La Pomme tendue par le Serpent II
by Arwengeld
Summary: Après leur premier véritable baiser, Ron et Pansy décident de laisser leurs passés respectifs dont Hermione derrière eux afin d'entamer une nouvelle vie ensemble. Mais le passé, les enfants ou leurs ex respectifs leur permettront-ils de trouver le bonheur ? (Suite de la fiction La Pomme Tendue par Le Serpent).
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Tous les personnages issus de l'œuvre d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling. Seuls les personnages inventés ou les situations sont à moi. Ceci est une fiction purement écrite pour le plaisir et pas pour l'argent. (No Profit.)

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous,<p>

Après une longue hésitation, j'ai décidé de diviser la fiction en plusieurs parties afin de permettre aux lecteurs de s'arrêter à la première s'ils le souhaitent. Pour les personnes intéressées par la nouvelle vie de Ron et Pansy, vous trouverez la suite de l'histoire ici. Afin de faciliter la lecture, un petit résumé s'impose pour les personnes qui n'ont pas lu _La Pomme tendue par le Serpent_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Résumé de la fiction précédente:<em>**

_Le 1er septembre 2017, Ronald Weasley accompagne sa famille à la gare pour la rentrée de Rose et Hugo qui sont respectivement nés en 2000 et 2001 dans cette fiction. Après le départ des jeunes gens, Ron insiste pour accompagner Hermione jusqu'à son travail au Ministère. Dans cette fiction, le sorcier a passé son permis dans les mêmes conditions décrites par la Rowling à la fin du livre et Harry sait donc qu'il a utilisé un sort sur l'examinateur._

_Au cours du trajet extrêmement tendu, Hermione révèle à Ronald Weasley le caractère caduc de leur mariage moldu célébré à Las Vegas (dans cette histoire) puisqu'ils n'ont jamais enregistré leur union auprès du consulat britannique moldu, ni même au registre d'état-civil du Ministère. Ainsi, le couple n'est pas du tout marié que ce soit chez les Moldus ou les sorciers. Ronald abasourdi pense pouvoir tout arranger en se mariant enfin devant un clerc sorcier mais il finit par s'affoler après avoir essuyé le refus d'Hermione désireuse de reprendre sa liberté._

_En effet, la vie commune des deux héros de guerre est loin d'être harmonieuse et la jeune femme veut donc reprendre sa liberté. En revanche, Ronald désespéré tente de la convaincre de lui donner une autre chance mais Hermione insiste pour le quitter. Absorbé par leur discussion, le sorcier ne prête plus attention à la route et finit par provoquer un accident. Ron sombre alors dans le coma pendant quelques jours puis se réveille à l'hôpital où ses parents lui annoncent qu'il a renversé deux cyclistes moldus. Fort heureusement, les moldus souffrent de blessures légères et sont déjà sorties d'affaires, néanmoins, Ron a acheté une voiture sans songer à l'assurer. Malheureusement son ignorance provoque la colère d'Hermione excédée qui a également reçu les aveux d'Harry sur la confession du rouquin au sujet du sortilège utilisé par l'examinateur. La sorcière lassée par les maladresses de son compagnon mais aussi motivée par son désir de reprendre sa liberté, se refuse de couvrir ses bêtises. De plus, le Ministre de la Magie ne peut pas éviter un procès à Ronald accusé d'un délit puisqu'il roulait sans assurance._

_Hermione finit donc par quitter définitivement Ron abasourdi et contraint de retourner au Terrier à trente-sept ans. Le sorcier affronte donc un procès où il est condamné au versement d'une amende pour son délit, l'indemnisation de ses victimes mais aussi le retrait de son permis de conduire pendant trois ans ainsi qu'une peine de prison avec sursis. Entre-temps, Hermione refit rapidement sa vie avec l'auror Roger Davies sans se soucier du désarroi de Ronald profondément abattu par la situation. Les mois suivants, le sorcier crut également toucher le fond le jour où ses enfants ne l'ont pas attendu pour décorer leur ancien sapin de Noël car Roger s'est déjà proposé de le faire avec eux._

_Ron désespéré finit alors par céder à l'attrait de la bouteille avant d'enfourcher son balai dans l'espoir d'oublier ses malheurs. Malheureusement, son état d'ébriété avancée l'incita à commettre un geste extrême. Toutefois, cette bêtise fut évitée de justesse par l'intervention inattendue d'une ex Serpentarde revenue en Angleterre pour quelques heures seulement. La jeune femme inquiète amortit la chute de Weasley avant de réaliser ses problèmes après avoir entendu les propos décousus de Ronald. Toutefois, la Serpentarde ne peut s'attarder sur les lieux car il s'agit d'une bannie dont le visa provisoire est sur le point d'expirer._

_Afin de ne pas le laisser seul, la bannie décide de l'emmener avec elle en Mongolie où elle a refait sa vie. Après son réveil, Ronald tombe sous le charme de la belle eurasienne anglo-mongole mais il finit par se battre avec un autre banni avant de rester abasourdi par la révélation sur l'identité de la jeune femme Pansy Panshriij autrefois connue sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson. Le sorcier refuse de croire ses affirmations mais il finit par réaliser la véracité de ses propos sur les sortilèges de Glamour utilisé par Patrick Parkinson pour transformer l'adolescente en Occidentale afin de dissimuler ses véritables origines mais aussi son identité. Au cours de ses recherches sur Pansy, le sorcier nota également avec horreur l'expulsion d'une bonne partie des Serpentards même en l'absence de preuve sur des liens avec les Mangemorts. Il découvrit aussi la vérité sur Pansy dont la mère est manifestement décédée à la naissance puis l'ignorance de la jeune femme sur sa véritable apparence avec son expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne en 2018._

_En effet, Patrick Parkinson honteux face à l'expulsion de l'adolescente, finit alors par lui révéler ses origines mais aussi son ignorance sur son véritable père avant de la renier. La jeune fille abasourdie fut alors expulsée en Mongolie auprès de sa grand-mère maternelle Odval Panshriij qui la prit alors sous son aile. Petit à petit l'adolescente refit sa vie tout en excellant dans l'art des potions préalablement enseigné par son mentor Severus Rogue dans le plus grand secret. Pansy finit même par devenir une maîtresse des potions reconnue elle aussi par toute la profession,_

_Malheureusement, sa réussite professionnelle ne parvint cependant pas à éclipser ses déboires conjugaux due à la répulsion soudaine de son mari après les soupçons sur les origines de Pansy soudainement affublée d'un grand-père chinois. Or, son époux étant un sinophobe extrémiste, ne put alors s'empêcher de la répudier et abandonner leurs enfants Toorjii, Nansal, Severus puis Kushi en février 2014. Au moment de sa rencontre avec Ronald Weasley le 20 décembre 2017, Pansy est alors une jeune femme meurtrie et seule qui finit cependant par se lier d'amitié avec le rouquin. Ce dernier également célibataire se rapproche de cette sorcière si différente de la Pansy de ses souvenirs mais aussi d'Hermione devenue extrêmement dure. Les deux amis se rapprochent progressivement au point que Pansy aide Ron à surmonter sa peine face aux préparatifs de mariage d'Hermione ainsi que ses problèmes avec ses enfants. Entre-temps, Theodore Nott le meilleur ami de Pansy parvint à prouver l'absence de sang chinois dans les veines de la jeune femme sans se soucier du soudain désarroi de Toorj Adiriig l'ex mari de la Serpentarde. Toutefois, cette révélation provoqua l'annulation du motif de séparation invoqué par le Mongol pour quitter Pansy. Cette dernière abasourdie se retrouve ainsi soudainement mariée de nouveau, néanmoins, elle finit par repousser les avances de son ex avant de demander la séparation définitive._

_Pendant ce temps, le Ministre inquiet face à la faiblesse numérique de la population sorcière britannique, se décide à proposer aux Bannis de rentrer enfin en Grande-Bretagne sous certaines conditions dont la comparution devant le Magenmagot. Au cours de l'audience de Pansy, l'assistance abasourdie découvrit le rôle de la jeune femme auprès de Severus Rogue durant la dernière année de sa vie ainsi que sa nature d'Animagus. Après plusieurs témoignages favorables dont celui d'Harry Potter qui a revu la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises grâce à Ron, Pansy est finalement innocentée et retrouve enfin le sol anglais avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de Weasley._

_Le lendemain, la jeune femme décide d'acheter le terrain adjacent à celui des Weasley afin d'y transporter sa yourte ou Ger en Mongol, son laboratoire ainsi que sa serre. Elle se rend également au mariage d'Hermione et Roger Davies pour soutenir Ronald. Les deux amis finissent cependant par réaliser enfin leur attirance commune ce soir-là puis décident de commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble._

_Voilà, le résumé est plutôt long mais cela devrait permettre à ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie de s'y retrouver dés le premier chapitre. Enfin, j'insère également dans cette intro une chronologie de la première partie._

_A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Récapitulatif :<em>**

- Bataille à Poudlard le 2 mai 1998. (comme dans le livre)

Dans cette fiction:

- 1er au 5 juin 1998: Session des Aspics pour tous les élèves de septième année désirant passer leurs examens malgré tout.

- 7 juin 1998: Arrestation de Pansy par les aurors et emprisonnement de l'adolescente à Azkaban.

- juin 1998: chasse aux Mangemorts survivants, de simple sympathisants de Voldemort ou encore des élèves Serpentards.

-1er juillet 1998: Procès expéditif de Pansy puis expulsion en Mongolie le jour-meme.

- 4 juillet 1998: Rencontre entre Pansy et Odval

- Mariage Ron et Hermione durant l'été 1998

- Naissance de Rose Weasley en 2000.

- Naissance d'Hugo Weasley en 2001.

- 14 février 2005 Mariage de Toorj Adiriig et Pansy Panshriij

- Juin 2006 retour de Pansy en Mongolie pour faire suivre sa grossesse.

- 31 décembre 2006 Naissance de Nansal et Toorjii Adiriig

- octobre 2007 Naissance de Severus Adiriig

- Février 2014 1ère séparation de Pansy et Toorj Adiriig

- 21 avril 2014 Naissance de Kushi Panshriij

- 15 Décembre 2016: naissance de Perle Panshriij malheureusement décedée.

- 1er septembre 2017 rentrée des enfants Potter et Weasley dix neuf ans plus tard

mais aussi accident de voiture dans cette fiction.

- 20 décembre 2017 Rencontre entre Ron et Pansy

- 1er mars 2018 Anniversaire de Ron- Confrontation entre Pansy et Hermione

- 5 mars 2018 réception du faire-part de mariage par Ron puis arrivée de Pansy chez lui le soir pour l'aider durant sa cuite.

- 6 mars 2018 journée chez les Weasley puis soirée à Madrid.

- 5 avril 2018 Procès de Toorj contre Pansy

- 24 avril 2018 Séparation officielle des conjoints Adiriig et audition de Pansy face au Magenmagot anglais puis le verdict.

24 avril 2018: 1er baiser Ron et Pansy mais écarté à cause des circonstances

- 25 avril 2018: Mariage d'Hermione Granger et Roger Davies.

25 avril 2018: Véritable baiser entre Pansy et Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie de la Seconde Partie:<strong>

- 26 avril 2018: Confrontation entre Pansy et les Malefoy

-29 avril: installation de la Ger sur le terrain de Pansy

- 1er mai 2018: visite de Pansy à Poudlard puis découverte des ses origines avant ses retrouvailles avec Naraantsuya sa mère et Kenji son frère.

- 2 mai 2018: Marche nocture aux flambeaux.

- 3 mai 2018 : Commémorations à Poudlard puis Retrouvailles entre Rogue et sa fille.

- 6 mai 2018: Visite à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- 9 et 10 juin Week-end à Wissant pour Ron et Pansy.- Demande en mariage

- Juin Début de la construction de Green-Silver Wood.

- Juin: 1ere commande par Viktor Krum

- 2 juillet: livraison du laboratoire de Pansy à Green-Silver Wood.

- 8 juillet: livraison de l'officine de Pansy.

- Juillet: Début des cours de remise à niveau scolaire sur le terrain de Pansy.

- 21 juillet : naissance des chiots d'Opale

- 23 juillet inauguration du local moldu de Kenji à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- 26 juillet : Voyage en Irlande des tourtereaux avec Arthur Hugo et Rose pour récupérer la voiture gagnée par Arthur.

- 29 juillet: Inauguration de Green-Silver Wood.- Voyage dans le temps pour Ron, Toorj et Harry. A leur retour découverte de l'existence de Saejin la fille de Toorj et Pansy.

- 1er aout: Livraison-construction de la maison de Pansy et Ron - Pendaison de la Crémaillère.

- 5 aout début de la Coupe du Monde et démonstration des _Magic'Mobiles,TV,Boitiers et Toile_.


	2. Chapter 1 Le Bain de Minuit

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu la fiction depuis le début, ne vous étonnez pas si certains chapitres restent identiques car je ne réécris pas toute l'histoire mais certaines parties. Donc, il y aura certainement des parties « copiées-collées » et la fiction devrait rapidement arriver au point où nous en étions précédemment. En tout cas merci à tous dont Follifola et Gwen (je ne peux pas répondre aux guest hormis ici) pour tous vos encouragements. J'espère que les remaniements vous plairont et que tout sera plus clair cette fois-ci**__**. Franchement, je vous remercie pour votre compréhension face à ma décision. **_

_**Bonne Lecture ou relecture !**_

* * *

><p>La nuit scintillait de mille feux au point de susciter des pensées romantiques dans le cœur de tous les moldus et des sorciers britanniques. Les amoureux profitèrent donc du magnifique clair de lune pour observer les étoiles en compagnie de leur moitié. Absorbés par leurs propres effusions, aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à l'apparition d'un couple perché sur un balai, ni aux cris d'allégresse des deux sorciers heureux d'entamer un nouveau tournant de leur vie auparavant marquée par de nombreuses désillusions…<p>

Pansy grisée par la vitesse s'accrocha à Ron en train d'effectuer plusieurs acrobaties en plein vol. La sorcière loua cependant Merlin pour sa prudence car elle avait déjà fait envoyer tous les bijoux prêtés par ses amies chez Ronald grâce à un sortilège. Ainsi, les deux sorciers pouvaient s'amuser sur le balai sans crainte de les perdre au cours du vol. Elle se blottit donc d'avantage contre Ron puis ferma les yeux tout en retrouvant l'insouciance de l'adolescence. Le rouquin partagea sa félicité et oublia momentanément ses anciens déboires.

En effet, Ronald n'avait pas été épargné l'année dernière entre le départ d'Hermione, les conséquences de l'accident de voiture provoqué par sa propre bêtise mais aussi les ragots depuis le 1er septembre. Avant la parution de l'article de ce soir, la majorité des sorciers considéraient donc Ronald Weasley comme un raté, voire, un ivrogne si Hermione (considérée la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération) s'était décidée à le quitter. Pendant des mois, les rumeurs allaient également bon trains sur les coups probablement subis par l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout connue pour sa droiture mais aussi sa fidélité envers ses amis, son ancienne passion envers Weasley ainsi que son amour inconditionnel pour ses deux enfants.

Toutefois, l'article de Rita Skeeter venait enfin de rétablir la vérité sur les circonstances de l'accident. La journaliste détenait toujours une rancune tenace envers Hermione et se fit donc un plaisir de retranscrire les propos échangés avec Ron au cours de l'après-midi. Durant leur entretien, Ron ne reniait aucunement ses fautes, néanmoins, il s'était épanché auprès de la journaliste sur sa confusion le jour de l'accident après après les révélations d'Hermione sur l'invalidité de leur mariage moldu célébré à Las-Vegas en 1998. Enfin, sa compagne lui avait donné le coup de grâce en lui annonçant son intention de le quitter au cours du trajet en voiture. Le sorcier accablé tenta alors de sauver son couple sans plus se soucier de regarder la route avant de le regretter au moment de l'accident.

Certes, son imprudence était inexcusable tout comme sa bêtise pour rouler sans assurance car l'ignorance n'était pas une justification pour faire n'importe quoi. Toutefois, Ronald estimait ne pas mériter le dédain, voire, l'hostilité de son ex car il n'avait tué personne. En effet, les deux cyclistes moldus renversés étaient sains et saufs même si l'un d'eux fut contraint de porter une attelle pendant quelque temps. Enfin, le rouquin payait consciencieusement son crédit contracté auprès de Gringotts afin de payer tout de suite l'amende infligée par le tribunal moldu ainsi que les indemnités obtenues par les deux cyclistes. A présent, Ronald estimait avoir payé sa dette envers la société moldue et ne pas devoir rougir de ses actes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

En revanche, Hermione semblait déterminée à convaincre leur entourage de l'idiotie de Weasley afin de justifier sa décision de le quitter ainsi que son mariage rapide avec Roger Davies. Ronald lui-même, se comporta comme un idiot en fréquentant Lavande par dépit dans l'espoir de rendre son ex jalouse, néanmoins, il n'infligea jamais aux deux femmes des humiliations similaires à celles concoctées par Hermione. Cette dernière finit même par lui imposer d'assister à son mariage avec un autre homme. Fort heureusement pour lui, Pansy avait accepté de l'accompagner et veilla sur lui, ce qui permit au sorcier d'éviter de multiplier les bêtises durant la cérémonie.

En effet, Ron était conscient d'avoir probablement répondu aux provocations de Roger Davies dés le moment où le marié se présenta délibérément devant lui afin de le narguer si Pansy ne fut pas présente pour le calmer. En cas de rixe, le rouquin se serait alors attiré la réprobation générale mais surtout le mépris de ses enfants s'il se fut jeté sur le collègue d'Harry pour lui refaire le portrait afin d'effacer son sourire méprisant de sa face de crétin. Ronald n'était pas un homme violent, néanmoins, Roger Davies ne cessait de le provoquer depuis des mois dans l'espoir de déclencher une bagarre entre eux afin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Rose et Hugo en admiration devant leur beau-père devenu un brillant auror. En revanche, les jeunes gens méprisaient leur père désireux de quitter le service des Aurors au bout de quelques mois.

D'ailleurs, sa démission du service provoqua la première dissension au sein de son couple car Hermione ressentit une profonde déception devant son choix totalement inattendu pour la jeune femme. D'après, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Ron avait alors choisi la facilité en acceptant de travailler avec Georges au lieu de s'entrainer pour devenir un auror aussi brillant que Roger ou Harry. Toutefois, Ronald n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère meme si sa compagne et Harry ne comprenaient toujours pas son choix. En revanche, son frère ne le jugea jamais car il était conscient de son désir de tourner la page après toutes les horreurs vécues durant la Chasse aux Horcruxes puis la bataille de Poudlard. Contrairement à Hugo, Hermione ou Harry, Georges ne le considérait donc pas comme un poltron, ni un paresseux incapable de sortir son derrière du canapé. D'ailleurs, l'entrepreneur avait parfaitement compris le choix de son cadet désireux laisser le passé derrière eux afin de mener une vie simple mais heureuse.

Ronald songeait également souvent à leur frère Fred malheureusement décédé et ne voulait pas connaitre le meme sort au cours d'une opération des aurors. De toute façon le monde sorcier britannique était en paix depuis près de vingt ans donc sa présence n'était aucunement requise au sein du service commandé par Harry. En cas de nouvelle guerre, Ron se serait bien évidemment remis à la disposition de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais l'absence de danger provoqua la dispersion de ses membres malgré toutes les tentatives d'Hermione et Harry pour ranimer l'intérêt des sorciers au sujet de leur organisation. Aussi, Ron ne s'était senti aucunement honteux de son choix puisque les aurors n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Enfin, son rêve de devenir auror s'était envolé en fumée après la mort de Fred. Par contre, Hermione lui en voulut durant toute leur vie commune car elle ne comprenait pas son choix. A ses yeux, le rouquin devint un lâche puis la jeune femme s'était mise à le dénigrer en présence de leurs enfants sans se soucier du mal causé. Bien qu'il ne prenne jamais parti contre lui, Harry n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus par son attitude distante puisque l'Elu regrettait toujours son choix de quitter les aurors.

Toutefois, Ron refusait de laisser les aspirations d'Hermione et d'Harry conditionner encore sa propre vie. Il n'entendait pas non plus subir de nouveau les caprices de ses enfants en admiration devant l'auror Roger Davies. Au cours de la soirée, le rouquin s'était rendu compte de beaucoup de choses dont le refus de ses gosses de le voir refaire sa vie, cependant, il estimait ne devoir rendre de compte à personne après avoir vu Hugo conduire sa mère à l'autel et Rose lui servir de demoiselle d'honneur. Aussi, il entendait bien profiter pleinement de sa vie à trente-huit ans au lieu de faire toujours plaisir aux autres. Enfin, Ronald se sentait vraiment bien auprès de Pansy et refusait de la perdre à cause des caprices de ses gosses.

Pendant des mois, le sorcier avait nié ses sentiments envers la jeune femme de peur d'essuyer un refus ou affronter un nouvel échec mais la vision des gestes des autres hommes ce soir lui fit enfin réaliser le risque de la perdre vraiment un jour s'il ne se décidait pas à agir. Aussi, Ron s'était alors armé de son courage pour tenter une approche puis le sorcier se sentit l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers après la réponse positive de la jeune femme.

En son for intérieur, le Gryffondor songea à la simplicité désarmante de Pansy auparavant éprouvée par ses anciens déboires conjugaux au point de refuser l'idée même d'une aventure avec un homme mais qui avait fini par mettre sa peur de coté afin de se rapprocher de lui ce soir. Aux yeux de Ron, tous deux se ressemblaient énormément car ils aspiraient à une vie simple et heureuse. Certes, Pansy menait une existence fastueuse durant son union avec Toorj Adiriig le chef des aurors en Mongolie, cependant, les honneurs ou l'argent ne pouvaient pas compenser la terreur vécue pendant les dernières années de sa vie conjugale.

En effet, Pansy avait tremblé à plusieurs reprises pour son époux en raison des nombreux raids meurtriers perpétrés par une minorité de sorciers Kazakhs à l'encontre des Mongols. Enfin, la sorcière était également un auror réserviste mais regrettait maintenant son choix car elle craignait toujours de rendre ses enfants orphelins un jour. Aussi, la proposition d'amnistie brandie par le Ministère fut la réponse aux prières de la jeune femme qui n'hésita pas à quitter son second pays afin de mettre ses enfants à l'abri du prochain conflit qui embraserait la steppe mongole d'ici peu. Pansy ne voulait donc plus entendre parler de combats et était heureuse face à l'attitude de Ron car elle désirait comme lui mener une vie tranquille au lieu de trembler à cause du retard de son compagnon le soir.

Enfin, Pansy se moquait bien de son métier du moment qu'il était satisfait ainsi. Ronald songea au contraste entre Hermione en admiration devant le prestige de son nouveau mari reconnu comme un auror brillant et les aspirations de Pansy qui troquait volontiers tous les honneurs obtenus par son ex mari pour un futur sans histoire où le retard de Ron serait seulement causé par un surcroit de travail. La jeune femme détenait de l'ambition comme tout le monde néanmoins elle était pleinement satisfaite de sa vie professionnelle à trente-sept ans. Aussi, Pansy désirait maintenant se consacrer aux siens durant son temps libre au lieu de tout sacrifier pour sa carrière comme le fit Hermione après le départ des enfants à Poudlard.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier entrevit l'étang où sa fratrie et lui se baignaient autrefois puis il entama la descente avant de se poser sur la berge. Pansy admira aussitôt le reflet de la lune sur l'étendue d'eau ainsi que la limpidité du ciel ce soir. Ainsi, ils pouvaient admirer les étoiles sans besoin d'utiliser un télescope. Ron acquiesça tout en se souvenant des leçons d'astronomie à la Tour de Poudlard avant de rester agréablement surpris par l'attitude romantique de Pansy simplement heureuse d'observer les étoiles ensemble au lieu de lui faire un cours assommant sur les constellations comme Hermione. Ensuite, il lança un sort sur sa cape pour la préserver de l'humidité et l'étala sur le sol afin de s'y allonger ensemble. Pansy se blottit tendrement contre Ron qui se perdit aussitôt dans ses yeux en amande tout en affirmant ne pas avoir besoin de contempler le ciel pour admirer les étoiles. La jeune femme ravie déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fondre sous la sensualité du sorcier qui répondit ardemment à son invitation…

Après un long baiser passionné, ils se détachèrent pour répondre leur souffle et contemplèrent de nouveau les étoiles, Pansy surprise nota une étoile filante avant d'encourager Ron à faire un vœu. Le Gryffondor acquiesça, néanmoins, il affirma être déjà comblé par sa présence et ne rien désirer d'autre. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier fit apparaître deux coupes pour trinquer à leur avenir ensemble. La jeune femme lui posa cependant une question :

« _ Ronald tu es certain de vouloir entamer une histoire avec une maman de quatre enfants ?

- Oui car je vous adore les garçons et toi. En fait, tu m'as plu dés notre rencontre en décembre puis ta douceur avec tes gosses ou même moi qui étais pourtant un Gryffondor m'a définitivement conquis. Franchement, j'aurais voulu une maman comme toi pour mes propres enfants. Révéla-t-il dans un lapsus

- Hermione a certainement été une bonne mère également. Tenta de modérer Pansy.

- Oui Hermione fut une bonne maman mais l'enfance de mes gosses m'a filé entre les doigts à toute vitesse car ils se sont comportés comme des minis adultes très rapidement avant de m'exclure de toutes leurs activités. Soupira-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, chaque enfant est différent. Répondit Pansy gênée.

- Oui mais toi tu as su faire la part des choses : ainsi, tu encourages les passions de Severus sans pour autant lui lever son enfance. Ton fils me semble assez précoce, néanmoins, tu te débrouilles pour le faire sortir de ses livres par moments afin de le faire participer aux jeux de ses frères. Rétorqua Ron.

- C'est normal Ronald: ils doivent s'amuser et profiter de leur innocence avant de se retrouver projetés dans le monde des adultes. Enfin, je veux profiter le plus possible de mes gosses tant qu'ils ont envie de s'amuser avec moi puisque mes diablotins prendront progressivement leur autonomie durant leur adolescence avant de quitter la maison un jour.

- J'aime ta vision des choses mais aussi ton envie de t'amuser avec eux. Franchement, ma permanence à vos cotés m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout ce dont mes enfants et moi nous nous sommes privés. Affirma Ron.

- Tu peux encore retrouver une certaine complicité avec eux. L'encouragea Pansy.

- Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu avec eux mais aussi m'occuper de tes fils. Certes, je ne veux pas prendre la place de Toorj car ils ne doivent pas oublier leur père, néanmoins, Beau-Papa Ron pourrait être près d'eux s'ils le souhaitent. Enfin, je voudrais donner à nos enfants un petit frère ou une petite sœur en compagnie de la plus douce des mamans si tu le souhaites un jour. Avoua Ron.

- Ronald tu es certain de désirer un troisième enfant ? S'étonna Pansy agréablement surprise.

- Oui mais tu me trouves peut-être trop vieux pour ça ? Demanda Ron penaud.

- Non pas du tout mais je croyais que tu voulais seulement deux enfants puisque Rose et Hugo sont déjà grands. Répondit Pansy.

- J'ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse comme la mienne ou au moins devenir le père de trois enfants mais Hermione a refusé de faire un autre bébé. Toutefois, je souhaiterai maintenant en avoir un avec toi. Expliqua Ron.

- C'est un peu inattendu mais cette idée me plait. Confessa Pansy souriante.

- Tu sais, nous avons eu nos enfants trop vite Hermione et moi. A mon avis, notre jeunesse nous a fait commettre de nombreuses erreurs puis je n'ai jamais pu vraiment partager de bons moments avec mes gosses. Alors quand je te vois avec les tiens, cela me donne vraiment l'envie de vivre enfin une telle chose si tu veux bien me donner un bébé un jour. Confessa Ron. _ »

La Serpentarde lui demanda s'il était conscient de devoir momentanément trinquer ses pintes de bière contre des biberons si un nouveau-né pointait le bout de son nez. Le sorcier acquiesça avec enthousiasme car il désirait sincèrement vivre cette expérience avec elle au moins une fois. Toutefois, Ron inquiet songea soudainement au décès de la petite Perle en 2016 mais aussi celui de Naarantsuya Panshriij au même âge que Pansy. Le sorcier affirma donc y renoncer sans problèmes à un enfant si cela risquait de mettre la vie de la jeune femme en péril ou la rendre malheureuse à cause de la disparition de Perle en 2016. La Serpentarde le rassura aussitôt en affirmant ne courir aucun risque si elle prenait régulièrement la potion _Naarantsuya_ et se ménageait durant sa grossesse. Enfin, la jeune femme confessa songer toujours à sa fille décedée mais vouloir aller de l'avant et pourquoi pas donner le jour à une autre enfant.

Une fois rassuré, Ron retrouva le sourire puis taquina Pansy ravie sur la possibilité de donner le jour à une petite Weasley-Panshriij. La Serpentarde rétorqua malicieusement ne pas pouvoir choisir le sexe du nouveau-né à moins de le concevoir grâce à une potion Bébé. Ronald amusé affirma aussitôt préférer la méthode traditionnelle et lui donner pleins de petits Weasley jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur fille si elle le souhaitait. En effet, ils étaient encore très jeunes pour les sorciers dont la durée de vie dépassait les cent ans. Par contre, il déclara veiller jalousement sur sa petite poupée de porcelaine en cas de grossesse afin de lui éviter la moindre fatigue. Pansy le proclama aussitôt son nounours protecteur avant de lui révéler que sa poupée Bella n'était pas son seul jouet moldu puisque son mentor Severus Rogue lui offrit aussi _Teddy_ un ours en peluche malheureusement resté dans sa chambre chez les Parkinson.

Ron surpris s'esclaffa en imaginant le professeur de potions se rendre dans un magasin de jouets moldus pour acheter ces choses à la petite Pansy puis le rouquin taquina sa belle encore quelques minutes. Toutefois, ils sursautèrent après avoir entendu un léger clapotis dans l'eau mais Ronald ne vit rien de particulier à la surface et révéla à la jeune femme la présence de petits animaux dans les environs. Pansy rassurée acquiesça avant de lui poser des questions sur cet étang. Ron expliqua alors qu'il jouxtait le Terrier et le futur terrain de la jeune femme puis le sorcier révéla s'y être baigné durant son enfance avec toute sa fratrie. Une fois plus grands, les garçons s'étaient également amusés à y faire des bains de minuit.

Pansy curieuse lui demanda si ces bains se déroulaient comme dans les films moldus puis Ron confirma avoir ôté son maillot comme les autres mais il n'y avait aucune connotation érotique là-dedans, encore moins entre frères, car ils s'amusaient tout simplement à nager ou même se bagarrer dans l'eau. Le Gryffondor sourit à ce souvenir puis demanda à Pansy si elle participa également à ce genre de choses. La Serpentarde répondit avoir souvent fréquenté un _Onsen_, c'est-à-dire, un bain thermal japonais où l'eau des bains chauds provenaient des sources volcaniques. D'ailleurs, elle adorait ces bains à l'extérieur dans des bassins construits en pierre ou en bois face à de merveilleux paysages. La nudité y était de rigueur mais les bains n'étaient pas mixtes, ce qui la rassura sur l'absence de voyeurs. Avant de pouvoir se plonger dans la source, les baigneurs ou baigneuses se lavaient d'abord dans des cabines de couches spécifiques puis se dirigeaient vers les bains avec leur propre serviette. Ensuite, certains l'utilisaient comme cache-sexe durant le trajet jusqu'au bain puis tout le monde la laissait sur le bord pour se sécher après la sortie de l'eau. Au cours de ses séjours au Japon, Pansy fréquentait l'Onsen d'un hôtel moldu, ce qui lui permettait ensuite de bénéficier de différents services dont des vêtements japonais confortables ou encore des massages, des soins… Apparemment, quelques bains mixtes existaient mais c'était plutôt rare depuis le changement des mœurs à la fin du XIXe siècle après l'ouverture du pays à l'Occident. Toutefois, certains particuliers en possédaient parfois chez eux s'ils avaient la chance d'habiter près des sources comme l'une de ses amies sorcières.

Ron prit alors un ton tragicomique pour déplorer la disparition de la mixité de ces bains puis Pansy soudainement jalouse lui lança un regard noir mais s'esclaffa après ses déclarations sur sa tristesse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce bain avec elle ce soir... La jeune femme songeuse lui proposa donc de tester un jacuzzi moldu dans un spa un de ces jours avant de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Le Gryffondor souriant acquiesça avec enthousiasme puis Pansy lui promit de l'y emmener après en avoir trouvé un dans les environs ou à Londres. En attendant, Ron songea à un détail et souleva aussitôt sa belle surprise avant de s'approcher de l'eau. Il affirma avec malice ne pas posséder de jacuzzi mais l'étang fonctionnait à merveille pour une bataille aquatique ou un bain de minuit. Pansy hilare lui conseilla de ne pas la jeter dans l'eau maintenant, sinon, Millicent les tuerait à la vue de la robe ruinée par la vase de l'étang. Le Gryffondor sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion en proposant d'arranger ça grâce à la disparition de leurs vêtements mais la Serpentarde inquiète refusa car la température de l'eau devait être assez froide en cette saison.

Ron affirma alors régler également ce problème avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour augmenter la température de l'eau puis il fit disparaitre la vase de l'étang et invita la jeune femme à le suivre. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle taquina son Gryffondor préféré en le mettant au défi de l'attraper. La jeune femme lui sourit puis utilisa ses capacités d'animagus pour se transformer en aigle avant de prendre son envol sous le regard amusé de Ron qui affirma ne pas savoir voler. Le sorcier finit cependant par se prendre au jeu et grimpa de nouveau sur son balai afin de pourchasser le rapace. Au cours du jeu, Ron se sentit stimulé par ce défi au point d'effectuer plusieurs acrobaties dans l'espoir de l'attraper.

Au bout d'un moment, l'aigle se laissa docilement saisir avant de reprendre sa forme humaine pour effleurer la bouche de Ron. Ce dernier positionna confortablement la jeune femme sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser fougueusement sans se soucier de la direction prise par le balai. La proximité de la sorcière stimula grandement l'imagination de Ron dont les mains effleurèrent l'échine de Pansy avant de descendre jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Cette distraction finit cependant par provoquer la chute des deux sorciers mais fort heureusement leur descente fut ralentie par un sort.

Au cours de leur chute, Pansy lança un sortilège pour faire disparaître leurs tenues avant leur plongeon. Ron resta alors sans voix face à la vision de la jeune femme en sous-vêtements et se perdit aussitôt dans la contemplation de Pansy splendide dans ses dessous en soie sans plus se soucier des conséquences de leur chute. Ses yeux s'attardèrent avec gourmandise sur les deux globes mousseux joliment soulignés mais malheureusement couverts par le soutien-gorge. Le sorcier se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle grâce de la part de Merlin puis il reprit délicatement la bouche de la jeune femme avant de la serrer contre lui au moment du plongeon dans l'eau fort heureusement tiède grâce au sort lancé précédemment.

Les deux sorciers toujours enlacés émergèrent peu après à la surface tout en s'esclaffant avant de s'embrasser longuement sans se soucier du reste. La jeune femme n'avait connu que Toorj et s'était donnée à lui seulement au bout d'un an. Aussi, sa propre réaction extasiée sous les lèvres du Gryffondor la surprenait totalement. En effet, Pansy pourtant très prude, ne ressentit aucune gêne dans les bras de Ronald comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu. Certes, elle s'était mise à songer secrètement au rouquin depuis le début de leurs conversations quotidiennes en janvier, puis leurs leçons de danse, néanmoins, elle refusait alors dépasser le stade de l'amitié afin de ne pas lui imposer sa situation compliquée entre son exil, sa répudiation par Toorj et la vivacité de ses quatre enfants.

La sorcière s'était donc imposée de rester uniquement son amie avant de remercier Merlin pour ce fait après l'annonce de la validité de son mariage car elle n'aurait jamais voulu entraîner Ron dans une sordide histoire d'adultère s'ils se furent rapprochés d'avantage avant sa séparation officielle. La Serpentarde avait vraiment aimé le chef des aurors mongols Toorj Adiriig, néanmoins, elle refusa de reprendre leur histoire au moment où son mari tenta de rentrer au bercail après la révélation sur la validité de leur union puisque le motif d'annulation évoqué par le Mongol était inexistant.

En effet, Toorj Adiriig répudia Pansy Panshriij à cause de son grand-père maternel censément chinois, néanmoins, les informations récoltées par Theodore Nott prouvèrent le malentendu causé par la couverture du mari d'Odval Panshriij qui se faisait alors passer pour un Chinois pour l'une de ses missions. Le mari de Pansy s'était alors rendu compte de son erreur et tenta de retourner au bercail, cependant, la jeune femme lui conseilla plutôt de retourner auprès de Tsetseg sa nouvelle compagne ainsi que leur fils Kaiden né en 2016. Le Mongol avait longuement protesté puis proposa à son épouse de réfléchir quelques jours avant de lui donner une réponse définitive. Au début, Pansy se sentit rongée par la culpabilité car on lui avait enseigné à maintenir sa famille unie en toutes circonstances, cependant, son cœur ne voulait plus d'un mari pareil et songeait déjà à Ronald. Enfin, ses fils eux-mêmes exclurent l'idée du retour de leur père chez eux après la répudiation de toute la famille en 2014. Aussi, Pansy avait demandé la séparation officielle avant de se retrouver enfin libre quelques jours plus tard.

Toutefois, la Serpentarde n'aurait jamais osé imaginer recevoir la déclaration de Ron ce soir après avoir été informée de son aventure avec l'Espagnole hier. D'ailleurs, leur premier baiser s'était produit dans des circonstances rocambolesques en présence de cette sorcière, néanmoins, le second ainsi que les confidences du Gryffondor rassurèrent la jeune femme sur ses intentions. Certes, Pansy était un peu prise au dépourvu par l'évolution très rapide de leur relation, cependant, elle se sentait vraiment aimée par Ronald désireux de vivre une véritable histoire et non une simple aventure d'un soir. Autrement, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais accepté une telle intimité aussi rapidement car elle n'était aucunement habituée à un tel abandon.

Aussi la sorcière ressentait une immense flambée de désir au creux de ses reins pour Ronald. Pansy abasourdie restait d'ailleurs surprise par l'intensité des baisers de Ron qui détenait une sensualité incroyable à ses yeux. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme traita Hermione d'idiote pour avoir repoussé un tel homme et fut ravie de le garder exclusivement pour elle dés maintenant. Entre-temps, les lèvres du Gryffondor finirent par glisser le long du cou de la jeune femme manifestement sous son charme, néanmoins Pansy confessa ne pas souhaiter aller plus loin pour l'instant. Ronald accepta et reprit donc ses lèvres avec avidité au lieu de descendre plus bas. Toutefois, les deux sorciers se raidirent moins de trente secondes plus tard en raison du brusque changement de température de l'eau devenue glaciale. Ronald souleva aussitôt Pansy tremblante de froid afin de sortir de l'étang à toute vitesse.

Une fois sur la berge, le Gryffondor métamorphosa sa cape en une serviette géante puis les enveloppa tous les deux. Il frictionna ensuite sa belle qui en fit de même pour lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Enfin, Ron lança également un sort informulé pour faire apparaître des vêtements chauds et secs. Les deux sorciers changèrent également leurs sous-vêtements trempés mais ne prêtèrent pas attention à leur nudité respective car ils désiraient se couvrir le plus rapidement possible après cette douche glacée totalement inattendue.

Une fois vêtus et chaussés, ils se sentirent légèrement mieux puis le sorcier s'excusa pour sa distraction car il n'avait pas calculé la durée du sort. Elle affirma gentiment que cela pouvait arriver et le taquina sur cette interruption involontaire. Ron affirma malicieusement se rattraper devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée à l'appartement mais dut ensuite se plier sous une quinte de toux. Pansy déclara avoir de la pimentine dans son sac de potions et affirma lui en administrer dés leur retour chez lui. Le Gryffondor tenta de protester, cependant, il finit par céder puis se sentit heureux face aux attentions de sa belle sincèrement inquiète pour lui contrairement à Hermione qui lui conseillait simplement d'envoyer son Patronus au médicomage puis partait travailler sans se soucier de le savoir cloîtré au lit en cas de fièvre.

Le sorcier serra donc Pansy contre lui avant de baiser son front pour la remercier et les fit transplaner sans se douter de la présence d'un spectateur tapi dans les broussailles. Cette personne estima avoir mis fin à leurs velléités amoureuses au moins pour cette nuit mais finit par songer à sa réaction infantile car le refroidissement soudain de l'eau grâce à un sort de son invention ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. En effet, Ronald passerait certainement ses prochaines nuits avec cette geisha de malheur et désirait manifestement lui faire un sale moutard un jour.

Perdue dans sa colère invraisemblable, Hermione profondément vexée s'interrogea sur la soudaine sensualité de Ron ou encore sa délicatesse insoupçonnée hormis lors de leur nuit de noces. Ensuite, la sorcière songea à leurs étreintes rapidement devenues routinières et sans attraits puis se demanda si ce fait n'était pas causé par l'absence d'alchimie physique entre eux. En effet, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient unis par leur profonde amitié au point de se laisser aveugler par l'euphorie de la victoire sans réaliser l'absence d'un véritable amour entre eux.

En revanche, Ron semblait métamorphosé par la présence de cette horrible Pansy au point de devenir un bon danseur ou même un homme séduisant. Malgré ses propos tenus à Harry peu avant son mariage, Hermione envia la Serpentarde pour avoir su donner confiance en Ronald et le transformer ainsi. Elle songea également à sa propre idiotie qui l'incita à les espionner en mars lors de la première visite de cette geisha au Terrier puis se sentit soudainement seule car les Weasley ne s'intéressaient plus à elle. Certes, les Davies étaient des gens très cultivés dont la conversation enrichissante stimulait grandement son esprit, néanmoins, la chaleur des Weasley lui manquait. Or, Pansy finirait par prendre sa place si elle continuait de fréquenter Ron, ce qui semblait insupportable aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle estima cependant devoir cesser d'y penser pour le moment et transplana dans le hall de l'hôtel où Roger était en train de demander au portier les clés de leur suite nuptiale. L'auror sourit à la vue de son épouse censément partie aux toilettes et ne se douta aucunement de son escapade près de l'étang…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Georges souriant proposa à sa fratrie de quitter la réception. Avant leur départ, il affirma cependant conserver de superbes souvenirs de cette soirée mémorable entre la déconfiture d'Hermione leur ex belle-sœur mais aussi le rapprochement de Ron et Pansy enfin conscients d'être bien plus que de simples « amis ».<p>

Ginny acquiesça en songeant au désarroi de Ronald l'année dernière avant sa rencontre avec Pansy toute aussi éprouvée que lui par ses propres déboires conjugaux. Ces deux personnes éprouvées par la vie se considérèrent d'abord amis avant de ressentir une profonde affection ainsi que de l'attirance meme s'ils refusèrent de le reconnaitre pendant des mois. Georges hilare renchérit car leur frère affirmait haut et fort que Pansy était seulement sa meilleure amie, néanmoins, il refusait de la voir refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un avant de se lancer enfin ce soir. En tout cas, leur cher Ron semblait reprendre du poil de la bête et faire véritablement le deuil de sa vie commune avec Hermione. Ginny ajouta également qu'il était profondément amoureux de Pansy au point d'apprendre à danser malgré sa maladresse légendaire. Bill songeur modéra cependant leurs propos :

« _ En fait, Ron avait simplement besoin de prendre confiance en lui mais aucun d'entre nous, ni Hermione n'avait probablement su l'encourager jusqu'à présent.

- En revanche, Pansy y est parvenue ! Renchérit aussitôt Georges souriant.

- Et Pansy va devenir la véritable Mrs Weasley d'ici peu ! Ajouta Ginny euphorique.

- Certainement mais laisse Ronald et Pansy prendre leur temps. Intervint Harry.

- Pourquoi, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ça se voit ! Protesta sa femme.

- Ginny, ils commencent à peine leur histoire et veulent probablement la vivre en paix sans subir de pressions de ta part, celle de ta mère ou leurs enfants respectifs s'ils n'acceptent pas la situation. Expliqua Harry.

- Les quatre fils de Pansy ne me semblent pas contre cette idée, surtout Kushi ou encore Severus. Rétorqua Ginny.

- Mais les jumeaux de Pansy : Nansal et Toorjii connaissent moins Ron. Ils ont donc besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence. Enfin, tu ne dois pas oublier l'hostilité de Rose mais aussi Hugo à l'encontre de Pansy. Modéra Harry.

- Tu crois que Rose et Hugo pourraient entraver le bonheur de leur père ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer Pansy alors je vous conseille ta mère et toi de rester discrète au sujet de cette nouvelle relation. Sinon, nos neveux pourraient fort bien tenter d'imposer à Ron un choix draconien entre eux ou sa Pansy adorée dans l'espoir de les séparer. Avertit Harry inquiet.

- Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça à leur père après avoir accepté l'union de leur mère et Roger. Protesta Bill surpris.

- Justement, j'ai bien peur de les voir menacer Ron de le renier puis se rapprocher de Roger s'il s'affiche ouvertement avec Pansy tout de suite. Expliqua Harry.

- Ces gosses ne feraient pas ça à leur père quand même ? Demanda Bill livide.

- Bill tu aurais du voir comment ils l'ont traité tout à l'heure sans se soucier de le blesser ou de le ridiculiser devant Pansy. D'ailleurs, elle n'a rien dit pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux son désir de les remettre à leur place. Sans compter, les tentatives de Rose pour éloigner Ron de Pansy durant le bal. Déclara Ginny inquiète.

- En tout cas, Pansy s'est montrée gentille avec Rose au point de lui laisser le bouquet. Intervint Angelina l'épouse de Georges.

- Pansy m'a avoué préférer le donner à Rose pour lui faire plaisir et puis elle ne voulait pas des fleurs de l'ex compagne de Ron. Par contre, je la plains pour devoir supporter nos neveux car ils ne semblent pas l'apprécier. Pour tout te dire, Malefoy lui a même prédit un triste sort en tant que belle-mère de deux gamins aussi butés. Affirma Ginny soudainement inquiète.

- Ces gosses sont de vrais ingrats envers leur père et ne devraient pas s'en prendre à Pansy qui ne détient aucune responsabilité dans la séparation de leurs parents. Soupira Georges.

- Oui mais ils ne supportent pas Pansy donc n'envenimez pas la situation en dévoilant à tout le monde le rapprochement des tourtereaux. Conseilla Harry.

- En tout cas, tu m'as convaincu Harry, je ne dirais rien à personne pour le moment car nul ne doit bouleverser l'équilibre de Pansy et Ron en train de se reconstruire doucement après toutes les désillusions subies. Promit Ginny._ »

Harry pensif hocha subrepticement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de songer au soudain regain d'énergie de son ami jamais vu aussi heureux depuis des années. En son for intérieur, Potter bénit également Merlin pour le retour de Pansy en Grande-Bretagne car elle serait probablement la seule personne capable de faire sortir Ron de sa dépression le jour où ses propres enfants lui annonceraient leur projet de le renier afin de se faire adopter par Roger. Harry déplora ce fait ou encore son propre silence, néanmoins, il se promit de chercher un moyen pour éviter l'adoption de Rose et Hugo par son collègue Roger Davies.

Par contre, Harry Potter sursauta à la vue du portable de Pansy dans les mains de Georges en train de chercher l'icône où il devait cliquer pour visionner les vidéos effectuées au cours de la soirée. En effet, la jeune femme avait emmené son Smartphone avec elle avant de montrer au rouquin le mode d'emploi de la fonction vidéo. Harry inquiet se demanda alors si son beau-frère avait enregistré l'apparition de la Marque engendrée par les deux enfants de Ron jaloux dans l'espoir de détourner Ron de Pansy considérée comme la coupable idéale. Toutefois, les jeunes gens dépités furent rapidement démasqués mais le Ministre lui-même demanda aux aurors présents de lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie sur l'assistance ainsi que le personnel présent au sein du Manoir Davies afin d'éviter la divulgation d'une telle bêtise.

Certes, la création d'une telle Marque était considérée comme un crime passible de la réclusion à perpétuité, néanmoins, le Ministre avait compris que Rose et Hugo agirent par stupidité dans l'espoir de chasser la Serpentarde de la vie de leur père. Enfin, Kingsley ne tenait pas à provoquer le désarroi d'Hermione à la vue de l'arrestation de ses enfants le jour de son mariage avec l'auror Roger Davies. Aussi, il décida d'épargner les deux garnements qui ne se doutaient plus de leur bêtise monumentale en raison du sortilège d'_Amnésie_ subi.

Toutefois, les aurors chargés de lancer le sortilège sur tous les sorciers ne pouvaient pas imaginer la présence d'un objet moldu durant la fête, ni son utilisation par Georges Weasley. Aussi, Pansy pourrait fort bien découvrir la vérité si elle consultait ses vidéos sur son Smartphone après l'avoir récupéré demain. Harry inquiet décida donc de le subtiliser à son beau-frère afin d'effacer les vidéos compromettantes puis il attendit le départ des Weasley pour les suivre mais Ginny furieuse le saisit aussitôt par le bras afin de lui demander des explications sur le sort de _Bloclang_ subi tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle tenta de taquiner les tourtereaux sur leur rapprochement…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie est enfin revu et corrigé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. <strong>_

_**A bientot !**_

_**Pour tous les nouveaux lecteurs comment avez-vous trouvé le bain de Minuit ?**_


	3. Chapter 2 Interrogations

_**Bonjour à tous, je comptais poster bien plus rapidement mais les contre-temps ne cessent de frapper à ma porte donc il va me falloir plus de temps que prévu ;). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie du réveil réveilla Pansy qui ouvrit les yeux et contempla le Gryffondor profondément endormi à ses cotés. Elle observa le sommeil paisible de Ronald malgré ses oreilles encore fumantes à cause de la potion de pimentine ingurgitée puis retint un sourire en imaginant la fumée qui devait également sortir des siennes. En effet, la douche glacée de la veille leur provoqua non seulement un bon rhume mais aussi un peu de fièvre ce qui incita Pansy à leur administrer plusieurs potions hier soir malgré les protestations de Ronald. Ce dernier finit cependant par céder à cause de ses tremblements, néanmoins, il s'était ensuite excusé pour sa défaillance. Sa belle surprise lui demanda des explications sur cette déclaration puis s'était retenue pour ne pas s'esclaffer en songeant à ses priorités. Effectivement, Ronald ne se souciait pas de se retrouver cloué au lit à cause d'une grippe mais s'inquiétait seulement de la réaction de la jeune femme face à sa soudaine baisse de libido.<p>

Pansy rassura aussitôt son Nounours en affirmant ne pas se sentir en état de faire l'amour elle non plus après le bain glacé. De toute façon, la jeune femme lui rappela ses propos sur son désir d'attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin. Ensuite, ils avaient passé un petit moment à discuter avant de s'endormir sous les effets des potions. La jeune femme chassa cependant ses pensées puis tenta de réveiller Ronald malheureusement contraint d'aller travailler. En effet, Georges ne fermait pas la boutique aujourd'hui car ils avaient déjà perdu de nombreuses journées de travail dans la semaine entre le procès de Pansy et le mariage. Ron contrarié aurait préféré rester aux cotés de Pansy pour l'aider durant ses premiers pas au sein de la société sorcière britannique mais elle l'avait rassuré de son mieux hier soir avant de l'encourager à aller travailler.

Bien que le Gryffondor ne lui ai pas fait d'énormes confidences à ce sujet, elle s'était doutée des difficultés des Weasley qui parvenaient à maintenir un bilan correct mais ne faisaient pas de grands profits. En effet, la pénurie d'adultes mais aussi l'absence d'enfants avaient diminué la clientèle de façon draconienne pour bien des commerces. Ce fait était d'ailleurs connu des anciens Bannis qui conserveraient donc leurs boutiques respectives sur le continent afin de pouvoir faire face aux difficultés de la création d'un nouveau magasin en Grande-Bretagne.

D'ailleurs, Marcus Flint, Harper, Millicent Bullstrode, les jumelles Carrow et Gregory Goyle songeaient sérieusement à créer une association des commerçants. Ils avaient également proposé à Pansy de s'unir à eux si la jeune femme se décidait enfin à ouvrir sa propre officine de potions au lieu de vendre son surplus à des intermédiaires tels que la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_. La Serpentarde hésitait cependant grandement à s'engager dans une telle activité car elle aimait travailler dans son laboratoire ou encore enseigner à ses élèves mais détestait marchander pour vendre ses produits. Gregory affirmait que ce problème serait vite réglé grâce à la présence d'une vendeuse, néanmoins, Pansy ne désirait pas non plus s'occuper de la comptabilité ainsi que des fournisseurs. La Serpentarde chassa cependant ces pensées puis s'attarda sur la vision de Ronald très séduisant à ses yeux même dans son sommeil. La jeune femme ne comprenait donc vraiment pas le mépris d'Hermione pour son ex à cause de ses petites rondeurs car Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'était pas mieux avec son expression aigrie probablement due à son régime draconien d'après Ronald.

En revanche, la silhouette menue de Pansy malgré son appétit d'ogre pouvait laisser sous-entendre qu'elle maintenait sa minceur grâce à un métabolisme particulier, néanmoins, la sorcière alternait différentes activités dans la journée, ce qui lui permettait de conserver sa ligne. Toutefois, elle estima devoir surveiller son alimentation dés aujourd'hui car son installation en Grande-Bretagne risquait de la rendre assez sédentaire et de lui faire accumuler des kilos superflus. Ensuite, la jeune femme se pencha sur Ron encore endormi afin de le réveiller.

Le Gryffondor grogna dans son sommeil mais la sonnerie du réveil puis les petits baisers de Pansy le convainquirent d'ouvrir les yeux. Ron observa alors sa belle au-dessus de lui et la saisit délicatement avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le sorcier savoura longuement les deux pétales de roses de la jeune femme tout en caressant ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Après leur baiser, Ron se perdit également dans ses yeux en amande mais Pansy souriante mit fin à sa contemplation en lui rappelant qu'on était jeudi. Le sorcier maugréa contre ce fait avant de se lever du canapé métamorphosé en un lit moelleux hier soir. Ensuite, Pansy fila à la cuisine pendant qu'il se préparait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ronald agréablement surpris observa la table de la cuisine déjà apprêtée pour leur petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme souriante l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui servir ses toasts ainsi que le bacon. Ensuite, les sorciers commencèrent à manger tout en appréciant ce moment de complicité à deux. Au bout d'un moment, Ron songeur reprit la parole :

« _ Veux-tu aller chez les Malefoy ce soir après avoir couché les enfants et laissé Odval avec eux ?

- Nous pouvons attendre dimanche si tu préfère, je ne voudrais pas te contraindre à te coucher tard encore une fois après la soirée d'hier. Hésita Pansy

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on ne va pas attendre dimanche alors que tu espères des réponses sur ton père depuis vingt ans. Insista Ron.

- J'ai peur des réponses qui me seront données Ronald. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

- L'identité de ton père ne changera rien à ce que tu es Pansy. La rassura Ron en saisissant sa main.

- Ronald, promets-moi de ne pas me haïr même si mon père était ou est un Mangemort si jamais il est encore en vie. Lui demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Je me moque de tes origines Pansy et nous resterons ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Lui jura-t-il._ »

Il enlaça aussitôt sa belle qui s'apaisa dans ses bras avant de ressaisir. La jeune femme troublée songea à ses interrogations sans réponses depuis le moment où Patrick Parkinson lui révéla son ignorance sur son véritable père en 1998. Le sorcier avait également avoué l'utilisation de sortilèges de _Glamour_ sur elle afin de lui donner une apparence plus similaire à la sienne puisqu'il la fit passer pour sa fille jusqu'au moment de l'expulsion de Pansy le 1er juillet 1998. La jeune fille abasourdie apprit ensuite le décès de sa mère à sa naissance puis dut s'habituer à son véritable corps mais aussi son visage si différent du précédent. Ainsi, elle était passée de l'apparence d'une blonde aux bleus à celle d'une eurasienne. Ensuite, Pansy choquée fut emmenée en Mongolie où elle rencontra sa grand-mère heureuse de la rencontrer après avoir cru à sa mort durant des années. La vieille Mongole s'occupa donc de sa petite fille avec joie, néanmoins, elle ne put jamais lui fournir de réponse sur son géniteur.

En revanche, Draco Malefoy ne cessa d'affirmer hier soir que Lucius et Narcissa détenaient des informations sur ses origines. Le sorcier l'invita donc à venir les voir un de ces jours afin d'en parler mais Pansy s'interrogeait sur les motivations des Malefoy même si elle rêvait de mettre enfin un nom ou mieux encore, un visage sur son père. Toutefois, Ron interrompit ses réflexions en l'interrogeant sur l'attitude de Rogue à son égard. Face à sa surprise, le Gryffondor lui rappela ses confidences sur ses rencontres fréquentes avec le professeur bien avant Poudlard, ses cadeaux dont Bella sa poupée, Teddy le nounours puis le don de nombreux livres sur la magie ainsi que les potions… De plus, Severus Rogue lui offrit également son médaillon en forme de serpent ou encore une panoplie similaire à la sienne. Enfin, le maitre des potions accueillit chez lui la fillette durant de nombreux étés et lui enseigna même la lecture puis l'écriture. Or, le professeur de potions n'aurait jamais dédié autant de temps à une enfant par pure sympathie car cette caractéristique ne faisait aucunement partie de sa nature. Pansy surprise rappela leur passion commune pour les potions sans se soucier du regard stupéfait de Ron.

Le sorcier abasourdi réalisa l'ingénuité de sa petite amie puis demanda à la jeune femme de lui montrer Bella. Pansy alla donc la chercher avant de lui présenter une poupée mannequin moldue vêtue d'une robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Serpentard réalisée par la nounou de la jeune femme des années plus tôt. Le Gryffondor nota aussitôt les traits asiatiques de Bella avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy, Rogue connaissait-il ta mère ?

- Il a toujours affirmé savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une grande maitresse de potions mais ne m'en dit jamais plus. Répondit Pansy.

- Ta poupée Bella a des traits asiatiques. Or, Rogue ne se serait jamais rendu dans un magasin de jouets moldus afin de chercher une figurine similaire dans l'espoir de consoler une petite fille quelconque. Estima Ronald.

- Que veux-tu dire Ronald ?

- Pansy, tu n'as vraiment jamais songé à une parenté entre Rogue et toi ? Demanda Ron.

- Euh…

- Tu dois être la seule personne qui a suscité un tel intérêt aux yeux de Rogue. Le professeur t'a offert une poupée asiatique, sans compter le nounours, le médaillon, ta panoplie identique à la sienne ou ses autres cadeaux. Insista Ron.

- Certes, j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre sa paternité mais il ne m'aurait jamais laissé chez Parkinson dans ce cas. Répliqua Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas, il avait peut-être ses raisons pour te laisser chez Parkinson. Répliqua Ron.

- Le professeur avait simplement compris que j'étais une personne aussi solitaire que lui car Parkinson ne s'intéressait jamais à moi. Enfin, Rogue a toujours affirmé m'avoir remarqué pour mon intelligence même s'il m'encourageait à me comporter comme une cruche dés ma première année à Poudlard ou encore vous embêter Harry, Hermione et toi. Révéla Pansy.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

- Il m'a toujours ordonné de dissimuler mon intelligence dés ma première année à Poudlard et de me comporter comme une ado capricieuse, écervelée et hostile envers vous trois.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

- Je pense qu'il croyait les propos de Dumbledore sur le retour de Voldemort un jour. Aussi, le professeur Rogue tentait de m'éviter de tomber entre les mains des Mangemorts comme lui durant sa scolarité à cause de nos capacités en potions. Révéla Pansy.

- Pansy, tu te rends compte ce que tu dis : Rogue a donc cherché de te protéger ! Je parie que si nous allions devant sa maison, tu serais capable de l'ouvrir car tu es probablement la fille mais aussi l'héritière de Rogue ! Déclara Ron sincèrement convaincu de la paternité du maitre des potions.

- C'est impossible car il ne m'aurait jamais dissimulé une telle chose, encore moins les derniers jours de sa vie puisqu'il était parfaitement conscient du risque de mourir au cours de cette guerre. Protesta Pansy.

- Rogue était tout sauf gentil mais il t'as pris sous son aile depuis ton enfance avant de continuer à Poudlard. Enfin, il n'a jamais eu d'apprentie à part toi, ce qui démontre son intérêt à ton égard. Insista Ron.

- Mais pourquoi me l'aurait-il caché ? Enfin, si je fus vraiment sa fille, il se serait certainement opposé à l'usage de _Glamour _sur moi par Parkinson senior ou encore à ma vente aux Malefoy ! Répliqua Pansy.

- Peut-être pas, s'il te pensait plus en sécurité sous une fausse identité. Après tout, tu aurais pu devenir son point faible si Voldemort se fut servi de toi pour s'assurer de sa coopération totale en échange de ta survie, sans compter, les rétorsions de la part des Mangemorts encore en liberté après la mort de Voldemort si ces gens avaient su ton existence. Estima Ron.

- Ce que tu dis est sensé, d'autant plus que j'ai songé à un détail hier, néanmoins, un autre fait ne me permet pas de l'imaginer comme mon géniteur sans aucune réelle certitude. Concéda Pansy._ »

La sorcière parla de son trouble après s'être souvenue d'un détail lors de sa prise de conscience de la présence du polynectar dans son verre lors du repas hier soir. Or, son mentor lui enseigna la fabrication de cette potion avant de l'inciter à la tester sur elle-même en y ajoutant l'un de ses propres cheveux. Toutefois, Pansy se souvenait d'être restée sous les traits du Pékinois au lieu de reprendre sa véritable apparence, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. En effet, le polynectar aurait du lui montrer sa véritable apparence eurasienne car les effets du Glamour ne résistaient pas à ceux de cette potion. Aussi, Pansy ne trouvait aucune explication logique à ce phénomène à moins qu'une personne ne se soit amusée à lui lancer un sort d'_Oubliettes _avant les Malefoy.

Ron acquiesça puis insista sur la filiation de la jeune femme avec Rogue le seul sorcier en mesure de lui lancer le sortilège d'_Amnésie_ lors de son expérience avec le polynectar puisque nul ne se doutait de l'apprentissage de l'adolescente. Pansy troublée acquiesça, néanmoins, elle refusa de songer à une possible parenté avec Rogue pour le moment afin de ne pas souffrir d'une énième désillusion si jamais les Malefoy lui annonçaient la paternité d'un autre homme. Ron contesta cette possibilité, néanmoins, Pansy lui révéla le montant de la somme versée par Abraxas Malefoy à Parkinson senior pour s'assurer de son mariage avec Draco.

Le Gryffondor resta sans voix face à un tel montant puis la Serpentarde confessa son amertume après avoir appris hier soir sa vente en tant que future épouse de Draco durant leur enfance. Or, les Malefoy n'auraient jamais déboursé une telle somme pour la fille d'un sang-mêlé car ils n'entendaient certainement pas laisser leur cher héritier perpétuer le nom des Malefoy avec une personne dont les origines n'étaient pas aussi illustres que les leurs. En effet, Severus Rogue était considéré comme un sang-mêlé mais aussi un bâtard puisque sa mère fut reniée par les Prince après son mariage déplorable avec le moldu Tobias Rogue. Aussi, aucun sang-pur du rang des Malefoy n'aurait souhaité voir son fils épouser la fille du professeur de potions.

Ron pensif finit par se convaincre de la justesse des propos de sa compagne et écarta momentanément sa première idée, néanmoins, il lui demanda comment Parkinson senior parvint à négocier son prix avec les Malefoy. Pansy confessa son ignorance avant d'émettre le vœu de pouvoir enfin en discuter avec son soi-disant père pendant dix-sept ans. Ronald la rassura de son mieux avant de partir travailler après un dernier baiser. Après le départ du sorcier, Pansy nettoya rapidement la cuisine puis métamorphosa la douche en une jolie baignoire afin de se faire couler un bain. Une fois prêt, la jeune femme se coula aussitôt dans l'eau avec délice et se détendit un moment tout en réfléchissant en paix aux propos échangés précédemment avec Ronald.

Certes, nul ne pouvait douter de la pertinence de l'argumentation du Gryffondor car le professeur Rogue ne s'était jamais lié à personne d'autre à Poudlard, néanmoins, Pansy estimait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé aux mains de Parkinson s'il fut son véritable père. Enfin, Ronald insistait sur la nature difficile des cheveux de la jeune femme mais bon nombre de personnes métissées connaissaient des problèmes capillaires. Aussi, cet indice n'en était pas un même si les cheveux gras de Rogue étaient devenus tristement célèbres à Poudlard.

Contrairement aux affirmations de certains, le professeur était une personne extrêmement propre malgré son aspect volontairement négligé. Pansy observa la buée sur le miroir en face d'elle avant de lancer un sort pour la dissiper. La jeune femme en profita pour contempler attentivement ses traits asiatiques ou encore la pâleur de son teint d'albâtre selon l'expression utilisée par Toorj son ex. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes la comparaient une jolie petite poupée de porcelaine pour le plus grand orgueil de son mari ravi de sa beauté mais aussi des regards envieux des autres hommes durant les réceptions au Ministère ou au palais Adiriig. Toutefois, de nombreux Asiatiques la considéraient comme une occidentale à cause de son teint très pale et les Occidentaux une jolie geisha même si elle ne détenait aucun ancêtre japonais.

En revanche, Odval affirmait simplement qu'elle détenait la beauté de sa mère Naraantsuya et le teint de son père probablement anglais. Pansy songea au teint cadavérique de Rogue, néanmoins, leur ressemblance physique s'arrêtait là si cet homme était son père. Ensuite, la jeune femme pensive se rémora les propos de Ron sur les caractéristiques de Bella avant de s'attarder sur les propos contradictoires des déclarations du professeur car il lui donna une poupée asiatique censée représenter sa maman en 1984 même si Parkinson décrivait alors la mère de Pansy comme une jolie dame blonde aux yeux bleus.

Au bout d'un moment, la Serpentarde conclut que Rogue connaissait parfaitement ses origines mongoles en 1984 mais conserva son silence à ce sujet. De plus, il avait du lui lancer un sort d'_Oubliettes_ pour lui faire oublier sa véritable apparence lors de sa transformation après l'absorption du polynectar. Toutefois, cette pensée blessa profondément la jeune femme car elle s'était toujours fiée à son professeur sans aucune hésitation et ne méritait donc pas un tel traitement de sa part. Toutefois, Pansy finit par changer d'opinion en songeant à l'hypothèse de Ronald sur les mensonges du professeur pour la protéger des Mangemorts ou encore de Parkinson lui-même.

La supposition de Ron détenait-elle donc quelques fondements ? Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison Rogue se serait d'abord débarrassé d'elle en la laissant à Parkinson après sa naissance avant de la former comme son apprentie plus tard ? Enfin, le professeur n'aurait probablement jamais emporté un tel secret dans la tombe avec lui s'il tenait à elle comme le disait Ronald ou du moins, le maitre des potions se serait assuré de lui laisser une lettre posthume pour expliquer la raison de son geste. Or, Pansy n'en trouva aucune, ni n'en reçut jamais de sa part après sa mort et aucun notaire ne la convoqua pour lui annoncer le legs de ses biens. Ron semblait convaincu qu'elle était l'héritière du professeur des potions, cependant, un clerc de notaire se serait mis à sa recherche dans ce cas avant de la trouver rapidement car son adresse était connue du service des Aurors. Aussi, Pansy dépitée estima ne pas être l'héritière, ni la fille de Severus Rogue.

La jeune femme s'efforça de ne plus y songer mais elle aurait tellement aimé détenir le professeur comme géniteur car il représentait une espèce de père à ses yeux et pas seulement un mentor. Sa présence était d'ailleurs bien plus constante dans son existence durant son enfance que celle de Parkinson qui se souvenait d'elle seulement lors des réceptions. L'indifférence de Patrick Parkinson senior conduisit donc Pansy à suivre aveuglément les directives de Severus devenu son héros. Enfin, les Malefoy n'auraient jamais acheté la main de la fille de Severus Rogue sang-mêlé notoire mais surtout renié par la famille Prince. Les parents de Draco ne détenaient donc aucun intérêt à contracter une alliance de ce genre, ni payer un tel prix pour la fille d'un sang-mêlé. Aussi, la jeune femme craignait donc de détenir un père fort peu recommandable aux yeux de la société mais très en vue chez les Mangemorts durant ces années-là.

Pansy inquiète s'immergea complètement dans l'eau du bain un instant pour chasser ses pensées avant de remonter à la surface. Elle finit par se rincer puis utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer la salle de bains et la remettre parfaitement en place...

* * *

><p>Ensuite, la Serpentarde transplana au Terrier afin d'aller chercher ses enfants restés dormir là-bas cette nuit, Une fois parvenue à destination, la jeune femme resta cependant surprise par l'animation qui y régnait. En effet, Molly furieuse sermonnait Arthur penaud en train de se justifier sur sa nouvelle décoration composée de nombreuses enseignes du fastfood moldu accrochées à l'envers à toutes les fenêtres pour former la lettre <em>W<em>. Mrs Weasley réprimanda copieusement son mari pour avoir volé non seulement ces enseignes mais aussi la statue du clown moldu en salopette jaune et aux cheveux rouges. En revanche, les enfants s'amusaient à imiter les gestes de Ronald le clown tout en chantant à tue-tête _Weasley est notre roi_ enseignée par Arthur.

Pansy hilare voulut aussitôt les filmer mais elle s'aperçut alors de la disparition de son portable avant de se souvenir que Georges avait fini par le conserver sur lui hier soir. Elle n'y songea donc plus tout en estimant le récupérer plus tard lors de la pause de Ronald. Ensuite, Pansy salua sa grand-mère Odval également présente chez les Weasley seniors de la veille puis Ginny et Molly. Cette dernière oublia momentanément son mari ravi et retrouva aussitôt le sourire à la vue de la jeune femme qui répondit affectueusement à l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley puis demanda si tout s'était bien passé avec les enfants. Molly souriante répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative avant de lui montrer le journal où plusieurs photos illustraient le mariage des époux Davies mais aussi leurs invités dont Pansy en compagnie de Ron.

Ensuite, Molly la complimenta pour leur prestance avant de retenir un sourire à la vue de ses rougeurs, néanmoins, elle conserva un silence prudent afin de ne pas l'embarrasser. En effet, Ginny lui avait rapporté le comportement honteux de Rose ou Hugo puis les deux sorcières s'étaient convaincues de rester discrètes afin d'éviter l'intromission de ces deux garnements dans la vie sentimentale de leur père. Aussi, Molly tint sa langue pour la première fois de sa vie avant de changer de sujet :

« _ Ce ne fut pas trop dur de voir Hermione se transformer en ton double hier soir ?

- Franchement, ce fut surprenant mais j'ai fini par en rire à la vue de sa déconfiture. Affirma Pansy en songeant que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était ainsi retrouvée prise à son propre piège.

- Je me demande qui a pu préparer du polynectar puis le verser dans le verre de la mariée hier soir. Avoua Ginny curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas mais beaucoup de gens sont encore surpris par ma véritable apparence. Mentit Pansy afin de ne pas révéler ses soupçons sur le geste d'Hermione désireuse de lui faire absorber du polynectar dans l'espoir de démontrer que l'apparence asiatique de la Serpentarde était simplement due à un sortilège d'embellissement.

- C'est vrai que ma petite fille est très différente de l'adolescente blonde entrevue sur la photographie donnée par Theodore à Noël, néanmoins, je peux vous assurer qu'elle est le portrait craché de sa mère hormis pour son teint de lait. Intervint Odval.

- Oui mais certains plaisantins pensaient probablement que je voulais dissimuler mon ancien physique disgracieux en utilisant des sortilèges pour me transformer en eurasienne. Expliqua Pansy.

- En tout cas, j'aurais voulu voir la tête d'Hermione hier soir quand elle s'est transformée en ton double après avoir bu son verre. Avoua Molly.

- La pauvre, elle me faisait vraiment de la peine mais les effets se sont fort heureusement dissipés au bout d'une heure. Enfin, j'ai bu le reste de son verre pour démontrer que je suis vraiment eurasienne donc les gens ont probablement réalisé ma bonne foi cette fois-ci. Déclara Pansy.

- Oui je pense. Tu sais il faut comprendre leur curiosité puisque tu ne ressemble plus du tout à la Pansy parkinson connue à Poudlard. Souviens-toi de ta taille de géante, ta voix de roquet, ta paillasse jaune en guise de chevelure mais aussi ton visage très dur. Renchérit Ginny.

- C'est vrai que mon mètre soixante actuel me change énormément des un mètre quatre-vingt de Pansy Parkinson. Par contre, je ne regrette pas le visage ingrat infligé par Parkinson car j'étais vraiment laide alors et tout le monde m'appelait Pékinois à Poudlard. Reconnut Pansy.

- Tu es bien plus jolie maintenant Pansy. _ La rassura Ginny. _ Enfin, je te demande pardon pour mes moqueries à Poudlard. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, c'est du passé tout ça. L'apaisa Pansy._ »

Ensuite, la Serpentarde alla saluer ses quatre fils mais aussi Lily Potter ainsi que Lauren la fille de Théodore Nott. Ses fils et sa filleule Lauren ravie s'accrochèrent aussitôt à elle avant de lui parler de leur soirée pyjama avec Lily et ses cousins Weasley.

Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas déranger Mrs Weasley plus longtemps avec ses fils ou Lauren et leur proposa donc de se rendre à Londres afin de retrouver Théodore ainsi que les Expulsés déjà arrivés. Toutefois, Molly insista pour lui garder les enfants en affirmant les adorer et s'en occuper en compagnie d'Odval souriante. Pansy inquiète tenta de protester mais finit par se laisser convaincre. Elle resta encore un bon moment auprès de ses enfants et aida Mr Weasley morose à ôter toutes les décorations rajoutées la veille pour éviter la colère de Molly. Les petits garçons amusés s'y mirent également puis soutinrent Arthur qui obtint ainsi la permission de garder _Ronald le clown_ ou encore toutes ses lettres dans la remise.

Ensuite, Pansy embrassa ses enfants et Lauren avant de transplaner à Londres afin de rejoindre les Expulsés entassés au _Chaudron Baveur_. Les Serpentards expulsés en 1998 avaient encore de la peine à croire qu'ils pouvaient enfin rentrer au pays. Toutefois, ils répondirent tous présents à la convocation par le Magenmagot et attendaient patiemment leur tour pour comparaitre devant le jury chargé de déterminer s'ils pouvaient circuler librement sur le sol britannique ou recevaient un avis d'expulsion définitif. Ensuite, les personnes autorisées à rester, se rendaient au _Chaudron Baveur_ où elles étaient logées pour le moment.

Les amis de Pansy déjà présentés devant le Magenmagot puis blanchis de toutes les accusations injustes subies en 1998, se retrouvaient donc au_ Chaudron Baveur_. Aussi, ils accueillirent la jeune femme avec enthousiasme puis l'entrainèrent dans la chambre de l'un d'eux où ils se réunissaient pour éviter les curieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, la sorcière enlaça amicalement Adrian Pucey, les conjoints Mac Kleen, les Turner ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés fraîchement sortis de leur audience. Ensuite, Millicent Bullstrode, Harper, les jumelles Carrow, Marcus Flint ou encore Gregory Goyle remercièrent Pansy pour la publicité phénoménale provoquée par l'exposition de leurs articles. En effet, les vêtements achetés chez Millicent et Marcus, les chaussures crées par Gregory, les bijoux des jumelles mais aussi les coiffures d'Harper avaient fait sensation auprès des sorciers britanniques déjà en train de dévaliser leurs boutiques installées sur le continent.

Ensuite, les Serpentards changèrent de sujet en taquinant Pansy sur sa romance présumée avec Weasmoche mais ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux pour écouter son résumé sur son entrevue avec les Malefoy, Daphné, son fils ou encore Blaise hier soir lors de la réception. Les Serpentards ne manifestèrent aucune colère face à l'attitude conciliante de Pansy la veille car ils étaient conscients de devoir maintenir des relations courtoises avec les autres membres de la Maison pour ne pas risquer de scandales ou pire encore l'écroulement de leur structure. Toutefois, Théodore Nott prit la parole pour résumer l'opinion générale :

« _ Je suis conscient de devoir mettre mon animosité de coté pour ne pas ternir notre réputation dés notre retour à Londres mais ne vous attendez pas à me voir frayer avec les _Planqués_ plus que le nécessaire. Déclara-t-il car les personnes parvenues à rester au pays en 1998 grâce à des pots-de-vin subissaient le mépris des Serpentards expulsés.

- C'est clair, nul ne veut déstabiliser la Maison, néanmoins, les traîtres n'ont pas de place près de nous ! Renchérirent les autres.

- Attention, leurs enfants ne doivent pas être considérés comme des pestiférés car ils n'ont rien à voir avec les bouleversements vécus. Intervint Pansy.

- Juste, personne ne s'en prendra aux fils Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson ou autres car aucun parent dont nous-mêmes ne souhaiterait voir nos enfants se déchirer comme nous vingt ans plus tôt. La rassura Mrs Turner.

- Nul ne touchera un seul cheveu de ces gosses, ni ne cherchera à les blesser. Promirent également les autres.

- Nous voulons la paix au sein de la Maison et surtout vivre sereinement en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de devoir nous exiler de nouveau à cause de querelles intestines. Renchérirent les jumelles Carrow.

- Bien, nous devons songer à l'avenir de nos enfants ainsi que discuter de l'attitude à adopter lors des commémorations les 2 et 3 mai mai. Déclara Pansy.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Demanda l'assistance.

- Nous avons été bannis il y a bientôt vingt ans avant d'être surnommés les Expulsés. Rappela Pansy.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, les Expulsés doivent maintenant démontrer leur profonde peine pour les terribles événements survenus vingt ans plus tôt et réaffirmer leur refus d'approuver les actes des Mangemorts même si certains furent nos parents ou nos amis. Il est temps d'acquérir non seulement une certaine respectabilité mais aussi la confiance des autres composants de la société sorcière britannique dont les sorciers d'origine moldue. Ajouta Pansy.

- C'est évident. Acquiesça Theodore Nott.

- Il y aura une commémoration et nous allons y participer également. Affirma Pansy.

- Crois-tu que notre présence soit acceptée ce jour-là ? S'inquiéta Harper.

- Harper, notre réinsertion ne sera pas facile mais nous le savions. Ceux qui n'ont pas le courage d'affronter l'opprobre ou la méfiance feraient mieux de repartir tout de suite. Intervint Gregory Goyle.

- Nous devrons prouver notre bonne foi et serrer les dents en cas de provocation. Toutefois, souvenez-vous d'une chose : la Maison c'est nous les Expulsés. Cela fait des années que nous nous entraidons et continuerons de le faire même si certaines sirènes de la part des _Planqués _ou des membres des autres Maisons pourraient tenter de semer la zizanie parmi nous. Ajouta Pansy.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença Nott.

- Serpentard toujours… Reprit l'assistance en chœur.

- Au sujet des _Planqués_, je ne sais pas chez vous mais Malefoy bénéficiera d'un tarif spécial s'il vient commander un costume chez moi. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne sortira pas de ma boutique sans avoir dépensé le triple du tarif habituel. Annonça Marcus Flint afin de dérider l'assistance.

- Astoria l'épouse de Malefoy et sa sœur Daphné vont aussi se ruiner en robes ou en bijoux. Assurèrent également Millicent et les jumelles.

- Je sens que mes services seront hors-de-prix pour ces dames... Renchérit Harper reconnu comme un coiffeur émérite au sein de la communauté sorcière internationale.

- Sans compter toutes les ampoules aux pieds de Malefoy s'il ose venir se servir chez moi. Ajouta Gregory pas du tout désireux de lui créer des chaussures sur mesure.

- Greg… Ne laisse pas ta haine provoquer ta perte car tu viens à peine de rentrer et ta mère a besoin de toi. L'avertit Pansy inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pans' je ne suis pas fou mais nul ne m'empêchera de lui dire ses quatre vérités et venger ainsi la mort de Vincent. La rassura Gregory.

- Tant que tu n'utilise pas la violence ou la magie noire, tu peux faire ce que tu veux Greg car nous sommes tous conscients de ta perte. L'apaisa Pansy tout en posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

- En tout cas, je vais t'accompagner ce soir. Déclara Goyle avant de l'enlacer amicalement.

- Je ne suis pas encore certaine d'y aller ce soir mais je te le ferai savoir. Promit Pansy.

- Et je viens aussi._ Affirma Nott._ Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas y aller seuls sinon les aurors vont s'agiter et Lucius Malefoy pourrait mentir sur une soi-disant agression de notre part. Ajouta Théodore songeur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald nous accompagnera et même Harry Potter semble disposé à venir lui aussi. Répondit Pansy.

- Bien, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Saint-Potter mais sa présence garantira notre bonne foi et surtout c'est un témoin clé si jamais le vieux Malefoy tente de se battre contre nous. Estima Nott.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait en arriver là ? L'interrogea Marcus Flint.

- Le vieux Serpent est pratiquement resté seul avec quelques autres vieux et leurs enfants puis les petits-enfants. A présent, il craint probablement des représailles de notre part. Affirma Nott.

- Je veux vivre en paix avec mes gosses et non me retrouver mêlée à une guerre fratricide au sein de la Maison. Avertit Pansy.

- Nous voulons tous la paix, ou du moins, tous ceux qui sont absous par le Magenmagot. La rassura Greg. _ »

Pendant ce temps, Harry saisit une chaise afin de s'asseoir à coté du bureau de Dudley inquiet de cette visite impromptue à son travail. Malgré la sincérité de ses excuses mais aussi ses efforts pour établir une relation courtoise avec son cousin, le fils de Pétunia continuait de craindre la magie d'Harry et évitait de le rencontrer souvent. Toutefois, Dudley n'osa pas refuser son aide à Potter qui venait de lui demander un service pour la première fois de sa vie. Le Moldu observa donc l'objet tendu par son cousin puis l'incita à s'intéresser enfin à la technologie moderne avant de déplorer son isolement dans son monde si particulier. Harry penaud acquiesça puis observa Dudley manipuler sans aucun souci le Smartphone de Pansy tout en s'émerveillant sur ce téléphone dernier cri déjà sorti en Asie mais pas encore en Europe.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se ressaisit à la vue des fichiers vidéos présentées par Dudley puis les deux hommes le visionnèrent ensemble. Ensuite, Potter sélectionna les vidéos à effacer avant de remercier son cousin pour son aide. Dudley acquiesça et fut rassuré de le voir prendre congé peu après. Toutefois, le Moldu se souvint d'un détail mais finit par hausser les épaules car la propriétaire du Smartphone n'avait peut-être pas activé le sauvetage automatique de ses vidéos sur son compte Google. Enfin, Dudley ne tenait aucunement à tenter de contacter Harry pour le faire revenir ici car il craignait de voir sa secrétaire s'interroger sur le look vestimentaire de son cousin encore vêtu comme dans les années 90 lors de ses visites chez les gens normaux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui n'ont pas lu la première fiction, les Expulsés ou Bannis sont les Serpentards chassés en 1998 après la guerre. Ces gens considèrent comme des planqués les personnes de leur maisons parvenues à rester sur le sol britannique dont les Malefoy. <strong>_

_**En ce qui concerne les Expulsés, Marcus Flint est un tailleur pour hommes, Millicent crée des collections pour les femmes, les jumelles Carrow sont orfèvres et créatrices de bijoux. Harper est un coiffeur et Gregory Goyle est un artisan chausseur. **_

_**A bientot !**_


	4. Chapter 3 Des mensonges

_**Bonjour à tous et bon Week-end !**_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews et saluer aussi les nouvelles lectrices dont Lyanna Erren ! J'espère que la fiction continuera de vous plaire. **_

_**A bientot et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Après un long conciliabule, les anciens Expulsés commencèrent à parler de leurs projets futurs puis s'éparpillèrent en petits groupes. Théodore resta auprès de Pansy sa meilleure amie avant de s'esclaffer en entendant son résumé sur la réaction de Molly Weasley à la vue de la nouvelle décoration de sa demeure ainsi que son jardin. Il confessa avoir eu envie d'abandonner le vieux Weasley en proie à ses délires, néanmoins, la perspective de le voir réveiller toute la maisonnée dont Lauren, le convainquit de l'aider afin d'éviter du raffut. Théo contraignit également Gregory Goyle à y participer dans l'espoir de finir plus vite cette corvée. Durant le récit de Nott, Pansy rit de bon cœur mais elle finit par reprendre un ton sérieux pour lui parler de ses doutes ainsi que ceux de Ronald. Nott fronça aussitôt les sourcils en songeant aux probables manipulations subies par sa sœur de cœur. Toutefois, son inquiétude s'accrut après sa demande :<p>

« _ Théo pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de mon infatuation pour Ronald à Poudlard ? En revanche, Malefoy a insisté hier sur ma passion pour Weasley en sixième année. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- De quoi tu parles Pansy, tu as seulement utilisé ton Ronnychou pour rendre Malefoy jaloux durant notre cinquième année. D'ailleurs, je me souviendrais toujours de la tête du blondinet quand il t'as vu en train d'encourager ce type dans les gradins. Ensuite, tu l'as fait enrager en chantant _Weasley est notre roi_ dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je te jure que ça valait son pesant d'or et j'ai gagné pas mal d'argent grâce à mon pari sur toi car personne ne te croyait capable d'aller aussi loin pour embêter ton Drakychou. Rétorqua Nott.

- D'après Malefoy nous nous sommes séparés bien avant le 3 mai 1998 et je dissimulais mes sentiments pour Ronald. Répliqua Pansy.

- Pans' c'est impossible ! Protesta Théodore.

- Apparemment, j'ai même utilisé du polynectar pour me substituer à Lavande afin de pouvoir embrasser Ronald au moins une fois pendant que tu prenais une photo de nous deux. Ensuite j'aurais soigneusement conservé cette photographie pour la contempler durant son absence… Révéla Pansy.

- Malefoy a un peu trop abusé du whisky pur feu hier soir, je n'ai jamais pris une photo de ce genre. Mentit Nott inquiet.

- Ne mens pas car j'ai vérifié avec la légillimancie et il était sincère. _ Rétorqua Pansy._ Alors aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire la vérité ou dois-je utiliser la Légillimancie sur toi ? Insista Pansy.

- Pans' je suis désolé de t'avoir menti à ce sujet mais quand nous nous sommes enfin revus durant les Aspics, tu semblais avoir oublié ce type. Au début, je croyais que tu voulais simplement éviter d'en parler puisqu'il était avec Granger et je ne voulais pas te blesser. Confessa Nott.

- Donc tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! L'interrompit Pansy blessée.

- Eh bien j'ai fini par comprendre que tu ne t'en souvenais vraiment pas mais ça ne me semblait pas une si mauvaise chose, ni à Toorj ou Odval. Reprit Théodore.

- Quoi, ils le savaient eux aussi et vous avez décidé de me cacher ces choses ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

- Pans' souviens-toi que nous n'avons pas pu nous revoir avant l'été 2000 même si nous échangions des lettres très régulièrement. Rappela Nott.

- Oui et alors ?

- Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, tu commençais enfin à retrouver un peu d'entrain grâce à ton bellâtre mongol au lieu de pleurer encore ton Weasley. Sur le coup je n'ai donc rien dit avant de te taquiner sur le rouquin une fois que nous sommes restés seuls. Toutefois, ton indifférence ne me semblait pas feinte donc j'ai compris que tu étais sous l'effet d'un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ alors j'ai décidé de ne plus t'en parler. Expliqua Nott.

-Tu aurais du me révéler que j'étais sous l'effet du sortilège ! Protesta Pansy.

- Pans' tu sais fort bien que le sort d'_Oubliettes_ ne s'ôte pas facilement. De plus, tu connais aussi les risques pour la victime si le sort n'est pas levé correctement. Or, je ne voulais pas risquer de te créer des dommages cérébraux en tentant de t'enlever ce sortilège. De toute façon, c'était trop tard car Weasley et Granger étaient déjà mariés depuis 1998 … Révéla Nott en cherchant ses mots.

- Je ne parle pas de Ronald mais du sort dont personne ne m'a jamais rien dit ! S'insurgea Pansy.

- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te transformer en légume, ni Odval ou Toorj ne prirent la responsabilité de le faire. Révéla Théodore.

- Ma grand-mère savait et ne m'a rien dit ! S'insurgea Pansy.

- Pans', tu dois comprendre la raison de son silence car tu étais sa seule famille encore vivante hormis ses cousins. Elle avait déjà perdu ta mère et refusait donc de te voir finir dans le service des malades mentaux à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation lors de nos tentatives pour t'ôter ce sort. Aussi, elle ne t'a rien dit, ni Toorj pour éviter le risque de te perdre. Enfin, je pense qu'ils voulaient te garder auprès d'eux. Tu sais, ils ne cessaient de trembler à l'idée de voir partir en Angleterre pour retrouver ton rouquin adoré si nous te disions la vérité. Déclara Nott.

- La vie est vraiment ironique n'est-ce pas ? Toorj craignait mon départ en l'an 2000 si je recouvrais ma mémoire et ne m'a donc rien dit mais il a fini par m'abandonner en 2014 avant de m'inciter à revenir ici cette année ! Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a encouragé à choisir Ronald si je souhaitais trouver un nouveau compagnon. Enfin, ma grand-mère a tenté elle aussi de me pousser vers lui dés notre rencontre avec lui en décembre dernier. Conclut Pansy troublée. _ »

La sorcière bougonna un peu puis finit par se ressaisir et affirma devoir organiser sa nouvelle vie pour le bien de ses enfants au lieu songer au passé, néanmoins, Nott lui conseilla de chercher la vérité afin de pouvoir se reconstruire. Toutefois, il l'incita à ne pas lever les sorts d'amnésie car nul ne pouvait prédire les dommages collatéraux possibles Son amie hocha la tête avant de lancer un _Tempus_ pour consulter l'heure. Elle affirma aussitôt devoir retourner chez Ronald et promit à Nott de passer plus tard. Ensuite, la jeune femme ajusta sa cape afin de se couvrir pour éviter de tremper ses cheveux sous la pluie.

La sorcière aurait pu transplaner directement chez Ron mais elle ressentait le besoin de marcher afin de réfléchir sur les propos échangés avec Nott. Au cours de sa réflexion, Pansy blessée se sentit piégée ainsi que manipulée par sa grand-mère, Toorj et Théodore même s'ils estimaient agir pour son bien. Certes, la sorcière avait manifestement aimé Ronald à Poudlard mais elle ne ressentit rien de particulier à sa vue en décembre l'année dernière, ce qui prouvait que son béguin d'adolescente n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Pansy s'inquiéta également du nombre de sorts d'_Oubliettes_ manifestement subis durant l'adolescence.

Apparemment, un sortilège de ce genre pouvait parfois être levé, néanmoins, cela pouvait présenter des risques pour l'intégrité mentale de la victime en cas de mauvaises manipulations. La Serpentarde inquiète se demanda alors si elle devait vraiment tenter de retrouver sa mémoire de cette manière car elle semblait avoir subi plus d'un sortilège. La jeune femme réprima un frisson et se hâta de rentrer afin de préparer le déjeuner de Ronald au lieu de le laisser commander un sandwich. Le Gryffondor n'exigeait rien de sa part et ne fit donc aucune remarque sur l'absence d'un plateau repas ce matin, néanmoins, Pansy s'était habituée à lui en préparer un tous les jours. Aussi, elle s'activa en cuisine dés son retour puis transplana à la boutique avant de saluer Georges qui lui indiqua le bureau de son frère agréablement surpris car il s'apprêtait à sortir pour acheter un sandwich.

Ensuite, Ron la remercia par un baiser avant de grimacer devant la potion de pimentine également tendue par la jeune femme. Toutefois, il s'exécuta docilement puis écouta le résumé de la sorcière. Au bout d'un moment, Ron déplora le silence des deux Mongols, néanmoins, il affirma comprendre leur décision :

« _ Je ne peux pas condamner ton ex ou Odval car je comprends leur réaction et j'aurais probablement agi comme eux.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Pansy, si un médecin m'avait dit que c'était trop risqué, je n'aurais jamais accepté de laisser quelqu'un poser les mains sur toi pour tenter d'ôter de ton esprit les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ subis. Apparemment, tu en as reçu beaucoup donc une nouvelle manipulation était bien trop dangereuse. Estima Ron.

- Mais tu aurais pu vivre avec un tel secret ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Franchement, cela ne doit pas être facile de mentir sur une telle chose. Toutefois, j'aurais préféré te mentir toutes ces années si necessaire plutot que de te voir devenir un légume à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation. Ce n'est pas bien mais ce n'est rien comparé à ta réclusion dans le service des malades mentaux. Affirma Ron.

- Je sais Ronald et je le comprends très bien mais cela me fait peur d'imaginer ma grand-mère ainsi que mon ex mari me mentir sur ces choses car ils ont fort bien pu le faire aussi à d'autres reprises. Du coup, je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou faux… Avoua Pansy.

- Tes enfants sont réels, ta grand-mère aussi et puis je suis là également. La rassura Ron.

- Vous êtes mes seules certitudes. Reconnut Pansy._ »

Ronald acquiesça, avant d'apaiser la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle prit congé pour le laisser souffler un peu avant la reprise de son travail et retourna au Terrier afin s'occuper de ses enfants heureux de la retrouver. Pansy partagea également le repas des Weasley avant d'insister pour participer aux taches ménagères cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme parvint finalement à s'isoler avec sa grand-mère pendant que les enfants s'amusaient avec Arthur. La Serpentarde en profita pour demander des explications à son aïeule qui s'affaissa aussitôt. La vieille sorcière finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Pardonne moi pour mon silence mais je ne voulais pas te perdre. Confessa Odval.

- Mais Grand-mère, je ne serais pas partie de la maison pour aller chercher Ronald déjà marié à une autre ! _ Protesta la sorcière. _ Par contre, j'aurais pu tenter de raviver ma mémoire pour déterminer si d'autres personnes ont manipulé mon esprit. Affirma Pansy.

- Pansy, j'ai utilisé la légillimancie sur toi durant ton sommeil lors de tes cauchemars récurrents au moment de ton arrivée en Mongolie. Je ne comprenais pas l'anglais à ce moment-là et donc les visions ne m'ont rien appris de particulier, néanmoins, cela m'a permis de réaliser le blocage de nombreux souvenirs.

- Grand-mère, j'ai donc bien subi plus de deux sorts d'_Oubliettes_ ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça Pansy mais j'ai noté plusieurs manipulations et certaines sont vraiment très puissantes au point de me rejeter violemment de ton esprit lorsque j'ai tenté d'abattre leurs défenses. Révéla Odval.

- Grand-Mère, tu aurais du me le dire avant ! S'insurgea Pansy.

- Réponds franchement à ma question : n'aurais-tu pas tenté de te faire lever le sort d'_Amnésie_ si je t'avais dit la vérité ? Rétorqua sa grand-mère.

- Peut-être mais c'était mon choix. Protesta Pansy.

- Pansy, dois-je te rappeler ta faiblesse physique ou encore ta terreur lors de ton arrivée en Mongolie après ton séjour à Azkaban ? Lorsque Nott nous a parlé de ses doutes à Toorj et moi, je leur ai ordonné de garder le silence à ce sujet car tu étais encore assez fragile en 2000.

- C'est donc toi qui as pris la décision de tout me cacher ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Il était hors de question que je te laisse subir des dommages cérébraux permanents à cause des effets bien trop pesants du sort nécessaire pour lever l'amnésie sur une personne aussi délicate que toi. Trancha Odval.

- Mais Grand-mère...

- Pansy, je n'ai jamais agi pour te retenir par la force avec moi, ni tenté de te raisonner lors de ta décision d'enfanter malgré tes problèmes. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà perdu ta mère à cause de mon opposition farouche à ses projets pour son propre bien et je ne comptais pas refaire la même erreur avec toi. Crois-tu donc que je t'aurais caché ce secret pour m'amuser ? Demanda sévèrement Odval.

- Non, tu as probablement agi pour me protéger. Concéda Pansy.

- Pansy, tu n'étais vraiment pas en état de subir une telle manipulation sur ton esprit en 2000. Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu parviennes à récupérer tous tes souvenir un jour car tu as manifestement subi énormément de sortilèges d'_Amnésie_. Or je te rappelle que tu as quatre petits garçons qui ont besoin de toi et non d'une maman recluse dans un service de psychomagie parce qu'elle devenue un légume. Insista Odval.

- Tu as raison… Je ne peux pas risquer le bien-être physique ou mental de mes enfants à cause de mon imprudence. Reconnut Pansy.

- Te voilà enfin redevenue raisonnable, je comprends ton besoin de réponses mais ne compromets pas la vie de tes petits garçons en prenant des risques inutiles. Tu l'as déjà assez fait lors de ta première grossesse quand tu as testé la potion _Naraantsuya_ sur toi-même après tes tests positifs sur des végétaux. Renchérit Odval.

- Cela a permis à beaucoup de femmes de pouvoir enfanter. Protesta Pansy.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est différent car tes enfants sont encore à ta charge et sont trop petits pour rester sans leur maman si tu devenais un légume. Enfin, ils ne doivent pas risquer de finir seuls après ma mort ou ta réclusion dans un hôpital. Insista Odval inquiète.

- Je sais Grand-mère donc ne t'inquiètes pas car je ne prendrai jamais le risque de perdre mes enfants. Par contre, réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu savais déjà que Ronald était mon ancien béguin quand tu l'as rencontré en décembre ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi gentille avec un étranger.

- Théodore m'avait parlé de vous deux avant de me montrer la photo de Weasley dans un journal. Aussi, je l'ai reconnu lors de notre rencontre à la Ger l'année dernière même s'il ne détenait plus sa splendeur d'antan. Enfin, j'avais compris qu'il n'était manifestement plus marié après ses lamentations durant son sommeil. Alors j'ai voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en tentant de vous rapprocher. Gloussa Odval.

- Grand-mère tu es incorrigible. Répliqua Pansy tout en souriant. _ »

La Serpentarde observa sa grand-mère et se sentit incapable de lui garder rancune pour ses gestes dictés par la nécessité. Pansy finit donc par l'enlacer avant de lui demander pardon pour sa colère injustifiée à son égard puisqu'elle agit ainsi afin de la protéger et non pour la blesser. Odval tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme mais fut cependant rassurée par le coté conciliant de Pansy bien différent de celui de sa mère Naraantsuya très rancunière. La vieille Mongole pleurait toujours son enfant, néanmoins, la présence de sa petite-fille lui avait rendu l'envie de vivre et elle devint son trésor le plus précieux. Aussi, Odval entendait bien l'aider de son mieux pour résoudre les différentes énigmes de son passé mais sans risquer sa perte à cause d'un contre-sort beaucoup trop dangereux. Ensuite, Pansy retourna auprès de ses fils pendant que sa grand-mère alla se reposer dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny devenue la chambre d'amis des Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, que pensez-vous de la décision d'Odval, Toorj et Théodore de dissimuler la vérité à Pansy ? Auriez-vous pris une décision pareille ou non ?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4 Pensées d'Odval

_**Bonsoir à tous et bon samedi !**_

_**Voici la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Une fois allongée, la vieille Mongole songea à ses erreurs avec sa propre fille désireuse de devenir mère à tout prix malgré son problème. Malheureusement, la jeune femme s'entêtait à refuser une mère-porteuse sans se soucier du fait qu'une grossesse pourrait se révéler fatale pour elle. A vingt ans, Naraantsuya s'était également laissée gagnée par l'amertume après sa rupture avec son fiancé. Toutefois, Odval comprenait le jeune homme car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir son épouse mourir durant sa grossesse ou l'accouchement, ni se retrouver seul avec un bébé sur les bras.<p>

Au cours des années suivantes, la jeune femme consacra donc son existence à mettre au point une potion particulière dans l'espoir de survivre à son accouchement en cas de grossesse, néanmoins, nul sorcier mongol ne voulut lui donner son essence car Odval les avait avertis des risques. A trente-trois ans, Naraantsuya décida donc d'utiliser la magie pour voler l'essence des touristes sorciers occidentaux venus passer des vacances en Mongolie. A leur insu, ces hommes devinrent ainsi les donneurs de la sorcière qui tenta de concevoir un bébé mais ne parvint jamais à mener une grossesse plus de quelques semaines. Après six fausses-couches, Naraantsuya très affaiblie risqua même sa vie au cours de la septième sous le regard affolé de sa mère. Cette dernière préoccupée décida donc de mettre fin à la folie de sa propre enfant en tentant de la rendre stérile grâce à une potion. Odval ne réalisa pas cette mixture de gaieté de cœur, cependant, elle refusait de voir sa fille unique mourir à cause de son obsession.

Malheureusement, la découverte de son stratagème par sa fille Naraantsuya provoqua la rupture définitive des deux femmes puis la fuite de Naraantsuya en Grande-Bretagne. Odval profondément vexée se retrancha alors dans son propre orgueil et feignit donc de ne plus s'intéresser à son enfant avant de le regretter amèrement le jour où Patrick Parkinson la contacta à travers le réseau de cheminettes le 3 novembre 1981. Ensuite, le sorcier la salua avant de lui annoncer un fait extrêmement grave :

« _ Mrs Panshriij je vous contacte au nom de mon épouse Naraantsuya.

- Votre épouse ? Demanda Odval surprise.

- Oui Naraantsuya est devenue ma femme. Répondit Patrick.

- Ma fille se daigne enfin de me donner de ses nouvelles mais n'ose pas me contacter elle-même pour m'annoncer son mariage ou au moins m'inviter à la cérémonie ? S'insurgea Odval outrée.

- Elle n'est pas en état de le faire Mrs…

- Mon enfant est malade ? L'interrompit Odval inquiète.

- Hem… Bredouilla Patrick Parkinson.

- Parlez bon sang, je veux la rejoindre: elle est à Londres ou chez vous ? S'affola Odval.

- Ma femme Naraantsuya est décédée le 31 octobre 1980 après la naissance de notre fille Pansy. L'informa Parkinson.

- Ma fille est morte… S'exclama Odval d'un ton étranglé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Belle-Maman. Affirma Parkinson.

- Et son bébé ? Interrogea Odval accablée par la perte de sa fille tout en tentant de s'accrocher à la perspective de la retrouver un peu dans les traits de la petite Pansy.

- Malheureusement, Pansy est morte peu après le décès de sa mère à cause d'une insuffisance respiratoire. Elle détenait les mêmes difficultés que Naraantsuya qui n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. L'informa Parkinson.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu un an pour m'informer ? S'insurgea Odval détruite.

- C'était la volonté de ma femme, Belle-Maman, j'en suis désolé. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire assister à sa crémation. Expliqua Parkinson gêné.

- Sa crémation ? L'interrogea Odval abasourdie.

- Oui : c'était son dernier vœu et elle m'a demandé d'attendre un an pour vous envoyer ses cendres afin de les répandre dans la steppe.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait de la petite Pansy ? Demanda Odval.

- Elle repose dans une cimetière moldu.

- Vous n'auriez pas du écouter ma fille mais l'enterrer avec son bébé ! Protesta Odval accablée.

- Ma femme désirait faire disperser ses propres cendres en Mongolie mais elle refusait de voir notre fille finir dans une urne funéraire donc Pansy repose dans une tombe. L'informa son soi-disant gendre._ »

Odval abasourdie ne répondit pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol où elle fut retrouvée par les Panshriij une heure plus tard. Quelques jours plus tard, Patrick Parkinson fit ensuite envoyer en Mongolie l'urne funéraire de la jeune femme désireuse de faire répandre ses cendres dans la steppe. Sa mère accablée exécuta ses dernières volontés puis se rendit en Angleterre où son gendre lui montra la tombe de la petite Pansy ensevelie dans un cimetière moldu. La Mongole troublée observa la photographie du minuscule nourrisson puis s'effondra sur la pierre tombale en songeant au sacrifice inutile de Naraantsuya puisque son bébé n'avait pas survécu lui non plus.

Perdue dans sa douleur, Odval ne parvint même pas à poser des questions sur la vie de sa fille en Grande-Bretagne, ni ne songea à se rendre chez Parkinson. Par contre, Batbold Panshriij son plus proche cousin l'avait accompagné et tenta d'obtenir plus de détails sur la fille de sa cousine mais aussi le bébé avant de soupirer devant l'acte de décès de Naraantsuya ainsi que les dossiers médicaux aussitôt fournis par Patrick Parkinson. Ensuite, le Mongol saisit doucement le bras de sa parente afin de la ramener chez elle.

Une fois rentrée, Odval voulut s'isoler un moment dans sa chambre puis elle tenta de s'empoisonner pour rejoindre son enfant ainsi que la petite Pansy certainement au Ciel près du grand sorcier Gengis Khan. Toutefois, ses cousins Panshriij méfiants s'inquiétèrent face à son isolement et firent irruption dans sa chambre. Les Mongols la sauvèrent alors in extremis en la faisant transplaner d'urgence à l'hôpital mongol. Les médicomages la soignèrent de leur mieux et les Panshriij la contraignirent à continuer d'aller de l'avant malgré ses protestations. Odval continua donc de s'occuper de ses troupeaux tout en se rendant régulièrement sur la tombe de la petite Pansy toujours entretenue par ses soins puisque le papa ne s'en occupait pas. La Mongole outrée avait bien tenté d'en parler avec lui mais il lança un sort de Fidelitas sur son manoir, ce qui dissimula sa position aux yeux d'Odval qui laissa donc tomber. La vieille femme accablée priait souvent Gengis Khan d'abréger ses souffrances mais Batbold lui interdisait de parler ainsi et s'entêtait à lui occuper l'esprit grâce à de nombreuses tâches pour l'empêcher de songer de nouveau au suicide.

Odval protestait contre son acharnement, néanmoins, elle finit par l'en remercier au moment où des fonctionnaires du Ministère vinrent la trouver afin de lui annoncer l'arrivée de sa petite-fille Pansy Panshriij en Mongolie le 4 juillet 1998… Au début, Odval abasourdie refusa d'y croire de peur de subir une cruelle désillusion mais la photo de la jeune fille tendue par l'une des employées la fit sangloter à la vue de l'adolescente paniquée et totalement inconsciente de sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère. Les autres Panshriij aidèrent aussitôt Odval à se reprendre car l'heure n'était plus à la tristesse mais à la joie puisque le grand Gengis Khan lui avait envoyé ce don du Ciel.

La vieille femme émue s'était alors précipitée au Ministère pour aller chercher sa petite-fille terrorisée par tous ces bouleversements ou encore la perspective de devoir suivre une inconnue même si une employée tentait de la rassurer sur la joie présumée de sa grand-mère. Une fois en sa présence, la vieille Mongole resta sans voix face au clone de Naraantsuya vêtu d'une panoplie sombre avant de noter son teint de porcelaine qui était la seule différence physique avec sa mère. Ensuite, Odval se reprit et voulut lui parler mais réalisa l'incompréhension de l'adolescente :

« _ _Excuse me Madam. I don't understand your language._ Répondit Pansy paniquée par la barrière de la langue.

- Elle ne parle pas notre langue ? Demanda Odval aux employés présents.

- Malheureusement non: votre petite-fille ne se doutait même pas de ses origines ou encore de sa véritable apparence avant le 1er juillet. Expliqua une fonctionnaire.

- Pardon ? Interrogea Odval abasourdie car les traits de l'adolescente ne laissait aucun doute sur ses origines asiatiques.

- Pansy se croyait sincèrement la fille de Parkinson et d'une femme anglaise. Cette enfant est donc encore sous le choc de toutes les révélations soudaines de son soi-disant père et ne parvient même pas à reconnaitre dans un miroir. Confirma un fonctionnaire.

- Comment ça elle ne se reconnait pas dans un miroir ? S'enquit Odval inquiète.

- Eh bien, votre petite-fille a été affublée d'une apparence très différente par son soi-disant père qui lui a lancé de nombreux sorts de _Glamour_ dés sa naissance pour la transformer en Occidentale avant de l'élever comme sa fille.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Odval horrifiée.

- Votre petite-fille ne se doutait aucunement de ses origines mongoles car elle vivait sous l'apparence d'une géante aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus avant le retrait des sortilèges de _Glamour_. Donc Pansy est vraiment perdue en ce moment car elle ne connaissait pas son véritable visage avant l'autre jour, ni même celui de sa mère et ne sait rien sur son véritable père.

- Pauvre enfant mais elle a été manipulée toute sa vie dans ce cas puisqu'elle ne se doutait de rien ! Et qui est son père si ce n'est pas Parkinson ? Demanda Odval abasourdie.

- Personne ne le sait pas même Parkinson d'après le rapport donné par les Anglais. Ce type n'était pas du tout le mari de votre fille car ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps. Toutefois, Naraantsuya s'était refugiée chez lui le soir de son accouchement avant de périr entre ses bras en lui demandant de vous confier la petite Pansy. Révéla un fonctionnaire.

- Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il fait croire à sa mort un an plus tard au lieu de me donner l'enfant dés sa naissance ? Interrogea Odval tout en observant Pansy toujours terrorisée face à ces inconnus.

- Apparemment, ce fou furieux l'a gardé afin de la marier à un riche héritier dont les parents étaient manifestement prêt à payer une fortune pour obtenir la main de Pansy. Révéla le Mongol.

- Vous plaisantez, il m'a fait croire à la mort de ma petite-fille pour la vendre à un sorcier comme une vulgaire esclave ? S'indigna Odval.

- Tout juste mais la guerre en Angleterre a causé de nombreux ravages cette année et cette pauvre enfant a manifestement voulu sauver sa peau en livrant une autre personne à sa place. Ce fait a donc incité la famille du fiancé à retirer son offre puis Parkinson fut contraint de leur rembourser l'argent perçu pour la main de Pansy. Ensuite, il a renié votre petite-fille sans se soucier de son trouble. Expliqua le fonctionnaire.

. Pauvre Pansy… Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Lui promit doucement Odval tout en l'enlaçant pendant la traduction de ses propos.

_- Please Madam, are you sure? I can understand if you don't want to take me with you after my mistake. _Demanda Pansy inquiète et surprise par l'attitude de la vieille femme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Odval.

- Pansy vous demande si vous êtes certaine de votre choix car elle comprendrait votre refus à la prendre avec vous à cause de son erreur. Traduisit le Mongol.

- Et qu'a donc fait Pansy de si mal pour mériter l'extradition ? Interrogea Odval surprise.

- Apparemment Voldemort le sorcier tant redouté par les Anglais, s'est présenté devant Poudlard l'école de magie en mai et a demandé à ce qu'on lui livre Harry Potter le héros des Britanniques en échange de la survie de tous.

- Et alors ? Demanda Odval curieuse.

- Votre petite-fille a voulu aussitôt signaler la présence du jeune héros dans la salle. Fort heureusement, personne ne l'a écouté puis ce type a fini par vaincre le mage noir. Par contre, Pansy a été arrêtée durant le mois de juin avant de se retrouver en détention préventive à Azkaban.

- Azkaban ? Mais ce n'est pas la prison où les sorciers anglais utilisent des Détraqueurs pour contrôler leurs prisonniers ? S'enquit Odval choquée.

- Exact, Pansy a été emprisonnée là-bas en compagnie de plusieurs de ses camarades puis ils ont tous comparus devant le Magenmagot britannique le 1er juillet. C'est au cours de cette audience que Parkinson lui a tout avoué sur ses origines. Ensuite, notre service a été contacté afin de nous occuper de votre petite Pansy après son expulsion puisque les sorciers Mongols deviennent majeurs à dix-huit ans seulement et non dix-sept comme en Angleterre. Expliqua le fonctionnaire.

- Ne me dites pas que les Anglais ont emprisonné puis expulsé ma petite-fille comme une criminelle pour avoir tenté de sauver sa peau ? Demanda Odval indignée.

- Tout juste, ces gens sont cruels. Confirma le Mongol d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Mais leur sauveur est toujours vivant et Pansy n'a tué personne ! Protesta Odval abasourdie.

- Oui mais allez comprendre les Anglais… Renchérit le fonctionnaire.

- Dites à ma petite fille de ne pas s'inquiéter de son passé car je me moque de ces choses et je suis ravie de l'emmener chez moi.

- Pansy, don't worry about your past, because your grand-mother doesn't care about this. She's very happy to take you with her. Traduisit le Mongol.

_- Thank You Mrs Panshriij_. Répondit simplement Pansy avant de s'efforcer de retenir ses larmes.

- Pansy ne t'inquiète pas car ton cauchemar est fini maintenant. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir su ton existence plus tôt car je serais venue te chercher tout de suite quitte à tuer Parkinson si nécessaire. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné: c'est ce taré qui t'a volé à ta famille. _ Expliqua Odval grâce à l'interprète._ Est-ce que tu connais au moins le nom de ta mère ? Reprit-elle.

_- I know her name but nothing else because Parkinson show me a picture about an Englishwoman with blond hair and blue eyes and said to me she was my mother. But someone said to me that my real mother was a potion master, it is true? _S'enquit l'adolescente.

- Elle ne connait rien de sa vraie mère hormis son nom car Parkinson lui montrait l'image d'une femme anglaise aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus et lui disait que c'était sa génitrice. Toutefois, quelqu'un lui a dit que sa mère était une maitresse de potions et Pansy voudrait savoir si c'est vrai. Traduisit le Mongol.

- Yes. Baragouina Odval.

_- Oh, it's beautiful, I love potions and I would like to become a potion master too! _

- Pansy dit que c'est merveilleux car elle aime les potions et voudrait devenir une maitresse des potions elle aussi.

- Quand est-elle arrivée ici ? Demanda Odval tout en contemplant sa petite-fille.

- Elle nous a été confiée depuis le 1er juillet et nous avons tenté de l'aider à retrouver sa famille mais elle ne connaissait rien sur sa mère hormis son nom donné par Parkinson. Nous avons donc cherché les proches parents de Naraantsuya Panshriij avant de vous trouver._ »

Un auror s'approcha alors des deux femmes puis résuma à la grand-mère l'histoire de Pansy depuis sa naissance à son expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne. Odval tenta aussitôt de la rassurer de son mieux sur sa joie face à son arrivée miraculeuse mais aussi son désir de rattraper tout le temps perdu à cause de ce sale Parkinson. L'adolescente surprise écouta ensuite les propos traduits par l'employée et apprit ainsi l'ignorance de sa grand-mère sur sa survie soigneusement dissimulée par son soi-disant père. Elle resta également choquée par la perversité de Parkinson puisque la Mongole venait souvent en Angleterre avant le début de la guerre afin de fleurir la tombe d'une petite Pansy Parkinson soi-disant enterrée dans un cimetière moldu.

Odval affirma cependant se rendre immédiatement en Angleterre pour tuer Parkinson de ses propres mains afin de lui faire payer ses mensonges sur la mort de Pansy vendue à un sorcier puis bannie pour des bêtises. Toutefois, les fonctionnaires mongols lui déconseillèrent aussitôt de retourner en Grande-Bretagne car nul ne pourrait l'aider face à la justice anglaise en cas d'assassinat du vieux fou. L'un des fonctionnaires lui montra sa petite fille terrorisée puis conseilla à la vieille femme de laisser tomber Parkinson et de s'occuper de cette pauvre enfant perdue dans leur pays si différent de la Grande-Bretagne.

Seule la crainte de perdre Pansy convainquit Odval de renoncer à sa vengeance car la sorcière ne voulait pas la voir finir à l'orphelinat par sa faute si elle finissait dans une prison anglaise. Ensuite, la Mongole contempla longuement sa petite-fille manifestement perturbée par tous les bouleversements subis. La vieille sorcière songea que cette petite parlait exclusivement anglais et elle-même baragouinait seulement quelques mots dans cette langue, ce qui ne faciliterait pas leur communication, néanmoins, Odval se jura de l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions mais aussi s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Aussi, Odval abandonna son envie de meurtre et fit de son mieux pour rassurer l'adolescente inquiète grâce à la traduction de ses propos.

Enfin, la vieille femme signa différents documents pour obtenir la garde exclusive de l'adolescente puis l'emmena avec elle à sa Ger où tous les Panshriij curieux entourèrent aussitôt la petite poupée de porcelaine manifestement terrorisée par la vision de tous ces inconnus. Ces derniers abasourdis restèrent cependant sans voix face à sa ressemblance totale avec sa mère :

« _ Mais c'est vraiment Naraantsuya en chair et en os au même âge ! Affirma Batbold.

- La seule différence, c'est son teint d'albâtre: elle est vraiment très blanche comme si on avait utilisé la poudre de riz utilisée pour la déguiser en geisha ! Affirma une enfant curieuse.

- C'est vrai, Pansy est le portrait de sa mère hormis pour son joli teint de lait manifestement hérité de son père. Affirma Odval avec orgueil.

- Qui est son papa, si ce n'est pas Parkinson ? Demanda Batbold curieux.

- Naraantsuya a probablement utilisé l'essence magique d'un donneur mais je me moque des origines de ma petite-fille et vous aussi, c'est clair ? Répondit Odval.

- Pansy est une Panshriij comme nous : c'est tout ce qui compte. Confirmèrent ses proches parents._ »

Les Panshriij approuvèrent ensuite les propos d'Odval ravie de garder sa petite-fille avec elle sans devoir la partager avec un géniteur malveillant si c'était l'un des fameux Mangemorts décrits par les aurors anglais dans le rapport fourni à leurs homologues mongols. Ses cousins acquiescèrent avant de déplorer les raisons de l'expulsion débile d'une enfant manifestement gentille et non capricieuse comme la décrivaient ces crétins d'Anglais. Odval affirma cependant remercier Gengis Khan pour cette extradition car Parkinson ne lui aurait jamais rendu cette l'adolescente si elle fut restée en Grande-Bretagne. Pire encore, la pauvre Pansy se serait retrouvée mariée de force d'ici peu puisque ce fou l'avait vendue à une famille de sorciers. Batbold furieux songea à ses propres filles fort heureusement libres puis maudit Parkinson et affirma ne jamais laisser personne s'en prendre de nouveau à cette pauvre enfant. Les autres Panshriij en firent de même avant de contempler l'adolescente perdue au milieu de ce discours totalement incompréhensible pour elle. Ensuite, Odval saisit la main de Pansy apeurée qui la suivit docilement pour participer au festin rapidement apprêté par ses parentes en son honneur.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas un seul mot mais elle s'inclina afin de saluer tout le monde sans se douter de l'approbation générale. Une fois à table, Pansy intriguée observa ces inconnus manier leurs baguettes avec dextérité puis tenta de les imiter malgré sa maladresse. Odval songeuse se promit d'acheter une fourchette à sa petite-fille mais fut ravie de noter ses efforts pour manger comme eux au lieu de faire un caprice en réclamant des couverts. Les Mongols en connaissaient parfaitement l'usage mais les sorciers se servaient toujours de baguettes comme leurs ancêtres même si les fonctionnaires fournirent une fourchette à l'adolescente durant son séjour au Ministère mongol.

Les Panshriij encouragèrent donc Pansy de leur mieux et les enfants conscients de son trouble ne se moquèrent aucunement des difficultés de leur parente fraîchement débarquée d'un monde totalement différent du leur. Après le repas, Odval la garda à ses cotés pour s'assurer de son existence réelle et non d'une énième illusion causée par l'alcool. La Mongole émue avait l'impression de revoir sa fille au même âge mais sans l'expression apeurée sur son visage ou encore ce teint diaphane totalement inédit chez les Panshriij.

Elle finit par songer un détail et fit un signe à la jeune fille pour l'inviter à la suivre afin de lui montrer la salle de bains. Odval lui fournit aussi des vêtements propres puis l'adolescente soulagée la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'y enfermer un moment. Enfin, elle sortit après avoir utilisé le sort _Reducto_ pour miniaturiser sa panoplie sombre. Les Panshriij ravis applaudirent aussitôt l'apparition de la jeune fille et la considérèrent maintenant une véritable mongole dotée de son deel. Ils finirent cependant par prendre congé afin de laisser l'adolescente se reposer. Ensuite, Odval lui montra sa chambre préparée à toute vitesse par ses parentes et alla se coucher à son tour mais elle finit par se lever pour s'assurer encore une fois de la présence réelle de sa petite-fille. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, la Mongole apaisa Pansy après avoir constaté son réveil à cause d'un cauchemar.

L'adolescente terrorisée tenta de ne pas lui montrer son trouble mais elle finit par s'accrocher à cette inconnue lors du second mauvais rêve de la nuit. Odval inquiète l'apaisa de son mieux tout en maudissant sa propre paresse car l'apprentissage de la langue anglaise lui aurait permis de comprendre la raison de la terreur de cette enfant. Durant les heures suivantes, la Mongole veilla sa petite-fille tout en observant la poupée aux traits asiatiques sagement couchée à ses cotés, la panoplie sombre endossée par Pansy à son arrivée mais aussi le médaillon en forme de serpent autour du cou de l'adolescente. Le lendemain, la sorcière continua de se consacrer à la jeune fille toute la journée sans se soucier du reste puisque les Panshriij lui avaient proposé de s'occuper de son bétail pendant plusieurs jours afin de lui permettre d'aider sa petite-fille à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Au début, Pansy ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait sa grand-mère mais elle s'efforçait d'enregistrer les sons puis l'adolescente finit par montrer les objets tels que les assiettes ou les verres afin d'apprendre leur nom en mongol. Odval comprit son objectif et se mit à l'imiter dans l'espoir d'apprendre rapidement l'anglais bien plus facile que le mongol à ses yeux. Les jours suivants, les Panshriij apprécièrent également la bonne volonté de l'adolescente qui tentait d'apprendre leur langue et de se rendre utile si possible grâce à l'usage de sorts nettoyants pour astiquer la Ger. Odval admira d'ailleurs la baguette sombre de sa petite-fille et l'observa la manœuvrer habilement.

Par contre, Odval s'inquiétait de ses cauchemars récurrents et ne comprenait toujours pas la signification des mots _Please Potter Don't Kill me ! ( S'il te plait Potter ne me tues pas) _ou_ Forgive me Professor Snape_ _for my mistake _( _Pardonnez-moi Professeur Rogue pour mon erreur_) souvent hurlés durant ses rêves manifestement affreux. La Mongole désirait emmener sa petite-fille chez un médicomage pour l'aider mais ne savait comment le lui faire comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle songea cependant à lui préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêves et se décida donc enfin à rouvrir la porte de son ancien laboratoire fermé depuis la fuite de Naraantsuya en Grande-Bretagne. Après son départ, la vieille femme l'avait condamné, néanmoins, elle désirait maintenant l'utiliser de nouveau afin d'aider sa petite-fille de plus en plus éprouvée par ses nuits mouvementées. Odval sortit donc de sa Ger et dissipa le sort d'illusion crée des années plus tôt pour dissimuler son laboratoire.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy inquiète se demanda où était passée Odval et se mit à la chercher sans se soucier des paroles apaisantes de ses lointains petits cousins Panshriij. L'adolescente fouilla d'abord la Ger avant de sortir dehors avec les enfants curieux sur les talons. Elle nota alors avec surprise la présence d'une seconde yourte et comprit qu'un sort devait probablement la dissimuler lors de son arrivée. Malgré les protestations des bambins conscients du refus d'Odval de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ce laboratoire, Pansy souleva un pan de toile avant de rester agréablement surprise par la vision des chaudrons ainsi que des nombreuses étagères emplies de bocaux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision si apaisante à ses yeux sous le regard surpris de sa grand-mère toutefois heureuse de la voir enfin s'animer un peu. Une minute plus tard, Odval se souvint alors des propos de sa petite-fille sur sa passion pour les potions. D'ailleurs, l'adolescente curieuse s'approcha aussitôt de la Mongole afin de comprendre ce qui mijotait dans le seul chaudron allumé.

Odval nota ses gestes puis son regard sur la louche avant de la lui tendre. L'adolescente ravie la saisit aussitôt avant de la plonger dans le liquide violet afin de déposer son échantillon dans une fiole vide. L'adolescente éleva le flacon à la hauteur de ses yeux afin d'étudier sa consistance et comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« _ _Oh, you make a potion Dreamless sleep for me? (Oh__ vous faites une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour moi?)_

- Pansy je ne comprends pas. Répondit sa grand-mère en mongol.

_- Potion for me_. (_Potion pour moi_). Insista Pansy en montrant le liquide puis en se désignant.

- Yes Potion for Pansy. Baragouina Odval.

_-Thank you_ ! (_Merci_) _ »

Toutefois, il manquait encore un ingrédient et Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à Odval amusée même si elle ne comprenait pas ses propos. Afin de se faire comprendre, l'adolescent observa les bocaux avant de pousser un cri de triomphe à la vue du composant. Elle saisit donc le bocal pour le montrer à sa grand-mère agréablement ravie par sa véritable connaissance des potions. Odval curieuse accepta alors de se laisser aider dans sa préparation puis observa les gestes précis de sa petite-fille avec orgueil car Pansy était manifestement très douée comme sa mère et elle. Après tout, cela n'étonnait pas la Mongole car Naraantsuya suivit ses traces et devint une maitresse des potions comme sa propre mère Odval Panshriij et sa grand-mère. Enfin, Pansy avait manifesté son désir de suivre le même chemin lors de leur rencontre…

Les jours suivants, Odval profita de sa passion commune avec sa petite-fille pour gagner sa confiance et se rapprocher d'elle. Les visites de contrôle d'une employée du ministère parlant anglais, leur permirent également de communiquer plus facilement. Ainsi, Pansy expliqua avoir obtenu ses Aspics ce que confirma la fonctionnaire en lui faisant parvenir son diplôme et celui de ses Buses envoyés par le Ministère de la magie anglais. Une fois les documents sous les yeux, Odval resta favorablement impressionnée par les résultats de sa petite-fille. Elle le fut cependant d'avantage par la prévoyance du professeur Severus Rogue qui avait fait établir avant sa mort un certificat d'apprentissage attestant la formation complète de Pansy.

Grâce à ce précieux document, l'adolescente détenait les compétences requises pour passer les examens nécessaires afin d'obtenir le statut de potioniste, mais surtout briguer le titre de maitre des potions ensuite… Toutefois, Pansy était incapable de se présenter devant les examinateurs mongols en ce moment à cause de ses lacunes dans leur langue. En revanche, elle pouvait demander un visa étudiant aux Etats-Unis et retrouver son ami Théodore à Salem afin d'étudier là-bas en sa compagnie comme il ne cessait de le lui demander dans ses lettres. Cependant, l'adolescente surprit agréablement son aïeule en affirmant rester à ses cotés pour le moment.

En effet, Pansy désirait s'installer en Mongolie auprès de sa grand-mère mais aussi en apprendre plus sur sa mère Naraantsuya. De plus, la sorcière souhaitait retrouver ses racines et découvrir sa seule véritable famille au lieu de se rendre aux Etats-Unis. L'adolescente envoya donc une lettre d'explications à Théodore à qui elle promit cependant de venir plus tard. Pansy avoua également son intention d'agir comme les autres Panshriij et prit part à leurs activités. Ensuite, elle aida Odval ravie à effectuer les préparatifs nécessaires pour la transhumance du troupeau de la vieille femme durant l'été. Enfin, sa grand-mère lui proposa de visiter le village sorcier près de sa Ger avant leur départ car l'adolescente n'était encore jamais sortie du terrain d'Odval ou ceux des autres Panshriij depuis son arrivée.

La jeune fille curieuse suivit donc sa grand-mère au village sorcier mongol et resta surprise par l'architecture des maisons en bois totalement différentes des demeures de Pré-au-Lard. Ensuite, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec curiosité les vitrines des magasins avant de s'attarder devant celle d'un libraire. Au moment de leur expulsion, le ministère avait donné 100 gallions à tous les Expulsés mais Pansy n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'acheter quoique ce soit depuis son arrivée en Mongolie car les employés du Ministère puis Odval refusèrent de lui faire dépenser le moindre gallion. Or, Pansy éprouva le soudain désir d'acheter des livres mais sans peser encore une fois sur le budget d'Odval qui lui fournissait tout depuis leur rencontre. L'adolescente décida donc d'entrer dans la boutique à l'insu de sa grand-mère en train de discuter avec l'une de ses amies. Aussi, elle franchit le seuil avant d'observer les nombreux rayonnages mais la jeune fille grimaça à la vue des caractères des titres des volumes.

En effet, les livres mongols étaient rédigés en caractères cyrilliques car ces derniers furent imposés à la population lors de l'influence soviétique chez les moldus. Certes, il y avait bien des écrits en langue mongol traditionnelle, néanmoins, l'adolescente était incapable de les déchiffrer pour le moment. Pansy décida cependant de ne pas se décourager et songea que le libraire devait bien posséder des livres destinés aux touristes. Ces bouquins seraient donc certainement rédigés en anglais. Enfin, elle espérait bien trouver un dictionnaire anglo-mongol afin de communiquer plus facilement avec les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Odval inquiète réalisa la disparition de sa petite-fille mais un sort de détection la rassura sur sa présence à quelques mètres d'ici. La Mongole rejoignit aussitôt l'adolescente manifestement en train de chercher des livres. Elle observa ensuite Pansy saisir joyeusement un dictionnaire anglo-mongol, un livre d'apprentissage de la langue anglaise et même un abécédaire. Une fois son butin entre ses mains, l'adolescente se rua à la caisse afin de payer le libraire. Ce dernier encaissa ses achats puis tenta de l'interroger sur son choix mais resta surpris par son vocabulaire très limité. Le sorcier crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de la jeune Mongole, néanmoins, Odval s'approcha puis rectifia aussitôt le malentendu sous le regard de sa petite-fille penaude.

Le libraire songeur demanda aussitôt aux deux sorcières de l'attendre puis se rendit dans son arrière-boutique avant de revenir avec plusieurs livres poussiéreux mais en langue anglaise. Pansy avide se jeta alors sur les couvertures sans se soucier de leur provenance. La jeune fille lut aussitôt les différents titres afin de faire son choix :

_- L'histoire de la Mongolie sorcière._

_- L'Histoire de l'école de Magie Mongole._

_- L'Histoire de Gengis Khan le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps._

_- Les plus belles ballades mongoles._

Ensuite, Pansy resta surprise par les livres moldus montrés par le libraire mais elle s'attarda également sur ces volumes tout en s'interrogeant sur leur présence chez un sorcier :

_- Guide touristique de la Mongolie._

_- Atlas de la Mongolie._

_- Le Mongol en cinquante leçons_.

_- Pride and Prejudice_ _ (Orgueil et Préjugés)de Jane Austen_

_- Bridget Jone's Diary (Le Journal de Bridget Jones) d'Helen Fielding._

Pansy curieuse observa le livre de Jane Austen dont le titre lui rappela son surnom _Pride Beauty_ avant d'observer également le livre d'Helen Fielding paru en 1996 et manifestement le roman anglais le plus récent de la boutique. Face au ravissement de sa petite-fille, Odval voulut aussitôt acheter tous les livres pour la plus grande joie du libraire ravi de se débarrasser de tous ces invendus acheté à bas prix auprès du représentant d'une société américaine spécialisée dans la vente de livres sorciers et moldus auprès des sorciers. Pansy honteuse voulut les payer elle-même mais sa grand-mère la rassura de son mieux et ne voulut rien savoir des gallions tendus par l'adolescente.

Une fois rentrée, Pansy n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans ses livres car elle devait aider les Panshriij à finir leurs derniers préparatifs, néanmoins, l'adolescente prit soin de les glisser dans son sac. Les jours suivants, la sorcière curieuse fit de son mieux pour aider les Panshriij durant le voyage tout en s'efforçant de mémoriser les sorts enseignés par sa grand-mère. Lorsque le camp s'établit définitivement dans une vaste prairie pour le reste de l'été, Pansy rencontra d'autres Panshriij parmi lesquels Gyrin un jeune Cracmol parfaitement accepté par les membres de la famille qui ne le reniaient pas contrairement à la plupart des sorciers le faisaient envers les rares cracmols de leur propres familles.

Le jeune homme était un peu plus âgé que Pansy et étudiait chez les moldus afin de devenir ingénieur agronome. Il parlait un peu d'anglais appris à l'école moldue, ce qui lui permit d'aider l'adolescente à communiquer plus facilement. Au bout de quelques jours, le cracmol nota la présence du livre _Le_ _Mongol en Cinquante leçon_s parmi les biens de sa cousine et commença aussitôt à lui donner de nombreuses leçons tout en s'appuyant sur cet ouvrage. Odval curieuse les suivit également puis comprit enfin les bases de l'anglais à force d'écouter les explications fournies par Gyrin.

Ensuite, Pansy voulut également apprendre à lire et écrire sous les encouragements des Panshriij qui ne se moquèrent jamais de ses ânonnements devant les lettres de son abécédaire, ni de ses longues lignes pour tenter d'écrire correctement les caractères cyrilliques. L'adolescente étudiait aussi l'atlas ainsi que le livre d'histoire mongole pour s'informer sur son nouveau monde tout en écoutant toutes les explications de Gyrin. Enfin, Pansy curieuse découvrait ensuite la société moldue britannique le soir grâce au _Journal de Bridget Jones_ avant de rêver du beau Mr Darcy à travers la lecture d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_.

Durant ses moments de libre après l'accomplissement des tâches qui lui étaient dévolues, Pansy faisait aussi de son mieux pour se rapprocher des autres adolescents également présents ainsi que de Gyrin. Les jeunes gens tentaient de l'aider à apprendre leur langue puis ceux qui étaient encore scolarisés, se décidèrent à lui parler le plus simplement possible de leur école de sorcellerie. D'ailleurs, nul ne perdait jamais la patience avec Pansy car sa bonne volonté était évidente. Un matin, Gyrin songeur lui parla des traducteurs électroniques moldus puis Pansy lui tendit ses gallions dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui en acheter un. Au début, le cracmol surpris refusa mais il finit par les saisir et montra à sa parente sa jeep pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre.

Pansy surprise finit par accepter avant d'observer avec curiosité le véhicule puis son cousin cracmol en train de conduire. Gyrin amusé nota son intérêt et se demanda si l'un des membres de sa famille allait enfin s'intéresser à la technologie moldue. Au bout de plusieurs heures, les jeunes gens parvinrent enfin au village le plus proche où Pansy curieuse observa quelques bâtiments gris manifestement construits sous la période soviétique. Ensuite, elle suivit Gyrin qui se dirigea vers le bazar du village afin de trouver des objets électroniques. Effectivement, il trouva un petit traducteur électronique neuf dont la boite soigneusement sigillée mais poussiéreuse démontrait le désintérêt des moldus du coin pour les langues étrangères. En revanche, Pansy ravie observa avec attention le petit appareil montré par Gyrin.

La jeune fille voulut donc l'acheter mais protesta face au geste de son parent qui sortit son propre portefeuille, néanmoins, Gyrin la rassura en affirmant changer les gallions plus tard lors de son retour à Oulan-Bator. Là-bas, il pourrait facilement obtenir de l'argent moldu auprès de la banque sorcière et reprendrait donc son du avant de renvoyer le reste à sa cousine. Pansy apaisée le laissa donc faire avant de rester surprise en entendant une chanson anglaise diffusée par la chaine-hifi du vendeur. Son cousin cracmol souriant affirma aussitôt que la musique dépassait les frontières puis lui proposa d'acheter un lecteur cd portable. Toutefois, Gyrin se souvint d'un détail puis affirma que sa mère Naraantsuya détenait un mini lecteur radiocassettes portable moldu. Pansy abasourdie apprit ainsi la curiosité de sa mère envers les objets moldus et sa passion pour la musique anglo-saxonne, en particulier les _Beatles_.

Au cours de la conversation, Gyrin affirma avoir vu les cassettes audio ainsi que l'appareil de Naraantsuya le jour où Odval déplaça le coffre contenant toutes les affaires de sa fille. Ensuite, il expliqua à Pansy qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser grâce à des piles avant de lui montrer ce dont il s'agissait sans se soucier de la curiosité du propriétaire du bazar interloqué par l'ignorance de l'adolescente. Par contre, le vendeur Moldu penaud avoua ne détenir aucun lecteur CD car personne ne lui en avait encore commandé. Gyrin contrarié demanda donc au vendeur s'il possédait au moins des cassettes d'artistes internationaux puis il montra à sa cousine curieuse les cassettes de groupes ou de chanteurs anglo-saxons... Le vendeur décida alors de profiter de l'ingénuité de la gamine en face de lui et alla chercher plusieurs cassettes jamais vendues puis Pansy voulut aussi acheter de la musique mongole afin de pouvoir également se familiariser d'avantage avec la langue locale. Gyrin songeur lui conseilla aussi d'écouter de la K-Pop, c'est-à-dire, de la musique pop sud-coréenne. Il lui choisit donc deux ou trois cassettes de groupes de filles. C'est alors que le vendeur proposa à la gamine une télévision portable puis Pansy curieuse observa celle du moldu qui en détenait une pour sa propre utilisation dans son magasin. Le type finit par la convaincre d'acheter la seule qui lui restait carles nomades aimaient ces choses et lui vendit aussi de nombreuses piles de différents types pour le lecteur de cassettes mais aussi la télé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gyrin saisit tous les achats de sa cousine et décida de rentrer au camp d'été où Odval inquiète observa ces objets avec circonspection car Naraantsuya avait commencé à nourrir une passion incontrôlable pour la Grande-Bretagne à force d'écouter les cassettes des chansons moldues offertes par son ex fiancé. Toutefois, Pansy lui montra également des cassettes mongoles puis révéla son désir de les écouter pour se familiariser d'avantage avec la langue locale. Ensuite, sa grand-mère rassurée lui montra le coffre de sa mère où l'adolescente émue examina longuement les effets mais aussi les objets accumulés par Naraantsuya. Après un moment de recueillement, la jeune fille remit soigneusement toutes ces choses à leur place de peur de les abimer. Pansy conserva seulement le mini lecteur radio cassette et se mit à écouter la radio moldue mongole ce soir-là ainsi que toutes les cassettes accumulées par sa mère et elle.

Le lendemain matin, sa grand-mère lui offrit un petit poste de radio sorcier afin de capter également la radio sorcière mongole. Pansy la remercia puis tenta de suivre les actualités du monde sorcier local tout en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à son ancienne vie en Grande-Bretagne puisque les ondes magiques britanniques étaient bien trop éloignées pour pouvoir les capter. Afin de la distraire de ses pensées nostalgiques, Odval lui révéla la passion sa mère pour la télévision au point de se rendre chez une amie sorcière née moldue afin de pouvoir la visionner. Ensuite, Gyrin continua de distraire Pansy en lui montrant comment utiliser son petit téléviseur portable. Le soir, tous deux la regardèrent en compagnie d'Odval contrairement aux autres Panshriij pas du tout intéressés par ces choses. La vieille Mongole estima détenir une bonne occasion de se rapprocher de sa petite-fille et insista donc pour regarder la télévision ensemble un moment tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher.

Durant ses longues journées, l'adolescente faisait aussi de son mieux pour aider sa famille tout en observant avec fascination les aigles des Panshriij manifestement connus pour leurs talents en tant que maitres aigliers. Pansy admirait longuement le vol des aigles mais n'osait pas les rejoindre car nul ne connaissait son secret au sein de sa famille. Un matin, elle ne parvint cependant plus à retenir son envie et s'éclipsa discrètement pour se transformer avant de prendre son envol sans se douter de la présence d'Odval abasourdie. La vieille Mongole observa cependant sa petite-fille avec orgueil et rassembla tous les Panshriij pour admirer le vol du rapace manifestement heureux de se sentir enfin libre. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète finit par trembler à la vue sa famille en train d'attendre son retour au sol mais l'adolescente s'apaisa à la vue du regard brillant d'Odval. Cette dernière attendit la fin de sa métamorphose pour l'inciter à avertir le Ministère de la magie Mongole qui enregistra légalement l'adolescente comme un animagus.

Les semaines suivantes, Pansy redoubla ses efforts sous la férule de Gyrin pour apprendre la langue, la lecture mais aussi l'écriture du mongol. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint enfin à s'exprimer d'avantage même si ce n'était pas encore parfait. La jeune fille finit aussi par feuilleter les livres scolaires de ses lointains cousins qui la taquinèrent sur son envie d'étudier durant les vacances. L'adolescente ne se vexait pas face à ces taquineries et se contentait d'examiner soigneusement le programme de l'école. Au cours de ses recherches, Pansy soulagée constata que l'étude de l'arithmancie, la métamorphose, la transfiguration, la botanique ou encore les runes antiques semblaient similaires aux matières enseignées à Poudlard. Par contre, elle tenta de rattraper ses lacunes en Histoire de la Magie mongole grâce à son livre en anglais et resta agréablement surprise par la vision de tous les livres sur la Magie Noire de ses cousins car cette branche de la magie était étudiée à l'école mongole contrairement à Poudlard. Or, la jeune fille détenait manifestement une confortable avance en Magie noire sur ses cousins grâce aux enseignements de ce cher professeur Rogue. Enfin, les potions ne devraient pas poser de problèmes non plus si elle prenait soin d'étudier soigneusement le mongol afin de comprendre les instructions.

Toutefois, Pansy estima devoir intensifier son apprentissage de la langue tout le reste de l'été avant d'exposer son idée à sa grand-mère inquiète au début mais qui finit par approuver son choix. Ainsi, Odval accompagna donc sa petite-fille à l'école de sorcellerie une semaine avant la rentrée afin de pouvoir faire évaluer son niveau et solliciter la permission de s'inscrire. Lors de l'évaluation de l'adolescente, le corps enseignant apprécia la simplicité de Pansy qui ne se vanta aucunement de ses excellents résultats de ses Aspics britanniques, ni du certificat d'apprentissage établi par Rogue. La jeune fille se soumit également sans protester à tous les examens demandés par les professeurs ainsi que la commission d'inspecteurs académiques chargés de l'évaluer.

Malgré ses difficultés dues à son apprentissage récent de la langue, les sorciers furent impressionnés par son labeur mais aussi l'étendue de son vocabulaire mongol acquis en quelques semaines seulement. Au bout d'un moment, les inspecteurs l'estimèrent apte à passer ses Buses mongols et ne furent pas surpris par ses brillants résultats, même en Magie Noire pourtant pas enseignée à Poudlard. Par contre, ils s'interrogèrent sur le bienfait ou non de la laisser passer ses Aspics maintenant, Certes, elle détenait le niveau scolaire requis, néanmoins, les sorciers estimaient ses capacités en langue mongole encore trop faibles pour pouvoir chercher un emploi ou suivre une formation professionnelle dés maintenant. Ils demandèrent donc à la jeune fille si elle désirait vraiment passer ses Aspics aujourd'hui.

Pansy surprise répondit par la négative et confessa son désir de s'inscrire à l'école de sorcellerie afin de pouvoir suivre l'enseignement mongol pendant au moins toute une année. La sorcière affirma également se sentir incapable de passer ses Aspics ici sans une parfaite connaissance de la langue mais aussi des us et coutumes du monde sorcier mongol. Sa réponse satisfit aussitôt les Asiatiques ravis de noter son humilité totalement en désaccord avec le rapport très négatif fourni par les aurors Britanniques sur la jeune fille. Les professeurs le considérèrent donc comme un tissu de mensonges puis le directeur de l'établissement souhaita la bienvenue à la jeune fille ravie de pouvoir s'inscrire en septième année. Ensuite, Pansy heureuse laissa sa grand-mère remplir toutes les formalités puis Odval lui fit visiter le quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator avant de se rendre dans un quartier moldu où elles retrouvèrent Gyrin déjà en train de préparer sa rentrée universitaire. Le cracmol en profita pour rendre à Pansy les gallions restants après le remboursement de ses achats. Ensuite, il entraîna les deux femmes à travers les rues moldues afin de faire visiter Oulan-Bator à sa cousine avant de les laisser rentrer.

En septembre, Odval légèrement inquiète accompagna donc sa petite-fille nerveuse à la gare puis l'encouragea de son mieux. Les lointains cousins de Pansy également en âge d'être scolarisés dont la jeune Naé, rassurèrent aussitôt Odval et entrainèrent l'adolescente avec eux avant de leur parler de leur Maison Vert-et-Argent où se rendaient tous les Panshriij. Une fois parvenue à destination, Pansy attendit la fin de la répartition des premières années pour se présenter devant le chaudron magique chargé de déterminer sa nouvelle Maison. Le directeur résuma brièvement l'histoire de l'adolescente et demanda à tous les élèves de l'accueillir chaleureusement au sein de leur communauté. Enfin, il recommanda aux étudiants de l'aider de leur mieux car la jeune fille ne parlait pas un seul mot de leur langue, ni ne connaissait sa véritable apparence ainsi que ses origines avant le mois de juillet.

Les élèves éprouvèrent aussitôt une immense sympathie pour l'adolescente et lui sourirent pendant que les enseignants l'aidaient à s'installer dans le chaudron. Ensuite, les professeurs baissèrent soigneusement la tète de la jeune fille pour l'immerger dans l'eau du récipient. Odval ne connaissait pas la teneur des propos échangés entre eux mais Pansy ravie émergea moins de dix secondes après son immersion sous les applaudissements des élèves de sa nouvelle Maison Vert-et-Argent. Les enseignants lancèrent un sort pour la sécher puis la jeune fille radieuse rejoignit les Serpentards locaux et se rua sur les Panshriij sans se douter du regard intense d'un élève de la Maison Rouge-et-Or foudroyé par sa beauté...

Odval songea ensuite à la joie de Pansy devant les résultats de ses Aspics en 1999 mais surtout sa cooptation en tant que potioniste dés cette année-là après sa brillante réussite aux examens de la Corporation. La jeune fille fut également admise au titre de maitresse des potions dés 1999 mais ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers et continua sa formation auprès de plusieurs maitres confirmés mongols ou occidentaux au fil des années. Pansy devint également un auror réserviste avant de se consacrer à l'enseignement tout en continuant ses recherches en potions afin de pouvoir donner la vie à ses futurs enfants sans perdre la sienne...

* * *

><p>Odval finit par chasser ses pensées nostalgiques et se demanda si la recherche de Pansy au sujet de son père était une bonne chose. En effet, toutes les vérités n'étaient pas forcement bonnes à dire et elle craignait de voir sa chère enfant s'effondrer selon les révélations données par les Malefoy…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Par contre, je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes de forme ou autre en anglais :). En fait, Pansy s'est retrouvée dans un pays totalement étranger sans comprendre la langue et il me semblait necessaire de montrer ses difficultés pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Que pensez-vous de la reconstruction de Pansy ?<strong>_

_**A bientot !**_


	6. Chapter 5 L'ombre de Vincent Crabbe

_**Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous !**_

* * *

><p>L'après-midi passa lentement puis Pansy remercia les Weasley pour tout et emmena ses fils, Lauren ainsi que sa grand-mère avec elle. Lily bouda un peu après le départ de ses nouveaux amis, néanmoins, sa mère lui promit de les inviter à la maison un de ces jours. Une fois de retour au Chaudron Baveur, Pansy laissa les enfants jouer avec ceux des Mac Kleen, des Turner mais aussi les bambins des époux Andrews sortis du Magenmagot dans l'après-midi. Durant les jeux des enfants surveillés par les nounous, les anciens bannis se réunirent afin de discuter de la situation actuelle ainsi que des prochains Expulsés qui comparaitraient durant toute la semaine. Pansy acquiesça et fut ravie de voir que ses directives avaient été suivies à la lettre. Ainsi, tous les Expulsés considérés non coupables par le Magenmagot, seraient présents sur le sol britannique avant le 2 mai, soit vingt ans après la bataille de Poudlard. Certains Serpentards curieux lui demandèrent la raison de son empressement avant de se ranger à son avis sur le besoin de manifester leurs intentions pacifiques en participant officiellement aux commémorations.<p>

Apparemment, une marche aux flambeaux nocturne se tiendrait durant la nuit du 2 mai pour commémorer la bataille puis ses discours auraient lieu le lendemain matin. Pansy ne prétendait absolument pas prendre la parole, néanmoins, elle tenait à faire participer tous les Expulsés à ces deux commémorations qui mirent fin à la lutte sanglante engendrée par Voldemort et ses sbires. Greg acquiesça en songeant à son père puis poussa également un soupir car le visage de Vincent Crabbe s'imposa à son esprit. Pansy inquiète nota son trouble et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Son ami la remercia par un simple regard tout en conservant son mutisme parfaitement connu de tous. Pansy reprit donc la parole pour réaffirmer l'importance de la participation des Expulsés à la marche nocturne afin de démontrer leur changement d'attitude puisque très peu d'entre eux quittèrent les cachots pour se battre contre Voldemort vingt ans plus tôt. Les Serpentards acquiescèrent car ils n'étaient point connus pour leur courage mais plutôt leur opportunisme. Toutefois, les ex bannis aspiraient maintenant à une vie tranquille au pays au lieu de rester exilés. Aussi, ces sorciers étaient prêts à se soumettre à toutes les actions jugées nécessaires par Pansy pour obtenir leur réhabilitation.

Ensuite, Théodore Nott observa son amie en songeant à son acharnement pour tenter de retrouver tous les Expulsés durant leur exil. En son for intérieur, il la compara encore une fois à Rogue qui fit de son mieux pour préserver sa Maison dans le plus grand des secrets et tenta de détourner les jeunes gens des Mangemorts. Ceux qui furent assez subtils pour réceptionner ces messages extrêmement discrets, ne purent que remercier leur ex directeur après la guerre car ils ne tombèrent pas entre les mains des Carrow. En revanche, les autres prirent la Marque et périrent aux cotés de Voldemort après avoir quitté les cachots pour rejoindre ses troupes ou ils finirent à Azkaban.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback de Théodore:<em>**

_Après la victoire de Potter, les choses semblèrent se tasser mais les futurs Expulsés finirent par être traqués les uns après les autres en juin avant de se retrouver à Azkaban. Certains crurent sombrer dans la folie à cause des Détraqueurs et ressentiment un immense soulagement au moment où les gardiens les finirent sortir de leurs cellules durant la nuit du 31 juin. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète estima que cela ne présageait rien de bon même si Théodore tenta de la rassurer de son mieux tout comme Adrian Pucey._

_Malheureusement, les prévisions pessimistes de la jeune fille se révélèrent justes en raison du transfert de tous les accusés dans une salle spéciale du Magenmagot à 1 heure du matin le 1er juillet. Théodore se colla aussitôt à sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir de ne pas être séparés puis ils assistèrent aux procès expéditifs de leurs camarades ou même des adultes en attendant leur propre tour. Les deux amis constatèrent avec stupeur la rapidité de ces procès qui duraient moins de cinq minutes avant le transfert des futurs Expulsés dans une autre salle. Nott inquiet constata également la soif de vengeance mais aussi la douleur de certains jurés aveuglés par la perte d'un être cher durant la bataille. _

_Par contre, les accusés n'étaient pas appelés à la barre par ordre alphabétique, ce qui permit à Nott de rester en compagnie de Pansy, Pucey, Harper, Flint, Millicent, les jumelles Carrrow et Goyle amaigri depuis son séjour à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, l'état de Gregory préoccupait particulièrement Pansy car il ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de Vincent et elle craignait de le voir périr lui aussi s'il ne se reprenait pas très rapidement. Malheureusement, Pansy ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui dans leur position actuelle. Au cours de l'audience, Mrs Goyle lui avait fait parvenir sa proposition, néanmoins, l'adolescente ne s'était pas sentie capable de dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec Gregory, ni de se lier irrémédiablement à lui à cause d'un mariage célébré à la sauvette dans le tribunal. De plus, son ami ne lui en tint aucunement rigueur car il ne songeait aucunement à une alliance matrimoniale en ce moment._

_Ensuite, les Serpentards abasourdis encore présents dans la salle restèrent surpris face aux révélations de Parkinson senior ou encore la transformation radicale de Pansy sous leurs yeux au moment de son procès. L'adolescente profondément choquée ne parvenait même pas à avancer d'un pas en raison de son trouble mais aussi le poids de ses chaines et des boulets bien trop lourds pour son corps soudainement devenu extrêmement frêle. Au bout d'un moment, les aurors se rendirent compte de la situation et l'aidèrent à marcher afin de pouvoir l'emmener dans une autre salle où les futurs Expulsés surpris déjà présents s'interrogèrent sur l'identité de cette poupée de porcelaine. Le condamné suivant leur donna cependant rapidement la réponse puis les Serpentards abasourdis observèrent longuement l'eurasienne trop abattue pour prononcer un seul mot._

_A 15 heures, tous les accusés avaient été jugés et ils furent donc réunis dans la salle puis les aurors leur annoncèrent leur expulsion en France où un centre d'accueil semblait avoir été préparé en hâte par le Ministère de la Magie français pour les accueillir. Ils accompagnèrent ensuite les Expulsés jusqu'à deux salles adjacentes transformées pour l'occasion en vestiaires puis les condamnés eurent enfin droit à une douche. Une heure plus tard, des employées portèrent aux filles les affaires personnelles trouvées sur elles le jour de leur arrestation pendant que les aurors en faisaient de même pour les jeunes gens. Une fois leurs maigres possessions en poche, les condamnés furent de nouveau réunis pour procéder à leur expulsion en masse. Toutefois, les aurors affirmèrent procéder d'abord à l'extradition de Pansy Panshriij car leurs homologues mongols insistaient pour venir la chercher eux-mêmes. Une minute plus tard, les Asiatiques firent donc leur apparition et discutèrent quelques minutes avec leurs collègues avant de s'exprimer dans un anglais laborieux pour demander poliment à Pansy Panshriij de s'avancer._

_Les filles inquiètes entourèrent aussitôt leur camarade afin de la protéger mais l'une des employées la saisit par le bras pour l'emmener au-devant des aurors mongols. Les étudiants masculins de Serpentard stupéfaits ou encore leurs ex camarades plus âgés notèrent alors la nouvelle dignité de leur amie métamorphosée par sa panoplie sombre similaire à celle de Rogue. Pansy s'efforçait de ne pas trembler mais elle ne put s'empêcher de marcher très lentement pour retarder l'inévitable. Toutefois, la jeune fille finit par arriver auprès des Mongols qui la saluèrent poliment en anglais avant de la rassurer de leur mieux tout en jetant des regards surpris sur la foule tassée dans cette pièce._

_ Théodore inquiet se précipita sur Pansy pour la retenir avant de demander aux Mongols de la laisser partir avec eux en France mais les aurors affirmèrent que la citoyenne mongole Pansy Panshriij n'était pas encore majeure en Mongolie où le Ministère avait établi la majorité à dix-huit ans seulement comme chez les moldus. Aussi, la jeune fille serait prise en charge par le service social du Ministère pendant la recherche des membres de sa famille maternelle._

_Ensuite, les Mongols proposèrent à l'adolescente apeurée de saluer rapidement ses amis avant leur départ. Pansy enlaça aussitôt Théo puis se tourna vers les autres bannis avant de saisir son médaillon offert par Rogue. Une minute plus tard, elle l'exhiba publiquement tout en lançant un Serpentard un jour… Serpentard toujours ! Ses camarades mais aussi les Serpentards plus âgés répondirent aussitôt en chœur tout en songeant que le maitre des potions avait donné son médaillon fétiche à la jeune fille. Ils voulurent en parler avec elle cependant Pansy était déjà partie avec les Mongols._

**_Fin du Flashback. _**

* * *

><p>Nott chassa ses pensées mais se demanda si Weasley était au courant de la portée symbolique de ce bijou car tous les anciens étudiants de la Maison jusqu'en 1998 étaient conscients du fait que Rogue l'avait porté durant des années sous sa tunique sombre à l'insu des autres professeurs et élèves des autres Maisons. Aux yeux des Serpentards expulsés, le don de ce médaillon conféra donc à Pansy l'autorité de Rogue. Certes, l'adolescente ne possédait pas de liens de sang avec lui, ni de certitudes sur ses origines mais les Expulsés se moquaient maintenant du statut des sorciers après toutes ces années d'exil. Ils avaient également perdu leurs anciens préjugés sur les moldus et aspiraient simplement à une vie tranquille sans songer à enquêter sur les parents de Pansy.<p>

Enfin, Pansy s'était battue pour les maintenir unis toutes ces années et luttait à présent pour leur réinsertion, ce qui lui conférait encore une fois une immense autorité même si elle refusait tout titre. Afin de coordonner les Expulsés, la jeune femme avait cependant accepté de participer à la création de la branche des Expatriés au sein de la Maison Serpentard où elle détenait une influence bien plus forte que celle de Nott sorcier au sang-pur, Gregory ainsi que tant d'autres encore. Toutefois, Théodore inquiet craignait maintenant de voir sa sœur de cœur s'effondrer selon les révélations des Malefoy ce soir. En effet, Weasley avait beau penser que Pansy devait être la fille de Rogue, Nott estimait ce fait improbable car les Malefoy n'auraient jamais acheté la main d'une enfant sang-mêlé pour leur fils…

Pendant ce temps, Ron contacta Harry qui accepta de les accompagner ce soir après le coucher des enfants confiés à la garde d'Odval. Ensuite, le rouquin ne vit pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui où le sorcier fut ravi de l'accueil chaleureux reçu. Toutefois, le Gryffondor ne donna aucun baiser à Pansy devant les enfants car ils désiraient attendre la fin des Aspics de Rose pour officialiser leur relation. Cela permettrait ainsi à la jeune fille de passer sereinement ses examens sans se déconcentrer à cause de la vie sentimentale de son père. Enfin, les deux adultes estimaient pouvoir ainsi démarrer leur histoire sans subir de pressions de la part de leurs enfants respectifs. En effet, Ron ne voulait pas heurter la sensibilité des petits garçons plus du tout habitués à la présence permanente d'un homme auprès de leur mère depuis quatre ans. Il était également conscient de devoir les rassurer sur ses intentions envers Pansy mais aussi sa volonté de ne jamais usurper la place de Toorj enfin de retour auprès de ses gosses. Enfin, le sorcier voulait également en discuter calmement avec son fils Hugo.

En attendant, Ron fut ravi d'entendre enfin des rires ou même des cris dans son appartement auparavant si vide. Il participa volontiers aux jeux de Kushi et Severus puis parvint à y inclure également les jumeaux curieux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils finirent par se laver rapidement les mains avant de rejoindre Pansy et Odval déjà à table. Après le repas fort animé, Kushi finit par s'endormir rapidement sans entendre la fin de la fable lue par sa mère. Ensuite, les garçons veillèrent un peu plus longtemps mais finirent par aller se coucher en raison de leur fatigue causée par le décalage horaire. Une fois tout ce petit monde couché, Pansy discuta avec Ronald ainsi que sa grand-mère de la soirée à venir puis les sorciers tentèrent de la rassurer de leur mieux. Le Gryffondor reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy je me moque de tes origines même si tu étais la fille de Voldemort en personne. Affirma-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, s'il y a bien d'une chose dont je sois certaine, c'est de ton soutien quoiqu'il arrive._ Le rassura Pansy en posant sa main sur la sienne._ Et celui de ma grand-mère. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je n'aurais cependant pas du t'influencer à propos de Rogue car rien ne me prouve que tu sois sa fille biologique même si j'y ai cru à cause de ses cadeaux ou encore vos attitudes similaires. Soupira Ron.

- On verra bien Ronald, pour l'instant je ne me fais aucune illusion afin d'éviter une profonde déception si ce n'est pas mon père. Répondit Pansy.

- Tant d'indices concordent pourtant. Intervint Odval.

- Les Malefoy n'auraient jamais payé une fortune pour obtenir ma main dans ce cas. Répliqua Pansy inquiète.

- Mais Rogue est le fils d'Eileen Prince et par conséquent l'héritier d'une famille très riche. Les Malefoy voulaient donc peut-être tenter de réclamer l'héritage des Prince après ton mariage avec leur fils ? Proposa Ron.

- Les grands-parents du professeur ont légalement vendu tous leurs biens à un neveu avant leur mort et l'argent obtenu de la vente a été dilapidé ou donné à des œuvres caritatives donc je ne pourrais pas contester leur testament même si j'étais vraiment leur arrière-petite-fille. Aussi, les Malefoy n'auraient pas négocié ma main avec Parkinson dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'héritage des Prince. Contesta Pansy._ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy alla s'habiller après avoir expliqué quelques détails sur les Serpentards à Ronald curieux. A son retour, le Gryffondor admira aussitôt sa belle simplement vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. La jeune femme était également parée de son médaillon plus précieux que tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Ron ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de songer que si Pansy n'était pas la fille biologique de Rogue, elle devait cependant l'être aux yeux du maitre des potions car il lui fit don de ce bijou à l'insu de tous avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard le soir du 2 mai. Le Gryffondor songea au sentiment de culpabilité de Pansy toujours convaincue d'être indirectement responsable de la mort de son mentor en n'ayant pas insisté d'avantage pour lui faire porter ses potions dont un antidote contre les venins avec lui.

Une minute plus tard, Ronald chassa ses pensées puis ils se téléportèrent au _Chaudron Baveur_ où les anciens bannis entouraient les nouveaux venus qui se précipitèrent aussitôt sur Pansy. La jeune femme discuta un moment avec eux puis Harry arriva enfin avant d'observer un instant tous ces anciens exilés ou encore leurs enfants. Il sourit en songeant à la survie de Poudlard grâce à tous ces petits Serpents mais resta ensuite fasciné par l'intonation parfaitement roguienne de la voix de Pansy durant son discours. Harry se souvint également des propos de Nott sur l'existence de liens toujours très forts entre les anciens Serpentards et les jeunes générations durant leurs études à Poudlard. Ils maintenaient également des relations intimes mais aussi commerciales ou professionnelles au point d'élire leurs représentants. D'après Nott, Draco reprit la place de son père Lucius après la guerre, néanmoins, les Malefoy devaient probablement s'inquiéter des conséquences de l'arrivée des Expulsés bien plus nombreux que les Serpentards restés au pays. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle les anciens Bannis désiraient la présence de Potter durant la visite de Pansy au Manoir de Lucius Malefoy de peur que le vieux Lucius ne tente de les attaquer avant de les accuser devant le Magenmagot pour une agression imaginaire.

Enfin, les trois représentants des Expulsés remercièrent Harry pour sa gentillesse puis Pansy accepta le bras de Ron pour transplaner ensemble.

* * *

><p>Les trois Serpentards vêtus de noirs et les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy. Si Harry y était retourné à plusieurs reprises lors des perquisitions hebdomadaires de la demeure, Ron ne remit jamais les pieds depuis leur capture en 1998. Aussi, le rouquin déglutit à la vue de l'immense bâtisse mais Pansy serra discrètement sa main puis il se ressaisit aussitôt car personne ne serait torturé cette nuit et aucun Mangemort ne les attaquerait non plus. Une minute plus tard, Harry proposa aux autres de s'annoncer puis saisit le battant d'une petite cloche en forme de dragon pour signaler leur présence. Les grilles s'ouvrirent aussitôt dans un grincement sinistre sous le regard impassible des Serpentards déjà venus à plusieurs reprises chez les Malefoy avant la guerre. Nott observa sa sœur de cœur en songeant qu'elle aurait pu devenir la propriétaire des lieux un jour et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :<p>

« _ Pans' tu as des regrets parfois ?

- Aucun et encore moins maintenant. Répondit tranquillement la jeune femme tout en serrant la main de Ron secrètement ravi.

- Tu aurais pu devenir _Lady Malefoy_. Plaisanta Gregory.

- La liberté n'a pas de prix Greg: je ne me souviens pas de ma rupture avec Draco comme il l'a décrite mais fort heureusement nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Votre mariage aurait été si désastreux d'après toi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Tu sais, nous étions trop différents et serions probablement devenus très malheureux au cours des années. Rétorqua aussitôt Pansy.

- Pans' tu as échappé à deux horribles mariages parce que tu ne serais pas devenue Lady Malefoy mais Mrs Goyle si la mère de Greg était parvenue à vous convaincre de convoler ensemble juste avant vos audiences respectives. S'esclaffa Théo.

- Hem… Intervint Ron jaloux.

- Pans' est une amie pour moi et je ne pense pas la vexer en affirmant n'éprouver aucune attirance envers elle. Répliqua Gregory afin de rassurer Weasley.

- Pareil pour moi Greg. Répondit Pansy d'un ton tranquille.

- Pas de soucis Pans'. Affirma Greg.

- T'es rassuré Weasley ? Bon tu as bien pris ta potion hier durant votre feu d'artifice ou je vais devenir parrain d'ici peu ? Quoique, vous n'avez pas du faire grand-chose vu tes oreilles fumantes à cause de la pimentine. Taquina Théodore pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vas te faire pendre Nott : ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui peut m'achever ! Rétorqua Ron hilare.

- Bon au moins, ça a le mérite de détendre tout le monde. Intervint Harry._ »

Les cinq sorciers s'observèrent puis se mirent à rire, ce qui leur permit d'évacuer leur stress face à l'idée de leur confrontation avec les Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se reprendre puis se décidèrent enfin à suivre l'allée imposante afin de se présenter à la porte où un elfe de maison proprement vêtu et bien nourri les fit entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Greg tenta de dissimuler un tic nerveux mais le sorcier ressentit un profond malaise dés le vestibule où Vincent et lui passaient souvent du temps ensemble en attendant l'arrivée de Malefoy. En revanche, Pansy observa la décoration inchangée, néanmoins, elle nota avec soulagement la disparition de l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait auparavant dans le vestibule. La jeune femme se ressaisit et salua poliment l'elfe manifestement bien mieux traité que ses prédécesseurs mais la présence de Granger au Ministère ne devait probablement pas être étrangère à cette amélioration. Au moins, la Miss-je-Sais-Tout avait accompli une bonne chose de ce coté-là.

L'elfe salua aussitôt les visiteurs puis voulut saisir leurs capes mais ils déclinèrent poliment sa proposition avant de le suivre jusqu'au salon où les attendaient les Malefoy. Si Harry et Ron restèrent surpris par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce, les anciens bannis ne prêtèrent aucune attention au feu crépitant dans la cheminée, ni les verres en cristal de Bohème ou la bouteille de Whisky pur feu posés sur un petit guéridon. Par contre, ils s'immobilisèrent au milieu de la pièce face à trois Serpentards également vêtus de noir ainsi que debout. Gregory planta aussitôt son regard dans celui de Draco légèrement inquiet à la vue de l'expression sinistre de son ancien larbin, Nott se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour dominer Zabini mal à l'aise puis Pansy observa Lucius Malefoy manifestement prêt à relever son défi.

Harry soupira aussitôt en songeant au ridicule de cette situation déjà entrevue au mariage d'Hermione quand Draco défia Pansy du regard avant de céder le premier mais Ron lui conseilla de ne pas troubler l'échange des Serpentards. Cette remarque lui valut aussitôt l'approbation silencieuse d'Astoria et Narcissa qui demanda à l'elfe de servir ces messieurs qui s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils tout en sirotant un whisky d'au moins dix ans d'âge. Durant leur dégustation, ils observèrent les six belligérants toujours en train de s'observer en chiens de faïence. Au cours de son examen, Ron ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de s'attarder sur Lucius Malefoy qui arborait toujours sa longue chevelure et ne semblait pas atteint de calvitie contrairement à son rejeton. Toutefois, le Gryffondor nota ensuite les rides profondes autour des yeux ainsi que les plis amers de la bouche mais aussi ses tremblements.

Au bout de trois minutes, Zabini gêné fut le premier à céder sous le regard victorieux de Nott qui répondit poliment à son salut. Théodore se positionna ensuite près de Pansy et Goyle toujours en train de fixer leurs interlocuteurs respectifs. Harry soupira mais estima que les quatre sorciers finiraient par cesser également d'ici peu. D'ailleurs Draco lui semblait sur le point de céder également, néanmoins, si le sorcier avait fini par s'incliner de bonne grâce devant Pansy, ce geste semblait lui coûter énormément face à Gregory. L'auror resta également surpris par l'entêtement de Goyle pourtant connu pour sa docilité envers Malefoy à Poudlard. Il songea que lui-même n'accorda jamais beaucoup de crédits à cet ancien larbin dont l'esprit semblait alors très limité ou du moins, en apparence.

D'après Ron, Pansy craignait un débordement de la part de Gregory qui n'acceptait pas la mort de Vincent Crabbe dont il tenait toujours Malefoy responsable. D'ailleurs, Harry ne comprenait pas cette prise de position car Crabbe mourut à cause de son propre sort après avoir lancé le _Feudeymon_. Pansy semblait partager son point de vue, néanmoins, elle comprenait la douleur de Goyle et avait donc demandé à l'auror de songer à la sienne si Ron fut également décédé ce soir-là lors de l'incendie de la salle-sur-demande. Harry n'avait rien répondu mais il imaginait fort bien le désarroi de Gregory. Toutefois, Potter estimait que vingt années s'étaient écoulées depuis et nul ne devrait encore conserver de la haine envers les uns ou les autres. Deux minutes plus tard, Malefoy finit enfin par baisser les yeux face au regard méprisant lancé par Gregory. Ce dernier respectait sa promesse envers Pansy et n'utilisait aucun sort violent, néanmoins, il n'entendait pas mâcher ces mots car Vincent reposait sous terre depuis bientôt vingt ans contrairement à Draco Malefoy… Ce dernier embarrassé finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Bonsoir Goyle… Hem Gregory.

- Malefoy… Déclara simplement Gregory.

- Ça fait longtemps… Tenta Draco.

- Trop longtemps… Répondit sèchement Greg.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, nous passions tellement de temps ensemble à Poudlard. Affirma Draco.

- Ton larbin te manquait Malefoy ? Ne comptes pas sur moi pour redevenir ton homme à tout faire, ni ton garde du corps! Rétorqua Gregory en croisant ses bras sur son torse imposant.

- Je ne songeais pas à ça ! Nous étions amis avant…

- Avant que tu ne nous entraînes dans la salle sur demande pour empêcher Potter de détruire le diadème ? Vincent serait encore en vie si tu ne nous avais pas contraints à te suivre là-bas mais le grand Malefoy était bien trop lâche pour agir seul. L'interrompit Greg.

- Je suis désolé pour Vincent car c'était l'un de mes amis à moi aussi ! Affirma Draco.

- Tu ne nous considérais pas tes amis mais seulement tes serviteurs. Rétorqua froidement Goyle sans se soucier de la stupeur générale face à sa soudaine volubilité totalement inattendue de sa part hormis pour ses deux amis.

- Greg… Je regrette énormément mes erreurs, crois moi : je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me racheter et permettre à mon fils de marcher la tête haute au lieu de raser les murs à cause des actions de ma famille.

- Menteur… Rétorqua Greg.

- Mais… Tenta Draco Malefoy.

- Si tu éprouvais véritablement des regrets, je n'aurais pas du économiser la plus grande partie de mes premiers salaires d'apprenti pour offrir à Vincent une sépulture décente ! Révéla Gregory.

- Il était considéré comme un Mangemort et je ne pouvais donc pas aggraver la situation de ma famille en faisant réaliser un tombeau pour Vincent. Se défendit Draco.

- Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi Malefoy ? Je n'oublie pas mes amis, encore moins pour des raisons politiques ou par opportunisme. Par contre, toi tu es un assassin. Décréta froidement Greg.

- Gregory, j'avais dix-sept ans seulement moi aussi. Enfin, tu avais passé l'année à Poudlard contrairement à moi qui dus apprendre à survivre pour ne pas devenir fou devant les exactions de ma tante Bellatrix ou encore les sautes d'humeur de Voldemort ! Répliqua Draco.

- Tais-toi Imbécile ! Rétorqua Greg.

- Goyle calmes-toi. Tentèrent Nott et les deux Gryffondor.

- Gregory, ne te laisse pas dominer par ta haine car tu es loin d'être une brute sanguinaire ou un idiot. Intervint Pansy grâce à la légillimancie. _ »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et poursuivit son défi contre Lucius Malefoy. Toutefois, son intervention apaisa Gregory qui laissa donc sa baguette dans sa poche. En revanche, Lucius inquiet abandonna son défi contre Pansy avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue de l'apaisement de Goyle. Toutefois, Pansy décida de prendre quelques précautions puis les baguettes de tous les Serpentards volèrent dans les airs avant de finir entre les mains de la jeune femme. Dix secondes plus tard, la Serpentarde ouvrit enfin la bouche pour exprimer sa déception face à la discorde de leur Maison exposée en public. La jeune femme continua de parler un moment sous le regard d'Harry fasciné par le ton de sa voix similaire à celui de Rogue ou encore les mouvements de sa cape. Il crut même revoir la _Terreur des Cachots_ au moment où elle démontra sa réprobation par ses expressions faciales. Potter resta également surpris par la soudaine docilité des Serpentards dont celle de Lucius Malefoy.

Grace à un sort informulé, Pansy fit avancer les sièges jusqu'aux Serpentards priés de s'asseoir. Ses interlocuteurs obéirent aussitôt avant d'écouter le discours de la jeune femme sur la nécessité d'une certaine coopération pour tenter de maintenir la Maison sur pied au lieu de se lancer dans une guerre fratricide seulement nocive pour les Serpentards eux-mêmes. Greg protesta aussitôt contre l'idée d'une union avec les _Planqués_ mais s'apaisa après les propos de son amie sur la paix et la neutralité. Pansy affirma également comprendre son point de vue, néanmoins, elle refusait de le voir se faire guider par une vengeance aveugle et injuste contre Draco. Greg tenta cependant de lui faire réaliser sa douleur:

« _ Pans' il a tué Vincent !

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé le _Feudeymon_ mais Vincent lui-même. Rétorqua tranquillement Pansy sur un ton on ne peut plus Roguien.

- Mais c'est Malefoy qui nous a traîné là-bas malgré nos refus ! Protesta Greg.

- Il a utilisé le sortilège _Imperium_ sur vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil parfaitement Roguien.

- Non… Répondit Greg de mauvaise grâce.

- Greg, je comprends ta douleur mais même si Malefoy vous a entrainé de force dans la salle sur demande, il n'a pas forcé Vincent à utiliser le _Feudeymon_. Crabbe a donc agi de sa propre initiative et tu le sais fort bien. Insista Pansy.

- Mais… Tenta Greg.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment tenté de jeter des sort pour stopper le Trio d'or ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Non. Répondit Greg.

- Tu vois, personne ne t'a contraint à lancer des sortilèges ou autres. Donc Vincent a agi de sa propre initiative mais n'a pas su maitriser le sortilège et s'est retrouvé pris à son propre piège. Estima Pansy.

- Mais…. Tenta Greg.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, à moins que, tu ne souhaites finir à Azkaban à cause de ta bêtise ? Tu as pensé à ta mère malade qui a passé ces vingt dernières années à prier pour ton retour, tu veux la blesser encore une fois ? Elle n'a pas assez souffert entre l'emprisonnement de ton père ou ton exil ? L'interrogea Pansy.

- Je… Non. Concéda Gregory penaud.

- Il est temps de vivre et ne plus se laisser influencer par les erreurs du passé. De toute façon, rien ne te ramènera Vincent alors vis ta propre vie. Conseilla Pansy.

- Ça ne doit pas m'obliger à faire la paix avec Malefoy ou redevenir son larbin. Avertit Greg méfiant tout en jetant un regard sombre à Draco inquiet.

- Personne ne te le demande: nous voulons simplement pouvoir rentrer en Grande-Bretagne sans risquer de nous retrouver au sein d'une guerre fratricide._ Insista Pansy_ Je pense que la _Vieille Garde _sera d'accord avec moi sur une cohabitation neutre entre les anciens _bannis_ et les _planqués_ au sein de la Maison ? Reprit la jeune femme en s'adressant à Lucius puisque la _Vieille Garde _était composée des plus vieux Serpentards encore en vie.

- Nous ne voulons pas non plus de luttes intestines entre nous mais seulement la certitude de ne subir aucunes représailles de la part de votre faction bien plus nombreuse que la notre. Répondit prudemment Lucius Malefoy en parlant au nom des vieux Serpentards mais aussi des planqués plus jeunes.

- Les Expulsés aspirent seulement à rentrer chez eux sans devoir se soucier de luttes intestines au sein de la Maison. Certes, ne vous attendez pas à des retrouvailles émouvantes car le fossé entre les deux factions est bien trop profond pour l'instant, néanmoins, rien ne dit que les prochaines décennies ne parviendront pas à combler la distance entre nous. Affirma Pansy.

- Certes… A ce propos, que se passera-t-il à Poudlard l'année prochaine puisque votre faction est la plus influente ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

- Nul ne veut de guerre entre les enfants Serpentards et ceux des autres Maisons qu'ils soient sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou moldus car ils n'ont rien à voir avec les événements du passé. Enfin, les petits Serpentards semblent avoir subi beaucoup de préjugés jusqu'à présent et nous ne devons pas leur provoquer d'avantage de problèmes à cause de nos vieilles histoires. Le rassura Pansy.

- En effet, nos enfants ou petits-enfants subissent les moqueries mais aussi la méfiance des autres. D'ailleurs, mon petit-fils Scorpius risque de devoir s'exiler pour pouvoir effectuer son apprentissage à moins de devenir votre apprenti, néanmoins, êtes-vous vraiment certaine de désirer donner une chance à celui qui aurait pu être votre fils ? L'interrogea Lucius Malefoy curieux.

- Je n'aime pas les préjugés après avoir réalisé ce dont mes victimes avaient souffert lorsque j'en fus moi-même l'objet. Aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi Scorpius devrait s'exiler pour pouvoir étudier si mon enseignement l'intéresse et s'il me démontre ses capacités. Répondit Pansy.

- Une telle générosité inattendue me laisse pantois. Confessa Lucius Malefoy vraiment surpris.

- Mr Malefoy, j'ai également des enfants donc je peux donc comprendre vos inquiétudes car mon souhait est de voir mes quatre fils vivre en paix. Enfin, nous devons déjà rétablir notre réputation aux yeux du monde sorcier britannique sans devoir perdre notre énergie à lutter contre d'autres Serpentards ou blesser des enfants. Insista Pansy.

- Donc vous proposez vraiment la paix entre les deux factions de la Maison ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy pensif.

- Exact.

- La Maison-mère est donc bien heureuse du retour de ses membres dispersés à travers le monde. Affirma Lucius Malefoy d'un ton solennel en se levant pour enlacer Pansy.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença la jeune femme.

- Serpentard toujours… Conclut gravement Lucius Malefoy._ »

Les Gryffondor curieux observèrent l'étreinte manifestement solennelle des deux Serpentards puis Harry abasourdi resta sans voix face à l'espèce de baiser de paix échangé par la jeune femme et Lucius Malefoy. En revanche, Ron resta tranquille car ce geste furtif était tout sauf sensuel puis il admira le retour d'une ancienne tradition sorcière censément perdue par le monde sorcier britannique mais manifestement toujours en vigueur chez les Serpentards. Pendant ce temps, Nott et Zabini photographièrent l'étreinte, le baiser puis la poignée de main historique des deux protagonistes afin de pouvoir les montrer aux membres de leur faction respective.

Ensuite, Nott répéta ce rituel avec Zabini puis les regards se portèrent sur Goyle et Malefoy légèrement inquiet. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes finirent cependant par imiter les autres avant de se détendre un peu même si leur amitié ne semblait pas pouvoir refleurir. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète observa les tremblements de Lucius Malefoy avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir ensemble devant une tasse thé. Ce geste élégant permit ainsi au Serpentard de s'asseoir sans devoir montrer sa faiblesse aux autres en s'asseyant seul. La sorcière songeuse se remémora soudainement un détail et réalisa enfin la raison pour laquelle Lucius Malefoy tenait à lui donner des informations sur son père car le sorcier espérait probablement quelque chose en échange mais pas de l'argent…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous des agissements des Serpentards entre eux ? Enfin qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy pourrait demander à Pansy en échange de ses renseignements ?<strong>_

_**A bientot !**_


	7. Chapter 6 La Malédiction

**_Bonjour à tous et bon lundi !_**

**_En raison de la taille initiale de ce chapitre, je l'ai divisé en deux parties. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientot !_**

* * *

><p><em>La sorcière songeuse se remémora soudainement un détail et réalisa la raison pour laquelle Lucius Malefoy tenait à lui donner des informations sur son père car Malefoy senior espérait probablement quelque chose en échange mais pas de l'argent…<em>

* * *

><p>Pansy observa discrètement Lucius Malefoy saisir la tasse de thé tendue par l'elfe de maison puis détourna son regard afin de remercier le domestique qui lui portait la sienne. Ensuite, la jeune femme tourna son thé face au père de Draco pendant que les autres hommes sirotaient du whisky. Or, la Serpentarde connaissait parfaitement l'attrait de cette boisson pour son hôte manifestement pas vraiment ravi de déguster du thé à la place. En effet, Lucius Malefoy était un homme du monde habitué aux soirées mondaines ou aux repas d'affaires et non un paisible vieillard même si ses activités devaient probablement être limitées depuis la fin de la guerre.<p>

Aussi, sa transformation en sorcier casanier relevait d'un phénomène plutôt inédit aux yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit également un instant à Astoria et Narcissa en train de prendre le thé avec eux mais son regard retourna aussitôt sur les mouvements légèrement hésitants de Lucius comme si le vieux Serpent ne parvenait pas à les coordonner correctement. Lady Malefoy nota son regard avant de faire un signe très discret à sa belle-fille qui hocha silencieusement la tête tout en observant Pansy, néanmoins, Astoria n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte au sujet de la potioniste après le constat de son attachement à Weasmoche.

Par contre, Astoria était restée impressionnée hier soir par le caractère bien plus conciliant de Pansy que dans ses souvenirs et se demanda jusqu'où la Serpentarde était arrivée pour tromper son monde à Poudlard afin de servir les desseins de Rogue. Certes, les épreuves subies depuis son exil devaient détenir une influence sur son changement d'attitude, néanmoins, la Serpentarde n'était déjà probablement pas capricieuse, ni aussi bécasse que ce qu'elle voulait leur faire croire alors.

Ensuite, Astoria observa avec intérêt le médaillon de Rogue autour du cou de la sorcière car ce bijou donnait une certaine influence à Pansy auprès des Expulsés mais aussi certains Serpentards restés au pays dont Draco conscient du sacrifice du directeur des potions pour lui épargner un sort terrible après l'échec de sa tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Dumbledore en 1997. Certes, Rogue l'avait également fait pour arriver à ses fins, néanmoins, Draco lui demeurait cependant reconnaissant pour sa protection discrète.

En revanche, Draco ne s'était jamais douté du dévouement de Pansy à l'égard de Rogue, ni de sa ruse car il l'avait toujours prise pour une cruche même si son ex petite amie fit semblant d'en rajouter dans l'espoir de faire annuler les fiançailles à cause de ses frasques. Le Serpentard n'avait donc jamais imaginé le talent manipulateur de la soi-disant bécasse collée à ses basques mais qui suivait en réalité un apprentissage des plus poussés avec Rogue manifestement parvenu à lui faire terminer sa formation juste avant le mois de mai 1998. Enfin, le directeur devait la tenir en grande considération s'il lui fit don de son bien le plus personnel. Astoria ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Rogue était bien le père de Pansy comme le supposait Draco et attendit donc que son beau-père se décide enfin à parler pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy observait attentivement Pansy tout en regrettant secrètement l'annulation des fiançailles en 1998 car une femme de cette trempe ne lui aurait pas déplu comme belle-fille. Certes, Astoria était une très bonne mère pour Scorpius, néanmoins, cette sorcière détenait seulement son argent pour elle. Enfin, Astoria ne parvenait pas à partager les intérêts de Draco qui s'enfermait donc dans son bureau toute la journée pour veiller sur les affaires ou encore la gestion du Manoir au lieu de supporter son épouse superficielle toute la journée. En revanche, Pansy savait non seulement faire preuve d'esprit mais aussi tirer parti d'une situation ou encore prendre les rênes en main si nécessaire.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard espérait pouvoir obtenir son aide non pas par compassion, mais par intérêt à la vue du défi qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer en échange de ses informations. En effet, Lucius Malefoy estimait qu'elle détenait une passion similaire à celle de Rogue pour les potions et les recherches. Aussi, la perspective de devoir trouver un remède à une telle malédiction devrait probablement l'intéresser. A moins que, les révélations du Serpentard ne lui attirent les foudres de Pansy pas forcement désireuse d'entendre la vérité sur son père. Toutefois, Lucius ne désirait aucunement perdre son unique chance de survie en se mettant à dos la potioniste à cause de ses mensonges. De toute façon, il ne parviendrait jamais à lui dissimuler la vérité car elle était manifestement douée pour la légillimancie d'après Draco. Aussi, Lucius ne se permettrait donc pas de lui mentir sur ses origines ou de la flatter en lui donnant des illusions sur sa filliation avec Rogue.

Décidément, Severus avait très bien formé son apprentie, néanmoins, ses manipulations sur Pansy allèrent beaucoup trop loin car il n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir à plusieurs reprises afin de l'inciter à le servir aveuglément durant sa quête pour son cher Dumbledore. Lucius retint un soupir en songeant aux risques de perdre l'aide de Pansy après sa désillusion mais il valait lui mieux dire la vérité tout de suite avant de l'aider à se reprendre si nécessaire puis la jeune femme se remettrait rapidement au travail. Enfin, il lui fournirait le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour travailler sur le remède. D'ailleurs tous les ex Mangemorts encore en vie à Azkaban ou en liberté comme lui seraient prêts à la payer une fortune pour obtenir la guérison totale grâce à ses soins. Seuls les plus jeunes dont Draco ou Blaise ne se rendaient encore compte de rien et mettaient leurs premiers symptômes sur le stress face au retour de leurs anciens camarades mais les plus vieux avaient compris que leur vie était de nouveau en danger. La Vieille Garde s'était donc réunie afin d'en discuter puis la peur de la mort les convainquit de laisser la faction des Expulsés prendre le commandement au sein de la Maison afin de faire plaisir à Pansy Panshriij ou plutôt Pansy …

Des hurlements interrompirent les pensées de Lucius Malefoy qui observa son fils se disputer de nouveau avec Gregory même si nul ne craignait rien cette fois puisque Miss Pansy détenait encore leurs baguettes. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme semblait manifestement adorer les informulés comme son cher professeur. Toutefois, elle finirait probablement par haïr Rogue d'ici peu après les révélations sur ses manipulations. Ensuite, Lucius échangea un regard contrit avec elle et même Potter avant d'inciter Draco à se calmer. Il ne put également s'empêcher de lui demander s'il était encore âgé de dix ans ou se souvenait de son âge véritable. Ron assis près de Pansy, se retint alors de son mieux pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue de Malefoy réprimandé par son père à trente-huit ans.

Draco furieux voulut répliquer, néanmoins, il finit par se taire après une énième réplique cinglante de la part de Greg ravi d'avoir vidé son sac et rabattu son caquet à Malefoy junior. Enfin, Lucius se tourna de nouveau vers Pansy sous le regard curieux d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle les deux Serpentards tournaient encore autour du pot au lieu de se parler franchement. Toutefois, ses pensées furent interrompues par la quinte de toux de Lucius Malefoy qui saisit un mouchoir avant d'y cracher un peu de sang. Du moins c'est ce que Potter crut mais Pansy fronça aussitôt les sourcils puis s'approcha du Serpentard avant de lui demander poliment son mouchoir. Malefoy senior le lui tendit aussitôt et l'observa examiner attentivement le contenu sous le regard surpris de l'assistance hormis Narcissa inquiète.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy contempla longuement les traces noires imbibées de salive et de sang avant de se souvenir encore une fois du récit de Rogue sur la dernière folie de Voldemort pour être certain de la mort de ses Mangemorts en cas d'échec. La jeune femme s'approcha d'avantage de Lucius qui accepta sans broncher de la laisser retrousser sa manche pour la laisser examiner la Marque toujours présente même après la mort de son ancien maître. Harry surpris crut rêver un instant avant de constater que la vision de la peau rongée tout autour sur le bras de Malefoy senior était bien réelle. L'auror s'approcha aussitôt pour l'examiner attentivement mais Pansy le rassura sur la mort définitive de Voldemort :

« _ Harry, Voldemort ne rappelle pas ses troupes ou du moins pas de la manière dont tu l'entends. L'apaisa Pansy.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta l'auror.

- Le professeur Rogue m'avait parlé de la dernière trouvaille de Voldemort. Commença Pansy.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Voldemort refusait de voir ses Mangemorts retourner encore une fois leur veste en prétextant avoir agi à cause du sortilège _Imperium_ jeté sur eux comme après la première guerre. Aussi, il a mis au point une malédiction pour entraîner ses acolytes avec lui, même après sa mort. Révéla Pansy.

- En quoi consiste cette malédiction ? S'enquit Ron curieux.

- La malédiction provoque l'affaiblissement progressif mais très lent des personnes touchées puis leur mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Toutefois, je pensais que le mal avait été éradiqué puisque les Planqués semblaient jouir d'une bonne santé. Aussi, je suppose que le Mage Noir n'a probablement pas eu le temps de bien élaborer la malédiction et les effets se sont manifestés bien plus tard que prévu. Expliqua Pansy.

- Exact Miss Panshriij, mais je ne vous ai pas cru quand vous m'en avez parlé en 1998. Ensuite, j'ai oublié vos propos avant de m'en rappeler au moment de l'apparition des premiers symptômes en décembre. Intervint Lucius Malefoy.

- Nous en avons parlé ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Oui mais je ne vous ai pas cru puis je vous ai lancé un sortilège d'_Amnésie_. Avoua Lucius Malefoy penaud.

- Je vois… _ Commença Pansy dégoutée._ Dites-moi : la malédiction a provoqué l'aggravation du cas de Parkinson n'est-ce pas ? Reprit la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

- Tout juste Miss mais Patrick senior n'a jamais voulu vous croire lui non plus et refusait votre aide, cependant, il doit probablement le regretter depuis car sa faiblesse empire d'après Daphné. Répondit Lucius Malefoy.

-Comment avez-vous compris qu'il s'agissait de la malédiction ? Voulut savoir Pansy.

- Je me suis souvenu de vos propos au moment où ma Marque a commencé à me démanger donc cela ne fut pas difficile à comprendre. Toutefois, je désirais une seconde preuve pour confirmer vos dires alors j'ai chargé mon petit-fils d'interroger le portrait de Severus Rogue. Scorpius s'est donc introduit dans le bureau de la directrice après son retour à l'école en janvier et a parlé un moment avec Severus. Ce dernier a enfin perdu son mutisme mais seulement pour lui parler de la malédiction avant de me souhaiter une mort aussi douloureuse que la sienne. Enfin, il a ajouté également se réjouir de mon décès puisque je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt pour empêcher votre expulsion après la guerre Miss Pansy… Affirma Lucius

- Rogue a enfin parlé et vous ne nous avez rien dit ! Protesta Harry surpris.

- Il n'a plus ouvert la bouche avant de quitter son cadre dés le jour-même. Apparemment, personne ne parvient à le retrouver parmi les cadres de Poudlard d'après Scorpius mais Rogue doit probablement se cacher pour éviter de nous donner le remède. Estima Lucius Malefoy.

- Après tout, le professeur Rogue est heureux de se venger de vous puisque vous n'avez pas aidé Pansy. Intervint Nott d'un ton suave.

- C'est vrai mais il serait peut-être plus clément si quelqu'un parvenait à lui révéler le retour de sa protégée. Ajouta Harry songeur.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait réapparaitre au moment des commémorations à Poudlard ? Je voudrais tellement le revoir. Avoua Pansy.

- J'espère bien Pansy, tu sais je voulais te le faire rencontrer avant mais Minerva m'avait déjà averti de sa disparition en janvier et je n'ai donc plus rien dit. Révéla Harry.

- En tout cas, nous avons parlé de la malédiction à tous les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste mais aussi de nombreux guérisseurs cependant il n'existe aucun remède. Aussi les potions disponibles permettent seulement retarder les effets. Reprit Lucius désireux de retourner au vif du sujet.

- Mais et Draco ? S'inquiéta Astoria.

- Il finira de la même manière lui aussi tout comme Blaise ou les autres anciens Mangemorts encore en vie dont Parkinson qui participa à la première guerre mais parvint à s'en tirer en simulant d'avoir subi l'_Imperium_ avant de verser beaucoup d'argent au juge chargé du procès. Confessa Lucius inquiet face à la perspective de perdre son fils.

- Mais Scorpius n'est pas touché par cette malédiction n'est-ce pas ? Voulut s'assurer Draco paniqué.

- Non, seuls les porteurs de la Marque sont atteints. Le rassura son géniteur.

- Père, vous n'auriez pas du mêler mon fils à cette histoire ! Protesta Draco.

- Severus était le seul expert disponible alors ! De toute façon, je lui ai fait jeté un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ par un de ses camarades donc ton fils ne se souvient de rien. Tenta de le rassurer Narcissa.

- Décidément, c'est une manie chez vous de provoquer l'amnésie des gens ! Protesta Ron outré.

-Toutefois, un nouvel espoir nous est offert grâce à la présence de Pansy... L'interrompit Blaise qui s'efforçait de dissimuler sa peur d'un refus de la part de la jeune femme après son abandon pratiquement vingt ans plus tôt.

- Ne me prêtez pas plus d'habilité que je n'en ai : il me faudrait d'abord étudier vos cas mais aussi retrouver les notes de Severus Rogue. J'avoue en détenir de vagues souvenirs seulement, néanmoins, c'est peut-être du au sortilège d'_Amnésie_ lancé par Mr Malefoy ? Lança Pansy._ »

La jeune femme ancra alors son regard dans celui de Lucius penaud qui fit de son mieux pour surmonter sa gêne avant de s'excuser publiquement pour son geste, néanmoins, il affirma que le sortilège lancé n'était pas seulement dicté par opportunisme mais aussi un mouvement de charité. Ron surpris lui conseilla de ne pas les prendre pour des idiots car il n'était probablement pas mu par la compassion lors de son geste immonde.

En revanche, Lucius Malefoy prétendit le contraire puis soupira car les explications risquaient d'être longues et surtout houleuses. Il finit cependant par interroger d'abord la jeune femme sur sa décision de les aider ou non. Pansy affirma aussitôt tenter de préparer un antidote afin de ne pas laisser mourir plusieurs personnes mais cela prendrait probablement du temps. En attendant, il lui faudrait concocter quelques potions pour retarder les effets. Elle voulut aussitôt voir les préparations données par les médicomages. Nott s'approcha également puis tous deux esquissèrent des moues dubitatives devant les élixirs montrés par Narcissa inquiète.

En tant que médicomage, Théodore ausculta Lucius puis estima que les effets de la magie noire présente dans ses veines ne seraient jamais repoussés par ce genre de remèdes. Malheureusement, le monde sorcier britannique refusait d'entendre parler de magie noire et les recherches dans ce secteur s'étaient donc arrêtées depuis longtemps. Il finit cependant par suggérer un élixir utilisé à Salem qui même s'il ne combattrait jamais totalement les effets de la malédiction, serait cependant bien plus efficace que tous ceux proposés par Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'à maintenant.

Pansy acquiesça puis estima devoir également y ajouter une potion régénératrice de son cru pour aider les tissus cellulaires à se reformer. Théodore approuva son choix avant de lui demander également l'élixir qui permettait aux aurors mongols de rejeter les effets des malédictions lancées par leurs ennemis kazakhs. Son amie accepta avant de répondre aux questions d'Harry impressionné par ses capacités ou la pharmacopée mongole manifestement enrichie depuis l'accession de Pansy à la corporation des potionistes. La jeune femme le surprit cependant par son humilité car elle affirmait avoir seulement donné une petite contribution à la branche des potions asiatiques très développée mais malheureusement trop peu connue des Occidentaux.

Ensuite, Nott et Pansy auscultèrent également Blaise mais aussi Draco inquiet avant de confirmer la présence de la malédiction même si ses effets restaient encore limités sur eux pour le moment. Par contre, Pansy n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Parkinson certainement déjà très affecté en raison de son âge avancé. Lucius acquiesça et lui demanda si elle comptait l'examiner également. La Serpentarde lui rappela le sort lancé par Parkinson qui lui interdisait de pénétrer au sein de sa demeure. Aussi, elle ne pouvait absolument pas s'y rendre à moins que le propriétaire ne se décide à lever l'interdiction. Toutefois, la consultation de Parkinson ne serait pas gratuite car Pansy désirait la réponse à ses questions en échange ainsi que ses propres affaires ou celles de sa mère si elles étaient encore présentes chez lui. Lucius acquiesça, néanmoins, il estima Patrick senior bien trop faible pour procéder au rite car il ne parlait plus depuis des jours et ne savait aucunement utiliser les informulés.

Pansy soupira mais finit par songer qu'une auscultation serait cependant possible si le vieillard acceptait un transfert chez les Malefoy ou ailleurs. Lucius affirma aussitôt l'accueillir au manoir si le vieux fou acceptait de venir puis observa la jeune femme avant de bénir sa magnanimité très différente de son géniteur plutôt rancunier. Aussi, cette bienveillance devait donc probablement lui venir de Naraantsuya. Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueur en parlant du dépit de sa grand-mère Odval car sa fille était manifestement têtue et plutôt colérique. Lucius surpris affirma n'avoir jamais noté ce trait de caractère chez la Mongole mais Narcissa modéra ses propos en lui parlant de la colère noire de la jeune femme au moment de sa rupture avec Parkinson. Pansy leur demanda aussitôt des détails :

« _ Vous connaissiez donc ma mère ?

- Oui Patrick nous l'avait présenté comme sa future épouse. Confirma Narcissa.

- Ils comptaient se marier mais Parkinson a fini par la quitter après avoir réalisé ses problèmes de santé. Expliqua Lucius.

- Le jour de leur rupture, Naraantsuya lui a lancé de nombreux _Stupéfix_ puis s'est installée sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ avant de travailler à la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_. Ajouta Narcissa._ »

La mère de Draco fit alors apparaitre un album photo où Pansy émue observa les photographies de sa mère au même âge qu'elle maintenant. Les autres sorciers curieux contemplèrent également les images sorcières ou la Mongole souriante s'agitait près de Narcissa, Lucius et même Rogue également présent. Ensuite, Pansy resta surprise par la photographie où sa mère semblait parler avec animation à Severus. Harry également abasourdi nota les cheveux propres du professeur ainsi que son attitude plus soignée même s'il portait déjà ses vêtements sombres. Ron souriant observa le cliché de la _Terreur des Cachots_ et le clone de Pansy ensemble puis en conclut à la paternité de Rogue mais conserva un silence prudent pour le moment.

Par contre, Pansy inquiète demanda aux Malefoy si sa mère était devenue une Mangemorte après son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, elle fut rassurée par les dénégations de Lucius. Il affirma que la jeune femme parlait parfaitement anglais mais simulait souvent de se tromper dans ses mots afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle parmi les amis de son compagnon. Ensuite, Naraantsuya s'était éloignée d'eux après sa rupture avec Patrick mais continua à fréquenter Rogue à l'insu des autres.

Dans un lapsus, Harry voulut aussitôt savoir si le père de Pansy était bien Rogue avant de jeter un regard penaud à la jeune femme agacée par son intervention inappropriée. D'ailleurs, Lucius invita le Survivant à faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse au lieu de poser des questions indiscrètes qui regardaient exclusivement Miss Panshriij. Le Serpentard s'adressa ensuite à Pansy afin de lui demander si elle souhaitait en parler en privé ou s'il devait lui révéler ses informations ici même.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà la première partie de la confrontation entre les Malefoy et Pansy. Que pensez-vous de la maléction lancée par Voldemort ou des affirmations de Lucius ?<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7 Sirius Black et Severus Rogue

**_Et voilà la seconde partie._**

* * *

><p><em>Dans un lapsus, Harry voulut aussitôt savoir si le père de Pansy était bien Rogue avant de jeter un regard penaud à la jeune femme agacée par son intervention inappropriée. D'ailleurs, Lucius invita le Survivant à faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse au lieu de poser des questions indiscrètes qui regardaient exclusivement Miss Panshriij. Le Serpentard s'adressa ensuite à Pansy afin de lui demander si elle souhaitait en parler en privé ou s'il devait lui révéler ses informations ici même. <em>

_La Serpentarde réfléchit un instant puis estima préférable de tout dire devant les autres car elle n'aurait peut-être pas envie d'en parler ensuite selon l'identité de son père. En effet, Pansy était consciente de la faible probabilité de la paternité de Rogue puisque les Malefoy n'auraient jamais déboursé autant d'argent pour sa main dans ce cas..._

* * *

><p>Lucius soulagé bénit aussitôt sa maturité car il n'aurait pas aimé revivre la crise hystérique de l'adolescente qui refusait de croire ses propos et le traitait de sale menteur, Mangemort ou autre lors de leur altercation le 3 mai 1998. Le Serpentard observa Pansy un instant avant de lui parler de la fascination de Rogue pour les connaissances de Naraantsuya Panshriij. Lucius révéla ensuite un détail à la jeune femme :<p>

« _ Severus peut être vraiment fier de son apprentie car vous trompiez tout votre petit monde dés l'enfance.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Pansy surprise.

- Miss, vous avez aidé Severus depuis votre entrée à Poudlard d'après ce que vous m'avez dit lors de notre conversation et ça je ne l'ai pas du tout effacé. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir manipulé vos souvenirs même si je me suis contenté d'effacer ce qui me convenait.

- Qui d'autre a effacé ma mémoire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Parkinson a soudoyé l'un des gardes d'Azkaban pour vous lancer plusieurs sorts d'_Amnésie _après les passages des Détraqueurs qui vous affaiblissait grandement et vous rendait ainsi incapable de vous défendre contre les sorts durant votre emprisonnement. Révéla Lucius.

- Vous voulez dire que Pansy a subi une infinité de sortilèges de la part de Parkinson son soi-disant père ? S'indigna Ron.

- Sans compter ceux probablement infligés par Rogue. Renchérit Lucius.

- En gros, j'étais non seulement un _Glamour_ ambulant mais aussi votre réceptacle de sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ à tous les trois... Résuma brièvement Pansy avec amertume.

- J'en suis sincèrement désolé Miss : le mien était seulement dicté par mon instinct de survie. Par contre, ceux de Patrick vous furent infligés pour vous empêcher de révéler ses manipulations durant votre procès. Il craignait de finir en prison si vous l'aviez dénoncé au Magenmagot pour votre séquestration chez lui toutes ces années. Insista Lucius.

- Certes, je ne fus pas laissée à Parkinson de plein gré par ma mère mais je ne me doutais alors de rien, comment aurais-je donc pu parler de réclusion ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Miss, vous projetiez de fuir en Mongolie après vos Aspics une fois que vous vous seriez débarrassée de Parkinson en lui offrant un soin contre la Malédiction en échange de votre liberté. Révéla Lucius.

- C'est impossible ! Rétorqua Pansy abasourdie.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité Miss car vous saviez tout sur votre mère et votre véritable apparence lors de notre conversation. Vous avez également utilisé puis enlever les sorts de _Glamour_ devant moi pour me les montrer. Insista Lucius.

- Mais alors pourquoi suis-je restée en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de fuir tout de suite si je connaissais mes origines ? Protesta Pansy abasourdie.

- Parce que vous deviez d'abord vous libérer de vos fiançailles par le sang avec mon fils mais aussi aider Rogue dans son combat. D'ailleurs, je ne me doutais aucunement de votre attachement à Severus avant notre altercation car vous aviez bien caché votre jeu tous les deux. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment mais Parkinson semblait vous retenir chez lui contre votre gré mais vous ne m'en avez pas dit plus à ce sujet. Expliqua Lucius.

- Pansy vous pourriez entamer une carrière d'actrice car je vous prenais vraiment pour une cruche. En revanche, votre ruse vous a permis d'échapper aux recruteurs de Voldemort toutes ces années. Renchérit Narcissa avec une once d'admiration dans la voix.

- Donc, je me doutais de mes origines mais j'ai volontairement gardé mon apparence de Pékinois ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Oui: vous ôtiez et remettiez vous-même vos _Glamour_ en place à Poudlard depuis des années car Rogue vous avait convaincu de continuer à jouer votre rôle pour votre bien. Révéla Lucius.

- Je ne me souviens de rien mais toutes ces choses m'auraient probablement aidé à m'adapter plus facilement à ma nouvelle vie en Mongolie si j'en fus informée. Regretta Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai ôté ces choses Miss car j'ai seulement réussi à effacer notre conversation ou encore votre peine pour Weasley dans les bras de Granger puisque ce sont les seules pensées que j'ai trouvé. Le reste était soigneusement scellé par vos défenses car vous êtes un excellent Occlumens. Affirma Lucius.

- Le professeur Rogue a été mon mentor et c'est lui qui m'a formé. Il restera toujours mon héros à mes yeux. Dit Pansy.

- Severus ne fut pas mieux que Patrick car il a utilisé des moyens vraiment lamentables pour vous convaincre de rester à ses cotés et le servir jusqu'à la fin. Rétorqua Narcissa.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Severus s'est fait passer pour votre père à vos yeux afin de pouvoir vous manipuler. Révéla Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Protesta Pansy choquée.

- Miss, fouillez ma mémoire si vous ne me croyez point : j'ai besoin de vous et ne vous offenserez point par des mensonges sinon, vous me laisseriez probablement mourir... Insista Lucius.

- Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille ! Réitéra Pansy qui s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible mais ses yeux brillants ne trompaient personne._ »

La jeune femme baissa la tête puis se blottit contre Ron qui l'apaisa de son mieux après toutes ces révélations. Toutefois, Pansy s'efforça de se reprendre et affirma que les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ subis n'étaient pas si mal finalement. Elle demanda cependant à Lucius la raison pour laquelle Severus Rogue agit de cette manière si ses propos étaient véridiques. Face à sa piètre tentative de se voiler la face, Lucius leva les yeux au Ciel avant de lui révéler un détail. En effet, Severus Rogue était fasciné par le savoir de Naraantsuya Panshriij en 1978 notamment en Magie Noire et tenta donc d'obtenir des cours de sa part. En 1980, la Mongole décida enfin d'accéder à sa requête mais seulement en échange du don de son essence magique. Toutefois, Severus s'y refusa malgré son ambition car il refusait de se retrouver avec un gosse sur les bras après le décès de la mère au moment de son accouchement. Rogue tenta donc de convaincre Naraantsuya de renoncer à son projet bébé mais le sorcier finit par l'envoyer au diable après avoir appris ses vues sur un homme honni par le sorcier.

Severus s'éloigna donc durant plusieurs mois de la jeune femme qui vint de moins en moins souvent au manoir puis disparut pendant un certain temps. Toutefois, les Malefoy et Rogue la revirent par hasard en juin. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme arborait un ventre légèrement rebondi puis Rogue livide la traita aussitôt de tarée et l'interrogea sur le père. Malheureusement, le sorcier devint fou de rage après la confirmation de ses soupçons sur l'identité du donneur puis Severus abandonna ses amis un moment afin de se reprendre. En revanche, les Malefoy commencèrent à éprouver un soudain intérêt pour ce bébé dont le père était un sorcier au sang-pur extrêmement riche. Enfin, Naraantsuya jouissait d'une excellente renommée dans son pays en raison de son talent pour ses potions mais aussi sa petite fortune puisque sa mère détenait un élevage florissant. Aussi, une alliance matrimoniale semblait fort intéressante aux yeux du couple qui décida cependant d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant pour en parler avec la maman.

Toutefois, l'endurcissement du conflit lors de la première guerre incita Naraantsuya à disparaître un moment et nul ne connut son sort jusqu'au 3 novembre 1981, soit peu après la défaite de Voldemort. En effet, l'une des elfes de maison de Patrick Parkinson révéla à Dobby la présence de la petite Pansy au manoir Parkinson. Dobby était alors au service des Malefoy et parla donc innocemment de ce fait à Lucius Malefoy qui comprit aussitôt l'origine de l'enfant puisque Parkinson ne détenait aucune épouse. Il en discuta avec son père qui se rendit alors chez Patrick surpris mais flatté afin de discuter d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles. Les tractations allèrent bon train puis Abraxas Malefoy ordonna à Dobby de porter Draco tout de suite. L'elfe curieux entrevit donc la petite Pansy minuscule qui selon lui ressemblait à un nouveau-né et non une fillette d'un an environ cependant Parkinson rassura aussitôt Abraxas Malefoy sur la croissance très lente de l'enfant à cause des problèmes dus à sa naissance difficile. De toute façon, Abraxas ne se souciait pas de la perplexité de l'elfe et procéda aussitôt au rite qui lia les deux bébés. Par contre, il exigea de Parkinson une transformation radicale de Pansy afin de la métamorphoser en une petite occidentale. Ensuite, Dobby fut chargé de ramener Draco au Manoir où ses parents inquiets purent enfin le récupérer.

Les Malefoy soulagés ne s'attardèrent cependant pas d'avantage sur le sort sa future femme car Lucius dut affronter le Magenmagot le lendemain avant de parvenir à éviter Azkaban grâce à ses pots-de-vin. Ensuite, ils restèrent confinés dans leur manoir durant des mois pour éviter de se faire remarquer puis Lucius recommença à manœuvrer dans l'ombre pour graviter autour du Ministère. Il attendit cependant encore deux ans avant de demander un service à Rogue surpris d'apprendre l'existence de la petite Pansy. Contre toute attente, le maitre de potions accepta rapidement de rendre visite à Parkinson afin de s'assurer de la bonne santé de la fillette en 1984. Ensuite, le potioniste rassura les parents de Draco sur le développement tout à fait normal de Pansy même si elle restait encore petite en raison de ses problèmes à la naissance. Il leur montra également une photo de l'enfant transformée en une fillette blonde aux yeux bleus. Enfin, les Malefoy attendirent encore quelques années pour la présenter à Draco sans se douter des manipulations de Rogue qui rendait déjà souvent visite à Pansy après avoir menacé Parkinson de dévoiler tous ses trafics au Magenmagot au cas où il se fut avisé d'avertir les Malefoy.

Ces derniers n'imaginaient donc aucunement les mensonges de Rogue qui convainquit la petite Pansy de se fier exclusivement à lui son soi-disant papa au lieu du vieux méchant Parkinson avant de le servir fidèlement à Poudlard. Toutefois, Lucius tenta de rétablir la vérité au moment de son altercation avec Pansy le 3 mai 1998 mais l'adolescente furieuse l'envoya au diable. Ensuite, Malefoy senior refusa de croire ses propos sur la malédiction puis décida de lui lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ pour l'empêcher de révéler la raison de la rupture des fiançailles à Parkinson, sinon, le vieux fou ne leur rendrait pas l'argent. Dans un moment de bonté, Lucius effaça également les souvenirs de la jeune fille sur leur conversation au sujet de son vrai père car elle n'acceptait pas l'identité de ce type et refusait absolument de prendre son nom ou revendiquer son héritage.

Pansy ébranlée observa Lucius et ne résista plus à la tentation avant de fouiller son esprit sans rencontrer de véritable résistance en raison de la faiblesse du Serpentard. La sorcière accablée réalisa l'absence de bouclier et trouva la preuve de la sincérité de Malefoy manifestement en train de dire toute la vérité à quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie dans l'espoir d'obtenir un remède à son mal en échange de ses informations. La jeune femme tremblante refusa cependant d'accepter une telle révélation. Lucius soupira face à son entêtement puis sollicita l'aide de Potter surpris par ses questions sur Kreattur. L'auror confirma que l'elfe était encore vivant et vivait maintenant à Poudlard tout en continuant de s'occuper de temps en temps de la demeure des Black. Lucius le pria aussitôt de le convoquer pour l'interroger au sujet d'une altercation entre Severus Rogue et Sirius Black rapportée par Kreattur à Narcissa des années plus tôt.

Harry abasourdi se posa aussitôt de nombreuses questions mais fit venir l'elfe surpris par sa demande. Ensuite, Kreattur confirma l'altercation entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue un soir en l'absence de Remus Lupin au sein de la demeure puis l'elfe résuma ce qu'il avait entendu avant le sort de _Bloclang_ lancé par l'homme en noir :

« _ Black toujours aussi présomptueux à ce que je vois. Déclara Rogue.

- Et toi Servilus, tu es toujours aussi méprisable que dans mes souvenirs. T'as fait quoi de ta vie à part t'occuper de tes potions ? Aucune femme n'a du réchauffer ton lit depuis des siècles. Se moqua Black.

- Je ne relèverais pas ce genre de propos. Répondit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Pauvre Servilus dont personne n'a jamais voulu : Lily t'as abandonné pour James puis Naraantsuya t'as délaissé pour moi. D'ailleurs j'ai bien vu le résultat de mes soirées avec la Mongole : la gamine lui ressemble totalement quand elle cesse de jouer la cruche ou de porter son sortilège de _Glamour_ devant les autres élèves.

- De quoi parlez-vous _le Cabot_ ? Tonna Rogue.

- Allez Rogue, je sais bien que ta petite protégée est ma fille biologique : Naraantsuya m'avait demandé de lui faire un gosse et Pansy Parkinson est née en 1980. Or je te rappelle que je suis un Animagus et j'ai erré dans Poudlard pendant un moment après ma sortie de prison.

- Et alors ? Demanda Rogue.

- Durant mes transformations en chien noir, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir ensemble la gamine et toi. Enfin, elle est en train d'apprendre à devenir également un Animagus sous ton aile, ce qui signifie qu'elle a repris cette capacité de moi. Affirma Black.

- Tous les sorciers peuvent devenir des Animagus : ce ne sont certainement pas tes gênes défectueuses qui permettront à Pansy de devenir un Animagus mais son intelligence largement supérieure à la tienne. Rétorqua calmement Rogue.

- Servilus j'ai bien vu comme tu l'adores au point de te faire appeler _Père_ quand vous êtes seuls : ce serait presque touchant si cela n'était pas un horrible mensonge pour manipuler cette petite gourde. Répondit Black

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge car c'est ma fille. Répliqua Rogue.

- Comme c'est touchant : Servilus adore tellement sa petite Pansy qu'il veut à tout prix se prendre pour son papa même si c'est moi qui ai planté la petite graine. Ironisa Sirius.

- Tu n'as rien planté du tout abruti car Naraantsuya n'a jamais couché avec toi ! Hurla Rogue.

- Elle t'a menti : nous avons passé de très belles soirées ensembles afin de concevoir ta petite Pansy chérie. Toutefois, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire car je te laisse volontiers le Pékinois puisque cette gosse me répugne autant que toi. C'est une sale petite Serpentarde fourbe comme toi et toujours en train de se moquer d'Harry. Franchement sa pauvre mère s'est sacrifiée pour rien car cette gosse n'est qu'une larve immonde. Insista Black.

- Silence Black: je ne te laisserai pas insulter ma fille ! Décréta Rogue avant de lui lancer un _Doloris_.

- Cause toujours Rogue, de toute façon, je voulais juste m'amuser avec sa mère. D'ailleurs, Naraantsuya a signé un document où elle et son bâtard renonçaient à tous leurs droits sur ma fortune ainsi que les biens des Black. Pansy n'est rien pour moi si ce n'est le souvenir d'une bonne… Pérora Sirius avant de recevoir un second _Doloris_ puis un sort de _Bloclang_ qui bloqua aussitôt ses mots suivants dans sa gorge.

- N'insultes pas Naraantsuya, ni Pansy qui n'est absolument pas ta fille mais la mienne. Aussi, cesses d'en parler ainsi, sinon je révélerai tes propos à Potter junior certainement pas ravi de te voir agir de cette manière. A moins que je ne te lance un bon _Rictus Sempra_ pour t'apprendre à insulter mon enfant. Après tout, personne ne se doutera de rien... Menaça froidement Rogue tout en observant Sirius se remettre lentement des sorts subis. _ »

Après son récit Kreattur resta surpris par la demande polie de Pansy mais l'autorisa à utiliser la légillimancie sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, la Serpentarde accablée confirma la sincérité de l'elfe, néanmoins, elle rejeta la paternité de Black même si c'était largement préférable à celle de Voldemort, Avery, Fenrir Greyback, Dolohov ou des frères Lestranges. En revanche, Harry choqué la regarda longuement afin de trouver en elle des ressemblances avec Sirius mais n'en trouva aucune ce dont la Serpentarde ravie affirma remercier Merlin.

Ensuite, Lucius Malefoy demanda à Pansy si elle crut vraiment que les initiales _PB _sur son fume-cigarette correspondaient au soi-disant surnom _Pride Beauty_ donné par ses amis ? En réalité, il s'agissait d'un premier indice de la part de Narcissa pour lui révéler sa véritable identité : _Pansy Black_. Enfin, Lucius l'invita à réclamer son héritage à Potter l'usurpateur. Harry penaud affirma rendre le coffre mais aussi la maison de Sirius à la légitime propriétaire tout de suite, néanmoins, Pansy refusa catégoriquement le moindre objet de sa part:

« _ Sirius Black a légué ses biens à Harry Potter et sa volonté sera respectée.

- Mais Pansy c'est ton père. Protesta Harry.

- Rien ne m'assure que Mr Black est bien le donneur utilisé par ma mère pour m'engendrer. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Mais tu as entendu les propos rapportés par Kreattur ! Insista Harry.

- Ce sont seulement des paroles et non des faits concrets comme un test de paternité. Répliqua Pansy.

- Mais… Tenta Harry.

- Severus Rogue a contredit Black en affirmant que j'étais sa fille et m'a défendu: c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. L'interrompit Pansy qui avait repris espoir.

- Fort bien, nous pouvons toujours procéder à des tests si tu le souhaites. Proposa Harry.

- Oui, je ne croirais jamais à la paternité de Black sans des examens préalables. Dit Pansy.

- Et ensuite que feras-tu une fois que sa paternité sera prouvée ? Demanda Harry.

- Le père d'un enfant n'est pas forcément le géniteur mais l'homme qui s'occupe vraiment de lui. Or, si les propos de Black sont véridiques, ce sorcier s'est simplement contenté d'être le donneur de ma mère donc je ne veux rien de lui et encore moins après l'avoir entendu me traiter de larve. Ce fumier a également dit que je fus un sacrifice inutile pour ma mère donc il est hors de question pour moi d'accepter son nom. Rétorqua Pansy blessée.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Protesta Harry choqué.

- Je peux dire ce que je veux Potter : si Black est mon père, je refuserai tout simplement sa succession mais aussi son nom. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Tu ne peux pas renier ton père ! Insista Harry.

- Harry tu es un père donc tu sais fort bien que la génétique n'est pas tout. Or, si je suis vraiment l'enfant de Black comme Malefoy le prétends, Severus Rogue a su dépasser ses préjugés envers Black afin de prendre soin de moi à sa manière et m'a reconnu comme sa fille lors de sa dispute avec ton parrain. Aussi, je considère cet homme comme mon père sans me soucier de la génétique si jamais un test démontrait ma filiation avec ce Sirius qui m'a insulté. Répondit froidement Pansy.

- Harry, elle a raison car Rogue a affirmé être son père durant sa dispute avec Black et je suis certain que ce n'est pas un mensonge. Intervint Ron.

- Ron : les Malefoy ont vu la mère de Pansy en juin 1980 et cette femme a confirmé attendre le bébé de Sirius. Or, Pansy est née en octobre donc elle ne peut pas être la fille d'un autre homme. Répliqua Harry.

- Harry nous étions à Poudlard ensemble et tu connais fort bien le ressentiment de Rogue à ton égard à cause de ton père. Donc tu crois vraiment que Rogue est parvenu à dépasser sa haine viscérale pour Sirius afin de s'occuper de sa fille ? Je suis convaincu que Pansy n'est pas du tout une Black mais bien l'enfant de Rogue, sinon, il n'en aurait jamais pris autant soin. Insista Ronald.

- C'est vrai, le professeur ne pouvait pas voir Potter en peinture donc la fille de ce Black aurait probablement subi le même traitement. Renchérit Gregory.

- C'est une Serpentarde et puis Pansy ressemble exclusivement à sa mère contrairement à Potter pratiquement devenu le clone de son père hormis pour ses yeux. Aussi, Severus voyait probablement Naraantsuya en elle et non Sirius Black. Modéra Narcissa.

- Je remercie Merlin pour ma ressemblance avec ma mère, mais je continue de refuser une quelconque filiation avec les Black sans un test. Répliqua Pansy.

- Miss ne renoncez pas à vos biens si Potter veut vous les rendre. Tenta Lucius.

- Les propos injurieux de Mr Black démontrent son désintérêt total à mon égard et son comportement grossier envers ma mère. Donc, je refuse son héritage même si un test démontrait ma filiation avec lui. Répliqua Pansy tout en serrant ses mains de manière convulsive.

- Et dire que mon père a déboursé une somme incroyable pour obtenir votre main dans l'espoir de récupérer les biens des Black à votre majorité puisque Sirius avait été déshérité et Regulus n'existait plus ! Se laissa échapper Lucius.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre. Rétorqua froidement Pansy.

- Mais vous ne devez pas laisser vos biens à un usurpateur ! Songez donc à vos quatre fils ou vos futurs bébés si Weasley vous en donne d'autres. Vous ne voulez quand même pas les priver de leur héritage ? Tenta Narcissa.

- Qu'est-ce que les enfants ont avoir là-dedans ? Interrogea Ron soupçonneux.

- Eh bien… Commença Lucius.

- Mes enfants n'épouseront jamais quelqu'un contre leur gré, aussi renoncez dés maintenant à d'éventuelles fiançailles avec Scorpius. Interrompit froidement Pansy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, je ne veux pas voir mon fils subir le même sort que moi en le mariant contre son gré. Donc tes enfants ne risquent rien. La rassura Draco.

- Mais… Tenta Lucius.

- Maintenant Père, cessez de régenter nos vies ou de manipuler Scorpius ! Hurla Draco furieux.

- Mais fils songes-y: si Miss Black ne veut pas de son héritage, ses enfants pourraient le réclamer plus tard ! Tenta Malefoy senior.

- Silence Père, je vous ai toujours obéi mais cette fois vous allez trop loin ! Si vous continuez ainsi, c'est moi qui supplierai Pansy de nous laisser mourir: comme ça, mon fils sera libre de vivre sa vie sans subir votre influence négative ou rougir de honte à cause de moi ! S'écria Draco sous le regard surpris de Goyle par sa soudaine rébellion pour préserver son gosse des ambitions de Malefoy senior. _ »

Pansy interdite observa l'altercation entre le père et le fils puis ressentit un certain éblouissement avant de battre des paupières. Tout d'un coup le salon des Malefoy disparut puis la vision apaisante du laboratoire de Severus Rogue apparut sous ses yeux. La Serpentarde surprise nota alors son mentor manifestement furieux avant de se reconnaitre à ses cotés, néanmoins, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Pansy Parkinson mais détenait son apparence normale. Or, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais vue ainsi à Poudlard ou du moins pas dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer puis entendit distinctement les cris furieux de son mentor qui lui reprochait son engouement pour Weasley le meilleur ami de Potter et par conséquent l'une des cibles principales de Voldemort… Il lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris pour utiliser du polynectar afin de se substituer à Lavande Brown dans l'espoir d'embrasser le rouquin boutonneux toujours en train de baver sur Granger, suivre Potter comme son ombre ou de s'empiffrer.

La mention du flirt de Ron et Lavande fit alors réaliser à Pansy l'année où se déroula la scène puis la sorcière observa l'adolescente protester de son mieux. Le professeur soupira en demandant à Merlin la raison pour laquelle sa petite Pansy adorée, si raisonnable d'habitude, se transformait soudainement en une adolescente emplie d'hormones comme les autres cornichons à qui il était contraint d'enseigner ? Le pire c'est qu'avec tous les garçons disponibles, elle choisissait le seul à jamais inaccessible car Weasley ne s'intéresserait aucunement à elle en raison de ses sentiments pour Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ensuite, Severus inquiet demanda à Pansy de se reprendre un peu et songer exclusivement à leurs objectifs pour la sauver d'un mariage forcé. Le maitre des potions affirma parler pour son bien car il refusait de la voir finir brisée par l'indifférence de Weasley après la guerre car le rouquin finirait bien par avouer ses sentiments à Granger un jour.

Pansy aurait voulu s'attarder d'avantage sur cette scène mais des bruits de voix la tirèrent de sa rêverie puis elle se ressaisit à la vue de l'inquiétude de Ronald en train de lui parler. La jeune femme le rassura de son mieux avant de prétexter une légère distraction à cause de sa tentative de retrouver des souvenirs sur sa conversation avec Rogue au sujet de la malédiction. Lucius l'interrogea aussitôt pour savoir s'elle acceptait de les aider quand même malgré ses révélations.

Pansy reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Je suis une mère moi aussi donc ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour Scorpius, Patrick et tous les autres enfants que je vais tenter de vous aider.

- Vous aurez tout de ce dont vous avez besoin : demandez et tout le matériel ou l'argent désirés vous seront fournis. Affirma Lucius.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire en premier. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Que voulez-vous ? S'enquit Lucius.

- Un serment inviolable pour commencer. Dit Pansy.

- Euh Pansy… Commença Draco.

- Ta mère en a exigé un de Rogue donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en demander un moi aussi en échange ? Riposta la jeune femme.

- Qui devrait faire ce serment inviolable ? Demanda Lucius.

- Tous ceux qui désirent la potion… Affirma Pansy sans se soucier de la surprise des Gryffondor.

- Et ce serment consisterait en quoi ? L'interrogea Lucius Malefoy.

- Pas grand-chose : votre garantie sur ma sécurité et celle de tous mes enfants présents ou à venir ainsi que de Ronald. De plus vous devrez également abandonner votre projet d'alliance matrimoniale avec mes descendants. Ah, je voudrais aussi votre promesse de convaincre Parkinson de me laisser rentrer chez lui afin de me rendre les affaires de ma mère ainsi que les miennes. Patrick senior devra aussi me dire toute la vérité sur mon histoire. Enfin, j'exige également votre serment solennel de ne jamais vous en prendre aux membres de l'autre faction de la Maison ainsi que leurs familles. Il ne me semble pas beaucoup demander de vous, non ? Reprit Pansy sur un ton Roguien.

- En effet, cela me semble plutôt raisonnable. J'irais donc faire l'assaut de Patrick dés demain pour le convaincre de vous recevoir. Concéda Lucius soulagé qui s'était attendu à bien pire comme serment inviolable.

- Alors peut-on commencer ? Demanda Pansy.

- Tout de suite. Affirma Lucius._ »

Narcissa se proposa aussitôt comme témoin puis les deux Serpentards se soumirent au rite du Serment Inviolable. Ensuite, Pansy fit apparaitre son sac de potion puis en choisit une avant de la tendre à Lucius. Elle invita ensuite le Serpentard à en boire une gorgée sous le regard de l'assistance qui constata l'apaisement soudain de Malefoy senior. La jeune femme affirma devoir en refaire dans les prochains jours car elle n'en aurait probablement pas assez pour tout le monde. Par contre, ce flacon était individuel puisque la Serpentarde avait lancé un sort informulé pour le réserver exclusivement à Lucius.

Afin de prouver ses dires, Pansy demanda à Draco de tenter de l'ouvrir puis son ex tenta de s'exécuter mais n'y parvint pas. La sorcière dissimula aussitôt un sourire triomphant en estimant être ainsi parvenue à contraindre tous ces anciens Mangemorts opportunistes de se prêter au serment, ce qui lui donnait la garantie de ne pas subir de représailles en cas d'échec. De plus, la jeune femme refusait de croire à la paternité de Black après avoir entendu les propos de Rogue. Enfin, elle désirait en parler à Parkinson afin de tirer tout ça au clair dans l'espoir d'obtenir un démenti ainsi que la révélation sur l'identité d'un autre géniteur même si elle n'osait encore pas espérer la paternité de Rogue.

En réalité, Pansy n'était pas très fière d'imposer de telles conditions à ces gens et se promit de soigner tous les malades sans aucune contrepartie, néanmoins, un petit mensonge lui permettrait d'obtenir des garanties sur sa sécurité, celle de ses enfants mais aussi les autres Expulsés. La jeune femme songea également à Severus Rogue et émit le vœu de parvenir à le retrouver si on lui permettait de se rendre à Poudlard afin de le chercher parmi les portraits.

Ensuite, Pansy éprouva une immense peine face aux propos de Black sur sa mère Naraantsuya et elle puis refusa encore une fois l'idée de sa filiation avec lui. Dans son cœur, la sorcière considéra encore une fois Rogue comme son mentor, voire, son père adoptif s'il n'était pas son géniteur puisque le professeur se présenta ainsi à Black durant leur altercation. Enfin, la jeune femme se ressaisit afin de procéder au serment inviolable avec les deux hommes puis estima recevoir rapidement la visite de Daphné et des autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy adressa un regard à Ronald qui comprit aussitôt son besoin de rentrer pour pouvoir s'épancher avec lui sans tous ces gens autour. Il lui proposa donc de prendre congé de leurs hôtes puis saisit délicatement son bras afin de quitter le Manoir ensemble. Après les salutations d'usage, les deux sorciers sortirent enfin de la bâtisse et voulurent transplaner depuis le jardin. Toutefois, ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Harry désireux de parler avec Pansy pour dissiper l'impression négative sur Sirius donnée par les propos de Kreattur. La Serpentarde tenta de rassurer Potter sur son refus de lui reprendre les biens des Black mais l'auror voulut les lui restituer ou encore l'entrainer tout de suite au Square Grimmaurd sans noter son malaise. Pansy s'efforça de rester polie mais finit par s'agiter puis Ronald intervint aussitôt pour demander à son beau-frère de la laisser tranquille :

« _ Laisse tomber pour l'instant Harry.

- Mais nous devons parler de Sirius, je ne vais pas laisser Pansy conserver une impression négative sur son père ! Protesta Harry.

- Pour l'instant, ne le nommes pas ainsi car rien ne prouve sa paternité. Intervint la sorcière.

- Tu plaisantes ? Les preuves données par Kreattur ou encore les Malefoy sont éclatantes. Insista Harry.

- Pour moi, cela ne suffit pas car seul un test ADN me confirmera sa paternité ou non. De toute façon, ce ne sera jamais mon père même en cas de résultat positif puisqu'il se moquait bien de ma mère et de moi. Je ne veux donc rien de lui. Affirma Pansy tremblante.

- Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu es la fille de Sirius: tes enfants et toi devez donc recevoir ce qui vous revient de droit. Répliqua Harry.

- Un autre homme a prétendu être mon père Harry et je souhaite de tout cœur la paternité de Rogue plutôt que celle de ton parrain. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Mais tu es née en 80 ! Or, ta mère a confirmé attendre l'enfant de Sirius en juin. Protesta Harry.

- Cela n'est pas une preuve Harry et puis on ne sait jamais : le professeur dit qu'il était mon père et je veux y croire. De toute façon, un test ADN nous donnera toutes les réponses nécessaires.

- Rogue ne peut pas t'avoir conçu en 1980 Pansy. Insista Harry.

- Il aurait très bien pu utiliser une potion pour modifier mon ADN. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Je le vois mal faire ce genre de choses donc tu es la fille de Sirius ! S'entêta Harry.

- Harry n'insiste pas._ Ordonna sévèrement Ron. _ Pansy et moi allons rentrer car elle a besoin de repos après une révélation pareille. Ensuite, c'est elle qui décidera de t'en parler ou non. Reprit-il.

- Mais…

- Ca suffit Harry. Insista Ron qui serra Pansy contre lui avant de transplaner sur le pallier face à son appartement._ »

Une fois seuls, Pansy tremblante finit par perdre son masque impassible avant de s'asseoir avec Ron sur les marches de l'escalier pour ne pas montrer son état à sa grand-mère probablement encore en train de les attendre. La jeune femme pleura longuement dans ses bras puis lui confessa son trouble face aux propos méprisants de Black au sujet de sa mère et elle considérée comme une larve mais aussi un sacrifice inutile. Pansy confirma également son intention de refuser quoique ce soit appartenant à son soi-disant géniteur ou encore sa famille. Enfin, elle réitéra son désir de demander un test ADN avec ce Black et Severus Rogue car les affirmations du professeur lui donnaient un peu d'espoir. Enfin, Pansy espérait aussi soutirer des informations à Parkinson senior dans l'espoir d'obtenir un démenti. En effet, Malefoy était sincère, néanmoins, il détenait seulement les informations données par Parkinson ou encore les propos de sa mère Naraantsuya en 1980.

Toutefois, rien ne disait que la future maman n'avait pas perdu le bébé de Black avant de la concevoir elle. Or sa taille minuscule d'après Dobby en 1981 s'expliquait peut-être par une naissance prématurée ? Après tout, Parkinson crut peut-être qu'elle était la fille de Black sans se douter d'une seconde grossesse ? Ronald comprit son besoin de s'accrocher à un espoir si infime soit-il et la soutint de son mieux. Par contre, il l'interrogea sur son désir de procéder à un serment inviolable avec les Malefoy. Pansy le rassura aussitôt sur sa volonté de chercher un remède pour les malades, néanmoins, ce serment lui assurait une garantie supplémentaire sur leur sécurité et celle des enfants face aux ambitions matrimoniales de Lucius. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Ron plaisanta aussitôt sur l'arrivée de leur fille un jour si la jeune femme acceptait de lui donner un enfant.

Ensuite, Pansy se sentit un peu mieux et accepta de rentrer à l'intérieur où ils expliquèrent la situation à Odval avant de se coucher. Une fois au lit, la jeune femme épuisée confessa à Ronald son trouble après la réminiscence du souvenir de son altercation avec Rogue. Cette scène lui confirmait les dires de Lucius sur sa capacité à ôter et remettre les sorts de Glamour elle-même, néanmoins, la sorcière refusait d'entendre parler de Rogue comme un vulgaire manipulateur car cet homme fut le seul adulte à s'intéresser vraiment à elle hormis Sybil sa gouvernante. Pansy avoua également son désir de profiter de la cérémonie de commémoration à Poudlard pour chercher Rogue parmi les portraits afin de lui parler. Ensuite, elle finit par prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de s'apaiser rapidement dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu :)<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous des affirmations de Rogue et Black durant leur altercations ?**_

_**A bientot !**_


	9. Chapter 8 La sauvegarde automatique

Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla en sursaut avant de tâter le matelas pour trouver Ronald puis elle se redressa avec inquiétude après avoir senti le vide. Toutefois, son anxiété disparut à la vue du Gryffondor chargé d'un plateau surmonté d'une rose dans un vase. La Serpentarde agréablement surprise sourit à la vue de Ron avant de le remercier pour cette délicate attention. Le sorcier se sentit flatté par son empressement à sa vue et lui donna un baiser après avoir déposé le plateau sur le lit. La jeune femme se blottit aussitôt contre lui avant d'accepter enfin de déjeuner. Les deux sorciers se positionnèrent sur le lit puis commencèrent à picorer tout en buvant leur thé.

Ron n'osa pas parler ouvertement de Sirius Black mais il proposa à Pansy de prendre un jour de congé afin de rester ensemble aujourd'hui. Toutefois, la sorcière le rassura de son mieux et l'incita à aller travailler avant d'affirmer devoir chercher un emploi d'ici peu elle aussi. Ron lui conseilla cependant de ne pas se précipiter sur n'importe quoi car ses économies, la vente de sa laine de cachemire par la coopérative moldue, ses clients pour ses potions mais aussi l'allocation mensuelle fournie par le Ministère lui permettaient de pouvoir prendre son temps pour décider de sa nouvelle aventure professionnelle. Enfin, Ronald affirma également pouvoir également subvenir à leurs besoins sans problèmes si elle désirait rester à la maison.

Pansy affirma malicieusement y songer pendant un moment s'ils donnaient le jour à un bébé mais elle s'organiserait pour continuer de préparer ses potions chez eux dans ce cas. A moins que la sorcière ne se décide à accepter la proposition de Durmstrang, néanmoins, l'idée de transplaner deux fois par jours en cas de grossesse ne la tentait guère. Ron curieux lui demanda comment elle faisait en 2006 puis Pansy affirma être rentrée en Mongolie à la fin de l'année scolaire afin de rester auprès du papa en attendant la naissance de leurs jumeaux le 31 décembre.

Ronald ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le ventre de Pansy s'arrondir un jour puis la jeune femme lui promit de lui donner un bébé une fois leur situation fixée et ses incertitudes sur ses origines enfin dissipées. Le Gryffondor inquiet demanda si elle était vraiment certaine de vouloir enquêter sur son passé. Face à son regard surpris, le sorcier affirma la soutenir quelque soit sa décision, néanmoins, il refusait de la voir s'effondrer si un test ADN certifiait sa filiation avec Black. Pansy déclara l'accepter si c'était vraiment son géniteur mais elle refusait de prendre son nom ou de contrevenir à ses volontés testamentaire. Ronald surpris voulut savoir si la jeune femme était vraiment certaine de son choix car il s'agissait des biens de son père si Black était son géniteur.

Toutefois, Pansy lui rappela les affirmations de Severus Rogue sur sa paternité avant de lui dévoiler ses nouveaux doutes ce matin après une bonne nuit de repos. Ensuite, la jeune femme insista sur le fait que son géniteur fut seulement un donneur contrairement aux déclarations fantaisistes de Sirius Black ce soir-là. Ronald pensif l'interrogea pour savoir si elle détenait une preuve de ce fait puis sa belle révéla détenir une partie du journal de sa mère où Naraantsuya Panshriij affirmait avoir obtenu sa fille par une potion et non grâce à un amant. Aussi, Pansy se demandait donc si les propos de Sirius Black n'étaient simplement pas des mensonges destinés à faire sortir Rogue de ses gonds. Enfin, elle ne connaissait pas Sirius Black mais l'affection démontrée par Harry prouvait l'intérêt de cet homme envers lui. Or, Pansy trouvait étrange que ce type ne se soit pas d'avantage intéressé à elle si c'était vraiment sa fille. De plus, Black détestait Rogue et se serait donc empressé de la détourner de lui si l'adolescente fut vraiment son enfant.

Ronald réfléchit un instant et reprit la parole :

« _ Donc Sirius aurait tenté de provoquer Rogue ce soir-là en s'attribuant une paternité qui n'était pas la sienne ?

- Exact. Répondit Pansy.

- Mais d'après Lucius, ta mère a confirmé attendre un bébé de Black en juin 1980. Contesta Ron.

- C'est vrai Ronald mais songes à une chose : Parkinson a contacté ma grand-mère pour lui annoncer le décès de ma mère le 3 novembre 1981 seulement soit le jour de mes « fiançailles » par le rite du sang avec Draco et non à la mort officielle de ma génitrice le 31 octobre 1980. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Oui mais il voulait peut-être s'assurer qu'Odval ne recherche pas sa fille. Proposa Ron en guise d'hypothèse.

- Tu te souviens des propos de Malefoy sur la perplexité de Dobby à ma vue ? L'interrogea Pansy.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport si tu étais minuscule en raison de ta faiblesse. Dit Ron.

- Ronald tu t'es toujours occupé de tes deux enfants non ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais donc faire la différence entre un nouveau-né et un bébé d'un an comme Dobby s'il s'occupait de Draco. En revanche, Abraxas Malefoy ne devait probablement pas jouer au papa avec Lucius jusqu'à ses huit ou dix ans car ce type semblait détester les bébés.

- Attends une minute : tu n'étais donc probablement pas minuscule pour ton âge à cause de ta mauvaise santé mais simplement parce que tu étais née depuis peu… Si cette hypothèse est la bonne, le vieux Malefoy n'a pas su distinguer la différence entre un nouveau-né et un bébé plus grand. Réalisa Ron stupéfait.

- Et si j'étais née non pas le 31 octobre 1980 mais l'année suivante, soit, la nuit où Voldemort a été défait par Harry ? Cette nuit-là le monde sorcier oscillait entre l'espoir et la stupeur donc ma mère s'est probablement retrouvée seule au moment de son accouchement avant de frapper à la porte de Parkinson pour obtenir son aide. Estima Pansy.

- Cela me semble plausible car Dobby a entendu parler de toi seulement en novembre 1981. Reconnut Ron.

- Exact.

- Dans ce cas, Parkinson a décidé de ne pas t'envoyer chez ta grand-mère mais de te séquestrer chez lui après ta vente aux Malefoy. Parkinson a donc du mentir aux Malefoy sur tes origines et voulut probablement effacer ta mémoire pout t'empêcher de tout leur révéler. Poursuivit Ron maintenant convaincu.

- Ce qui relance aussi le débat sur la paternité de Sirius Black ou de Severus Rogue.

- Tu crois vraiment que Rogue pourrait être ton père biologique ? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien, comme tu l'as souligné hier, il s'est toujours occupé de moi et s'est meme rendu dans un magasin moldu pour m'acheter une poupée au visage asiatique ainsi qu'un nounours. Enfin, Kreattur n'a pas menti au sujet des affirmations du Professeur sur sa paternité. Donc oui, j'avoue y croire mais j'espère ne pas me faire d'illusions. Confessa Pansy.

- Je ne veux pas te donner trop d'espoirs mais j'y crois moi aussi car tes gestes sont vraiment similaires à ceux de Rogue. Affirma Ron.

- Et si ma mère avait perdu l'enfant de Black en 1980 : Rogue se serait peut-être rapproché d'elle dans ce cas-là avant de lui servir de donneur ? A moins qu'il n'ai changé mon ADN en me donnant une potion afin de remplacer celui de Black par le sien. Supputa Pansy.

- Et s'il avait ensuite cru à ta mort en 1981 avant de se rendre chez Parkinson une fois informé de ton existence par les Malefoy en 1984 ? Après tout, Rogue n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse, ni son désir de rendre service sans aucune contrepartie meme s'il s'agissait d'une demande de Lucius Malefoy. Or, le sorcier s'est apparemment précipité chez Parkinson pour te rencontrer. Renchérit Ron.

- Juste.

- La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Rogue s'était précipité chez les parents d'Harry pour sauver Lily. Aussi, ta mère n'a pas du le trouver au moment de son accouchement. Elle a donc très bien pu chercher refuge chez Parkinson puisque Rogue était alors considéré comme un Mangemort avant d'être sauvé par Dumbledore lors de son procès. Réfléchit Ron.

- C'est seulement une hypothèse mais les dates concordent. Reconnut Pansy.

- Après tout, Dobby a émis des doutes à ta vue d'après Malefoy : il a peut-etre compris la supercherie mais le vieux Malefoy n'aura pas tenu compte de son avis. Ensuite, Parkinson t'as vieilli d'un an pour te faire entrer à Poudlard la même année que l'enfant de Black qui aurait du naître en 1980.

- Ça semble logique. Dit Pansy.

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça Pansy mais tu agissais un peu comme une petite fille durant les premières années de notre scolarité. Ajouta Ron songeur en se souvenant du comportement infantile de Pansy par moments.

- Il y a deux solutions à ce mystère : soit ma mère détenait encore assez d'essence magique de Sirius Black pour faire une seconde potion après sa fausse-couche en 80 puis Rogue a modifié mon ADN, soit elle a utilisé un second donneur si je suis née en 1981. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, il s'agit probablement de Severus Rogue : le professeur n'était pas du tout une âme charitable donc je l'imagine très mal se rendre dans un magasin moldu pour chercher une poupée à l'apparence asiatique afin de l'offrir à une fillette quelconque. Enfin, il ne supportait vraiment pas Harry : aussi, Rogue me semble incapable de te réserver un sort meilleur si tu es la fille de Black. Ajouta Ron.

- Kreattur a également évoqué son démenti sur la paternité de Black durant leur dispute et ses affirmations sur la sienne même si Malefoy insiste sur les manipulations de Rogue qui se fit passer pour mon père. Rencherit Pansy.

- Et si Parkinson t'avait fait effacer ta mémoire pour être certain de ton silence durant ton procès le 1er juillet 1998 sur les circonstances de ta naissance ?

- C'est fort possible car dans mon souvenir entrevu hier, je détenais mon apparence actuelle mais à l'âge de quinze ou seize ans. Reconnut Pansy.

- Il faut nous assurer de tes origines Pansy afin que tu puisse tirer un trait sur ton passé. Malheureusement Sirius est mort durant son combat contre Bellatrix avant de traverser une Arche donc nous ne possédons pas son corps. Aussi, je ne sais pas comment on peut effectuer un test ADN dans ces conditions.

- Je peux toujours demander l'exhumation des corps de ses parents Walburga et Orion Black afin de faire établir un test ADN chez les moldus. Estima Pansy.

- Il y a également des sortilèges pour ça. Protesta Ron.

- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une et puis rien ne peut nous assurer d'une expertise honnête par les membres du Ministère.

- Comment ça ? S'etonna Ron.

- Malefoy a encore le bras long et pourrait fort bien soudoyer un sorcier pour attribuer ma naissance à Black dans l'espoir de voir mes enfants réclamer son héritage plus tard et marier l'un des descendants de Scorpius à l'un d'eux.

- Ne te vexe pas mais les Serpentards sont vraiment des tordus. Déplora Ron.

- Pas tous Ronald et puis Pettigrow n'est pas mieux pour avoir dénoncé la cachette de ses amis à Voldemort. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Pansy, si tu le veux bien, nous allons aller parler à Harry afin de lui demander de procéder à une enquête en toute discrétion. Proposa Ron en changeant de sujet.

- Mais comment tu vas faire pour ton travail ?

- Il est six-heure vingt et je ne commence pas avant neuf heures donc nous avons tout le temps necessaire pour parler avec Harry. _ »

Les deux sorciers se préparèrent rapidement puis résumèrent la situation à Odval surprise qui les rassura sur les enfants encore profondément endormis. Deux minutes plus tard, le couple transplana devant la porte de la maison des Potter et contacta discrètement Harry afin de ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, néanmoins, Ginny déjà réveillée fut ravie de leur visite. La flamboyante rousse les invita aussitôt à partager leur petit-déjeuner sans se soucier de leurs protestations gênées. Ensuite, Mrs Potter demanda à sa nouvelle amie si elle se sentait mieux après les révélations de la veille.

Pansy surprise observa Potter penaud mais ne fit aucun commentaire au sujet de son indiscrétion, néanmoins, elle tut ses pensées désobligeantes sur le manque de discrétion des Gryffondor. La Serpentarde chassa ses pensées et finit par demander au couple de rester discrets sur cette affaire car de nombreux doutes subsistaient sur ses origines mais aussi une hypothétique supercherie montée par Parkinson senior afin de dérober les Malefoy. Face au regard surpris des deux époux, la jeune femme leur révéla ses doutes sur son année de naissance mais aussi les affirmations des uns et des autres. En guise de preuve, elle leur montra la partie du journal intime où sa mère affirmait avoir utilisé un donneur et non un amant. Malheureusement, Naraantsuya ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de dater ses réflexions intimes contrairement à sa précision légendaire sur les notes de son travail.

Toutefois, Pansy tenta de ne pas s'éloigner du sujet puis revint sur ses doutes au sujet des mensonges de Sirius Black lors de son altercation avec Severus Rogue pour le faire enrager. Enfin, Dobby semblait plutôt suspicieux à sa vue en novembre 1981 car elle ressemblait à un nouveau-né et non une enfant d'un an lors des malheureuses fiançailles scellées par Abraxas Malefoy. Ginny pensive confirma aussitôt l'impossibilité de confondre l'âge d'un bébé en présence d'un tel écart. Face au trouble d'Harry, Ron renchérit en parlant également des souvenirs de Pansy où elle endossait bien l'uniforme de Poudlard mais sous son apparence réelle durant sa conversation avec Rogue. Enfin, la Terreur des Cachots n'aurait jamais consacré autant de temps à la fille de l'un de ses pires ennemis. Sans compter, le temps perdu par le professeur dans un magasin moldu pour trouver une poupée asiatique afin de l'offrir à l'enfant ou encore tous les soins de Rogue envers Pansy. Enfin, le portrait avait affirmé à Scorpius sa satisfaction à l'idée de la mort probable de Malefoy puisque le sorcier ne leva même pas le petit doigt pour sauver Pansy durant son procès en 1998…

Harry regretta aussitôt la disparition de Rogue qui aurait résolu ce mystère en peu temps s'il eut accepté de parler. Ron lui conseilla de demander à Mac Gonagall la permission d'emmener Pansy à Poudlard afin de convaincre le Professeur de retourner dans son cadre si des rumeurs circulaient sur le retour de la jeune femme. Enfin, la Serpentarde demanda à Potter la procédure à effectuer pour solliciter une reconnaissance de paternité. Ainsi, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir soumettre au Ministère la requête d'un test ADN magique mais aussi moldu. Harry acquiesça, néanmoins, il affirma que cela risquait de prendre du temps.

Pansy haussa un sourcil sans se soucier de la stupeur d'Harry face à son attitude totalement roguienne puis la jeune femme affirma alors demander l'aide du Ministère de la magie Mongol bien plus expéditif et pas du tout habitué à la paperasserie des Britanniques. Les Mongols accepteraient donc probablement de multiplier les pressions auprès des diplomates anglais afin de pouvoir prélever des échantillons sur les dépouilles de Walburga mais aussi Orion Black et déterminer sa filiation avec eux ou non puisque le corps de Sirius Black n'était pas disponible. La jeune femme serait également bien heureuse de pouvoir en faire de même avec son mentor, néanmoins, l'idée de faire ouvrir son tombeau ne lui plaisait pas.

Harry abasourdi demanda à Pansy si elle était sérieuse avant de soupirer face à sa réponse positive car sa double nationalité lui permettait de solliciter l'aide de son pays maternel et de créer une très mauvaise publicité à la Grande-Bretagne si le Ministère britannique refusait d'acceder à la requête de la jeune femme. Toutefois, l'auror finit par se ranger à l'avis de la sorcière car il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que son parrain avait abandonné sa fille. Or, le test ADN leur permettrait de détenir une certitude absolue et Sirius retrouverait grâce à ses yeux s'il n'était pas le père de Pansy. Enfin, il expliqua à la jeune femme la procédure à suivre pour déposer sa demande avant d'entrainer le couple au Ministère afin d'effectuer la démarche tout de suite.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy signa le document tendu par un employé puis Ron proposa aux deux autres de prendre une tasse de thé dans le café moldu situé à deux rues d'ici. Harry accepta de les accompagner tout en contemplant Pansy manifestement revigorée par l'espoir de recevoir un test négatif sur sa filiation avec Black. Une fois à l'interieur du café, la jeune femme se souvint enfin de son Smartphone à la vue d'une femme avec un modèle similaire au sien et demanda à Ron si son frère ne pouvait pas le lui rendre aujourd'hui. Harry penaud le lui tendit aussitôt en affirmant que Georges le lui avait donné hier soir afin de le restituer à sa propriétaire mais Potter l'oublia dans sa poche après toutes les révélations effectuées par Lucius Malefoy.

Pansy ravie le reprit avant de s'inquiéter de l'état de la batterie mais Potter la rassura en affirmant avoir éteint l'appareil hier. La jeune femme le ralluma avant de sursauter à la vue des nombreux appels de l'agence immobilière. Elle contacta aussitôt l'agent immobilier qui affirma avoir reçu la confirmation de ses données par la filiale de sa banque et lui proposa donc de se rendre chez le notaire du village aujourd'hui même ou demain afin de régler définitivement la vente. Pansy en parla avec Ron qui l'encouragea à s'y rendre dés aujourd'hui puis assura se libérer un moment et l'accompagner. L'agent immobilier proposa donc à la jeune femme de la contacter plus tard puis Ronald ravi taquina sa belle sur son prochain déménagement. Pansy bénit aussitôt la magie qui lui permettrait de procéder aux cartons sans encombrements contrairement aux Moldus contraints de s'y prendre à l'avance.

Par contre, la jeune femme affirma acheter ou louer un modèle de mobil-home anglais sous la forme d'une maison préfabriquée qui deviendrait son logement officiel chez les Moldus. Elle en profiterait également pour dissimuler la Ger ainsi que son laboratoire grâce à des sortilèges similaires à ceux utilisés par les Weasley seniors pour le Terrier. Harry curieux lui demanda la raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant à avoir une demeure officielle chez les Moldus avant de rester sans voix face à ses explications sur son désir de s'abonner au câble, le téléphone fixe et internet. Pansy confessa également craquer sans sa télévision ou son ordinateur depuis quelques jours. Elle affirma même entraîner Ronald hilare dans un pub moldu un de ces soirs afin de pouvoir regarder la télé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en affirmant qu'elle était en train de se transformer totalement en moldue mais la jeune femme rétorqua continuer de réaliser ses potions et vivre dans le monde sorcier.

Harry curieux lui demanda comment elle comptait payer toutes ces choses puis Pansy rappela le commerce fructueux de sa laine de cachemire, son artisanat moldu ou encore la vente de ses potions auprès des sorciers. Enfin, elle expliqua son intention de vendre son SUV afin d'acheter un modèle plus adapté à la conduite anglaise. En effet, son ex lui avait acheté un modèle extrêmement luxueux et encore très bien coté même après quatre ans d'utilisation mais il détenait un volant à gauche, ce qui n'était pas pratique en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi Pansy affirma se rendre probablement en France avec Ronald souriant un de ces jours afin de déposer sa voiture chez un moldu si elle trouvait un acheteur sur le continent. Ensuite, la sorcière conserverait l'argent en attendant de trouver un monospace à un prix intéressant.

Enfin, la jeune femme consulta sa montre puis salua les deux hommes qui devaient aller travailler d'ici peu et retourna auprès de ses enfants. Une fois chez Ronald, Pansy radieuse annonça à Odval l'achat du terrain aujourd'hui et attendit le réveil de sa petite tribu pour leur en parler. La jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées, ne songea pas à regarder ses vidéos sur son téléphone qui avait cependant procédé au téléchargement automatique des fichiers sur son compte Google à l'insu d'Harry et bien avant les manipulations de Dudley puisque la fonction internet était restée activée. Les petits garçons follement excités ne virent pas l'heure de se rendre sur le terrain puis ils mangèrent rapidement en compagnie de leur mère avant de se rendre dans le Londres moldu pour visiter la ville en attendant l'appel de l'agent immobilier. Au bout de quelques heures, Pansy ravie reçut enfin l'appel tant désiré après la visite de la Tour de Londres puis ramena les enfants à l'appartement afin de préparer le déjeuner. Après le repas, elle s'éclipsa afin de porter le sien à Ronald avant de discuter avec lui du rendez-vous chez le notaire à seize heures.

Ensuite, Ron annonça la nouvelle à Georges ravi devant l'enthousiasme de son frère bien décidé à s'installer à la Ger lui aussi tout en ménageant la susceptibilité des petits garçons. D'ailleurs, Georges approuvait la hâte de son cadet car la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil comme le démontrait la mort de Fred et il ne voulait pas voir Ron perdre sa nouvelle chance de vivre enfin une vie heureuse. Le Gryffondor insista également auprès du couple sur la necessité de foncer à leur age s'ils voulaient fonder une famille ensemble. Ron acquiesça car il était conscient de l'horloge biologique de sa compagne ou de ses propres trente-huit ans. Aussi, le sorcier désirait tenter de concevoir un enfant très rapidement au lieu d'attendre un ou deux ans car les futurs parents seraient alors agés de quarante ans… Il espérait donc convaincre Pansy de n'utiliser aucune précaution dés le premier soir où elle accepterait enfin de se donner à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy retourna un moment chez Ronald avant de rejoindre les ex bannis pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. A quinze heures trente, elle rejoignit Ron avec les enfants et Odval afin de transplaner tous ensemble chez les Weasley seniors ravis. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron sortit la _mini-cooper_ de la grange avant de changer de place pour laisser le volant à sa belle. Il la taquina aussitôt sur sa taille de lilliputienne et s'esclaffa en l'observant avancer son siège. Le couple enfin prêt se rendit au village puis Pansy se gara près de l'agence immobilière. L'agent immobilier les attendait déjà et les conduisit aussitôt chez le notaire situé à deux pas. Une fois à l'étude, Pansy fut invitée à lire soigneusement le contrat d'achat puis le lut attentivement avant de demander son avis à Ron flatté par sa confiance. Le sorcier le parcourut aussitôt avant de rassurer sa belle sur sa validité et l'observa enfin signer. Ensuite, le notaire lui donna une copie du contrat de vente puis affirma lui faire parvenir l'acte officiel de la propriété du terrain là-bas puisqu'elle entendait y enregistrer sa future résidence auprès de la mairie.

Enfin, le couple prit congé du notaire et de l'agent immobilier avant de profiter d'un moment de tranquillité pour rester un peu seuls. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronald fut contraint de repartir travailler mais il ne vit pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui afin de pouvoir parler avec Pansy de ce nouveau tournant de leur vie. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme radieuse en avait momentanément oublié la question sur ses origines et se mit à projeter mentalement le déménagement de la Ger. Elle chargea également ses elfes d'avertir sa famille en Mongolie afin de solliciter son aide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, l'acte du contrat est enfin signé et Pansy va pouvoir s'établir sur son nouveau terrain. Que pensez-vous de l'enregistrement automatique des vidéos ?<strong>_

_**A bientot !**_


	10. Chapter 9 Aurevoir Mongolie

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Aujourd'hui, Pansy va enfin s'installer sur son nouveau terrain !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy fut très occupée entre ses enfants, ses préparatifs, l'arrivée de certains Expulsés au <em>Chaudron Baveur<em> ou encore la visite des rares Serpentards restés en Grande-Bretagne après la purge. En effet, ces gens inquiets s'étaient rués au _Chaudron Baveur_ devenu le quartier général provisoire des Expulsés. Les sorciers paniqués furent donc auscultés par Théodore qui confirma les propos de son amie puis ils se soumirent aussitôt au _Serment Inviolable_ exigé par Pansy en échange de ses soins. Daphné Parkinson la sœur d'Astoria Malefoy vint également et fut soulagée de pouvoir en bénéficier elle aussi malgré le refus de son mari de rencontrer la jeune femme. Mrs Parkinson affirma tenter de le convaincre de son mieux, néanmoins, la faiblesse de son conjoint l'empêchait de parler même s'il avait exprimé clairement son refus par une grimace explicite.

Pansy acquiesça en songeant à l'entêtement du sorcier qui s'était fait passer pour son père durant des années. Elle demanda des détails sur l'état du vieillard avant d'estimer qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'un ou deux mois à ce rythme et serait probablement la première victime de la malédiction. Daphné inquiète la supplia aussitôt de lui donner un élixir pour son mari mais son ancienne amie s'y refusa sans une auscultation préalable. De plus, Nott appuya les propos de Pansy car un mauvais dosage de la préparation pourrait se révéler meurtrier pour Parkinson extrêmement faible. Daphné comprit enfin les motivations de la potioniste puis lui promit de trouver le moyen de transporter son mari chez les Malefoy ou au _Chaudron Baveur_ afin de lui permettre de l'ausculter.

Ensuite, Pansy fit plusieurs allers et retour entre son terrain près du Terrier ainsi que celui en Mongolie afin de commencer à transporter des choses grâce à la magie. Les Weasley (hormis Ron et Gorges coincés à la boutique) et les anciens bannis mais aussi les Panshriij aidèrent de leur mieux Pansy qui avait jeté plusieurs sorts d'illusion sur le terrain censément toujours inoccupé aux yeux des Moldus. Le soir, la sorcière remercia tout le monde en les invitant à souper au _Chaudron Baveur_. Le lendemain, Ron souriant put enfin accompagner sa belle en Mongolie où les elfes de maisons de tous les Panshriij réunis et les familiers de la jeune femme s'activaient depuis la veille. Pansy les remercia tout en regrettant la rapidité de son déménagement, néanmoins, Odval prévint discrètement Toorj de la soudaine nostalgie de la jeune femme fort capable de s'attarder sur le terrain plus que le nécessaire. Le Mongol transplana aussitôt afin de discuter avec son ex compagne. Il salua tout le monde puis s'isola avec Pansy dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Une fois seuls, l'auror prit la parole :

« _ Pansy tu dois partir maintenant.

- Oui mais je peux laisser des choses ici et venir les chercher ensuite. Enfin, je dois aussi m'occuper de mes animaux.

- Non. Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé avec Gyrin qui est d'accord pour s'en occuper à ta place. Donc tu t'en vas dés aujourd'hui et tu ne reviens plus avant la fin de la guerre. Ordonna son ex

- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça: j'ai vécu ici pendant des années et puis je dois aider Gyrin pour la transhumance ! Protesta Pansy paniquée.

- Nul ne sait quand la guerre va éclater mais nos ennemis semblent s'organiser au point de séjourner au Kazakhstan depuis quelques jours… Insista Toorj.

- Alors la guerre est inévitable ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Ne retourne pas ici avant la fin du conflit, sinon, tu seras mobilisée comme tous les autres réservistes. Or, les garçons ne doivent pas te perdre car la guerre sera totale cette fois-ci. Affirma l'auror.

- Toorj, suis-nous en Grande-Bretagne où vous pourrez vivre en toute sécurité ta femme, ton fils et toi. Proposa Pansy.

- Je mourrais sur le champ de bataille si nécessaire pour tenter de sauver le peuple sorcier mongol. Rétorqua Toorj.

- Ne sois pas aussi entêté. Soupira Pansy.

- Pas la peine d'insister, tu me connais.

- Je n'ai pas ton courage _Rouge-et-Or_. Dit-elle tout en utilisant l'ancien surnom de son ex.

- Pansy, il ne s'agit pas de courage dans ton cas mais de survie car les enfants resteront orphelins si tu meurs toi aussi. Insista le Mongol.

- Ils ont également un père Toorj. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Ma tête est déjà mise à prix depuis des années donc je finirais probablement par mourir au cours du conflit cette fois-ci. Répliqua l'auror.

- Je refuse de t'entendre parler ainsi car tu vas survivre ! Décréta Pansy inquiète.

- Rien ne peut nous l'assurer. Aussi, je suis bien content de te voir rassembler vos affaires afin de quitter cet endroit car les Kazakhs pourraient s'en prendre à toi et aux enfants après ma mort si vous restez ici. Affirma le Mongol.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisque nous ne sommes plus mariés et les garçons portent seulement mon nom. Contesta Pansy surprise.

- Tu fus mon épouse Pansy et puis tu leur as infligé une humiliation cuisante lors de leur attaque en janvier 2014. Rappela Toorj.

- Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser me violer sous les yeux des enfants, décapiter nos fils puis m'éventrer pour en faire de même avec Kushi pas encore né ? Je te rappelle qu'ils désiraient exposer nos cinq têtes sur le portail afin de se venger de toi après ta victoire écrasante ! Protesta Pansy outrée.

- Je sais.

- De toute façon, ils ont du m'oublier après ma répudiation en 2014, par contre, je ne serais pas tranquille à la place de Tsetseg ta nouvelle femme. Confessa Pansy.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés Tsetseg et moi. Révéla Toorj.

- Mais…

- Je comptais la quitter peu après le début de notre relation puis elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse surprise, Donc nous nous sommes mariés mais notre vie commune est très difficile. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer depuis le début de notre soi-disant mariage puis Tsetseg est devenue folle de rage après avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas mon épouse. L'interrompit Toorj.

- Je suis désolée pour toi mais j'espère que ça finira par s'arranger. De toute façon, vous allez pouvoir vous marier vraiment maintenant puisque nous sommes officiellement séparés.

- Je refuse de me marier avec un dragon pareil puisque le Destin m'a permis de reprendre ma liberté ! Toi par contre, tu es rayonnante : Weasley s'est-il enfin décidé à te faire sa déclaration d'amour comme dans tes soap-operas adorés ? Demanda le Mongol.

- Ronald et moi sommes ensemble. Confirma Pansy rougissante.

- Vous pensez-vous marier ? L'interrogea son ex.

- Oui un jour.

- Ne tardez pas trop. Conseilla Toorj en songeant aux manipulations du Ministère Anglais.

- Nous sommes ensembles depuis trois jours seulement donc je ne vais pas me marier tout de suite. Rétorqua Pansy hilare.

- Vous avez vingt ans à rattraper non ? De plus, il serait un excellent beau-papa ou père de substitution si je meurs. Insista Toorj.

- Tu ne mourras pas.

- A cause du risque de représailles envers ma famille de la part des sorciers Kazakh, je ne reconnaitrais pas nos enfants pour le moment. Expliqua Toorj.

- Toorj… Commença Pansy furieuse.

- Je te promets de le faire mais c'est trop dangereux pour le moment _Petit Bouchon _ _L'apaisa Toorj_.__ Aussi, j'ai déposé une lettre en guise de reconnaissance de paternité posthume chez mon notaire si jamais je meurs avant de pouvoir le faire à la fin de la guerre. Révéla Toorj.

- Ne parle pas ainsi tu vas survivre à la guerre. Protesta Pansy.

- Rien ne peut nous le confirmer, sans compter, la souffrance infligée aux enfants à cause de mon idiotie légendaire. Par contre, Weasley pourrait adopter les garçons et même leur donner son ADN si je meurs. Ainsi, ils auraient un vrai papa qui ne se soucierait pas de stupides préjugés sur les Chinois et ne les abandonnerait jamais contrairement à moi… Soupira-t-il._ »

Ensuite il bénit le départ définitif de la jeune femme car la guerre pouvait éclater à tout moment et Pansy ne pourrait pas éviter la mobilisation des Aurors réservistes si elle se trouvait sur place durant le conflit. Son ex femme inquiète tenta de le convaincre de la suivre avec Kaiden son cadet et Tsetseg sa compagne mais le Mongol refusa.

Afin de changer de sujet, il parla avec Pansy des confidences d'Odval sur les nombreux sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ reçus. Ensuite, il confirma les risques encourus par la jeune femme avant de lui interdire de tenter de retirer ces sorts car son cerveau ne le supporterait pas d'après les examens effectués par le médicomage lors de sa visite médicale au moment du concours d'entrée à l'Académie des Aurors. Afin de prouver ses dires, il envoya à Pansy la copie de son dossier médical puis elle réalisa la véracité des propos de son ex et estima devoir chercher une autre manière de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Enfin, Toorj observa son ex femme désemparée contempler son laboratoire soudainement vide puis il tenta de la consoler en affirmant que les elfes remettraient tout en place dés leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa son désarroi à l'idée de quitter encore une fois toute ses certitudes pour un futur inconnu. Toorj haussa un sourcil puis répliqua que cela faisait partie de la vie. Enfin, elle ne serait pas seule car Weasley serait là pour l'épauler cette fois-ci.

La Serpentarde acquiesça puis sourit en songeant à Ronald mais tut ses pensées devant son ex. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron jaloux surgit à l'entrée et observa discrètement les deux ex conjoints Adiriig. Jusqu'à présent, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais noté l'harmonie des sorciers tous deux vêtus d'un deel ou encore de bottes fourrées. Il ne comprenait pas leurs propos échangés en mongol mais réalisa la similitude des gestes de Pansy avec ceux des autochtones rencontrés ces derniers mois. Certes, elle était anglaise par son père ou encore son éducation à Poudlard, néanmoins, son intégration auprès des Mongols semblait particulièrement réussie. D'ailleurs, seul son teint plus clair la distinguait des autochtones dont son ex mari.

Ron inquiet nota également le regard nostalgique de l'auror sur sa première femme puis il fit noter son arrivée en ouvrant bruyamment la tenture. Pansy curieuse se tourna vers la source du bruit avant d'esquisser un sourire lumineux à la vue du Gryffondor. L'expression heureuse de son visage dissipa aussitôt toutes les craintes mais aussi le soupçon de jalousie en train de s'insérer dans l'esprit de Ronald. La jeune femme se précipita sur lui afin de le saluer avant de l'enlacer. Ronald rassuré se reprit puis taquina Pansy manifestement inquiète pour son précieux laboratoire transporté par les elfes d'ici peu. Toutefois, il fit le pari de la voir recommencer ses potions dés demain matin. Sa belle acquiesça et affirma rejoindre les autres.

Elle sortit la première avant de s'occuper de Kushi sans se douter de la conversation entre les deux hommes. En revanche, Ron ne fut pas surpris par les recommandations de Toorj et dissimula sa peine pour ce type maintenant accablé par ses propres erreurs monumentales qui lui firent perdre sa famille. Par contre, il écouta attentivement ses craintes sur les dangers courus par Pansy ou les enfants en cas de séjour prolongé en Mongolie avant de blêmir après le récit de l'auror sur les intentions des Kazakhs en 2014. Le Gryffondor lui promit aussitôt de ne pas laisser Pansy, ni les enfants revenir ici pour le moment. Toorj affirma ne pas désirer se mêler de leur vie privée, néanmoins, il demanda au Gryffondor la nature de ses intentions envers les enfants :

« _ Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre histoire avec Pansy mais vous vous entendez bien avec les garçons ?

- Ce sont de braves petits gars et je suis ravi de passer du temps avec eux. Par contre, je ne compte pas voler votre place si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Le rassura Ron.

- Merci pour votre honnêteté car vous auriez pu le faire après toutes mes conneries monumentales. Déclara Toorj avant de pousser un soupir.

- Rien n'est jamais perdu et puis tout n'est pas rose pour les autres pères non plus. Vous savez, je ne suis jamais parti de la maison mais mes gosses ont honte de moi et m'évitent. Avoua Ronald.

- Pourtant, vous ne me semblez pas du tout une mauvaise personne. C'est peut-être l'adolescence qui fait ça. Modéra Toorj.

- Possible. Répondit Ron d'un ton évasif pour ne pas s'épancher d'avantage.

- Puis-je vous demander si c'est sérieux entre Pansy et vous ? L'interrogea Toorj soucieux.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Répondit Ron.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos car ce n'est point de la curiosité déplacée. Toutefois, je suis inquiet puisque ma tête est mise à prix chez nos ennemis et il est fort probable que je finisse très rapidement six pieds sous terre en cas de guerre. Expliqua Toorj.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça voyons ! Protesta Ronald surpris.

- Pansy refuse d'y croire mais je vais certainement mourir cette fois-ci car, la récompense pour ma tête sera de plus en plus élevée d'après nos informateurs. Donc promettez-moi de vous occuper des enfants si vous finissez par vous marier avec Pansy. Demanda Toorj.

- Je ne veux pas prendre votre place Toorj même si je souhaite devenir leur beau-papa un jour. Rétorqua Ron.

- Si je meurs ou si les enfants le souhaitent avant ma mort, sachez que vous avez ma bénédiction pour leur adoption officielle mais aussi biologique si c'est votre souhait. Révéla Toorj d'une voix sourde.

- Ecoutez, je refuse de prendre votre place, cependant, les enfants ne resteront pas seuls en cas de disparition de votre part. S'ils le souhaitent, _Beau-Papa_ Ron deviendra un second _Daddy__, _néanmoins, ils ne seront jamais contraints de prendre une potion pour devenir mes fils. Insista Ron.

- Merci. Répondit simplement Toorj. _ »

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes retournèrent auprès des Panshriij puis Toorj passa un long moment avec ses enfants pendant que les autres adultes s'occupaient du déménagement en compagnie des nombreux elfes. Enfin, Pansy lança une multitude de sorts afin de protéger ses précieuses plantes, ses ingrédients ou encore son matériel. Ensuite, des Aurors mais aussi des membres du personnel de l'hôpital mongol furent contactés afin de venir chercher leurs commandes respectives. Enfin, la sorcière inquiète demanda aux elfes de prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour déménager son laboratoire ainsi que la serre. Ron rassura aussitôt la jeune femme de son mieux puis la centaine d'elfes présents unirent leurs efforts pour transporter ces deux édifices laissés entiers contrairement à la Ger déjà totalement démontée par les Panshriij…

Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy transplana sur son terrain en Grande-Bretagne où elle dissimula ses larmes de soulagement à la vue des deux édifices intacts ainsi que ses équipements, accessoires, ingrédients mais aussi les plantes totalement saines et sauves. La jeune femme remercia aussitôt tous les elfes un par un sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry. L'auror soupira en songeant à l'ironie du destin car l'attitude de Pansy aurait probablement obtenu l'approbation totale d'Hermione si la Serpentarde n'était pas devenue la nouvelle compagne de Ron.

Loin de se douter de ses pensées, Pansy donna aussitôt une gratification à tous les elfes avant de contrôler soigneusement ses deux édifices pour la énième fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle accepta de retourner en Mongolie afin de continuer le déménagement. Entre-temps, Odval avait fini de tout empaqueter avec les autres puis les elfes procédèrent au transplanage du mobilier. Enfin, Pansy discuta avec ses deux elfes de maison manifestement désireux de la suivre avant d'emmener son bétail chez Gyrin son cousin cracmol qui vivait maintenant du coté moldu avec sa propre famille totalement ignare de l'existence du monde magique. L'homme menait donc une vie discrète même s'il était devenu le chef de la coopérative des producteurs de laine de cachemire locaux. En raison de son honnêteté légendaire ou encore sa bonté envers les animaux, Pansy lui confia donc la gestion de son troupeau en échange de 20 pourcents de tous ses bénéfices sur la vente de sa laine.

C'est le cœur serré que la sorcière installa son troupeau dans la grange rapidement achetée en son nom par son cousin deux jours plus tôt. Ensuite, Gyrin la raccompagna jusqu'au campement où les enfants inquiets demandèrent à leur mère de ne pas laisser leurs chevaux ici, ni les autres animaux. Pansy les rassura en affirmant les emmener puisque les deux elfes seraient là pour l'aider à s'en occuper. Les garçons apaisés retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire car ils ne voulaient pas perdre leurs chevaux, les aigles ou même les moutons ainsi que les volailles. Ensuite, tous les elfes de maison des Panshriij se réunirent de nouveau pour procéder à un transplanage groupé du mobilier, les caisses, les animaux ainsi que la Ger.

Pansy accablée se sentit soudainement dépossédée de tout à la vue de son terrain soudainement vide. La jeune femme observa les Panshriij et ressentit un moment de panique à l'idée de les abandonner ici pour recommencer sa vie de zéro en Angleterre. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit après avoir senti le bras de Ronald sur sa taille puis estima ne pas être seule cette fois-ci. La jeune femme songea cependant à un détail et demanda à son ex abasourdi de présenter enfin son fils cadet à leurs enfants surpris par cette requête. Les jumeaux Nansal et Toorjii furieux refusèrent violemment de voir l'avorton qui prit leur place mais Pansy leur interdit de parler ainsi car le petit Kaiden ne détenait aucune faute. De plus, nul ne savait quand ils reviendraient en Mongolie. Aussi, il était plus que temps pour eux de le rencontrer enfin.

Toorj penaud observa la fureur de ses fils ainés mais comprit l'idée de son ex femme et alla immédiatement chercher son cadet. En son absence, les jumeaux jaloux manifestèrent leur dépit cependant Pansy insista pour qu'ils acceptent leur petit frère Kaiden. Ensuite, l'auror honteux réapparut avec un garçonnet de seize mois né le 15 décembre 2016. Si Kushi curieux observa ce bébé en compagnie de Severus tout aussi surpris par son teint clair, les jumeaux refusèrent de le contempler. Au bout d'un moment, leur mère décida d'intervenir et demanda à son ex de lui donner l'enfant un moment. Rassuré par son attitude conciliante. Toorj le lui confia puis elle le saisit avant de le cajoler un moment. Ensuite, la Serpentarde s'approcha des jumeaux pour les contraindre à observer le petit Kaiden. Les deux garçons finirent par le contempler un instant dans les bras de leur mère tout en songeant que ce gosse aurait du être le cadet de Kushi ou le jumeau de Perle (malheureusement décédée) si Papa était resté à la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Ron souriant nota la douceur de Pansy avec l'enfant et ne vit pas l'heure de lui donner un nouveau bébé. Enfin, le bambin fut repris par son père puis Pansy accepta enfin de partir. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer après avoir réalisé de devoir laisser les Panshriij ici. Batbold tenta de la consoler de son mieux puis la confia à Gyrin qui la réconforta en affirmant la contacter tous les jours grâce à internet. Les Panshriij lui promirent de se parler souvent depuis le réseau de cheminettes. Enfin, la sorcière se reprit avant de saluer tous ses parents mongols fortement émus ainsi que Toorj secrètement désemparé par le départ de son ex et la vision du géant Britannique auprès d'elle. La sorcière les invita cependant à la rejoindre en Grande-Bretagne ou lui envoyer les enfants dont Kaiden en cas de conflit avant de suivre Ron heureux de commencer enfin une nouvelle vie.

Une fois dans le Devon, Pansy remercia Haje et Hie ses deux elfes de maison qui avaient déjà monté la Ger mais également remis tout le mobilier ainsi que les affaires de la famille à leur place. Ensuite, Pansy s'assura d'abord de l'état de santé de ses animaux manifestement remis du transplanage avant d'inspecter toute la Ger en compagnie de Ron, Odval et les enfants. La Serpentarde rassurée par la reconstitution intégrale de son laboratoire, la serre ou encore sa maison, se décida alors à retrousser ses manches afin de cuisiner pour tout le monde.

Toutefois, les Weasley se présentèrent à la Ger avec de nombreux plats pour fêter l'installation de Pansy puis les Expulsés se joignirent à eux en portant également l'énorme souper commandé au _Chaudron Baveur_. Au moment du repas, les elfes hésitèrent un moment mais Pansy insista pour les faire manger avec eux ce soir sans se soucier de la surprise des Weasley. Toutefois, Haje et Hie obtinrent gain de cause sous le prétexte de se reposer puis saluèrent la compagnie avant de se retirer après avoir emmené leur part de festin. Harry curieux demanda à Odval où ils dormaient puis resta surpris par l'existence du petit appartement privé des deux serviteurs manifestement très bien traités. La mongole affirma qu'ils disposaient également de leur propre entrée car leur logement se situait au fond de la Ger. Après un joyeux repas, les visiteurs finirent par se retirer hormis Ron qui occupait toujours officiellement la chambre d'amis lors de ses séjours à la Ger même s'il vivait maintenant dans le même pays que Pansy. Toutefois, les garçons épuisés ne dirent rien pour le moment et allèrent rapidement se coucher comme les adultes.

Le lendemain, Pansy s'éveilla puis voulut allumer son poêle pour cuisiner mais ses elfes s'en étaient déjà chargés. La sorcière songea qu'on était le 30 avril aujourd'hui et une bonne partie des Expulsés était enfin arrivée. Elle se remémora également le déroulement des commémorations prévues entre mercredi soir soit le 2 mai et les discours du jeudi matin. La Serpentarde ne tenait pas du tout à prendre la parole en public, néanmoins, elle décida de conseiller à tous ses amis de préparer quelques phrases de circonstances au cas où Rita Skeeter insistait pour les interviewer.

Ensuite, Pansy soupira puis émit le vœu de parvenir très vite au vendredi 4 mai afin de pouvoir souffler un peu. Deux mains effleurèrent ses épaules avant d'y déposer un châle pour ne pas la laisser prendre froid dans son pyjama trop fin pour la campagne anglaise d'après les estimations du sorcier. La sorcière sourit et se tourna aussitôt pour enlacer Ron sans plus se soucier de ses pensées précédentes. Le Gryffondor la salua puis lui vola un baiser sous le regard heureux d'Odval restée sur le seuil. La Mongole fit alors preuve de toute la discrétion possible pour retourner dans sa chambre sans attirer leur attention.

Ensuite, Ron demanda à sa belle la raison pour laquelle elle attendait le 4 mai avec autant d'impatience. Pansy inquiète lui confessa ses craintes au sujet des commémorations car ce serait une étape importante pour tous les anciens Expulsés afin d'entamer leur réhabilitation auprès de la société sorcière. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin souffler à partir du 4 mai et se consacrer uniquement à ses enfants, lui et ses potions. Le Gryffondor amusé feignit de jubiler car il passait avant ses potions adorées puis le sorcier taquina sa belle ravie de s'amuser un peu. Ron apprécia ce moment de complicité sans prétention mais si intense pour lui plus du tout habitué à ce genre de choses depuis des années.

Enfin, Pansy saisit ses ustensiles de cuisine avant de remercier Ron pour son aide pendant que les elfes s'occupaient des animaux. Les deux adultes profitèrent du sommeil des enfants pour discuter entre eux. Au cours de la conversation, la jeune femme évoqua son indécision sur le type de logement à acheter pour maintenir une adresse dans le monde moldu. Certes, le mobil-home lui semblait une bonne solution au début, néanmoins, une maison en kit serait peut-être plus intéressante. En effet, les murs de ces logements détenaient une ossature en bois dont l'isolation était en laine de roche pour les murs et en laine de verre pour la toiture. Enfin, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour vivre normalement sans devoir construire une maison en pierre ou en ciment.

De toute façon, il lui fallait une résidence moldue officielle pour pouvoir accéder aux services proposés par le village sans contrevenir à la loi sorcière anglaise en détournant des objets moldus afin de pouvoir regarder la télévision. Cela pouvait sembler idiot mais Pansy adorait les inventions des moldus et ne désirait aucunement s'en passer. Toutefois, Ron ne se moqua absolument pas de sa passion car son père était toujours autant curieux sur les moldus, néanmoins, il ne connaissait personne capable de vraiment l'initier à leur monde puisqu'Harry n'y mettait jamais les pieds hormis pour voir son cousin Dudley une ou deux fois par an et Hermione ne se souciait plus de la passion d'Arthur depuis longtemps.

Il lui proposa donc de réfléchir sur la question après les commémorations. Pansy acquiesça avant de l'embrasser sans se douter de la présence des jumeaux un peu gênés, Severus souriant et le petit Kushi ravi sur le seuil. Certes, les jumeaux adoraient leur mère et désiraient la voir enfin heureuse avec Ronald au lieu de pleurer encore leur père, néanmoins, ils craignaient de voir leurs habitudes troublées par l'installation définitive d'un nouvel homme à la maison. Les deux garçons étaient alors âgés de six ans et demi seulement quand leur père abandonna toute la famille puis ne connurent jamais aucun beau-père. Du haut de leurs onze ans, les jumeaux ne savaient donc pas comment gérer ces changements soudains.

Les jumeaux curieux ne montraient cependant aucune hostilité à Ron car leur mère était visiblement plus sereine auprès de lui. De plus, Severus ne cessait d'insister sur le fait que Maman resterait seule avec Kushi et _great grand-mother_ Odval à la rentrée puisque tous les trois seraient alors à Poudlard. Or, les garçons ne voulaient pas voir leur mère rester seule à cause de leur refus de la laisser vivre avec son rouquin. Ensuite, Nansal trembla à l'idée de l'arrivée d'une petite sœur rousse désireuse d'accaparer totalement leur mère et de lui faire oublier ses fils chéris ou Perle mais Severus affirma que nul ne leur lèverait Maman car elle les aimait vraiment tous les quatre ainsi que leur petite sœur décédée.

Les enfants finirent par faire du bruit devant la tenture pour signaler leur arrivée aux deux adultes qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Une minute plus tard, les garçons firent semblant d'ouvrir la tenture puis les saluèrent avant de s'installer à table où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avec Ron. Au cours de la conversation, le Gryffondor se détendit après avoir réalisé qu'ils ne se montraient pas hostiles mais simplement curieux, voire, un peu inquiets. D'ailleurs, Ron n'en prenait aucunement ombrage car il était conscient de devoir faire ses preuves avec ces enfants déboussolés par le départ de leur père quatre ans plus tôt et donc plus du tout habitués à la présence d'un homme auprès de Maman restée seule durant toutes ces années.

Certes, Ronald habitait pratiquement à la Ger depuis le mois de mars mais c'était alors pour des raisons de praticité due à la distance et il restait simplement l'ami de Maman à leurs yeux. A présent, sa permanence ici malgré l'existence de son appartement à Londres devait probablement susciter la curiosité des petits garçons qui se montraient cependant bien plus gentils envers lui que ses propres enfants manifestement toujours honteux de son métier. Pire encore, Rose et Hugo s'étaient montrés emplis de préjugés à l'encontre de Pansy lors de leur rencontre au mariage d'Hermione. Toutefois, Ron refusait de perdre la jeune femme pour les caprices de ses propres gosses en admiration devant Roger.

Il chassa ses pensées et demanda à Pansy ses projets pour la journée. La jeune femme affirma s'occuper de son laboratoire puis se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_ pour rencontrer les autres. Enfin, elle irait à Gringott afin de demander si le transfert de son coffre avait déjà été effectué ou non. En effet, Pansy craignait de ne pas pouvoir accéder à son argent en cas de guerre et s'était donc décidée à charger les Gobelins mongols de transférer la majeure partie de ses avoirs dans la filiale anglaise. La sorcière s'était attendue à un peu de résistance de leur part mais les employés de la banque ne manifestèrent aucune surprise puisqu'ils en faisaient de même avec leurs propres biens en attendant la fin du futur conflit. Pansy laissa quand même quelque chose dans son coffre en Mongolie tout comme sa grand-mère. Par contre, la Serpentarde ne craignait rien pour son argent moldu car sa banque était affiliée à un grand organisme anglais.

Sans être immensément riche, Pansy gérait parfaitement ses économies et pouvait rester quelques années sans travailler si c'était son souhait, néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas l'oisiveté. De plus, sa passion pour la recherche était stimulée par le défi de trouver un remède pour les ex lèches-bottes de Voldemort tout continuant de confectionner ses potions afin de satisfaire sa clientèle habituelle. Ensuite, la jeune femme chassa ses pensées afin de s'occuper de ses enfants pendant que Ron se préparait pour aller travailler. En raison de tous les plats encore intacts fournis par Molly et les amis de Pansy, la sorcière ne se mit pas aux fourneaux mais choisit un plateau intact un en guise de repas pour Ronald à midi. Ensuite, elle accompagna le Gryffondor à l'extérieur afin de le saluer avant son départ puis retourna à l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se rendit enfin dans son laboratoire et interrompit son travail seulement au moment du repas de midi. Ses enfants discutèrent alors avec elle de leur promenade à cheval avec leur arrière-grand-mère avant de lui demander la permission d'inviter Lily mais aussi Lauren ainsi que leur ami Mathis le fils d'Adrian Pucey. Pansy acquiesça puis songea à un détail avant de passer sa tête dans son poêle magique pour contacter Nott au _Chaudron Baveur_. Le Serpentard écouta attentivement sa proposition puis les Expulsés furent ravis de pouvoir passer un moment chez elle au lieu de rester enfermés dans les chambres de l'établissement car ils n'osaient toujours pas sortir ouvertement sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ pour le moment.

Ils se présentèrent donc chez Pansy dans l'après-midi pour le plus grand ravissement de tous les enfants à la vue de la collation organisée à leur intention par la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait pas oublié Lily, Louis et Dominique également invités. Les Expulsés curieux observèrent discrètement ces trois bambins tout en se demandant s'ils seraient capables d'accepter les leurs dans la vie de tous les jours ou encore à Poudlard. Toutefois, leurs craintes furent rapidement dissipées par la vision des enfants en train de jouer ensemble à différents jeux organisés par Haje et Hie les deux elfes de maison. Pansy en profita pour rassurer ses amis sur la future intégration de leurs gosses à Poudlard avant de siroter son thé. Au bout d'un moment, les ex bannis repartirent puis Pansy retourna dans son laboratoire avant d'oublier complètement de se rendre à la banque.

Le soir, Ron salua Georges ravi par la vision de son empressement à rentrer dans son nouveau foyer au lieu de trainer des pieds comme durant sa vie commune avec Hermione. Ensuite, Ron tranplana à la Ger où il souleva sa belle amusée devant les enfants avant d'affirmer pouvoir enfin rester un peu avec elle car les sorciers observaient eux aussi la fête du 1er mai. De plus, les jours suivants seraient également fériés en raison des commémorations. Ensuite, Ronald proposa à l'assistance de sortir pour fêter enfin l'installation de la Ger puis resta surpris par l'idée de Pansy désireuse de visiter le village moldu près de chez eux. Les enfants furent ravis de manger dehors et troquèrent aussitôt leurs deels contre des vêtements moldus puis Pansy alla chercher son 4x4 chez les Weasley pendant qu'Odval insistait pour rester à la Ger afin de se reposer en compagnie des elfes de maison.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le petit groupe se rendit donc à Loutry Ste Chaspoule puis Pansy se gara devant un petit local. C'est ainsi que Ron curieux entra pour la première fois dans la brasserie du village où régnait une ambiance familiale et conviviale. Les sorciers furent aussitôt conduits à une table avant de consulter le menu où les garçons excités notèrent la présence de pizzas. A la fin, tout le monde commanda des pizzas avant d'attendre patiemment leur arrivée grâce à une petite entrée.

Durant l'attente, les enfants curieux observèrent les deux adultes toujours en train de se contempler mais qui ne s'effleuraient pas devant eux. Ils décidèrent de goûter d'abord la pizza avant de poser des questions à leur mère. Ensuite, Pansy euphorique nota l'écran géant sur le mur et suivit les actualités pendant quelques minutes. Toutefois, Ron fut rassuré de la voir s'en désintéresser rapidement pour passer la soirée en famille au lieu de rester fixée sur l'écran comme Hermione le faisait avec ses livres ou son journal. Ils discutèrent alors de leurs journées respectives en compagnie des garçons qui évoquèrent la joie de Lily après sa rencontre avec des filles de son âge cet après-midi. Ron acquiesça car le faible nombre d'enfants ne permettait pas à sa nièce d'en croiser beaucoup.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des pizzas puis la sorcière aida Kushi à découper la sienne sous le regard de Ron qui réalisa de n'avoir jamais connu un repas de ce genre avec ses enfants ou Hermione car son ex trouvait ce genre d'endroits trop bruyants et sales. En revanche, Pansy pourtant élevée au sein des sangs-purs, mangeait sa pizza avec ses mains comme les autres tout en plaisantant avec lui et les enfants sans se soucier des bonnes manières.

Au cours du repas, Pansy activa la connexion de sa tablette après avoir obtenu le mot de passe du wifi gracieusement mis à disposition pour les clients par la direction de la brasserie. Ensuite, la jeune femme montra à Ron curieux un site où des gens vendaient des voitures à des moldus Britanniques installés en France. En effet, ce site permettait aux Anglais qui rentraient au pays de revendre leurs véhicules (adapté à la conduite en Europe) à des compatriotes toujours désireux de rester sur le continent. Or, Pansy souhaitait vendre le 4x4 afin d'acheter un modèle doté d'un volant à droite afin de pouvoir rouler en toute tranquillité en Angleterre au lieu de devoir toujours déployer deux fois plus de vigilance pour être certaine de ne pas manquer un détail.

Ron curieux lui demanda cependant comment elle comptait transporter sa voiture sur le continent sans la magie. Pansy lui parla alors du ferry ou encore du train sous la Manche puis elle estima préférable de prendre le second. Le sorcier surpris apprit ainsi l'existence du tunnel sous la Manche ainsi que des trains _Eurostar_ et _Shuttle_. Ce dernier reliait Folkestone à une petite gare française près de Calais en 35 minutes, ce qui était donc bien plus rapide que le ferry.

De plus, Pansy confessa ne pas avoir le pied marin et éviter la traversée en mer si possible car elle craignait de ne pas être en état de conduire ensuite. Enfin, elle refusait de faire transplaner la voiture par ses elfes car l'autorisation concedée par le Ministère anglais pour le transport de ses biens était due aux circonstances de son retour. En revanche, le transplanage du véhicule en France ne serait pas toléré par les autorités sorcières anglaises ou françaises. Aussi, elle transporterait donc sagement la voiture selon les modalités moldues cette fois-ci.

Ron acquiesça avant de demander à Pansy la valeur de son véhicule. La jeune femme se rendit aussitôt sur un site spécialisé sur la cotation des voitures à l'argus pour lui donner tous les détails. Après avoir compris ce dont il s'agissait, le Gryffondor étudia la valeur de la voiture et estima qu'elle pouvait donc en tirer un bien meilleur prix que les offres avancées par les acheteurs sur le site des expatriés anglais installés en France. La jeune femme acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa ne pas vraiment savoir négocier avec les acheteurs. Ron lui proposa donc de s'en charger si elle l'initiait à sa technologie moldue puis il fut agréablement surpris par ses remerciements ainsi que sa confiance. Le sorcier posa sa main sur la sienne mais n'osa pas l'effleurer d'avantage devant les enfants. Ces derniers pas dupes décidèrent cependant d'en discuter enfin :

« _ Eej, tu nous caches quelque chose ? Demanda Toorjii en anglais pour ne pas exclure Ron de la conversation.

- Dis Ron, vous allez vous marier quand Maman et toi ? Intervint Kushi euphorique.

- Chut Kushi: Maman est toute rouge maintenant. Dit Severus amusé par la vision de sa mère cramoisie.

- Eh bien… Commença Ron gêné.

- Maman on est contents pour toi si tu es heureuse avec Ron mais ne nous le cache pas. Interrompit Nansal.

- Je suis désolée les enfants, c'est juste que ça fait vraiment très peu de temps que Ronald et moi sommes ensemble. Donc nous voulions attendre un peu pour vous l'annoncer sans vous blesser, ni vous perturber. Expliqua Pansy penaude.

- Depuis quand vous n'êtes plus simplement amis ? Demanda Severus curieux.

- Eh bien, votre maman me plaisait déjà beaucoup dés notre rencontre en décembre l'année dernière mais je ne pensais pas détenir une seule chance de lui plaire. Aussi, nous sommes restés seulement amis pendant des mois puis nous avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble seulement après votre arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Révéla Ron cramoisi.

- Je le savais car tes yeux brillent à chaque fois que tu regardes Eej! Triompha Kushi.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous perturber et pensions vous le dire plus tard. _ Réitéra Pansy. _ Papa restera toujours votre père mais nous ne retournerons jamais ensemble et je voudrais refaire ma vie avec Ronald si vous l'acceptez. Reprit-elle.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demandèrent les enfants curieux.

- Oui. Répondit Pansy rougissante sous le regard heureux de Ron.

- Et toi Ron tu aimes notre maman ?

- Oui, je l'aime vraiment et je voudrais rester à vos cotés si vous me le permettez.

- Donc c'est du sérieux entre vous, pas un jeu ?

- Oui c'est sérieux. Les rassurèrent les deux adultes.

- Ron tu ne quitteras pas Maman n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Toorjii.

- Non car je l'aime vraiment. Le rassura Ron.

- Mais nous, on ne te dérange pas ? J'ai un ami sorcier né moldu dont la maman divorcée ne trouve pas de nouveau mari car personne ne veut de ses deux enfants. Expliqua Nansal.

- Non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. D'ailleurs, Je vous aime beaucoup vous aussi, certes, votre papa c'est Toorj et nul ne prendra jamais sa place mais je pourrais devenir votre ami ou beau-papa Ron si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Ron.

- Moi je suis content pour Maman et Ron ! Hurla Kushi enthousiaste.

- Moi aussi. Affirma Severus.

- Bienvenue Ron. Ajoutèrent les jumeaux après un peu d'hésitation._ »

Les deux adultes soulagés remercièrent les enfants pour leur approbation puis se détendirent enfin car ils ne devraient plus se cacher à la Ger. Par contre, le couple demanda aux petits garçons de n'en parler à personne pour le moment car les enfants de Ron étaient encore à Poudlard et les deux adultes voulaient donc attendre la fin de leur année scolaire pour le leur annoncer. Les fils de Pansy acceptèrent avant de choisir leur dessert sans plus s'attarder sur les adultes. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent rapidement à la Ger où Odval souriante feignit la surprise devant les révélations de Kushi radieux.

Au bout d'un moment, les enfants se couchèrent puis les adultes en firent de même. Une fois seuls, Pansy taquina Ron sur sa déclaration d'amour inattendue à la brasserie. Il affirma aussitôt avoir parlé en toute franchise puis reconnut ne pas être un grand poète, ni un romantique capable de lui écrire de belles poésies, néanmoins, ses sentiments étaient sincères. Ensuite, Ron prononça enfin son premier _Je T'aime_ à Pansy émue qui en fit de même pour lui.

Les amoureux échangèrent un baiser langoureux mais furent interrompus par des coups discrets à la porte. Ils ouvrirent aussitôt avant de trouver le petit Kushi apeuré par l'orage sur le seuil. L'enfant leur demanda la permission de rester avec eux pour la nuit. Durant son célibat, Pansy aurait accepté sans hésiter, néanmoins, elle demanda son avis à Ron cette fois-ci. Le Gryffondor utilisa alors sa baguette pour ajouter un oreiller puis saisit l'enfant afin de l'asseoir sur le lit avant de lui demander de choisir sa place. Le petit garçon se plaça aussitôt entre les deux adultes puis écouta les propos rassurants de Ron au sujet du tonnerre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous du départ de Pansy, la rencontre des enfants et Kaiden mais aussi la réaction des gosses face à la permanence de Ron auprès d'eux ?**_


	11. Chapter 10 La Pensine

_**Bonsoir à tous, Voici la suite :)**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla la première avant d'observer Kushi paisiblement endormi sur la petite bedaine de Ron en guise d'oreiller. La sorcière trouva cette image vraiment trop mignonne et ne put s'empêcher de les photographier. Elle sourit en songeant que Ronald s'était transformé en un véritable garnement hier soir puis s'amusa un bon moment avec Kushi ravi qui en avait même oublié sa peur de l'orage. D'ailleurs, Pansy s'était crue en compagnie de non pas un mais deux enfants cette nuit, néanmoins, leur complicité faisait plaisir à voir.<p>

De plus, cet épisode la rassurait sur l'avenir de la maisonnée car les garçons semblaient accepter la présence de Ronald même si des incompréhensions ou des discussions pourraient avoir lieu au fil des années. Par contre, Pansy éprouvait une légère inquiétude en songeant à Rose et Hugo manifestement plus méfiants à son égard, même si, le nouveau jugement rendu par le Magenmagot proclamait son innocence. Toutefois, ce n'était pas leur mépris envers sa personne qui l'indignait le plus, mais le dédain de leur propre père, néanmoins, la Serpentarde conservait un silence prudent à ce sujet.

En effet, elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation entre Ronald et ses enfants par ses remarques sur l'attitude révoltante de ces deux gosses lors du mariage de leur mère. Certes, Pansy elle-même fit preuve de vanité ou encore de méchanceté à Poudlard durant ses premières années de scolarité, cependant, elle avait fini par grandir. En revanche, Rose et Hugo ne lui semblaient pas très matures pour leur âge même si le cadet fêterait bientôt ses dix-sept ans. La sorcière finit cependant par chasser ses pensées puis fila à la salle de bains afin de se préparer.

Entre-temps, Kushi s'éveilla avant d'observer Ronald paisiblement endormi. Le bambin ne parvint pas à résister longtemps et finit par soulever le tee-shirt du sorcier pour le chatouiller sur le ventre puis il s'esclaffa face à son réveil en sursaut. Le sorcier s'aperçut de la présence de l'enfant près de lui tout en feignant de s'interroger sur les circonstances de son réveil si particulier. Kushi arbora aussitôt une expression angélique mais Ron amusé le traita de petit roublard avant de l'attraper pour lui rendre la pareille. A la fin du jeu, le petit garçon triomphant se retrouva sur les épaules du Gryffondor qui finit par sortir de la chambre afin de le porter jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Le joyeux duo salua Odval souriante dans le couloir ainsi que les autres enfants qui observèrent leur passage en fanfare.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien mais ressentirent un pincement au cœur en songeant que leur père faisait de même avec eux durant leur petite enfance. Il réservait également un traitement similaire à Severus, cependant, Kushi n'y eut jamais droit car _Mr le Sauveur de la Mongolie_ les abandonna avant sa naissance. En revanche, Ron ne détenait aucun lien biologique avec eux mais semblait vraiment s'intéresser à leur sort. Les enfants chassèrent cependant leurs pensées à la vue de leur mère qui les salua un par un avant de leur proposer de se rendre dans la grande salle où les elfes de maison avaient devancé leur chère maitresse en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Pansy les remercia aussitôt avant de s'attabler en compagnie de sa petite famille.

Après le repas, la sorcière resta un moment avec les siens puis fila dans son laboratoire pour contrôler la préparation de ses potions. Au bout d'un moment, Ronald curieux la rejoignit avant de rester sur le seuil pour observer ses gestes précis et minutieux. La jeune femme endossait une blouse de potioniste quelconque au lieu de la panoplie offerte par son mentor mais le Gryffondor eut encore une fois l'impression de retrouver la _Terreur des Cachots_ face à ses chaudrons. Ron ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à sa compagne, néanmoins, la similarité des gestes des deux Serpentards ne pouvait pas s'expliquer seulement par l'apprentissage de la jeune femme en compagnie de Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy leva la tête de l'un de ses chaudrons et salua Ronald en train de s'approcher. Son doux sourire modéra les pensées du Gryffondor sur la ressemblance totale de la jeune femme avec la _Terreur des Cachots_ car la sorcière détenait peut-être ses gènes mais elle était capable de pardonner ou aimer de nouveau contrairement à Rogue totalement absorbé par sa haine pour James Potter ainsi que son amour stérile envers Lily. Ensuite, Ron observa ses chaudrons fumants, le matériel soigneusement réinstallé par elfes puis tous les livres ouverts ainsi que le poster géant d'un corps humain accroché sur un tableau. Il savait que derrière une petite porte se situait la réserve immense de Pansy et estimait que cette pièce pourrait faire pâlir d'envie de nombreux potioniste car la jeune femme connaissait de nombreux réseaux pour se fournir en matériaux parfois très rares.

Son attention se reporta sur le poster où il observa tous les points rouges avant de demander leur signification à sa belle. La sorcière expliqua avoir tenté d'établir un schéma pour déterminer toutes les parties du corps probablement touchées par la malédiction. Pour l'instant, la plupart des ex Mangemorts résistaient mais leurs défenses immunitaires s'abaisseraient de plus en plus avant de laisser le mal se propager de partout. Les plus faibles résisteraient trois ou quatre mois tout au plus et les autres deux ans au grand maximum. Par contre, Parkinson mourrait probablement d'ici quelques semaines en raison de son âge.

Ron observa son visage préoccupé et lui demanda si elle s'inquiétait pour le sorcier. La jeune femme confessa son trouble à son égard car cet homme la recueillit chez lui après la mort de sa mère mais s'était ensuite servi d'elle. Aussi, la sorcière ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, néanmoins, elle tenait vraiment à le rencontrer car seul Parkinson pourrait lui donner des réponses en attendant l'exhumation des corps des défunts si le professeur Rogue refusait de se montrer. Son compagnon tenta de la réconforter puis fit le pari de voir la Terreur des Cachots réintégrer son cadre après avoir été averti de sa présence à Poudlard. Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'en douter si l'enseignant refusait de répondre à ses questions ou de l'aider à trouver un remède pour les malades.

Ensuite, elle changea de sujet en lui donnant un baiser puis Ron affirma l'aimer. La sorcière lui sourit mais finit par cligner des yeux à cause d'un soudain éblouissement avant de trembler sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon qui tenta de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Au bout d'une minute, Pansy en larmes revint à elle puis demanda au sorcier s'il pensait vraiment ses propos. Ronald confirma l'aimer et l'aida à se remettre de ses émotions. Une fois rassurée, la sorcière lui avoua avoir retrouvé un nouveau fragment de mémoire quelques minutes plus tôt et demanda s'il connaissait un bon psychomage spécialisé dans l'hypnose. Ron surpris répondit par la négative mais lui promit de se renseigner avant de l'interroger sur son désir d'en consulter un au lieu de laisser faire le temps. Pansy estima avoir besoin de l'aide d'un spécialiste. Afin d'appuyer ses dires, la sorcière lui traduisit le rapport fourni par Toorj puis il comprit son refus de prendre le risque de se transformer en légume si les sorts nécessaires pour lui lever les différents sortilèges d'amnésies se révélaient trop violents.

Ron curieux finit par lui poser une question :

« _ Les souvenirs montrés par le vieux Malefoy ne te font aucun effet mais certains événements de la vie courante comme notre baiser te font revenir des choses à la mémoire. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Les visions données par Malefoy m'ont permis d'obtenir de nouvelles informations mais je n'ai ressenti aucune émotion particulière contrairement à mon trouble devant sa dispute avec son fils ou encore tes propos maintenant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Ron.

- C'est comme si je regardais un film à la télévision dont je suis l'actrice principale mais sans plus car ce sont les souvenirs de Malefoy et je ne ressens aucun émotion à leur vue. Déplora-t-elle.

- Et ça te perturbe. Estima Ron.

- Oui, imagine si une personne te lançait un sortilège d'_Amnésie _sur ton premier baiser avec Hermione puis vingt ans plus tard elle te montre les souvenirs qu'elle t'a dérobé mais sans te rendre les émotions qui vont avec ?

- Ce serait franchement déroutant, frustrant et triste. Supposa Ron.

- Mes souvenirs étaient très personnels mais ils furent violés sans vergogne par Lucius Malefoy qui leur a ôté toute leur poésie ou encore les émois probablement ressentis alors. Déplora Pansy.

- Le vieux fou t'a seulement donné une reproduction de tes souvenirs. Par contre, la vision de la dispute ou encore mon attitude maintenant t'a permis d'en revivre certains par toi-même. Supputa Ron.

- Je crois que oui Ronald mais cela reste seulement des fragments.

- Tu veux parler du souvenir qui t'est revenu maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à t'en parler. Parfois, une image vaut plus qu'un long discours. Conclut Pansy avant de prononcer un sort informulé pour faire apparaitre un objet.

- Pansy, tu possèdes une pensine ! S'exclama alors Ron surpris.

- Elle appartenait à l'arrière-grand-mère d'Orval puis ma grand-mère me l'a offerte après le départ de Toorj pour y déposer toute ma peine._ »

La jeune femme posa la pensine sur une petite table avant d'utiliser sa baguette et une fiole pour y déposer quelques souvenirs. Ron observa la pensine un moment tout en se demandant quels souvenirs sa compagne entendait lui montrer. Il nota également l'hésitation de Pansy puis voulut la rassurer en affirmant ne pas désirer violer ses secrets. Le Gryffondor lui proposa donc de ranger la pensine, néanmoins, la sorcière finit par y verser le contenu de la fiole car cette vision le regardait également.

* * *

><p>Enfin, la Serpentarde l'invita à y plonger la tête avant de le rejoindre :<p>

Au début, Ron sourit à la vue du terrain de Quidditch et se reconnut sur son balai avec son équipement de gardien. Il observa avec nostalgie les acclamations de ses camarades puis nota une fille affublée de la coiffe en forme de tête de lion arborée par les Gryffondor. L'adolescente applaudit longuement les prouesses du gardien et chanta avec les autres avant de s'éclipser après la partie. Le sorcier eut cependant le temps d'observer l'expression de son visage et réalisa avec stupeur que personne ne l'avait jamais contemplé de cette manière, pas même, Hermione.

Ensuite, Ron intrigué observa le changement de la scène et contempla les lieux puis réalisa qu'il devait s'agir de la salle commune des Serpentards à la vue de la couleur des murs. Il nota Pansy Parkinson livide assise sur un canapé au fond de la salle en compagnie d'un adolescent blond. Ronald reconnut sans peine Malefoy pour une fois dépourvu de sa morgue habituelle et l'entendit lancer un _Assurdiato_ :

_- Une fois rassuré sur l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, Draco se plaignit du rite de sang effectué par son grand-père puis demanda à la jeune fille comment s'en défaire puisque les parents refusaient toujours de rompre leurs fiançailles malgré leurs frasques respectives pourtant connues de toute la Maison. Pansy affirma trouver un moyen de contraindre les adultes à leur rendre leur liberté, quitte à se ridiculiser en public des milliers de fois. Draco soupira face à son optimisme soudain puis changea de sujet en la plaignant pour son entêtement au sujet de Weasley car ce type ne la daignerait jamais d'un regard. En effet, la seule fille qui comptait à ses yeux était la Sang-de-Bourbe même s'il s'amusait avec Lavande Brown en ce moment. Pansy rétorqua le savoir et lui ordonna aussitôt de se mêler de ses affaires avant d'hausser les épaules face aux conseils de Malefoy sur un flirt avec Nott, Goyle ou même Kenji l'asiatique en septième année car ce type ne cessait de la couver du regard quand ils étaient dans la salle commune..._

_Draco s'impatienta face à son refus de sortir avec un autre garçon puis lui conseilla d'oublier enfin la Belette qui détestait tous les Serpentards et elle en particulier après toutes les moqueries infligées durant des années. Pansy rétorqua le savoir mais ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments même si elle ne songerait jamais à les révéler à Weasley obnubilé par Miss-Je-Sait-Tout._ _

* * *

><p><em>T<em>outefois, Ron nota ensuite un nouveau changement de scène où Parkinson ne cessait d'épier discrètement Lavande Brown. Une minute plus tard, le décor se modifia de nouveau puis le sorcier observa Lavande paisiblement endormie sur l'un des pupitres d'une salle de classe.

Ensuite, le sorcier abasourdi observa non pas Pansy Parkinson mais sa compagne alors adolescente sous sa véritable apparence. La Pansy actuelle se positionna près de lui et affirma que Lucius ne possédait pas ce souvenir retrouvé seulement maintenant. Ronald acquiesça puis se tut afin de voir la suite :

__ L'adolescente eurasienne utilisa sa voix douce si différente de celle du Pékinois afin de s'excuser auprès de Lavande endormie pour son mauvais tour mais elle voulait absolument vivre une fois son rêve au lieu de continuer à perdre la tête pour Ronald Weasley. Ensuite, l'eurasienne saisit une fiole de polynectar avant de la porter à ses lèvres afin de prendre l'apparence de Lavande. L'adolescente ajusta ses vêtements bien trop courts sur Lavande et partit à la recherche de Ron-Ron manifestement en train de l'attendre dans une autre salle de classe d'après les informations récoltées par Pansy grâce à la pratique de la légillimancie sur Lavande. _

_L'adolescente se rendit donc auprès de Ron surpris par la soudaine volubilité de sa petite amie ou ses compliments sur ses prestations lors de son dernier match. Le Gryffondor flatté oublia son étonnement initial avant de parler longuement de Quidditch. Toutefois, Pansy finit par réaliser qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes avant de retrouver son apparence normale. Aussi, elle battit des cils et fit tout un numéro de charme à Ron soudainement désintéressé par les souaffles ou les cognards. _

_L'adolescent enlaça aussitôt sa petite amie sans se douter du subterfuge de Pansy avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Subjuguée par la sensualité du Gryffondor, l'adolescente se perdit dans son baiser brûlant sans se soucier du temps écoulé, ni du flash de Theodore amusé par la situation. Le jeune homme estimait pouvoir bien rigoler aux dépens des Gryffondors en diffusant demain la photographie de Weasmoche en train de tromper sa Lavande avec une jolie petite asiatique. Au bout d'un moment, les adolescents extasiés détachèrent enfin leurs lèvres mais Ron surpris observa la petite poupée de porcelaine en face de lui et lui demanda son identité avant de rester sans voix à la vue de l'écusson Serpentard sur son uniforme._

_L'adolescente livide se rendit compte de sa transformation tout en se demandant comment éviter de révéler la vérité à Weasley. Malheureusement, son hésitation entraîna une nouvelle catastrophe car Théodore abasourdi estima que sa chère amie Pansy avait du utiliser du polynectar pour se transformer ainsi afin d'approcher son rouquin chéri. Il se montra donc au grand-jour et ordonna à Weasmoche de laisser Pansy tranquille puis conseilla à cette dernière de reprendre enfin son apparence normale au lieu d'utiliser encore l'un de ses subterfuges pour séduire le rouquin._

_Ce dernier s'étrangla alors de fureur à la vue de l'eurasienne en train de se transformer de nouveau pour reprendre l'apparence de Parkinson penaude. L'adolescent furieux et blessé insulta copieusement le Pékinois en pleurs qui affirmait l'aimer vraiment puis Théodore furieux lança un sort sur Weasley en lui interdisant de traiter la jeune fille ainsi. Ensuite, les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre sans se soucier du raffut ou des prières de Pansy Parkinson._

_Cette dernière finit cependant par leur lancer un Stupéfix à chacun avant de leur lancer le sort d'Oubliettes pour éviter la divulgation de son secret. L'adolescente essuya ses larmes et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le professeur Rogue qui fit léviter Weasley jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle puis en fit de même sur Nott. Après s'être assuré de l'amnésie des deux garçons et leur avoir donné d'autres souvenirs, la Terreur des Cachots ordonna à Pansy de le suivre jusqu'aux cachots afin de discuter de sa folie._

_Lors de la discussion entre le professeur et Pansy qui avait ôté ses sorts de Glamour, l'adolescente accablée se courba sous le poids des reproches de son mentor qui lui rappela le danger de s'amouracher de Weasley l'une des premières cibles de Voldemort. De plus, le garçon était amoureux de Miss Granger et ne se soucierait jamais de Pansy qui finirait donc par souffrir de cet amour à sens unique si elle continuait de s'entêter à lui courir après. Rogue parla encore un moment puis enjoignit son apprentie à se concentrer plutôt sur leurs objectifs. L'adolescente acquiesça avant de replacer ses sorts de Glamour pour redevenir le Pékinois connu de tous. _

_Ensuite Pansy Parkinson se saisit de l'appareil photo de Théodore afin de faire développer les clichés par Colin Crivey avant de lancer un sort d'Oubliette sur le jeune garçon après l'avoir payé pour ses services. Ensuite, elle effectua un montage et substitua la véritable Pansy avec la Parkinson. Ensuite, l'adolescente s'arrangea pour laisser à Théo une copie de la photographie truquée puis elle manipula l'esprit de son ami avant de feindre la surprise face à son cadeau inattendu. Par contre, elle dissimula soigneusement la véritable afin de ne donner aucun indice sur son apparence.__

* * *

><p>Une minute plus tard, la scène se modifia de nouveau puis Ron resta abasourdi par les images suivantes :<p>

__ Bill Weasley saisit un aigle majestueux et lui ôta le paquet attaché à la patte avant de lui donner un peu de miamhibou. Le volatile dissimula une grimace puis se contraignit à manger cette pâtée afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du sorcier. Ensuite le rapace décida de reprendre son vol mais ne put s'empêcher de voler au-dessus de la demeure afin d'admirer le verger soigneusement entretenu par la maitresse de maison. Toutefois, l'aigle faillit s'écraser contre une branche à la vue d'un géant roux en train de donner un coup de pied dans le tronc d'un arbre. _

_Le rapace se posa sur une branche avant d'écouter les lamentations de Ron honteux après son départ du campement causé par sa fureur incontrôlable. Il se considéra de nouveau un bon à rien avant de s'asseoir contre le tronc mais Ronald resta ensuite surpris par l'atterrissage d'un aigle sur ses genoux. Ensuite, le rapace lui donna des petits coups de becs affectueux dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral. Le sorcier intrigué saisit l'animal avant de l'admirer et lisser ses plumes sans se douter de la joie de Pansy. _

_Cette dernière fut ensuite contrainte de repartir mais elle attendît impatiemment la prochaine livraison pour Bill Weasley dans l'espoir de revoir Ronald. Après avoir consigné son paquet, l'aigle voleta de nouveau dans le verger et retrouva son rouquin adoré. L'adolescent curieux reconnut le rapace puis s'approcha avant de rester surpris par sa docilité. Malheureusement, le chat de Fleur devait détenir des dons plus ou moins similaires à ceux de Pattenrond car il se jeta sur l'aigle surpris avant de le griffer violemment. _

_Ronald chassa l'animal et emmena l'aigle à l'intérieur de la chaumière afin de le soigner. Pansy stupéfaite se laissa faire tout en s'efforçant de résister face à la douleur. Après quelques sorts cicatrisant, l'aigle se blottit contre Ron qui finit par le conserver avec lui à l'insu de tous puisque l'animal extrêmement docile n'émettait aucun son durant leurs permanence dans la chambre du jeune homme. Au bout de deux jours, le rapace put enfin déplier ses ailes et s'estima prêt à voler mais n'en détenait aucunement l'envie. L'aigle retourna cependant à Poudlard afin de ne pas inquiéter Rogue qui crut à son explication sur sa blessure à la vue de ses cicatrices. Par contre, il ne se douta pas des sorties quotidiennes de la jeune fille afin de rejoindre Ron tous les soirs suivants. _

_Le jeune sorcier agréablement surpris se lia énormément à l'aigle au point d'attendre chacune de ses visites et de lui faire trouver une friandise chaque soir. Pansy euphorique passait ensuite de longues heures dans les bras du rouquin qui lissait son plumage tout en lui racontant ses secrets. L'adolescente vint voir le jeune homme pendant plusieurs semaines puis elle s'inquiéta face à sa fièvre durant des jours. Pansy attendait donc l'assoupissement de Bill et Fleur avant de reprendre son apparence normale afin de veiller sur lui la nuit. Durant ses moments de délire, Ron s'apercevait de sa présence et parlait à celle qu'il surnommait la princesse des aigles après avoir découvert sa transformation. _

_Le jeune homme finit par se reprendre légèrement avant d'attendre impatiemment les visites de la jeune fille qui prenait soin de lui tout en lui contant de nombreuses légendes mongoles. Elle le distrayait également par ses plaisanteries et se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui. Un soir, Ronald finit donc par voler un baiser à l'adolescente heureuse de pouvoir enfin entamer une histoire d'amour avec lui sans voler la place d'une autre. Les jours suivants, les jeunes gens vécurent leur histoire d'amour en secret sans attirer l'attention de Bill ou Rogue accaparés par leurs problèmes respectifs. _

_Pansy en profitait pour rejoindre Ron après ses propres cours puis tous deux se promenaient sur la plage ou se refugiaient dans le verger. Le rouquin heureux n'oubliait cependant pas ses deux amis et songeait souvent à eux mais il finissait toujours par se tourner vers sa belle Eileen au point d'affirmer l'aimer vraiment. La jeune fille heureuse ne cessait de le photographier puis Weasley saisit l'appareil photo d'Eileen avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour enchanter l'objet et lui faire effectuer des photographies de tous les deux ensembles. Un soir, les deux tourtereaux finirent par s'embrasser de façon plus intense avant de s'embraser sous leurs caresses maladroites puis ils perdirent le sens de la réalité. Pansy abasourdie se sentit alors entrainée dans un tourbillon de passion par Ronald inexpérimenté mais très sensuel. Ensuite, les tourtereaux voulurent connaitre leur première fois ensemble… _

_Au bout d'un moment les deux amants comblés se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, néanmoins, Ron abasourdi se redressa après avoir entendu la voix d'Hermione dans le Déluminateur légué par Albus Dumbledore. Une lumière en sortit puis pénétra au sein de Ron qui put enfin retrouver ses amis. Le Gryffondor s'agita aussitôt sous le regard de la Serpentarde blessée qui estima être une simple parenthèse pour ce type et se rhabilla malgré les protestations du rouquin penaud. Weasley affirma devoir retrouver ses amis afin de les aider mais lui promit de revenir, néanmoins, Pansy jalouse estima devenir superflue maintenant qu'il retrouvait sa copine chérie. _

_Ronald inquiet lui jura de ne plus songer à Hermione et lui promit de revenir auprès d'elle après la victoire. Pansy tremblante lui demanda de ne pas lui donner de fausses illusions mais il réitéra sa promesse. La jeune fille inquiète songea à un détail et se rapprocha donc de l'adolescent puis saisit le canif du jeune homme. Elle se fit alors une légère entaille afin de recueillir quelques gouttes de son propre sang sans se soucier de la stupéfaction de son petit ami. Ensuite, Pansy fit recours à la Magie Noire pour lancer un sort de protection à Ronald surpris mais qui ne dit rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, il commença à préparer ses affaires en compagnie de Pansy qui lui donna un dernier baiser avant de reprendre sa forme d'aigle afin de rentrer à Poudlard. _

_Les semaines suivantes, Pansy inquiète observa le durcissement des conditions de vie à Poudlard et s'efforça de conserver un profil bas malgré son envie de vomir à la vue des sortilèges subis par les élèves qui refusaient de se soumettre aux ordres des Carrow. L'adolescente se refugiait de plus en plus au laboratoire de Rogue ou dans son dortoir le soir afin de ne plus entendre les cris des uns et des autres. Une fois les tentures de son lit fermées, elle observait alors les photographies de Ron tout en priant pour sa survie durant sa quête. _

_Pansy s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser dévorer par sa jalousie envers Hermione ou sa peur de perdre Ronald si des Mangemorts lui mettaient la main dessus mais ce n'était pas évident, surtout , après le jour où elle réalisa un certain détail. L'adolescente accablée se demanda quoi faire car le père était loin en ce moment. La jeune fille posa ensuite sa main sur son ventre avant de parler à son enfant. Les jours suivants, Pansy inquiète tenta de dissimuler sa grossesse le plus longtemps possible puisque le bébé naitrait après la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle parlait souvent à son enfant puis décida de l'appeler Perle si c'était une fille. La future maman expliqua à son bébé que son prénom dérivait de la perle trouvée puis offerte par son papa durant l'une de leur promenade sur la plage… _

_Toutefois, la jeune fille se sentit soudainement de plus en plus faible et estima devoir agir au plus vite car sa grossesse semblait la vider de toute son énergie. Elle réalisa donc une potion dans l'espoir de les sauver l'enfant et elle. La future maman saisit une louche afin de transvaser sa préparation dans une fiole mais sa fatigue finit par prendre le dessus puis elle s'évanouit sur le sol… _

_Au bout de plusieurs heures, Pansy s'éveilla dans une chambre inconnue puis subit les foudres de Rogue mort d'inquiétude. Le maitre des potions accablé lui rappela ses problèmes de santé et lui interdit d'entamer une nouvelle grossesse sans la planifier soigneusement car elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour y survivre. Toutefois, le maitre des potions fit preuve de sollicitude cette fois-ci après avoir compris ses états-d'âme grâce à la légillimancie. Rogue se contenta donc d'encourager Pansy à songer à sa survie d'abord puis l'annulation de ses fiançailles maudites après la fin de la guerre. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et tenter de regagner le cœur de Weasley si c'était toujours son souhait. La jeune fille inquiète acquiesça puis demanda des nouvelles de son bébé.__

* * *

><p>Toutefois, le souvenir de Pansy s'arrêtait là et elle ne savait donc rien du sort de l'embryon, néanmoins, la sorcière estima avoir bien perdu cet enfant puisqu'elle détenait les mêmes problèmes que sa mère. Enfin, Pansy affirma à Ron ne pas se souvenir de la scène suivante fournie par Lucius :<p>

__ L'adolescente eurasienne fondit en larmes à la vue de Ron en train d'embrasser Granger après la proclamation de la victoire. Pansy estima avoir totalement perdu Ronald et se demanda la raison pour laquelle ce rustre avait feint de ne pas la reconnaitre tout à l'heure. La jeune fille accablée ne comprenait pas la raison de l'attitude de Weasley car nul ne la connaissait sous cette apparence et personne ne se souciait du sort de Pansy Parkinson pour le moment. Toutefois, Pansy jalouse estima que Ron n'était qu'un sale porc comme tous les hommes de ce monde pourri et finit par tourner les talons pour ne pas pleurer à la vue du second baiser entre les deux membres du Trio d'Or. _

_La Serpentarde furieuse estima poursuivre son plan comme prévu et partir loin d'ici en Mongolie où elle pourrait refaire sa vie en paix loin d'un tel scélérat. D'ailleurs, Pansy ne comprenait pas la raison de son béguin pour Weasley car elle avait toujours préféré les beaux ténébreux hormis durant son histoire avec Malefoy. Le nom de Draco lui fit revenir à l'esprit son problème puis elle se mit à chercher Lucius dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cette mascarade une bonne fois pour toutes... __

* * *

><p>Ron abasourdi observa ensuite une nouvelle scène où Pansy n'était pas seule.<p>

_ _ Lucius Malefoy se moqua de sa crédulité de Pansy car Rogue n'était pas son père et Weasley ne la regarderait jamais après l'avoir vue hurler de livrer Potter à Voldemort, même si, ce fut seulement dans l'espoir de forcer les parents de Draco à rompre les fiançailles après un tel coup d'éclat. Pansy accablée refusa de l'écouter mais finit par s'écrouler sur le sol après la description de la joie de la Belette auprès de sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Une minute plus tard, Lucius Malefoy profita de la détresse de l'adolescente en larmes pour utiliser la baguette de Narcissa et lui lança donc le sort d'Oubliettes avant de modifier ses souvenir…__

* * *

><p>Après cette dernière scène, Pansy et Ronald troublés sortirent de la pensine. Le Gryffondor accablé saisit aussitôt sa compagne puis lui demanda pardon pour ses gestes immondes à son égard durant leur adolescence. La jeune femme tenta cependant de le rassurer en affirmant comprendre son attitude au moment du baiser car elle s'était travestie en Lavande pour s'approcher de lui sans lui laisser l'opportunité de choisir. Ron estima qu'il était alors un crétin imbu de préjugés qui ne se serait jamais intéressé à son récit et déplora sa bêtise car tous deux auraient peut-être pu commencer leur histoire dés ce moment-là.<p>

Par contre, Ronald jura à Pansy de ne rien savoir sur leur histoire d'amour entamée l'année suivante. La Serpentarde surprise finit par le croire car elle-même ne se souvenait de rien, néanmoins, la jeune femme lui demanda qui aurait pu avoir intérêt à lui modifier la mémoire. Ron abasourdi avoua son ignorance puis estima que les Malefoy ou Bellatrix s'amusèrent peut-être à lui modifier ses souvenirs durant son emprisonnement au Manoir. Pansy estima que cela semblait plausible de la part de Bellatrix puis Ron lui demanda de vérifier si quelqu'un lui jeta un sort. La Serpentarde s'exécuta puis affirma qu'il semblait avoir subi trois sortilège d'Amnésie dont deux particulièrement puissants.

Le Gryffondor lui demanda si elle pensait pouvoir les lui lever puis Pansy lui promit d'essayer plus tard quand elle serait assez concentrée. Ensuite, le sorcier serra sa compagne abasourdie contre lui avant de regretter la perte de leur bébé. Ron s'estima même responsable de sa fausse-couche avant de se traiter de tous les noms pour être parti ce soir-là. Pansy refusa de le laisser se dénigrer ainsi car il n'était pas du tout responsable, ni elle. En effet, la jeune femme expliqua ne pas pouvoir mener à bien une grossesse sans utiliser de potions. Or, elle ne risquait pas d'en trouver à Poudlard, par contre, Pansy regretta amèrement son silence en présence de Rogue qui aurait probablement pu lui en fournir.

Ron modéra aussitôt ses propos en affirmant qu'elle était alors une adolescente apeurée dans un environnement hostile à cause de l'esprit malsain des Carrow. Ensuite, la jeune femme inquiète demanda pardon à Ronald pour lui avoir lancé le sortilège d'_Amnésie_ après leur baiser mais il affirma ne pas se soucier de cette chose. En revanche, le sorcier désirait vraiment lui donner un autre enfant afin de tourner enfin la page. Une minute plus tard, Ron parla également de l'ironie du sort puisque Pansy prénomma sa fille Perle mais la perdit tout comme leur bébé.

Pansy abasourdie acquiesça puis révéla avoir toujours aimé ce prénom mais aussi les perles au point d'en posséder plusieurs du temps de son mariage. Cette dernière pensée lui fit venir un détail à l'esprit puis Pansy gênée demanda si elle devait confesser ce genre de détails à son ex. Certes, il avait eu d'autres filles avant elle mais se crut sincèrement le seul homme connu dans sa vie.

Aussi, la sorcière se demandait si la franchise était de rigueur avec son ex ou s'il valait mieux ne rien dire à personne pour éviter les problèmes. Ron estima que c'était à elle de décider puis la rassura sur le désintérêt de Toorj pour cette histoire car vingt ans étaient passés depuis. Par contre, le sorcier voulut reprendre la conversation sur les origines de sa compagne :

« _ Pansy, je ne sais pas si Rogue te manipulait comme le prétend Malefoy mais le vieux fou a raison sur une chose.

- Laquelle ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Eh bien, tu te faisais appeler Eileen durant notre histoire. Donc tu te considérais comme la fille de Rogue qui t'as donné le prénom de sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas une preuve mais cela me semble logique. Reconnut Pansy.

- Enfin, tu me racontais des histoires sur les mongols. Donc tu connaissais probablement tes origines.

- Possible mais qui m'aurait enseigné ces fables ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est bizarre. _ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait. Qui a donc bien pu effacer la mémoire de Ron sur son histoire avec Pansy ou Eileen ? Et qui a enseigné les fables à Pansy ?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11 Eileen Rogue

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de la fiction ainsi que des réponses concernant Pansy et ses origines !**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Ron et Pansy restèrent un long moment enlacés tout en discutant du passé avant de déplorer la perte de leur bébé ainsi que les deux décennies perdues. Toutefois, Ronald estima qu'ils devaient aller de l'avant au lieu de se complaire dans le passé. Certes, il éprouvait de la peine pour l'enfant mais c'était très loin tout ça. Pansy acquiesça car la perte de sa fille lui faisait bien plus de peine que sa fausse-couche en 1998. Enfin, les deux adultes affirmèrent ne jamais renoncer à leurs propres enfants respectifs qui ne seraient pas venus au monde si tous deux furent restés ensembles. Aussi, Ron invita Pansy à ne plus s'attarder sur ces choses mais songer à leur avenir.<p>

Ensuite, le sorcier confessa à la jeune femme émue ne s'être jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en sa présence. Aussi, il désirait vraiment l'épouser et fonder une famille ensemble le plus vite possible. Pansy troublée observa l'enthousiasme de Ron puis finit par lui demander si ce n'était pas un peu précipité ou seulement dicté par les visions précédentes dans la pensine, néanmoins, il confirma son désir de commencer vraiment une nouvelle vie. Le Gryffondor affirma également ne pas détenir de bague mais lui faire une demande en mariage bien plus romantique un de ces jours.

Pansy lui donna un baiser puis Ron assura ne pas voir l'heure de pouvoir l'appeler _Mrs Weasley_. La sorcière sourit avant de le taquiner sur les nombreuses heures nécessaires pour la préparation d'un mariage ainsi que le plan de table. Pansy ne put également s'empêcher de plaisanter sur les fameux petits cupidons entrevus le 25 avril avant de s'esclaffer à la vue du visage paniqué de son compagnon. Ce dernier affirma la laisser choisir la décoration mais il fut ensuite rassuré sur son refus d'utiliser des ornements kitsch comme ceux d'Hermione.

Par contre, Ronald proposa à sa compagne d'unir les traditions mongoles et anglaises afin de satisfaire les attentes de chacun. Pansy enthousiaste le remercia pour cette attention avant d'affirmer bénir le jour de leurs retrouvailles. La sorcière révéla également avoir bu un peu de _Félix Felicis_ lors de sa venue en Angleterre ce soir-là dans l'espoir de rencontrer Parkinson senior mais son refus lui fit penser qu'elle n'avait pas du bien préparer la potion. Toutefois, Pansy réalisait maintenant que sa chance fut de retrouver enfin Ronald après dix-neuf ans d'exil. Le Gryffondor fut flatté par cette affirmation avant de la remercier pour avoir pris cette potion car elle transforma également sa vie.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un long baiser mais sursautèrent après avoir entendu du bruit. Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers la porte avant de saluer Harry penaud sur le seuil. L'auror répondit à leur salut puis révéla que Mrs Mac Gonagall autorisait la visite de Pansy à Poudlard aujourd'hui car les élèves n'avaient pas cours et passeraient donc l'après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard. La Serpentarde surprise acquiesça avant de proposer à Potter de déjeuner avec eux. Ensuite, Pansy évoqua son patronus afin d'avertir les Weasley seniors, Ginny et Lily qui les rejoignirent rapidement à la Ger.

Entre-temps, la Serpentarde et Ron révélèrent à Potter quelques détails des visions entrevues dans la pensine. Harry abasourdi en conclut que la jeune femme était donc bien la fille de Rogue, néanmoins, elle affirma ne pas détenir de véritables preuves sans un test de paternité. Aussi, la sorcière refusait de se créer trop d'illusions pour le moment car nul ne pouvait savoir si Rogue lui fit simplement croire d'être son père comme le prétendait Malefoy. Harry acquiesça mais tint pour lui sa conviction de se trouver en face d'une Rogue et non une Black.

Ensuite, Pansy se mit aux fourneaux en compagnie de sa grand-mère et ses elfes de maison. Ron s'occupa de leurs invités pendant que les garçons s'amusaient avec Lily ravie de ne pas rester seule pour une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se mit à table afin de passer un moment convivial ensemble. Après le repas, Harry suggéra à Pansy de remettre sa panoplie dans l'espoir de raviver ses souvenirs puisqu'elle l'endossait lors de sa dernière visite à Poudlard. La jeune femme soupira en songeant à son arrestation en 1998 mais elle finit par chasser ses pensées avant de s'exécuter.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, Pansy s'observa dans le miroir et déploya sa cape sombre avec grâce avant de caresser machinalement son médaillon en forme de serpent pour se donner du courage. La jeune femme soupira en songeant à son mentor malheureusement décédé qui lui manquait énormément. Toutefois, l'entrée de Ron dans la pièce lui fit oublier sa nostalgie puis elle lui sourit amoureusement sans se soucier du reste. Le Gryffondor lui demanda si elle était prête avant de l'entrainer à l'extérieur où Harry l'attendait déjà afin de transplaner ensemble. Les petits garçons demandèrent à l'auror la permission de venir également ce que Potter accepta en songeant qu'ils pourraient ainsi parler de l'école aux autres enfants des Expulsés.

Les garçons s'accrochèrent à leur mère et Ron avant de transplaner tous ensemble en compagnie de Potter. Afin de montrer aux enfants la splendeur de Poudlard, Harry leur fit faire la traversée en barque comme pour les premières années. Les enfants enthousiastes restèrent sans voix face à la vision majestueuse du château puis Kushi positionné sur les genoux de sa mère déplora le fait de ne pas pouvoir y aller en septembre lui aussi. Toutefois, Pansy le consola en lui affirmant qu'il pourrait passer son temps à jouer au lieu d'étudier comme ses frères. L'enfant retrouva aussitôt le sourire et tira la langue à ses aînés amusés qui se turent afin de profiter du spectacle.

Une fois parvenus aux pieds de l'imposant édifice, les enfants émerveillés suivirent leur mère en proie à une intense nostalgie mais aussi une grande appréhension même si elle s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible. En revanche, Ron était serein car il avait eu l'occasion de revenir souvent à Poudlard en raison des commémorations annuelles. Il contempla cependant sa compagne manifestement en proie à ses émotions puis Pansy lui lança un regard profondément amoureux avant de lui sourire encore une fois. Une fois dans le grand hall, le petit groupe se heurta cependant aux élèves en train de se préparer pour leur sortie.

Les étudiants abasourdis observèrent les visiteurs avant de s'attarder en particulier sur la femme plutôt petite mais si imposante dans sa panoplie noire. Pansy esquissa un léger sourire puis salua gentiment les élèves qui se détendirent, néanmoins, les regards se concentrèrent toujours sur elle et non Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley régulièrement entrevus durant les commémorations. Une minute plus tard, Patrick Parkinson junior suivi de Scorpius Malefoy surprit les élèves des autres Maisons en perdant son impassibilité légendaire pour se précipiter au-devant de la jeune femme.

Pansy souriante salua aussitôt les jeunes gens ravis qui avaient chargé l'un de leurs camarades Serpentard d'aller chercher les autres. En attendant, la sorcière présenta ses quatre garçons aux deux adolescents puis discuta avec eux tout en observant l'édifice manifestement reconstruit de manière identique comme pour effacer les vestiges de la guerre finie vingt ans plus tôt. Deux douzaine d'élèves vêtus de leurs uniformes aux couleurs de Serpentard se présentèrent peu après avant d'observer avec curiosité la femme longuement décrite par Patrick le préfet de Serpentard et Scorpius.

Pansy fit de son mieux pour les mettre à l'aise puis les jeunes serpentards se détendirent. Ils discutèrent également avec les fils de la sorcière ravie de voir leur entente manifeste car les jumeaux semblaient déjà se lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux tout comme Severus sous le regard d'Harry soulagé de voir les petits Serpentards accepter les enfants des Expulsés. En revanche, Ron souriant s'attarda plutôt sur la facilité de Pansy à mettre les élèves à l'aise mais aussi capter leur intérêt sans devoir utiliser aucunes des méthodes d'intimidation en revanche si innée chez Rogue pour obtenir l'attention.

Il chercha ensuite ses enfants parmi les étudiants avant de les rejoindre afin de leur parler. Ses enfants le saluèrent tout en observant Pansy ainsi que ses enfants avec curiosité. Ron s'en aperçut et leur proposa de les présenter puis les entraîna avec lui. La sorcière salua les jeunes gens qui répondirent à son salut tout en s'attardant sur les quatre petits Panshriij légèrement intimidés par les enfants de Ronald plus grands qu'eux. Au bout d'une minute, Kushi finit par leur sourire et tenta de leur parler, néanmoins, il resta surpris par leur ton poli mais froid. En revanche, les jumeaux notèrent la bouche pincée de Rose puis conservèrent pour eux leurs remarques sur cette fille manifestement constipée depuis des semaines pour arborer un tic pareil… Ensuite, Severus retint également une grimace après la réponse d'Hugo sur sa question au sujet de Poudlard avant de se retenir pour ne pas bailler face à sa longue réplique empreinte de pédantisme.

Les quatre enfants (pas même Kushi qui ne détenait pourtant pas sa langue dans sa poche d'habitude) ne se permirent aucune remarque, néanmoins, ils se demandèrent comment Ron aussi joyeux et gentil avait pu donner le jour à deux personnes aussi ennuyeuses, voire, grincheuses. La situation risquait de s'enliser mais fort heureusement Harry surgit avec ses fils qui saluèrent poliment les Panshriij. Ces derniers répondirent à leurs saluts puis les jumeaux se sentirent plus à l'aise avec les deux Potter curieux qui leur posèrent plein de questions sur leur ancienne école en Mongolie. Par contre, Rose finit par prendre poliment congé tout comme Hugo qui affirma avoir rendez-vous avec sa petite amie à Pré-au-Lard.

Les Panshriij les saluèrent aussitôt avant de s'intéresser aux Potter et aux Serpentards. James curieux hallucina en entendant le nom du modèle des balais des jumeaux qui lui promirent de les lui faire essayer durant les vacances. Scorpius et Patrick en profitèrent pour affirmer rendre visite aux Panshriij si Pansy acceptait de les recevoir. La jeune femme affirma qu'ils étaient les bienvenus avant de répondre à toutes les questions des autres Serpentards curieux. Ensuite, les enfants d'Harry appelèrent leurs amis afin de leur présenter les jumeaux, Severus et même Kushi. Les adolescents discutèrent entre eux un moment puis les Gryffondor retournèrent dans leur salle commune ou près de la porte pour les écoliers autorisés à sortir car l'horaire de sortie approchait. Les fils de Pansy se tournèrent aussitôt vers les Serpentards ravis pour discuter sans se soucier du reste.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva Mac Gonagall mais aussi Horace Slughorn, le professeur Flitwick pas encore à la retraite et Neville furent informés de l'arrivée d'Harry en compagnie de Pansy par le concierge. Ils se présentèrent donc dans le hall puis restèrent sans voix à la vue d'une personne de dos en train de discuter avec les rares élèves de la Maison Serpentard. Les enseignants abasourdis crurent alors revoir Rogue dans sa panoplie sombre au point que Minerva ne put s'empêcher de lancer un faible _Severus_ avant de se précipiter sur lui. Pansy surprise sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna aussitôt sans se soucier de l'aspect théâtral de l'envolée de sa cape sombre sous le regard admiratif des Serpentards dont Horace Slughorn.

Minerva abasourdie contempla Pansy Panshriij mais ne parvint pas à oublier la sensation de revoir Severus au même âge. Ce fait fut d'ailleurs confirmé par l'expression du visage de la sorcière ou encore le ton de sa voix si proche de celui du Serpentard. Minerva sentit aussitôt les larmes lui monter aux yeux en songeant à Severus si injustement méprisé durant la dernière année de sa vie. La sorcière honteuse songea également au refus des institutions mais aussi le sien d'inscrire les enfants de l'ex Pansy Parkinson sur la liste des élèves admissibles à Poudlard. Or, la jeune femme était peut-être la fille de Severus d'après Harry Potter et aida de son mieux le maitre des potions durant sa dernière année mais son lapsus la condamna à l'expulsion en 1998 sans que Minerva ne leva le petit doigt pour l'aider, ni les autres élèves. En son for intérieur, la directrice s'en voulut pour son attitude précédente puis se reprit afin de saluer poliment Pansy ainsi que ses enfants. Les Panshriij répondirent aussitôt à son salut sans se douter de la curiosité de la directrice en train de les examiner attentivement pour tenter de trouver des ressemblances avec Rogue. La vieille femme s'attarda également sur le petit Severus manifestement passionné par les potions selon Harry Potter.

Enfin, Minerva proposa à Pansy de la suivre à son bureau puis Pansy salua les jeunes serpentards ravis et promit de les saluer de nouveau avant de repartir. La jeune femme voulut entraîner ses enfants à sa suite mais les jumeaux demandèrent la permission de rester avec les Serpentards. La sorcière surprise rappela qu'ils devaient probablement sortir pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard mais Patrick et Scorpius affirmèrent aussitôt rester avec eux. Pansy hésita, néanmoins, Ron la convainquit de les laisser discuter avec leurs nouveaux amis. A la fin, elle accepta mais rappela aux jumeaux de se tenir tranquilles sinon, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs balais durant tout l'été. Les enfants acceptèrent puis seul Kushi suivit sa mère.

Ensuite, Harry, Ron et les enseignants suivirent les deux femmes tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à Rogue à la vue des mouvements de la longue cape noire de Pansy. Neville profita du brouhaha pour confier à ses deux amis sa stupeur initiale mais Ronald souriant affirma que la ressemblance de la jeune femme avec son mentor ne s'arrêtait pas là. Slughorn acquiesça car l'adolescente lui avait fait penser à son ancien élève par ses gestes durant les cours dés sa sixième année même si elle s'efforçait de rester discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention. De plus, son chagrin après la mort de Rogue ne semblait pas du à un béguin pour son mentor mais plutôt une perte bien plus profonde. Toutefois, Slughorn ne l'avait pas interrogé par délicatesse, néanmoins, il le regrettait maintenant puisque Miss Panshriij souffrait d'amnésie et ne pouvait donc confirmer ou non la paternité de Severus Rogue d'après Minerva.

Harry acquiesça avant de rappeler cependant l'existence d'un autre père possible mais Neville rappela à son ami la hargne du professeur Rogue face à ses élèves et estima que seule sa fille dut probablement trouver assez de grâce à ses yeux pour devenir son apprentie. Slughorn renchérit en révélant à Neville surpris l'existence du médaillon en forme de serpent endossé par la jeune femme sous sa tunique. Jusqu'à présent, le professeur ne le lui avait jamais vu autour du cou car elle le dissimulait manifestement sous ses vêtements, néanmoins, elle l'exposa un instant face aux élèves Serpentards tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle leur parlait de l'héroïsme de l'ancien directeur de la Maison. Or, Slughorn savait qu'il s'agissait de l'un des objets les plus précieux aux yeux de Severus Rogue mais ce dernier ne l'endossait pas lorsque son corps fut porté à l'intérieur de l'école.

Le professeur affirma que miss Panshriij et lui furent les seuls à veiller la dépouille du défunt en attendant le service funéraire. Aussi, il pouvait témoigner de l'honnêteté de la jeune femme qui ne déroba absolument rien à son mentor. Le bijou devait donc s'être retrouvé en sa possession par la volonté expresse de Severus Rogue. Ron acquiesça et révéla que le maitre des potions le confia à Pansy peu avant la bataille. D'après Nott, ce geste donnait une grande autorité à Pansy sur les Expulsés conscients d'avoir survécu à leur septième année grâce à l'appui discret de Severus Rogue. Slughorn confirma aussitôt les propos de Nott mais n'évoqua pas les règles de la Maison Serpentard car cela ne regardait aucunement les Gryffondor. Harry pensif songea aux visions décrites par Ron puis estima que Pansy était probablement la fille de Rogue. Il se reprit et affirma emmener la jeune femme chez le notaire du Maitre des Potions demain afin de déterminer si elle était bien son héritière ou non. Slughorn renchérit car même si la jeune femme n'était peut-être pas la fille biologique de Rogue, elle était probablement devenue son enfant à ses yeux.

Neville déplora l'amnésie de Pansy ou encore l'entêtement de l'ancien directeur dont le portrait demeurait désespérément vide depuis des mois. Harry émit le vœu de voir son plan fonctionner car Rogue finirait peut-être par réapparaître si les rumeurs sur la présence de Pansy à Poudlard parvenaient jusqu'à sa cachette. Une minute plus tard, les hommes se turent à la vue du bureau de la directrice qui les fit tous entrer avant de commander du thé. A peine entrée, Pansy se sentit assaillie par les regards de tous les portraits des anciens directeurs et en particulier ceux de Phinéas Black ainsi que d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier observa la jeune femme un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Ainsi, Severus m'a caché l'existence de sa fille ou du moins de son apprentie. Il a vraiment bien caché son jeu car je ne me suis jamais douté de rien.

- Je ne peux vous confirmer ou non sa paternité Monsieur mais il fut mon mentor et ce bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Répondit poliment Pansy.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il dissimulé votre apprentissage Miss ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore curieux.

- Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me voir mêlée à vos différents plans, ni se retrouver d'avantage lié entre vos mains si j'étais sa fille ou pire encore devoir me protéger de vous et Voldemort. Estima Pansy.

- Vous protéger de moi mais voyons… Tenta Albus Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, soyez franc avec moi : n'auriez vous pas tenté de m'utiliser comme espionne auprès des élèves de Serpentard si vous connaissiez mon existence ?

- C'est une possibilité. Reconnut Dumbledore pensif.

- En revanche, le professeur Rogue a toujours tenté de me protéger des Mangemorts. Ses méthodes pouvaient parfois sembler peu orthodoxes mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux-pas dans une guerre. Affirma Pansy.

- Je n'en doute pas Miss et je suis bien content que Severus ai eu quelqu'un auprès de lui durant les dernières années de sa vie. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas du garder le silence sur vous après sa mort. Peut-être aurions-nous pu vous aider si Severus s'était décidé à en parler au lieu de s'emmurer dans un profond silence. Dit Albus.

- Personne ne pouvait m'aider Monsieur car la douleur après la perte dramatique de tant de jeunes gens ne permettait pas aux gens de prendre assez de recul. Les sorciers désiraient faire table rase du passé et se sont empressés d'expulser les suspects sans les soumettre au _Véritaserum_. Répondit Pansy.

- C'est regrettable en effet. Affirma Albus.

- Sans compter, la chasse aux derniers fidèles de Voldemort qui se seraient empressés de me chercher pour se venger de Severus Rogue si jamais mon mentor eut mentionné sa paternité. Raisonna Pansy.

- En tout cas, je vois une grande ressemblance entre vous deux Miss dans votre façon de penser ou d'agir. _ Confessa Dumbledore. _ Phinéas cette jeune femme n'est probablement pas votre descendante car elle ressemble totalement à Severus même si elle a hérité de la beauté de sa mère et non le physique de notre cher maitre des potions. Reprit-il.

- Albus, mon descendant a bien fait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Répondit Phinéas Black d'un ton sibyllin.

- Rien n'est moins certain Monsieur car il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérences. Rétorqua poliment Pansy.

- Miss Panshriij souhaite manifestement être une Rogue et non une Black, Phinéas. S'amusa Dumbledore.

- J'ai dit que mon descendant a fait sa scolarité ici mais je n'ai pas précisé son identité. Répondit Phinéas d'un ton énigmatique.

- Mon ami vous nous troublez par vos propos : votre descendant a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard mais vous ne dites rien sur les origines de Miss Panshriij. Affirma Dumbledore surpris.

- Disons que je parlerai à Miss Panshriij en privé mais seulement si elle ne trouve pas ses réponses par elle-même. Répondit Phinéas.

- Oh mon ami, vous voulez organiser une chasse au trésor pour retrouver les souvenirs de Miss Panshriij ou notre cher Severus ? S'amusa Dumbledore.

- Rien ne vaut la satisfaction de trouver les réponses par soi-même n'est-ce pas Miss ? Répliqua Phinéas.

- Certes mais je serais ravie d'éviter une longue recherche si vous pouviez m'indiquer où se trouve le Professeur. Tenta Pansy.

- Miss, je pense que c'est à lui de vous donner certaines réponses et pas à moi car votre histoire est très compliquée. Aussi, vous devriez chercher Severus car il ne se montre plus depuis la visite du petit Malefoy. A ce propos, vous pensez pouvoir sauver ces gens soumis à une terrible malédiction ? L'interrogea Phinéas.

- Je vais tenter mais il est certain que l'aide de mon mentor me serait précieuse. Répondit Pansy.

- L'honneur de la Maison Serpentard est en jeu Miss donc ne nous décevez pas. Serpentard un jour… Commença Phinéas.

- Serpentard toujours… Répondit Pansy.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi protocolaires vous les Serpentards… Les taquina Albus.

- Ce sont nos traditions. Bougonna Phinéas_ »

Ensuite, la directrice pria Pansy de s'asseoir avant de l'observer saisir son cadet pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Kushi accepta aussitôt les bonbons au citron tendus par Minerva Mac Gonagall de la part d'Albus Dumbledore curieux face à l'hypothétique petit-fils de Severus. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier se déplaça dans un autre cadre afin d'observer également les autres garçons et en particulier l'homonyme de Rogue. Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les affirmations des enfants sur leur désir de rejoindre les autres Serpentards ravis en septembre.

Les enfants leur montrèrent la salle commune des Serpents puis les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de poser des questions sur les enfants de Ron. Leurs nouveaux amis les définirent aussitôt comme des petits poseurs vaniteux, prétentieux, ridicules, ennuyeux et odieux car ils dénigraient souvent leur père même à Poudlard. Les Serpentards affirmèrent ne pas porter les Gryffondor dans leur cœur, néanmoins, ils plaignaient Ronald Weasley pour détenir deux gosses aussi horribles. Face à l'ignorance des petits Panshriij, Scorpius leur parla de l'accident de voiture, le départ d'Hermione ou encore l'indifférence de Rose et Hugo à l'égard de leur père. D'ailleurs, ce fait leur valait l'inimitié de leurs propres cousins Weasley, Potter mais aussi la méfiance de leur maisonnée également agacée par le pédantisme d'Hugo ainsi que les remarques acerbes de Rose.

Les jumeaux curieux demandèrent la raison pour laquelle cette fille détenait une bouche pincée mais Scorpius affirma l'avoir toujours connu ainsi sans se douter du projet de Toorjii d'offrir à Rose une potion laxative dans l'espoir de l'aider à sourire un peu une fois son problème réglé. Ensuite, il discuta avec les Serpentards des autres enfants des Expulsés : la plupart finissaient leur année d'internat avant de les rejoindre en Angleterre à la fin du mois de juin mais les plus petits étaient déjà arrivés en compagnie de leurs parents pressés de rentrer. Les élèves curieux leur posèrent alors de nombreuses questions sur leurs futurs camarades car ils en avaient vraiment assez de se retrouver en petit comité dans une salle commune ou encore des dortoirs bien trop grands. Enfin, ils avaient même eu du mal à composer leur équipe de Quidditch et se faisaient souvent laminer par les autres maisons.

Pendant ce temps, les adultes discutaient entre eux tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Kushi endormi sur les genoux de sa mère. Cette dernière finit par se lever afin de suivre la directrice dans les couloirs pour chercher Rogue et souleva son enfant. Toutefois, Ron saisit délicatement le petit garçon pour le porter afin de permettre à sa compagne de se dédier à sa recherche. Pansy le remercia aussitôt puis rougit devant les taquineries de Neville qui finit cependant par lui promettre de préserver leur secret jusqu'à la fin des Aspics car le couple ne voulait pas perturber Rose en train de préparer ses examens. Ensuite, le petit groupe se mit en marche tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer les gestes de Pansy inconsciente de la fascination des enseignants à la vue de ses gestes similaires à ceux de Rogue.

Après avoir arpenté le haut du château sans trouver aucun indice, Pansy vint saluer les jeunes Serpentards en raison de l'heure tardive car le souper avait été annoncé et elle voulut donc ramener ses enfants à la maison. Kushi réveillé fit un câlin à Ron puis voulut descendre afin de marcher un peu. Toutefois, sa mère sollicita la permission de se rendre un instant dans la salle de cours de Severus Rogue avant de partir. Une fois parvenue à destination, elle s'attarda longuement sur le seuil de l'ancienne salle de classe de son mentor. La jeune femme finit enfin par entrer tout en songeant avec nostalgie aux leçons de Severus Rogue. Par contre, Ron, Neville et Harry ne désiraient absolument pas revivre ces séances de tortures. Toutefois, ils conservèrent un silence prudent pour ne pas blesser Pansy manifestement émue dans ce lieu empli de très beaux souvenirs à ses yeux.

La Serpentarde se rendit à son ancienne place tout en se remémorant ses cours avec joie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant son mentor face à son tableau et se prit à rêver de retourner en arrière afin de revivre l'une de ses leçons. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants mais également Patrick et Scorpius encore présents puis leur sourit en confessant sa joie de retrouver l'antre de son héros sans se soucier des frémissements d'Harry pas du tout ravi de revoir cette salle de classe honnie pendant six ans. Les petits Panshriij curieux observèrent la pièce tout en essayant d'imaginer leur mère en ces lieux.

La jeune femme répondit alors à leurs questions puis interrogea Scorpius sur le programme des Aspics cette année. Le jeune homme lui confessa ses difficultés pour concevoir l'une des potions qu'il devrait présenter à l'examen. Pansy songea à la potion en question qui ne lui semblait pas si difficile car elle-même la faisait déjà à l'âge de douze ans, néanmoins, le fils de Draco ne bénéficiait pas comme elle de l'apprentissage inculqué par Rogue dés son plus jeune âge. La sorcière interrogea donc l'adolescent sur sa préparation, néanmoins, elle l'estima trop technique.

La Serpentarde voulut donc voir son livre de cours puis observa la recette et lui conseilla de ne pas suivre la recette totalement à la lettre mais d'utiliser la lame d'une autre manière afin d'affiner ses lamelles au lieu de broyer grossièrement ses ingrédients. La Serpentarde prodigua plusieurs conseils à Scorpius qui l'écoutait religieusement tout en l'observant annoter ses formules sur le livre. Ce fait rappela à Ron et Harry le livre du Prince de sang-mêlé autrefois détenu par Potter pendant toute une année avant qu'il ne le cache dans la salle sur demande.

Ron en parla avec Harry mais il finit par s'inquiéter à la vue de la soudaine immobilisation de sa compagne qui venait de finir d'écrire ses annotations sur le livre de Scorpius. Ce dernier ne s'était aperçu de rien car il était en train de lire attentivement les instructions de la jeune femme sans se douter de son trouble. En revanche, Ron rejoignit Pansy manifestement en train de revivre une scène similaire à celle-ci comme durant leur baiser ce matin. Il fit donc un geste de la main pour intimer le silence aux autres sorciers curieux qui observèrent l'immobilité de la jeune femme manifestement perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy revivait une scène où Severus Rogue l'entrainait dans la salle sur demande au cours de sa septième année afin de retrouver son manuel subtilisé par Potter l'année précédente. Une fois son butin en poche, le directeur le conserva pendant des mois afin d'y ajouter certaines choses. Une fois averti de l'imminence de la bataille, le maitre des potions le confia à l'adolescente en affirmant qu'il lui revenait de droit à elle tout comme son médaillon. Le sorcier l'incita à cacher le manuel si nécessaire pour ne pas le laisser tomber entres les mains d'un imposteur ou une personne malveillante.

Un bruit sourd fit cependant sursauter Pansy qui se tourna vers les autres dont Kushi apeuré après avoir renversé un chaudron heureusement vide. La jeune femme surprise se souvint alors d'une altercation et se vit sous la forme de Pansy Parkinson en train de courir comme une dératée à travers la salle de classe pour ne pas se faire attraper par les aurors déterminés à l'arrêter le jour des résultats des Aspics. Le Pékinois finit par reprendre son souffle puis chercha avec angoisse un endroit où cacher son livre avant de se ruer dans la réserve de Rogue.

Revenue au présent, Pansy s'y rendit aussitôt sans se soucier des autres et se mit à déplacer des étagères grâce à sa baguette sous le regard abasourdi de l'assistance. La jeune femme en transe finit par observer un pan de mur enfin libéré puis y posa sa main avant de prononcer un sort informulé. Slughorn ou encore Minerva abasourdis notèrent aussitôt l'apparition d'un coffre magique jamais entrevu auparavant. Harry s'approcha pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais fut violemment repoussé en arrière après avoir tenté d'effleurer la poignée. Patrick affirma que ce coffre était probablement sigillé par un scellé magique comme la chambre de Pansy chez lui. Or ce scellé pouvait être rompu seulement par le propriétaire du coffre ou son héritier. Potter acquiesça puis observa la jeune femme manifestement toujours en transe poser sa main sur la boîte. Pansy ferma les yeux un instant et se souvint des paroles prononcées par le Pékinois avant de lancer un nouveau sort informulé.

Les enseignants, les deux élèves, les enfants ou encore les Gryffondor éberlués observèrent alors la jeune femme ouvrir le coffre et saisir un livre avant de le serrer sur son cœur. Elle s'écarta légèrement ce qui permit à Harry curieux de s'approcher mais il ne nota rien d'autre à l'intérieur puis la porte se referma toute seule avant de disparaître. Pendant ce temps, Pansy caressa la couverture de son livre et cligna des yeux avant de ressentir un léger malaise. Ron se précipita aussitôt sur la jeune femme qui finit dans ses bras tout en tenant toujours son précieux manuel entre ses mains. Pansy reprit peu à peu ses esprits avant de rassurer Ronald sur son état puis elle lui résuma brièvement ses deux visions.

Enfin, la sorcière tremblante ouvrit le manuel de potions où Ron et elle lurent d'abord l'inscription qui attestait clairement la propriété du livre par le Prince de Sang-mêlé bien connue par Harry avant de s'attarder sur la dédicace située en-dessous:

* * *

><p><em>A ma fille <em>

_Eileen Rogue-Panshriij _

_Dite Pansy _

_L'héritière _

_Du _

_Prince de Sang-mêlé._

_Severus Rogue. _

* * *

><p>Les mains de Pansy tremblèrent d'émotion face à ces simples mots écrits à la main. Toutefois, la sorcière se ressaisit à la vue d'un petit livret et divers feuillets tombés à terre ainsi que quelques photographies. Ron les saisit puis resta surpris devant le livret de famille moldu puis le tendit à sa compagne qui le feuilleta aussitôt. Pansy resta alors sans voix face aux noms des conjoints inscrits sur le livret ou encore ceux de leurs deux enfants. Elle observa également la copie du certificat de mariage moldu de Severus Rogue et Naraantsuya Panshriij domiciliés à l'Impasse du Tisseur. La jeune femme lut également avec avidité l'extrait de naissance moldu de Kenji Rogue-Panshriij né le 26 aout 1980 puis celui d'Eileen Rogue-Panshriij née le 31 octobre 1981. Tous deux étaient enregistrés à la mairie de Cokeworth la ville dont Rogue était originaire.<p>

Pansy abasourdie s'interrogea aussitôt sur le sort de ce Kenji dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence moins de deux minutes auparavant puis elle lut un test de paternité moldu attestant officiellement la filiation de Severus Rogue et Eileen Rogue-Panshriij dite Pansy. Sur le document, Pansy nota la date du 10 novembre 1984 puis comprit que le professeur avait du probablement la retrouver depuis peu. La jeune femme observa Ron avant d'affirmer que leur raisonnement précédent sur la supercherie de Parkinson senior était donc juste. Son compagnon acquiesça et lui montra les photographies trouvées sur le sol. Pansy fortement émue observa sa mère vêtue d'une gracieuse robe blanche au bras de Severus Rogue qui endossait un costume moldu sombre. Harry surpris contempla son ancien professeur assez élégant pour une fois puis le clone de Pansy. Les sorciers abasourdis observèrent ensuite l'image où les deux mariés posaient en compagnie d'un bébé vêtu de bleu dans les bras. Ronald estima que Pansy détenait donc un frère puis songea aux propos de Phinéas Black et comprit qu'il devait s'agir du fils de Black manifestement reconnu par Rogue comme le sien.

Le troisième cliché provoqua également une vive émotion à la Serpentarde stupéfaite face à la vision de sa mère épuisée mais souriante en train de tenir un nourrisson minuscule dans ses bras. Pansy observa minutieusement tous les détails de la photographie manifestement prise dans une chambre élégante qui lui rappelait vaguement l'une des pièces du manoir Parkinson. Toutefois, les images suivantes plongèrent la jeune femme dans la stupeur totale à la vue de portraits de famille où elle posait en compagnie de ses deux parents ainsi que d'un petit garçon. Ronald abasourdi observa les dates inscrites au dos des photographies et resta sans voix car un cliché semblait avoir été effectué tous les ans en janvier entre 1985 et 1998 sans compter celui de décembre 1984 où la petite Eileen posait sous sa véritable apparence en compagnie de ce petit garçon ainsi que de leurs parents.

Harry également surpris nota l'uniforme aux couleurs vert et argent des deux petits eurasiens ou encore le regard extrêmement fier de Severus Rogue sur les enfants. Il observa aussi le geste tendre du clone de Pansy en train de poser sa main sur les épaules de sa progéniture. Les sorciers surpris observèrent également plusieurs clichés de la famille puis s'interrogèrent sur le jeune garçon manifestement très protecteur envers sa sœur toujours attachée à ses pas. Ensuite, Harry s'attarda sur le portrait de la famille en janvier 1998 où le père, le fils et la fille à présent affublés d'une panoplie noire similaire entouraient Naraantsuya Panshriij confortablement assise sur une chaise. Leurs visages inquiets démontraient clairement leur préoccupation mais ils tenaient manifestement à perpétuer la tradition du portrait familial annuel. Potter curieux observa Pansy livide qui finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Severus Rogue était mon père et ma mère n'est pas morte à ma naissance. Enfin, j'ai également un frère mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Demanda Pansy choquée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy nous allons la trouver. La rassura Ron.

- Ronald : ce garçon est probablement allé à Serpentard avec moi mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! J'ai oublié mon propre frère ainsi que notre mère pendant vingt ans… Regretta Pansy en larmes.

- Mrs Mac Gonagall, Mr Slughorn, Flitwick, vous vous souvenez de ce jeune homme ? Les interrogea Harry.

- Non… J'ai vu tellement d'élèves au cours de ma carrière que je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout le monde. Confessa Flitwick penaud.

- Je crois que… Oh Merlin, il s'agit de Kenji Panshriij : c'était un garçon brillant mais très discret. Affirma Slughorn.

- Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Avoua Mac Gonagall.

- Il était tellement discret que je l'oubliais souvent moi aussi au point de ne même pas le saluer après la fin de ses Aspics en 1997. Reconnut Slughorn penaud.

- Panshriij… Il portait donc le nom de votre mère Pansy. Réalisa Ron.

- Mais comment la mère de Pansy a pu lui donner le jour en 80 si elle attendait le bébé de Sirius ? S'étonna Harry.

- C'est probablement lui l'enfant de Sirius et pas Pansy. Hasarda Ron.

- Oui Phinéas a parlé d'un descendant qui a étudié à Poudlard ! Renchérit Harry ravi de découvrir un nouveau membre de sa famille car il considérait déjà comme tel le fils de son parrain même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés.

- Kenji Panshriij… Merlin, nous l'avons tous oublié Miss au point de ne pas faire le lien entre vous deux après votre retour ici. Veuillez m'excuser pour ma bêtise. Intervint Slughorn.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Professeur car même mes amis ne se souviennent manifestement pas de lui. L'apaisa Pansy.

- Il se sera fait très discret durant votre scolarité. Estima Ron.

- Eileen… Commença Minerva Mac Gonagall._ »

* * *

><p>Ce prénom fit sursauter Pansy qui cligna des yeux avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs sans se soucier du reste:<p>

_ _La jeune femme revit alors le logement de fonctions de Severus Rogue qui l'avait fait venir de toute urgence pour lui annoncer l'imminence de la bataille. Le directeur voulut la faire transplaner dehors mais l'adolescente refusa de le laisser affronter seul Voldemort. Rogue impatient lui interdit de désobéir car leurs vies n'étaient pas les seules en jeu._

_Toutefois, la jeune fille en pleurs refusa de le perdre :_

_« _ Père je ne veux pas vous voir mourir !_

_- Eileen tu sais fort bien qu'il y a fort peu de chances que je survive à cette bataille. Dit simplement Rogue._

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais : Eileen prends mon médaillon car il te revient de droit mon enfant et dissimule ceci. L'interrompit-il en lui tendant le manuel._

_- Votre manuel mais pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy._

_- Il t'appartient de droit car tu es mon héritière. Enfin, c'est aussi une garantie pour votre survie à ta mère, ton frère et toi car tu trouveras à l'intérieur mes recherches sur la malédiction crée par Voldemort._

_- Celle pour entraîner tous ses fidèles dans son trépas en cas de défaite ? Interrogea Pansy._

_- Oui, Kenji est très intelligent mais il ne détient pas ton don naturel pour les potions. Aussi, toi seule peut les déchiffrer et c'est ça qui te permettra de racheter votre liberté à tous les trois. Affirma Rogue._

_- Si seulement Mère ne s'était pas rendue chez Parkinson ce soir-là ce taré ne m'aurait pas fait passer pour la fille de Sirius Black auprès d'Abraxas Malefoy. Soupira Pansy._

_- C'est trop tard pour changer le passé et puis je n'étais pas là mais chez les Potter en train de chercher Lily. Naraantsuya a donc cru que je l'avais abandonné avant de chercher de l'aide chez Parkinson. Aussi, je ne peux pas la blâmer pour avoir cherché de l'aide pendant mon absence. _ Rétorqua Rogue._ D'ailleurs, tu sais bien que ta mère et moi ne formons pas un couple comme ceux de tes chers romans à l'eau de rose._

_- Je sais mais cela ne me dérange pas car nous sommes une famille quand même tous les quatre. Affirma Pansy._

_- Bien, maintenant écoutes-moi: tu vas négocier avec Parkinson pour obtenir votre liberté puis les Malefoy te libéreront également de tes fiançailles maudites en échange de leur survie. Ensuite, Naraantsuya, Kenji et toi fuirez Mongolie où quelqu'un saura bien vous aider à retrouver la famille de ta mère. Ordonna Rogue._

_- Père venez avec nous je vous en prie. Supplia l'adolescente._

_- Je ne peux pas car je dois aider Potter sinon Voldemort pliera le monde à ses pieds s'il parvient à vaincre le gosse puis à rallier les sorciers du monde entier. Rétorqua Rogue._

_- Mais Père... Protesta Pansy._

_- Obéis Eileen… Insista Rogue._ »_

_La jeune femme troublée observa ensuite l'adolescente lancer un sort pour reprendre l'apparence de Pansy Parkinson avant de dissimuler ses trésors sous son uniforme. Ensuite, l'adolescente rejoignit rapidement son dortoir mais c'est à ce moment-là que tous les élèves furent convoqués. Pansy paniquée n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que de se joindre à eux, néanmoins, elle ne vit pas l'heure de fuir pour aller libérer sa mère._

_Le cœur serré la Serpentarde revécut les scènes suivantes dont la confrontation entre son père et le professeur Mac Gonagall. Après la fuite de son géniteur, l'adolescente inquiète paniqua après l'ultimatum de Voldemort et lança simplement son cri pour faire diversion afin de quitter l'école au plus vite. Malheureusement pour elle, cela attira l'attention sur sa personne puis les Serpentards furent conduits dans les cachots. Lorsqu'elle put enfin en sortir, Pansy se sentit incapable de partir sans aider les blessés ou obtenir des nouvelles sur le sort de son père avant de perdre momentanément l'esprit après l'annonce de son décès. _

* * *

><p>Revenue au présent, la jeune femme ressentit de nouveau une douleur aussi forte que le premier jour mais la voix anxieuse de Ron la sortit de ses pensées. Pansy le rassura de son mieux ainsi que ses enfants tout en s'efforçant de repousser ses larmes.<p>

Elle résuma rapidement la situation à l'assistance abasourdie puis voulut transplaner devant chez les Parkinson dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa mère et son frère s'ils vivaient encore là-bas même si l'accès au manoir lui était interdit par la magie. Patrick junior horrifié jura aussitôt de n'avoir jamais eu vent de cette histoire puis songea à un détail avant de lui révéler l'existence de Kenji le fils de Sybil. Cet eurasien était le cuisinier des Parkinson mais Patrick ne se doutait de rien jusqu'à présent. Ensuite, il émit l'hypothèse que Sybil était en réalité Naraantsuya Panshriij et devait subir le sortilège de _Glamour _comme sa fille. Pansy interdite estima cette idée plausible avant de blêmir en songeant au sort des siens probablement retenus prisonniers par Parkinson. Patrick tenta de la réconforter de son mieux puis lui promit de l'aider à retrouver sa famille, néanmoins, il lui demanda d'épargner la sienne en échange. Pansy le rassura en affirmant ne pas désirer perpétrer une vengeance aveugle contre Daphné ou lui mais seulement retrouver les siens puisqu'ils étaient en vie.

Entre-temps, Harry voulut feuilleter le manuel, cependant, il ne trouva aucune indication sur la malédiction. Pansy reprit tranquillement le livre avant d'affirmer être la seule à connaitre les formules capables de révéler les recherches de Severus Rogue dissimulées au sein des dernières pages censément vierges. De plus, elle se proclama également l'unique personne capable de les interpréter car tous deux utilisaient un code particulier pour empêcher les fouineurs de leur voler leurs recettes. En guise de preuve, la sorcière révéla sur l'une des pages la présence de certains caractères, néanmoins, Slughorn, Minerva, Flitwick ou encore les autres sorciers furent incapables de déchiffrer ce charabia. Pansy acquiesça avant de prononcer un sort informulé qui fit disparaitre de nouveau les précieuses recherches puis elle demanda à Patrick de raisonner son père. Le jeune homme y consentit et demanda à la directrice la permission de se rendre chez lui tout de suite. Minerva Mac Gonagall lui donna bien évidemment son consentement mais fit cependant accompagner le jeune homme par Horace Slughorn et Scorpius pour ne pas le laisser seul dans une telle situation.

Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Ron de raccompagner les enfants à la maison cependant son compagnon la convainquit de les suivre afin de parler des derniers événements avec Odval au lieu de se rendre seule chez Parkinson. La Serpentarde inquiète affirma craindre pour la vie de sa mère ou son frère si Parkinson senior décidait de les faire disparaitre avant son arrivée mais Harry la rassura de son mieux en affirmant se rendre au manoir tout de suite en compagnie de Patrick. Pendant ce temps, Ron fit transplaner tout son petit monde chez les Weasley seniors afin de laisser les enfants là-bas. Les garçons protestèrent, néanmoins, Pansy leur demanda de ne pas insister car elle devait parler avec sa grand-mère en toute tranquillité. Molly intriguée rassura la jeune femme puis écouta le récit de Minerva qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Eileen Rogue. A la fin, les petits Panshriij acceptèrent de rester auprès de Molly puis Ron emmena sa compagne tremblante à la Ger. Odval surprise s'inquiéta à la vue de l'agitation de sa petite-fille qui tenta de lui raconter les derniers événements mais ne trouva pas de mots adaptés et resta silencieuse.

Ensuite, Pansy choquée ne prêta pas attention à la présence de ses amis, ni de Rita Skeeter et finit par faire apparaître sa pensine pour y déverser ses souvenirs pendant que Ron montrait les photographies ainsi que les documents à Odval livide. La vieille Mongole tremblante plongea ensuite sa tête dans la pensine puis réalisa aussitôt la raison de l'agitation de Pansy. La vieille femme releva sa tête de la pensine et affirma aller chercher sa fille tout de suite si son enfant était encore prisonnière de ce fou. La sorcière songea à toutes ces années perdues tout en se traitant d'idiote car elle aurait du tenter de chercher des renseignements sur son enfant dés son entretien avec son soi-disant gendre au lieu de croire aux propos de ce taré. Pansy en larmes affirma être la seule responsable avant de se traiter de tous les noms pour avoir abandonné sa mère mais aussi son frère pendant près de vingt ans.

La jeune femme affirma ne même pas se souvenir d'eux et regretta amèrement son ignorance. Ron la consola aussitôt de son mieux puis tenta de lui extirper son sentiment de culpabilité injustifiée car elle ne pouvait absolument pas s'en douter en raison de son amnésie. Odval se ressaisit et renchérit en compagnie des amis de sa petite-fille. Ensuite, la vieille Mongole demanda à Pansy de l'emmener au manoir avant de l'attendre dehors puisque la jeune femme ne pouvait pas y pénétrer.

Ron inquiet tenta aussitôt de raisonner Odval sans prêter attention à la journaliste en train de plonger la tête dans la pensine après le plongeon de Nott, Gregory, Marcus, Adrian Pucey, les jumelles ou encore Millicent dans les souvenirs de Pansy. Cette dernière finit cependant par se ressaisir à la vue de la tête de Skeeter dans la pensine et les reprit aussitôt d'un coup de baguette magique afin de les faire disparaître. La jeune femme saisit ensuite le bras de sa grand-mère pour transplaner devant le manoir mais Ron insista afin de venir également tout comme les amis de Pansy. A la fin, Rita Skeeter bondit sur Gregory afin de s'accrocher à lui et parvint ainsi à suivre le petit groupe dans l'espoir de pouvoir écrire un article explosif sur le retour de la fille prodigue ou encore la séquestration de l'épouse de Severus Rogue par le vieux Parkinson…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous des révélations obtenues ou de l'existence de Kenji ?<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12 Retrouvailles

_**Bonsoir de nouveau :), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais aussi une bonne nuit !**_

* * *

><p>Une minute plus tard, le petit groupe fit son apparition devant les grilles du manoir Parkinson un peu plus petit que celui des Malefoy mais fort capable de rivaliser avec les plus belles demeures anglaises moldues pour son élégance. Pansy surprise nota la présence des aurors devant les grilles mais aussi celles de Lucius manifestement énervé ou encore Draco en train de tenter de le calmer sous le regard de Scorpius, Patrick junior ainsi que Slughorn. A la vue de Pansy, Lucius Malefoy se dirigea aussitôt vers la jeune femme afin de discuter de la situation. Ron inquiet s'interrogea sur les intentions du sorcier mais se rassura face à ses manières polies. Par contre, Draco surpris demanda à son ex fiancée si elle était bien certaine de ses origines car les Malefoy étaient auparavant totalement convaincus de la paternité de Sirius Black.<p>

Toutefois, Pansy lui montra la photographie du mariage de ses parents, le test de paternité et son certificat de naissance. Lucius Malefoy estima donc que la jeune femme lui avait bien dit la vérité le 3 mai 1998 avant de s'excuser pour son geste idiot. En effet, l'adolescente fut sincère avec lui contrairement à ce fumier de Parkinson qui ne perdait rien pour attendre... Odval le pria cependant de lui laisser régler ses comptes en premier. Lucius affirma aussitôt lui laisser l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal de la vengeance puisque le taré lui fit croire à la mort de sa propre fille avant de la sequestrer.

Pansy intervint aussitôt en ordonnant à sa grand-mère de réprimer ses ardeurs belliqueuses car elle ne voulait pas la voir finir en prison pour meurtre. La Mongole protesta mais sa petite-fille la raisonna sur leur priorité : retrouver sa mère et son frère puis les aider à se reprendre après la fin de leur calvaire au lieu de provoquer leur désespoir à cause du séjour d'Odval à Azkaban. La vieille femme acquiesça, néanmoins, elle exprima son dépit de voir ce fumier de Parkinson s'en tirer à si bon compte. Toutefois, la Mongole retrouva le sourire après le rappel de Pansy sur la présence des aurors ainsi que la possibilité de porter plainte contre le vieux fou devant le Magenmagot. Lucius souriant acquiesça également en songeant déjà au dépôt de sa propre plainte mais aussi sa requête pour obtenir un dédommagement financier puis il affirma se fier à la justice sans se soucier du regard surpris d'Harry Potter.

Ensuite, Draco complimenta Pansy pour son calme olympien car il serait déjà en train de songer au meilleur moyen de tuer le vieux fou à sa place après toutes ces révélations. La Serpentarde confessa danser avec joie sur le cadavre de Parkinson, néanmoins, elle refusait de finir à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ce taré et se contenterait donc de le laisser crever dans son coin sans rien tenter pour le soigner. Ensuite, la sorcière affirma également songer d'abord à sa famille qui aurait probablement besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire. Enfin, Pansy demanda aux aurors la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore dehors. Harry expliqua alors que Daphné apeurée fit bloquer toutes les issues par ses elfes de maison par peur des représailles du beau-père de sa sœur Astoria.

En effet, Lucius expliqua avoir reçu un patronus de la part de son petit-fils qui lui révéla l'entourloupe de Parkinson puis il se rendit ici afin de rencontrer le vieux fou. Draco acquiesça avant de montrer à la jeune femme les Aurors en train de tenter de parlementer avec Daphné, néanmoins, la sorcière craignait de subir l'ire vengeresse des Malefoy ou de Pansy. Cette dernière leva les yeux au Ciel puis utilisa le sortilège _Sonorus_ pour amplifier sa voix afin de parler avec son ancienne camarade :

« _ Daphné c'est moi.

- Vas t'en Pansy ! Répondit Mrs Parkinson en utilisant également un _Sonorus_.

- Daphné nous pouvons régler ça très rapidement et sans blesser personne. Tenta Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas vrai tu vas probablement nous massacrer ! Répliqua Daphné apeurée.

- Mais non: je veux simplement venir chercher ma mère et mon frère.

- Il n'y a personne ici. Mentit Daphné inquiète.

- Mère : Kenji est eurasien et il est censé être le fils de Sybil… Intervint Patrick.

- Mais… Commença Daphné.

- Mère, je suppose que Sybil est probablement soumise à un sortilège de _Glamour_ elle aussi comme le fut Miss Panshriij auparavant. Affirma Patrick.

- Merlin Patrick: je n'ose toujours pas croire à une telle horreur malgré la confirmation donnée par Sybil. Confessa Daphné inquiète.

- Daphné fais-moi entrer ou laisse sortir Sybil et Kenji puis nous vous laisserons tranquilles. Tenta Pansy.

- Toi peut-être mais pas les Malefoy ! Astoria m'a prévenu que Lucius ne voit pas l'heure de mettre la main sur nous. Avoua Daphné inquiète.

- Je ne vous ferais jamais rien Daphné, par contre, je vais dénoncer votre mari. Intervint Lucius.

- Tu vois ? Je ne peux pas te faire entrer, ni libérer ta famille, sinon, Lucius finira par nous faire du mal ! S'affola Daphné.

- Je te promets que les Malefoy ne vous feront rien. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Daphné.

- Eh bien, je viens de récupérer les recherches de mon père, ce qui me permettra de débuter les miennes sur de bonnes bases pour trouver un remède à la malédiction. Or, les Malefoy ne feront jamais rien contre toi si je leur impose de rester tranquilles en échange des mes soins. Affirma Pansy.

- Je ne peux que m'incliner devant votre choix Miss. Confirma Lucius de très mauvaise grâce. _ »

Au bout d'un moment, Daphné accepta de rencontrer Pansy mais refusa de laisser entrer les aurors ou les Malefoy. Elle ordonna à l'un de ses elfes de lever la barrière magique afin de permettre à Pansy et Patrick de pénétrer au sein de la demeure. La Serpentarde voulut aussitôt suivre le jeune homme mais Ron inquiet refusa de la laisser entrer sans lui dans le repaire de ces fous. Pansy affirma devoir accepter les conditions de Daphné, néanmoins, son compagnon la retint de son mieux car il craignait de la voir tomber dans un traquenard fomenté par les époux Parkinson. En désespoir de cause, Ron lui demanda de l'emmener avec elle ou d'attendre l'assaut des aurors pour entrer. Pansy observa la lenteur des hommes d'Harry en train d'essayer de percer les défenses de la barrière magique puis elle tenta de parlementer avec Daphné qui finit par consentir également l'accès de la maison à Ronald.

Enfin, Pansy rajusta les pans de sa cape sans se douter de la fascination d'Harry pour ses gestes similaires à ceux de Rogue et s'avança vers les grilles de la demeure qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt afin la laisser passer en compagnie des deux hommes. Ron soulagé la suivit tout en estimant pouvoir ainsi protéger sa compagne en cas de danger. Les trois sorciers franchirent les grilles puis s'acheminèrent vers la demeure. Durant leur marche à travers le parc, Pansy observa les fleurs notamment les nombreuses pensées présentes en estimant que son prénom donné par Parkinson devait probablement venir de là. Elle demanda aux deux hommes la raison pour laquelle il ne lui fit pas conserver son véritable nom, néanmoins, Ron estima que Patrick senior craignait probablement de susciter des soupçons de la part des Malefoy puisqu'Eileen était également le prénom de sa grand-mère paternelle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois sorciers parvinrent enfin sur le perron du manoir. La jeune femme observa l'édifice un instant tout en se remémorant la monotonie de sa vie en ces lieux. Ron serra discrètement sa main pour lui insuffler son soutien puis Pansy se ressaisit avant de lui sourire faiblement. Elle voulut frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un vieil elfe qui salua gentiment la Serpentarde. Cette dernière se souvint de Glinky ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas été oublié par l'ancienne petite fille qui restait auprès des elfes à la cuisine durant les rares absences de Sybil. Entre-temps, la sorcière contempla l'immense vestibule tout en ressentant la nausée à la vue de ces murs tant honnis lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard, ni chez le professeur Rogue. En revanche, Patrick junior invita les deux sorciers à entrer sans se soucier du grincement sinistre des gonds de la porte.

Glinky demanda à Pansy de le suivre tout en l'observant examiner les lieux. La sorcière resta surprise par la décoration inchangée malgré la présence de Daphné ou Patrick junior puis le jeune homme affirma s'être toujours ennuyé dans cette maison si triste. La sorcière acquiesça et demanda à l'elfe où se trouvaient Sybil ainsi que Kenji. Glinky penaud confessa leur réclusion dans le grenier sur ordre de Maitresse Daphné en attendant la suite des événements. La Serpentarde inquiète se dirigea alors en trombe devant la porte de la chambre de Parkinson senior afin de discuter avec Daphné dans l'espoir de la convaincre de libérer ses familiers tout de suite au lieu d'en arriver à un affrontement sanglant.

En effet, Pansy voulait vraiment tenter de régler la question de manière pacifique, néanmoins, elle n'hésiterait pas à se battre contre son ancienne camarade si cette dernière refusait d'entendre raison. Sa détermination n'échappa à personne puis le jeune Patrick inquiet lui demanda de sauver au moins sa mère des représailles des Malefoy car elle n'avait jamais trempé dans les histoires louches de Patrick senior. Pansy rassura le jeune homme de son mieux avant de le suivre à l'intérieur où elle resta surprise par la vision d'un vieillard rachitique couché dans son lit. La Serpentarde observa avec attention son visage entièrement couvert de pustules ses yeux injectés de sang puis Ron abasourdi nota également la déformation des bras noircis du vieillard ou encore ses mains atrophiées manifestement tremblantes. Malgré tous les crimes imputés à Parkinson, le Gryffondor ressentit un élan de pitié pour cet homme en fin de vie et en train de périr de manière misérable.

Pansy interdite se reprit puis déplora l'entêtement de Parkinson car il était manifestement trop tard pour le soigner. Daphné hocha la tête et lui demanda donc de l'épargner puisqu'il lui restait moins d'un mois à vivre d'après le médicomage. Patrick junior bouleversé reprocha à sa mère de ne pas l'avoir fait revenir à la maison plus tôt mais elle confessa son désir de lui épargner cette vision cauchemardesque le plus longtemps possible. Le jeune homme accablé rejoignit son père puis l'implora de lui dire toute la vérité ainsi qu'à Miss Rogue afin de mourir avec la conscience tranquille.

Le vieillard émit seulement quelques borborygmes en raison de ses difficultés. Pansy songeuse appela son elfe qui transplana auprès d'elle afin d'écouter ses ordres. Une minute plus tard, il revint chez Parkinson et déposa la pensine sur un petit meuble près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière utilisa alors sa baguette pour prélever les souvenirs du vieux fou avant de les déverser dans le récipient. Ensuite, la sorcière y plongea aussitôt en compagnie des autres. Pansy abasourdie observa alors les souvenirs de Parkinson volontairement offerts et nota l'arrivée de sa mère échevelée ce soir-là en compagnie d'un bambin puis ses appels à l'aide. Ensuite, Patrick senior abasourdi la fit installer dans l'une des chambres avant de la faire assister par ses elfes.

Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme troublée revécut sa naissance durant laquelle Naraantsuya maudit Severus Rogue pour son absence car il lui avait promis d'être là au moment de l'accouchement. Pansy tremblante observa les difficultés de sa mère largement supérieures aux siennes en 2006 car sa génitrice ne bénéficiait pas des améliorations de la potion _Naraantsuya_ effectuées en 2005. Toutefois, la parturiente extrêmement faible parvint à survivre quand même avant de pleurer d'émotions à la vue de son nouveau-né également en vie :

_ _Patrick curieux observa l'enfant puis demanda à son ex le prénom de cette poupée minuscule. __La jeune mère affirma l'appeler Eileen Rogue-Panshriij mais la surnomma aussitôt Pansy comme ses fleurs préférées. Ensuite, Naraantsuya remercia le sorcier pour tout puis affirma rentrer en Mongolie auprès de sa propre mère d'ici quelques jours sans plus se soucier de Rogue manifestement parti auprès de Voldemort ce soir. Patrick surpris lui demanda alors l'identité du petit garçon car les Malefoy affirmaient qu'elle attendait l'enfant de Sirius Black. Naraantsuya confirma la paternité de Black pour son petit Kenji mais ce dernier fut très malade dés sa naissance. Les médicomages tentèrent de le soigner, néanmoins, seul le don de moelle osseuse d'une personne compatible pouvait lui permettre de survivre. Naraantsuya avait alors contacté Black ennuyé qui rappela leur accord ainsi que son refus de se charger du gosse. _

_Toutefois, le sorcier accepta de lui donner un peu de moelle osseuse s'il était compatible. Malheureusement, les parents biologiques ne l'étaient pas puis Pansy tenta de demander au père un nouveau don d'essence magique dans l'espoir de donner une petite sœur compatible à Kenji, néanmoins, Black inquiet refusa de lui donner un autre enfant avant de la traiter de tarée.__Convaincu de la mort prochaine de l'enfant, ce type encouragea la Mongole à l'accepter puis il s'était éloigné afin de reprendre son combat auprès de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Naraantsuya paniquée dut donc affronter ses problèmes toute seule._

_ Au bout d'un moment, elle ravala sa fierté et contacta Rogue qui vint aussitôt la voir puis tenta de l'aider à sauver son fils grâce à plusieurs potions. Malheureusement, ils constatèrent leurs échec et la Mongole convainquit le sorcier de lui servir de donneur. Ensuite tous deux créèrent une potion Bébé en prenant soin de vérifier la compatibilité de l'enfant à venir avec Kenji. Les mois suivants, Rogue s'occupa de Kenji ainsi que de la future maman et l'aida également à améliorer sa potion pour survivre à ce deuxième accouchement plus difficile que le premier d'après leurs estimations. Toutefois, ce crétin de Severus était sorti ce soir afin de sauver sa maudite Lily Potter au lieu de veiller sur elle ainsi que Kenji._

_Patrick acquiesça puis laissa la maman et les enfant se reposer chez lui les jours suivants sans révéler à la jeune femme le sort de Rogue manifestement en attente de son jugement devant le Magenmagot. De toute façon, Naraantsuya affirmait partir bientôt avec ses deux bébés pour la Mongolie puis lui demanda d'avertir sa mère le 3 novembre. Toutefois, le sorcier n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire car l'un de ses elfes l'avertit de l'arrivée d'Abraxas Malefoy. Patrick senior surpris se rendit aussitôt auprès de son illustre invité avant de rester sans voix face à la somme d'argent proposée pour la main de l'héritière des Black réfugiée chez lui depuis la mort de sa mère. L'espace d'un instant, le sorcier hésita, néanmoins, la vision de l'or proposé par Abraxas le convainquit de le duper avant d'aller chercher le bébé sagement couché dans son berceau de fortune auprès de sa mère endormie. _

_A la vue du nouveau-né, Dobby méfiant flaira aussitôt la supercherie, cependant, Abraxas Malefoy ne se soucia pas de ses remarques puis scella le destin des deux enfants sans se douter de l'escroquerie subie. Une fois l'accord scellé et une bourse remplie de pièces d'or sur son bureau, Patrick se demanda comment régler le problème car Naraantsuya ne lui laisserait jamais sa fille. L'espace d'un instant, le sorcier songea à la demander en mariage pour pouvoir conserver la petite près de lui mais la maman semblait désirer rentrer chez elle en Mongolie. Toutefois, le sorcier refusait maintenant de laisser Eileen quitter sa maison car Malefoy le tuerait s'il venait à découvrir sa supercherie ou le départ du véritable héritier des Black en Mongolie... _

_Patrick se dirigea donc à pas de loup dans la chambre de la sorcière encore endormie et tenta de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra mais n'en eut pas le courage. Le sorcier finit donc par chercher une solution plus simple puis songea à un vieux rite de magie noire qui provoquait l'esclavage de la victime avant de le lancer sur Naraantsuya condamnée à lui obéir en tout sous peine de mourir en cas de refus. Patrick utilisa également le sortilège d'Amnésie pour lui faire oublier toute sa famille et l'empêcher de demander de l'aide à quiconque. Il finit également par jeter la malédiction de l'esclavage sur Kenji et Eileen afin d'obtenir une garantie supplémentaire sur la permanence de la fillette chez lui. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Naraantsuya s'éveilla mais ne se souvint plus de son identité, ni même de son apparence ou celle de son second enfant car toutes deux étaient affublées des nombreux sorts de Glamour infligés par Parkinson pour les faire ressembler à deux Occidentales. En revanche, le petit Kenji conserva la sienne puisque Naraantsuya était maintenant persuadée d'avoir eu cet enfant durant une liaison éphémère avec un sorcier asiatique. Pansy livide observa les nouveaux traits de sa mère avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de Sybil sa soi-disant gouvernante. En effet, la jeune femme était donc convaincue de s'occuper simplement de la fille de son patron dont la mère était malheureusement décédée à sa naissance. Elle allaitait le bébé et son fils en même temps sans se douter de rien. Cette situation rocambolesque dura pendant trois ans jusqu'à l'irruption de Severus Rogue dans leur vie en octobre 1984. _

_Le maitre des potions crut d'abord trouver seulement son enfant et lui offrit une poupée asiatique pour lui donner une reproduction de sa maman bien plus ressemblante que sa boule en tissu. Toutefois, Severus Rogue suspicieux finit par réaliser la véritable identité de Sybil à la vue du petit Kenji présenté par la petite fille comme le fils de sa bonne. Ensuite, Rogue furieux fit de son mieux pour les retirer tous les trois de chez Parkinson mais il obtint leur semi-liberté seulement car ce fumier refusa de lever le sort d'esclavage. Patrick senior permit également à Sybil de lever les sorts de Glamour sur sa fille et elle en l'absence de témoins gênants dont les elfes de maison, ce qui leur permit de retrouver leurs apparences normales par moments._

_La petite Pansy abasourdie apprit alors la vérité sur sa maman pas du tout morte mais transformée en Sybil ainsi que son grand-frère Kenji. Naraantsuya interdite tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie mais elle était incapable de se souvenir de sa propre famille en Mongolie même si Severus parvint à lui rendre au moins ses souvenirs sur son identité, ses facultés en potions et les circonstances de la naissance de ses deux enfants. Les années suivantes la mère et les enfants vécurent chez leur maitre car ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le pays en raison du sort d'esclavage qui les liait à Patrick fort capable de les tuer en prononçant un seul mot. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Naraantsuya ne pouvait pas non plus le tuer, ni lui faire du mal et Rogue fut contraint d'en faire de même à cause d'un sort que s'était jeté Parkinson en 1981 pour éviter de se faire tuer. _

_Afin d'__aider sa famille, le sorcier venait lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Il l'emmenait également à l'Impasse du Tisseur et donna les clés à sa femme afin de lui permettre d'y rester durant tous ses moments de libre. La famille dut cependant en partir lors de la permanence de Pettigrow qui ne nota aucune trace de leurs présences totalement effacées durant le séjour du rat. Rogue prit également l'habitude de les accompagner chez un photographe moldu chaque année en janvier afin d'effectuer un portrait de famille en plus des photographies prises à l'Impasse du Tisseur..._

_Entre-temps, Kenji fit son entrée à Poudlard en 1990 puis Pansy en 1991, soit un an à l'avance pour chacun d'eux afin de ne pas susciter les soupçons des Malefoy si leur fils Draco faisait sa rentrée avec un certain Panshriij. De plus, Pansy était contrainte de se rendre à l'école en 1991 puisqu'elle était censée être née en 1980 selon les Malefoy. L'enfant atterrit alors à Serpentard où son père veillait sur elle tout en se débrouillant pour lui faire effectuer son apprentissage en tant que future potioniste sous le regard discret de Kenji très intelligent mais peu désireux de suivre cette voie. _

_Pendant ce temps, Patrick ne se doutait pas de la rébellion de Pansy qui aidait son père de son mieux pour trouver le moyen de contrer le sort d'esclavage. Naraantsuya et Kenji faisaient aussi leur part mais les quatre Rogue subissaient seulement des échecs. En 1998, Severus Rogue estima cependant pouvoir enfin obtenir la liberté de sa famille au moment de sa découverte sur la malédiction crée par Voldemort mais il mourut avant la fin de ses recherches. _

_Ensuite, les deux femmes et Kenji profitèrent de l'annulation des fiançailles de Pansy le 3 mai 1998 pour planifier leur fuite en Mongolie après les résultats des Aspics de l'adolescente. Ils étaient aussi décidés à échanger leur liberté auprès de Parkinson contre les travaux de Rogue. Malheureusement, Patrick ne crut pas les propos de Pansy sur la malédiction crée par Voldemort puis l'arrestation de l'adolescente stoppa net le projet de fuite des trois esclaves. Enfin, Parkinson paya un gardien d'Azkaban dans le but de pénétrer discrètement dans la prison afin de lever le sort d'esclavage sur Pansy et éviter qu'il ne soit détecté par les aurors lors de son procès. Il ordonna ensuite à son complice de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie sur la prisonnière pour l'empêcher de révéler ses méfaits au cours de l'audience. Patrick senior orchestra également sa mise en scène lors du procès pour se débarrasser d'elle en la faisant expulser en Mongolie..._

_En revanche, Naraantsuya et Kenji étaient toujours soumis au sortilège d'esclavage. Ils ne purent donc jamais révéler leur véritable identité à quiconque et encore moins à Pansy après son départ en Mongolie, ni lors de son retour en Grande-Bretagne car Parkinson les en empêchait grâce à sa magie. Toutefois, les deux sorciers obtinrent la permission de se rendre en Mongolie de temps en temps afin de voir la jeune fille à condition d'utiliser des sorts de Glamour et de ne pas révéler leurs identités. Le cœur serré, ils furent donc contraints de l'observer de loin sans pouvoir l'approcher à moins de dix mètres puisque c'était la limite fixée par Parkinson fort capable de les tuer grâce à une seule parole s'il découvrait leur désobéissance. _

_Les deux sorciers se grimèrent donc en nomades puis ils trouvèrent le moyen de s'immiscer parmi les Panshriij durant la transhumance de leur troupeau au cours de l'été 1998. Une fois parvenus auprès de l'adolescente, ils observèrent avec tristesse le désarroi de Pansy paniquée par tous les revirements subis. Naraantsuya inquiète se sentait impuissante face aux difficultés de son enfant incapable de se souvenir de sa maman ou même simplement de la langue mongole pour pouvoir s'exprimer avec les autres. Par contre, la sorcière surprise observait avec curiosité sa propre mère Odval mais Naraantsuya finit par l'envier à la vue de sa complicité avec Pansy en train de s'attacher progressivement à elle… _

_En 2005, Naraantsuya et Kenji se faufilèrent parmi les invités des Panshriij afin d'assister au mariage de la jeune femme. Naraantsuya ne put cependant s'empêcher de pleurer à la vue de son enfant en train de se marier sans elle à ses cotés. Elle ressentit également un immense sentiment de jalousie à l'encontre d'Odval en train d'usurper sa place. Son fils tentait de la convaincre de l'innocence de sa grand-mère convaincue de sa mort mais Naraantsuya se mit à haïr de plus en plus sa génitrice en raison de sa présence constante auprès des jumeaux puis de Severus ainsi que de Kushi._

_En 2014, Naraantsuya et son fils inquiets continuèrent d'observer Pansy de loin mais ils furent ensuite contraints de rester définitivement en Angleterre en 2017 car Parkinson décida de ne plus les laisser sortir du territoire. Les deux sorciers continuèrent donc de servir la famille Parkinson tout en s'interrogeant sur le sort de la jeune femme. Ils furent ensuite heureux à la vue des articles favorables de Rita Skeeter avant de se précipiter à l'audience lors du procès de Pansy. La mère et le fils euphoriques assistèrent à son acquittement puis lui souhaitèrent silencieusement une nouvelle vie heureuse même si elle ne se souvenait plus d'eux..._ _

La Serpentarde troublée observa alors les images trouvées dans l'esprit de Parkinson et réalisa sa mère collectionnait toutes les photographies trouvées dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis le début de la campagne en sa faveur menée par Rita Skeeter. Pansy se ressaisit puis sortit de la pensine tout comme les trois autres sorciers profondément choqués.

La sorcière songea à un détail et reprit la parole :

« _ Convoque ma mère et Kenji puis libères-les tout de suite de ce maudit sort d'esclavage ! Ordonna-t-elle au vieillard.

- …

- Pansy, il va mourir donc leur esclavage finira d'ici peu. Tenta de la rassurer Daphné.

- Malheureusement, non car ce sort ne s'arrête pas à la mort de son créateur et c'est donc Patrick ou toi qui hériterez de ma mère ainsi que de mon frère. Révéla Pansy inquiète.

- Tu en es certaine ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

- Oui Ronald, sinon tu ne crois pas que mon père se serait déjà chargé de nous débarrasser de cette vermine depuis longtemps ? Il fut contraint de le laisser en vie uniquement parce que Patrick avait crée un sort qui nous donnait tous les trois à un propriétaire encore pire que cette ordure après sa mort. Avoua Pansy en se souvenant de ce détail.

- Pansy, je libérerai ta famille. Promit Daphné.

- Je ne la garderai pas à mon service non plus. Affirma Patrick junior.

- Vous ne comprenez pas : seul ce fumier connait le sort pour les libérer. S'il ne le fait pas, ma mère et mon frère deviendront les esclaves de ton beau-frère Daphné puis de son fils ou encore ses descendants en cas de décès des autres. Révéla Pansy agitée.

- Merlin ne peut pas laisser faire ça mon beau-frère et son fils sont caractérisés par une cruauté sans bornes mais font de leur mieux pour le cacher. Blémit Daphné._ »

Parkinson émit aussitôt une sorte de rictus mauvais en estimant avoir obtenu sa vengeance car cette petite trainée de Pansy ne sauverait pas sa famille même s'il mourrait. De plus, cette idiote au grand cœur soignerait probablement la mère de Patrick qui ne resterait donc pas orphelin. Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy lut ses pensées et comprit son idée puis la révéla aux sorciers écœurés. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme furieuse perdit momentanément son calme olympien et lança un _Feudeymon_ autour du lit de Parkinson dans l'espoir de l'épouvanter. Malheureusement, Patrick senior se savait condamné et préférait mourir carbonisé dans son lit maintenant plutôt que de souffrir d'avantage. Aussi, il fit de son mieux pour provoquer la colère de Pansy sans se soucier des cris de son propre fils écœuré par l'attitude de son père.

Entre-temps, Ron inquiet observa sa compagne brandir sa baguette puis il tenta de la calmer pour éviter le pire. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Serpentarde finit donc par s'apaiser et fit disparaître les flammes. Une fois calmée, elle songea à un plan puis utilisa la légillimancie pour communiquer avec Daphné incapable de lui répondre. La sœur d'Astoria lui lança cependant un regard éloquent pour lui faire comprendre son assentiment. Ensuite, Pansy prit un ton extrêmement roguien afin de s'adresser à son ancien bourreau :

« _ Puisque tu joues ainsi avec mes nerfs Parkinson, tu finiras dans ta tombe en sachant que tu as condamné ta femme avec toi. Déclama Pansy.

- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Rétorqua Daphné en simulant une peur totale.

- Deux vie pour le prix d'une : je te jure de te laisser crever si ton mari ne libère pas ma famille. Menaça Pansy.

- Mais je vais tout faire pour les racheter à mon beau-frère. Affirma Daphné.

- Je ne me fie pas de tes paroles, je veux des actes car il n'est pas question de les laisser entre les mains de l'autre dingue. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Pansy tu ne vas même pas me laisser mourir ! Protesta Daphné avec des tremolos dans la voix.

- Je vais me gêner tiens : regarde voici les recherches de mon père mais je vais les brûler sous vos yeux avant de faire tuer toute la famille Parkinson pour m'assurer que ton beau-frère ou ses descendants ne touchent pas à ma mère ou mon frère. Claironna Pansy en faisant apparaitre le livre avant de produire des étincelles avec sa baguette.

- Pansy ne le brûles pas car tu nous condamnes tous ainsi ! Hurla Daphné hystérique.

- Et alors ? Vous ne pouvez rien me faire car vous avez tous prononcé un serment Inviolable garantissant ma sécurité et celle de ma famille._ Rappela Pansy._ Par contre, les Malefoy, Zabini ou autres vont certainement se venger sur vous deux puisque le vieux va mourir d'ici peu. Enfin, je vais leur demander de massacrer tous les Parkinson pour moi et ils le feront certainement en échange d'un antidote. Renchérit la Serpentarde.

- Patrick, je t'en supplie libère Sybil et Kenji ! Ordonna Daphné.

- Père je vous implore de sauver ma mère en libérant Sybil et Kenji… Supplia le jeune homme paniqué qui se jeta à genoux. _ »

* * *

><p>Le vieillard paniqué observa la froideur de Pansy et réalisa enfin qu'elle ne plaisantait absolument pas. Il l'observa aussitôt dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre d'utiliser la légillimancie. Ensuite, la jeune femme demanda à Patrick d'appeler Sybil et Kenji. Le jeune homme ordonna à Glinky de les ramener tout de suite puis un pop sonore signala l'apparition de l'elfe ainsi que des deux sorciers abasourdis. La gouvernante observa sa fille et se jeta aussitôt sur Pansy émue à la vue de sa mère même si elle était encore sous l'effet des <em>Glamour<em>. Les deux femmes sanglotèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se tourner vers Kenji en train de contenir difficilement ses larmes. Pansy accablée implora aussitôt le pardon des deux sorciers pour les avoir oublié toutes ces années au lieu de se battre afin d'obtenir leur liberté. Kenji refusa de l'entendre parler ainsi car elle était sous l'effet du sortilège d'_Amnésie_. Toutefois, sa sœur ressentit une immense culpabilité puis avoua sa gêne.

Le sorcier voulut la réconforter de son mieux mais Ron gêné intervint pour les inciter à remettre les retrouvailles à plus tard car le vieux fou risquait de trépasser d'ici peu. Pansy s'efforça de se reprendre puis s'approcha de Parkinson furibond. Le vieillard furieux se fit aider par son fils pour tenir sa baguette avant de puiser ses forces pour prononcer d'une voix d'outre-tombe le sort nécessaire afin de délivrer Naraantsuya et Kenji de leur condition d'esclaves. Une auréole de lumière entoura aussitôt les deux sorciers qui se sentirent enfin libérés de l'influence de Patrick senior. Ensuite, Pansy émue oublia complètement les Parkinson puis observa sa génitrice ôter les sorts de _Glamour_ afin de reprendre sa véritable apparence. La Serpentarde curieuse contempla son double avec avidité et son frère avant de leur demander encore une fois pardon pour tout :

« _ Je suis désolée… Sut-elle seulement dire.

- Ma petite Pansy à moi… Répondit seulement Naraantsuya émue face à son enfant avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, ni tes attentions puisque je t'ai abandonné. Affirma Pansy accablée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute car tu ne pouvais pas te douter de notre existence. Tenta Naraantsuya avant de l'enlacer pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es… Déplora Pansy en larmes.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais ça te reviendra un jour. En attendant laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras car ça fait vingt ans que je ne peux pas le faire. Répondit Naraantsuya avant de saisir son enfant afin de l'enlacer._ »

L'assistance observa la sorcière s'asseoir sur le sol tout en tenant jalousement Pansy contre son cœur comme si elle craignait l'arrivée de quelqu'un prêt à lui voler son enfant. Sa fille tremblante ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de la réalité des événements car elle avait vécu vingt longues années avec la conviction d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa mère au moment de sa naissance. La jeune femme incrédule contempla sa génitrice qui tentait de l'apaiser en lui chantonnant une comptine mongole comme durant son enfance. Pansy troublée écouta la chanson souvent utilisée pour bercer pour ses propres enfants.

Elle finit par relever la tête afin de contempler sa génitrice pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Toutefois, la joie de la jeune femme était oppressée par son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir abandonné sa mère. Tandis que, Pansy vivait le grand amour avec Toorj puis un mariage heureux jusqu'en 2014, sa genitrice souffrait le martyre chez Parkinson à cause de son « oubli ». Elle estima donc ne pas mériter son amour, ni même un peu d'attention de sa part. La jeune femme se recula légèrement mais sa mère la retint aussitôt contre elle et refusa de la laisser s'éloigner :

« _ Où tu veux aller ?

- Je ne mérite pas ton attention car je t'ai abandonné. Avoua Pansy rongée par la culpabilité.

. Pansy tu ne m'as jamais abandonné: c'est ce fumier de Patrick qui nous a séparées avant de te lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie _pour te contraindre à m'oublier. Rétorqua Naraantsuya troublée par la présence de sa fille dans ses bras.

- Mais… Tenta son enfant.

- Pansy ne commence pas à culpabiliser comme tu l'as fait après la mort de ton père car rien n'est de ta faute tu m'entends ? Insista Naraantsuya.

- Mais si c'est de ma faute : si je n'avais pas crié dans la salle à Poudlard, j'aurais pu tenter de le suivre avant de tenter de le sauver en lui injectant un anti-venin. Rétorqua Pansy en larmes.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le sauver : notre père était conscient de mourir un de ces jours. Modéra Kenji tout en s'approchant des deux femmes afin de pouvoir effleurer sa sœur après vingt ans de séparation.

- Mais j'ai provoqué ton malheur et le sien ! Affirma Pansy en indiquant leur mère.

- Tu n'as rien fait du tout tu m'entends ? Au contraire, ton cri t'as permis de gagner ta liberté, sinon, tu serais maintenant mariée à Draco Malefoy malgré ton refus et tes gosses seraient contraints de dissimuler leur apparence eurasienne sous des _Glamour _pour correspondre à l'histoire inventée par Parkinson. Répliqua Kenji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'etonna Pansy.

- Pansy tu fus contrainte de vivre sous une identité différente et tu le serais encore aujourd'hui car Parkinson ne t'aurait jamais permis de dévoiler tes origines à ton mari si Malefoy fut devenu ton époux. Expliqua le sorcier.

- Mais vous, vous seriez libres s'ils m'avaient permis de vous emmener avec moi ! Au lieu de ça, vous êtes restés ses prisonniers pendant que je vivais ma vie sans me douter de votre existence. Répliqua Pansy accablée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute petite sœur. Enfin, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé nous emmener chez toi au Manoir des Malefoy. Insista Kenji avant d'enlacer les deux femmes.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi ? Je t'ai abandonné et je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Regretta Pansy accablée.

- Ta mémoire te reviendra peut-être un jour et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ferons avec. Je suis déjà heureux de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec toi au lieu d'approcher seulement tes enfants toutes ces années.

- Tu connais mes enfants ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Nous pouvions les approcher car Parkinson ne nous l'a pas empêché même si nous ne devions pas leur avouer nos liens de parenté. Maman a donc utilisé un sort pour se faire passer pour l'une des nounous quand tu les mettais parfois à la crèche moldue. Elle a aussi simulé d'etre une assistante maternelle puis l'une des employées de leur école primaire moldue. C'est ainsi qu'elle pouvait s'approcher d'eux et gagner leur confiance afin de les cajoler un peu. Révéla Kenji.

- Je suis désolée qu'elle ait du utiliser de telles choses pour les voir. Déplora Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. En ce qui me concerne, je les ai approchés durant leurs activités extrascolaires en me présentant comme un gentil moniteur moldu. Expliqua Kenji.

- Et toi : tu as des enfants ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non Parkinson ne me l'a jamais permis, ni d'avoir une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Il craignait que ma descendance puisse réclamer l'héritage des Black un jour et dévoiler ses magouilles aux Malefoy. Aussi, je peux déjà m'estimer heureux que ce fumier ne m'ait pas transformé en eunuque comme il menaçait de le faire après la fin de la guerre. Répondit Kenji.

- C'est horrible… Dit Pansy peinée.

- C'est pour ça que je suis vraiment content de ton expulsion en 1998 car cela t'as permis de vivre ta vie. Affirma le sorcier.

- Mais je vous ai oublié ! J'aurais du me battre pour vous libérer au lieu de faire ma vie ! Protesta Pansy.

- Ça suffit Pansy, tu arrêtes de te culpabiliser et tu nous laisse apprécier ce moment. Tu es ma fille donc je ne veux pas pleurer encore mais plutôt vivre enfin à tes cotés ! Trancha sa mère désireuse de profiter de sa présence au lieu de s'attarder sur le passé.

- Mais je t'ai abandonné. Contesta Pansy.

- Je m'en fous ce n'était pas ta faute ! Je t'aime et c'est tout. Affirma sa mère.

- Moi aussi alors cesse de te culpabiliser. Renchérit Kenji. _ »

Pansy en larmes se sentit alors soulagée d'un grand poids devant l'attitude de sa mère et finit par se blottir de nouveau contre elle sans se soucier de l'arrivée d'Harry et des aurors. En revanche, les sorciers observèrent avec stupéfaction le vieillard puis s'efforcèrent de dissimuler leur effroi à sa vue. Ensuite, Harry laissa ses hommes s'occuper de Parkinson senior puis s'approcha du fameux Kenji intrigué par son air radieux à sa vue. Potter souriant lui avoua sa joie de rencontrer le fils de Sirius avant de commencer à lui parler de Black.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kenji rétorqua poliment ne pas s'intéresser à Mr Black mais seulement à sa sœur qu'il venait à peine de retrouver après vingt ans de séparation. Harry penaud s'excusa puis remit à plus tard son projet de discuter de Sirius sans se douter de l'indifférence de Kenji pour son géniteur car son père était et resterait toujours Severus Rogue à ses yeux. Le sorcier retourna auprès des deux femmes en pleurs pendant que Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer soigneusement dans l'espoir de lui trouver une ressemblance avec Sirius. L'eurasien semblait avoir surtout repris les traits de sa mère ainsi que Pansy et seulement la taille de géant de Black, néanmoins, Harry heureux finit enfin par lui trouver une légère ressemblance avec son parrain au moment où les traits de Kenji s'illuminèrent puis il fit preuve d'espièglerie pour changer les idées de sa sœur toujours sous le choc de leurs retrouvailles.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy finit par se reprendre puis observa le regard mauvais de Parkinson avant de lui parler :

« _ Parkinson contrairement à toi, je ne pratiquerai jamais la devise d'une vie pour une autre vie. J'aurais tenté de soigner Daphné et les autres même si tu n'avais pas délivré ma mère avant ta mort.

- Alors votre scène c'était une comédie ? Réalisa Patrick junior abasourdi.

- Evidemment, tu ne croyais quand même pas que Pansy allait me laisser mourir ou condamner tout le monde à cause de la folie de ton père ? S'insurgea Daphné.

- Mais Mère comment avez-vous su qu'elle mentait car Pansy semblait sérieuse. Insista Patrick junior.

- Pansy a utilisé ses capacités de légillimens pour me faire comprendre son plan puis je lui ai donné le change. Révéla Daphné.

- Evidemment Patrick, vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que j'allais condamner tous les malades ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

- Vous aviez l'air très déterminée. Reconnut Patrick penaud.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes des Serpentards rusés et intelligents ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença Patrick.

- Serpentard toujours… Conclut Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, la Serpentarde se tourna vers sa mère émue avant de confesser son trouble car elle ne se souvenait de rien hormis les visions données par Parkinson grâce à la légillimancie. Naraantsuya acquiesça puis affirma l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire avant de la retenir près d'elle en compagnie de Kenji pas non plus désireux de lâcher sa petite sœur après l'avoir perdue pendant vingt ans. Certes, Pansy était encore troublée mais elle finirait bien par s'habituer à eux au bout d'un moment.

Ensuite, sa sœur penaude se souvint enfin de la présence d'Odval à l'extérieur et voulut l'appeler. Naraantsuya ne révéla pas à son enfant sa jalousie envers sa génitrice qui put passer vingt ans près de la jeune femme mais elle affirma l'avoir vue de loin durant ses séjours en Mongolie. La sorcière expliqua à sa fille peinée son amnésie au sujet de sa vie avec sa propre mère. Enfin, elle confessa avoir compris son identité seulement après l'avoir vue tourner autour de Pansy toutes ces années. Son enfant estima qu'elles finiraient par recouvrer leur mémoire à force de passer du temps ensemble tous les quatre avant de contempler son frère.

Harry curieux voulut s'approcher du trio mais il finit par estimer qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment d'intimité. Ensuite, Daphné les fit conduire au salon pendant que Ron allait chercher Odval fortement émue. Pendant ce temps, Patrick junior résuma les propos de Pansy aux aurors choqués qui plongèrent dans la pensine de la Serpentarde et reçurent ainsi la confirmation des déclarations du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronald fit entrer Odval dans le salon puis il resta ému par la vision du bonheur de la vieille femme qui se précipita sur sa fille Naraantsuya abasourdie par ce soudain élan d'amour à son égard. La vieille Mongole la serra contre elle en lui demandant pardon pour ne pas l'avoir cherché toutes ces années. Naraantsuya gênée lui confessa son amnésie puis Odval affirma l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire avant de remercier Gengis Khan pour ce miracle sous le regard des Malefoy, les amis de Pansy et Rita Skeeter déjà en train d'utiliser sa plume à papote afin de prendre des notes en vue d'un article spécial. Ensuite, Odval fit la connaissance de Kenji pendant que Pansy se blottit contre Ron avant de le remercier pour son soutien. Le sorcier flatté affirma n'avoir pas fait grand-chose, néanmoins, elle affirma que sa présence la rassurait énormément.

Ensuite, la jeune femme voulut le présenter à sa mère ravie face à l'harmonie évidente du couple et son frère qui taquina sa sœur sur sa passion pour son rouquin dés l'adolescence. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes et Kenji durent répondre à l'interrogatoire des aurors qui en avaient fini avec Daphné ainsi que Patrick junior pour le moment. Au bout d'un moment, le trio fut autorisé à partir après leurs dépositions mais Scorpius rappela à Pansy l'existence de sa chambre toujours sous scellé. La Serpentarde affirma ne plus s'en soucier et confessa son envie de quitter ce manoir de malheur, néanmoins, Naraantsuya proposa de prendre leurs affaires maintenant car elle-même n'aurait ensuite plus le courage de revenir ici. Kenji acquiesça et avoua son ravissement de laisser le manoir pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Ensuite, Patrick junior conduisit tout le monde dans l'aile où les trois Rogue-Panshriij détenaient leurs chambres. Une fois parvenu devant celle de Pansy, Harry sentit la présence des scellés magiques puis Draco plaisanta sur ses innombrables échecs ou ceux des autres sorciers pour ouvrir cette porte. Son ex fiancée acquiesça avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et prononça un sort informulé. Scorpius abasourdi vit enfin la poignée bouger puis se demanda comment faisait la jeune femme. Ensuite, Pansy curieuse franchit le seuil de sa chambre en compagnie de Naraantsuya qui ferma la porte afin de pouvoir rester un moment seule avec son enfant.

La Serpentarde émue observa son nounours Teddy posé sur son lit mais aussi ses livres offerts par Severus Rogue. Pansy se morigéna car elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer toujours les paroles _mon père_ en songeant à son mentor. Naraantsuya posa main sur l'épaule de sa fille puis lui proposa d'utiliser la légillimancie afin de lui montrer ses souvenirs. Pansy s'introduisit donc dans ses pensées puis resta fascinée par la vision de Naraantsuya et elle en train de se comporter comme toutes les mères en compagnie de leurs enfants quand Parkinson n'était pas là. Elle s'émut à la vue de sa maman en train de la coiffer ou de coudre des vêtements pour Bella sa poupée. Pansy ne parvint pas non plus à retenir ses larmes à la vue de ses parents avec elle et Kenji dans un jardin d'enfants près de l'_Impasse du Tisseur_ puis la vision de sa mère en train de la pousser sur la balançoire. La Serpentarde finit par se blottir dans les bras de sa mère assise sur le lit et ne bougea plus pendant un petit moment. Elle finit cependant par reprendre la parole :

« _ Je ne veux plus me réveiller si c'est un rêve.

- Alors je ne veux pas me réveiller non plus car tu m'as trop manqué. Répondit Naraantsuya.

- Je suis désolée pour t'avoir oublié. Confessa Pansy troublée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je voudrais tellement me souvenir des beaux moments que tu m'as montrés. C'est tellement frustrant de voir ces choses mais ne pas ressentir mes propres émotions.

- Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour te rendre ces choses. Lui promit Naraantsuya.

- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? Voulut s'assurer Pansy.

- Non. Je t'aime et c'est tout.

- Je…

- Pansy je sais bien que tu ne peux pas me dire ça d'un coup car c'est trop soudain pour toi. La rassura sa mère.

- Je voudrais tellement retrouver ces années perdues mais aussi notre complicité d'alors. Nous étions complices n'est-ce pas ? Voulut s'assurer Pansy.

- Oui et tu me confiais toutes tes joies ou tes peines dont ton amour pour ton cher Ronald. Confirma Naraantsuya tout en caressant les cheveux de son enfant.

- A ce point là ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Tu es rusée et intelligente, voire, froide par moments comme tous les Serpentards, néanmoins, tu n'as jamais eu de secret pour ta maman. Assura Naraantsuya.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'avoir près de moi toutes ces années, notamment lorsque j'attendais les jumeaux. Je me demandais toujours ce que tu avais ressenti durant ta grossesse ou comment tu te serais occupée de moi si tu avais survécu. Confessa Pansy.

- J'étais très heureuse car j'ai toujours désiré une fille… Répondit sa mère._ »

Ensuite, Naraantsuya l'invita à prendre ses affaires avant de saisir sa propre baguette pour lancer le sortilège _Reducto_ à tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Pansy l'imita afin de vider la pièce et elles laissèrent seulement les meubles avant de procéder de la même manière dans la chambre de Naraantsuya pendant que Kenji en faisait de même pour la sienne. Ensuite, l'assistance curieuse ne put s'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre de Pansy mais les sorciers restèrent surpris par la simplicité des meubles bien plus proches de ceux de la domesticité que de la présumée héritière des Parkinson jusqu'en 1998.

Entre-temps, Patrick et Daphné étaient retournés au chevet de Patrick senior mais plus par devoir que par véritable affection après avoir appris les horreurs perpétrées par le sorcier. Ils laissèrent également Rita ravie s'approcher de la pensine afin de la laisser visionner les souvenirs de ce fou. Daphné ne dit rien, néanmoins, elle émit secrètement le vœu de voir ce cafard de Skeeter déballer publiquement toutes les manigances de ce monstre.

Ainsi, Daphné estimait obtenir rapidement l'annulation de son mariage après un tel déballage dans la presse à scandales. La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé Parkinson devenu son mari à cause des pressions de ses parents. Daphné malheureuse finit même maudire Pansy pour son départ car Parkinson l'épousa uniquement pour obtenir un nouvel héritier puisque sa soi-disant fille avait été expulsée, néanmoins, elle ressentait maintenant une profonde compassion pour son amie après avoir réalisé les manipulations subies durant des années par la jeune femme. Aussi, Mrs Parkinson laissa volontiers Rita Skeeter se repaitre des souvenirs du fou mais aussi fureter dans la chambre afin de les venger Pansy et elle grâce à la publication d'un article virulent contre Parkinson.

Ensuite, la journaliste rejoignit Odval qui lui confessa son indignation envers Parkinson. Rita Skeeter tenta également d'obtenir une déclaration des trois protagonistes épuisés par leurs émotions qui confessèrent leur trouble mais également leur bonheur de s'être retrouvés avant de révéler leur désir de se reposer. La journaliste satisfaite n'insista pas d'avantage et prit donc poliment congé tout en estimant pouvoir écrire un article sensationnel pour l'édition de demain matin. Enfin, Pansy s'approcha de Ron pour lui demander de les ramener à la Ger si les aurors en avaient fini avec la procédure pour le moment. Harry acquiesça et les laissa partir en affirmant venir les voir demain matin.

Pansy prit aussitôt congé de ses amis souriants qui retournèrent au _Chaudron Baveur_ afin de tout raconter aux autres anciens Bannis. Lucius Malefoy salua également Naraantsuya puis invita les quatre Panshriij à venir les voir au manoir un de ces jours avant d'emmener Scorpius et Draco avec lui. Une minute plus tard, Ron souriant serra sa compagne contre lui puis fit transplaner les quatre sorciers à la Ger avant d'aller chercher les garçons curieux et intimidés à la fois. Naraantsuya retint ses larmes à la vue de ses quatre petits-enfants puis fit de son mieux pour les mettre à l'aise en leur rappelant les moments vécus ensemble à l'école primaire moldue ou la maternelle. Kenji en fit de même au sujet des activités extrascolaires puis les garçons se souvinrent enfin d'eux puisqu'ils les avaient souvent rencontré jusqu'en 2017. Au bout d'un moment, les garçons déjà repus après le repas chez Molly finirent par tomber de sommeil et allèrent se coucher.

Les cinq adultes discutèrent alors longuement entre eux de leurs vies respectives. Kenji confessa à sa sœur troublée avoir bien vécu au sein de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard, néanmoins, il se débrouillait toujours pour passer inaperçu. Aussi, les amis de Pansy ne s'étaient probablement pas souvenus de lui malgré son homonymie avec le nom de famille de la jeune femme. La Serpentarde épuisée acquiesça et finit par bailler de plus en plus. Elle ne voulut cependant pas se coucher de peur de se réveiller demain matin et réaliser qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un rêve, néanmoins, Naraantsuya la rassura sur sa présence au petit-déjeuner avant de l'inviter à se coucher. Pansy voulut d'abord préparer une chambre pour son frère et sa mère touchés par sa gentillesse. Ensuite, Kenji se retira puis Odval se rendit dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa propre fille afin de discuter entre elles.

Pendant ce temps, Ron souleva tendrement sa compagne agréablement surprise pour la porter jusqu'à leur propre lit. Pansy se pelotonna contre le Gryffondor puis affirma encore une fois l'aimer et le proclama son porte-bonheur car sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle déplora seulement son amnésie, cependant, Ron souriant lui conseilla de laisser faire le temps maintenant que tous les mystères étaient enfin résolus. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle estima devoir encore retrouver son père s'il acceptait de se montrer avant de s'endormir contre le buste de son compagnon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que les retrouvailles entre Pansy et sa famille vous ont plu. Comment trouvez-vous Kenji et Naraantsuya ?<strong>_

_**Bonne Nuit et à bientot !**_


	14. Chapter 13 Conflits

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voici, la suite de la fiction :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Pansy épuisée par ses émotions s'endormit profondément sans se soucier du reste. Vers six heures du matin, la jeune femme se releva en sursaut puis se demanda si elle avait rêvé cette nuit. Réveillé par l'agitation de sa compagne, Ron lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais ne se moqua aucunement de sa belle apeurée et la rassura sur la présence réelle de Naraantsuya ainsi que de Kenji. La sorcière tremblante confessa son trouble ou encore son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir « oublié » sa mère pendant pratiquement vingt ans. Pendant qu'elle reconstruisait sa vie, Naraantsuya et Kenji restèrent ainsi prisonniers toutes ces années sans aucun espoir d'être libérés.<p>

Ron ne laissa pas Pansy se dénigrer ainsi et lui rappela tous les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ subis avant son expulsion. Il affirma que sa mère devait probablement comprendre ce fait et son attitude la veille démontrait parfaitement l'absence de rancœur à son égard. De plus, son regard semblait plutôt illuminé par l'amour maternel à sa vue ce qui laissait sous-entendre son désir de rattraper les années perdues sans se soucier du reste. Pansy rassurée acquiesça tout en se blottissant contre le buste de son compagnon avant de le remercier pour son soutien. Ron affirma encore une fois n'avoir rien fait de particulier mais sa compagne rétorqua le contraire car il lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour demander la confirmation de l'annulation de son mariage au lieu de reprendre la vie commune avec son ex malgré le départ de ce crétin quatre ans plus tôt.

En effet, Pansy n'était pas certaine d'avoir résisté longtemps à son sentiment de culpabilité sans Ronald à ses cotés car les sorciers étaient éduqués pour maintenir leur famille unie quels que soient les sacrifices. Or, la présence du Gryffondor lui donna le courage nécessaire pour repousser l'offre de Toorj au lieu de culpabiliser en songeant à ses fils qui n'habitaient pas auprès de Papa. De plus, si elle fut retournée auprès de son ex, ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer en Grande-Bretagne et nul ne se serait douté de la survie de sa mère ou son frère. Enfin, Pansy serait devenue malheureuse auprès de son mari probablement furieux face à son refus de partager leur lit. En effet, la jeune femme ne voulait pas se laisser effleurer par Toorj après ses trahisons, ni la vision d'une seconde famille brisée car le petit Kaiden ainsi que Tsetseg seraient restés dans leur ombre.

En revanche, la situation était maintenant clarifiée et sans aucune ambiguïté, ni rancœur. Ron la serra contre lui puis fut rassuré par l'aveu de ses sentiments à son égard. Il l'embrassa aussitôt fougueusement avant de couvrir son cou de baisers de plus en plus brûlants. Depuis l'épisode de l'étang, le sorcier n'avait pas osé manifester son désir à la jeune femme en proie à de nombreux tourments ces derniers jours, néanmoins, Ronald rêvait de la découvrir enfin. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe mais aussi d'un profond désir de la rendre sienne afin d'entamer un nouveau tournant de leur vie ensemble.

De plus, le Gryffondor ne désirait pas du tout attendre un ou deux ans pour lui donner un autre enfant au lieu de songer encore au bébé perdu. Enfin, il l'aimait plus que tout et souhaitait vraiment vivre une telle expérience avec elle. Ron Le sorcier voulait également profiter pleinement des joies de la paternité cette fois-ci mais aussi de la vie de famille avec les quatre petits garçons. A trente-huit ans, Ron estimait ne plus devoir perdre de temps, ni rendre de compte à personne et encore moins à Rose ou Hugo qui avaient accepté sans problèmes le mariage de leur mère avec un autre homme.

Le sorcier proposa donc à sa compagne de se marier cet été puis Pansy euphorique acquiesça tout en lui demandant s'ils étaient fous pour agir avec autant de précipitation mais son compagnon déclara que le véritable amour n'avait pas besoin de longues fiançailles pour s'exprimer. Ron confessa aussi à la jeune femme émue son désir de concevoir leur bébé dés cette année si elle le souhaitait également. La sorcière lui demanda s'il était conscient des conséquences car elle réduirait ses activités professionnelles dans ce cas mais Ron affirma pouvoir faire bouillir la marmite sans soucis. Pansy affirma cependant l'aider à pouvoir aux besoins de la maisonnée grâce à la vente de sa laine de cachemire très prisée, l'allocation mensuelle fournie par le Ministère pendant un an mais aussi ses économies. Enfin, elle pourrait toujours fournir ses potions à quelques clients puisque son laboratoire n'était pas loin de la maison.

Ensuite, Pansy embrassa son compagnon avant de frémir sous les mains de Ron en train de relever lentement son haut de pyjama. Toutefois, leur moment de tendresse fut interrompu par Odval qui frappa à la porte du couple afin de leur signaler la visite de Toorj et d'Harry ce matin pour parler de l'enquête. Le Gryffondor avait seulement vu le ventre plat de sa compagne mais il se promit de découvrir le reste d'ici peu. Les deux sorciers finirent donc par se lever puis Pansy se précipita dans la salle de séjour après avoir appris que sa mère et Kenji étaient déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille.

Pansy émue observa Naraantsuya et Kenji puis ils discutèrent en anglais et mongol à la fois. Les trois sorciers se souvinrent cependant de la présence de Ronald avant de parler exclusivement en anglais pour ne pas l'exclure. Le rouquin souriant observa la tendresse de Naraantsuya pour sa fille troublée mais également avide de ses caresses ainsi que ses paroles. Kenji n'était pas en reste avec ses plaisanteries ou sa manie d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur comme durant leur enfance. Les enfants arrivèrent peu après en compagnie d'Odval. Kushi curieux observa soigneusement sa grand-mère et la trouva très ressemblante à sa mère mais en plus âgée. Une minute plus tard, Pansy feignit cependant de se fâcher en entendant les moqueries des jumeaux sur son usage immodéré de la poudre de riz pour ressembler à une geisha au lieu d'une mongole comme sa maman Naraantsuya ou Oncle Kenji. La belle Eurasienne se leva aussitôt pour leur courir après sous les éclats de rire de Ron amusé par l'animation du petit-déjeuner.

Il observa ensuite avec surprise les pancakes servis par Kenji qui avait utilisé du sirop d'érable pour dessiner une pomme et un serpent sur ceux destinés à sa soeur. En revanche sa compagne ravie admira le dessin puis son frère affirma qu'elle détenait une passion immodérée pour les pommes d'amour mais aussi les reptiles durant leur enfance. Ensuite, Pansy saisit le message tendu par sa grand-mère qui avait noté son apparition dans le poêle magique mongol. Après sa lecture, la sorcière expliqua à sa famille le motif de la visite de Toorj et Harry car son identité mais aussi celle des enfants ainsi que de Kenji venaient d'être rectifiées tout comme le statut de sa mère Naraantsuya plus du tout considérée décédée. De plus, un mandat d'arrêt international avait été établi à l'encontre de Patrick Parkinson senior par le Ministère de la Magie Mongole avec l'agrément de son homologue britannique.

Ronald resta surpris par la rapidité de la bureaucratie mongole mais la jeune femme affirma que les sorciers mongols étaient encore un peuple guerrier très expéditif contrairement à leurs compatriotes moldus. Aussi, les fonctionnaires du Ministère avaient promptement rectifié tous ses documents où elle apparaissait maintenant comme Eileen Rogue-Panshriij et non plus Pansy Panshriij. Ses fils devenaient également des Rogue-Panshriij au lieu de conserver simplement son second nom de famille. Kenji était lui aussi reconnu comme un citoyen mongol à tous les effets. Enfin, Toorj avait déjà procédé à la modification de tous les diplômes anglais (les Aspics, Buses ou encore son certificat d'apprentissage) et mongols de Pansy ainsi que les documents officiels obtenus chez les moldus dont son permis de conduire, les papiers de sa banque ainsi que tant d'autres choses.

La sorcière alla aussitôt chercher ses documents puis observa la modification sur son permis de conduire international ou encore sa carte d'identité mongole. Elle loua donc le zèle de Toorj qui en fit de même pour ses documents obtenus auprès de l'ambassade anglaise à Oulan-Bator. La jeune femme contempla aussitôt son passeport britannique ainsi que ceux de ses quatre fils avant de noter les modifications. Ron acquiesça tout en observant Naraantsuya se débrouiller pour accaparer de nouveau sa fille troublée par ses marques d'affections maternelle sans se soucier des taquineries des enfants. Toutefois, le Gryffondor avait noté la moue dédaigneuse de Naraantsuya et le regard peu amène de Kenji au moment de l'évocation de Toorj puis plaignit silencieusement le Mongol totalement inconscient du risque de subir les foudres de son ex belle-famille encore jamais rencontrée.

Ensuite, Pansy posa des questions sur son enfance à sa mère qui lança un _Accio albums_ afin de lui montrer plusieurs photographies. La Serpentarde curieuse observa avec avidité ces clichés d'elle en compagnie de Naraantsuya sous leur véritable apparence. Elle nota aussi les photographies de la fillette auprès du petit Kenji mais aussi leur père. Ron souriant admira également la petite fille eurasienne vêtue d'un deel et aux cheveux soigneusement coiffés par sa mère. La Mongole bénit son mari Severus Rogue qui lui fournit le matériel nécessaire pour pouvoir travailler puis elle effectua de nombreuses potions dans la cave des Parkinson afin de les vendre et subvenir à leurs besoins sans devoir dépendre exclusivement de son conjoint.

D'ailleurs, Patrick senior la laissait faire car elle ne pouvait pas lui nuire en raison du sort d'esclavage. Il lui permit même de se rendre souvent dans le monde moldu où elle fréquentait une petite communauté mongole installée à Londres. Même si ces gens étaient des moldus, le simple fait d'entendre parler sa langue maternelle faisait du bien à Naraantsuya. Elle emmenait bien évidemment ses enfants avec elle et leur apprit la langue, la cuisine et la culture de son pays car la sorcière caressait toujours l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer tous les trois en Mongolie un jour.

Pansy resta surprise par cette affirmation :

« _ Mais je ne comprenais rien au mongol à mon arrivée à Oulan-Bator en 1998.

- Parkinson t'avait probablement fait lancer un sort pour te faire oublier ça aussi. Estima Naraantsuya.

- Toutefois, ton cerveau et ton oreille se sont probablement rapidement réhabitués aux sons. Renchérit Kenji.

- Maintenant, je comprends comment tu es parvenue à apprendre le mongol puis la lecture et l'écriture des caractères cyrilliques en un été seulement ! Intervint Odval.

- J'avais quand même encore des difficultés au début Grand-mère. Modéra Pansy.

- Oui mais tu as fini par les surmonter en quelques mois avant de passer brillamment tes Aspics en juin 1999 car tu n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre la langue, ni l'écriture mais seulement de t'en souvenir. Renchérit Odval.

- Severus aurait été fier de toi car tu as eu tes Aspics dans les deux pays, sans compter, ta formation à ses cotés ou encore ton titre de maitresse des potions. Affirma Naraantsuya.

- Maman… Euh Mère. Bredouilla Pansy ne sachant pas trop comment d'adresser à sa propre mère.

- Tu m'appelais Eej ou Maman et me tutoyais quand tu étais petite. Ton père était plus rigide sur ton éducation mais il ne t'en aimait pas moins. Lui révéla Naraantsuya.

- Maman… _ Répéta Pansy tout en savourant ce mot inédit à ses yeux_ Vous vous êtes aimés Père et toi ? Nous avons trouvé la photographie de votre mariage. Reprit la jeune femme.

- Je l'aimais bien et puis il ne voulait pas te faire naître en-dehors du mariage donc j'ai accepté de l'épouser malgré notre différence d'âge. Certes, nous ne pensions pas rester mariés éternellement mais divorcer discrètement chez les moldus après ta naissance car Severus était d'accord pour me laisser t'emmener en Mongolie à condition de te rencontrer le plus souvent possible et de te donner son nom ainsi que la nationalité anglaise. Il s'est aussi rapproché de Kenji au point de l'adopter. Révéla Naraantsuya.

- C'était un mariage de raison alors. Estima Pansy.

- Oui mais cela ne nous choquait guère car il s'agissait d'un arrangement temporaire, néanmoins, je fus ensuite heureuse d'être son épouse puisqu'il s'est toujours occupé de notre sort au lieu de nous abandonner. De plus, c'était un très bon père pour vous deux et nul ne doit jamais se permettre de contester cette idée en ma présence même si son caractère pouvait parfois laisser à désirer. Avertit Naraantsuya tout en observant le regard dubitatif de Ron en train d'imaginer comment _La Terreur des Cachots _pouvait être un bon papa.

- Il fut vraiment un très bon père et je suis fier d'être un Rogue. Renchérit Kenji.

- J'avoue ma surprise car Rogue ne fut jamais tendre avec Harry le fils de James Potter mais t'a adopté malgré le fait que Sirius soit ton géniteur. Avoua Ron penaud.

- Black donna seulement sa semence contrairement à Severus Rogue qui devint mon véritable père. Répondit Kenji.

- Les médicomages et Black étaient très pessimistes sur le sort de Kenji puisqu'aucun de nous n'était compatible. Enfin, Black luttait contre Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Aussi, il ne s'est donc pas attardé sur le bébé car il était convaincu de sa mort prochaine. Expliqua Naraantsuya.

- Alors Maman a tenté de créer une potion pour me sauver et a demandé de l'aide à Severus Rogue qui s'est donc débrouillé pour venir nous voir à l'hôpital. Ajouta Kenji.

- Au début, Severus est resté surpris par ma survie et s'est contenté de regarder le bébé de loin car c'était le fils de Black. Toutefois, il a commencé à travailler de son coté pour trouver un remède. Les jours suivants, Severus vint donc souvent nous voir à l'hôpital puis il a fini par se rapprocher légèrement de Kenji extrêmement chétif. Mon fils pleurait souvent en raison des lourds traitements subis et nul ne parvenait à le calmer. Un soir, mon futur mari a fini par le prendre dans ses bras pour me permettre de me reposer un peu. Nous sommes alors restés surpris par le soudain silence de Kenji qui s'est tu avant de s'endormir contre Severus abasourdi. Révéla Naraantsuya.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer un Rogue aussi gentil. Confessa Ron surpris.

- Pourtant, Kenji a fini par conquérir Severus même si ce dernier a d'abord fait semblant de le prendre dans les bras seulement pour ne plus l'entendre crier. Ensuite, mon futur mari a accepté de donner à Kenji une petite sœur compatible puis nous avons élaboré notre potion. Severus ne voulait cependant pas faire naître notre fille en-dehors du mariage et j'ai donc accepté de l'épouser. Il m'a aussi proposé de reconnaitre Kenji puis j'en ai parlé à Black sans pour autant lui préciser l'identité du futur papa. Black m'a alors donné sa bénédiction mais il ne pensait pas que mon fils survivrait. Confessa Naraantsuya.

- Mais alors pourquoi Black a raconté des bêtises à notre père durant son altercation avec lui ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Eh bien ce type voulait faire enrager notre père et pensait qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Aussi, je peux t'assurer que Black est resté abasourdi par ma vision quand Père m'a emmené le voir au Square Grimmaurd. Révéla Kenji.

- Tu as donc rencontré Sirius ! Réalisa Ron surpris.

- Oui, Black s'est alors excusé auprès de moi pour ses propos déplacés envers ma mère et ma sœur. Par contre, ce type n'a rien dit à mon père puis il a fini par s'énerver après avoir compris que Severus Rogue m'avait adopté. Toutefois, je lui ai fait comprendre que Père resterait toujours mon unique papa à mes yeux. Expliqua Kenji.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

- Très mal mais je lui ai affirmé ne pas me soucier de lui qui fut seulement le donneur de Maman et ne l'aida pas vraiment durant ma maladie.

- Sirius combattait contre Voldemort donc il n'avait probablement pas le temps de s'occuper de toi. Tenta Ron pour plaider la cause de Sirius.

- Possible : il a exprimé ses regrets pour sa betise causée par sa jeunesse mais aussi sa conviction erronée de mon probable décès. Ce type m'a dit qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à moi à ce moment-là car il craignait de souffrir après ma mort. Black a également affirmé se rattraper après la guerre et m'élever en compagnie d'Harry son cher filleul. Toutefois, cet homme a fini par comprendre que mon père resterait toujours Rogue à mes yeux même si ce fait ne lui plaisait pas. Ensuite, il m'a proposé de se revoir de temps en temps mais nous n'avons pas pu le faire à cause de sa mort. Raconta Kenji.

- Au moins tu as eu l'occasion de clarifier les choses avec ton père. Estima Ron.

- Je ne le considère pas ainsi mais oui, Black et moi en avons discuté entre nous. Répondit Kenji.

- Harry pourra te parler de lui. Insista Ron.

- Oui s'il le souhaite mais tu sais Black ne m'intéresse pas car Severus Rogue restera toujours mon vrai père à mes yeux. Je comprends la mauvaise impression qu'il pouvait donner à ton ami à cause de sa haine envers Potter père mais mon père était humain et detenait des défauts comme tout le monde. Franchement, ce ne devait pas facile pour lui d'observer le clone de son ennemi juré tous les jours à Poudlard. Dit Kenji. _ »

Ron surpris observa son futur beau-frère mais ne dit rien pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Après le repas, Pansy aida son cadet à faire ses ablutions avant de retourner dans la grande salle pour préparer une collation afin d'accueillir Toorj ou encore Harry Potter. Ron observa alors les deels endossés par toute la famille puis le sorcier songea que sa compagne continuait de s'habiller à la Mongole lorsqu'elle ne devait pas sortir. Il admira sa jolie tenue avant de retenir un sourire à la vue de Naraantsuya en train d'arranger les cheveux de son enfant. Certes, les petits garçons pouvaient taquiner la mère et la fille, néanmoins, le Gryffondor comprenait parfaitement l'attitude des deux femmes qui devaient maintenant rétablir une relation normale malgré l'amnésie de Pansy. Ronald estima également que sa future belle-mère connaissait certainement le même problème avec Odval.

Toutefois, il nota le regard attristé de la vieille femme puis s'interrogea sur la raison de sa peine après ses retrouvailles totalement inattendues avec Naraantsuya, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se douter de la jalousie de la mère de Pansy envers sa propre génitrice qui put rester auprès de la jeune femme contrairement à elle. Dans son esprit, Odval usurpait donc sa place ce qui irritait profondément Naraantsuya convaincue de devoir entrer en compétition avec elle pour obtenir l'affection de Pansy manifestement très attachée à sa grand-mère. Ensuite, les enfants voulurent sortir dehors pour s'amuser et proposèrent à Ronald ravi ainsi que leur oncle de jouer avec eux. Une fois seules, Naraantsuya reprit aussitôt sa langue maternelle afin de proposer à Pansy de lui montrer quelque chose avant de lancer un _accio malle_ pour faire apparaitre une énorme valise.

La Mongole fouilla aussitôt à l'intérieur afin de montrer à son enfant ses deel soigneusement conservés toutes ces années. Pansy curieuse observa alors les vêtements amoureusement cousus par sa mère dés son plus jeune âge ou encore durant sa grossesse. Elle nota aussi la présence de tous les objets mongols ou chinois achetés par sa mère auprès de ses compatriotes moldus. Ensuite, la jeune femme contempla les photographies des fêtes puisque Naraantsuya mettait un point d'honneur à célébrer le _Tsagaan Sar_ ou la Nouvelle année Lunaire Mongole avec ses enfants qui cuisinaient les plats traditionnels en sa compagnie. Pansy abasourdie observa également l'apparition de son balai mongol puis sa mère expliqua lui avoir offert le sien.

La Serpentarde abasourdie plongea de nouveau dans les souvenirs de sa mère grâce à la légillimancie et s'observa apprendre les arts martiaux en sa compagnie ou encore le vol debout sur le balai. Naraantsuya souriante affirma avoir fait de son mieux pour l'éduquer à la mongole pendant que son père lui transmettait son éducation anglaise. Par contre la sorcière confessa son désarroi au moment où son enfant dut partir à Poudlard à l'avance à cause des manigances de Parkinson puisqu'elle était censée fêter ses onze ans en octobre 1991 aux yeux des Malefoy. En revanche, son « bébé » la quitta à neuf ans seulement et souffla ses dix bougies le 31 octobre à Poudlard. Fort heureusement, la fillette pouvait compter sur la présence de Kenji même si tous deux ne se montrèrent jamais ensemble en public puisque le jeune garçon ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin, les deux enfants revenaient durant les vacances puis ils se débrouillèrent pour retrouver leur mère à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'ils obtinrent la possibilité de s'y rendre à partir de la troisième année.

Après l'expulsion de son enfant en 1998, Naraantsuya fut contraint de l'observer de loin mais elle s'efforçait de se consoler en songeant que Pansy pouvait enfin vivre en toute liberté. Toutefois, son enfant contrite sanglota avant de lui demander pardon pour ne pas être venue la chercher plus tôt. Naraantsuya surprise consola aussitôt sa fille de son mieux en affirmant savoir qu'elle était alors sous le sortilège d'_Amnésie _et la croyait sincèrement morte. Aussi, la sorcière ne lui reprochait absolument rien et la plaignit plutôt pour tous les tourments subis puisque Parkinson la priva de ses repères en lui faisant croire à la mort de sa maman durant l'accouchement. Ensuite, son enfant se retrouva expulsée dans un pays inconnu et dut se reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Afin d'aider sa fille à cesser de culpabiliser, Naraantsuya affirma ne détenir aucun regret pour sa naissance. Elle révéla avoir soigneusement élaboré sa potion avec Severus afin d'obtenir une fille en excellente santé. Au début, le Serpentard ne voulait pas être son donneur mais il accepta afin de sauver le petit Kenji. Contrairement à Black qui exigeait absolument un garçon, Rogue accepta de concevoir une fille pour le plus grand ravissement de la future maman désireuse de mettre au monde un enfant de sexe féminin. Après l'absorption de la potion ainsi que l'assurance de sa grossesse, la Mongole prépara soigneusement le trousseau de son second bébé et s'installa à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec Kenji dans le logement mis à disposition par son mari.

En effet, Naraantsuya désirait rester en Grande-Bretagne durant sa seconde grossesse et projetait de rentrer en Mongolie seulement quelques semaines après la naissance de sa fille ainsi que la guérison de Kenji. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se douter du sortilège infligé par Patrick Parkinson, néanmoins, ce dernier se souvenait des propos de la jeune maman au sujet de son fils et prit donc soin de faire soigner Kenji grâce à un prélèvement de moelle osseuse sur sa petite sœur.

Pansy acquiesça puis demanda si Kenji pouvait avoir des enfants après une telle intervention. Sa mère affirma qu'il pouvait toujours devenir père grâce aux potions bébés et émit le vœu de le voir enfin fonder une famille au lieu de rester seul maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sous le joug de Parkinson. Ensuite, Pansy curieuse demanda à sa mère la raison de sa décision de quitter la Mongolie puis Naraantsuya jeta un regard froid à sa génitrice avant de répondre :

« _ Je voulais éviter l'intromission de ma propre mère fort capable d'utiliser le sortilège _Imperium_ pour me faire avorter.

- Naraantsuya combien de fois devrais-je m'excuser pour mes agissements passés ? Enfin, j'ai tenté de te rendre stérile seulement après ton malaise du à ta septième fausse-couche. Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir au moment de la huitième donc je croyais te protéger. Je te jure de n'avoir jamais songé à interrompre tes grossesses ! Protesta Odval.

- Je suis sous l'effet du sortilège d'_Amnésie_ et ne me souviens pas de ces choses mais tu as tenté de me cacher tes gestes lors de notre explication cette nuit alors comment pourrais-je te croire maintenant ? Rétorqua Naraantsuya.

- Maman… Tenta Pansy inquiète.

- Pansy, elle ne voulait pas me révéler la raison de mon départ de la maison mais ta grand-mère n'est pas une très bonne Occlumens et n'est donc pas parvenue à me dissimuler ses secrets très longtemps. Rétorqua Naraantsuya

- Je me serais occupée de toi durant ta grossesse si tu étais revenue à la maison après la conception de Kenji ou celle de Pansy ! _ Protesta encore une fois Odval_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas pleuré ta disparition ou quoi ? Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je n'aie regretté mes gestes. Renchérit la vieille femme blessée.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue chez Parkinson pour l'interroger sur les circonstances de ma soi-disant mort ou celle de Pansy en 1981 ? Tu nous aurais trouvé tout de suite si tu avais pratiqué la légillimancie sur ce type.

- Je suis désolée : Batbold et moi l'avons rencontré au cimetière où est censée reposer Pansy. La vision de sa tombe et de ton urne funeraire m'ont chamboulée au point de ne rien faire. Enfin, je n'ai jamais pu aller chez lui car il avait dissimulé sa demeure grace à des sortilèges ! Crois-moi je me repentirais toute ma vie de ne pas m'être interrogée d'avantage. Répliqua Odval.

- Et quand Pansy est arrivée, tu n'as pas jugé bon de venir en Grande-Bretagne afin d'interroger Parkinson sur la raison de tous ces mensonges ? Ma fille ne pouvait pas retourner en Angleterre pour vérifier les propos de ce fumier mais toi oui ! Hurla Naraantsuya.

- Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule ! Protesta Odval.

- Si tu étais venue interroger Patrick, tu aurais pu me libérer mais tu as préféré rester tranquillement en Mongolie pour me voler mon enfant ! L'accusa Naraantsuya.

- Je ne me doutais pas de ta survie ! Se défendit Odval.

- Je t'ai vu la cajoler, t'occuper d'elle et me voler ma place même le jour de son mariage ! Répliqua Naraantsuya.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès car je ne te savais pas en vie ! Se défendit sa mère.

- Maman arrêtes de traiter Grand-Mère ainsi car elle a fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de moi et n'a jamais songé à t'exclure de ma vie. N'oublie pas son grand-âge ainsi que sa faiblesse : je peux t'assurer qu'il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne verse des larmes sur ta mort. Grand-mère est une victime comme toi, Kenji et moi. S'insurgea Pansy.

- Mais… Tenta Naraantsuya.

- Ecoutes, nous avons perdu vingt années toutes les deux et je ne veux pas en perdre d'autres mais tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à Grand-mère qui te pleure depuis ton départ de la Mongolie. Reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Naraantsuya et tu as raison de me mépriser car je suis une mauvaise mère. J'aurais du venir te chercher en Grande-Bretagne dés ton départ mais mon foutu orgueil m'a convaincu d'attendre un signe de ta part avant de le regretter quand Parkinson m'a annoncé ta mort. Après, j'ai simplement vivoté avant l'arrivée de Pansy puis je me suis efforcée de me reprendre pour l'aider à trouver sa place. Tenta Odval peinée.

- Maman, je t'en prie ne la repousse pas. Insista Pansy._ »

Naraantsuya hésita, néanmoins, l'affliction de sa fille ou encore la détresse de sa mère la convainquit de contempler la vieille femme. La Mongole surprise nota enfin ses nombreuses rides et sa faiblesse même si elle n'était pas si âgée pour une sorcière. Ensuite, Naraantsuya réalisa la peine de sa mère qui se reprocha probablement sa mort durant quarante ans malgré la présence de Pansy pour adoucir ses vieux jours. Elle se demanda si cela valait la peine de blesser sa génitrice durant les dernières décennies de sa vie ou de gâcher la joie de son enfant. A la fin, Naraantsuya demanda pardon pour ses propos à sa mère soulagée puis accepta enfin son étreinte au lieu de la repousser encore une fois.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy pleura de nouveau en raison de son stress face à une telle situation. En effet, elle avait cru sa mère morte pendant vingt ans et éprouvait un immense bonheur de la retrouver mais la jeune femme se sentait cependant totalement dépassée par le ressentiment de sa génitrice envers Odval. Pansy se sentait prise entre deux feux, néanmoins, elle refusait de faire un choix entre les deux femmes. De plus, la Serpentarde désirait les voir repartir sur de bonnes bases afin de reconstruire progressivement leur famille. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy sentit les bras de sa mère l'enlacer pour la consoler et s'abandonna un moment contre elle mais finit par se ressaisir afin d'inclure sa grand-mère dans cette étreinte.

Ensuite, les trois femmes se réajustèrent pour ne pas montrer leur trouble aux visiteurs manifestement sur le point d'arriver d'après le bruit de voix à l'extérieur. Elles observèrent le buffet parfaitement prêt puis se tournèrent donc vers la porte afin d'accueillir tout le monde. Une minute plus tard, Ron entra en compagnie d'Harry, Kenji, des enfants ainsi que de Toorj. Aucun d'eux ne se douta du mélodrame vécu auparavant puis les visiteurs remercièrent les sorcières pour les boissons proposées.

Toorj penaud baissa cependant les yeux face au regard peu amène de Naraantsuya qui se montra en revanche très aimable à l'égard de Ronald. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour modérer l'attitude de sa future belle-mère mais était secrètement ravi de sa préférence évidente à son égard. Il se souvint cependant de l'arrivée du Mongol dix minutes plus tot puis l'attitude narquoise de son beau-frère ainsi que la surprise de Toorj qui avait reconnu son adversaire le plus acharné lors d'un tournoi d'arts martiaux en 2014. Pire encore, Kenji s'était fait un malin plaisir de révéler aux autres hommes la défaite de l'auror durant leurs combats sur le tatamis. Ensuite, le frère de Pansy avait affirmé réserver toujours une punition à tous les fumiers qui maltraitaient sa sœur et rigoler encore de l'humiliation cuisante subie par Draco Malefoy grâce à ses soins... A présent, Kenji attendait la mort de Parkinson pour organiser une belle reception afin de saluer en beauté le décès de ce fumier ! Harry abasourdi avait alors observé le fils de Sirius tout en estimant que Kenji avait manifestement adopté le coté rancunier des Rogue ou des Panshjriij…

Une minute plus tard, Ron chassa ses pensées afin d'observer Toorj qui s'était repris pour expliquer la situation aux trois femmes. Naraantsuya fut d'abord informée du rétablissement de son existence au sein des archives de l'office d'état-civil du Ministère de la Magie Mongole puis la régularisation de celle de Kenji. Il tendit aux deux sorciers leurs papiers mongols mais aussi des passeports britanniques moldus établis à l'ambassade anglaise à Oulan-Bator. En effet, l'auror avait utilisé la magie pour faire valider le mariage anglais de Naraantsuya avec Severus Rogue et la naissance de leurs enfants avant d'annuler la déclaration de son décès puisqu'elle n'était pas morte. Enfin, il annonça à Pansy avoir également effectué toutes les modifications nécessaires pour ses documents dans le monde magique ainsi que chez les moldus afin de rétablir sa véritable identité. Toorj lui expliqua s'être également rendu chez le notaire du village pour modifier l'acte de vente du terrain mais aussi à la mairie de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ où elle avait déposé sa demande de recensement.

L'auror conclut en affirmant s'être également rendu au chevet de Patrick Parkinson pour vérifier son état afin de rendre son rapport à la justice mongole. Harry acquiesça car son homologue détenait un mandat international puis il l'avait rassuré sur la permanence de deux aurors au chevet du sorcier pour empêcher toute fuite. Toutefois, l'état du vieillard ne cessait d'empirer et ses proches ne l'aideraient pas à s'enfuir après avoir appris ses méfaits. Ensuite, Harry prit la parole:

« _ Eileen maintenant que ton identité réelle a été rétablie, le notaire a enfin trouvé l'héritier de Severus Rogue. Affirma-t-il en lui tendant une lettre adressée à Miss Eileen Rogue-Panshriij.

- Je suis et reste Pansy même si mon nom officiel est Eileen maintenant. Expliqua gentiment la sorcière avant de lire la convocation du notaire vendredi afin d'écouter les volontés testamentaires de son père.

- Eileen, il y en a une aussi pour ta mère et Kenji. Spécifia Harry en leur tendant leurs propres lettres.

- Bien mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu Eileen ? S'étonna Pansy.

- C'est ton prénom donc tu dois être appelée ainsi. De toute façon, tu finiras probablement par t'habituer à ta nouvelle identité. Tenta de la rassurer Harry.

- Tu as probablement raison mais laissez-moi mon surnom s'il vous plait car cela fait beaucoup trop de changements en si peu et j'avoue ne plus savoir où j'en suis. Avoua Pansy.

- Une chose ne change pas Eej : tu es toujours notre maman. Intervint Severus.

- Oui. Acquiesça Pansy souriante.

- Et vous les garçons vous êtes contents de votre changement de nom ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Bah, ça ne nous change pas grand-chose. Dit Toorjii.

- Tu rigoles Toorjii : ça nous prouve que les bons pères n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants dans notre famille. Pas vrai, Mr le sauveur de la Mongolie ? Ajouta Nansal d'un ton brusque en direction de Toorj livide.

- Nansal ne parle pas ainsi à ton père… Intervint sa mère inquiète.

- Maman tu ne vas pas me dire que ce type-là est un bon père ! Protesta Nansal en designant son géniteur penaud.

- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs mais l'essentiel c'est de s'en rendre compte et de demander pardon avant de les réparer. Décréta Pansy.

- Je lui pardonnerai quand il nous rendra son nom au lieu de le laisser seulement à Kaiden. Rétorqua Nansal jaloux.

- Je le ferai après la guerre. Promit Toorj à son enfant.

- Menteur tu préfères Kaiden qui est officiellement ton fils ! Rétorqua Nansal blessé.

- Je n'ai aucune préférence pour Kaiden. Se défendit l'auror.

- Tu ne disais pas ça durant le procès ! L'accusa Nansal.

- Je te jure de regretter mes propos débiles. En tout cas, tu as plus de chances que Kaiden car tu es en sécurité ici avec Maman au lieu de risquer ta vie en Mongolie comme ton petit frère qui pourrait devenir la cible de représailles de la part des Kazakhs.

- Encore des excuses bidon ! Estima Nansal.

- Cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas une simple escarmouche et les sorciers kazakhs vont probablement s'en prendre de nouveau aux familles des aurors. Je ne veux donc pas vous voir tomber entre leurs mains car ces gens m'en veulent et pourraient fort bien vous faire du mal pour se venger de moi. Expliqua Toorj inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu gardes Kaiden avec toi dans ce cas ? Demanda Toorjii surpris.

- Sa mère refuse de quitter la Mongolie. Avoua Toorj.

- T'as mal choisi ta nouvelle femme si Tsetseg agit comme toi et veut mourir pour sauver la Mongolie au lieu de mettre votre fils à l'abri. S'esclaffa Nansal.

- Nansal ne manque pas de respect à ton père ou Tsetseg. Ordonna Pansy inquiète.

- Mais Maman, ce type veut rester en Mongolie pour sauver les autres au lieu de nous suivre ici. Pire encore, il laisse cette débile de Tsetseg rester là-bas au lieu de l'obliger à partir pour sauver leur gosse.

- Nansal...

- Maman tu risques la désertion auprès des aurors mais tu t'en fous car tu veux nous mettre à l'abri ! Donc comment tu veux que je donne le titre de gentil papa à Mr le Sauveur de La Mongolie qui va jouer à la guerre au lieu de fuir lui aussi pour nous protéger ainsi que son morveux ? Protesta le jeune garçon.

- Nansal tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour ton père non plus mais laisse lui une chance car tout le monde fait des erreurs. Intervint posément Ron.

- Ouais mais toi ou ton copain Harry n'avez pas abandonné vos enfants. Rétorqua Nansal.

- Non mais j'ai du faire quelque chose qui ne va pas non plus car Rose ou Hugo n'aiment pas passer du temps avec moi.

- On l'a vu hier à Poudlard. Intervint Severus gêné.

- Je sais et je peux t'assurer que ça me fait très mal. Vous savez votre papa souffre également de ses erreurs passées tout comme vous alors laissez-lui une chance de se rattraper. Tenta Ron.

- Si tu le dis, je vais donc lui donner une possibilité. Concéda Nansal.

- Bien je suis fier de toi car tu fais preuve de maturité. _ Approuva Ron avant de lui donner une accolade sous le regard admiratif de Pansy. _ Maintenant les enfants, si vous alliez montrer l'enclos des chevaux à votre père ? Proposa Ronald._ »

Les garçons acquiescèrent avant d'inviter leur père à les suivre. Toorj se leva avant de lancer un regard profondément reconnaissant à Ron puis il sortit avec ses quatre fils. Une fois le petit groupe parti, Pansy complimenta Ron pour son attitude sous le regard attentif d'Harry qui nota le sourire de son beau-frère manifestement heureux d'être enfin apprécié au lieu de subir encore les critiques acerbes d'Hermione. Ensuite, Ronald songea à un détail avant de demander à Pansy si la permanence du petit Kaiden en Mongolie pouvait vraiment le mettre en danger.

Sa compagne confessa ses propres craintes car l'enfant était maintenant le seul à détenir le nom de son papa ce qui risquait d'en faire une cible de premier choix si les ennemis décidaient de s'en prendre à la famille de l'auror. En revanche ses quatre frères ne risquaient rien en Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, Pansy pouvait toujours réactiver ses protections en soumettant sa Ger à différents sortilèges dont celui de _Fidelitas_ afin de la dissimuler comme lors de son retour dans la steppe en 2014 si jamais les Kazakhs venaient la chercher ici.

Ron acquiesça en songeant à l'assaut du palais Adiriig en janvier 2014 décrit par Toorj puis il proposa à Pansy d'accueillir le petit Kaiden ici en cas de danger. Sa compagne surprise admira encore une fois son attitude car même si elle l'avait proposé à Toorj l'autre jour, la jeune femme pensait devoir batailler ferme pour convaincre le Gryffondor d'accepter la présence du bambin. Ronald la rassura aussitôt sur son absence de jalousie car il s'agissait de protéger un enfant innocent des affres de la guerre donc il se moquait de ses origines. Lui-même serait heureux de voir Roger ou Toorj s'occuper de Rose et Hugo si la situation fut inversée. Ses propos lui valurent le respect de Naraantsuya ainsi que de Kenji mais aussi l'admiration discrète d'Harry. Ce dernier se reprit puis rappela l'heure de la cérémonie de ce soir avant de saluer l'assistance.

Ensuite, Ron discuta encore un moment avec sa compagne puis ils attendirent le retour de Toorj en compagnie des enfants pour lui parler de leur idée. L'auror surpris ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa stupeur car s'il connaissait la générosité de Pansy, rien ne le prédisposait à imaginer celle de Ron. Le Gryffondor réitéra aussitôt ses propos sur l'absence de jalousie ainsi que son désir d'accueillir l'enfant en cas de danger. Le Mongol abasourdi le remercia pour tout dont son intervention en sa faveur auprès des enfants avant de prendre congé et rentrer chez lui en Mongolie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :)<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de la maman de Pansy, son frère mais aussi celle de Ron et des enfants ? Enfin, vous approuvez ou pas l'idée de Ron de recueillir Kaiden ?**_


	15. Chapter 14 La Marche Nocturne

_**Bonjour à tous, on se motive pour aller travailler ou à l'école (j'ai pas envie de me lever du lit MDR). Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture !**_

_**A bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Ron reçut sa copie de <em>La Gazette du Sorcier<em> avant de découvrir l'article de Rita Skeeter. Il le montra aussitôt à Pansy puis les deux sorciers réalisèrent que tout le monde était maintenant au courant de l'identité de la jeune femme, celle de sa famille mais aussi le motif qui l'incita à simuler de vouloir donner Potter à Voldemort dans l'espoir de quitter l'école afin d'aller chercher sa mère et son frère retenus prisonniers chez les Parkinson. Le Gryffondor inquiet demanda à sa compagne si tout allait bien mais sa compagne le rassura aussitôt sur sa tranquillité car la journaliste avait parfaitement décrit les faits sans rien dénaturer ou enjoliver. Aussi, l'article permettait à Pansy, Kenji et leur mère de ne pas devoir raconter leur histoire à tout bout de champs.

En effet, elles devraient probablement affronter la curiosité générale ce soir et il semblait donc judicieux de le faire tout de suite en donnant des informations au lieu d'attiser les rumeurs les plus folles en s'emmurant dans un profond silence. Ron acquiesça avant de confesser sa surprise face à l'honnêteté des articles de Skeeter qui écrivait auparavant de véritables torchons mensongers. Pansy affirma détenir une bonne presse uniquement en raison de sa collaboration, aussi, la journaliste la traitait bien afin de pouvoir continuer à en bénéficier.

Ron acquiesça puis fut ravi de recevoir ses parents qui passèrent un excellent moment avec eux tout en faisant la connaissance de Naraantsuya et Kenji. Après le départ des Weasley seniors, Ron accepta d'aller déjeuner au _Chaudron Baveur_ où tous les anciens Bannis se réunissaient afin de régler les détails de la marche aux flambeaux de ce soir. Pansy légèrement inquiète ressentit un peu d'appréhension à l'idée d'affronter la curiosité de ses amis après les révélations sur son identité ou encore les circonstances de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. Toutefois, elle fut vite rassurée par l'attitude de ses camarades qui continuaient de voir en elle la Pansy fréquentée toutes ces années sans songer à modifier leur comportement en raison de ses origines.

Par contre, ils affirmèrent avoir toujours imaginé la paternité de Rogue au sujet de Pansy en raison de son médaillon mais aussi sa passion pour les potions ainsi que son attitude en général qui leur rappelait souvent leur ancien directeur de Maison. Toutefois, Nott précisa qu'elle était bien plus douce avant de saluer Naraantsuya. Cette dernière fut ensuite présentée à toute l'assistance et put s'asseoir à table. Les Serpentards curieux observèrent également Kenji hilare face à leurs difficultés pour se rappeler de lui. Au bout d'un moment, ses camarades de dortoir finirent par se remémorer sa présence, néanmoins, ils confessèrent leur stupeur car il était alors très silencieux au point que tout le monde l'oubliait régulièrement. Kenji affirma avoir agi délibérément ainsi et personne ne se douta donc de ses sorties nocturnes pour rejoindre son père ainsi que sa soeur le soir. Enfin, nul ne réalisa son absence quand il passait son temps avec sa petite soeur...

Après le repas, les anciens Bannis réglèrent les anciens détails avec Pansy dont le charisme s'était renforcé à leurs yeux par sa filiation avec Severus Rogue. Face à la curiosité de Ron au sujet de leurs anciennes conceptions sur les sang-mêlés ou les moldus, Gregory lui assura que les bannis ne se souciaient plus de la pureté du sang ou autre depuis longtemps. Ils ne prêtaient donc pas attention au soi-disant statut de sang-mêlé de leur amie ou de son père. Au bout d'une longue discussion, le petit groupe mit au point les derniers détails et se donna rendez-vous près de Poudlard à vingt heures soit dix minutes avant le début de la marche.

Ensuite, Ron ramena son petit monde à la Ger où les enfants l'accaparèrent pendant que Pansy discutait de son père avec sa mère et son frère dans l'espoir de raviver sa propre mémoire. La jeune femme affirma se souvenir de leur relation extrêmement forte en tant que maitre et apprenti, néanmoins, elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir appelé Père même s'il était déjà à ses yeux car c'est le seul homme qui prit soin d'elle durant son enfance. Naraantsuya peinée lui transmit ses propres souvenirs de leurs moments ensemble tous les trois grâce à la légillimancie puis Kenji en fit de même mais comme Pansy l'avait fait comprendre à Ron au sujet de ceux transmis par Lucius, il s'agissait seulement d'images sans aucune émotion à ses yeux.

Plus tard, la jeune femme inquiète confessa à sa famille abasourdie sa crainte au sujet de son rejet par son père. Le Gryffondor lui interdit de penser ainsi néanmoins, Pansy lui confessa ses doutes :

« _ Ronald, mon père s'est peut-être emmuré dans son silence toutes ces années car je l'ai déçu ?

- Pansy, ne dis jamais ça ! Protesta Ron.

- Ton père a toujours été très fier de toi. Renchérit Naraantsuya.

- Père adorait sa petite Pansy même si ce n'était pas le plus affectueux des papas. Ajouta Kenji.

- Mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous libérer Maman et j'ai attiré l'opprobre sur moi en feignant de vouloir livrer Potter dans l'espoir de quitter l'école au plus vite. Je fais probablement honte à mon père qui s'est donc tu toutes ces années pour me punir au lieu de parler de nous trois à Mac Gonagall. Estima Pansy.

- Ne dis jamais ça, personne ne t'en veut plus maintenant car l'article de Skeeter a clarifié la raison de ton geste et même Harry n'y songe plus. Assena Ron.

- Alors pourquoi mon père est resté silencieux dans son cadre toutes ces années ? Répliqua Pansy troublée.

- Il l'a peut-être fait pour vous protéger car certains fidèles de Voldemort étaient encore en circulation jusqu'en 2006. Or, il ne voulait absolument pas te voir subir des représailles de leur part, ni ta mère ou Kenji si la vérité sur votre filiation fut venue au grand-jour. Tenta Ron.

- Et comment expliques tu le maintien de son silence après l'incarcération de ces tarés ? Protesta Pansy.

- Mon enfant, j'étais soumise encore au sort d'esclavage tout comme Kenji : il a du avoir peur que Parkinson décide de nous tuer ou engage un assassin pour en faire de même avec toi en Mongolie afin de dissimuler les preuves de son méfait si Severus parlait de nous. Intervint Naraantsuya.

- Sans compter la malédiction : il ne voulait probablement pas voir les Malefoy te rechercher pour tenter de les soigner. Ensuite, Père se sera caché afin de conserver jalousement ses secrets après la visite du petit Malefoy. Rajouta Kenji.

- Et s'il continuait de se cacher pour ne pas me voir ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Ton père ne dois pas être au courant de ton retour mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il retournera dans son cadre lorsque les rumeurs parviendront jusqu'à lui. Affirma Ron pour la rassurer.

- Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Il viendra. Décréta Naraantsuya.

- Oh comme j'aimerai aller chercher le _Retourneur de temps_ entrevu à Seoul et corriger mes erreurs. _ Révéla Pansy dans un lapsus._ Ainsi, je lancerai un sort de _Bloclang_ à mon double avant de profiter de la confusion pour sauver Père puis nous serions venus vous chercher chez Parkinson. Enfin, nous aurions pu partir en Mongolie tous les quatre. Reprit la jeune femme.

- Ma fille, n'y songe surtout pas car ton intervention pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire. Lui interdit sévèrement Naraantsuya.

- Je sais Maman, c'était juste pour parler._ »

La Mongole tenta ensuite d'aider sa fille troublée en compagnie de Kenji et Ronald. Toutefois, ce fut Kushi qui parvint à distraire sa maman. En effet, l'enfant inquiet nota ses larmes puis la rejoignit pour la consoler sans réaliser son bond de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur l'étagère au-dessus du canapé où se tenait Pansy interdite. La jeune femme finit cependant par se reprendre pour saisir son petit garçon afin de le féliciter car il venait de faire usage de la magie pour la première fois. L'enfant ravi oublia aussitôt son inquiétude et affirma être un sorcier lui aussi avant d'hurler pour attirer l'attention de ses frères.

Ces derniers intrigués rejoignirent donc la salle de séjour puis félicitèrent leur cadet après son récit euphorique. Le petit garçon déclara devenir un grand maitre de potions comme sa mère ou ses grands-parents sans se soucier des taquineries de ses frères qui affirmèrent pouvoir ouvrir leur propre boutique familiale un de ces jours puisque toute leur famille détenait la passion des potions. Ron songeur estima aussitôt cette idée très intéressante si Pansy ne reprenait pas l'enseignement.

Ensuite, Kushi voulut aller à Poudlard avec ses frères en septembre mais Ron amusé lui demanda s'il tenait déjà à quitter ses joujoux pour étudier tous les jours. L'enfant rétorqua alors préférer rester près de Maman dans ce cas mais il confessa sa tristesse à l'idée de rester seul en septembre. Pansy tenta de le consoler en affirmant inviter souvent Lauren, Mathis, Louis mais aussi Lily. Kushi affirma cependant qu'ils ne vivraient pas à la maison avec lui. Aussi, le bambin demanda candidement à sa maman rougissante et Ron secrètement ravi de lui donner un petit frère. Ses frères observèrent aussitôt le regard brillant de leur futur beau-père qui démontrait clairement son souhait puis ils estimèrent que le souhait de Kushi serait certainement exaucé. De plus, leur maman ne semblait pas non plus contraire à une telle idée.

Les trois garçons ne purent cependant s'empêcher de songer au moment où leurs parents radieux leur avaient annoncé l'arrivée prochaine de leur futur petit frère Kushi puis les taquineries de Papa qui promit à Maman de lui donner enfin la petite fille tant désirée la prochaine fois. Leur mère avait acquiescé tout en déclarant s'employer à réaliser une potion pour concevoir une fille et l'utiliser en 2015. Ensuite, les enfants abasourdis ne comprirent pas la soudaine folie de leur père qui les chassa quelques mois plus tard sans plus se soucier de leur sort durant quatre ans pendant que Maman prit soin d'eux sans penser à elle toutes ces années.

A présent, elle semblait enfin heureuse auprès de Ronald, aussi, ses fils ne s'opposeraient donc pas à son bonheur même si l'idée d'avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur leur semblait bizarre. Certes, leur père donna le jour à Kaiden avec sa nouvelle compagne mais ce gosse ne vivrait jamais avec eux contrairement au futur bébé de Maman. Ensuite, Severus curieux contempla Ron et lui demanda si tous les Weasley étaient roux. Le sorcier répondit par la négative en parlant de sa nièce Victoire aussi blonde que sa mère tout comme Louis et Dominique. Nansal acquiesça avant de se souvenir également des cheveux bruns des fils d'Harry Potter contrairement à leur sœur Lily.

Les enfants observèrent attentivement leur mère et Ron avant de confesser leur curiosité sur l'apparence d'une hypothétique petite sœur ou un frère. Severus fit aussitôt le pari de voir une petite eurasienne aux cheveux auburn pointer le bout de son nez mais les jumeaux estimèrent qu'elle aurait les cheveux aussi noirs que les leurs. Ils demandèrent leur avis au Gryffondor souriant qui affirma souhaiter seulement la naissance d'un bébé en bonne santé et laisser le hasard faire le reste.

Ensuite, ils continuèrent de badiner jusqu'au moment où les elfes proposèrent aux sorciers de souper à l'avance puisque les adultes se rendraient à la marche aux flambeaux. Pansy remercia Haje et Hie pour leur prévoyance avant de se mettre à table. La petite famille mangea de bon appétit puis la sorcière alla se préparer en compagnie de sa mère décidée à venir également afin d'honorer la mémoire de Severus Rogue. Une fois prêtes, les deux femmes et Kenji suivirent Ron qui les fit transplaner au point de rendez-vous des anciens bannis. Ces derniers arboraient tous des manteaux gris, violets ou marron en signe de deuil par respect pour les défunts mais ils n'avaient pas osé endosser du noir de peur d'être assimilés aux Mangemorts.

Les Expulsés saluèrent Ron puis lui emboitèrent le pas en compagnie de Pansy pour rejoindre les autres sorciers désireux d'honorer les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Au moment de leur arrivée auprès de la foule, Harry nota alors la curiosité des anciens Gryffondor, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffle présents à la vue du groupe. Il se rendit donc au-devant des Expulsés afin de les accueillir en leur souhaitant publiquement la bienvenue. L'auror prit également soin de leur serrer la main à tous sous le regard des autres sorciers ainsi que le flash du photographe de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il salua particulièrement Eileen et Kenji Rogue-Panshriij ainsi que Naraantsuya la veuve de Severus Rogue avant d'affirmer comprendre le geste de l'adolescente en 1998. Ensuite, Harry exprima également ses regrets pour le sort injustement subi par la jeune femme toutes ces années.

Au bout d'un moment, il proposa aux deux femmes de rejoindre les professeurs qui s'empressèrent de les saluer. Minerva aurait voulu leur présence à ses cotés durant la marche, néanmoins, elle comprit le désir d'Eileen de rester en compagnie de ses compagnons d'infortune. La jeune femme tenta également de se faire appeler Pansy mais les professeurs imitèrent la directrice Mac Gonagall puis commencèrent à utiliser Eileen son véritable prénom. Elle finit donc par rejoindre son propre groupe qui continuait de la considérer comme Pansy et se sentit réconfortée par ce fait.

Des sorciers distribuèrent les torches à l'assistance puis Minerva fit apparaître les flammes sur chacune d'entre elles. La directrice se positionna devant les grilles avant de prononcer un long discours sur le vingtième anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard. Certes, la victoire leur permit de sauver le monde sorcier, néanmoins, nul ne devait jamais oublier le sacrifice des étudiants ou des adultes qui périrent au cours des combats. La vieille ajouta également remercier Merlin du retour des Expulsés parmi eux avant de s'excuser publiquement pour s'être laissée aveugler par ses préjugés au lieu de lutter contre leur exclusion injuste. La directrice se tourna vers les anciens bannis et leur demanda donc pardon pour tout puis émit le vœu de les voir s'unir au reste de leur société afin de reconstruire leur monde toujours déchiré par les blessures de la guerre.

Les Expulsés surpris ne s'attendaient pas à une telle déclaration et apprécièrent le geste de la vieille femme. Face à leurs difficultés pour exprimer une réponse adéquate, Pansy prit alors la parole afin de manifester leurs impressions générales :

« _ Vous savez tous qui je suis ou mes actes passés : ce soir, ce n'est donc pas Eileen Rogue qui vous parle mais l'ex Pansy Parkinson. En vingt ans, j'ai eu le temps de méditer sur mes bêtises vraiment plus grosses les unes que les autres et les regretter profondément. Même si je voulais simplement trouver le moyen de sortir du château pour aller chercher ma mère, je n'aurais jamais du proposer de livrer Harry Potter à Voldemort.

- Eileen tu avais seize ans seulement et ton geste n'était pas seulement dicté par la peur mais ton désir de trouver le moyen de sortir du château pour aller chercher ta mère. A présent, nous savons que tu ne voulais pas me livrer et cela change tout. Modéra Harry.

- Ce geste me hantera toute ma vie malgré ton pardon. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Tu n'avais que seize ans et demi donc il faut oublier cette bêtise._ Réitéra Harry._ De plus, tu as payé un prix bien trop lourd pour ton geste et aucun de nous ne t'a aidé, ni ta mère ou ton frère toutes ces années. Aussi, personne ne doit plus jamais s'en prendre à toi pour ces choses. Reprit Harry.

- Je te remercie pour ta gentillesse Harry mais je souhaiterai demander à tout le monde de ne pas réserver votre bonté exclusivement envers moi car je ne fus pas la seule à souffrir de l'exil. Observez mes compagnons qui ne ressemblent plus aux Serpentards connus vingt ans plus tôt et méritent donc une chance également. De plus, ils n'ont tué personne ce soir là, ni n'ont pris part au combat. Aussi, je vous prie de nous accueillir parmi vous afin de pouvoir recommencer à vivre tout ensemble. Après tout, ceux que nous honorons ce soir sont morts pour préserver la paix et il est temps de reconstruire notre monde tous ensemble. Déclara Pansy.

- Miss Rogue, nous apprendrons à nous défaire de nos préjugés et vous verrez que les anciens Expulsés se sentiront de nouveau des nôtres d'ici moins d'un an. J'invite personnellement tous les sorciers à les accueillir sans réserve car notre société ne doit plus être déchirée par la haine ou la perte de tante de jeunes gens. Affirma le Ministre.

- Je vous remercie en mon nom ainsi que celui de tous mes compagnons Monsieur le Ministre. Répondit Pansy.

-Sorciers et sorcières britanniques, nous devons unir nos efforts pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Cette union passe d'ailleurs par nos enfants qui se côtoieront à Poudlard dés l'année prochaine mais aussi les prochains mariages probablement célébrés puisque bon nombre d'entre vous sont encore célibataires parmi les membres des deux communautés. Ajouta le Ministre désireux d'instiller son idée dans l'esprit de ses concitoyens qui ne seraient donc pas choqués par la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage plus tard.

- Bien maintenant nous allons commencer. Conclut Minerva Mac Gonagall._ »

Les deux groupes acquiescèrent tout en songeant aux propos du Ministre puis les sorciers se mirent en rangs afin de former une longue cohorte. La méfiance initiale des personnes restées au pays finit par s'estomper au point qu'elles se retrouvèrent souvent dans les mêmes rangs que les Expulsés. D'ailleurs, Ron ne se positionna pas auprès d'Harry cette fois-ci mais resta aux cotés de Pansy, Kenji ainsi que leur mère. Enfin, Minerva prononça un sort puis les grilles de Poudlard s'ouvrirent afin de laisser passer le groupe silencieux muni de nombreuses torches.

Les Expulsés émus observèrent avec appréhension l'ouverture des grilles mais ils finirent par les franchir tout en songeant à leurs souvenirs. Ces anciens bannis suivirent le mouvement avant de rester surpris par les différentes haltes effectués afin de commémorer les personnes mortes dans plusieurs lieux de l'école. Pansy abasourdie réalisa l'énorme parcours préparé par les organisateurs de la marche au point de se rendre également à la Cabane hurlante.

Durant cette halte particulière, la jeune femme accablée ne put s'empêcher de verser de nombreuses larmes sur son père mort en cet endroit après avoir été attaqué par Nagini. Ron tenta de la consoler de son mieux mais comprit son sentiment car la sorcière culpabilisait toujours de ne pas être parvenue à convaincre Severus Rogue de porter un anti-venin avec lui ou de fuir ensemble. Le sorcier l'aida à se relever mais sa compagne lui confessa également ses regrets pour son absence car son père était mort sans sa famille à ses cotés. Ainsi, il fut seulement entouré de trois élèves qui éprouvaient exclusivement de la méfiance à son égard.

Harry penaud observa les deux femmes et Kenji sincèrement affligés par la mort de Rogue en songeant qu'il avait pris leur place à ce moment-là car _La Terreur des Cachots_ lui transmit ses souvenirs de Lily ainsi que ses indications pour vaincre Voldemort mais rien sur sa famille. Pire encore, il était mort en l'observant dans les yeux afin de s'éteindre avec le regard de Lily pour seule compagnie… Harry indécis se demanda alors s'il devait inventer quelques détails sur une déclaration de Rogue au sujet de sa famille afin de consoler les trois sorciers, néanmoins, l'auror finit par repousser cette idée car Eileen se douterait aussitôt de ses pieux mensonges et n'apprécierait pas du tout son geste.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se reprit puis suivit silencieusement le reste de la cohorte durant tout le reste du trajet. Toutefois, la jeune femme s'appuya sur Ron et sa mère pour se laisser guider avant de se perdre dans ses pensées sur son père. Au cours de la marche, elle s'accusa intérieurement de sa bêtise qui incita Mac Gonagall à enfermer les Serpentards dans les cachots. Ainsi, Pansy avait perdu la possibilité de chercher son père et tenter de le soigner ou au moins l'assister durant son trépas. Perdue dans ses pensées, la Serpentarde ne prêta pas attention au reste de la marche puis se ressaisit seulement au moment du discours de Mac Gonagall dans la grande-salle désertée par les élèves consignés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs durant la marche.

En effet, les enfants participeraient seulement aux commémorations de demain tout comme ceux des Expulsés confiés à leurs baby-sitters respectives également installées au _Chaudron Baveur_. Pansy écouta donc tous les discours dont ceux du Ministre, Harry Potter ou encore Hermione Davies déjà rentrée de son voyage de noces pour assister aux commémorations. Ensuite, elle estima pouvoir partir mais Minerva Mac Gonagall l'invita à prendre également la parole sans se soucier de la moue dédaigneuse d'Hermione. Pansy surprise se ressaisit avant de répéter encore une fois sa peine pour toutes les personnes défuntes mais aussi son désir de voir leur monde apprendre des erreurs du passé afin de se reconstruire tout en maintenant le devoir de mémoire auprès des jeunes générations. Son discours bref et très clair ainsi que sincère fut le plus applaudi de tous malgré la jalousie évidente d'Hermione furieuse de se voir voler la vedette.

Mrs Davies ne cessait d'ailleurs de réprimer son sentiment d'injustice car les marques d'attention réservées au Trio d'Or, en particulier celles à la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour cette année. Cette fois-ci, l'attention se portait sur les Expulsés mais surtout la fille cachée de Rogue révélée par l'article de Rita Skeeter ce matin. En proie à sa jalousie dévorante, Hermione ne songea aucunement au trouble de Pansy face à tous ces bouleversements, ni son sentiment de culpabilité envers ses parents ainsi que son frère pour ses gestes précédents. Miss Je-Sais-Tout en vint même à regretter que cette geisha de malheur ne soit pas restée chez Parkinson en compagnie de sa famille au lieu de lui voler sa place sans se soucier du fait que Pansy ne recherchait aucunement les honneurs.

Effectivement, la Serpentarde s'accrochait à Ron également désireux de rentrer le plus vite possible. Toutefois, ils restèrent encore un petit moment afin de ne pas se montrer impolis. La jeune femme discuta donc avec les sorciers désireux de lui parler ou encore les anciens Bannis mais fut ensuite soulagée de pouvoir rentrer avec Ronald pas du tout intéressé par le buffet ou l'échange de longues mondanités avec les membres du Ministère et les sorciers en train de se vanter de leurs exploits passés. D'ailleurs, Harry souhaitait partir lui aussi mais il fut contraint de rester jusqu'à la fin tout en enviant son ami manifestement sur le point de rentrer. En revanche Hermione fut ravie du désir des Rogue de rentrer chez eux et fit de son mieux pour récupérer l'attention générale sans se douter du regard dégoûté de Ron en sa direction. Le Gryffondor ne fit cependant aucune remarque et aida sa compagne à réajuster son manteau avant leur transplanage.

Une fois rentrés, ils remercièrent Odval pour avoir gardé les enfants endormis puis la saluèrent ainsi que Naraantsuya et Kenji avant d'aller se coucher. Ensuite, Pansy se blottit contre Ron tout en le remerciant pour son soutien car elle n'aurait pas résisté aussi longtemps sans lui. Le Gryffondor l'apaisa de son mieux avant de s'endormir tout en remerciant Merlin de lui avoir permis de retrouver la jeune femme aimante et sincère contrairement Hermione manifestement devenue avide de reconnaissance publique pour leurs actes passés au lieu de songer aux disparus en ce jour si particulier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu;)<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Pansy ou des autres durant les commémorations. **_

_**A bientot !**_


	16. Chapter 15 La Photographie

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je suis désolée pour ma lenteur mais il y a toujours quelque chose à faire en ce moment, donc je ne parviens pas à publier rapidement les chapitres déjà lus par beaucoup de lecteurs. En tout cas, j'espère que les changements vous plaisent. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla assez tôt afin de préparer elle-même le petit-déjeuner mais surtout se préparer mentalement pour les commémorations. Fort heureusement, cela durerait seulement la matinée car elle ne désirait pas passer sa journée à sourire aux gens ou leur raconter toute sa vie depuis son expulsion. Certes, la jeune femme désirait sincèrement rendre hommage aux défunts ainsi que les victimes de la guerre, néanmoins, elle souhaitait également pouvoir se recueillir en privé sur la tombe de son père.<p>

En effet, Severus Rogue avait été enterré à Poudlard auprès des autres héros et nul ne pouvait donc accéder librement au cimetière situé dans l'école même s'il était loin de l'édifice principal ou des serres ainsi que du stade. Aussi, Pansy pourrait s'y rendre seulement aujourd'hui à moins d'obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son père durant le reste de l'année. Aussi, elle refusait de partager ce moment de recueillement avec les curieux ou le photographe de Rita Skeeter.

En son for intérieur, Pansy continuait cependant de craindre un rejet de la part de son père toujours pas réapparu dans son cadre d'après Minerva Mac Gonagall hier soir. Ron, Kenji et sa mère avaient beau assurer le contraire, la jeune femme estimait subir le mépris de son géniteur après sa bêtise en 1998. De plus, Harry Potter avait aggravé son malaise en insistant la veille pour la voir endosser sa panoplie sombre aujourd'hui car cela inciterait probablement Severus Rogue à retourner dans son cadre d'après lui. Certes, Pansy assumait sa filiation avec son père, néanmoins, elle refusait de devenir son double aux yeux de la population. Or, elle avait l'impression d'exercer une espèce de fascination macabre sur Potter et Mac Gonagall lorsqu'elle portait la panoplie offerte par son géniteur. Une autre personne se serait empressée d'utiliser ce fait à son avantage, cependant, la jeune femme ne désirait aucunement devenir le double de Severus Rogue mais être appréciée pour elle-même.

En proie à son dilemme, Pansy ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée de Ron qui finit cependant par la chatouiller pour la ramener sur Terre. La sorcière très sensible sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui afin de lui rendre la pareille. Les tourtereaux s'amusèrent un moment puis saisirent les ustensiles afin de cuisiner pendant que les elfes s'occupaient des bêtes. C'est donc une bonne odeur de bacon frit qui chatouilla les narines des enfants ou encore des trois autres adultes et les incita à se lever.

Le couple salua aussitôt tout ce petit monde qui s'installa à table avant de faire honneur au petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, Ron profita pleinement de ce moment animé qui le changeait des repas extrêmement mornes vécus dans son ancienne vie. Ensuite, il s'esclaffa au moment où Kenji parla aux enfants de ses nombreuses chamailleries avec leur mère qui détestait perdre ses combats contre lui. L'eurasien affirma leur montrer ce trait de caractère de leur maman un jour avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur déjà embroussaillés dés le matin. Pansy répliqua qu'il n'était pas mieux avec ses cheveux filasses puis elle finit par tomber dans le panneau de Kenji qui adorait la taquiner durant leur enfance. Une minute plus tard, Ron hilare s'esclaffa à la vue de sa compagne en train de courir après son frère autour de la table. Les deux Rogue-Panshriij finirent même par se chamailler pour le plus grand plaisir de Kenji heureux de revivre un moment de complicité avec sa sœur comme avant.

Ensuite, Pansy s'occupa de son cadet pendant que les plus grands choisissaient leurs tenues pour les commémorations. Au bout d'un moment, les garçons choisirent des robes sorcières puis leur mère en fit de même au lieu d'endosser la panoplie offerte par son père. A la fin de ses préparatifs, Ron souriant la complimenta pour son élégance tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son désir face à la beauté de sa compagne époustouflante dans sa longue robe noire extrêmement simple mais très raffinée. La jeune femme ravie lui retourna le compliment pour sa prestance avant de glisser son bras sous le sien. Le couple se rendit ensuite dans la salle de séjour où tout le monde était prêt pour le transplanage.

Une minute plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard où les anciens bannis attendaient déjà Pansy en compagnie de leurs enfants. C'est donc en groupe que les anciens expulsés se présentèrent face au monument sculpté en l'honneur des victimes de la guerre. Les autres sorciers mais aussi les élèves de Poudlard curieux observèrent l'arrivée en masse de ces femmes, hommes et enfants rentrés au pays après vingt ans d'exil. Harry Potter, Minerva Mac Gonagall et le Ministre vinrent aussitôt à leur encontre afin de les accueillir.

Durant les salutations, le Ministre observa avec intérêt tous les enfants présents en songeant à ceux encore en train d'étudier en internat mais qui rejoindraient leurs parents en juin à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il nota également avec satisfaction le regard intéressé de ces concitoyens célibataires sur certains expulsés manifestement sans attaches. Le sorcier estima alors que la Loi sur le Mariage passerait donc probablement sans encombre avant de sourire à Eileen Rogue le leader des expulsés à ses yeux. La jeune femme lui présenta aussitôt Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle sous le regard attentif des élèves de la Maison Serpentard.

Leur préfet Patrick Parkinson mais aussi Scorpius comprirent aussitôt le rang des deux hommes au sein de la faction des Expulsés avant de s'attarder longuement sur les adolescents ainsi que les enfants présents. Leurs yeux brillèrent en songeant à leur Maison enfin remplie dés la rentrée prochaine mais les deux garçons regrettèrent sincèrement de finir leur scolarité en juin. Toutefois, Patrick ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de passer ses Aspics cette année en raison de l'agonie de son père ou encore les révélations à son sujet. Aussi, il envisageait de refaire sa septième année afin de pouvoir reprendre sérieusement ses études malmenées à cause de son inattention en raison de la maladie de son géniteur. De plus, cela lui permettrait aussi d'encadrer tous les nouveaux Serpentards à Poudlard.

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par se ressaisir puis enjoignirent à leurs camarades de les suivre avant de se diriger vers Pansy retournée auprès des autres expulsés une fois les salutations finies. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise par l'attitude des deux garçons avant de les accueillir gentiment ainsi que les autres élèves. Ensuite, la sorcière les présenta brièvement aux adultes et les enfants des Expulsés qui furent rassurés par la bonne volonté manifeste de tous ces jeunes Serpentards. Ces derniers durent ensuite retourner auprès de leur directeur de Maison avant le début de la cérémonie.

Ensuite, Minerva se positionna sur l'estrade installée face au monument et prit la parole pour rappeler les événements vécus vingt ans plus tôt. La vieille femme insista sur le courage de tous ces jeunes gens mais aussi les adultes qui sacrifièrent leur vie afin de leur permettre de vivre en paix au lieu de subir le joug d'un tortionnaire. Toutefois une plaie était restée béante jusqu'à cette nuit où les enfants perdus du monde sorcier britanniques purent enfin se joindre à eux pour reconstruire leur société. La vieille sorcière rappela ses excuses de la veille et invita ses élèves actuels ou les anciens à ne pas se laisser aveugler par des préjugés dépassés, ni commettre la même erreur que ceux qui suivirent Voldemort et croyaient devoir écraser les autres pour démontrer leur supériorité.

A présent, les enfants des anciens Expulsés feraient leur rentrée à Poudlard en septembre et devaient être accueillis à bras ouverts dans leurs Maisons respectives sans subir d'ostracisme, ni des préjugés dépassés seulement nés des suspicions qui entrainèrent injustement l'exil de leurs parents pendant vingt ans. L'assistance applaudit son discours mais resta cependant surprise par le geste des Expulsés qui se présentèrent en masse aux pieds de l'estrade afin d'offrir un immense bouquet de fleurs à Minerva Mac Gonagall touchée par leur geste.

Enfin, les sorciers retournèrent à leur place d'où ils écoutèrent les discours d'Harry Potter et Hermione Davies sous le regard de Ron contraint de les rejoindre car les autorités désiraient montrer l'unité du fameux Trio d'Or à l'assistance. Toutefois, le Gryffondor ne voyait pas l'heure de descendre de l'estrade afin de mettre fin à cette mascarade et retrouver sa chère Pansy. Cette dernière gênée fut ensuite priée de se présenter également afin de prononcer le discours préparé la veille :

« _ _Je crois avoir tout dit lors de mon discours d'hier soir mais je vous rassure encore une fois sur la sincérité des intentions des Expulsés: mes amis et moi-même aspirons seulement à retrouver la paix ainsi que la chaleur de notre pays au lieu de continuer à souffrir loin de notre belle Grande-Bretagne. Chacun de nous: Expulsé ou sorcier resté au pays a souffert de cette guerre que ce soit à cause de la perte d'un être cher ou des conséquences de l'exil, néanmoins, nous devons maintenant aller au-delà des apparences afin de reconstruire notre monde tous ensemble. Ne craignez point mes gestes ou ceux de mes amis car aucun de nous ne songe encore aux théories fallacieuses enseignées par notre entourage sur la pureté du sang._

_ Moi-même je suis une sang-mêlée et je ne renierai jamais mon père dont le propre géniteur était un moldu. Nul ne doit oublier les atrocités commises durant la guerre ou même avant à cause des théories sur le sang-pur. A présent, les Expulsés ont banni ces idées autrefois encouragées par Salazar Serpentard lui-même et j'en profite aussi pour rassurer les membres de la Maison Serpentard restés au pays sur les intentions pacifiques des Expulsés__._

_En effet, notre groupe désire s'unir à vous tous afin de vivre en paix que vous soyez sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou moldus car l'essentiel est que nous sommes tous des sorciers quelles que soient nos origines. Or notre union fera la force afin de préserver notre monde des adversités. Il est vraiment temps de faire la paix comme le désireraient tous mes camarades mais aussi les adultes décédés durant la bataille dont mon propre père Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore. Voilà, j'espère que nous saurons gagner votre confiance. _Déclara Pansy sous les applaudissements de l'assistance hormis Hermione vexée du succès de la jeune femme dont le discours très bref était plus applaudi que le sien pourtant préparé durant des jours._ »

Pansy voulut redescendre de l'estrade mais se ravisa avant d'inviter Gregory et Théodore à prendre la parole également puisqu'ils détenaient eux aussi des discours déjà préparés la veille. Les deux hommes la rejoignirent puis son meilleur ami fut le premier à s'exprimer :

« _ _Pour les jeunes gens qui ne connaissent pas mon identité : je m'appelle Théodore Nott et mon père fut un Mangemort notoire. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais partagé ces idées mais je ne les ai pas combattues non plus. Je n'ai point de honte à avouer mon opportunisme d'alors car j'espérais survivre à la guerre sans devoir choisir un camp. _

_De ce point de vue là, nul ne put me compter parmi ses alliés et je ne me fis donc aucun ennemi. Toutefois, ma neutralité n'était qu'une forme de lâcheté car j'ai patiemment attendu que l'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry Potter et d'autres jeunes gens courageux nous libèrent de Voldemort. Or, mon immobilité me fait honte à présent que je suis devenu un adulte mature et le père d'une petite fille. Durant mon exil, mon enfant m'a un jour demandé la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvions pas aller vivre chez nous en Grande-Bretagne. Face à sa demande totalement innocente, ma honte ne me permit pas de trouver une réponse adaptée et je conservais comme d'habitude un silence prudent. _

_Toutefois, je ne veux plus devoir rougir de mes actes et je m'excuse donc sincèrement pour mon immobilisme pendant que des jeunes gens de mon âge ont donné leur vie pour permettre ma survie. Cependant, leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain car leurs actes m'ont fait prendre conscience de devoir m'intéresser aux autres au lieu de rester dans mon coin comme un crétin de sang-pur imbu de lui-même. A présent, je suis devenu un médicomage et je me rends régulièrement dans des zones défavorisées pour soigner des sorciers bien moins lotis que nous sans me soucier de leurs origines. Enfin, je voudrais répondre à ma fille Lauren que Papa s'est montré lâche et fut puni pour ça. Toutefois, il a maintenant compris la leçon et fera tout pour la rendre fier de lui._ Conclut Théodore sous les applaudissements avant de céder la place à Gregory._ »

Goyle n'était pas très doué pour les allocutions publiques et préférait largement le silence de son atelier à une telle exposition. Toutefois, il estima devoir faire un effort sur lui-même puis se décida donc à prendre la parole en répétant le discours préparé la veille avec ses amis :

« _ _Je suis Gregory Goyle et pour ceux qui furent avec moi à Poudlard, vous vous rappelez probablement de l'un des gardes du corps ou larbins de Draco Malefoy. Depuis mon enfance, mes parents m'avaient appris à obéir sans poser de questions. Aussi, lorsqu'ils m'ont dit de servir Draco, je l'ai fait sans m'interroger. Quand mon père m'enseigna la soi-disant supériorité du Sang-Pur, je crus également ses propos sans chercher à savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment de la vérité. Mon géniteur voulait faire de moi un Mangemort, cependant, la vision des actes perpétrés par les Carrow à Poudlard m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais pas leur ressembler. _

_Je pensais n'avoir aucun choix mais Pansy m'a fait comprendre le contraire et je me suis débrouillé afin de convaincre mon père d'attendre la fin de mon année scolaire pour me faire prendre la Marque. Pendant ce temps, j'espérais voir Potter triompher de Voldemort et nous débarrasser des Carrow. Toutefois, j'avoue avoir suivi une dernière fois celui que mon père m'avait convaincu de protéger. Certes, je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher Potter de détruire l'horcruxe mais notre présence dans la salle sur demande a bien failli tout faire rater. Ensuite, la mort de mon ami Vincent Crabbe m'a rendu fou de douleur puis aveuglé durant des années au point d'en tenir Draco injustement responsable. _

_Aussi, je m'excuse auprès de lui pour ça car j'ai maintenant compris la raison de son attitude à ce moment-là, En effet, il fut comme moi élevé dans le culte des Sang-Pur sans pouvoir poser de questions, ni se permettre de se faire son propre avis. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas que Malefoy n'a pas dénoncé Potter quand le Trio d'Or s'est retrouvé prisonnier chez lui et il a également refusé de tuer Dumbledore. Aussi, cela prouve qu'il ne voulait pas du tout de cette guerre même s'il fut un crétin durant toute sa scolarité. Certes, Draco porte la Marque mais croyez-moi, il ne pouvait pas refuser de s'y soumettre face aux menaces de Voldemort sur sa famille. _

_Bien finissons-en avec la passé et veuillez croire à notre bonne foi. Sachez qu'à présent, je n'aspire plus à la vengeance mais à la paix et j'espère pouvoir enfin vivre sereinement à vos cotés._ Conclut Gregory sous les applaudissements ou encore le regard abasourdi de Draco Malefoy._ »

Ensuite, les trois ex bannis voulurent descendre de l'estrade mais ils furent conviés à rester avec les autres. L'assistance fut alors invitée au silence puis des membres du Ministère firent apparaitre une cloche immense avant de se positionner près d'elle. Minerva fit aussitôt mettre les personnes sur l'estrade en file puis s'avança la première face au pupitre afin de commencer à égrener les noms des victimes. Toutefois, la directrice abasourdie ne s'attendait pas au geste des anciens expulsés qui s'étaient manifestement organisés pour participer de manière active aux commémorations eux aussi. Ainsi, les anciens bannis firent apparaître un immense tapis d'herbe aux pieds du monument et attendirent le moment opportun pour agir. Ensuite, la lecture des noms des victimes commença.

Dés le premier nom, un sorcier lança un sort sur le battant de la cloche afin de faire sonner le glas lors de la lecture de chaque nom. L'assistance surprise observa alors les anciens bannis se mettre en file pour honorer tous les défunts en se présentant un par un devant le tapis d'herbe et y déposer une fleur au moment de la nomination de chaque victime. Les Expulsés rendirent ainsi hommage à tous les Héros afin de commémorer leur courage mais aussi les remercier de la victoire. Pendant ce temps, leurs trois leaders défilèrent également devant le pupitre afin d'égrener l'identité des victimes. L'assistance émue ressentit ensuite un pincement au cœur encore plus profond au moment où Pansy fit signe à son frère Kenji de le rejoindre sur l'estrade puis les deux sorciers en larmes prononcèrent ensemble le nom de leur père Severus Rogue.

Enfin, tous les noms furent évoqués puis les musiciens entamèrent les notes d'une mélodie afin d'honorer la mémoire des défunt. La chorale de Poudlard chanta également quelques chansons adaptées aux circonstances. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cérémonie se conclut par l'envolée de nombreuses colombes dans le ciel afin de promouvoir la paix. Minerva proposa alors à l'assistance de se rendre dans la cour de l'école où un buffet leur permettrait de se réunir autour d'un bon verre.

Les sorciers acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la cour sauf les personnes désireuses de se rendre au cimetière tout près du monument. Pansy put enfin descendre de l'estrade en compagnie de Ron puis salua ses amis et voulut rejoindre enfin la tombe de son père. Sa famille l'accompagna puis la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer à la vue de la stèle de marbre et la photographie de Severus Rogue. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à se contrôler longtemps car de nombreuses larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Malgré l'entretien du cimetière par un jardinier, Pansy nota le dépouillement de la tombe de son père jamais visitée puisque Kenji et Naraantsuya ne pouvaient pas le faire en raison de l'interdit posé par Parkinson. Elle fit alors apparaitre les plantes achetées la veille ainsi que le nécessaire pour le jardinage puis se rapprocha de la tombe. La sorcière s'accroupit puis salua timidement Severus Rogue avant d'effleurer sa photographie. Ensuite, Pansy lui demanda pardon pour sa betise qui l'éloigna de lui pendant vingt ans et condamna sa mère ainsi que Kenji à rester l'esclave de Parkinson jusqu'à son retour. Elle observa ensuite avec gêne ses familiers qui s'éloignèrent un moment afin de la laisser seule avec lui.

Une fois rassurée sur l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, Pansy confessa tous ses regrets à la photographie de son père et évoqua également sa propre vie ou encore son amnésie tout en creusant autour de la tombe afin de planter ses rosiers, les lys ainsi que les pensées achetées la veille. Elle ajouta également sur la tombe l'un des Ikebana de Kenji. Ensuite, la jeune femme les arrosa avant de faire apparaitre deux vases de marbre de la même couleur que la stèle pour pouvoir y déposer des fleurs fraiches. Enfin, Pansy leur lança un enchantement capable de les maintenir toujours aussi resplendissantes qu'au premier jour jusqu'à sa prochaine visite. Elle astiqua également la tombe sans se soucier du reste et continua de parler à son père.

Au bout d'un moment, la Serpentarde demanda encore une fois pardon pour tout à son père et lui promit de s'amender afin de le rendre fier d'elle. Toutefois, elle sursauta après avoir entendu une voix disparue depuis très longtemps :

« _ Et qui a dit que je ne suis pas fier de toi Eileen ?

- Professeur ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie tout en cherchant d'où provenait la voix.

- A Poudlard, je peux aussi me déplacer dans les photographies et je viens toujours ici lors des commémorations. Révéla Severus Rogue tout en bougeant mollement sa main dans le cadre photographique.

- Père c'est bien vous ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me parler. Confessa Pansy émue.

- Et pour quelle raison ne voudrais-je pas parler à ma fille ?

- Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas trouvé durant ma visite à Poudlard et donc je croyais avoir mérité votre mépris. Expliqua Pansy penaude.

- J'étais simplement dissimulé dans la salle sur demande et ne me doutais aucunement de ta présence jusqu'à hier soir. En fait, je venais de quitter ma cachette pour rejoindre cette photographie quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre Minerva et Albus à ton sujet. Aussi, j'ai attendu ton arrivée ce matin puisque je ne peux pas me déplacer hors de Poudlard. Affirma Severus Rogue.

- Père je vous demande pardon pour ma bêtise.

- Eileen rien n'est de ta faute mais de la mienne car j'aurais du te faire transplaner directement chez Parkinson au lieu de te laisser te débrouiller toute seule. Enfin, je suis au courant de ton amnésie depuis longtemps car j'ai entendu parler des circonstances de ton premier procès en 1998 et le fait que Minerva parlait de toi comme Pansy Panshriij m'a fait comprendre que quelqu'un avait modifié ta mémoire. Après ça, je me suis emmuré dans mon mutisme de peur de voir les anciens Mangemorts s'en prendre à toi si ma paternité était révélée. Aussi, cesse de te faire des reproches injustifiés et vis ta vie maintenant sans te soucier du reste.

- Père vous m'avez tant manqué… Confessa Eileen émue avant de fixer son géniteur dans les yeux._ »

La jeune femme n'aurait su dire si ce fut le fait d'entendre la voix de son père ou l'échange de leur regard qui lui provoqua un grand bouleversement au sein de son esprit avant de raviver de nouveaux fragments de sa mémoire. Pansy retrouva enfin une petite partie des souvenirs de son enfance avec sa famille avant d'en parler longuement avec Severus Rogue. Au bout d'un moment, Naraantsuya inquiète s'approcha avant de retrouver le sourire après avoir réalisé la raison de la permanence de sa fille auprès de la tombe.

Bien que leur mariage ne soit pas le fruit de l'amour, les deux conjoints nourrissaient un profond respect et une grande amitié l'un envers l'autre. Ces deux cœurs solitaires éprouvés par leurs désillusions respectives se sentirent très bien ensemble puis partagèrent les joies de la famille grâce à leurs deux enfants. La Mongole s'accroupit à ses cotés afin de discuter également avec Severus également heureux de la revoir ainsi que Kenji fortement ému.

En raison de son amnésie, Pansy ne se souvenait pas que ses parents avaient même partagé leur chambre à partir de l'année 1985 lors des permanences de Rogue à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ durant l'été. Les deux époux n'étaient pas amoureux, néanmoins, ils se sentaient bien ensemble et appréciaient leur vie de famille. Aussi, ils ne songeaient plus à divorcer puis Naraantsuya éprouva une peine sincère après la mort de son conjoint. Elle était donc ravie de pouvoir discuter avec lui maintenant et approuva son souhait. Pansy agréablement surprise lui promit de demander son avis à Ronald puis elle affirma se débrouiller pour obtenir de la vieille Mac Gonagall l'autorisation d'emmener son portrait chez elle ou d'en faire réaliser un second afin de lui permettre de se déplacer de Poudlard à la Ger comme Phinéas Black le faisait quand il se rendait dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black.

Par contre, Severus Rogue estima sa fille bien trop généreuse avec les anciens Mangemorts en train de prier Merlin pour la voir réaliser un remède face à la malédiction. Pansy refusa de rendre des enfants orphelins dont Scorpius ou Patrick puis confessa également sa stimulation face au défi de trouver une solution. Severus comprit son point de vue et finit par accepter sa décision avant de se renfrogner au moment de l'arrivée d'Harry Potter et Minerva Mac Gonagall abasourdis par sa vision.

La vieille femme prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Severus vous voilà enfin !

- Oui mais pas pour longtemps Minerva car je vais m'installer chez ma fille après que vous lui ayez gentiment donné mon portrait. Affirma Severus Rogue d'un ton rogue pour ne pas déroger à sa réputation en public.

- Mais Severus les portraits des directeurs sont la propriété de Poudlard. Protesta doucement Minerva abasourdie.

- Père ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ferai réaliser un autre pour vous permettre de vous déplacer chez moi si Ronald me le permet. Ainsi vous pourrez venir à la maison comme Phinéas Black le fait chez les Black. Intervint Pansy.

- Il faudrait aussi en faire un troisième pour notre maison à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Renchérit Naraantsuya.

- Exact. Approuva Rogue.

- En tout cas, je suis bien heureux de vous entendre Professeur car nul n'est parvenu à vous parler toutes ces années hormis Scorpius en janvier. Intervint Harry.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je parler inutilement à vous ou à d'autres cornichons de votre espère Potter ? Rétorqua Rogue toujours aussi aimable avec ses anciens élèves.

- Vous n'avez pas changé. Rétorqua Harry souriant.

- Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? J'ai donné ma vie pour la votre donc ma dette auprès de votre mère est payée. A présent, ma priorité c'est ma famille et mon installation à la Ger de Pansy si Weasley veut bien faire plaisir à ma fille. Affirma Rogue.

- Ronald tu veux bien accueillir Père à la maison ? Demanda Pansy souriante tout en dédiant son plus beau regard à son compagnon.

- Il sera certainement d'accord n'est-ce pas Weasley ? Interrogea Rogue tout en lui dardant un regard dont il avait le secret car le maitre des potions n'entendait pas imiter sa fille en train de charmer son rouquin.

- Euh oui bien entendu... Finit par répondre Ron incapable de résister à la vue de la joie de Pansy ou son regard si doux.

- Merci Weasley, vous verrez, je sais me faire discret quand il faut. Promit Rogue sans se soucier de l'incrédulité de Ron face à ses remerciements.

- En tout cas c'est Albus qui sera surpris de votre choix. Estima Minerva.

- Albus n'a plus de famille depuis longtemps et ne peut donc pas me comprendre.

- Pansy, pourquoi tu as planté ces roses noires, des lys ou encore des pensées autour de la tombe ? Enfin, c'est quoi cette plante bizarre sur la pierre ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des roses noires Potter mais des roses Black Baccara : ce sont des roses rouges très foncées qui donnent l'illusion d'être en velours. Selon l'éclairage elles semblent noires mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dans le langage des fleurs elles représentent l'amour total qui perdurera jusqu'à la mort. Ma fille les a plantées car elle connait ma passion pour ces fleurs qui sont mes préférées. Expliqua Rogue.

- Ah… Répondit Harry en réalisant que Pansy avait également pensé à la passion de son père pour Lily représentée par les Lys.

- Enfin, Naraantsuya aimait tellement les pensées qu'elle a surnommé notre fille Pansy et la plante comme vous dites est un Ikebana arrangé par mon fils Kenji. Aussi Eileen les a disposés ici afin de me permettre de sentir leur présence à tous les trois jusque sur ma tombe. Bon, ma fille veux-tu enfin me présenter mes petits-fils ? Demanda Rogue afin de changer de sujet.

- Bien entendu Père._ »

La jeune femme rayonnante appela ses fils avant de leur montrer la photographie. Les garçons curieux parlèrent aussitôt avec Severus Rogue aux anges après avoir réalisé leur intelligence ou encore leur passion innée pour les potions. Le sorcier fut également heureux de s'adresser à son fils sans se soucier de la stupéfaction d'Harry à la vue de l'affection sincère entre les deux hommes malgré les origines de Kenji. Ensuite, Minerva proposa à Rogue de retourner dans son portrait afin de leur permettre de discuter confortablement dans son bureau. Le sorcier acquiesça avant de dédier un long regard à sa fille ravie.

Après son départ, Pansy radieuse remercia Ron pour accepter la présence de son père et lui promit qu'il ne le dérangerait pas. Le Gryffondor acquiesça tout en se demandant si _La Terreur des Cachots_ parviendrait à résister longtemps face au joyeux désordre provoqué par les garçons. Toutefois, Ron finit par estimer que la présence du portrait ne serait probablement pas dérangeante car Rogue ne lui démontra aucune hostilité durant la conversation contrairement à ses commentaires acides en cours. Pansy le rassura aussitôt en affirmant avoir parlé de ses gestes à son père qui regardait donc Ronald sous un nouveau jour après les confidences de sa fille sur son soutien inconditionnel. Par contre, elle estima devoir cacher le portrait durant les visites de son ex à la Ger. Le Gryffondor acquiesça et plaignit aussitôt le Mongol puis s'estima chanceux car Toorj deviendrait probablement la cible favorite du professeur lors de ses visites.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent au bureau où Albus joyeux tentait de tirer les vers du nez à son ami. Ce dernier affirma cependant partir bientôt pour son plus grand plaisir puis tenta de convaincre Minerva de décrocher son portrait dés maintenant pour le prêter à sa fille en attendant la réalisation du second. A la fin, la directrice de Poudlard céda car elle comprenait le désir de Severus et estimait lui devoir bien ça après avoir refusé l'inscription des enfants d'Eileen toutes ces années. Le professeur fit aussitôt de son mieux pour rassurer Ron soudainement amusé par la situation car la Terreur des Cachots se montrait très poli avec lui afin de ne pas se le mettre à dos au lieu de l'insulter comme durant les cours. Enfin, les sorciers durent rejoindre les autres au buffet mais ils promirent à Severus de prendre son portrait avant de rentrer.

Le reste de la matinée se passa de façon bien plus agréable pour Pansy en train de recouvrer progressivement sa mémoire en ces jours mais surtout heureuse de retrouver enfin sa famille. La jeune femme souriante était également ravie de voir la bonne entente entre les anciens bannis et les autres sorciers britanniques manifestement rassurés par leurs propos pacifiques. Elle nota également la discussion courtoise entre Gregory, Draco ainsi que Scorpius puis émit le vœu de voir le temps arranger les choses. Enfin, les enfants curieux interrogeaient les élèves de Poudlard et semblait déjà bien s'entendre avec eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy ravie put rentrer chez elle et saisit tendrement le portrait de son père avant de remercier longuement Minerva qui lui fit cependant promettre de le rendre à l'école après la réalisation du second cadre. La Serpentarde assura en parler à l'un de ses amis qui était un artiste peintre et sculpteur elle suivit Ron afin de transplaner ensemble. Une fois rentrée, la jeune femme heureuse le remercia encore une fois pour tout puis lui demanda son aide pour accrocher le portrait dans la salle de séjour…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà :)<strong>_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les retrouvailles de Rogue avec sa famille ? D'après vous, Ron a bien fait d'accepter la présence du portrait à la Ger ? **_

_**A bientot !**_


	17. Chapter 16 Le buffet

_**Bon après-midi à tous, **_

_**Je tiens à préciser aux lecteurs que cette partie a été modifiée donc ne soyez pas surpris par les différences entre cette nouvelle version et la précédente. :)- **_

_**A bientot et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Gregory s'entretenait poliment avec les Malefoy tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa surprise face à l'attitude amicale de Scorpius qui affirmait avoir souvent entendu parler de lui durant les récits de son père sur sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le Serpentard ne dit rien, néanmoins, cette affirmation provoqua sa stupeur car Draco se comportait toujours comme le chef durant leur vie commune dans leur dortoir. Certes, les Malefoy détenaient une fortune colossale et un lignage parfait ce qui leur donnait un immense prestige aux yeux de la Maison, néanmoins, cela ne permettait pas à Draco de les traiter ainsi Vincent ou lui.<p>

En revanche, Théodore Nott dont la famille était aussi respectée que celle des Malefoy, ne se comportait jamais de manière aussi grossière. D'ailleurs Nott restait souvent seul hormis durant ses permanences avec Pansy. Leurs camarades ne s'étonnèrent cependant pas de leur rapprochement car Nott s'emmura dans son mutisme et Pansy fut isolée après les flirts de Draco avec toutes les filles de la Maison. Toutefois, nul ne se doutait alors des manigances des deux jeunes gens pour ressembler à des crétins irrécupérables aux yeux des Carrow.

Après leur expulsion en 1998, Greg avait alors estimé qu'il aurait du se douter de leur comédie car les deux amis furent les seuls à ne jamais se moquer de lui. De plus, Théodore et Pansy firent de leur mieux pour retrouver tous les Expulsés afin de se maintenir en contact à partir de l'automne 2000 mais surtout se soutenir en cas de besoin. D'ailleurs, Greg se souvenait encore de sa stupeur initiale à la vue des deux jeunes gens qui se présentèrent à l'atelier de son maitre à l'heure de la fermeture afin de pouvoir lui parler cette année-là. Greg effectuait encore son apprentissage et s'efforçait de ne plus songer à son ancienne vie afin de ne pas s'écrouler mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses yeux s'humidifier à la vue de ses deux camarades.

Ces derniers ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet puis feignirent de croire à ses explications sur son allergie. Ils saluèrent poliment le propriétaire de l'atelier et attendirent que leur ami ai fini de ranger afin de pouvoir souper ensemble tous les trois. Greg plutôt renfermé ne savait cependant où les emmener car il passait ses journées à l'atelier avant de s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre après le repas en compagnie de la famille de son maitre. Toutefois, Pansy prit les choses en main en montrant aux deux garçons une petite pizzeria au coin de la rue. Ils dinèrent donc dans cet endroit sans se soucier du brouhaha et discutèrent de leurs nouvelles vies tout en prenant soin de ne jamais évoquer Vincent Crabbe.

Durant le repas Gregory apprit ainsi que les deux amis avaient retrouvé Harper en Corée du Sud. Ensuite, ils avaient découvert ses traces à Milan et cherchaient également Marcus Flint installé dans cette ville lui aussi. Goyle abasourdi leur promit de s'informer parmi les membres de la communauté sorcière puis ses deux amis durent partir mais promirent de se maintenir en contact avec lui. Comme promis, Gregory sortit de sa coquille et se mit à chercher Flint abasourdi après leurs retrouvailles. Ensuite, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se fréquenter de plus en plus et apprirent l'installation des jumelles Carrow à Florence d'après les rumeurs. Ils s'y rendirent aussitôt puis renouèrent avec les deux filles.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy parcourut l'Europe durant ses moments de libre et retrouva ainsi Adrian Pucey en train d'étudier pour devenir potioniste à Berlin. Elle finit également par obtenir des nouvelles de Millicent hospitalisée à l'hôpital sorcier français après une tentative de suicide ratée à Paris. C'est ainsi que Pansy découvrit Millicent dans le service de chirurgie magique réparatrice. La Serpentarde s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa peur à la vue des traits totalement défigurés de Bullstrode puis vint la voir le plus souvent possible pour l'aider à affronter son parcours chirurgical magique après la fin de sa psychothérapie.

Bien que Millicent ne parlait jamais avec les autres Serpentards des raisons de son geste même après toutes ces années, elle s'était en revanche confiée à Pansy qui comprenait parfaitement son sentiment de rejet à cause des moqueries à Poudlard sur son physique disgracieux puis le dégoût des hommes à sa vue. L'ex Pékinois de Serpentard fit également de son mieux pour aider Milly à accepter sa nouvelle apparence. Toutefois, ce fut plutôt facile car Bullstrode quitta sans regrets son physique ingrat avant de se complaire dans les miroirs au bout de deux ans. En effet, Millicent était devenue une superbe jeune femme en 2002 grâce à toutes les interventions de chirurgie magique effectuées en vingt-quatre mois. D'ailleurs aucun de ses anciens camarades ne la reconnut lors de la première réunion des Expulsés aux USA. Les années suivantes, Millicent devint un mannequin moldu tout en suivant des cours de stylisme avant de retourner dans le monde sorcier pour ouvrir sa propre boutique au bout d'un moment.

En parlant du loup, Greg sourit à la vue de Millicent qui le rejoignit afin de saluer les Malefoy après le départ de Scorpius. Toutefois, les deux amis dissimulèrent leur agacement face au regard méprisant d'Astoria qui loua le travail du médicomage parvenu à réaliser un tel miracle sur Millicent sans se soucier des violents reproches de son mari furieux. Ensuite, Draco penaud prit la parole :

« _ Je te demande sincèrement pardon Millicent pour les insultes proférées par mon épouse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco: les propos d'Astoria ne m'atteignent absolument pas car ce sont ceux d'une femme vraisemblablement frustrée et aigrie. Rétorqua Millicent.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi Bullstrode ! S'insurgea Astoria vexée.

- Je te plains Astoria car tu t'es mariée par obligation mais tu n'es pas satisfaite de ta vie. En revanche, mon ambition et ma passion pour la mode m'ont permis de me réaliser professionnellement. Enfin, les hommes se retournent sur moi dans la rue sans se soucier du fait que j'ai utilisé la chirurgie magique pour devenir ainsi. Claironna Millicent.

- Ils le seront moins le jour où tu leur donneras un enfant aussi laid que toi à Poudlard ! Répliqua Astoria d'un ton venimeux.

- Astoria tais-toi maintenant car tu me fais vraiment honte ! Pardon Millicent. Intervint Draco.

- Draco tu devrais sortir tes attributs au lieu de t'écraser face à ta femme qui tient les cordons de ta bourse. Estima Goyle.

- Sal… Commença Astoria.

- La ferme, je ne te permets pas de nous insulter Milly ou moi. L'interrompit Greg en lui lançant un sort de _Bloclang_.

- Encore une fois, je te plains Astoria mais si tu veux je peux te donner l'adresse de mon médicomage à Paris. Il serait certainement capable d'effacer le rictus qui tord ta bouche. Affirma Millicent._ »

Milly souriante salua poliment Draco encore en train de se confondre en excuses avant d'entrainer Greg avec elle loin du couple. Ils rejoignirent aussitôt Adrian qui présentait ses enfants Saskia âgée de quinze ans et Mathis bientôt onze à Horace Slughorn :

« _ Ma fille Saskia étudie à l'école de sorcellerie de Berlin.

- Vous resterez là-bas l'année prochaine ou vous pensez vous inscrire à Poudlard Miss ? Demanda Slughorn.

- Je finis mon année scolaire à Berlin puis je ferais ma prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Répondit Saskia dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un léger accent allemand.

- Oui ma fille reste en Allemagne jusqu'à la fin de son année scolaire en juin car elle doit passer ses Buses. A Berlin, les élèves sont en internat comme ici à Poudlard donc je l'ai fait transplaner en Grande-Bretagne seulement ce matin pour assister aux commémorations puis elle rentrera à son école cet après-midi. Expliqua Adrian.

- Et vous jeune homme: vous êtes en internat aussi ou vous vivez déjà en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Slughorn au jeune Mathis.

- J'habite ici avec Papa mais il m'emmène tous les matins à Berlin pour finir mon année à l'école primaire et vient me chercher le soir pour revenir ici. Répondit poliment Mathis.

- C'est quoi l'école primaire ? Demanda Slughorn curieux.

- C'est un établissement moldu où les enfants étudient entre six et onze ans. Spécifia Adrian.

- Ah, vous viviez chez les Moldus ? L'interrogea Slughorn curieux.

- Oui mon mari Klaus était moldu. Révéla Adrian.

- Oh… Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas raviver votre peine. Dit Slughorn à la vue de l'alliance au doigt de Pucey.

- Ne vous inquiétez point Professeur, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'étais veuf. Répondit gentiment Adrian._ »

Ensuite, Adrian changea de sujet en parlant de la passion de Saskia pour les potions. La jeune fille acquiesça puis confessa son ravissement à la vue de l'installation de Pansy en Grande-Bretagne également car l'adolescente ne devrait donc pas s'exiler en Mongolie après ses Aspics. En effet, Saskia désirait effectuer son apprentissage en tant que potioniste auprès de Pansy dont la renommée mais aussi sa gentillesse envers ses apprentis étaient très connues. Scorpius qui passait par là, entendit leurs propos et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'eux afin de se présenter auprès des Pucey ainsi que Millicent Bullstrode. Ensuite, il leur confessa aussi son désir d'effectuer son apprentissage auprès de Miss Rogue. Adrian reprit alors la parole :

« _ Ton choix est judicieux jeune homme car Pansy est l'une des meilleures maitresses de potions de la communauté sorcière. Donc j'espère que tu apprécieras ta chance et tu suivras bien son enseignement si elle accepte de te prendre comme apprenti. Beaucoup de jeune gens n'ont pas la possibilité d'étudier auprès d'un maitre des potions donc il te faudra faire tes preuves. Expliqua Adrian.

- Oui, j'ai conscience de devoir faire mes preuves. Par contre, vous semblez connaitre le monde des potionistes monsieur Pucey : seriez-vous donc un maitre des potions également ? Interrogea Scorpius.

- Merlin non : je suis seulement potioniste et c'est déjà suffisant car la formation est très difficile. Or, c'est encore pire pour devenir un maitre des potions et je n'ai franchement pas l'envie, ni la patience d'entreprendre un tel parcours. Affirma Adrian d'un ton tranquille.

- Et vous comptez ouvrir votre propre atelier sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ? Demanda Scorpius curieux.

- Non, j'ai toujours travaillé pour différents patrons car je ne veux pas me lancer à mon propre compte. Répondit Pucey. _ »

Ensuite, le Serpentard répondit aux questions du jeune homme sur son expérience professionnelle ainsi que ses difficultés à trouver un emploi stable à cause de son casier judiciaire chargé avant la levée de la condamnation subie en 1998. Toutefois, Saskia et Mathis enlacèrent leur père en affirmant se moquer de leurs difficultés passées avant de le proclamer le meilleur papa du monde. Ils déplorèrent seulement le décès de leur second papa qui ne verrait donc pas leur retour en Grande-Bretagne sans se soucier de la surprise de Scorpius. Face à sa curiosité, Adrian parla de sa rencontre avec Klaus un charmant moldu berlinois en 1999. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme accepta sa condition de sorcier et tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son monde. Ensuite, Adrian fut retrouvé par Pansy en 2000 et put ainsi renouer avec elle ainsi que les autres Expulsés déjà remis en contact. La jeune femme se moquait de sa sexualité et lui trouvait souvent des commandes ou lui donnait même une partie des siennes depuis des années.

Scorpius l'interrogea aussitôt sur son expérience avec la jeune femme :

« _ Comment travaille Miss Rogue dans son laboratoire ?

- Pansy vit pour ses potions et détient un talent inné comme son père. Tu n'as pas connu Severus Rogue mais je peux t'assurer que c'était l'un des meilleurs maitres des potions de tous les temps. Expliqua Adrian.

- Et comment traite-t-elle ses apprentis ?

- Elle les traite toujours très bien et j'espère que ma propre fille obtiendra la possibilité d'effectuer son apprentissage sous son aile. Franchement, Pansy pourrait lui enseigner de très grandes choses qui permettraient à Saskia de devenir une très grande potioniste si c'est son souhait. Affirma Adrian sans ressentir aucune jalousie à l'égard de Pansy.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer Miss Rogue. Constata Scorpius.

- C'est l'une des mes amies les plus chères et une maitresse des potions hors-pair. Mon mari Klaus et moi lui avons donc demandé de réaliser les potions Bébé qui donnèrent le jour à nos deux enfants. Affirma Adrian.

- Oh vous avez porté vos bébés vous-même ou une mère porteuse l'a fait ? Demanda Scorpius.

- Tu es très curieux jeune homme. Constata Adrian avec amusement.

- Oh désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous poser la question. Bredouilla Scorpius penaud.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas : tu es jeune et tu n'as probablement pas du voir beaucoup d'homosexuels franchir les grilles du Manoir Malefoy donc je peux comprendre ta curiosité. En tout cas, c'est moi qui ai porté mes bébés. Affirma Adrian._ »

Adrian parla également du soutien de Pansy durant ses grossesses. En effet, ce fut lui qui utilisa les potion avant de se soumettre à toutes les magies nécessaires pour pouvoir porter ses enfants dont la création magique d'un utérus temporaire malgré son corps d'homme. Durant la première gestation, la jeune femme transplanait chez lui plusieurs fois par semaines pour vérifier que tout allait bien et lui préparait les potions nécessaires pour le bon déroulement de sa grossesse. Pansy l'aida aussi en lui fournissant de nombreuses potions anesthésiantes lors de la dissolution de son utérus magique après chaque naissance des enfants. Ce fut également la jeune femme qui le soutint de son mieux durant la seconde grossesse après le décès de Klaus. Pansy également enceinte l'invita alors à vivre chez elle en compagnie de Toorj. Le couple les accueillit donc Saskia et lui afin de les aider mais aussi veiller sur le futur papa très fatigué.

En effet, Adrian était alors esseulé après la mort de Klaus mais il trouva beaucoup de réconfort en présence de Pansy et Toorj. A la vue du regard incrédule de Scorpius qui connaissait l'auror seulement à travers les articles de Rita Skeeter, Pucey fit aussitôt une digression dans son récit pour louer la bienveillance de l'auror. Ce dernier ne manifesta jamais aucune forme d'intolérance envers les homosexuels et l'accueillit toujours volontiers au palais Adiriig ainsi que Klaus avant sa mort. Le Mongol fut même présent lors de la naissance de Mathis afin de soutenir Adrian souffrant et accablé par l'absence de Klaus cette fois-ci. Toorj lui tint même l'une de ses mains durant sa césarienne pendant que Pansy tenait l'autre. Après la naissance, Toorj lui fit également ses compliments pour son courage car lui-même se sentait incapable de subir les douleurs de l'accouchement. Le couple devint ensuite les parrain et marraine de Mathis. Les enfants bénéficiaient ainsi d'une présence féminine grâce à Pansy puis Milly, les jumelles ou encore Ivanka la belle-sœur d'Adrian se débrouillèrent pour l'aider également.

Enfin, Adrian affirma se sentir bien auprès de ses amis qui acceptaient son homosexualité sans problèmes. Il était d'ailleurs très proche de Théodore Nott qui affrontait lui aussi les difficultés de la monoparentalité depuis la mort de son épouse Lauren. Leurs filles aimaient également passer du temps ensemble malgré leur différence d'âge. Parfois des inconnus les prenaient même pour une famille lorsqu'ils se baladaient tous les cinq dans les rues de Berlin ou Salem. Toutefois, les deux hommes hilares s'imaginaient très mal flirter ensemble car Nott se retournait sur toutes les jolies femmes et Adrian n'aimait que les beaux blonds aux yeux bleus.

Leurs amis avaient tenté de présenter de charmants sorciers ou moldus à Adrian mais il ne trouvait personne susceptible de vraiment l'intéresser depuis la mort de Klaus. Certes, quelques amants de passage entrèrent discrètement dans sa vie à l'insu de Saskia et Mathis, néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne devint un véritable compagnon. Horace Slughorn acquiesça puis Adrian prit congé avant de rejoindre les autres Expulsés en train de converser avec les sorciers restés au pays.

Ses amis l'accueillirent volontiers puis ils saluèrent Kenji Panshriij secrètement ravi de s'être débarrassé de Potter un moment. Certes, le frère de Pansy n'avait rien contre Harry et lui était même reconnaissant pour son aide mais il se sentait très mal à l'aise face à ses tentatives de l'inclure dans sa famille comme le fils de Sirius Black son cher parrain. En effet, Potter désirait tout le temps lui parler de Sirius mais aussi lui rendre ses biens et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le refus de Kenji. Harry était également resté choqué par les propos du Serpentard sur son affection envers son unique père à ses yeux ou encore son désir de procéder enfin à un échange d'ADN grâce à une potion afin de devenir exclusivement le fils de Severus Rogue.

Aussi, Kenji avait profité de l'arrivée de Ginny Potter auprès de son mari pour filer et rejoindre le groupe des Expulsés. Ces derniers le saluèrent avant de s'excuser pour leur oubli involontaire :

« _ Je m'excuse au nom de tout le monde car nous ne souvenions vraiment pas de toi. Confessa Marcus penaud.

- Pourtant on était dans le même dortoir toi et moi. Renchérit l'un des expulsés gêné.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis car j'ai tout fait pour me faire oublier au point que le Magenmagot ne m'a pas cherché lors de la vague des arrestations. Expliqua Kenji.

- Tu n'es quand même pas resté silencieux pendant sept ans quand même ? S'inquiéta Adrian.

- Non, j'ai discuté avec pas mal de monde et puis j'ai aussi participé aux fêtes des Serpentards ou même flirté avec des filles. S'esclaffa Kenji.

- Bon tu me rassures.

- Mais oui, je parlais avec vous, néanmoins, vous ne vous en souvenez pas car je m'efforçais de me montrer très insignifiant. Avoua Kenji.

- C'est drôle quand même : Pansy se faisait passer pour une cruche et toi tu étais extrêmement discret. Estima Flora Carrow.

- C'était vital pour nous sinon Pansy serait devenue un otage entre les mains de Voldemort s'il avait su que c'etait une Rogue et Parkinson senior nous aurait tués si les Malefoy avait découvert que j'étais le véritable enfant de Black. Expliqua Kenji.

- Qu'as-tu fait après Poudlard ? Demanda Harper.

- J'ai d'abord voulu devenir potioniste comme mes parents et je suis donc reconnu comme tel auprès de la corporation mais ce n'est pas ma vraie passion. Aussi, je ne travaille pas dans cette branche. Révéla Kenji.

- Tu faisais quoi alors quand Parkinson ne t'enfermait pas chez lui ? Demanda Hestia Carrow.

- Je suis cuisinier et j'ai donc un peu bourlingué à travers le monde quand le vieux fou m'en donnait la possibilité. Ça m'a permis de travailler dans des restaurants asiatiques moldus ou sorciers en Chine, Japon et même en Mongolie. Ensuite, Parkinson m'a contraint à m'intéresser aussi à la cuisine occidentale puisqu'il voulait que je devienne son cuisinier personnel. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça mais grâce à lui j'ai ainsi pu travailler dans de grands restaurants européens pour apprendre de nombreuses recettes. Expliqua Kenji.

- Alors tu peux ouvrir un restaurant typiquement anglais. Suggéra Greg.

- Hum non, je sais cuisiner des plats occidentaux mais ma spécialité reste la cuisine asiatique.

- Alors ouvre un restaurant asiatique si c'est ta passion. Lui conseilla Adrian.

- Bah les sorciers anglais ne s'intéressent pas à ce genre de choses et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'installer chez les moldus même si j'adore leur technologie. Répondit Kenji.

- Oh, tu aimes leurs joujoux comme Pansy alors ! S'exclama Greg.

- Oui. Répondit Kenji.

- J'espère que tu aimes la vraie technologie et pas la camelote comme Pansy ne cesse de brandir son Smartphone coréen au lieu d'accepter la supériorité de la Ap… Commença Nott.

- Ah, non tu tombes très mal car j'aime la même marque que ma sœur. L'interrompit Kenji.

- Oh, non les deux Rogue-Panshriij vont se liguer contre moi ! Plaisanta Theodore.

- Nous sommes frère et sœur. _ Rappela Kenji. _ Par contre… Oh non, pas encore lui. Se lamenta l'eurasien à la vue d'Harry en train de se diriger vers eux.

- Potter t'embête ? Demanda Théodore surpris.

- Il est gentil et je le remercie pour son aide mais franchement, j'en ai marre qu'il me casse les oreilles avec son cher Sirius. Ce type n'est pas mon père à mes yeux, cependant, Potter refuse de le comprendre ou d'accepter le fait que je suis un Rogue. Expliqua Kenji.

- Black ne t'intéresse vraiment pas, ni son héritage ? S'étonna Marcus.

- Non: mon père est Severus Rogue car c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi et m'a reconnu. Donc, je ne veux pas de l'argent des Black, ni de leur demeure. Affirma Kenji.

- Wow. Sut seulement dire Marcus sincèrement admiratif car le frère de Pansy renonçait à la fortune des Black pour conserver le nom de son vrai père à ses yeux.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas l'ADN de Severus Rogue mais il s'en foutait car mon père disait que le sang n'est pas tout, même si, je voulais me débarrasser de celui de Black pour prendre le sien. Avoua Kenji.

- Tu voulais prendre une potion pour modifier ton ADN ? Demanda Adrian.

- Oui et mon père avait fini par l'accepter mais seulement à condition que j'attende mes dix-huit ans pour le faire. Malheureusement, la guerre puis sa mort nous ont empêchées de procéder à ce changement même si j'ai un document signé où mon père Severus Rogue accepte de me donner son ADN.

- Ah, tu n'as pas de potion déjà prête ? Demanda Adrian.

- Non et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de faire ouvrir la tombe de mon père pour prélever les échantillons nécessaires.

- Pansy le sait ? Demanda Greg curieux.

- Elle le savait mais ne s'en rappelle pas. Expliqua Kenji.

- Toutefois, un sorcier pourrait faire des prélèvements sur Pansy avant de procéder à la potion. Suggéra Adrian.

- C'est possible ? S'enquit Kenji.

- Oui.

- Bon je lui en parlerai quand la situation se sera calmée. Il faut aussi que je parvienne à convaincre Potter du bienfait de ma décision, sinon, ce type va faire une syncope sous mes yeux s'il n'est pas préparé à cette chose. Estima Kenji.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Marcus.

- Il adorait ce Sirius Black et cherche à le retrouver à travers moi mais je ne ressemble pas du tout à ce type. Je me sens un Rogue, pas un Black même si je n'ai pas l'ADN de mon père Severus.

- Ecoutes Kenji, la prise d'une telle potion ne se fait pas à légère : tu dois vraiment bien réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'agir. Enfin, tu es déjà le fils du professeur aux yeux de ton père, ta mère, ta sœur mais aussi des nôtres donc tu n'as rien à prouver à personne. Alors prends bien le temps de la réflexion car tu n'as pas besoin d'une potion pour prouver ton attachement à ton père. Déclara Adrian.

- Je sais… Reconnut Kenji.

- Bon prépare-toi car Potter arrive : il doit vraiment aimer ce Black pour se rapprocher autant de nous. S'esclaffa Harper.

- Merlin, restez avec moi car Pansy est rentrée chez elle et ce type ne cesse de me bassiner avec son Sirius chéri depuis le départ de ma sœur… Soupira Kenji._ »

Les Expulsés rassurèrent Kenji de leur mieux avant d'accueillir poliment Harry contraint de changer de sujet puisque les sorciers ne désiraient probablement pas s'intéresser à Sirius Black. Ensuite, ces gens lui parlèrent de leur impression de vivre un rêve éveillé au point de se pincer régulièrement pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Ils confessèrent également leur joie de pouvoir enfin rester en Grande-Bretagne:

« _ Je n'aurais jamais cru revenir à la maison et revoir Poudlard, ni recevoir un tel accueil. Confessa Marcus Flint.

- C'est clair car nous n'étions pas particulièrement aimés par les Rouge-et-Or ou les autres Maisons. Affirma Flora Carrow.

- Sans compter notre nom de famille à ma sœur et moi. Renchérit Hestia Carrow.

- Les choses changent Mesdemoiselles et vous finirez par vous intégrer parfaitement parmi nous. Affirma le Premier Ministre souriant qui s'immisça dans la conversation.

- J'ai encore l'impression de rêver car nous pouvons non seulement nous installer ici mais aussi inscrire nos enfants à Poudlard. Confessa Adrian.

- Vous ne rêvez point Monsieur Pucey car c'est la réalité. Répondit gentiment le Ministre.

- A propos de réalité, j'aimerais bien passer aux choses concrètes Mr le Ministre et savoir quand je pourrais récupérer le manoir des Nott ? Intervint Théodore toujours aussi pragmatique et pas du tout porté sur la nostalgie ou le romantisme.

- Je ne m'occupe pas de ces choses Mr Nott mais vous pourrez probablement le récupérer d'ici peu s'il n'a pas été vendu. A ce propos, à ceux dont les propriétés ont été malheureusement données ou vendues, une somme équivalente à la valeur de ce bien vous sera versée. Enfin, les Gobelins ont commencé à établir une liste pour vous donner rendez-vous afin de vous restituer les coffres de vos parents toujours intacts. L'informa le ministre.

- Bien. Conclut Théodore avant de sourire à sa fille en train de courir vers lui._ »

Le ministre prit congé tout en observant Nott s'occuper de la petite Lauren puis il s'attarda sur les célibataires des deux groupes en train de s'observer discrètement. Kingsley Shacklebolt estima alors que les sorciers restés au pays seraient probablement les premiers à s'approcher des Expulsés afin de rencontrer d'autres personnes dans l'espoir de fonder enfin une famille. Aussi la Loi sur le Mariage serait probablement bien accueillie par ces gens. Quand aux anciens Bannis, ils finiraient par s'y plier également plutôt que de repartir…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, que pensez-vous de l'histoire d'Adrian, la réaction des Serpentards ou le désir de Kenji ? D'après vous, Harry doit-il tenter de parler de Sirius à Kenji ou le laisser faire son choix ?<em>**


	18. Chapter 17 Le Testament

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, bonne lecture :).**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron accompagna les trois Rogue-Panshriij chez le notaire qui lut les dispositions testamentaires de Severus Rogue. Naraantsuya et Pansy devinrent ainsi les copropriétaires de la maison située à <em>l'Impasse du Tisseur <em>puis la jeune femme reçut également le petit pavillon mitoyen à gauche de la demeure familiale. Enfin, Kenji abasourdi devint le propriétaire de la maison adjacente du coté droit secrètement achetée pour lui en janvier 1998 par Severus Rogue. Dans son testament, le maitre des potions s'excusait auprès de ses enfants pour ne pas pouvoir leur offrir plus que ces deux bicoques miteuses dont le prix était bradé puisque le quartier n'attirait personne. Ainsi les Rogue-Panshriij détenaient maintenant trois maisons mitoyennes au sein de _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Enfin, il léguait une somme d'argent à Kenji afin de l'aider à ouvrir son futur restaurant asiatique plus tard si c'était toujours son souhait et à Pansy tout le contenu de son coffre puisqu'elle entendait devenir maitresse des potions un jour.

Dans sa lettre, Severus rappelait à son épouse Naraantsuya leur décision de donner également la demeure familiale à Pansy puisque Kenji recevait la plus grande partie de leurs économies pour son futur restaurant. Par contre, Pansy ne pouvait pas vendre leur maison de famille sans le consentement sa mère. En effet, une clause permettait à Naraantsuya d'y vivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et de gérer la maison comme bon lui semble. Severus Rogue laissait également une somme d'argent à son épouse ainsi que tous les biens entreposés à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ hormis les livres destinés à leur fille. Enfin, le reste du contenu de son coffre était également réservé à Pansy. Après la lecture du testament, Naraantsuya confessa sa satisfaction à sa famille car son époux avait bien respecté les dispositions choisies ensemble en janvier 1998. Par contre, elle expliqua à Kenji ne lui avoir rien dit toutes ces années puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas accéder à ces choses en l'absence de Pansy.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la banque car Pansy s'était enfin souvenue de la formule transmise par son père. Bill curieux demanda alors une faveur à sa future belle-sœur : le Gryffondor n'avait jamais vu personne poser ou retirer des scellés magiques et désirait donc l'observer si possible. La jeune femme accepta sa présence puis le frère de Ron sollicita la permission d'accompagner le gobelin chargé de recevoir les trois sorciers. Ensuite, les deux employés de banque escortèrent les quatre sorciers jusqu'au coffre avant d'observer avec curiosité les gestes de Pansy. Nul n'entendit le nom des sorts informulés de Pansy qui protégeait elle-même ses biens en plus de toutes les précautions déjà prise par la banque mais Bill resta impressionné par l'ouverture de la porte. Ensuite, Ron voulut attendre sa compagne dehors, néanmoins, elle l'entraina avec lui à l'intérieur. Le sorcier surpris observa la toute petite masse de gallions accumulée par Severus Rogue pour sa fille. Ensuite, il estima que son futur beau-père avait donc raison sur son salaire relativement bas en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard.

Naraantsuya acquiesça et révéla à son futur gendre le dépit de son mari contraint de travailler à l'école au lieu de fonder son propre laboratoire ou son officine pour créer de nouvelles potions. Ron comprit enfin en partie la cause de l'aigreur de Severus Rogue qui sacrifia son existence à Poudlard pour réparer ses erreurs de jeunesse en protégeant sur Harry à sa manière malgré son désir de se consacrer à la recherche. Le Gryffondor songea aussi à sa surprise la veille face à la vision de l'ancienne _Terreur des Cachots_ manifestement détendue dans son cadre auprès de sa famille après leur retour à la Ger. Le terrible professeur se montra même poli avec lui et ne lui fit aucune des remarques dont il détenait pourtant le secret.

D'ailleurs, Ron avait été touché par le fait que Pansy lui demanda son avis au sujet de l'installation du cadre de son père à la Ger au lieu de lui imposer sa décision comme Hermione l'avait souvent fait. En effet, la Ger appartenait à Pansy tout comme le terrain, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas rappelé ce détail à son compagnon pour le contraindre à accepter la présence de son père. Au contraire, elle faisait de son mieux pour mettre Ron à l'aise depuis le début de leur installation ensemble et l'aider à trouver sa place au sein de leur foyer en le faisant participer aux décisions.

En revanche, Hermione s'était souvent servie de l'argent pour obtenir le dernier mot chez eux en raison de son salaire largement supérieur au sien ou encore sa propriété exclusive de la maison puisqu'elle en fit l'acquisition grâce à l'héritage laissé par ses parents. Par contre, Ronald se sentait sur un pied d'égalité avec Pansy qui ne se souciait aucunement des différences de salaire mais seulement du fait qu'ils pouvaient affronter sereinement les dépenses de la maisonnée d'après leurs calculs. L'attitude désintéressée de la jeune femme fut encore une fois confirmée deux minutes plus tard par sa discussion avec Ron sur la somme présente après la détraction de la part de sa mère et son frère. Pansy soulagée constata qu'elle pourrait l'aider à faire bouillir la marmite sereinement pendant deux ans grâce à cet argent sans devoir s'inquiéter si jamais ses recherches d'emploi prenaient du temps. De plus, elle détenait également ses propres économies, ce qui lui permettrait de l'aider pendant plusieurs années encore si jamais la jeune femme décidait de rester à la maison après la naissance de leur futur bébé.

Naraantsuya également satisfaite estima pouvoir vivre tranquillement jusqu'à ses vieux jours entre la somme léguée par son mari et ses propres économies puisqu'elle avait continué de vendre ses potions après le départ de sa fille. De plus, son installation à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ lui permettait de ne pas devoir payer de loyer. Ron surpris l'incita à rester avec eux ce dont sa belle-mère touchée le remercia, néanmoins, Naraantsuya affirma s'installer dans la demeure familiale où elle détenait les souvenirs de sa vie de famille avec son mari ainsi que leurs enfants. Kenji renchérit en avouant son intention de meubler sa propre maison et vivre enfin chez lui à trente-huit ans. Par contre, il ne toucherait pas à l'argent de son père tout de suite car le frère de Pansy désirait d'abord trouver un local adéquat sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ afin d'ouvrir son propre restaurant même s'il estimait devoir batailler ferme pour convaincre les sorciers britanniques d'essayer la cuisine asiatique. Kenji confessa l'abandon de son rêve des années plus tôt puisque Parkinson ne le payait jamais et les économies accumulées durant son labeur chez les moldus ne lui suffisaient pas.

En revanche, l'argent légué par son père lui permettrait d'acheter ou louer un petit local sur le Chemin de Traverse et de le meubler mais aussi pouvoir anticiper les frais d'une telle aventure. Toutefois, Kenji honteux regrettait le fait que Pansy avait obtenu moins d'argent que lui mais sa sœur affirma que la valeur des objets entassés par leur papa dans coffre était largement supérieur à des gallions. Naraantsuya acquiesça car ces choses permettraient à sa fille d'ouvrir rapidement son propre laboratoire si c'était son souhait. C'était la raison pour laquelle, Severus légua la plus grande partie de ses économies à sa femme et leur fils.

Les deux hommes surpris observèrent alors Pansy s'extasier face aux traités de différents potionistes renommés récoltés par son père ainsi que certains objets d'une valeur inestimable pour un maitre des potions. Ensuite, la sorcière fut avertie de l'arrivée de ses biens accumulés dans la filiale mongole puis elle demanda leur transfert dans le coffre légué par son père. Les Gobelins s'en chargèrent aussitôt sous ses yeux pendant que sa mère prélevait la somme léguée par son mari pour la placer dans son propre coffre et Kenji en faisait de même dans le sien.

Une fois ses gallions mais aussi ses biens entassés dans son coffre, Pansy calcula ses propres économies et fut rassurée par l'idée de pouvoir aider Ronald à faire tourner la maisonnée pendant plus d'une décennie grâce au cumul de ces sommes si elle faisait attention. De toute façon, la vente de sa laine de cachemire tous les ans ainsi que celle de ses potions lui permettrait d'accumuler d'autres bénéfices. Elle préleva donc une bourse de gallions puis scella son coffre une fois tous les transferts effectués. Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers quittèrent la banque avant de saluer Ron qui se rendit à son travail juste à l'heure pour l'ouverture de la boutique.

Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes et Kenji décidèrent de flâner sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ avant de tenter de faire de leur mieux pour sourire face aux regards curieux ainsi que les nombreuses marques d'attention provoquées par l'article de Rita Skeeter. Les passants les appelèrent respectueusement Mrs Rogue, Mr Rogue et Miss Rogue puis Hannah prénomma Pansy _Eileen_ lorsqu'ils se présentèrent au _Chaudron Baveur_. Les sorciers discutèrent un moment avec elle avant de retrouver les anciens bannis. Ces derniers leur firent part de leurs intentions de trouver de nouveaux logements afin de ne pas s'éterniser à l'auberge du _Chaudron Baveur_ même si Hannah les traitait de manière impeccable.

Pansy acquiesça car elle comprenait fort bien leur désir de s'installer dans leur propre maison au lieu de rester dans une auberge. Nott confessa avoir enfin reçu des nouvelles sur son manoir et pouvoir y emménager bientôt avec Lauren, néanmoins, il confessa son indécision, En effet, le sorcier désirait récupérer la demeure de ses ancêtres mais il éprouvait un peu d'appréhension en songeant à tous les événements tragiques survenus là-bas. Pansy songea à la mort de la mère de Théodore puis lui conseilla de visiter le manoir seulement pour le moment et décider plus tard s'il tenait vraiment à s'y installer. Théodore approuva son idée puis lui demanda si elle s'était déjà rendue chez son père ou non. Pansy affirma attendre dimanche afin de pouvoir s'y rendre en compagnie de Ronald puis changea de sujet avant de tenter d'apaiser la soudaine jalousie de son ami et frère de cœur pas du tout heureux de la partager avec Kenji. Enfin, Theodore s'excusa discrètement pour sa jalousie enfantine après avoir compris que Pansy le considérait toujours comme son frère même si Kenji était maintenant présent dans sa vie.

Le lendemain après-midi, Pansy sortit son SUV afin d'emmener sa petite famille au centre commercial situé dans la petite ville proche du village moldu. Elle proposa également à Kenji d'utiliser sa vieille jeep afin de reprendre un peu la main puisqu'il possédait son permis mais ne conduisait pas depuis longtemps. Son frère accepta et suivit donc le SUV de sa sœur pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants désireux de l'emmener au fastfood. Toutefois, les enfants durent d'abord suivre leur mère dans les rayons du grand magasin mais aussi les boutiques de la galerie. En effet, la jeune femme ne possédait pas beaucoup de vêtements moldus et désirait donc acheter le nécessaire pour dimanche car elle souhaitait s'attarder à Cokeworth la ville natale de son père au lieu de transplaner seulement devant la maison.

En effet, sa mère lui avait appris que _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ avait finalement été rénovée en 2000. Certes, elle restait parmi les rues les moins favorisées de la vieille ville, cependant, les maisons ne furent pas rasées ce qui soulagea Naraantsuya apeurée à l'idée de perdre leur demeure familiale. Le quartier avait été abandonné dans les années 80 à cause de la fermeture de la fabrique voisine mais le retour des Moldus en 2000 après des rénovations sommaires permit le retour à la vie de toute l'impasse. Naraantsuya et Kenji curieux ne cessaient donc de s'y rendre le plus possible toutes ces années même s'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans la maison. La Mongole observait alors l'animation de la rue si différente de ses souvenirs car _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ était totalement vide durant la période où la famille Rogue-Panshriij y séjournait. Aussi elle avait conseillé à Pansy d'acheter des tenues adaptées molduspour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus par le port de vêtements sorciers.

Pansy avait accepté car elle était curieuse de revoir leur maison ainsi que le parc tant décrit par ses parents et Kenji. Elle entraîna donc ses enfants à l'intérieur de la grande surface avant d'aider Kushi à essayer des vêtements moldus dans la cabine d'essayage pendant que les plus grands effectuaient leurs propres choix en compagnie de Kenji. Ensuite, Pansy convainquit sa mère de la laisser lui offrir une robe moldue neuve et en fit de même pour Odval toujours vêtue de son deel habituel. La jeune femme se choisit aussi une tenue puis demanda de l'aide à Kenji afin de sélectionner également des vêtements pour Ronald qui lui avait donné cart blanche. Elle en profita aussi pour acheter quelque chose à son frère agréablement surpris.

Ensuite, les enfants purent choisir des baskets neuves, Ensuite, les garçons ravis purent sortir de la grande-surface afin de faire une halte au fastfood en compagnie de leur arrière-grand-mère pendant que les deux autres femmes firent rapidement des courses car le prix de la nourriture était bien plus attractif ici que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces gestes anodins permettaient également à la mère et à la fille de retrouver un peu de leur ancienne complicité car Pansy s'était souvenue de leurs courses dans des épiceries moldues au sein de la communauté mongole installée à Londres. Par contre, Kenshi bougonna longuement à la vue du coin des primeurs car il préférait de loin les légumes et les fruits frais du marché. Toutefois, Pansy l'apaisa en lui promettant de se renseigner sur le jour de marché à _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ afin d'acheter ensemble des produits frais locaux.

Après leurs courses, les trois sorciers rejoignirent les enfants en train de grignoter en compagnie d'Odval qui avait chargé les jumeaux de payer leurs consommations avec l'argent moldu confié par Pansy. Ensuite, les garçons amusés s'amusèrent à pousser le caddie à tour de rôle avant d'aider les adultes à ranger les courses. Durant le trajet, Naraantsuya déplora seulement l'absence de congélateur à la Ger ce qui ne leur permettait pas des glaces pour les enfants mais Pansy affirma y songer après l'achat d'une maison en kit. Ainsi, elle pourrait de signaler sa présence aux moldus et bénéficier de leurs services comme l'électricité ou internet. Sa mère curieuse l'interrogea longuement sur son projet durant le trajet en voiture puis attendit d'être seule un moment pour en parler avec Severus dans son cadre.

Le soir, Ron ferma rapidement la boutique en compagnie de Georges qui le taquina un peu :

« _ Tu m'as l'air bien content de partir dis donc.

- Je me languis de revoir Pansy. Confessa Ron dont les oreilles virèrent au rouge.

- Comme c'est mignon, ça me rappelle mes premières années de mariage avec Angelina. Ensuite, je fus ravi de pouvoir m'isoler de temps en temps pour boire une pinte avec Lee Jordan avant de replonger dans mon train-train familial.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais connu le train-train donc je ne me lasse vraiment pas de rentrer dans une maison accueillante où on m'attend à bras ouvert. Affirma Ron.

- Tout se passe bien à la Ger pour toi depuis l'arrivée du cadre de Severus Rogue, il te traite comment ? S'inquiéta Georges.

- Franchement, bien mieux que je le pensais car il est différent de l'homme que nous avons connu à Poudlard. Certes, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous mais il est très poli avec moi et on apprend à vivre l'un près de l'autre pour faire plaisir à Pansy.

- Bon tant mieux mais j'espère que tout ce petit monde installé à la Ger vous laisse un peu d'intimité par moments. Avec Angelina on laisse parfois les gosses à Maman afin de décompresser et rester seuls un jour ou deux car c'est important pour un couple de se réserver quelques moments exclusifs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas car Naraantsuya est très discrète tout comme Odval et Kenji. De toute façon, ils ne vont pas rester longtemps car leur intention est de s'installer à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Affirma Ron.

- Bien, je suis content pour Pansy et toi car ça crevait les yeux que vous étiez vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre même durant votre période « _On est simplement amis_ ». S'exclama Georges hilare.

- Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux, merci de m'avoir poussé à tenter ma chance. Confirma Ron.

- Et comment ça se passe avec les petits garçons, ils ne te font pas trop de misères ? L'interrogea Georges.

- Pas du tout, ils ont accepté facilement notre relation et semblent même contents. Tu sais les enfants avaient l'habitude de voir leur maman seule depuis quatre ans donc ils sont conscients que je ne cherche pas du tout à voler la place de leur père.

- Et les tiens comment ont-ils réagi face à votre histoire d'amour ? Demanda Georges.

- On attend la fin des Aspics de Rose pour le leur annoncer. Expliqua Ron.

- Tu n'as pas peur de leur réaction ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air très emballés à la vue de Pansy lors du mariage d'Hermione.

- Je me doute que ce ne sera pas facile mais franchement, ils ne peuvent rien me dire après avoir accepté Roger tout de suite malgré le fait que leur mère m'avait quitté depuis peu. Dit Ron.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer petit frère mais tes enfants sont des gosses trop gâtés et égoïstes. Ne les laisse pas ruiner ta vie même s'ils risquent de tout faire pour t'inciter à quitter Pansy.

- T'inquiètes, je ne céderai pas à leur caprice cette fois-ci.

- Tant mieux ça me rassure.

- Franchement, je m'attendais plutôt à avoir des difficultés avec les petits garçons de Pansy car ils sont plus petits mais ce sont Rose et Hugo qui posent problèmes. Pourtant mes enfants sont en âge de comprendre que Papa a le droit de refaire sa vie lui aussi, surtout que Maman s'est remariée et ils ne lui ont rien dit. Confessa Ron.

- L'attitude de tes gosses est vraiment bizarre mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient repris ce trait de leur mère. Estima Georges.

- Hermione m'a toujours traité comme un moins que rien même devant eux donc ils ont fini par l'imiter. Je leur fais honte car je ne suis pas auror et je n'ai rien fait de grandiose après la guerre d'après eux. Avoua Ron penaud.

- Mais tes gosses se prennent pour qui ? Tu n'as pas déjà assez fait durant cette guerre ? Enfin, qui s'occupait d'eux quand leur mère n'était pas là et travaillait déjà tard le soir avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard ? S'insurgea Georges abasourdi.

- Je croyais leur comportement normal à cause de ma nullité car j'étais vraiment convaincu d'être un bon à rien. Avoua Ron.

- Mais tu ne l'étais pas Ron. Protesta Georges.

- J'avais fini par m'en convaincre Georges après avoir subi l'indifférence mais aussi le mépris de mes propres gosses. Toutefois, ma rencontre avec Pansy m'a fait comprendre bien des choses car elle m'a rendu confiance en moi. Avoua Ron.

- On voit bien votre entente ou encore votre envie de vous protéger mutuellement. Renchérit Georges.

- J'aime Pansy plus que tout contrairement à Hermione pour qui je ressentais seulement une passion adolescente mais pas de l'amour. Confessa Ron.

- Parfois, on ne se rend pas compte des erreurs commises quand on va trop vite. Affirma Georges.

- Exact : j'étais trop immature à dix-huit ans pour me rendre compte de mon aveuglement. Toutefois, ma vision est maintenant plus claire à trente-huit ans et Pansy est vraiment la femme de ma vie. Alors même si mes gosses tentent de nous séparer, je ne céderai pas à leur caprice cette fois, quitte à accepter leur silence pendant des mois si nécessaire. Assura Ron._ »

Georges acquiesça avant de donner une tape d'encouragement à son frère. Ensuite, Ronald rentra enfin à la Ger où Pansy souriante l'accueillit joyeusement. Les sorciers échangèrent aussitôt un léger baiser sous les taquineries des garçons. Les deux adultes affirmèrent qu'ils en feraient de même plus tard avec leurs chéri(e)s puis Kenji invita tout le monde à s'asseoir à table pour le repas. Une heure plus tard les enfants allèrent chercher leurs jeux de société et les échiquiers sous l'œil intéressé de leur grand-père positionné dans son cadre.

Les adultes et les enfants se mirent d'abord à jouer à un jeu tous ensembles pour le plus grand ravissement de Ron. Ensuite, Kushi dépité après sa défaite, se mit à bouder dans son coin malgré les tentatives de sa mère pour le dérider. Toutefois, le cadre de Severus Rogue lui conseilla de ne pas se comporter, ainsi s'il voulait être considéré comme un grand garçon et non un bébé. Ensuite, il proposa à l'enfant de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs sorciers comme il le fit avec sa maman au même âge.

Kushi porta aussitôt une chaise ainsi que l'échiquier positionné sur un piédestal devant le cadre de Rogue qui lui expliqua le nom de toutes les pièces ou encore leurs fonctions sans se douter de la surprise de Ron face à la patience de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier continua de le surprendre en ne se plaignant pas face aux soudains bâillements du bambin qui finit par s'endormir sur son siège. Pansy alla donc coucher son fils pendant que Severus Rogue observait avec envie l'échiquier depuis son cadre. Ron curieux lui demanda s'il aimait jouer puis le professeur affirma passer de longues heures devant son échiquier avec sa fille quand ils attendaient la fin de la préparation de leurs potions à Poudlard. Kenji savait également jouer mais il préférait d'autres types de jeux comme le mah-jong.

Au début, Ron n'osa pas en parler à Rogue, néanmoins, il finit par lui confesser sa passion pour les échecs sorciers. Le professeur acquiesça après s'être souvenu de l'action du Gryffondor en première année. Il l'observa avec attention et lui proposa de jouer une partie puisque les pièces se déplaçaient seule après les indications orales données par le joueur. Ron curieux acquiesça avant de s'installer à la place laissée par Kushi. Il laissa ensuite au professeur l'honneur de jouer en premier puis songea à sa propre stratégie. Au fil du jeu, Ronald joua avec un plaisir de plus en plus vif contre Severus Rogue manifestement très doué. A la fin, le Gryffondor l'emporta de justesse mais complimenta l'ancienne _Terreur des Cachots_ pour sa stratégie et resta agréablement surpris par les propos de son futur beau-père qui lui retourna ses compliments. Ensuite, les adultes allèrent se coucher également en raison de l'heure tardive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous du testament de Rogue ou du fait que Pansy, Kenji et leur mère détiennent maintenant trois maisons mitoyennes ?<strong>_


	19. Chapter 18 L'impasse du Tisseur

_**Bonsoir à tous, cette fois-ci Pansy et Ron vont enfin découvrir l'Impasse du Tisseur. A bientot et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron s'éveilla en premier puis contempla Pansy encore endormie et remonta aussitôt les draps pour ne pas lui faire prendre froid même si elle était habituée à des températures largement inférieures en Mongolie. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait rien faire contre sa tendance à la surprotéger car son apparence si frêle lui faisait toujours craindre de la voir se blesser ou tomber malade. Certes, Pansy savait faire preuve de répondant si besoin et le prouva notamment lors de l'audience du Magenmagot mongol face à Toorj alors désireux de renier totalement leurs fils, néanmoins, Ron connaissait également son sentiment d'insécurité causé par toutes les désillusions subies.<p>

Aussi, il entendait bien veiller sur sa compagne par ailleurs ravie de ses attentions contrairement à Hermione. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester toujours surpris par l'attitude de Pansy car il n'était plus habitué à des sourires, de doux regards ou encore des remerciements sincères face à des simples gestes souvent anodins. La jeune femme lui prodiguait également tout son amour ce dont le sorcier estimait ne jamais se lasser après avoir été privé d'une telle chose pendant si longtemps. Aussi, il n'entendait pas laisser ses propres enfants tout tenter pour le séparer de Pansy même s'ils risquaient de refuser leur relation lorsque tout leur serait révélé après les Aspics de Rose.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron fila le premier à la salle de bains afin d'éviter la longue file d'attente. Après sa douche, il essaya les vêtements moldus achetés la veille par Pansy. Le Gryffondor trouva la chemise, le pull ou encore les pantalons assez biens coupés puis fut satisfait de son apparence. Enfin, le sorcier laissa la place à Odval mais estima devoir créer une autre salle de bains un de ces jours pour faciliter la vie quotidienne de toute la maisonnée.

Deux heures plus tard, Naraantsuya activa un portoloin pour Cokeworth afin d'y emmener toute sa famille dont le portrait de son mari. Le petit groupe se retrouva ainsi près de la rivière qui longeait la petite ville ouvrière. Ils longèrent la berge avant de se retrouver à l'arrière des maisons situées à l'Impasse du Tisseur car Kenji tenait à tout prix à montrer d'abord le jardin à sa sœur. Il guida le petit groupe jusqu'au mur délimitant la propriété puis Pansy observa la petite porte qui permettait aux deux enfants de sortir du jardin afin de se rendre rapidement à la rivière d'après son frère. Elle posa donc sa main dessus afin de lever les scellés magiques puis ils purent enfin rentrer dans le jardin de la famille Rogue.

Ensuite, Kenji radieux montra aussitôt à sa cadette une vieille cabane à outils qu'ils avaient utilisés comme leur petit refuge durant leur enfance. Pansy intriguée observa la maisonnette avant de s'émouvoir à la vue des petits objets laissés par les deux enfants ainsi que des dessins jaunis. Entre-temps. Ron contempla le jardin envahi par la végétation puis les murs en brique des deux maisons mitoyennes de cette demeure. Les trois édifices semblaient similaires les uns aux autres et appartenaient maintenant à Pansy ainsi que Kenji. Il songea également que la mère d'Harry n'habitait probablement pas loin durant son enfance.

Les enfants curieux observèrent également les lieux puis Kushi laissa son imagination l'entrainer bien au-delà des murs qui entouraient le jardin et s'imagina en train de marcher dans la jungle. Entre-temps, Naraantsuya émue saisit le portrait de son mari afin de contempler ensemble l'arrière de la maison toujours debout malgré son délabrement. Severus Rogue acquiesça en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à ses souvenirs d'enfance extrêmement malheureux mais ceux des étés où Eileen et Kenji emplirent la maison par leurs rires puis lui firent réaliser la signification de la joie enfantine.

En 1984, sa petite Eileen ne comprenait pas forcement tous les détails de son histoire mais elle avait facilement accepté ses explication sur son vrai papa lors de leur seconde rencontre où il lui offrit Bella. La fillette abasourdie observa la poupée tout en écoutant ses propos sur sa Maman originaire de la Mongolie et pas du tout ressemblante au portrait montré par Parkinson. Severus avait également fait établir la filiation de l'enfant avec lui par un test ADN moldu sans se soucier des menaces de Patrick Parkinson. La petite fille buvait ses paroles et le laissa lui ôter tous les sortilèges de _Glamour_ lancés sur elle. Ensuite, la fillette resta surprise par sa véritable apparence lorsqu'il la positionna devant un miroir. Toutefois, l'enfant accepta la nécessité de se transformer de nouveau en _Pansy Parkinson_ quand c'était nécessaire. Au cours de ses visites, le sorcier finit cependant par s'interroger sur l'attitude extrêmement maternelle de Sybil rencontrée par hasard puis il réalisa enfin sa véritable identité au moment où sa fille lui présenta innocemment son ami Kenji le fils de sa bonne.

Rogue fit alors de son mieux pour rendre sa mémoire à Naraantsuya et s'occupa aussi de leur fils Kenji surpris. Il ne parvint pas à libérer sa famille du sort d'esclavage mais obtint de pouvoir l'emmener avec lui à l'_Impasse du Tisseur_ durant ses congés en été ou encore quelques jours en janvier. Enfin, Parkinson consentit également à laisser ses trois victimes y séjourner même en l'absence de Rogue. Durant sa seconde grossesse, Naraantsuya s'était déjà installée chez lui pour ne pas rester seule et avait arrangé l'intérieur de la maison grâce à la magie mais elle ne s'était pas intéressée à la façade extérieure. Ensuite, les deux sorciers avaient préparé une chambre pour Kenji puis celle d'Eileen même si cette dernière ne fut pas utilisée en raison des circonstances.

En 1984, Severus Rogue avait donc décidé d'emmener sa petite famille chez lui une journée afin de leur montrer la maison. Lors de cette première visite, la fillette curieuse ne se soucia pas du délabrement extérieur de la demeure et s'amusa à s'inventer un palais, la jungle ou autre avec son frère. La gaieté de sa fille permit alors à Rogue de découvrir ce que pouvait donner une enfance tranquille sans coups, ni blessures à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Ensuite, Naraantsuya refit les chambres des enfants en 1985.

Le maitre des potions adorait Kenji mais il était également très fier de sa fillette attirée par ses chaudrons ainsi que ceux de sa mère qui avait fini par se remettre à brasser des potions pour ne pas dépendre de lui financièrement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne put s'empêcher de songer avec orgueil à l'intelligence de son enfant qui détenait sa rapidité d'assimilation de nouveaux savoirs ou encore sa soif d'apprendre. Comme le claironnait Sirius Black, le jeune Rogue connaissait déjà bien plus de sortilèges lors de son entrée à Poudlard que les élèves de septième année. Il souhaitait donc voir sa fille en faire de même et fit en sorte de l'instruire de son mieux durant chaque été mais aussi le reste de l'année par l'envoi de nombreux livres de magie noire issus de sa bibliothèque personnelle à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_.

L'enfant apprenait également l'art des potions auprès de sa mère avant de montrer ses progrès à son père lors de leurs retrouvailles. En 1991, la petite Eileen suscita donc la fierté de son père puisqu'elle détenait le même savoir que le jeune Severus Rogue lors de sa première rentrée mais à neuf ans seulement car l'enfant n'avait pas encore fêté ses dix ans. La fillette était extrêmement intelligente et suivait parfaitement les cours mais souffrait de l'absence de sa mère car elle était rentrée trop tôt à Poudlard. Eileen n'émettait cependant aucune plainte et effectuait secrètement son apprentissage de potioniste auprès de son père ravi de sa permanence à Poudlard.

Afin de permettre à sa fille de s'amuser un peu, il la laissait faire ses gamineries après les cours car Rogue était conscient de ses dix ans ou encore son besoin de jouer avec Kenji qui la rejoignait en cachette dans les appartements de leur père pour rester ensemble. Dés la première année de Potter, le maitre des potions inquiet comprit cependant la justesse des propos de Dumbledore sur le possible retour de Voldemort à la vue des actions de Quirrel. Afin de protéger ses enfants, Rogue continua donc de conserver leur filiation secrète pour leur éviter de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort ou celles de Dumbledore. Le sorcier poussa donc Kenji à se montrer insignifiant afin de se faire oublier et encouragea sa fillette à se moquer du Trio d'Or ou encore se comporter comme une cruche devant tous ses camarades dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ni ses capacités. Eileen et Kenji parvinrent tellement à tromper leur monde que les Carrow n'inclurent jamais l'adolescente dans leur programme de recrutement et nul ne songea à contacter Kenji Panshriij même si c'était un Serpentard lui aussi. Les Carrow ne se doutaient pas non plus de l'aide précieuse fournie par sa fille pour fabriquer des potions tue-loup avant de les transmettre à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Toutefois, Rogue se repentit amèrement de ses gestes après l'expulsion de son enfant et s'emmura dans un profond silence par peur de la voir tomber entre les mains des anciens fidèles de Voldemort parvenus à s'échapper. Il passa donc deux décennies à s'interroger sur le sort de sa fille exilée en Mongolie ainsi que ceux de Kenji et Naraantsuya retenus prisonniers par ce taré de Parkinson. Le sorcier n'espérait aucunement les revoir mais s'était promis de ne plus jamais influencer son enfant chérie si Merlin lui permettait de la retrouver un jour. Aussi, Severus Rogue ne se permit aucune remarque après avoir appris son histoire avec Ronald Weasley malgré leur fiasco en 1998.

De plus, il avait noté les regards de ce type mais aussi son attitude envers Eileen après son installation à la Ger puis le sorcier comprit que ses craintes au sujet de Weasley étaient infondées. En effet, l'homme lui semblait vraiment amoureux de sa compagne et ne l'abandonnerait pas pour Granger, ni ne restait avec elle par dépit après le mariage de Miss-je-sais-tout . Enfin, c'était Weasley qui avait aidé Pansy durant son second procès ou encore sa séparation avec son ex, ce qui lui valait le respect de Severus.

Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées et demanda à sa fille si elle désirait entrer. La jeune femme acquiesça puis songea avec émotion à la découverte de la maison de son enfance car elle ne considérait pas le manoir Parkinson comme son foyer. Naraantsuya expliqua aux enfants et Ron que Severus avait effacé toutes traces de leur existence durant la permanence de Queudver chez eux. Ensuite, la sorcière était revenue ici durant l'année scolaire afin de tout remettre en place après le départ du rat. Entre-temps, Pansy se concentra puis posa sa main sur la porte avant de lever le scellé magique grâce à un informulé.

Tout le monde entra dans la pièce puis Naraantsuya activa aussitôt l'éclairage de la cuisine. Pansy abasourdie lui demanda par quel miracle l'électricité fonctionnait encore. Naraantsuya souriante affirma avoir effectué l'attestation de toutes les factures moldues à son nom quand elle avait acheté la télévision en 1985. Après la fermture de la maison, la Mongole continua cependant de payer les factures par ailleurs dérisoires afin de maintenir tous les services. Pendant ce temps, Ron resta surpris par la cuisine bien plus chaleureuse que dans ses hypothèses les plus folles. Rogue nota son regard et plaisanta en lui demandant s'il l'imaginait faire vivre sa famille dans une grotte comme les chauves-souris ? Ronald s'efforça de rester sérieux mais il réprima difficilement son envie de rire après avoir compris que Rogue était parfaitement conscient d'être comparé à une chauve-souris à Poudlard.

Ensuite, le portrait affirma que Naraantsuya avait fait des merveilles durant son premier séjour en 1981. En effet, la Mongole détestait l'aspect sinistre de la maison due à la négligence des époux Rogue ainsi que l'alcoolisme de Tobias. Aussi, la future maman le convainquit de la modifier grâce à la magie. Afin de ne pas la contrarier durant sa grossesse, Severus exécuta ses ordres et resta surpris par le résultat chaleureux obtenu avant de regretter sincèrement la décoration de son épouse quand il dut transformer la maison en trou à rat pour accueillir Queudver. Le maitre des potions loua également la fiabilité des scellés magiques car la demeure était toujours aussi propre que dans ses souvenirs. Naraantsuya acquiesça puis ouvrit les volets de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy contemplait avidement la pièce tout en essayant de se remémorer des scènes décrites par ses parents ou Kenji depuis leurs retrouvailles mais fronça les sourcils car sa mère lui apparaissait encore souvent sous la forme de Sybil dans ses souvenirs manipulés par des tiers. Rogue nota son dépit puis l'incita à ne pas forcer sa mémoire mais laisser faire le temps. Ensuite, son épouse les conduisit au salon où Pansy admira longuement les photographies de la famille en compagnie de Kushi curieux face à la vision de sa maman encore petite fille. La jeune femme sourit également à la vue des livres de son père soigneusement entreposés dans des bibliothèques encastrées au sein de trois murs de la pièce car le quatrième était réservé à la cheminée.

Pansy ne détenait aucun souvenir de son enfance mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'enseignement reçu toutes ces années ainsi que des livres envoyés par Severus Rogue. Une minute plus tard, Ronald nota aussitôt les couvertures sombres des livres et comprit qu'ils devaient regorger de notions sur la magie noire. Toutefois, le sorcier ne réagit pas en gamin apeuré comme le Ron adolescent l'aurait fait car il détenait une confiance aveugle en Pansy qui n'utiliserait jamais ses connaissances à mauvais escient même si elle savait parfaitement faire usage de la magie noire. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme le fit une fois en sa présence quand elle voulut le protéger au moment de leur séparation en 1998.

Ron ne put songer de s'empêcher à sa conversation avec sa compagne au sujet de la Magie Noire la veille. Au début, Ronald n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner sa belle sur la ruse des Serpents car Pansy affirmait avoir appris le respect des règles à ses enfants en cas de duel régulier mais aussi à utiliser des subterfuges s'il s'agissait d'un combat déloyal. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme estimait être encore en vie grâce à cette philosophie personnelle qui lui permit d'éviter les viols, la décapitation mais aussi les _Avada Kedavra_ durant les offensives de la minorité Kazakh installée en Mongolie et totalement dépourvue de pitié. Aussi, la sorcière ne voyait rien d'honteux à ruser pour survivre en cas de combat contre un adversaire déterminé à la massacrer. Ronald avait acquiescé et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si elle utilisait parfois la Magie Noire manifestement enseignée par son père mais aussi un enseignant à l'école de sorcellerie mongole.

Pansy confirma connaitre parfaitement cette branche de la magie grâce aux enseignements de son père. Elle avait ensuite affiné ses talents en Asie mais aussi en Europe de l'Est où la Magie Noire n'était pas interdite. La jeune femme expliqua cependant ne pas en faire usage en Grande-Bretagne puisque c'était interdit ici. La sorcière reconnut que cette branche de la Magie était extrêmement attirante, néanmoins, elle savait reconnaitre ses limites et se limitait donc seulement à certaines choses afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de s'ouvrir d'avantage à des Arcanes parfois très dangereuses. Ainsi, la jeune femme y eut bien recours pour sauver ses enfants lors de l'assaut du palais Adiriig mais elle ne le fit pas de gaieté de cœur contrairement aux Mangemorts dans le genre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Enfin, la Magie Noire n'était pas forcément mauvaise ou du moins, Pansy était de cet avis. Elle confessa à Ronald s'être régulièrement penchée sur l'armure de son ex mari afin de le protéger de son mieux grâce à des sorts de Magie Noire. Toutefois, les sortilèges détenaient un effet limité car elle n'avait jamais sacrifié des animaux ni des humains pour les rendre perpétuels. Ainsi, Pansy et Toorj recueillaient seulement un peu de leurs propres sangs puis la jeune femme appliquait des sortilèges plus légers et d'une durée limitée sur l'armure. Ces sorts permettaient à Toorj de repousser vaillamment ses adversaires pendant plusieurs heures au cours des combats. Les Kazakhs abasourdis le croyaient alors invincibles car il était alors immunisé contre les blessures jusqu'à la dissipation des sortilèges.

Enfin, Pansy préparait également un poison mortel et enduisait l'armure de son mari avec peu avant tous ses combats. Ainsi, les fous qui tentaient de toucher directement Toorj, ne comprenaient pas la raison de leur décès au moment même où ils effleuraient l'armure de l'auror. De plus, l'épée, le poignard, le balai, le bâton, la baguette et même le pistolet de Toorj étaient également imprégnés de ce venin fatal. Certes, son ex mari fut parfois blessé mais cela se produisit uniquement durant les moments où les sortilèges ne faisaient plus d'effet. Après leur séparation en 2014, Toorj ne perdit donc pas seulement sa famille mais aussi sa potioniste personnelle qui faisait de son mieux pour assurer sa survie. Il dut donc apprendre à lutter sans son aide et risqua la mort à plusieurs reprises… Ensuite, Pansy avait observé Ronald puis affirma répéter les mêmes gestes pour lui s'il était en danger mais tous deux ne risquaient probablement rien en Grande-Bretagne. Son compagnon avait acquiescé tout en songeant à l'amour de Pansy qui le protégea déjà une fois en 1998 puis il lui posa d'autres questions.

En effet, ce n'était pas l'usage du venin qui surprenait Ronald mais celui du pistolet car il s'agissait d'une arme moldue. Pansy affirma aussitôt que son ex s'était intéressé à cet objet à force de le voir dans les films d'action visionnés ensemble au cinéma à Oulan-Bator durant les premières années de leur histoire. Une fois devenu auror, le Mongol entama donc les formalités nécessaires pour obtenir un port d'armes et acheta un pistolet puis il s'inscrivit aussi à un club de tir où on lui apprit à l'utiliser. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj insista pour inscrire également Pansy au club malgré la réticence de la jeune femme qui bénit cependant sa prévoyance lorsqu'un Kazakh lui vola sa baguette avant de tenter de la violer pendant que ses complices attendaient leur tour après l'assaut du palais en 2014.

Durant sa lutte désespérée contre ce fou, Pansy s'était décidée à saisir son arme dissimulée dans son sac puis tira en l'air. Les sorciers surpris et désorientés par le bruit assourdissant de la déflagration, ne purent alors s'empêcher de lâcher leurs baguettes pour se boucher les oreilles. La jeune femme profita aussitôt de cette aubaine et saisit l'une des baguettes avant de lancer plusieurs sortilèges de Magie Noire afin de les réduire en bouillie l'un après l'autre. Pansy confessa ne pas être fière de ses gestes par ailleurs effacés de la mémoire des enfants, néanmoins, elle reconnut ne pas éprouver de regret car ses bambins et elle seraient probablement six pieds sous terre sans cette arme moldue ou la Magie Noire. Ron avait compris son point de vue puis s'était débrouillé pour distraire sa compagne après de telles confidences.

Un bruit fit sursauter Ron qui chassa ses pensées et retourna au présent. Pendant ce temps, les garçons intrigués observèrent les couvertures des livres puis demandèrent à leur mère si elle les avait vraiment tous lu. Severus Rogue répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative car il avait prodigué son savoir à son enfant dés son plus jeune âge. Toutefois, il refusa d'enseigner quoique ce soit à ses petits-fils sans l'accord de leur mère manifestement désireuse d'attendre un âge plus avancé pour leur expliquer certaines choses. Ces propos rassurèrent Ron qui accorda donc sa confiance à Severus Rogue soucieux de respecter les volontés de Pansy fermement intentionnée à donner une enfance normale à ses enfants. Ensuite, Kushi curieux finit par allumer la télévision présente dans la pièce avant de trépigner de joie à la vue des programmes télés.

Sa mère abasourdie confessa sa surprise car elle avait toujours cru découvrir le monde moldu seulement après son expulsion. Naraantsuya révéla avoir acheté une télévision mais aussi une antenne parabolique en 1980 afin de capter les programmes asiatiques. Quand la famille revint à l'Impasse du Tisseur en 1985, elle put donc regarder de nouveau sa chère télé puis ses enfants en firent de même. Cela permit également aux deux bambins de perfectionner leur apprentissage de la langue mongole mais aussi du chinois ou encore du coréen enseignés par leur mère polyglotte contrairement à Odval.

A la fin, Kenji avait cependant fini par obtenir sa propre télévision pour Noël 1992 car il détestait les séries coréennes à l'eau de rose regardées par sa mère et sa sœur quand Rogue effectuait ses potions dans laboratoire. Ron hilare affirma aussitôt que sa compagne ne perdit aucunement cette habitude. Ensuite, Severus révéla à sa fille surprise l'avoir sauvé d'un bien triste sort :

« _ Eileen sois heureuse que je sois parvenu à obtenir la possibilité de choisir ton prénom moi aussi car je t'ai sauvé au moins cette fois-là des méfaits de la télévision.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Tu portes le prénom de ta grand-mère grâce à moi sinon tu t'appellerais _Candy_. Affirma Rogue.

- Candy ? Comme les bonbons ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

- Non, j'adorais le dessin animé _Candy_ et je voulais dont te prénommer comme l'Héroïne. Intervint Naraantsuya.

- Je me serais plutôt amputé des deux bras ou même habillé avec une cape aux couleurs des Gryffondor plutôt que de te laisser appeler notre fille _Bonbons_ ! S'insurgea Ron d'un ton grincheux.

- Ah,ah, … S'esclaffa Ron hilare qui ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler de rire sur le sol à l'idée d'un Severus Rogue vêtu d'une cape rouge et or.

- Père ne dis pas ça, sinon, je ne vais plus parvenir à te regarder sans y penser. S'esclaffa également Kenji.

- Hmpfr… Bougonna Rogue.

- Père a raison : merci pour m'avoir sauvé car Pansy fut déjà très lourd à porter alors je n'ose pas imaginer Candy… Affirma Pansy.

- Ah enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable : ma fille tu me rassures par ton attitude. Tu sais pourquoi ton frère a un prénom japonais et non mongol ou anglais ?

- Non. Répondit Pansy.

- Parce que ta mère regardait une série japonaise où le héros s'appelait Kenji...

- Ah, lala Severus un peu de fantaisie ne fait pas de mal dans la vie. Affirma Naraantsuya souriante.

- Ah c'est certain que la fantaisie ne te manque pas : Eileen tu sais que ta mère voulait également t'appeler _Lucy, Penny Lane_ ou même _Michelle_ comme le titre des chansons des Beatles ? Avoua Rogue.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ces Moldus : ton amie Lily et toi avez même fait du stop pour vous rendre à Liverpool afin de visiter le quartier Penny Lane. Rappela Naraantsuya.

- Oui mais on avait quatorze ou quinze ans pas trente… Protesta Rogue.

- Bon et si on continuait la visite de la maison ? Demanda Pansy pour changer de sujet afin d'éviter une dispute entre ses parents à cause de Lily Potter._ »

Ensuite, ils passèrent dans la salle à manger minuscule mais chaleureuse où Rogue affirma avoir compris la notion de repas de famille auprès de son épouse et ses enfants. Le rouquin n'en dit pas plus mais Ron devina l'amertume sous-jacente car il avait vaguement entendu Harry parler de l'enfance malheureuse du père de Pansy auprès d'un géniteur moldu alcoolique mais également violent envers son enfant sorcier ainsi que sa mère soumise même si elle aurait pu se défendre contre son mari grâce à sa baguette.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe se rendit à l'étage où Ron observa avec curiosité la chambre de Pansy très simple mais bien plus personnelle que celle où elle vivait chez Parkinson. La jeune femme contempla avec avidité les petits objets accumulés au fil des ans ainsi que ses manuels de potions. Kushi curieux ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode avant de montrer à l'assistance des photographies. Sa mère ne put alors s'empêcher de rougir face aux taquineries des jumeaux à la vue des clichés de Ronald en tenue de quidditch, la photo de leur baiser sous la véritable apparence de l'adolescente mais aussi celles de leur histoire d'amour. Ron souriant contempla également les photographies avant d'insister pour en encadrer certaines et les exposer dans leur chambre à la Ger.

Kenji resta aussi un moment dans sa chambre afin de revivre son adolescence heureuse à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Pendant ce temps, Naraantsuya explorait rapidement la sienne puis la salle de bains tout en discutant avec le cadre de son mari entre ses mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe redescendit en bas pendant que Pansy se recueillait un moment dans sa chambre. La jeune femme tenta de s'imaginer enfant dans cette pièce et caressa une brosse à cheveux puis se souvint soudainement de certains détails dont ses confidences à sa mère qui lui brossait ses cheveux tous les soirs durant son enfance. Pansy revécut également une scène où Naraantsuya lui confessait ses craintes au sujet de son époux toujours conditionné par sa promesse envers Dumbledore ainsi que cette Lily Potter.

« _ Il risque de mourir pour protéger le fils de cette femme un jour.

- Eej, Père ne sera jamais en danger puisque ce petit garçon a détruit Tu-sais-Qui.

- D'après son mentor, ce sorcier pourrait revenir et ton papa sacrifiera sa vie si nécessaire pour le gosse. Rétorqua Naraantsuya inquiète.

- Maman, le Mage Noir ne reviendra jamais car il n'est pas réapparu après sa mort en 1981 et on est en 1989 maintenant ! Protesta la fillette.

- Il n'empêche, notre vie serait très différente ma Chérie si ton père n'avait pas rapporté les propos de la prophétie à ce fou. Qui sait, Severus nous aurait peut-être suivies en Mongolie après ta naissance si tu fus née ici et non chez Parkinson.

- Maman ce n'est la faute de personne.

- Il n'aurait pas du sortir ce soir là pour tenter de sauver cette Lily car je ne serais pas allée chercher de l'aide chez Parkinson si ton papa fut avec moi au moment de ta naissance comme promis. Soupira Naraantsuya. »_

Pansy se remémora aussi un autre souvenir sur sa mère en train d'observer l'ancienne maison des Evans pas loin de _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ avant de se rendre sur leurs tombes ainsi que celles de ses propres beaux-parents. La jeune femme se souvint aussi de leur transplanage un autre jour dans un village afin d'espionner Rogue venu rendre hommage à la tombe de Lily Potter. Une fois sortie de ses souvenirs, Pansy comprit l'ancienne amertume de sa mère qui resta cependant très liée à Severus et était maintenant heureuse de le retrouver. A présent, le maitre des potions ne semblait plus penser à Lily, ce qui devait rassurer Naraantsuya. Aussi, Pansy décida de ne pas évoquer ce souvenir à ses parents afin de ne susciter aucune polémique. Ensuite elle finit par rejoindre les autres avant de suivre sa mère à la cave où la famille avait établi son laboratoire.

Toutes deux se mirent à discuter de potions en compagnie du cadre de Rogue sous le regard très intéressé du jeune Severus. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy nota cependant l'impatience de Kushi avant de lui proposer de sortir faire un tour. Odval affirma aussitôt les attendre ici et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avant de faire apparaître du thé. Ensuite, le reste de la famille se rendit dans le corridor puis Naraantsuya réduisit le cadre de son mari en miniature grâce à un sort afin de pouvoir l'emmener commodément dehors sans susciter la curiosité des moldus à la vue d'un cadre.

L'ouverture des volets de toutes les pièces de la maison avait auparavant suscité la curiosité des voisins curieux qui observèrent donc la sortie des Rogue-Panshriij sur le perron en compagnie Ron. Ce dernier furieux entendit cependant l'un des hommes se plaindre discrètement à sa femme de l'invasion du quartier par les chinetoques maintenant car ces gens possédaient trois maisons mitoyennes. Il voulut aussitôt faire ravaler ses propos racistes à ce rustre mais Pansy inquiète le tint par le bras en affirmant discrètement s'en moquer. Ron acquiesça et suivit sa compagne mais profita du fait que son attention soit détournée par les demandes de Kushi pour lancer discrètement un sort avec sa baguette. Ensuite, il s'efforça de dissimuler sa satisfaction à la vue de la chute de ce type sur son propre perron avant son atterrissage contre la poubelle dont le contenu s'effondra aussitôt sur lui. Il retrouva aussitôt son sourire et reçut également un regard approbateur de la part de Rogue dans son portrait miniature puis Kenji qui fit également tomber la seconde poubelle sur le moldu.

Ensuite, la famille longea la rue pour rejoindre un endroit très particulier aux yeux des Rogue. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy souriante observa l'entrée d'un parc où stationnait un stand de glaces, bonbons mais aussi de pommes d'amour. Naraantsuya sourit aussitôt puis Rogue observa sa fille cligner des yeux. Ron se positionna alors auprès de sa compagne afin de veiller sur elle. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière oublia le présent et se replongea dans son passé.

* * *

><p>_ <em>Elle observa donc Severus Rogue s'approcher du parc en compagnie de Naraantsuya qui tenait ses deux enfants par la main un dimanche après-midi en décembre 1984. L'enfant curieuse observait souvent celui qui s'était proclamé son papa le mois dernier et lui avait offert une poupée avant de raviver la mémoire de Sybil deux jours plus tôt. Ainsi, Pansy abasourdie avait appris non seulement l'existence de son papa, son frère Kenji mais aussi la survie de sa maman qui n'était pas du tout Sybil. Depuis la disparition de son amnésie, Naraantsuya faisait de son mieux pour rassurer sa fille mais aussi l'habituer à sa véritable apparence si différente de celle imposée par Parkinson. L'enfant observa ensuite le sorcier venu les chercher ce matin pour passer la journée ensemble dans cette ville qu'elle croyait abandonnée jusqu'à présent car personne ne résidait dans la rue où se trouvait sa maison. Ce monsieur semblait d'ailleurs content de ce fait et serait resté volontiers cloîtré à l'intérieur, si Sybil _ non Maman _ n'avait pas insisté pour se rendre dans un parc afin de permettre aux enfants de s'amuser un peu. <em>

_Le sorcier avait longuement protesté mais il finit par céder avant de les entrainer au-delà de leur longue rue déserte afin de se rendre dans un parc qui séparait l'Impasse du Tisseur d'un quartier résidentiel bien mieux entretenu. La fillette curieuse observa alors les petits moldus en train d'entrer dans le parc puis son regard s'arrêta sur un stand de friandises totalement inédites à ses yeux. Son manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus Rogue qui se souvint du nombre de fois où Lily et lui contemplaient ce stand durant leur enfance. Si son amie détenait parfois de l'argent de poche, le petit Rogue lui n'en recevait jamais. Aussi, il refusait régulièrement les friandises achetées par Lily mais finissait parfois par en accepter une en guise de cadeau après lui avoir appris un sortilège ou deux. _

_Le sorcier se ressaisit puis observa sa fille extrêmement sage pour une enfant de cet âge et rencontrée depuis très peu de temps. La petite Eileen perturbée par toutes ces révélations ne souriait pas beaucoup non plus. Il finit donc par tenter de la dérider un peu en lui achetant des bonbons ainsi qu'à Kenji ravi. Toutefois, seul le petit garçon osa demander ce qu'il désirait contrairement à sa cadette bien trop intimidée et qui était restée auprès de sa mère. Le sorcier saisit alors la main de sa fillette surprise avant de l'entrainer jusqu'au stand puis lui proposa de choisir quelque chose elle aussi. Eileen curieuse observa les bonbons moldus mais son regard se porta plutôt sur les pommes si rouges et luisantes. L'enfant n'osa pas lui demander ce genre de choses, néanmoins, son père lut parfaitement son désir dans ses yeux et lui en acheta une. _

_Ensuite, le sorcier se pencha vers la fillette pour lui tendre la friandise de ses rêves. La petite Eileen observa la pomme tendue par le Serpent -NO Snake BUT Snape- (NDT en anglais dans le texte pour pouvoir faire le jeu de mot) et finit par la saisir tout en le remerciant avant de goûter cette friandise si belle. L'enfant ravie savoura lentement sa pomme d'amour aussitôt devenue le summum des délices à ses yeux tout en contemplant avec fascination les yeux noirs du sorcier. Ensuite, il répondit aux questions de la marchande surprise qui l'avait reconnu et lui présenta ses deux enfants ainsi que sa femme. Cette simple présentation lui octroya enfin la confiance de la fillette qui l'appela Papa pour la première fois ce jour-là. _

_Une fois dans le parc, Rogue s'enorgueillit également face à la curiosité de la fillette manifestement très attirée par son pendentif en forme de serpent et ne put s'empêcher de lui parler de la Maison Serpentard. La petite Eileen affirma alors devenir un Serpent comme lui elle aussi. Cette affirmation enfantine suscita un léger sourire sur le visage de Severus qui lui promit de lui enseigner tout son art avant de l'aider à finir sa pomme d'amour. Il songea ensuite à un détail puis lui parla de la Pomme tendue à Eve par un Serpent. L'enfant ne comprit pas tout mais rêva ensuite souvent de pommes tendues par un gentil serpent et se promit de devenir une bonne Serpentarde plus tard...__

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Pansy cligna des yeux avant de sourire à Ronald et le rassurer. Elle confessa sa joie face au souvenir de <em><strong>L<strong>__**a**_ _**pomme tendue par le Serpent**_ avant de s'esclaffer face au regard amusé de son père dans son cadre. La Serpentarde proposa ensuite à ses fils d'acheter des bonbons puis les accompagna au stand où la vieille femme surprise observa l'eurasienne avant de lui sourire tout comme à sa mère et son frère:

« _ Bonjour Mrs Rogue, bonjour Kenji mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas seuls cette fois-ci, ne serait-ce pas Eileen ? C'est vraiment votre portrait au même âge Mrs ! Affirma la vendeuse.

- Oui. Répondit joyeusement Naraantsuya.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Bien entendu ainsi que de votre frère, votre père ou encore son amie Lily. Confirma la vieille femme.

- Mais vous tenez ce stand depuis combien de temps dans ce cas ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

- Quand j'avais vingt ans quand mon père m'a cédé son stand en 1967. Aussi, j'en ai vu passer des enfants mais certains m'ont marqué comme votre père toujours vêtu de manière étrange dés son plus jeune âge ou encore vous et votre frère les seuls enfants résidant à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ durant les années 80 puis 90. Expliqua la Moldue.

- Oui c'est vrai que notre rue était alors désertée en cette période. Se souvint Pansy.

- Après la fermeture de la fabrique, la plupart des ouvriers sont partis dans d'autres quartiers. Je m'attendais donc à voir ces vieilles maisons rasées un de ces jours puis ils ont fini par rénover la zone en 2000 et des gens se sont de nouveau installés. Toutefois, je ne vous ai plus vu dans le coin contrairement à votre mère ou votre frère qui venaient souvent au parc.

- Je fus contrainte de partir en Mongolie. Expliqua Pansy penaude.

- Oui votre mère m'a expliqué vos problèmes de visas. C'est fou quand même que les autorités ne vous considéraient plus britannique au point de vous expulser pendant vingt ans malgré votre père anglais. S'indigna la marchande.

- C'est vrai mais maintenant c'est heureusement réglé. Affirma Pansy.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous : vous comptez vous installer ici ? L'interrogea la marchande.

- En fait, j'habite dans le Devon mais je reviendrais souvent ici car ma mère et mon frère ont décidé de s'installer définitivement ici. Répondit Pansy souriante.

- Oh c'est bien ! Mrs ce vos enfants ? Demanda la Moldue à la vue des quatre garçons.

- Oui.

- Ils sont vraiment beaux… _ S'extasia la marchande._ Et donc ce monsieur est votre mari ? Reprit-elle en désignant Ron.

- Oui c'est Ronald. Affirma Pansy sans se douter de la joie de son compagnon.

- C'est votre père qui serait fier de sa jolie famille. Le pauvre: la petite Lily avait fini par l'abandonner et il errait seul dans le parc durant son adolescence. Aussi, je fus bien heureuse de le voir ensuite avec vous trois quelques années plus tard car j'avais peur qu'il ne soit jeté d'un pont à cause de cette gamine. Affirma la marchande._ »

La vieille femme finit ensuite par se tourner vers les enfants pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient. Les garçons choisirent plusieurs bonbons puis Pansy régla leurs achats avant de remercier la marchande qui lui offrit une pomme d'amour en souvenir du bon vieux temps. La Serpentarde souriante la mordit à pleine dents puis complimenta la vieille femme ravie de ses affirmations sur l'excellence de ses pommes d'amour inégalées à travers le monde.

Enfin, le petit groupe pénétra à l'intérieur du parc où Kushi se rua sur les jeux en compagnie de ses frères curieux face à ces inventions moldues. Pendant ce temps, Pansy abasourdie interrogea sa mère sur les propos de la marchande puis songea à sa solitude si poignante car Naraantsuya se rendait souvent dans ce parc ou encore devant la maison afin de pouvoir revivre ses moments en famille. Ensuite, Pansy chassa ses pensées et nota une vieille balançoire avant d'y entraîner sa mère qui confirma ses impressions sur cet objet entrevu dans ses souvenirs. Naraantsuya amusée observa son enfant s'y installer puis se mit à la pousser comme durant son enfance sous le regard hilare de Ronald et le mini portrait de Rogue posé discrètement sur ses genoux. Un nouveau flot de souvenirs assaillit Pansy qui se mit alors à chanter une chanson enfantine mongole enseignée par Naraantsuya des années plus tôt. Sa mère émue l'imita aussitôt avant de la serrer dans ses bras après avoir stoppé la balançoire.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue nota l'expression curieuse de Ron et finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Que voulez-vous me demander Weasley ?

- Euh…

- Je suis coincé dans mon cadre donc je ne vais pas vous manger car vous êtes mon futur beau-fils. Par contre, Toorj Adiriig ne perd rien pour attendre quand il me sera présenté. Affirma Rogue d'un ton similaire à celui employé durant ses cours.

- J'aime vraiment votre fille et je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse cette fois-ci. Répondit Ron.

- Je le vois dans vos yeux donc je vous fais confiance._ Déclara Rogue_ Bien maintenant oserez vous poser votre question ? Reprit-il.

- Eh bien, accepteriez-vous de parler de Lily Evans à Harry ? Vous savez, il ne sait pas grand-chose de sa mère et s'est souvent repenti de son attitude envers vous toutes ces années. Affirma Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'il a donné mon nom à l'un de ses fils et prénommé sa fille Lily ? Vous savez Minerva a parfois raconté des mensonges pour me faire réagir donc je ne sais pas distinguer le vrai du faux. L'interrogea Rogue.

- Oui, l'un de mes neveux s'appelle Albus-Severus et sa cadette se prénomme bien Lily.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais Potter n'a pas intérêt à m'interrompre même si des commentaires déplaisants peuvent m'échapper sur son père. James Potter ne sera jamais un héros à mes yeux car il a beau être devenu mature durant les dernières années de sa vie d'après Lupin, ce type ne s'est jamais excusé auprès de moi pour tous les préjudices infligés auparavant à Poudlard. Donc, je ne le pardonnerai jamais, ni ne dirais rien de positif sur lui. Affirma Rogue.

- Harry voudrait seulement obtenir des détails sur sa mère. Le rassura Ron.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que je vous montre où se situe l'ancienne maison des Evans ainsi que les tombes des parents comme ça vous pourrez l'y emmener. Ah Lily, je l'ai vraiment aimé mais ça a fini par causer ma perte.

- Les amours malheureuses font beaucoup de mal. Confirma Ron.

- Attention, je ne regrette pas d'avoir servi Albus toutes ces années mais quand on a accroché mon cadre après ma mort, il ne me restait plus rien car ma fille avait été expulsée pendant que Kenji et Naraantsuya continuaient de servir Parkinson sans espoir de s'en sortir. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien mon isolement ces vingt dernières années m'a permis de réaliser certaines choses. Ainsi, je ne songe plus à Lily depuis longtemps mais seulement à ma famille. Donc Potter ne doit pas s'attendre à des larmes ou autre de ma part. _ »

Ron acquiesça avant de discuter avec lui un moment puis les deux femmes les rejoignirent. Pansy surprise nota la tranquillité de sa mère face aux propos de son père sur une rencontre possible avec Potter. Face à son étonnement, Rogue réitéra les propos précédemment échangés avec Ronald sur ses priorités ou la fin de son obsession pour Lily ce dont il avait fait part à Naraantsuya la veille.

Enfin, Pansy rassembla ses enfants puis elle proposa d'aller manger après être allé chercher Odval. Toutefois, Naraantsuya affirma cuisiner à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ avant d'entrainer tout le monde à l'épicerie du quartier jouxtant le parc. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils retournèrent chez Rogue où Naraantsuya était ravie de retrouvez ses meubles puis rassura sa fille sur le bon fonctionnement de la cuisinière à gaz. Après le repas, Kenji voulut visiter sa maison similaire à celle de la famille puis Pansy en fit de même. Ron observa les trois chambres puis les combles en estimant que le réaménagement leur permettrait de créer d'autres chambres plus tard. Ensuite, Naraantsuya se rendit dans son propre jardin afin de le désherber grâce à sa baguette.

Ensuite, elle finit par suivre sa famille à l'intérieur afin de transplaner à la Ger mais se promit de revenir le plus rapidement possible afin de prendre de nouveau soin de la maison. Kenji affirma également emménager chez lui dans la semaine si possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, bonne nuit à tous !<em>**


	20. Chapter 19 La vérité sur Perle

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**J'ai vu que les changements apportés à la fiction semble dérouter certains et je m'en excuse. Puisque j'ai perdu beaucoup de notes, j'ai décidé de changer des choses c'est vrai mais l'histoire sera bien plus claire meme si ce chapitre en particulier est assez choquant. Toutefois, la révélation effectuée ici me permettra de régler plus tard certains problèmes de la fiction dans la version précédente (n'oubliez pas que la fin sera un Happy End). De plus, l'apparition de Kenji ne change pas grand-chose car ce n'est pas un personnage principal et il serait apparu de toute façon à la fin de la fiction dans la version précédente. Par contre, je reconnais encore une fois que ce chapitre va en surprendre plus d'un, néanmoins, cela va régler certains détails comme je le disais précédemment. Enfin, la ligne directrice reste toujours la meme malgré l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et certaines situations differentes. A la fin, l'essentiel c'est que l'histoire tourne toujours autour de Ron et Pansy ;)- . Voilà, j'espère avoir pu m'expliquer avec vous tous et veuillez m'excuser si je ne réponds pas aux reviews ou aux mp ce soir mais je suis de mariage à 11h du matin et je rentrerai pas chez moi avant au moins 3 ou 4h du mat lundi (et ce sans avoir dormi MDR). Bon en guise d'excuses, je vous publie deux chapitres à la suite pour vous montrer que les révélations de ce chapitre ne change pas la fiction pour le moment. **_

_**Donc je vous souhaite un bon mariage oops un bon dimanche à tous et à lundi !**_

* * *

><p>Le soir même Naraantsuya annonça à sa famille son désir de retourner dés demain à <em>l'Impasse du Tisseur <em>en compagnie de sa mère, Kenji mais aussi du portrait de Severus Rogue afin de réorganiser la maison. Au début, Pansy inquiète culpabilisa face à ce soudain départ mais sa mère confessa son désir d'arranger leur maison de famille et s'y installer. A la fin, la jeune femme se rassura à la vue de l'enthousiasme de Naraantsuya ravie face à la perspective de s'occuper de son jardin ou encore de la demeure abandonnée durant tant d'années.

Ensuite, les enfants curieux songèrent de nouveau à un détail à la vue de Ron en train de contempler les photographies trouvées dans la chambre de leur mère. Toorjii curieux ne put alors s'empêcher de demander à Pansy si elle aimait donc Ronald depuis si longtemps et continua de penser à lui durant son mariage avec leur père. La Serpentarde précisa aussitôt ne pas se souvenir de sa première histoire d'amour avec Ronald après les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ subis puis elle affirma n'avoir jamais songé à lui avant leur rencontre l'année dernière. Aussi, Pansy jura être vraiment tombée amoureuse de Toorj au point de verser des larmes de bonheur le jour de leur mariage. Tous deux s'aimaient follement et furent très heureux ensemble jusqu'au jour où Papa les chassa de la maison… La sorcière rassura de son mieux ses enfants qui finirent par comprendre qu'elle aima sincèrement leur père puis ils acceptèrent son ancienne histoire d'amour car il s'agissait d'un passé fort lointain à leurs yeux.

Une fois rassurés, les garçons allèrent jouer dans leurs chambres sous le regard de Rogue qui sursauta en entendant Ron confier à l'assistance ses regrets pour la perte du bébé en 1998. Naraantsuya et Rogue abasourdis observèrent donc Pansy puis réalisèrent qu'elle était également amnésique sur ce sujet-là. Ils décidèrent de révéler un détail au couple :

« _ Pansy, je t'ai retirée de l'école pour t'emmener à l'hôpital sorcier de Salem où les médicomages sont parvenus à sauver ton bébé mais Parkinson t'as probablement ôté ce souvenir également. Affirma Naraantsuya.

- Quoi j'ai donné le jour à mon enfant et je ne m'en souviens pas ? Demanda Pansy paniquée.

- Il est vivant ? Il a vécu toutes ces années sans nous et s'est probablement cru abandonné. Où est-il ? Interrogea Ronald inquiet.

- Le bébé est probablement encore là. Estima Naraantsuya en effleurant le ventre de sa fille.

- Il faut vérifier Naraantsuya car sa protection durait seulement une quinzaine d'années et l'embryon a fort bien pu se dissoudre depuis. Intervint Severus.

- Certains embryons sont parvenus à résister dix-huit ans, voire, un peu plus. Insista Naraantsuya.

- Je te rappelle que c'est arrivé en 1997 donc vingt ans sont déjà passés… Rétorqua Rogue.

- Comment ça, il est encore dans le ventre de Pansy ? Intervint Ron abasourdi.

- Eh bien, mon mari et moi nous sommes mis à chercher toutes les moyens possibles pour sauver notre fille enceinte puisqu'elle risquait de ne pas survivre à son violent malaise survenu un soir à Poudlard. Nous avons ainsi découvert une technique particulière déjà pratiquée à Salem cette année-là et qui a ensuite été approuvée en Asie, en Afrique et en Europe mais en 2017 seulement. Par contre, cette technique est encore manifestement inconnue à Sainte-Mangouste. Déplora Naraantsuya.

- Les sorciers britanniques se sont repliés sur eux-mêmes après la guerre sans réaliser l'évolution du reste du monde sorcier. Déplora Kenji.

- Vous pouvez être plus clairs ? S'impatienta Ron.

- Il existe un procédé qui permet de « cryogéniser » les embryons. Cette technique peut être utilisée jusqu'à la douzième semaine de grossesse. Expliqua Naraantsuya.

- Oh j'ai compris ce dont tu parle car on m'a déjà demandé de réaliser des potions pour ce genre de choses à l'hôpital mongol en 2017 et il m'a donc fallu étudier cette chose totalement inconnue pour moi. Affirma Pansy.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? Demanda Ron de plus en plus perdu.

- En fait, ce procédé permet de bloquer momentanément le développement de certains embryons et éviter une fausse-couche s'ils sont en danger.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

- L'embryon est aussitôt enveloppé d'un filtre protecteur grâce à une potion absorbée par la future maman puis il reste dans son utérus mais sans se développer d'avantage pour le moment. C'est un peu comme la _Potion Bébé_ cependant l'embryon est déjà à l'intérieur de la maman. En gros, cet embryon va « dormir » avant de se « réveiller » au moment où la maman utilise un sort particulier pour lui faire reprendre le cours de sa grossesse.

- Mais Pansy a eu d'autres enfants entre-temps ! _ Contesta Ron surpris. _ Notre embryon « endormi » comme vous dites n'est pas mort au cours de l'accouchement de Pansy quand elle a donné le jour à ses fils ou Perle ? S'enquit Ron paniqué.

- Non cela n'a pas dérangé votre embryon puisque le filtre protecteur le protégeait. C'est un peu comme si ma fille détenait un utérus bicorne où l'embryon endormi est resté assoupi dans le second utérus. Il ne s'est probablement rendu compte de rien puisqu'il est niché dans un cocon protecteur. A son insu, Pansy a donc continué de l'oxygéner ainsi que de le nourrir normalement. Il ne fut pas non plus expulsé au moment ses accouchements. Expliqua patiemment Naraantsuya.

- Mais mon médicomage ne m'en a jamais parlé. Protesta Pansy interdite.

- Cela n'est pas facilement détectable si le médicomage n'est pas formé à ces choses. Or, la Mongolie a connu cette technique en 2017 seulement donc le spécialiste chargé de te suivre, ne l'aura jamais vu puisque ta dernière grossesse date de 2016. Enfin, tes bébés étaient probablement positionnés devant le cocon microscopique durant tes grossesses. Estima Naraantsuya.

- Mais si je comprends bien, Pansy est restée enceinte pendant toutes ces années: ce n'est pas dangereux pour sa santé ? Demanda Ron paniqué

- Non, car l'embryon est resté sous forme d'une cellule et dans son filtre protecteur. Donc Pansy a pu ainsi continuer de vivre normalement au point d'avoir ses menstruations, ses grossesses ainsi que ses bébés. Répondit Naraantsuya

- Merlin: heureusement que le bébé n'est pas né avant Ronald, sinon, je n'aurai pas su de qui il était puis je l'aurais élevé toute seule tout en me demandant comment lui expliquer la situation plus tard ! Dit Pansy choquée.

- Oui ou pire: ton mari t'aurait cru infidèle si l'enfant fut né durant votre mariage ! Affirma Ron abasourdi.

- C'est vrai ! Réalisa Pansy livide.

- Bon, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez ensemble maintenant et votre bébé soit là. Au fait, que doit faire Pansy pour le réveiller ? Demanda Kenji curieux.

- C'est simple, il suffit de prononcer la parole magique nécessaire. Expliqua sa mère.

- Hum, Naraantsuya tu te souviens des propos du spécialiste ? Intervint Rogue inquiet.

- Non lesquels ? S'étonna Naraantsuya.

- Eh bien si l'embryon reste trop longtemps « endormi », il finissait soit par se dissoudre, soit par se « réveiller » de lui-même. Or, cela fait plus de vingt ans que les médicomages de Salem ont procédé au nécessaire sur Eileen. Expliqua Rogue.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Que cet embryon s'est probablement dissous. A moins que… Eileen tes enfants sont bien tous de l_'Affreux_ ? Demanda Rogue inquiet en utilisant Affreux pour designer son ex beau-fils honni.

- Bien entendu, ils ont tous le même père ! D'ailleurs, les médicomages mongols effectuent toujours des tests à chaque naissance afin de ne pas courir le risque d'échanger des bébés à la maternité donc nous l'aurions su si l'un d'eux n'était pas de Toorj. Rétorqua Pansy,

- Donc ils sont de Toorj, ce qui signifie que l'embryon s'est probablement dissous car vingt ans sont passés et tu n'as pas eu d'autres grossesses. Conclut Rogue.

- Attendez… Pansy souviens-toi des propos de Toorj en 2016 : il t'accusait de vouloir lui refiler un gosse qui n'était pas le sien. Intervint Odval livide.

- Toorj mentait car il ne voulait plus s'occuper de ses enfants Grand-mère ! Rétorqua Pansy.

- Et s'il avait raison ? Après tout, il disait que la potion Bébé contenant votre fille avait été détruite durant votre altercation en 2014. Insista Odval.

- Mais Grand-mère, je sais quand même reconnaitre une potion Bébé ! Protesta Pansy.

- Pansy tu n'étais pas du tout lucide par moments en 2014 puis tu es retombée dans une profonde dépression quand Toorj a annoncé publiquement son mariage avec Tsetseg. Ensuite, tu m'as parlé de ta nouvelle grossesse en m'affirmant avoir pris ta potion Bébé mais je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire. Contesta Odval.

- Est-ce que le chagrin ne t'aurait donc pas fait inconsciemment croire à l'arrivée de ta fille sans te douter du "réveil spontané" de l'embryon dans ce cas? Suggéra Rogue inquiet.

- J'ai eu une fille donc c'est Perle ! Protesta Pansy surprise.

- Pansy, nous ne le savons pas car n'avons pas vu le bébé puisqu'il a malheureusement été incinéré par le personnel de l'hôpital pendant ton inconscience. Insista Odval inquiète.

- Quoi ? Demanda Naraantsuya interdite.

- Apparemment, un couple a perdu son bébé mort-né ce jour-là et a demandé sa crémation. Malheureusement, les employés de l'hôpital se sont trompés de nourrisson et ont incinéré celui de Pansy à la place pendant qu'elle était encore inconsciente. Moi-même je veillais sur elle à ce moment-là donc je n'ai pas du tout vu le bébé mais Toorj a plusieurs fois traité Pansy de tarée quand elle parlait de sa fille Perle. Il a même affirmé qu'elle avait eu un garçon puis ce type a fini par laisser tomber après une bagarre entre eux où Pansy lui a fracassé un balai mongol sur le crane. Ensuite, Toorj l'a laissé dire ce qu'elle voulait. Expliqua Odval.

- Mais Toorj disait n'importe quoi alors. De toute façon, il a tenté de me convaincre de reprendre la vie commune le mois dernier en promettant de me rendre notre fille ! Protesta Pansy choquée.

- Il voulait probablement te faire plaisir en te disant ça dans l'espoir de te récupérer. Toorj n'a aimé que toi dans sa vie et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retourner au bercail en avril. Estima Odval.

- Non ! Protesta Pansy choquée.

- Pansy : ton médicomage n'est jamais parvenu à savoir le sexe de ton bébé avant l'accouchement car il était mal positionné durant les échographies. C'est toi qui étais convaincue de porter une fille. Renchérit Odval.

- Je… J'ai le certificat de décès. Tenta Pansy ébranlée.

- Il ne précise pas le sexe de l'enfant. Rappela Odval.

- Attendez… Si je comprends bien : Pansy aurait donné le jour à notre enfant en 2016 mais des crétins l'ont incinéré après sa mort ? Ce seraient donc les cendres de notre enfant qui sont dans l'urne funéraire posée sur l'autel de Pansy ? Réalisa Ron livide.

- Je crois que oui… Je ne savais rien des actes de ma fille donc je ne pouvais pas deviner l'existence de cet embryon, ni ma petite-fille. Aussi, je pense que Pansy s'est probablement crue enceinte de son ex mari en 2016 et ne pouvait pas du tout imaginer de porter votre enfant. Il faut comprendre qu'elle aimait encore follement Toorj à ce moment-là au point de retomber dans une profonde dépression après l'annonce de son mariage. Ensuite elle a du jalouser Tsetseg pour sa grossesse sans comprendre que la sienne était due au « réveil » de son embryon et non l'utilisation de la potion Bébé. Dit Odval

- Oh Merlin, si Odval a raison : l'embryon a fini par se « réveiller » de manière spontanée puis Eileen a cru porter la fameuse Perle à cause de sa dépression… Estima Rogue.

- Pansy demande à Toorj de venir car vous avez probablement des tonnes de choses à vous dire. _ Insista Odval._ Quand à toi Naraantsuya tu aurais du nous écrire de manière anonyme ou autre pour nous avertir de cette chose ! Reprocha la vieille femme.

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire car Parkinson me l'a interdit. Avoua sa fille penaude._ »

Pansy abasourdie s'assit tout comme Ron choqué par les révélations fracassantes d'Odval et Naraantsuya. La peine ressentie pour la fausse-couche de sa compagne était cependant très légère comparée à la tristesse qui s'empara de lui en songeant que leur bébé vint finalement venu au monde en 2016 mais était mort-né. Pire encore, Ronald ne fut pas présent à sa naissance, ni durant la grossesse de sa compagne pour aider la jeune femme. Enfin, il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait leur enfant car Pansy était alors inconsciente et n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'effectuer une photographie du bébé malheureusement incinéré par erreur. Le Gryffondor retint un soupir en songeant aux explications de sa compagne sur « l'enterrement » symbolique de la soi-disant Perle puisqu'elle fit bénir l'urne funéraire de l'enfant par un chamane. Il se souvint aussi de sa propre indignation après avoir appris l'absence de Toorj lors de la cérémonie mais les choses étaient maintenant différentes si l'auror s'estimait victime d'une manipulation de son ex pour lui imposer une paternité qui n'était pas la sienne.

Ron soupira puis tenta de réconforter Pansy et la convainquit de contacter l'auror.

* * *

><p>Le Mongol surpris observa la tête de son ex dans les flammes de sa cheminée avant d'écouter ses propos. Toorj dissimula alors un sentiment de triomphe car la jeune femme semblait enfin lui donner raison au lieu de lui attribuer encore une fois la paternité d'un bébé qui n'était pas le sien. Il accepta donc de venir lui parler en privé une fois les enfants envoyés dans leurs chambres. Ronald protesta un peu mais sa compagne lui promit de l'inclure dans la conversation plus tard après sa discussion avec Toorj sur un certain sujet. Le Gryffondor finit enfin par comprendre la gêne de Pansy manifestement très prude et réalisa qu'elle avait probablement besoin d'en parler avec le Mongol afin de s'excuser son soi-disant mensonge sur son "inexpérience" avant leur première nuit. Odval lui confirma discrètement son impression car Pansy s'était mise à fréquenter assidûment les édifices religieux moldus après la mort de son bébé dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort dans les convictions des Moldus sur l'au-delà. Toutefois, cela provoqua aussi un repli sur soi de sa petite fille convaincue de subir tous ses malheurs à cause de son refus d'attendre le mariage pour s'éveiller à la sexualité…<p>

Ensuite, les deux sorciers observèrent l'arrivée du Mongol un peu gêné en leur présence mais Toorj salua poliment tout le monde puis Pansy et lui sortirent un instant dehors. Une fois seuls, la jeune femme ne sut pas trouver ses mots avant de lui proposer d'utiliser la légillimancie. Son ex mari soulagé acquiesça car ils avaient toujours eu plus de facilité à communiquer de cette manière que de s'exprimer à voix haute. Ensuite, Pansy lui fit voir le moment où elle retrouva ses souvenirs mais sans lui montrer le baiser échangé avec Ron, ni leurs ébats. Par contre, Toorj ne montra aucune animosité, ni jalousie à la vue des rares images concédées par son ex sur son flirt avec le rouquin.

Enfin, le Mongol utilisa lui aussi la légillimancie pour lui expliquer savoir depuis longtemps qu'elle connut un autre homme avant lui, néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé car la jeune femme fut sincère quand elle affirmait innocemment n'avoir jamais été plus loin avant lui. Toorj révéla avoir déjà utilisé la légillimancie sur elle à son insu une fois puis comprit que sa petite amie se croyait sincèrement inexpérimentée. Il estima alors que quelqu'un avait du la violenter puis un médicomage lui avait probablement lancé un sort d'_Oubliettes _pour lui effacer ce souvenir. Aussi, le jeune homme ne voulut donc pas raviver les souvenirs de Pansy à ce sujet et continua de lui faire croire qu'elle vivait sa première fois avec lui. Toutefois, Toorj était maintenant soulagé de savoir qu'aucune violence n'eut lieu.

Il affirma également que personne ne leur lèverait jamais les moments forts de leur propre histoire d'amour et encore moins celui de leur première nuit. Donc, Toorj se moquait bien de son flirt avec Weasley puis l'invita à ne pas se crucifier pour ces choses comme les bigots moldus qu'elle voyait parfois lors de ses visites aux églises. De plus, le Mongol déclara avoir fait bien pire en s'amusant avec d'autres femmes durant les dernières années de mariage entre 2014 et 2018 même s'il se croyait sincèrement divorcé au cours de cette période. Enfin, ses aventures n'étaient rien comparées au fait de l'avoir abandonnée à son sort pendant quatre ans sans l'aider après avoir réalisé sa profonde dépression.

Toorj reconnut également sa colère aveugle quand la jeune femme affirmait porter Perle en 2016 et tentait d'obtenir son attention. Il regrettait maintenant son attitude bornée en 2016 au lieu de s'interroger sur la raison de l'entêtement de son ex. Une minute plus tard, Toorj montra également à la jeune femme les images sur leur altercation plutôt violente au sujet de la Potion Bébé car il souhaitait alors la détruire contrairement à elle. Toutefois, le Mongol confessa ses regrets au moment où tous deux brisèrent la potion par inadvertance. A présent, le souvenir de cette Potion Bébé ne cessait de le hanter depuis quatre ans mais il ne saurait jamais à quoi leur fille aurait pu ressembler.

Enfin, Toorj répondit aux questions de Pansy surprise par sa connaissance des faits puis le Mongol expliqua avoir attendu un moment où Pansy enceinte était seule pour procéder à un Rite du Sang en 2016. Le rite confirma la paternité d'un autre homme et le convainquit donc de la mauvaise foi de son ex à ce moment-là. Il ne vit pas le bébé après sa naissance, néanmoins, le Mongol avait demandé des détails sur l'enfant au médicomage chargé de l'accouchement de Pansy et apprit ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Au cours de la conversation, Toorj avoua également avoir tenté de regagner les faveurs de la jeune femme en avril cette année grâce à la promesse de lui rendre leur fille et s'attribua alors volontairement la paternité de la soi-disant Perle dans l'espoir d'attendrir Pansy. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme refusa de lui donner une autre chance, néanmoins, Toorj ne pouvait pas se plaindre après l'avoir laissée tomber pendant quatre ans.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux sorciers retournèrent à l'intérieur afin d'expliquer la situation aux autres, Ron écouta le récit de Toorj puis retint un soupir en songeant à son absence qui ne lui permit pas de voir son enfant. Ensuite, le Mongol demanda à voir ses fils puis leur parla longuement afin de leur faire comprendre la situation. Les petits garçons abasourdis mirent du temps à réaliser la véracité de ses propos puis observèrent leur mère cramoisie. A la fin, le petit Severus prit la parole :

« _ Maman ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait croire que Papa était le père du bébé ou qu'il s'agissait de Perle. Répondit Pansy penaude.

- Maman: on sait que par moments tu n'étais pas bien car on t'a souvent vue pleurer pour Papa après votre séparation. La rassura Toorjii.

- De plus, si j'ai bien compris un sorcier a « endormi » ton premier bébé puis notre frère s'est réveillé en 2016 mais tu ne savais rien de tout ça à cause des sorts lancés par ce méchant Parkinson. Donc tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il s'agissait de ton premier bébé et non de Perle. Ajouta Nansal.

- J'ai de la peine pour ce bébé mais aussi pour Perle car lui il est mort et elle , elle ne naitra jamais. Avoua Severus.

- C'est ma faute les enfants car je me disputais avec Maman puis j'ai saisi la fiole contenant votre petite sœur. Maman a alors tenté de la récupérer mais je ne voulais pas la lui donner. Ensuite, nous nous sommes bagarrés comme vous le faites parfois et nous avons fait tomber la potion… Avoua Toorj.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Modéra Pansy.

- En tout cas, je suis bien puni car je ne verrai jamais Perle en vie. Affirma Toorj._ »

La jeune femme resta encore un peu auprès des enfants puis elle retourna aux cotés de Ron en train de contempler d'un autre œil l'urne funéraire posée sur le petit autel de Pansy. La sorcière posa sa main sur son épaule puis fit de son mieux pour le consoler. Contrairement à Ronald, la Serpentarde avait eu le temps d'élaborer le deuil de son bébé même si ce n'était pas la fameuse Perle. En revanche, le Gryffondor abasourdi découvrait son existence seulement maintenant et ne pouvait même pas mettre un prénom ou un visage sur son nouveau-né.

Enfin, Ronald avait été très déçu par le comportement de ses enfants durant des années et regrettait donc d'avantage la perte de ce bébé qui aurait été certainement plus gentil que Rose ou Hugo selon lui. Il saisit sa compagne avant de sécher ses larmes puis la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« _ Ronald, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout.

- Pansy tu ne pouvais pas savoir donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser car tu es une victime toi aussi.

- Mais…

- Je… Le bébé… Tu lui as fait donner une bénédiction ? L'interrompit Ron.

- Oui… Un chamane sorcier mais aussi un prêtre catholique et un moine bouddhistes moldus s'en sont chargés. Je prie aussi tous les jours pour mon bébé mais je changerai mes prières dés demain car elles étaient faites en faveur de Perle. Affirma Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas Perle… Notre bébé n'a pas de prénom donc je ne sais pas comment l'appeler hormis Bébé. Regretta Ron.

- Tu veux lui en donner un ? Proposa Pansy.

- Je… Oui ce serait bien. Sut seulement dire Ronald.

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas c'est si inattendu.

- Pourquoi pas Ronan : ça ressemble à ton prénom et puis c'est joli. Suggéra Pansy.

- Tu veux lui donner un prénom similaire au mien ? S'étonna Ron.

- Oui mais on peut changer si tu veux. Répondit Pansy.

- Non c'est bien Ronan… Affirma Ron._ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent longuement entre eux puis sursautèrent après le retour de Toorj dans la salle de séjour. L'auror voulut rentrer chez lui mais Ron finit par le retenir afin de lui parler. Pansy décida de laisser les deux hommes entre eux et entraina ses enfants dehors en compagnie du reste de l'assistance. Pendant ce temps, le Mongol contempla discrètement le sorcier puis éprouva de la peine pour ce type qui apprit sa paternité mais aussi la mort de son gosse le même jour.

En son for intérieur, Toorj s'estima plus chanceux car il possédait cinq fils bien en vie même si la perte de la potion contenant Perle restait toujours comme un reproche perpétuel dans son esprit. En revanche, le pauvre Weasley vivrait toujours avec des regrets et des questions sans réponses puisqu'il ne possédait même pas une photographie du nouveau-né. Ensuite, Toorj se décida à lui parler :

« _ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris avant toutes ces choses.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Répondit Ron.

- Non mais j'aurais du m'interroger d'avantage sur l'attitude de Pansy et utiliser de nouveau la légillimancie sur elle. Cela m'aurait permis de réaliser sa bonne foi avant de l'aider à percer le mystère de cette grossesse totalement inattendue. Regretta Toorj.

- Comment était-elle ? Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vue enceinte. Précisa Ron.

- Elle était frêle et son ventre était assez petit mais Pansy prenait sa potion donc sa grossesse semblait bien se dérouler ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais car je l'évitais le plus possible à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi ? S'etonna Ron.

- Elle ne cessait d'affirmer m'aimer et porter mon bébé quand Pansy parvenait à me coincer afin de me parler. Donc je ne la supportais plus et je ne voulais pas la voir.

- Et alors ? J'aurais été bien heureux de recevoir de telles choses à votre place ! Protesta Ron surpris.

- Oui mais moi je pensais qu'elle s'était amusée avec un type et voulait ensuite m'imposer un bébé qui n'était pas le mien. Imaginez-vous à ma place si votre ex avait tenté de vous refiler le gosse d'un autre homme ? Se défendit Toorj.

- J'aurais très mal réagi. Reconnut Ron.

- Je regrette vraiment mes gestes car Pansy était une victime mais je n'en savais rien à ce moment-là. Alors, je l'ai pris en grippe durant toute sa grossesse avant de me calmer seulement après la mort du bébé même si j'ai encore râlé un jour au point de la traiter de tarée quand elle a tenté de me parler de Perle. Ensuite, Pansy m'a botté le derrière ce jour-là puis j'ai fini par la laisser dire ce qu'elle voulait pour éviter un autre sort de sa part.

- Vous n'êtiez vraiment pas très fin, ni compréhensible avec elle. Reprocha Ron.

- Weasley, j'ai aimé Pansy plus que tout cependant son insistance pour m'affubler une paternité fantôme me faisait sortir de mes gonds en 2016. Je ne suis pas un psychomage mais un auror qui doit combattre depuis des années contre des fous furieux. Donc, la sensibilité n'est pas mon fort : j'ai toujours dit que Pansy était le cerveau et moi les muscles durant notre mariage. Affirma Toorj.

- Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Rétorqua Ron.

- Possible mais je suis content que Pansy sache enfin la vérité au lieu de continuer de pleurer Perle ou de m'insulter. J'ai fait une très grave erreur en 2014 et je la paye cependant, je suis bien heureux de pouvoir me disculper au sujet de mon absence en 2016. Expliqua Toorj.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de mon bébé.

- Vous non plus donc ne vous attardez pas sur cette chose. Renchérit Toorj.

- C'est facile à dire car ce n'est pas votre fils qui est mort. Rétorqua Ron.

- Weasley: je vis avec la vision perpétuelle de la Potion Bébé brisée sur le sol donc ma fille ne pointera jamais le bout de son nez un jour. Enfin, j'ai perdu Pansy pour toujours et mes gosses me détestent. Alors, je ne suis pas mieux loti que vous. Dit Toorj.

- Ils sont vivants au moins. Répliqua Ron.

- Les garçons oui mais pas Perle. Rappela Toorj._ »

Ron penaud acquiesça puis l'auror se leva afin de prendre congé de ses enfants. Ensuite. Il rentra chez lui pendant que Pansy s'occupait de sa progéniture mais aussi de son compagnon accablé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ronald entraina Pansy à l'office d'état civil des sorciers britanniques afin de reconnaitre leur enfant. L'employé britannique lut le certificat de décès du bébé écrit en mongol puis l'enregistra de son mieux avant de déclarer l'enfant mort-né sous le nom de Ronan Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij au lieu de Perle Panshriij. Pansy fit aussi modifier les documents de son fils en Mongolie grâce à Toorj qui se chargea de toute la procédure puisque la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se déplacer là-bas pour le moment.<p>

Ensuite, Pansy et Ron rentrèrent chez eux où le rouquin se sentit légèrement mieux en songeant que leur enfant détenait enfin une identité. Il se promit également de construire un autel plus grand pour l'urne funéraire avant de la contempler longuement. Toutefois, Pansy le sortit de sa torpeur en lui annonçant la visite des aurors qui leur firent part du décès de Patrick Parkinson. Après les révélations de Naraantsuya sur le refus du vieux fou de la laisser avertir sa fille de l'existence de son bébé, Ronald ne ressentait plus aucune pitié pour Parkinson et se réjouit aussitôt de sa mort. Certe, cela ne lui rendrait jamais son petit Ronan mais au moins son fils était vengé…

Pour l'instant, le couple n'avait rien révélé aux Weasley sur l'existence de leur premier enfant, aussi, Harry abasourdi ne comprit par la satisfaction de son beau-frère mais il ne se permit aucun commentaire. Ensuite, Toorj se présenta également à la Ger et annonça la date des funérailles du vieux fou à Pansy puis lui proposa de lui garder les garçons ce jour-là si elle comptait s'y rendre. Toutefois, la jeune femme affirma rester chez elle ce jour-là.

Le 9 mai, soit deux jours après sa mort, peu de personnes se déplacèrent pour les funérailles de Patrick Parkinson senior célébrées à neuf heures du matin. Malgré la stupeur générale, Naraantsuya se présenta à la fin du service afin de saluer Daphné et Patrick surpris mais reconnaissants.

En effet, la découverte des actes du sorcier avait éloigné une bonne partie de leurs amis au point que même Astoria ou ses beaux-parents refusèrent d'assister à l'enterrement. En revanche, Scorpius et Draco s'étaient déplacés afin de soutenir les deux Parkinson ébranlés par la mort du vieillard qui restait cependant leur mari ou père malgré ses actes démentiels. D'ailleurs, Naraantsuya tenta d'aider Patrick junior de son mieux au point de l'inviter à venir la trouver en cas de besoin. Le sorcier sincèrement touché la remercia avant d'enlacer celle qui fut sa nounou durant des années.

Au bout d'un moment, Naraantsuya retourna à la Ger où Odval la rassura sur le sort des enfants en train de faire du cheval avec leur père sur le terrain très vaste détenu par Pansy. Cette dernière travaillait dans son laboratoire pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ses idées noires et Ron était également au travail afin de se distraire. Vers midi, les enfants revinrent puis Toorj aida ses fils à rentrer les chevaux dans l'enclos. Il promit également de les aider à les bouchonner mais leur montra Kaiden solidement attaché dans son porte-bébé et affirma devoir d'abord demander à Odval s'il ne pourrait pas le lui confier. Toorj fut cependant surpris de trouver Pansy rentrée à la Ger depuis quelques minutes et hésita à solliciter un tel service, néanmoins, la jeune femme affirma lui garder le bébé s'il acceptait de rester à ses cotés. Son ex l'observa un instant puis estima que la présence de Kaiden pourrait peut-être l'aider à surmonter sa peine puisque le gosse était né le même jour que le petit Ronan.

Aussi, il déposa aussitôt Kaiden surpris et inquiet dans les bras de Pansy secrètement ravie puis rejoignit les garçons. Toutefois, le bébé s'agita après son départ même si la sorcière fit aussitôt de son mieux pour l'apaiser avant de l'emmener finalement à l'enclos. Le garçonnet se tranquillisa aussitôt à la vue de son père en train de s'occuper des chevaux avec les autres enfants. Ensuite, il accepta de rester auprès de Pansy et Kushi après les nouvelles recommandations de Toorj. La sorcière finit donc par s'asseoir sur une botte de foin en compagnie l'enfant sur ses genoux avant de l'amuser de son mieux pour l'occuper tout en songeant à combien cet enfant lui avait manqué. Le bébé ne se souvenait pas d'elle, néanmoins, Pansy songeait souvent à lui. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par décider de ne pas révéler à Toorj les visites de la nounou de Kaiden chez elle pendant pratiquement un an afin de nourrir ce bébé manifestement délaissé par sa mère.

La jeune femme ne se douta donc aucunement du trouble de son ex face à ses gestes si doux envers un enfant qui n'était pourtant pas le sien mais le demi-frère des garçons. En revanche, Tsetseg la mère de Kaiden affichait une grande hostilité à l'égard des jumeaux, Severus ou Kushi et refusait catégoriquement de laisser Toorj reconnaitre de nouveau ses premiers fils. D'ailleurs, leurs altercations devenaient de plus en plus violentes à ce sujet au point que Kaiden pleurait souvent en raison des cris de ses parents qui ne se souciaient pas beaucoup de lui. L'auror gardait cependant ses problèmes pour lui car il ne voulait pas inquiéter Pansy déjà assez préoccupée par ses propres tourments ou ceux de Weasley.

C'est donc dans cette situation innocente que Ron surprit les enfants et les parents puis salua tout le monde avant de s'attarder un instant sur Kaiden dans les bras de Pansy. Le sorcier savait bien que ce n'était pas leur fils mais cette vision l'apaisa et lui fit oublier momentanément son chagrin. Ensuite, il embrassa Pansy puis expliqua que Georges avait décidé de s'isoler dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur une nouvelle invention. Aussi, il donna un après-midi de congé à la vendeuse et son frère. Après ses explications, Ronald s'assit près de Pansy pour observer le bébé puis tenta de l'amuser un petit moment.

Toutefois, le sorcier finit par noter la fin du labeur de Toorj et comprit qu'il allait ramener le bébé chez lui si nul ne le retenait. Aussi, Ronald finit par inviter Toorj surpris à partager leur déjeuner préparé par les elfes. L'auror abasourdi voulut refuser mais il finit par se raviser à la vue de la joie des jumeaux. Le Mongol contacta donc Tsetseg sa compagne qui affirma devoir sortir et le laissa se débrouiller avec Kaiden. Ensuite, Pansy alla chercher une chaise-haute parmi les anciennes affaires de ses enfants afin d'y installer le bébé puis le fit manger sous le regard ému de Ron pendant que Toorj s'occupait de ses autres enfants.

Au cours du repas, le Mongol en profita pour discuter avec Pansy de l'aspect financier de l'entretien de leurs quatre enfants communs sans se douter de l'approbation de Ron. En effet, le rouquin estimait qu'il était temps pour ce type d'aider la maman au lieu de la laisser assumer les frais des garçons toute seule. Les deux adultes discutèrent calmement de la situation et trouvèrent rapidement un accord sans devoir passer par le Magenmagot. Il insista également pour lui verser une somme d'argent équivalente à sa part de frais pendant quatre ans. Ensuite, Toorj fit une proposition à son ex qui accepta volontiers de le laisser emmener les enfants faire du vélo dimanche prochain dans les alentours. Le Mongol expliqua également à Ron avoir enseigné à Pansy à pédaler en 1999 puis à leurs trois premiers enfants durant leur enfance. A présent, il désirait en faire de même pour Kushi. Enfin, Toorj demanda à la jeune femme si les enfants détenaient toujours leurs vélos et affirma les examiner tout à l'heure.

Après le repas, Ron les accompagna dehors avant d'observer Pansy lancer un _Accio bicyclettes_. Ensuite, Toorj contrôla leur état en compagnie de Ronald curieux qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en examiner une de près malgré l'incident en septembre. Le Gryffondor demanda à Pansy si elle en avait une également puis sa compagne révéla l'utiliser parfois pour se promener avec les enfants durant l'été. Enfin, le Mongol félicita ses fils pour l'entretien des bicyclettes mais il finit par estimer qu'elles étaient maintenant trop petites car l'auror avait acheté des vélos adaptés pour des enfants de six à neuf ans en décembre 2013 pour Noël.

Certes, les garçons ne détenaient pas une taille immense, néanmoins, il estima devoir changer les vélos avant de demander son avis à Pansy. La jeune femme demanda si ça valait le coup d'acheter ces trucs pour l'été seulement, néanmoins, son ex estima que les gosses pourraient les utiliser plus souvent ici même durant leurs vacances en hiver. Enfin, Kushi n'irait pas à Poudlard avant un bon moment et ferait donc du vélo toute l'année en raison des conditions climatiques plus clémentes ici. A la fin, Pansy céda car Toorj affirmait partager les frais d'achats. De plus, les vélos actuels semblaient vraiment petits pour les garçons qui avaient pris plusieurs centimètres depuis l'été dernier. Enfin, Kushi n'en possédait pas car sa mère l'avait toujours installé dans son porte-bébé.

Ensuite, Toorj demanda aux enfants la permission d'emmener leurs vieilles bicyclettes à Oulan-Bator afin de les offrir à des petits moldus trop pauvres pour en acheter. Alléchés par la perspective de l'achat de nouveaux vélos, les garçons acceptèrent aussitôt avant de demander à leur mère s'ils pouvaient se rendre au magasin maintenant. Pansy affirma qu'ils devaient d'abord consulter leur père pour savoir quand il pouvait les acompagner car c'était lui le spécialiste du vélo et pas elle. Aussi, la jeune femme ne voulait pas acheter n'importe quoi ou se faire arnaquer par un vendeur peu scrupuleux. Toorj affirma être libre jusqu'à dix-huit heures selon l'heure anglaise et reprendre sa patrouille à dix-neuf heures seulement. Aussi, il accepta d'emmener les enfants tout de suite, néanmoins, le Mongol affirma devoir rentrer se changer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus à cause de son deel ou sa tenue sorcière en-dessous.

Le sorcier utilisa donc la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui et laissa Kaiden endormi avec Pansy et Ron sans se soucier de leur intérêt croissant pour le bébé né le même jour que le leur… Toorj revint dix minutes plus tard puis Ron curieux observa ce type sans son deel pour une fois puis il nota sa taille vraiment moyenne puisque le mongol ne portait pas son chapeau non plus. Certes, Toorj était plus grand que Pansy mais le Gryffondor comprenait maintenant la raison de la petitesse de leurs enfants comparés aux siens au même âge puisque les deux parents ne détenaient pas une taille très élevée. Il se demanda si le petit Ronan aurait été minuscule comme les enfants de Pansy ou s'il aurait repris sa taille de géant puis s'attarda sur le petit Kaiden…

Pendant ce temps, les deux ex conjoints observèrent Kaiden endormi dans les bras de Pansy et se demandèrent s'ils pouvaient le laisser à la Ger en compagnie d'Odval. Toutefois, ils décidèrent de l'emmener également pour éviter de le voir s'affoler en cas de réveil après le départ du papa. Enfin, Pansy se tourna vers Ron qui accepta de venir lui aussi puis Toorj affirma les suivre car il ne savait pas où se trouvait le centre commercial décrit par les enfants durant leur promenade ce matin. Toutefois, Toorj observa Kaiden endormi dans les bras de son ex et demanda à la jeune femme si elle détenait encore une poussette afin de la lui prêter car il estimait ne pas pouvoir tenir son fils dans le porte-bébé pendant des heures si les garçons mettaient du temps à faire leur choix.

La sorcière acquiesça avant de lancer un _Accio poussette_ puis Ron s'esclaffa après l'apparition du double landau mais aussi du triple ainsi qu'une poussette trio maxi cosy pour un seul bébé. Le rouquin affirma n'avoir jamais vu autant de modèles différents puis Toorj hilare affirma qu'ils avaient du s'adapter à cause de la naissance de Severus moins d'un an après celle des jumeaux. Les parents achetèrent donc une poussette triple ainsi que les nacelles et tant d'autres choses nécessaires pour faire face à cette invasion de bébés. Ensuite, Pansy fit disparaître tout son matériel hormis la dernière poussette. Elle y glissa alors les affaires de Kaiden à l'intérieur du compartiment prévu à cet effet avant de la miniaturiser grâce au sort _Reducto_ afin de la placer dans sa poche.

Enfin, Pansy fit transplaner tout son petit monde derrière un hangar pas très loin du parking du centre commercial. La sorcière déminiaturisa aussitôt la poussette puis Toorj y installa confortablement son fils sous le regard légèrement jaloux de Kushi car il s'agissait de la sienne achetée par sa maman en mars 2014. Une minute plus tard, le Mongol observa les enseignes de tous les magasins présents puis montra celui d'une chaine de magasins de sports assez connue chez les moldus. Il y entraina donc les autres tout en poussant le landau où Kaiden dormait paisiblement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron curieux observa le local spacieux avant de contempler les ballons, les tenues sportives ainsi que des articles de sports inconnus pour lui comme les combinaisons de plongée sous-marine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj trouva le rayon des vélos où Ron contempla tous les modèles avant de se confondre entre les VTT, les vélos de ville et de courses. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant les bicyclettes pour les enfants de trois à cinq ou six ans. Toorj demanda alors poliment à Pansy de lui tenir la poussette puis il montra à Kushi plusieurs modèles. Pendant ce temps, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de sa compagne avec le petit Kaiden et s'approcha de la poussette moldue pour contempler le bébé endormi. Entre-temps, Toorj fit essayer plusieurs modèles à Kushi rassuré par la présence des roulettes qui maintenaient l'équilibre de la bicyclette. Pansy sourit à la vue de son fils joyeux pendant que Ronald s'attendrissait devant le bébé.

Ensuite, Kushi montra à sa mère le dernier vélo puis il demanda également son avis à Ron. Les deux sorciers l'estimèrent très bien mais affirmèrent s'en remettre à Toorj satisfait pour déterminer ce qui était le mieux car c'était lui le spécialiste. Le Mongol approuva aussitôt le choix de l'enfant puis entraîna ensuite tout le monde vers des vélos adaptés à l'âge des jumeaux ainsi que de Severus. Toutefois, Kushi s'impatienta au bout de cinq minutes avant de courir dans tous les rayons sans se soucier du reste. Toorj alla aussitôt le chercher et le ramena auprès des autres mais il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le caprice du petit garçon et ses trois autres fils qui exigeaient également son attention. Pansy hilare fit semblant de rien car elle avait décidé de laisser son ex se débrouiller un peu avec leur marmaille pour lui faire comprendre ses propres déboires pendant quatre ans quand elle devait s'en occuper toute seule par sa faute.

Toutefois, Ron s'approcha de Kushi pour l'occuper et reçut un regard reconnaissant de la part du Mongol qui put ainsi se consacrer aux trois autres. Ensuite, Ronald saisit Kushi ravi de grimper sur ses épaules puis il entraîna Pansy avec lui afin de découvrir les autres sports moldus. La jeune femme emmena également Kaiden puisque le père semblait l'avoir oublié pendant sa discussion avec ses trois premiers gosses. Ensuite, Kushi montra à Ron des ballons avant de parler du football au sorcier curieux car ce sport était totalement inconnu pour lui. Le Gryffondor comprit cependant tout de suite le principe avant de s'amuser avec Kushi qui avait saisi un ballon pour jouer ensemble. Pansy tenta de modérer leur jeu puis finit par utiliser des informulés afin de contrôler la direction du ballon qui ne heurta personne. De plus Ronald amusé se contentait de donner de légers coups de pieds pour permettre à l'enfant de jouer sans risques.

Entre-temps, Kaiden s'éveilla et observa avec surprise l'environnement. Toutefois, la vision de la femme montrée par son papa ce matin et qui s'occupa de lui ensuite le rassura un peu. Le bambin curieux ne parvint pas à s'expliquer son impression de déjà-vu mais se fia à elle. Pansy nota son réveil puis observa ce beau bébé et ne put s'empêcher de fondre à sa vue tout en songeant que la nounou ne le lui portait plus depuis le premier anniversaire du bébé. Aussi, ce bambin avait du l'oublier mais pas elle qui était bien heureuse de pouvoir passer un petit moment avec lui maintenant. Pansy n'avait jamais cherché de voler la place de Tsetseg, ni de se prendre pour la maman de l'enfant mais la nounou le lui portait tous les jours pour l'allaiter à l'insu des autres jusqu'au 15 décembre 2016. Aussi, Pansy s'était attachée à lui et fut bien contente de le revoir le mois dernier. Elle câlina Kaiden un moment avant de chercher son biberon pour lui donner de l'eau. Le garçonnet accepta volontiers d'être pris dans les bras cette fois-ci car la femme l'avait fait manger auparavant. Ensuite, Ron ému observa Pansy lui donner le biberon et se rapprocha aussitôt pour les observer tout en taquinant le bébé sur sa descente rapide.

La sorcière plaisanta aussitôt sur la sienne lors de leurs soirées tapas à Madrid avant de rester surprise par les compliments d'une femme sur leur jolie petite famille. La moldue continua sur sa lancée en leur demandant l'âge du bambin puis s'il s'agissait de leur premier enfant. Pansy voulut rectifier le malentendu mais la Moldue ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en placer une et continua de parler. Au bout de deux minutes, la jeune femme resta donc sans voix face aux affirmations de l'inconnue sur la ressemblance du petit Kaiden avec ses deux parents. En effet, il détenait les yeux de sa maman mais ses expressions ressemblaient à celles du papa. Par contre, il était assez petit pour un enfant de seize mois. Pansy surprise voulut de nouveau rectifier le malentendu mais la Moldue s'éloigna aussitôt afin de courir auprès de son propre fils en train de saisir les chaussures dans un autre rayon afin de les jeter par terre. Le couple n'eut donc pas le temps de rectifier l'erreur mais Ronald souriant fut secrètement ravi face à tous les compliments reçus. Ensuite, il retourna s'amuser avec Kushi en train de l'appeler pour jouer au ballon.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy reçut un sms de Toorj puis elle demanda à Ronald de la rejoindre. Ron et Kushi se rapprochèrent aussitôt puis écoutèrent ses explications. Elle remit Kaiden dans la poussette sous le regard du sorcier qui observa de nouveau l'enfant. La Serpentarde nota son regard et lui demanda s'il voulait pousser Kaiden. Ronald confessa son manque de pratique depuis les trois ans d'Hugo mais il fut ravi de pouvoir s'y remettre un peu grâce à ce bébé. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent Toorj qui leur montra les vélos sélectionnés par les garçons.

Pansy lui demanda quelques précisions dont le prix avant d'accepter de les acheter après avoir questionné les enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils feraient bien du vélo et ne leur faisaient pas acheter tous ces engins pour rien. Ensuite, Ron curieux demanda à Toorj des explications sur ce qu'il entendait par plateaux ou vitesse avant de l'écouter parler de ces choses. Le Mongol finit par lui montrer des VTT pour adultes et lui parla du sien qu'il aimait utiliser le plus possible dés le printemps. L'auror affirma également posséder une bicyclette elliptique afin de s'en servir l'hiver puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rouler dehors en raison des températures très basses en Mongolie. Ensuite, le Mongol fit essayer différents casques aux enfants avant d'ajouter également des coudières ainsi que des genouillères pour Kushi.

Une fois l'équipement choisi, le sorcier satisfait demanda poliment à un vendeur de lui donner les vélos choisis. L'employé fit aussitôt préparer un caddie pour les grosses marchandises puis il y déposa quatre cartons extrêmement longs. Enfin, Toorj demanda encore une fois de l'aide à Pansy qui s'occupa volontiers de Kaiden pendant qu'il poussait le chariot jusqu'à la caisse. La sorcière régla leurs achats dont le ballon utilisé par Kushi dans le magasin grâce à sa carte visa puis le petit groupe feignit de se diriger vers le parking empli de voitures afin de rejoindre le hangar d'où Pansy put les faire transplaner en toute discrétion. Une fois de retour à la Ger, Toorj saisit une bourse emplie de gallions et donna sa part de frais à son ex après avoir converti la somme moldue inscrite sur le ticket de caisse en argent sorcier.

Ensuite, les enfants voulurent tester les vélos tout de suite en particulier Kushi follement excité à l'idée de posséder sa propre bicyclette. Ses frères utilisèrent rapidement les leurs avant de pédaler autour de la Ger. En revanche, Toorj s'occupa de leur cadet en compagnie de Pansy après avoir monté les roulettes sur la bicyclette pendant que Ron en profitait pour tenir le petit Kaiden dans ses bras et imaginait qu'il s'agissait de son propre bébé. Le sorcier observa également Toorj expliquer à Kushi le fonctionnement de l'engin puis l'auror installa son gosse sur le vélo. Ensuite, l'homme tint le guidon un moment pour soutenir Kushi ravi en train de pédaler. Au bout d'un moment, le petit garçon voulut rouler tout seul et poussa un cri de joie durant les premiers mètres sans se soucier de la reprise vidéo effectuée depuis le Smartphone de Pansy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy et Ron froncèrent cependant les narines en raison d'une odeur nauséabonde puis comprirent son origine avant de contempler le petit Kaiden. La sorcière voulut appeler Toorj mais Ron lui fit noter la joie de Kushi avec son père et lui conseilla de ne pas interrompre ce premier moment de véritable complicité entre eux. Elle acquiesça puis ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur avant de fouiller dans le sac du bébé afin de trouver le nécessaire. Rogue curieux observa la scène depuis son cadre et affirma bénir sa place car les émanations du gosse lui étaient ainsi épargnées. Il taquina également Ron sur ce qui l'attendait s'il désirait vraiment un petit Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij.

Le Gryffondor affirma aussitôt accepter ces petits détails sans soucis mais confessa devoir tout réapprendre car il ne s'était pas occupé de jeunes enfants depuis des lustres. Il observa donc les gestes de Pansy puis feignit de s'évanouir à la vue de la couche sale afin d'amuser la galerie dont les deux elfes de maison hilares. Toutefois, Ron voulut aider sa compagne et suivit donc ses conseils pour changer le bambin ensemble. Enfin, le bébé ravi et propre se sentit de nouveau tranquille puis poussa un petit cri pour manifester son désir. Les sorciers curieux songèrent alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore entendu prononcer un mot de la journée, ni marcher puis l'estimèrent un peu en retard, néanmoins, Pansy estima qu'il devait grandir à son rythme.

Ensuite, elle donna à ses elfes la boîte de lait maternisé sorcier trouvée dans le sac de l'enfant. Haje prépara aussitôt un biberon et le donna à la sorcière dans l'espoir de contenter le garçonnet. Ron ravi fut ensuite invité à donner le biberon puis Pansy l'aida à positionner le bambin de manière plus confortable pour tous les deux. Ensuite, le rouquin fortement ému trembla un peu mais il retrouva rapidement des habitudes perdues depuis longtemps et donna le biberon à l'enfant sous les applaudissements de sa compagne.

Peu après, Toorj entra dans la Ger en compagnie des enfants avant de rester surpris par la vision de Pansy en train de cajoler le petit Kaiden. Il remercia son ex pour sa gentillesse puis saisit l'enfant afin de rentrer chez lui après avoir salué l'assistance. Toutefois, l'auror ne put s'empêcher de regretter l'ambiance sereine de la Ger après son retour au palais Adiriig où il dut encore une fois affronter la colère de sa compagne rentrée depuis peu avant de regretter amèrement sa bêtise en 2014. Dans un moment de lucidité, Toorj estima récolter ce qu'il avait semé et payer pour sa folie qui lui fit chasser sa vraie famille dont sa douce épouse pour des histoires débiles de sang chinois. L'auror regretta également de ne pas avoir profité de la grossesse de Pansy en 2016 pour se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle, quitte, à devenir un gentil beau-papa pour son gosse afin de reconquérir le cœur de la maman…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ne choquera pas certains. Je peux comprendre que la nouvelle tournure de l'histoire ne plaise pas mais je la préfère ainsi car cela va m'éviter bien des problèmes par la suite. De toute façon, la fin restera heureuse et tout rentrera dans l'ordre que ce soit avec un voyage dans le temps ou pas car il est fort possible que cette partie-là disparaisse totalement. <strong>_

_**Donc un peu de patience et tout deviendra plus clair :)**_

_**Je sais que la cryogénisation pose pas mal de problèmes aux lecteurs et les choque alors je l'ai fait survenir dans le passé comme ça ce dilemme ne se posera pas pour nos héros puisque la décision a été prise par Naraantsuya et Rogue. **_

_**En attendant que pensez-vous de cette révélation choc, l'attitude de Ron et Pansy, celle de Toorj, la décision du couple de donner une identité à leur bébé. Enfin, comment trouvez-vous le petit Kaiden ?**_

_**Bon je publie l'autre chapitre et je file car c'est 2h et à 10h il faut que je sois chez la mariée !**_

_**A bientot !**_


	21. Chapter 20 Dudley Dursley

_**Comme promis voici l'autre chapitre puis je vais me coucher car je ne vais pas dormir avant lundi matin après mon réveil tout à l'heure à 6 ou 7h maxi. Bonne Nuit à tous ! **_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naraantsuya transplana à <em>l'Impasse du Tisseur<em> en compagnie de sa mère, son fils ainsi que du portrait de Severus Rogue. Les jours suivants, elle désherba avec bonheur son jardin en compagnie de ses petits-enfants désireux de passer du temps avec elle au lieu de rester sous la garde des elfes pendant le travail de leur mère. Pansy venait également tous les matins voir sa mère et sa grand-mère avant d'emmener le portrait de son père avec elle durant la journée. Une fois seuls au calme dans son laboratoire, Pansy étudiait les travaux de Severus Rogue en compagnie de ce dernier dont le cadre était alors accroché au mur. Bien que d'après lui, les pourritures du genre de Lucius Malefoy devraient crever seules abandonnées de tous, le maitre des potions se sentit de nouveau stimulé par la soif de découvertes de sa fille et l'aidait de son mieux depuis son cadre. En attendant de découvrir un remède, Pansy fabriquait donc des potions particulières afin de limiter les maux des ex Mangemorts qui se sentaient bien mieux grâce à ses soins et la traitaient donc avec beaucoup d'égard.

Pendant ce temps, Ron appréciait de plus en plus sa vie avec Pansy. Le couple avait parfois des contrastes en raison de leurs habitudes respectives parfois très différentes mais des discussions franches leur permettaient de régler ces petits détails de la vie quotidienne. Toorj se présentait également régulièrement chez eux pour passer du temps avec les enfants qui s'habituèrent également à la présence de Kaiden désormais accepté par la fratrie. D'ailleurs, Pansy et Ron étaient toujours très heureux de recevoir le bébé au point de tenter de convaincre Toorj de le leur laisser de plus en plus même en son absence puisque sa maman n'était manifestement pas très présente. Au début l'auror hésita un peu, néanmoins, les nombreuses réunions et les entrainements de ses hommes lui prenaient d'avantage de temps en raison de leur préparation à la future guerre. Or, Kaiden restait seulement avec des elfes de maison en son absence car Tsetseg ne cessait de sortir en ce moment. Aussi, le Mongol avait fini par accepter et déposa de plus en plus Kaiden chez le couple ravi ou chargeait la nounou de le faire quand il ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

La jeune femme ou Ron n'oubliaient pas leur propre fils, néanmoins, les tourtereaux ne possédaient aucun souvenir de lui puisqu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Aussi, le couple ne put s'empêcher de le remplacer inconsciemment par Kaiden aussi choyé que les quatre fils de Pansy. Ronald convainquit même sa compagne de se rendre au centre commercial moldu afin d'acheter du lait maternisé mais aussi des accessoires neufs pour le bambin. Le sorcier finit par recevoir les confidences de Pansy avant de regarder longuement les photographies effectuées par la jeune femme à l'insu de tous y compris la nounou de Kaiden qui la laissait seule avec le bébé quand elle l'allaitait. Ronald encouragea également Pansy à l'allaiter de nouveau en secret par moments puisqu'elle avait continué de pomper son lait pour le donner au lactarium. La jeune femme inquiète hésita un moment, néanmoins, elle finit par se laisser convaincre puis le bambin curieux finit par s'accrocher à elle sans comprendre son apaisement ou sa sensation de déjà vu sous le regard ému de Ron à l'insu des autres. Le bébé bénificiait donc de deux laits et finit également par suivre les deux sorciers durant leurs visites à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ où Naraantsuya était toujours ravie de réunir toute sa famille.

Kenji avait voulu acheter quelques meubles pour s'installer chez lui puis sa grand-mère insista pour les lui offrir ainsi qu'une voiture. Afin de le convaincre, la vieille femme affirma en avoir fait de même avec Pansy après l'obtention de son permis de conduire en 2000. Aussi Odval voulait rattraper son retard avec son petit-fils et lui fit choisir un véhicule. Si Kenji ravi s'installa confortablement chez lui, il peinait en revanche à trouver la location d'un local sur le C_hemin de Traverse_ en raison des prix bien trop élevés. Le sorcier ne songeait donc pas à ouvrir son restaurant pour le moment. Toutefois, il refusait de rester oisif et songeait de plus en plus à transformer le rez-de-chaussée de sa demeure en un petit local commercial afin de pouvoir proposa à sa clientèle moldue ou sorcière un service de traiteur mais aussi de plats à emporter asiatiques. L'homme avait également accompagné sa mère en Mongolie afin de rencontrer les Panshriij mais Pansy ne s'était pas jointe à eux car Toorj lui avait parlé de l'entrainement spécial auquel les réservistes étaient également soumis depuis quelques jours. L'auror l'avait donc incité à ne pas prendre le risque de se retrouver mobilisée dés son arrivée sur le sol mongol. Pansy resta alors en Grande-Bretagne auprès de Ron heureux en sa compagnie et celle du petit Kaiden resté avec eux.

Durant leurs soirées à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Ron apprenait aussi à utiliser la technologie moldue car sa compagne s'était décidée à installer son ordinateur là-bas puisque sa mère avait fait réactivé le téléphone fixe avant de prendre un abonnement incluant également internet. Contrairement à Hermione qui s'impatientait au bout de cinq minutes et ne cessait de le traiter d'incapable, Pansy et Kenji prirent le temps de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'appareil mais aussi d'internet. Ronald apprit également à utiliser la souris ainsi que le clavier et fut rassuré par les confidences de Pansy sur ses propres difficultés initiales. De plus, elle ne savait pas comment le réparer et le portait donc chez un technicien conseillé par Gyrin en cas de problèmes techniques.

Ensuite, Kenji montra un très vieux pc à Ron surpris car ce modèle datait de 1998. Le sorcier avoua avoir reçu cet ordinateur de la part de son père Severus Rogue et n'avoir jamais eu envie de le changer. Par contre, ce genre de sentimentalisme ne s'appliquait pas à ses Smartphones régulièrement changés. Ronald fut ainsi rassuré par les affirmations des deux Rogue et se sentit sur un pied d'égalité avec eux. Il prit donc confiance en lui avant d'utiliser de plus en plus souvent le pc sous le regard admiratif des Weasley seniors régulièrement invités par Naraantsuya. Durant ses visites à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Arthur en profitait pour découvrir également de nombreux objets moldus présents parmi le mobilier de la famille Rogue. Il fut également ravi de recevoir des explications claires ainsi que précises de la part de Pansy, Kenji ou Naraantsuya. Molly appréciait particulièrement leur gentillesse car Hermione s'impatientait régulièrement lors des demandes d'Arthur et Harry n'avait tout simplement pas le temps, ni l'envie d'y répondre.

Enfin, Ron parvint à visionner sur internet les sites de l'argus mais aussi de ventes de voitures avec Pansy afin de trouver un acquéreur pour son SUV. Il finit également par lui montrer le véhicule qu'il avait acheté l'année dernière puis sa compagne observa la célèbre marque allemande avant de pousser un sifflement admiratif à la vue d'une superbe Audi A7. Ron affirma cependant ne pas la regretter car cette voiture lui rappelait l'incident. Fort heureusement, les deux cyclistes ne furent pas blessés grièvement et la voiture était intacte, ce qui lui permit de la revendre rapidement sans problèmes et de payer une partie des amendes infligées par le tribunal. Pansy le trouva ce modèle très beau mais l'estima inadapté pour leurs besoins avec quatre enfants ou plus si un petit Weasley finissait par pointer le bout de son nez un jour.

Au cours de leurs recherches, le couple contempla également les sites sur les mobil-homes ainsi que les maisons en kit. Ces dernières intéressèrent particulièrement Ronald qui se prit à rêver de construire une maison de ce genre pour eux également et pas seulement pour donner une adresse aux moldus même s'il ne dédaignait pas la Ger. Au début, il n'osa pas en faire part à Pansy mais finit par lui confier son désir. Contrairement à ses craintes initiales, la jeune femme ne se vexa absolument pas et comprit son envie de créer leur propre foyer au lieu de vivre à la Ger achetée par la sorcière. Elle lui confessa son propre désir de vivre dans une maison en bois mais Toorj ne la lui construisit jamais malgré toutes ses promesses. En revanche, Ron souriant affirma le faire un jour avant de l'embrasser.

Toutefois, ils cessèrent momentanément leurs recherches après des fréquentes coupures d'électricité dues au branchement de nombreux objets dont les chargeurs de portable, la console des enfants ou autre. Pansy inquiète observa donc les prises insérées dans les murs avant d'interroger son père sur la date de leur installation. Rogue avoua son ignorance mais il affirma qu'elles étaient déjà là avant sa naissance. Sa fille inquiète estima donc devoir faire appel à un électricien mais aussi un spécialiste du gaz afin de tout faire remettre à norme et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Ron lui conseilla de faire également remettre sa seconde maison aux normes puis Kenji accepta d'en faire de même lui aussi.

Si Pansy connaissait l'usage de l'électricité ou même l'avantage des panneaux photovoltaïques, elle avoua cependant son ignorance au sujet de leur fonctionnement. Le couple se rendit donc sur internet pour tenter de comprendre avant d'acheter également un livre sur l'électricité pour les nuls au centre commercial. Ensuite, Ron secrètement flatté parvint à maitriser le sujet plus facilement que sa compagne qui affirma donc s'en remettre à lui pour ces choses mais aussi le gaz et la plomberie. Une fois tous ces problèmes réglés, ils songeraient à renouveler également l'électroménager qui datait des années 1990 et commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Les jours suivants, Ron s'arrangea donc pour transplaner à Cokeworth tous les matins avant son travail afin de faire le tour des différentes entreprises et des artisans de la ville pour obtenir des devis. Il fut également présent lors des visites de tous ces spécialistes à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ces moldus ignoraient totalement la nature du Gryffondor car tous les objets sorciers étaient soigneusement dissimulés en leur présence. Toutefois, leurs devis ne satisfaisaient pas le sorcier qui conseillait donc à Pansy d'attendre un peu. Un soir, Ronald trouva dans la boite aux lettres le prospectus d'une nouvelle société installée à Cokeworth depuis peu et en parla à sa compagne qui accepta de venir avec lui cette fois-ci. Le couple endossa donc de nouveau des vêtements moldus avant de se rendre dans un autre quartier durant la pause-déjeuner de Ron le lendemain.

Une fois parvenus à destination, les deux sorciers furent reçus par la secrétaire qui les adressa aussitôt au patron de la société spécialisée en électricité, plomberie et gaz mais aussi l'installation de panneaux photovoltaïques. Ils ne se doutaient cependant pas des espoirs du Moldu qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'implanter dans cette zone même si sa mère était originaire de cette ville. En effet, cet homme avait fondé sa première société dans le sud de l'Angleterre et tentait maintenant d'implanter une filiale dans le nord. Il avait donc temporairement laissé la gestion de sa première société à son père et emmené l'un de ses ouvriers les plus qualifiés à Cokeworth avant d'embaucher également de la main-d'œuvre sur place, néanmoins, le patron restait un homme du dehors aux yeux des gens du coin. Aussi, les clients ne s'intéressaient donc pas à ses services dont les prix étaient pourtant bien plus attractifs que ceux des artisans locaux.

Il reçut donc ses deux potentiels clients avec beaucoup de courtoisie puis écouta l'homme lui parler de leurs vieilles implantations de gaz et d'électricité de leurs deux demeures ainsi que de leur désir de les renouveler. Ronald évoqua aussi son beau-frère également désireux de remettre aux normes sa propre maison. Dudley ravi affirma donc venir sur place demain matin afin de visiter les trois maisons mitoyennes pour pouvoir établir un devis. Il dissimula également un sourire en entendant le rouquin évoquer également son souhait d'installer des panneaux photovoltaïques plus tard. Il se fit aussitôt donner l'adresse exacte puis laissa sa carte au couple, néanmoins, le nom _Dudley Dursley_ fit sursauter Ron qui l'interrogea aussitôt :

« _ Ne seriez-vous pas le cousin d'Harry ?

- Euh…

- Harry Potter. Insista Ron souriant.

- Euh oui mais vous vous le connaissez ? Demanda Dudley tout en observant avec inquiétude le couple car il ne tenait pas à se retrouver transformé en cochon ou autre une fois chez eux.

- Mon père était originaire de cette ville et connaissait votre mère Pétunia, Lily celle d'Harry ainsi que vos grands-parents maternels : les Evans. Tenta de le rassurer Pansy.

- Harry est mon beau-frère, vous connaissez donc ma sœur Ginny sa femme ainsi que leurs enfants. Renchérit Ron.

- Ah… Vous faites partie de son… monde. _ Constata Dudley_ Euh, je crois ne pas pouvoir me déplacer chez vous dans ce cas… Reprit-il.

- Les trois maisons sont tout à fait normales comme celles des autres résidents de l'impasse. Donc vous n'aurez aucune surprise là-bas hormis celles que vous trouverez à propos de l'électricité, la plomberie et le gaz. L'implantation semble d'origine donc nous voulons faire appel à un spécialiste pour tout remettre à norme. Maintenant, nous pouvons toujours nous adresser à une autre personne si vous êtes trop occupé. Affirma Ron.

- Non c'est que… Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les choses que faisaient Harry ou ses amis. Confessa Dudley hésitant.

- Il n'y aura rien de magique durant votre présence. Rassura Pansy.

- Bon, vous m'avez l'air honnêtes et hum, comment dire, dans la norme : donc je pense pouvoir venir chez vous sans crainte n'est-ce pas ? Demanda quand même Dudley.

- Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, nos maisons sont tout à fait normales. Le rassura Ron.

- Euh, je ne voudrais pas sembler indiscret mais comment comptez-vous régler vos travaux car vous ne possédez pas la même monnaie que nous si mes souvenirs sont bons? S'enquit Dudley.

- Nous avons un compte bancaire. Affirma Pansy avant d'exhiber discrètement sa carte visa.

- Ah vous détenez un compte à la même banque que moi ! Constata Dudley surpris mais aussi rassuré.

- Oui.

- Bon alors je serais chez vous demain à huit heures.

- Bien à demain alors._ »

Dudley salua les deux sorciers tout en songeant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à attitrer du monde, s'il ne se faisait pas d'abord un peu de publicité grâce à un travail bien fait. Or ces gens étaient les premiers à s'adresser à lui et semblaient devoir refaire une implantation complète dans trois maisons sans compter l'installation de panneaux photovoltaïques plus tard. Aussi, Dudley n'entendait donc pas renoncer à de gros travaux à cause de ses peurs. De plus, le couple détenait manifestement de l'argent moldu, ce qui lui prouvait un certain degré d'intégration au monde normal.

Le lendemain, Dudley se présenta donc à huit heures comme prévu malgré son appréhension. Toutefois, ses craintes étaient infondées car les sorciers avaient de nouveau fait disparaître toute trace de magie ou d'objets issus du monde sorcier pour ne pas le perturber. C'est donc Ron vêtu d'habits totalement moldus qui lui ouvrit la porte de la demeure familiale des Rogue afin de l'accueillir. Dudley et deux de ses ouvriers saluèrent poliment Ronald, Kenji, Pansy et Naraantsuya également présente contrairement au portrait de Rogue resté à la Ger en compagnie d'Odval ainsi que des enfants.

Dudley fut rassuré par leur apparence normale puis accepta une tasse de thé après avoir vu la bouilloire positionnée sur la cuisinière tout à fait normale même si elle semblait plutôt vieille. Face à son regard surpris et ceux de deux de ses employés venus avec lui, Pansy expliqua être partie en Mongolie pendant près de vingt ans. Aussi, la maison était rouverte depuis quelques jours seulement depuis son retour en Grande-Bretagne. A présent, sa mère comptait s'y installer, néanmoins, la jeune femme voulait d'abord remettre l'électricité, le gaz et la plomberie dans les normes dans cette demeure mais aussi sa seconde propriété afin de ne pas courir de risques. Enfin, Kenji affirma vouloir en faire de même.

Une fois rassuré, Dudley acquiesça puis fit le tour de la maison familiale dont les combles mais aussi la cave débarrassée du laboratoire des Rogue afin d'inspecter soigneusement l'implantation électrique, le gaz, la chaudière, la plomberie, les chauffages et les prises. Après son inspection, le fils de Pétunia confirma les craintes de Pansy sur le délabrement général car ces maisons dataient des années vingt mais nul n'entreprit de travaux dans la sienne. Il observa également la cheminée et conseilla aux trois sorciers de la faire ramoner également puisque personne ne l'avait fait depuis vingt ans. Ron acquiesça tout en l'écoutant parler des interventions nécessaires pour une remise à norme conforme aux standards anglais. Il demanda le coût total des travaux puis Dudley affirma devoir rédiger le devis définitif avant d'indiquer cependant un montant approximatif pour leur donner une idée. Pansy observa Ron qui acquiesça discrètement sous le regard de Dursley aussitôt convaincu d'avoir obtenu son premier chantier à Cokeworth mais aussi dans les environs.

Le moldu souriant leur demanda donc s'ils détenaient une adresse mail pour leur envoyer son devis final avant de rester sans voix à la vue du Smartphone de la jeune femme. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de celui porté par Harry le mois dernier. Toutefois, Dudley fut rassuré par la tranquillité du couple qui ne se doutait probablement de rien et il conserva donc un silence prudent à ce sujet. Ensuite, Dursley visita les deux autres demeures en aussi mauvais état que la première puis il retourna à sa petite entreprise avant de faire établir le devis final par sa secrétaire qui se chargea de l'envoyer à Pansy. Cette dernière le lut en entier en compagnie de Kenji avant d'attendre le retour de Ron durant sa pause-déjeuner pour en discuter. Le Gryffondor l'estima bien plus honnête que les autres et leur conseilla d'accepter. Pansy acquiesça puis contacta la société de Dudley par téléphone afin de confirmer son désir de faire appel à leurs services.

Ensuite, Ron retourna à la boutique peu avant la fin de pause pendant que Pansy repartait travailler dans son laboratoire. En plus de ses recherches, la jeune femme continuait de fabriquer des potions pour le compte des aurors mongols ou encore de l'hôpital sorcier d'Oulan-Bator. Une fois prêtes, les Mongols vinrent chercher leurs commandes grâce au portoloin et Pansy fut donc rassurée sur le fait de conserver sa clientèle habituelle malgré la distance.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione passa à la boutique de Georges afin de proposer à Ron de réserver une table dans un petit restaurant ouvert depuis peu à Pré-au-Lard afin de célébrer l'anniversaire d'Hugo qui fêterait ses dix-sept ans le 27 mai. Or ce jour coïncidait avec l'une des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Ensuite, leur fils fêterait son anniversaire avec ses amis le soir dans la salle commune de sa Maison. Ron accepta puis voulut emmener Pansy avant de se disputer avec Hermione après son violent refus. Le sorcier ne révéla cependant pas à son ex son emménagement à la Ger car le couple voulait attendre la fin des Aspics de Rose en juin pour l'annoncer mais il fulmina longuement contre les prétentions d'Hermione.

Toutefois, Pansy l'apaisa de son mieux après avoir été avertie des faits :

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, je ne suis pas du tout vexée.

- Mais Pansy, tu fais partie de ma vie et je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un t'exclure ainsi ! Protesta Ron.

- Il y aura d'autres repas de famille Ronald donc tu auras l'occasion de m'y emmener plus tard. De toute façon, tes enfants ne savent encore rien sur nous. Donc il est normal qu'Hermione ne songe pas à m'inviter.

- Je me languis que Rose ai fini ses Aspics comme ça nous ne devrons plus nous cacher. Bougonna Ron.

- J'espère que tes enfants vont m'accepter. Confessa Pansy anxieuse.

- Ils t'accepteront comme lorsqu'Hermione leur a présenté Roger. La rassura Ron.

- Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ou t'interdisaient de me revoir ? S'inquiéta la sorcière.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mes gosses refuseraient de nous laisser tranquille car tu es la plus douce et la plus jolie des sorcières. Enfin, si l'envie leur prend de bouder, ils en seront pour leurs frais car je n'accepterai pas leurs caprices. Aussi, Rose et Hugo finiront par t'accepter même si cela doit prendre du temps. Affirma Ron.

- Alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

- Exact. Par contre, j'envie ta relation courtoise avec Toorj bien plus simple que la mienne toujours tendue avec Hermione. Avoua Ron.

- Tu sais on a fini par crever l'abcès et une explication bien franche a remis les pendules à l'heure comme disent les Moldus. Certes, je n'oublie pas ses gestes pendant quatre ans mais nous avons des enfants ensemble, ce qui m'incite à faire des efforts au lieu de lui lancer un bon sort de Magie Noire ou de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule quand je le vois débarquer à la Ger... Avoua Pansy.

- C'est vrai mais ce que je veux dire c'est que vous faites des efforts tous les deux. Ainsi, Toorj accepte donc ma présence auprès de vos enfants et même Kaiden au lieu de se comporter comme Hermione qui tente de t'exclure. Expliqua Ron.

- Toorj est conscient de toutes ses erreurs Ronald et il t'est donc très reconnaissant de ton attitude conciliante à son égard ou encore tes tentatives afin de l'aider à se rapprocher de nos fils au lieu d'en profiter pour prendre sa place. Révéla Pansy.

- L'attitude méprisante de Roger à mon égard me fait parfaitement comprendre ce que je ne veux pas infliger aux autres. De plus, Je n'aimerais pas voir un autre papa se faire exclure comme je le fus par mes enfants, même si Toorj a fait des conneries monumentales pendant quatre ans. Expliqua Ron

- Et Toorj t'en remercie car tu lui permets de venir ici tous les jours pour faire du vélo avec les garçons ou autre au lieu de lui imposer le respect des heures de visite si nous étions passés devant le Magenmagot pour établir un calendrier. Tu sais peu d'hommes agiraient comme toi car la plupart seraient jaloux de voir l'ex de leur compagne venir aussi souvent. Or, toi tu l'accueilles toujours à la maison au lieu de le laisser dehors en attendant l'arrivée des enfants. Enfin, Toorj n'oublie pas non plus ta générosité puisque tu es prêt à accueillir Kaiden en cas de danger. Aussi, il ne songerait donc aucunement à semer la zizanie entre nous.

- Pansy je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, ni d'un bébé innocent car votre situation est totalement claire. Enfin, je t'aime et je te fais entièrement confiance. Affirma-t-il.

- Et je t'aime moi aussi. Affirma Pansy avant de l'embrasser._ »

Ensuite le couple reprit sa vie sereine tout en essayant de se réserver des moments à deux quand Toorj s'occupait des enfants ou ces derniers passaient du temps avec leur grand-mère. En effet, Naraantsuya ravie s'occupait de ses petits-enfants pendant que Dudley effectuait les travaux en compagnie de ses ouvriers dans les trois demeures de la famille Rogue à Cokeworth. Elle refit entièrement son jardin et aida les elfes à réaliser un potager chez sa fille à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais aussi sur le terrain de la Ger avant de proposer au couple de songer à créer également un verger puis à planter des fleurs... La Mongole s'occupa aussi de son fils qui chargea Dudley ravi d'entamer les travaux nécessaires pour transformer une partie du rez-de-chaussée en local commercial.

Le 25 mai, Pansy « enleva » Ron agréablement surpris dans l'après-midi sans s'inquiéter de la réaction de Georges hilare et déjà averti une semaine à l'avance. Ensuite, la jeune femme l'entraina dans le Londres moldu afin de fêter le premier mois de leur histoire d'amour au spa en amoureux. Le rouquin curieux suivit donc sa compagne avant de tester différents massages en sa compagnie. Ron se détendit sous les mains expertes des masseurs mais il était bien plus intéressé par la contemplation de Pansy que par la conversation du personnel. Le sorcier savait que sa compagne était nue sous sa serviette et phantasmait donc sur les trésors cachés par le tissu éponge. Ensuite, le rouquin l'observa avec gourmandise au sauna mais ne parvint pas à l'approcher, ni à lui lever sa serviette à cause de l'arrivée d'autres personnes dans le petit local. Enfin, les tourtereaux finirent leur moment de détente par le jacuzzi où Ronald s'amusa follement avec sa belle dans les remous. Le sorcier esquissa quelques caresses plus audacieuses mais Pansy taquine lui conseilla d'attendre leur retour à la maison car la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

Ron souriant acquiesça puis il attendit leur départ du spa pour montrer sa propre surprise à sa compagne ravie de souper dans un excellent restaurant moldu choisi par le rouquin puisqu'ils ne s'affichaient pas ouvertement ensemble chez les sorciers. Après une soirée romantique et de nombreux baisers, les sorciers finirent par sortir du restaurant sans se soucier de la curiosité des passants à la vue du géant souriant en train de porter sur son dos une petite femme qui tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux tout en chantonnant _A Foggy Day in London_ selon la version de Michael Bublé. Ensuite, ils retournèrent dans le Devon où Ronald embrassa fougueusement sa compagne et tenta d'aller plus loin mais le sorcier dut y renoncer après les coups frappés à la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte, Kushi apeuré par les orages se refugia auprès d'eux afin de dormir ensemble tous les trois. Ronald fit donc de son mieux pour rassurer le bambin par ses blagues et remisa ses projets à plus tard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, la vie de nos tourtereaux continue et l'histoire aussi ! Bon je vous dis à demain (on est dimanche matin et 2h10) ou mardi :)<strong>_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_


	22. Chapter 21 Le repas d'Anniversaire

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure ce matin (perso je ressemblais aux zombies de The walking dead à mon réveil). Je sais que j'avait affirmé remettre en ligne très vite les chapitres parce que je pensais faire beaucoup de copier-coller mais finalement certaines parties sont retravaillées et d'autres éléments ont été rajoutés ou modifiés. C'est notamment le cas ici au sujet de la fameuse dispute. **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture à tous et Bonne Soirée !**_

* * *

><p>Le 27 mai, Ron embrassa Pansy tout en étant rassuré par le fait qu'elle ne resterait pas seule mais se rendrait à <em>L'impasse du Tisseur <em>en compagnie de Kaiden après le déjeuner puisque Toorj emmènerait les enfants avec lui pour une promenade à vélo. Ensuite, le Gryffondor se rendit seul à Pré-au-Lard où il retrouva les autres Weasley, les Potter dont James et Albus-Severus qui avait obtenu une permission spéciale pour pouvoir venir à pré-au-Lard malgré le fait qu'il était en première année seulement. Les époux Londubat, Teddy Lupin, Luna, Minerva Mac Gonagall étaient aussi invités. Par contre, Ron fut surpris par l'arrivée de tous les Davies en compagnie d'Hermione et Roger. Le sorcier ne dit rien, néanmoins, il dissimula son agacement face à cette injustice car Hermione se pavanait avec son mari mais lui interdisait d'emmener Pansy ou les garçons puisque cela risquait de perturber Hugo et Rose d'après elle. Toutefois, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire de son fils à cause d'un esclandre pourtant justifié.

Ensuite, il resta agréablement surpris par les compliments de Luna, Hannah et Neville sur sa bonne mine. En effet, sa vie sentimentale heureuse redonnait un certain éclat à Ron dont les yeux pétillaient maintenant de gaieté. Il rivalisait même avec Georges pour inventer de nouvelles plaisanteries sous le regard ravi de ses parents conscients de l'origine de l'animation de leur fils. En revanche, Hermione semblait éteinte auprès de son mari selon l'opinion des Weasley seniors.

Effectivement, Mrs Davies se retrouvait sanglée dans une tenue extrêmement stricte et son air sévère était accentué par son chignon tiré. En son for intérieur, Harry abasourdi ne put s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre l'éclat de Ron et l'austérité affichée par Hermione manifestement devenue très Bcbg comme sa tante Pétunia. L'auror curieux observa ses deux amis de toujours à présent séparés et ne put s'empêcher de demander discrètement à Ginny où le couple avait échoué car les jeunes gens semblaient si amoureux les premiers temps de leur histoire.

Ginny lança alors discrètement un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux afin de parler sans crainte. Ensuite, elle affirma que Ron commença à devenir malheureux dés les premiers mois de son soi-disant mariage car Hermione n'acceptait pas sa décision de quitter l'entrainement des Aurors et lui envoyait très peu de lettres après son retour à Poudlard en janvier durant sa septième année. De plus, ils vécurent séparément la première année de leur mariage puisqu'Hermione était alors à Poudlard, ce qui ne favorisait pas leur rapprochement. Enfin, l'arrivée trop rapide des enfants ne leur permit pas non plus de construire vraiment leur couple. De toute façon, les tentatives de Ronald furent toujours mises à mal par l'attitude méprisante d'Hermione de plus en plus concentrée sur sa carrière ainsi que sa progéniture. Il finit donc par se sentir un bon à rien avant de toucher le fond en septembre l'année dernière mais fort heureusement sa rencontre avec Pansy lui permit de reprendre pied. Ensuite, Ginny exprima ses regrets pour la fin involontaire de l'histoire d'amour de Ron et Pansy durant la guerre.

En effet, les époux Potter s'étaient souvent rendus à la Ger pour passer un moment avec eux le soir et surprirent une fois le couple en train de contempler un cadre prêt à être déposé sur une étagère dans leur chambre. Ginny curieuse avait alors observé la photographie et resta abasourdie par la vision des deux adolescents dans le verger de Bill et Fleur. Face à la surprise des Potter, Ron leur raconta toute l'histoire puis confessa détenir de nouveau ses beaux souvenirs car Pansy était parvenue à lui lever le sortilège d'_Amnésie_ bien plus léger sur lui que ceux subis par la jeune femme. Par contre, sa compagne ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir par elle-même. Ils confessèrent aussi leur choc après la révélation sur leur bébé perdu, néanmoins, le couple se remettait progressivement de cette tragédie. En effet, Pansy avait entamé son travail de deuil seize mois plus tôt et Ron ne pouvait mettre aucune image concrète sur son enfant qui restait donc une espèce d'entité à ses yeux. Par contre, le couple reconnaissait se remettre plus facilement de ce coup du sort grâce à la présence des quatre fils de Pansy ainsi que celle du petit Kaiden si adorable…

Ginny avait alors déploré les circonstances qui les séparèrent toutes ces années et la perte du petit Ronan avant de s'interroger sur l'identité de la personne qui jeta un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ sur Ron. Le couple confessa son ignorance, néanmoins, ils voulaient maintenant aller de l'avant su lieu dr s'attarder sur le passé. De toute façon, les fils de Pansy savaient tout et l'acceptaient ce qui était l'essentiel pour le moment. Ensuite, Ginny convainquit son frère d'en parler à leurs parents abasourdis qui déplorèrent la perte du petit Ronan mais encouragèrent le couple à se concentrer sur leur avenir maintenant. Par contre, ils respectèrent la volonté de Ron et Pansy désireux de conserver le silence sur cette histoire pour le moment afin de ne pas perturber Rose qui passerait ses Aspics en juin. Par contre, Georges stupéfait fut mis au courant par Ronald car il était le confident de son frère et l'aida de son mieux à se reprendre après une telle chose. En son for intérieur, le rouquin regretta sincèrement le sortilège d'_Amnésie_ lancé sur son frère qui aurait pu rejoindre Pansy en Mongolie en 1998 s'il était conscient de ses sentiments au lieu de finir malheureux avec une femme aigrie ou deux gosses ingrats…

Harry chassa ses pensées puis confessa à Ginny sa surprise devant la tendance de Ron à oublier très rapidement son passé avec Hermione pour renouer aussi facilement avec Pansy même si leur flirt dura très peu de temps. Son épouse lui rappela aussitôt la vie malheureuse de Ronald avant son coup de foudre pour Pansy en décembre l'année dernière : même s'ils se considérèrent simplement amis jusqu'en avril, les deux sorciers éprouvaient déjà une attirance mutuelle dés leurs longues conversations tous les soirs à travers leur poêle ou cheminée respectifs dés le mois de janvier. Ensuite, ils se rapprochèrent progressivement mais n'osaient pas aller plus loin à cause de leurs peurs respectives dues à leurs anciens déboires conjugaux. Toutefois, ils avaient fini par prendre leur courage à deux mains pour s'avouer leur attirance réciproque le 25 avril. Aussi Ginny était heureuse de voir son frère enfin heureux avec Pansy qui ne se souvenait pas de leur histoire d'amour précédente mais était de nouveau tombée amoureuse de lui parce que le Ron de trente-huit ans avait su conquérir son cœur. Ronald était conscient de ce fait et l'aimait encore plus car elle l'appréciait pour lui-même. Enfin, le sorcier avait redécouvert ses propres sentiments passés ainsi que leurs beaux souvenirs, ce qui renforça sa complicité avec la jeune femme.

Ensuite, Ginny rappela à son mari qu'Hermione s'était éloignée de Ron depuis des années malgré leur vie commune. De plus, Harry lui-même prit aussi ses distances avec son ami de toujours car il était très pris par son travail d'auror ainsi que leurs enfants. Ainsi, Ronald s'était retrouvé très souvent seul au point de passer plus de temps avec Georges. Il fréquenta aussi des soi-disant amis mais ces derniers choisirent le camp d'Hermione après leur rupture. En effet, seuls Neville et Luna restèrent près de Ron mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui consacrer beaucoup de temps en raison de leurs occupations respectives. Toutefois, Ronald reprenait maintenant foi en lui-même ainsi que l'avenir grâce à l'amour sincère de Pansy.

Harry affirma être heureux pour son ami, néanmoins, il restait curieux face à la rapidité avec laquelle Ron refaisait sa vie. Ginny modéra aussitôt ses propos car Hermione fut la première à chercher un nouveau partenaire au point d'installer un type chez elle quelques semaines seulement après leur rupture. En revanche, Ron s'amusa avec Lavande par dépit avant de commencer à remonter la pente lors de sa rencontre avec Pansy en décembre. Toutefois, il se comporta seulement en ami entre janvier et avril de peur d'essuyer un refus puisque la jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas songer à un nouvel amour après sa désillusion conjugale. A présent, Ron se sentait enfin heureux au point de songer sereinement à l'avenir sans se soucier du passé. D'ailleurs il était mécontent de se présenter seul aujourd'hui et ne voyait pas l'heure d'annoncer enfin sa relation aux enfants après les Aspics de Rose.

Harry inquiet lui demanda si les gamins ne risquaient pas de lui pourrir la vie dans l'espoir de semer la zizanie entre Pansy et lui car ils ne semblaient pas très amicaux envers la jeune femme lors du mariage. Ginny le rassura aussitôt sur la détermination de son frère fermement décidé à se passer de la bénédiction de ses enfants si nécessaire. En effet, Ronald refusait de céder à leurs caprices mais aussi les mensonges sur leur soi-disant trouble à sa vue avec une autre femme que leur mère après avoir vu ses gosses accueillir Roger à bras ouverts chez eux. Ensuite, Ginny sourit puis émit le vœu de voir le couple se marier ou encore donner le jour à un nouveau petit Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij dés cette année comme ils semblaient le désirer puisque tous deux s'occupaient volontiers du petit Kaiden. Harry acquiesça tout en songeant aux projets horribles des enfants de Ron et pria pour voir son ami surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve grâce à l'amour de Pansy mais aussi un nouveau bébé qui ne ressemblerait pas du tout aux deux monstres ingrats nés durant sa relation avec Hermione.

Ensuite, les deux époux levèrent le sort _Assurdiato_ avant d'écouter Hugo radieux qui se rengorgeait sous les félicitations de toute la famille et des Davies. Les Weasley curieux s'interrogeaient sur la raison de la présence de la famille de Roger mais ils ne firent aucune remarque afin de ne pas créer de polémiques. Par contre, ils dissimulèrent poliment leur ennui durant le long discours extrêmement ennuyeux d'Hugo même aux yeux de Percy qui remercia discrètement Merlin de ne plus être un pédant de ce genre.

Georges le rassura aussitôt :

« _ Percy tu n'as jamais été assommant à ce point, ni fait preuve d'un tel pédantisme. Je te jure que tes discours étaient largement acceptables comparés à la torture infligée par Hugo maintenant. Chuchota son cadet.

- C'est clair. Renchérit Bill sur le même ton.

- Dans ce cas, je préfèrerais encore entendre le discours d'oncle Percy au même âge que celui d'Hugo. Intervint Victoire placée à la droite de son père.

- Vicky, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça de ton cousin. Reprocha doucement Bill.

- Papa c'est vrai quoi : le discours d'Hugo est une torture comme tous ses sermons dans la salle commune. Révéla Victoire.

- Parce qu'il fait ça aussi dans votre salle ? L'interrogea Bill abasourdi.

- Je te jure qu'un des élèves va le mettre dehors un de ces jours car il n'arrête pas de nous saouler. Répondit sa fille.

- Euh Vicky, Hugo a des amis ? Demanda son père curieux.

- Aucun. Papa je te jure qu'on a essayé de rester avec lui car c'est notre cousin mais franchement, même nous, nous ne parvenons pas le supporter plus de cinq minutes.

- Mais Hermione a fait préparer un buffet pour lui permettre de faire la fête avec ses amis ce soir. Rappela Bill surpris.

- Quels amis ? Nos camarades vont lui souhaiter bon anniversaire par politesse avant de manger la part de gâteau offerte et profiter de la fête pour s'amuser mais sans plus. Même sa petite amie a fini par le quitter car elle n'en pouvait plus de ses discours ennuyeux. Avoua Victoire.

- Rose est-elle dans le même cas que son frère ? L'interrogea Bill soucieux.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis non plus et se refugie dans ses livres ou auprès d'Hugo. Tous deux sont vraiment insupportables car ils ne cessent de se vanter de leurs connaissances puisque ce sont les enfants de _la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération_. Franchement c'est à se demander comment ils ont atterri à Gryffondor. Affirma Victoire.

- Ils n'étaient probablement pas encore aussi prétentieux à onze ans. Estima Bill.

- Ou ils ont insisté auprès du Choipeaux pour aller à Gryffondor ! Intervint Georges.

- Savez-vous que toutes les autres Maisons nous plaignent et sont bien ravis de ne pas posséder des boulets pareils ? Vous devez savoir que même les Serpentards n'en voudraient pas malgré leur faible nombre. Avoua Victoire.

- A ce point-là ? L'interrogea Bill abasourdi.

- Ca craint Papa, surtout qu'Hugo se prend vraiment pour un génie et conteste souvent les propos des profs dont le professeur Londubat notre directeur de maison. Enfin, Rose n'est pas mieux car elle soutient son frère dans son attitude rebelle envers les profs et ne cesse de tourner autour du pauvre Scorpius.

- Qui est Scorpius ? Demanda son père.

- C'est le fils de Draco Malefoy : ils sont ensembles en Potions mais le Serpentard ne peut vraiment pas la supporter même si Rose tente de flirter avec lui depuis qu'ils ont dansé ensemble au mariage d'Hermione. Expliqua Victoire.

- Pauvre Rose ce doit être dur de vivre un amour à sens unique. Déplora Bill.

- Pauvre Scorpius plutôt oui ! _ S'indigna Victoire._ Franchement tout le monde le plaint à Gryffondor même si c'est un Serpentard. James et Albus-Severus lui jettent également des regards compatissants quand ils voient Rose tenter de l'approcher. Révéla Victoire hilare.

- C'est le monde à l'envers si les Weasley et les Potter plaignent le fils de Malefoy. S'esclaffa Georges._ »

Enfin, Hugo finit son discours pour le plus grand soulagement de l'assistance qui battit aussitôt des mains avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue des entrées. Ron gêné échangea un regard penaud avec ses familiers en guise d'excuses pour le monologue de son fils. Le Gryffondor songea que ses enfants avaient repris de lui seulement sa taille de géant ou encore la couleur des cheveux. En revanche, ils ressemblaient totalement à Hermione pour le reste au point que personne ne se serait douté de sa paternité sans leurs cheveux roux. Par contre, ses enfants semblaient détenir l'ancien pédantisme de Percy contrairement aux filles de ce dernier. Pire encore, Hermione encourageait cette tendance ce qui inquiétait Ron pour le futur de ses enfants car d'éventuels employeurs n'aimeraient pas ce trait de caractère. Toutefois, il ne dit rien pour le moment afin de ne pas gâcher ce repas de fête.

Le Gryffondor se mit donc à manger et participa à la conversation mais ne se sentait pas du tout satisfait. En effet, la présence de Pansy à ses cotés lui manquait aujourd'hui tout comme celle du petit Kaiden si adorable, des petits garçons, Odval, Naraantsuya. Kenji et même le portrait de Rogue dont la conversation se révélait intéressante depuis qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par sa haine pour Harry. Une minute plus tard, Ronald s'efforça de dissimuler son hilarité en imaginant les commentaires acerbes de Rogue face au monologue d'Hugo s'il fut présent au repas. Le Gryffondor finit par piquer du nez dans son assiette un moment pour ne pas s'esclaffer puis se traita de _méchant papa_, néanmoins, Hugo méritait probablement une petite remise en place.

A son insu, son avis était partagé par toute la tablée hormis Hermione en admiration devant son fils. De son coté, Hannah songea même à prétexter devoir s'absenter un instant pour contrôler ses employés au _Chaudron Baveur_ dans l'espoir d'échapper au nouveau discours d'Hugo après le dessert. Mrs Londubat s'efforça cependant de rester pour ne pas vexer son mari car il s'agissait du fils de son ami Ron. Par contre, Hannah ne se doutait pas que son conjoint plaignait secrètement la serveuse du restaurant en train d'attendre la fin du monologue de ce sale gamin pour lui porter le gâteau d'anniversaire. Neville était très gentil, néanmoins, son élève commençait sérieusement à l'agacer en raison de son comportement irrespectueux en cours. Il n'en parlait cependant pas à Ronald pour ne pas blesser le rouquin déjà assez malmené depuis l'année dernière par son ex ainsi que leurs gosses insupportables. Enfin, Hugo daigna finir son discours et sourit à la vue de la pièce montée...

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme souffla aussitôt ses dix-sept bougies sous les applaudissements de l'assistance puis lança un sort afin de découper les parts avant de les faire léviter dans les assiettes de tous les convives. Ces derniers lui tendirent aussitôt ses cadeaux et reçurent de nombreux remerciements de sa part. Hugo curieux commença à les ouvrir avant de s'exstasier à la vue de tous les livres reçus. Enfin, Ron lui donna son propre présent et sourit face à son éblouissement devant la montre. Pour une fois, le jeune homme perdit son pédantisme habituel puis remercia sincèrement Ronald pour ce très beau cadeau. Ensuite, Ron lui montra la gravure avant de l'aider à l'attacher à son poignet sous le regard jaloux d'Hermione qui craignait de perdre l'affection de ses enfants s'ils se rapprochaient trop de leur père ou de cette satanée Pansy.<p>

Hermione finit donc par intervenir pour offrir son propre cadeau à son fils ravi. Le jeune homme contempla aussitôt le document confirmant son inscription à une auto-école afin de passer son permis voiture cet été. Ron loua aussitôt l'idée d'Hermione puisque les anglais pouvaient passer leur permis à dix-sept ans et lui proposa de partager les frais. Toutefois, son ex affirma vouloir le lui offrir elle-même puis Ronald accepta. Par contre, il songea à Rose et l'incita à s'inscrire également mais sa fille gênée confessa alors détenir déjà son permis car sa mère lui avait offert l'inscription pour Noël.

Avant son retour à Poudlard en janvier, la jeune fille avait donc procédé au nécessaire pour obtenir sa _Provisionnal License_ afin de pouvoir apprendre à conduire avec un conducteur affirmé ou un moniteur de l'auto-école. Ensuite, elle avait étudié son code dans les livres durant son temps libre à Poudlard avant d'obtenir la permission de Minerva Mac Gonagall de se rendre à Londres afin de passer son examen en février. La directrice se montra une nouvelle fois compréhensive face à la requête d'Hermione. Cette dernière put donc faire transplaner sa fille à Londres tous les week-end puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours. Hermione l'accompagna donc tous les samedis à l'auto-école pour effectuer ses premières heures de conduites avec un moniteur, même si, la législation anglaise permettait aux apprentis conducteurs de se présenter seuls aux examens sans devoir passer par l'auto-école. Après avoir constaté l'affermissement de Rose au volant après ses premières leçons, la sorcière la fit conduire sur sa propre voiture le dimanche puisqu'elle-même possédait son permis depuis vingt ans. En effet, la loi autorisait à des conducteurs d'enseigner la conduite aux détenteurs de la _Provisionnal License_. Ensuite, Rose passa l'examen final en avril durant la semaine passée chez sa mère pour préparer le mariage.

Ron félicita aussitôt sa fille qui exhiba fièrement son permis devant toute l'assistance mais le sorcier révéla son dépit de ne pas avoir été informé plus tôt. Il voulut cependant lui offrir un cadeau et lui proposa de se rendre dans les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard après la fête afin de choisir quelque chose ensemble. Toutefois, Ron songea à un détail puis proposa à Hermione de chercher une petite voiture d'occasion ensemble pour l'offrir aux jeunes gens. Son ex femme prit alors un ton supérieur avant d'affirmer que Roger et elle s'en étaient déjà chargés avant d'offrir une voiture à Rose dés le jour de son permis. Ensuite, Davies esquissa un sourire goguenard en direction de Ron puis tendit une photographie à Hugo époustouflé par la vision d'une voiture neuve. Ensuite, l'auror affirma à l'assistance qu'il s'agissait de l'A7 l'un des modèles d'une célèbre marque allemande moldue avant de souhaiter bon anniversaire à Hugo car le véhicule l'attendait déjà dans leur garage en compagnie de celui de Rose. Cette dernière ravie observa la photographie puis affirma à son frère qu'ils détenaient le même modèle comme leur mère qui venait de changer sa voiture elle aussi.

Pendant ce temps Hugo euphorique remercia Roger avant de l'enlacer sans se soucier de la peine de son père abasourdi par les marques d'affection de son fils envers son beau-père connu seulement en décembre. Ron blessé songea qu'il n'avait jamais droit à ces choses de la part de son fils. Il ne comprit pas non plus la raison de tous ces secrets car Hermione fit passer son permis de conduire à Rose sans le consulter et Roger tentait manifestement d'acheter les enfants grâce à des cadeaux somptueux. Ensuite, il se souvint du prix de ce véhicule acheté chez le concessionnaire moldu l'année dernière. Le Gryffondor finit donc par demander poliment aux conjoints de rendre les deux voitures bien trop puissantes pour des jeunes conducteurs.

Les jeunes gens surpris protestèrent aussitôt :

« _ C'est un cadeau alors cesse de faire ta crise de jalousie !

- Pardon ? S'insurgea Ron furieux.

- Parfaitement, tu es jaloux de Roger parce que tu n'as pas eu cette idée en premier ! Décréta Hugo.

- Il ne s'agit pas de jalousie mais de bon sens car une A7 n'est pas un modèle de base mais une voiture puissante pas du tout adaptée à de jeunes conducteurs ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour des gamins qui ne détiennent aucune expérience ! Protesta Ron.

- Ron tu as acheté ce modèle toi aussi l'année dernière avant de rouler avec sans l'assurer puis tu as renversé deux cyclistes ! Répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

- Justement, je reconnais mes erreurs car c'était une voiture bien trop puissante pour une personne inexpérimentée. Aussi, je ne veux pas voir nos enfants répéter ma bêtise ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Ils ne sont pas des idiots dans ton genre et seront prudents contrairement à toi ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot et cesse de me parler sur ce ton ! Ordonna Ron furieux.

- Euh, vous pourriez peut-être en parler dehors ou après car c'est l'anniversaire d'Hugo. Tenta d'apaiser Harry.

- Ne t'en mêles pas Harry, je dois mettre les choses au clair avec ce raté ! Ordonna Hermione sans se soucier de la stupeur de l'assistance.

- Dis-donc je ne suis pas un raté ! Hurla Ron.

- Ah non ? Tu vis seul dans ton appartement minable à trente-huit ans et tu travailles chez ton frère : donc tu es un raté ! Riposta Hermione.

- Je t'interdis de t'adresser à mon fils ainsi ! Tonna Molly furieuse.

- Ne vous en mêlez pas non plus Molly car c'est entre lui et moi ! Persifla Hermione.

- N'insulte pas mon frère car c'est loin d'être un raté : il travaille pour moi c'est vrai mais parce que c'est le meilleur attaché commercial du coin et tous les commerçants te le confirmeront ! Beaucoup de gens ont tenté de l'attirer chez eux en lui proposant des salaires plus alléchants mais Ron a voulu rester auprès de moi et je l'en remercie. C'est grâce à lui que je vends plus de produits car il sait démarcher les gros clients potentiels mais aussi s'occuper de l'aspect publicitaire ! Alors, ne sors plus jamais des choses pareilles sur mon frère qui est très fort dans son domaine ! S'insurgea Georges.

- Pfff, tout le monde peut gérer une boutique ! Intervint Hugo d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dénigres ton père ainsi car il s'est toujours cassé la tête pour vous trois. D'ailleurs qui était là le soir pour s'occuper de vous quand ta mère travaillait ? Rappela Georges furieux.

- Maman faisait bouillir la marmite donc il pouvait bien s'occuper de nous pour compenser. Décréta Hugo d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Mais tu es dingue de dire des trucs pareils sur ton père ! _Hurla Teddy Lupin_ Il était là près de vous et ne vous a jamais laissé tomber. J'aurais bien aimé avoir le mien près de moi mais il est mort ! Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dénigres ton père au lieu de bénir ta chance ! Poursuivit le jeune homme.

- Euh… Sut seulement répondre Hugo gêné.

- En tout cas, je suis et resterai ton père que tu le veuille ou non. Mon rôle est de veiller sur toi donc je refuse de te laisser conduire une voitures aussi puissante car tu n'as aucune expérience. Tu as bien vu ma bêtise : tu ne veux pas faire la même ou te blesser non ?

- Non ! Reconnut Hugo de mauvaise grâce.

- Donc tu vas utiliser une petite voiture après ton permis puis tu pourras conduire une A7 d'ici deux-trois ans mais pas avant et ta sœur non plus. Ordonna Ron.

- Cesse de contester mes choix ou de tenter de me montrer sous un mauvais jour devant les enfants ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Ah parce que c'est moi qui te montre sous un mauvais jour ? Non mais dis-donc: qui a offert le permis de conduire à nos enfants avant de retirer plusieurs fois Rose de l'école le week-end pour lui donner des leçons de conduites sans me consulter ? S'indigna Ron.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous assure que je vous croyais au courant de tout. Intervint Minerva contrite.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous Mrs. Mac Gonagall, néanmoins, je vous saurais gré de m'avertir lorsque mes enfants sortent de l'école même s'ils sont majeurs. Répondit Ron.

- Ron cesse ton cirque maintenant. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Il s'agit de NOS enfants donc tu n'as pas à m'exclure, ni à tenter de donner ma place à Roger ! Protesta le sorcier.

- C'est mon argent donc tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'offrir ces voitures à mes enfants ! Répliqua Hermione vexée par la soudaine repartie de Ron qui s'était toujours soumis à ses décisions auparavant. _ »

Les propos d'Hermione déclenchèrent aussitôt une dispute générale puis Ron furieux voulut frapper Roger après ses moqueries acerbes sur sa nullité en tant que père. Les Weasley inquiet le retinrent de leur mieux et le contraignirent à s'éloigner de l'auror même s'ils désiraient remettre Roger à sa place eux aussi. Harry furieux ordonna également à Roger de cesser son manège et de ne plus dénigrer Ron ainsi, ni tenter de lui voler ses enfants en les achetant avec des cadeaux disproportionnés. Ginny affolée contacta alors Pansy rentrée à la Ger depuis peu. La jeune femme les rejoignit aussitôt à Pré-au-Lard avant de trouver rapidement le nouveau restaurant.

La vision de Pansy inquiète fit reprendre ses esprits à son compagnon qui s'efforça de reprendre son calme. Toutefois, le sorcier fut ensuite accablé par les propos de ses enfants sur sa jalousie maladive, ses cris ou ses actes démentiels qui leur faisaient toujours honte. Pansy indignée ne parvint pas à rester silencieuse cette fois-ci puis leur interdit de traiter leur père ainsi. Elle affirma également qu'il ne méritait aucunement leurs reproches car Ronald fut toujours présent pour eux et fit de son mieux pour les élever.

Hugo lui ordonna aussitôt de ne pas s'en mêler puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les détails de l'altercation et ne détenait aucunement le droit de s'interposer entre eux. Ron voulut aussitôt parler mais Pansy l'apaisa par une tendre pression sur son bras puis demanda au jeune homme de tout lui raconter dans ce cas. Hugo ne se fit pas prier et fit un récit assez fidèle de l'altercation avant de lui montrer la photographie de la voiture qui sema la discorde.

La Serpentarde abasourdie observa le modèle et interrogea donc Davies :

« _ Roger, vous êtes conscient de la somme dépensée pour l'achat de deux voitures de ce genre ?

- Quelques centaines de gallions, je présume mais bon je ne sais pas convertir notre monnaie en argent moldu. Aussi, j'ai chargé la banque d'effectuer la transaction après leur avoir donné les coordonnées fournies par le concessionnaire moldu. Avoua l'auror.

- Mais Roger, ces voitures sont très chères et coûtent plusieurs milliers de gallions. Lui révéla Pansy.

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Demanda Roger inquiet.

- Oui car j'ai vu ce modèle sur le site de la marque en compagnie de Ronald l'autre jour. Répondit Pansy.

- J'ai donc dépensé plusieurs milliers de gallions pour trois voitures moldues ? Réalisa Roger.

- Oui Davies: tu as vraiment dépensé une somme astronomique pour trois voitures de ce genre sans demander à quelqu'un de te convertir le prix en gallions d'abord ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

- J'ai dit à Hermione d'acheter ce qu'elle voulait et de puiser sans compter dans mon coffre mais je croyais qu'une voiture moldue coûtait bien moins cher. Avoua piteusement Roger.

- Cela dépend du modèle choisi Roger. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ah, je ne savais pas ces choses. Confessa l'auror.

- C'est un peu comme pour les balais: il y a ceux de tous les jours et le Nimbus dernier cri. Dit Pansy.

- Donc j'ai acheté trois Nimbus dernier cri en quelque sorte. Estima Roger.

- Oui. De plus, les frais ne s'arrêtent pas là car il faut aussi payer une assurance dont le montant est toujours plus élevé pour les jeunes conducteurs. En effet, ils ont souvent des accidents au début, ce qui entraîne donc également des frais supplémentaires chez un garagiste moldu en cas de besoins. Renchérit Pansy.

- C'est quoi un garagiste ? Demanda l'auror inquiet.

- C'est un peu comme un réparateur de balais mais il répare les voitures moldues. Expliqua Harry.

- Ah...

- Hermione et toi auriez du m'en parler avant de votre décision. Ainsi, nous serions allés ensemble choisir une voiture avant de convertir le prix en gallion pour te faire comprendre le montant du véhicule et partager les frais tous les trois si tu tenais vraiment à participer à l'achat des deux voitures pour MES enfants. Lui reprocha Ron.

- Juste. Estima Roger pensif.

- Tu dois rendre ces deux voitures puis Hermione et moi chercherons un petit véhicule d'occasion pour nos deux enfants sans pour autant débourser une fortune. Ajouta Ron en conservant un ton poli pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

- Mais mon permis ne me sert à rien sans voiture ! Insista Rose.

- C'est pareil pour moi donc je ne vais pas rester cloîtré à Londres tout l'été pour passer un permis inutile. Renchérit Hugo.

- Je tenterai de vous trouver une petite voiture d'occasion pour commencer. Proposa Ron.

- Euh Hermione qu'en dis-tu : la voiture d'Hugo est arrivée seulement hier, on pourrait peut-être la rendre ? Tenta Roger.

- Mais Roger, tu as voulu offrir des voitures aux enfants et maintenant tu veux les blesser en leur retirant ces cadeaux ? Demanda Hermione.

- Roger, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça! Tentèrent Hugo et Rose.

- Non, c'est vrai. Désolé. Concéda Roger penaud.

- Laissez Roger tranquille : il a bien le droit de rendre ces voitures bien trop puissantes et chères pour de jeunes conducteurs. Ensuite, nous en choisirons une autre tous ensemble parmi les modèles d'occasions adaptés à nos revenus. Tenta de les consoler Ron.

- Je ne veux pas d'une voiture pourrie mais tu ne peux probablement pas nous payer plus qu'une bouse de dragon avec ton salaire de misère ! Répliqua Hugo dépité.

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton car je suis ton père et pas ton pote ! Rétorqua Ron furieux.

- Dis-donc la paye de ton père n'est pas misérable et il gagne même plus que les aurors tu sais ? Intervint Georges vexé car il connaissait le montant du salaire d'un ami auror.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Rétorqua Hugo surpris.

- Si car mon ami Nick est auror et m'a parlé de son salaire. Seul Harry doit probablement gagner plus puisque c'est son chef.

- Il gagne peut-être d'avantage que Roger mais c'est un poltron car il a quitté Oncle Harry et Maman durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ensuite, il a de nouveau démontré sa lâcheté en quittant les aurors pour choisir la facilité en travaillant pour son frère ! Répliqua Hugo tout en désignant son père accablé.

- Hugo tu retires ça tout de suite ! Hurla son père.

- Tu n'as pas laissé Maman peut-être durant cette période ? Répliqua son fils furieux.

- Oui je suis parti mais j'ai regretté ma bêtise au point de chercher Harry et ta mère mais elle avait placé de tellement de protections que je n'ai pas pu les rejoindre tout de suite. Affirma Ron.

- Vas savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps. Persifla Hermione.

- Il se sera goinfré. Renchérit Hugo.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua son père.

- Bah, tu as du te goinfrer comme le dit Hugo ou passer du bon temps avec des filles. Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton amer.

- Hermione comment peux-tu dire ça ! Protesta Harry.

-Il ne me semblait pas éprouvé par la faim quand il nous a retrouvés. Accusa Hermione._ »

* * *

><p>Ron blessé contempla Hermione en songeant qu'elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas son départ précipité provoqué par un sentiment de colère, certes injustifié mais humain. De plus, le sorcier était revenu auprès de ses deux amis dés qu'il l'avait pu avant de les aider et perdit ainsi Pansy pendant vingt ans. Ronald accablé observa le dédain évident d'Hugo à son égard puis se demanda pour quelle raison son fils le traitait toujours aussi mal. L'espace d'un instant, Ronald voulut envoyer tout le monde au diable et regretta son départ de chez Bill car il n'aurait jamais oublié Pansy dans ce cas et serait probablement parti avec elle en Mongolie ou ailleurs après la guerre. Enfin, leur petit Ronan serait né dans un environnement sein puis la petite famille se serait peut-être agrandie par la suite.<p>

Toutefois, Ron chassa ce genre de pensées car Harry avait eu besoin de loin et Hermione également même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Par contre, il se demanda s'il devait vraiment cacher à sa famille sa première histoire d'amour avec Pansy ou leur fils Ronan. Après tout, Ronald ne ressentait aucune honte pour ses gestes et estima devoir répondre franchement à ses enfants afin de leur expliquer la vérité lui-même au lieu de laisser quelqu'un d'autre leur fournir sa propre version si les faits finissaient par être divulgués par l'une des personnes mises dans la confidence. Enfin, il ne désirait pas ensevelir une seconde fois le petit Ronan en niant son existence, ni reléguer Pansy au rang de compagne secrète. D'ailleurs, les derniers propos d'Hermione l'incitèrent à dire la vérité :

« _ Tu m'as accusé sur le fait que je n'étais pas éprouvé par la faim Hermione ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu faim car Bill m'a accueilli chez lui puis nous avons souffert les même épreuves toi et moi quand je vous ai enfin retrouvé. Répondit Ron.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du partir ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Je suis désolé car ce fut une erreur monumentale mais je voulais revenir tout de suite même si je n'ai pas pu à cause de toutes tes protections positionnées autour du camps. Dit Ron.

- Et alors c'est ma faute maintenant ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Non mais c'est toi qui tente de me faire passer pour un lâche aux yeux de nos enfants alors je dois rétablir la vérité. Hugo, Rose : c'est vrai que je suis parti mais je suis revenu et nous avons ensuite combattu ensemble votre mère, Harry et moi. Affirma Ron.

- Possible mais tu es quand même parti un moment. Trancha Hugo.

- Dis-donc tu es qui pour le juger ? Toi tu as pu vivre ton adolescence tranquille avec Papa et Maman qui se chargeaient de tout pour toi. Ton seul souci est de faire tes devoirs ou de trouver une nouvelle copine. Tu te plains pour une stupide voiture mais ton père lui a du se battre pour sauver notre monde ! Alors ne te permets pas de le juger ! Rugit Georges.

- Il a peut-être sauvé le monde mais n'a rien fait de sa vie ensuite : c'est un feignant qui s'est engraissé sur son sofa avant de rencontrer sa poupée asiatique. Cette potiche est manifestement capable de le convaincre de faire un régime. Rétorqua Hugo.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma femme en la traitant de poupée asiatique ou de potiche ! Pansy est une personne très intelligente et aimante alors tu n'as pas intérêt à la rabaisser au rang de potiche. Rétorqua Ron tout en enlaçant Pansy ravie de le voir prendre sa défense.

- Vous vous êtes mariés en cachette ? S'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt Ginny et sa mère.

- Non mais Pansy est déjà mon épouse à mes yeux et je veux l'épouser au grand jour au cours d'une belle cérémonie quand nous l'aurons décidé. Affirma Ron avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu quoi ? S'exclama Rose abasourdie.

- J'aime Pansy et je veux l'épouser. Martela Ron. sans plus se soucier de ménager la sensibilité de ses enfants après les propos de Rose et Hugo.

- Tu plaisantes: tu veux épouser une femme qui détient déjà quatre gosses ? Demandèrent les jeunes gens.

- Oui et alors ? Se défendit Ron.

- Pauvre Pansy, tu ne devrais pas croire aux propos de Ron car il se sert simplement de toi par dépit comme il le fit avec Lavande auparavant. Renchérit Hermione.

- Maintenant ça suffit Hermione: je suis vraiment amoureux de Pansy ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Ronald m'aime vraiment et j'ai confiance en lui. Rétorqua Pansy.

- C'est pathétique. Persifla Hermione.

- Pas pour moi. Répliqua Pansy d'un air défi.

- Ce que tu dis ou fait ne m'atteint plus Hermione. Affirma Ron tout en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas ça ne change pas le fait que tu nous a abandonné en 1997 ! Insista Hermione.

- Encore avec ça ? Demanda Pansy.

- Laisse tomber Pansy : je vais lui répondre. Oui Hermione je vous ai abandonné dans un moment de colère mais j'ai tout fait pour revenir. En attendant de vous trouver, Merlin a cependant mis un ange sur ma route mais je l'ai perdu parce que quelqu'un m'a lancé un sortilège d'_Amnésie._ Fort heureusement, Pansy m'a été rendue et je compte faire ma vie avec elle. Avoua Ron tout en saisissant la main de sa compagne.

- Tu la fréquentais déjà dans ta jeunesse ? _ Réalisa Bill._ Mais alors pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé quand Pansy est revenue ici ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ durant la guerre après mon retour auprès d'Hermione et Harry donc j'ai tout oublié tout comme Pansy. Avoua Ron._ »

* * *

><p>Le Gryffondor résuma brièvement les circonstances dans lesquelles Pansy retrouva des bribes de leur passé. Ensuite, la jeune femme avait détecté trois sortilège d'<em>Amnésie<em> sur lui mais parvint à en lever un seul uniquement. Toutefois, Ronald ne s'en plaignait pas car il avait recouvré ses souvenirs sur leur histoire. En revanche, Pansy avait subi trop de sortilèges pour pouvoir tenter de les retirer grâce à la magie. Aussi, elle se soumettrait à des séances d'hypnose plus tard dans l'espoir de retrouver des fragments de son passé lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé un bon psychomage.

En attendant, tous deux voulaient rattraper le temps perdu tout en n'oubliant pas leur petit Ronan. Enfin, le couple désirait vivre heureux en compagnie de tous leurs enfants car personne ne serait jamais exclu. Ronald avoua avoir préféré attendre la fin des Aspics de Rose mais aussi des examens de fin d'année d'Hugo pour leur en parler, néanmoins, les tensions de tout à l'heure le poussèrent à tout avouer maintenant car il refusait de laisser ses enfants dénigrer sa future femme. De plus, Ron leur demanda de la traiter avec autant d'égard que Roger et refusait de les voir appliquer une différence de traitement.

Piquée sur le vif, Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Roger n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire car je l'ai fréquenté après notre séparation.

- C'est pareil pour Pansy car nous n'étions pas ensemble avant le mois d'avril. Répondit Ron.

- C'est totalement différent : vous avez eu une histoire par le passé et même un enfant ! Protesta Hermione.

- C'était avant nous deux Hermione donc tu ne peux rien me reprocher. Contesta Ron.

- Tu ne m'en as rien dit ! Rugit la jeune femme.

- Je ne m'en souvenais pas ! Protesta Ron.

- Tu te serais tourné vers moi si tu l'avais su ou tu serais retourné auprès d'elle après la victoire ? Insista Hermione.

- C'est vieux tout ça et tu es maintenant mariée avec Roger donc pourquoi me pose-tu une telle question ? Rétorqua Ron pour ne pas blesser ses enfants en avouant son choix de rester avec Pansy s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

- Je vois… Répliqua Hermione vexée.

- Tu vois quoi Hermione : il a connu quelqu'un d'autre avant votre histoire et alors ? Toorj est un crétin fini mais ce type est manifestement plus intelligent que toi car il n'a rien dit à Pansy. Il n'en fait pas une maladie si elle a connu un autre homme avant lui et n'a rien dit puisqu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas ! S'impatienta Ginny.

- Ron n'était donc pas sincère avec moi. Répliqua Hermione.

- Si je l'étais car je t'aimais alors. Protesta Ron.

- Oui mais c'était conditionné par ton amnésie. Autrement, je serais simplement restée ta meilleure amie. De toute façon, cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde car nous étions amis tous les deux er avons fait l'erreur de nous croire vraiment amoureux avant de finir malheureux ensemble. Affirma Hermione d'un ton amer.

- Ce ne fut pas une erreur puisque tu m'as donné deux beaux enfants : Rose et Hugo. Répondit Ron.

- Vous savez, je suis heureuse de la naissance de mes quatre fils et je ne changerai donc jamais le passé car ils sont toute ma vie. Renchérit Pansy.

- Vous ne nous auriez pas eu donc cela ne changerait pas grand-chose pour vous deux. Par contre, ce Ronan serait certainement bien plus heureux que nous six puisque ses parents sont manifestement très unis. Rétorqua Rose blessée.

- Rosie : Papa t'aime plus que tout. Insista Ron.

- Alors quitte cette femme si tu m'aime vraiment. Répliqua Rose jalouse.

- Ça non : tout mais pas ça. Rétorqua fermement son père tout en tenant la main de Pansy inquiète.

- Rose comment peux-tu demander une chose pareille à ton père alors que tu assez grande pour comprendre la situation. Enfin, ta mère est heureuse avec Roger donc pourquoi ton papa devrait-il rester seul pour te faire plaisir ? Protesta Molly interdite.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre : mes parents se disputaient tout le temps et ne se supportaient pas mais maintenant tout s'explique puisqu'il était conditionné par le sortilège d_'Amnésie_ ! Mon père ne parvenait probablement pas à se contenter de ma mère et songeait inconsciemment à cette femme. Aussi, je ne supporte pas sa vue car elle est la cause de la discorde de mes parents durant toute mon enfance ! Répondit Rose en désignant Pansy penaude.

- Je suis désolée mais… Commença la Serpentarde.

- Pansy tu n'as pas à t'excuser car tu n'as rien fait de mal. _ L'interrompit Ron pour la rassurer._ Enfin, Rosie, tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille, ni me l'imposer. Reprit-il.

- Rosie tu te présente aux gens comme l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de Poudlard donc comment peux tu faire un caprice de ce genre à ton âge ? Renchérit Victoire.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre car tes parents sont ensemble ! Répondit Rose.

- On peut tenter d'en parler. Proposa Ron.

- Non, j'ai perdu toute mes chance avec Scorpius par ta faute alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te laisser retrouver ta chérie. Révéla Rose jalouse.

- Je te demande pardon pour ma bêtise lors de ta première rentrée mais j'ai changé depuis. Aussi, tu peux fréquenter ce garçon sans problèmes. Affirma Ron.

- Il ne voudra jamais de moi car tu as tout ruiné entre nous ce jour-là ! Rétorqua Rose blessée.

- Oncle Ron rassure-toi tu n'as rien ruiné du tout car Scorpius préférerait encore endosser la tenue de quidditch des Gryffondor et se balader avec jusqu'à la fin de l'année plutôt que de sortir avec Rose. Affirma Albus-Severus.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua Rose blessée.

- Ca suffit Albus, n'embête pas ta cousine. Lui reprocha Ginny.

- Mais Maman c'est la vérité : Scorpius l'a dit à James quand il l'a taquiné sur son succès avec Rose toujours en train de lui faire les yeux doux. Insista Albus-Severus sans se douter de blesser l'amour-propre de sa cousine.

- J'en ai assez de vous tous car les Weasley sont seulement des crétins insensibles ! Se lamenta Rose blessée.

- Rosie… Tenta son père.

- Laisse-moi tranquille et vas-t-en ! Hurla sa fille.

- Rose, ne rejetez pas ainsi votre père qui a toujours été présent pour vous depuis votre naissance. Il vous aime et veut votre bonheur mais tous les parents font des erreurs parfois car nul n'est parfait. Déclara Pansy.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Soupira Rose tout en perdant son agressivité.

- Le premier amour n'est pas forcément le bon Rose. Autrement, je serais mariée avec Draco Malefoy à cette heure-ci. Tu es encore très jeune et tu vas rencontrer plein de personnes intéressantes plus tard avant de tomber sur ton prince charmant. Tenta Pansy.

- Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires Pansy, quand à toi Ron, tu viens encore une fois de blesser nos enfants par tes propos ! Hurla Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Se défendit Ron outré

- Tu es tombé bien bas Ron pour fréquenter une Serpentarde mais bon on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de ta part. _ Estima Hermione. _Sortons les enfants, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, ni avec les Weasley. Déclara froidement Hermione avant d'entrainer les jeunes gens vers la sortie.

- En tout cas, je suis désolé pour tout Weasley, je ne me rendais pas compte d'exagérer. Intervint de nouveau Roger penaud.

- Rose, Hugo, rappelez-vous seulement que Papa sera toujours là pour vous quelques soient les circonstances. Papa vous accueillera à bras ouverts si vous voulez venir me voir mais je n'accepterai pas des caprices ou chantages au sujet de ma relation avec Pansy. Déclara Ron à ses enfants sans se soucier des propos de Roger._ »

Les jeunes gens mal à l'aise l'observèrent une minute puis suivirent Hermione qui régla sa part du repas avant de sortir en leur compagnie et Roger. Les Davies gênés s'excusèrent et partirent également afin de ne pas montrer leur honte aux Weasley, leurs amis, Harry choqué par l'attitude d'Hermione et les autres clients. Ensuite, Pansy inquiète observa Ron qui la rassura de son mieux et voulut rentrer. Leurs familiers ainsi que les autres clients du restaurant prodiguèrent quelques encouragements au malheureux père. Ensuite, Ron régla son addition puis saisit doucement le bras de Pansy pour transplaner ensemble.

* * *

><p>Une fois seuls, le Gryffondor accablé s'affala sur une chaise et demanda à sa compagne ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter un tel comportement de la part de ses propres enfants. La jeune femme ne le laissa pas s'accuser ainsi car il avait pris sa défense puis Pansy tenta de le réconforter. Le sorcier affirma ne jamais plus laisser quiconque les séparer avant de la serrer contre lui. Ron la remercia également pour son arrivée car sa vision lui permit de ne pas s flanquer son poing dans la figure de Roger.<p>

Pansy prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Je peux comprendre ta colère même si la violence n'est pas une solution car Roger a tout fait pour te provoquer pendant des mois. Crois-moi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place si Tsetseg faisait pareil ou si Toorj achetait des voitures à nos enfants sans me consulter d'abord.

- Malgré toutes ses conneries pendant quatre ans, Toorj est bien plus réglo qu'Hermione depuis votre réconciliation. Je suis donc persuadé qu'il ne te ferait pas ce genre de crasse car vous vous consultez sur tout au point de vous être rendus au magasin ensemble pour acheter les vélos des garçons l'autre jour.

- Notre rupture a eu lieu il y a quatre ans donc nous avons plus de recul qu'Hermione ou toi pour gérer ce fait. De plus, nous discutions toujours ensemble des décisions à prendre au sujet des enfants durant notre mariage donc il est logique pour nous de reprendre cette habitude maintenant que nous avons fait la paix. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mais comment vous allez faire pour les petits achats ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- On ne contrôle pas nos petits achats respectifs : chacun de nous peut offrir des cadeaux à nos gosses de temps en temps du moment que ça reste raisonnable. Enfin, il est normal que mon ex gâte un peu les enfants en ce moment car il veut se rattraper après son absence.

- J'admire votre facilité à agir de cette manière malgré tous vos différends extrêmement graves pendant quatre ans.

. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il m'a fait, néanmoins, ce n'est pas en lui écrasant de nouveau mon balai mongol en pleine poire comme en 2016 ou en disputant que nous réglerons nos problèmes. Enfin, je ne suis pas en reste non plus après l'avoir traité de tous les noms quand je me croyais enceinte de lui. Aussi, nous devons faire des efforts pour nos gosses qui ne doivent pas souffrir à cause de nos ressentiments respectifs.

- Voilà ce que je veux dire Pansy : tu aurais de bonnes raisons de t'énerver et lui aussi mais vous faites de votre mieux pour préserver vos gosses en affichant une bonne entente malgré vos problèmes. En revanche, Hermione m'exclut comme si j'étais un monstre mais je te jure de ne lui avoir jamais fait de mal, ni à mes enfants. Je t'en prie, ne crois pas les mensonges de cette furie sur mon intérêt envers toi par dépit. Lui demanda Ron inquiet.

- Jamais je ne te quitterai pour des accusations débiles car je t'aime et j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Le rassura la sorcière.

- Pansy, je ne remercierai jamais assez Merlin ou le Gengis Khan tant aimé des Mongols pour m'avoir permis de te retrouver l'année dernière. Tu m'as rendu confiance en moi avant de me faire découvrir la véritable signification du mot amour.

- Je t'aime Ronald mais j'ai peur que tes enfants ne m'acceptent pas. Rose t'as demandé de me quitter et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse tout pour t'y contraindre Confessa anxieusement la jeune femme.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai pour satisfaire le caprice débile de ma fille. Pansy tu ne dois en aucun cas te sentir responsable de leur attitude car ils sont très capricieux. La rassura Ron.

- Mais Ronald je ne veux pas te créer des problèmes. S'inquiéta sa compagne.

- Tu ne m'en crée aucun Pansy au contraire, car tu m'as sauvé d'une vie misérable en me faisant réaliser bien des choses. De plus, je t'aime vraiment et ne veux donc pas te perdre encore une fois pour le caprice de Rose. Martela Ron accablé par l'attitude de ses propres enfants mais résolu à ne plus se laisser conditionner par leurs caprices.

- Elle n'accepte pas notre passé. Insista Pansy.

- Laissons faire le temps. En attendant, je ne veux pas te voir culpabiliser car ce n'est pas ta faute mais la leur si nous en sommes arrivés là. Affirma Ron avant de serrer sa compagne contre lui pour la rassurer

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ou te conseiller face à leur attitude. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, nous allons attendre tout en essayant de ne pas rompre le contact avec eux. Ils savent que je les attends à bras ouvert et qu'ils peuvent venir en cas de besoin donc c'est à eux de choisir. Pansy, je n'ai pas voulu répondre à Hermione pour ne pas les blesser mais nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps toi et moi alors je veux seulement songer à notre avenir maintenant. Affirma Ron._ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore un bon moment blottis l'un contre l'autre avant de sursauter en entendant Haje leur annoncer le réveil de Kaiden puisque Pansy l'avait laissé aux bons soins de l'elfe avant son départ pour Pré-au-Lard. Ron voulut aussitôt aller le chercher dans leur chambre où ils installaient l'ancien lit-parapluie de Kushi quand Kaiden faisait la sieste chez eux. Le rouquin s'apaisa aussitôt à la vue de l'enfant puis le salua doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras sous le regard de Pansy. Ronald s'amusa quelques instant avec le garçonnet tout en songeant que les enfants des autres l'appréciaient bien plus que les siens. En son for intérieur, le sorcier s'efforça de ne pas penser à l'attitude de Rose et Hugo mais il ne put s'empêcher de regretter la perte du petit Ronan ou encore le fait que Kaiden ne restait pas ici en leur compagnie.

Ensuite, le couple emmena le bébé dans la salle de séjour avant de jouer avec lui. Ronald s'amusa donc un bon moment en compagnie du garçonnet très curieux face aux cubes proposés par le sorcier. Ce dernier lui parlait en anglais mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le garçonnet car Pansy traduisait ses propos en mongol. Ron aimait aussi lui montrer des livres d'images de Kushi en compagnie de Pansy puis chacun des deux adultes nommaient les objets affichés sur les images dans l'espoir de le convaincre à parler un peu. Le rouquin avait également trouvé un ballon sauteur et y positionnait souvent le bambin afin de l'aider à développer sa motricité et marcher enfin.

Le petit Kaiden ne semblait pas encore intentionné à parler ou marcher mais il aimait beaucoup s'amuser avec le couple bien plus disponible que son papa toujours fatigué ou à cran quand il rentrait chez lui le soir auprès de Tsetseg de plus en plus irritable. L'enfant était donc heureux de quitter la maison et venir ici quand son papa voulait voir les autres enfants. C'est donc dans les bras de Ron que le bambin nota le retour de son père en compagnie des autres. Kushi salua joyeusement Ronald puis lui parla de sa randonnée avec son vélo avec ses roulettes puis à cheval ou encore des soins des animaux ramenés à l'enclos. Ensuite, Toorj salua l'assistance avant de retourner en Mongolie avec Kaiden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la prise du cadeau d'Hermione et la réaction de Ron ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous la prise de position du rouquin face à ses enfants ?<strong>_

_**Bonne soirée et à bientot !**_


	23. Chapter 22 Le SUV

_**Bonjour à tous ou Bonne Nuit,**_

_**Je vais aller me coucher d'ici peu mais voici un autre chapitre :)**_

_**A bientot et bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron accablé écrivit une très longue lettre à chacun de ses enfants avant de l'envoyer. Les jeunes gens finirent par y répondre poliment par un court message en affirmant savoir qu'il était là pour eux et pourvoirait à leurs besoins si nécessaire. A la fin de cette missive laconique, ils le prièrent fermement de les laisser se concentrer sur leurs révisions pour les Aspics de Rose ainsi que les examens de fin d'année d'Hugo. Ensuite, Ronald fut contrarié par le geste d'Hermione fermement décidée à laisser aux enfants les véhicules choisis à par ses soins. Malgré sa répugnance à l'idée de devoir gaspiller autant d'argent pour des caprices de ce genre, le Gryffondor proposa à son ex de partager les frais de ces engins mais Hermione refusa sa contribution et le fit savoir aux enfants. Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit par se disputer avec elle après les remarques de la jeune femme sur son métier minable ou encore son manque de classe.<p>

Une fois informée, Pansy ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins sur la bêtise de cette femme car ces modèles étaient bien trop luxueux ou puissants pour de jeunes conducteurs. La jeune femme aurait adoré rabattre le caquet de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou de ses gosses, néanmoins, Pansy avait vu l'une de ses amies née moldue perdre la partie contre l'ex ainsi que les enfants de son compagnon. Ce type avait même fini par la quitter à force de l'entendre se plaindre des tours perpétrés par ses gamins parvenus à la fin, c'est à dire, la séparation du couple. Aussi, la Serpentarde conservait un silence prudent au sujet des enfants de Ron.

Par contre, elle soutint son compagnon de son mieux tout comme leurs familiers dont Severus Rogue qui tentait de se montrer gentil depuis son cadre. Ronald s'efforçait de faire bonne figure mais il ne put s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans le lit le soir au point de ne plus songer du tout à sa libido. Le sorcier resta parfois très silencieux par moments les jours suivants. Afin de lui remonter le moral, la Serpentarde lui proposa d'apprendre à faire du vélo puis il put installer Kaiden sur le porte-bébé durant leurs promenades. Elle éplucha également les pages sportives avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Ensuite, la jeune femme alla acheter le nécessaire avant de réveiller son compagnon le dimanche matin à sept heures même s'il s'était endormi seulement à trois heures de la nuit à cause de ses sombres pensées.

Ronald voulut protester contre ce réveil en fanfare mais il resta surpris par les gestes de Pansy souriante qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Le sorcier cessa aussitôt ses protestations à la vue de sa belle aux longs cheveux dénoués si près de lui et extrêmement sexy dans sa liquette dont deux boutons défaits lui donnaient une vision unique sur la naissance de ses seins. Depuis l'épisode du lac, le couple avait du affronter les bouleversements familiaux de Pansy et ceux de Ron qui perdit toute envie de ce genre. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, ni même dépassé le stade des baisers malgré leur couche commune par ailleurs régulièrement envahie par Kushi le soir... Enfin, Pansy se changeait dans la salle de bains et Ron en faisait donc de même pour ne pas l'indisposer. Perdu dans ses pensées au sujet de ses enfants, le sorcier ne faisait plus d'avances à sa compagne totalement absorbée par ses potions ou ses enfants pendant quatre ans au point d'oublier l'existence de sa libido manifestement finie aux oubliettes.

Toutefois, Ron oublia momentanément ses soucis à la vue de la superbe amazone positionnée sur lui puis l'attira vers son visage afin de l'embrasser fougueusement tout en se décidant à réveiller enfin sa libido assoupie. Au bout d'une minute, Pansy interrompit cependant leur baiser et affirma détenir une surprise pour lui. Le sorcier abasourdi l'observa alors exhiber joyeusement des billets pour un match de quidditch avant de sursauter à la vue des titres car ils s'agissaient des places pour la partie des _Canons de Chudley_ contre le _Club de Flaquemare_. Ravie face à son intérêt soudain, Pansy lui conseilla de se préparer rapidement puisque la partie débuterait dans moins d'une heure.

Le sourire lumineux ou encore les beaux yeux d'onyx de la jeune femme faillirent cependant mettre fin au légendaire attachement de Ron aux _Canons de Chudley_ car il était bien plus intéressé par une matinée sous la couette en compagnie de Pansy que la partie, néanmoins, l'apparition de Kushi ruina tous les plans du sorcier. Ron s'efforça donc de reprendre contenance puis remercia sincèrement sa belle pour ce beau cadeau avant de chatouiller Kushi désireux de se chamailler. Pendant ce temps, Pansy se prépara rapidement tout comme les garçons ravis de se rendre à un stade de quidditch anglais.

A huit heures trente, les deux adultes transplanèrent au stade en compagnie des enfants. Ron leur acheta aussitôt des écharpes à l'effigie de son équipe favorite puis ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs places. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants partagèrent l'enthousiasme de leur futur beau-père à la vue de l'entrée majestueuse des joueurs. Ils notèrent avec étonnement leurs positions assises puis Ron leur rappela que seuls les Asiatiques ou encore les Australiens se tenaient debout sur les balais. Pansy expliqua cependant à Ronald qu'ils ne volaient pas tout le temps de cette manière mais s'asseyaient également durant les longs trajets. Par contre, les enfants déplorèrent le fait que la Ligue internationale de Quidditch ne permettait pas aux joueurs de se positionner sur leurs deux pieds durant leurs parties. Ensuite, Toorjii révéla à Ron curieux l'existence de deux grands championnats asiatiques où les différentes équipes nationales de toute l'Asie pouvaient s'affronter de cette manière. Enfin chaque pays organisait ses propres parties mais aussi son championnat national.

Ensuite, Pansy répondit aux questions de Ron et confirma le fait qu'elle jouait debout en Mongolie tout comme son ex Toorj. D'ailleurs, les sorciers Mongols apprenaient à voler de cette manière mais aussi à combattre dés leur enfance. Il existait donc une ligue asiatique de duel spécifique ainsi que plusieurs techniques de combats apprises à l'école de magie mongole. Enfin, les aurors utilisaient aussi leurs bâtons pour repousser leurs adversaires en cas d'affrontements physiques.

Ron acquiesça puis suivit la partie avec Pansy et les garçons avant de passer un excellent moment en leur compagnie. Vers dix heures trente, Pansy nota un vendeur ambulant puis agita la main afin de lui passer une commande. L'un des hiboux du vendeur fondit aussitôt sur elle puis les enfants et les adultes choisirent leurs sandwiches ainsi que les boissons avant de déposer le billet où était inscrite leur commande ainsi que de l'argent dans la sacoche attachée à la patte du volatile. Quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet apparut sur les genoux de la sorcière qui fit aussitôt la distribution à chacun. Ensuite, elle mangea avec les autres tout en continuant de regarder la partie. Dans un moment de lucidité, le sorcier songea au refus des enfants de venir avec lui au stade car ils considéraient le quidditch comme un jeu de crétins. Sans rien lever à leurs capacités intellectuelles bien plus développées que les siennes puisqu'il n'aimait pas les études, Ron estima cependant que leur refus de se détacher des bouquins leur fit perdre de bons moments ensemble tous les trois. En revanche, Pansy et les petits garçons s'amusaient avec lui sans se soucier de s'asseoir dans une tribune grouillante de monde contrairement à Hermione, Rose ou Hugo devenus extrêmement snobs.

A la fin de la partie, ils transplanèrent chez les Weasley seniors où tout le monde était attendu pour le déjeuner à treize heures. Molly souriante accueillit aussitôt le joyeux petit groupe puis observa avec joie l'animation de son fils manifestement revigoré par sa sortie avec Pansy. Cette dernière salua tout le monde dont sa mère, sa grand-mère mais aussi le portrait de son père accroché sur le mut de la salle à manger pour l'occasion. Au cours du repas dominical bien plus joyeux que le précédent, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à Naraantsuya des détails sur Dudley.

« _ Comment Dudley réagit face à votre magie : il n'a pas peur de travailler dans votre maison ?

- Mr Dursley est un grand travailleur et il est très professionnel. Après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait rien de magique en sa présence, votre cousin s'est mis à travailler avec ses ouvriers sans problèmes. Répondit la Mongole.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il parvienne à surpasser ses craintes et à vendre ses services à des sorciers. Confessa Harry curieux.

- L'argent est un stimuli incroyable Potter. Intervint Severus Rogue.

- Certes, professeur mais mon cousin n'aime pas la magie.

- Peut-être mais c'est un excellent professionnel et grâce à lui je peux enfin ouvrir mon petit local. Intervint Kenji.

- Mr Dursley a rendu mon implantation électrique conforme aux normes moldues tout comme celle du gaz. A présent, il s'attaque à la plomberie ainsi que les chauffages. Renchérit Naraantsuya.

- Ses ouvriers en font de même chez moi et la maison de Pansy. Renchérit Kenji.

- Vous aimez vraiment la technologie moldue comme Papa. Constata Ginny curieuse.

- J'aime notre maison de famille et je veux maintenir ses usages moldus tout en continuant d'y utiliser la magie. Une fois tous les travaux finis, je ferai également raccorder la cheminée au réseau sorcier. Expliqua Naraantsuya.

- Elle adore aussi la télévision comme Pansy mais s'est lamentée hier de sa facture d'électricité. Ajouta Odval hilare.

- A ce propos, j'en ai parlé avec Mr Dursley qui m'a bien expliqué les économies d'énergie obtenues grâce au système des panneaux photovoltaïques ou encore le gain financier obtenu en raison de la vente du surplus d'électricité. Aussi, je voudrais lui demander de procéder aux travaux nécessaires si tu es d'accord Pansy. Dit Naraantsuya.

- Ce serait une bonne idée en effet mais il faut voir le coût demandé car c'est un gros investissement. Estima Pansy pensive.

- Mr Dursley m'a déjà fait un devis et je voudrais payer moi-même les travaux pour les trois maisons. Affirma Naraantsuya.

- Mais Maman, ce ne serait pas juste. Protesta sa fille.

- Pansy, je vis dans de manière permanente dans notre demeures familiale contrairement à toi donc je ne veux pas que tu assumes tous les frais toute seule. Or, tu as déjà payé les travaux pour la remise aux normes de l'électricité et le gaz, sans compter ce que tu devras verser pour la plomberie et les chauffages. Aussi, permets-moi de régler au moins les panneaux. Insista sa mère.

- D'accord Si tu y tiens tant, en tout cas merci. Répondit Pansy souriante.

- Bien, j'irai à Gringotts demain afin de convertir les gallions nécessaires en argent moldu. Ainsi, tu pourras déposer la somme sur ton compte et payer Mr Dursley pour moi car je n'ai pas de banque moldue. Affirma Naraantsuya.

- Je serais curieux de voir le fils de Pétunia. Tenta Rogue.

- Pas question Severus, tu serais capable de lui faire peur en lui sortant quelques remarques acerbes depuis ton cadre. De toute façon tu es bien mieux dans le laboratoire de Pansy afin de l'aider durant la journée. Décréta Naraantsuya.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Naraantsuya.

- Mais elle est réaliste père : vous seriez capable de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque en le contemplant fixement durant son travail s'il avait le malheur de se trouver dans la même pièce que vous. Répliqua Pansy.

- Eileen tu me connais trop bien mais c'est normal puisque nous sommes pareils. Pourquoi riez-vous Kenji, Weasley, Potter ?

- Pansy n'est pas pareille que vous car elle est bien plus douce et gentille. Révéla Ron en s'esclaffant.

- Weasley vous me décevez beaucoup : je peux être gentil et même doux quand je le veux. Rétorqua Severus en utilisant un ton extrêmement roguien sous le regard hilare de Ron qui se retint pour ne pas s'esclaffer de nouveau.

- Je demande à voir. Intervint Harry.

- Je le suis seulement avec les personne qui le méritent comme Eileen, Kenji, leur mère, ma belle-mère, mes petits-enfants et accessoirement Weasley car il joue très bien aux échecs sorciers. Répliqua Rogue.

- Et comment souhaitez-vous vous comporter envers moi Professeur ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Poliment si vous faites preuve de courtoisie également ou sévèrement si vous redevenez l'adolescent rebelle de Poudlard.

- Je ne le suis plus professeur et je peux vous assurer que je n'oublie pas votre geste. Je dois d'ailleurs vous en remercier. Affirma Harry sincère.

- C'est bon, vous l'avez déjà fait assez ces derniers jours. Affirma Rogue mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour votre sacrifice mais aussi pour le fait d'avoir accepté de me parler de ma mère et de m'indiquer la tombe de mes grands-parents ainsi que leur ancienne maison malheureusement vendue. Expliqua Harry.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Rétorqua Rogue.

- C'est dommage que ma mère et vous, ne vous soyez pas réconciliés avant sa mort. Ajouta cependant Harry.

- Laissez le passé où il est Potter car cela ne sert à rien de ruminer sur ce qui aurait pu être ou non. Vous devriez plutôt savourer votre présent, en tout cas, c'est ce que je fais même sous ma forme de cadre car ma famille est près de moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Déclara Rogue._ »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla première puis observa Ron et Kushi paisiblement endormis. La jeune femme se demanda si les orages allaient enfin cesser car son fils les craignait par-dessus tout au point de se glisser dans le lit tous les soirs en ce moment. La sorcière aimait profondément son enfant, néanmoins, elle estimait devoir trouver un moyen plus efficace afin de le rassurer car il était maintenant trop grand pour rester dans sa chambre tous les soirs. De plus, Ronald ne disait rien, néanmoins, la jeune femme imaginait fort bien son désir d'intimité après plus d'un mois ensemble.<p>

Pansy aimait totalement Ronald et lui faisait confiance, cependant, elle éprouvait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de faire l'amour après toutes ces années d'abstinence. La sorcière craignait également de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son compagnon manifestement très nostalgique au sujet de leur première fois extrêmement intense d'après lui. La Serpentarde se sentait donc légèrement sous pression mais n'osait pas en parler à ses amies et encore moins sa mère ou Odval don la libido était plus qu'ensevelie depuis le début de leurs veuvages respectifs.

Les premiers temps, Théo l'avait taquiné pour savoir si Ron était parvenu à faire fondre la glace mais s'était ensuite tu face au silence gêné de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami détenait maintenant d'autres chats à fouetter entre son nouveau travail à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste et sa recherche d'un nouveau logement puisqu'il se sentait finalement incapable de rester au manoir des Nott même si le sorcier y séjournait avec Lauren en attendant d'emménager ailleurs.

En attendant, ce n'était pas le seul ancien banni à avoir trouvé rapidement du travail car le manque de main d'œuvre incitait de nombreux employeurs à solliciter leurs services. Quant à ceux qui souhaitaient ouvrir leurs propres activités comme les jumelles, Flint, Harper, Milly ou Greg, ils étaient en train de chercher les meilleurs locaux disponibles sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ou à Pré-au-Lard. Toutefois, ils conserveraient bien évidemment leurs boutiques florissantes sur le continent afin de ne pas perdre leur clientèle actuelle mais aussi leur chiffre d'affaires.

Ensuite, Pansy se souvint de devoir aller chercher les nouveaux papiers de ses voitures ce matin. En effet, la jeune femme avait contracté une nouvelle assurance mais aussi fait mettre à jour les plaques d'immatriculation et les cartes grises à la préfecture puisqu'elle résidait maintenant en Grande-Bretagne. Un contrôle technique complet fut également effectué pour les trois voitures dont le SUV afin d'être en règle en cas de vente de ce dernier. Afin de ne pas affronter un délai bureaucratique trop long à la préfecture, Pansy avait aussi retiré à l'avance un dossier en mai pour signaler la vente mais aussi le passage du véhicule à un tiers si elle trouvait un acquéreur. La jeune femme devait également songer à ses permis de conduire.

En effet, la sorcière possédait non seulement un permis international mongol mais aussi un permis international américain passé pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis. Toutefois, elle pouvait rouler avec en Grande-Bretagne seulement pendant trois ans en raison de son installation définitive ici. Aussi, Pansy devrait donc soit échanger l'un d'eux contre un permis britannique, soit repasser son code ainsi que la conduite afin de décrocher un permis anglais si la jeune femme désirait conserver les deux autres. Apparemment, l'échange se faisait assez rapidement, néanmoins, Pansy se demandait si elle ne devrait pas garder ses premiers documents et s'interrogeait donc sur la possibilité de s'inscrire dans une auto-école anglaise. De plus, Théodore entendait conserver son permis américain, aussi il faisait de son mieux pour l'inciter à s'inscrire dans une auto-école anglaise avec lui d'ici trois ans.

En attendant, elle finit par se lever avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux elfes de maison qui venaient de finir de s'occuper des animaux. Après le repas, Ron partit travailler et Haje veilla sur les enfants pendant que leur mère allait chercher ses papiers. Une fois de retour, Pansy demanda à ses fils s'ils souhaitaient rester ici ou se rendre chez leur grand-mère. Face à leur réponse, la sorcière les fit transplaner avec elle pour le plus grand plaisir des deux femmes ravies de passer du temps ensemble. Pansy resta un moment avec sa famille puis s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie du cadre de son père quand elle reçut un message lui signalant une offre d'achat pour son véhicule. La jeune femme consulta aussitôt le mail mais ne fut pas satisfaite du montant offert largement inferieur à la valeur du SUV à l'argus. Or, Pansy ne tenait aucunement à brader le véhicule car elle comptait se servir de l'argent obtenu pour en acheter un autre, certes, pas aussi luxueux mais au moins assez spacieux pour accueillir sa petite famille. La vente de la voiture lui provoquait également un pincement au cœur, néanmoins, la sorcière préférait rouler dans un véhicule adapté aux routes anglaises et non devoir se tordre le cou pour effectuer certaines manœuvres à cause de son volant à gauche.

La jeune femme estima donc devoir refuser cette offre ridicule avant de révéler sa déception à sa mère. Afin de lui remonter le moral, Naraantsuya l'entraîna au jardin où Pansy sourit à la vue du gazon anglais bien entretenu qui avait remplacé les mauvaises herbes ainsi que les pots de fleurs et les rosiers achetés par sa mère au pépiniériste local la semaine dernière. La Mongole avait également planté des pensées multicolores et des rosiers de toutes sortes dont des black baccara. Elle voulait maintenant acheter une balançoire afin de permettre à Kushi de s'amuser quand ils ne se rendaient pas au parc. Pansy approuva son idée tout en observant avec joie la vision de sa génitrice heureuse et Odval manifestement détendue auprès de sa propre enfant, Kenji ainsi que les garçons.

Enfin, Pansy alla chercher le portrait de son père puis transplana à son laboratoire avant l'arrivée de Dudley Dursley. Ce dernier salua les deux femmes, Kenji et les enfants avant de se mettre au travail avec ses ouvriers. Bien qu'il craignait toujours la magie, le cousin d'Harry faisait confiance aux Rogue-Panshriij ou Ron qui ne manifestaient aucun pouvoir devant lui mais se comportaient normalement et payèrent rapidement tous les travaux déjà exécutés. Dudley était également enchanté par la perspective de commencer les travaux pour la pose des panneaux photovoltaïques sur les trois maisons d'ici peu après la fin de la remise à neuf de la plomberie, ce qui lui permettrait d'engranger une très belle somme.

De plus, Naraantsuya lui avait fourni sa seconde cliente de la zone puisqu'elle le recommanda à la propriétaire du stand de friandises au parc. Aussi, Dursley commençait à recevoir la visite de curieux et en était donc reconnaissant aux sorciers. Une fois informés des faits, ses parents s'étaient d'abord inquiétés mais ils avaient fini par se taire à la vue des règlements bancaires effectués par Miss Eileen Rogue-Panshriij. Vernon s'était même fendu d'une remarque sur le fait que certains de ces gens-là détenaient donc un peu de normalité contrairement à Potter, ce qui correspondait à un compliment de sa part.

Dudley chassa ses pensées puis donna ses directives à ses ouvriers en train de monter de nouveaux chauffages. Ensuite, il alla s'occuper de ceux du salon avant de noter la perplexité de Naraantsuya devant l'écran de l'ordinateur mais le moldu s'occupa de son travail. Toutefois, la sorcière finit par lui demander de venir afin d'obtenir son avis. Dudley s'approcha donc de l'écran avant d'observer la photographie d'un superbe SUV à l'écran totalement similaire à celui de Meg la sœur de sa femme et son mari Ryan. Naraantsuya lui expliqua le projet de sa fille avant de demander la raison pour laquelle les acheteurs tentaient de brader le prix du véhicule en excellent état. Dursley surpris parla aussitôt de son beau-frère qui détenait le même SUV et ne cessait de louer sa fiabilité ainsi que son confort. Aussi, il estima que l'offre reçue était vraiment bien trop basse. Par contre, Dudley sursauta en apprenant le motif de la vente de la voiture puis expliqua la raison pour laquelle Ryan tentait de revendre également la sienne. Naraantsuya abasourdie lui proposa donc de faire d'une pierre deux coups si les deux propriétaires étaient d'accord.

Dudley affirma en parler à son beau-frère puis Naraantsuya déclara en faire de même avec sa fille avant de se rendre dans la vieille cabane du jardin sans susciter la moindre remarque de Dursley retourné à son travail. Une fois à l'abri des regards, la Mongole transplana chez sa fille afin de lui rapporter les propos de Dudley. Pansy abasourdie estima l'idée de sa mère très intéressante et promit de venir chez elle durant la pause déjeuner de Ronald s'il souhaitait l'accompagner. Ensuite, elle utilisa l'un de ses aigles pour envoyer à son compagnon qui lui répondit de la même manière.

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple transplana donc dans le parc de Cokeworth totalement vide à cette heure puisque même la marchande de bonbons partait manger chez elle. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ à pieds pour sonner à la porte comme les Moldus et entrer normalement afin de ne pas choquer Dudley sur le point de partir manger durant sa propre pause.

Le cousin d'Harry les salua puis Pansy lui demanda des précisions sur les propos rapportés par sa mère. Dudley donna aussitôt quelques détails :

« _ Il y a deux mois mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur ont quitté l'Angleterre pour ouvrir un _Bed and Breakfast_ totalement anglais à Wissant un petit village français situé sur la Côte d'Opale au bord de la Manche entre Calais et Boulogne-sur-Mer. Ils ont donc vendu leur maison ainsi que tous leurs autres biens hormis la voiture car mon beau-frère estimait conduire sans problèmes là-bas malgré la position de son volant à droite. Malheureusement, il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était vraiment pas très pratique et cherche donc à vendre son SUV sans y perdre trop d'argent car les Français ou même les Britanniques installés sur le continent n'ont pas du tout besoin d'une voiture anglaise.

- En gros, il a le même problème que nous mais à l'envers. Estima Ron.

- Exact et il a lui aussi reçu des offres bien trop basses pour un véhicule de ce genre. Vous pourriez peut-être procéder à un échange ? Comme ça vous ne perdriez pas d'argent en bradant vos voitures, ni ne devriez acheter une autre. Proposa Dudley.

- Ce pourrait-être une bonne idée si nous parvenons à un accord satisfaisant, qu'en dis-tu Ronald ? Demanda Pansy.

- Ce serait génial car tu adore ce modèle et puis tu ne devrais pas débourser d'argent hormis les frais de restranscription de votre transaction. Répondit Ron.

- Votre véhicule est en excellent état d'après les photographies montrées par votre mère. Intervint Dursley.

- Je ne l'utilisais pas beaucoup hormis durant mes séjours à Oulan-Bator car le reste du temps nous vivions dans la steppe et utilisions donc ma vieille jeep pour circuler. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mais le véhicule n'a donc pas de papiers britanniques dans ce cas ? S'inquiéta Dudley.

- Si, si, la plaque ainsi que la carte grise ont été actualisées par la préfecture. Le rassura Pansy.

- Et qu'en est-il au niveau mécanique ? Demanda Dudley.

- J'ai fait passer le contrôle technique mais aussi une révision complète de toutes mes voitures après mon arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Donc tout est ok, je peux vous montrer les papiers si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Pansy.

- Je vais en parler à mon beau-frère. Hum par contre, serait-il possible de voir votre véhicule ? Les interrogea Dudley.

- Sans problèmes, faites-nous savoir si votre beau-frère est intéressé puis nous procéderons au nécessaire. Affirma Ron.

- Euh comment comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Dudley soudainement inquiet.

- On se me met au volant et en avant sur l'autoroute jusqu'ici si vous voulez le voir. A moins que je vous l'emmène dans le Surrey si vous retournez chez vous ce week-end. Dit Pansy.

- Ah bien donc par la route. Se rassura Dudley pas du tout désireux d'assister à l'atterrissage du véhicule devant son entreprise si les sorciers s'étaient amusés à le faire voler dans le ciel.

- Oui. Confirma Ron amusé.

- Le truc c'est que ce serait mieux si vous pouviez voir le véhicule de Ryan et lui le votre directement. Estima Dudley songeur.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons attendre le retour de votre beau-frère en Angleterre s'il vient avec la voiture. Proposa Pansy.

- Je crains que Ryan ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

- Et si il prenait un vol _low-cost _ou l'_Eurostar _pour Londres et nous allons le chercher pour lui faire tester le véhicule avant de le ramener jusqu'à la station, voire, l'aéroport afin qu'il puisse faire le voyage dans la journée ? Proposa Pansy songeuse.

- Oui ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Estima Dudley.

- Si Wissant est comme vous dites près de Calais, je pourrais également prendre l_'Eurostar _depuis Londres un autre jour afin de me déplacer à mon tour en France si votre beau-frère vient me récupérer à Calais pour que je puisse essayer sa voiture. Proposa Pansy.

- Oui ce serait une excellente idée car vous auriez l'occasion de parler directement entre vous. Bien, je le contacte ce soir et je vous fais savoir. Affirma Dudley._ »

Le fils de Pétunia salua les sorciers et partit manger pendant que le couple discutait de cette chance phénoménale si le véhicule des moldus était en aussi bon état que le SUV de Pansy. Cette dernière expliqua ensuite aux autres sorciers la signification d'un vol _low-cost_ ou encore les différences entre les deux trains. En effet, le train Eurostar et les navettes Eurotunnel utilisaient tous les deux le tunnel sous la Manche de 50 km (dont 39 km sous l'eau) qui reliait la France à l'Angleterre. Cependant, le premier ne transportait que des passagers et assurait des liaisons entre plusieurs villes, tandis que le second n'acheminait que des passagers motorisés et uniquement entre Calais et Folkestone dans le comté du Kent.

Ensuite, Pansy et Ron déjeunèrent avec toute la famille à l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de retourner à leurs propres occupations. Le soir, le couple y retourna en compagnie du portrait de Severus Rogue puisque Pansy était encore coupée du monde moldu et devait attendre l'appel téléphonique de Dudley. Ce dernier la contacta à vingt-et-une heure pour lui communiquer le numéro de son beau-frère manifestement très intéressé par l'échange. Ensuite, Ron fut secrètement flatté par la confiance de Pansy qui désirait le laisser mener les pourparlers afin de vanter la bonne conservation du véhicule puisqu'elle-même n'était pas du tout intéressée par les transactions. A force de visionner les sites de voitures avec Pansy, Ron avait compris le fonctionnement d'un véhicule et put donc s'adresser à Ryan en toute connaissance de cause même s'il ne maitrisait bien évidemment pas le sujet comme un garagiste ou un moldu.

Au cours de la conversation téléphonique, son interlocuteur confessa son dépit de s'être trompé lourdement sur son choix de conserver sa voiture anglaise. Certes, un touriste pouvait utiliser son véhicule anglais sur les routes françaises durant quelques jours mais cela n'était pas pratique et devenait plutôt lassant en cas d'une installation permanente. Aussi, Ryan serait bien heureux de pouvoir procéder à un échange à titre gracieux si chacune des deux parties étaient satisfaites des voitures achetées la même année. L'homme expliqua également avoir retiré un dossier à la préfecture de Londres le mois dernier et donc être en règle avec les papiers lui aussi. Une minute plus tard, Ryan affirma pouvoir venir demain en prenant l'_Eurostar _depuis Calais. Ron se consulta aussitôt avec Pansy qui accepta de venir chercher Ryan à la gare de Londres afin de lui faire tester la voiture. Ensuite, la jeune femme repartirait avec lui en train pour tester le SUV de Ryan à Calais.

Les anglais communiquèrent donc à travers le téléphone tout en réservant des billets à la dernière minute sur internet. Une fois tous leurs préparatifs mis au point, ils se saluèrent puis mirent fin à la conversation. Ensuite, Pansy transplana avec Ron à la Ger afin de mettre en ordre tous ses papiers mais aussi astiquer le véhicule malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois les documents prêts, le Gryffondor entraîna donc sa compagne chez les Weasley seniors par encore couchés. Arthur curieux en profita pour examiner de nouveau la voiture puis voulut l'astiquer à la manière moldue mais Pansy avoua son désir d'utiliser le sort _Recurvite_ au lieu d'une éponge et d'un produit nettoyant. Ensuite, la sorcière affirma aller se coucher après le nettoyage car ils devraient effectuer un long trajet pour se rendre à Londres en voiture.

Le lendemain matin, le couple se prépara rapidement avant de remercier les deux elfes pour le panier de provisions soigneusement préparé par leurs bons soins. Au moment de se mettre au volant, Pansy remercia également Ron pour lui tenir compagnie durant le trajet au lieu de transplaner plus tard à Londres. Enfin, elle démarra puis Ronald curieux l'observa conduire sur l'autoroute malgré son volant à gauche. Le rouquin estima sa conduite assez bonne, néanmoins, il nota rapidement son refus de doubler d'autres voitures. Pansy confessa préférer éviter ce genre de manœuvres dans ces conditions sauf si cela se révélait proprement nécessaire.

Ensuite, ils arrivèrent à Londres vers sept heures avant de s'attabler dans l'un des cafés de la gare après avoir garé le SUV dans l'un des parkings. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers se rendirent enfin sur le quai pour accueillir le fameux Ryan dont il détenait la photographie envoyée par mail hier. Le beau-frère de Dudley les salua avec courtoisie et accepta volontiers un café. Après une collation rapide, les trois britanniques se rendirent au parking où Ryan put examiner soigneusement la voiture sous toutes les coutures puis félicita le couple pour l'état rutilant du véhicule totalement conforme à la photo envoyée hier. Il confessa être lui aussi très maniaque au sujet de sa voiture puis Ron souriant affirma l'avoir compris à la vue des images numériques reçues hier. Ensuite, Ryan se mit au volant pendant Ronald s'installait auprès de lui et Pansy à l'arrière.

Malgré ses difficultés avec un volant à gauche, l'homme parvint à effectuer différentes manœuvres pour sortir du parking avant de rouler un peu en ville pendant une bonne heure pour tester la voiture dans toutes les conditions puis sur l'autoroute quinze minutes environ. Au cours de la conversation, le Moldu confirma l'impression de Pansy sur les difficultés de la conduite sur les routes anglaises avec un véhicule doté du volant à gauche mais il l'estima parfait pour le continent. En revanche, Ryan confessa craquer avec sa propre voiture sur les routes françaises car tout était adapté à la conduite à droite. Aussi, il serait ravi d'utiliser ce SUV en France au lieu de conserver le sien pas du tout pratique à Wissant.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryan reprit la direction de Londres où il gara la voiture dans le parking de la gare. Ensuite, il put prendre son temps pour examiner de nouveau le moteur, les pneus ou autre car Pansy et Ron ne lui mirent aucune pression afin de l'inciter à conclure rapidement son examen ce que le Moldu apprécia grandement. Enfin, Ryan souriant confirma son intérêt pour la voiture puis il demanda au couple s'ils désiraient donc tester la sienne. La jeune femme consulta aussitôt Ronald qui approuva son choix et les accompagna sur le quai avant d'embrasser sa compagne au moment du départ de l'_Eurostar_. Une fois le train partit, Ron se rendit à son travail.

Après son arrivée à la boutique, Georges hilare le taquina sur son air morose et tenta de lui remonter le moral en affirmant que Pansy ne fuirait pas en France avec ce Ryan. Ron s'esclaffa aussitôt car c'était évident, néanmoins, il confessa son inquiétude à l'idée de la savoir en train de voyager à bord d'un train moldu qui passerait dans un tunnel sous la mer. Son frère le rassura de son mieux avant de retenir un sourire quelques heures plus tard après la requête de Ron qui voulut sortir un instant. En effet, le sorcier se rendit dans le Londres moldu en compagnie de l'un des vieux portables de Pansy. Le Gryffondor consulta sa montre puis il estima que le train de sa compagne arriverait bientôt à Calais.

Effectivement, Pansy le contacta peu après afin de le rassurer sur son arrivée saine et sauve en France. Ron retrouva aussitôt le sourire avant d'affirmer attendre son retour avec impatience. Il passa donc les heures suivantes dans un meilleur état d'esprit puis se précipita sur Pansy qui le rejoignit à la boutique après son retour à Londres par transplanage. Georges taquina aussitôt son frère avant de plaisanter sur sa peur des trains. Son frère répondit par une petite pique avant de demander à sa compagne si tout s'était bien passé. Pansy souriante lui parla de l'état impeccable de la voiture achetée la même année que la sienne. Aussi, elle confessa son envie d'accepter l'échange avant de demander son avis à Ron après lui avoir montré la copie des documents fournis par Ryan.

Son compagnon estima l'échange extrêmement judicieux puis lui demanda comment elle comptait s'y prendre. Pansy lui expliqua que la ville de Wissant était manifestement très près de Calais d'après Ryan. Aussi, le Moldu proposait de faire l'échange au terminal français de l'Eurotunnel Calais/Coquelles ou à Wissant si le couple lui emmenait la voiture de Pansy. En effet, Ryan avait beau avoir testé le véhicule à Londres ou sur l'autoroute, l'idée de conduire le SUV avec le volant à gauche jusque dans le comté de Kent ne le tentait guère car il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise sur une longue distance. Par contre, Pansy ne détenait aucun problème à le faire du moment qu'elle restait prudente. Elle expliqua également à Georges où se situait Folkestone pas très loin de Douvres. Enfin, la traversée en _Eurotunnel_ durait seulement trente-cinq minutes contre toutes les heures nécessaires par bateaux.

En son for intérieur, Ron déglutit à l'idée d'affronter un voyage de ce genre dans un tunnel qui passait sous la mer, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas laisser sa compagne se rendre en voiture seule là-bas. Aussi, il affirma l'accompagner si l'échange pouvait avoir lieu un dimanche. Toutefois, Georges souriant affirma lui donner son samedi de libre dans ce cas afin de permettre à Pansy de se reposer un peu au lieu d'effectuer autant d'heures de route dans la journée. En effet, il avait rapidement calculé les nombreuses heures de routes nécessaires depuis le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour rejoindre Folkestone situé dans le comté de Kent le matin. Ensuite, sa belle-sœur devrait affronter de nouveau le trajet en sens inverse pour rentrer le soir.

Aussi, Georges préférait de loin la voir se reposer au moins une nuit avant de rentrer le lendemain. Ron retrouva aussitôt son sourire à l'idée de passer un week-end entier seul avec sa compagne sans les enfants, ni leurs familiers. Avec un peu de chance, Pansy serait plus détendue durant leur petite escapade française et il parviendrait enfin à l'éveiller de nouveau à la sensualité sans subir aucune interruption puisque Kushi ne débarquerait pas à l'improviste dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ronald remercia donc vivement son frère qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant d'observer le couple se rendre dans le monde moldu afin de contacter de nouveau Ryan.

Ce dernier ravi accepta de procéder à l'échange samedi matin puisque les papiers étaient tous en règle. Par contre, il s'excusa pour ne pas pouvoir les loger s'ils entendaient rester en France le soir car les travaux de rénovation de son _Bed and Breakfast_ n'étaient pas finis et sa maison ne détenait aucune chambre d'amis en raison de la présence de ses cinq enfants. A moins que sa femme et lui ne leur cèdent leur chambre à coucher et dorment dans le canapé du salon. Toutefois, Ron refusa aussitôt de les déranger puis affirma se rendre à l'hôtel. Ryan affirma alors leur donner les coordonnées de tous les hôtels, auberges, maison d'hôtes et Bed and Breakfast disponibles. Ron sourit puis resta aux anges tout le reste de la semaine pendant que sa compagne s'activait jour et nuit face à la recrudescence des commandes de potions de la part des aurors mongols. Afin de compenser en partie les heures perdues durant son absence samedi, le Gryffondor sauta ses pauses déjeuner puis resta à son bureau tout en mangeant les plats amoureusement préparés par sa compagne. Enfin, Ron surfait sur le net lors de leurs soirées à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pour trouver des informations sur Wissant ainsi que sa petite station balnéaire.

Il sélectionna également un hôtel pour la nuit avant de visionner quelques restaurants mais aussi la plage. Le Gryffondor contacta donc l'établissement afin de réserver une chambre. Par contre, Ron inquiet loua la connaissance de l'anglais par la réceptionniste car il n'avait d'abord rien compris à ses propos en français. Pansy nota son trouble puis songea à un détail avant de retourner un instant à la Ger pour chercher un objet. Une fois de retour, elle attendit la fin de l'appel et lui tendit un petit cube en bois. Ensuite, la jeune femme lui demanda de prononcer les mots _Translation in French_. Ron curieux s'exécuta puis Pansy lui ordonna gentiment de dire quelque chose en anglais. Son compagnon amusé se prit au jeu :

« _ _I love you Dear._

_-Je t'aime chérie_. Déclara en français le cube en bois tout en imitant parfaitement la voix de Ron

- Mais il a traduit mes propos et avec ma voix en plus ! Observa Ron abasourdi.

- Oui, j'ai inventé ce petit objet sur la base des traducteurs moldus avant d'enregistrer une foule de mots dans toutes les langue que je connais : l'anglais, le mongol, le français, l'espagnol, le coréen, le chinois, le russe, le Kazakh, le bulgare, l'italien et enfin l'allemand. Si tu dis au cube en quelle langue tu veux t'exprimer, il va imiter ta voix et traduire simultanément tes propos. Mon joujou traduit aussi les paroles de tes interlocuteurs si tu le lui demande. Expliqua Pansy amusée.

- Pansy tu as fait ce truc toute seule ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Oui, Gyrin m'a montré un traducteur moldu en 1998 et il fut un précieux allié durant ma première année en Mongolie.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ce genre d'invention est géniale pour chercher tes mots dans une langue étrangère mais j'ai fini par réaliser en 2014 que les sorciers ne possédaient rien de similaire alors j'ai tenté d'en fabriquer un. Bon, mon cube n'est pas très beau mais l'imagination n'est pas mon fort pour embellir un tel objet. Répondit Pansy.

- Il est déjà très bien ainsi. Estima Ron.

- Par contre, j'utilisais toujours un sort de métamorphose afin de ne pas le montrer aux autres quand je l'utilisais. Ainsi, je lui ai souvent donné la forme d'un collier pour pouvoir l'endosser et parler sans attirer l'attention. Mais tu peux le transformer en une chaine ou ce que tu veux afin de pouvoir l'utiliser durant notre séjour en France. Affirma Pansy souriante avant de le lui tendre.

- Pansy tu plaisantes ou tu te fous de moi ? L'interrogea Ron stupéfait.

- Non pourquoi ? S'étonna Pansy surprise.

- Tu as inventé un truc génial et tu le laisse dormir dans un tiroir ! _ Répliqua Ron. _Est-ce que tu as déposé un brevet au moins ? Reprit-il.

- Oui Odval m'y a poussé et donc je l'ai fait mais ça me sert à quoi ?

- Mais Pansy ça te permet d'éviter la concurrence et de proposer un article innovant sur le marché. Insista Ron.

- Mais c'est simplement un joujou. Expliqua Pansy surprise.

- Ce joujou comme tu dis serait certainement vendu comme des petits pains à beaucoup de sorciers dans le monde. Rétorqua Ron.

- Euh, j'aime trop mon laboratoire et mes potions pour promouvoir ma petite invention. Je ne suis pas non plus assez patiente pour créer ces objets à la chaine ou les commercialiser, ni tenter de les vendre. Confessa Pansy.

- Pansy, je suis certain que tu pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent avec ça. Par contre, ne te vexe pas mais tu as beau être un génie pour tes potion, tu ne me semble pas douée pour les affaires. La taquina Ron.

- Tu ne me vexes pas, c'est la vérité. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- Pansy, je suis principalement l'attaché commercial de Georges mais je souhaiterais tenter de commercialiser cet objet pour ton compte si tu me fais confiance. Proposa Ron.

- Je te laisse carte blanche car tu es la personne la plus compétente que je connaisse pour les questions commerciales. Affirma alors Pansy confiante.

- Il faudrait cependant créer une société et s'occuper de l'aspect administratif d'abord. Dit Ron.

- Ronald tu t'en charges j'espère ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Pas de soucis. La rassura-t-il.

- Mais tu crois vraiment que cela pourrait marcher ? S'étonna Pansy.

. J'en suis certain et tu vas devenir très riche. Lui promit Ron.

- Nous allons devenir très riches dans ce cas parce que tu seras mon associé. Corrigea gentiment Pansy.

- Mais c'est ton idée ! Protesta Ron surpris.

- C'est peut-être mon idée cependant cela restera seulement un projet sans une personne compétente et douée pour les affaires. Franchement, je ne me lancerais jamais dans une telle aventure sans toi. Affirma Pansy.

- Mais je ne veux pas profiter de ton ingénuité.

- Tu ne profites de rien du tout car ce produit ne sera jamais connu du grand public sans une personne capable de susciter l'intérêt des consommateurs mais aussi veiller sur les questions de marketing, gestion ou production. Ronald, je peux me débrouiller pour vendre mes potions car c'est mon domaine mais je suis incapable de m'occuper d'autres choses. En revanche, tu es la personne que j'ai évoquée précédemment. Donc, ne diminue pas ton rôle car la promotion d'un produit auprès des gens mais aussi des entreprises est très importante. J'ai confiance en ton jugement : si tu dis que cet objet peut marcher, je te suis les yeux fermés. Insista la jeune femme.

- Pansy… Sut seulement dire Ron fortement ému par cette marque de confiance ou encore ces compliments inédits pour lui car son frère estimait qu'il faisait simplement son travail.

- On est d'accord Associé ? Reprit Pansy souriante.

- D'accord je m'attaque sérieusement à notre projet à partir de lundi. Répondit Ron souriant._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bonne Nuit à tous !<strong>_


	24. Chapter 23 Ronny et l'Eurotunnel

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Ron et Pansy se préparent pour leur voyage avant de finalement monter à bord du train. Je précise que les mentions de marques sont simplement dues à l'évocations d'objets ou autres. Il n'y a donc aucune intention publicitaire et je ne reçois rien de la part de ces marques ou des sociétés gérant l'Eurotunnel ou l'Eurostar. **_

* * *

><p>Le vendredi après-midi, Naraantsuya et Odval attendirent le départ des ouvriers de Dudley puis sortirent sur le perron avec une valise. Deux minutes plus tard, Kenji la saisit afin de la ranger dans le coffre de sa voiture sous le regard des voisins qui conclurent aussitôt à leur départ pour le week-end. Une voisine curieuse interrogea Naraantsuya qui confirma se rendre chez sa fille dans le Devon et rentrer dimanche soir ou lundi matin. Elle expliqua également prendre le train puisque Kenji resterait ici avant de saluer la moldue convaincue que son fils l'emmenait donc à la gare.<p>

En effet, les deux sorcières avaient décidé de jouer cette mise en scène pour ne pas susciter la curiosité des Moldus face au silence de la maison pendant deux jours. Ensuite, Kenji aida sa grand-mère à s'installer à l'avant puis sa mère s'assit à l'arrière pendant que son fils prenait le volant. Le fils de Naraantsuya les conduisit vraiment à la gare puis tous les trois prirent un café afin de continuer leur mascarade puisque Kenji était censé attendre le départ du train. Enfin, les deux femmes se rendirent dans les toilettes publiques de la station afin de transplaner à la Ger.

Une fois parvenues à destination les sorcières furent accueillies à bras ouverts par Pansy et saluèrent le portrait de Rogue déjà accroché dans la salle de séjour. Ensuite les petits garçons se précipitèrent sur leurs grand-mère et arrière-grand-mère qui les garderaient tout le week-end. D'ailleurs Kushi n'était pas du tout content car il était vexé de rester à la maison au lieu de faire partie du voyage. Malgré toutes les explications de sa mère sur le long trajet en voiture aussi bien à l'aller qu'au retour puisque Folkestone se situait à plus de 4 heures de route d'ici, l'enfant continuait de bouder.

Après l'arrivée des deux femmes, Kushi tenta de nouveau de convaincre sa mère de le faire transplaner à la station ferroviaire mais sa mère refusa. Pour la énième fois, Pansy affirma aller chez Ryan pour procéder à l'échange de voitures puis dormir chez des moldus. Aussi, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ouvertement la magie et n'entendait aucunement modifier la mémoire de toutes les personnes rencontrées chez Ryan, à l'hôtel ou autre pour leur faire croire que son petit garçon était venu également. Kushi se mit à bouder, néanmoins, la sorcière affirma revenir très vite puis refusa de céder à son caprice.

Ensuite, Pansy fit de nouveau l'inventaire de tous les papiers dont la carte grise et visionna encore une fois ceux de l'assurance qui assurerait son nouveau véhicule dés demain. Au bout d'un moment, les pensées de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent un instant sur l'enthousiasme de Ronald à l'idée de partir en week-end en amoureux même si c'était chez les moldus. Ce matin, son compagnon semblait tout d'un coup contaminé par la passion de son père au point de proposer à Pansy de se rendre au centre commercial après la fin de son travail ce soir. En effet, Ron désirait acheter des accessoires moldus dont une valise afin de ne pas susciter la curiosité des hôteliers même si un simple sort leur aurait permis d'éviter tous ces tracas. Toutefois, Pansy amusée avait accepté de seconder sa lubie pour ne pas gâcher la joie du sorcier.

Aussi, ils se rendraient donc au centre commercial ce soir. La jeune femme songea encore une fois à l'enthousiasme de Ronald et devina ses espoirs puisqu'ils ne risqueraient aucune interruption cette fois-ci. Pansy rougissante s'efforça de ne pas y penser mais finit par décider de laisser faire les choses et voir ce qui se passerait. Enfin, la jeune femme s'occupa de ses enfants avant d'aller faire la sieste pour tenter de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil après toutes les potions effectuées cette nuit et déjà vendues aux aurors mongols à un excellent prix.

Le soir, Ron salua rapidement Georges avant de transplaner à la Ger où Pansy amusée lui demanda si sa liste de courses moldues était prête puis le sorcier acquiesça avec enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi réjoui par la perspective d'un voyage, même lors de ses premières années de vie commune avec Hermione. Cette dernière le traitait souvent de pantouflard face à son manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de partir ensemble. Toutefois, il mettait quiconque au défi de ne pas s'ennuyer en vacances avec Mrs Davies puisqu'elle passait toutes ses journées sur son transat à lire au lieu de se baigner avec lui ou visiter la station balnéaire ensemble lors de leurs séjours annuels à Brighton. Ron passait donc ses journées assis à ses cotés dans son propre transat ou tout seul depuis que les enfants ne venaient plus avec eux puisqu'ils préféraient partir en colonie de vacances moldues. Enfin, Hermione et Ron ne quittèrent jamais plus le sol anglais après leur retour de leur voyage de noces improvisé. Aussi, Ronald était vraiment curieux de découvrir le petit village français durant son séjour avec Pansy. Enfin, il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et profiter de ces précieux instants.

Il se ressaisit puis demanda aux enfants s'ils voulaient venir avec eux ou non. Les garçons préférèrent cependant rester à la Ger et continuer de jouer avec leurs jeux. Pansy proposa donc à Ron de prendre la mini afin de se rendre au centre commercial en voiture et lui demanda d'aller la chercher. En effet, la sorcière avait décrété qu'il ne devait pas perdre la main au volant malgré la suspension de son permis puis s'était adressée aux Weasley seniors ravis pour leur soumettre son idée. Ainsi, les trois sorciers s'étaient accordés pour créer un passage magique entre leurs deux terrains qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'un sort et faisait apparaitre un chemin propre ainsi que sans danger avant de disparaitre grâce à un autre sortilège. Depuis, la jeune femme demandait toujours à Ron d'aller chercher la mini encore stationnée dans la grange chez les Weasley lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux seulement. Ravi de sa confiance, le Gryffondor se mettait donc régulièrement au volant puisque leurs terrains privés n'étaient traversés par aucune route moldue, ni soumis à la réglementation routière. Il pouvait ainsi conduire afin de ne pas oublier les notions enseignées à l'auto-école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revint donc au volant de la mini puis dissimula un sourire de satisfaction à la vue de l'ébahissement de Toorj venu voir les enfants quelques minutes afin de leur annoncer ses projets pour dimanche. L'auror s'approcha du véhicule puis le Britannique baissa la vitre afin de le saluer. Dans un lapsus, le Mongol ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise :

« _ Pansy vous permet d'utiliser sa mini ?

- Oui, je suis allé la chercher car nous la garons chez mes parents en attendant de construire notre propre garage. Confirma Ron souriant.

- Elle doit vraiment tenir une grande confiance en vous pour vous laisser conduire son bijou adoré alors que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire ! Constata Toorj légèrement dépité.

- Dois-je te rappeler ton accident avec ta propre Mini achetée en même temps que la mienne ? Je n'ai donc pas envie de voir ma voiture finir dans le même état. Intervint Pansy qui s'était également approchée.

- Pansy je n'étais pas habitué au volant à droite mais depuis je me suis amélioré. Se justifia Toorj.

- C'est vrai, tu es maintenant un très bon conducteur même sur des voitures avec le volant à droite. Reconnut Pansy.

- Pourquoi avez-vous acheté une voiture anglaise si les Mongols roulent à droite ? L'interrogea Ron curieux.

- Beaucoup de Mongols achètent des voitures en provenance de Singapour car elles sont moins chères. Ces véhicules ont cependant le volant à droite mais leur prix est bien plus intéressant donc les gens s'adaptent de leur mieux. Au début, c'est donc un peu compliqué pour les utiliser sur nos routes mais bon on s'habitue. Aussi, vous pouvez voir des véhicules des deux types circuler à Oulan-Bator.

- Vous avez donc une voiture avec le volant à droite alors. Estima Ron.

- J'ai une berline avec le volant à droite car elle vient de Singapour, un 4x4 avec le volant à gauche en provenance de Corée du Sud et une Ferrari qui me vint d'Italie mais aussi une Porsche. _ Révéla le Mongol. _ Bon, je dois rentrer maintenant. Je vous souhaite bon voyage pour demain. Reprit-il.

- En tout cas, bon match, les enfants sont contents d'aller voir une partie de football anglais dimanche après-midi. Affirma Pansy

- Adrian et Mathis nous accueilleront chez eux à Manchester puis nous irons ensemble au stade avec Théodore et Lauren également.

- Bien passez une bonne journée tous ensemble. Intervint Ronald.

- Merci, bon courage pour la route demain et bon voyage à vous deux. Déclara Toorj avant de transplaner en Mongolie._ »

Ensuite, Ron attendit que sa compagne se soit installé pour redémarrer puis il roula jusqu'à la limite du terrain. Une fois près de la route, Pansy reprit la place du conducteur sous le regard de son compagnon secrètement flatté par sa confiance puisqu'elle n'avait jamais permis à personne d'autre d'utiliser sa mini, pas même son ex mari. Au cours du trajet, le sorcier curieux lui demanda également des détails sur Mathis manifestement grand amateur de sports moldus. Pansy expliqua que Klaus le second papa de l'enfant était un passionné de foot avant sa mort et transmit sa passion à Saskia puis Adrian fit de son mieux pour la donner aussi à Mathis. A présent, le Serpentard continuait d'emmener ses enfants au stade afin de perpétuer le souvenir de Klaus. Au cours des années, Mathis fit également aimer le foot à Lauren, les jumeaux, Severus et même Kushi manifestement heureux d'aller au stade dimanche. Ron demanda à Pansy si elle aimerait se rendre au stade un de ces jours mais la jeune femme confessa son désintérêt pour ce sport.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au centre commercial et garèrent la voiture dans le parking. Ron euphorique sortit aussitôt sa liste puis alla chercher un caddie sous le regard amusé de Pansy qui songea à sa ressemblance avec Arthur en ce moment. Toutefois, son compagnon n'était pas aussi passionné par les Moldus que son père mais simplement heureux de partir en week-end avec elle. Aussi, il voulait vraiment jouer le jeu en présence de Ryan ou les villageois et désirait donc agir comme un moldu, du moins, en apparence. Le couple avait donc mis de l'argent en commun pour tous les frais du week-end puis Ron s'était rendu à Gringotts ce matin afin de l'échanger contre de l'argent moldu. Le sorcier ravi apprit également que les Gobelins pouvaient aussi lui échanger une partie de ses Livres Sterling en Euros, ce qui lui évita de se rendre dans un bureau de change moldu.

Ron se ressaisit puis rejoignit Pansy avant de lui montrer sa liste. Le couple se rendit donc d'abord dans un magasin de maroquinerie de la galerie marchande afin d'examiner les valises. Ron agréablement surpris trouva rapidement une petite valise à un prix très intéressant puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bagage cabine soldé. Ronald curieux demanda à sa compagne si cela suffirait et fut rassuré par la réponse positive de Pansy puisqu'ils partaient seulement un week-end. De toute façon le sort _Reducto_ lui permettrait de réduire la dimension de ses affaires à l'intérieur en cas de besoin. En réalité, le couple pouvait même s'en passer mais le Gryffondor désirait vraiment un bagage comme les Moldus. Il affirma donc acheter celui-ci sans hésitation.

Devant sa surprise face à tous les bagages cabines présents, Pansy lui parla du système des compagnies de vol _low cost_ et de la généralisation de ce type de bagages. Aussi, les enseignes s'étaient adaptées au point de créer des petites valises à des prix modérés car les gens refusaient de payer un bagage plus cher que leur billet d'avion. Ron acquiesça avant d'observer un second bagage cabine doté également d'un joli beauty-case positionné au-dessus pour la présentation de l'ensemble. Le sorcier l'observa puis l'estima parfait et saisit le tout afin de l'offrir à sa compagne agréablement surprise qui le remercia pour cette attention. Après le paiement de leurs achats, le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux devantures des magasins de vêtements dans la galerie marchande mais il finit par se diriger vers la grande-surface avec sa compagne afin de ne pas dépenser à tort et à travers en achetant des habits moldus de marque puisqu'il les endosserait très peu.

La garde-robe moldue de Ron était extrêmement limitée jusqu'à présent puisqu'il détenait seulement la chemise, le pantalon et les chaussures achetées par Pansy avant leur première visite à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Aussi, le sorcier voulait acquérir d'autres affaires dont un pull léger et une veste en raison des prévisions de la météo manifestement pluvieuse d'après la réceptionniste. Ron entraina donc sa compagne dans les rayons pour hommes avant de choisir ensemble quelques effets. Pansy l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage avant de lui donner son avis sur les différents articles endossés. A la fin, Ron satisfait choisit plusieurs pulls en coton, trois chemises, deux pantalons et un trench-coat imperméable léger qu'il pourrait facilement réutiliser même dans le monde sorcier. Ensuite, Pansy le laissa se rhabiller pendant qu'elle allait ranger les articles recalés et jeter un regard du coté des vêtements féminins puisque Ronald l'avait encouragé à choisir quelque chose aussi.

Pansy observa les rayons avant de craquer littéralement devant un véritable trench-coat anglais léger et cintré adapté pour le printemps. La jeune femme songea à ceux entrevus lors des publicités de la célèbre marque _Burberry _en mars à la _BBC_ puisqu'elle captait les chaines grâce au satellite durant son exil en Mongolie. Pansy follement excitée par ces beaux vêtements n'avait pu s'empêcher de transplaner à Berlin chez Adrian afin de visiter la boutique Burberry installée là-bas mais les prix extrêmement élevés la découragèrent aussitôt même si elle aurait pu payer sans soucis le prix demandé pour un manteau grâce aux profit tirés de la vente de sa laine de cachemire.

La sorcière se ressaisit puis observa le trench-coat fabriqué en série pour la chaine de magasins de cette grande-surface, ce qui rendait son prix largement plus abordable. Pansy réfléchit un instant avant d'estimer pouvoir l'acheter sans remords puisqu'elle avait vendu beaucoup de potions ces derniers jours ou encore ce matin. La sorcière fébrile essaya donc le trench-coat devant l'une des glaces présentes dans le rayon puis décida de le prendre. Ensuite, elle continua son exploration avant de tomber sur la lingerie et s'attarda sur des dessous bien coupés ainsi que légèrement coquins sans pour autant tomber dans la vulgarité. La sorcière n'avait pas fait preuve de coquetterie au niveau de sa lingerie depuis plus de quatre ans, néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de choisir plusieurs dessous. Pansy cramoisie se demanda s'ils plairaient à Ronald mais décida de ne pas prendre la tête sur ce qui se passerait demain soir.

La Serpentarde nota également des pantalon bien coupés, des jolis pulls, une tunique, des bas et même une robe en crêpe, des paires de chaussures puis un sac à main... La jeune femme calcula le montant de tous ces articles et estima que la somme n'arrivait même pas au dixième du prix de l'une de ses potions très particulières vendues en ces jours. Aussi, Pansy se sentit rassurée par ce fait et considéra pouvoir acheter ces choses sans remords, ni peser sur la bourse commune établie pour le voyage. La perspective des frais pour le week-end avait également fait réfléchir le couple au point de décider d'ouvrir un compte commun après leur retour.

Ensuite, la sorcière saisit un sac en papier mis à disposition de la clientèle pour y déposer les vêtements en attendant le passage à la caisse. Elle y glissa ses achats et prit un second sac pour Ronald. Ce dernier sortit de la cabine d'essayage au moment où elle arrivait puis plaça ses propres vêtements dans le second sac avant d'émettre silencieusement le vœu de ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps pendant les essayages de sa compagne. Toutefois, Pansy lui proposa de tourner dans le magasin en attendant la fin de ses essayages, ce que Ron soulagé ne se fit pas proposer deux fois.

Au cours de son exploration, le sorcier curieux sélectionna des rasoirs jetables afin de les essayer durant leur séjour puis observa les produits moldus pour les hommes dont la mousse à raser et s'esclaffa à la vue des crèmes pour le visage. Le sorcier continua son exploration avant de tomber sur la parapharmacie où le Gryffondor perplexe nota des petites boîtes avec des photos de couples moldus se tenant par la main dessus ou différents symboles. Il en saisit donc une pour tenter de comprendre leur utilité avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du fameux contraceptif décrit par Théodore. Ron plaignit aussitôt les Moldus qui ne possédaient pas de potions contraceptives mais estima qu'on devait pouvoir s'y habituer. De plus, c'était le seul véritable moyen fiable pour les non sorciers de se protéger des MST donc leur utilisation devenait pratiquement vitale en cas de relation avec un partenaire épisodique ou connu depuis peu. Le sorcier curieux décida donc d'en acheter une boite pour tester ces choses d'ici peu si Pansy était d'accord.

En effet, le rouquin désirait un bébé tout de suite mais il était conscient de devoir utiliser des contraceptifs après la naissance de leur futur enfant puisque Pansy ne pourrait pas le faire pendant au moins trois mois car elle devrait continuer de prendre des potions particulières pendant un moment afin d'aider son organisme à se reprendre en raison de ses difficultés durant chaque grossesse. Aussi, la jeune femme l'avait déjà averti qu'il devrait soit prendre la potion contraceptive, soit utiliser ces choses. Ron avait acquiescé mais il préférait s'entrainer un peu avant la naissance de leur bébé au lieu de risquer une seconde grossesse trop rapprochée de la première à cause de sa maladresse avec les contraceptifs moldus.

En effet, il savait que Severus fut conçu peu après la naissance des jumeaux à cause de la distraction de Toorj qui prenait la potion contraceptive mais finit par l'oublier à plusieurs reprises à l'insu de Pansy. Cette dernière dut ensuite affronter une grossesse exténuante car son organisme fragile n'avait pas eu le temps de se reprendre de la précédente. Aussi, le mongol avait fini par utiliser les contraceptifs moldus après la naissance de Severus pour éviter une autre surprise. En revanche, Ronald avait toujours été pointilleux sur l'usage de sa potion, néanmoins, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un oubli et voulait donc tester les moyens moldus également pour éviter les problèmes.

Enfin, le rouquin continua son exploration avant de noter des vendeurs en train d'installer une figurine en carton et un stand de cd. Le sorcier nota le nom du chanteur préféré de Pansy sur le stand puis s'approcha aussitôt. L'un des vendeurs le prit pour un fan de ce type et affirma qu'il s'agissait du tout nouvel album de Michael Bublé sorti la veille. Ronald surpris songea que Pansy n'avait pas du s'en apercevoir puisqu'ils étaient un peu coupés du monde moldu depuis leur installation à la Ger et Naraantsuya mettait toujours la chaine des dessins animés pour faire plaisir à Kushi lors de leurs visites à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Il saisit donc l'album tendu par le vendeur puis se mit à chercher Pansy. Une fois auprès de la jeune femme, Ron resta agréablement surpris par son enthousiasme à la vue du CD. Le sorcier ne dit rien mais estima que ses cadeaux n'avaient jamais obtenu un tel succès auprès de ses ex. Pourtant, cet album ne payait pas de mine et était bien moins cher, cependant, cela semblait bien plus intéressant aux yeux de Pansy que des parfums.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple se dirigea à la caisse où Ron fut secrètement ravi par le montant bien plus bas du ticket de caisse que dans ses prévisions car il ne s'était pas soucié du prix des articles de Pansy. En son for intérieur, Ron loua la parcimonie de la jeune femme contrairement à Hermione toujours en train de lui faire dépenser des sommes astronomiques lorsqu'elle désirait des vêtements sorciers ou moldus. Aussi, Ronald rassura immédiatement sa compagne inquiète à la vue de son silence face au ticket de caisse et saisit les sacs avant de les disposer dans le caddie comme les moldus. Il songea que la somme de ces achats ne représentait même pas le dixième du prix du sac _Burberry _exigé par Hermione lors de son dernier anniversaire durant leur vie commune. Sans être pingre, Ronald refusait de dépenser autant d'argent pour un sac et lui offrit donc le nouveau parfum de cette marque. Toutefois, son ex furieuse se disputa avec lui à la vue de ce cadeau pas du tout conforme à ses attentes. Il chassa ses pensées puis rassura Pansy en affirmant être content de la voir s'acheter quelque chose de neuf pour elle aussi.

Par contre, le Gryffondor déplora les prix élevés des vêtements sorciers en Angleterre sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ que ce soit chez _Tissard et Brodette_ ou _Mme Guipure_. Sa compagne acquiesça puis affirma ne pas voir l'heure d'assister à l'ouverture des boutiques de Milly et Flint qui vendaient aussi bien des vêtements de luxe que du prêt-à-porter. Enfin, ils retournèrent à la voiture puis retournèrent à la Ger où les Weasley seniors ravis mais aussi les Potter, Georges, Bill, Percy et leurs famille, Adrian, Gregory, Marcus, Harper, Milly, les jumelles ainsi que Nott avaient été invités par Naraantsuya. En effet, Kenji avait préparé un repas asiatique qui ravit tous les invités.

Après le repas, Pansy s'isola un moment pour lancer un _Recurvite_ sur tous les vêtements achetés afin de les nettoyer puis fit rapidement les valises. Ensuite, Ronald approuva la sienne avant d'installer les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture sous le regard curieux et légèrement envieux de son père qui aurait aimé participer à leur aventure moldue. Toutefois, Pansy rendit le sourire à Arthur en lui proposant de tester l'_Eurotunnel_ en leur compagnie une autre fois. Le sorcier ravi retrouva aussitôt son enthousiasme avant de siffloter sous le regard approbateur de Molly consciente de son désir d'explorer d'avantage le monde moldu mais de son incapacité à le faire tout seul. Or, Harry ne possédait pas le temps, ni l'envie de retourner dans un monde qui lui rappelait son ancienne vie chez les Dursley. Ensuite, les sorciers souhaitèrent bon voyage au couple avant de partir afin de les laisser se reposer.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Ronald et Pansy s'éveillèrent puis lancèrent un <em>Assurdiato <em>pour se préparer sans réveiller toute la maisonnée. Ils furent ensuite agréablement surpris par la vision de la table déjà prête car les elfes s'étaient occupés du nécessaire avant d'aller se coucher et leur avaient donc préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'un panier de provisions pour le voyage.

Ensuite, les deux sorciers prirent le temps de déjeuner afin d'affronter le voyage dans de bonnes conditions. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy alla vérifier le sommeil de ses enfants même si elle les avait salués la veille. Bien lui en prit car Kushi était réveillé et fut rassuré par son câlin ainsi que sa promesse de transplaner quelques minutes à la Ger après son arrivée à la gare. L'enfant apaisé accepta enfin de se rendormir avant d'être bordé par sa mère sous le regard ému de Ron qui songeait à Kaiden resté en Mongolie aujourd'hui.

Une minute plus tard, le couple contrôla une dernière fois tous les documents pour être certain de ne rien oublier. Le Gryffondor contempla également la copie du trajet imprimé par Pansy depuis son imprimante installée à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Il estima que tout était Ok avant de suivre sa compagne à la grange du Terrier. Les sorciers firent preuve de discrétion et évitèrent ainsi de réveiller les Weasley seniors encore profondément endormis à cette heure très matinale. Enfin, Pansy se mit au volant avant de sortir la voiture de la grange aussitôt refermée par Ron.

Deux minutes plus tard, le couple partit en direction de Folkestone dans le comté de Kent pour vivre sa première expérience à bord de l'_Eurotunnel _d'ici quelques heures. Durant le trajet, Pansy alluma la radio pour écouter les informations sur le trafic routier. Ensuite, le Gryffondor observa sa compagne rouler prudemment sur les routes secondaires avant de rejoindre l'autoroute encore déserte à cette heure-ci. La jeune femme souriante le remercia de nouveau pour l'accompagner durant tout le trajet au lieu de transplaner seulement à Folkestone ou directement en France. Il affirma vouloir lui tenir compagnie et révéla apprécier également ce moment à deux. Les tourtereaux continuèrent de parler un bon moment tout en écoutant le cd de Bublé puis des cd de chanteurs moldus inconnus pour Ron plutôt habitué aux Bizzar' Sisters ou à la chanteuse Moldubec. Il découvrit ainsi des artistes britanniques comme Adèle, Jamiroquai, Coldplay ou Amy Winehouse puis des groupes internationaux puisque Pansy écoutait aussi bien de la K-Pop que de la musique occidentale.

Au bout de deux heures, Pansy s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute afin d'effectuer une pause puis ils en profitèrent pour faire honneur aux provisions préparées par les elfes. Ron à moitié endormi, se sentit aussitôt revigoré par ce pique-nique en plein air sur l'une des tables en bois mises à disposition des automobilistes. Certes, les deux sorciers auraient pu se rendre dans le petit café de la station service mais ils préféraient rester dehors afin d'admirer l'aube. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor saisit le Smartphone de Pansy pour effectuer de nombreuses photographies du paysage. Il prit également un cliché de sa compagne hilare en train de déguster un scone tout en plaisantant sur les risques pour sa ligne. La sorcière affirma aussitôt faire une demi-heure de tai chi en plus demain afin de compenser. Ron lui conseilla cependant d'y songer plutôt lundi car ils mangeraient certainement de nombreuses choses durant le week-end.

Pansy acquiesça en parlant des bonnes baguettes françaises, les fromages et les croissants sans oublier le vin. Ron curieux l'écouta parler de ces choses en affirmant les essayer dés aujourd'hui après leur arrivée puis il réalisa avoir vu plus de pays depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy en décembre que durant le reste de sa vie. En effet, il s'était rendue en Egypte avec sa famille pendant son adolescence puis aux Etats-Unis avec Hermione mais le sorcier resta ensuite en Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi, n'était jamais allé à Paris, Milan, Florence ou même en Asie avant de fréquenter sa compagne. Ensuite, il sourit face au geste de Pansy qui fit léviter son Smartphone grâce à un _Wingardium Leviosa_ afin de pouvoir effectuer une photo de tous les deux face au lever du soleil.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les deux amoureux se remirent en route puis Pansy roula prudemment sur différentes autoroutes avant de déboucher enfin sur la _M20_. Une fois parvenus près de Folkestone, la sorcière s'engagea alors dans la sortie _A11_ qui conduisait directement à l'enregistrement du terminal de l'_Eurotunnel_. La jeune femme utilisa aussitôt sa carte bancaire et le numéro de réservation du billet afin de s'enregistrer à la borne et obtenir leur titre de transport. Ensuite, elle poursuivit son chemin tout en suivant les indications fournies par les panneaux. Ron consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était neuf heures, ce qui leur donnait une avance confortable puisque le départ était seulement prévu à dix heures. Pansy acquiesça avant de lui proposer de s'arrêter donc un moment au bâtiment destinés aux passagers.

Deux minutes plus tard, le couple entra à l'intérieur de l'édifice où le Gryffondor curieux observa avec curiosité l'écran géant sur l'une des façades. Il comprit aussitôt son utilité à la vue de l'affichage des horaires de train. Le sorcier photographia également l'intérieur du bâtiment puis sa compagne qui le fit également sous un objectif. Ensuite, Ron scruta plus attentivement les devantures du _WorldDutyFree_, des brasseries, d'une espèce de papeterie et même un bureau de change. Les sorciers allèrent cependant se rafraîchir un peu d'abord avant de songer au reste. Pansy profita d'ailleurs de son isolement dans l'une des cabines des toilettes pour transplaner un instant à la Ger afin de rassurer Kushi. Ses autres fils furent également ravis de la savoir bien arrivée à Folkestone puis l'embrassèrent avant de la laisser repartir.

Une fois Pansy de retour au bâtiment des passagers, le couple curieux décida de s'arrêter au _Starbucks _où les sorciers perplexes observèrent l'immense sélection de cafés et thé ainsi que des choses étranges surnommées les _frappuccino_. Ron fut cependant rassuré de voir que Pansy partageait son dépaysement car elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette chaine de café moldus auparavant. Après avoir observé le menu, ils choisirent des boissons chaudes ainsi que des _Donuts_ afin de découvrir ces pâtisseries seulement entrevues à l'écran LCD de Pansy maintenant installé à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ afin de remplacer la vieille télévision. L'antenne parabolique de la jeune femme avait également substitué celle installée par Naraantsuya dans les années 90.

Une fois servis, les deux sorciers curieux dégustèrent leurs commandes et apprécièrent particulièrement les fameux _Donuts_. A la fin de leur collation, Ron curieux montra à Pansy le présentoir où des tasses dotées du logo de la chaine étaient en vente. Le sorcier finit donc par acheter un mug pour l'offrir à son père certainement ravi à la vue de cet objet moldu. Ensuite, le couple s'attarda un instant au _Duty Free_ où Ron songeur estima avoir trouvé la manière d'utiliser commodément le petit cube en bois de Pansy sans attirer l'attention. Il essaya donc plusieurs paires de lunettes de soleil devant le miroir avant d'en sélectionner une. Ensuite, le sorcier se positionna de manière à couvrir ses gestes avant de métamorphoser le cube en une réplique similaire de ces lunettes. Nul ne s'aperçut de son manège hormis Pansy qui approuva discrètement son choix puis ils finirent par sortir du magasin et rejoignirent la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, Pansy activa la fonction vidéo de son Smartphone avant de le positionner de manière à filmer le parcours pour le montrer aux enfants curieux demain soir. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme démarra et suivit les indications afin de rejoindre le terminal une demi-heure avant le départ. Elle suivit donc la file de voitures puis parvint à destination où elle observa le quai, la micheline ainsi que les compartiments gris. Ronald légèrement inquiet assimila aussitôt les wagons à des espèces de boites métalliques mais s'efforça de dissimuler ses craintes à l'idée de passer une demi-heure dans un container moldu qui traverserait un tunnel sous la mer. Une fois parvenue aux abords du train, Pansy observa les signes des membres du personnel avant de s'engouffrer dans l'un des compartiments par ailleurs éclairé. La curiosité de Ronald l'emporta alors sur son appréhension puis il observa sa compagne manœuvrer pour faire monter le véhicule sur une rampe. Ensuite, la jeune femme roula tranquillement dans le wagon avant de se garer derrière une voiture déjà à l'arrêt. Un employé lui fit signe de s'approcher d'avantage puis elle coupa le moteur.

Le sorcier surpris observa alors le déploiement de deux portes sur les cotés. Pansy lui montra également les deux espèces de trottoirs et estima que les portes permettaient d'accéder aux autres wagons puisque les passagers pouvaient circuler dans le train depuis les bas-côtés. Pansy lui proposa donc de faire un tour pour explorer le train plus tard mais Ronald affirma préférer rester à l'intérieur du véhicule. Les amoureux ôtèrent leurs vestes afin de se mettre à l'aise et attendirent le signal du départ. Ensuite, ils observèrent la descente d'un rideau de fer entre les portes pour séparer les différents compartiments puis écoutèrent les consignes de sécurité avant le départ du train.

Après, Pansy sortit un petit coffret de la boîte à gants avant d'offrir des chocogrenouilles à Ronald soudainement pas très rassuré à l'idée de voyager dans une boite métallique moldue bizarre. Le Gryffondor agréablement surpris la remercia pour cette attention avant de saisir une friandise et tenta de l'attraper. En raison des consignes, les vitres de la voiture étaient à moitié ouvertes, ce qui contraignit Ron à sortir du véhicule afin de ne pas laisser sa chocogrenouille s'échapper. Pansy souriante descendit également pour le photographier. Après avoir saisi son butin, le sorcier curieux se colla à la vitre du wagon afin d'observer le paysage avant leur entrée dans le tunnel. Ensuite, il fut soulagé par la permanence de l'éclairage dans le compartiment.

Pansy le rejoignit puis lança un _Assurdiato_ avant de le rassurer de son mieux :

« _ Mon beau _Lion Fougueux_, tu fais honneur à ta maison aujourd'hui car tu es devenu le premier sorcier à voyager dans le tunnel sous la Manche.

- Je ne pense pas. Tenta Ron secrètement flatté par ses affirmations.

- Oh si, j'ai vérifié et aucun sorcier n'a jamais pris l'_Eurostar_ ou l'_Eurotunnel_ avant nous.

- Je ne suis pas tout seul, tu es là aussi. Protesta Ron souriant.

- Tu es le premier sorcier et moi la première sorcière dans ce cas. Affirma Pansy.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile mais bon les sorciers sont trop peureux pour ces choses. Déclara Ron tout en se rengorgeant sans se soucier de sa peur précédente.

- Tu es le plus courageux des Gryffondors. Renchérit Pansy.

- Je ne pense quand même pas arriver à la cheville d'Harry. Modéra Ron d'un ton plus modeste.

- Ne te diminue pas ainsi _Ronny_ car même si Harry est un véritable héros pour avoir battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il n'est pas le seul homme courageux au monde. Déclara Pansy.

_- Ronny_ ? S'étonna Ron.

- J'aimerai bien te surnommer ainsi mais si ça ne te plait pas, je songerai à autre chose. Affirma Pansy.

- Non, non ça me plait. _ Affirma Ron souriant. _ En tout cas, je n'ai pas tant de mérite que ça pour voyager dans ce train. Reprit-il d'un ton posé.

- Pour un sorcier de sang-pur je dirais plutôt le contraire Ronny car tu es le seul à l'avoir fait. Répliqua Pansy.

- C'est vrai que personne de mon entourage ne connaissait l'existence de ce tunnel avant ton arrivée. Concéda Ron songeur.

- Et même les sang-mêlés ou les sorciers d'origine moldue ne l'ont jamais utilisé d'après mes recherches car ils ne font que transplaner ou utiliser des portoloins comme Harry. Insista Pansy.

- C'est vrai qu'Harry s'est plutôt éloigné de son monde maternel au point que j'en sais maintenant plus que lui sur les Moldus. Dit Ron soudainement ragaillardi par ce détail.

- Sans compter Hermione : elle n'a probablement pas l'audace de monter dans ce train puisqu'elle ne t'a jamais proposé de prendre sa voiture pour aller en France avec vos enfants durant votre vie commune.

- Bah, elle ne connait peut-être pas son existence.

- Impossible Ronny : les moldus britanniques et français en ont longuement parlé à la télévision pendant des mois avant et après son ouverture en 1994. Donc ses parents ont du lui en parler lors de son retour chez elle pour les vacances. Insista Pansy._ »

Ron acquiesça puis se sentit mieux au point d'accepter de poser sous le flashe de Pansy. Il voulut également photographier sa compagne avant d'écouter la requête du couple d'automobilistes moldus garés devant eux. Les Moldus désiraient se faire également photographier avec leur propre appareil puis ils en firent obligeamment de même avec les sorciers. A présent rassuré, Ronald se pavana quelques instants dans le compartiment sous le regard attendri de Pansy consciente de l'intensité de l'amour de son compagnon à son égard. En effet, Ronny s'était efforcé de surmonter son appréhension et de monter dans ce train totalement étrange pour les sorciers afin de ne pas la laisser seule durant le trajet. Toutefois, son Gryffondor adoré ne se rendait pas compte de l'énormité de son geste dans un monde sorcier toujours attaché à ses habitudes et peu désireux de changer ou évoluer malgré les belles paroles prononcées à la fin de la guerre précédente.

D'après l'estimation de Pansy, Ron manquait cruellement de confiance en lui après pratiquement deux décennies passées à subir les critiques acerbes d'Hermione sur sa nullité. Aussi, elle entendait bien lui redonner sa propre estime en le stimulant de son mieux notamment par des compliments lorsque c'était mérité. Or la sorcière estimait qu'il méritait vraiment ses louanges aujourd'hui pour avoir surmonté ses craintes afin de l'accompagner. Ensuite, elle se rassit dans la voiture puis Ronald la rejoignit aussitôt. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la boîte de patacitrouilles glissée dans le panier à provisions par les deux elfes. Au bout de quelques minutes, les friandises disparurent rapidement hormis une. Les deux sorciers amusés se défièrent du regard puis Ron souhaita bonne chance à sa compagne avant de se précipiter sur la friandise. Toutefois, il finit par l'oublier au moment où la sorcière cueillit ses lèvres. Pansy avait activé de nouveau l'_Assurdiato_ mais aussi un sortilège d'illusion pour dissimuler leurs gestes aux automobilistes moldus présents. Ces derniers ne virent donc rien de particulier et crurent que le couple était sagement assis à leurs places respectives.

En revanche, Ron répondit fougueusement à son baiser sans plus se soucier du lieu ou de ses craintes précédentes. Le sorcier se laissa également enivrer par le parfum de la peau de sa belle avant de repousser doucement ses longs cheveux en train de lui chatouiller le visage par moments. Il finit par la saisir pour la positionner confortablement sur ses genoux au lieu de devoir se plier en deux pour l'embrasser depuis l'autre siège. Le sorcier s'efforça de ne pas s'embraser car ils étaient dans un lieu public et tenait à offrir une nuit romantique à sa belle, néanmoins, Ron ne vit pas l'heure d'aller se coucher ce soir...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les tourtereaux se séparèrent à regret car les haut-parleurs signalèrent leur arrivée d'ici quelques minutes. Pansy souriante observa Ronald manifestement plus serein qu'à leur entrée dans le train puis s'estima satisfaite car ses petits stratagèmes semblaient fonctionner pour le rassurer. Ensuite, elle nota un détail et voulut saisir la friandise toujours présente dans la boîte mais Ronald fut plus rapide :

« _ C'est pour moi. Claironna-t-il en brandissant la patacitrouille.

- J'ai un petit creux. Feignit-elle de se lamenter tout en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

- Je la garde quand même car tu en as mangé bien plus que moi tout à l'heure. La taquina-t-il.

- Mais Ronny, j'ai besoin de sucre afin de conduire jusqu'à Wissant. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Après l'effort, le réconfort donc tu n'auras rien avant notre arrivée et puis c'est mieux pour ta ligne. Rétorqua-t-il souriant.

- …

- Allons, si tu es sage, je te récompenserai en nature quand nous arriverons à l'hôtel tout à l'heure. Affirma-t-il.

- Chut… Ronald, j'ai levé _l'Assurdiato _donc les gens risquent de nous entendre puisque les fenêtres sont ouvertes. Répondit Pansy cramoisie.

- Beh quoi, il n'y a rien de mal, ils peuvent même venir avec nous s'ils le souhaitent. Répondit Ron hilare.

- Hein ? S'exclama Pansy écarlate.

- Je suis persuadé qu'ils seraient tous ravis de nous suivre à la boulangerie la plus proche de l'hôtel pour recevoir un beau croissant français ou une baguette de ma part afin de fêter leur arrivée en France. S'esclaffa Ron parfaitement conscient de son quiproquo mais désireux de taquiner Pansy en souvenir du sien le jour du mariage d'Hermione.

- Espèce de Lion crapuleux. Rétorqua affectueusement sa compagne.

- C'est ton influence Serpentarde qui déteint sur moi. Plaisanta-t-il._ »

Ensuite, le couple curieux observa le paysage après la sortie du tunnel et attendit l'ouverture des portes une fois le train entré en gare. Ils changèrent également l'heure de leur montre puis le Gryffondor surpris constata qu'ils avaient effectivement bien traversé la Manche en 35 minutes. Ensuite, il filma la réouverture du wagon ainsi que sa compagne en train de démarrer afin de sortir du compartiment. Une fois sur l'espèce de quai, Pansy suivit les indications des panneaux pour sortir du terminal de Calais/Coquelles. Ron curieux observa alors la route et réalisa enfin ce qu'entendait sa belle lors de ses explications à propos des différences au sujet de la conduite sur le continent. Il contempla donc les voitures rouler à droite puis la manœuvre de Pansy qui doubla un autre véhicule par la gauche. Le sorcier comprit enfin toutes les difficultés de Ryan à utiliser sa voiture anglaise ici tous les jours en raison de la position du volant.

Ensuite, il alluma la radio française puis endossa les lunettes de soleil afin de tester l'invention de Pansy. Ron abasourdi resta cependant surpris par la qualité de la traduction reçue et comprit donc parfaitement le bulletin d'informations français et celui de la météo. Il grimaça en entendant les prévisions nuageuses mais les rayons de soleil lui permettaient d'espérer pouvoir profiter des éclaircies afin de visiter le petit village mais aussi se promener sur la plage. Un bain ne lui aurait également pas déplu même s'il faisait dix-huit degrés seulement.

Pansy tenta de le consoler en affirmant qu'ils pouvaient toujours se rendre au centre commercial voisin afin de jouer au bowling, faire les magasins ou même voir un film au cinéma en cas de fortes pluies. En effet, Ryan lui avait parlé de la zone commerciale de Coquelles où de nombreux touristes anglais se rendaient avant de reprendre l'Eurotunnel. Ensuite, Ron songea aux explications fournies par Hermione sur le cinéma puis confessa ne s'être jamais rendu dans un complexe de ce genre avant de révéler également son ignorance sur le bowling. Pansy affirma aussitôt l'emmener voir un film un de ces jours mais aussi s'amuser au bowling car elle adorait y jouer durant son séjour aux Etats-Unis.

D'ailleurs, ils finirent par faire une halte au centre commercial afin de se rendre aux toilettes pour transplaner discrètement à la Ger où les enfants, Naraantsuya, Kenji, Odval mais aussi les Weasley furent rassurés à leur vue :

« _ Merlin soit loué vous êtes vivants ! S'exclama Molly.

- Gengis Khan a écouté mes prières ! Affirma Odval.

- Je vous avais bien dit que tout se passerait bien. Ma fille est une Serpentarde formée par mes soins : elle se sert donc de sa tête contrairement aux Gryffondor et n'aurait jamais utilisé ce moyen de transport s'il y eut le moindre risque. Claironna Severus depuis son cadre.

- Maman ! Hurla Kushi en s'accrochant à sa mère.

- Wow, Ron tu l'as vraiment fait ! Affirma sa sœur admirative.

- Bien entendu, ce n'est pas difficile ! Déclara Ron fier de lui.

- Ron a été vraiment très fort. Confirma Pansy souriante.

- Alors c'était comment ce tunnel infernal ? Demanda Bill curieux.

- Super, je ne vois pas l'heure d'y retourner demain soir ! Se vanta Ron sans évoquer ses peurs initiales.

- Ron tu m'épates vraiment car je ne serais jamais entré dans ce truc là à ta place. Affirma Harry.

- Ronald est le premier sorcier à avoir traversé la Manche de cette manière. Renchérit Pansy.

- Et toi la première sorcière car je n'étais pas seul. Ajouta Ron tout en l'enlaçant par la taille.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? Demanda Rita Skeeter également présente car elle tentait vainement d'obtenir une interview de la part de Rogue._ »

Ron radieux résuma leur aventure à la journaliste pendant que Pansy transplanait chez sa mère à l'_Impasse du Tisseur_ pour développer quelques photographies de leur voyage en train. Ensuite, elle retourna à la Ger puis les montra à toute l'assistance curieuse. Rita Skeeter flaira un bon article et demanda aux deux sorciers la permission de publier quelques clichés ainsi que les propos de Ronald. Ce dernier ravi accepta après s'être consulté avec Pansy et appliqua un sort aux photographies moldues pour les rendre similaires aux photos sorcières avant d'en donner deux à la journaliste. Enfin, Ronald offrit à son père ravi le mug doté du logo de _Starbucks_.

Une minute plus tard, Pansy embrassa ses fils puis retourna en France avec Ron afin de ne pas faire attendre Ryan. Les sorciers sortirent donc des toilettes et remontèrent en voiture. Au cours du trajet, ils admirèrent le superbe paysage ainsi que la mer entrevue depuis la route avant de parvenir à Wissant situé entre le Cap Gris-Nez et le Cap Blanc-Nez sur la Côte d'Opale d'après les informations récoltées par Ron en ces jours. Le Gryffondor saisit aussitôt le Smartphone afin de tout photographier sous les encouragements de Pansy. Son enthousiasme similaire au sien faisait d'ailleurs plaisir au sorcier ravi de détenir une compagne de voyage aussi curieuse que lui au lieu de supporter encore une femme et des gamins blasés.

Une fois au sein du village de Wissant, le couple suivit les indications fournies par Ryan deux jours plus tôt afin de trouver son futur _Bed and Breakfast_. Durant le trajet les deux sorciers admirèrent le petit village et se promirent de le visiter tranquillement après avoir récupéré la voiture. Ils sortirent ensuite du bourg avant de découvrir l'arrière-pays qui plut beaucoup à Ron. Enfin, le sorcier montra à sa compagne un panneau en bois puis Pansy suivit le chemin indiqué tout en admirant le paysage verdoyant. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, le couple aperçut alors une très belle ferme manifestement restaurée depuis peu.

Pansy se gara alors dans le parking prévu pour les futurs clients puis ils descendirent de voiture. Le couple fut aussitôt accueilli par quatre jeunes enfants curieux en compagnie de leur golden retriever qui sauta sur Ron afin de jouer avec lui. Une minute plus tard, Ryan et sa femme les rejoignirent avec un bébé dans les bras. Les deux sorciers saluèrent cordialement les Moldus qui les accueillirent à bras ouverts avant de les conduire à l'intérieur.

Ron admira aussitôt les murs en pierre puis nota le matériel moldu entreposé en vrac dans le hall. Ryan expliqua devoir encore finir les travaux mais il émit le vœu de parvenir à ouvrir avant le début du mois de juillet afin d'accueillir ses premiers clients anglais. Ensuite, sa femme Sharon invita le couple à la suivre jusqu'à l'appartement de la famille. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle servit du thé _Earl Grey_ à ses deux hôtes avant de leur faire essayer ses petits fours, muffins et scones à la myrtille.

Au cours de la discussion extrêmement cordiale, Ryan et Sharon remercièrent le couple de s'être déplacé jusqu'ici afin de procéder à l'échange. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de leur famille recomposée car Ryan était divorcé depuis 2010 et Sharon se retrouva veuve quatre ans plus tard. Ils présentèrent également les quatre premiers enfants de la jeune femme puis le bébé Ethan. Ce dernier était le seul enfant biologique du couple qui songeait cependant à agrandir la famille d'ici peu. Enfin, Ryan évoqua également ses deux jumeaux âgés de dix-huit ans qui viendraient cet été afin de les aider un peu tout en profitant de leurs vacances. Il évoqua avec orgueil leurs études à l'université d'Oxford près de la ville où résidait leur mère. Ce fait permettait d'ailleurs aux deux ex conjoints de ne pas débourser d'argent pour les loger sur place.

Ron surpris songea à l'histoire de cette famille recomposée plus ou moins similaire à celle de Pansy et lui mais manifestement plus unie car les jumeaux de Ryan ne semblait pas hostiles à leur père, ni leur belle-mère. Enfin, le Moldu parlait avec respect de son ex femme, ce qui démontrait une entente correcte entre eux comme celle de Pansy avec Toorj. En son for intérieur, le sorcier émit donc le vœu de parvenir à une telle chose avec Hermione et de se rapprocher de ses propres enfants tout en connaissant de nouveau les joies de la paternité grâce à un ou plusieurs bébés avec sa chère Pansy.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryan et Pansy procédèrent à l'échange des documents dont la carte grise des deux véhicules. Ensuite, le Moldu entraîna les deux sorciers dans son garage où Ron observa la voiture noire parfaitement astiquée et aussi rutilante que celle de sa compagne. Cette dernière admira encore une fois son nouveau SUV puis Ryan l'invita à le sortir du garage avant de monter à ses cotés pendant que Ron affirmait les attendre sur le parking. Le sorcier marcha donc très rapidement afin d'arriver avant eux et profita de ce laps de temps pour sortir leurs affaires de la voiture. Ensuite, il lança un dernier _Recurvite_ afin de s'assurer encore une fois de la propreté du SUV.

Une fois sur le parking, Pansy se gara de manière impeccable près de son ancienne voiture. Ryan nota ce fait avant de la complimenter sur sa conduite exemplaire. Ensuite, il plaisanta avec Ron sur le danger des femmes au volant avant de recevoir une tape de la part de Sharon. Ronald finit par saisir les bagages avant de les déposer dans le coffre et voulut saluer la famille. Toutefois, Ryan et Sharon insistèrent pour les inviter à déjeuner à treize heures. Aussi, les deux sorciers agréablement surpris les remercièrent avant de se rendre au village afin de s'enregistrer à leur hôtel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de ce voyage ou de la réaction des personnages ?<strong>_


	25. Chapter 24 Wissant

_**Bonne fin d'après-midi à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction où Ron et Pansy découvrent Wissant. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Pansy profita du trajet pour tester la nouvelle voiture sous le regard de Ron qui estimait l'intérieur et l'extérieur parfaits comme ceux de l'ancien véhicule. Sa compagne acquiesça puis lui parla de l'excellent état du moteur d'après un rapide examen et les papiers fournis par Ryan. Ensuite, ils observèrent le village depuis la voiture avant de rejoindre leur hôtel situé près de la digue. Pansy se gara aussitôt dans le parking privé gratuitement mis à disposition des clients par l'établissement puis elle admira la magnifique vue de la baie de Wissant, la vision des caps Gris-Nez et Blanc-Nez ainsi que l'immense plage de sable fin.<p>

Une minute plus tard, le couple descendit de voiture puis Ron observa plus attentivement la baie et réalisa qu'on pouvait même voir les cotes anglaises au loin. Il effectua également plusieurs photographies du panorama mais aussi de sa compagne qui en fit de même pour lui face à la mer avant de faire léviter le Smartphone pour les prendre en photo tous les deux. Ensuite, Ron souriant ouvrit le coffre pour saisir leurs bagages avant de le refermer pendant que Pansy activait le verrouillage centralisé du véhicule. Ensuite, les deux sorciers lancèrent discrètement plusieurs sorts de protection sur la voiture pour ne pas devoir s'inquiéter d'un possible voleur.

Avant de se rendre à l'hôtel, le couple admira encore une fois la mer puis Ronald glissa ses lunettes de soleil dans l'encolure de son pull afin de pouvoir les utiliser sans susciter la curiosité des Moldus s'il les gardait sur le nez une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il nota ensuite le geste de Pansy puis affirma aussitôt se charger de son bagage avant de lui faire doucement lâcher prise. Le sorcier saisit donc les deux petites valises après avoir rassuré sa compagne sur le fait cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de s'occuper également du sien. Pansy finit par le laisser faire et tint donc seulement son sac à main après l'avoir remercié pour sa gentillesse. En son for intérieur, le sorcier loua l'attitude de Pansy si différente de celle d'Hermione qui lui laissait toutes ses malles durant leurs vacances. A ce souvenir, le sorcier bénit les sortilèges qui lui permettaient alors d'alléger le poids de ces valises énormes, sinon, il se serait souvent fait un tour de reins pour porter toutes ces malles pleines de livres. Aussi, Ronald était ravi de faire preuve d'un peu de galanterie avec Pansy en s'occupant de son bagage cabine par ailleurs doté de roulettes.

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers le bel édifice où Ron ouvrit galamment la porte à sa compagne avant de rester agréablement surpris par le cadre confortable, chaleureux et élégant de l'hôtel. Pansy admira également les lignes épurées du design et la décoration. Une réceptionniste souriante les accueillit cordialement en français et en anglais puis les deux sorciers s'approchèrent de la réception. Ron décida aussitôt de tester encore une fois le cube de Pansy en s'adressant directement en français à la Moldue.

« _ Bonjour Mademoiselle, nous avons réservé une chambre pour le week-end. Déclara-t-il.

- Bonjour Madame, bonjour Monsieur, _l'Hôtel de la Digue_ vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Pouvez-vous me décliner votre identité afin de pouvoir trouver votre réservation, je vous prie ? Répondit la réceptionniste en français puisque Ron s'était adressé à elle dans cette langue.

- Ronald Weasley. Répondit Ron tout en restant agréablement surpris par la qualité de la traduction instantanée.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Weasley, voici les clés de votre chambre qui détient une vue sur la mer mais aussi une petite terrasse privative. _L'Hôtel de la Digue_ vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement ainsi qu'un bon séjour à Wissant, Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Dit la réceptionniste.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Ron ravi de l'accueil chaleureux mais surtout de la nomination de Pansy comme _Madame Weasley_. _ »

Ensuite, la réceptionniste répondit aimablement à toutes leurs questions sur Wissant puis leur parla des différents services de l'hôtel dont l'accès au système Wifi gratuit et sécurisé offert à tous les clients au sein de l'établissement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple s'achemina vers sa chambre avant de rester sous le charme de la décoration sur le thème marin. Ronald apprécia particulièrement la vue de la mer depuis la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit afin de respirer un grand bol d'air marin. Pansy le rejoignit puis admira le paysage tout en appréciant le fait de pouvoir profiter de cette vue depuis leur chambre en tout tranquillité car des canisses leur garantissait l'intimité de la pièce ou encore la petite terrasse privative attenante. Ainsi, chaque client pouvait profiter de la vue sans se sentir épié par ses voisins de chambre ou les badauds sur la plage.

Ensuite, Pansy retourna à l'intérieur où elle utilisa sa baguette pour ranger leurs affaires dans les rangements mis à disposition. La jeune femme observa également le lit _King size_ puis le jugea adapté à la taille de Ronald sans devoir y apporter des modifications magiques pour l'agrandir contrairement à son lit mongol à la Ger. La sorcière nota également une belle petite table en bois où reposait une machine à café électrique avec le nécessaire pour effectuer plusieurs types de boissons chaudes en plus du café comme du thé, des tisanes, voire même des cappuccino solubles. Elle s'aperçut aussi de la petite télévision avant de faire un tour à la salle de bains et fut satisfaite par sa propreté.

Pendant ce temps, Ron découvrit la poignée de la porte coulissante habilement dissimulée dans les lambris des murs et fit coulisser la porte communicante entre leur chambre et le petit salon inclus dans la suite. Le sorcier agréablement surpris observa alors le petit salon chaleureux doté d'un canapé, un autre téléphone, une table basse, un mini bar, une télévision plus grande, et même une cheminée. Il fit venir Pansy agréablement surprise qui admira aussitôt la décoration chaleureuse. Ensuite, Ron alla sur la terrasse pour admirer le superbe panorama avant de rester surpris par la sonnerie du téléphone de Pansy. Il appela la jeune femme qui répondit aussitôt et salua Nott avide d'obtenir des détails sur son arrivée en France. Son amie lui parla aussitôt avec emphase du paysage sublime sous leurs yeux. Enfin, Theodore lui révéla son intention d'emmener les garçons, Lauren et Mathis ravis de déjeuner au _fastfood_ tous ensemble. Adrian serait également de la partie tout comme Kenji pas vraiment fan de l'enseigne américaine mais contraint de venir par ses neveux, Naraantsuya et Odval.

Au bout d'une minute, Nott passa le téléphone à Kushi rassuré d'entendre sa mère même s'il l'avait vue plus tôt. L'enfant voulut également parler à Ron agréablement surpris qui répondit aux questions de l'enfant sur Wissant. Au cours de la conversation, le sorcier lui promit d'envoyer des photos à Theodore d'ici peu pour lui montrer les lieux. Enfin, le couple salua les enfants avant de discuter de leurs impressions sur le voyage. Ron demanda alors à sa compagne si elle souhaitait se reposer un peu mais elle affirma vouloir profiter du soleil encore présent car des nuages se profilaient à l'horizon et les empêcheraient peut-être de sortir cet après-midi en cas de fortes pluies.

Ron acquiesça puis lui confessa son désir de parcourir la plage après avoir été lui chercher une petite sucrerie à la boulangerie comme promis dans le train. Pansy souriante le remercia pour cette délicate attention mais lui proposa d'admirer la baie de plus près d'abord après avoir compris son envie d'explorer la plage. Le sorcier agréablement surpris fut donc ravi de sortir après l'envoi de quelques photos précédemment prises à Nott afin de lui permettre de les montrer à aux enfants curieux.

Malgré le soleil, les promeneurs conservaient leurs vestes en raison du vent léger. Toutefois, ce fait ne dérangeait pas les deux sorciers ravis de sillonner la plage main dans la main. Ronald amusé nota les cheveux au vent de sa compagne et métamorphosa l'un de ses mouchoirs en un joli bandeau de tissu avant de le positionner sur sa chevelure dans l'espoir de maintenir ses longues mèches en place. Pansy touchée le remercia par un léger baiser avant de poursuivre leur promenade. Un couple de touristes belges finit par s'approcher d'eux pour leur demander de les prendre en photo avant d'en faire de même pour eux avec le Smartphone de Pansy. Une fois seuls, les tourtereaux admirèrent longuement les falaises mais aussi la mer. Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit par ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes afin de tremper ses pieds dans la Manche. Pansy finit par l'imiter mais retint un cri de surprise au contact de l'eau fraîche. Toutefois, la jeune femme s'y habitua au bout de quelques minutes et observa les rares baigneurs.

Ron confessa son envie de se baigner lui aussi puis retourna sur le sable afin de se déshabiller puis métamorphosa discrètement son boxer en maillot de bains pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Pansy inquiète fouilla aussitôt dans son sac afin de chercher sa crème solaire avant d'en badigeonner Ronald surpris. La jeune femme affirma qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'exposer ainsi au soleil sans protection car sa peau était très claire comme la sienne. Le sorcier apprécia sa sollicitude mais plus encore ses massages innocents pour étaler la fameuse crème. Ensuite, Pansy transforma ses propres dessous en bikini avant de se protéger du soleil elle aussi. La sorcière songea à la température de l'eau puis demanda à son compagnon s'il était prêt à tenter un bain. Ronald admira d'abord la beauté de sa compagne en bikini puis il acquiesça mais voulut d'abord prendre une photo de tous les deux au bord de l'eau.

Enfin, ils entrèrent progressivement dans l'eau après avoir attaché les cheveux de Pansy afin de ne pas les tremper. La sorcière estima l'eau bien moins froide que celle du lac en avril et s'immergea donc plus facilement tout comme Ron. Ce dernier finit par saisir sa compagne afin de s'amuser un peu ensemble dans les vagues. La jeune femme répondit à son attente tout en prenant plaisir à se chamailler ensemble sans se soucier du reste. Au cours du jeu, Ronald finit par l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune femme répondit aussitôt à son baiser et se détendit entre ses bras au point de frémir de plaisir sous ses caresses le long de son échine. Au bout d'un moment, les amoureux sentirent cependant une intensification du courant et finirent par sortir prudemment de l'eau. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement après avoir discrètement lancé des sorts pour se sécher intégralement et un _Recurvite_ afin d'ôter tout le sel mais aussi le sable collé à la peau.

Ils finirent par quitter la plage pour se balader sur la digue avant de noter la présence d'un artiste peintre. Ce dernier était en train de peindre une toile tout en exposant ses autres œuvres déjà finies. Ron s'y intéressa aussitôt puis admira en particulier l'une d'elle où était représentée la baie de Wissant dans toute sa splendeur entre les deux caps. Le sorcier ne possédait aucune culture artistique et ne savait donc pas décrire les techniques utilisées par le peintre moldu mais il resta favorablement impressionné par la beauté de la toile.

Entre-temps, Pansy nota le regard intéressé de son compagnon et discuta avec l'artiste au sujet de ses œuvres. Ce dernier évoqua alors sa passion pour la peinture ainsi que de l'école des peintres de Wissant très fameuse pendant un temps. A présent, la commune organisait une manifestation culturelle tous les ans afin de promouvoir la peinture. Ronald acquiesça tout en contemplant avec envie l'objet de ses désirs mais il n'osa pas proposer à sa compagne de l'acheter de peur d'essuyer ses moqueries. En effet, Hermione s'était toujours moquée de son attrait pour des croutes ridicules à ses yeux car elles étaient réalisées par des artistes inconnus. Son ex refusait également de le laisser accrocher l'une de ces toiles minables chez eux. La jeune femme s'était même débrouillée pour « perdre » la seule toile jamais achetée par son compagnon à Brighton durant leurs vacances. Aussi, Ron n'avait jamais plus osé en acheter malgré ses profonds regrets.

Le sorcier fut donc surpris par les demandes de Pansy sur ces œuvres. Au cours de la conversation, le peintre affirma peindre par plaisir car il était à la retraite, néanmoins, la vente de ses peintures aux touristes lui permettait d'arrondir ses fins de mois de façon très agréable. La jeune femme songeuse interrogea alors Ron agréablement surpris pour savoir si l'une des toiles lui plaisait avant de demander leur prix au peintre. Ce dernier annonça un montant jugé raisonnable par le couple puis Ron se décida à proposer à sa compagne d'en acheter une ou deux pour décorer la maison. Après sa réponse positive, le sorcier ravi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et choisit aussitôt la toile de ses rêves. Ensuite le peintre l'emballa soigneusement puis la tendit au couple après le paiement de la toile. Enfin, Pansy consulta sa montre avant de proposer à Ronald de retourner à l'hôtel afin d'y déposer la toile car il était déjà douze heures trente. Son compagnon acquiesça tout en tenant son précieux paquet contre lui avant de saluer le Français.

Durant le trajet, Ron prit la parole :

« _ Pansy, merci de laisser acheter cette toile car elle me plait vraiment et j'ai très envie de l'accrocher dans la salle de séjour. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies Ronny ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Parce que tu n'as pas fait d'histoires pour mes goûts pas forcément très judicieux en art. Expliqua brièvement Ron pour éviter d'évoquer les moqueries d'Hermione ou son refus de le laisser acheter quoique ce soit.

- Bah, je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'art moi non plus mais la toile que tu as choisie me semble très belle. En tout cas j'adore la façon dont le peintre a su représenter parfaitement la beauté de la baie. Déclara Pansy.

- Je l'aime beaucoup et elle donnera plus d'éclat à la salle de séjour, qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa Ron

- Oui, c'est vrai. Depuis mon départ du palais Adiriig, je n'ai jamais mis de cadres sur les murs de la Ger hormis les photographies de famille et le portrait de mon père maintenant. Reconnut Pansy.

- En parlant de ton père, il pourrait se déplacer d'un cadre à l'autre comme à Poudlard si nous enchantons cette toile. Estima Ron.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison ! Merci beaucoup pour ta pensée Ronny, cela me touche beaucoup. En tout cas tu te rends compte d'une chose ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est notre premier achat en commun pour décorer la maison. Affirma Pansy radieuse.

- Oui c'est vrai. _ Reconnut Ron souriant tout en savourant le terme maison. _ Par contre, j'avoue ne pas voir l'heure de construire notre propre foyer même si ta Ger est très bien.

- On va bien finir par trouver un modèle qui nous plait. Lui promit Pansy souriante.

- En tout cas, j'ai vu hier soir qu'il y un village témoin pas très loin de chez nous. Or cet endroit regorge également de maisons témoins BBC en bois. Nous pourrions donc y aller la semaine prochaine si tu veux ? Proposa Ron.

- Oui, cela nous permettrait d'obtenir une vision concrète de ces maisons au lieu de se contenter de photographies sur un site internet. Acquiesça Pansy avec enthousiasme.

- Je me languis de nous installer dans notre maison et de la décorer ensemble. Je crois même avoir déjà une idée sur l'endroit où nous pourrons placer la toile. S'enthousiasma Ron tout en estimant s'installer vraiment quelque part pour la première fois de sa vie car Pansy parlait de LEUR maison et la décorerait avec lui au lieu de s'en occuper exclusivement elle comme Hermione le fit._ »

Le couple continua de discuter joyeusement durant le reste du trajet. Une fois à l'hôtel, les tourtereaux déposèrent la toile puis se rendirent à la boulangerie afin d'acheter des gâteaux de soirée. Ron insista également pour offrir un croissant à sa compagne en la taquinant sur son besoin de sucre. Une fois dehors, Pansy ne résista d'ailleurs pas longtemps à cette gourmandise mais en tendit la moitié à son compagnon agréablement surpris par la saveur de ce petit croissant au beurre.

Ensuite, ils se mirent en route et parvinrent chez Ryan à treize heures précises. Les Moldus les accueillirent à bras ouverts puis les remercièrent pour les gâteaux. Sharon fit aussitôt passer tout le monde à table où les deux sorciers agréablement surpris firent honneur au repas préparé par les bons soins de la jeune femme. Pansy ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de la complimenter :

« _ C'était vraiment excellent Sharon, pourriez-vous me donner la recette de ce plat ?

- Oui bien entendu mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite vous savez car je suis cuisinière. Révéla Sharon.

- Votre tour de main est unique en tout cas ! Admira Pansy.

- Votre cuisine est vraiment excellente : vous n'avez jamais songé à ouvrir un restaurant ? Demanda Ronald curieux.

- Mon défunt mari et moi y avions songé mais je ne voulais plus en entendre parler après sa mort. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Ryan qui est devenu le nouveau directeur administratif de l'hôtel où je travaillais comme cuisinière. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes mariés mais nous avions des difficultés à gérer notre famille à cause de nos horaires contraignants. Alors quand Ethan est arrivé, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir notre propre activité pour pouvoir travailler en famille. Expliqua la Moldue.

- Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes installés à Wissant car j'y venais souvent durant mon enfance et l'endroit plut également à ma femme dés notre premier voyage ici. Pour l'instant nous ouvrirons seulement le Bed and Breakfast pour commencer mais nous ferons restaurer le corps de ferme à l'arrière de maison afin d'y réaliser un restaurant dans quelques années si notre activité commerciale devient florissante. Révéla Ryan.

- Et vous, Pansy, vous êtes herboriste comme votre mère, c'est ça ? Demanda Sharon curieuse.

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est sa passion pour les fleurs qui l'a incité à me surnommer Pansy au lieu d'utiliser Eileen mon véritable prénom. Mentit Pansy pour ne pas affoler les moldus en parlant du monde sorcier ou de ses potions.

- Et vous Ron vous êtes attaché commercial. Continua Ryan.

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes à la tête d'une famille recomposée comme la notre. Compléta Sharon.

- C'est ça: Rose a dix-huit ans et Hugo dix-sept mais tous deux sont en internat jusqu'à la fin de l'école. Enfin, Nansal et Toorjii ont onze ans, Severus dix puis Kushi a quatre ans. Par contre, notre fils Ronan aurait du avoir dix-sept mois dans quelques jours mais il est malheureusement décédé. Expliqua Ron.

- Ca se passe bien entre vos enfants respectifs ? Demanda Sharon curieuse pour lui changer les idées.

- Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup puisque mes gosses sont en internat. _ Affirma Ron tout en prenant soin de ne pas nommer Poudlard._ Mais le problème c'est que mes propres gosses ne veulent pas me laisser refaire ma vie avec Pansy. Avoua le sorcier.

- Les premières années sont toujours difficiles mais après tout s'arrange vous verrez. Au début, les enfants de Sharon craignaient que je ne vole la place de leur père et ont tout fait pour me pourrir la vie pendant des mois dans l'espoir de me voir partir. Ensuite, ils ont fini par m'accepter après avoir réalisé ma sincérité mais aussi mon refus de substituer leur papa dans leur cœur. Révéla Ryan.

- En ce qui me concerne, ce fut plus facile car les enfants de Ryan ne m'ont crée aucun problème. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient plus grands et conscients de la séparation de leurs parents depuis des années donc bien avant notre rencontre. Enfin, l'ex femme de Ryan ne m'a jamais mis de bâtons dans les roues car elle-même vit une situation similaire en raison de son second mariage et la naissance de ses cadets. Confessa Sharon.

- J'aimerais bien que mon ex soit comme celle de Ryan au lieu de me rabaisser devant nos enfants. Révéla Ron.

- Ca va finir par passer vous verrez. L'encouragea Ryan.

- Comment vous avez fait pour vous faire accepter par les enfants ? Demanda Pansy en songeant à leurs propres difficultés.

- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, du dialogue et surtout gagner leur confiance. Affirma Ryan.

- Si j'ai bien compris les gosses de Ron ont vécu beaucoup de bouleversement entre la séparation de leurs parents , l'arrivée du beau-père chez eux puis le mariage de leur mère sans compter votre propre histoire à tous les deux et la mort de votre fils ? Résuma Sharon.

- C'est ça mais je ne comprends pas la raison de leur hostilité envers Pansy ou moi car nous nous somme revus par hasard vingt ans après la fin de notre première histoire d'amour. C'est vrai : nous avons vécu quelque chose ensemble mais les circonstances nous ont ensuite séparés durant des années. Donc nous n'avons jamais trompé mon ex ou celui de Pansy avant ou après nos unions respectives, ni fait souffrir personne. En revanche, la mère de mes enfants m'a quitté du jour au lendemain avant de s'afficher avec son futur mari peu après. Ma fille fut même la demoiselle d'honneur de sa mère et Hugo l'a accompagné à l'autel ! Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes gosses me font des histoires puisqu'ils n'ont rien dit à leur mère même si c'est elle qui m'a largué comme un malpropre. Répondit Ron.

- Parfois, les gosses se voilent la face et cherchent des boucs-émissaires pour rejeter la faute de la séparation de leurs parents sur quelqu'un au lieu d'accepter la vérité. A mon avis, Rose et Hugo doivent agir ainsi pour ne pas affronter la réalité, néanmoins, tout finira probablement par s'arranger avec le temps. Les rassura Ryan.

- De toute façon, l'essentiel pour le moment c'est que les fils de Pansy acceptent la situation car ce sont eux qui vivent de façon permanente avec vous deux. Les gosses de Ronald finiront également par s'habituer à l'idée avant de se rapprocher de leur papa. Affirma Sharon en tapotant gentiment la main de Ron rassuré par les propos des deux Moldus._ »

Ensuite, la conversation fut détournée sur des sujets plus légers puis les deux sorciers finirent par prendre congé après un excellent moment passé avec les Moldus. Le couple se remit de nouveau en voiture et se gara à l'hôtel avant de visiter le petit village à pied.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron et Pansy se mirent donc à arpenter les rues du bourg. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la place de l'église Saint-Nicolas avant de visiter le lieu de culte. Ronald n'était jamais entré dans un édifice religieux moldu et observa donc avec curiosité le crucifix géant comparé à celui bien plus petit de Pansy, le chœur datant du XVe siècle puis un cadre. Il resta cependant surpris par la statue d'une femme barbue nommée _Sainte Wilgeforte_. Les deux sorciers curieux lurent la plaque où était rapportée une légende sur l'apparition de la barbe sur le visage de cette femme qui pria Dieu de l'enlaidir afin d'éviter le mariage forcé imposé par son père.

Ensuite, ils sortirent de l'église avant d'observer de nouveau la place ainsi que la jolie mairie du village. Ron effectua plusieurs photographies des lieux et du monument aux morts dédiés aux Moldus tombés sur le champ d'honneur. Il posa aussitôt quelques questions à Pansy qui évoqua la première et la seconde Guerres Mondiales dont elle avait entendu parler grâce à des livres et la télévision. Après ses brèves explications, Ronald surpris réalisa l'ignorance totale des sorciers sur la vie des Moldus qui affrontèrent pourtant deux guerres meurtrières tout près d'eux au XXe siècle.

Enfin, les tourtereaux se rendirent au _Musée du Moulin_ situé dans l'ancien moulin qui possédait encore ses machines en bois et ses roues en fontes. Le petit musée regorgeait aussi d'objets et de documents retraçant l'histoire de Wissant ainsi que de la pêche en flobart. En effet, si Wissant était connue pour sa plage envahie par les surfeurs l'été, le village était également le dernier port d'échouage français. Ainsi, les bateaux ou _flobarts _étaient mis à l'eau à l'aide de tracteurs qui avaient remplacé les chevaux et les hommes. Les tracteurs tiraient les bateaux parfois sur des kilomètres puis les flobarts était alors détachés afin de partir en mer. Une fois revenus de leur pêche, les pêcheurs vendaient leurs poissons aux villageois sur la plage mais aussi à des touristes parmi ceux qui louaient une maison durant l'été. Après la visite du musée, Ron et Pansy flânèrent main dans la main dans les ruelles du village.

La sorcière s'arrêta cependant un instant à la vue du stand de cartes postales positionné à l'extérieur de la papeterie. La jeune femme proposa aussitôt à Ronald d'envoyer des cartes postales à leurs familiers. Le sorcier trouva son idée très bonne mais demanda comment ils feraient sans hiboux disponibles. Pansy lui parla alors de son idée de faire une surprise à Arthur en lui envoyant une carte en poste restante. Ainsi, il pourrait aller la retirer sans problèmes à la poste du village après avoir lancé un sort de confusion au postier. Pour les autres, Pansy estimait pouvoir se rendre quelques minutes à la poste du quartier sorcier de Paris afin de les envoyer par hiboux. Ron acquiesça puis la suivit jusqu'au stand afin de faire leurs choix. Ils achetèrent également les timbres nécessaires pour les cartes envoyées de manière moldue et Pansy prit également un stylo qui suscita la curiosité de Ron puisque les sorciers utilisaient encore leurs plumes et les parchemins.

Enfin, les tourtereaux décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel pour se reposer une petite heure car ils commençaient à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Toutefois, Pansy ne s'allongea pas tout de suite et proposa à son compagnon de rédiger leurs cartes postales. Ron curieux testa alors le stylo acheté par sa compagne puis fut agréablement surpris par sa praticité avant de regretter l'attachement des sorciers à leurs plumes ainsi que leurs parchemins. Toutefois, il finit par lancer un sort sur le stylo-feutre afin de le faire écrire à leur place car Pansy comptait envoyer de nombreuses cartes.

Ces dernières furent ainsi toutes rédigées en moins de dix minutes puis Ron observa la jeune femme coller les timbres sur les cartes envoyées par la poste moldue pour Arthur mais aussi ses amis non sorciers dont son cousin Gyrin et Ivanka Meyer la belle-sœur d'Adrian puisque son frère Klaus était devenu légalement l'époux du Serpentard dans le monde sorcier allemand. Ivanka était consciente de l'existence de la magie et des circonstances de la naissance de ses neveux tout comme ses parents également décédés dans l'accident de voiture qui coûta la vie de Klaus. La jeune femme étudiait alors aux Etats-Unis et ne put donc suivre Adrian durant son installation provisoire en Mongolie après le décès de Klaus, néanmoins, elle adorait ses neveux sans se soucier de leur magie. Après son retour à Berlin, la jeune femme soutint son beau-frère et les enfants de son mieux tout en encourageant Adrian à refaire sa vie car elle le trouvait bien trop jeune pour s'emmurer dans sa solitude. Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées puis écrivit également à ses enfants.

A la fin de la séance d'écriture, Pansy s'efforça de retenir un bâillement puis Ron lui conseilla de s'allonger un peu pendant qu'il irait au quartier sorcier de Paris afin de poster les cartes destinées aux sorciers. La jeune femme lui demanda s'il ne souhaitait pas se reposer également mais Ronald affirma être bien moins fatigué car il put dormir dans la voiture contrairement à elle. La sorcière finit donc par s'allonger sur le lit avant de s'endormir dés que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Ron tira aussitôt les rideaux de la chambre afin de lui permettre de se reposer tranquillement. Ensuite, le Gryffondor transplana au quartier sorcier avant de chercher le bureau postal où il fut reçu par un employé affable mais surpris à la vue de la quantité de cartes. En effet, Pansy avait écrit à son père, sa mère, Odval mais aussi chacun de ses enfants une carte individuelle ainsi qu'à tous ses nombreux amis sorciers dont Viktor Krum, ses anciens collègues de Durmstrang et tous les ex bannis...

Le postier sélectionna donc plusieurs hiboux avant de faire partir tous les courriers. Au bout d'un moment, Ron put enfin sortir de l'établissement avant de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Au cours de sa promenade, il nota la devanture d'une bijouterie puis traversa aussitôt la rue afin de l'observer, néanmoins, les anneaux présentés dans la vitrine ne lui semblaient pas assez beaux pour Pansy à ses yeux. Il décida donc de s'adresser aux jumelles Carrow afin de trouver un anneau de fiançailles susceptible de plaire à sa compagne.

Ensuite, Ron transplana de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel avant de s'allonger près de Pansy endormie qui se blottit spontanément contre lui. Le sorcier l'enlaça aussitôt puis sombra dans les bras de Morphée également. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard tout comme sa belle qui lui sourit amoureusement. Ron fou amoureux l'embrassa tendrement tout en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de sa compagne qui se détendit sous ses caresses. Dans un murmure, le sorcier confessa la désirer mais affirma également pouvoir attendre encore si elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Toutefois, Pansy le rassura :

« _ Je te désire moi aussi Ronald car je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Affirma-t-elle tout en lui dédiant un regard empli d'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi Pansy.

- Je le sens Ronny à travers tes propos mais aussi tes gestes de tous les jours. Affirma-t-elle.

- J'ai un passé comme tout le monde mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça avant toi. Tu m'as permis de découvrir la véritable signification de l'amour bien différent de la passion éphémère. Déclara Ron en songeant à son ancien béguin pour Hermione.

- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Ronny car ta sincérité m'a permis de réaliser que les hommes ne sont pas tous des opportunistes prêts à quitter leurs compagnes de peur de ruiner leur réputation. Affirma Pansy en songeant à Toorj.

- C'est toi que j'aime et j'aimerai toujours même le jour de nos cent ans. Répondit Ron tout en caressant ses cheveux d'ébène.

- Tu es vraiment un homme merveilleux Ronald et je suis si heureuse d'être à tes cotés. Aussi, je veux maintenant devenir ta compagne dans tous les sens du terme même si j'avoue avoir un peu peur.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda Ron avec douceur.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes ex ou de te décevoir parce que tu semble avoir une vision idyllique de notre première fois. Confessa-t-elle.

- Pansy tu ne dois pas imaginer choses pareilles. Protesta-t-il.

- Mais Ronny… Commença-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas fixé sur notre première histoire tu sais ? Enfin, Pansy ne t'imagine pas des scenarios fantastiques sur mon ancienne vie car il n'y avait rien de particulier. Je ne suis pas un pro du sexe ou autre, ni mes ex. _ L'interrompit-il afin de la rassurer tout de suite. _ Maintenant désires-tu vraiment faire l'amour avec moi ? Reprit-il.

- Oui je le veux vraiment Ronald.

- C'est tout ce qui compte alorset les choses suivront petit à petit. _C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron_ comme dit un proverbe moldu souvent répété par Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu te fixe sur notre première fois et puis tu sais, je ressens un peu d'appréhension moi aussi. Avoua-t-il.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy.

- J'ai peur de te ne pas te plaire à cause de mon physique assez disgracieux comparé aux abdos en acier de ton ex. Affirma Ron légèrement honteux.

- Ronald ne pense pas à ce genre de bêtises car tu n'es pas du tout disgracieux. Tu es un homme séduisant et je te désire tel que tu es. Ma place préférée c'est entre tes bras : le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

- Mais mon corps te plait vraiment malgré ma bedaine ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà vu au saun ou dans le jacuzzi et je t'aime comme tu es. Enfin, tu ne dois pas te dénigrer ainsi car tu n'as pas beaucoup de ventre.

- J'en ai un peu quand même. Protesta Ron en pinçant son abdomen.

- Ça n'empêche pas beaucoup de femmes sorcières ou moldues de se retourner sur toi dans la rue. Or, je risque de leur lancer un _Stupéfix_ un jour si elles osent te regarder de trop près. Affirma Pansy soudainement jalouse.

- Je me moque de ces bonnes femmes la seule qui m'intéresse c'est toi car je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Rétorqua Ron rassuré par ses propos et flatté à la vue de sa jalousie. _ »

La jeune femme apaisée par les propos de son compagnon, se détendit entre ses bras puis Ronny en profita pour esquisser des caresses plus poussées que les précédentes. Il fut aussitôt ravi des réactions de sa compagne manifestement en train de reprendre conscience de l'existence de son corps. Effectivement, Pansy abasourdie redécouvrit des sensations ensevelies au plus profond d'elle-même sous une couche d'indifférence après tant d'années de solitude. La jeune femme s'accrocha donc au Gryffondor avant de se perdre dans ses yeux aussi bleus que la mer entrevue précédemment. Ron fit délicatement glisser le pull de sa compagne au-dessus de sa tête avant de louer sa beauté…


	26. Chapter 25 Opale

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Ce chapitre sort un peu de l'histoire et peut sembler gnangnan ou culcul la praline mais l'abandon des animaux me touche beaucoup. Alors j'avais écrit ce chapitre cet été pour justement en parler et inciter tout le monde à condamner l'abandon. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent fougueusement mais sursautèrent après avoir entendu des cris déchirants puis Ron inquiet se précipita sur la terrasse. Pansy le rejoignit aussitôt après avoir remis son pull. Le couple abasourdi nota alors un Moldu en train de frapper un pauvre chien sur la plage sans se soucier de le blesser ou des aboiements de l'animal. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour provoquer l'indignation de Ron qui se précipita sur l'homme sans se soucier de trouer la canisse sur son passage. Pansy le suivit afin de l'aider car il ne détenait pas sa baguette mais son compagnon avait déjà maitrisé le poivrot. Aussi, elle s'approcha donc du pauvre chien apeuré afin de l'examiner. Le Moldu furieux injuria alors copieusement Ron qui le retenait fermement pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre de nouveau à l'animal.<p>

Entre-temps, la réceptionniste de l'hôtel s'était approchée également avant de soupirer face à la scène. Le poivrot affirma appeler la fourrière tout de suite et faire enfermer ce sale clébard car les chiens n'étaient pas admis sur la plage de Wissant avant dix-neuf heures ou après neuf heures du matin. De plus, ce cabot n'était pas tenu en laisse donc il n'était de personne : aussi, sa place était à la fourrière. Ron lui interdit de parler ainsi en français après l'apparition des lunettes de soleil dans sa poche grâce à un sort informulé de Pansy. Le Moldu voulut frapper le Britannique mais ce dernier l'envoya aussitôt faire un vol plané sur le sable sous les applaudissements de la réceptionniste pendant que Pansy s'occupait de l'animal. Ensuite, la Française rejoignit sa cliente pour l'aider mais elle resta surprise par l'attitude soudainement docile de la petite chienne en train de se laisser examiner par Pansy au lieu de lui opposer les grognements habituels réservés à tous les humains.

Après le départ du poivrot, Ron inquiet s'approcha également de l'animal puis Pansy le rassura sur l'absence de blessures. Son compagnon soulagé observa alors la petite boule de poil pelotonné contre la jeune femme. La réceptionniste les remercia pour avoir pris la défense d'_Opale _une petite chienne abandonnée à son sort depuis des mois. Elle voulut emmener l'animal mais ce dernier grogna dans sa direction avant de se presser d'avantage contre Pansy surprise. La Moldue s'excusa aussitôt auprès de sa cliente pour le dérangement causé et soupira face à l'attitude d'Opale.

Toutefois, la sorcière souriante la rassura en affirmant adorer les chiens en particulier les Pékinois avant de confesser ses regrets pour la mort de _Raja_ sa propre chienne l'année dernière. Ron acquiesça car la jeune femme lui avait montré la photographie de cet animal offert par une amie moldue de sa grand-mère en l'an 2000. En effet, cette femme détenait un élevage de chiens en Mongolie mais ne pouvait pas vendre un chiot né avec une patte tordue. Odval connaissait la passion de sa petite-fille pour les Pékinois et en parla donc à son amie qui finit par offrir le chiot à Pansy ravie. Cette dernière s'était ensuite rendue auprès d'un vétérinaire sorcier ou vétomage qui rétablit aussitôt la patte du chiot grâce à des soins magiques spécifiques. La jeune femme prit soin de sa chienne avant de pleurer sa mort en novembre 2017.

Depuis, Pansy refusait de reprendre un autre Pékinois même si les jumeaux désiraient des chiens et leurs cadets des chats. D'ailleurs, les elfes tentaient d'appuyer la requête des enfants en assurant pouvoir s'occuper de plusieurs chiens, chats, moutons, aigles, chevaux, rats, furets ou autre puisqu'ils ne détenaient pas grand-chose à faire depuis leur installation en Grande-Bretagne et la gestion du troupeau de Pansy par Gyrin en Mongolie. Toutefois, la jeune femme refusait inlassablement de reprendre un nouvel animal mais Ron était bien décidé à offrir un chiot sa compagne pour son anniversaire en octobre ou à Noël.

Entre-temps, Pansy accepta d'aider la réceptionniste afin de convaincre l'animal de revenir à l'hôtel et caressa donc la chienne pour l'inciter à la suivre. Ensuite, Opale trottina à ses cotés sans se soucier de la stupeur de l'autre femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, la Française voulut l'emmener dans son logement situé au dernier étage de l'établissement afin de lui rincer les pattes couvertes de sable mais l'animal méfiant refusa de la laisser s'approcher et resta auprès de Pansy. Ronald curieux observa alors sa compagne caresser le Pékinois pour le rassurer sous le regard intéressé de la Moldue qui leur parla de cette petite chienne prénommée Opale en l'honneur de la cote d'Opale.

La chienne était née en juillet 2016 avant d'être vendue en octobre mais elle fut abandonnée à son sort dés l'été suivant. Le mois dernier, Anna la réceptionniste la découvrit par hasard sur la route puis fit de son mieux pour la capturer malgré l'agressivité de la chienne afin de ne pas la laisser là. Ensuite, l'identification de la puce électronique par le vétérinaire lui permit de retrouver la propriétaire qui résidait dans une commune voisine. Toutefois, cette femme sans cœur lui donna aussitôt les papiers du chien et même un certificat de cession. En effet, cette personne immonde ne voulait plus de la chienne car elle avait découvert que l'animal n'était pas inscrite au LOF malgré les propos du vendeur peu scrupuleux qui la lui vendit.

L'ex propriétaire d'Opale découvrit la supercherie par hasard car une amie lui expliqua que sa chienne ne pouvait pas s'appeler Opale puisque les chiots LOF nés en 2016 devaient obligatoirement détenir un nom commençant par la lettre M. En effet, c'était l'initiale prévue pour cette année là selon le registre officiel. La propriétaire d'Opale s'adressa aussitôt au vendeur qui fut contraint de lui révéler la vérité puis elle obtint le remboursement de la somme dépensée pour l'achat du chiot avant d'utiliser l'argent afin de partir en vacances après avoir abandonné Opale sur une route de campagne. Ensuite, la pauvre chienne connut la vie des vagabonds entre juillet 2017 et mai 2018. D'après le vétérinaire, elle eut également une ou deux portées mais nul ne connaissait le sort de ses pauvres chiots.

Anna avait tenté de garder Opale chez elle mais la chienne ne cessait de s'échapper afin de retourner sur la plage ou dans la rue. La jeune femme était donc contrainte de l'enfermer la nuit au sein de l'appartement familial pour la garder à l'intérieur mais elle ne pouvait pas l'y laisser seule le jour car la chienne faisait alors un vacarme épouvantable. Au cours de la conversation, la Moldue précisa être la fille du propriétaire de l'hôtel parti en voyage d'affaires à Paris la veille. Le mois dernier, son père lui avait permis de tenir le chien mais il avait fini par se lasser du vacarme provoqué par Opale la nuit. Certes, l'hôtel était autorisé aux chiens contre un supplément, cependant, les clients se plaignaient de plus en plus des aboiements d'Opale. Hier, le patron avait donc menacé sa fille de la porter lui-même à la SPA s'il trouvait encore la chienne chez eux à son retour d'ici une semaine.

Pansy peinée observa ce petit Pékinois ébouriffé et manifestement malheureux même s'il était correctement nourri depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir pour câliner l'animal qui posa aussitôt sa tête sur les cuisses de la sorcière. La jeune femme ne résista pas à son désir de la prendre dans ses bras et s'assit par terre pour lui permettre de monter sur ses genoux avant de caresser la chienne. Anna surprise confessa aussitôt sa stupeur :

« _ C'est la première fois que je la vois se comporter ainsi avec quelqu'un.

- Ce chien est de quelle couleur : on n'arrive pas à le déterminer en raison du sable ou encore de la saleté ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Il y a plusieurs couleurs de pelages chez les Pékinois : blanc, noir, beige, crème ainsi que des mélanges. Je crois qu'Opale a un poil clair entre le beige, le crème et un peu de marron ou noir. Expliqua Pansy tout en examinant la petite chienne.

- Oui elle doit ressembler à Moka mon propre Pékinois car il me fait penser au gâteau.

- C'est quoi le Moka comme gâteau ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- C'est un entremet de génoise et de crème au beurre parfumée au café moka. Expliqua Anna.

- En anglais c'est un _coffee-cake_. Précisa Pansy à son compagnon qui comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

- Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'ancienne propriétaire d'Opale l'a abandonné à cause de ses histoires de LOF, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est le Livre des Origines Français : en gros, il s'agit d'un registre où sont inscrits les chiens reconnus de pure race car il y a des standards pour chaque espèce. Sans une inscription de ce genre, un animal n'est pas considéré de pure race et son propriétaire ne peut donc pas le présenter à des concours ou vendre ses chiots à un bon prix. Un chien doté du LOF vaut très cher et mon père m'a donc offert Moka en 2016 en guise de récompense pour mes résultats au bac.

- Ah, le système anglais est un peu différent pour les chiens de race mais j'ai compris ce que vous voulez dire. Affirma Ron en songeant à ses propres recherches auprès des éleveurs anglais.

- Les chiots LOF sont très chers et les prix varient selon la race : ça commence à 800 euros voire 1000 ou plus. Dans le cas d'Opale, son ex propriétaire avait déboursé plus de 1300 euros à cause de ses soi-disant origines prestigieuses. Aussi, lorsque cette femme a découvert le pot aux roses, elle a refusé de la garder même si les géniteurs de cette petite chienne sont de véritables Pékinois malgré l'absence de LOF. La maitresse d'Opale a donc exigé du vendeur le remboursement de la somme déboursée s'il ne voulait pas être dénoncé pour escroquerie. Une fois l'argent en poche, elle a décide de l'utiliser pour partir en vacances sans s'encombrer de la chienne. Expliqua Anna.

- Même les animaux sont soumis à des histoires de sang purs et Opale en est victime. Déplora Pansy peinée.

- Pauvre Opale. Renchérit Ron avant de caresser l'animal méfiant au début mais qui se laissa faire après les paroles apaisantes de Pansy.

- Cette petite chienne va seulement fêter ses deux ans le mois prochain mais elle a déjà connu beaucoup de malheurs dans sa courte vie. Ajouta Anna.

- C'est normal que le poil d'Opale soit si ébouriffé? Demanda soudainement Ron curieux qui prit une photographie de l'animal depuis le Smartphone de Pansy.

- C'est du à l'absence de brossage car les Pékinois à poils longs doivent être brossés régulièrement. Expliqua Pansy.

- J'ai bien essayé de laver ou brosser Opale mais elle refuse de se laisser faire et a même failli me mordre plusieurs fois. Intervint Anna penaude.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos Mademoiselle : ce n'est pas du tout une critique à votre égard car vous faites déjà beaucoup pour Opale et ce n'est pas facile vu sa méfiance envers vous. L'apaisa Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire car elle refuse de rester chez moi malgré la présence de Moka et personne d'autre ne veut l'adopter.

- C'est seulement pour ces histoires ridicules de LOF que personne ne la veut ? L'interrogea Ron.

- Non c'est qu'Opale a perdu confiance dans les humains après avoir erré sur les routes pendant des mois. A présent, elle s'entend bien seulement avec les enfants des clients mais pas les adultes au point de grogner tout le temps afin de les inciter à ne pas l'approcher. Les gens se découragent donc facilement face à son attitude et l'estiment de trop mauvais caractère pour l'adopter.

- Je vois. Conclut Ron pensif.

- Les gens préfèrent donc prendre un chiot bien plus docile plutôt que de perdre leur temps à apprivoiser Opale. Toutefois, elle semble totalement différente avec votre épouse Monsieur: c'est la première fois que je la vois se comporter d'une aussi manière affectueuse et docile avec un adulte. Révéla Anna.

- En général, le Pékinois est très méfiant avec les étrangers mais extrêmement fidèle à son propriétaire. La petite Opale a simplement besoin de temps pour faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre après son abandon. Modéra Pansy tout en caressant la chienne.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire car mon père ne veut pas la garder et va l'emmener au refuge si elle est encore ici à son retour. Déplora Anna.

- C'est vraiment triste. Soupira Pansy sincèrement peinée pour la chienne.

- Si jamais elle vous intéresse Madame, je vous la confie volontiers si vous me promettez d'en prendre soin. Affirma Anna dont le comportement soudainement docile d'Opale au contact de Pansy ou la douceur de cette dernière envers l'animal ne lui avaient pas échappé.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Pansy qui crut avoir mal compris.

- Pensez-y: vous pouvez l'emmener en Angleterre dés demain soir car elle détient sa puce électronique et son passeport. De plus, tous ses vaccins dont celui contre la rage sont à jour.

- Nous pourrions donc l'emmener avec nous sans soucis ? Voulut s'assurer Ron songeur.

- Oui car ses papiers sont en règle. La seule chose qui vous reste à faire c'est de lui administrer un traitement antiparasitaire certifié par un vétérinaire sur son passeport car les anglais exigent ce truc pour laisser un animal rentrer sur le territoire britannique.

- Où peut-on trouver ce traitement ? Demanda Ron.

- Chez le vétérinaire : il faut l'appliquer au moins vingt-quatre heures avant l'arrivée des animaux en Grande-Bretagne. Répondit Anna.

- Il y a un vétérinaire à Wissant ? L'interrogea Ron.

- Non mais vous en trouverez plusieurs dans les environs. Le mien a une clinique vétérinaire à Wimereux : ce n'est pas loin d'ici et mon véto connait déjà Opale. Aussi, il ferait donc rapidement le nécessaire. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Hm.

- Il faut absolument faire administrer à Opale son traitement cet après-midi sinon vous ne pourrez pas repartir avec demain soir. Débita Anna à toute vitesse.

- Euh, nous devrions d'abord en discuter Ronald et moi car ce n'est pas une décision que nous pouvons prendre à la légère. Intervint Pansy partagée entre son désir de sauver la chienne et la peur d'agir de manière trop précipitée à cause de son impulsivité soudaine.

- Pansy, on l'emmène avec nous demain soir ou lundi matin si tu es d'accord car je ne veux pas imaginer ce pauvre chien agressé de nouveau sur la plage ou emprisonné derrière les barreaux d'une cage. Proposa aussitôt Ron peiné pour Opale.

- Ronny, je refuse de l'imaginer dans un refuge également mais saurons-nous vraiment nous en occuper ? Un animal a besoin de soins et d'attentions : je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir lui dédier assez de temps. Rétorqua Pansy hésitante tout en observant la chienne paisiblement couchée sur ses genoux.

- Tu travailles à la maison Pansy donc tu seras bien plus présente pour elle qu'une autre personne contrainte de travailler dehors toute la journée. De plus. les elf _ hem tu sais qui _ pourraient s'en occuper si jamais tu dois sortir ou autre. Insista-t-il.

- Ronald c'est si inattendu : Opale ne veut peut-être pas de nous. Enfin qui me dit qu'elle ne tentera pas de s'échapper durant le trajet ou une fois chez nous car nous sommes des inconnus pour elle. Hésita Pansy.

- Je vous offre une nuit supplémentaire à l'hôtel comme ça vous aurez le temps de vous habituer à elle et Opale à vous. Cela vous permettrait également d'attendre sereinement la fin des vingt-quatre heures du traitement. Ensuite, vous repartirez tranquillement lundi matin après une bonne nuit de repos. Insista Anna déterminée à ne pas laisser passer la chance de faire adopter Opale.

- Mais…

- Pansy : Londres est seulement à une heure trente de Folkestone en voiture donc j'arriverai tranquillement à mon travail si on part tôt lundi matin. L'interrompit Ron pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la Moldue tout en estimant cependant pouvoir transplaner sans soucis en cas de besoin.

- Réfléchissez-y tout le week-end s'il le faut et faites-moi savoir demain soir au plus tard Madame. Si vous décidez de prendre Opale demain, vous ne pourrez pas lui faire consulter le vétérinaire avant lundi mais je veillerai à ce que votre chambre vous soit attribuée gratuitement jusqu'à mardi. Renchérit Anna en désespoir de cause sans se soucier de demander l'avis de son père par ailleurs absent jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- Mais vous ne nous connaissez pas, comment pouvez-vous nous confier ce chien ? Rétorqua Pansy abasourdie.

- Monsieur l'a sauvé des coups d'un poivrot et Opale semble déjà vous adorer. Aussi, c'est une garantie totale à mes yeux. Si vous ne vous sentez pas de la prendre tout de suite, vous pouvez réfléchir tout le week-end et vous prolongez gratuitement votre séjour. Vous êtes sa dernière chance avant le départ au refuge dans une semaine jour pour jour. Renchérit Anna. _ »

La sorcière hésita puis lui promit d'y réfléchir et lui donner rapidement une réponse après un moment de réflexion. Le couple salua la réceptionniste avant de se diriger vers le couloir mais Pansy surprise fut aussitôt suivie par Opale qui tenta d'entrer également dans la chambre. La sorcière lui demanda donc gentiment de rester dehors et l'animal s'assit donc devant l'entrée sous le regard abasourdi de Ron. Ensuite, Pansy songeuse ferma la porte afin de rester seule avec son compagnon.

Une fois seuls, Gryffondor demanda à sa belle la raison de son hésitation. Pansy perturbée confessa sa crainte de s'attacher à un autre chien après la mort de Raja. Ce décès blessa également ses fils, en particulier Kushi âgé de trois ans seulement au moment des faits. Contrairement aux idées reçues sur les difficultés des Pékinois avec les jeunes enfants, Raja passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec lui. Aussi, Kushi éprouva une peine immense à la mort de l'animal devenu son compagnon de jeu. Pansy craignait donc de le voir prendre Opale pour un substitut de Raja et rester déçu si l'animal était moins joueur. Enfin, la proposition de la Française la prenait vraiment au dépourvu car la chose devait se décider en très peu de temps. Or l'adoption d'un chien n'était pas anodine même si elle ne voulait pas imaginer Opale finir ses jours dans une cage car les chiens adultes détenaient moins de chance d'être adoptés que les chiots. Toutefois, ils ne savaient rien de cet animal à l'apparence adorable donc Pansy se demandait si Opale souffrait de traumatismes dus à son passé ou si elle saurait s'adapter à la présence des garçons.

Ron lui rappela aussitôt les propos de la Moldue :

« _ Opale s'entend bien avec les enfants d'après la jeune demoiselle. De plus, les elfes t'aideront à t'en occuper si besoin est. Enfin, ta mère ou ta grand-mère adorent les Pékinois également. De toute façon, elle sera bien mieux avec nous que derrière les barreaux d'une cage.

- C'est certain Ronald mais l'adoption d'un animal ne doit pas se faire à la légère. Hésita Pansy inquiète.

- Je sais, néanmoins, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car Opale sera envoyée dans un refuge la semaine prochaine si on ne fait rien. Or, je n'ai pas envie de la voir finir blessée sous les coups d'un autre type sur la plage avant la fin de la semaine ou se retrouver dans une cage après le retour du propriétaire de l'hôtel.

- Moi non plus Ronald, j'avoue ne pas vraiment supporter l'idée de la laisser ici. Confessa Pansy.

- Alors c'est décidé : on l'emmène avec nous. Déclara Ron.

- Mais tu es vraiment certain de vouloir prendre un chien car c'est une véritable responsabilité et pas un beau joujou mais un être vivant dont il faudra prendre soin toute sa vie. Expliqua Pansy.

- J'en ai conscience et puis tu sais c'est moi qui prenais soin de Pattenrond avant son décès car mon ex n'avait plus temps de s'en occuper à cause de sa carrière bien trop prenante. Donc je suis habitué à m'occuper d'un animal même si ce n'était pas un chien. Enfin, Opale n'a confiance en personne mais semble t'avoir déjà adopté. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'elle est encore derrière la porte en train de t'attendre.

- Elle doit déjà m'avoir oublié. Contesta la sorcière troublée.

- Pansy: Opale ne veut pas d'une autre personne, sinon elle se serait rapidement adaptée à sa vie auprès de la Moldue surtout après avoir passé tant de mois à vagabonder. Or, tu es manifestement la seule à avoir gagné sa confiance. Assura Ron

- C'est probablement du à mes capacités d'_Animagus_ car les animaux sentent ces choses et sont attirés par les détenteurs d'un tel don. Expliqua Pansy songeuse.

- Ce qui confirme mes propos : Opale se sent en sécurité avec toi et veut rester en ta compagnie. Je parie que nous allons la trouver derrière la porte en train de t'attendre. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas Ronny. Protesta Pansy souriante.

- Mais si, en tout cas que dirais-tu de rentrer lundi matin seulement même si le vétérinaire administre le traitement à Opale cet après-midi? Proposa Ron.

- Mais et ton travail ? L'interrogea Pansy.

- Eh bien, je t'accompagne durant une partie du trajet puis je transplanerai à la boutique à neuf heures si nous ne sommes pas rentrés à temps. De plus, nous profiterions pleinement de tout notre week-end. De toute façon tu avais choisi une formule flexible où le billet de l'Eurotunnel était modifiable sans devoir rien débourser non ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui: il nous faudrait juste payer un supplément pour Opale.

- Alors c'est décidé on repart lundi après une bonne nuit de sommeil au lieu de rouler de nuit demain soir pour rentrer dans le Devon. Opale se sera également habituée à nous et voyagera plus tranquillement de jour. Affirma Ronald.

- Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor très impulsif pour songer à adopter un animal sur un coup de tête. Déclara Pansy souriante.

- Ca fait partie de mon charme. Plaisanta-t-il. .

- Tu es mon beau lion fougueux. Le taquina Pansy.

- C'est la première fois que tu t'approches d'un chien depuis la mort de ta chère Raja et je veux te voir heureuse avec cette petite chienne qui semble sous ton charme. Affirma-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Tu es vraiment généreux Ronny pour songer à adopter un animal alors que beaucoup de monstre sans cœur les abandonnent afin de partir en vacances durant l'été. Réaffirma Pansy admirative.

- Dis plutôt que je suis chanceux car je peux t'offrir un Pékinois gratuitement pour ton anniversaire sans devoir payer une fortune. Plaisanta Ron hilare.

- Heureusement que je sais que tu plaisantes. Le taquina Pansy.

- J'ai plaisanté sur le fait de trouver un chien sans payer mais pas sur ma décision de t'offrir un chiot. En effet, j'ai commencé à chercher un éleveur sérieux pour pouvoir t'offrir un animal pour ton anniversaire. Révéla Ron.

- Sérieusement Ronny ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Oui mais j'ai vu ta réaction face à la chienne et son coup de foudre pour toi donc ce n'est pas la peine d'aller chercher un chiot qui trouvera certainement un autre maitre contrairement à Opale. Affirma Ron avant de caresser les cheveux de sa compagne.

- Ronny… _ »

La jeune femme l'observa un instant avant d'affirmer qu'il devait vraiment l'aimer pour satisfaire un tel désir même si cela signifiait adopter un animal à peine entrevu. Ron confessa aussitôt adorer les chiens mais Hermione ne voulut jamais entendre parler d'en adopter un même après la mort de Pattenrond. L'histoire d'Opale lui faisait également de la peine: aussi, il désirait vraiment l'accueillir chez eux au lieu de l'imaginer finir dans un refuge. La petite chienne méritait enfin un peu de sérénité et Pansy lui semblait parfaite pour s'en occuper. Sa compagne l'observa puis affirma devenir aussi impulsive que lui pour prendre une décision pareille en si peu de temps. Toutefois, elle désirait vraiment adopter la petite chienne.

Ron souriant lui demanda si elle était contente avant de taquiner sa compagne cramoisie qui acquiesça tout en se traitant d'inconsciente comme les Gryffondor. Il rétorqua savoir qu'elle s'occuperait très bien de l'animal comme pour toutes ses autres bêtes. De toute façon, les elfes en prendraient également soin en cas de besoin. Ce n'était donc pas une décision impulsive puisque la chienne ne serait jamais seule, ni délaissée. Enfin, Ron avait eu droit à sa toile et estimait donc juste qu'elle puisse obtenir Opale en échange. Pansy affirma malicieusement que l'échange n'était pas équitable car la petite chienne valait bien plus que vingt ou même cinquante toiles. Aussi, il allait pouvoir en choisir d'autres si c'était son souhait.

Toutefois, Ron estima détenir déjà son plus beau trésor avant de l'embrasser. Ronald consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était dix-sept heures trente seulement. Aussi, ils avaient tout le temps de s'occuper d'Opale avant leur diner en amoureux. Ensuite, Ron plaisanta sur le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés à deux ce matin mais repartiraient à trois même si ce n'était pas de la manière imaginée par leurs amis. Pansy souriante affirma cependant que nul ne pouvait encore le savoir avant de plaisanter sur la taille du lit _King size_, la literie moelleuse et la décoration romantique de la chambre… Le sorcier lui lança un regard partagé entre la tendresse et le désir avant d'acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Une minute plus tard, Pansy songea à un détail puis les deux sorciers réparèrent aussitôt les canisses de leur terrasse à l'aide de la magie.

Ensuite, ils estimèrent devoir parler de l'adoption d'Opale aux enfants avant de communiquer leur décision définitive à la Moldue. Les tourtereaux transplanèrent donc à la Ger où les garçons ravis se précipitèrent sur leur mère qui les embrassa ainsi que Mathis, Lauren et Kaiden, également présent car son papa inquiet l'avait laissé à Naraantsuya en raison d'un malaise de sa propre mère et l'absence de Tsetseg au palais Adiriig. Pansy surprise ne dit rien, néanmoins, elle n'éprouva aucune peine pour son ancienne belle-mère car cette vieille vipère fit tout pour convaincre Toorj de la quitter et briser leur famille en 2014…

Une minute plus tard, Pansy chassa donc ses pensées puis s'assit car Kushi désirait s'installer sur ses genoux pendant que Ron dorlotait le petit Kaiden ravi de recevoir autant d'attention. Ensuite, les deux adultes racontèrent aux enfants l'histoire de la petite chienne puis demandèrent leur avis aux quatre garçons. Ces derniers donnèrent aussitôt leur accord pour accueillir Opale puis les elfes également présents rassurèrent Pansy sur leur complète disponibilité afin de s'occuper de l'animal. Ensuite, tout le monde voulut voir la photo d'Opale avant de la trouver jolie malgré la couche de saleté.

Haje se souvint alors d'un détail puis alla chercher un flacon avant de le donner à sa maitresse surprise. Il affirma avoir obéi à ses ordres quand elle lui demanda de faire parvenir les anciennes affaires de Raja à un refuge pour animaux d'Oulan-Bator hormis quelques objets auxquels Pansy tenait. Toutefois, l'elfe confessa l'oubli de ce flacon neuf acheté quelques jours avant la mort de Raja puis délaissé dans la réserve, néanmoins, la mention du pelage de l'animal lui remémora son existence. Pansy remercia aussitôt l'elfe car le flacon qui lui serait de grande utilité pour laver Opale. Afin de faire plaisir aux enfants, Ron transplana quelques minutes à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ pour imprimer la photographie d'Opale pendant que Pansy bordait Kushi et Kaiden désireux de faire la sieste. Ensuite, Ron la rejoignit afin de l'aider à border le bébé puis les deux adultes repartirent rapidement pour Wissant.

Après le transplanage, ils sortirent de la chambre et trouvèrent Opale toujours assise à la même place. Le cœur de Pansy se serra tout comme celui de Ron à la vue de la soumission de la petite chienne dans l'espoir de se faire accepter. L'animal releva aussitôt la tête à la vue de la sorcière qui s'accroupit afin de caresser l'animal avant de lui demander pardon pour sa distraction car elle voulait seulement l'encourager à ne pas la suivre tout à l'heure et non la contraindre à rester là. Pansy tendit la main à Opale qui s'approcha pour la lécher puis posa ses petites pattes pleines de sable sur la poitrine de la sorcière afin de la convaincre de la prendre avec elle. La sorcière ne résista plus et la prit dans ses bras tout en demandant silencieusement à sa chère Raja de ne pas lui en vouloir car elle ne l'oublierait jamais même si Opale venait maintenant d'entrer dans sa vie.

Ensuite, Pansy et Ron se rendirent à la réception où Anna abasourdie observa Opale maintenant sagement blottie dans les bras de la jeune femme qui ne se souciait pas du sable sur ses vêtements. La Moldue affirma n'avoir jamais vu la chienne obéir aveuglément à quelqu'un, ni se montrer aussi douce. Ron parla du feeling de sa compagne avec les animaux sans préciser que ce fait était du à sa nature d'_Animagus_. En tout cas, Anna approuva aussitôt ses paroles car Opale ne s'était jamais montrée aussi affectueuse avec personne. Elle contempla la chienne paisiblement blottie contre Pansy puis plaisanta en lui demandant de faire honneur à leur belle Côte d'Opale mais aussi à la France après son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, Ron ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photographie de l'animal dans les bras de Pansy heureuse. Pendant ce temps, Anna s'absenta un instant pour aller chercher les documents d'Opale dont un certificat de cession de l'animal puisqu'elle en détenait officiellement la propriété après l'avoir reprise à son ancienne propriétaire.

A son retour, Anna affirma que son vétérinaire procéderait aux modifications sur le passeport avant de communiquer également le changement de propriétaire aux autorités compétentes. Ensuite, Anna contacta son vétérinaire qui affirma pouvoir recevoir le couple aujourd'hui et leur fixa un rendez-vous. Pansy la remercia puis voulut aller nettoyer Opale dont les pattes étaient encore couvertes de sable. La réceptionniste songea alors à un détail et estima qu'ils pourraient commodément loger Opale dans le petit salon de leur suite au lieu de la tenir dans leur chambre la nuit. Ensuite, Anna voulut leur offrir la nuit du dimanche au lundi, néanmoins, Ron ne voulut pas abuser de sa gentillesse et affirma régler la nuit supplémentaire s'ils décidaient de rester. En attendant, il insista pour régler tout de suite le supplément demandé par l'établissement pour la présence des animaux. Ensuite, il remercia la Moldue pour tout puis suivit Pansy toujours en train de tenir la chienne dans ses bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur de leur petit salon, Pansy utilisa sa baguette pour métamorphoser un pot en bassine avant d'y verser de l'eau tiède. Elle saisit le flacon donné par son elfe et déposa ensuite Opale dans la bassine puis fut rassurée par la docilité de l'animal durant son bain sous le flash de Ron amusé par la scène. Une fois les ablutions finies, la jeune femme saisit la chienne afin de la sécher avant de démêler son pelage après avoir métamorphosé un gobelet en brosse. Grace à la lotion pour cheveux élaborée par Pansy et sans danger aussi bien pour les humains que les animaux, tous les nœuds du pelage d'Opale, même les plus résistants, furent rapidement démêlés et sans douleur pour la chienne. En revanche, un toiletteur aurait probablement rasé les poils afin de ne pas blesser Opale en tentant de lui défaire des nœuds inextricables. Ensuite, Ron abasourdi resta surpris par l'éclat soudain de la petite chienne et la beauté de son pelage avant de la prendre de nouveau en photo. Il utilisa aussitôt le wifi gratuit de l'hôtel pour envoyer tous ses clichés à Nott en le priant de les montrer aux enfants.

Le Serpentard était en train de prendre un verre dans le Londres moldu avec Adrian et tous deux observèrent les clichés avec curiosité. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la Ger où Naraantsuya leur raconta toute l'histoire d'Opale avant d'admirer en compagnie des enfants la splendeur de l'animal après son bain. Ensuite, Théodore pensif songea aux propos de la Mongole sur le projet d'article de Rita Skeeter au sujet du voyage des tourtereaux ce matin. Il décida donc de lui parler de cette adoption afin de lui permettre de réaliser un second papier et dans l'espoir de donner une bonne image des ex Bannis puisque Pansy adoptait un chien sans se soucier de son pedigree.

Nott se rendit donc auprès de la journaliste puis l'entraina dans le Londres moldu afin de contacter son amie par téléphone. Pansy resta surprise par la demande de Rita Skeeter et demanda son avis à Ron qui accepta de donner une interview afin de parler de l'abandon des animaux l'été car ce fait touchait aussi la société sorcière. Il protesta un peu face aux louanges de sa compagne sur son courage de lion au moment de sa confrontation avec le Moldu car le sorcier était alors sans baguette, mais se sentit cependant flatté. A son insu, Rita était également aux anges car elle pourrait ainsi faire un article qui lui permettrait encore une fois de rabattre le caquet de Mrs Granger-Davies certainement pas ravie de voir la presse encenser son ex. Toutefois, cette satanée Hermione était impuissante cette fois-ci car il n'y aurait aucune diffamation, ni autre.

Une fois le bref interview fini, le couple prit Opale dans les bras et retourna à la réception où Anna les attendait avec un sac de transport, un harnais et une laisse pour leur permettre de transporter Opale dans la voiture et l'emmener à pied chez le vétérinaire s'ils étaient contraints de se garer loin de la clinique. Pansy la remercia aussitôt et promit de se procurer le nécessaire avant leur départ afin de pouvoir lui rendre les affaires de Moka. Anna penaude aurait bien voulu les lui offrir mais Pansy s'était aperçue qu'il s'agissait d'une étudiante qui travaillait pour ne pas dépendre de ses parents. Elle ne voulait donc pas ôter ses accessoires à Moka, ni contraindre sa maitresse à lui racheter ces choses.

Enfin, Pansy s'accroupit puis montra à Ron curieux comment mettre le harnais à Opale qui se laissa faire docilement sous le regard abasourdi d'Anna. Une fois la chienne prête, Pansy décida de tester son aptitude en tirant doucement sur la laisse pour voir si elle y était habituée ou non. Anna surprise observa alors Opale trottiner aussitôt auprès de la Britannique sans tirer sur la laisse, ni montrer le moindre signe de résistance. La moldue songea au nombre de fois où la chienne refusa de lui obéir puis estima avoir eu raison de la confier à sa cliente manifestement plus apte à l'apprivoiser.

Une minute plus tard, Ron et Pansy sortirent avec Opale qui se montrait extrêmement docile et faisait confiance à Pansy même si elle l'avait à peine rencontré aujourd'hui. La chienne ne connaissait rien à la magie mais ressentait un immense apaisement au contact de la femme et une certaine affinité avec elle comme si l'humaine comprenait les animaux. Aussi, elle la suivit aveuglément et se laissa sagement installée dans le sac de transport ensuite déposé à l'arrière de la voiture. En effet, les deux sorciers craignaient d'effectuer un transplanage en compagnie de l'animal pas du tout habitué à la magie. Ils avaient donc décidé d'utiliser les moyens moldus en sa présence pour le moment et de lui montrer progressivement le transplanage ou le portoloin plus tard.

Enfin, le couple se rendit à Wimereux l'une des communes voisines où se situait la petite clinique vétérinaire. Après leur arrivée moins de dix minutes plus tard, le couple observa avec curiosité les lieux et estimèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une station balnéaire manifestement un peu plus développée que Wissant car la petite ville était dotée de nombreux magasins de souvenirs. Ensuite, la sorcière se gara avant de descendre du véhicule en compagnie de Ronald qui ouvrit le sac afin de faire sortir Opale manifestement habituée aux trajets en voiture. Il accrocha également la laisse au harnais puis les sorciers observèrent les lieux tout en discutant joyeusement durant le trajet à pied jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire en compagnie d'Opale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'était une petite parenthèse pour parler de l'abandon des animaux. J'espère que le sujet vous touche et vous en parlerez autour de vous :)<strong>_

_**A bientot !**_


	27. Chapter 26 OUI

_**Bonjour à tous et bon mercredi !**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction où Ron et Pansy continuent leur voyage à Wissant. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Une fois à la clinique, Pansy et Ron furent rapidement reçus par le vétérinaire qui connaissait déjà la situation d'Opale. Il les salua puis examina l'animal et les rassura sur son état général mais nota un détail. Ensuite, le spécialiste annonça au couple la gestation de la petite chienne. La sorcière surprise confessa avoir songé à la stériliser dés leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne mais estima devoir attendre dans ce cas. Le vétérinaire lui proposa de procéder à l'avortement si c'était son souhait, cependant, Pansy et Ron estimèrent avoir assez de place sur le terrain ou à la Ger pour accueillir tous les chiots. De plus, Opale avait déjà eu des portées et nul ne connaissait leur destin. Aussi, ils ne voulaient pas lui arracher ses derniers petits avant la stérilisation.<p>

Enfin, Pansy songeuse affirma détenir déjà deux noms de personnes probablement désireux d'adopter un chiot avant de parler à son compagnon de sa mère et Greg. La jeune femme affirma que Gregory avait toujours aimé Raja au point de regretter sa stérilisation rapide car il se serait volontiers porté volontaire pour adopter l'un de ses chiots. D'après Pansy, Greg saurait parfaitement s'occuper d'un petit chien dont la présence lui permettrait également de s'ouvrir d'avantage aux autres et même de finir par discuter avec les gens lors des promenades quotidiennes du toutou.

Ron acquiesça puis Pansy s'interrogea sur l'identité du père des chiots mais estima rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de Moka le chien de la réceptionniste. Ensuite, le vétérinaire procéda à l'application d'un traitement antiparasitaire compatible avec la gestation d'Opale. Il procéda également au changement de propriétaire depuis l'ordinateur afin d'enregistrer les données auprès de la _Société Centrale Canine_. Le spécialiste bénit la modernisation des services qui acceptaient maintenant les changements par voie télématique au lieu de procéder encore par courrier. Une fois les modifications validées automatiquement par le serveur, le vétérinaire imprima les nouveaux documents d'Opale et lui refit également son passeport. Il procéda aussi au changement des données de la puce électronique. Enfin, Pansy acheta des aliments spécifiques pour Opale en pleine gestation avant de saluer le vétérinaire.

Une fois dehors, le couple se rendit à un magasin de jardinerie-animalerie conseillée par Anna où les chiens étaient autorisés à entrer du moment que les propriétaires les tenaient près d'eux en laisse. Ron curieux observa alors les articles pour chiens en compagnie de Pansy avant de s'esclaffer à la vue d'une espèce de lit de princesse. La sorcière partagea son hilarité en affirmant que certains propriétaires n'hésitaient pas à faire des folies pour leurs animaux. En revanche, elle s'intéressait surtout à la praticité car Opale avait besoin d'une nourriture équilibrée, de soins et d'affection mais pas de ces choses ridicules. Ron approuva aussitôt le sens pratique de sa compagne qui sélectionna des articles de qualité mais bien moins chers que les objets grotesques comme le lit auparavant décrié. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à la caisse où la caissière loua longuement la beauté d'Opale sans se douter qu'il s'agissait du chien qu'elle avait traité de sale cabot crasseux sur la plage de Wissant quelques jours plus tôt.

Après leurs achats, le couple retourna à Wissant où ils décidèrent de flâner un peu sur la digue en compagnie d'Opale maintenant harnachée avec ses propres accessoires et non plus ceux de Moka rendus à leur propriétaire. Durant leur marche, Ronald admira les couleurs chatoyantes de la baie sous la caresse du soleil couchant avant de prendre plusieurs photographies du panorama, Pansy et Opale. Sa compagne voulut ensuite le photographier également puis effectua un cliché à ses cotés. Au cours de la promenade, Pansy nota la présence de nombreuses boutiques puis le couple décida de s'attarder un instant dans un magasin de souvenirs où le propriétaire leur permit d'entrer en compagnie de la chienne après avoir noté sa propreté. Ils achetèrent ainsi quelques cadeaux pour les garçons dont Kaiden, Rose, Hugo, leurs parents respectifs, Odval et Kenji.

Ensuite, Pansy craqua à la vue d'une jolie robe dans une vitrine puis Ron l'encouragea aussitôt à aller l'essayer pendant qu'il resterait dehors avec Opale car il ne tenait pas à s'ennuyer dans un magasin pour bonnes femmes selon son expression. Tandis que sa compagne s'engouffrait dans la boutique, Ron continua donc de flâner sur la digue puis il nota une petite bijouterie à la devanture surannée mais qui parvenait ainsi à attirer le regard des touristes étrangers pour son apparence française typique.

Ainsi, Ron curieux imita les autres touristes et s'approcha de l'enseigne tout en s'attendant à voir une dame élégante sortir de là ou un homme avec son béret ainsi que sa baguette sous le bras. Le sorcier curieux jeta un regard sur la vitrine avant de rester agréablement surpris par la beauté des bijoux à la portée de toutes les bourses et décida de chercher un cadeau pour Pansy qui ne possédait plus grand-chose.

En effet, la jeune femme s'était volontairement défait de l'énorme collection de bijoux, parures ou autres offerts par Toorj durant leur histoire d'amour car elle ne voulait pas les garder à la Ger maintenant que Ron était devenu son compagnon. Le sorcier surpris affirmait ne ressentir aucune jalousie à la vue de ces choses mais Pansy préférait clore définitivement le chapitre Toorj puis elle s'était fait escorter par ses elfes pour déposer à la banque l'énorme coffret empli de bijoux rares et précieux. Ces parures, anneaux, tiares ou autres resteraient donc enfermés jusqu'à sa mort où ils seraient ensuite partagés équitablement entres ses fils puisque Perle n'était jamais venue au monde. Pansy avait également remisé dans une boîte toutes les lettres d'amour de Toorj sous le regard abasourdi de Ron à la vue de l'immense tas de parchemins rédigés à la main par l'auror depuis leur rencontre en 1998 jusqu'en février 2014. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule fois où Pansy lui avoua son incompréhension pour les gestes de son ex mari qui affirmait l'aimer plus que tout le matin avant de débarquer comme un fou furieux afin de la chasser le soir même…

Ils avaient ensuite changé de sujet puis Ron curieux lui avait demandé si elle ne regretterait pas ces superbes bijoux mais Pansy affirmait les considérer seulement comme un souvenir de son échec conjugal. De toute façon, elle les avait seulement endossé lors des réceptions au palais Adiriig ou dans de très rares occasions car leur valeur était bien trop grande pour les porter tous les jours sans risquer une agression ou pire une tentative de meurtre en cas de résistance. Certes, elle possédait aussi des bijoux bien plus simples offerts par son ex avant leur mariage et c'étaient ceux auxquels la jeune femme tenait le plus mais elle ne voulait plus les endosser maintenant.

Pansy n'aimait pas parler de son passé conjugal cependant elle avait confessé préférer largement l'amour sincère de Ronald, sa présence et ses attentions de tous les jours plutôt que des bijoux dont la beauté ne compenserait jamais la folie de son ex. Ensuite, Ron l'avait écouté parler de sa terreur mais aussi son immense chagrin au moment où elle dut quitter le palais en compagnie de ses trois enfants. Pansy éprouvée ne se sentait pas en mesure de faire transplaner tout son petit monde dans son état de grossesse avancé mais Odval également présente s'en était chargée en compagnie de Haje et Hie.

Au cours de la conversation, Pansy affirmait également faire de son mieux afin d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec Toorj pour le bien-être de leurs enfants mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier tous les tourments subis par sa faute. Elle avait voulu rendre les bijoux à son ex, cependant, il refusait toujours de les reprendre et ils resteraient donc en sa possession. A présent, la jeune femme ne voulait donc pas s'encombrer d'objets du passé mais aller de l'avant. Aussi, les bijoux resteraient dans son coffre jusqu'au moment où ses fils les reprendraient. Toutefois, Ron savait que Pansy ne possédait plus grand-chose maintenant hormis le médaillon de son père, des bracelets de sa mère ou quelques bijoux offerts par Odval dans le passé.

Aussi, Ron voulut lui offrir quelque chose maintenant en attendant de trouver sa bague de fiançailles. Il observa donc les colliers, boucles d'oreilles ou encore les bracelets avant de jeter machinalement un œil sur les anneaux même si le sorcier ne pensait pas trouver une bague de fiançailles aujourd'hui. Toutefois, Ronald resta sans voix face à un très bel anneau en or blanc sublimé par le pavage central serti de petits saphirs bleus et rehaussé par deux rangs de diamant autour. Il estima avoir trouvé son bonheur avant de s'inquiéter du prix, néanmoins, le sorcier resta agréablement surpris par son coût extrêmement raisonnable et largement inferieur à la somme mise de coté pour cet achat.

Le sorcier voulut aussitôt entrer dans la bijouterie mais observa Opale puis se demanda comment faire. Toutefois, la vendeuse s'était aperçue de sa présence et comprit son dilemme avant de s'approcher pour lui ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme salua Ronald surpris avec courtoisie tout en louant la beauté de son chien. Le Gryffondor crut donc qu'elle était venue saluer Opale et en profita pour lui demander s'il pouvait entrer avec son Pékinois. La Moldue acquiesça aussitôt car la docilité manifeste de l'animal ainsi que sa propreté lui inspiraient confiance. Ron la suivit donc avec Opale puis voulut voir l'anneau entrevu dans la vitrine. La vendeuse souriante affirma qu'il plaisait à beaucoup de clientes au point que cette bague était encore la seule disponible.

Ron acquiesça puis voulut le voir avant d'admirer la beauté de cet anneau et se mit à l'imaginer au doigt de Pansy. Ensuite, la vendeuse vanta les qualités de la bague dont la largeur était de 9 millimètres (7 en haut et deux en bas) ainsi que d'une épaisseur de 4 millimètres. L'anneau était composé d'or blanc de 9 carats, de huit petits diamants de 0,064 carats et de 19 saphirs. Elle révéla que son prix bas s'expliquait donc en partie par la qualité de son or à seulement 9 carats certes, pur, mais moins précieux que celui à 18 carats. Enfin, les soldes venaient de débuter et donc le bijou était soldé. Aussi, l'anneau coûtait bien moins cher que son prix original cet hiver. Toutefois, la vendeuse affirma aussi pouvoir lui montrer la version à 18 carats bien plus raffinée s'il le souhaitait. Certes, son prix serait plus élevé mais la pureté de la bague n'en serait que plus élevée. Toutefois, Ron n'y comprenait pas grand-chose et ne se souciait pas du nombre de carats ou autre car il avait trouvé la bague de ses rêves pour Pansy. Aussi, le Britannique affirma acheter celle de la vitrine et ne voulut rien savoir sur l'autre bijou. Ensuite, il paya sans soucis la somme demandée puis la vendeuse lui emballa son achat avant de le saluer.

Après son achat, Ron souriant continua de se promener sur la digue avant de retrouver Pansy. Il embrassa sa compagne sans rien lui avouer de son achat bien caché dans son trench puis les sorciers continuèrent de flâner un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un café pour prendre un verre pendant qu'Opale restait sagement couchée aux pieds de Pansy. Ron profita de cette halte pour goûter la Blanche de Wissant et la trouva bonne même s'il préférait de très loin sa chère bière anglaise.

Enfin, le couple rentra à l'hôtel pour se préparer avant le repas. Pansy en profita pour donner le sien à Opale et lui installer son panier dans le salon. Pendant ce temps, Ron fila à la salle de bains puis attendit que Pansy s'y engouffre à son tour pour transplaner à la Ger dans le but de parler aux garçons mais aussi à Severus Rogue surpris par son arrivée.

Le Gryffondor salua tout le monde puis décida de se lancer :

« _ Professeur, Nansal, Toorjii, Severus et Kushi, je dois vous parler d'homme à homme.

- Ah bon, mais Kushi n'est pas un homme mais un gros bébé qui suce encore son pouce. Plaisanta Nansal.

- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Kushi.

- Ah non ? Pourtant tu dormais avec ton pouce dans la bouche durant ta sieste tout à l'heure donc tu n'es pas un homme. Renchérit Toorjii.

- Si ! Insista Kushi avant de taper son frère amusé.

- Ca suffit les enfants car Monsieur Ronald Weasley a manifestement quelque chose à nous dire. Intervint Rogue depuis son portrait.

- Euh oui… Commença Ron soudainement cramoisi.

- Bon alors Ron tu dois nous dire quoi ? Demanda Kushi.

- Je suis curieux de l'entendre. Ajouta Severus Rogue amusé par l'embarras du Gryffondor, néanmoins, il avait deviné ses intentions et appréciait sincèrement son geste.

- Eh bien voilà, j'aime votre fille._ Déclara Ron en s'adressant à Rogue_ Et votre maman. Continua-t-il en parlant aux enfants.

- Bah oui mais ça on le sait déjà ! Rétorqua Severus curieux.

- Laisse-le parler. Lui conseilla gentiment Severus Rogue.

- Comme vous savez, je suis amoureux de votre Maman et c'est très sérieux entre nous. Donc, je voudrais vous demander sa main ainsi que votre bénédiction. Déclara Ron.

- Tu nous demandes la main de Maman à nous et pas à elle ? Répliqua Severus surpris.

- Mais non, Severus, il va bien évidemment le lui demander. _ Le rassura Rogue._ Toutefois, il veut d'abord s'assurer de votre consentement et du mien. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je sais fort bien qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de vous le demander les enfants mais j'y tiens car c'est votre Maman et je ne veux pas vous voir malheureux si notre mariage ne vous plait pas. Affirma Ron.

- Moi c'est oui, je te donne la main de Maman tout de suite ! S'époumona Kushi follement excité.

- Moi aussi ! Affirma son frère Severus ravi.

- Moi aussi je suis d'accord. Renchérit Toorjii.

- Ta demande est vraiment surprenante mais cela prouve ton intérêt sincère envers nous et tes sentiments envers Maman puisque tu veux l'épouser malgré notre présence. Dit Nansal impressionné par son geste.

- Vous faites partie d'elle et je vous aime donc aussi. Lui répondit Ron.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse rêver d'un meilleur beau-père Ron alors je t'accorde volontiers la main de Maman. Ajouta Nansal avant de songer à la délicatesse du sorcier si différente de l'attitude de son père qui les chassa en 2014 avant de refaire sa vie avec sa Tsetseg sans se soucier d'eux ou de la dépression de Maman.

- Et moi alors on m'oublie ? Feignit de s'insurger Severus Rogue.

- Je ne vous ai pas oublié Professeur : je vous demande donc officiellement la main de votre fille Eileen dite Pansy. Déclara aussitôt Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Weasley, je plaisantais. En tout cas, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir ensemble tous les deux et avec les garçons, ce qui m'a permis de réaliser combien vous avez changé en mieux depuis Poudlard. Enfin, j'apprécie votre geste car vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le demander, ni aux enfants mais vous l'avez fait. Aussi, je suis très honoré de vous avoir pour gendre. Répondit Severus sous les applaudissements des enfants, des deux femmes ou encore les elfes.

- Bon et maintenant que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Toorjii curieux.

- Retourner à Wissant. Répondit Ron.

- C'est pour ce soir ou non la demande en mariage ? L'interrogea Severus.

- Severus laisse-lui le temps de se préparer d'abord car une demande en mariage n'est pas anodine. Intervint calmement son homonyme.

- Tu as acheté une bague ? Demanda Kushi excité.

- Oui. Acquiesça Ron souriant.

- Je veux la voir ! S'époumona Kushi.

- Non, c'est à ta maman de la voir en premier. Répliqua son grand-père.

- Alors fais vite comme ca on la verra nous aussi ! Affirma Kushi.

- Promis._ »

Ensuite, Ron retourna à Wissant avec l'approbation de toute la famille heureuse. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier se retrouva de nouveau à l'hôtel où il saisit l'écrin afin de contempler l'anneau encore une fois avant de le ranger soigneusement. Ensuite, Ronald alluma la télévision dans le petit salon et testa l'invention de Pansy en suivant les programmes télévisés moldus. Opale le contempla un instant depuis son panier avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

Entre-temps, Pansy appliqua une dernière touche de mascara puis s'estima enfin prête et sortit de la salle de bains après quelques sorts de _Recurvite _pour la nettoyer. Elle rejoignit Ronald qui loua aussitôt la beauté de sa compagne splendide dans une robe bleue nuit au décolleté en v qui laissait entrevoir une gorge somptueuse. Le sorcier affirma donc détenir la plus belle cavalière de tout l'univers ce soir. Pansy rougissante protesta un peu pour la forme mais fut ravie avant de le complimenter également pour son élégance. Ron la remercia aussitôt tout en songeant qu'Hermione ne lui faisait jamais de compliments durant son ancienne vie.

Ensuite, les deux sorciers s'assurèrent que la chienne détenait le nécessaire puis jetèrent plusieurs sorts apaisant autour d'elle afin de la rassurer durant leur absence. Une minute plus tard, le couple sortit de l'hôtel puis se rendit au restaurant sur la digue où Ron avait réservé une table pour ce soir avant leur départ pour la France. Une fois parvenus à destination, les sorciers admirèrent la décoration basée sur le thème de la mer. Une minute plus tard, un serveur les conduisit à leur table d'où ils pourraient jouir de la vue panoramique sur la mer.

Pansy resta agréablement surprise par la vision de toutes les tables joliment ornées de bouquets de roses blanches savamment mariées à des fleurs bleues sans compter la présence des bougies. Ensuite, Ron aida galamment sa compagne à s'asseoir après lui avoir retiré sa veste. Pansy souriante le remercia puis ils commandèrent un apéritif. Le Moldu prit leur commande et leur laissa les menus avant de s'éclipser. Une minute plus tard, la sorcière s'esclaffa après la plaisanterie de Ron sur sa robe qui pouvait se fondre parfaitement dans le décor. La jeune femme confessa aimer le bleu au même titre que le rouge ou noir. Enfin, cette couleur lui était maintenant devenue encore plus chère car c'était la couleur des yeux de son Ronny chéri.

Ce dernier saisit l'un des menus avant de grimacer car il ne comprenait pas la description en français et devrait donc se rabattre sur la traduction anglaise présente en-dessous. Toutefois, Pansy se traita d'idiote pour son oubli et saisit les lunettes de soleil transformée en lunettes de vue pour l'occasion. Ensuite, elle leur jeta un sort de son invention avant de conseiller à Ron de les endosser maintenant. Le sorcier s'exécuta puis Ron abasourdi reçut ainsi toute la traduction simultanée du menu sur les verres de sa monture. Le sorcier complimenta aussitôt sa compagne pour son invention parfaite mais Pansy affirma qu'il l'avait amélioré en transformant le cube en lunettes, ce à quoi, elle n'avait pas pensé. D'ailleurs, les Moldus utilisaient parfois des espèces de verres qui se teintaient au soleil. Donc Ronald pourrait facilement adapter sa monture de cette manière afin de la tenir près de lui ou l'endosser par tous les temps sans susciter la curiosité. Ron acquiesça puis affirma qu'ils deviendraient riches avec une telle chose. Pansy souriante proposa aussitôt de trinquer à l'avenir sans se soucier du reste pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commandèrent un plateau de fruits de mer à l'armoricaine pour deux avant de discuter tranquillement en attendant le plat. Ron en profita pour prendre sa compagne rougissante en photographie puis l'un des serveurs effectua un cliché du couple depuis le Smartphone de Pansy. Ensuite, les deux sorciers admirèrent l'immense plateau de fruits de mers composé d'huitres, d'amandes de mer, de bulots, de bigorneaux, d'un crabe, de langoustines, et de crevettes grises et roses sans compter l'accompagnement. Ron le prit aussitôt en photographie avant de l'envoyer à Théodore pour le taquiner car le Serpentard devait être de service en ce moment et ne pourrait donc pas profiter de ces délices. Nott répondit aussitôt par un commentaire sur son régime manifestement abandonné en ces jours mais Ron n'en prit pas ombrage et plaisanta sur la jalousie du pauvre Théo contraint de manger à la cafeteria de Sainte-Mangouste.

Pansy s'esclaffa avant de vider son verre de vin en toute tranquillité puisqu'elle ne devait pas conduire ce soir. Ronald plaisanta aussitôt sur la résistance de sa compagne face à l'alcool avant de confesser savourer lui aussi ce petit vin blanc si agréable au palais. Ils continuèrent de discuter joyeusement tout en finissant leur plateau de fruits de mer ou encore les frites servies en guise d'accompagnement avant de finir par une tarte tatin pour Pansy et une poire Belle-Hélène pour Ron. Ce dernier envoya de nouveau un cliché à Nott qui lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'alourdir sinon la fête serait vite finie ce soir... Ensuite, Théodore lui envoya la photo d'un feu d'artifices photographié l'année dernière lors de la fête moldue de l'Indépendance américaine le 4 juillet 2017.

Ron amusé répondit être en pleine forme et le salua par un nouveau message plaisantin avant de se consacrer à sa compagne. Après ce délicieux repas, les tourtereaux restèrent encore un peu à l'intérieur afin de profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'endroit. Enfin, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel mais finirent par marcher un peu sur la digue d'abord. Au bout d'un moment, Ron lança un sort puis souleva Pansy afin de la porter sur la plage. La jeune femme amusée s'accrocha à lui sans se soucier du reste car le sortilège jeté par Ron lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver les pieds, le corps, les cheveux ou les vêtements incrustés de sable.

Ensuite, Ron fit apparaître une couverture avant d'y déposer sa belle puis il utilisa du bois afin d'allumer un feu grâce à la magie. Pansy applaudit aussitôt son initiative avant de contempler les flammes. Une minute plus tard, Ronald la rejoignit après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts d'illusions pour dissimuler leur présence aux hypothétiques passants. Rassurés sur leur intimité, les sorciers admirèrent la nuit étoilée tout en se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues et le crépitement des flammes. Au bout d'un moment, Ron affirma que les étoiles ne détenaient pas le dixième de l'éclat des yeux de sa belle Pansy. Cette dernière ravie l'embrassa en guise de remerciement pour ce compliment puis affirma que ses yeux brillants étaient seulement dus à sa présence car c'est lui qui introduisit de nouveau le soleil dans sa vie.

Ron observa sa compagne puis affirma qu'elle en fit de même pour lui au point de lui rendre confiance en l'avenir. Il contempla sa belle en estimant la situation très romantique avant de se décider. Le Gryffondor ressentit aussitôt une forte émotion car il s'agissait de sa première demande en mariage et le sorcier ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ses sentiments. En effet, c'était Hermione qui prit l'initiative de lui proposer de se marier à Las-Vegas en lui montrant la chapelle dans leur hôtel-casino. Sur le coup, Ron fou amoureux avait cédé sans réfléchir au manque de romantisme de la situation mais il finit par déplorer ce fait à la vue du ravissement de ses futures belles-sœurs et Ginny quand elles parlèrent des demandes en mariages effectuées par leurs futurs maris lors de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles respectives. En revanche, Hermione haussait simplement les épaules et changeait de sujet si quelqu'un l'interrogeait sur la sienne puis Ron réalisa son erreur lamentable à la vue de la félicité de la jeune femme face à la demande en mariage de Roger.

Toutefois, Ronald chassa ses pensées afin d'observer sa douce Pansy un instant. Le sorcier sentit aussitôt une certaine sérénité l'envahir et réalisa d'avoir enfin trouvé la véritable femme de sa vie: la seule qui lui donnait vraiment le désir de partager ses joies ou ses peines. Le sorcier affirma l'aimer plus que tout puis se décida enfin à agir. Aussi, il se tourna afin de fouiller dans la poche de son trench-coat jeté sur la couverture près de celui de sa compagne. Pansy curieuse se redressa légèrement mais n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que son compagnon faisait car il se tourna aussitôt vers elle. La sorcière surprise observa Ronny mettre un genou à terre sur la couverture puis il prit la parole :

« _ Pansy tu as transformé ma vie par ta présence, ton amour, ta douceur et ton sourire. Je ne renie pas mon passé avec Hermione mais j'ai vraiment commencé à vivre seulement après nos retrouvailles en décembre l'année dernière. Je ne suis pas un poète donc je ne pourrais pas te dire de belles phrases mais mes propos sont sincères car je t'aime.

- Oh Ronny je t'aime aussi.

- Je le sais et je voudrais officialiser notre amour tout de suite car nous deux c'est pour la vie et je n'ai donc pas envie de perdre du temps. Aussi, Pansy veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il tout en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Ronald je te ne t'imaginais pas aussi romantique… Commença Pansy émue.

- C'est toi qui m'as transformé ainsi. Confessa-t-il.

- Ronny je t'aime… Et oui je veux t'épouser ! Affirma Pansy avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. _ »

Après leur baiser, Ron radieux saisit son écrin et l'ouvrit afin d'offrir l'anneau à Pansy :

« _ Par cet anneau, je veux m'engager avec toi aux yeux de l'univers. Affirma Ron.

- Merlin Ronald elle est magnifique ! S'extasia Pansy à la vue de l'anneau.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ta beauté mais surtout ton âme aussi pure que le saphir le plus précieux de l'univers. Répliqua Ron souriant avant de lui glisser l'anneau à son doigt.

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi. Révéla Pansy radieuse tout en admirant sa bague.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron._ »

Une minute plus tard, Pansy souriante fit apparaître un écrin et affirma avoir cherché une bague de fiançailles avant d'attendre qu'il fasse sa demande pour la lui offrir ce jour-là. Ronald abasourdi resta ensuite sans voix face à la beauté d'un anneau brossé en or blanc sillonné par des bandes brillantes. La sorcière observa son compagnon puis lui demanda si sa bague lui plaisait, autrement, ils iraient la rendre avant d'en choisir une autre ensemble. Toutefois, Ron ému se ressaisit puis affirma l'adorer avant de songer qu'elle avait pensé à lui au point de chercher un anneau à son insu. Or personne n'eut jamais ce genre d'attention à son égard car Hermione choisit leurs alliances en cinq minutes à la boutique de l'hôtel. Ensuite, le Gryffondor se ressaisit et s'amusa à imiter le geste précédent de Pansy en lui tendant sa main. La jeune femme amusée lui glissa aussitôt l'anneau au doigt. Les Anglais portaient leurs bagues de fiançailles à gauche, ce qui donna donc à Ron l'impression d'endosser déjà son alliance avant d'admirer longuement son anneau.

Pansy fut heureuse de le voir aussi satisfait car elle ne connaissait pas encore bien les goûts de Ronald mais cet anneau sobre et élégant lui semblait adapté pour lui lorsqu'elle le vit. Il confirma son impression en affirmant n'avoir jamais rien reçu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. La sorcière ravie l'embrassa puis Ron répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Les tourtereaux se laissèrent alors submerger par la passion sans se soucier du reste. Le Gryffondor caressa longuement la jeune femme avant d'oser enfin glisser sa main sous sa robe pour effleurer ses cuisses. Il resta agréablement surpris par la douceur de sa peau et voulut continuer son exploration mais les sorciers sursautèrent à cause de l'orage.

Ronald recouvrit aussitôt Pansy avec leurs vestes puis fit disparaître la couverture et le brasier avant de les faire transplaner à deux mètres de l'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur, le veilleur de nuit salua leur arrivée providentielle car ils étaient rentrés juste à temps pour ne pas subir le déluge. Effectivement, Pansy surprise nota la pluie de plus en plus forte en train de ruisseler sur les vitres. Ron acquiesça avant de récupérer leur clés et souhaita bonne nuit à l'employé. Ensuite, le couple retourna dans sa petite suite où Opale apaisée par les différents sortilèges lancés autour de son panier, ne se souciait pas de l'orage et continuait de dormir paisiblement.

Une minute plus tard, Ron utilisa sa baguette pour faire apparaître une immense serviette afin de sécher les cheveux de Pansy. La sorcière en fit de même pour lui tout en esquissant de nombreux baisers. Enfin, Ronald la souleva pour l'emmener dans leur chambre et baissa les stores de la baie vitrée. Pansy tamisa également les lumières de la pièce grâce à la magie avant de défaire ses longs cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos.

Ronald embrassa aussitôt la sorcière tout en cherchant fébrilement la fermeture de sa robe puis la fit glisser sur le sol. Le regard empli de désir, le sorcier admira longuement la beauté de sa compagne en sous-vêtements. Pansy rougit sous ses compliments puis affirma avoir endossé de la lingerie un peu plus seyante ce soir. Il affirma que ce n'étaient pas ces dessous mais elle qui resplendissait de mille feux. Ensuite, le sorcier reprit sa bouche tout en caressant sa belle afin de l'aider à se détendre car il était conscient de ses craintes ainsi que sa gêne après quatre ans d'abstinence.

Pansy agréablement surprise finit donc par frémir de plaisir sous ses caresses de plus en plus audacieuses au point de s'abandonner entre ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme oublia ses craintes car la tendresse mais aussi la délicatesse de Ron lui rendit enfin confiance en elle. La jeune femme se perdit donc dans un océan d'extases sous les lèvres avides du Gryffondor. La sorcière s'accrocha à lui tout en affirmant l'aimer et le désirer. Le sorcier lui défit donc délicatement sa lingerie et resta sans voix face à la beauté de sa poitrine ou encore ce qu'il surnomma sa petite fleur d'amour pudiquement dissimulée par l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Il couvrit aussitôt sa gorge de baisers avant de s'attarder longuement sur ses cuisses de neige si douces et finit par découvrir sa petite fleur...

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy cramoisie sentit ses reins s'embraser sous les gestes sensuels de son compagnon puis s'enhardit à l'effleurer lui aussi afin de le dévêtir. Ron frémit sous ses mains aux gestes tendres et sensuels puis tous deux se retrouvèrent seulement vêtus de leurs anneaux de fiançailles. Ronald souleva alors délicatement sa belle afin de la déposer sur le lit avant de la rejoindre. Une fois certain du désir total de sa compagne, Ron s'unit délicatement à elle afin de lui faire vivre un moment romantique comme dans les romans moldus à l'eau de rose de la jeune femme où il avait lu les scènes d'amour en cachette pour comprendre ce qui lui plaisait. La jeune femme troublée ressentit d'abord un peu d'appréhension en raison de ses peurs initiales mais s'épanouit peu à peu entre les bras de son amant troublé par ses serments d'amour et sa tendresse totalement inédite pour lui exclusivement habitué à des gestes plutôt techniques de la part de ses ex…

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se blottit amoureusement contre Ronald encore une fois surpris par son attitude même s'il en détenait le souvenir car elle avait également agi ainsi lors de leur première fois. Le sorcier la serra contre lui en songeant encore une fois à la tendresse de sa belle à son égard au lieu de l'indifférence d'Hermione déjà prête à s'endormir de son coté après l'amour ou encore l'opportunisme de Lavande qui le mettait dehors une fois leurs ébats finis. En revanche, Pansy affirma de nouveau l'aimer puis Ron troublé avoua comprendre enfin la réelle signification de l'expression _faire l'amour_ entre ses bras à trente-huit ans seulement. Ses propos ravirent aussitôt sa promise à présente détendue, heureuse et rassurée entre ses bras. La sorcière confessa également avoir eu l'impression de vivre une seconde première fois et se sentir de nouveau femme avant de l'embrasser.

Ensuite, Ron proposa malicieusement à sa belle de recommencer puis Pansy souriante acquiesça car sa confiance en elle s'était accrue durant leurs ébats précédents. La jeune femme prit donc plusieurs initiatives pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon agréablement surpris par sa malice mais aussi sa sensualité à fleur de peau maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin défaite de son carcan de peurs. Ron se sentit également flatté par les cris d'extase de Pansy avant d'y répondre lui aussi après les gestes extrêmement sensuels de sa compagne. Il plongea donc dans d'innombrables délices en sa compagnie au point de perdre la notion du temps et bénit le sortilège _Assurdiato _qui leur permit d'éviter de réveiller le voisinage. Les tourtereaux passèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit à se découvrir et inventer leurs propres codes amoureux sans se soucier de l'orage…

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs hiboux français volèrent durant de longues heures pour acheminer toutes les cartes postales dont celles destinées aux enfants de Ron…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comment avez-vous trouvé la demande en mariage de Ron ?<strong>_


	28. Chapter 27 Pourquoi ?

_**Rebonjour :), **_

_**Bon nombre de lectrices ont lu la première version et doivent probablement s'interroger sur la raison de tous ces changements. En fait, Kenji était déjù prévu mais il devait arriver à la fin de la fiction (au moment de l'ouverture du restaurant asiatique au village puisqu'il serait devenu le cuisinier et aurait commencé à s'approcher de sa soeur pour tout lui révéler) mais la réecriture m'a incité à le présenter tout de suite afin de simplifier les choses. A la fin, j'ai aussi simplifié la trame au sujet d'Hermione pour éviter de dérouter tout le monde donc attendez-vous à d'autres modifications. **_

_**A bientot et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les élèves de Poudlard discutèrent entre eux devant leur petit-déjeuner tout en se réjouissant de pouvoir faire une pause avant le début de leurs examens demain. Si les septièmes ou cinquièmes années étaient les plus stressés en raison de leurs Aspics et Buses respectifs, les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus car ils devaient passer leurs examens de fin d'année. Seul Hugo s'estimait prêt et s'en vantait partout sans se soucier de l'agacement général.<p>

Toutefois, sa harangue fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui déposa un petit carton devant lui avant d'accepter un peu de miamhibou tendu par le jeune homme. Sa sœur curieuse en reçut également un puis les jeunes gens surpris observèrent les deux cartes postales moldues issues du petit village de Wissant. Hugo curieux s'interrogea sur ce lieu puis sa sœur lui montra le message de Ron et ils réalisèrent que le sorcier se trouvait donc en France en ce moment. Ce fait provoqua leur stupeur car Ronald leur semblait bien trop paresseux pour bouger son derrière de son canapé :

« _ Le « Vieux » a levé son derrière de son canapé pour aller jusqu'en France au lieu de siroter sa bière ? Il a reçu un _Imperium_ ou quoi ? S'exclama Hugo surpris.

- C'est sa geisha qui a du le convaincre de sortir de chez lui grâce à ses charmes. Estima Rose.

- Oui c'est probable. D'ailleurs, il fait dire que le Vieux a vraiment bon gout sur les femmes : sa Pansy est très mignonne pour son âge. De plus, on lui donnerait facilement dix ou quinze ans de moins donc tu m'étonne que le Vieux la suive partout. Je ferais probablement pareil si ma future nouvelle copine était aussi jolie. Reconnut Hugo.

- C'est vrai que cette Pansy est vraiment jolie, je ne peux pas le nier. Enfin, il semble plus joyeux et même plus jeune depuis leurs retrouvailles. Renchérit Rose._ »

La jeune fille relut le message simple mais chaleureux où Ronald lui souhaitait bonne chance pour ses examens à partir de demain et affirmait l'aimer avant d'émettre le vœu de retourner dans ce charmant village en sa compagnie ainsi que celle d'Hugo. Elle tint la carte postale entre ses mains un instant avant de la poser sur la table où nul ne se souciait d'elle, ni de son frère. Rose mangea donc en silence en compagnie d'Hugo avant de relever la tête seulement au moment de l'arrivée des hiboux qui livraient _La Gazette du Sorcier_ aux abonnés. La jeune fille saisit sa copie puis resta surprise par le titre en première page avant de lire aussitôt l'article.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une grande première dans le monde sorcier : la traversée du Tunnel sous la Manche <strong>_

_**par Ronald Weasley et Eileen Rogue. **_

_Chers Lecteurs, c'est avec orgueil que nous vous annonçons l'accomplissement d'une première mondiale au sein de notre communauté par deux de nos ressortissants britanniques : Ronald Weasley et Eileen Rogue également détentrice de la nationalité mongole. En effet, ces deux vaillants membres de notre communauté sont les premiers sorciers à avoir utilisé le tunnel sous la Manche afin de se rendre en France. Il s'agit d'un tunnel sous la mer creusé par les Moldus pour pouvoir circuler de manière plus rapide entre les deux pays. _

_Je vous vois déjà chers Lecteurs me dire qu'un portoloin est bien plus pratique pour arriver en France que de s'enfermer dans un train métallique afin de traverser la mer, néanmoins, que faites-vous de l'esprit aventureux dans ce cas ? Or Miss Rogue et Mr Weasley ont démontré leur nature curieuse mais surtout courageuse en n'hésitant pas à utiliser un véhicule moldu pour conduire jusqu'à Folkestone dans le Kent avant de monter à bord de ce train afin de se rendre avec leur voiture en France puisque le transplanage d'objet de ce genre est interdit à moins d'obtenir une autorisation spéciale. _

_Nos deux aventuriers ont donc décidé d'utiliser l'Eurotunnel afin de pouvoir se rendre rapidement en France grâce à un train spécial en trente-cinq minutes seulement au lieu de monter à bord d'un bateau reliant la France à l'Angleterre en huit heures. Comment ont-ils fait me direz-vous ?_

_Tout simplement, l'Eurotunnel est un train spécial dont les wagons ne sont pas dotés de sièges car il s'agit d'une espèce de convoi où vous rentrez à bord en conduisant votre voiture. Cela ressemble un peu à un placard à balais mais vous restez à l'intérieur afin de voyager avec votre balai pendant que le placard vous transporte jusqu'à votre destination. _

_Ce train moldu est donc composé de wagons métalliques et d'une locomotive spéciale. Une fois à l'intérieur de votre comportement, votre voiture est à l'arrêt durant tout le trajet et vous restez confortablement assis à l'intérieur à moins que vous ne vouliez marcher dans les compartiments. Vous trouverez ci-joint les photographies gracieusement fournies par Mr Weasley et Miss Rogue sur leur propre trajet du samedi 9 juin. Admirez ce train métallique sur la première photographie ou encore le courage de nos deux compatriotes qui sont sortis de la voiture pour explorer le compartiment avant de poser ensemble sur le second cliché. _

_D'après ses propres déclarations, Mr Weasley se dit extrêmement ravi de cette expérience inédite et très amusante selon lui. Il semble d'ailleurs heureux de la renouveler lors du trajet de retour en compagnie de sa compagne Miss Rogue mais aussi d'un petit chien recueilli sur place. D'après nos sources, le premier train moldu sous la Manche fut inauguré en 1994 par la reine britannique moldue Elisabeth II et le président français moldu François Mitterrand. Ce train nommé Eurostar relie la ville de Londres à Paris en presque trois heures et les passagers sont assis comme dans notre train le Poudlard Express ou ceux des moldus entrevus à la gare. _

_Ensuite, l'Eurotunnel fut inauguré en 1997 afin de permettre aux Moldus de traverser rapidement la Manche avec leurs voitures puisqu'ils ne disposent pas de portoloins. Interrogé à ce sujet, Mr Weasley a confirmé sa totale ignorance sur l'existence de ce train avant sa rencontre avec Miss Eileen Rogue manifestement bien informée sur les usages moldus. Cette charmante jeune femme fut également la première sorcière à utiliser l'Eurostar quelques jours avant de prendre l'Eurotunnel en compagnie de Mr Weasley. La rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier adresse donc toutes ses félicitations à ce couple si charmant et vraiment bien assorti. _

_Par contre, nous sommes surpris par le fait qu'il a fallu attendre toutes ces années pour voir un sorcier accomplir un tel exploit. Or la connaissance du monde moldu fait maintenant partie du programme obligatoire d'enseignement de Poudlard. Aussi, nous invitons vivement l'enseignant chargé des cours sur la société moldue à se mettre à jour afin d'informer nos enfants de la technologie moldue qui nous entoure au-delà de notre propre monde. D'ailleurs, Mr Weasley a manifesté ses regrets pour sa propre ignorance car il aurait aimé vivre cette expérience amusante avec ses propres enfants durant leur enfance. D'après nos sources, aucun autre sorcier même ceux nés au sein du monde moldu n'a jamais utilisé ce train. Certes, le transplanage ou le portoloin sont de loin plus rapides, néanmoins, cela nous semble étonnant que les esprits les plus brillants de notre société dont des nés moldus n'aient jamais tenté cette expérience. _

_Enfin, nous nous faisons le porte-parole de Miss Eileen Rogue et Mr Ronald Weasley au sujet de la cause animale qu'ils prennent manifestement très à cœur. En effet, ce charmant couple invite la population à ne pas abandonner ses animaux avant de partir en vacances. Des solutions existent pour les faire garder en attendant votre retour si vous ne pouvez pas les emmener avec vous. Aussi, ne vous démontrez pas aussi cruel que Vous-Savez-Qui en abandonnant vos compagnons à plume, poils ou autres car ils vous sont fidèles et comptent sur vous. A la page 4, vous trouverez à ce sujet l'histoire d'Opale un petit Pékinois lâchement abandonné par sa maitresse moldue pour des histoires de pedigree ou dirons nous, son sang pas assez pur. D'ailleurs Miss Rogue ne tarit pas d'éloges sur l'héroïsme de Mr Ronald Weasley qui s'est précipité au secours de l'animal manifestement battu par un moldu saoul lors de leur première rencontre. Or ce membre du Trio d'Or a affronté son adversaire sans sa baguette et l'a mis ko en un clin d'œil grâce à son poing magistral d'après Miss Rogue. Aussi, nous ne pouvons que nous joindre aux applaudissements de Miss Eileen dite Pansy afin de louer le courage de Ronald Weasley le très digne représentant de la Maison Gryffondor. _

_Toutefois, n'oublions pas Miss Eileen qui vient encore une fois de démontrer le profond changement des membres de la Maison Serpentard en recueillant cette petite chienne sans se soucier de la pureté de son sang. Par ailleurs Miss Eileen est elle-même une sang-mêlée tout comme son père Severus Rogue et n'en ressent aucune honte. De plus, tous deux ont œuvré à leur manière à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui et permettent ainsi de prouver que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts en puissance. _

_Aussi Chers Lecteurs, n'imitez pas le comportement sans cœur de ceux qui abandonnent les animaux mais pensez plutôt à recueillir ceux que vous pourriez rencontrer sur votre chemin ou du moins à les secourir avant de les signaler aux autorités compétentes pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux. _

_Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons un excellent dimanche et adressons encore une fois nos félicitations à Miss Eileen Rogue ainsi que Ronald Weasley pour leurs actions qui font honneur à notre communauté. _

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

><p>Rose et Hugo surpris relurent l'article à plusieurs reprises tout en s'interrogeant sur la soudaine bravoure de Ron toujours soumis à leur mère auparavant. Ce type avait même fini par exécuter tous ses ordres sans opposer la moindre résistance sauf lorsqu'elle exigea un sac <em>Burberry<em> extrêmement cher. Malgré tous leurs préjugés sur Ronald, les jeunes gens admirèrent silencieusement son exploit avant de s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle leur mère ne leur parla jamais de ce train.

Ensuite, les deux adolescents abasourdis restèrent un instant sans voix face aux félicitations de leurs camarades attablés avec eux ou même ceux des autres Maisons manifestement impressionnés par le geste des deux sorciers. Les Serpentards ravis tiraient également orgueil des actions de Pansy au point que Scorpius se leva de table afin de rejoindre les Rouge-et-Or surpris. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune Malefoy s'approcha volontairement de Rose Weasley cramoisie en la félicitant pour les actions de son père mais aussi de sa belle-mère. Il confessa également son désir de pouvoir effectuer son apprentissage auprès de la jeune femme avant de parler longuement de son admiration pour Pansy ou encore son envie car Rose pourrait probablement la voir tous les jours dés cet été contrairement à lui.

La jeune fille gênée n'osa pas lui parler de ses problèmes de famille puis elle finit par songer qu'il s'agissait de sa seule chance d'approcher Scorpius après la fin de leurs études. Aussi, Rose souriante lui proposa de l'emmener chez sa belle-mère parfois et se sentit aux anges face aux remerciements enthousiastes de Scorpius. Ce dernier la salua gentiment et retourna à sa table sans imaginer une seule seconde les pensées de Rose qui s'était finalement décidée à accepter Pansy auprès de Ron si cela lui permettait de continuer à fréquenter Scorpius en dehors de l'école même si le jeune homme ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Rose ne deviendrait pas sa petite amie, néanmoins, elle pourrait enfin jouir de sa présence sans qu'il ne soit ombrageux en sa présence.

La jeune fille observa Hugo resté silencieux pour une fois car il attendait de connaitre ses motivations pour émettre son avis sur la question. En attendant, l'adolescent agréablement surpris savoura les marques d'attentions sincères et parvint même à discuter avec les membres de sa Maison qui ne le fuyait pas pour une fois. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hugo se rendit compte que les gens ne le repoussaient pas quand il laissait la parole aux autres ou répondait brièvement à leurs demandes au lieu d'étaler son savoir. L'adolescent put donc profiter d'un repas agréable où tout le monde acceptait enfin sa presence.

Après le repas, certains lui proposèrent même de réviser ensemble pour demain ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Par contre, il affirma les rejoindre dans quelques minutes après avoir discuté d'une chose avec sa sœur. Les autres jeunes gens acquiescèrent avant de le saluer. Ensuite, Hugo entraîna Rose à l'extérieur pour lui demander des explications sur ses propos précédents sur la geisha :

« _ Tu veux emmener Scorpius chez la poupée ? Mais nous n'avons jamais été là-bas donc comment comptes-tu faire une telle chose ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Scorpius me fuit comme la peste d'habitude mais il vénère la Rogue et est prêt à se rapprocher de moi afin de pouvoir lui rendre visite cet été. Donc je ne veux pas perdre cette opportunité en m'opposant encore une fois à cette femme. De toute façon, le « Vieux » a raison sur une chose : Maman l'a quitté et s'est mariée avec Roger donc il a le droit de refaire sa vie. Affirma Rose.

- Rosie, ce n'est pas en emmenant ton Scorpius chéri chez la poupée qu'il va te tomber dans les bras. L'avertit Hugo inquiet.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas mais je serais déjà heureuse de pouvoir profiter de sa présence amicale au lieu de subir son énième rejet.

- Bon ça va dans ce cas. Par contre, tu as vu comme les gens sont changés d'un coup ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Tu sais, je crois que nous devons changer nous aussi. Répondit sa sœur songeuse.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire : les gens m'on écouté quand j'ai répondu brièvement.

- Oui et ils ont apprécié quand tu ne les as pas interrompu. Ecoutes, notre attitude a toujours agacé tout le monde mais on a peut-être l'occasion de rectifier le tir donc nous devons en profiter pour changer sinon nous finirons seuls comme deux idiots un jour. Estima Rose.

- Tu as raison.

- De toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos caprices envers le Vieux qui changeront sa position et puis sa Pansy n'est pas du tout responsable de la séparation de nos parents. Renchérit Rose.

- Euh Rosie, tu te rends compte que sans le geste de Maman, le Vieux serait probablement avec elle depuis vingt ans et nous ne serions donc pas nés ? Dit Hugo surpris.

- Oui mais il ne changerait pas le passé et sa copine non plus car aucun d'eux ne renonceraient à nous ou les quatre morveux. Donc, nous ne craignons rien et puis ce n'est certainement pas notre faute à nous s'il a reçu un sortilège d'_Amnésie_. Aussi, il ne nous en voudra jamais pour notre silence parce que franchement, je n'aurais jamais pu lui parler de ces choses.

- Ouais mais bon… Maman était verte quand elle a entendu le Vieux parler du petit Ronan.

- C'est sa faute à elle si on en est arrivé là. Décréta Rose.

- Rosie, tu changes de coté maintenant ? On l'a toujours défendu pourtant. Dit Hugo surpris.

- Nous étions des gosses et on avait peur de tout perdre si Maman disait la vérité mais maintenant je suis assez grande pour comprendre que le Vieux ne nous chassera jamais de sa vie même s'il a retrouvé sa Pansy. Enfin, ce n'était probablement pas sa faute, ni celle de Pansy si nos parents avaient des problèmes. Estima Rose.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, le Vieux ne savait rien donc il ne risquait pas de détaler à toute vitesse pour chercher sa chérie en Asie. Aussi, je pense que c'est Maman qui l'a éloigné d'elle à force de se sentir rongée par le remords pour son geste débile.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a pris en grippe parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le poids de son secret ? Conclut Hugo.

- Oui : elle a du se rendre compte de leur échec conjugal et s'est probablement sentie prisonnière de son propre piège avant de détester le Vieux qui n'a jamais rien compris à la raison du ressentiment de Maman. Répondit Rose soudainement plus lucide. _ »

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent en songeant aux révélations de leur génitrice des années plus tôt qui les incitèrent à s'éloigner de Ronald. A présent, elle avait élaboré différents stratagèmes pour dissimuler son secret, néanmoins, les jeunes gens se sentirent soudainement très mal à l'idée de participer à ses actions. Après tout, leur père fut toujours là pour eux contrairement à Roger même si ce dernier ne cessait de les couvrir de cadeaux depuis des mois. Hugo demanda à sa sœur s'il ne devrait pas lui révéler la vérité au sujet de la loi sur le Mariage, néanmoins, sa sœur conseilla la patience car leur père allait probablement se marier d'ici peu lui aussi et échapperait donc aux effets de cette Loi.

Par contre, elle confessa ne plus avoir l'intention de se faire adopter par Roger pour aider leur mère. Hugo acquiesça car lui-même n'avait pas du tout envie de changer d'apparence en prenant l'ADN de Roger. Au cours de leur conversation, Rose le convainquit de conserver leurs secrets pour le moment puis ils agiraient en fonction des événements. En attendant, les jeunes gens écrivirent un petit mot à Ron afin de le féliciter pour ses exploits et ajoutèrent également une petite ligne pour saluer Pansy mais aussi Opale. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à la volière avant de sélectionner un hibou pour envoyer leur missive.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione lança un _Recurvite _afin de nettoyer son chemisier en soie malheureusement taché par sa tasse de thé renversée à cause de ce crétin de Ronald Weasley et sa geisha de malheur. Ensuite, Mrs Davies reprit le journal afin de lire de nouveau l'article. La rage déforma ses traits car elle n'aimait pas du tout les insinuations de Rita Skeeter au sujet de son ignorance puisque les propos sur les esprits les plus brillants étaient certainement adressés à elle. Enfin, Ron l'accusait également de manière indirecte en déplorant sa propre ignorance sans se soucier de laisser sous-entendre celle de son ex qui ne lui parla jamais de ce maudit train. La jeune femme consulta sa montre puis estima que Roger dormirait encore deux bonnes heures, ce qui lui permettrait de parler à Harry en toute tranquillité.

Elle saisit donc de la poudre de cheminette avant de se rendre chez les Potter sans se soucier de l'heure matinale. Toutefois, Harry était en train de prendre son café et ne fut pas surpris par son arrivée après sa lecture du journal. Il lui demanda cependant si tout allait bien avant de soupirer face à sa réponse sèche. Une minute plus tard, Hermione brandit sa copie de la gazette en affirmant ne pas pouvoir supporter un tel affront. Harry soupira de nouveau et prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ De quel affront veux-tu parler ?

- Tu as lu les propos de Skeeter sur mon ignorance ou ceux de Ron ?

- Ton nom n'est cité nulle part. Rétorqua calmement Harry.

- Attends Harry tu as lu l'article de Skeeter ? On dirait une lettre écrite par une bonne soeur moldue et Ron est pratiquement comparé au défenseur des animaux ! Cette femme a écrit ce torchon pour m'agacer car elle sait que je n'aime pas voir Ron encensé de cette manière. Enfin, elle parle de l'ignorance des esprits les plus brillants dont ceux des sorciers nés moldus. Or, je suis considérée comme la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération donc elle parle de moi. Affirma Hermione.

- Tu es très intelligente et brillante pour ton travail, néanmoins, tu es devenue différente de la gentille Hermione qui prenait soin de tout le monde à Poudlard. Déplora Harry.

- Dis plutôt de la bonne poire qui vous laissait copier ses devoirs. Répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça mais à ta gentillesse. Je ne te reconnais plus Hermione et tu semble empirer depuis ton mariage.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse, sinon, tu t'énerverais pas ainsi à la vue d'un article sur Ron et Pansy, parce que c'est de jalousie qu'il s'agit en réalité n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les vantards comme Ron…

- Il n'a rien dit de mal. Protesta Harry.

- Harry mais tu te rends compte que je passe pour une ignorante aux yeux de toute la communauté puisque je ne lui en ai jamais parlé de l'Eurotunnel, ni à mes enfants et encore moins proposé de voyager de cette manière ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Hermione, c'est toi qui te fais des idées car il n'a rien dit contre toi que je sache. Par contre, toi tu l'as dénigré à plusieurs reprises dans tes interviews précédentes. Rappela Harry soudainement agacé.

- Il a renversé deux moldus, roulé sans assurance et jeté un sort à son examinateur ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Et il a affronté les conséquences de ses actes en affrontant le procès puis en contractant un crédit pour payer les amendes infligées par le tribunal. Tu sais qu'il a fini de payer son crédit seulement ce mois-ci ? _ Demanda Harry. _ Aussi, le sujet doit être enfin clos car il est temps de passer à autre chose. Renchérit-il.

- Comme quoi, son futur mariage avec sa Pansy chérie ? Rugit Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas, je serais ravi d'y assister. Affirma Harry.

- Tu plaisantes Harry : c'est une adepte de la magie noire qui va le rendre malheureux !

- Franchement Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu Ron aussi heureux que maintenant et c'est grâce à Pansy. Rétorqua son ami.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Ron était bien plus heureux avec moi puis il s'est entiché de cette intrigante par dépit après son départ en 1997 ! Répliqua Hermione blessée.

- C'est faux Hermione, je t'ai cherché des excuses pendant des mois mais depuis j'ai vu la différence entre votre histoire d'amour et celle de Ron en compagnie de Pansy. Votre mariage a peut-être marché durant votre lune de miel improvisée aux Etats-Unis mais ensuite tu t'es éloignée de lui de plus en plus. Au point que c'est à se demander comment vous avez pu concevoir vos gosses.

- Harry, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin sur la conception de mes enfants ? Demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il fut de plus en plus isolé au sein de votre maison d'abord par toi mais aussi vos enfants. La situation s'est aggravée au fil des années au point que Ron se retrouvait seul durant les repas de famille au Terrier.

- Je travaillais Harry et puis je ne manquais pas grand-chose car mes enfants étaient à Poudlard.

- Tu étais en retard même à Noël malgré le fait que tes enfants étaient là et s'ennuyaient à mourir avec leur propre père ou leurs familiers. L'accusa Harry.

- Mes enfants ne supportent pas les gamineries de Ron ou sa lâcheté et moi non plus. Rétorqua Hermione blessée par les accusations sous-jacentes.

- Tu sais quoi Hermione : au début ça m'a rendu triste de voir Pansy occuper le siège près de Ron à table chez les Weasley car cela signifiait que tout était vraiment fini entre toi et lui mais maintenant j'en suis heureux. Décréta Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne méritais pas Ron, ni une famille comme les Weasley qui nous ont accueilli à bras ouverts toi et moi. Ron a des défauts comme tout le monde mais il n'est pas un gamin, ni un lâche : oui il est parti un moment cependant il est revenu et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là. En effet, Ron est revenu dés qu'il a pu au lieu de rester avec Pansy. A la fin, ce n'est pas toi ou moi qui avons payé le plus lourd tribut dans cette histoire mais lui car il a perdu Pansy pendant vingt ans et surtout leur fils. Sans le savoir, Ron a donc tout sacrifié pour nous retrouver !

- J'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un dans cette histoire : mes parents. C'est un gros sacrifice également ! Protesta Hermione.

- Oui mais ils étaient vivants et tu les voyais donc de loin avant leur mort. En revanche, Ron ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble son bébé décédé et s'accroche à Pansy ainsi qu'au petit Kaiden pour remonter la pente ! Or, il n'y a rien de pire que la mort d'un enfant ! Comment peux-tu ne pas éprouver un peu de compassion pour lui ou Pansy ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la jalousie ou ton amertume qui te font parler ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Hermione, Ron est heureux avec Pansy et j'approuve son choix après les avoir observé ensemble tous les deux. Maintenant, si le tien ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même car Ronald ne te reviendra jamais.

- Je ne veux plus de lui, je te l'ai dit. Répliqua Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu aussi mal ?

- La jalousie me ronge à la vue de Ronald devenu si séduisant d'un coup, attentionné envers Pansy et plein d'éclat. _ Confessa Hermione dépitée._ Tu te rends compte qu'il a appris à danser avec elle et a même quitté son canapé pour la suivre partout jusque dans l'Eurotunnel ? Pourquoi, il n'était pas ainsi avec moi ? Insista-t-elle.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait inferieur à nous et ne détenait aucune confiance en lui. Après tout Hermione : toi tu es considérée la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération et moi Celui _qui a survécu_. Par contre, Ron restait toujours dans notre ombre aux yeux des gens donc il a fini par se considérer un boulet.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute ! Protesta Hermione.

- Non mais il a fini par se sous-estimer, sans compter, votre mésentente croissante ou encore le dédain de vos enfants ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses. En revanche, Pansy a su lui rendre confiance en ses propres capacités car il se sent non seulement aimé mais aussi désiré. Alors, Hermione ne te laisse pas submerger par ta jalousie inutile car Ron ne songe plus du tout à toi. Enfin, pense à Roger qui n'apprécie probablement pas ton attitude et au fait que cela risque de vous créer pas mal d'ennuis.

- C'est déjà fait car il m'accuse d'aimer encore Ron pour me comporter ainsi. Soupira Hermione.

- Hermione, tu as quitté Ron qui a maintenant refait sa vie avec une personne vraiment amoureuse de lui. Aussi, laisse-les tranquille et cherches plutôt de reconquérir la confiance de Roger si tu tiens vraiment à lui. Autrement, demande l'annulation de ton mariage si vous ne vous entendez plus. Lui intima Harry.

- Je ne veux pas perdre mon mari Harry, ni me retrouver à la merci du premier célibataire Serpentard venu car la Loi finira par entrer en vigueur tôt ou tard.

- Hermione tu t'es empressée de te marier seulement pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas seulement Harry, je tiens vraiment à Roger, néanmoins, c'est dur de voir les choses changer car Ron suivait toujours mes directives ou restait dans mon sillage avant l'arrivée de Pansy. Répondit Hermione avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Hermione, ne te pose pas en victime car tu as dénigré Ron à plusieurs reprises toutes ces années. Votre amitié est bien trop compromise à cause de tes gestes dont le dernier lors de l'anniversaire d'Hugo. Or Ron est le père de tes enfants mais tu le traite de mal en pis devant eux.

- …

- Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et passer la journée avec Roger au lieu de ruminer ta jalousie ridicule puisque c'est toi qui t'es débarrassé de Ron une fois qu'il ne te servait plus, ni à tes enfants.

- Harry qu'est-ce que…

- Je sais tout sur ton projet d'adoption et franchement, je n'approuve pas l'attitude de tes gosses ou la tienne. L'interrompit-il.

- Harry c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non. _ »

La sorcière le salua avant de rentrer chez elle où Roger dormait encore. Hermione soupira puis lui prépara un somptueux déjeuner avant de le lui porter au lit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle version ou des réactions de chacun ?<strong>_


	29. Chapter 28 Donnez moi votre bénédiction

Pendant ce temps en France, Ron s'éveilla le premier avant de contempler Pansy paisiblement endormie contre lui. Le Gryffondor déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres puis songea à la superbe nuit précédente avant d'esquisser un sourire heureux. A trente-huit ans, Ronald Weasley avait finalement découvert la différence entre le sexe et le fait de faire l'amour qui lui était largement supérieur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'auprès de sa belle Pansy si aimante mais aussi très sensuelle entre ses bras cette nuit. Aucune femme ne l'avait autant désiré, ni ne susurra son prénom d'une telle manière et lui-même ne connut pas un tel apaisement total après ses ébats avec ses ex qui le délaissaient rapidement une fois leurs propres envies satisfaites. En revanche, Pansy était à l'écoute de ses désirs et lui des siens.

Ron embrassa de nouveau Pansy puis se leva afin de se rafraîchir un peu. Une fois sorti de la salle de bains, il salua Opale également réveillée et lui servit son repas. Ensuite, Ronald jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre du petit salon avant de rester agréablement surpris par le retour du beau temps après l'orage de cette nuit. Le sorcier estima qu'ils pourraient donc sortir tout à l'heure, enfin, s'ils en avaient vraiment envie car l'idée de passer la journée au lit ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. En attendant, Ron consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était huit heures. Il transplana aussitôt dans le Paris sorcier afin d'acheter trois douzaines de roses pour sa chère Pansy.

Ensuite, le sorcier retourna à l'hôtel où il s'isola dans le petit salon de la suite afin de disposer les fleurs dans un vase avant de les porter sur la petite table de nuit pour que sa compagne puisse les trouver à son réveil. Enfin, il sortit Opale un petit moment tout en respirant l'air marin à plein poumons. A son retour, Pansy se réveilla puis resta agréablement surprise par son attention. Elle l'embrassa aussitôt pour le remercier avant de l'entrainer à ses côtés sur le lit …

Au bout d'un moment, Ron contempla Pansy blottie contre lui puis s'amusa à lui chatouiller la plante du pied droit. La sorcière protesta en riant avant de demander grâce mais Ron continua de s'amuser encore un peu tout en contemplant de nouveau la tache de naissance de sa compagne sous sa voute plantaire. Il savait que c'était un héritage génétique puisque son père Severus Rogue mais aussi ses fils la possédaient. Ron curieux demanda cependant où se trouvait celle de Rogue puis Pansy lui révéla son emplacement sur son épaule d'après sa mère. En revanche, les jumeaux la tenaient sur leurs bras, Severus sur une cuisse et Kushi sous la plante du pied gauche. Ron s'amusa aussitôt à imaginer l'endroit où se trouverait la tache sur leur futur bébé…

Ensuite, les tourtereaux déjeunèrent sur leur petite terrasse tout en savourant la vue de la mer. Ils finirent par décider de sortir pour profiter de cette belle journée et laissèrent Opale dormir tranquillement dans son panier. Une fois dehors, Ron entraina aussitôt sa compagne sur la plage où ils se baignèrent un moment avant de rester curieux à la vue des chars à voiles. Les deux sorciers se rhabillèrent et se rendirent au stand voisin afin de tester ces engins. Après une petite initiation, ils purent s'amuser et rouler sur la plage tout en respectant les consignes de sécurité. Ensuite, Pansy fit poser son compagnon avant de se soumettre également à un cliché souvenir.

Ils rentrèrent peu après à l'hôtel pour s'occuper d'Opale mais aussi se rafraîchir avant de déjeuner à la terrasse d'un bistrot où la chienne fut autorisée à s'installer sous la table. Ensuite, les sorciers ramenèrent l'animal à l'hôtel puis transplanèrent à la Ger où les enfants curieux, Kenji mais aussi Odval et Naraantsuya se précipitèrent sur Pansy. Les deux femmes admirèrent aussitôt la bague de leur fille ou petite-fille ravie qui affirma ne pas pouvoir rêver mieux avant de louer le bon goût de Ronald flatté. Ce dernier montra également la sienne à l'assistance curieuse car Pansy ne s'était confiée à personne sur son achat. Enfin Severus posa une question :

« _ C'est quand le mariage ?

- On n'a pas encore fixé de date les enfants. Répondit gentiment sa mère.

- En fait, cela va dépendre du temps nécessaire pour tout organiser car on ne sait pas si c'est possible de se marier avant la fin de l'été entre nos activités respectives mais aussi notre projet de construire une maison. Expliqua Ron.

- Mais vous n'allez pas vous marier sans nous ? S'inquiétèrent les jumeaux et Severus.

- Certainement pas. Les rassurèrent les deux adultes souriants.

- Soit nous nous marions avant le 1er septembre, soit nous attendrons votre retour pour Noël ou alors nous organisetons la cérémonie l'été prochain. De toute façon, il n'est pas question de se marier sans vous trois à nos cotés. Les rassura Ron.

- Je ne marierai certainement pas sans mes trésors. Confirma également Pansy souriante.

- Maman : qui va te conduire à l'autel comme dans les mariages anglais puisque Grand-père Severus est dans son cadre ? Demanda Nansal.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je serais là même si ce sera sur une chaise ou si votre grand-mère fait léviter mon cadre aux cotés de votre mère durant la marche nuptiale. Intervint Severus Rogue.

- Eh, bien je ne sais pas encore mais ce sera probablement vous quatre, Kenji ou Théodore et puis vous pourriez porter le cadre comme ça Grand-père serait présent aussi.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution si elle vous plait : les enfants seraient parfaits comme garçons d'honneur de leur maman. Ainsi, Severus pourrait porter le cadre de Grand-père, les jumeaux se chargeraient du voile de leur mère, Kushi jetterait les pétales de roses sur le tapis et Kenji serait ravi de la conduire à l'autel. Proposa Naraantsuya enthousiaste.

- Mais il ne faut pas oublier Nott donc à la limite il pourrait t'accompagner jusqu'à la moitié de l'allée et moi l'autre. Intervint Kenji.

- Ce serait parfait. Affirmèrent Ronald et Pansy souriants.

- En tout cas, pensez-vous que l'organisation d'un mariage anglo-mongol soit possible ? Demanda Ron en s'adressant à Naraantsuya.

- Qu'entendez-vous par anglo-mongol ?

- Eh bien Ron voudrait se marier aussi bien à l'occidentale qu'à la mongole. Révéla Pansy à sa mère ravie.

- Gengis Khan, je ne pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux comme gendre ! Ronald vous allez réaliser l'un de mes vœux les plus chers car je serais heureuse de voir ma fille se marier selon les deux rites. Affirma Naraantsuya ravie car elle avait été contrainte d'observer le premier mariage de son enfant de loin et entendait bien participer à tout cette fois-ci.

- Nous voulons une cérémonie qui puisse unir les traditions de nos deux pays mais pensez-vous que cela soit possible avant la fin de l'été vu que nous sommes déjà le 10 juin ? _ Demanda Ron._ Autrement, nous attendrons Noël ou l'été prochain car les enfants doivent être là. Reprit-il.

- Je vais me renseigner et je vous fais savoir. De toute façon votre charmante famille, ma mère et les Panshriij nous aiderons certainement. Répondit Naraantsuya aux anges.

- A ce propos, vous avez averti vos parents Ron ? Demanda Odval.

- Non, nous devons encore passer chez mes parents pour le leur dire mais en parler à Rose et Hugo. Répondit Ron.

- J'espère que cela ne posera pas de problèmes. Confessa Pansy légèrement appréhensive face à la réaction des jeunes gens.

- Tout ira bien. La Rassura Ron._ »

Ses propos furent suivis de l'arrivée d'un hibou heureux d'avoir perçu la présence de Ronald de ce coté-ci car il était en train de traverser le sud de l'Angleterre pour se rendre en France quand la magie lui fit changer de route. Le sorcier lui donna aussitôt du miamhibou puis se saisit du parchemin avant de rester agréablement surpris par le message de ses enfants. Il le montra aussitôt à Pansy soulagée par la tournure des événements.

Ron proposa aussitôt d'aller voir ses enfants si Mac Gonagall leur donnait la permission de transplaner à Poudlard. Pansy acquiesça car elle comprenait fort bien son désir d'annoncer la nouvelle aux jeunes gens le plus rapidement possible comme elle-même le fit pour ses engants quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme abasourdie ne parvenait cependant pas à croire à sa chance puisque les deux ados semblaient manifestement mieux disposés à l'égard de leur père au point de la saluer également dans leur message. Ensuite, elle observa Ron radieux écrire rapidement un message à ses enfants pour les remercier mais aussi les informer de son désir de les rencontrer aujourd'hui si la directrice l'autorisait à venir en compagnie de Pansy. Après avoir rédigé son message, le Gryffondor appela son vieux hibou Coquecigrue et lui donna le message même si ce dernier arriverait à destination bien après lui si Mac Gonagall l'autorisait à transplaner.

Enfin, Ron utilisa le poêle magique mongol pour s'adresser à la directrice de Poudlard qui était dans son bureau. Après ses explications, la sorcière autorisa ses deux anciens élèves à transplaner puis chargea le concierge d'aller avertir les jeunes Weasley. Pansy se blottit donc contre Ron pour transplaner ensemble devant les grilles de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt pour les laisser passer. Entre-temps, Rose avait averti Scorpius de leur visite puis invité le jeune homme ravi à se joindre à eux.

Ce furent donc trois jeunes gens que Ron et Pansy trouvèrent dans le petit salon mis à disposition par la directrice qui leur fit servir des rafraîchissements. Les trois jeunes gens notèrent aussitôt les anneaux aux doigts du couple mais feignirent de ne pas s'en être rendus compte afin de les laisser annoncer la nouvelle eux-mêmes. Le Gryffondor surpris salua donc Scorpius puis ce dernier répondit poliment à son salut avant de s'adresser à son héroïne sous le regard attentif de Rose. La jeune fille estima pouvoir gagner non pas l'amour mais au moins une certaine amitié ou considération de la part du Serpentard si elle lui permettait de rencontrer souvent la maitresse des potions ou l'aidait à la convaincre de le prendre comme apprenti. Aussi, Rose décida de se montrer aimable avec Pansy surprise et son frère l'imita.

Ron heureux de ce changement d'attitude inespéré, ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer ses enfants avant de leur promettre de les emmener avec eux en France lors de leur prochain voyage. Il se souvint aussi des propos de Pansy sur le béguin de Rose pour Scorpius et l'invita donc également à participer à l'aventure. Le jeune Malefoy agréablement surpris le remercia aussitôt car il pourrait ainsi tenter de convaincre son modèle de le prendre avec elle comme apprenti.

Enfin, Ron se décida à parler à ses enfants mais se demanda comment demander à Scorpius de sortir sans s'attirer la réprobation de Rose manifestement très entichée de ce garçon. Toutefois, Pansy réalisa son problème puis posa aussitôt des questions à Scorpius sur ses révisions. Le jeune homme ravi sauta sur l'occasion pour lui proposer de voir ses fiches sur les potions. La jeune femme accepta donc de le suivre dans un coin de la pièce pour laisser Ron tranquille avec ses deux enfants. Rose inquiète s'agita mais finit par se rassurer car Scorpius ne partirait pas pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, Ron prit son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser à ses enfants tout en priant pour ne pas les voir s'éloigner de lui encore une fois après son annonce :

« _ Rosie, Hugo nous devons parler d'un fait très important. Papa vous aime et continuera de vous aimer toujours vous le savez ?

- Euh oui… Répondit Hugo embarrassé par cette démonstration d'amour paternel en public même si les deux autres sorciers n'entendaient rien puisque Ron avait lancé un _Assurdiato_.

- Vous allez probablement me trouver très rapide mais comme vous le savez j'aime Pansy. Affirma Ron tout en se remémorant ses propos lors de l'anniversaire d'Hugo.

- Oui nous le savons. Acquiesça Rose d'une voix posée.

- Eh bien voilà, je veux l'épouser et je voudrais votre bénédiction. Déclara Ron bien moins à l'aise avec ses propres enfants que ceux de Pansy pour parler de ses sentiments.

- Vous vous êtes fiancés ? Demanda calmement Hugo en lui montrant discrètement son anneau au doigt.

- Oui, j'aurais peut-être du vous en parler avant mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas après l'anniversaire. Bafouilla Ron.

- Excuse moi de te demander ça mais tu te maries par amour ou parce que tu as la nostalgie de tes dix-sept ans? Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer mais pour comprendre la raison de ta hâte. Demanda Hugo curieux.

- Je me suis fiancé car je désire vraiment l'épouser sans attendre plus longtemps. Répondit Ron légèrement rassuré par le calme de ses enfants.

- Alors tu l'épouse de ton plein gré. Constata Hugo.

- Oui, Confirma Ron radieux.

- Elle te rend heureux n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Rose songeuse.

- Oui nous sommes vraiment très heureux ensemble.

- Je peux te demander une chose ? Demanda Rose.

- Bien entendu. Répondit son père.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre Maman et toi ? S'enquit Rose.

- Les enfants: j'ai vraiment aimé votre maman mais nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter, néanmoins, je comprends maintenant son choix de partir. Vous savez, l'amour n'est pas tout dans un couple car nous étions trop différents votre mère et moi. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais elle avait besoin d'un homme qui sache la comprendre, l'encourager dans son travail et partager ses passions. Expliqua Ron gentiment.

- C'est vrai que tu t'ennuyais quand elle te parlait de ses ouvrages à peine finis. En revanche, Maman adore discuter de ses lectures avec Roger pendant des heures. Par contre, vous deux étiez silencieux dans la même pièce comme deux étrangers ou vous vous disputiez comme des chiffonniers. Reconnut Hugo.

- Je suis désolé les enfants de ne pas avoir su vous offrir un foyer harmonieux mais sachez que vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je ne renierai donc jamais notre passé. Affirma Ron.

- Même si tu pourrais être heureux avec Pansy et votre fils Ronan depuis vingt ans ? Demanda Hugo inquiet.

- Les enfants, je ne regrette pas d'avoir subi un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ car vous ne seriez pas là dans ce cas. Sachez que je n'utiliserai jamais un Retourneur de Temps pour effacer vos naissances même si on m'en donnait la possibilité. Je vous aime et je ne me séparerais jamais de vous. La seule chose que je regrette c'est le décès de votre frère mais certainement pas votre existence. Les rassura Ron.

- Alors on est content pour toi. Affirmèrent les jeunes gens rassurés par ses propos.

- Vous acceptez donc de me donner votre bénédiction ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Pansy et de rattraper enfin le temps perdu. Déclara Rose.

- Moi aussi. Renchérit Hugo.

- Merci les enfants, sachez que je serais toujours présent pour vous et que vous êtes les bienvenus à la maison. Affirma Ron ému mais aussi soulagé par la tournure des événements.

- Bien alors nous viendrons et Scorpius nous accompagnera certainement. Affirma Rose ravie par la perspective de passer du temps avec le Serpentard.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à ce garçon. Constata Ron amusé.

- Oui et il veut vraiment effectuer son apprentissage avec Pansy alors j'espère qu'il parviendra à la convaincre. En tout cas, Scorpius sera ravi de passer du temps avec moi s'il pense que je pourrais le recommander à ta future femme. Gloussa Rose.

- En parlant de Pansy, il serait peut-être temps de la féliciter elle aussi ? Proposa Hugo_ »

Ensuite, les jeunes gens et Ron rejoignirent les deux Serpentards puis Pansy resta agréablement surprise par les félicitations des jeunes gens. Certes, cette sollicitude soudaine la surprenait et elle restait donc sur ses gardes, néanmoins, la jeune femme entendait profiter de cette paix relative pour vivre tranquillement sa vie avec Ron qui ne serait plus accablé par les actes de ses enfants.

Ces derniers ne dirent rien mais réalisèrent le bonheur de Ron avec sa Serpentarde puis estimèrent que sa présence lui permettrait de ne pas s'effondrer au moment où leur mère tenterait d'abattre ses cartes pour ne pas subir l'une des conditions la Loi sur le Mariage qui exigeait la naissance de trois enfants par couple. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les jeunes gens se départirent de leur hostilité envers Ronald et songèrent à leur ancien amour filial à son égard perdu depuis des années. Rose songea avec nostalgie à tous les gestes affectueux de Ron mais elle avait perdu toutes ces choses en l'éloignant de plus en plus. Hugo en avait fait de même sans aucun remord à cette époque. A présent, tous deux refusèrent silencieusement de lui porter un coup de poignard dans le cœur en le reniant et décidèrent de ne plus suivre les directives de leur mère. Par contre, ils firent preuve de sincérité en émettant le vœu d'assister rapidement au mariage du couple sans pour autant révéler leurs espoirs que la cérémonie se déroule avant la promulgation de la Loi afin d'éviter à Pansy et Ron de devoir procéder à la réalisation de trois potions Bébé sous la contrainte d'un amendement débile…

Enfin, le couple repartit sans se douter de la décision des jeunes gens qui décidèrent de ne rien dire à leur mère pour le moment. Une minute plus tard, les tourtereaux se rendirent chez les Weasley seniors ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle puis Molly affirma aider Naraantsuya de son mieux pour la préparation du mariage anglo-mongole avant de se ruer à la Ger. Ensuite, Pansy radieuse accepta de poser avec Ronald sous le flash de Kushi avant de saluer ses enfants car Toorj viendrait les chercher d'ici peu pour assister à la partie. Enfin, Ron la saisit par la taille afin de transplaner ensemble à l'hôtel où ils retrouvèrent Opale et l'emmenèrent se promener avec eux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de la réaction des enfants de Pansy et Ron après l'annonce des fiancailles ?<strong>_


	30. Chapter 29 Sea

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Pansy et Ron profitent du reste de leur week-end avant le retour en Angleterre . **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula merveilleusement bien pour les tourtereaux qui profitèrent de leur moment de liberté pour visiter Calais où ils admirèrent notamment le beffroi, l'église de Notre-Dame de Calais, le monument des six Bourgois et la mairie. Ensuite, Pansy tomba amoureuse de la dentelle à la cité internationale de la dentelle et de la mode de Calais. Enfin, le couple retourna à Wissant où ils testèrent les gaufres du nord, la cassonade, les craquelins, les merveilleux, les cornets de frites et tant d'autres choses sans se soucier de leurs lignes. Toutefois, Pansy affirma se mettre au régime dés leur retour afin de pouvoir entrer dans sa robe de mariée. Ron sourit en imaginant sa belle dans sa future tenue mais lui déconseilla un régime car elle détenait une taille déjà très menue et risquait de se rendre malade en se privant de nourriture. La jeune femme le rassura aussitôt sur son désir de faire seulement attention.<p>

Ensuite, Ron lui demanda si elle détenait déjà une idée sur le modèle de ses rêves mais Pansy confessa son ignorance. Toutefois, Milly confectionnait aussi des robes de mariées et serait certainement ravie de l'aider puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire en 2005. En effet, Pansy s'était alors mariée exclusivement selon le rite mongol sorcier puis à la mairie moldue l'année suivante. Elle n'endossa donc aucune robe occidentale et se sentait donc maintenant aussi excitée qu'une jeune mariée, néanmoins, la sorcière gênée demanda à son compagnon si elle ne se couvrirait pas de ridicule en se mariant en blanc malgré la présence de ses quatre enfants et ses trente-six ans. Ron affirma aussitôt qu'elle avait le droit de se marier en blanc, vert, argent, rouge ou autre car c'était son jour. Aussi, il lui conseilla de se moquer du reste. La jeune femme rassurée déclara que ce n'était pas seulement son jour mais aussi le sien.

Le sorcier souriant acquiesça puis l'interrogea sur ses idées au sujet du lieu ou l'organisation de la cérémonie. Pansy songeuse l'interrogea afin de savoir s'il entendait vraiment monter une Ger avec sa famille ce que Ronald confirma joyeusement. La jeune femme lui proposa alors de placer les yourtes Weasley et Panshriij sur un morceau de terre limitrophe entre le terrain des Weasley seniors et le leur. Ainsi, il s'acheminerait depuis le fief de sa « tribu » pour venir la retrouver au sein de la sienne. Ce serait ainsi une manière symbolique d'unir les deux familles en une seule. Ron approuva aussitôt son idée avant de lui proposer de monter une troisième Ger afin d'accueillir tous les invités lors du repas et des danses. Pansy acquiesça puis son compagnon affirma qu'ils avaient donc réglé le problème de l'emplacement, ce qui leur levait déjà une belle épine du pied car ils ne devraient pas perdre temps pour la recherche d'un restaurant ou autre.

Pansy opina du chef puis songea à un détail avant d'estimer que la question du repas pourrait se régler très rapidement si Kenji acceptait de cuisiner et les Panshriij lui prêtaient leurs elfes de maison pour l'aider. Enfin, sa cousine Naé était une excellente pâtissière et pourrait donc réaliser le gâteau. Ron acquiesça en estimant qu'un second détail venait d'être réglé mais s'esclaffa en entendant sa compagne parler de la décoration de la salle, de l'autel, des entretiens avec un officiant sorcier britannique et un mongol pour célébrer le mariage selon les deux rites, la réalisation du plan de table, la liste des invités ou encore le choix des faire-part…

Il affirma que ces détails pouvaient rapidement se régler grâce à l'aide de leurs familiers mais aussi des elfes de maison. Pansy s'apaisa face aux propos rassurant de Ron convaincu de pouvoir se marier avant la fin de l'été dans de telles conditions. Par contre, il confessa son désir de réaliser leur maison avant leur mariage afin de pouvoir lui faire franchir le seuil de la demeure dés le jour de leur union. Pansy lui promit de l'aider à la construire dés qu'ils auraient trouvé la maison de leurs rêves puis Ronald bénit aussitôt la magie qui leur permettrait de la construire rapidement, autrement, il leur aurait fallu plusieurs mois pour y parvenir comme chez les moldus.

Ensuite, le sorcier rappela un petit détail à sa compagne ravie à l'idée de choisir leurs alliances. Elle lui proposa alors de se rendre à Florence un de ces jours puisque les jumelles s'occupaient toujours de leur boutique là-bas. D'ailleurs, les deux sœurs transplaneraient à tour de rôle là-bas tous les jours afin de maintenir leur local ouvert même après l'établissement de leur filiale en Angleterre. Le Gryffondor acquiesça avant de trinquer à l'avenir sans se soucier du reste pour le moment.

A dix-sept heures, Naraantsuya les contacta sur le Smartphone de Pansy pour les avertir du départ de Toorj en compagnie des enfants. Par contre, le mongol ne comptait pas emmener Kaiden au stade car ce n'était pas un lieu pour un bébé à ses yeux. Il avait donc du confier Kaiden aux elfes de maisons du palais puisque Tsetseg était de nouveau sortie sans emmener son fils avec elle. Naraantsuya lui proposa bien de le garder mais le Mongol ne voulut pas abuser de sa gentillesse car il le lui confia déjà hier en l'absence de sa fille à la Ger.

Une fois la communication finie, Ron songeur hésita à exposer son idée à Pansy de peur de la vexer car ils étaient censés passer le week-end en amoureux, néanmoins, il était déjà dix-sept heures donc l'après-midi était presque finie à ses yeux. Il finit par en parler à Pansy surprise mais qui ne se vexa absolument pas car elle adorait ce bébé également. La jeune femme avoua cependant son ignorance au sujet de la réaction de Toorj car ils étaient en villégiature en France et non chez eux en Angleterre. Aussi, son ex serait peut-être inquiet à l'idée de laisser Kaiden venir ici où il ne détenait aucun repère. Face à l'insistance de Ronald, Pansy finit cependant par utiliser son Smartphone afin de contacter Toorj inquiet qui se demanda si son ex l'avait vu emmener les gosses au fastfood pour la deuxième fois cette semaine ou se doutait de son projet de les emmener dans un magasin de sports moldus ouvert le dimanche afin de leur offrir des survêtements et des baskets neuves hors-de-prix avant leur départ pour le stade moldu.

Le Mongol fut cependant rassuré par le ton tranquille de Pansy et lui parla de la joie des enfants à l'idée d'aller au stade tout à l'heure. En attendant le départ, il avoua les avoir emmené au fastfood avec Lauren, Mathis et Adrian. La Serpentarde approuva son idée avant de lui proposer de garder Kaiden afin de ne pas le laisser avec les elfes tout le reste de l'après-midi. Toorj resta un instant sans voix puis lui demanda si elle ne devrait pas plutôt songer à s'amuser un peu au lieu de pouponner. De plus, Weasley n'apprécierait probablement pas la présence du gamin durant leur week-end en amoureux. Ron prit aussitôt le téléphone et affirma que l'idée venait de lui sans se soucier de provoquer la stupéfaction du Mongol qui fit tomber son Smartphone dans son hamburger. Dix secondes plus tard, Toorj s'efforça de se reprendre puis le saisit et l'essuya avant de demander au Britannique s'il était conscient que Kaiden était son fils à lui donc pas le sien, ni celui de Pansy.

Ron le rassura aussitôt sur ses intentions et affirma avoir simplement proposé de prendre le bébé avec eux pour le faire sortir un peu au lieu de laisser avec la nounou. Pansy renchérit en rappelant à son ex le nombre de fois où ils emmenaient Noyan le fils cadet de Batbold avec eux pendant leurs promenades. Toorj songeur acquiesça puis finit par accepter car Kaiden lui semblait triste de rester de nouveau tout seul. De plus, le gamin n'avait encore jamais vu la mer et serait donc content. Il affirma donc contacter la nounou elfe de l'enfant afin de lui demander de l'emmener à la Ger où le couple pourrait le récupérer.

Dix minutes plus tard, le couple transplana de nouveau en Angleterre où ils trouvèrent Naraantsuya en train de discuter avec la nounou de Kaiden déjà soigneusement préparé pour sa sortie. La nounou salua les tourtereaux et leur montra le sac contenant les affaires de l'enfant. L'elfe connaissait l'ex Lady Adiriig depuis longtemps et était donc rassurée sur le sort de son petit protégé puisqu'elle le confiait auparavant en Pansy dans le plus grand secret. Elle remercia son ancienne maitresse mais aussi Ron pour leur gentillesse car le bambin ne voyait pas beaucoup de monde chez lui hormis son père ou des elfes. Pansy acquiesça car les activités des aurors mongols s'étaient intensifiées ces deux dernières années donc Toorj devait probablement passer de nombreuses heures dehors. L'elfe répondit par l'affirmative mais affirma comprendre les problèmes de son maitre. Par contre, elle tut ses pensées très négatives sur Tsetseg manifestement incapable de s'occuper de son gosse et sur le dédain de la grand-mère paternelle au sujet de ce bambin.

Ensuite, Pansy remercia l'elfe et lui proposa une tasse de thé. La nounou la remercia puis affirma le prendre d'ici peu avec ses amis Haje et Hie déjà en train de le préparer. De plus, Maitre Toorj lui avait donné quartier libre en attendant le retour de Kaiden donc elle pourrait rester ici avec ses deux amis. Pendant ce temps, Ron ravi saisit le bébé afin de le cajoler puis il lança un _Reducto_ sur l'ancienne poussette de Kushi avant de la placer dans sa poche. Ensuite, le sorcier enlaça sa compagne tout en tenant l'enfant afin de transplaner ensemble à Wissant.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre en France, les deux sorciers transformèrent le lourd manteau, les bottes ainsi que le deel de Kaiden en vêtements moldus adaptés pour la saison. Le petit garçon surpris observa alors ses baskets aux pieds puis son pull et son pantalon tout en émettant quelques cris pour manifester son contentement. Il resta ensuite surpris par l'apparition du chien mais Opale se contenta de le renifler avant de se coucher près de lui. Kaiden tendit la main pour attraper les poils de l'animal mais Ron saisit l'enfant afin de détourner son attention.

Ensuite, les amoureux déminiaturisèrent la poussette et y installèrent le bambin avant de sortir prudemment de l'hôtel où nul ne constata la présence du bébé car Anna était occupée au téléphone. Une fois dehors, les sorciers poussèrent la poussette tout en parlant à Kaiden extrêmement curieux devant le paysage si différent de la Mongolie, sa maison et la Ger. Ron s'amusa à la vue de son ébahissement et finit par le porter jusqu'à la mer. Kaiden ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux puis recommença à pousser des petits cris. Le sorcier se déchaussa avant d'en faire de même pour le garçonnet pendant que Pansy réchauffait discrètement la température de l'eau sur une petite zone.

Une minute plus tard, Kaiden ravi bougea frénétiquement ses pieds dans l'eau tout en étant soigneusement tenu par le rouquin amusé par sa réaction. La sorcière le prit aussitôt en photographie puis Ronald lui montra l'eau en répétant le terme _Sea_ à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit cependant l'enfant de l'eau et le sécha soigneusement pour être certain de ne pas lui faire attraper froid. Ensuite, le couple utilisa un _Recurvite_ pour s'assurer de la propreté des chaussettes ainsi que des baskets remises au bébé. Une minute plus tard, Pansy alla chercher Opale pendant que Ron restait avec Kaiden. Ensuite les sorciers continuèrent leur promenade jusque sur la digue où ils trouvèrent non seulement l'artiste rencontré la veille mais également d'autres peintres, des portraitistes et des caricaturistes. Ron amusé finit donc par poser pour l'un de ces derniers pendant que Pansy faisait faire son portrait au fusain. Un autre artiste se chargea aussi d'en réaliser un pour Kaiden curieux face aux sons de voix très différents de sa langue mais qui restait sagement assis dans sa poussette. Opale eut également droit à une esquisse de ce genre et s'attira encore une fois l'admiration générale pour son élégance. Les tourtereaux restèrent cependant surpris par les affirmations des uns ou des autres sur la beauté de leur bébé eurasien.

Ils tentèrent de rectifier les propos des Moldus mais laissèrent tomber car la peau blanche de Kaiden ne convainquait personne. D'ailleurs, Ron curieux demanda à Pansy comment ce bébé pouvait être aussi clair, néanmoins, sa compagne lui expliqua que certains enfants naissaient ainsi avant de prendre progressivement un teint plus halé. Une fois muni de leurs dessins, les sorciers continuèrent de flâner et s'attardèrent de nouveau auprès de l'artiste-peintre qui les reconnut aussitôt car il y avait encore peu de touristes en cette période.

Ron contempla encore une fois ses toiles et craqua pour deux d'entre elles. Pansy l'encouragea à les prendre avant d'observer un autre tableau où l'artiste avait représenté l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque. Cette dernière était illuminée par une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la baie de Wissant puis la sorcière observa également la représentation du brasier au sein de la cheminée près d'un fauteuil de style empire. Elle songea aussitôt à son père certainement ravi de se détendre dans un cadre de ce genre et voulut donc l'acheter également. Le peintre emballa toutes les œuvres choisies puis observa les esquisses achetées à ses collègues avant de proposer au couple de réaliser leur portrait à la peinture à l'huile ou celui de l'enfant s'ils leur donnaient une photographie. Ron ravi acquiesça aussitôt avec enthousiasme puis leur montra celles dont ils disposaient sur le Smartphone. Toutefois, l'artiste saisit son propre appareil professionnel et estima pouvoir réaliser un cliché de meilleure qualité qui lui permettrait de saisir toutes les nuances de la lumière.

Ensuite, le peintre leur demanda s'ils préféraient poser sur la digue ou la plage. Ron voulut aussitôt se rendre sur le sable puis le couple suivit le peintre avec la poussette et Opale autorisée à circuler sur la plage après dix-neuf heures. Le Moldu effectua plusieurs clichés des tourtereaux enlacés, main dans la main devant la baie, devant les falaises et en fit même avec Kaiden et Opale avant de faire poser le couple avec le bébé. Une fois de retour sur la digue, le peintre affirma faire développer les photographies sur papier et les leur envoyer afin de leur montrer toutes les nuances car une photo numérique ne serait pas assez significative selon lui. Il prit les coordonnées de Pansy qui lui donna son adresse en poste restante au village de Loutry mais aussi son numéro de téléphone portable, son email ainsi que le téléphone fixe de sa mère à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Le peintre affirma leur envoyer les clichés ainsi que ses propositions et tarifs puis le couple prendrait sa décision. Ensuite, il leur enverrait régulièrement un aperçu de l'œuvre par image numérique en attendant l'envoi.

Au cours de la discussion, Ron curieux lui demanda s'il effectuait également des portraits de groupe puis le peintre acquiesça en affirmant l'avoir déjà fait à partir de plusieurs photographies de tous les composants d'une famille nombreuse. Le sorcier révéla alors au peintre leur prochain mariage puis affirma lui envoyer plusieurs photographies afin de pouvoir effectuer un portrait de leur famille dans ce cas. Pansy souriante acquiesça avant d'observer les gestes de Kaiden qui tendait les bras en direction de la mer. Ronald amusé lui affirma aussitôt qu'il était trop tard pour se baigner mais resta ensuite surpris sans face au premier mot de Kaiden qui hurla _SEAAAAAA_ à plein poumons. Le couple abasourdi se ressaisit et le félicita aussitôt avant de l'encourager à dire d'autres mots mais l'enfant s'entêta à répéter inlassablement _Sea_ sous l'enregistrement vidéo de Pansy. Cette dernière finit par envoyer une petite vidéo à Toorj et l'appela afin de lui donner la bonne nouvelle.

Le Mongol fut soulagé d'apprendre que son gosse pouvait finalement parler puis Pansy lui fit voir l'enfant en train de répéter inlassablement Sea. Toorj ne prit cependant pas ombrage du fait que son premier mot soit Mer en anglais et non AAV (Papa en mongol) car il avait déjà eu droit à trois _Papa_ avec ses premiers fils. En revanche, il loua Gengis Khan de voir enfin Kaiden parler et remercia sincèrement son ex ainsi que Ron pour leur patience car le gamin semblait prendre en confiance en lui en leur présence. Le Mongol ne ressentait aucune jalousie à ce sujet et était même soulagé de voir que son gosse n'était finalement pas un débile profond comme il le craignait. Ensuite, l'auror changea de sujet en parlant de la joie des enfants au stade. Il affirma également venir chercher Kaiden à la Ger après la partie avant d'emmener tout le monde manger au restaurant asiatique en compagnie d'Adrian puisque les garçons dormiraient chez le Serpentard ce soir.

Ensuite, Ronald insista pour fêter le premier mot de Kaiden et entraina sa compagne au stand de crêpes installé sur la digue car le bambin semblait aussi gourmand que ses frères. Effectivement, le bambin apprécia grandement les morceaux de crêpe au miel tendus par le sorcier. Au bout d'un moment le couple transplana avec l'enfant à la Ger car son père allait arriver d'ici peu d'après Naraantsuya. Cinq minutes plus tard, Toorj transplana et reprit son fils avant de féliciter poliment les tourtereaux pour leurs fiançailles. Ensuite, il transplana de nouveau à Manchester pour ne pas afficher son soudain désarroi à la vue de l'éclat de Pansy ainsi que sa bague à son doigt.

Loin de se douter de ses pensées, le couple retourna à Wissant où ils s'occupèrent d'abord d'Opale avant de sortir pour passer une soirée romantique. Au cours du diner aux chandelles Ron songea à un détail et affirma qu'ils pouvaient partir plus tard demain matin si quelqu'un les accompagnait. En effet, cela leur permettrait de ne pas partir à six heures du matin mais à huit heures trente puisque Pansy ferait la route en compagnie d'une autre personne pendant que lui transplanerait à son travail après leur arrivée en Angleterre.

La jeune femme approuva son idée et proposa aussitôt d'emmener Arthur certainement ravi de voyager comme un moldu. Toutefois, Ron hésita car son père ne possédait pas son permis et ne pourrait pas donc prendre le relais si elle souhaitait se reposer un peu. En effet, le sorcier estimait que les garçons voudraient probablement venir également. Or, ils seraient déjà six ce qui laissait seulement une place de disponible dans la voiture, néanmoins, Pansy se traita de tête en l'air puis lui parla de l'une des options du coffre où étaient insérés deux sièges arrière. Ron curieux demanda où ils étaient car le coffre spacieux était plat avant d'apprendre qu'il suffisait de lever un mini levier pour redresser les sièges encastrés dans le coffre. Ainsi, le véhicule ne détenait non plus sept mais neuf places. Il comprit aussitôt le système car une fois Pansy avait rabattu tous les autres sièges hormis celui du conducteur pour lui montrer toute la place disponible en cas de transport d'objets encombrants.

Ronald accepta alors d'emmener son père également car le billet Eurotunnel leur permettait de transporter jusqu'à neuf personnes puisque la société de train faisait payer uniquement le trajet de la voiture et non les passagers. Ensuite, Pansy contacta Adrian car les enfants se trouvaient chez lui après la partie puisque Mathis organisait une soirée pyjama. Son ami écouta son projet et lui passa les garçons ravis de pouvoir voyager avec elle demain. Mathis fut également ravi de faire partie du voyage puis Théo grimaça car il devrait travailler demain matin. Adrian affirma devenir le second chauffeur du groupe dans ce cas mais Lauren affirma vouloir venir aussi. Afin de ne pas l'exclure, Ron décida de laisser sa place à la petite fille cependant Pansy lui proposa d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité dont Harry lui avait parlé une fois. Ainsi, nul ne se douterait de la présence d'une dixième personne si Lauren était dissimulée par la cape sur les genoux d'un adulte.

Ron hésita car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du Magenmagot sur eux si jamais ce fait venait à être dévoilé par l'un des enfants. A la fin, Pansy proposa de prendre le train avec lui puis refaire le trajet pour retourner en France avant de ramener tout son petit monde. Toutefois, Adrian régla le problème en affirmant les attendre simplement à Folkestone avant de prendre la place de Ron sans se soucier des protestations de son amie. Le sorcier rétorqua que c'était déjà très gentil de leur part d'emmener Mathis et Lauren avec eux pour les faire participer à cette expérience en compagnie de leurs amis. Il proposa ensuite à Théodore de tester le fameux train ensemble le week-end prochain.

Ensuite, Pansy recommanda aux enfants de demander leur carte d'identité moldue britannique aux elfes de maison qui savaient où elles étaient rangées. Théodore affirma également avertir Arthur et lui créer une carte grâce à la magie. Enfin, le Serpentard félicita les tourtereaux pour leurs fiançailles avant de s'excuser pour sa gaffe car il l'avait annoncé à Greg qui le dit à Milly durant leur collation dans un salon de thé cet après-midi. Toutefois, leurs deux amis se rendirent compte trop tard de la présence de Rita Skeeter à une table voisine, néanmoins, Ron souriant le rassura car ses propres enfants le savaient déjà et la diffusion d'une aussi bonne nouvelle ne le dérangeait aucunement.

Par contre, Pansy et lui n'entendaient pas accorder d'interviews à Skeeter à ce sujet. Théodore affirma que la journaliste ne s'en formaliserait pas car elle détenait un sujet bien plus croustillant. En effet, Greg et Milly assistèrent à une discussion enflammée entre les époux Davies au salon de thé. Si les deux amis s'étaient tassés de leur mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Rita Skeeter s'était aussitôt mise à utiliser sa plume pour rédiger un article. Aussi, la journaliste aurait largement de quoi écrire ce soir et ne laisserait probablement que peu d'espace à leurs fiançailles. Si Ron éprouva un peu de peine pour son ex, sa pitié fut rapidement dissimulée par le souvenir de l'attitude d'Hermione et il finit par plaindre sincèrement Roger de devoir supporter un dragon pareil…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione ressentit une immense rage à la vue de l'édition des gros titres la Gazette du Sorcier sur son altercation avec Roger. Toutefois, elle crut toucher le fond à la vue du léger entrefilet sur les fiançailles de Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Eileen Rogue dite Pansy. Afin de couronner le tout, la journaliste avait sournoisement placé l'insertion de manière à souligner le contraste entre les mésaventures conjugales d'Hermione et le bonheur de Ron ou encore son romantisme puisque sa demande en mariage semblait avoir été effectuée durant le week-end en amoureux en France...<p>

Pendant ce temps, Ron alla chercher les enfants et son père chez Adrian où Kushi ravi se jeta sur lui sous le regard de ses frères conscients de sa préférence éclatante pour leur beau-père. En revanche, leur petit frère avait du mal à se rapprocher de Toorj qui ne vint jamais le voir et le rejeta au moment de leur confrontation au tribunal. A présent, leur papa tentait de réparer ses erreurs, néanmoins, Kushi lui préférait Ronald mais aucun de ses frères ne le lui reprocheraient après le geste de leur père au tribunal. Ensuite, ils chassèrent leurs pensées puis montrèrent à Ron leurs cartes d'identité mais aussi leurs survêtements moldus offerts par leur papa la veille. Adrian confia aussi au Gryffondor les documents de Lauren et Mathis puis affirma les rejoindre à l'heure dite à Folkestone. Enfin, il leur souhaita bon voyage tout en souriant à la vue de Mathis transfiguré par la joie. Le sorcier était heureux de voir son fils passer du temps avec ses amis car il se sentait un peu seul à Manchester.

Une minute plus tard, les enfants se précipitèrent sur Pansy pour l'embrasser avant de s'extasier devant Opale apeurée par tous ces inconnus. Toutefois, sa maitresse la rassura puis la chienne s'apaisa avant de se laisser caresser et retrouver son entrain en compagnie des enfants ravis. Ensuite, Arthur s'approcha également pour saluer Pansy et la remercia pour sa proposition avant d'exhiber sa carte d'identité moldue établie par les Aurors en moins d'une heure grâce à Harry. La sorcière souriante affirma que c'était un plaisir de le faire participer au voyage puis elle resta surprise à la vue de l'argent moldu obtenu son futur beau-père manifestement déterminé à faire les boutique au terminal de Calais/Coquelles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arthur rejoignit son fils pour admirer la baie de Wissant depuis la digue et les enfants curieux le suivirent. Pansy les prit en photographie avant de poser en leur compagnie mais aussi celle de Ronald. Ce dernier heureux l'enlaça contre lui puis proposa aux enfants de monter en voiture. Pansy installa aussitôt Kushi dans son siège et attacha la ceinture de tous les enfants pendant que Ronald s'occupait de son père. Enfin, Pansy démarra puis Arthur imita le comportement des garçons et Lauren qui s'étaient collés aux vitres.

Durant le trajet, Nansal se saisit du Smartphone de sa mère, Mathis et Lauren de ceux de leurs pères respectifs afin de reprendre ce moment historique à leurs yeux. Ils filmèrent d'abord l'intérieur de la voiture avant de photographier Arthur ravie de partager un moment aussi joyeux. Une fois parvenue au terminal, Pansy s'arrêta d'abord au point de contrôle animaux afin d'y présenter Opale. La petite chienne apaisée par la magie utilisée par la sorcière se laissa docilement examiner pendant que l'employé vérifiait les informations données par sa puce électronique. Ensuite, le Moldu visionna rapidement le passeport d'Opale et le déclara valide avant de souhaiter un bon voyage à l'animal.

Une fois Opale en règle, Pansy emmena tout son petit monde au terminal où les enfants mais aussi Arthur curieux déambulèrent partout sous la surveillance du couple. Ensuite, Mr Weasley ravi demanda à Pansy un conseil pour acheter un cadeau à Molly, Ginny ainsi que ses belles-filles. La jeune femme laissa donc Opale à Ron avant de suivre le sorcier au _Duty Free_. Elle lui conseilla plusieurs parfums puis Arthur ravi acquiesça avant de sélectionner plusieurs produits tout en observant avec curiosité les autres rayonnages moldus. Il finit donc par acheter plusieurs petits objets très curieux à ses yeux.

Ensuite, Ron proposa au petit groupe de se rendre au _Starbuck_ afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner tous ensembles. Arthur ravi reconnut le logo avant de sourire à l'idée de déjeuner dans un café moldu contrairement à ses amis. Il observa donc avec avidité toutes les variétés de boissons et de nourriture proposées. Les enfants curieux choisirent de goûter des choses inconnues au lieu de se rabattre sur du thé comme Ron. Lily sélectionna donc un _frappuccino _à la fraise, Kushi voulut un _mocha blanc_, Severus un _caramel macchiato glacé_, les jumeaux des chocolats viennois énormes et Mathis un capuccino tout comme Pansy. Enfin, Arthur curieux voulut un café expresso et huma son odeur avec délice. La sorcière leur fit également plaisir en commandant plusieurs pâtisseries dont des donuts, des pancakes, des croissants et des cookies.

Une fois à table, nul n'aurait su dire qui était le plus heureux entre les enfants et Arthur ravi de poser pour de nombreuses photos souvenirs. Ron se prêta aussi au tout en observant son père sincèrement heureux de poser ensemble tous les deux tout en appréciant son café expresso. A la fin du repas, Arthur se dirigea à la caisse puis demanda à voir les tasses en vente. Il acheta ainsi plusieurs dizaines de mugs dotés du logo _Starbuck_ avant d'observer avec curiosité les gobelets et les verres de toutes les couleurs. Pansy le rejoignit et lui expliqua le principe de ces gobelets et tasses isothermes moldus ou encore les verres pour boissons froides revisités à la sauce Starbuck. Arthur voulut aussitôt les acheter puis il ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue des machines à café en vente. Il se fit aussitôt expliquer par Pansy le système des dosettes pour obtenir différents cafés, capuccino, thé et latte comme ceux proposés par l'enseigne, les différentes sortes de cafés en grain ainsi que l'usage d'un moussoir électrique pour obtenir un bon lait mousseux en quelques secondes.

A la fin des explications de Pansy, Arthur acquiesça avant de payer ses achats mais il se promit silencieusement de revenir une autre fois afin d'acheter ces machines si belle. Il contempla la Serpentarde et songea à combien sa présence transforma Ronald mais les rassura également Molly ou lui sur le sort de leur fils qui ne resterait donc pas seul après leur décès. Aussi, Arthur était heureux de posséder maintenant une nouvelle belle-fille non seulement aimante avec son fils mais aussi très gentille avec Molly et lui ainsi que patiente car elle prenait toujours le temps de répondre à ses questions. De plus, il la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour lui lécher les bottes, ni se faire accepter par Molly.

Une fois muni de tous ses achats, Arthur ravi accepta de retourner en voiture avant de se coller de nouveau à la vitre à la vue du train. Cette fois-ci, Ron était bien plus détendu et plaisanta donc avec les enfants curieux ou son père tout en leur expliquant le fonctionnement de l'engin moldu. Ensuite, ils furent ravis de monter à bord tout en restant à l'intérieur de la voiture. Une fois le train parti, les enfants descendirent du véhicule en compagnie des adultes pendant qu'Opale dormait paisiblement dans son sac de transport.

Ils effectuèrent aussitôt plusieurs photographies seuls ou en groupe sans se soucier des moldus assis dans leur voiture en train de contempler avec amusement l'attitude des enfants ainsi que l'émerveillement du type plus âgé qui les accompagnait. Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers remontèrent en voiture où Kushi s'endormit contre Ron sous le regard de ses frères. Le Gryffondor finit cependant par le réveiller doucement pour lui montrer la sortie du tunnel. Le petit garçon curieux observa alors le spectacle en sa compagnie puis Ronald l'installa de nouveau à l'arrière à l'arrêt du train.

Une fois Kushi harnaché sur son siège et Ron de nouveau à sa place, Pansy démarra la voiture après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation par le contrôleur puis alluma la radio pour saluer leur retour en Grande-Bretagne. Arthur ravi observa les lieux tout en affirmant revivre volontiers cette expérience un jour. Ron sourit puis confessa son envie de retourner un week-end à Wissant tous ensemble cet été. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers Folkestone où Adrian les attendait dans un bar. Il sourit à la vue de son fils extrêmement joyeux puis les enfants lui racontèrent leur épopée. Ensuite, Ronald embrassa Pansy à l'écart avant de filer dans les toilettes pour transplaner discrètement.

Une minute plus tard, Georges souriant le félicita pour sa ponctualité et ses fiançailles avant de noter son regard brillant. Ensuite, il admira son anneau tout en l'écoutant parler de son séjour, la beauté de la zone, du premier de Kaiden, d'Opale et des toiles achetées. Georges resta agréablement surpris par ce dernier fait en songeant à l'attrait de son frère pour la peinture même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Malheureusement, Hermione s'était toujours moquée de son ignorance et ne le laissa jamais rien acheter pour orner les murs de leur maison. Aussi, Georges était bien heureux de voir Ron maintenant apprécié pour lui-même et respecté sur ses goûts ou ses choix.

Vers treize heures, Pansy utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour lui signaler leur arrivée puis Ronald profita de sa pause-déjeuner afin de la rejoindre sous le regard malicieux de Georges. Une fois à la Ger, Ron proposa à sa compagne de donner leurs cadeaux aux enfants avant de sourire face à leur joie. Le couple offrit également quelque chose à Adrian agréablement surpris, Lauren et Mathis tout en affirmant détenir aussi un cadeau pour Théodore, Milly, Greg, Flint, Harper, les jumelles mais aussi tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Ensuite, Naraantsuya fut également ravie de son présent tout comme Odval, Kenji, les Weasley seniors ou encore les deux elfes de maison agréablement surpris. Arthur offrit alors son cadeau à Pansy puis toute la maisonnée, Lauren, Mathis et Adrian reçurent des mugs, verres ou autres à l'effigie de Starbuck.

Ensuite, Ron prit la parole pour s'adresser à Severus Rogue :

« _ Nous ne vous avons pas non plus oublié Professeur.

- Qu'entendez-vous dire ? Demanda Severus Rogue.

- Nous avons aussi un cadeau pour vous. Affirma Ron.

- Je vous remercie mais je vois mal comment, je pourrais en jouir. Rétorqua Rogue en levant un sourcil surpris.

- Attendez et vous verrez. Déclara Ron tout en déballant ses toiles.

- Ouah c'est beau ! Affirma Kushi en les observant.

- Maman et moi avons eu envie de décorer la Ger. De plus, le professeur pourra aussi changer de cadre de temps en temps car nous allons les enchanter. Expliqua Ron.

- C'est vraiment gentil d'y avoir pensé… Merci… Sut simplement dire Rogue surpris mais ravi car il ne sortait plus de son cadre ennuyeux depuis son départ de Poudlard.

- Sur les premières toiles, il y a des paysages maritimes mais la dernière représente une bibliothèque où Pansy estime que vous serez très bien. Continua Ron.

- C'est Ronald qui en a eu l'idée : Père vous possédez seulement votre buste ou le peintre vous a peint en entier ? Demanda Pansy.

- Il m'a fait poser en pied avant d'appliquer un sortilège pour rétrécir la toile où se trouve le reste du corps et l'insérer dans le cadre. Répondit Rogue.

- Donc, si nous utilisons les sortilèges spécifiques vous pourrez vous adapter à la taille des cadres afin de bouger, marcher, vous asseoir, lire ou autre. Affirma Pansy heureuse.

- Exact. Confirma son père souriant ce qui impressionna Ron pas du tout habitué à ce genre de comportement de sa part avant sa mort.

- Ronald c'est une très bonne idée, merci beaucoup. Je n'y avais pas songé mais j'achèterai des toiles pour que Severus puisse également circuler à l'Impasse du Tisseur. S'enthousiasma Naraantsuya._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, Ron et Pansy sont rentrés chez eux: que pensez-vous de leur week-end ou de tous les évenements survenus ?<strong>_


	31. Chapter 30 Le Secret d'Hermione

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Pour tous les lecteurs qui ont lu la précédente version, je vous conseille de lire la partie de ce chapitre sur le secret d'Hermione car beaucoup de choses ont été modifiées pour simplifier l'histoire. **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Le soir, Toorj vint trouver Pansy et salua Ron également présent puis déposa Kaiden auprès de Kushi en train de jouer sur le tapis avant de parler avec son ex compagne de l'année scolaire des jumeaux. Au cours de la conversation, il affirma que la situation était stable pour le moment en Mongolie et rappela toutes les règles de sécurité à l'école devenue le lieu le mieux fortifié de toute la Mongolie sorcière. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle lui rafraichit la mémoire sur leur décision d'inscrire les garçons à Poudlard. Toorj ne contesta pas ce fait, cependant, il proposa à son ex de présenter les jumeaux aux examens de fin d'année afin de ne pas perdre tous les mois passés à l'école. Ainsi, les enfants valideraient leur première année et pourraient peut-être ainsi entrer directement en seconde année à Poudlard au lieu de redoubler.<p>

Pansy songeuse lui rappela le retrait des jumeaux de l'école en avril mais Toorj lui remémora la possibilité pour les élèves mongols de passer les examens en candidat libre, ce qu'elle-même fit pour obtenir ses Buses quelques semaines après son arrivée en Mongolie. Or, cela pourrait être intéressant pour les enfants de poursuivre leurs études dans les deux pays car nul ne pouvait dire s'ils resteraient en Grande-Bretagne ou rentreraient en Mongolie plus tard. Les garçons suivraient donc normalement leur scolarité à Poudlard et pourraient passer les examens de fin d'année en candidat libre à l'école mongole tous les ans. La sorcière acquiesça puis lui demanda la date des examens de cette année. Toorj affirma qu'ils auraient lieu du 25 au 29 et interrogea son ex sur les études des enfants. L'auror fut ainsi satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle s'organisait pour leur donner régulièrement des cours sur la base du programme mongol de première année tout en abordant aussi celui de Poudlard. Toorj estima donc que les garçons pourraient passer leurs examens sans soucis si elle était d'accord et les enfants également. De toute façon, ils transplaneraient directement d'ici et y reviendraient tout de suite après chaque examen puisque les gosses étaient soumis au rite du sang.

Ron curieux interrogea les deux autres sur leurs propos puis apprit l'existence d'un sortilège mongol qui liait indissolublement une génitrice à ses enfants, ce qui lui permettait de les rappeler à elle en cas de danger. Cela fonctionnait un peu comme un portoloin sauf que les enfants n'utilisaient pas un objet pour rejoindre leur mère car cette dernière utilisait une magie ancienne capable de les ramener à elle, même s'ils étaient à l'autre bout de la Terre. Ce genre de sortilège existait également pour deux époux et était appliqué par un chaman mongol lors du mariage, néanmoins, Pansy et lui n'y étaient plus soumis maintenant. Ron acquiesça tout en songeant à l'ingéniosité de ce sortilège. Ensuite, Pansy et Toorj demandèrent leur avis aux jumeaux.

Au début, les garçons rechignèrent à l'idée de retourner dans leur ancienne école :

« _ Tout le monde va se moquer de nous !

- Mais non, les choses se sont apaisées depuis votre départ : maintenant c'est de moi qu'on se moque. Affirma Toorj pour les rassurer.

- Et c'est bien fait pour toi, j'espère que tu vas subir ce que tu as fait à Maman ou nous ! Rétorqua Nansal ravi.

- Nansal ne parle pas à ton père ainsi. Intervint sévèrement Pansy.

- Euh, ce n'est pas grave. Modéra Toorj penaud.

- Donc vous ne voulez pas passer les examens en Mongolie ? Reprit Pansy.

- Non, on ne retourne pas à l'école mongole ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- Bien comme vous voulez. Par contre, Pansy que vas-tu faire de leurs balais ? S'enquit Toorj.

- Eh bien, les balais resteront ici et les jumeaux pourront les utiliser à Noël ou l'été prochain durant leurs vacances. Répondit Pansy.

- Quoi ? Protestèrent les jumeaux.

- D'après les récits de votre mère, les élèves de premières années n'ont pas le droit de posséder un balai à Poudlard et volent seulement durant les leçons de vol soit deux heures par semaines sous la direction de leur enseignant. Expliqua Toorj d'un ton doucereux.

- C'est vrai Eej ? S'enquirent les jumeaux.

- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

- Je veux passer mes examens en Mongolie, Maman dis oui s'il te plait ! Hurla alors Nansal.

- Moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas rester en première année ! Renchérit Toorjii.

- Tant mieux, comme ça je n'aurais pas à vous surveiller durant les cours, ni à m'occuper de vous. Intervint Severus ravi.

Souvenez-vous qu'une commission d'examens anglaise évaluera votre niveau cet été même si vous passez en deuxième année en Mongolie. Donc il faudra étudier soigneusement cet été pour convaincre vos examinateurs que vous possédez toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour pouvoir entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard. Expliqua Pansy.

- On étudiera beaucoup plus alors ! Promit Toorjii.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Pansy amusée par la réaction des enfants.

- Oui Maman ! Assura Nansal.

- C'est fou ce que l'attrait d'un balai peut provoquer sur des garçons. S'amusa Pansy tout en conservant un air impassible.

- Bien alors vous savez-ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Demanda Toorj d'un ton suave.

- Oui, nous filons étudier.

- Si votre mère et Ronald y consentent, je passerai plus souvent afin de contrôler votre progression même si je suis convaincu qu'Eej a déjà probablement fait le nécessaire. Affirma Toorj satisfait.

- Et moi je suis content de pouvoir être seul en première année. Ajouta Severus également satisfait.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Nansal curieux.

- Parce que je veux étudier en paix sans devoir vous surveiller. Répondit son frère.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'on te vole la vedette en potions Mr le génie. Le taquina Toorjii.

- De toute façon, c'est mieux pour nous deux aussi car on ne sera pas des redoublants comme ça et on pourra emmener nos balais. Renchérit Nansal. _ »

Le couple consentit donc à accueillir Toorj plus souvent pour lui permettre d'aider les jumeaux dans leur programme puis les adultes observèrent les deux garçons courir dans leur chambre afin d'aller chercher leurs livres. Pansy observa son ex et lui demanda si le chaudron ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant chez les Rouge-et-Or car sa petite scène incita les enfants à retourner à l'école mongole. L'asiatique esquissa un sourire énigmatique avant d'affirmer que son coté Serpentard avait déteint sur lui durant leur union. Ce fait lui fut d'ailleurs bien utile pour raisonner parfois au lieu de se jeter dans la mêlée comme d'habitude lors des raids.

Pansy soupira en le traitant de tête brûlée et confessa son soulagement face au comportement plus réfléchi de leurs fils même s'ils faisaient parfois preuve d'opportunisme. A la grande surprise de Ron, Toorj approuva aussitôt leur comportement qui leur permettrait de vivre longtemps au lieu de se lancer dans des aventures plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres comme lui. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en songeant à toutes les folies de son ex à dix-sept ans et estima devoir se préparer au pire lorsque leurs fils parviendraient au même âge. L'auror acquiesça puis Ron s'esclaffa en entendant son récit sur certains de ses « exploits » avant de lui raconter ses propres bêtises. Pansy observa leur soudaine complicité avant d'estimer que les hommes étaient vraiment bêtes pour se complaire dans le récit de leurs actions stupides. Elle observa Kaiden, Severus et Kushi puis les encouragea à montrer plus de bon sens plus tard.

Severus afficha aussitôt un air roguien et affirma être bien au-dessus de ces choses car il se consacrerait exclusivement aux potions. Toorj observa son fils et affirma qu'il était décidément le sosie de sa mère en version masculine aussi bien pour son intelligence que pour son apparence. L'enfant se rengorgea aussitôt sous ce compliment et rabattit son deel comme s'il possédait une immense cape de sorcier. Ensuite, Pansy l'interrogea sur ses propos précédents et comprit son besoin de s'affirmer seul sans l'ombre de ses frères en classe. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet au retour des jumeaux.

Une fois dans leur chambre le soir, Ron observa le lit mongol et regretta celui extrêmement large mais aussi confortable de l'hôtel de la Digue. Pansy amusée utilisa aussitôt un sortilège de métamorphose pour le transformer en une réplique parfaite du lit français puis Ronald ravi s'allongea aussitôt dessus avant de l'y entraîner également...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les tourtereaux reçurent de nombreux messages de félicitations sans se douter de l'amertume d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'était encore disputée avec Roger au salon de thé dimanche mais aussi hier soir car son mari l'accusait d'aimer encore son ex. La jeune femme avait beau jurer le contraire, son conjoint inquiet ne cessait de douter de ses affirmations car son ressentiment envers Weasley et sa haine aveugle envers Pansy lui semblait dictée par la jalousie. Roger commençait donc à se poser des questions sur leur avenir dans de telles conditions. Hermione chassa ses pensées puis se plongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier en attendant le réveil de Roger qui avait passé la nuit dans la chambre d'amis. Dix minutes plus tard, son mari arriva avant de marmonner un faible bonjour et se versa du thé. Sa femme répondit par un salut poli puis se replongea dans sa lecture sans s'apercevoir de la déconvenue de Roger.<p>

Ce dernier peiné finit par reprendre la parole :

«_ C'était comme ça aussi avec Ron ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione en baissant son journal.

- De ton silence le matin en raison de ta lecture du journal sans se te soucier des autres personnes à table ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire, tu lis ta copie du journal toi aussi. Protesta-t-elle.

- Oui mais je ne le fais pas durant le petit-déjeuner et encore moins en ta présence. Hermione au début, nous étions toujours en train de discuter de tout ou rien et maintenant nous en sommes arrivés à des silences depuis quelques temps. Rétorqua-t-il blessé.

- J'étais seule tout à l'heure donc il ne me semblait gêner personne. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée dormir dans la chambre d'amis. L'accusa-t-elle.

- La faute à qui Hermione, tu ne parles que de ton ex en ces jours ! Se défendit Roger.

- Je n'en dis rien de bien que je sache. Se justifia-t-elle.

- Oui mais ça devient une obsession, je pense que tu es jalouse.

- Moi, jalouse d'un raté, je vaux bien mieux que ça ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Alors prouve-le : cesse de parler de lui ou de t'intéresser de ses faits et gestes. Je n'en peux plus Hermione car tu me fais passer au second plan. C'est à croire que tu regrettes ta vie avec ce type ! Se défoula Roger passablement énervé et jaloux.

. Je ne regrette pas du tout ma vie insipide avec lui ! Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne supportes pas les articles sur lui ou tu es furieuse depuis l'annonce des fiançailles ? Insista Roger.

- Mais Roger, te rends-tu compte que Pansy le rend meilleur que moi depuis leur rencontre ? Les gens notent déjà de nombreuses différences entre son attitude durant notre vie commune et sa nouvelle vie.

- C'est du passé Hermione, tu ne dois pas te soucier de l'opinion des autres.

- Roger tu ne comprends pas: les clients du restaurant ont rapporté à tout le monde les propos de Ron lors de l'anniversaire d'Hugo. A présent, les gens savent que Pansy et lui étaient ensemble avant d'être involontairement séparés à cause des sortilèges d'_Amnésie _subis. Maintenant, les gens ne se gênent donc pas au travail pour déplorer devant moi ce fait car les deux amoureux auraient pu être heureux ensemble tout de suite au lieu de s'empêtrer dans des unions malheureuses. Aussi, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'accole maintenant la responsabilité de notre échec et même mes anciennes camarades de Poudlard se moquent de moi par-derrière. Révéla Hermione.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Insista Roger.

- Oui mais c'est comme si on me disait que j'ai volé la place de cette femme toutes ces années et que leur fils Ronan n'est pas né par ma faute donc je me sens une nullité, ce qui m'est insupportable. Avoua Hermione.

- Hermione tu n'es pas du tout médiocre mais l'esprit le plus brillant de toute notre génération. Rétorqua patiemment Roger.

- Peut-être mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à transformer Ron ainsi et ça me fait mal de constater mon échec ou les moqueries des gens. Tant qu'il se vautrait dans sa médiocrité, je ne me sentais pas responsable de notre désastre conjugal mais maintenant toutes mes erreurs m'apparaissent sous mon nez. Les propos d'Harry m'ont fait également très mal même s'il disait simplement la vérité. Confia Hermione.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- En fait, je rendais Ron malheureux car je ne supportais pas notre vie conjugale désastreuse. Aussi, je m'en prenais donc à lui pour ma bêtise qui poussa à insister pour nous marier à Las Vegas à dix-huit ans à peine sans se rendre compte des conséquences. Confessa-t-elle avec amertume.

- Hermione, ne t'attarde pas sur votre échec et vis ta vie maintenant car si tu te renferme ainsi, nous finirons par tout perdre. Alors, soit tu te décide à te reprendre en main, soit nous courrons droit à la catastrophe. L'avertit l'auror.

- Je te demande pardon Roger c'est juste que ça me blesse de voir tout le monde me juger aussi mal.

- Les gens ne savent rien de ton passé Hermione : il est temps de tirer un trait là-dessus.

- Je regrette tellement toutes mes années perdues auprès de Ron mais je me croyais mariée et je suis restée pour ne pas blesser les enfants. Cependant, j'aurais peut-être du agir plus tôt dés la naissance de Rose au lieu de m'entêter à donner également le jour à Hugo.

- Tout finira par s'arranger maintenant si tu cesses de ressasser ces choses. L'encouragea Roger.

- Je te jure que si un Retourneur de Temps m'était de nouveau confié, je changerais totalement mon passé : même celui de Ron et Pansy. Pauvre Ron, j'ai ruiné sa vie pendant vingt ans à cause de ma bêtise alors qu'il aurait pu vivre heureux avec cette fille si personne ne leur avait jeté des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_. Soupira-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, les Retourneurs de Temps ont tous été détruits, du moins en Grande-Bretagne. Alors il est temps pour toi d'aller de l'avant au lieu de songer encore à ton échec. L'interrompit Roger sans se douter du secret de sa femme.

- Je n'en peux plus de tout ça ou des articles de Skeeter. Révéla-t-elle.

- Hermione ce qui te tracasse c'est ton projet d'adoption mais je t'ai déjà dit que nous pourrions avoir nos trois enfants à nous sans soucis au lieu d'en piquer deux à Weasley pour répondre aux critères imposés par la future Loi sur le Mariage.

- Mais Roger la conception d'enfants est très difficile pour moi. Protesta Hermione.

- Trois potions Bébé règleront rapidement le problème et tu le sais très bien.

- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de pouponner à trois reprises. Roger je t'aime et je veux un enfant avec toi mais pas trois. Tu sais fort bien que trois enfants l'un après l'autre risquent de me faire perdre ma place. Insista Hermione.

- Hermione, le Ministre pourrait fort bien ne jamais promulguer cette Loi. Estima Roger.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as remarqué qu'il n'en parle toujours pas ? C'est donc qu'il songe à l'abandonner selon moi.

- Ou alors il attend le retour de tous les gosses des Expulsés puisque beaucoup d'entre eux sont encore en internat. Rétorqua Hermione._ »

L'auror tenta de réconforter son épouse puis ils discutèrent un long moment mais Hermione insista pour maintenir en place leur plan secret si les enfants acceptaient toujours de l'aider au moment de la promulgation de la Loi. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione laissa son mari partir travailler et prit une journée de congés afin de rester chez elle.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme retourna s'allonger dans l'espoir de mais Hermione finit par songer aux désastres qui jalonnèrent sa vie sentimentale après la guerre. Miss-Je-Sait-Tout se remémora tout d'abord ses retrouvailles avec Ron après la chasse aux Horcruxes :<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Après l'apaisement de sa colère, Hermione crut enfin retrouver sa complicité avec le jeune homme. Malheureusement, Ron se montrait gentil mais distant ce qui préoccupait grandement l'adolescente. L'adolescente était follement amoureuse de lui malgré toutes leurs disputes et ne comprenait donc pas son changement d'attitude. De plus, elle nota qu'il s'isolait par moments puis elle finit par le suivre discrètement deux soirs plus tard avant de se tapir dans les fourrés. Hermione abasourdie vit alors l'adolescent s'asseoir quelques minutes avant de se relever à la vue d'un aigle. L'oiseau se posa aussitôt sur l'épaule de Ronald et reprit sa forme humaine._

_Miss-Je-Sais-Tout stupéfaite observa la jolie Eurasienne qui se blottit dans les bras du Gryffondor avant de répondre à son baiser moins de dix secondes plus tard. Après quelques effusions, Ron finit par se détacher de sa belle et affirma devoir retourner auprès de ses amis sinon ils se douteraient de quelque chose. L'adolescente acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de jalouser Granger, néanmoins, Ron la rassura en affirmant ne plus aimer Hermione redevenue simplement une amie à ses yeux. Il apaisa également l'asiatique inquiète car elle estimait ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre avant plusieurs semaines, voire, des mois car la situation devenait de plus en plus tendue à Poudlard._

_Ron affirma l'aimer plus que tout et lui promit de la retrouver après la guerre. Ensuite, il finit par la laisser partir après un dernier baiser. Hermione accablée resta encore tapie dans les fourrés pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, elle se ressaisit et se dirigea droit sur Ron après avoir lancé un Assurdiato autour d'eux pour dissimuler leurs propos à Harry. La jeune fille reprit la parole :_

_« _ Fumier, espèce de traitre !_

_- Euh Hermione ça va ? Demanda Ron surpris._

_- Pendant que j'aidais Harry, toi tu prenais du bon temps avec une autre fille ! L'accusa Hermione blessée et jalouse._

_- De quoi tu parles Hermione ?_

_- Je t'ai vu avec elle tout à l'heure car j'étais cachée dans les fourrés ! Révéla Hermione._

_- Tu sais tout ? Demanda Ron livide._

_- Oui._

_- Ecoutes Hermione : Eileen ne fera jamais rien contre nous car __elle m'aime vraiment__. Je ne sais même pas quand je pourrais la revoir car elle doit rester à Poudlard à présent. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas . Insista Ron._

_- Elle est à Poudlard et va probablement avertir Rogue ou les Carrow de notre présence ici ! Hurla Hermione._

_- Mais non, elle m'aime vraiment et moi aussi je l'aime. Répliqua Ron._

_- Mais tu ne peux pas l'aimer: vous vous connaissez depuis peu contrairement à nous deux ! Rétorqua Hermione en larmes._

_- Je suis désolé Hermione mais je me suis rendu compte de ne pas t'aimer autant. En fait mes sentiments pour toi étaient réels mais ils ont fini par s'estomper. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais j'ai vu Eileen et elle a pris toute la place. Donc tu es redevenue une amie très chère à mes yeux. Avoua Ron. _ »_

_Hermione accablée tenta alors de le retenir auprès d'elle grâce à ses supplications, ses pleurs ou même ses charmes en se déshabillant. Ronald abasourdi s'approcha aussitôt pour lui réajuster ses vêtements mais Hermione humiliée se mit à le frapper. Ron tenta alors de la maitriser puis tous deux tombèrent sur le sol. La jeune fille fut la première à ressaisir sa baguette en affirmant le dénoncer à Harry car il les avait trahis en donnant leur position à sa copine._

_Ron protesta de nouveau puis tenta de changer de sujet avant d'estimer qu'elle finirait par le chasser définitivement s'il ne trouvait pas une solution. Ce fut donc de mauvaise grâce que le jeune homme décida de lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette à Hermione dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier Eileen ainsi que cette altercation. Malheureusement, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comprit son intention et fut plus rapide en lui lançant un Expelliarmus pour dévier le sort._

_Malheureusement, le sortilège d'Amnésie rebondit sur Ronald qui oublia aussitôt Eileen ainsi que leur histoire d'amour. Hermione abasourdie n'osa pas croire à sa chance après avoir constaté son amnésie réelle puis elle éprouva un peu de scrupules à l'égard du jeune homme ou même de son asiatique. L'adolescente tenta donc de lui lever le sort mais n'y parvint pas. Hermione décida donc de remettre ça à plus tard puis le Trio d'Or reprit son périple…_

_Après son premier baiser avec Ron à Poudlard, Hermione heureuse se sentit incapable de renoncer à lui puis tenta de faire taire sa conscience. De toute façon, la fille asiatique ne s'était pas présentée après la victoire donc Miss-Je-Sait-Tout crut à sa mort ou alors à son flirt avec un autre garçon. Hermione estima pouvoir conserver Ron auprès d'elle dans ce cas et ne lui dit rien sur le sortilège d'Amnésie. Ensuite, la jeune fille avait entrainé son petit ami en Australie afin de retrouver ses parents mais elle ne parvint pas à leur rendre leur mémoire. Son échec la meurtrit alors profondément au point de se sentir orpheline._

_La jeune fille accablée fut soutenue par Ron qui fit de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral avant de lui proposer de voyager pour se changer les idées. Grâce au transplanage, ils commencèrent donc à sillonner les Etats-Unis et parvinrent ainsi à Las Vegas au bout d'un moment. Hermione curieuse voulut alors visiter les casinos moldus avant de tomber sur une chapelle. A la vue des mariés, la jeune fille se mit à rêver de se marier avec son cher Ronald afin de fonder leur propre famille. En effet, elle n'en possédait plus car ses parents ne se souvenaient aucunement de son existence, néanmoins, Hermione estima que l'amour lui en donnerait une autre._

_Toutefois, Hermione inquiète songea soudainement au fait que Ron pourrait fort bien l'abandonner un jour si tous deux finissaient par ne plus s'entendre car quelques disputes avaient déjà eu lieu même si les réconciliations emplies de tendresses furent toujours au rendez-vous. De plus, Ron ne disait rien, néanmoins, elle avait deviné la nature de ses désirs même s'il s'efforçait de les lui dissimuler. La jeune fille amoureuse décida de régler tous les problèmes d'un coup grâce à leur mariage dans cette petite chapelle moldue et proposa donc à son petit ami de se marier._

_Ce dernier fou amoureux accepta aussitôt puis la suivit à la chapelle où Hermione s'occupa de toutes les formalités, néanmoins, la jeune fille ressentit de nouveau des scrupules avant de tenter une dernière d'ôter le sortilège d'Amnésie pesant sur son petit ami. Face à son nouvel échec, la jeune fille follement amoureuse décida de ne plus y songer car Ronald affirmait l'aimer. Ensuite, tous deux se marièrent sans réfléchir avant de passer la nuit ensemble pour la première fois. Malgré toute la tendresse de Ron, Hermione ne ressentit pas vraiment de plaisir lors de leur nuit de noces, néanmoins, elle mit ce fait sur le compte de son inexpérience. Effectivement, la jeune femme prit ensuite confiance en elle et finit par ressentir une certaine jouissance mais sans plus. Ensuite, le couple vécut le reste du voyage comme une lune de miel improvisée puis ils retournèrent au Terrier peu avant la rentrée scolaire._

_Toutefois, le retour à la vie quotidienne fut pénible pour Hermione qui réalisa la signification d'une vie commune lors de leur installation dans la chambre de Ron très désordonné. Jusqu'ici, les femmes de chambre des hôtels s'étaient toujours occupées de tout mais Hermione devait maintenant se charger du linge de son mari pas du tout désireux de s'occuper de ces choses de bonnes femmes selon ses dires. De nouvelles disputes éclatèrent sous le regard inquiet des Weasley puis Molly tenta de résoudre la situation en affirmant s'en charger mais Hermione refusa de voir Ron gagner aussi facilement. Le rouquin finit donc par mettre la main à la pâte même si ce fut de très mauvaise grâce._

_Toutefois, ce ne furent pas les taches ménagères qui provoquèrent les premiers troubles mais les doutes d'Hermione ainsi que la tendance de Ron à scruter les visages de toutes les femmes d'origines asiatiques rencontrées sur le Chemin de Traverse durant leurs sorties à partir de leur retour en Grande-Bretagne. Le rouquin ne songeait à rien de mal, néanmoins, Hermione inquiète estima que l'inconscient de son mari devait conserver quelques réminiscences du passé. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour l'en détourner._

_Ensuite, Hermione dut repartir seule à Poudlard en septembre puisque Ron voulait s'engager chez les Aurors. Une fois de retour à l'école, la jeune femme se plongea avec bonheur dans ses cours. Les deux premières semaines furent intenses pour Hermione qui s'acharna sur ses livres sans réaliser un détail jusqu'au jour où Ginny lui demanda innocemment si Ronald lui écrivait souvent car Harry le faisait seulement une fois par semaine. Hermione gênée affirma que l'entrainement des aurors était très intense et ne lui permettait pas d'écrire souvent. Ensuite, elle avait écrit une lettre à Ron qui lui répondit rapidement afin de lui raconter ses journées._

_Les semaines suivantes, Ron fit bien plus d'efforts qu'Harry en écrivant plusieurs fois par semaine contrairement à son ami. Toutefois, le style maladroit du jeune homme et ses fautes d'orthographes peinaient Hermione qui s'ennuyait face à ses messages laconiques. Elle y répondait donc avec de moins en moins d'entrain tout en se concentrant sur ses cours. Durant les leçons de potions en très petit comité puisque de nombreux Serpentards n'étaient plus là, Hermione se rapprocha des Serdaigle et en particulier de Roger Davies. Ce dernier très intelligent détenait également une conversation agréable ainsi que des manières élégantes. Au début, leur relation s'établit sur un plan exclusivement amical mais Hermione adorait déjà sa compagnie ainsi que leurs conversations enrichissantes sur leurs lectures respectives._

_Ensuite, la jeune femme était rentrée au Terrier pour Noël mais elle ressentit une profonde déception après avoir appris la démission de Ron qui refusait de retourner à l'institut de formation des aurors. Hermione réalisa alors le contraste entre ses aspirations ambitieuses et celles de Ron désireux de mener une vie très simple, voire, ordinaire, La jeune femme tenta de le faire changer d'avis, néanmoins, la sorcière fut contrainte d'accepter son choix de travailler à la boutique de Georges. Elle s'efforça donc de dissimuler sa déception mais ne parvint pas à maitriser sa rancœur._

_Au moment de la rentrée, la jeune femme fut donc ravie de retourner à Poudlard en janvier. Elle se concentra sur ses études et répondit de plus en plus rarement à Ron qui finit par cesser d'écrire puis attendit simplement le retour de son épouse manifestement trop occupée par ses révisions pour lui répondre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à converser avec Roger qui ne songeait cependant à rien de plus qu'une relation amicale. Les deux amis se rendirent même à Pré-au-Lard ensemble un après-midi et passèrent un moment fort agréable à parler de leurs projets futurs. Toutefois, la jeune femme commença à développer de véritables sentiments pour Roger également troublé qui finit par s'éloigner d'elle en raison du statut de la jeune femme mariée à Weasley._

_Hermione abasourdie se sentit soudainement prisonnière d'un mariage débile mais s'efforça d'aller de l'avant puisque le divorce n'existait pas chez les sorciers. Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité fut très brutal quand Ron se précipita sur elle à la descente du train de Poudlard en juin. La jeune femme déçue s'efforça de faire bonne figure mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur Roger. Le Serdaigle s'éloigna aussitôt pour ne pas céder à la tentation sans se douter de l'amertume croissante d'Hermione accablée qui resta auprès de Ron malgré leurs nombreux désaccords les jours suivants._

_La sorcière crut pouvoir sauver son mariage en donnant le jour à un enfant, néanmoins, un communiqué du Ministère révéla alors publiquement la malédiction qui touchait de nombreux sorciers depuis la bataille de Poudlard. En effet, un Mangemort avait lancé un sort de Magie Noire qui rendit partiellement stériles de nombreuses personnes présentes à Poudlard. Ces gens pouvaient cependant s'estimer heureux comparés aux victimes devenues totalement stériles. Enfin, certains ne détenaient pas de problèmes, néanmoins, ils auraient beaucoup de problèmes à trouver des personnes fécondes._

_Hermione inquiète se précipita à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire des tests et découvrit ainsi sa stérilité totale puis contraignit Ron à effectuer des examens lui aussi. Son mari fut déclaré plus chanceux car il était atteint de stérilité partielle et détenait donc quelques possibilités pour procréer de manière classique sans passer par la case Potions Bébé, néanmoins, le médicomage estima que le couple devrait cependant recourir à la potion en raison des problèmes très graves d'Hermione accablée._

_Une fois rentrés chez eux, Ron refusa de recourir à des potions bébé puis affirma rester sans enfants dans ce cas. Toutefois, Hermione ne l'entendait pas ainsi et fit de son mieux pour le convaincre du contraire avant de l'entrainer de nouveau à l'hôpital. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils obtinrent ainsi deux potions Bébé. Ensuite, la jeune femme en utilisa une tout de suite à l'insu de son mari sans se soucier de ses protestations quand il découvrit la vérité car Ron désirait attendre au moins cinq ans pour devenir père._

_Enfin, Hermione donna le jour à sa fille Rose en 2000 et se consacra à son enfant ainsi que ses études. Toutefois, le couple connaissait des hauts et des bas au point que Ron affirma se contenter d'un seul enfant puis voulut se débarrasser de la potion Bébé contenant leur fils. Face aux protestations de sa femme le sorcier affirma qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer entre eux et Rose pleurait souvent à cause des tensions qui régnaient au sein de la maison. Ronald refusait donc de laisser son épouse donner le jour à un second malheureux. Enfin, il avoua se sentir une nullité à cause de son problème mais Hermione déjoua encore une fois la surveillance de son mari et utilisa la seconde potion pour être certaine de donner le jour à son fils au lieu de risquer de le perdre si Ron finissait par détruire la fiole._

_La jeune femme surprise ne s'attendait cependant pas à subir le courroux de son conjoint qui se sentait pris au piège car elle avait pris cette décision sans lui. A la fin, elle lui lança deux sortilèges d'Amnésie puis Ronald oublia ses problèmes de santé mais aussi les circonstances de la conception de ses enfants. Ainsi, Hugo naquit le 27 mai 2001 pour la plus grande joie de son papa totalement ignare des faits._

_Quelques années passèrent durant lesquelles Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas craquer face à ses problèmes avec son mari et trouvait du réconfort seulement auprès de ses enfants ou son travail. Elle était également jalouse de la fameuse Eileen car Ron se remit à contempler innocemment toutes les femmes asiatiques rencontrées à la boutique de Georges ou sur le Chemin de Traverse sans se douter de la terreur d'Hermione si l'ancien flirt de son mari finissait par pointer le bout de son nez un jour. La sorcière tentait également d'oublier son propre penchant pour Davies devenu auror et en train de flirter avec une autre. Après l'annonce de son mariage, Hermione accablée songea alors au gâchis provoqué par sa bêtise car Ron était avec elle mais son cœur appartenait probablement toujours à sa princesse des aigles et Roger était maintenant marié à une autre. La jeune femme emplie d'amertume s'efforça donc de conserver son secret pour ne pas briser sa famille mais ne put s'empêcher de tout révéler aux enfants choqués après une énième dispute avec Ronald. Ce dernier abasourdi ne comprit pas ensuite le revirement de Rose et Hugo qui le délaissèrent de plus en plus car ils étaient convaincus de n'être que des erreurs à ses yeux._

_Ensuite, Hermione ressentit une immense peine pour Roger qui perdit sa femme et leur nouveau-né dans un terrible accident. La jeune femme le soutint de son mieux de façon amicale au Ministère et redevint donc une amie proche. Toutefois, elle finit par rester sans voix après la révélation sur l'invalidité de son mariage et décida donc de reprendre sa vie en main le 1er septembre 2017._

_Après l'accident, Hermione en profita pour rejeter la faute de la séparation sur Ron avant de conquérir rapidement Davies qui souffrait énormément de sa solitude depuis la mort de sa femme._

**_Fin du Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Toutefois, Hermione crut ensuite s'effondrer le jour où Ron se pavana avec une Asiatique le 1er mars, soit le jour de son anniversaire. Au début, la sorcière tenta de se rassurer sur le fait que cette femme n'était pas Eileen puisqu'elle se présentait comme Pansy Panshriij. Toutefois, les doutes devinrent de plus en plus fréquents les semaines suivantes puis Hermione reçut la confirmation de l'identité de la jeune femme durant le repas d'anniversaire d'Hugo au moment où Ron révéla son histoire avec elle par le passé. L'espace d'un instant, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout honteuse aurait alors voulu finir six pieds sous terre après avoir appris l'existence du petit Ronan malheureusement décédé.<p>

A présent, la jeune femme avait compris que Ron était heureux auprès de sa compagne et reprenait enfin sa vie en main. Toutefois, elle était blessée par la réalisation du fait que Ronald se serait probablement lancé à la recherche d'Eileen après la guerre s'il n'avait pas été soumis au sortilège d'_Amnésie_ au lieu de la suivre en Australie puis aux Etats-Unis. En effet, Ron crut l'aimer mais c'était à Pansy qu'il pensait de manière inconsciente…

Hermione soupira puis se demanda quoi faire avant de se lever pour boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Beaucoup de choses ont été modifié mais cela me semble plus clair ainsi. A présent comment voyez-vous Hermione : manipulatrice ou simplement victime de sa betise ? Aurait-elle du tout dire à Ron sur leur altercation et le sortilège d'Amnésie afin de le laisser chercher Eileen ? Enfin un explication franche lui aurait-elle permis de vivre mieux, voire, de reconquérir Ron s'il n'eut pas retrouvé Eileen et se fut donc tourné de nouveau vers Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de manière volontaire ?<strong>_


	32. Chapter 31 PR&RW Ltd

_**Rebonjour :)**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction: dans ce chapitre, les projets Pansy et Ron commencent à prendre une tournure plus concrète. **_

_**A bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Théodore contemplait les annonces et ne trouvait toujours aucun logement satisfaisant à ses yeux. Le sorcier désirait acheter une nouvelle maison mais ne parvenait pas à dénicher la demeure de ses rêves. Bien qu'habitué à un grand luxe durant son enfance, Théo n'aimait pas les manoirs, ni les châteaux contrairement à Zabini ou les Malefoy. Ces derniers ne pouvaient cependant pas se douter que le jeune Nott s'était souvent refugié dans les combles pour éviter d'entendre les disputes de ses parents liés l'un à l'autre uniquement à cause d'un mariage arrangé.<p>

Ses géniteurs entretenaient donc une relation extrêmement froide et formelle mais qui devenait parfois violentes en cas de litiges. En effet, Nott resta dans le lit de son épouse juste le temps de s'assurer un héritier avant de la délaisser pour entretenir de nombreuses maitresses. La mère de Théodore s'efforçait de rester digne, néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas toujours à retenir son indignation. Malheureusement pour elle, une séparation était extrêmement mal vue dans leur milieu tout comme le reste de la société sorcière même si la jeune femme aurait pu obtenir rapidement l'annulation de leur mariage en raison des infidélités notoires de son mari.

Aussi, elle était restée auprès de Nott tout en veillant sur son enfant mais une maladie finit par l'emporter quelques années plus tard. Le jeune Théodore perdit ainsi la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux et se renferma sur lui-même pendant que son père faisait souvent venir ses amantes au manoir sans se soucier de le blesser. Aussi, ce fut un garçon solitaire et taciturne qui monta dans le train de Poudlard avant d'être réparti à Serpentard. Une fois au sein de la Maison, Nott utilisa tous les enseignements prodigué par sa mère pour éviter de subir le joug d'un autre héritier de grande famille et parvint ainsi à se maintenir à égalité avec Malefoy contraint de reconnaitre la pureté de son lignage égal au sien au lieu de le traiter comme l'un de ses valets.

Théodore commença donc sa vie solitaire au sein des Serpentards mais il finit par se rapprocher de Pansy la seule personne qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Un seul regard leur permettait de se comprendre et ils pouvaient passer des heures sans parler tout en ressentant un certain apaisement entre eux. Pansy fut également la seule à comprendre sa neutralité mais aussi son mutisme et à apprécier sa tactique qui lui permit d'éviter le recrutement parmi les Mangemorts même si son père était l'un des plus fidèles suivants de Voldemort. En effet, tout le monde avait fini par considérer Théodore bien trop instable pour se fier à lui. En raison des préjugés à leur égard, Pansy et lui parvinrent ainsi à passer entre les mailles du filet des recruteurs.

Certes, sa neutralité lui fit honte après la guerre, néanmoins, il s'était efforcé de réparer ses erreurs en soignant les plus démunis sans se soucier de la pureté de leur sang ou non. Au début de ses études, Theodore se sentit très seul sans Pansy et fut donc heureux de la retrouver durant son propre séjour en Mongolie en 2000 puis la venue de son amie aux Etats-Unis. Au fil des années, Théodore émit le vœu de connaitre une union comme celle de Pansy et Toorj follement amoureux avant leur séparation.

Le Serpentard crut voir son souhait exaucé après sa rencontre avec Lauren qui devint rapidement son épouse. Malheureusement, le décès de la jeune femme le fit replonger dans son mutisme et son isolement au point de se renfermer sur lui-même sans se soucier de son nouveau-né laissé aux bons soins de sa grand-mère maternelle. Toutefois, Pansy et Adrian inquiets forcèrent sa porte puis ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle les jours suivants afin de le soutenir mais aussi le ramener parmi les vivants. Théodore avait donc fini par s'intéresser à son enfant au lieu de lui imputer la mort de sa femme pour le plus grand soulagement de la grand-mère de Lauren. La vieille sorcière était déjà très âgée et craignait donc de laisser sa petite-fille orpheline un jour si le papa ne se reprenait pas. Théo s'était donc occupé de sa fille.

Theodore chassa ses pensées puis décida de cesser momentanément ses recherches avant de proposer à Lauren de se rendre chez sa marraine. L'enfant ravie acquiesça et insista pour transplaner tout de suite. Une fois parvenue à destination grâce au transplanage effectué par son papa, la petite-fille se précipita sur Kushi ou même Kaiden également présent pendant que Toorj était en train de faire réviser les jumeaux. Theodore salua Pansy et nota avec plaisir sa félicité avant de la taquiner discrètement sur son épanouissement soudain depuis son week-end en France avec son Ronny chéri. La sorcière lui donna une petite tape pour le calmer avant de lever les yeux au ciel après ses propos sur son désir de voir sa future nièce se prénommer Théodora si Ronny lui donnait une fille un jour.

Pansy lui conseilla plutôt de se chercher une nouvelle épouse gentille et douce avec Lauren. Ensuite, Théo la taquina un moment puis lui révéla son énième échec, néanmoins, Pansy affirma avoir pensé à lui ce matin car Arthur lui avait annoncé le projet des Diggory de vendre leur maison. Le Serpentard songeur se souvint alors de la mort de Cédric Diggory puis interrogea son amie sur les parents de ce type. Pansy parla de leur chagrin incommensurable après la mort de Cédric mais d'après Arthur, les Diggory avaient fini par demander l'élaboration d'une potion Bébé afin de concevoir un nouvel enfant malgré la quasi ménopause de la future maman. Ensuite, le couple était parti en Nouvelle-Zélande avec leur fils sans jamais plus remettre le pied en Grande-Bretagne. A présent, la famille s'était décidée à vendre la vieille maison en train de tomber en ruine car Rodric comptait ouvrir une société et ses parents voulaient l'aider à financer son affaire dans leur pays d'adoption.

Aussi, les Digorry prièrent Arthur de s'occuper de la vente. Mr Weasley comptait donc faire paraitre une annonce dans le journal demain matin mais Pansy conseilla à son ami d'aller le voir tout de suite afin de pouvoir visiter la maison si jamais cela pouvait l'intéresser. Théo acquiesça puis sursauta en apprenant que la demeure ne se situait pas loin d'ici puisque les Digorry étaient les voisins des Weasley seniors autrefois. Le Serpentard observa sa petite Lauren heureuse de jouer avec Kushi et estima que la fillette serait donc heureuse de devenir la voisine du petit garçon tout en fréquentant régulièrement sa nouvelle amie Lily la fille des Potter. Il voulut aussitôt se rendre chez Arthur après avoir laissé Lauren auprès de Pansy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur resta agréablement surpris par son intérêt envers la vieille maison des Digorry. Le sorcier devenu un paisible retraité, ne détenait pas grand-chose à faire hormis son potager ou ses animaux. Aussi, Arthur accepta donc de l'accompagner dés maintenant à la maison mise en vente depuis ce matin. Une fois parvenu à destination, Théo constata que le terrain des Digorry n'était vraiment pas loin de celui des Weasley seniors ainsi que de Pansy. Il tomba ensuite sous le charme du cottage en pierre un peu défraîchi mais à l'apparence chaleureuse sans se soucier de l'herbe folle qui avait envahi le terrain.

Au bout d'un moment, Théo suivit Arthur à l'intérieur et admira longuement la belle cheminée en pierre puis la cuisine ainsi que la salle de séjour. Il observa également une petite pièce adjacente en l'estimant parfaite pour un bureau avant de visiter l'étage où les quatre chambres spacieuses lui semblaient largement suffisantes pour Lauren et lui. De plus, l'enfant pourrait se rendre rapidement chez Pansy toute seule lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. Ensuite, Arthur lui fit visiter la salle de bain, la buanderie, les combles, la cave et la remise. Théodore le suivit poliment mais il avait déjà pris sa décision puis s'informa sur le prix à la fin de la visite.

Arthur le lui communiqua aussitôt avant de rester surpris par la rapidité du Serpentard qui le pria de le mettre en contact avec l'avocat des Digorry pour procéder à la transaction. Weasley senior amusé affirma n'avoir jamais pensé vendre la demeure aussi facilement, néanmoins, Theodore révéla son désir de quitter son manoir au plus vite car la demeure ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, il ne vendrait jamais le manoir familial mais il désirait vivre tranquillement avec sa fille dans une maison plus chaleureuse et sans mauvais souvenirs. Aussi, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en discutant sur le prix car l'argent ne lui faisait pas défaut. De plus, cette maison était parfaite mais aussi proche de celle de Pansy, ce qui permettrait à Lauren de rendre visite à sa marraine à pied quand elle serait plus grande. Arthur acquiesça avant de le ramener chez lui afin de contacter l'avocat des Digorry.

Les jours suivants, Ron s'installa tous les soirs au laboratoire avec Pansy afin d'étudier la documentation sur le cube fournie par sa compagne ainsi que ses schémas. Le sorcier estima la réalisation du cube très simple et peu coûteuse puisque Pansy avait utilisé du bois mort avant de lui donner la forme désirée grâce à un sort. Aussi, Ron estimait pouvoir en produire plusieurs et les métamorphoser en divers objets sans problèmes, ni coûts onéreux.

Ensuite, Ronald confessa à sa compagne sa passion pour la menuiserie au point d'avoir suivi des cours chez des moldus offerts par Harry en 2005 à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Ronald suivit les leçons avec assiduité et échangea des gallions contre des Livres pour payer les suivantes avant de passer beaucoup de temps devant son établi dans le garage d'Hermione pour façonner des petits objets et même quelques meubles. Son ex ou ses enfants se moquaient souvent de sa passion mais le laissaient faire car il n'était pas dans leurs pattes ainsi. Au fil des années, Ron avait affiné son talent mais il dissimula à Pansy son besoin de transférer ses œuvres et son établi au Terrier après avoir constaté la disparition de ses premières réalisations soi-disant perdues comme la peinture achetées à Brighton. Aussi, il détenait toutes ses créations dans la remise de chez ses parents et en parla à Pansy après avoir réalisé sa curiosité.

Pansy curieuse voulut aussitôt voir ces choses avant de les admirer pour le plus grand plaisir de Ronald mais aussi des Weasley seniors ravis face à la curiosité sincère de la jeune femme. Elle convainquit également son compagnon de reprendre sa passion puis l'aida à installer son petit établi à la Ger où Ronald créa une nouvelle pièce rien que pour lui. Encouragé par les compliments de Pansy, Ron se promit d'acheter des outils mais aussi du matériel plus performant pour réaliser de nouveaux objets.

Entre-temps, Ron s'emballa vraiment pour son projet d'entreprise avec Pansy et réalisa donc de nombreux cubes avant de réfléchir sur leur future apparence. La jeune femme lui conseilla d'abord de suivre sa première idée au sujet des lunettes avant de l'emmener chez l'opticien présent au centre commercial moldu voisin afin de lui montrer les verres des lunettes de vue qui changeaient de teinte au soleil. Ronald observa longuement plusieurs modèles et en acheta même quelques uns pour pouvoir les étudier tranquillement chez eux. Malgré son manque d'entrain envers les accessoires féminins, Ron était conscient de l'importance de la coquetterie chez les clientes potentielles et demanda donc à Pansy de lui montrer plusieurs petits objets toujours présents dans les sacs des femmes ou endossés sur elles.

La sorcière lui montra donc des bijoux dans la revue _Sorcière Hebdo_, ses accessoires pour cheveux, ses foulards, un rouge à lèvres, un mini vaporisateur de parfum pour le tenir dans son sac, un poudrier, une mini trousse de maquillage et un miroir de poche. Elle finit par songer aussi à son vieux porte-cigarettes avant de lui parler de la cigarette électronique moldue. Ron songeur acquiesça puis conserva tous les objets présentés par sa compagne avant de l'envoyer acheter plusieurs revues féminines sorcières et moldues confondues afin de les étudier.

Ensuite, il demanda à sa belle son aide pour choisir le logo de leur future société. Les deux sorciers se creusèrent la tête un moment avant de sursauter après avoir entendu les cris de Kushi un après-midi. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt à sa recherche puis le trouvèrent dehors en train de crier sur Opale couchée sur des pots de fleurs offerts par Naraantsuya. L'enfant nota la présence des deux adultes et leur demanda de l'aide :

« _ Maman : Opale veut tuer un petit animal caché dans l'un des pot de fleurs !

- Opale viens ici ! Ordonna Pansy. _ »

Opale follement excitée refusa de lui obéir, néanmoins, Ron la saisit avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour détecter l'animal caché entre les pots. Le Gryffondor sourit à la vue du petit mammifère et expliqua de quoi il s'agissait à Kushi curieux :

« _ C'est une belette.

- C'est quoi une belette ? »

Pendant les explications de Ron, Pansy jeta un sort sur Opale qui ne manifesta plus aucune envie de chasser de la petite belette apeurée. Cette dernière subit elle aussi un sort et fut rassurée sur l'absence de dangers en présence des trois humains ou du chien maintenant gentil à son égard.

Opale curieuse finit même par s'approcher de l'animal avant de le renifler puis le lécha sous le flash de Kushi ravi des effets de la magie de sa maman sur les animaux. Enfin, sa mère transplana à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ afin d'imprimer les photographies. Après son retour la jeune femme amusée observa les deux animaux manifestement devenus amis au point que la belette s'était installée dans le panier d'Opale puisque la chienne l'avait porté avec elle à l'intérieur de la maison. Afin de protéger le petit mammifère, la sorcière étendit donc son sortilège à tous les animaux présents sur les terrains y compris ceux de passage. Les garçons curieux s'amusèrent face à cette nouvelle amitié puis Ron leur révéla un détail :

« _ A Poudlard, nous étions surnommés Belettes ma famille et moi en raison de la similarité de notre nom avec la parole belette, c'est à dire, _Weasel_ en anglais. De plus, mon propre père détient une belette comme patronus.

- Alors Opale est un Pékinois comme Maman et son amie la Belette c'est toi. Constata Severus hilare.

- Tu as raison Severus: Pansy nous avons finalement trouvé notre logo : le Pékinois et la Belette, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Bon maintenant quelqu'un doit dessiner le logo. Que dis-tu de contacter le type qui réalise les portraits de ton père ou encore le Français que nous avons rencontré à Wissant ? Demanda Ron. _ »

Pansy hilare finit par accepter son idée avant de proposer à son compagnon de rendre visite à Ethan l'artiste peintre-sculpteur présent parmi les bannis. Le sorcier logeait encore au Chaudron Baveur car il n'avait pas encore trouvé de logement adéquat mais Hannah lui avait mis à disposition un de ses locaux inutilisés au rez-de-chaussée que le Serpentard utilisait comme atelier provisoire. Le sorcier pouvait ainsi travailler afin de réaliser les portraits de Severus Rogue commandés par les Rogue-Panshriij. Après l'arrivée du couple, Ethan délaissa sa toile un instant afin de saluer Pansy et Ron. Ce dernier curieux observa aussi quelques toiles posées sur le coté ainsi que des sculptures puis resta agréablement surpris par leur beauté.

Pansy précisa aussitôt à son ami la passion de Ron pour la peinture ainsi que son talent pour l'ébénisterie puis le Gryffondor gêné modéra les propos de sa compagne en avouant son ignorance sur les noms ou les courants de la peinture. Ethan affirma aussitôt qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un grand lettré pour apprécier l'art car l'essentiel était de ressentir une émotion à la vue d'une peinture, un dessin ou une sculpture. En revanche, Ethan confessa son ennui auprès de certains snobs qui ne cessaient de déblatérer toutes les information sur tel ou tel peintre comme un bouquin mais ne savaient pas décrire leur émotion face à un tableau, ni une sculpture.

Ronald acquiesça, néanmoins, il avoua son désir de s'intéresser d'avantage à l'histoire de l'art mais aussi les techniques des peintres. Ethan songeur alla aussitôt fouiller dans une malle posée au fond de la pièce puis tendit à Ron un livre très simple sur l'histoire de l'art. Le rouquin surpris le remercia puis Ethan lui révéla avoir régulièrement enseigné en tant que professeur d'art plastique chez les Moldus durant ses voyages à travers le monde. Il fréquenta également des ateliers de peintres sorciers et vendre plusieurs peintures lors des expositions. Toutefois, Ethan ne s'était jamais posé nulle part car il désirait rentrer au pays. A présent, son souhait s'était réalisé et il espérait pouvoir ouvrir un galerie un jour mais aussi un atelier de peinture ainsi que de sculpture afin d'enseigner son art à des enfants ou des sorciers adultes. Ron songeur affirma s'inscrire aussitôt à l'un de ses cours pour apprendre à dessiner et peindre si possible.

Ethan affirma aussitôt lui réserver une place dans son cours s'il parvenait à dénicher un local adapté car les prix demandés par les propriétaires sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ étaient vraiment exagérés. Le couple acquiesça en songeant à Kenji qui n'ouvrait pas toujours pas son restaurant pour le même problème. Il se contentait de transformer le rez-de-chaussée de sa maison pour devenir un traiteur asiatique tout en rêvant d'ouvrir son propre local un jour. Ensuite, Ron changea de sujet en demandant à Ethan de réaliser leur logo à partir desphotographies qu'ils venaient de prendre. L'artiste acquiesça avant de rester surpris par l'attitude des deux animaux mais il s'exécuta rapidement avant de contacter Pansy une fois le croquis fini le lendemain.

Le couple curieux vint aussitôt le voir puis les deux sorciers admirèrent les esquisses où la belette déjà rebaptisée _Brownie_ par les enfants posait près d'Opale. Les tourtereaux en choisirent un où Brownie était juchée sur la chienne puis paya la somme concordée. Ensuite, ils se rendirent en France où ils avaient rendez-vous avec le peintre français qui les croyait toujours dans la région.

Le Moldu leur donna ainsi directement les clichés effectués lors de leur séjour à Wissant. Les deux sorciers louèrent son talent ou encore la qualité des photographies et effectuèrent leur choix afin de lui faire réaliser leur portrait. Les deux sorciers craquèrent également une photo de Kaiden puis commandèrent donc son portrait également. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent à la Ger sans que le Français ne se doute de rien.

Une fois rentré, Ron affirma que les documents étaient tous prêts puis il entraîna sa compagne avec lui à la Chambre de Commerce sorcière afin d'enregistrer la création de leur société à responsabilité limitée nommée _PR&RW Ltd_. Certes, le nom n'était pas original, néanmoins, l'association de leurs initiales plaisait énormément à Ronald. Contrairement à la lenteur de la paperasserie moldue, l'enregistrement de la société prit moins d'une demi-heure dans le monde sorcier. L'employé leur donna une attestation provisoire et promit de leur envoyer l'originale par hibou une fois le document prêt. Muni de leur précieux sésame, Ron affirma pouvoir commencer à travailler plus sérieusement sur leur projet avant de déplorer le désintérêt de Georges pour le Cube.

Pansy le rassura de son mieux en affirmant en parler à ses amis commerçants Serpentards mais surtout ses contacts étrangers certainement intéressés par la distribution du Cube une fois que Ronny leur aurait exposé les avantages de cette invention. Ensuite, la jeune femme proposa à Ron de monter une petite maison en kit ou un mobil-home sur le terrain afin de lui permettre de travailler tranquillement sans devoir supporter les enfants à Ger, ni les émanations de ses potions au laboratoire. Autrement, il pouvait toujours agrandir la yourte pour créer une seconde pièce exclusivement pour lui près de son atelier, néanmoins, Pansy estima que son compagnon voudrait probablement recevoir ses futurs partenaires commerciaux dans son propre local.

Le Gryffondor ravi acquiesça et plaisanta sur l'achat d'un kit en bois dés demain s'il trouvait son bonheur lors de leur excursion au village témoin. Pansy acquiesça puis ils remirent la conversation à plus tard car ils étaient invités chez les Weasley seniors pour diner. Au cours du repas, Ron euphorique parla de son futur bureau à sa famille ravie pour lui. En effet, si ce fait pouvait sembler normal, voire, banal aux yeux de Pansy, Molly comprenait la satisfaction de son fils à l'idée de disposer d'un endroit totalement à lui après une enfance passée à partager toutes ses choses avec sa fratrie et même Harry qui dormait dans sa chambre l'été. La seule fois où il détint son propre espace ce fut lorsqu'il emménagea dans son appartement cette année. Toutefois, Ron passait le moins de temps possible dans ce logement extrêmement impersonnel et vide. Aussi, il était maintenant heureux de se projeter dans l'avenir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de la création de la <em>PR&amp;RW Ltd, du logo ainsi que de l'installation de Théodore près de Ron et Pansy ?<em>  
><strong>_


	33. Chapter 32 Le village Témoin

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction. je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent encore la fictions. Je fais de mon mieux pour revenir rapidement au point où la fiction en était avant le grand remaniement mais j'en profite pour réecrire certaines parties donc cela me prend plus de temps que prévu. **_

_**A bientot et bonne soirée ! :)**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ron euphorique fut le premier à se lever et prépara le petit-déjeuner de toute la maisonnée. Une demi-heure plus tard, Pansy amusée contempla son compagnon soudainement redevenu un grand enfant à l'idée de visiter le village témoin où ils espéraient trouver une petite maison BBC en kit afin de déclarer une résidence officielle moldue, une plus grande demeure destinée à remplacer la Ger mais aussi une petite maisonnette ou un chalet pour le bureau de Ron. Grâce à ses économies, Pansy pouvait largement acheter sa résidence moldue sans soucis mais Ron insistait pour payer leur propre maison à crédit afin de pouvoir participer équitablement à l'achat. Sa compagne surprise tenta de protester car elle n'avait pas envie de faire un crédit, néanmoins, la jeune femme finit par accepter après avoir reçu les confidences de Molly. En effet, Mrs Weasley lui avait discrètement expliqué le désir de Ron de se sentir véritablement chez eux et non un simple « invité» de Pansy comme lors de sa vie commune avec Hermione toujours en train de le rabaisser en lui rappelant qu'elle paya entièrement la maison.<p>

Durant leurs discussions au sujet de l'achat d'un logement, le couple s'était également accordé sur le fait de devoir trouver une grande demeure pour les accueillir tous les six mais aussi Rose, Hugo et le ou les prochains bébés qui pointeraient le bout de leur nez au cours des années à venir. En effet, Ron en désirait plus d'un si possible tout comme Pansy afin d'obtenir un petit garçon et une petite fille. Aussi, les tourtereaux étaient ravis de l'existence de ces kits en bois moldus bien plus abordables que la construction d'une grande maison en pierre assez spacieuse chez les sorciers. De plus, les sortilèges leur permettraient de protéger efficacement la maison en bois contre toutes les intempéries, le feu et l'usure.

Après le petit-déjeuner, la famille attendit l'arrivée de Kaiden puisque son papa devait se rendre à une réunion urgente au Ministère et sa mère n'était pas là. Ensuite, les sorciers transplanèrent discrètement à plusieurs centaines de mètres du village témoin repéré la veille par Ron. Ils s'acheminèrent rapidement vers le village entouré de hautes palissades en bois et observèrent avec curiosité les premiers édifices exposés qui étaient des abris ainsi que des chalets de jardin. Ronald repéra aussitôt des abris en bois de trois à neuf m2 dont le prix était extrêmement raisonnable puis se mit à y songer pour son bureau avant de continuer la visite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent les abris et se retrouvèrent au milieu des garages de différents types. Pansy ravie trouva son bonheur pour ses voitures à la vue d'un très joli double garage en bois doté de deux portes ainsi que des box séparés mais aussi d'un carport où elle pourrait garer sa troisième voiture puisqu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de tonnelle censée abriter une voiture. Ron approuva son choix et lut la notice de montage avant de la rassurer en affirmant pouvoir les monter rapidement grâce à la magie. Pansy rassurée le remercia avant de lui proposer de chercher son bureau.

Le Gryffondor lui parla des abris de jardins entrevus précédemment, néanmoins, Pansy lui conseilla de ne pas se précipiter et d'examiner d'abord les chalets bien plus spacieux. Ils poursuivirent donc la visite en compagnie des enfants et débouchèrent sur la zone des cottages, maisons, pavillons, chalets et même des villas en bois de différentes tailles. Ron curieux observa d'abord des petits chalets de 10 à 36 m2 puis songea que l'abri de jardin était certes utile comme petit coin mais pas très pratique au quotidien, ni présentable si jamais il devait recevoir d'éventuels commerçants issus d'autres contrées. En effet, Pansy était convaincue de le voir vendre l'invention non pas à des sorciers Britanniques (incapables comme Georges de comprendre son utilité puisqu'ils prétendaient que tout le monde devait apprendre l'anglais la langue universelle reconnue par tous) mais à des étrangers contraints de s'exprimer en anglais, notamment, lors de la coupe du Monde cet été.

Ron avait alors songé à Viktor Krum dont l'anglais restait toujours aussi limité que dans ses souvenirs. Or, le champion participerait à la dernière coupe de sa carrière et devrait répondre à de nombreuses interviews. Aussi, Ron avait donc proposé à sa compagne de lui offrir un cube en échange de sa publicité ce qu'il ne devrait pas refuser après avoir réalisé l'utilité de l'objet. Pansy avait accepté volontiers et s'était mise en contact avec Viktor qui les recevrait donc la semaine prochaine.

Ensuite, le sorcier retourna à ses moutons en songeant que lui-même se déplacerait sans soucis pour rencontrer des acheteurs, néanmoins, des visites à son bureau pouvaient survenir et une cabane de 3 ou 9m2 n'était vraiment pas le lieu idéal pour les recevoir ou présenter le cube. Le sorcier espérait également éviter de créer une pièce supplémentaire à la Ger en guise de bureau car l'idée de mêler le travail à la famille ne lui plaisait pas. D'ailleurs, Pansy partageait son avis puisque son laboratoire était loin de la maison. Enfin, Ronald n'entendait aucunement louer un local au Chemin de Traverse dont les loyers étaient devenus excessifs au point que le versement de quatre mensualités pour un local commercial de 5m2 auraient largement dépassé l'achat un chalet de ce genre... La location des logements subissait le même sort et il fut donc bien heureux de pouvoir louer son appartement londonien à un ami de la famille qui lui fit un prix bien plus raisonnable que ceux demandés par d'autres propriétaires.

D'ailleurs les anciens Bannis abasourdis se plaignaient également de ces prix absurdes au point de songer sérieusement à s'installer en Ecosse et transplaner à Londres seulement pour travailler. Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées à la vue d'un très beau chalet en bois de 36 m2 puis se mit à tourner autour. Pansy curieuse nota son arrêt avant de le rejoindre en compagnie des enfants. La jeune femme admira le style épuré de l'édifice, son grand vitrage, sa porte en bois doté d'un vitrail ainsi que sa petite terrasse ou patio et proposa à son compagnon de le visiter. La famille curieuse franchit donc le seuil puis observa la salle de séjour extrêmement spacieuse, une seconde pièce probablement dédiée à la cuisine et un réduit manifestement destiné aux sanitaires. Ensuite, Ron monta en haut avant de rester agréablement surpris par l'étage-mezzanine qui agrandissait la surface de 36m2 supplémentaires si le propriétaire se donnait la peine de l'aménager.

Ron ne put alors s'empêcher d'imaginer son bureau personnel à l'étage pendant que la salle de séjour en bas servait de salon pour recevoir les clients. Il pouvait également y installer une cheminée ou un poêle magique afin de se relier au réseau de cheminettes. Ron ne savait pas s'il installerait une petite cuisine dans l'espace prévu à cet effet ou une réserve mais les sanitaires conserveraient leur fonction première car le sorcier y installerait le nécessaire. Ensuite, le Gryffondor lut la description du chalet décrit comme la solution idéale pour un logement permanent, une maison de vacances mais aussi un grand bureau, voire, un point de vente.

Livré en kit, le chalet pouvait se monter en une journée par deux personnes adeptes du bricolage mais Ron estima que la magie lui permettrait de le monter bien plus vite. Le Gryffondor avait vu des chalets plus sophistiqués parmi ceux précédemment entrevus mais il était tombé sous le charme de celui-ci. Certains étaient parfois moins chers au point de coûter la moitié de ce chalet habitable, néanmoins, ils ne disposaient pas de 71m2 en tout, si on aménageait l'étage. Enfin, Ron gagnait aussi de l'espace supplémentaire grâce à la petite terrasse. Aussi, il affirma avoir trouvé son bonheur avant de contempler encore une fois le prix demandé. Ron euphorique estima pouvoir l'acheter sans problèmes grâce à un crédit rapidement réglé en quelques mois. De plus l'ajout d'un escalier n'était pas très cher non plus, ce qui lui permettrait d'utiliser l'étage.

Au cours de la conversation, Pansy insista pour partager les frais de cet achat. Ronald gêné tenta de protester mais elle le rassura en affirmant trouver normal de participer à cet achat puisque c'était le siège de leur société. Ensuite, la sorcière songeuse affirma acheter également un chalet similaire pour ses elfes de maison puisque la Ger serait démontée et ils devaient donc pouvoir disposer d'un nouveau logement indépendant. Certes, Pansy ne pensait absolument pas se débarrasser de sa yourte mais la ranger soigneusement en attendant de l'utiliser de nouveau lors de son prochain séjour en Mongolie si la famille pouvait y retourner plus tard. Ron observa sa compagne tout en songeant qu'Hermione aurait pleuré de joie face à l'attitude bienveillante de Pansy envers ses elfes si leurs rapports ne furent pas aussi tendus. Toutefois, il chassa ses pensées et lui conseilla d'acheter un second chalet afin d'y établir enfin sa résidence officielle chez les Moldus. La sorcière promit d'y songer puis lui proposa de visiter le reste du village.

Les enfants ravis purent recommencer à courir partout et se dégourdirent les jambes pendant que Kaiden restait sagement dans sa poussette durant la visite. Les tourtereaux admirèrent de nombreux cottages, villas, chalets ou autres tout en cherchant la maison de leurs rêves mais surtout adaptée à leur famille nombreuse et à leur budget puisque Ron tenait absolument à participer à l'achat de manière équitable sans faire payer d'avantage à sa compagne. Ils observèrent donc des maisons de 100 ou 200 m2, néanmoins, elle comportait au maximum quatre chambres, ce qui ne leur convenait pas du tout. En effet, les jumeaux pouvaient dormir ensemble mais pas Severus et Kushi en raison de leur différence d'âge. Certes, les deux garçons le feraient en cas de nécessité, cependant, le couple redoutait déjà les disputes entre eux ou celles de Severus avec les jumeaux si les trois frères partageaient la même pièce plus d'une soirée, sans compter l'existence Rose ou Hugo qui devaient pouvoir bénéficier de leurs propres chambres.

Au bout d'un moment, le couple curieux découvrit un complexe de quatre maisons mitoyennes en bois manifestement conçue pour les investisseurs désireux de se lancer dans la location. D'après la notice, ces quatre logements parfaitement bien isolés thermiquement et phonétiquement faisaient chacun 70m2 (avec 2 chambres de 9 et 11m2, un salon séjour cuisine de 35m2, une salle de bains de 7,50m2, un bureau de 7,50m2 ainsi que deux terrasses protégées à l'avant et à l'arrière), ce qui en faisait une construction totale de 368m2 sans les terrasses.

Le couple songea que cela pourrait fort bien régler leur problème mais ils restèrent déçus par la décoration extérieure de l'ensemble. Toutefois, Pansy et Ron estimèrent devoir réfléchir sérieusement à la question car l'aménagement intérieur de ces quatre maisons après l'abattement des cloisons leur permettraient de vivre confortablement en compagnie de tout leur petit monde dont les futurs bébés à venir. Ron proposa également de modifier la décoration de la façade grâce à la magie, ce qui leur permettrait de l'arranger selon leurs goûts.

Ils décidèrent cependant de prendre le temps de la réflexion et de commander seulement les garages, les deux chalets de Pansy ainsi que le bureau de Ron pour le moment. Les enfants déçus protestèrent à l'idée de repartir sans avoir choisir la maison mais Pansy leur promit de revenir une autre fois. La petite famille voulut donc retourner au bureau d'informations mais se perdit dans un autre quartier empli de chalets pas encore entrevus.

Le couple observa les enfants puis leur demanda s'ils se sentaient encore capables de marcher. Si les jumeaux ou Severus acquiescèrent, Kushi manifesta sa fatigue et voulut donc rentrer ou être pris aux bras comme Kaiden sagement blotti contre le rouquin. Pansy demanda à son fils de le suivre derrière l'une des maisons puis elle fit apparaitre discrètement la poussette moldue pour enfants de trois à quatre ans achetée l'année dernière. Ravi de ne plus marcher, Kushi se précipita dessus sous le regard amusé de Ron qui l'avait rejoint tout en tenant toujours Kaiden pendant que les garçons surveillaient la seconde poussette de peur de se la faire piquer par un visiteur peu scrupuleux. Ensuite, Kushi surpris montra au couple une maison en face de lui en affirmant vouloir celle-là car elle ressemblait au chalet d'Heidi :

« _ Regarde Maman c'est le chalet d'Heidi !

- he hi He hi Gazouilla Kaiden content de lui.

- Kaiden tu dois dire Heidi. Rectifia Kushi en mongol.

- He hi He hi. Reprit son cadet.

- Mais non HEIDI. Pas vrai Maman ? S'entêta Kushi. _ »

Pansy acquiesça distraitement mais Ron s'immobilisa à la vue du chalet en bois à l'apparence si chaleureuse et soignée. Il saisit aussitôt la poussette de Kushi tout en demandant aux autres de le suivre afin de se rapprocher de cette merveille. Une fois près de la maison, le Gryffondor admira aussitôt à grands cris la façade, les volets, les balustrades du beau balcon en bois sur le devant puis Pansy surprise eut vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à l'une de ces délicieuses maisons nichées dans les Alpes suisses. La jeune femme s'attendit même à trouver Heidi la petite fille moldue issue du dessin animé si souvent regardé par Lauren en compagnie de Kushi même si ce dernier n'aimait pas les « trucs de filles ».

Ron ne connaissait pas _Heidi_ mais tomba amoureux de ce superbe chalet et voulut aussitôt le visiter. Il observa d'abord la jolie porte en bois ornée d'un vitrail puis l'ouvrit avant de rester agréablement surpris par la luminosité de l'entrée. Les garçons se précipitèrent à sa suite à l'intérieur où ils tout poussèrent des cris joyeux à la vue la jolie cheminée dans la salle de séjour. Pansy et Ron ravis l'observèrent également avant de s'attarder sur les lambris en bois clairs et chaleureux sur les murs mais aussi le parquet. Une minute plus tard, Pansy ravie nota également la baie vitrée du salon après son ouverture par les garçons désireux d'examiner la terrasse. Ensuite, ils visitèrent la cuisine puis la salle de bains, un cellier et une chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, toute la famille curieuse voulut monter le bel escalier en bois et admira la luminosité de l'étage. Une minute plus tard, Pansy ravie battit des mains avec Kushi à la vue des trois chambres immenses dotés de superbes balcons. Ron trouva également une seconde salle de bains et confessa son envie d'acheter ce petit bijou. Malheureusement, les trois chambres ne leur suffiraient jamais, Pansy proposa aussitôt de diviser en deux les chambres de l'étage afin d'en obtenir six plus celle du rez-de-chaussée. Enfin, ils pouvaient toujours créer une huitième chambre en sacrifiant la salle de bains du haut. Son compagnon acquiesça, néanmoins, l'espace deviendrait alors très réduit pour tout le monde même s'ils disposeraient ainsi de huit chambres. Toutefois, Pansy rappela que ces maisons modulables pouvaient s'agrandir plus tard en ajoutant des extensions aussi bien au rez-de-chaussée qu'à l'étage. Ron songeur acquiesça puis estima qu'ils devaient réfléchir avant de prendre une telle décision.

Pansy brusquement revenue à la réalité, s'efforça de dissimuler sa déception puis redescendit calmement avec les enfants également déçus. Ron partageait leur tristesse et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer car cette maison lui plaisait vraiment, néanmoins, il craignait que l'espace ne soit pas assez vaste pour tous. Il estima devoir repartir les mains vides mais ne put s'empêcher de contempler la fiche de renseignements avant de sursauter à la vue du prix. Il appela aussitôt Pansy inquiète qui le accourut aussitôt à ses cotés après son cri strident.

La sorcière abasourdie observa alors son compagnon en train de brandir un papier comme son plus beau trophée puis il le lui tendit en affirmant que cette maison deviendrait la leur. Ron lui montra aussitôt le prix de la demeure puis proposa d'en acheter deux ou trois similaires avant de rompre les parois mitoyennes pour les unir. Sa compagne euphorique observa encore une fois le montant de ce chalet habitable de 50 m2 au sol + 50m2 à l'étage avant de bondir de joie. Ron souriant estima qu'ils pourraient acheter au moins deux chalets puis unir les balcons des façades avant et arrière grâce à la magie après avoir en fait de même pour les deux logements. Après un calcul rapide, les tourtereaux décidèrent d'acquérir plutôt trois chalets afin de pouvoir détenir neuf grandes chambres à l'étage en tout sans compter les trois au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui leur permettrait de loger toute la famille sans encombre.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy affirma également prendre un quatrième chalet de ce genre pour établir officiellement sa résidence moldue. La jeune femme souriante proposa ensuite de l'unir aux trois autres mais seulement après avoir jeté un sortilège pour dissimuler les trois logements mitoyens aux yeux des moldus si jamais l'un d'eux sonnait à la porte de sa demeure officielle. Enfin, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir installer l'électricité partout et pas seulement dans une seule des maisons. De toute façon, elle n'escroquerait personne puisque la facture serait payée pour toute la consommation de leur grande maison même si les moldus ne se doutaient pas de la présence des trois autres chalets.

Ron acquiesça avant de chantonner _Home Sweet Home_ sous le regard de Kaiden curieux qui se mit à répéter Hom Hom pour l'imiter puisqu'il s'était enfin décidé à dire quelques mots de temps en temps. Ronald amusé lui répondit puis proposa à Pansy d'aller au bureau après avoir ramené les enfants chez sa mère. Toute la famille monta donc au premier étage afin de transplaner discrètement à l'Impasse du Tisseur où ils laissèrent les garçons follement excités auprès de Naraantsuya. Ensuite, le couple retourna au bureau où le préposé aux ventes les reçut en compagnie de l'architecte. Ce dernier réalisa cependant leur projet d'unir les quatre chalets et leur proposa de procéder à la modification nécessaire sur les plans afin de gagner plus d'espace au rez-de-chaussée puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de quatre coins cuisines, ni de quatre cheminées ou escaliers.

Ron acquiesça avant d'écouter ses conseils et proposa à Pansy d'attendre les plans sur mesures conçus par l'architecte pour acheter la demeure. Sa compagne acquiesça puis le Moldu expliqua que les kits en vente comprenaient les murs extérieurs pré-assemblés en usine, les cloisons intérieures, les fenêtres au double vitrage, les volets, les plinthes, les planchers, l'habillage des fenêtres, les portes, les joints, les kits de visserie, les lambris intérieurs et extérieurs pour le toit, toute la charpente métallique ou non. Par contre, les tuiles, les escaliers, les cheminées, les kits d'électricité et de plomberie étaient en option. Ron en discuta avec Pansy puis le couple voulut acheter les kits d'électricité et de plomberie, un escalier et une cheminée.

Enfin, Ron parla également de leur intention d'acheter en plus deux petits chalets avec les escaliers, les kits électricités et plomberie ainsi que le garage sélectionnés au début. Les Moldus affirmèrent qu'ils étaient déjà en stock et seraient donc livrés d'ici quelques jours sur leur terrain contrairement à la maison principale. Cette dernière serait revue par l'architecte afin d'effectuer un plan personnalisé puis les modifications sélectionnées par le couple. Ron acquiesça avant de refuser le montage par les ouvriers de la société de construction car il comptait s'en charger lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, les tourtereaux validèrent l'achat des deux chalets et du garage avant de conserver les brochures du village témoin.

Une fois loin des moldus, Ron euphorique saisit le bras de Pansy avant de transplaner à l'Impasse du Tisseur où ils annoncèrent leur décision aux enfants ravis. Le Gryffondor passa le reste de la journée sur un petit nuage sans se douter de l'amertume d'Hermione toujours engluée dans ses doutes…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Pansy reçut Greg pour le thé après l'avoir invité à déguster leur gâteau préféré ensemble. Son ami ravi était donc venu la voir et discuta avec elle tout en savourant sa part de fondant au chocolat fourré à la marmelade d'orange. Cette pâtisserie était d'ailleurs à l'origine de l'amitié des deux Serpentards. De plus, Pansy était l'une des rares filles à adresser la parole à Goyle durant leur scolarité à Poudlard sans que nul ne sache la raison de son attention particulière envers ce type peu expansif.<p>

En effet, tout deux se connaissaient bien avant Poudlard puisque Mrs Goyle invitait parfois Patrick Parkinson senior ainsi que sa « fille » chez lui. Tandis que les pères discutaient entre eux, les deux enfants jouaient ensemble dans la salle de jeux ou plutôt Pansy et Greg se battaient régulièrement car le petit garçon adorait tirer les couettes de la fillette. Un jour, il fut cependant surpris par sa mère qui le réprimanda avant de consoler Pansy en pleurs. En guise de punition, Gregory fut privé de goûter pendant que Pansy reçut sa part de fondant au chocolat fourré à la marmelade d'orange. Le petit garçon maussade protesta mais sa mère lui ordonna de se taire et les laissa devant la table basse du salon pendant qu'elle servait du thé à Patrick Parkinson et son mari.

Pansy jeta un regard triomphant à Greg puis lui tira la langue avant de commencer à manger sa première part sans se soucier de lui. Toutefois, la fillette finit par observer ce gros garçon et éprouva un peu de peine car il semblait saliver face à la seconde pâtisserie. L'enfant eut l'impression de se retrouver en face du golden retriever de Theodore quand son ami refusait de lui donner une friandise. A la fin, Pansy éprouva de la peine pour Goyle avant d'observer les adultes manifestement distraits par la conversation. La fillette en profita alors pour saisir sa serviette avant d'y déposer sa seconde part puis elle la poussa dans la direction de Gregory surpris. Ce dernier engloutit rapidement le gâteau mais sa mère nota les traces de chocolat sur ses joues et lui reprocha d'avoir contraint la petite fille à lui donner sa part. Toutefois, Pansy rétablit aussitôt les faits sous le regard abasourdi de Greg et sa mère abasourdis par la gentillesse de la fillette à l'égard de Greg.

D'habitude, nul ne voulait jouer, ni ne se montrait gentil avec Gregory considérée comme une brute par tous les enfants de leur cercle. Aussi, Mrs Goyle s'intéressa d'avantage à Pansy et favorisa de son mieux ses rencontres avec Greg tout en prenant soin de leur faire servir leur gâteau préféré car tous deux étaient très gourmands au point de s'isoler des autres pour manger ensemble quand d'autres enfants étaient présents. Les années suivantes, les deux amis continuèrent de se fréquenter même si Parkinson avait refusé la proposition des Goyle désireux de fiancer Pansy et Gregory. Ces derniers ne se doutaient de rien et continuèrent de se fréquenter à Poudlard sans se soucier des remarques. Certes, les deux amis n'étaient pas liés de la même manière que Pansy et Theodore mais appréciaient beaucoup leurs moments ensemble.

Pansy essayait également d'aider Greg durant sa scolarité en lui réitérant qu'il n'était aucunement bête contrairement aux affirmations générales. Gregory acquiesçait et faisait de son mieux tout en s'ennuyant durant les cours assommants pour lui. Par contre, l'adolescent adorait les chaussures et ne cessait donc de dessiner de nombreux modèles pour femmes. Seule Pansy connaissait sa passion au point de l'encourager de son mieux tout en conservant jalousement son secret car les Serpentards n'étaient alors pas tendres avec les gens différents.

Or Greg ne voulait pas être marginalisé d'avantage même si Pansy le considérait un artiste. En quatrième année, il commença à utiliser l'argent de poche donné par ses parents pour acheter du cuir et d'autres matières avant de s'amuser à créer ses premières chaussures sur le modèle de la fable de Cendrillon si souvent racontée par Pansy durant leur enfance. Le soir du bal, Greg surprit cependant Pansy en pleurs puis lui demanda si tout allait bien. Son amie en larmes lui confessa l'énième tour de l'une des filles jalouse de son rendez-vous avec Draco ce soir et affirma ne plus retrouver ses chaussures. Or, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter au bal pieds nus, ni avec ses godillots de tous les jours. Greg acquiesça puis compatit son amie avant de retourner dans son coin secret. Toutefois, il finit par observer ses chaussures bleues sur le banc avant de les saisir. Ensuite, Gregory se mit à la recherche de Pansy puis la trouva toujours en pleurs dans sa robe de bal. L'adolescent lui tendit alors les chaussures en lui ordonnant de filer sinon, Malefoy allait s'impatienter si elle tardait encore.

L'adolescente surprise observa la jolie paire d'escarpins et demanda où il avait trouvé cette merveille. Greg ne répondit pas mais Pansy finit par réaliser leur provenance en songeant à un croquis entrevu des mois plus tôt. La jeune fille retrouva aussitôt son sourire puis remercia son ami d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres sans se soucier du visage cramoisi de Goyle puisque c'était son premier baiser aussi innocent soit-il. Le Serpentard se ressaisit et la fit asseoir sur un tabouret avant de relever légèrement sa robe afin de lui enfiler les escarpins. Pansy amusée le compara au prince charmant puis Greg protesta un peu pour la forme mais fit preuve de délicatesse afin de lui ôter ses bottines. Il resta cependant surpris par la finesse des chevilles de son amie avant de lui enfiler ses escarpins. Ensuite, Gregory changea la couleur des chaussures pour les adapter à la robe de Pansy puis lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Le jour suivant, l'adolescente le remercia longuement pour son geste et voulut lui rendre les chaussures mais il affirma les lui offrir. Pansy ravie les conserva donc précieusement avant de les retrouver cette année dans sa chambre à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. La jeune femme proposa alors à Greg de les reprendre car il s'agissait de son premier chef-d'œuvre. Au début, l'artisan refusa, néanmoins, il finit par les exposer à la place d'honneur de sa boutique en Italie en attendant l'ouverture de la seconde en Grande-Bretagne.

Greg chassa ses pensées puis reprit la parole :

« _ On sera bientôt voisins Théodore, toi et moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, j'ai acheté un immense terrain dans les bois pas loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Pansy.

- J'ai fait une affaire du tonerre car les Moldus le bradaient pour une bouchée de pain ! Affirma Greg.

- Comment ça ?_ »

Gregory lui révéla que ce terrain était devenu une décharge publique sauvage pour toutes les communes moldues des alentours. Or, Goyle avait beau ressembler à un gros lard incapable d'aligner deux phrases pour certains, il n'en était pas moins un Serpentard et savait flairer une bonne affaire. Aussi, il acheta le terrain vendredi et y avait déjà installé plusieurs sortilèges de dissimulation mais aussi des _Repousse-Moldus_ afin d'éloigner ces derniers.

Le sorcier s'était également appliqué à nettoyer le terrain durant le week-end mais aussi les nappes phréatiques grâce à la magie afin de le rendre habitable. Enfin, il lui révéla son projet de vendre plusieurs parcelles de sa terre à leurs compagnons d'infortune afin de leur permettre de se loger. Greg confessa avoir également songé à louer quelques maisons pour jouir d'un revenu supplémentaire, néanmoins, les prix des constructions étaient bien trop élevés.

Toutefois, Pansy songeuse lui proposa aussitôt une autre solution pour réduire le montant de la construction grâce à des kits en bois avant de lui montrer sa brochure. Gregory observa plusieurs modèles puis flaira une seconde bonne affaire et lui demanda de l'emmener là-bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers déambulèrent donc dans les ruelles du village témoin où Greg prit mentalement des notes sur les différentes maisons, chalets, cottages, villas et même les locaux commerciaux ou industriels. Il saisit également plusieurs brochures puis remercia Pansy avant de lui proposer de rentrer chez elle afin de discuter sérieusement.

Une fois à la Ger, Greg lui fit part de son idée :

« _ Et si on créait une association qui pourrait s'occuper de la vente de parcelles sur le terrain mais aussi la vente ou la location de logements ?

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée : notre petite communauté a toujours placé de l'argent dans un coffre commun afin de nous aider les uns les autres en cas de besoins. Or, nous pourrions nous servir de ces fonds pour acheter des maisons en bois. Ainsi, notre communauté pourrait les louer gratuitement ou à des prix modérés aux plus démunis.

- Tu as raison car même si nos amis ont trouvé rapidement du travail, ils ont perdu beaucoup d'argent puisque les salaires ici sont bien plus bas.

- C'est vrai, l'autre jour Ginger se lamentait du fait qu'elle gagnait bien plus à Dubaï. Renchérit Pansy.

- Le seul problème c'est que la caisse de la communauté ne sera jamais suffisante pour acheter des maisons à tout le monde. Aussi, il faudrait trouver des investisseurs et s'associer entre nous.

- Ton idée est très intéressante Gregory, j'en parlerais à Ronald ce soir.

- Plus j'y pense et plus l'idée me plait. De plus, cela nous permettrait de régler mon problème mais aussi celui de ton frère, de Marcus, Harper, Flint, les jumelles ou encore Milly. Renchérit Greg.

- Lequel ?

- Ton truc moldu vend aussi des locaux commerciaux en bois. Or, ils sont bien moins chers à l'achat que la location d'un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant plusieurs mois. Donc, tous les commerçants ou artisans de la communauté pourraient enfin ouvrir leurs propres boutiques.

- Ce serait merveilleux ! Kenji va ouvrir sa boutique mais bon son rêve serait de créer son restaurant.

- Il pourrait le faire au sein de la communauté si nous nous installons tous sur le terrain. Insista Greg._ »

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron écouta attentivement le récit de sa compagne et considéra le raisonnement de Gregory excellent avant de confesser son étonnement face à ses capacités insoupçonnées. Pansy affirma qu'il était pénalisé par sa trop grande timidité au point de rester silencieux la plupart du temps, néanmoins, il détenait un très grand sens des affaires et un talent certain pour la création de chaussures.

Ron acquiesça avant d'observer l'arrivée d'un hibou qui donna un message à sa compagne. Cette dernière lut la missive puis lui demanda s'ils pouvaient recevoir ses amis ce soir car certains désiraient parler ensemble du projet de Gregory. Ron affirma que Goyle ne perdait manifestement pas de temps mais approuva son attitude combattive avant d'accepter de recevoir les Serpentards après diner. Pansy songeuse contacta aussi sa mère, Kenji et Odval qui promirent de venir également. Ensuite, la jeune femme expliqua à Ron que sa grand-mère désirait depuis longtemps faire un investissement rentable et serait donc peut-être intéressée par cette association.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Nott, Greg, Flint, Harper, Milly, Adrian et les jumelles débarquèrent avant de saluer le couple mais aussi Odval arrivée depuis peu en compagnie de sa fille, Kenji ainsi que Rogue déjà installé l'un des cadres achetés à Wissant afin de suivre la conversation. Ensuite, Greg exposa son idée avant de demander leur avis aux autres :

« _ Combien coûterait une parcelle de ton terrain Greg ? Demanda Harper.

- Rien du tout car j'ai décidé de donner tout le terrain à la communauté si cela peut aider tout le monde. Affirma Gregory.

- Mais Greg, c'est trop : tu ne dois pas perdre ton argent. Protesta Pansy.

- C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part Greg mais c'est beaucoup trop. Alors voilà ce que je propose : nous utiliserons une partie de l'argent de la caisse commune pour t'acheter le terrain comme ça chacun pourra choisir un lopin de terre sans se sentir gêné. Proposa Nott.

- Vous êtes bien organisés dis-donc. Constata Ron curieux.

- C'est que nous faisons partie du Conseil des Expulsés donc nous avons l'habitude de gérer notre petite communauté. Révéla Pansy souriante.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Kenji. _ »

Nott expliqua au rouquin, Kenji, Rogue et sa femme que les Expulsés s'en remettaient au Conseil en cas de problèmes. Le Conseil gérait les besoins de tous ses membres et leur apportait son soutien car la faction des bannis restait très solidaire entre elle depuis l'exil. Sans pour autant ressembler à des Poutsouffle, les Expulsés avaient réalisé le besoin de s'entraider s'ils ne voulaient pas finir noyés sous la masse à l'étranger. Afin de renforcer leur confiance, tous les Expulsés procédèrent donc à un serment inviolable afin de s'engager à rester fidèles entre eux, se prêter mutuellement assistance les uns aux autres et ne jamais nuire à un membre de la communauté, ni ses familiers. Ron plaisanta sur leur méfiance mais Theo affirma qu'ils étaient avant tout des Serpentards aucunement habitués à se fier à de simples paroles, encore moins après leur expulsion en 1998.

Ensuite, la conversation reprit tranquillement puis Ronald songea à l'organisation méthodique des Serpentards dont la caisse commune était majoritairement alimentée par le petit groupe ici présent plus argenté que les autres dont Adrian. Ce dernier se sentait parfois gêné par ce fait mais ses amis affirmaient avoir besoin de son sens pratique au conseil et ne le laissèrent jamais démissionner. De toute façon, tous les autres Serpentards mettaient aussi une petite contribution en fonction de leurs moyen donc nul ne faisait donc attention à qui versait le plus.

Au cours de la discussion, Adrian observa les différentes brochures puis commença à dresser un profil des premiers locataires ou propriétaires :

« _ Les petites maisonnettes seront probablement les plus recherchées car leur prix de vente ou le montant de la location sera raisonnable. Ceux qui détiennent des salaires moins élevés vont donc probablement utiliser la somme mensuelle allouée par le Ministère pendant un an afin de payer le loyer ou pourquoi pas l'acheter si nous transformons le bail en une espèce de location-vente.

- Tu as raison. Estima Pansy.

- Par contre, les plus grandes demeures ne seront pas faciles à vendre, ni à louer. Ajouta Adrian.

- C'est vrai mais bon je ne pense pas qu'on va acheter des grosses villas ou autres tout de suite. L'essentiel c'est d'abord de permettre à tout le monde de s'installer puis on achètera de plus grosses maisons d'ici quelques années si la communauté devient prospère. Estima Harper.

- Juste. Par contre, je propose de partager le terrain en plusieurs parties : cela permettrait de laisser une zone réservée aux maisons en locations et une autre en friche pour permettre à ceux qui le souhaitent de construire eux-mêmes leurs maisons ou locaux commerciaux. Je ne sais pas vous mais je préférerais acheter mon propre terrain pour y installer ma boutique. Expliqua Flint.

- Oui tu as raison mais il ne faudrait pas que les commerçants s'éparpillent de tous les cotés. Aussi, je vous propose de créer un centre-ville comme dans les villes moldues où les boutiquiers mais aussi les artisans pourraient se concentrer afin de proposer leurs services dans le même lieu et attirer ainsi plus de clients. De cette manière, les gens passeraient d'une boutique à l'autre sans soucis au lieu de devoir marcher longuement ou transplaner. Expliqua Adrian.

- Il a raison : c'est en nous regroupant que nous parviendrons à attirer nos futurs clients chez nous. En tout cas, ça marche comme ça dans l'artère où se situe ma boutique milanaise. Estima Greg.

- Nous c'est pareil sur le Ponte Vecchio à Florence. Affirmèrent les jumelles.

- N'oubliez pas la restauration car les clients ont besoins de restaurants mais aussi de cafés afin de se désaltérer, manger et se détendre. Intervint Kenji euphorique.

- Bon on sait finalement où tu vas ouvrir ton restaurant. Le taquina Ron.

- C'est clair ! S'enthousiasma Kenji.

- Mais que vas-tu faire de ton premier local à _l'Impasse du Tisseur : _tu ne vas plus l'ouvrir ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

- C'est juste une petite boutique Pansy : aussi, il me suffira d'employer une vendeuse chargée de vendre mes produits confectionnés le matin et l'après-midi. Donc je pourrais préparer mes plats et autres dans mon restaurant ou la cuisine de mon petit local puis tout lui laisser. Enfin, le local ouvrira de onze heures à quinze heures avant de rouvrir à dix-sept heures trente jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure trente donc ma vendeuse n'aura pas de soucis. Affirma Kenji.

- Bon dans ce cas ça va.

- Tu sais, je préfère ouvrir aussi la boutique chez les moldus car les sorciers anglais ne sont pas habitués à la cuisine asiatique donc j'ai besoin d'une seconde source de revenus si jamais le restau ne marche pas. Expliqua Kenji.

- Euh, Kenji je suis heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi car tu ne sera probablement pas le seul restaurateur qui s'installera sur le terrain. Avoua Harper.

- C'est vrai : John et Nancy ont travaillé pour différents restaurants mais n'ont jamais pu ouvrir le leur. Par contre, ils vont probablement y songer si la communauté les aide à financer leur projet. Estima Millicent.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis: je pense que nous pouvons cohabiter sans problèmes car nous proposerons probablement des cuisines totalement differentes. Les rassura Kenji.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours rêvé de fonder mon propre cabinet mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Toutefois, je pourrais me lancer puisque vous m'assureriez une clientèle assez vaste entre tous. Avoua Nott.

- C'est certain: tous les ex bannis se feront soigner chez toi ! Renchérit Marcus.

- Mais et ton travail à Sainte-Mangouste ? Demanda Ron.

- Bah, je vais démissionner car je me sentirais mieux dans mon propre cabinet._ Répondit Nott._ Par contre, il me faudrait vraiment être certain de pouvoir m'approvisionner rapidement en potions, élixirs, onguent ou autres. Dit-il tout en louchant sur Pansy en compagnie des autres Serpentards.

- Pansy il est temps que tu ouvres enfin ton officine au lieu de vendre tes produits chez toi. Insistèrent tous les anciens bannis.

- Mais… Hésita la Serpentarde.

- Ils ont raison Pansy : tu n'aimes pas voir ton laboratoire envahi par les étrangers mais une officine te permettrait de les recevoir là-bas. L'encouragea Ron.

- C'est vrai. Répondit Pansy indécise.

- Enfin tu réalises des potions hors-paires mais aussi de très bons produits de beauté qui se vendraient comme des petits pains en Grande-Bretagne si tu faisais un peu de publicité : notamment ta potion capillaire pour faire repousser les cheveux aux chauves. Insista Ron.

- C'est vrai il a raison : ta potion est fameuse dans mon salon donc il est temps que tu t'installe dans ton officine. Renchérit Harper.

- Et que tu offres une potion à Draco Malefoy au vu de sa calvitie naissante. S'esclaffa Greg. _ »

Pansy confessa aimer travailler dans son laboratoire ou enseigner mais ne pas s'imaginer passer sa journée devant un comptoir. Enfin, elle ne se sentait pas capable de promouvoir les produits ou lancer une campagne publicitaire… Toutefois, Ron amusé lui rappela son existence avant de s'esclaffer en l'entendant lui demander s'il ne serait pas fâché de s'occuper de ça en plus du Cube.

Ronald curieux demanda alors à Pansy comment elle faisait avant leur rencontre puis il soupira après sa réponse et déplora l'absence du sens des affaires de sa compagne car elle aurait pu gagner bien plus d'argent si quelqu'un se fut chargé de contracter correctement avec ses plus gros clients. Sa compagne l'observa puis lui demanda si ça ne l'embêtait vraiment pas de s'en charger à partir de maintenant dans ce cas. Ron se sentit encore une fois flatté par la confiance aveugle de sa belle et lui promit de s'en occuper. Pansy retrouva aussitôt le sourire avant d'estimer que la _PR&RW Ltd_ détenait donc de beaux jours devant elle grâce à lui.

Severus Rogue se releva dans son cadre et conseilla à sa fille d'accepter les conseils de Ronald puisqu'elle avait toujours rêvé de créer sa propre officine en plus de son laboratoire. Naraantsuya radieuse rassura également son enfant en assurant l'aider en cas de besoin. Toutefois, Pansy contempla Adrian et lui proposa de venir travailler avec elle après l'ouverture de la structure. Son ami accepta aussitôt car il espérait une telle proposition depuis des années au lieu d'effectuer seulement des commandes pour son compte ou de travailler auprès d'autres patrons.

Depuis son retour, Adrian travaillait à _La Boutique de l'Apothicaire_ mais il craignait de plus en plus subir un incident dans le laboratoire de cette officine en raison de la saleté des lieux ainsi que le manque de sécurité. Enfin, le potioniste refusait de perdre son temps à bavarder comme ses collègues et ne parvenait donc pas à créer une relation professionnelle correcte avec eux. En revanche, il connaissait le coté maniaque de Pansy dans son laboratoire ainsi que toutes ses mesures de sécurité ou encore son silence reposant quand elle travaillait. Aussi, le potioniste serait ravi de pouvoir enfin collaborer de manière définitive avec elle au lieu de vivoter dans plusieurs boutiques tout le long de sa vie. Ensuite, Pansy estima qu'ils devraient trouver une vendeuse car tous deux passeraient leurs temps au laboratoire.

Adrian acquiesça puis lui demanda si elle déplacerait son laboratoire personnel sur le terrain ou en créerait un autre. Pansy songeuse estima devoir installer un local sur place en plus de la boutique afin d'éviter la visite des clients chez elle s'ils désiraient quelque chose de particulier. Ron satisfait approuva son choix car tous deux n'aimaient pas mélanger leurs lieux de travail et de vie.

Enfin, il demanda à sa compagne si elle détenait déjà un nom pour son officine. Pansy acquiesça avant d'affirmer nommer l'établissement _Outstretched Apple by Snake_ (_**La Pomme tendue par le Serpent**_). Ron souriant observa sa belle et approuva son choix puis Rogue affirma avoir influencé sa fille au moment où il lui offrit sa première pomme d'amour puisqu'elle l'appelait alors _Snake_ et non _Snape_.

Les invités trinquèrent au succès de toutes les activités de chacun mais aussi à l'installation des anciens Expulsés sur le terrain. Enfin, d'autres sorciers seraient également les bienvenus s'ils le souhaitaient car les Bannis n'entendaient aucunement former un ghetto. Pansy plaisanta aussitôt sur l'arrivée d'un beau blond aux yeux bleus pour Adrian hilare, Milly rêva de l'arrivée d'un bel homme tout comme les jumelles puis Flint et Harper feignirent aussitôt un profond désespoir car personne ne voulaient d'eux. Ensuite, Nott réclama malicieusement une jolie infirmière ou une médicomage afin de l'aider.

Enfin, les Serpentards changèrent de sujet en évoquant un de leur projet initial :

« _ Pansy, Ron : c'est toujours ok pour vous de nous laisser installer une tente sur votre terrain cet été ?

- Oui bien entendu. Assura le couple.

- Merci, cela va nous permettre de donner des cours de soutien scolaire à tous les adolescents qui entreront à Poudlard cette année. Affirma Millicent

- Attendez : et si nous installions un local en bois sur le terrain communautaire plutôt que d'encombrer celui de nos tourtereaux ? Proposa Adrian.

- Oui c'est faisable. Affirma Goyle.

- J'ai aussi une autre idée : nous pourrions également créer une garderie pour aider les mamans ou papas qui ne détenaient aucune grand-mère à disposition. Affirma Adrian._ »

Les femmes acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme avant de déplorer la désorganisation de leur monde où de nombreuses sorcières renonçaient à travailler en raison de l'inexistence de structures adaptées. En effet, l'éducation et le soin des jeunes enfants étaient laissé aux familles puisqu'il n'existait aucune école primaire, ni de maternelle dans le monde sorcier contrairement à celui des Moldus. Aussi, les bambins recevait uniquement l'enseignement fourni par leurs parents contraints de leur apprendre à lire, écrire et tout le reste en attendant leur entrée à Poudlard.

Ron renchérit car Ginny et Hermione purent travailler seulement grâce à l'aide de sa mère Molly qui s'occupaient des enfants pendant que Fleur, Angelina mais aussi Audrey devinrent des mères au foyer. Pansy confessa s'être heureusement débrouillée grâce à la maternelle moldue mais aussi l'école primaire pour ses trois premiers fils. Kushi alla également à la maternelle mais n'y allait plus depuis leur arrivée ici. Toutefois, la création d'une maternelle sur le terrain lui permettrait de rencontrer plus souvent les autres enfants. Nott approuva également cette idée car Lauren serait également en compagnie d'autres enfants elle aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, les Serpentards proposèrent de songer à un nom pour le terrain car l'endroit pourrait fort bien se transformer en un véritable petit village sorcier comme Pré-au-Lard s'il prenait de l'essor. Harper proposa de l'appeler _Wood Banished _(_Le Bois des Bannis_) mais les Serpentards hésitèrent à utiliser un tel nom. Ensuite, Gregory proposa d'appeler leur petite commune _Spruce Wood _(_Bois d'Epicéa_) comme le nom des matériaux utilisé avant de s'esclaffer en entendant Nott parler de _Goyle City_. Les sorciers décidèrent cependant de remettre cette question à plus tard et de se consacrer à leur projet pour le moment.

Ensuite, le conseil soumit plusieurs propositions à un vote puis Milly écrivit leur compte-rendu sur un parchemin avant d'utiliser un sortilège pour le dupliquer en plusieurs exemplaires afin de les envoyer à tous leurs compagnons. Théo affirma également se renseigner au ministère demain pour régler tous les détails, néanmoins, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes puisqu'ils ne demandaient aucune subvention publique pour leurs initiatives privées. Odval acquiesça avant d'affirmer acheter quelques logements également afin de pouvoir en tirer un revenu confortable grâce à leur location. Naraantsuya fut également de la partie tout comme les autres y compris Ron conscient de pouvoir utiliser les loyers des maisonnettes pour rembourser les traites de leur crédit. Certes, c'était un investissement important en demandant un crédit plus grand à la banque, néanmoins, l'assurance d'obtenir plusieurs loyer chaque mois rassurerait les Gobelins sur le versement régulier des traites.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous du projet des Expulsés ou du projet pour la maison de Pansy et Ron ?<strong>_


	34. Chapter 33 1ere commande et 1er chalet

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**La vie de Pansy et Ron continue tout comme l'organisation du futur village. :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Pansy et Ron se rendirent en Bulgarie afin de montrer leur Cube à Viktor Krum. La Serpentarde connaissait parfaitement la demeure des Krum et transplana donc directement devant la superbe maison. Son compagnon surpris admira aussitôt la façade ornée de dragons en pierre avant de la suivre à l'intérieur où il nota la richesse du vestibule puis celle du salon. Viktor se leva aussitôt de son siège à leur vue et les salua chaleureusement tout comme sa femme Irina. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs ravie de leur visite car Pansy pourrait peut-être distraire Viktor de ses idées tristes. En effet, son mari préparait sa dernière Coupe du Monde et se sentait un peu morose puisqu'il ne jouerait plus dans l'équipe nationale après ce dernier événement.<p>

Une fois mise au courant, la Serpentarde lui remonta le moral en lui conseillant de devenir entraîneur ou manager d'une équipe, ce qui lui permettrait de continuer à travailler dans ce domaine. Viktor songeur acquiesça puis affirma en profiter également pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Au cours de la conversation, Ron nota l'accent horrible de Krum qui faisait un effort pour s'exprimer en anglais en sa présence mais rêvait manifestement de parler dans sa langue maternelle afin d'exposer clairement sa pensée.

Ensuite, le Bulgare taquina Pansy manifestement très épanouie depuis leur dernière rencontre avant d'interroger Ron hilare sur son secret pour rendre sa compagne aussi heureuse. Le couple annonça aux Krum leur mariage cet été et affirma leur remettre une invitation en main propre d'ici peu. Viktor félicita chaleureusement les sorciers puis il feignit de se lamenter sur le fait que son amie ne reviendrait donc pas enseigner Durmstrang cette année si le couple entendait faire au moins un bébé.

Toutefois, Viktor obtint la promesse de Pansy de continuer d'effectuer des remplacements de temps en temps et de maintenir sa collaboration avec l'école pour ses projets. Ensuite, il taquina Ron en anglais :

« _ Je t'en prie Ronald fais de ton mieux pour donner une fille à Pansy dés le premier coup sinon, elle ne va pas pouvoir reprendre son poste à temps plein à Durmstrang avant longtemps. Tu sais Pansy serait fort capable de t'obliger à concevoir un enfant chaque année si tu produis seulement des garçons comme ce crétin de Toorj.

- T'inquiète : je sais aussi fabriquer des filles. D'ailleurs mon premier enfant fut Rose puis j'ai eu Hugo. Répondit Ron hilare en bulgare.

- Mais Ron tu parles bulgare et sans accent en plus ! Où tu l'as appris : à moins que ce ne soit Pansy qui te l'ai enseigné mais dans ce cas tu apprends vraiment vite. S'exclama Viktor abasourdi par la facilité du Britannique à s'exprimer dans sa langue.

- Non, je ne sais pas parler ta langue donc j'utilise une invention de Pansy pour m'exprimer correctement en bulgare et je peux donc non seulement te comprendre mais aussi te répondre.

- Mais tu es une cachottière _Pannoushka _! _ La taquina Viktor en utilisant le surnom slave de la jeune femme._ Ron montre moi cette merveilleuse invention. _ »

Viktor voulut aussitôt tester l'invention avant de rester favorablement impressionné par ses capacités. Il put ainsi s'exprimer correctement non seulement en anglais mais aussi dans d'autres langues puis parvint à lire le journal tendu par Pansy. Le Bulgare ravi demanda aussitôt à Ron et Pansy de leur vendre cette invention révolutionnaire à n'importe quel prix. En effet, cette chose lui permettrait non seulement de répondre aux journalistes mais aussi de comprendre leurs propos car il connaissait seulement sa langue maternelle, le russe et un peu d'anglais.

Le couple lui offrit aussitôt un cube flambant neuf et lui demanda s'il souhaitait le transformer en un objet de son choix ou le conserver sous cette forme. Krum réfléchit puis saisit son pendentif en or accroché autour de son cou avant de leur demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'insérer à l'intérieur. Ron voulut aussitôt étudier le bijou pendant un moment. Ensuite, il lança le sortilège _Reducto_ au cube puis un autre sort afin de l'insérer discrètement à l'arrière du pendentif. Viktor satisfait les remercia car cet objet lui sauverait la mise lors de ses prochaines interviews avec des journalistes venus du monde entier.

Ensuite, il les interrogea sur leurs projets avant d'écouter Ron parler de leur société et leur intention de vendre le cube en série si possible. Durant le discours du Gryffondor pour promouvoir l'invention de Pansy, Krum nota le sérieux de Ronald manifestement très lucide mais aussi concret, ce qui le convainquit de son sens des affaires. Il songea donc à un détail et prit la parole :

« _ Dites, votre société serait-elle en mesure de produire une commande assez rapidement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous nous engageons à fournir nos cubes dans les meilleurs délais mais cela dépend bien évidemment de l'importance de la demande. S'il s'agit d'un ou deux cubes, nous en avons déjà plusieurs à disposition. Répondit prudemment Ron.

- En fait, il m'en faut beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus. Affirma Krum.

- Alors le délai de livraison va dépendre de la quantité demandée mais cela ne devrait pas être très long. Déclara Ron.

- En fait, je voudrais offrir des cubes à chaque élève, enseignant et membre du personnel de Durmstrang en septembre. Annonça pompeusement Krum.

- Tous ? S'étonna Pansy en songeant au nombre d'élèves inscrits ainsi que l'importance du personnel de l'établissement.

- L'argent ne me manque pas et puis tu sais que je ne lésine jamais au sujet de l'école. Le conseil d'administration n'investirait jamais là-dedans mais moi si car je sais voir les avantages d'une telle générosité, sans compter les retombées publicitaires pour moi-même. S'enorgueillit Viktor.

- A propos de publicité, tu serais parfait comme représentant officiel de notre cube. Tenta Ron.

- J'ai eu des sponsors ridicules toute ma vie mais j'ai accepté pour l'argent. Toutefois, je serais heureux de vous représenter gratuitement car votre invention est très intelligente et me donnera également une certaine image de marque. Répondit Viktor.

- C'est certain que ça va te changer des chaudrons, des bonbons, des savons, du miamhibou et des plats en argent... Plaisanta Irina.

- Exact, j'en ai assez de poser pour des sponsors ridicules. Par contre, le Cube me donnera une bonne image de mécène en offrant un modèle à tous les élèves et les membres du personnel de Durmstrang. Estima Viktor.

- Sans compter les avantages pour l'école. Renchérit Pansy.

- Certes, tu connais quoi de Durmstrang Ronald ? Demanda Krum.

- Pas grand-chose car vous prenez soin de dissimuler votre école. Répondit Ron.

- En fait, la langue officielle de l'établissement est le russe, néanmoins, beaucoup de Slaves s'y rendent également car c'est la meilleure de notre zone et elle rivalise également avec les instituts asiatiques. Aussi, beaucoup de sorciers n'hésitent pas à y envoyer leurs enfants de tous les Balkans et de l'Europe de l'Est au lieu de les inscrire à leurs instituts locaux. Toutefois beaucoup de premières années ne comprennent rien au russe à leur arrivée, aussi, c'était parfois difficile pour eux de s'insérer à l'institut. Expliqua Krum.

- Comment font-ils alors ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Ils ont des cours tous les jours avec un professeur de russe et tentent de s'adapter petit à petit. En général, tous les enseignants s'expriment dans plusieurs langues pour se faire comprendre à la rentrée auprès des élèves de première année en cours. Ensuite, seul le russe est utilisé progressivement à partir du mois de décembre. Enfin, nous ne parlons plus d'autres langues que le russe à partir de la seconde année. Répondit Pansy.

- Sauf que les élèves de première année perdent ainsi beaucoup de temps au début. Or, je ne veux pas voir mon fils rêvasser sur ses livres au lieu d'étudier parce qu'il s'ennuie pendant que les autres élèves ânonnent leur alphabet russe. Aussi, les cubes permettraient à tout le monde de se faire comprendre et les enseignants ne perdront pas de temps. Estima Krum.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire cesser les cours de russe et licencier Youri ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Non, non: Youri restera bien évidemment à Durmstrang et continuera d'enseigner car les enfants doivent également apprendre la langue russe. Il ne faudrait pas les rendre dépendants de votre invention, sinon, ils ne sauraient pas se débrouiller en cas de perte du cube. La rassura Viktor qui était l'un des membres du conseil d'administration.

- Bien dans ce cas tu as ma bénédiction. Affirma Pansy.

- Oui je sais être lucide : votre Cube est super mais il ne remplacera jamais des cours de langue si on ne l'a pas sur soi. Moi-même, je serais incapable de m'exprimer aussi bien que tout à l'heure si vous me le leviez. Aussi, les gamins doivent apprendre le russe pour comprendre les cours ou même se débrouiller dans la vie de tous les jours. Tu sais fort bien que les sorts sont très souvent prononcés en russe en Europe de l'Est donc il est vital pour les gamins d'apprendre la langue mais aussi à articuler correctement au lieu de dire n'importe quand ils prononceront un sortilège. Dit Krum.

- Les sortilèges ne sont pas en latin comme chez nous ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Oui nous avons aussi les mêmes sorts que vous en langue latine mais les Slaves ont également leurs propres sortilèges. Aussi, Pannoushka les a appris quand elle est venue enseigner à Durmstrang… Révéla Krum. _ »

Ron acquiesça avant de discuter avec lui de tous les aspects commerciaux et financiers pendant que Pansy parlait de leurs projets à Irina. A la fin, le Gryffondor satisfait dissimula un sourire en songeant à la somme astronomique obtenue grâce à la manie mégalomane de Viktor également prêt à les représenter gratuitement afin d'obtenir une publicité favorable lui aussi.

Ensuite, Irina intervint dans la conversation pour parler à son mari de l'initiative des Serpentards ainsi que de la création du soutien scolaire pour les enfants. Viktor songea aussitôt aux siens dont son premier fils qui entrerait à Durmstrang cette année puis demanda à Pansy si elle pensait dispenser quelques cours. Face à sa réponse positive, le Bulgare affirma aussitôt envoyer son enfant chez elle afin d'y assister si Irina acceptait de transplaner tous les jours pour l'emmener là-bas.

Sa femme acquiesça mais finit par lui proposer de louer ou acheter une maison eux aussi afin de pouvoir séjourner là-bas quelques jours de temps en temps. De plus, le système d'école primaire et la maternelle exposé par Pansy lui semblait très intéressant pour leurs cadets. Krum songeur demanda des précisions au couple puis Ron lui brossa un tableau extrêmement clair du projet initialement imaginé par Gregory avant d'être développé par tout le conseil des Expulsés ainsi que lui-même les jours suivants.

Viktor flaira aussitôt une bonne affaire mais également une occasion unique pour ses cadets de recevoir une éducation plus développée que celle fournie par leur mère ou lui avant leur entrée à Durmstrang. Il demanda donc à Pansy de lui présenter les autres membres de leur conseil si jamais des investisseurs étrangers pouvaient les intéresser. Autrement, il se contenterait d'acheter une maison et d'inscrire ses enfants à leur école. La jeune femme promit de leur en parler dés ce soir puis Krum saisit une bouteille en cristal et des petits verres afin de trinquer à leur accord commercial au sujet du cube.

Ron saisit donc son verre de vodka pure-feu et trinqua les autres mais dut boire le verre de Pansy en plus du sien car sa compagne ne buvait plus depuis Wissant pour éviter tout problème en cas de grossesse non encore détectée. En effet, la jeune femme avait subi quatre fausse-couches par le passé en raison de ses difficultés et ne voulait donc prendre aucun risque.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Ron, Kenji et les Expulsés se rendirent quotidiennement au village témoin pour l'étudier à l'insu des Moldus. De plus en plus convaincu par le projet, Ronald se décida à installer lui aussi son futur bureau sur le terrain communautaire et convainquit sa compagne d'en faire de même pour son laboratoire. Pansy acquiesça et commanda donc un grand local en bois auprès de la société qui gérait le village témoin et se chargeait déjà de fabriquer leur demeure. D'ailleurs, Ron euphorique ne cessait de contempler les nouveaux plans de leur future maison ainsi que la maquette en 3D sur le cd fournis par l'architecte. Ainsi, les quatre chalets avaient été transformés pour en créer un seul assez spacieux afin de loger tout le monde y compris les prochains membres de la famille.<p>

Ronald aimait particulièrement la forme chaleureuse du chalet qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une maison suisse digne de la petite Heidi. Il imaginait déjà les lambris aux murs, le parquet, les balcons aux chambres tout en confessant à sa belle son envie de trouver du mobilier en bois chaleureux mais aussi moderne. Pansy souriante acquiesça puis affirma ajouter également des petites touches mongoles grâce à ses tapis. En attendant la livraison de leur maison, le couple participa activement au projet des Expulsés.

Ces derniers organisèrent soigneusement leur future communauté avec l'approbation du Ministère désireux de retenir les ex bannis en Grande-Bretagne puisque certains sorciers de plus en plus mécontents songeaient à s'installer en Irlande à cause des conditions de logement difficiles en Angleterre. Or leur départ serait non seulement un manque à gagner d'un point de vue fiscal mais aussi social car les Expulsés ne seraient donc plus soumis à la Loi sur le Mariage s'ils vivaient à l'étranger le jour où elle serait promulguée.

Aussi, les employés du Ministère furent incités à accepter toutes les requêtes des Expulsés puisqu'ils ne demandaient aucune subvention. De plus, la création de cette petite communauté entraînerait le développement d'un nouveau village sorcier ainsi que de nouveaux commerces, ce qui participerait à la reprise économique de la société sorcière britannique assoupie depuis vingt ans. Théodore radieux obtint donc rapidement tous les documents nécessaires puis le Conseil des Expulsés discuta avec Ron, Odval et Naraantsuya des prochaines marches à suivre.

Enfin, ils réunirent tous les expulsés à la Ger afin de révéler leur projet à toute la petite communauté. Les membres du Conseil reçurent aussitôt l'approbation enthousiaste de tous les anciens Bannis qui affirmèrent s'installer le plus vite possible dans les chalets proposés au lieu de loger au _Chaudron Baveur_ ou louer des logements excessivement chers sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour le moment, la plupart des Expulsés décidèrent de louer les chalets prochainement installés sur le terrain et de les acheter seulement d'ici quelques années afin de pouvoir mettre un peu d'argent de coté entre-temps.

Une fois mis au courant de l'intégralité du projet, Viktor Krum estima ne pas détenir le temps de s'occuper d'un tel investissement car il devait préparer sa dernière Coupe du Monde et ne pourrait donc jamais veiller sur ses intérêts dans de telles conditions. En effet, les Serpentards entendaient tout construire en moins de deux mois. Aussi, Viktor finit par décider d'acquérir seulement une de leurs maisons pour le moment afin de pouvoir séjourner de temps en temps au futur village en attendant d'investir calmement de l'argent dans ce lieu plus tard. En attendant, il affirma inscrire son fils Boris à leur programme de soutien scolaire cet été et ses cadets au centre de loisirs projeté par l'une des mamans heureuse de pouvoir travailler tout en veillant sur ses propres enfants ainsi que ceux des autres.

En revanche, Naraantsuya et sa mère investirent une partie de leur argent respectif dans le projet afin de s'assurer un revenu supplémentaire grâce à la location de certains logements. Les deux femmes décidèrent cependant de conserver quelques chalets inoccupés afin de pouvoir y loger les Panshriij si ces derniers décidaient de fuir la Mongolie au moment de la guerre. En attendant la livraison des différentes constructions, Ron et Pansy passèrent une bonne partie de leurs soirées à créer tous les cubes commandés par Viktor avant de parvenir à les lui livrer au bout d'une semaine seulement.

Le Bulgare ravi les remercia pour leur rapidité et expliqua les offrir seulement au moment de la rentrée. Il régla rapidement la facture puis le couple le salua avant de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne où Ron euphorique déposa cette énorme masse de gallions dans le coffre de Gringott dédié à leur société. Durant la journée, le Gryffondor continuait de travailler chez son frère Georges mais il estimait probablement démissionner de son travail un jour si la société devenait assez solide pour lui assurer un revenu régulier.

En attendant, le couple décida d'utiliser une partie de l'argent pour payer leur demeure en une seule fois et de garder le reste sur le compte de la société afin de rester prudents. Ainsi, ils feraient un crédit seulement pour leur bureau ainsi que les futures maisons à louer. Par contre, Pansy entendait payer tout de suite son officine, son nouveau laboratoire et une petite serre à proximité grâce à l'argent légué par son père désireux de lui offrir ces édifices pour l'aider à réaliser leur rêve commun.

En réalité, Pansy aurait pu également payer sans soucis toutes les maisonnettes achetés pour la location, néanmoins, Ron s'entêtait à vouloir faire un crédit ensemble et la sorcière s'était donc tue pour ne pas le vexer après s'être souvenue des confidences de Molly. En effet, son compagnon avait tellement souffert face aux récriminations d'Hermione, qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se sentir débiteur envers elle, même si la jeune femme affirmait que ce ne serait jamais le cas puisqu'ils allaient se marier et partageraient donc leurs biens.

La Serpentarde l'avait laissé agir à sa guise puis ils avaient sélectionné différents chalets de 36m2 parfaits pour les célibataires forts nombreux et quelques maisons plus grandes. Théo approuva leur choix et utilisa une partie de sa fortune héritée de son père pour acheter plusieurs complexes de maisons mitoyennes. Naraantsuya mais aussi sa mère en firent de même puis Harper, Flint, Milly ainsi que les jumelles mirent également mis la main à la poche pour ne pas peser sur la caisse de la communauté qui avait déjà acheté le terrain à Gregory malgré ses protestations. Enfin, les membres du Conseil décidèrent d'utiliser l'argent restant pour payer les services ainsi que les salaires des employés des différentes structures publiques qui seraient crées au fur et à mesures de leurs besoins.

Après la restitution de l'argent utilisé pour l'achat du terrain. Goyle décida d'utiliser cette somme rendue mais aussi ses propres gallions pour acheter plusieurs édifices nécessaires à la communauté d'après lui. Ainsi, il fit réaliser par les Moldus les plans d'un énorme chalet en bois pour accueillir la future première école primaire sorcière mais aussi la maternelle pour les petits sorciers et un réfectoire. Gregory avait aussi ordonné la réalisation de plusieurs locaux communaux dont un édifice pour y accueillir les séances du conseil, une salle des fêtes, un centre de loisirs, une crèche et même une clinique dédiée aux soins de leur communauté. Theodore abasourdi avait affirmé ouvrir un petit cabinet seulement mais Greg insista pour construire une petite clinique. Certes, elle ne remplacerait jamais Sainte-Mangouste, néanmoins, ils n'auraient pas besoin de transplaner là-bas pour le moindre bobo si Theo pouvait leur offrir d'avantage de services. Ainsi, les sorciers se rendraient à Sainte-Mangouste uniquement en cas d'urgence ou de gros problèmes. De plus, cela lui permettrait de conserver sa mère malade près de lui au lieu de la laisser à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les Serpentards mais aussi Ron impressionnés louèrent la générosité de Gregory puis ils affirmèrent lui dédier une statue ou au moins une plaque commémorative en guise de reconnaissance. Greg protesta, néanmoins, la pensée de ses amis lui fit plaisir. De toute façon, l'argent ne lui faisait pas défaut car sa clientèle de luxe ne cessait de se presser à la porte de sa boutique italienne et il vivait très simplement. Aussi, Greg était heureux de dépenser son argent de cette manière afin d'aider les autres dont sa mère affaiblie par les épreuves subies et pas du tout heureuse de son installation à Sainte-Mangouste. Certes, Mrs Goyle avait malheureusement besoin de soins particuliers tous les jours, néanmoins, la clinique lui permettrait d'être prise en charge au sein de la communauté et de retourner ensuite chez son fils une fois la maison de Gregory prête. En effet, Goyle avait déjà sélectionné une belle demeure plus grande que ses chalets commandés pour la location et espérait qu'elle se plairait dans leur nouvelle demeure.

Ensuite, Théodore affirma devoir trouver du personnel puis Milly lui rappela que trois de leurs amies étaient guérisseuses avant la naissance de leurs enfants. Enfin, deux autres étaient également médicomages et ne s'étaient pas mariées de peur de devoir cesser de travailler puisque personne n'aurait pu garder leurs enfants. Toutefois, la présence d'une crèche sur le modèle moldu changerait probablement la donne pour beaucoup de célibataires Serpentardes. Théodore acquiesça en estimant que la présence de trois médicomages et trois guérisseuses serait un bon début puis il trouverait probablement d'autres personnes parmi les sorciers issus des autres Maisons puisque les salaires seraient payés par la caisse de la communauté. Il bénit également la modicité des prix de ces chalets sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu se lancer dans une telle aventure pour loger tout leur petit monde.

Ron acquiesça tout en ayant conscience que Pansy et lui étaient les seuls à faire un crédit, néanmoins, il préférait agir ainsi au lieu de tout faire payer à sa compagne. En effet, Ronald avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas intéressée à l'argent, il n'entendait pas se sentir de nouveau inferieur à quelqu'un comme durant sa vie commune avec Hermione. De toute façon, les traites demandées pour l'achat de ces chalets vendus à quelques centaines de gallions seulement seraient très vite payées grâce aux loyers obtenus chaque mois

Ensuite, il participa à la discussion sur les travaux à effectuer comme l'implantation d'une cheminée ou d'un poêle dans chaque logement, local communal, bureau et magasin. Pansy leur proposa alors de contacter l'un de ses cousins qui détenait une entreprise de poêles magiques mongols. La jeune femme rappela à ses amis le coût de la vie extrêmement bas en Mongolie par rapport à eux, ce qui leur permettrait d'économiser beaucoup d'argent. Les Serpentards acquiescèrent et lui demandèrent de le contacter. Ensuite, ils discutèrent du financement de certains projets dont le restaurant de John et Mary. Ces derniers avaient longuement discuté avec Kenji qui les rassura en affirmant proposer exclusivement de la cuisine asiatique.

Les trois Serpentards trouvèrent donc de nombreux arrangements afin de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. De plus, le couple entendait servir une clientèle raffinée pendant que Kenji tenterait d'abord d'attirer les sorciers britanniques en leur proposant des buffets à volonté puisqu'ils ne connaissaient rien à la cuisine asiatique. Si et seulement si cette première affaire marchait bien, le frère de Pansy oserait alors tenter de se lancer dans l'ouverture d'un second restaurant bien plus raffiné que le premier.

Une fois établis leurs plans, les anciens bannis, Ron, Odval et Naraantsuya se séparèrent afin d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain matin, le cousin de Pansy écouta la requête de la jeune femme puis affirma lui envoyer leur commande le plus vite possible. En attendant de pouvoir livrer toute la marchandise demandée, il chargea ses elfes de maisons de porter au couple deux poêles puisque les deux premiers chalets de Ron et Pansy ses elfes seraient enfin livrés dans l'après-midi. Effectivement, les ouvriers contrôlèrent une dernière fois les kits commandés depuis l'usine implantée à cent kilomètres de là puis se rendirent chez le couple.

Une fois parvenus à destination, ils déchargèrent le premier kit ainsi que le garage puis Ron indiqua aux Moldus la direction à suivre pour livrer le second chalet. Les hommes curieux s'exécutèrent avant de s'interroger sur le bois entrevu au loin mais le Gryffondor affirma l'installer par là et leur donner un bon pourboire après le déchargement du kit. Ensuite, il utilisa un léger sortilège d'_Amnésie_ avant d'observer les Moldus partir.

Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy arriva avec ses elfes mais aussi sa mère, Odval, Kenji, les enfants, les Weasley seniors, Greg, Harper, Flint, Adrian, les jumelles et Milly. Ron surpris demanda aux deux elfes de maison s'ils ne voulaient pas d'abord monter le leur, néanmoins, les deux domestiques affirmèrent pouvoir attendre demain car ils disposaient toujours de leur appartement à la Ger. Ron ravi affirma alors monter le chalet tout de suite puis les elfes et les sorciers voulurent l'aider.

Ces derniers lurent toutes les notices pour le montage puis Ron enseigna quelques sorts de construction à l'assistance. Ensuite, ils firent léviter tout le kit à l'emplacement choisi par le couple pour leur bureau. Une fois sur place, Ron voulut d'abord monter l'ossature en bois et fut ravi d'y parvenir en quelques minutes grâce à la magie. Les sorciers l'applaudirent avant d'utiliser les sorts enseignés précédemment pour l'aider à assembler les murs, les fenêtres, les volets, les cloisons, les portes, le parquet ainsi que l'escalier. Naraantsuya les prit régulièrement en photographie et s'amusa aussi à faire poser les enfants dont Kaiden également présent.

Entre-temps, les elfes installèrent également le kit de plomberie et celui de l'électricité puisque Gregory avait trouvé le moyen de la faire parvenir jusqu'ici grâce à des poteaux électriques. En effet, le sorcier avait fait rajouter un branchement sur son terrain par les moldus ainsi que tout le nécessaire afin pouvoir alimenter leur communauté. Ensuite, il avait souscrit un contrat au nom de la collectivité et permettrait ainsi aux rares sorciers désireux de se connecter à l'électricité. En échange, les locataires ou les propriétaires paieraient bien évidemment leur facture d'électricité au Conseil qui se chargerait de les reverser au fournisseur grâce à une énième manipulation. Ensuite, les sorciers installèrent aussi le poêle mongol au milieu de l'immense salle de séjour.

Au bout d'une heure, le Gryffondor heureux observa le chalet fièrement dressé au milieu des bois. Naraantsuya souriante effectua alors d'autres clichés de toute l'assistance puis elle estima qu'ils venaient de poser la première pierre de cette petite commune officiellement baptisée _Green-Silver Wood (Bois Vert-Argent)_ par les anciens bannis. Ron posa ensuite sur la façade l'enseigne de la _PR&RW Ltd_ avant de poser en compagnie de Pansy devant le chalet sous les flashes de Naraantsuya, Kenji et Théodore. Les enfants de la jeune femme finirent par poser avec eux puis Ron ne put s'empêcher de saisir Kaiden afin d'effectuer aussi un cliché avec Pansy et lui. Les autres sorciers ne dirent rien mais s'inquiétèrent un peu face à la tendance du couple à s'occuper de Kaiden comme de leur bébé malheureusement décédé. Ils finirent cependant par chasser leurs pensées et parlèrent d'autre chose.

Rassurés par le montage rapide du chalet, les sorciers estimèrent pouvoir monter rapidement tous les kits une fois livrés. Ensuite, les Serpentards saluèrent le couple afin de les laisser arranger leur bureau comme ils l'entendaient. Les tourtereaux transplanèrent aussitôt à la Ger où toutes les affaires de Ron avaient été entreposées après la restitution des clés de son appartement à Londres. Les sorciers avaient décidé d'utiliser certains meubles pour leur bureau et s'étaient organisés pour acheter le reste dont de l'électroménager moldu ainsi que des sanitaires. Aussi, les amoureux les saisirent puis revinrent peu après avec leurs biens.

Molly reconnut aussitôt les beaux bureaux flambants neufs achetés pour Hugo et Rose puis transformés momentanément en lit lors de l'arrivée de Pansy en compagnie de ses enfants en avril. Elle observa également les chaises de bureau, les étagères ainsi que les bibliothèques encore vides puisque les jeunes gens n'étaient jamais venus chez leur père. Ron avait aussi décidé d'emmener son beau canapé blanc confortable mais n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer du reste. Aussi, Pansy et lui s'étaient rendus dans les magasins afin d'acheter plusieurs choses afin de compléter l'ensemble.

Ensuite, Molly observa Haje et Hie disposer les meubles selon les directives de Ronald avant de recevoir un généreux pourboire de la part du sorcier malgré leurs protestations. Les enfants curieux contemplèrent les elfes installer le canapé blanc et l'une des bibliothèques au rez-de-chaussée. Ron installa également le mini bar, la table basse, le beau coffre en bois achetés avec sa compagne puis Haje s'occupa du poêle magique. Entre-temps, Pansy déroula un beau tapis en cachemire devant le poêle pour donner une touche plus personnelle à l'endroit avant de monter les tringles pour les rideaux en compagnie d'Hie. Ron accrocha également les toiles achetées quelques jours plus tôt à Ethan mais aussi à un artiste moldu qui exposait ses toiles au centre commercial moldu en ce moment. Pansy l'aida aussi à placer des petites sculptures en bois réalisées par le sorcier puis lui offrit également une plante pour égayer l'endroit.

Enfin, le couple fit installer par ses elfes les sanitaires dans la pièce prévue à cet effet avant de s'occuper de la petite cuisine où Haje monta rapidement le nécessaire acheté par le couple dont une petite cuisine équipée de premier prix achetée dans une fameuse enseigne moldue suédoise. Ron était d'ailleurs resté impressionné par ce magasin de meubles et comptait bien y retourner. En attendant, il observa Pansy tester le four micro-onde, la cuisinière électrique, le four ainsi que le mitigeur. Molly observa aussi les éléments muraux et ceux du bas avant de les trouver jolis. Arthur ravi sortit alors son cadeau avant de le tendre à son fils intrigué par l'immense boîte tendue par son père qui l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Ron agréablement surpris s'exécuta et le remercia pour la superbe cafetière, le moussoir, la théière mais aussi un service à café, un second pour le thé, différentes sortes de dosettes, des confections de café en grain ainsi que plusieurs boîtes de thé. Tous ces articles avaient été achetés au _Starbuck_ du relais Calais/Coquelles par Arthur Weasley pour inaugurer le bureau de son fils vraiment touché par cette attention.

Ensuite, les sorciers montèrent à l'étage où Ron fit disposer les deux bureaux au cas où Pansy viendrait travailler ici de temps en temps, quelques sièges et son fauteuil achetés par le couple, la seconde bibliothèque, une plante… Pansy lui offrit également un cadre avec la reproduction du _Chemin de Traverse_ puis un bel établi ainsi que des étagères pour son atelier installé dans la pièce du fond obtenue après le montage d'une cloison supplémentaire par les deux elfes de maison. Les enfants curieux admirèrent l'étage spacieux et clair puis Kushi donna l'un de ses dessins à Ron touché par son geste.

Le Gryffondor lui promit de l'encadrer et s'exécuta aussitôt avant de saisir un cadre afin de l'accrocher au mur pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant. Ensuite, Ron inséra une photo de Pansy et lui dans un autre cadre puis en fit de même pour un cliché des quatre petits garçons, un autre de ses propres enfants et enfin celui de Kaiden pris à Wissant. Il posa enfin ces cadres sur son bureau afin de garder toujours toute sa jolie famille recomposée devant ses yeux.

Ensuite, le Gryffondor souriant éprouva un immense sentiment de satisfaction face à son bureau et affirma pouvoir enfin travailler sérieusement. Pansy acquiesça avant de suivre Arthur à la cuisine pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement des machines à café de _Starbuck_ et l'aider à servir des boissons à tout le monde pendant que Molly distribuait des parts de sa tarte spécialement confectionnée pour l'occasion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de la première commande reçue par les tourtereaux ou de la réaction de Krum ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous l'organisation des Expulsés ?<strong>_


	35. Chapter 34 les joies de la piscine

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end. _**

**_Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, d'autres kits en série furent progressivement livrés à leurs propriétaires qui les montèrent en compagnie d'Haje et Hie mais aussi cent elfes de maison des autres Panshriij qui vinrent également. En effet, la famille d'Odval avait fini par accepter la proposition de leur parente qui acheta d'autres logements afin de pouvoir les loger tous sans soucis en cas de fuite en Grande-Bretagne durant la guerre. Pansy avait également mis à disposition de Gyrin sa propre maison à l<em>'Impasse du Tisseur<em> pour lui permettre d'y loger sa famille dans le monde moldu en cas de besoin. Les Mongols remercièrent les deux femmes avant de laisser tous leurs elfes à leur disposition ainsi que celles des autres sorciers durant toute la durée des travaux puisqu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas rester.

En effet, les Panshriij devaient s'occuper de leurs troupeaux ainsi que propres activités. Les sorciers britanniques furent donc ravis de recevoir l'aide des leurs elfes qui manifestèrent leur dextérité en construisant également des trottoirs, des rues ainsi que des chaussées après l'achat du matériel nécessaire par les humains. Ron abasourdi loua la capacité de ces cent deux elfes de maison qui organisèrent les rues de façon homogène tout en aménageant l'espace de leur mieux avant de l'embellir. Il observa le petit village en train de se construire peu à peu tout en rassurant sa compagne apeurée par le retour des jumeaux à l'école de sorcellerie mongole pour leurs examens.

La sorcière aurait préféré les faire transplaner tous les jours, néanmoins, le décalage horaire l'y fit renoncer pour ne pas perturber ses fils durant leurs examens. La jeune femme inquiète avait beau connaitre toutes les conditions de sécurité dont disposait l'école de sorcellerie, elle ne se sentait cependant pas rassurée par la pensée de ses enfants en Mongolie, malgré les propos rassurants de Toorj sur la situation calme pour le moment. En revanche, l'auror en profita du séjour de ses fils à l'école durant leurs examens pour les rejoindre à l'institut le soir afin de passer du temps ensemble.

Le Mongol était conscient de leur désir de rattraper le temps perdu même s'ils ne le lui avouaient pas clairement et se montraient parfois brusques en raison de leurs craintes d'un nouveau revirement de sa part. Toorj ne leur en tenait cependant pas rigueur après les souffrances vécues par ses enfants chassés de leur maison puis délaissés pendant quatre ans. L'auror honteux ne savait comment réparer ses erreurs lamentables et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre la raison de sa folie précédente malgré sa psychothérapie commencée depuis peu.

Lors de ses visites à la Ger de son ex, il notait l'harmonie de la nouvelle petite famille recomposée avant de déplorer la perte de Pansy à cause de sa bêtise. A présent, le Mongol en voulait fortement à sa propre mère pour l'avoir incité à quitter son épouse afin de ne pas souiller la mémoire de son père mort en héros. En effet, Toorj s'était laissé endoctriner par les propos racistes de sa génitrice au point de renier sa femme mais aussi ses enfants avant de tenter de leur retirer son ADN sans se soucier de les blesser, ni de la peine de Pansy déjà souvent accablée par les remarques insidieuses de certains sur ses origines mongoles très incertaines.

Ensuite, la révélation sur le grand-père de Pansy le jour de l'audience en avril fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Toorj qui comprit enfin d'avoir non seulement brisé sa famille mais aussi ruiné sa propre vie à cause de sa bêtise. Le Mongol crut cependant détenir un espoir de réparer son erreur au moment où un membre du Ministère lui annonça le maintien de son premier mariage et il voulut aussitôt reprendre sa femme ainsi que ses enfants. Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy avait justement fini par cesser de l'aimer après toutes ses folies avant de se tourner vers ce Weasley. Ce type était largement supérieur à lui bien trop bête pour réaliser sa chance de posséder une épouse aussi aimante, fidèle et dévouée qui l'avait toujours assisté durant ses séjours à l'hôpital après ses différentes blessures au cours de son service.

Conscient de ses erreurs, le Mongol ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, néanmoins, il souffrait les peines de l'enfer en observant maintenant Pansy si heureuse avec son rouquin. Toorj ne voulait donc pas perdre également ses enfants et faisait de son mieux pour renouer le dialogue avec eux mais aussi regagner leur confiance. L'auror avait également compris que ses trois premiers fils étaient ceux qui lui redonneraient plus facilement une chance contrairement à Kushi qui manifestait une préférence éclatante envers Ron. Toorj soupira puis s'efforça de chasser ses pensées avant de se consacrer aux jumeaux sincèrement désireux de passer du temps ensemble…

Pendant ce temps, Ron fit de son mieux pour distraire Pansy et l'emmena souvent à l'_Impasse du Tisseur_ où ils voyaient les matches de la coupe du monde moldue. Le rouquin curieux découvrit d'avantage de choses sur le foot en compagnie de Kushi, Severus, Adrian, Théodore, Mathis, Kenji mais aussi Dudley et ses ouvriers car Naraantsuya les invitaient à cesser momentanément le travail afin de regarder les parties de foot de l'équipe d'Angleterre si elles avaient lieu durant la journée. Le Gryffondor en profita pour faire venir également Harry reconnaissant qui se rapprocha un peu de Dudley manifestement plus détendu en présence de ses ouvriers et des Rogue-Panshriij. Les deux cousins ne se parlaient pas beaucoup en général mais Dudley se montra un peu plus volubile en raison du succès de l'équipe anglaise ainsi que des bières et des chips servies par Kenji.

Dursley s'amusait également à la vue du petit Kushi follement excité qui lui rappelait son fils au même âge quand il brandissait l'écharpe de l'Angleterre ou arborait fièrement son maillot de l'équipe anglaise acheté par son papa. Le moldu aimait bien aussi Severus ainsi que le petit Kaiden puis suggéra au couple d'emmener le bambin à la piscine ou lui acheter une petite piscine gonflable car les jeux aquatiques stimuleraient la motricité de l'enfant et le convaincrait peut-être de se mettre à marcher lui-même. De plus, les petits garçons seraient également ravis de pouvoir se baigner en toute sécurité puisque Kushi était bien trop petit pour se baigner dans la rivière près de l'Impasse ou du moins, Dudley n'y emmènerait pas un gosse de cet âge car les courants étaient parfois très forts. Ron le remercia aussitôt pour ses conseils et demanda aux garçons s'ils désiraient se baigner au lac près de chez eux un de ces jours. Ses beau-fils acquiescèrent joyeusement puis Ron affirma à Kaiden lui apprendre à nager sans se soucier de l'inquiétude d'Harry à la vue de l'attachement de son beau-frère envers un gosse qui n'était pas le sien, ni ne remplacerait jamais le petit Ronan.

Harry chassa cependant ses pensées pour discuter avec Dudley :

« _ Je suis content de te voir.

- Ouais moi aussi. Répondit son cousin tout en rivant ses yeux sur l'écran car l'attaquant anglais semblait sur le point de marquer.

- Goal ! Hurla Kushi en compagnie des autres spectateurs.

- Yes ! Répondit Dudley tout en sautant du canapé en compagnie des autres.

- Dudley ? Reprit Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ? Répondit son cousin bien plus disponible après le but.

- Tu saurais me dire ce que sont devenues les affaires de nos grands-parents mais aussi celles de ma mère après la vente de la maison de famille ? Tenta Harry.

- Hum… Je crois que nos mère ont vendu la maison quelques mois après l'accident mortel de leurs parents. Ensuite, elles se sont partagées les maigres possessions de nos grands-parents.

- Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose alors. Constata Harry.

- Non Harry: nos grands-parents étaient des ouvriers comme le grand-père de Pansy et Kenji. Donc c'était déjà beaucoup pour eux de posséder leur petite maison.

- C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas restée entre les mains de ta mère car j'aurais aimé entrer à l'intérieur afin de voir la chambre de ma mère ou tenter de me l'imaginer petite. Déplora Harry.

- Tu sais Maman et Papa ne pouvaient pas racheter la part de ta mère même si cette dernière l'aurait probablement laissé à sa sœur. Malheureusement, nos pères ne s'entendaient pas du tout et le mien refusait donc la charité. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Harry mais ton géniteur n'était pas très diplomate.

- Euh... Bredouilla Harry.

- T'inquiètes : je sais que mon père a beaucoup de défauts et il avait probablement ses torts lui aussi mais tu dois comprendre que la nature de ton père l'épouvantait. Enfin, James Potter se moquait de ses tendances à vénérer la normalité donc ils ne sont jamais parvenus à s'entendre. Aussi, mon père a refusé d'accepter un compromis quelconque puis la maison a été vendue pour mettre fin aux discussions. Expliqua Dudley.

- C'est dommage.

- Je demanderai à Maman de faire une copie des vieux albums de famille si tu veux car j'ai déjà vu l'intérieur de la maison sur des photographies où elles étaient petites. Je crois que Mr. Rogue était également présent sur certaines car ta mère détenait aussi ses propres albums. Je vérifierai quand je retournerai chez moi ce week-end. Proposa Dudley.

- Merci beaucoup Dudley.

- De rien Harry… Oh … Attends Goal ! Hurla Dudley euphorique._ »

Harry heureux se mit à crier avec les autres même s'il n'aimait pas le foot et ne voyait pas l'heure de recevoir les photographies de sa mère. Effectivement, Dudley se présenta chez Naraantsuya le lundi matin avec un carton puis lui demanda de le transmettre à Harry. Par contre, il donna à la sorcière les photographies où Severus Rogue posait seul mais aussi en compagnie de Lily sur certaines. La Mongole n'éprouvait cependant aucune jalousie à la vue de ces clichés et remercia vivement le Moldu pour sa gentillesse. Ensuite, Harry euphorique vint au moment de la pause-déjeuner de son cousin puis le remercia également pour tout. Dudley gêné face à un tel transport de la part de son cousin, se défendit en affirmant avoir simplement récupéré des vieux albums. Par contre, il demanda à son cousin de faire réaliser une copie de tous ces clichés afin de les donner à sa mère Pétunia qui s'était séparée à grand-peine de ces choses. Harry fébrile le lui promit avant de serrer précieusement son carton contre lui…

* * *

><p>Durant l'après-midi, Pansy emmena ses deux enfants, Kaiden et Odval au lac avant de se baigner avec eux. Toutefois, elle voulut ensuite rentrer au bout d'une heure malgré les protestations des petits garçons. La jeune femme expliqua patiemment devoir rentrer travailler et ne pas pouvoir les laisser seuls sans surveillance. Severus suggéra de demander à Odval de rester avec eux mais sa mère inquiète refusa car sa grand-mère était très âgée et n'avait pas forcément les réflexes assez vifs pour intervenir rapidement en cas de problèmes. Enfin, Naraantsuya était occupée tout comme Kenji et les elfes travaillaient avec les autres au futur village donc les enfants devaient rentrer avec elle.<p>

Après bien des protestations, les garçons cédèrent puis Pansy s'occupa des plus petits pendant que Severus passait le premier à la salle de bains. Une fois les cadets propres et secs, elle laissa les trois enfants aux bons soins d'Odval et put partir travailler dans son laboratoire. Le soir, les enfants parlèrent de leur moment de détente à l'étang mais déplorèrent leur retour rapide à la maison car grand-mère Odval ne pouvait pas les surveiller à l'étang d'après Maman. Pansy intervint aussitôt pour expliquer le motif de son refus puis sa grand-mère confirma ne pas se sentir tranquille non plus à l'idée de les surveiller à l'étang car elle n'était pas capable de nager longtemps en cas de besoin. Enfin, la vieille femme craignait de paniquer et ne pas songer à utiliser sa baguette si l'un des enfants venait à être emporté par le courant. De plus, Kaiden et Kushi étaient bien trop petits pour rester seuls dans l'eau pendant que Severus nageait plus loin.

Ron songeur acquiesça puis se souvint des propos de Dudley et proposa à sa compagne d'acheter une petite piscine gonflable. Ainsi, les gamins pourraient se baigner dans un endroit fermé et Odval veillerait sur eux sans soucis. La grand-mère approuva son idée puis les enfants ravis attendirent avec patience le lendemain pour se rendre au centre commercial. Ensuite, Ron profita de sa pause afin de les accompagner puis observa avec Pansy toutes les offres disponibles. Le sorcier ne tenait pas à construire une piscine mais simplement permettre aux enfants de se baigner tout en étant certain de leur sécurité.

A la fin, le sorcier fit monter Severus et Kushi dans les piscines afin de voir où les enfants arrivaient car ils étaient plus petits que les siens au même âge. Après quelques essais, Ron sélectionna une belle piscine tubulaire rectangulaire où Severus courrait dedans sans soucis et nagerait tranquillement sous la surveillance d'Odval. De plus le sorcier estima pouvoir s'asseoir lui-même à l'intérieur de cette piscine afin de s'amuser avec les garçons. Par contre, il voulut acheter également une piscinette tubulaire bien moins profonde pour Kushi ainsi que Kaiden qui ne pouvaient pas se baigner dans la première piscine en l'absence d'un adulte. Le sorcier observa les prix et les estima très raisonnables avant d'aider Pansy à sélectionner des brassards pour les deux petits. Ensuite, il s'esclaffa à la vue des couches de bains pour bébés et affirma devoir vraiment se mettre à la page car ces choses n'existaient pas à l'époque où ses gosses étaient encore en mesure d'entrer dans ces trucs.

Après leurs achats, le sorcier monta très rapidement les deux piscines grâce à la magie avant de les remplir d'eau grâce au sortilège _Aguamenti_. Consciente de l'excitation des enfants à l'idée de tester la piscine une fois montée, Pansy avait fait manger les petits garçons à onze heures et ils avaient donc déjà digéré. Ils purent donc tester la première tout de suite en compagnie de Ron ravi. Le Gryffondor hilare chahuta avec Kushi et Severus qui se jetèrent sur lui à deux pendant que Pansy faisait entrer progressivement Kaiden dans l'eau. Le bambin ravi s'agita longuement tout en hurlant _seeaaa_ à tue-tête... Au bout d'un moment, Ronald dut quitter la piscine pour son plus grand regret puis les deux plus jeunes enfants furent installés dans la piscinette sous la surveillance de la grand-mère de Pansy.

Le rouquin n'avait cependant pas oublié Odval agréablement surprise par le fauteuil en osier doté d'un coussin mais aussi une petite table de jardin achetés à son intention La Mongole put donc s'installer confortablement et surveiller les jeux des enfants tout en étant protégée du soleil grâce au chapiteau standard positionné au-dessus de sa chaise ainsi que des deux piscines pour préserver également les baigneurs. Le soir, Ronald profita de nouveau de la piscine avec les enfants puis songea à un détail et se promit d'acheter un barbecue puis une table de jardin et une jolie tonnelle. Ensuite, il attendit la nuit pour entraîner Pansy à l'étang avant de lancer un sort pour faire apparaitre des bulles comme s'ils étaient dans un jacuzzi puis le sorcier affirma malicieusement rattraper le temps perdu au spa moldu…

Quelques jours plus tard, Rose et Hugo finirent leurs examens puis ils décidèrent de rendre visite au couple un après-midi en emmenant Scorpius avec eux. Les jeunes gens observèrent d'abord avec surprise l'immensité du terrain, Ron et les enfants dont Lily, Louis, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Albus ou encore James dans l'une des deux piscines, la jolie tonnelle en bois, le mobilier de jardin, le barbecue puis la yourte. Ron souriant les salua puis sortit de l'eau afin de les saluer. Une fois à l'intérieur de la Ger, les trois jeunes gens restèrent sans voix face au confort totalement inattendu ainsi que la propreté des lieux malgré la présence d'un chien ainsi que d'une belette. Ron euphorique accueillit ses enfants à bras ouverts puis Pansy insista pour leur faire partager le goûter des enfants. Les jeunes gens firent ainsi plus ample connaissance avec Severus extrêmement mature pour son âge Kushi manifestement très malicieux, le petit Kaiden avant de discuter avec la petite Lauren et Mathis également présents. Au cours de la conversation, Ron évoqua la construction de la future demeure :

« _ Pansy et moi allons construire notre maison d'ici peu et vous y serez toujours les bienvenus. Annonça-t-il à ses enfants.

- Deux chambres seront également à votre disposition car c'est aussi votre maison. Intervint gentiment Pansy.

- Je… C'est vraiment très gentil à vous, merci. Sut simplement déclarer Hugo abasourdi mais aussi gêné en raison des idioties de sa mère par le passé.

- Les enfants, notre mariage ne signifie pas que vous n'existez plus à mes yeux : donc vous détenez votre place ici parmi nous. Intervint Ron.

- Enfin, je ne mords pas, ni ne ressemble à une marâtre digne des contes de fées. _ Plaisanta Pansy._ Vous êtes vraiment les bienvenus. Reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Merci beaucoup. Déclara Rose gênée.

- Euh, je peux venir vous voir souvent moi aussi ? Demanda Scorpius.

- La porte est toujours ouverte Scorpius. Répondit Pansy.

- Patrick voudrait aussi vous revoir ainsi que les enfants et ceux des autres Serpentards. Il va finalement redoubler vous savez ? Insista Scorpius.

- Daphné m'en a parlé et je comprends ses difficultés car il n'a pas eu le temps de faire son deuil. Aussi, c'était difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur ses Aspics dans de telles conditions. Soupira Pansy.

- Comment vous avez fait lorsque vous avez perdu votre père ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

- Il désirait absolument me voir passer mes Aspics quelles que soient les circonstances. C'était sa dernière volonté à mes yeux et j'entendais donc la respecter même si je désirais seulement me renfermer sur moi-même.

- Vous aimiez beaucoup votre père. Constata Hugo.

- Et je l'aime toujours. Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Patrick ne veut plus entendre parler du sien après toutes les révélations sur sa cruauté envers vous, Kenji, votre mère mais aussi le petit Ronan après avoir appris que le vieux fou a empêché votre mère de vous avertir de son existence. A présent, Patrick le déteste même si sa mort le fait également souffrir. Révéla Scorpius inquiet pour son cousin.

- Dites-lui de venir me voir car nous devons en parler lui et moi. Déclara Pansy peinée pour le jeune homme.

- Il lui faudrait un but pour se changer les idées comme ce fut le cas pour vous lorsque vous avez voulu passer vos Aspics afin d'honorer la mémoire de votre père. Suggéra Hugo pensif.

- C'est une très bonne idée Hugo ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Vous m'avez devancé Hugo. _ Confirma Pansy souriante. _ En tout cas, notre communauté a un projet pour les enfants cet été et tout le monde serait heureux de bénéficier de votre aide si vous acceptez de participer. Continua-t-elle.

- Quel genre de projet ? Demanda aussitôt Scorpius.

- Nous allons dispenser des cours de soutien durant tout l'été afin d'aider les enfants à préparer leur rentrée à Poudlard. Les leçons seront destinées aux élèves de tous les niveaux et même à ceux qui entreront en première année en septembre. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée, j'aimerai y participer si vous m'en donnez la possibilité. S'enthousiasma Scorpius.

- Justement, nous voulons trouver des jeunes gens capables d'encadrer les enfants pour les aider à réviser après les leçons dispensées par des personnes compétentes. Ces jeunes sorciers devraient aussi participer à plusieurs activités récréatives avec eux. Donc l'un d'entre vous serait-il intéressé par l'idée d'encadrer ces enfants ?

- J'en serai honoré et Patrick serait certainement ravi lui aussi car c'est toujours notre préfet ! S'enthousiasma Scorpius heureux à l'idée de fréquenter des petits Serpentards en puissance.

- Vous recevrez une compensation financière en échange. L'informa Pansy.

- Je le ferais gratuitement afin de pouvoir rencontrer tous ces enfants mais aussi les parents ! Affirma Scorpius heureux.

- Et vous : Rose, Hugo cela vous intéresserait-il ? Demanda Ron.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si nous serons souvent disponibles car Roger voudrait nous emmener en Australie pour les vacances. Révéla Hugo gêné.

- Je transplanerai afin de venir vous aider quand cela me sera possible. Dit précipitamment Rose tout en contemplant Scorpius.

- Bien, les cours commenceront bientôt quand nous aurons fini de préparer la structure nécessaire afin d'accueillir tous les enfants. Je vous recontacterais donc à ce moment-là. Expliqua Pansy.

- Nous nous reverrons certainement avant car j'accompagnerai mon père et Grand-père lors de leur prochain contrôle. D'ailleurs, ils se sentent beaucoup mieux depuis la création de votre nouvelle potion. Affirma Scorpius.

- Je fais de mon mieux pour les guérir mais ça risque de prendre du temps. L'avertit Pansy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas: ils ont conscience qu'un soin approprié ne peut pas se créer en deux ou trois mois seulement. _ La rassura Scorpius._ Par contre, je serais ravi de me soumettre à votre test pour tenter de devenir votre apprenti. Continua-t-il.

- Certes, revenez me voir quand vous aurez vos résultats et nous en parlerons. Déclara Pansy._ »

La conversation se poursuivit un petit moment puis Pansy entraîna Scorpius euphorique dans son laboratoire pendant qu'Odval surveillait les jeux des enfants qui retournèrent à la piscine. Ensuite, Ron resta seul avec ses deux enfants gênés et rongés par le remord mais aussi les doutes à la vue de la gentillesse de leur père ainsi que ses yeux brillants à leur vue. Hugo se demanda comment résoudre la situation car il se sentait maintenant incapable de maintenir le secret de sa mère encore longtemps. Rose était également à bout après avoir réalisé toutes les années perdues à cause de ses convictions ridicules que son père ne voulait pas d'elle et l'abandonnerait si Maman lui révélait la vérité sur le sortilège d'Amnésie qui le sépara de son Asiatique chérie.

Durant des années, les enfants craignirent de perdre leur père avant de le prendre en grippe afin de ne pas s'attacher à lui. Ils finirent même par redouter les réactions de Ron gentil mais très impulsif ainsi que facilement irritable. Aussi, les deux gamins restèrent près du sorcier tout en l'évitant le plus possible de peur de finir par craquer et tout lui révéler pour se débarrasser de l'oppression du mensonge dans laquelle ils vivaient puisque leur mère également terrorisée refusait de dire la vérité à Papa… Au cours des années suivantes, ils ressentirent un profond malaise face aux Weasley ou encore leurs cousins qui tentaient de les intégrer parmi eux. Rose et Hugo se sentirent de plus en plus gênés en leur présence au point de se refugier dans leurs livres pour fuir les mensonges ainsi que la peur. Malheureusement, ils finirent par verser dans l'excès avant de devenir de parfaits petits poseurs prétentieux.

Ensuite, Hugo s'était senti blessé par l'attitude de Ronald qui le poussait à postuler dans l'équipe de Gryffondor malgré son refus. L'adolescent n'aimait pas non plus sa tendance à insister pour tenter de lui apprendre à jouer à ce sport de débile. Il se sentait également incapable de répondre aux attentes de son père manifestement déçu par son refus puis Hugo estimait que Ron avait eu raison de vouloir tenter de le détruire puisqu'il n'était pas un fils assez bien pour lui. Les tourments du jeune garçon l'incitèrent donc à s'éloigner de Ron afin de ne pas s'énerver ou lui révéler la vérité durant une dispuste. Hugo vécut donc son adolescence entre la peur d'être un simple objet de mépris pour son père et la terreur de la découverte du secret de sa mère tout comme Rose qui craignait de voir Ron s'en prendre à eux.

Toutefois, ils étaient maintenant rassurés par l'attitude de Ron qui affirmait les aimer et ne jamais changer le passé car il refusait de les perdre. Apparemment, Pansy semblait être de son avis donc elle ne renoncerait pas non plus à ses quatre fils même pour les beaux yeux de son Ronny. Les jeunes gens avaient compris que leurs convictions sur Ronald étaient totalement erronées. Enfin, leurs propres camarades démontrèrent de meilleures dispositions à leur égard ces dernières semaines depuis leur changement d'attitude.

Toutefois, la petite fratrie craignait encore la réaction de Ron et de tous les Weasley le jour où les actes de leur mère mais aussi leur volonté initiale de se faire adopter par Roger éclateraient au grand-jour. D'ailleurs leur mère ne comprenait pas leur soudain refus de l'aider contrairement à Roger qui approuvait leur choix. L'auror affirmait également ne plus supporter de provoquer Weasley depuis des mois pour suivre le plan d'Hermione désireuse de lui faire provoquer un esclandre pour justifier « l'adoption » des enfants par l'auror à cause de la soi-disant violence de Ron. Le Serdaigle lui demanda donc de laisser enfin Weasley tranquille au lieu de les rendre tous malheureux car lui-même n'était pas le type arrogant qu'il s'efforçait d'être en présence de Ron ou Pansy. A présent, il était temps pour eux de laisser ce pauvre Gryffondor refaire sa vie avec sa nouvelle compagne.

Par contre, Roger avait proposé à Hermione de fuir en Australie avant la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage si elle ne souhait pas donner le jour à trois enfants supplémentaires. Malheureusement, Hermione refusait de demander au Ministère une mutation en Australie ou de perdre son poste durement obtenu au bout de plusieurs années. D'autant plus que les jeunes gens refusaient de s'installer avec eux en Australie car tous deux n'étaient jamais sortis de la Grande-Bretagne et refusaient de partir si loin hormis pour des vacances. Enfin, ils commençaient à se faire des amis et ne voulaient pas devoir tout recommencer.

Les jeunes gens hésitants ne savaient donc plus quoi faire et rêvaient d'en parler avec une personne neutre afin de demander conseil. Malheureusement, ils ne possédaient aucun ami assez fiable pour lui confier un tel secret. Rose avait bien songé à en parler avec Scorpius manifestement mieux disposé à leur égard et probablement impartial puisque ce n'était pas un Gryffondor, ni un Weasley, cependant, elle craignait de perdre définitivement le Serpentard s'il désapprouvait ses actes précédents.

Rose retint un soupir puis Hugo chercha un prétexte pour partir mais Pansy revint peu après et les invita à partager leur repas de ce soir. Les jeunes gens se sentirent contraints d'accepter avant d'observer avec surprise la joie de Ron ou encore l'animation de l'assistance après l'arrivée des parents de leurs cousins, Adrian, Théodore, Kenji ainsi que Gregory. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de songer aux contrastes entre les soupers familiaux avant la séparation des parents et ce repas bien plus joyeux. Hugo surpris contempla Ronald en train de participer activement à la conversation car il n'était jamais mis de coté par Kushi, ni Severus ou encore moins leur mère. Scorpius semblait également ravi de partager leur repas au point de se montrer gentil envers Rose. Hugo voulut enfin tout avouer à Ron, cependant, le jeune homme ne trouva toujours pas le courage de se confier…

Toutefois, il chassa ses pensées à la vue de l'hilarité des Serpentards après que Goyle feignit de voler la piscine des enfants follement excités qui lui coururent après. Greg s'amusa un moment à faire disparaitre et réapparaitre l'objet du délit puis affirma l'utiliser à la place des gamins. En guise de preuve, Gregory plongea aussitôt sans se soucier d'asperger l'assistance hilare. Ensuite, Nott et Adrian échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter sur Ron afin de le balancer à l'eau lui aussi. Le rouquin s'esclaffa mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, aussi, il attrapa le bras d'Adrian qui bascula donc dans la piscine.

Ensuite, Ron demanda à Pansy d'attraper Nott mais ce dernier saisit la jeune femme afin de plonger ensemble sans se soucier de ses protestations amusées. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme demanda aux Serpentards la raison pour laquelle un seul Gryffondor était dans la piscine avec eux. Ensuite, tous les Serpents se précipitèrent d'abord sur Harry qui tenta de se défendre mais finit par céder car c'était la première fois que Kenji s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Une fois dans l'eau, Potter utilisa sa baguette pour élargir la piscine qui devint énorme avant d'y ajouter de l'eau. Il rassura aussitôt les propriétaires en affirmant qu'ils ne contrevenaient pas à la loi puisque la piscine était seulement agrandie et non détournée de son usage.

Ginny acquiesça puis Georges et Bill la jetèrent dans l'eau avant de les rejoindre tout comme Angelina. Fleur s'approcha mais confessa sa frilosité donc les Serpentards la laissèrent tranquille. Pansy amusée sortit afin d'aller chercher son Smartphone et se mit à filmer la scène tout en discutant avec Fleur et Scorpius. Ce dernier surpris finit cependant à l'eau lui aussi tout comme les enfants, Rose et Hugo hilares qui s'amusèrent vraiment pour une fois. Severus alla chercher un ballon gonflable puis une partie endiablée s'en suivit sous le regard de Greg qui adorait se baigner et estima qu'une piscine serait la bienvenue au village…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous du geste de Dudley ou de la réaction des enfants de Ron ?<strong>_


	36. Chapter 35 Tu veux bien m'aider ?

_**Bonjour à tous et bon week-end !**_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction: le projet des Expulsés prend forme tout comme l'organisation des sorciers Mongols qui se préparent toujours contre leurs ennemis. D'ailleurs Toorj a une demande à faire à Pansy. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux transplanèrent en Grande-Bretagne en compagnie de leur père et Kaiden. Pansy heureuse se précipita sur ses deux fils pour les embrasser sans se soucier de leurs protestations sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus des bébés mais des grands garçons. La sorcière acquiesça cependant, elle affirma qu'ils lui manquèrent énormément durant leur séjour en Mongolie.<p>

Ensuite, Pansy salua son ex avant de cajoler le petit Kaiden heureux de se retrouver au calme un moment au lieu de supporter les cris de ses parents ou la mauvaise humeur de sa mère quand Papa la contraignait à rester au palais pour s'occuper de lui. Ron s'approcha également afin de saluer tout le monde puis les invita à entrer sans se soucier du regard nostalgique de l'auror sur Pansy. En effet, le Gryffondor était conscient des sentiments de sa compagne à son égard et de son refus de se rapprocher de Toorj plus que le nécessaire après toutes ses erreurs lamentables dont son absence au moment de la naissance de Kushi manifestement très difficile d'après Théodore.

Malgré sa douceur spontanée, Pansy détenait un petit coté rancunier assez tenace comme ses deux parents et ne pardonnait donc aucunement son ex mari pour toutes ses folies même si elle maintenait de bons rapports avec lui pour le bien-être de leurs enfants. Ron connaissait ce trait de caractère peu exposé mais présent chez sa compagne et comprenait sa rancune en raison de tous les tourments infligés par son ex. Aussi, Pansy n'éprouvait aucune compassion face aux problèmes de l'auror avec la mère de Kaiden. Elle plaignait donc seulement ce pauvre bambin manifestement malheureux d'après les ragots récoltés par Naraantsuya lors de ses visites en Mongolie.

En effet, Tsetseg avait menti sur sa seconde grossesse lors du procès en avril afin de retenir Toorj auprès d'elle mais son compagnon furieux avait fini par découvrir la vérité et voulut aussitôt la quitter, néanmoins, cette tarée le menaça de fuir très loin avec Kaiden, ce qui le contraignit à rester à ses cotés. L'auror se sentait cependant profondément trahi par les mensonges de cette femme devenue sa compagne en 2016 uniquement à cause de la conception de Kaiden. A présent, le Mongol avait prix Tsetseg en grippe mais continuait de vivre auprès d'elle pour ne pas perdre son cadet car le Magenmagot ne lui confierait jamais la garde du bambin après ses gestes lamentables envers ses premiers enfants pendant quatre ans. Il subissait également les regards en coins de la part de son entourage car tout le monde se moquait de lui dans son dos pour s'être aussi lourdement trompé au point de perdre sa seule véritable épouse maintenant partie loin de lui en Grande-Bretagne.

Pire encore, les Panshriij très rancuniers se firent un malin plaisir de décrire la félicité de Pansy avec Ronald à toute la communauté sorcière mongole très friande de ragots qui se moquait donc énormément des soudains malheurs de l'auror. Si la Serpentarde fut souvent décriée auparavant, elle était maintenant compatie et tout le monde approuvait son choix de refaire sa vie avec un Britannique au lieu de s'encombrer d'un crétin comme le Khan Toorj Adiriig. Ce dernier était toujours respecté par ses collègues en tant que chef des Aurors, néanmoins, les civils ne lui épargnaient pas les remarques perfides sur sa vie privée désastreuse…

D'après les ragots, Tsetseg la mère de Kaiden était également à bout de nerf car tout le monde la critiquait pour ses mensonges sur sa grossesse fantôme pour empêcher les époux Adiriig de se retrouver. En revanche, les commères louaient maintenant l'attitude passée de Pansy toujours dévouée à son époux avant leur séparation. Tsetseg grinçait donc des dents face aux regards méfiants des dames de la haute-société sorcière qui refusaient soudainement de l'inclure à leurs événements mondains même si elles l'avaient accueilli chez elles pendant deux ans après l'annonce de son mariage avec le Khan. Ces femmes regrettaient maintenant leur volonté de mettre Pansy à l'écart pendant quatre ans car la Serpentarde restait la seule véritable Katoun Adiriig à leurs yeux même si elle était maintenant séparée de Toorj puisque ses fils redeviendraient probablement les premiers héritiers du Khan.

Aussi, ces dames tentaient de se rapprocher d'elles par quelques missives. Pansy leur répondait poliment afin de ne froisser personne mais prétextait être trop occupée pour venir les voir en Mongolie en ce moment en raison de ses nombreux problèmes domestiques liés à sa nouvelle installation en Angleterre. Le soudain revirement de ces femmes agaçait donc prodigieusement Tsetseg qui se rendait de plus en plus du coté moldu pour éviter les regards désapprobateurs. Ses sorties lui permettaient également d'échapper à un gamin qu'elle jugeait débile et à une « belle-mère » extrêmement perfide. La Mongole était contrainte de la supporter en raison de certains services rendus par cette vieille peau en 2016 mais elle se demandait souvent comment Pansy parvint à ne pas lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ durant toutes ses années de vie commune avec Toorj.

La jeune femme sortait donc de plus en plus dans le monde moldu et laissait sans soucis Kaiden aux elfes de maison puisque de toute façon elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment souciée hormis pour poser avec lui devant les journalistes. Parfois, Toorj furieux la contraignait à rester auprès de leur fils mais elle finissait par sortir quand même après le départ de l'auror. Ce dernier n'avait jamais confié à personne ses problèmes depuis la naissance de Kaiden qui restait toujours au palais en ompagnie des elfes de maison en son absence. Toutefois, il recourrait maintenant de plus en plus à son ex femme manifestement ravie de garder ce gosse. Au contact de la socière mais aussi de Ron, Kaiden semblait également plus serein au point de s'éveiller un peu au lieu de continuer à ressembler à un débile profond. Aussi Toorj le leur laissait volontiers quand lui-même était absent ou voulait passer du temps avec ses premiers fils.

Entre-temps, Ronald chassa ses pensées puis accueillit Toorj sans soucis car ce type ne représentait aucune menace pour lui, ni son couple. Enfin, les enfants devaient pouvoir le fréquenter librement sans ressentir la peur de blesser Beau-Papa Ron. De plus, le sorcier était conscient des difficultés des pères séparés après les avoir vécu lui aussi et il ne tenait donc pas à reproduire le comportement de Roger à l'égard du Mongol, ni l'accabler d'avantage. Ensuite, Ronald observa Kushi et Severus se jeter sur les jumeaux avant de saluer également Kaiden totalement accepté par le reste de sa fratrie à présent. Ce fait satisfaisait particulièrement Ronald et Pansy qui adoraient ce bambin.

Ensuite, les jumeaux surpris notèrent enfin la grande piscine dehors puis Severus évoqua aussitôt les longues heures de jeux avec les enfants Potter, les Weasley, Mathis, Lauren mais aussi ceux des Expulsés qui venaient de temps en temps. Toorj acquiesça car il avait déjà examiné la piscine mais aussi la piscinette où Kushi se baignait quand Odval était la seule adulte chargée de surveiller les enfants. Le Mongol était également conscient de l'utilisation de cette dernière par Kaiden et était content pour le gosse qui semblait bien s'amuser avec le couple. A l'insu de Ron et Pansy, l'auror estimait également que son ex s'attachait de plus en plus au bambin et refuserait de le perdre si Tsetseg finissait par le menacer de demander sa garde exclusive. Or, Toorj était convaincu de gagner le procès si Pansy mais aussi peut-être Ron témoigneraient en sa faveur pour obtenir la garde de Kaiden plus tard si Tsetseg tentait de mettre sa menace à exécution…

Ensuite, Toorj proposa à ses fils une promenade à cheval et laissa Kaiden auprès du couple ravi de le garder auprès d'eux sans se soucier de l'inquiétude de leur entourage face à leur attachement pour ce bébé.

* * *

><p>Le 2 juillet, les Moldus livrèrent enfin le nouveau laboratoire de Pansy et sa nouvelle serre également insérée à l'intérieur par l'architecte moldu chargé de sa réalisation. Une fois monté, Ron admira le bâtiment en bois simple mais chaleureux où sa compagne pourrait travailler quand elle ne resterait pas à son laboratoire personnel toujours présent chez eux. Afin de ne pas détonner au milieu des chalets, cottages, logements mitoyens ainsi que les quelques villas existantes, l'édifice rectangulaire avait été placé à la lisière du terrain tout près des arbres. Au moment du choix de son emplacement, Pansy avait acheté la parcelle au Conseil des Expulsés pour être certaine de ne pas devoir se déplacer un jour si la communauté prenait de l'ampleur. Ensuite l'insistance de son père depuis son cadre l'avait convaincue d'acheter du matériel neuf pour ne pas devoir piocher dans l'équipement de son laboratoire personnel. Une fois l'établissement prêt, Adrian admira les pièces fonctionnelles, les mesures de sécurités prises par Pansy ainsi que l'équipement dernier cri avant d'affirmer ne pas voir l'heure de commencer à travailler.<p>

Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux car les aurors mongols contactèrent la jeune femme le jour même pour lui demander une énorme quantité de potions, onguents et élixirs. Adrian était conscient de ne pas détenir le niveau de son amie mais il put assurer la fabrication d'une partie des nombreuses potions dés le lendemain. Le Serpentard se sentait très heureux de travailler avec la jeune femme toujours professionnelle et pas du tout homophobe contrairement à certains de ses anciens collègues. Saskia arrivée d'Allemagne depuis peu ainsi que Mathis étaient également ravis pour leur père manifestement plus serein grâce à la perspective d'une certaine stabilité financière mais aussi la future installation dans un joli chalet après sa livraison.

En effet, Pansy s'était débrouillée pour préserver l'orgueil de son ami avant de le convaincre d'accepter sa proposition. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait acheté un chalet similaire au modèle choisi en compagnie de Ron. Ensuite, la sorcière stipula un contrat de location-vente avec Adrian heureux de quitter bientôt l'ancien logement très exigu de ses parents à Manchester pour s'installer dans une aussi belle maison. Contrairement à la famille nombreuse du couple, un seul chalet était largement suffisant pour le Serpentard en compagnie de ses deux enfants radieux qui n'auraient jamais imaginé s'installer un jour dans une aussi belle demeure. En effet, Adrian ne pouvait pas affronter un crédit en raison de ses anciennes difficultés financières et refusa donc l'offre de Nott prêt à lui acheter une maison. Par contre, il avait mis de coté sa fierté avec Pansy car la jeune femme savait ménager son orgueil et ne lui faisait pas la charité. Au moment de la signature du contrat de vente-location, Adrian l'avait remercié pour tout puis affirmé se relier à l'électricité dés le montage du chalet car ses enfants et lui regardaient toujours les parties du _Bayern _en mémoire de Klaus l'un de ses plus fervents supporters.

Les jours suivants, Ron impressionné observa également les changements spectaculaires grâce à la dextérité des 102 elfes de maisons qui montaient en très peu de temps tous les édifices livrés. Les ex bannis ravis purent donc commencer à s'installer dans leurs logements locatifs. Les commerçants dont Flint, Harper, Goyle, les jumelles Carrow ainsi que Milly reçurent également leurs boutiques avant de les décorer. La communauté finança aussi le projet du restaurant de John et Nancy euphoriques, un pub, une petite auberge, une librairie, un fleuriste ainsi qu'une épicerie sorcière. Grâce à l'argent léguée par son père Severus Rogue, Kenji avait pu commander son propre local et attendait sa livraison avec impatience.

En raison de l'architecture de style asiatique de son futur restaurant en bois, le local serait installé près de la rivière mais cet inconvénient était compensé par la création d'un parc asiatique tout autour et la proximité de l'étendue d'eau. Kenji estimait donc pouvoir ajouter une terrasse où ses clients profiteraient de l'atmosphère romantique le soir. Enfin, une baie vitrée permettrait aux frileux de profiter de la vue. De plus, Kenji convainquit sa sœur et sa grand-mère d'investir dans cette zone plus éloignée afin d'apporter un peu de culture asiatique en ces lieux. Une fois averti de la situation, Ron encouragea aussitôt les Rogue-Panshriij dans leurs projets car il était conscient de la nostalgie de Pansy, certes, heureuse d'être rentrée en Angleterre mais qui se languissait de la steppe mongole, des pagodes chinoises et des lieux où elle se rendait souvent au Japon et en Corée.

En raison de son expérience professionnelle en Asie, Kenji connaissait plusieurs personnes également. Il convainquit donc une de ses amies japonaises de se mettre enfin à son compte en ouvrant un salon de thé typiquement japonais dans le futur village des sorciers en Angleterre où elle n'aurait aucune concurrence. Pansy regretta l'absence d'un onsen mais Ron affirma en souriant que quelqu'un pourrait fort bien se débrouiller pour en créer un grâce à la magie. Par contre, le sorcier fut ravi de voir Pansy s'animer à la vue des cerisiers à fleurs et les érables japonais dans le jardin asiatique mais aussi de toutes les décorations ou encore du petit pont au-dessus d'un petit lac artificiel.

Les enfants furent heureux également de retrouver un peu d'Asie en ce lieu et cette zone plaisait également à Toorj qui finit par y emmener régulièrement ses fils pour ne pas toujours rester sur le terrain du couple. Un jour, ils avaient également rencontré Kenji qui profitait de l'atmosphère zen du coin pour y pratiquer ses exercices de méditations et les arts martiaux. Le sorcier regrettait seulement de devoir fréquenter un dojo moldu à Londres car les sorciers britanniques ne pratiquaient pas ce genre de sports. Toorj acquiesça mais ne dit rien de particulier car il se souvenait encore des coups vicieux infligés par le frère de Pansy pour la venger à son insu en 2014 et ne tenait pas à l'affronter de nouveau en un combat singulier.

Par contre, le Mongol fut satisfait de voir son ex continuer de pratiquer toutes sortes d'arts martiaux et entrainer également leurs enfants. Ron se joignait également à eux même s'il se limitait à pratiquer un peu de qi gong pour le moment. En raison de leur projet bébé, Pansy ralentirait son rythme d'ici quelques mois en cas de grossesse et s'inquiétait de l'absence d'enseignants d'arts martiaux sorciers ici. Toutefois, Toorj intervint aussitôt en promettant de s'occuper de Kushi pendant sa grossesse même si le Mongol lui ferait pratiquer seulement un peu de gymnastique douce pour le moment. En attendant, il se débrouilla pour venir le plus possible au moment des séances d'entrainement de ses enfants afin d'y participer car ses garçons lui demandaient régulièrement de s'entrainer avec eux. Ron curieux assistait donc parfois à de véritables prouesses du Mongol quand il faisait des démonstrations pour ses enfants. Le sorcier admira sincèrement la maitrise totale de Toorj au sujet des arts martiaux. Un jour, le Gryffondor lui conseilla même de devenir un enseignant d'arts martiaux après sa retraite puis l'ex mari de Pansy révéla l'être déjà et entrainer les aurors. Ensuite, le sujet ne fut plus abordé mais Ronald estimait que le Mongol pourrait fort bien ouvrir un dojo au village sorcier plus tard…

Le 8 juillet Pansy finit aussi par recevoir ses deux locaux commerciaux, En effet, Ron l'avait convaincu de différencier ses activités et la jeune femme s'était donc décidée à ouvrir non seulement une officine mais aussi une petite boutique. Ainsi, tous ses cométiques seraient vendus dans l'une et les potions détiendraient la place d'honneur au sein de la jolie officine. D'ailleurs, Ethan était déjà en train de peindre le logo de l'officine où un serpent enroulé autour d'une pomme sur l'enseigne. En revanche, Pansy avait choisi une orchidée comme symbole de sa boutique de cosmétique.

Une fois l'officine terminée, Ron admira l'intérieur en bois mais aussi le comptoir, les instruments ainsi que les différentes aquarelles de plantes médicinales fixées sur le mur. Ensuite, Naraantsuya accrocha une photographie où son mari et elle posaient avec leur enfant dans leur laboratoire personnel à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Son futur gendre observa la complicité évidente des trois Rogue vêtus de robes similaires puis il salua son futur beau-père également présent dans son cadre. En effet, les portraits de Rogue commandés par Pansy auprès d'Ethan avaient été enfin livrés pour la plupart. Le portrait original avait donc été rendu à Poudlard où Rogue ne se rendait cependant pas très souvent car il préférait rester auprès de sa famille.

Grâce aux toiles peintes par Ethan, l'ancien professeur pouvaient maintenant se rendre directement chez Kenji, Naraantsuya à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_, chez Pansy à la Ger, dans le laboratoire personnel de sa fille Pansy, celui présent à _Green-Silver Wood_, et maintenant à l'officine. La jeune femme tenait aussi à en placer un autre dans l'arrière-boutique de sa boutique de cosmétique. Elle avait déjà engagé deux ex bannies qui serviraient la future clientèle déjà composée d'autres anciens Expulsés qui connaissaient la qualité des produits de beauté réalisés par Pansy. Enfin, les Serpentards désiraient également un portrait de Severus Rogue dans la salle du conseil.

En revanche, Naraantsuya ravie gérerait l'officine de Pansy toute seule pour le moment et incita sa fille à rejoindre Adrian en train de s'occuper des nombreuses commandes de l'hôpital mongol. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard fut heureux du retour de Pansy car il préparait sans soucis les potions demandées par la structure hospitalière mais ne pouvait absolument pas affronter les requêtes de plus en plus complexes des aurors mongols. Adrian était un très bon potioniste, néanmoins, le sorcier ne détenait pas le titre de maitre des potions comme son amie et ne pouvait donc se charger de certaines commandes bien trop difficiles pour lui.

Entre-temps, les premiers cours pour les enfants eurent lieu dans une tente installée provisoirement sur le terrain de Pansy en attendant la construction de l'école. Scorpius et Patrick ravis eurent enfin l'opportunité de connaitre d'avantage les adolescents mais aussi les jeunes enfants des Expulsés. Le jeune Parkinson était encore éprouvé par la mort de son père mais Pansy l'aida à se reprendre puis il se jeta à corps perdu dans une espèce de tutorat pour les futurs élèves de Poudlard. Patrick parvenait ainsi à maintenir son esprit occupé tout en apprenant à connaitre ses futurs camarades puisqu'il redoublait son année. Scorpius les aidait aussi de son mieux après les leçons tout en assistant assidument à celles dispensées par Pansy car il y apprenait une foule de choses tout en discutant longuement en compagnie de Saskia après les leçons.

Un matin, Minerva Mac Gonagall se présenta avec Harry avant de retenir ses larmes à la vue du sosie de Severus en train d'écrire au tableau. Comme à son habitude durant ses leçons, la sorcière endossait la panoplie noire offerte par son père et ne fit donc pas attention au trouble de Minerva qui s'était assise dans un coin afin de l'observer. La vieille femme mais aussi Potter surpris notèrent encore une fois sa ressemblance avec son père, néanmoins, la jeune femme se montrait bien plus douce et parvenait à attirer l'attention de tous ses élèves sans devoir recourir à l'intimidation ou la peur comme son géniteur.

Durant le cours, Minerva nota la réelle passion de Pansy pour l'enseignement et finit par prendre une décision. La sorcière attendit donc la fin de la leçon avant de proposer à la jeune femme abasourdie le poste de son père à Poudlard. La Serpentarde prudente ne lui donna aucune réponse pour le moment car elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition. Enfin, Pansy confessa sa peur de créer des problèmes à ses enfants en devenant leur professeur. Si la jeune femme fut retournée à Durmstrang avec eux cette année, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé car tout le monde connaissait son impartialité à l'établissement mais les choses seraient différentes à Poudlard. En effet, les jumeaux étaient très doués en potions tout comme Severus manifestement parti pour devenir un grand maitre un jour s'il continuait ainsi, néanmoins, les garçons risquaient de passer pour les chouchous de leur mère si cette dernière devenait leur enseignante à l'école de magie anglaise. Enfin, Pansy parla également de son laboratoire ainsi que son projet bébé et tenta donc de ne pas blesser la vieille femme en lui imposant un refus formel.

Minerva tenta de la convaincre en affirmant qu'elle pourrait parfaitement tout gérer même sa future grossesse en cours d'année. Rogue présent dans son cadre ne laissa pas la vieille sorcière continuer ainsi :

« _ Pas question : je ne vous laisserai pas exploiter ma fille !

- Severus! Protesta Mac Gonagall surprise.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas entraîner MA fille loin de son laboratoire pour s'enfermer dans Poudlard sans jamais plus faire de recherches à causes des conditions de travail minables offertes par l'école ! Rugit le sorcier.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi Severus ! Rétorqua Minerva fâchée.

- Dois-je vous rappeler chère Minerva qu'Albus m'employait plus de soixante-dix heures par semaine entre les leçons et les commandes effectuées gratuitement pour Pomfresh ou encore celles d'Albus que durant mes années à Poudlard ? Il ne m'a jamais permis de mener mes propres recherches dans le laboratoire, ni à Slughorn. Ce dernier n'est pas très motivé lui non plus à cause des conditions de travail indécentes.

- Mais enfin Severus, vous travailliez pour l'école donc il était normal que vous fournissiez Pom-Pom. Rétorqua Minerva surprise.

- Vous savez Karkaroff m'avait parlé des conditions bien plus avantageuses à Durmstrang lors du tournoi des Trois-Sorciers. Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas eu la menace de Voldemort, ma promesse de protéger Potter ainsi que les menaces de Parkinson sur ma famille, je serais parti là-bas avec ma femme et mes deux enfants. Révéla sèchement Rogue.

- Severus ! Protesta Minerva.

- Je n'ai aucun remords pour mes actes afin d'aider Albus et protéger Potter tout en luttant contre Voldemort, néanmoins, Minerva il est temps pour vous d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde moderne. Pour quelle raison aucun professeur de potions ne se présente à votre porte pour remplacer le vieux Slughorn d'après vous ? Insista Rogue.

- Euh… Dit Minerva.

- Le monde britannique s'est assoupi sur ses lauriers depuis vingt ans et rien ne bouge mais les autres sociétés sorcières évoluent. Par exemple, Durmstrang a ouvert une section féminine en 2004. Au fait vous savez que l'établissement finançait les recherches de ma fille durant sa permanence là-bas ? Elle dispensait seulement dix-huit heures de cours par semaine afin de poursuivre ses recherches dans son laboratoire personnel. L'école de magie mongole donna aussi les mêmes conditions à mon enfant. Rétorqua Rogue d'un ton extrêmement mordant.

- C'est que nous ne sommes pas habitués à ces choses. Enfin, Severus, je ne vous savais pas si attaché à l'argent. Protesta doucement Minerva abasourdie.

- Minerva vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant donc ne pouvez pas comprendre les problèmes des autres. Vous saviez que je devais me débrouiller pour travailler discrètement à coté et mon épouse se penchait aussi sur ses chaudrons afin d'élever nos deux enfants ? Nous ne serions pas allés très loin, si nous avions du nous contenter de mon salaire à Poudlard. Affirma Rogue.

- Je ne me doutais pas de ces choses, ni des difficultés des enseignants en-dehors de l'école. Confessa la vieille femme songeuse.

- Vous devriez écouter les lamentations de Londubat quand il en parle avec les autres professeurs. Vous saviez que son épouse se plaint souvent de devoir faire bouillir la marmite pratiquement toute seule puisque les gallions octroyés par Poudlard sont une misère ? Elle souhaite même voir son mari démissionner afin de venir l'aider au _Chaudron Baveur_. Pour l'instant, Neville résiste mais si vous ne donnez pas de meilleurs salaires à vos enseignants, il finira par partir. Demandez donc à ma fille si elle verserait un salaire aussi misérable à ses employés au lieu de l'ajuster en fonction des réalités d'aujourd'hui en 2018. Révéla Rogue.

- Severus je savais que vous n'aimiez pas enseigner mais vous avez tellement détesté ça que vous tentez de dissuader votre fille d'aller à Poudlard ? Demanda Minerva inquiète.

- Minerva, je n'ai jamais voulu enseigner mais cela m'a été imposé par Albus en échange de son aide. Mon rêve était d'ouvrir mon propre laboratoire et pas de m'enfermer à Poudlard pour enseigner à des cornichons. Ma fille aime beaucoup enseigner cependant Durmstrang puis l'école mongole ne l'ont jamais empêché de faire ses propres recherches contrairement aux conditions contraignantes qui vous lui imposeriez à Poudlard. _ »

Minerva Mac Gonagall confuse songea aux protestations de Neville depuis des années et réalisa enfin la justesse de ses propos avant de promettre à Severus d'y songer. Le portrait affirma ne jamais laisser sa précieuse enfant enseigner à Poudlard si la directrice ne lui donnait pas de sérieuses garanties sur des conditions de travail justes, des horaires prédéfinis sans lui imposer des heures supplémentaires, ni des commandes gratuites pour l'infirmerie. Sa fille devait aussi pouvoir continuer ses recherches au lieu de devenir le larbin de Poudlard. Enfin, son salaire ne pouvait pas être inferieur à celui obtenu dans ses précédents postes. Harry curieux finit par demander des détails à la jeune femme qui lui confessa le montant de son salaire durant ses années d'enseignement, sans compter l'argent obtenu pour la vente de ses potions ou encore une partie des profits lors de ses recherches financées par l'institut.

L'auror abasourdi songea qu'elle gagnait alors bien plus que lui et beaucoup de ses amis. Rogue rappela avec orgueil le titre de maitresse des potions de sa fille mais aussi tous ses travaux révolutionnaires ainsi que la création de nombreuses potions inédites dés son entrée au sein de la corporation. Aussi, les écoles européennes et asiatiques se battirent pour obtenir sa candidature. Durmstrang était immensément riche au point de lui offrir des conditions avantageuses. Ensuite, l'école mongole lui fit une proposition similaire pour l'inciter à y travailler après la naissance de ses enfants. Rogue rappela aussitôt à l'assistance la rareté des maitres des potions et le prestige obtenu par un établissement scolaire lorsqu'il en détenait un. C'était la raison pour laquelle Durmstrang continuait de faire les yeux doux à Pansy dans l'espoir de la récupérer un jour et venait même de lui offrir une augmentation de salaire très confortable, sans compter, les primes en cas de retour à l'école. Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet puis Minerva songeuse prit congé.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, Adrian et Toorj rejoignirent Pansy toujours en compagnie d'Harry. Le Mongol salua son homologue avant de discuter sérieusement avec son ex femme de sa situation au service des Aurors. Pansy penaude poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole :<p>

« _ J'avoue ne pas aimer l'idée de déserter mais je ne reviendrais pas au moment de la mobilisation générale. Sinon, nous serions tous les deux sur le front et les enfants risqueraient de devenir orphelins. Avoua Pansy.

- C'est clair que tu ne dois pas combattre en première ligne Pansy mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de t'éviter un procès pour désertion. Affirma Toorj.

- Lequel ? Demanda son ex.

- En fait, j'ai convaincu le commandement que tu es bien plus utile à l'arrière. Donc ton départ en Grande-Bretagne devient un retrait stratégique à leurs yeux.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Eh bien, nos ennemis t'ont probablement oublié depuis ton départ donc tu vas pouvoir tranquillement continuer de nous ravitailler en potions et venins.

- En gros, je peux rester ici sans passer pour un déserteur du moment que je vous fournis le nécessaire. Résuma Pansy.

- Oui, tu sais fort bien que le commandement veut t'insérer dans le petit groupe d'aurors potionistes depuis longtemps. Dit Toorj.

- Oui mais tu as tout fait pour éviter ma nomination pendant quatre ans. Lui rappela Pansy d'un ton coupant.

- Je suis désolé de m'être laissé aveugler par ma bêtise car franchement tu nous serais bien plus utile à l'arrière en nous fournissant tes potions et tes poisons. _ S'excusa Toorj._ Enfin, je voudrais te demander si tu ne pourrais pas utiliser sur moi les enchantements que tu es la seule à savoir réaliser. Poursuivit-il tout en évitant d'utiliser les mots Magie Noire devant l'assistance.

- Mes sorts te manquent hein ? Ta Tsetseg ne sait rien fait de ses dix doigts et maintenant tu regrettes la maitresse des potions qui s'occupait de toi tout le temps… Triompha Pansy d'un ton revanchard.

- Oui, je dois le reconnaitre._ Avoua Toorj penaud._ maintenant je m'en passerai si tu veux pas. Reprit-il avec véhémence pour dissimuler sa peur.

- Toorj je suis rancunière c'est vrai mais pas folle au point de te laisser mourir. Je sais fort bien que ta tête risque de finir sur une pique si je ne t'aide pas et il n'est pas question de rendre nos fils orphelins à cause de mon refus. Donc c'est oui mais pas ici.

- Ouais faut trouver un endroit adapté. Estima Toorj.

- On peut aller chez Viktor quand nous en aurons besoin. Personne ne nous cassera les pieds chez lui. Proposa Pansy

- Sinon, je t'emmènerai bien au palais en cachette afin qu'on puisse utiliser notre salle spéciale mais bon je ne veux pas créer de problèmes entre Weasley et toi. Hésita Toorj.

- Pansy je te fais confiance : tu peux aller faire ce que vous devez faire là-bas même en mon absence. La rassura Ron.

- Bon d'accord Ronald mais on a un autre problème : Tsetseg. Dit Pansy.

- Mais non car Tsetseg est toujours dehors et ne s'apercevra de rien. Merci beaucoup Weasley, vous me sauvez vraiment la vie. Affirma Toorj.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Modéra Ron.

- Vous plaisantez ? D'après notre service de renseignements, nos ennemis vont tout faire pour me tuer très rapidement afin de désorganiser nos troupes. Alors sans les « enchantements » de Pansy, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir cette fois-ci. Elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie en 2016 et j'ai bien failli y passer l'année suivante en son absence. J'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de Pansy vous savez, ce n'est pas du tout pour tenter de vous la piquer. Avoua Toorj penaud.

- Je sais. Affirma Ron qui avait vu la terreur s'immiscer dans le regard de l'auror quand Pansy semblait lui refuser son aide.

- Dis-donc: pense aux enfants et quitte les aurors pour t'installer ici. Tenta Pansy.

- Non, je ne peux pas abandonner mes hommes et tu le sais. Protesta Toorj.

- Oui mais bon, nos gosses ont besoin de leur père pas d'un héros mort. Déplora Pansy.

- Fais-moi survivre grâce à tes « enchantements » puis je te promets d'y songer. Proposa Toorj.

- Tu abandonnerais les aurors, toi ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Je peux toujours m'installer ici et retourner en Mongolie durant mon service. Affirma l'auror.

- En tout cas merci pour avoir convaincu le commandement de me cantonner aux cotés des aurors potionistes. Au moins, je peux rester à l'arrière.

- Pas de quoi._ »

Pansy songeuse affirma que cette nomination lui convenait parfaitement et lui permettrait de ne pas perdre sa nationalité mongole si les autorités l'avaient déclarée comme déserteur à la vue de son absence au moment de la mobilisation. Elle observa les nouveaux documents fournis par son ex puis le remercia encore pour son aide. Il répondit par quelques mots de circonstance avant de confesser préférer la savoir ici avec les enfants car l'un d'eux au moins devait survivre. Pansy l'incita à ne pas recommencer à parler ainsi avant d'écouter la dernière requête de son ex :

« _ Euh, je sais que vous aimez beaucoup Kaiden mais êtes vous êtes certains de vouloir l'accueillir chez vous en cas de besoin ?

- Il n'y a pas de soucis: vous pouvez nous le confier sans problèmes. Kaiden restera avec nous tout le temps nécessaire car il n'est pas question de le laisser prendre le moindre risque. Affirma Ron.

- C'est vraiment étrange mais vous êtes les seuls à qui je peux demander ça. Confessa l'auror penaud.

- Nous aimons beaucoup Kaiden donc il sera toujours le bienvenu. Assura Ron.

- Toorj je suis assez grande pour ne pas en vouloir à un bébé. Insista Pansy_ »

Ensuite, Toorj tendit à Pansy la nouvelle liste des fournitures demandées par le Ministère mais aussi le service des aurors. La sorcière acquiesça tout en traduisant à Adrian les noms des différentes potions. Son ami affirma se charger de certaines mais lui laissa volontiers l'élaboration des plus complexes sous le regard stupéfait et envieux d'Harry qui se serait damné pour obtenir la possibilité d'utiliser des choses de ce genre très difficiles à réaliser mais aussi très chères en raison de leur rareté. Toutefois, Toorj modéra son enthousiasme en lui rappelant les préparatifs des aurors mongols en attendant l'attaque de leurs ennemis : aussi, Pansy produirait ces potions pour participer à l'effort de guerre et non par jeu.

Harry penaud acquiesça puis resta impressionné par les capacités de Pansy les jours suivants lors de ses visites à son laboratoire puisqu'il était l'un des rares sorciers à connaitre l'existence de _Green-Silver Wood_ pour le moment. Potter observa les gestes précis de la jeune femme qui accumulait ses potions sans relâche en compagnie de sa mère et sa grand-mère également maitresses des potions tout en continuant de dispenser ses cours, de soigner de son mieux les ex Mangemorts et de s'occuper de ses enfants. La sorcière inquiète exécutait toutes les commandes des aurors avec zèle et gagnait énormément d'argent, néanmoins, elle tremblait à l'idée de voir tous ses collègues mourir au cours des prochains raids car les ennemis des Mongols se montraient souvent sans pitiés. La jeune femme avait donc décidé de réaliser également de nombreuses potions curatives avant de les donner gratuitement à ses collègues reconnaissants.

Ensuite, Harry resta également abasourdi face à l'ingéniosité de Pansy qui inventa un sort particulier et le lança sur Toorj totalement consentant. Ainsi, l'auror perdrait instantanément la mémoire sur le lieu de résidence de son ex et des enfants en cas de demandes à ce sujet durant des séances de tortures ou encore si quelqu'un utilisait la légillimancie sur lui. Face à la surprise de Ron et Harry, Toorj affirma être heureux de pouvoir bénéficier d'un tel sort après avoir constaté l'assaut du palais Adiriig en 2014. Certes, Pansy était en sécurité ici mais de simples précautions étaient cependant toujours les bienvenues. La jeune femme acquiesça puis contempla Harry avant d'affirmer que la Magie Noire n'était pas forcement maléfique si on l'utilisait à bon escient.

Ensuite, Potter attendit le départ du Mongol pour poser des questions au couple sur l'organisation de leur mariage. Ron souriant confirma leur intention de se marier en aout même si les invités n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs invitations. Le Gryffondor affirma également avoir déjà trouvé son costume grâce à Marcus Flint mais Pansy était encore en train de chercher sa robe occidentale. Toutefois, Milly affirmait réaliser le modèle de ses rêves en peu de temps quand elle aurait enfin choisi son style. Enfin, Naraantsuya préparait une robe de mariée asiatique pour sa fille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà que pensez-vous de la tournure des événements ? Vous aideriez Toorj à la place de Pansy ?<strong>_

_**A bientot !**_


	37. Chapter 36 Arthur en avion et les Runes

_**Bonsoir à tous et bon dimanche :)**_

_**Ce chapitre est un inédit meme si certains personnages seraient apparus plus tard dans l'ancienne version. Donc les lectrices de la première heure encore présentes peuvent le lire tranquillement car il ne s'agit pas d'un déjà vu. Voilà, je vous dis à bientot et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Un soir, Kenji proposa à Ron et Pansy de se rendre en Irlande pour le week-end. Le sorcier leur parla d'un festival de musique organisé par les sorciers irlandais. Il confessa s'y être déjà rendu des années auparavant et son désir de retourner là-bas. Le festival était organisé au sein d'une vallée irlandaise où des repousses-moldu permettaient aux sorciers de s'amuser tout le week-end. Les gens pouvaient ainsi écouter de la musique folk irlandaise mais pas seulement car les organisateurs préparaient aussi des spectacles sur leurs ancêtres Celtes. Enfin, une foire se tenait également durant le week-end et de nombreux marchands sorciers y exposaient des produits parfois très rares. De plus, nombreux saltimbanques étaient présents et amusaient tout le monde.<p>

Ron songea que Kenji jouait beaucoup de Fiddle mais sa sœur aussi avant son amnésie. Toutefois, Pansy continua d'écouter souvent du Fiddle ou violon populaire puisque le terme usuel _Violin _était réservé au violon utilisé pour le même instrument s'il était utilisé pour jouer de la musique classique. Il estima donc que sa passion dérivait de celle de son frère qui confirma ce fait car sa soeur finit par apprendre à jouer après l'avoir vu executer ses premiers exercices. Tous deux avaient étudié le violon durant leur enfance puis Kenji continua de jouer au sein de la chorale à Poudlard. Enfin, l'adolescent pouvait jouer librement l'été sans devoir se cacher lorsque la famille vivait à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Au cours de la conversation, Kenji tenta encore une fois de remémorer à sa sœur leurs duos dans les appartements de leur père à Poudlard car Severus adorait les écouter jouer.

Une minute plus tard, Kenji voulut de nouveau faire essayer son violon à sa sœur mais Pansy ne parvint toujours pas à jouer. Afin de changer les idées à sa compagne déçue de ne rien se rappeler, Ron affirma aussitôt qu'ils se rendraient en Irlande ce week-end avant de rester un instant sans voix après la proposition de Pansy désireuse de se rendre en Irlande en avion et non par le ferry... L'espace d'un instant, Ron voulut refuser en songeant à l'énorme boite métallique bruyante où il serait coincé dans les airs et ne pourrait pas sortir.

Toutefois, Pansy affirmer emmener Arthur avec eux puis Ronald songea que son père serait ravi de comprendre enfin comment volait un avion. En effet, Arthur se remettait toujours difficilement de la mort de Fred mais sa passion pour les Moldus lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Or la vision du fonctionnement des avions serait une chose merveilleuse à ses yeux : aussi, Ron décida de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Il consentit donc à tester cet engin moldu avant d'emmener la jeune femme chez les Weasley seniors. Arthur incrédule mit un moment à y croire avant de s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits :

« _ Vous voulez prendre un avion comme les Moldus ?

- Oui et tu vas venir avec nous Papa. Confirma Ron souriant à la vue de l'attitude de son père.

- Tu vas m'emmener avec toi sur l'avion Fils ? Demanda Arthur partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'émerveillement.

- Oui Papa et Maman aussi si elle le souhaite. Renchérit Ron vraiment heureux à la vue de la joie de son père.

- Euh… Commença Molly.

- Ma mère et ma grand-mère seront de la partie également. Révéla Pansy.

- Bon alors ça va si nous ne vous gênons pas. Dit Molly.

- Mais non Molly vous ne nous gênerez pas car c'est un voyage en famille. Mon frère aussi sera là. Affirma Pansy.

- Euh… Pansy c'est dangereux ce truc ? Demanda Molly inquiète.

- Non, enfin pas pour nous car nous pouvons toujours transplaner si l'avion a un problème. La rassura Pansy.

- Molly… On va voir un vrai avion et ses moteurs. En plus on va voyager à l'intérieur ! S'enthousiasma Arthur redevenu soudainement un grand enfant._ »

Ensuite, Mr Weasley se fit expliquer les étapes d'un voyage en avion puis il suivit le couple chez Kenji qui attendait sa sœur pour réserver les vols. Le sorcier admira la décoration asiatique du salon de Kenji qui avait transformé le haut de sa maison en petit appartement puisque le rez-de-chaussée était maintenant dédié au futur local commercial. Pansy sortit alors son ordinateur portable de son sac puis se rendit sur le site en ligne où elle leur montra le montant peu onéreux des billets grâce à l'arrivée des compagnies low-cost sur le marché. Au cours de la conversation, Kenji révéla également que Nott et Adrian seraient de la partie avec leurs enfants. Ron songea aussitôt aux siens et leur envoya un patronus pour leur proposer de venir. Ses enfants intrigués hésitèrent mais refusèrent poliment afin de ne pas froisser leur mère vexée par les soudaines initiatives de Ronald.

Ron déçu fut contraint d'accepter mais il poussa Pansy à contacter Toorj afin de savoir si Kaiden pouvait également venir avec eux. La jeune femme envoya donc un patronus à son ex pour lui parler de leur projet. Le Mongol réfléchit puis en parla avec Tsetseg pas du tout ravie à l'idée de se rendre là-bas ou de supporter les sales gosses de son ex rivale. Par contre, elle ne jalousait pas cette femme puisque Pansy allait se marier avec son Britannique. Aussi, Tsetseg affirma aussitôt passer le week-end chez ses parents pendant qu'il irait voir ses fils. Par contre, la Mongole lui conseilla de porter Kaiden avec lui sans se soucier des reproches de Toorj au sujet de son indifférence envers ce pauvre bébé. Tsetseg rétorqua qu'il n'était pas mieux puisqu'il le prenait pour un débile mental lui aussi et le dissimulait aux yeux de la bonne société hormis lors des photos pour la presse. Toorj ne répondit pas et finit par saisir le gosse afin de transplaner en Grande-Bretagne où il se rendit à l'_Impasse du Tisseur_ puisque le couple était encore chez Kenji.

Kenji surpris tint cependant ses remarques pour lui et le salua poliment avant de le laisser entrer puisqu'il tenait Kaiden dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'anima aussitôt à la vue du couple sous le regard de Toorj qui le confia donc à Pansy puis affirma que le bambin serait certainement ravi de voyager avec eux. Par contre, le Mongol confessa son désir de les accompagner si possible afin de pouvoir passer le week-end entier avec ses quatre premiers fils. Ron abasourdi l'observa mais Toorj le rassura aussitôt :

« _ Ronald, je ne vous suis pas pour vous tenir la chandelle tout le week-end. Vous serez de votre coté et moi du mien car je passerai du temps avec mes fils pendant que vous irez voir vos concerts avec Pansy. Expliqua-t-il.

- Oui je sais mais c'est quand même surprenant. Rétorqua Ron.

- Oui ça peut surprendre mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ce sera chacun pour soi à part pour le voyage en avion. D'ailleurs, Pansy tu ne voudrais pas me garder Kaiden durant le vol : il serait plus tranquille avec toi qu'avec moi. En échange, je m'occuperai de Kushi car il va certainement faire la java dans l'avion comme ses frères au même âge…

- Je t'avertis que Kushi part au quart de tour quand il est excité : ce n'est pas le gentil Kaiden, ni les jumeaux ou Severus donc ton vol ne sera pas de tout repos. Par contre, je serais certainement plus tranquille avec Kaiden qui ne me posera pas de problèmes hein Bébé ? Dit Pansy en souriant au bambin.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un seul gosse pourrait me faire de pire que les jumeaux et Severus quand ils ont balancé leurs cocas sur les gosses devant eux. Estima Toorj.

- Ils ont fait ça ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Oui… Bon il faut dire que les voyageurs dans les sièges devant eux étaient des sales gosses capricieux qui ne cessaient de les embêter ou les traiter de chinetoques. Avoua Pansy pour défendre ses enfants.

- Ouais mais bon c'est pas mais moi qui me suis coltiné le devoir de faire des excuses aux parents de ces morveux. Alors je saurais bien gérer Kushi. Rappela Toorj.

- Il y aura aussi Lauren et Mathis donc tu vas devoir gérer la petite également car elle est toujours collée à Kushi. Précisa Pansy.

- Pas de problèmes : j'échange volontiers les pleurs de Kaiden et son vomi durant le décollage, ses envies de bibi ou ses couches sales contre les caprices de Kushi ainsi que Lauren. De toute façon, Papa criera sur Kushi s'il le faut et fera venir Papa Nott pour Lauren si elle se comporte mal. Il n'y a rien de mieux que les cris d'un père pour calmer un gosse de cet âge. Affirma Toorj

- N'abuse pas trop des cris quand même. Conseilla Pansy sans se douter de la stupéfaction de Ron car Hermione l'aurait massacré s'il avait osé lever la voix sur leurs gosses mais Pansy semblait approuver l'idée de Toorj.

- T'inquiètes : je serai très _soft _comme disent les britanniques. Toi par contre, le voyage avec Kaiden en avion va te permettre de te remettre dans le bain pour le futur bébé Weasley. Décréta Toorj.

- T'as pensé à tout hein ? Tu es certain de ne pas être un Vert-et-Argent caché ? S'esclaffa Pansy.

- Non : le Chaudron Magique a dit que je suis certes ambitieux mais beaucoup trop impulsif pour aller chez tes amis car je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup avant d'agir. Donc je suis bien un Rouge-et-Or sans cervelle mais impulsif et courageux. Répondit Toorj.

- C'est certain que les Gryffondor sont tous des têtes brûlées. Je ne les ai jamais vus trop réfléchir avant d'agir hormis Granger. Estima Kenji.

- Merci. S'esclaffa Ron hilare.

- Mais de rien. Bon je te rassure: les Serpentards réfléchissent mais ne sont pas non plus des puits de sciences. On laisse ça aux Serdaigles. Poursuivit Kenji.

- Dis Kenji, il y a une auberge dans ton truc ou pas ? Demanda Toorj.

- Non il nous faudra monter une tente pour tout le monde. Expliqua Kenji.

- Quoi tu veux nous faire dormir tous ensemble ? Désolé mais je préfère dormir à la belle étoile dans ce cas. S'exclama Toorj dans un lapsus.

- Il a raison, on ne peut pas dormir tous ensemble alors je propose que chacun monte sa propre tente. Décida Ron afin de ne pas dormir avec Toorj près de lui.

- Oui ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde. Renchérit Toorj pas non plus désireux de dormir près du couple...

- Et moi alors ? Je vais dormir tout seul. Feignit de se lamenter Kenji.

- Tu te trouveras une copine sur place. Décréta Ron.

- Alors Pansy tu me laisse les gosses ou pas ce week-end ? De toute façon, ma tente ne sera probablement pas loin de la tienne donc tu pourras les voir quand tu veux. Proposa Toorj.

- C'est une bonne idée comme ça ils vont pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Par contre, je ne te garantis pas que Kushi veuille rester en ta compagnie toute la nuit.

- T'inquiètes : j'ai compris qu'il est encore dans la phase : _Maman est tout pour moi et Papa fais chier_. Donc il viendra certainement dormir avec toi samedi soir puis je viendrai le chercher dimanche matin. Dit Toorj.

- Oui.

- Au fait, t'as une Ger supplémentaire ou tu veux que je t'en prête une puisque vous serez nombreux entre Ronald, Kushi, les enfants de Weasley et toi ? Demanda Toorj.

- J'en ai une petite qui sera largement suffisante pour nous trois ou tous les quatre si tu me laisse Kaiden durant la nuit. Répondit Pansy.

- Et vos enfants Ronald? S'étonna Toorj.

- Ils ne veulent pas venir. Expliqua Ron.

- Ah… Bon c'est vrai qu'ils sont plus grands et à cet âge-là Papa et Maman deviennent des boulets. C'est certain que j'ai plus beaucoup d'années pour m'amuser avec mes gosses puisque j'en perdu quatre ans à cause de ma bêtise. Déplora Toorj. _ »

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine passa très vite pour Arthur Weasley follement excité par les cadeaux de Ronald qui lui offrit un bagage cabine, des vêtements ainsi que des accessoires moldus. Pansy en avait fait de même pour Molly, sa mère et Odval. Enfin, Mr Weasley crut rêver au moment où Pansy le fit monter dans sa voiture afin de se rendre à l'aéroport d'Exeter le samedi matin. Ils retrouvèrent Adrian, Nott, leurs enfants, Naraantsuya, Kenji mais aussi Odval dans le parking car Pansy comptait y laisser la voiture pour le week-end. Tout le monde était correctement habillé comme les moldus afin de se fondre dans le décor.<p>

Arthur ravi observa de long en large le parking avant de rester sans voix à la vue de l'aéroport même si Pansy assurait qu'ils en existaient de bien plus grands. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit d'énorme puis Kenji lui montra l'avion dans le ciel et s'amusa face à l'émerveillement naïf du sorcier, néanmoins, le frère de Pansy ne songeait pas à se moquer de lui car il était conscient qu'un sorcier coincé chez lui ne pouvait bien évidemment rien savoir de ces choses. De son coté, Ron faisait semblant d'être serein mais il n'en menait pas large à l'idée de monter dans l'un de ces engins moldus.

Il se ressaisit et aida Pansy à sortir les valises du coffre. Les petits garçons se précipitèrent aussitôt sur leurs bagages cabines offerts par Toorj. Ils endossaient aussi les ensembles ainsi que les chaussures achetés pour l'occasion. Face à ces achats, Pansy n'avait rien dit car elle comprenait le désir de son ex qui tentait de se rattraper de son mieux. De plus, la jeune femme estimait que cela permettait ainsi aux enfants d'agrandir leur garde-robe sans qu'elle ne doive dépenser un seul centime… Une fois les valises distribuées, Ron se chargea de la sienne et celle de sa compagne pendant que la jeune femme prenait le bagage de Kushi parti en avant avec Lauren sous la surveillance de Saskia.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans l'aéroport où les Weasley restèrent surpris par la vision de tous les bureaux d'enregistrements et les files de moldus. Pansy affirma qu'ils étaient largement à l'avance puis se demanda où était son ex manifestement pas encore présent. Une minute plus tard, Toorj survint en compagnie de Kaiden puis Ron ne put s'empêcher d'admirer silencieusement l'élégance de ce type qui était un crétin patenté mais détenait vraiment bon goût. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de femmes se retournèrent sur son passage avant de grincer des dents à la vue de Pansy en train de s'approcher du Mongol pour le saluer. Ensuite, la Serpentarde saisit le petit garçon heureux de la revoir.

Toorj en profita pour saluer le reste du groupe avant de s'attarder auprès de ses fils. Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy invita tout le monde à la suivre afin de passer les contrôles. Arthur ravi brandit aussitôt sa carte d'identité moldue et son billet électronique. Il s'achemina tranquillement à ses cotés mais s'arrêta aussitôt à la vue de l'espèce de trappe où les gens jetaient leurs bagages. Mr Weasley voulut les imiter mais Pansy l'en empêcha en affirmant que c'était réservé aux voyageurs qui détenaient des bagages en soute. Arthur dépité acquiesça et se pencha avec curiosité afin de découvrir où se situait la fameuse soute.

Le sorcier s'accroupit même sur le tapis roulant avant de pousser un cri de joie au moment où il réalisa que le tapis fonctionnait et l'entrainait donc vers les bagages. Ron honteux se précipita sur son père et le saisit par sa chemise afin de le relever. Ensuite son père affirma faire volontiers un petit tour sur le tapis sans se soucier des cris de Molly. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa femme se ressaisit puis Arthur se remit à trottiner derrière Pansy avant d'imiter ses gestes au moment des contrôles. Il posa donc son bagage cabine sur le tapis roulant puis sa veste dans un bac en compagnie des lunettes de soleil et les gadgets moldus offerts par son fils. Ensuite, Arthur se présenta volontiers sous le détecteur de métal tout en observant avec intérêt cet engin totalement merveilleux à ses yeux.

Enfin, les sorciers purent rejoindre la zone d'attente pour les passagers. Ron et son père curieux se ruèrent sur les vitres afin d'observer les avions. Mr Weasley saisit aussitôt le petit appareil photo numérique offert par son fils et fit quelques photos. Il avoua également son impatience à l'idée de s'approcher de ces engins. Toutefois, Molly l'appela pour lui montrer toutes les boutiques présentes. Arthur curieux la rejoignit aussitôt puis sa femme voulut acheter des parfums tout comme Naraantsuya. Pendant ce temps, Ron nota avec surprise l'attention des moldus sur Pansy, ses enfants, Kaiden, Odval, Kenji, sa mère et même Toorj puis il entendit parfaitement les propos de certains sur la présence d'une famille entière de chinetoques. Les gens admirèrent aussi la beauté de la jeune femme et tentèrent de deviner lequel des deux hommes étaient son mari. Ensuite, Ron observa Toorj se diriger vers un magasin en compagnie de ses fils pendant que le cadet restait volontiers dans les bras de Pansy et Kenji s'occupait de sa grand-mère.

A la fin, Ronald s'approcha de sa compagne avant de dissimuler un sourire de satisfaction à la vue des regards surpris ou envieux de quelques plusieurs moldus. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj revint puis Pansy lui conseilla de changer Kaiden car son deel n'était pas du tout adapté ici. Son ex ennuyé refusa mais finit par comprendre son point de vue après avoir entendu deux femmes s'émerveiller sur _la jolie fillette_ dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Ron nota la contrariété du Mongol et tenta de défendre les Moldus :

« _ Ils ne font pas exprès de le confondre avec une fille mais c'est que Kaiden a des cheveux longs et son deel ressemble à une robe aux yeux des gens du coin. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce genre de tenues.

- Oui je sais mais je ne vais pas violer une tradition ancestrale en coupant les cheveux de Kaiden avant l'heure pour faire plaisir à des Moldus. Affirma Toorj vexé.

- Personne ne te le demande mais tu pourrais lui lever son deel._ Suggéra Pansy._ De toute façon, il a un pantalon et un petit haut en-dessous. Reprit-elle.

- De quelle tradition parlez-vous ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Eh bien les Mongols sorciers et moldus confondus ne coupent pas les cheveux des garçons avant leurs trois ans à cinq ans. Pour les filles, cela se fait entre quatre et six ans. Expliqua Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Ron.

- C'est censé les protéger des mauvais esprits. Bon je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais tout le monde le fait. Enfin, la première coupe de cheveux indique que le gamin quitte le stade de bébé pour devenir un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Répondit Toorj.

- Alors c'est pour ça que Kushi a encore des cheveux longs ! Réalisa Ron.

- Oui mais il est temps de les couper car il a plus de quatre ans et ne doit pas rester bébé. D'ailleurs, tu exagères Pansy : c'est un garçon, pas une fille donc tu aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps. Reprocha Toorj.

- Je sais mais j'ai simplement attendu que tu daignes te présenter à ma Ger pour le faire car je ne voulais pas procéder à sa première coupe sans son père à ses cotés. Rétorqua sèchement Pansy qui n'appréciait guère le reproche du Mongol.

- Euh… Oui… Bon tu as raison j'ai foiré. Maintenant il nous faut consulter le calendrier lunaire pour établir la date adéquate et couper les cheveux de Kushi. Déclara Toorj.

- Oui et je parie que tu vas te précipiter sur les ciseaux en décembre pour en faire de même avec Kaiden. Estima Pansy.

- Ouais comme ça, je défie quiconque de le prendre encore pour une fille. Bougonna Toorj.

- Mais Kaiden aura seulement deux ans. Rappela Ron surpris.

- Oui mais pour ces choses nous calculons l'âge du bébé à partir de la grossesse de la maman. Expliqua Toorj._ »

Ensuite, le Mongol affirma avoir vu une petite boutique de vêtements où ils trouveraient peut-être des choses adaptées à un gosse de cet âge-là. Toutefois, Pansy et Ron le rassurèrent en affirmant s'être déjà occupés du nécessaire après avoir affronté le même problème à Wissant. Aussi, ils avaient miniaturisé un sac contenant d'anciennes affaires de Kushi. Toorj les remercia puis ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de Kushi en train de s'amuser à défaire une pyramide de chocolats patiemment montée par l'une des vendeuses. Il se précipita donc sur son fils afin de l'inciter à cesser ses caprices. La jeune femme inquiète observa ses gestes quelques secondes mais se rassura après avoir constaté qu'il se contentait seulement de crier sur le petit garçon et l'aidait à tout replacer.

Pansy les rejoignit en compagnie de Ron surpris par la vision d'une femme en train de donner raison à un papa car Hermione prenait toujours le parti de leurs gosses. Il estima donc que son rôle serait reconnu par sa compagne quand ils auraient un ou deux enfants. Ensuite, les jumeaux curieux appelèrent leur père pour lui montrer quelque chose puis Pansy finit par aller changer Kaiden en compagnie de Ron. Le petit garçon ravi se fit volotniers lever ses bottes bien trop chaudes pour l'Angleterre et gazouilla à la vue de ses baskets sans que son père ne se doute de l'achat de ses chaussures la veille ainsi que des vêtements mais aussi des couches…

Pendant ce temps, Ron surpris nota le regard curieux de certaines femmes en train de langer leurs propres enfants et qui vinrent féliciter le couple pour leur beau bébé eurasien. Il finit par contempler attentivement Kaiden et lui trouva des cheveux légèrement plus clairs que ceux de ses frères. Ses yeux étaient également marrons contrairement à ceux du reste de la fratrie qui arboraient des agates très sombres. Ron tenta de se souvenir de l'apparence de Tsetseg seulement entrevue au tribunal avant de chasser ses pensées car Pansy lui demandait de glisser Kaiden dans la poussette.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent auprès des autres avant de sourire à la vue d'Arthur en train de tester ses nouveaux gadgets moldus. Toorj, Adrian et Nott revinrent également en compagnie de tous les enfants qui avaient tous eu droit à des journaux, des gadgets ainsi que des friandises afin de les occuper durant le trajet. Toutefois, Ron nota l'absence de présents pour Kaiden puis entraina Pansy avec lui pour faire les boutiques. Le garçonnet ravi reçut ainsi une petite peluche de la part du sorcier avant de suivre Pansy puisque le moment du départ approchait. La jeune femme incita tout le monde à se lever afin de se mettre en file car l'embarquement allait bientôt commencer. Toorj les rejoignit aussitôt avec les enfants, Nott et Adrian qui ne dirent rien à la vue de Kaiden blotti dans les bras de leur amie mais les deux hommes s'inquiétèrent de sa tendance à s'attacher à ce gamin. Ce dernier resta avec elle pendant que Toorj s'occupait de Kushi en échange.

Arthur heureux se mit en file et tendit son billet ainsi que sa carte d'identité à l'employé surpris par le ravissement de ce passager qui se mit même à papoter avec lui. Toutefois, le steward mit poliment fin à la discussion en expliquant devoir continuer de s'occuper des autres passagers. Arthur acquiesça puis observa les deux files de passagers puisque certains ne détenaient pas un billet incluant l'embarquement prioritaire comme le sien. Ron était surpris par ce fait mais Kenji lui expliqua que la compagnie vivait sur ce genre de services et non sur les vols en eux-mêmes.

Ensuite, Ronald aida Toorj avec la poussette puis Kaiden y fut de nouveau installé une fois que son père eut remis son passeport britannique dans ses affaires. En effet, Toorj le détenait encore malgré sa séparation de Pansy et put également y faire inscrire Kaiden. Une minute plus tard, le Mongol laissa la poussette à Pansy puis se précipita sur Kushi pour l'empêcher de courir partout. Enfin, les passagers furent invités à quitter le hall afin de rejoindre l'avion. Arthur euphorique put alors enfin observer l'A-737 de près et resta un moment immobile pendant que Naraantsuya rassurait Molly inquiète à la vue de cet énorme engin :

« _ Molly ne vous inquiétez pas : l'avion est en très bon état.

- Oui mais on sera coincés à l'intérieur de ce truc bruyant qui a des hélices… Hésita Molly.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est seulement le bruit des moteurs. Affirma Naraantsuya.

- Il ne va pas tomber ? Demanda Molly.

- Non…

- Maman, Papa venez poser pour une photo souvenir ! Intervint Ron pour détendre sa mère._ »

Arthur ravi se rapprocha de Molly afin de poser sous le flash de son fils puis Pansy incita Ron à se joindre à eux. La mère et le fils sourirent mais ils éprouvaient un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de voler dans un truc moldu bien loin de ressembler à un balai. Ensuite, Naraantsuya proposa à sa fille de la photographier en compagnie de Ron ainsi que ses futurs beaux-parents. Toutefois, elle retint un soupir au moment où Ronald voulut également poser avec Kaiden. A la fin, Naraantsuya s'exécuta puis Kenji courut après Arthur en train de s'approcher bien trop près des moteurs sans se soucier des cris du personnel.

Arthur suivit Kenji mais son regard brillait car il avait pu entrevoir le système de l'avion même s'il n'y comprenait toujours rien. Ensuite, Toorj posa lui aussi pour une photo souvenir avec ses quatre fils qui réclamèrent aussi leur maman. Cette dernière posa donc avec son ex et leurs enfants sans susciter aucune jalousie de la part de Ron plutôt content de voir les garçons bénéficier d'un environnement sain au lieu de vivre l'enfance morose de ses propres gosses en compagnie de deux parents toujours en train de se disputer.

Ensuite, tout le monde dut poser sous le flash d'Arthur avant de pouvoir enfin monter dans l'avion. Aux yeux de Mr Weasley, la passerelle représentait l'accès au paradis et il se précipita donc sur les marches sans se soucier de l'amusement de sa femme ravie de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Une fois parvenu à bord, Arthur loucha un instant sur le cockpit décrit par Kenji puis il montra son billet à l'hôtesse qui lui indiqua sa place puisque Pansy avait aussi commandé la réservation des sièges. Le sorcier euphorique observa l'allée centrale, les rangées de sièges ainsi que les hublots avant de revenir à la réalité à la vue des Moldus en train de ranger leurs sacs dans les casiers au-dessus des sièges.

Ron lui posa une main sur l'épaule puis tenta de le rassurer :

« _ Tout ira bien Papa.

- Oui je sais Fils, j'ai confiance dans les Moldus. _ Affirma Arthur. _ Par contre, tu es un peu agité n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il.

- C'est si différent de notre monde : j'ai parfois peur de m'aventurer dans ces choses. Confessa Ron.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls car Pansy est là tout comme Kenji et leur mère. Le rassura son père.

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon voici ta place Papa et Maman sera à coté de toi : tu veux que je m'installe avec vous ? Demanda Ron après s'être repris.

- Si tu veux Fils mais bon c'est Naraantsuya qui devait se mettre avec nous. Enfin, tu ne veux pas rester avec Pansy et Kaiden ? S'étonna Arthur.

- Si… Mais Maman risque d'avoir peur.

- T'inquiètes pas Ron, je m'occupe de Maman et toi de Pansy ainsi que de votre petit protégé. Le rassura Arthur._ »

Ensuite, Mr Weasley ouvrit le casier puis y inséra sa valise avant de saisir celles de Molly inquiète et Naraantsuya pour les ajouter aux cotés de la sienne. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier euphorique s'installa près du hublot, Molly au milieu et Naraantsuya dans le dernier siège près de l'allée centrale. Les jumeaux s'installèrent ensemble pendant que Toorj en faisait de même avec Kushi et Lauren juste de l'autre coté afin de les surveiller. Severus s'assit derrière le siège de son père en compagnie de Mathis ainsi que de Saskia pendant que la rangée d'en face était laissée à Pansy. Une minute plus tard, Kenji se plaça aux cotés de sa grand-mère ravie juste de l'autre coté de l'allée où se tenaient les Weasley ainsi que Naraantsuya. Les sorciers ne purent cependant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue de Nott qui se précipita sur son siège avant de taquiner Adrian car ce dernier aurait voulu s'asseoir près du hublot. Ensuite, les deux hommes se chamaillèrent joyeusement sans se soucier des commentaires attendris des vieilles moldues sur ce si joli couple…

Enfin, Pansy et Ron s'installèrent également en compagnie de Kaiden. Le bébé curieux fut posé sur les genoux de Pansy et observa cet endroit si bizarre à ses yeux. Ron le rassura de son mieux tout en tentant de se rassurer lui-même car il se sentait soudainement très à l'étroit dans ces sièges. Le sorcier se demandait également si les Moldus avaient prévu assez d'oxygène pour tous les passagers et se mit silencieusement à prier Merlin de les conduire à bon port. Pansy lui sourit puis s'adressa à ses enfants qui affirmèrent avoir déjà attaché leurs ceintures. Kushi voulut sortir ses jeux mais son père lui demanda d'attendre le décollage sans se soucier de ses caprices.

Pansy retint un sourire puis estima que le vol de son ex ne serait pas de tout repos mais ça lui ferait les pieds. Ensuite, elle se concentra sur Kaiden avec Ron qui se détendit progressivement en compagnie du bambin. Il attacha donc sa ceinture puis une hôtesse vint en positionner une spéciale sur Kaiden curieux face à cette chose. Le sorcier fit aussitôt de son mieux pour le distraire avant de l'amuser avec la peluche. Kaiden s'esclaffa face à ce jeu puis le commandant de bord prit la parole pour saluer les passagers. Arthur l'écouta également religieusement parler du trajet, la température et de nombreuses autres informations avant de suivre les instructions de l'hôtesse en cas de danger.

Il observa avec attention ses gestes et se mit à rêver de pouvoir les répéter mais n'en dit rien à Molly déjà verte de trouille. Naraantsuya montra aussitôt à son amie un magazine de recettes de cuisine moldues et parvint enfin à la distraire un moment pendant qu'Arthur écoutait avec ravissement les publicités diffusées dans l'avion. Ensuite, Mr Weasley euphorique sentit l'avion bouger et observa la piste défiler avant de pousser un hurlement de joie au moment du décollage. Tandis que, le sorcier euphorique vivait l'une des plus belles expériences de sa vie, Molly livide tenait fermement l'une de ses mains et celle de Naraantsuya qui la rassura de son mieux.

A deux rangées derrière, Pansy et Ron s'occupaient de Kaiden inquiet qui se mit à pleurer pendant quelques minutes avant de s'amuser à la vue d'une autre grimace du rouquin. Ce dernier ressentait lui aussi un peur d'apprehension face aux remous mais il finit par s'en amuser puis le bambin se détendit sous son influence. Au bout d'un moment, l'avion se stabilisa et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Ron se détendit enfin au point d'apprécier finalement son siège. Il détacha donc Kaiden puisque les passagers pouvaient maintenant se déplacer à bord de l'avion et le positionna contre lui pour lui montrer les nuages depuis le hublot. Pansy les prit même en photos avant de se lever pour aller contrôler tous les enfants, sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère.

Toorj la rassura aussitôt en lui montrant Kushi en train de jouer avec sa console en compagnie de Lauren. Il se déplaça également afin de s'asseoir auprès des jumeaux un petit moment tout en continuant de surveiller les deux autres enfants dans la rangée juste en face. Pansy rejoignit alors Ron qui se déplaçait maintenant dans l'avion avec Kaiden dans les bras. Le sorcier rejoignit ses parents qui le rassurèrent sur leur état puis il sourit à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son père. Enfin, le couple retourna à sa place pour ne pas gêner le passage. Ron curieux lut alors le magazine de la compagnie et s'informa ainsi du menu proposé mais aussi des nombreux objets en vente. Il ne fut donc pas étonné par la vision de son père en train de commander un petit déjeuner pantagruélique pour sa femme, Naraantsuya et lui.

Ron commanda pour Pansy, Kaiden et lui des boissons chaudes ainsi que des viennoiseries pendant que Toorj affirmait s'occuper de celles des enfants qui voulurent aussi des sodas ainsi que des friandises. Les enfants se mirent tous à manger sous les taquineries de leur père qui compara leur appétit vorace à celui de leur mère qu'il appelait parfois _ventre sur pattes_. Pansy furieuse lui rétorqua qu'elle au moins n'avait pas besoin de régime pour maintenir sa ligne contrairement à lui... Les deux ex commencèrent alors à parler de leurs cellulites respectives et même leurs efforts pour lutter contre les futures rides sans se soucier des moqueries de leur petit groupe ainsi que l'amusement des Moldus assez proches pour entendre leur conversation. Ron hilare finit même par se tordre de rire sur son siège au moment où Pansy convainquit Toorj inquiet d'utiliser ses crèmes pour lutter contre les effets du temps.

Le rouquin estima avoir trouvé le point faible de Toorj qui craignait manifestement de vieillir un jour. Ensuite, il profita de son vol pour dormir un peu en compagnie de Kaiden rassasié par sa boisson et sa pâtisserie. Pendant ce temps, Arthur observa l'hôtesse présenter les jeux à gratter de la compagnie puis attendit son passage avant de lui acheter tout son stock. Il demanda également à la jeune femme abasourdie si elle n'en possédait pas d'autres puis les deux autre hôtesses lui portèrent alors leurs billets tout en bénissant secrètement l'ingénuité de ce gugusse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron fut réveillé en sursaut par les cris de joie de son père qui avait gagné un voyage gratuit ainsi que des bons d'achats sur le vol. Toutefois, le sorcier fit sursauter de nouveau tous les passagers au moment où il hurla avoir gagné la voiture. Nott abasourdi demanda à Mr Weasley ce qu'il allait faire de ce bijou puisqu'il ne pouvait pas conduire. Arthur réfléchit une minute puis affirma la donner à Pansy et Ron dans ce cas mais la jeune femme lui proposa plutôt de venir avec elle passer son permis de conduire à l'auto-école. Ainsi, il pourrait ensuite conduire lui-même sa voiture et Pansy détiendrait également un permis britannique au lieu de troquer son permis mongol ou celui américain contre le précieux sésame anglais. Arthur crut rêver puis affirma la suivre à l'auto-école afin d'apprendre à conduire avant de siffloter.

Ensuite, il requit l'aide de Pansy qui remplit à sa place le formulaire d'information demandé par les hôtesses avant de lui expliquer qu'ils retourneraient prochainement à Dublin pour aller chercher la voiture. Ensuite, ils prendraient le ferry afin de ramener le véhicule en Angleterre. Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent puis lui rappelèrent son petit problème mais Pansy affirma emmener un second chauffeur pour conduire après la traversée. Elle observa alors ses amis et son frère se disputer entre eux pour savoir qui conduirait pendant que Toorj se moquait de l'idiotie des trois bonhommes car Pansy ne les choisirait probablement pas après avoir entendu leurs moqueries. Effectivement, la jeune femme affirma emmener plutôt Gyrin avec elle puis Toorj et Ron s'esclaffèrent aussitôt à la vue des trois hommes déçus qui tentèrent de se rattraper auprès de la sorcière.

Toutefois, Pansy songeuse proposa finalement à Ron d'emmener Rose avec eux la prochaine fois car elle pourrait conduire un peu à sa place après leur retour. Son compagnon ravi acquiesça pendant que les Serpentards retournaient à leurs occupations. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron vit le chariot des hôtesses s'avancer puis il comprit qu'elles devaient tenter de vendre les objets présentés sur le catalogue. Il ne fut ensuite pas surpris par la manie dépensière de son père qui profita de ses bons mais aussi de son argent moldu pour acheter tout le stock de produits disponibles.

Les hôtesses ravies traitèrent Mr Weasley avec beaucoup d'égard et répondirent même à ses questions. Ensuite, Arthur finit par se lever sous le prétexte de se rendre aux toilettes mais il finit par lancer un sortilège de confusion aux Moldus qui le laissèrent entrer dans le cockpit où il put observer les pilotes sans les déranger. Le père de Ron estima vivre un rêve éveillé puis l'un des pilotes lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'avion sans se douter de la joie du sorcier. Ce dernier retourna cependant à sa place au moment de l'atterrissage. Il attacha joyeusement sa ceinture et applaudit comme les autres passagers au moment où une musique en fanfare salua leur arrivée à Dublin. Les passagers descendirent de l'avion puis Odval voulut photographier tout le groupe devant l'avion.

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent de l'aéroport avant de prendre un bus pour le centre-ville de Dublin. Une fois parvenus à destination, ils se rendirent au quartier sorcier irlandais avant d'utiliser l'un des nombreux portoloins mis à la disposition pour les visiteurs désireux de se rendre au festival. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron surpris observa la vallée verdoyante où se tenait la fête. Il nota aussi les leprechaun, les trèfles à quatre feuilles factices, les banderoles et les drapeaux irlandais épinglés partout ainsi que toutes les tentes colorées.<p>

Kenji les entraina cependant un peu plus loin tout en promettant aux enfants de les emmener à la foire plus tard. Le petit groupe se rendit à un terrain avoisinant et donna ses réservations à un sorcier irlandais. Ce dernier leur indiqua leurs places puis s'occupa d'un autre groupe de visiteurs. Ron se mit à chercher son emplacement avant de pousser un cri de triomphe à sa vue. Toorj trouva également le sien à quelques mètres plus loin puis Kenji aida sa mère à monter leur propre Ger. Adrian et Nott utilisèrent eux aussi des sortilèges afin de monter leur tente tout comme les Weasley seniors. Ensuite, Ronald observa la Ger rouge et or de Toorj puis se concentra sur ses sorts pour monter sa tente avec Pansy.

En effet, le rouquin avait insisté pour acheter leur propre tente au lieu d'utiliser la seconde Ger de la jeune femme. Nott observa la blancheur de la tente puis demanda à Weasley s'il comptait l'utiliser pour son mariage. Ron affirma malicieusement y songer avant d'entrer à l'intérieur afin de vérifier si le mobilier était bien là. Le sorcier soulagé constata la présence des chambres mais aussi la petite salle de séjour-cuisine et la salle de bains. Les enfants curieux finirent par entrer et trouvèrent la tente très chouette avant de rejoindre leur père pour faire un tour ensemble à la foire pendant que le couple conservait Kaiden avec eux.

Le bébé curieux resta dans le petit parc installé par Pansy pendant que Ron était sorti afin d'aider les Weasley seniors. Toutefois, Arthur souriant le rassura en affirmant avoir déjà monté la tente puis Molly invita tout le monde à prendre un thé. Ensuite, le petit groupe se dispersa chacun de son coté pour faire un tour. Pansy et Ron se rendirent donc près du podium pour tenter d'obtenir le programme de la journée et se retrouvèrent en plein concert de flute celtique. Le sorcier surpris apprécia cette musique même s'il ne l'écouterait probablement pas tous les jours.

Le couple retourna ensuite à la tente pour manger et constata que Toorj s'était déjà mis aux fourneaux afin d'inviter tout le monde à partager un moment de convivialité autour de son barbecue improvisé. Ron comprit que le Mongol tenait discrètement à le remercier pour accepter sa présence et participa donc sereinement au repas composé de viandes et brochettes grillées mais aussi des légumes de Molly ainsi que du dessert réalisé par Kenji. Ensuite, Arthur fit la distribution d'une partie de ses trésors achetés ce matin en offrant une maquette de l'avion à chaque membre du petit groupe ainsi que certains jouets aux enfants. Toorj et Adrian emmenèrent tous les enfants assister aux spectacles celtiques pendant que Kenji se rendait à un autre concert. En revanche, Nott partit draguer puis Odval decida de faire la sieste pendant que Naraantsuya tentait d'initier les Weasley au Mah-jong.

Toutefois, Arthur lui demanda un instant de patience avant de demander à son fils et Pansy de le suivre à l'interieur de la tente. Une fois seuls, Mr Weasley offrit à Ron agréablement surpris la belle montre entrevue sur le journal de la compagnie puis à Pansy un set de trois bracelets. Le couple le remercia chaleureusement puis sortit avec Kaiden afin de visiter la foire. Une fois parvenus à destination, les sorciers observèrent les étalages des différents marchands. La jeune femme rencontra ainsi un potioniste avant de s'engager dans une conversation forte intéressante avec lui. Elle finit cependant par prendre congé après avoir acheté plusieurs ingrédients et échanger leurs coordonnées. Ensuite, Ronald curieux lui montra un artisan du cuir puis il observa attentivement un étui à baguette où l'artisan gravait le nom du propriétaire. A la fin, le rouquin en acheta un et fit graver son prénom.

Au cours de leur exploration, Pansy tomba amoureuse de la guipure d'Irlande et discuta avec une dentelière sorcière qui lui montra différents accessoires mais aussi des draps brodés. La jeune femme en acheta quelques uns puis elle continua son exploration avec son compagnon. Ils finirent par procéder à d'autres achats dont des chapeaux verts pour tous les enfants. Ensuite, Ronald hilare attira l'attention de Pansy sur la tente d'une soi-disant devineresse celte. Sa compagne inquiète lui conseilla de ne pas s'attirer l'ire de cette femme mais Ronald se moqua de sa peur :

« _ Pansy ce sont des salades ces trucs !

- Je ne sais pas donc je ne préfère pas attirer le mauvais sort sur nous en me moquant de cette femme.

- Mais non, elle ne nous jettera pas de sorts pour se venger de nous. C'est juste une tarée comme Trelawney qui racontait toujours n'importe quoi.

- Trelawney a quand même su donner une prévision juste Ronny donc il ne faut pas se moquer d'elle, ni s'attirer des ennuis avec la devineresse celte. S'entêta Pansy très superstitieuse.

- Viens on va aller lui rendre visite et tu verras que c'est du baratin. S'esclaffa Ron._ »

Le rouquin entraina sa compagne mal à l'aise jusqu'à la tente vert-et-argent richement brodée de trèfles irlandais mais aussi de serpents en guipure. Le sorcier hilare attendit son tour puis il pénétra avec Pansy à l'interieur de la tente. Toutefois, Ron perdit son envie de rire au moment où il observa la femme austère vêtue d'une splendide robe vert-et-argent qui leva son regard vers eux. La sorcière les invita à prendre un siège tout en observant Ronald s'asseoir avec mauvaise grâce car le rouquin se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise au sein de cette tente faiblement éclairée ainsi que pleine de chats roux. D'ailleurs, la sorcière était également rousse et détenait des yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

La femme observa ses deux clients dont la sorcière manifestement pas ravie d'être là et qui tenait son bébé de manière compulsive comme pour le protéger. A l'origine, la sorcière voulait lancer un sort sur le type présomptueux qui se moquait d'elle à l'extérieur de la tente mais le regard apeuré de sa compagne ainsi que l'innocence du bébé l'incitèrent à faire preuve de clémence. De plus, elle ressentait l'aura de l'eurasienne empreinte d'une immense tristesse et ne voulut pas la blesser car cette sorcière avait tenté de modérer les propos de son compagnon. Enfin, le visage de l'Eurasienne lui semblait vaguement familier. Aussi, Mafalda ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais tenter de comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression.

La jeune femme s'intéressa donc aux deux sorciers :

« _ Vous êtes ici pour demander un conseil aux runes viking n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire, je ne pensais pas consulter un oracle : parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir son destin à l'avance. Avoua Pansy.

- Les runes vikings : vous n'utilisez pas une sphère de cristal ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Non, je laisse ça aux charlatans ou aux vrais voyants car je ne suis pas une voyante mais seulement une passionnée de runes viking qui est capable de les interpréter correctement. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas écrit voyante sur ma tente mais simplement lecture des runes, cependant, je suppose que Monsieur était trop occupé à cancaner pour prendre le temps de lire l'enseigne.

- Désolé… Dit seulement Ron.

- Veuillez nous excuser et maintenant nous partons tout de suite afin de ne pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Affirma Pansy en se relevant.

- Non j'insiste pour que vous restiez…_ »

La sorcière lança un informulé pour sceller les tentures avant d'éviter les sorts de Pansy pendant que Ron paniqué était cloué sur sa chaise à cause d'un sortilège de la rouquine. Cette dernière fit de son mieux pour la repousser avant de finir par poser sa baguette sur la table pour l'inciter à se calmer après avoir vu Pansy lancer un _Feudeymon_. La Serpentarde attrapa aussitôt la baguette et ordonna à la femme de les laisser partir. Toutefois, la rouquine reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy Parkinson ou plutôt Pansy Panshriij c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Mafalda Prewett Serpentarde depuis 1994 : Serpentard un jour… L'interrompit la sorcière.

- Serpentard toujours… Répondit Pansy soudainement plus calme et qui fit disparaitre son _Feudeymon_ comme si de rien n'était avant de rassurer Kaiden.

- Euh vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

- Oui mais j'étais plus jeune donc elle ne doit pas beaucoup se souvenir de moi. Rétorqua Mafalda.

- Mafalda : la petite langue bien pendue des Serpentards et une fouineuse de première classe encore pire que Rita Skeeter. La détrompa Pansy.

- Pansy Parkinson : la plus grande menteuse de Serpentard qui se faisait passer pour une cruche totalement attachée aux règles des Sangs-Purs mais qui en réalité se montrait toujours très correcte envers les Sang-mêlés et les nés-Moldus hormis Granger. Toutefois, personne ne peut rien te reprocher à l'égard de Granger car cette idiote est une vraie casse-bonbons. Répondit Mafalda Prewett.

- Tu m'as volé mes chaussures de bal en 1994 ! L'accusa Pansy.

- T'as fini par deviner qu c'était moi ? Demanda Mafalda hilare.

- Oui et je voulais te changer en crapaud le lendemain mais j'ai fini par changer d'avis car les chaussures de Greg étaient bien plus belles que les miennes. Affirma Pansy.

- Désolée pour tes chaussures mais c'était pour t'éviter de te fourvoyer avec ce crétin de Malefoy. _ S'esclaffa Mafalda._ En tout cas tu as changé de genre en choisissant un rouquin et un Weasley en plus.

- Et alors ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Elle pouvait trouver bien mieux avec tous les beaux Serpentards au sein de la Maison qu'un rouquin dans ton genre !

- Non mais tu es qui pour affirmer ce genre de choses ? Hurla Ron furieux.

- Ronny tu ne la connais pas ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Non il ne m'a jamais vu puisque les Prewett dont sa chère mère Molly se sont éloignés de mon père parce que c'est un cracmol. Expliqua Mafalda.

- Euh… Vous êtes la fille du vague cousin de ma mère… Celui qui est comptable je crois ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié. Se défendit Ron.

- Pathétique : les sorciers isolent les cracmols et font toujours semblants de ne pas reconnaitre ceux de leurs propres familles. Tu te crois meilleur que les Black mais t'es comme eux et ta famille aussi. Persifla Mafalda.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Mafalda calme toi : il ne connaissait pas ton existence. Intervint Pansy.

- Tu as raison : ce n'est pas lui le coupable mais le système de notre monde où les cracmols sont tout simplement écartés.

- Tu aurais du te présenter après ton arrivée à Poudlard et nous aurions peut-être pu renouer des liens avec ta famille. Protesta Ron.

- Ne rêve pas Weasley : tu m'aurais probablement envoyé sur les roses parce que je suis une Serpentarde et j'en suis fière. Tu ne fricotais pas avec les serpents à l'époque. Rappela Mafalda.

- Par contre comment tu m'as reconnu si tu vis en Irlande et non en Angleterre ? Demanda Pansy.

- En fait, j'ai assisté à vos procès et le tien m'a particulièrement marqué à cause de ta transformation spectaculaire. Ensuite, je me suis installée en Irlande après mes aspics car l'Angleterre me semblait bien trop pourrie depuis votre expulsion injuste. Révéla Mafalda.

- Tu ne sais donc rien sur notre retour depuis le mois d'avril ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non car je vais seulement voir mes parents du coté moldu quand je retourne en Angleterre._ »

Pansy résuma brièvement les circonstances du retour des Expulsés mais aussi celles de la découverte sur ses véritables origines. Mafalda affirma ne pas être surprise qu'elle soit une sang-mêlée car c'était la plus correcte envers les gens comme elle et les nés-moldus. Certes, Pansy ne faisait pas de cadeau à Granger mais ça c'était normal car ce castor ambulant faisait grincer des dents à tous les Serpentards. Ensuite, Mafalda s'esclaffa en entendant Ron tenter de défendre la mère ses premiers enfants.

La sorcière finit par se calmer puis révéla pratiquer la lecture des runes par passion. Enfin, elle se reprit et voulut effectuer un tirage gratuit au couple. Pansy voulut refuser mais Mafalda insista en affirmant en ressentir le besoin viscéral donc son ancienne camarade ne devait pas contrarier les runes par son refus. La jeune femme inquiète se rassit aussitôt puis Ron et elle suivirent les instructions de la sorcière. Cette dernière perplexe étudia longuement ses osselets avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Beaucoup de secrets vous entourent tous les deux depuis des années. Certains sont légers mais d'autres sont bien plus graves.

- Pansy a subi plusieurs sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ et on m'en a lancé trois à moi aussi. Répondit Ron.

- Il y a autre chose : comme si Pansy a perdu votre enfant. Reprit Mafalda.

- Oui c'est exact. Dit Pansy surprise.

- Les runes vous donnent un message précis : "_**Ne pleurez pas votre enfant car il vous a été rendu. Alors ne cherchez pas à modifier le passé."**_

- Je ne vois pas comment notre enfant nous a été rendu puisqu'il est mort. Rétorqua Ron.

- Les runes ne m'en disent pas plus mais bon je vois que vous avez un bébé avec vous donc cet enfant est peut-être un don pour compenser votre perte.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas notre fils même si je serais ravi de l'adopter. Confessa Ron.

- Tu t'en occupes Weasley et c'est déjà beaucoup : les liens du sang ou sur le papier ne seront jamais aussi forts que ceux nés de l'amour. Répliqua Mafalda._ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy tenta de convaincre Mafalda de venir avec eux afin de rencontrer Molly mais la flamboyante rousse refusa. Par contre, elle promit de venir en Angleterre pour rencontrer les autres Serpentards. Le couple s'apprêtait à sortir quand Mafalda les retint un instant puis donna à Pansy un collier de perles en cornaline rouge-orangé et quartz rose. La sorcière affirma que ces perles détenaient le pouvoir des pierres et l'aideraient à affronter tous ses problèmes mais aussi une grossesse plus sereine si elle concevait un nouvel enfant.

Ron inquiet se demanda s'il était prudent d'accepter un tel présent, néanmoins, Pansy mit le collier autour du cou et remercia sa camarade de Serpentard. Mafalda conseilla également au couple de veiller sur le petit garçon manifestement malheureux quand il n'était pas auprès d'eux. Ensuite, elle les salua puis les sorciers sortirent mais Ronald s'interrogea sur les propos de sa lointaine cousine. Pansy affirma aussitôt ne pas la contrarier car Mafalda lui semblait très érudite au sujet des runes. Ils finirent par changer de sujet puis Ron oublia sa préoccupation après avoir entendu les appels du crieur public qui annonçait la tenue d'un nouveau spectacle d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, ils retrouvèrent les enfants ravis d'assister au spectacle en compagnie de leurs deux parents. Ces derniers intrigués observèrent la représentation des coutumes celtiques en compagnie de Ron tout aussi curieux. Le soir, le rouquin parla de Mafalda à sa mère surprise qui tenta de la voir mais ne trouva pas la tente de la jeune femme manifestement partie. Elle retourna donc auprès du petit groupe tranquillement en train de manger puis le couple borda Kaiden laissé sous la surveillance d'Odval puis les tourtereaux se rendirent au concert de ce soir pendant que Toorj faisait griller des marshmallow avec les enfants.<p>

Ron apprécia l_'irish fiddle_ mais aussi la flute et la harpe avant de s'amuser vraiment au moment où les musiciens entamèrent des rythmes endiablés pour faire danser les gens. Il saisit donc Pansy afin de virevolter ensemble puis les tourtereaux assistèrent aux feux d'artifices tout en restant enlacés.

Enfin, ils retournèrent auprès de Toorj qui les salua et continua de blaguer avec ses enfants avant d'affirmer que Kushi dormait déjà sous sa tente puisque Maman n'était pas là. Le couple leur souhaita donc bonne nuit avant de se coucher après avoir remercié Odval qui s'etait occupée de Kaiden en leur absence...

Le lendemain matin, les amoureux se réveillèrent en sursaut après les sauts sur le lit et les cris de Kushi qui réveilla aussi Kaiden sans le vouloir. Ron saisit aussitôt le petit diable avant de chahuter pendant que sa compagne rassurait le garçonnet pas du tout ravi de ce réveil en fanfare. Ensuite, Pansy dut s'occuper de son fils jaloux qui réclama son attention après toute une nuit loin d'elle contrairement à Kaiden. Par contre, Ron s'esclaffa en entendant le bambin affirmer que Toorj ne fut pas content de son réveil en pleine nuit par Kushi à cause d'un oubli du petit garçon. Il utilisa la magie pour faire apparaitre des draps propres et changea le lit mais le petit garçon avait dormi avec son père et le contraignit à lui chanter des berceuses pour l'endormir.

Ronald hilare ne parvint pas à imaginer Toorj en train de chanter mais Pansy affirma qu'il en était capable s'il le voulait. Ensuite, les sorciers se préparèrent pour sortir avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de la gueule de bois d'Adrian et Nott qui réclamèrent à Pansy une potion. Ensuite, ils déjeunèrent avec les autres puis retournèrent se coucher sous les moqueries de Toorj parfaitement réveillé malgré les caprices de Kushi cette nuit. Il demanda à Pansy si tout s'était bien passé avec Kaiden et estima que sa nuit fut donc bien plus tranquille que la sienne sans relever l'hilarité de Weasley en train de songer à leurs essais bébés cette nuit. Ensuite, Toorj déclara avoir contacté l'un de ses elfes pour lui demander de laver les draps mais il confessa sa surprise face à l'énurésie de Kushi. Pansy lui demanda s'il avait pris soin d'envoyer le bambin au petit coin avant de le coucher puis estima que le problème venait de là après la réponse négative de l'auror.

Ce dernier se traita d'idiot puis affirma avoir oublié ces choses depuis longtemps car les jumeaux et Severus ne le faisaient pas depuis leur troisième anniversaire. Par contre, Kaiden ne daignait toujours pas quitter ses couches. Ensuite, Saskia et Toorj emmenèrent tous les enfants voir un nouveau spectacle puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas marcher, ni explorer le reste de la vallée contrairement au couple. Les deux sorciers entrainèrent donc Kaiden ainsi que le reste des adultes avec eux hormis les deux dormeurs. Arthur resta agréablement surpris par la beauté de la vallée tout comme Odval. Ils finirent même par pique-niquer dans l'herbe après avoir fait transplané Toorj, Saskia ainsi que les enfants auprès d'eux.

Ensuite, Toorj céda au caprice de Kushi puis emmena de nouveau tous les enfants à la foire en compagnie des autres adultes pendant que Pansy et Ron poursuivraient leur promenade avec Kaiden. Le couple continua de marcher un moment tout en admirant le cadre verdoyant. Ensuite, les sorciers installèrent Kaiden dans l'herbe après avoir constaté son intérêt pour des feuilles. Le bébé ne marchait toujours pas mais il aimait ramper et s'en donna à cœur joie dans l'herbe. Au bout d'un moment, le garçonnet curieux arracha une tige avant de la montrer au couple. Ron surpris observa le trèfle à quatre feuilles puis affirma au bébé que cela lui porterait chance. Pansy saisit le petit chapeau vert acheté à la foire pour Kaiden puis elle utilisa sa baguette pour y coller le trèfle avant de repositionner le couvre-chef sur la tète de l'enfant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement puis les sorciers rentrèrent en Angleterre où Arthur fit la distribution des cadeaux achetés sur l'avion et à la foire. Fleur ravie reçut ainsi les cosmétiques et parfums moldus de différentes marques françaises, Ginny des bijoux, ses autres belles-sœurs des produits de beauté ainsi que des parfums italiens, anglais et américains. Dix minutes plus tard les enfants plus jeunes apprécièrent les jouets pendant que Dominique, Victoire, Rose et les filles de Percy recevaient des petits bracelets. Enfin, les fils et petits-fils d'Arthur furent agréablement surpris par la vision des montres. Par contre, la famille resta sans voix face à la décision d'Arthur de s'inscrire à l'auto-école moldue…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ce qui est de la coupe des cheveux, cela se fait vraiment ainsi en Mongolie. Enfin, Mafalda Prewett est un personnage qui aurait vraiment du exister car elle était prévue dans le livre Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu. Toutefois, l'auteur a fini par l'effacer pour son plus grand regret car le role qu'elle lui donnait était trop élaboré pour une fillette de onze ans. Si j'ai bien compris les propos tenus en anglais sur internet, Mafalda aurait été un mix entre Hermione et Rita Skeeter et serait à Serpentard. Malgré son mauvais caractère, elle est très intelligente et aurait rapporté les propos des enfants des Mangemorts à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière ne l'aurait pas aimé car elle est aussi intelligente qu'elle mais retors et surtout capable de défier les réglements sans problèmes. Sur internet on la trouve parfois sous le nom de Mafalda Weasley mais c'est une Prewett car c'est la fille d'un cousin éloigné et cracmol de Molly. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle plus dans quel livre cet homme est mentionné mais on comprend que les Weasley ne le fréquente pas car il vit dans le monde moldu. <em>**

**_Aussi, Mafalda est dans cette fiction interpretée de cette manière puisqu'il n'y a pas de détails très précis. je l'imagine aussi impétueuse que les Weasley mais en version Serpentard. Que pensez-vous de ses propos ou son interprétation des runes ?_**

**_Au fait, vous pensez quoi de la réaction des Weasley et Ron au sujet de l'avion ? Vous imaginez le vol avec Arthur en train de tester tous les services de la compagnie low cost ou de se rendre près du pilote ? Enfin l'idée de Pansy est-elle bonne au sujet de Mr Weasley derrière un volant ?_**


	38. Chapter 37 La construction du village

_**Bonjour à tous et bon mercredi pour ceux qui ne vont pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties car j'avais peur que cela ne devienne un pavé si les deux parties étaient réunies dans le meme texte. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin, Pansy emmena Arthur avec elle à Loutry Ste Chaspoule où elle avait découvert la petite auto-école du village. Ensuite, Arthur ravi fit le nécessaire pour s'inscrire et commença à étudier sérieusement son code en compagnie de sa future belle-fille mais aussi celle de Theodore.<p>

En effet, les deux amis détenaient des permis internationaux, néanmoins, ils pouvaient rouler avec en Grande-Bretagne seulement pendant trois ans s'ils ne les échangeaient pas contre des permis britanniques. Pansy aurait pu substituer son permis mongol contre son équivalent anglais cependant elle ne voulait pas son précieux document car il était difficile de conduire en Mongolie avec un permis étranger.

Elle possédait également un permis américain comme Théodore, néanmoins, elle désirait le conserver également et préférait donc repasser ses examens. En revanche, Adrian avait échangé son permis allemand contre un document britannique pour éviter tous les tracas. Il taquinait donc souvent ses deux amis désireux de retourner à l'auto-école. Fort heureusement, les deux Serpentards pouvaient potasser leurs livres ou dvd à la maison au lieu de se rendre tous les jours à l'auto-école. En revanche, Arthur ravi assistait aux cours tous les matins et comprenait de mieux en mieux certaines choses. Il discutait aussi un peu avec quelques moldus âgés puisque les jeunes gens venaient seulement l'après-midi en raison de leurs cours le matin.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Ron arpentaient les magasins de meubles moldus, ceux du _Chemin de Traverse_ et l'atelier d'un artisan suisse afin de rechercher des meubles pour leur future maison. Ensuite, la sorcière donna quelques contacts à Ron pour tenter de vendre le Cube à des commerçants étrangers. Le Gryffondor se rendit d'abord à Seoul afin de parlementer avec le sorcier Park Jin Su dans l'espoir de le convaincre d'acheter quelques exemplaires. En effet beaucoup de Coréens désirait assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait en Italie d'ici peu mais ils ne savaient pas du tout parler l'italien, ni l'anglais. Au début, Park Jin Su hésita car ses clients n'achèteraient probablement pas un petit gadget à ce prix-là, néanmoins, il fut rapidement conquis par la démonstration de Ron puis lui en acheta une cinquantaine pour tester l'intérêt des acheteurs. Ensuite, il finit par en commander plusieurs centaines après le succès des premières ventes en moins de deux heures le lendemain matin.

Ron ravi continuait donc de travailler la journée chez Georges mais il employait ses pauses-déjeuners ainsi que ses soirées à réaliser la commande de Park Jin Su en compagnie de Pansy quand elle n'était pas accaparée par ses potions ou les enfants. Enfin, Viktor Krum publicisa également le Cube au cours d'une interview. En effet, la journaliste surprise l'avait complimenté sur son anglais soudainement parfait puis le Bulgare s'était mis à louer l'ingéniosité de l'invention de la _PR&RW_ avant de révéler sa décision d'offrir un objet si utile à tous les élèves de Durmstrang ainsi que les membres du personnel en septembre. Il profita de ce fait pour se promouvoir comme un ambassadeur de la culture sans se soucier de l'énormité de ses propos.

La mention du Cube par Krum dynamisa aussitôt les commandes sans que les sorciers Britanniques ne se doutent de l'identité des deux associés ou ne prêtent intérêt quelconque à cet objet destiné aux étrangers selon eux. Face à l'importance des nouvelles commandes, Ron prit quelques jours de congés afin de pouvoir se consacrer à la réalisation des cubes du matin au soir. Pansy venait également l'aider le plus souvent possible pour ne pas le laisser travailler seul. Les Weasley seniors mais aussi Georges étaient heureux face à l'épanouissement de Ron en train de se créer une clientèle à l'étranger grâce aux relations de Pansy mais surtout son propre talent puisque c'était lui qui vendait leur produit aux clients. De plus, d'autres commerçants étrangers totalement inconnus de Pansy, se mirent également à frapper à la porte de Ronald afin de se mettre en contact avec lui. Aussi, le sorcier ne dépendait pas des relations de sa compagne.

Une fois les commandes exécutées et consignées, le couple abasourdi observa le montant de leurs ventes à de nombreux négociants étrangers dont des italiens qui comptaient les vendre sur place aux touristes sorciers au moment de leur arrivée pour assister à la coupe du Monde en aout. Après une longue réflexion, Pansy et Ron décidèrent d'utiliser une partie de leurs profits pour solder leur crédit tout de suite. Lors de leur visite à la banque, les Gobelins satisfaits observèrent la bourse de gallions et louèrent la sagesse du couple décié à rembourser leur crédit tout de suite au lieu de dépenser leurs gains dans des choses futiles. Ensuite, Ron déposa le reste de l'argent dans le coffre de leur société. Une fois rentré chez eux, le Gryffondor déplora seulement le désintérêt des Britanniques pour une telle invention mais Pansy affirma qu'ils finiraient bien par s'y intéresser un jour.

Enfin, les deux sorciers décidèrent de se reposer ce soir puis emmenèrent les enfants ravis de manger au restaurant de John et Nancy ouvert depuis peu à _Green-Silver Wood._ Les deux nouveaux restaurateurs avaient décidé d'appeler leur local _La Rose d'Angleterre_ puis Ethan avait peint une superbe rose sur l'enseigne. La petite famille se rendit donc là-bas où Nancy se précipita aussitôt à leur rencontre et les conduisit à l'une des meilleures tables. Durant la traversée du restaurant, Pansy salua tous les ex bannis présents ce soir. La plupart étaient déjà installés au village et les autres ne voyaient pas l'heure de pouvoir y emménager eux aussi lorsque la construction de leurs chalets serait finie. En attendant, ils profitaient du restaurant mais aussi du pub ouverts au sein de la communauté. Une fois parvenus à la table choisie, Nancy fit asseoir la petite famille avant de répondre aux questions de Ron :

« _ L'activité semble bien marcher : vous avez du monde tous les soirs ?

- Oui, bon c'est encore limité pour l'instant puisque seule notre communauté connait ce lieu mais la clientèle deviendra plus nombreuse quand nous pourrons dévoiler l'existence du village. Répondit Nancy.

- En tout cas, il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Constata Ron.

- Oui car les anciens bannis peuvent manger tranquilles sans se sentir observés par les autres. Ils vont aussi au pub afin de boire un verre tout en sachant de pouvoir parler librement au lieu de mesurer leurs propos de peur que quelqu'un interpréte mal leurs paroles. Il faut dire que les autres ne nous ont pas encore totalement acceptés. Expliqua Nancy.

- Ça viendra avec le temps. La rassura Pansy._ »

Ron acquiesça avant d'observer la carte extrêmement variée du restaurant qui servait des spécialités sorcières et moldues anglaises. Ensuite, il resta agréablement surpris par la saveur des plats tout en écoutant la dernière chanson des _Bizzar'Sisters_ à la radio. Après le repas, John vint saluer la petite famille puis plaisanta un moment avec Pansy avant de lui demander une chose :

« _ Pans' quand Kenji ouvrira son restaurant au village…

- John: sa concurrence n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? L'interrompit Pansy inquiète.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. _ S'esclaffa John. _ Je voulais simplement te demander d'organiser votre première soirée karaoké durant mon jour de fermeture sinon, Nancy et moi ne pourrons pas y assister. La rassura John.

- Vous voulez y assister vous aussi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Tu plaisantes ? On a tous adoré la soirée karaoké quand Pansy en a organisé une en 2004 et je ne vois pas l'heure de m'amuser de nouveau avec son _Magic'Karaoké_ ! Assura John souriant.

- Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas que Kenji ouvre un restaurant ici ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

-Non car nous ne cherchons pas la même clientèle : nos clients sont plutôt des gens qui aiment la cuisine traditionnelle et une ambiance calme mais aussi élégante même si notre local ne détient pas encore l'envergure d'un restaurant de luxe. En revanche, Kenji veut tenter de fidéliser une clientèle plus ouverte à la nouveauté : donc il va tout faire pour attirer un public différent du notre comme les jeunes gens ou les familles à petits budgets en raison de ses prix plus bas. Enfin, l'ambiance sera très différente d'ici puisque nous voulons créer un endroit raffiné. Aussi, il n'y aura pas de comparaison possible entre nos deux locaux. Affirma John.

- Bon alors tout va bien entre vous. Constata Ron soulagé.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt courageux de sa part de tenter d'ouvrir un restaurant asiatique ici parce que les sorciers britanniques ne sont pas du tout habitués à une cuisine si différente de la notre. Dit John.

- Si tout va bien, il ouvrira un second restaurant plus raffiné et destiné à une clientèle huppée mais ce ne sera probablement pas avant un moment. Renchérit Pansy.

- A moins que ton frère ne parvienne à fidéliser une clientèle asiatique si Milly et Flint attirent des Chinois ou des Japonais ici grâce à leurs vêtements. Suggéra John.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui et les bijoux des jumelles pourraient aussi avoir du succès auprès des Asiatiques mais ces quatre têtus n'ont jamais voulu publiciser leurs créations en Asie. Déplora John.

- En gros, il faudrait attirer une clientèle asiatique pour les encourager à visiter les boutiques puis se restaurer chez Kenji ou boire un thé chez Yuki. Résuma Pansy songeuse.

- C'est ça, tu as tout compris Pans'. _ Approuva John. _ En tout cas souvenez-vous d'organiser votre première soirée karaoké durant mon jour de fermeture, sinon, nous ne pourrons pas venir Nancy et moi. Ajouta le sorcier._ »

La sorcière le lui promit sous le regard ravi de Ron désireux de commercialiser également un second « joujou » de Pansy car Park Jin Su lui avait parlé de l'engouement des sorciers asiatiques présents lors de la soirée karaoké en versions sorcière organisée par Pansy en 2004. En effet, les Coréens mais aussi les Japonais adoraient les Karaokés, cependant les sorciers déploraient le fait de ne pas pouvoir chanter de chansons sorcières et de devoir se rendre dans des locaux moldus pour trouver un karaoké. Aussi, les amis de Pansy s'amusèrent follement lors de la soirée organisée par la jeune femme, néanmoins, elle ne put jamais en réaliser une seconde car Toorj extrêmement jaloux refusait de la voir chanter avec des hommes même si ces derniers ne faisaient absolument rien de mal.

Au cours d'un entretien à ce sujet entre Park Jin Su et Ron, le Coréen affirma que Pansy détenait un talent certain pour adapter les objets moldus au monde sorcier, néanmoins, son ex mari minimisa toujours ses œuvres comme des soi-disant « joujoux ». Aussi, Pansy s'était laissée influencer par ses propos. La _Katoun Adiriig_ ou _Lady Adiriig_ en anglais mettait donc toutes ses créations dans un coin puis continua de le faire après sa répudiation sans se soucier de la mine d'or en train de s'accumuler dans sa réserve au fond de sa yourte. Ron avait reconnu la justesse des propos de l'Asiatique, néanmoins, il affirma aider Pansy à prendre conscience de la valeur de ces objets puis le sorcier s'était promis de la convaincre de commercialiser tous ces trésors un par un. Le Gryffondor se sentait gêné par rapport à Georges, cependant il estimait finir par quitter sa boutique si la _PR&RW_ continuait de prendre de l'ampleur. En attendant, le sorcier estima que la future soirée Karaoké organisée dans le restaurant de Kenji serait un bon tremplin pour le karaoké sorcier.

Ensuite, la petite famille finit son repas avant d'explorer les nouvelles rues pavées ainsi que le quartier monté par les elfes. Ces derniers logeaient dans un grand chalet confortable mis à disposition par les anciens bannis reconnaissants et étaient choyés comme des rois en raison de leur rapidité ainsi que leur savoir-faire. Au cours de la promenade, Ron admira d'ailleurs la nouvelle petite place érigée par les elfes au centre de la communauté puis les énormes chalets offerts par Gregory pour les édifices communaux. Le conseil bénéficia ainsi de son propre local puis les mamans ravies avaient applaudi la création de la crèche, la garderie ainsi que le centre de loisirs pour petits et grands. Les sorciers furent également orgueilleux à la vue de la clinique et des deux écoles également montées par les elfes.

Les membres du conseil avaient acheté du mobilier simple mais fonctionnel pour tous les locaux. Le personnel de toutes les structures communales avait déjà été choisi parmi des ex bannis compétents mais le conseil n'était pas contre l'idée de recruter du personnel en-dehors de leur communauté plus tard. Ensuite, Theodore promu médecin-chef de l'établissement fit don à la communauté du matériel dernier cri nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de leur petite clinique sorcière avant de le faire installer. Le médicomage posa volontiers avec son équipe soignante sous le flash du photographe présent parmi les Serpentards.

En effet, la communauté avait également financé la création d'une librairie mais aussi d'un journal car le Conseil entendait bien le diffuser auprès de toute la population sorcière britannique. D'ailleurs, quatre anciens bannis journalistes étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin travailler dans leur branche puisque _La Gazette du Sorcier, Sorcière Hebdo_ mais aussi _Le Chicaneur_ n'avaient pas besoin de leurs services. La création du journal permit aussi à d'autres expulsés de trouver un meilleur travail dans l'imprimerie située au sous-sol de l'édifice. En attendant, la parution du premier numéro du journal, les sorciers imprimeurs confectionnaient les étiquettes des produits des commerçants, leurs futurs prospectus mais aussi des manuels scolaires destinés à l'école primaire.

En effet, il n'existait pas de modèle spécifique chez les sorciers qui ne détenaient aucun établissement de ce genre. Aussi, les ex bannis avaient donc acheté plusieurs livres moldus pour les étudier avant de les adapter à leur monde. Afin de ne créer aucun malentendu auprès de la population fort capable d'imaginer une conspiration maléfique à la vue d'un tel établissement et Poudlard l'école officielle de magie, les programmes ne détenaient aucune notion de sorcellerie. Ainsi, les élèves de l'école primaire apprendraient la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques, la grammaire, un peu de sciences, quelques notions de français et des arts plastiques. Un enseignant se chargerait également d'enseigner aux élèves une matière spécifique intitulée _Découverte des Moldus_ et un autre leur ferait pratiquer un peu d'éducation physique.

Enfin, les ex bannis estimèrent pouvoir bientôt révéler au monde l'existence de _Green-Silver Wood_. En revanche, Ron soupira car la maison sur mesure choisie par Pansy et lui n'était pas encore prête. Sa compagne l'incita à la patience puis lui sourit en affirmant patienter volontiers car leur demeure serait ainsi réalisée de façon plus soigneuse. Ensuite, Goyle offrit à la communauté surprise une piscine municipale, un second bassin destiné aux enfants et un autre pour les bébés car il adorait se baigner mais ne voulait pas devoir toujours se rendre chez Pansy pour utiliser sa piscine. Les bassins avaient été totalement construits par les elfes qui appliquèrent également plusieurs sorts anti-noyade afin de s'assurer de la sécurité des baigneurs. Goyle avait fait aussi construire des vestiaires et tout le nécessaire pour la sécurité mais aussi le confort de tous. Il engagea également quelques bannis afin de veiller à la sécurité de la baignade des enfants puis créa aussi un petit bar avant de faire installer des parasols ainsi que des transats près de la piscine découverte pour le moment en raison du beau temps.

* * *

><p>Le 21 juillet, Opale donna naissance à ses six petits puis Pansy contacta Goyle qui affirma aussitôt en adopter un. Naraantsuya affirma désirer également un chien tout comme Lauren et Mathis qui convainquirent leurs pères respectifs de prendre un chiot. Deux jours plus tard, Kenji euphorique put enfin inaugurer son local moldu où il conclut les derniers préparatifs en accrochant des lanternes chinoises rouges sous le flash de sa mère. Pansy était également présente et avait endossé une robe traditionnelle chinoise pour l'occasion. Ron mais aussi son père, les Weasley, les Serpentards et Harry vinrent assister à l'ouverture du local à dix heures avant de laisser la place aux premiers clients. Durant cette première journée, Kenji se fit aider par sa sœur pour servir les moldus qui prenaient leurs plats à emporter et rentraient chez eux. Ensuite, il déplora malicieusement son absence demain puis affirma devoir trouver une vendeuse. En attendant, Odval ravie aiderait son petit-fils puisque Kenji ne trouvait toujours pas la vendeuse de ses rêves.<p>

Le lendemain, Ron emmena sa compagne, sa future belle-mère et son père Arthur ravi au centre commercial le plus proche de Cokeworth afin de renouveler l'électroménager de la demeure familiale des Rogue puisque tous les travaux étaient enfin finis. D'ailleurs, Dudley Dursley avait même salué chaleureusement les sorciers car il n'avait jamais eu un client aussi rapide que Pansy dans le règlement ses paiements. En effet, la jeune femme avait toujours payé les factures le jour même où elles lui étaient présentées que ce soit pour l'implantation électrique, le gaz, la plomberie, les chauffages, la climatisation puis l'installation de volets électriques dont l'un spécialement conçu pour la grande lucarne dans les comble des trois maisons.

Enfin, la jeune femme avait également réglé rapidement la pose des panneaux photovoltaïques et lui avait même fait poser des capteurs solaires thermiques sur les toits des trois maisons après avoir convaincu Kenji du bienfait de ces choses. Aussi, Dudley ne risquait pas de délaisser une cliente pareille et était donc très intéressé par le projet du couple désireux de procéder à une implantation similaire sur leur maison dans le Devon lorsque le kit serait enfin livré. Dursley les avait donc rassuré sur sa disponibilité puisque sa première entreprise se déplaçait dans tout le sud de l'Angleterre puis il leur promit de venir visiter la maison afin d'effectuer un devis en septembre.

Une fois devant l'énorme centre commercial, Arthur euphorique se crut au paradis des moldus. Les deux femmes proposèrent d'abord aux deux sorciers de se rendre dans une fameuse enseigne de meubles. Ron expliqua à son père qu'il s'agissait d'une entreprise suédoise qui vendait ses meubles dans le monde entier. D'ailleurs, Naraantsuya avait déjà commandé les siens mais Pansy et lui voulaient jeter un coup d'œil car il l'avait convaincu de meubler sa propre maison personnelle à l'Impasse du Tisseur afin de pouvoir y séjourner de temps en temps. La jeune femme avait donc accepté d'acheter quelques meubles basiques. Arthur curieux visita donc le magasin en compagnie des trois autres et resta stupéfait à la vue de tous les meubles ainsi que les accessoires moldus proposés.

Il affirma revenir ici très bientôt mais Pansy lui révéla l'existence d'un magasin de la même enseigne au centre commercial près de chez eux puis Ron affirma s'y rendre souvent depuis le mois de mai pour chercher des meubles destinés à leur future maison. Ensuite, Naraantsuya montra à Arthur le modèle de la cuisine équipée, du salon, la salle à manger les chambres ainsi que les meubles de la salle de bains sélectionnés la semaine dernière et qui lui seraient livrés cet après-midi. Elle lui montra aussi des lits d'enfants en affirmant utiliser les combles réaménagés par l'entreprise de Dudley pour y loger tous ses petits-enfants durant leurs séjours chez elle en l'absence de Maman. Ensuite, Pansy s'attarda devant chaque stand en compagnie de Ron et Arthur très enthousiastes à la vue de tous les agencements possibles.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux femmes proposèrent donc aux deux hommes de manger à la caféteria. Arthur ravi testa alors la cuisine suédoise tout comme les trois autres sorciers et s'amusa souvent à retourner au distributeur afin de se servir des boissons à volonté. Au cours du repas, Pansy reçut des nouvelles de la compagnie low-cost et affirma à Arthur ravi qu'ils pourraient aller chercher sa voiture d'ici un jour ou deux.

Arthur euphorique voulut aussitôt trinquer à sa future voiture:

« _ A la Fiat 500 qui me permettra de rouler chez les moldus dés que j'aurais mon permis ! S'enthousiasma Arthur.

- Et à notre voyage en avion pour aller la chercher ! Renchérit Pansy.

- Et au ferry qui nous ramènera en Angleterre avec la voiture pour le plus grand plaisir d'_Honey_ ! S'esclaffa Ron.

- Ronny ne le dis pas trop fort sinon je vais avoir le mal de mer dés maintenant. Plaisanta Pansy._ »

Ensuite, Ron prit son père en photographie avec le Smartphone de Pansy puis montra à Arthur comment ça marchait même s'il ne savait pas énormément s'en servir. Après le repas, ils sortirent du magasin afin de rejoindre Kenji devant une enseigne d'électroménagers. Le Serpentard profitait de la fermeture de son local aux heures creuses de l'après-midi pour les aider. Il salua aussitôt Arthur et le guida dans le magasin. Le père de Ron euphorique observa avec enthousiasme les télévisions, frigidaires, congélateurs, sèche-linges, machines à laver, les fours ainsi que les cuisinières. Il contempla également avec attention les lave-vaisselles après les explications fournies par Kenji. Le sorcier songea à Molly et se promit de revenir en chercher un pour l'aider dans ses activités quotidiennes, quitte à contourner la loi qui interdisait le détournement des objets moldus.

Il s'amusa également devant les fours micro-ondes, les friteuses, les mixers, les presse-agrumes et tant d'autres choses. Durant leur visite, Ron prit également des notes sur l'électroménager désiré par sa compagne qui finit par lui proposer de déposer une liste de mariage au centre commercial près de chez eux puisque ses amis Serpentards mais aussi ses cousins Panshriij connaissaient sa passion pour ces choses. Ensuite, Arthur se divertit un moment avec son fils devant une console interactive sous le regard indulgent de Pansy qui décida de lui offrir quelques choses en souvenir de sa journée chez les moldus. Elle finit donc par s'attarder dans le rayon téléphonie avant de trouver un Smartphone extrêmement simple adapté pour les seniors avec son écran tactile couplé à un clavier physique. Pansy observa les icones larges sur l'écran puis estima que son beau-père apprendrait à s'en servir facilement s'il faisait preuve d'un peu de patience.

La jeune femme pensa aussi à sa mère qui détenait le téléphone fixe à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ mais sortait souvent afin de bavarder avec la dame du parc. La Serpentarde décida donc de lui acheter un portable également pour pouvoir la joindre à tout moment. Ensuite, Pansy observa également les Smartphones normaux et songea que Ron utilisait parfois le sien pour faire des photographies mais ne possédait pas encore de téléphone personnel. Or, la Serpentarde était convaincue que le sorcier désirait s'en acheter un mais hésitait car il ne savait pas vraiment s'en servir et ne voulait aucunement se montrer ignorant en lui demandant de l'aide. Toutefois, Pansy ne disait rien car Molly lui avait souvent parlé des critiques d'Hermione sur l'ignorance du rouquin durant leur vie commune.

D'après Mrs Weasley, Ron détenait un immense complexe, néanmoins, Pansy estima pouvoir l'aider à surmonter ses difficultés en lui offrant un téléphone car son compagnon pourrait alors des questions sans ressentir aucune gêne dans ce cas. La jeune femme choisit donc un Smartphone plus sophistiqué que celui des seniors mais simple d'utilisation pour Ron. Afin de régler le problème de l'électricité pour recharger le portable d'Arthur qui n'allait probablement pas penser à venir le faire tous les jours à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_, Pansy sélectionna un chargeur solaire portable et lui prit également un petit panneau solaire comme le sien.

La sorcière voulut aussi acheter des carte sim aux trois sorciers et choisit des petits forfaits à prix modérés qui leur permettrait d'utiliser internet mais surtout d'appeler en illimité tous leurs amis moldus sur les fixes et mobiles locaux ainsi que des fixes étrangers sans soucis. En effet, Pansy songea à la soudaine amitié d'Arthur avec Gyrin son cousin cracmol venu en Angleterre grâce à Batbold qui le fit transplaner lors de l'inauguration du local de Kenji hier. Au cours de leur discussion, Arthur s'était aussitôt attaché à Gyrin qui parlait couramment anglais et lui fit part de sa vision du monde moldu. Pansy inquiète estima donc voir son futur beau-père appeler souvent Gyrin en Mongolie : aussi, l'abonnement téléphonique lui éviterait de mauvaises surprises tout comme à sa mère Naraantsuya qui se mettrait certainement à contacter à ses amis moldus. La jeune femme discuta donc avec l'employé du magasin qui lui activa toutes les options désirées. Ensuite, elle paya discrètement ses achats et rejoignit les autres avant d'observer l'euphorie d'Arthur en train d'approuver les choix de Naraantsuya ou Kenji en train de sélectionner le nouvel électroménager.

Après le règlement de ses achats, Naraantsuya heureuse loua un camion au nom de son fils pour transporter l'électroménager. Ensuite, les trois hommes feignirent de pousser plusieurs chariots et attendirent d'être dans un endroit discret pour faire apparaitre les colis dans le camion au lieu de les charger à la main. En effet, Naraantsuya tenait à transporter son électroménager comme les moldus et non grâce à la magie afin de ne pas susciter d'interrogations de la part des voisins ou de son amie moldue à la vue de tels changements sans aucun bruit, ni l'arrivée d'un camion de livraison. Aussi, la Mongole avait demandé à l'enseigne suédoise de lui livrer tous les meubles commandés et Kenji se chargerait du transport de l'électroménager. Ainsi, la vision des camions ferait comprendre aux moldus l'arrivée des nouveaux meubles ainsi que de l'électroménager.

Une fois tous les colis chargés, Kenji se mit au volant pour la plus grande joie d'Arthur heureux de pouvoir tester un autre véhicule moldu. Une fois le camion garé devant le perron, Mr Weasley sonna à la porte de la maison où les elfes de maison lancèrent des sorts pour détourner l'attention des rares moldus dehors qui ne réalisèrent donc pas le transport des objets à l'intérieur par la magie. Ensuite, les deux domestiques retournèrent un moment à la Ger après l'arrivée du camion de livraison de l'enseigne de meubles. Après leur départ, les elfes revinrent afin d'aider les sorciers à tout monter et installer rapidement grâce à la magie.

Ensuite, Kenji retourna à son local afin de préparer ses plats pour la clientèle de ce soir. Quatre heures plus tard, Naraantsuya ravie observa son nouveau mobilier ainsi que tout l'électroménager mis en place avant de demander son avis à Severus dans son cadre. Son mari approuva son choix puis Arthur ravi montra enfin son cadeau à la Mongole qui le remercia chaleureusement pour la machine à café et le moussoir de chez _Starbuck_. Toutefois, sa joie n'était rien comparée à l'émerveillement d'Arthur face au Smartphone offert par Pansy une minute plus tard en guise de remerciement pour son aide précieuse aujourd'hui :

« _ C'est vraiment pour moi ? Demanda le sorcier.

- Oui Arthur comme ça vous aurez un téléphone pour pouvoir appeler Gyrin mais aussi tous vos nouveaux amis rencontrés à l'auto-école du village s'ils vous donnent leurs numéros. De plus, cela permettra aussi au directeur de l'auto-école de vous contacter directement s'il en a besoin. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mais je vais savoir m'en servir ? S'inquiéta Arthur.

- Oui c'est un modèle très simple vous verrez et ma mère aura le même que vous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Naraantsuya.

- Oui tu sors souvent donc je préfère que tu portes un téléphone avec toi si jamais tu as besoin de nous joindre. Dit Pansy.

- Tu as pensé à tout. S'esclaffa sa mère.

- J'ai aussi pensé à Ronny. Confirma Pansy en offrant un Smartphone bien plus sophistiqué à son compagnon._

Ron resta également agréablement surpris et tenta de protester pour la forme mais Pansy affirma avoir eu envie de lui offrir quelque chose. Ensuite, la jeune femme montra les bases à Arthur ravi par la vision des grandes icones sur l'écran. La Serpentarde créa également des adresses Gmail à tous les trois puis son futur beau-père l'observa entrer des noms dans la rubrique du téléphone.

Pansy chercha les photographies de leurs rares contacts parmi sa galerie puis les envoya à l'adresse mail des deux sorciers. Weasley senior heureux observa alors les photographies de son fils, Pansy, Naraantsuya, Kenji, Gyrin, Nott, Harper, Adrian, sa fille Saskia et Gregory. La jeune femme les inséra parmi le menu puis montra à son futur beau-père comment cliquer dessus et l'invita à appeler l'un d'entre eux. Arthur appela aussitôt son fils Ron qui répondit et sourit à la vue de son père heureux comme un enfant devant son cadeau de noël. Ensuite, Pansy lui montra les accessoires mais aussi le petit panneau solaire ainsi que le chargeur. Arthur écouta religieusement ses explications et finit par comprendre le système avant de la remercier car il pourrait utiliser ce magnifique objet sans contrevenir à la loi en tentant de le recharger avec la magie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Weasley se fit aider pour effectuer ses premières photographies avant de s'amuser à la vue des clichés mais aussi de la vidéo réalisée par erreur. Pansy lui proposa alors d'envoyer une photographie à Gyrin après avoir expliqué le plus simplement possible le fonctionnement d'internet. Arthur ne comprit pas vraiment le principe hormis le fait que son nouvel ami mongol recevrait la photographie très rapidement et ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se fit donc aider par sa belle-fille pour envoyer l'image numérique avant de trépigner de joie à la vue de la réponse de Gyrin quelques minutes plus tard.

Entre-temps, Ron écoutait lui aussi les explications et resta encore une fois agréablement surpris par la patience de Pansy manifestement acquise durant ses années en tant qu'enseignante. Il observa également la joie de son père tout en songeant que ce genre d'attentions (manifestement anodines aux yeux de sa compagne) permettaient en revanche à Arthur de se changer les idées au lieu de s'attarder sur la mort de Fred quand ses enfants ou les petits-enfants n'étaient pas au Terrier.

Enfin, Naraantsuya proposa d'inaugurer la nouvelle cuisine en préparant le repas de ce soir puis Pansy et elle se mirent d'accord sur l'organisation d'un barbecue. Une minute plus tard, la Mongole se rendit donc à l'épicerie du quartier en compagnie d'Arthur curieux et ravi de pouvoir visiter un autre magasin moldu. Durant leurs emplettes, le sorcier réjoui testa également son petit Smartphone qui détenait des fonctions de bases largement suffisantes pour lui. Pendant ce temps, Ron remercia sa compagne pour sa gentillesse avant de l'embrasser.

Enfin, Naraantsuya revint avec Arthur puis ils contactèrent Molly grâce à la poudre de cheminette puisque la cheminée était maintenant reliée au réseau. Une demi-heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley les rejoignit en compagnie des enfants de Pansy, Gregory, la famille de Georges, celle de Bill, de Percy, les Potter, les Nott, et les Pucey-Meyer également invités. Les sorciers admirèrent les changements puis les enfants s'amusèrent dans le jardin pendant que les hommes préparaient le barbecue.

Au bout d'un moment, toute la joyeuse compagnie passa au jardin pour faire honneur au repas servi sous la tonnelle. Les Weasley mais aussi les Potter furent ensuite surpris par la démonstration d'Arthur rayonnant qui exhiba son Smartphone aux yeux de tous. Ginny complimenta aussitôt son père car elle ne saurait jamais utiliser un truc pareil puis son mari confessa également son ignorance tout en complimentant Ron pour le sien. Son beau-frère secrètement ravi tenta de modérer les propos de son ami, néanmoins il était heureux de posséder un domaine dans lequel Harry n'entrait pas en compétition avec lui. Ensuite, Greg mais aussi Theodore montrèrent à Arthur curieux certaines applications avant de lui expliquer comment chatter avec son nouvel ami Gyrin.

Le lendemain, Ronald voulut retourner à l'enseigne suédoise et emmena les enfants avec eux cette fois-ci. Le couple avait déjà repéré de nombreuses choses et fit donc rapidement son choix pendant que les petits garçons choisissaient leurs lits. Ensuite, les sorciers réglèrent tous les meubles puis les transportèrent chez Pansy à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ où les elfes se chargèrent de tout monter et installer. Ils aménagèrent également les combles pour les enfants qui désiraient s'y installer afin de bénéficier d'un plus grand espace comme chez leur grand-mère. Ainsi, les elfes aménagerent trois chambres puisque les jumeaux dormaient ensemble mais aussi une salle de jeux à la place de la salle de bains. Le couple s'amusa également à repeindre toute la maison en deux ou trois coups de baguettes magiques après avoir choisi plusieurs teintes pour les murs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. En ce qui concerne l'école, il n'y a apparemment pas d'école primaire dans le monde d'Harry Potter (du moins je n'en ai pas trouvé et les sites insistent sur le fait que les sorciers éduquent leurs enfants comme ils veulent avant leur entrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Poudlard n'est pas une école obligatoire. Dans cette fiction, j'ai voulu montrer que l'absence de structures comme la crèche ou l'école primaire pénalise la société puisque les mamans ne peuvent pas travailler sauf si Mamie peut garder leurs enfants. <strong>_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de la construction du village ? **_


	39. Chapter 38 Irish Ferries

_**Voici la suite de cette partie: Nous sommes le 25 juillet et Ron veut demander de l'aide à ses enfants afin que Rose soit le second conducteur de la voiture puisque Pansy a le mal de mer. **_

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi, Ron utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour contacter ses enfants afin de leur demander s'ils ne voulaient pas les accompagner en Irlande demain. Les jeunes gens hésitèrent mais Ronald tenta de les convaincre :<p>

« _ Vous savez un second conducteur ne serait pas de luxe donc ton aide serait la bienvenue Rose.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Rose.

- Pansy a le mal de mer et a peur de prendre la voiture tout de suite après la traversée. En revanche, elle se sentirait plus tranquille si tu conduisais au début du trajet puis elle prendrait le relais pour ne pas t'obliger à rouler tout le temps puisqu'il nous faudra au moins cinq heures de routes pour rentrer au village. Expliqua Ron.

- Et comment vous allez faire si vous ne trouvez pas de second conducteur ? Interrogea Hugo curieux.

- Dans ce cas, on dormira sur place après notre arrivée à Holyhead puis nous rentrerons au Terrier le lendemain seulement. Répondit son père.

- Tu veux vraiment me laisser conduire malgré tes propos en mai ? Demanda Rose surprise.

- Bien entendu : je n'ai pas dit que tu conduisais mal mais que la voiture était trop puissante pour une jeune conductrice. Donc je te fais totalement confiance pour conduire mais c'est le véhicule choisi par Maman qui me fait peur. Expliqua Ron._ »

Rose penaude n'osa pas lui avouer son accident de voiture deux semaines plus tôt à cause de sa bêtise, ni les frais exorbitants demandés par le garagiste pour réparer le véhicule. Roger n'avait pas apprécié et affirmait comprendre maintenant les avertissements de Ron mais aussi de Pansy. Certes, l'auror avait payé la note, néanmoins, il s'en était pris violemment à Rose en lui ordonnant de faire plus attention ou d'éviter d'utiliser la voiture.

Aussi, Rose hésita à accepter mais elle songea à la déception de son père lors de son refus de l'accompagner en Irlande l'autre fois. Il lui avait quand même ramené un cadeau et envoyé une carte postale moldue depuis l'aéroport ce qui était très gentil de sa part. Rose décida donc de ne pas céder encore une fois aux caprices de sa mère puis accepta d'accompagner le couple mais aussi son grand-père ravi. Hugo fut également invité à se joindre à eux puis les jeunes gens abasourdis suivirent les trois sorciers à l'aéroport d'Exeter le lendemain matin, soit le 26 juillet. Les enfants de Ron restèrent cependant surpris par la désinvolture soudaine de leur père qui se fondait totalement dans le décor parmi les moldus. Ils faillirent ensuite faire tomber leurs billets sur le sol à la vue des Smartphones de leur père et Arthur désireux de les prendre en photographie.

Ils restèrent également abasourdis par la gentillesse de Pansy qui insista pour les photographier un par un puis tous les deux et enfin avec leur père puis leur grand-père devant l'avion. Ensuite, les jeunes gens montèrent dans un tel engin pour la première fois de leur vie. Hugo ne put alors s'empêcher de glisser quelques mots à sa sœur :

« _ Rosie : le « Vieux » a un téléphone portable comme Pansy et Grand-père aussi… Maman ferait une syncope si elle venait à l'apprendre. Affirma Hugo sous le choc.

- Il vaut mieux éviter de lui en parler car elle était déjà assez furieuse contre nous puisque nous partons en avion sans elle et en plus avec le Vieux.

- Elle n'avait qu'à nous emmener quelque part en avion avant lui car j'ai vu le prix des billets et c'est vraiment pas cher. Donc son manque d'initiative n'est pas une question d'argent mais plutôt un désintérêt de sa part pour ces choses. Décréta Hugo dépité.

-T'es jaloux ? S'étonna Rose.

- Non mais j'ai honte : tu te rends compte que Grand-père a pris l'avion avant nous ? On est vraiment à la masse… Le vieux avait raison sur un truc : on n'apprend pas tout dans les livres et il faut parfois sortir de la maison pour explorer le monde par soi-même. Reconnut Hugo.

- Tu as raison : nos parents disposaient de l'argent nécessaire pour voyager mais on n'est jamais sorti de Grande-Bretagne avant aujourd'hui. Se lamenta Rose. _ »

Hugo se demanda silencieusement si leur mère ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de Ron ou des Weasley car ces gens s'étaient manifestement modernisés en moins de quelques mois. Le jeune homme inquiet chassa ses pensées au moment du décollage, néanmoins, son père assis près de lui le rassura de son mieux en lançant quelques blagues. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants de Ron se tranquillisèrent puis profitèrent de leur vol tout en se collant au hublot à tour de rôle. Ensuite Arthur ravi acheta des cartes à gratter sous le regard curieux de ses petits-enfants :

« _ Tu fais quoi avec ça ? Demanda Rose.

- Je joue à la loterie afin de tenter de gagner de nouveaux lots. Expliqua Arthur.

- C'est comme ça que votre grand-père a gagné sa voiture. Expliqua Ron souriant.

- Oui mais je n'en ai pas gagné une autre cette fois-ci. Se lamenta Arthur en contemplant ses cartes.

- Non mais vous avez gagné deux bons d'achats. Le consola Pansy.

- Oh c'est vrai : prenez-les et utilisez-les pour acheter quelque chose dans le catalogue. Affirma Arthur en tendant les billets à ses deux petits enfants surpris.

- Wow merci… Affirmèrent les jeunes gens._ »

Ensuite, Ron leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient comme snack puis passa la commande pour tous les cinq auprès de l'hôtesse. Au moment du passage du chariot chargé des produits duty free, Rose finit par choisir le stylo bille _Swarovski_ pendant qu'Hugo choisissait des lunettes de soleil puisque son grand-père et son père lui avaient déjà offert deux superbes montres.

Enfin, l'avion atterrit sous le regard des jeunes gens abasourdis qui descendirent la passerelle. Ensuite, les enfants de Ron posèrent de nouveau pour la séance photo tout en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus en Grande-Bretagne mais en Irlande. Deux minutes plus tard, les jeunes gens suivirent leur père jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport où ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au siège de la compagnie. Une fois parvenus à destination, ils s'adressèrent à une réceptionniste qui les fit aussitôt accompagner dans un salon où l'un des dirigeants de la compagnie fit poser Arthur ravi avec lui avant de lui remettre solennellement les clés de la voiture. Ensuite, le petit groupe fut accompagné jusqu'à un garage où Mr Weasley posa de nouveau pour une photographie souvenir avant de monter à bord de son véhicule.

Hugo et Rose abasourdis admirèrent longuement la superbe Fiat 500 rouge puis le cadet regretta discrètement le choix de sa mère car cette petite voiture _so stylish_ lui plaisait bien plus que le véhicule garé dans un coin du garage en attendant son permis. Le jeune homme se demanda cependant s'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Hermione de rendre cette voiture neuve encore sous garantie. Une fois le remboursement du prix de la voiture en poche, sa mère pourrait lui acheter ce petit bijou bien plus sympathique mais aussi juvénile à ses yeux et garder la différence d'argent pour la plus grande joie de Roger puisque le prix de ce véhicule était inferieur que celui de l'Audi. Ensuite, Pansy saisit les documents tendus par le dirigeant car Arthur avait précisé que la voiture serait conduite par la jeune femme pour le moment puisque lui-même ne possédait pas encore son permis. De plus, l'assurance de la voiture était déjà au nom de Pansy qui l'avait ajouté à ses autres véhicules.

Enfin, le petit groupe put partir et se débrouilla de son mieux pour s'entasser à cinq dans la voiture même s'ils étaient très serrés à l'arrière. Pansy démarra donc rapidement et leur proposa de se dégourdir les jambes en visitant le centre-ville de Dublin puisqu'ils avaient le temps avant l'embarquement pour la traversée. La jeune femme activa également le navigateur de bord ce qui surprit les jeunes gens qui ne savaient pas utiliser ces choses même si elles étaient présentes dans les voitures achetées par leur mère. Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy suivit les indications du navigateur et parvint rapidement au centre-ville avant de se garer.

Le petit groupe curieux profita de cette halte pour sortir de la voiture mais surtout visiter le centre-ville de Dublin pour la plus grande joie d'Arthur qui photographiait tout et n'importe quoi tout en envoyant ses photos à Gyrin. Toutefois, les jeunes gens restèrent de nouveau surpris à la vue du Smartphone encore plus sophistiqué de Pansy qui répondit à ses enfants puis utilisa même la fonction vidéo pour leur montrer Dublin. Ils songèrent honteusement à leur propre ignorance malgré leurs origines moldues et se promirent de se mettre à la page un de ces jours. Ensuite, Ron proposa de manger dans un pub où tout le monde voulut commander un _irish stout_ ou ragout irlandais et une Guinness afin de boire une bière irlandaise.

Après le repas, ils continuèrent de tourner encore un moment puis Rose resta surprise par la proposition de Pansy qui lui demanda de tester un peu la voiture dés maintenant puisqu'elle prendrait le relais après la traversée. La Serpentarde affirma également à Hugo ravi le faire conduire lorsqu'ils seraient en Grande-Bretagne. En effet, le jeune homme pouvait conduire en compagnie d'un adulte mais pas ici dans un pays étranger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy prétexta vouloir céder le siège avant à l'un des trois géants Weasley puis s'installa à l'arrière sur les genoux de Ron, ce qui permit aux deux hommes de bénéficier de plus d'espace puisqu'Hugo passa à l'avant.

Rose ne dit rien mais se sentit mieux sans la présence de la Serpentarde à l'avant pour surveiller sa conduite. La jeune fille prit donc le volant puis conduisit prudemment dans le centre ville avant de rosir de plaisir sous les compliments sincères de son père. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy reprit le volant pour se rendre au port puis les sorciers observèrent avec curiosité le bateau de l_'Irish Ferries_. Ron leur précisa qu'il s'agissait du navire Swift manifestement doté d'un système qui rendait la traversée plus rapide. Ainsi, le bateau effectuait le trajet Dublin-Holyhead (située dans le Pays de Galles) en deux heures seulement pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy pas du tout désireuse de s'attarder longuement sur le navire.

La Serpentarde inquiète acquiesça puis suivit les indications avant de garer la voiture dans le parking du navire. Le petit groupe sortit enfin du véhicule et se rendit sur le pont supérieur où Arthur admira la vue de Dublin depuis la mer. Pansy ravie effectua quelques photos du petit groupe avant de poser avec son compagnon. Toutefois, la jeune femme finit par devenir verte après le départ du bateau et alla s'asseoir un moment. Elle conseilla aux autres de visiter le bateau mais Ron resta à ses cotés après avoir envoyé son père et ses enfants à l'avant.

Ensuite, Pansy fit de son mieux pour se retenir mais elle finit par courir vers le bord et se pencha afin de se soulager tout en étant soutenue par son compagnon. La jeune femme honteuse tenta de se dégager mais Ron affirma que cela ne le dérangeait pas puis la sorcière finit enfin par se redresser au bout d'un moment. Elle s'excusa auprès de Ronald cependant le rouquin refusa de l'entendre parler ainsi. Il saisit des mouchoirs puis l'aida à nettoyer son visage sans se douter de la stupeur de Rose et Hugo pas du tout habitués à une telle vision. Non pas que leur père ne se soit jamais montré gentil envers leur mère mais cette dernière refusait toujours son aide.

Ensuite, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'observer leur père tenir Pansy par le bras et la faire marcher un peu. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme s'appuyait sur lui au lieu de le repousser comme Hermione puis Rose eut pitié de la sorcière avant de s'approcher en compagnie des deux hommes :

« _ Vous voulez un peu d'eau ou autre chose ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Oui ce serait gentil merci, je suis désolée de vous imposer un tel spectacle mais la navigation n'est pas mon fort. Répondit Pansy.

- Pourtant tu es partie en croisière avec Toorj à plusieurs reprises. S'étonna Arthur.

- Oui mais Pansy restait dans la cabine pendant un jour ou deux avant de profiter de son voyage. Expliqua Ron.

- Vous avez testé des potions ou alors des cachets moldus pour tenter de lutter contre le mal de mer ? Demanda Hugo.

- Les potions ne me font pas d'effets, ni les cachets x, y,w,e, d… _ Révéla Pansy en énumérant tous les noms des cachets moldus utilisés._ Donc je ne sais pas quoi prendre.

- Vous devriez plutôt utiliser ceci : ce sont des granulés homéopathiques qui sont bien plus efficaces que tous les cachets réunis d'après ma mère. Elle souffre aussi du mal de mer mais ces granulés lui ont permis de faire la traversée en ferry depuis Douvres jusqu'à Belfast quand elle y est allée avec ses parents en 1987. Révéla Rose en lui tendant un petit tube.

- Merci beaucoup, je vais les tester tout de suite. Dit Pansy avec reconnaissance.

- Il ne faut pas les croquer donc laissez-les fondre dans votre bouche. Expliqua Rose._ »

Pansy s'exécuta puis se sentit beaucoup mieux au bout d'un quart d'heure avant de remercier de nouveau Rose. Elle lui demanda également d'adresser aussi ses remerciements à Hermione pour ces granulés sans se soucier de la stupéfaction générale. Sa future belle-fille surprise acquiesça puis lui laissa le petit tube au cas où les nausées survenaient de nouveau. Ensuite, Ron entraina tout le petit groupe à l'intérieur du bateau. Les sorciers observèrent avec curiosité la décoration du navire puis Ronald les emmena prendre un en-cas dans l'un des restaurants. Pansy en profita pour aller se rincer un peu et revint au bout d'un moment.

Elle observa la carte puis confessa avoir envie de tout essayer sous les taquineries de Ron au sujet de sa gourmandise :

« _ Tu as vraiment un ventre sans fond comme Gregory.

- Greg et moi pourrions faire un concours de nourriture mais bon nous savons nous tenir en public. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- Alors qu'avez-vous choisi les enfants ? Demanda Ron.

- Euh du thé ça suffira. Répondirent les jeunes gens car ils ne connaissaient rien de cette nourriture moldue.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Pansy ils ont bien mangé à midi. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Mais _Ronny_ : c'est dix-sept heures donc c'est l'heure du goûter ou du _tea-time_ si vous préférez. Hugo, Rose nous n'arriverons pas à Holyhead avant dix-neuf heures donc vous êtes certains de tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Le ventre de Pansy a parlé : tu veux quoi _Honey_ ? Demanda Ron en utilisant le surnom donné à sa compagne sans se douter de la stupeur de ses enfants pas habitué à voir un couple s'échanger des surnoms affectueux.

- J'ai envie de sucré et de salé en même temps donc je vais prendre du thé avec des muffins mais aussi le menu pizza qui contient aussi une portion de frites et un coca. Affirma Pansy.

- C'est tout ? S'amusa Ron hilare.

- Bah, si tu insistes : le brownie avec la crème anglaise ne serait pas mal non plus. Et vous Rose, Hugo vous préférez le menu pizza, celui du club sandwiches ou la formule d'un thé avec une pâtisserie ?

- Euh c'est quoi une pizza ? Demanda Hugo surpris dans un lapsus.

- … (Bouche grande ouverte de Pansy car les enfants détiennent une mère moldue donc elle était convaincue qu'ils connaissaient ces choses).

- Maman ne veut pas qu'on mange de cochonneries. Tenta Rose honteuse pour se justifier.

- On a mangé une pizza à la brasserie du village l'autre jour. C'est bon. Révéla Arthur.

- Vous savez : vous pouvez manger des pizzas, des sucreries ou autres de temps en temps du moment que vous vous lavez les dents. Je ne fais pas manger ça tous les jours à mes enfants mais on va à la pizzeria du village parfois et ils apprécient ce genre de choses. Alors voulez-vous essayer une pizza maintenant ? Proposa Pansy abasourdie. _ »

Les jeunes gens surpris laissèrent Pansy commander cinq menus pizza puis observèrent avec curiosité la nourriture portée par le serveur. Rose et Hugo se souvinrent enfin des publicités entrevues lorsque leur mère allumait parfois sa vieille télévision avant sa panne des années plus tôt. Ensuite, Hermione ne s'était pas souciée de la réparer au point que ses enfants n'entrevirent plus rien du monde moldu depuis des années. Revenus au présent, les jeunes gens réalisèrent de n'avoir jamais goûté des pizzas, ni des frites pourtant très fameuse chez les moldus. Ils goûtèrent donc avec avidité à ces choses avant de savourer leurs cocas tout en se promettant d'en acheter plusieurs litres dés demain matin même si leur mère n'aimait pas ces choses.

Ensuite, ils visitèrent le reste du bateau en compagnie des trois autres sorciers puis Arthur poussa un cri de joie en voyant les boutiques avant de faire une nouvelle razzia. Il offrit même des tee-shirts de l'Irlande à ses petits enfants et des porte-clés en forme de trèfle à tout le monde. Ensuite, Ron nota une jolie paire de boucles d'oreille rondes en quartz rose et les acheta à l'insu de sa compagne. Il n'oublia cependant pas ses enfants ou ceux de Pansy à qui il acheta quelques babioles. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron entraina Pansy sur le pont avant afin de lui offrir son cadeau en toute intimité. Les tourtereaux ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence des jeunes gens curieux qui avaient semé leur grand-père afin de les suivre discrètement.

Une minute plus tard, Ron tendit le petit sachet en tissu à Pansy qui l'ouvrit puis admira les boucles et le remercia par un baiser. Cinq minutes plus tard, le sorcier souriant affirma commencer à lui remplir sa nouvelle boite à bijoux, néanmoins, il songea qu'elle n'en possédait plus et se promit de lui en réaliser une. Par contre, le sorcier déclara que ces boucles se coordonnaient parfaitement à son collier offert par la sorcière rencontrée en Irlande. Ensuite, il l'aida à les enfiler sans se douter de la surprise de ses enfants à la vue du romantisme de la situation, l'enthousiasme de la Serpentarde pour des bijoux fantaisies et la satisfaction de leur père content de lui faire plaisir . Ensuite, Pansy entraina Ron surpris près de la proue avant de lui demander de se positionner derrière elle puis la jeune femme tendit ses bras à l'horizontale avant de lui proposer d'hurler ensemble _Je suis le roi du Monde_. Le rouquin amusé s'exécuta avant d'écouter Pansy chanter de son mieux _My Heart Will Go on_. La Serpentarde prononça également un informulé puis son Smartphone lévita discrètement afin de les prendre en photos.

Ensuite, Ron tourna sa compagne vers lui afin de l'embrasser fougueusement puis ils finirent par retourner à l'intérieur où ils retrouvèrent Arthur dans la boutique. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent peu après en affirmant avoir visité un peu le bateau. Ensuite, ils s'assirent dans l'un des salons mis à disposition par le ferry pour les passagers afin de discuter du trajet.

« _ Que faisons-nous après notre arrivée à Holyhead ? Demanda Hugo.

- Eh bien, nous avons un peu plus de cinq heures de route devant nous pour rentrer à _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_. Expliqua Ron un peu inquiet à l'idée de rester coincé entre son père et Hugo dans une petite voiture pendant tout ce temps.

- Ah ouais quand même, c'est un long voyage. Dit Hugo inquiet en songeant lui aussi à l'étroitesse de la banquette arrière.

- Holyhead se situe dans le Pays de Galles donc il nous faudra redescendre au sud. Expliqua Rose.

- Dites, vous vous sentez de conduire de nuit toutes les deux ? Demanda Ron aux deux femmes.

- Le soleil ne va pas se coucher de suite donc je peux rouler au début mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais conduit de nuit donc je ne me sens pas de le faire. Mentit Rose tout en dissimulant sa peur car son accident avait eu lieu le soir à la nuit tombée.

- Je peux rouler de nuit sans soucis. Les rassura Pansy.

- _Honey_ vous serez toutes deux fatiguées car nous sommes partis tôt ce matin donc je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Ainsi, vous vous reposeriez un peu avant de reprendre le volant demain matin. Dit Ron.

- Tu veux dormir à l'hôtel ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui. Répondit Ron.

- A moins que nous allions dormir à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ puisque c'est à peu après à une heure quarante d'ici. On arrive à dix-huit heures trente à Holyhead donc nous serions à Cokeworth vers vingt heures environ s'il n'y pas d'embouteillages. Calcula Pansy.

- Il fait encore jour à cette heure-là. Estima Ron. Bon qu'en pensez-vous : Papa, Rose, Hugo ?

- Moi je peux transplaner sans soucis à la maison pour dormir. Affirma Arthur.

- Nous pouvons vous accompagner jusqu'à Cokeworth si Pansy ne se sent pas de conduire puis on transplane à Londres. Proposa Rose.

- Pourquoi, vous ne restez pas dormir avec nous ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

- Euh… Je ne veux pas vous déranger car c'est votre maison à vous pas celle que vous aurez avec Papa. Rétorqua Rose abasourdie.

- Sachez qu'elle est aussi celle de votre père à mes yeux même avant notre mariage donc vous ne me dérangez pas du tout sinon, je ne vous proposerai pas de venir. Affirma Pansy.

- Mais on n'a pas de linge de rechange. Hésita Hugo.

- On peut s'arrêter à Holyhead afin d'acheter le nécessaire ou vous transplanez chez Maman pour prendre vos affaires avant de revenir. Trancha Ron sincèrement désireux de garder ses enfants avec lui pour un soir.

- Il faudrait avertir Maman… Je ne sais pas si elle va être d'accord. Hésita Hugo.

- On va lui envoyer un patronus pour l'avertir. Affirma Ron.

- Et on va acheter ce qu'il faut comme ça on en profitera pour prendre du coca également. Dit Hugo.

- D'accord on va acheter du coca aussi. Promit Ron souriant. _ »

Ensuite, ils interrompirent la conversation à la vue des nouvelles nausées de Pansy qui s'éclipsa un moment. Ron inquiet contempla sa compagne se diriger vers les toilettes puis Rose se sentit incapable de les laisser tomber dans de telles conditions. Elle accepta donc de venir avant de rester surprise par la joie de son père. Dix minutes plus tard, Pansy revint et s'excusa avant de reprendre un peu de couleurs après avoir repris les granulés.

Enfin, ils retournèrent à la voiture où Rose se mit au volant pendant que Pansy s'asseyait tant bien que mal entre les deux hommes avant de finir sur les genoux de son compagnon pour leur permettre de bénéficier d'un peu plus de place vu les longues jambes des Weasley. Arthur prit son Smartphone et commença à faire de nombreuses photographies au moment où les automobilistes purent enfin sortir du navire. Sa petite-fille suivit les indications d'Hugo qui lisait les indications imprimées par Pansy avant leur départ puisqu'il ne savait pas utiliser le Smartphone, ni le navigateur de la voiture. Le petit groupe s'arrêta un peu plus tard dans le parking du supermarché Tesco. Ensuite, Arthur voulut rentrer au Terrier auprès de Molly afin de diner à la maison avec elle et salua tout le monde sans se douter du soulagement des deux autres hommes en raison de l'étroitesse de la banquette arrière adaptée pour deux personnes et non trois géants.

Après son départ, Rose lança discrètement un patronus pour avertir sa mère de leurs projets pour ce soir puis les jeunes gens suivirent le couple à l'intérieur du supermarché car ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux pour aller chercher des affaires. En effet, les enfants de Ron craignaient de voir leur mère les retenir de toutes ses forces si jamais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était déjà à la maison.

Ils ouvrirent donc de grands yeux à la vue des boutiques du centre commercial avant d'entrer dans la grande surface où Pansy accompagna Rose du coté des rayons féminins. La Serpentarde se tint en retrait afin de la laisser choisir un pyjama ainsi que quelques accessoires tout en dissimulant sa surprise face à son choix plutôt similaire à celui d'une quadragénaire que d'une gamine de dix-huit ans. Pendant ce temps, Ron fit pareil avec son fils puis l'entraina plus loin afin d'acheter des rasoirs avant de demander à son enfant de choisir une mousse à raser.

Face à sa perplexité devant les marques moldues puisque sa mère ne l'emmenait pas dans un centre commercial depuis au moins dix ou douze ans, Ron prit les choses en main et lui choisit un coffret contenant tout le nécessaire avant d'en saisir également un second pour lui. Ensuite, les deux femmes les rejoignirent puis Pansy prit un petit coffret pour Rose après avoir noté son envie à la vue de la pochette incluse dans un set contenant un gel douche, une crème pour le corps et une seconde pour le visage.

Ensuite, ils allèrent chercher plusieurs bouteilles de soda pour Hugo puis Pansy voulut également des snacks . Au bout de quelques minutes, les sorciers se dirigèrent vers la caisse mais Ron observa avec surprise une très belle promotion exposée dans l'allée centrale du magasin. Le sorcier songea que Pansy possédait une énorme télévision ultra sophistiquée de 203 centimètres mais la jeune femme l'avait déposée chez sa mère en mai afin qu'ils puissent tous regarder la télé puisque seule Naraantsuya possédait l'électricité. Toutefois, la télé était maintenant devenue un élément incontournable pour la Mongole donc Pansy avait donné le téléviseur à sa génitrice qui passait ses soirées devant l'écran depuis son installation à l_'Impasse du Tisseur_. La Serpentarde avait confié à son compagnon qu'elle en faisait de même entre 2014 et le début de l'année 2018 pour ne pas penser à sa solitude, son ex dans les bras d'une autre ou ses problèmes une fois ses enfants couchés. Aussi, la jeune femme désirait la laisser à sa mère qui se retrouvait seule le soir malgré la présence de Rogue lui parlait depuis son cadre.

Toutefois, la Serpentarde ne détenait plus de télé depuis mais cela pourrait changer dés ce soir. Ron montra donc à Pansy surprise des téléviseurs LED Combo DVD 23.6" FULL HD soldés. La sorcière expliqua que c'était l'effet de la coupe du monde moldue car les gens cherchaient à acheter des télés à moindre coût afin de pouvoir regarder les parties de foot depuis leur canapé dans leur salon. Toutefois, le magasin n'avait manifestement pas du écouler tout son stock durant le championnat puisque les moldus préféraient acheter des écrans de plus en plus grands.

Aussi ces modèles de marque totalement inconnue étaient donc restés ici. Le magasin les bradait donc dans l'espoir de les vendre. En son for intérieur, Ron voulut aussitôt profiter de cette aubaine car une télé de ce genre était largement suffisante pour la maison de _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ même si elle ne provenait pas d'une grande fabrique. Il décida d'en offrir également une à chacun de ses enfants afin qu'ils puissent les utiliser dans leurs chambres respectives. En effet, Ron voulait faire un cadeau à ses gosses mais refusait de voir Hermione installer les télés dans son salon et sa salle à manger. Aussi, Ron saisit trois cartons et les déposa dans le caddie sous le regard abasourdi de Pansy ainsi que ses jeunes gens qui voulurent protester mais le sorcier affirma que cela lui faisait plaisir de leur offrir une télévision à chacun. Pansy ravie le remercia puis Ron lui conseilla d'aller choisir quelques DVD pour ce soir avant de se rendre à la caisse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rose se remit au volant puis suivit les indications de Pansy. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille commença cependant à se fatiguer car elle n'avait jamais conduit très longtemps depuis l'obtention de son permis, néanmoins, la Serpentarde lui demanda de s'arrêter sur l'aire d'autoroute en prétextant devoir aller au petit coin. Ron plaisanta aussitôt sur le manque de résistance de sa compagne qui affirma avoir de nouveau la nausée avant de rejoindre les toilettes. Une fois de retour, la Serpentarde prit la place de Rose puisqu'elle s'était remise. Une fois parvenue à Cokeworth, Pansy fit cependant conduire Hugo ravi qui se gara ensuite sans encombres devant la maison. Les jeunes gens surpris observèrent alors la rue, ses maisons de villes mitoyennes puis l'enseigne lumineuse du local de Kenji.

Pansy leur demanda alors s'ils aimaient la cuisine asiatique puis leur proposa d'y goûter ce soir après avoir compris leur ignorance. Les sorciers déchargèrent d'abord la voiture et ouvrirent la porte afin de faire entrer les jeunes gens curieux. Ces derniers observèrent la propreté de la maison mais restèrent surpris par la simplicité du mobilier et le manque de décoration même si des rideaux avaient été accrochés à des tringles. Ronald expliqua que les meubles furent achetés seulement la veille donc personne n'avait eu le temps de songer à décorer la maison. De toute façon, le couple se contenterait de ces meubles très simples et peu onéreux puisque les deux sorciers entendaient séjourner ici seulement de temps en temps. Toutefois le mobilier était confortable donc les jeunes gens pourraient se reposer tranquillement ce soir. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que les chambres seraient occupées ce soir.

Ensuite, Ronald demanda à Hugo curieux de l'aider à installer la télévision LCD comme ça il pourrait le faire également pour son propre téléviseur ainsi que celui de sa sœur chez leur mère demain. Une fois la première télévision déballée, Rose abasourdie estima que ce modèle était bien plus moderne que la vieille télévision de sa mère . Tout le monde se rendit donc la salle à manger où Rose surprise nota quatre cadres photos sur les murs. Elle alla aussitôt les observer car l'un d'eux attira son attention puisque son père y avait inséré un cliché de son frère et elle. La jeune fille comprit qu'il désirait ressentir leur présence également dans cette maison avant de s'attarder sur celui des quatre petits garçons puis elle survola la photographie du couple. Par contre, Rose ressentit un profond malaise à la vue du portrait de Kaiden: la jeune sorcière inquiète estima que les tourtereaux n'avaient manifestement pas encore fait leur deuil de leur propre bébé et tentaient de le remplacer en s'occupant de Kaiden…

Pendant ce temps, Pansy prit les affaires achetées pour les jeunes gens afin de les faire tourner à la machine à laver. Ensuite, elle contacta ses enfants en train de diner avec leur père qui les avait emmenés au parc d'attractions toute la journée. La Serpentarde écouta ses fils parler avec emphase de leur journée et se réjouit pour eux avant de discuter avec Toorj un moment sans se soucier de la surprise des jeunes gens pas du tout habitués à la vision de deux ex conjoints capables de se parler sans animosité au sujet de leurs enfants. Au cours de la conversation, Toorj affirma ordonner à l'un de ses elfes de planter sa propre Ger sur le terrain du couple afin d'organiser une soirée avec ses enfants puisqu'elle ne rentrait pas ce soir.

Ensuite, il répondit à ses questions sur Kaiden qui s'était montré grognon ce matin et le rendit dingue au point que le Mongol l'avait confié à sa nounou elfe toute la journée puisque Tsetseg était de nouveau chez ses parents pendant quelques jours. A présent, le petit garçon dormait auprès de la nounou qui continuerait donc de veiller sur lui puisque Papa restait en Grande-Bretagne cette nuit en attendant le retour de Maman. Pansy ressentit une immense peine pour le bébé tout comme Ron qui proposa à Toorj ravi de lui garder Kaiden demain après leur retour.

Le Mongol accepta avant de les saluer puis le couple proposa aux jeunes gens de se rendre au local de Kenji qui les accueillit chaleureusement les tourtereaux. Il leur proposa différentes saveurs puis prépara rapidement les plats à emporter. Naraantsuya vint également les saluer mais ne suivit pas sa fille chez elle car la Mongole préférait laisser le couple et les jeunes gens tranquilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy tendit les repas encore chauds à chacun puis les jeunes gens se servirent des couverts plutôt que des baguettes. Ils restèrent cependant surpris par un détail :

« _ Mais tu sais te servir des baguettes ! S'exclama Hugo abasourdi.

- Oui j'ai fini par apprendre même si il m'a fallu du temps pour y arriver. Répondit Ron souriant.

- C'est dur ? Demanda Rose impressionnée par la dextérité de son père.

- Ce n'est pas facile mais Pansy m'a donné des baguettes pour les enfants donc ça m'a bien aidé. Ensuite, j'ai pu utiliser des baguettes normales. Répondit son père.

- C'est quoi la différence ? Demanda Hugo surpris.

- Les baguettes des enfants sont plus longues et plus larges que celles des adultes pour leur permettre d'apprendre à bien les positionner mais aussi attraper les aliments. Expliqua Ron.

- Je peux demander à mes elfes de vous en porter si vous voulez. Proposa Pansy. _ »

Les quatre sorciers continuèrent de manger tout en regardant la télévision. Ensuite, Pansy leur proposa de tester un DVD avant d'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait aux jeunes gens légèrement honteux. Ils s'assirent donc dans le canapé afin de regarder le film _Titanic_. Si Rose se prit à rêver de substituer Rose et de voir Scorpius remplacer Jack, son père sourit après avoir enfin compris l'origine de la pose prise par Pansy cet après-midi. Par contre, Hugo remercia le Ciel de ne pas avoir vu ce film avant de monter sur le bateau cet après-midi, sinon il se serait agité. Pansy lui changea aussitôt les idées en diffusant les photographies prises aujourd'hui sur l'écran de la télévision grâce à un câble USB.

Hugo réalisa alors qu'elle connaissait bien mieux la technologie moldue que lui mais ne dit rien. Ensuite, Pansy inséra un autre DVD puis le film d'actions plut particulièrement aux deux hommes. Enfin, la Serpentarde utilisa le sèche-linge pour sécher les affaires de Rose et Hugo avant de les leur donner. Elle expliqua également aux jeunes gens qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la petite salle du bain du bas ou celle de l'étage bien plus spacieuse. La jeune femme leur donna des serviettes propres puis leur fit visiter les deux chambres disponibles à l'étage puisque les enfants préféraient rester dans les combles.

Rose en choisit une puis observa la teinte pastel des murs et les rideaux blancs avant de s'attarder sur l'armoire simple mais fonctionnelle ainsi que le lit ou encore la petite lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit. Pansy prit alors la parole :

« _ Je n'ai pas de fille donc la décoration est plutôt spartiate mais j'espère que ça ira.

- C'est très bien comme ça. Est-ce que la maison de votre mère et celle de Kenji sont similaires à celle-ci ?

- Kenji a complètement réaménagé sa demeure car il a transformé une partie de son rez-de chaussée pour y établir son petit local et l'étage en appartement. En revanche, nous avons plus ou moins la même disposition des pièces ma mère et moi mais sa demeure est bien mieux décorée puisqu'elle y vit de façon permanente. Expliqua Pansy.

- Elle a tout refait elle aussi après son retour ici en mai ?

- Oui, ma mère voulu tout rafraîchir hormis ma chambre qui est restée pareille. Dit Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Rose surprise.

- Elle pense que cela peut m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs donc on l'a laissé ainsi pour le moment. Répondit Pansy.

- C'est dur d'être amnésique ?

- Avant non car je ne m'en doutais pas mais maintenant c'est différent. Affirma Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Rose.

- Parce que j'ai conscience que plein de choses m'échappent. Mes parents me parlent de notre ancien quotidien mais je ne peux pas répondre, ni donner mes propres impressions. C'est plutôt frustrant pour moi.

- Hum, ce ne doit pas être facile. Reconnut Rose.

- Ce qui m'a fait bizarre c'est quand mon frère a affirmé que je savais jouer au violon. Or mon fils Severus apprend à jouer de cet instrument ainsi que du piano depuis ses six ans, cependant, je n'ai jamais tenté de le faire. A présent je voudrais jouer mais c'est comme si je débutais. Plein de choses m'échappent et c'est très frustrant.

- Vous regrettez d'avoir perdu mon père en 1998 ou votre mariage avec Toorj ? Demanda Rose qui s'était longuement interrogée sur cette question cruciale à ses yeux.

- Non Rose et c'est pareil pour votre père : nous nous aimons mais aucun de nous n'utiliserait jamais un _Retourneur de Temps_, ni ne renoncerait à ses enfants. La rassura Pansy.

- Et si vous aviez retrouvé soudainement la mémoire durant votre mariage : n'auriez-vous pas cherché à revoir mon père ? Insista Rose.

- Non parce que j'aimais totalement mon mari et Ronald était amoureux d'Hermione. Vous savez, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais revus tous les deux si nous étions encore avec nos ex respectifs. Estima Pansy.

- Vous croyez ? S'etonna Rose.

- Oui : votre père habiterait toujours chez vous à Londres et moi je serais soit en Mongolie auprès de mon mari, soit installée dans une petite maison anglaise à attendre chaque retour de Toorj s'il m'avait envoyé en Angleterre pour préserver nos enfants de la guerre. Répondit Pansy.

- Vous avez donc aimé votre mari sans avoir de regrets, ni chercher un homme roux toutes ces années ? Demanda Rose en songeant au comportement inconscient de son père qui observait souvent les femmes asiatiques.

- Rose: le père de mes enfants était tout pour moi avant qu'il ne m'abandonne pour des bêtises. A présent, il ne détient plus mon cœur car c'est Ronald qui l'a pris. Je ne suis pas là pour vous enlever votre père, ni le voler à votre mère : souvenez-vous que c'est elle qui est partie et pas le contraire. Donc la place était vacante quand nous nous rencontrés lui et moi.

- Je sais…_ »

Pansy prit congé et utilisa la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée avant d'aller se coucher. En revanche, Rose pensive songea à ses propos puis Hugo la rejoignit afin de discuter entre eux de cette journée si différente de leur train-train habituel. Il écouta le résumé de sa sœur sur les propos échangés avec Pansy puis confessa son trouble car lui-même se sentait un imposteur à la place du petit Ronan. La jeune fille éprouva un peu de peine pour son frère avant de soupirer après sa confidence sur sa jalousie envers ce bébé décédé. D'ailleurs, Hugo confessa se réjouir de sa mort en 2016 car ce gosse aurait probablement donné à leur père ce que lui-même lui refusa toutes ces années.

A ses yeux, la stérilité partielle de Ron était donc une bénédiction qui empêcherait la naissance d'un autre morveux issu de ses nouvelles amours avec Pansy. Rose tenta de le raisonner mais Hugo n'en démordit pas et lui interdit même de révéler ses problèmes de santé à leur père. La jeune fille affirma alors qu'il pouvait peut-être concevoir un enfant de façon classique puisque Pansy semblait plutôt féconde. Hugo acquiesça mais émit le vœu de ne pas voir un bébé se pointer et lui piquer sa place puisque lui-même ne voulut jamais passer beaucoup de temps avec son père. D'ailleurs, il avoua encaisser de moins en moins le petit Kaiden et Kushi toujours dans les jambes de Ronald.

Pendant ce temps, Ron heureux ne se doutait pas des sombres pensées de son fils et discutait de cette journée avec Pansy. Le sorcier lui confessa son espoir de vivre enfin une relation normale avec ses enfants au lieu de subir leurs critiques... Le lendemain matin, Ronald fut le premier éveillé et se rendit à la salle de bains afin de se raser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo encore endormi ouvrit la porte pas fermée à clés puis s'excusa mais son père affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avant de lui montrer la seconde vasque près de la sienne. Son fils acquiesça et s'installa près de lui pour se raser également. Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Je me rappelle encore quand tu ne voyais pas l'heure de te raser et maintenant tu es un homme. Les gamins grandissent trop vite. Déplora Ron.

- Pas tant que ça : c'est long quand tu es petit. Rétorqua Hugo.

- Vous avez grandi trop vite et nous n'en avons pas assez profité.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ S'étonna Hugo. _ C'est moi qui ne voulais pas jouer au quidditch avec toi, ni te suivre au stade pour assister aux matches de ton équipe préférée.

- Eh bien, j'aurais du chercher quelque chose susceptible de vous plaire à ta sœur et toi afin de vous donner l'envie de passer du temps ensemble tous les quatre. Je regrette vraiment mon ignorance car nous aurions pu vous emmener au parc d'attractions, au fastfood, au cinéma ou autre votre mère et moi. Expliqua Ron.

- J'ai toujours préféré mes livres mais bon hier j'ai compris que tu avais raison sur une chose. Soupira Hugo.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Qu'il fait parfois sortir des bouquins et découvrir le monde par soi-même. Hier nous avons fait des choses vraiment inédites pour moi comme le fait de prendre l'avion, le ferry mais aussi boire du coca ou goûter _l'irish stout _puis la cuisine asiatique. Cela peut sembler anodin mais c'est vraiment quelque chose à mes yeux.

- Nous sommes des sorciers donc toutes ces expériences nous font vraiment sortir de l'ordinaire. Reconnut Ron.

- Oui mais bon Maman les connaissait et n'a jamais songé à nous les faire découvrir. Regretta Hugo.

- Tu sais : Maman s'est repliée sur elle-même après la mort de ses parents et s'est éloignée de plus en plus du monde moldu. Je crois que c'était sa manière à elle de ne pas souffrir car ses parents sont morts sans jamais se souvenir d'elle.

- Possible. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien entendu Hugo.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ma naissance ou celle de Rose ? Demanda son fils troublé.

- Hugo… Je ne regretterai jamais votre venue au monde tu m'entends ? Insista Ron choqué.

- Mais… Tu aurais pu retrouver Pansy avant si nous n'étions pas là et puis ton fils Ronan serait peut-être né sans soucis dans ce cas. Rétorqua Hugo inquiet.

-Jamais Pansy et moi ne changerions le passé car nous vous aimons trop pour vous perdre les garçons ou vous deux. Je peux vivre sans mes bras, voire, mes jambes mais pas sans toi ou ta sœur car vous êtes ma vie tous les deux. Affirma Ron.

- Et Ronan ? S'enquit son fils jaloux.

- Je regrette son décès mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire. Tu sais il n'était peut-être plus viable après toutes ces années d'après Nott et c'est donc probablement Merlin qui l'aura rappelé à ses cotés pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Révéla Ron.

- Ah bon ?

- Eh bien, personne ne connaitra jamais les raisons de sa mort puisque des idiots l'ont incinéré mais Nott estime que le bébé devait être trop fragile pour survivre. D'après lui, la cryogénisation de Ronan fut bien trop longue et il a du développer de gros problèmes. Aussi, ton frère était probablement incapable de survivre après sa naissance. Nott estime également qu'il aurait pu devenir un retardé mental ou une personne très lente à comprendre les choses, voire, interagir avec les autres. Avoua Ron peiné.

- C'est horrible … Déclara Hugo sincèrement peiné pour son frère cette fois-ci.

- Oui. Aussi, Pansy et moi avons compris que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi pour lui parce que la magie ou même la médecine moldue ne peuvent pas tout soigner. C'est dur à accepter mais c'est comme ça. Expliqua tristement Ron avant de saisir son rasoir pour s'occuper au lieu de songer encore au bébé.

- … Vous pensez avoir un autre enfant un jour ? Demanda Hugo.

- On aimerait beaucoup. _ Confirma Ron._ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas car personne ne prendra jamais votre place. _ »

Ensuite, le rouquin saisit sa baguette et lança de la mousse à raser sur son fils hilare qui finit par l'imiter puis tous deux chahutèrent un moment avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de l'expression de Rose surprise par la vision de la mousse géante en train de s'échapper de la salle de bains et qui ouvrit donc la porte. Toutefois, ce furent les cheveux en pétard de Pansy (pires que ceux d'Hermione et Rose au réveil) qui déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale puis la jeune femme affirma les discipliner plus tard.

Ensuite, elle observa l'écume blanche et demanda à Ronald s'il comptait préparer une soirée mousse pour ce soir. Ron ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais comprit le principe quand Pansy diffusa de la musique depuis son Smartphone avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à la chambre pour lui éviter de tomber dans cet amas mousseux. Ensuite, la jeune femme se jeta dans la mousse afin de s'amuser un peu et entraîna Rose surprise avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme hilare finit cependant par lancer un _Evanesco_ et demanda aux deux hommes de nettoyer les dégâts pendant qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner.

Les sorciers s'activèrent puis descendirent à la cuisine où ils furent accueillis par l'odeur du bacon frit et des œufs brouillés. Ensuite, Rose profita de la salle du bain du haut pendant que Pansy utilisait celle du bas. Toutefois, la jeune fille resta surprise par la vision de la chevelure soudainement lisse de la Serpentarde qui nota sa curiosité et lui montra sa lotion. Rose acquiesça puis Pansy décida de l'utiliser sur elle sans se soucier de sa gêne. De plus, la sorcière retint un sourire de triomphe à la vue de la joie de sa belle-fille heureuse face à ses cheveux enfin disciplinés. La Serpentarde lui offrit donc son flacon en affirmant en détenir d'autres et changea de sujet avant de contacter ses enfants puis Arthur qui affirma les attendre au Terrier cette fois-ci.

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe reprit donc la route et parvint enfin à Loutry quelques heures plus tard. Arthur euphorique observa aussitôt sa voiture avant de la montrer à tous ses enfants, belles-filles, beau-fils ainsi que ses petits-enfants. Ensuite, Ron lui murmura discrètement quelque chose au sujet d'Hugo qui détenait les documents nécessaires pour conduire en compagnie d'un conducteur expérimenté. Arthur acquiesça avant de demander à son petit-fils ravi de garer la voiture dans le garage flambant neuf. En effet, Mr Weasley avait acheté un box comme ceux de Pansy afin d'accueillir dignement son nouveau bijou…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que la seconde partie de chapitre vous plait également ! <strong>_

_**Alors que pensez-vous des impressions de Rose et Hugo face au smartphone, la pizza et autres ?**_

_**Comment la discussion entre Rose et Pansy ou celle de Ron avec son fils ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réplique de gestes des deux proagonistes comme s'ils étaient sur le Titanic ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous au sujet d'Hugo après ses propos sur son frère ?**_

_**Et comment la voiture d'Arthur ?**_

_**Allez bonne nuit ! (2h23)...**_


	40. Chapter 39 Green-Silver Wood News

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, l'action se situe d'abord dans l'après-midi du 27 juillet puis les événements se déroulent le 29 juillet. A l'attention de toutes les anciennes lectrices, j'ai un peu modifié certaines choses mais c'est très léger. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi, Pansy et Ron rejoignirent les ex bannis qui entraînèrent Gregory Goyle surpris sur la place du village avant de lui dévoiler leur surprise. Ethan sourit à leur vue puis fit glisser le drap recouvrant son œuvre réalisée à l'insu de Greg. Ce dernier abasourdi découvrit alors sa statue en grandeur nature posée sur un socle de granit où une plaque commémorative lui était dédiée. Le sorcier protesta car il n'était pas l'unique fondateur, néanmoins, tous ses anciens compagnons d'infortune affirmèrent que ce nouveau village était né grâce à son initiative mais aussi sa générosité. Le sorcier touché finit par les remercier avant de retenir une larme d'émotion à la vue de sa mère également présente. Mrs Goyle extrêmement fragile était assise dans son fauteuil roulant mais elle sourit à son fils et l'applaudit ce qui entraina une salve d'applaudissements.<p>

Ensuite, ils proposèrent à leur ami de présenter enfin _Green-Silver Wood_ au monde sorcier. Greg acquiesça mais se promit de faire ajouter une statue de chaque membre du conseil sur la place plus tard ainsi que celles de Ron, Naraantsuya, Odval mais aussi Severus Rogue toujours considéré comme une personne extrêmement importante aux yeux de tous les bannis. Le Serpentard se reprit puis invita alors les adolescents et les enseignants à utiliser les locaux de l'école dés lundi matin au lieu d'étudier dans la tente gentiment mise à disposition par Pansy. Ensuite, Greg consentit à la parution du premier numéro du journal intitulé _Green-Silver Wood News_ pour ce dimanche. Ainsi, les bannis détenaient ce vendredi après-midi mais aussi la journée de demain pour terminer les préparatifs. Les sorciers imprimeurs lui promirent aussitôt que le journal serait prêt à l'aube dimanche, soit le 29 juillet 2018 afin d'être envoyés gratuitement à tous les sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne depuis le bureau de poste sorcier ouvert au sein de la communauté. Les chroniqueurs de la petite radio _Green-Silver Wood Radio_ affirmèrent également prendre leur poste dés six heures du matin avant d'inviter les sorciers à allumer leurs postes.

Les commerçants étaient également sur le pied de guerre car ils estimaient recevoir beaucoup de visites dimanche et avaient donc préparé la distribution d'un petit cadeau pour chaque visiteur afin d'appâter les clients mais surtout les fidéliser à leurs boutiques. De plus, la curiosité attirerait probablement tous les sorciers britanniques pour visiter le petit village demain. Aussi, les anciens bannis tenaient vraiment à faire bonne impression et prépareraient également un buffet de bienvenue…

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que le dimanche matin, une nuée impressionnante d'hiboux se rendit dans tous les foyers afin de distribuer un exemplaire gratuit de <em>Green-Silver Wood News<em> à tous les sorciers britanniques notamment les époux Davies. Hermione prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner avec sa famille lorsque quatre hiboux se présentèrent à la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Hugo curieux ouvrit aussitôt afin de permettre aux volatiles d'entrer et leur donna du miamhibou avant de saisir sa propre copie. Les Davies abasourdis observèrent longuement le titre du journal puis s'interrogèrent sur sa provenance car nul ne connaissait _Green-Silver Wood News_.

Afin de trouver des indices, Hermione se plongea dans la lecture et faillit jeter ce torchon à plusieurs reprises à la vue des allusions sur Ron présenté comme un membre influent de cette nouvelle communauté sorcière mais aussi un chef d'entreprise manifestement prospère avec sa satanée Pansy. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout contrariée se souvint également de ses propres propos flatteurs hier sur la _PR&RW_ dont elle défendit l'invention face à la perplexité de ses collègues qui estimaient ne pas avoir besoin d'apprendre de langues étrangères puisque les autres sorciers faisaient souvent l'effort de s'exprimer en anglais.

En revanche, Hermione avait déploré l'absence de cours de langues étrangères à Poudlard puis avait proposé à ses collègues de promouvoir l'initiative de la PR&RW car il s'agissait d'une nouvelle compagnie britannique manifestement capable de moderniser un peu leur société sorcière assoupie depuis vingt ans. D'ailleurs, Hermione déplorait souvent la léthargie du monde sorcier anglais qui s'était empressé de retourner à ses vieilles habitudes après la guerre, néanmoins, la révélation sur l'identité des deux fondateurs de cette société refroidissait maintenant son enthousiasme.

La sorcière dépitée regretta également qu'une initiative aussi prometteuse que la création d'écoles pour les enfants avant leur entrée à Poudlard provienne d'une communauté de Serpentards. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien leur reprocher car ces gens n'enseigneraient aucune notion de magie au sein de l'établissement mais seulement des cours de culture générale. Pire encore, ces ex bannis se présentaient également comme des partisans de la cause féminine en développant des structures comme la crèche moldue totalement inexistante dans le monde sorcier.

Enfin, ils évitaient de tomber dans le piège des critiques en invitant les sorciers de tous bords à s'installer au sein de leur communauté et à travailler également avec eux. De plus, le Ministre semblait manifestement avoir donné sa bénédiction à ces gens et leur rendrait même visite aujourd'hui. Roger curieux observa sa femme puis se mit à lire l'éditorial du journal :

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenue à Green-Silver Wood Village: le nouveau village sorcier !<strong>_

_**Editorial:**_

_Bonjour à vous Chère Sorcière ou Cher Sorcier qui venez de recevoir ce journal. Ne cherchez pas l'erreur car cet exemplaire vous est bien adressé et offert par l'équipe de Green-Silver Wood News. Ce nouveau quotidien d'informations s'intéressera à l'actualité locale, nationale et internationale au sein de notre monde sorcier. Vous vous interrogez certainement sur les origines de ce journal ainsi que sa provenance: aussi, laissez-moi vous présenter la petite communauté sorcière du village Green-Silver Wood crée depuis peu. Le village est situé dans le Devon pas très loin des demeures de Mr Arthur et Mrs Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Eileen Rogue ainsi que Mr Lovegood le propriétaire du Chicaneur. _

_Cette nouvelle communauté sorcière est née après l'élaboration d'un projet initialement proposé par Mr Gregory Goyle qui a réuni d'autres anciens Expulsés afin de créer un petit village accueillant et innovant. Toutefois, Mr Goyle et les ex bannis n'ont aucunement l'intention de se séparer de vous Chers Sorcières ou Sorciers, ni de créer un ghetto, néanmoins, vous connaissez tous les difficultés des nouveaux arrivants pour trouver des logements décents ou des locaux. Aussi, les membres de notre petite communauté ont fini par réaliser ses propres structures. Je vous rassure tout de suite sur le fait que le village de Green-Silver Wood fut bien évidemment réalisé avec l'autorisation officielle du Ministère de la Magie mais aussi la bénédiction du Premier Ministre en personne qui nous honorera de sa visite aujourd'hui. _

_Aussi, notre petite communauté répond à toutes les mesures de sécurités ainsi que les normes requises et vous attend à bras ouvert afin de profiter avec vous de son cadre pittoresque au sein d'un très beau bois. D'ailleurs nos édifices respectent parfaitement la nature des lieux puisque tous nos chalets sont en harmonie avec la nature. Venez donc visiter le village où les nombreuses boutiques dont celles des Miss Bullstrode et Carrow ainsi que de ces Messieurs Flint mais aussi Goyle seront ravies de vous accueillir aujourd'hui. _

_Un cadeau sera d'ailleurs remis à chaque client sur une simple visite aujourd'hui seulement et sans obligation d'achats. Mr Harper et son équipe vous attendent également pour vous offrir une mise en plis ou un brushing gratuit afin de vous montrer leur talent. D'ailleurs, vous avez déjà pu entrevoir les résultats des doigts de fée de Mr Harper lors du mariage des époux Davies puisque Miss Eileen Rogue et Mrs Ginny Potter arboraient de splendides coiffures. Lors de cette soirée, beaucoup d'entre vous ont également apprécié la coupe des vêtements endossés par Mr Ronald Weasley ainsi que sa fiancée Miss Rogue sans compter la parure de cette chère Eileen. _

_Or, Sorcières et Sorciers vous pourrez maintenant trouver votre bonheur dans les boutiques précédemment citées sans devoir vous rendre à Seoul, Milan ou Paris. D'ailleurs, je m'adresse particulièrement à ces messieurs car l'élue de votre cœur serait certainement heureuse de recevoir un superbe bijou à la portée de toutes les bourses, aussi, je vous conseille de vous rendre à l'atelier des demoiselles Carrow lors de votre visite au village. Quand à vous Mesdames, profitez de cette journée de détente pour penser un peu à vous en allant découvrir la collection été 2018 de Miss Bullstrode. Pour ceux ou celles qui ont également besoin de changement, je vous conseille vivement de tenter une nouvelle coupe chez Mr Harper le meilleur coiffeur sorcier de tout Seoul mais aussi mon coiffeur donc je vous parle en toute connaissance de cause. N'oubliez pas Chers Amis de visiter toutes les boutiques afin de recevoir un petit cadeau différents selon le type de magasin. A ce propos, ma femme est déjà sur des charbons ardents et entend bien collecter tous les cadeaux remis gratuitement sur simple visite, néanmoins, ne tardez pas trop car un présent sera offert dans la limite des stocks disponibles. Moi-même, je ne vois pas l'heure de me rendre chez Marcus Flint pour obtenir un cadeau issu de sa toute nouvelle collection alors Messieurs venez m'y rejoindre si vous voulez connaitre toutes les tendances de la nouvelle mode masculine. _

_Toutefois, la communauté de Green-Silver Wood ne se compose bien évidemment pas seulement de boutiques mais aussi de personnes. Ainsi, de nombreuses familles et des sorciers célibataires seraient ravis de vous accueillir au sein de notre village. Tous les résidents de Green-Silver Wood logent exclusivement dans des chalets, villas ou cottages en bois car le village a été conçu de manière à pouvoir se fondre de la manière la plus harmonieuse possible avec le superbe cadre naturel offert par les lieux. A la lisière du village, il y a même un petit parc asiatique afin de pouvoir découvrir les beautés de l'Asie mais aussi apprécier la saveur du thé préparé selon un rite ancestral par Miss Yuki la propriétaire du petit salon de thé japonais niché au sein du parc. _

_Forts de leurs expériences à l'Etranger ou chez les Moldus, les membres du conseil de la communauté se sont penchés sur la question des services que nous pourrions offrir à toute la société britannique afin de les remercier pour leur accueil. Aussi, le village de Green-Silver Wood est heureux de vous annoncer la création de plusieurs structures dans le but de contribuer à l'épanouissement de tous les sorciers de notre chère Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi, Green-Silver Wood veille également sur le bien-être de ses visiteurs ou villageois en vous proposant les services d'une petite clinique homologuée par le service de Santé du Ministère de la Magie. Enfin, une grande partie des efforts du Conseil s'est également portée sur le domaine de l'éducation ainsi que de la petite enfance. _

_En effet, les familles sorcières ne disposent d'aucune structure hormis Poudlard et doivent donc se charger elles-mêmes d'enseigner quelques notions de bases aux enfants avant leur entrée à l'école de magie. Ce fait ne permet cependant pas à de nombreuses mamans de travailler. Je peux parler de ce sujet en toute connaissance de cause car mon épouse fut contrainte de renoncer à reprendre son activité personnelle après la naissance de notre premier enfant. Toutefois, la création d'une crèche à Green-Silver Wood lui permet maintenant d'y déposer notre cadet durant la journée. Ma femme est donc tranquille car elle sait que notre fils est entre de bonne mains et elle peut donc travailler en tant que guérisseuse à la petite clinique de Green-Silver Wood. Certes, la crèche ne remplacera jamais une maman ou une grand-mère aimante, néanmoins, des puéricultrices qualifiées (toutes reconnues comme nounous agréées par le Ministère de la Magie qui a validé leurs diplômes passés à l'étranger) prendront soin de vos enfants durant vos activités. Cela vous permettra de retourner travailler en toute tranquillité si vous ne disposez pas d'une mamie aimante ou une nounou privée. _

_De plus, une école maternelle ouvrira ses portes en septembre et s'occupera de tous les bambins âgés de trois à cinq ans qui seront inscrits. Ces enfants pourront selon votre choix rester tout la journée ou seulement la matinée. Un repas soigneusement préparé par un cuisinier sorcier sera également proposé aux élèves qui resteront du matin au soir jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente. Ce repas sera servi dans un réfectoire prévu à cet effet. Enfin, les enfants de six à dix ans inclus seront les bienvenus à l'école primaire qui ouvrira les portes à partir de septembre également. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'inquièteront à l'idée de confier leurs enfants à des ex Serpentards mais sachez que les anciens préjugés sont bels et bien oubliés. Aussi, l'école accueillera sans problèmes les enfants de sorciers sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou nés moldus. _

_D'ailleurs, cet établissement a été conçu selon un modèle moldu donc cela vous prouve combien les anciens bannis ont appris de leurs erreurs et se sont ouverts aux autres. L'école primaire de Green-Silver Wood proposera plusieurs classes afin de repartir les enfants selon leur âge. Les élèves bénéficieront également d'un enseignement de qualité dispensé par des enseignants qualifiés et reconnus par le Ministère. Afin d'éviter tout malentendu, le Conseil de la Communauté m'a demandé de vous préciser qu'aucune notion de magie ne sera jamais enseignée au sein de l'école primaire, la crèche, la maternelle ou les autres structures publiques. Je dois aussi vous informer que le Ministère nous a donné une dérogation seulement pour permettre aux enfants des Expulsés de préparer leur rentrée à Poudlard afin d'obtenir le niveau requis. En effet, nos enfants ont suivis parfois des programmes très différents durant leur scolarisation à l'étranger et doivent donc se mettre à jour afin de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard. Aussi, ces cours exceptionnels de remise à niveau finiront dés la dernière semaine d'aout et ne seront jamais plus proposés car les prochains élèves se seront alors habitués au rythme de Poudlard. _

_En effet, Poudlard est et reste la seule école de sorcellerie britannique où se rendront d'ailleurs les enfants des ex Expulsés dés le 1__er__ septembre. Aussi, l'enseignement dispensé à l'école primaire de Green-Silver Wood concerne exclusivement l'apprentissage de la lecture, l'écriture, la grammaire, l'arithmétique, des notions de sciences, de géographie, la découverte du monde moldu, quelques notions de français, une initiation aux arts plastiques et même un peu de sport. Comme vous le constatez, ce sont donc uniquement des matières inoffensives mais très utiles afin de préparer votre enfant à son entrée à Poudlard à onze ans. Ce système ainsi que les programmes proposés ont d'ailleurs reçu l'approbation du Ministère de la Magie tout comme les livres élaborés par les soins de l'imprimerie de Green-Silver Wood. _

_Les parents qui désirent recevoir des renseignements ou inscrire leurs enfants au sein de ces structures, sont priés de se rendre au service de l'éducation présent à l'office public du Conseil de Green-Silver Wood dés lundi matin. Ils seront également informés des coûts nécessaires mais modérés afin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de ces structures. Enfin, les livres scolaires sont disponibles à la vente chez le libraire présent à Green-Silver Wood. Notre village propose également un centre de loisirs pour les petits et les grands toute l'année. A ce sujet, vous pouvez occuper vos enfants ou vous rafraichir vous-même en venant à la piscine municipale offerte par Mr Goyle. Ce dernier a également fait construire deux bassins plus petits destinés aux jeunes enfants et aux bébés. Enfin, le personnel est présent pour s'assurer de la sécurité de tous les baigneurs qui peuvent également profiter du soleil sur leurs transats ou déguster un cocktail au bar de l'établissement. _

_A propos de nourriture, je vous conseille de déjeuner au restaurant La Rose d'Angleterre tenu par John et Nancy Wright qui ont élaboré un délicieux menu à partir de recettes sorcières et moldues britanniques. D'ici quelques jours ou quelques semaines vous pourrez aussi savourer les saveurs de l'Asie dans le restaurant asiatique de Mr Kenji Rogue-Panshriij dont nous reparlerons plus tard quand son restaurant sera prêt. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours acheter ses plats à emporter au sein de sa petite boutique Les délices de l'Asie située à l'Impasse du Tisseur à Cokeworth. Mr Rogue-Panshriij précise que l'entrée située sur l'artère principale est destinée aux Moldus ou les sorciers capables de se fondre parmi eux. Pour les sorciers qui n'ont aucune expérience du monde moldu, il a crée une cheminée à l'arrière du local après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation auprès du Ministère, Ainsi, vous pouvez vous y rendre en utilisant le réseau de Cheminette pour accéder à la partie sorcière. Mr Kenji se fera également un plaisir de vous parler de toutes ses spécialités. _

_Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà la cuisine asiatique ou le système des plats à emporter, vous pouvez commander travers la cheminée puis un hibou vous portera votre commande. Enfin je vous annonce également que le gérant du pub de Green-Silver Wood vous attend pour siroter une bière-au-beurre gratuitement offerte à tous ses clients sur simple visite aujourd'hui. Pour tous les curieux désireux d'en savoir plus après la lecture du journal, n'hésitez pas à vous connecter dés maintenant sur Green Silver Wood Radio facilement accessible sur les ondes sorcières. _

_Après ce résumé des services proposés, la communauté de Green-Silver Wood est heureuse de vous annoncer également que notre secteur industriel est en plein essor grâce à la présence de la RP&RW fondée par Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Eileen Rogue mais aussi d'un laboratoire de potions ainsi que d'autres entreprises. D'ailleurs, ces dernières sont en train de chercher de la main-d'œuvre et seraient ravies de recevoir les curriculums des sorciers désireux de postuler au sein de ces sociétés. Notre communauté en est seulement à ses débuts mais elle compte bien développer son activité économique et commerciale dans les années à venir donc de nouveaux investisseurs britanniques ou étrangers seraient les bienvenus. Enfin de nouvelles maisons sont construites en ces jours, ce qui permettra à tous les sorciers désireux de s'installer à Green-Silver Wood de trouver rapidement un logement. Au fait, je donne un petit scoop aux fans de Quidditch : le grand champion Viktor Krum a déjà acheté une maison à Green-Silver Wood pour y séjourner lors de ses vacances en Grande-Bretagne donc il pourrait fort bien faire une apparition sur la place aujourd'hui... _

_A l'intérieur de votre journal, vous trouvez également un plan afin d'accéder à notre communauté mais aussi la liste des différentes boutiques ainsi que des services proposés. De nombreux articles vous renseigneront également sur l'identité des membres du Conseil de notre communauté. Contrairement aux apparences dues à son nom, Green-Silver Wood n'est absolument pas un ghetto réserve aux sorciers issus de Serpentard. Notre village est donc ouvert à toute la société sorcière. D'ailleurs, Mr Ronald Weasley l'un des vaillants membres du Trio d'Or est devenu non seulement l'un des fondateurs de notre village mais aussi un membre influent du Conseil de la communauté. _

_Aussi, que vous soyez des sorciers sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou nés moldus, vous êtes tous invités à nous rendre visite aujourd'hui mais aussi à vous installer au village si vous le désirez. _

**_ Graham Montague_**

**_Rédacteur en chef de Green-Silver Wood News._**

* * *

><p>Hermione abasourdie tenta de chasser ses pensées puis feuilleta le reste du journal avant de grincer des dents à la vue de la photographie de Ron et Pansy devant le siège de la <em>PR&amp;RW<em>. Elle finit cependant par lire l'article élogieux consacrée à leur petite entreprise considérée comme l'une des plus innovatrices du monde sorcier britannique depuis la création de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. A la fin du récit, la sorcière resta d'ailleurs surprise par le discours concis et clair de Ronald au cours d'une interview au sujet du cube :

* * *

><p><em><strong>La PR&amp;RW : un vent de nouveauté sur la société sorcière.<strong>_

Parmi les membres de la communauté de Green-Silver Wood, deux personnes ont décidé de se lancer dans la création d'une entreprise en plein essor à l'étranger mais encore méconnue en Grande-Bretagne. Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Eileen Rogue-Panshriij sont les propriétaires de la _PR&RW ltd _mais aussi les créateurs du Cube: l'invention révolutionnaire qui est déjà sur toutes les lèvres sur le Continent. La PR&RW détient son siège à Green-Silver Wood où vous pouvez voir Mr Ronald Weasley en pourparlers avec des sorciers étrangers. Nous devons donc nous énorgueillir de ce fleuron anglo-mongol et souhaiter bonne chance à ces deux sorciers qui ont le vent en poupe:

« _ _**Journaliste :**__ D'où vous est venu l'idée du Cube ? _

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Pansy ou Eileen comme vous préférez a projeté le Cube. _

_**- Eileen Rogue :**__ Mais c'est Ronald qui s'est chargé de la commercialisation ainsi que de sa fabrication. Aussi, nous sommes complémentaires car le Cube serait resté au fond d'un tiroir sans lui. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ Monsieur Weasley vous travaillez aussi chez votre frère: pensez-vous parvenir à gérer vos deux activités ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Pour l'instant, j'ai finalement décidé de prendre un congé sans solde car l'essor de la PR&RW me prend tout mon temps et je ne peux donc pas travailler correctement chez mon frère._

_**- Journaliste :**__ Quels sont les prospectives de la PR&RW pour l'année à venir ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Nous allons continuer de développer le Cube mais aussi promouvoir d'autres nouveautés très bientôt. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ D'après-vous le Cube peut-il changer notre vie ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Notre invention va faciliter la vie de nombreux sorciers en déplacement à l'étranger, néanmoins, elle ne remplace absolument pas un véritable professeur ou un cours de langues étrangères._

_**- Journaliste :**__ Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Le Cube reste un objet qui peut se casser un jour et là vous devrez vous débrouiller avec vos propres capacités. Nous autres Britanniques avons tendance à penser que ce sont aux autres d'apprendre notre langue mais ce n'est pas le cas. Aussi, nous sommes souvent pris au dépourvu quand nous ne trouvons personne pour nous répondre en anglais durant nos voyages à l'étranger. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ Donc vous conseillez l'apprentissage des langues étrangères malgré l'existence de votre Cube révolutionnaire ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le Cube reste un objet qui ne remplacera jamais vos capacités ou votre esprit. Aussi, je ne peux que vous recommander d'alterner le cube avec des cours de langues étrangères. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai utilisé le Cube lors de mon voyage en France et cela me fut extrêmement utile mais je vais quand même commencer à étudier des langues étrangères à partir de septembre puisque le centre de loisirs de Green-Silver Wood va dispenser des cours pour toutes les personnes intéressées_.

_**- Eileen Rogue : **__D'ailleurs, le valeureux champion Viktor Krum a compris ce fait et imposé le maintien des cours de russe au sein de Durmstrang puisque c'est la langue officielle de l'école pour tous les élèves. Il n'entend pas lui non plus rendre les enfants dépendants d'un objet technologique et désire les voir se servir du Cube comme un outil mais sans plus car cela ne remplacera jamais leur esprit. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ Pourquoi le Cube a un tel succès à l'étranger (au point que Ronald Weasley a déjà accordé de nombreuses interviews à la presse étrangère NDRL) mais n'est pas très diffusé en Grande-Bretagne ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Parce que les sorciers britanniques dont moi-même auparavant, sont convaincus de ne pas avoir besoin d'apprendre une langue étrangère, néanmoins, cela nous prive d'une grande richesse culturelle car au-delà des mots, c'est toute une société qu'on découvre quand on parvient à s'exprimer soi-même. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ En attendant les cours en septembre, avez-vous appris quelques mots en mongol auprès de votre fiancée ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ oui car elle parle les deux langues à la maison mais je suis très loin d'être bilingue pour le moment. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ Et le mariage c'est pour quand ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ Nous sommes en plein préparatifs et nous marierons donc avant la rentrée des garçons à Poudlard le 1__er__ septembre. _

_**- Journaliste :**__ Comment vont vos préparatifs ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley :**__ C'est comme un tourbillon, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait faire tant de choses même pour un mariage très simple. Vous savez mon ex et moi avions seulement procédé à une brève cérémonie moldue à Las-Vegas devant un juge de paix donc c'est totalement nouveau tout ça pour moi. Toutefois, je suis vraiment heureux de participer aux préparatifs et il me tarde de passer la bague au doigt de la future Mrs Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij ou Rogue-Weasley._

_**- Journaliste :**__ Pouvez-vous nous donner plus de détails ?_

_**- Ronald Weasley : **__Franchement non, ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde. De plus, nous n'avons pas encore envoyé les invitations._

_**- Journaliste :**__ Alors tous nos vœux à vous deux pour votre mariage et votre entreprise. _

_**- Ronald Weasley et Eileen Rogue :**__ Merci beaucoup._ »_

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira face à cette interview extrêmement positive de Ronald qui s'était manifestement amélioré au niveau de son vocabulaire depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy en décembre. Elle se demanda aussitôt comment cette Serpentarde de malheur était parvenue à transformer un troll du genre de Ronald Weasley en un prince charmant séduisant, entreprenant et manifestement doué pour les affaires. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout accablée ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant que leur union avait été conditionnée par sa culpabilité envers Ronald qui ne se doutait pas du sortilège d'Amnésie subie.<p>

Ensuite, Hermione se ressaisit et confessa à l'assistance son sentiment d'échec face à cette transformation éclatante comme si le monde sorcier allait penser que l'ancienne « médiocrité » (_NdA : c'est Hermione qui voit Ron comme ça pas moi_) de Ron était de sa faute. Pourtant, la Gryffondor avait tenté de stimuler son ex pour s'améliorer mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Rose hésita puis rappela à sa mère son comportement souvent hargneux envers Ronald et sa tendance à le rabrouer durant toutes leurs années de vie commune au point de le convaincre de sa nullité.

En revanche, la jeune fille avait noté le caractère conciliant de Pansy même si le couple avait parfois des différends et se disputait parfois comme tout le monde. Toutefois, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps car les deux sorciers vidaient leurs sacs durant leurs chamailleries au lieu de s'enfermer chacun dans leur silence réprobateur comme les parents de Rose le firent toutes ces années. Hugo hésitant ajouta également que le couple se montrait également très affectueux l'un envers l'autre mais n'osa pas parler de la scène entrevue sur le Ferry pour ne pas troubler sa mère qui s'était sentie coupable durant des années pour ses mensonges. Ensuite, Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture avant de rester surprise par la soudaine vivacité de Goyle pourtant reconnu comme une limace à Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gregory Goyle : un philanthrope éclairé ou simplement un sorcier au grand coeur. <strong>_

Mr Gregory Goyle est considéré par les villageois comme le premier fondateur du village de Green-Silver Wood car il a donné son terrain à ses amis afin de permettre à tout le monde de se loger enfin puisque les prix du marché immobilier sont arrivés à des sommets incroyables. Mr Goyle est également l'un des membres du Conseil de la communauté et nous a accordé une interview :

_« _ **Journaliste** : D'où vous est venu l'idée de Green-Silver Wood ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Au début, j'ai acheté le terrain pour construire ma maison et vendre quelques parcelles à d'autres personnes. Ensuite, Pansy hem Eileen m'a parlé des kits de maisons en bois vendus par les Moldus puis nous sommes allés les voir ensemble. Durant la visite, j'ai trouvé la disposition du village témoin très joli puis ça m'a fait penser aux difficultés de nos amis pour se loger. C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée de construire plusieurs chalets pour que tout le monde puisse s'y installer._

_**- Journaliste** : Donc, il ne s'agit pas d'une tentative de renfermer la communauté sur elle-même ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle **: Absolument pas: j'ai donné le terrain à la communauté puis nous avons construit des maisons pour chacun mais seulement parce que nous ne parvenions pas à trouver de quoi nous loger et non pour créer un ghetto. Aussi, Green-Silver Wood est ouverte à tous les sorciers. D'ailleurs, le conseil de la communauté dispose encore de nombreuses maisons disponibles à la location ou l'achat ainsi que des parcelles. Enfin, le village compte construire d'autres maisons dans les mois à venir s'il y a besoin._

_**- Journaliste** : Etes-vous donc prêts à accueillir des sorciers sang-mêlés ou nés Moldus, voire des gens issus de Gryffondor ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Bien entendu : la rivalité entre nos Maisons à l'école n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Les membres du conseil mais aussi tous les habitants seraient très heureux d'agrandir le village grâce à l'arrivée d'autres sorciers. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont célibataires donc je serais ravi de pouvoir rencontrer une charmante jeune femme et me marier._

_**- Journaliste** : Vous ne perdez pas de temps Mr Goyle._

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Disons que j'essaie de saisir toutes les opportunités. D'ailleurs, je lance aussi un appel à des entrepreneurs ou des jeunes gens qui veulent se lancer : les entreprises sont les bienvenues et la communauté pourrait même financer quelques projets. Vous savez, ce n'est pas un village seulement pour les anciens Expulsés, sinon, nous nous serions déjà réunis de cette manière durant notre exil._

_**- Journaliste :** Qu'entendez-vous dire ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Après notre expulsion, nous avons tous vécu chacun de notre coté au point d'apprendre à nous débrouiller seuls à l'étranger. Aussi, les bannis se sont adaptés à leur pays d'accueils respectifs au lieu de se renfermer sur eux-mêmes en créant un ghetto. Par exemple, j'ai appris l'italien pour comprendre mon employeur mais également tous les sorciers qui m'entouraient sinon je n'aurais jamais rien compris de ce qui se disait autour de moi._

_**- Journaliste :** Beaucoup de lecteurs se poseront des questions sur l'école, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** **:** L'école est en partie basée sur le système moldu mais nous l'avons adapté à notre monde. L'établissement permettra ainsi aux enfants d'apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et leur donnera différentes bases afin de leur permettre d'acquérir des connaissances générales avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Enfin, cela permettra aux mamans de pouvoir travailler sans s'inquiéter car les enfants qui seront pris en charge durant la journée et auront également droit à un repas le midi._

_**- Journaliste : **L'établissement légal ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Oui car le Ministère nous a donné son accord tout comme Mrs Mac Gonagall après avoir compris qu'il s'agit d'enseigner aux enfants des notions générales._

_**- Journaliste : **Donc la magie ne sera pas abordée durant les cours ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : L'école de Magie britannique est et restera seulement Poudlard. Aucun enseignant n'enseignera donc jamais des sortilèges au sein de notre établissement car ce n'est pas le but. En effet, l'école primaire de Green-Silver Wood a été fondée pour permettre aux enfants d'acquérir des notions de bases qui permettront aux enfants de suivre les cours de Poudlard sans problèmes._

_**- Journaliste :** Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Tous mes ex camarades se rappellent certainement de mes difficultés à l'école. Je n'y portais aucun intérêt c'est vrai mais il faut également savoir que mes problèmes étaient aussi dus à ma dyslexie. Malheureusement, mes parents n'étaient pas en mesure de la détecter et ils mettaient donc mes lacunes sur le compte de mon imbécillité. Aussi, je suis rentré à Poudlard avec la conviction d'être un âne avant de ne rien faire en cours puis une personne merveilleuse m'a aidé à résoudre mon problème._

_**- Journaliste :** Comment avez-vous surmonté vos difficultés ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : C'est Chiara l'épouse de mon maitre Roberto Della Mano qui a fini par réaliser mon problème et m'a dirigé vers un orthophoniste moldu spécialisé. A présent, je suis en mesure de lire et écrire correctement, néanmoins, de tels soins auraient pu m'aider au cours de ma scolarité à Poudlard si je fus pris en charge durant mon enfance. Je ne dis pas que je serais devenu un érudit mais bon, je me serais d'avantage intéressé aux cours._

_**- Journaliste :** Vos parents auraient-ils pu le détecter selon vous ?_

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Non, car les sorciers ne sont pas informés sur ce genre de choses. En revanche, Chiara qui est une sorcière d'origine moldue a su comprendre mon trouble et m'a poussé à consulter. Lorsque mes finances me l'ont permis, je me suis donc associé avec elle pour créer une association à Milan chargée de former des spécialistes sorciers sur le modèle des orthophonistes moldus. D'ailleurs, l'un deux d'eux fera partie du personnel de l'école afin de s'occuper des enfants mais aussi des adultes qui manifesteraient ce genre de problèmes._

_**- Journaliste :** Merci Mr Goyle pour toutes ces précisions._

_**- Gregory Goyle** : Merci à vous. Ah j'oubliais : le village va organiser de nombreuses soirées pour les sorciers célibataires ou non durant tout le mois d'aout alors venez nombreux afin de vous amuser avec nous._ »_

* * *

><p>Hermione abasourdie resta impressionnée par la lecture des propos de Goyle et se repentit de l'avoir toujours considéré comme un gros lard au cerveau ramolli. Sous ses dehors repoussants, ce type était bien plus fin que de nombreuses personnes car il songea à fonder une association pour former des sorciers sur le modèle des orthophonistes afin d'aider des personnes en difficultés comme lui par le passé. Miss-je-Sais-Tout estima que certains Serpentards n'étaient pas si mauvais finalement, ni des crétins patentés. Elle reçut d'ailleurs la confirmation de ce fait au moment de la lecture de l'interview de Théodore Nott le directeur de la petite clinique de Green-Silver Wood.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenue à la Green-Silver Wood Clinic<strong>_

Le village de Green-Silver Wood est heureux de vous annoncer l'ouverture de la Green-Silver Wood Clinic. Ce petit établissement est doté d'un matériel performant et moderne ainsi que d'un personnel compétent. La clinique n'entend cependant pas concurrencer Sainte-Mangouste qui reste bien évidemment le centre de soins principal des sorciers, ce que nous a confirmé le directeur de la clinique Théodore Nott au cours d'un entretien:

_« _ **Journaliste :** Pouvez-vous nous parler de l'établissement Green-Silver Wood Clinic ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** La clinique offre plusieurs soins de proximité grâce à nos guérisseuses mais aussi les médicomages présents._

_**- Journaliste :** Est-elle en rivalité avec Sainte-Mangouste ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Absolument pas car nous ne traitons aucunement les maladies graves, ni complexes. D'ailleurs Sainte-Mangouste nous a donné sa bénédiction car notre petite clinique va lui permettre de désengorger certains services et d'offrir ainsi une meilleure qualité de soins à tous les patients. Notre établissement a également reçu toutes les autorisations nécessaires de la part du Ministère de la Magie. Donc les sorciers peuvent venir consulter nos urgences ou nos spécialistes sans problèmes._

_**- Journaliste :** Quels services offrez-vous ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Les soins pour les maladies courantes grâce à l'un de nos médicomages, un service de pédiatrie, un service de traumatologie et un autre pour les personnes âgées. Enfin, nous avons inauguré une petite maternité dont je suis très fier._

_**- Journaliste :** Pour quelle raison ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** La maternité est dotée d'un échographe sorcier et permettra donc un meilleur suivi de toutes les futures mamans ainsi que de leurs bébés._

_**- Journaliste : **Qu'est-ce qu'un échographe sorcier ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** C'est un appareil qui permet de voir à l'intérieur du ventre de la maman pour s'assurer que tout va bien et suivre l'évolution du bébé. Ce système est inspiré de celui des Moldus même si nous utilisons la magie et pas leur technologie._

_**- Journaliste :** Comment se passe ce genre d'échographie sorcière dans ce cas ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Eh bien, la future-maman est couchée sur le dos puis le médicomage échographe applique un gel spécial sur le ventre de sa patiente avant de pointer sa baguette dessus. Il prononce alors un sortilège avant de le répéter sur une espèce de pensine. Toutefois, vous n'avez pas besoin d'immerger votre tête à l'intérieur car les images se projettent automatiquement sur un écran spécial fixé derrière. Ainsi, vous pouvez examiner sur l'écran les images de l'embryon ou le fœtus mais aussi écouter les battements de son cœur grâce aux espèces d'écouteurs fixés près de l'écran. Enfin un procédé spécial permet de créer de créer des clichés à partir des images afin de pouvoir conserver une copie dans le dossier médical de la maman et d'en offrir quelques uns aux parents en attendant la naissance._

_**- Journaliste : **C'est dangereux ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** C'est absolument indolore et le fœtus ne subit aucune séquelle, ni la maman. Au contraire, cela permet de détecter la moindre anomalie avant de tout faire pour éviter les problèmes._

_**- Journaliste : **Qu'entendez-vous dire ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Quand Pansy, hem, Eileen attendait ses premiers bébés, elle me montrait des échographies moldues mais aussi sorcières. Je fus donc très surpris par les images montrée par la future maman qui m'a révélé l'invention de l'échographe sorcier par le médicomage coréen Park Dun Min en 2000. Ensuite, cet appareil s'est étendu à toutes les sociétés asiatiques sorcières et donc Eileen s'est fait suivre par un médicomage d'Oulan-Bator doté d'un échographe sorcier. Elle a également convaincu notre ami Adrian de se rendre chez son médicomage au cours de sa seconde grossesse. En 2013, Eileen a proposé à ma femme enceinte de lui présenter son spécialiste mais Lauren a refusé ce que j'ai amèrement regretté par la suite._

_**- Journaliste : **Pourquoi ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Voyez-vous les préjugés ont la vie dure : mon épouse américaine estimait ne pas avoir besoin d'un joujou construit par des Asiatiques puisque l'hôpital sorcier de Salem lui semblait le plus performant du momde grâce à son personnel américain. Malheureusement, la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de Lauren n'a pas pu détecter ses problèmes durant sa grossesse puis ma femme est décédée des suites de l'accouchement. Or, nous aurions peut-être pu l'éviter si mon épouse se fut soumise à une échographie chez le médicomage mongol._

_**- Journaliste : **Je suis désolé de vous avoir posé cette question, veuillez accepter mes excuses._

_**- Théodore Nott :** Ne vous excusez pas car je n'ai aucune difficulté à en parler si ça peut éviter la mort d'autres parturientes._

_**- Journaliste : **Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** J'ai assisté à la dernière échographie d'Eileen durant sa grossesse en 2014 et ça m'a permis de constater la foule de choses détectées par le médicomage grâce à son appareil. Il faut savoir que ce sorcier mongol a ainsi compris que Kushi se présenterait par le siège comme ma fille un peu plus tôt. Conscient des difficultés de la future maman, le médicomage a donc particulièrement suivi Eileen qui a bénéficié de tous les soins nécessaires car tout était prêt pour préparer son accouchement au mieux. Certes, l'échographie ne prévoit pas forcément toutes les complications, ni ne vous assure un accouchement sans risques, néanmoins, cela peut aider le médicomage ou la guérisseuse à prévoir une naissance à risques._

_**- Journaliste :** Vous détenez donc une personne capable d'utiliser l'échographie sorcière parmi les membres de votre personnel ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Après avoir assisté aux soins d'Eileen, j'ai décidé de me former moi aussi à l'échographie sorcière afin d'offrir aux futures mamans ce que mon épouse et moi avions dédaigné. Aussi, je suis parti étudier auprès de l'institut de médicomagie à Seoul afin de pouvoir utiliser cette splendide invention. Enfin, j'espère parvenir à convaincre un médicomage asiatique de s'installer ici afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'un second spécialiste._

_**- Journaliste : **Il n'y a pas de spécialistes britanniques hormis vous ?_

_**- Théodore Nott :** Malheureusement non mais j'en profite pour lancer un appel aux étudiants en train de finir leur formation en médicomagie ainsi que des médicomages confirmés afin de les inciter à entamer une spécialisation de ce genre. La communauté est prête à donner une bourse d'étude à deux étudiants et deux médicomages britanniques afin de les faire étudier à Seoul. Ensuite, ils pourront travailler à Green-Silver Wood Clinic ou à Sainte-Mangouste si on leur offre un poste là-bas._

_**- Journaliste : **Pourquoi le conseil de Green-Silver Wood dont vous êtes l'un des membres tient tant à financer de telles formations ?_

_**- Théodore Nott : **Nous ne pensons pas seulement aux membres de notre communauté mais aussi à toutes les sorcières sans nous soucier de leurs origines. Pour moi, il est hors de question de faire des différences entre une future maman de sang-pur ou une née moldue. Les mamans sont toutes les mêmes et je me battrais pour éviter un nouveau drame comme celui de mon épouse. __ _»_

* * *

><p>A la lecture de l'interview de Théodore Nott, de nombreuses sorcières compatirent aussitôt le sort de ce pauvre veuf puis les célibataires se mirent à rêver de le consoler et de devenir une seconde maman pour sa fille. Ensuite, les familles lurent attentivement l'interview d'Adrian Pucey :<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'expérience de l'école moldue<strong>_

Parmi les villageois, certains ont vécu dans le monde moldu et peuvent donc nous faire part de leurs visions sur l'école moldue dont la communauté s'est inspirée pour créer l'école primaire sorcière. Dans notre monde, nous n'avons jamais eu d'école de ce genre auparavant puisque l'éducation des jeunes enfants était simplement confiée aux parents. Aussi, nous avons interrogé Mr Pucey sur le sujet car il a vécu à Berlin du coté moldu pendant des années:

« _ **Journaliste : **Que pensez-vous de la maternelle, la crèche ou encore l'école primaire ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Pour ma part, je trouve ça très bien car cela permet aux parents de continuer à travailler et aux enfants de recevoir un enseignement de qualité.

**- Journaliste : **Pensez-vous que cela lève l'opportunité aux parents de s'occuper eux-mêmes de leurs enfants ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Pas du tout car il faut bien travailler pour vivre ! De toute façon, l'essentiel c'est d'être présent pour ses enfants afin de partager des moments ensemble pas de les coller toute la journée. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme ou une femme qui a entamé une carrière, devrait y ensuite renoncer quand il devient parent. A moins que ce choix ne soit volontaire, ce qui est alors tout à fait respectable dans ce cas.

**- Journaliste : **D'après nos informations, vos enfants ont été dans des écoles moldues ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Oui : Klaus mon défunt mari était un Moldu et c'est donc lui qui m'a montré la crèche ainsi que les écoles berlinoises quand j'attendais mon premier enfant. Ces structures nous permettaient de travailler tous les deux tout en sachant que notre fille s'amusait avec des enfants moldus et apprenait de nombreuses choses à l'école.

**- Journaliste : **Vous avez l'air d'apprécier ces structures ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Ce sont les plus belles inventions des Moldus à mes yeux. Vous savez que je suis veuf ?

**- Journaliste : **Oui.

**- Adrian Pucey : **Quand mon fils est né, mon mari n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Eileen m'aidait de son mieux mais il m'a bien fallu rentrer chez moi en Allemagne à un moment donné. J'ai également du retourner travailler pour nourrir ma famille et Eileen la marraine de Mathis ou mes autres amies ne pouvaient pas toujours me garder mon bébé. Aussi, la crèche me permit d'aller travailler sans devoir m'inquiéter car mon fils était entre de bonnes mains durant mon travail. Croyez-moi : la vie de parent célibataire n'est pas facile donc les aides sont les bienvenues et les structures moldues m'ont vraiment sauvé la mise. Alors je dis merci aux Moldus pour avoir inventé la crèche et les écoles primaires !

**- Journaliste : **A ce propos,qu'est-ce que vos enfants ont appris à l'école primaire ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Ils ont appris la lecture, l'écriture, la grammaire, la géographie moldue, les mathématiques, les sciences, enfin plein de choses quoi. A onze ans, ma fille Saskia en savait bien plus que moi au même âge quand elle est rentrée à l'école sorcière de Berlin et ça c'est grâce à ses enseignants moldus.

**- Journaliste : **Quel est le parcours scolaire de vos enfants ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Après la crèche, mes enfants ont fréquenté la maternelle où ils s'amusaient avec des gamins de leur âge tout en apprenant les notions des couleurs, de l'espace, des chansons et autres. Ensuite, ils ont fréquenté l'école primaire puis Saskia est entrée à l'école sorcière à onze ans. Mon fils Mathis a été le premier à me suivre en Angleterre lors de notre retour mais je transplanais avec lui tous les matins pour qu'il continue ses cours à Berlin avant de venir le rechercher à la fin de sa journée à l'école car je tenais à lui faire finir sa dernière année scolaire à l'école primaire. A la fin du mois de juin, Saskia a également conclu son année à l'école de sorcellerie allemande. Maintenant, elle entamera la suite de son parcours à Poudlard en septembre et Mathis y fera sa rentrée également.

**- Journaliste : **D'après vous, qu'est-ce que l'école de _Green-Silver Wood_ peut apporter aux enfants des sorciers ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Cette école leur permettra de recevoir un enseignement général dispensé par des enseignants qualifiés et d'arriver ainsi à Poudlard avec une certaine préparation. Le programme est basé sur des techniques d'enseignement moldues pour enseigner la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques et les sciences naturelles. La communauté a cependant adapté certaines choses à notre monde comme la géographie sorcière, des notions sur notre société, des sciences sorcières mais aussi la découverte des Moldus et leur monde.

**- Journaliste : **Pouvez-vous nous donner votre vision de l'école primaire en tant que parent ?

**- Adrian Pucey :** Personnellement, je n'aurais pas su enseigner la lecture ou l'écriture à mes gosses mais un enseignant qualifié leur donnait les cours nécessaires à l'école. Certes, je devais bien évidemment les aider à faire leurs devoirs le soir, néanmoins, c'était bien plus facile que s'il m'avait fallu tout leur enseigner. Si je détenais un troisième enfant, je n'hésiterai donc pas à l'y envoyer. Aussi, je conseille vivement à tous les parents ou futurs parents d'y songer._ »

* * *

><p>Hermione abasourdie contempla également d'autres interviews mais aussi les articles ainsi que les photographies du village. Elle songea que ces sorciers autrefois empreint de préjugés sur les Moldus étaient maintenant en train de développer certaines de leurs structures et de diffuser un vent de nouveautés sur la société sorcière britannique assoupie depuis des années. La jeune femme songea à son propre enthousiasme après la guerre quand elle tenta de tout rénover elle aussi. Malheureusement, Hermione finit par abandonner à la vue du désintérêt de ses compatriotes. Simplement désireux de retourner à leurs habitudes d'avant-guerre au lieu de tenter plusieurs innovations. Si Harry était parvenu à moderniser le service des aurors, Hermione accumula les échecs lors de ses tentatives de réformer la société. Son succès se limita donc seulement au département de la justice magique, en particulier pour les conditions de vie des elfes.<p>

En effet, les sorciers refusaient les innovations et ne cherchaient jamais les inventions moldues, ni ne s'intéressaient à leur utilité. Enfin chaque communauté sorcière se repliait sur elle-même au point de ne pas s'intéresser à l'actualité internationale hormis lors de la coupe de Quidditch. En revanche, les ex bannis avaient décidé de créer un quotidien qui parlerait aussi bien de leur village que de la société britannique dans son ensemble et même des événements internationaux. Hermione soupira puis se demanda encore une fois où elle avait échoué car ses tentatives ne réveillèrent jamais le monde sorcier britannique de sa léthargie.

Ensuite, elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Rita Skeeter à la radio sorcière allumée par Hugo. Ce dernier expliqua avoir trouvé la fréquence de la station de _Green Silver Wood_ afin d'en savoir plus. Les sorciers écoutèrent donc Rita Skeeter parler de sa future chronique sur les potins de leur société dés demain avant de saluer son confrère et lui rendre l'antenne. Le Serpentard loua aussitôt la présence de Rita sur leurs ondes puis il invita publiquement d'autres confrères à rejoindre leur staff si cela pouvait les intéresser. L'animateur en profita pour annoncer la recherche d'un chroniqueur sportif car la radio n'en possédait qu'un seul et deux ne seraient donc pas de trop pour couvrir la Coupe du Monde d'ici peu.

Une minute plus tard, Rita satisfaite sortit du local avant de visiter _Green-Silver Wood_ en compagnie de son photographe. En effet, la sorcière n'avait pas été oubliée par les ex bannis conscients de son pouvoir sur les media. Or, les Serpentards ne désiraient pas s'attirer des ennuis en la mettant de coté à cause de leur journal ou de la radio. Les sorciers rusés s'étaient donc décidés à la ménager avant de flatter son égo en lui proposant la chronique quotidienne mondaine de la radio mais aussi des collaborations occasionnelles avec le journal. Ces précautions leur assurèrent aussitôt la complète collaboration de Rita Skeeter pas du tout intentionnée à ruiner leurs initiatives, ni le village par ses paroles assassines puisqu'ils lui donnaient quelque chose en échange…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione songeuse proposa aux enfants d'aller visiter ce fameux village dans la journée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de l'éditorial ainsi que des interview ? <strong>_


	41. Chapter 40 Positif

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**L'inauguration du village va commencer et nos tourtereaux vont apprendre une bonne nouvelle :). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Pansy était assise en tailleur sur son lit et écoutait <em>Green-Silver Wood Radio<em> tout en se massant ses tempes dans l'espoir d'alléger son mal de tête persistant depuis leur retour d'Irlande. D'ailleurs ses nausées n'avaient pas disparu non plus même si elle était descendue du bateau depuis deux jours. La jeune femme étouffa un énième bâillement puis saisit une petite bouteille d'eau afin de se désaltérer mais aussi tenter d'ôter un horrible goût métallique présent dans sa bouche. Ensuite, elle se sentit ballonnée de nouveau et appela Hie avant de lui demander une tisane. Enfin, la sorcière soupira et décida de se lever même si son désir était de dormir jusqu'à ce soir au lieu de se rendre au village pour rejoindre le comité d'accueil formé pour saluer la visite du Ministre.

Elle ajusta son pyjama et tenta d'arranger un peu ses cheveux tout en estimant détenir une tête horrible. Une voix la contredit aussitôt puis des bras l'enlacèrent amoureusement. Pansy se tourna alors vers son Ronald adoré qui l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui demander comment elle se sentait maintenant. La sorcière confessa se sentir toujours ballonnée depuis leur voyage sur le ferry puis estima ne pas pouvoir toucher au buffet préparé par la communauté de _Green-Silver Wood_ dans ces conditions. Ron la taquina aussitôt sur sa gourmandise et affirma en profiter pour manger sa part.

Pansy contrariée le chatouilla aussitôt pour le punir sans se soucier de ses éclats de rire ainsi que sa reddition. Ensuite, le sorcier la souleva afin de la faire virevolter dans les airs tout en la tenant à bouts de bras. Grisée par la vitesse, la jeune femme euphorique s'amusa quelques secondes mais Ron inquiet nota cependant la soudaine pâleur de son visage avant de la reposer aussitôt. Il observa avec inquiétude sa compagne titubante puis l'aida à s'asseoir un instant sur le lit. Ronald s'excusa pour ses gestes, néanmoins, sa belle affirma adorer ce jeu tout en le rassurant de son mieux sur son état avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de séjour où était dressée la table du petit-déjeuner.

Pansy salua ses petits garçons et s'assit devant sa tisane avant de contempler de superbes muffins. Toutefois, ses narines se hérissèrent face à l'odeur douceâtre de ces pâtisseries. Dans un moment de nostalgie, la sorcière demanda à son elfe s'il n'y avait pas un peu de ragout de mouton ou encore une soupe de nouilles mongole à disposition. Hie surprise rappela à sa maitresse sa décision de déjeuner à l'anglaise depuis leur arrivée mais lui proposa de cuisiner un ragout tout de suite. Pansy la remercia mais affirma se contenter de toast grillés en raison de ses ballonnements persistants. Ensuite, Kushi hilare taquina sa mère sur son indigestion due à sa gourmandise légendaire et affirma manger tous les muffins mais Severus en saisit aussitôt un sans se soucier des protestations de son cadet. A la fin, le petit garçon se mit à bouder sous le regard des jumeaux hilares ou celui de Ron nostalgique car ces chamailleries lui faisaient toujours penser aux petit-déjeuner familiaux avec sa fratrie avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Toutefois, Pansy intervint moins d'une minute plus tard afin d'apaiser son fils.

Deux minutes plus tard, le repas reprit joyeusement mais la sorcière écœurée par les odeurs des pâtisseries ne parvint même pas à tremper ses lèvres dans sa tisane et fila à la salle de bains sous le regard inquiet de Ron. En revanche, les enfants absorbés par leur nouvelle discussion, ne se rendirent compte de rien. La jeune femme avait fermé la porte de la salle de bains mais le sorcier l'ouvrit d'un simple _Alohomora_ avant de se précipiter sur Pansy en proie à de violentes nausées. Une fois son malaise passé, sa compagne honteuse s'essuya la bouche et confessa son incompréhension :

« _ Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui se passe car mes nausées ne durent jamais aussi longtemps d'habitude une fois que je suis descendue du bateau.

- C'est peut-être du à tes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires en ces jours puisque tu manges à n'importe quelle heure et tu mélanges le sucré avec le salé en ces jours. Dit Ron.

- Je reconnais avoir exagéré en ces jours.

- Attends une minute : tu as des nausées mais aussi des fringales par moment... _Honey_ tu es certaine de ne pas avoir de retard ? Demanda Ron souriant et empli d'espoir.

- Hum… Oui j'en ai… Admit Pansy songeuse après réflexion car son retard était passé inaperçu en raison de toutes ses activités en ce moment.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on va avoir un bébé ? S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Je... C'est possible mais je ne peux pas le confirmer ou non sans une visite chez le médicomage Ronny. Expliqua Pansy souriante._ »

Ronald rayonnant lui proposa alors de se rendre à la clinique tout de suite afin de s'assurer de sa grossesse ou non. Pansy lui rappela cependant la visite du Ministre aujourd'hui et estima que les guérisseuses mais aussi les médicomages devaient être en train de se préparer. D'ailleurs tous deux étaient également censés se présenter sur la place dans deux heures. Soudainement revenu à la réalité, Ron comprit son point de vue mais confessa ses difficultés à attendre demain pour être fixé. Sa compagne confessa sa propre excitation mais ils devaient patienter à moins d'aller acheter un test de grossesse moldu ou tenter leur chance à Sainte-Mangouste. Ron déclina aussitôt la seconde proposition car le personnel de l'établissement était réduit le dimanche et s'occuperait seulement des urgences.

Le sorcier proposa donc d'aller chercher ce fameux test moldu puis tous deux s'habillèrent rapidement avant de transplaner en catimini au centre commercial ouvert le dimanche. Ils se rendirent aussitôt à la pharmacie encore jamais visitée par Ron qui observa avec curiosité les rayons pendant que la jeune femme demandait un test de grossesse au pharmacien. La Serpentarde inquiète lui montra également le tube de granulés utilisé sur le ferry mais le Moldu la rassura aussitôt sur le caractère inoffensif de ces choses. Une fois muni de leur précieux sésame, le couple fébrile sortit du magasin et transplana au siège de la _PR&RW_ avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Ensuite, les deux sorciers curieux lurent attentivement la notice puisque l'utilisation d'un test de grossesse moldu était une première pour tous les deux. En effet, Pansy consultait toujours son médicomage en cas de doutes ce qui ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'essayer l'une de ces choses. D'ailleurs, Ron ne connaissait rien non plus sur les tests utilisés par son ex car elle lui annonça toujours ses grossesses après ses visites chez le médicomage. Sa compagne actuelle resta surprise par ce fait avant de confesser s'être toujours rendue chez son spécialiste avec Toorj afin de savoir ensemble si elle était enceinte ou non.

Enfin, la sorcière se décida et s'enferma dans la petite salle de bains pour effectuer le test avant d'attendre le résultat en compagnie de Ron curieux face à ce petit objet totalement incongru à ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils observèrent l'apparition des traits sur l'écran puis en conclurent à un résultat positif :

« _ On va avoir un bébé !

- Je vais être Papa !_ »

Ronald euphorique embrassa fougueusement sa compagne heureuse avant de poser délicatement sa main sur son abdomen. Une minute plus tard, il souleva doucement le haut de Pansy afin de baiser son ventre :

« _ Bienvenu Bébé…

- Tu es heureux ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui et toi ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus cadeau que ce bébé Ronny : je vous aime tant tous les deux. Confessa Pansy émue tout en caressant la tête rousse appuyée sur son ventre.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre ça pour la première fois de ma vie même si j'ai eu Hugo et Rose avant. Avoua Ron ébloui.

- C'est parce que tu les as eu il y a très longtemps donc c'est comme une seconde première fois pour toi après toutes ces années. _ »

Ensuite, il émit le vœu de savoir se comporter en bon père cette fois-ci mais Pansy le rassura aussitôt en affirmant ne pas pouvoir rêver d'un meilleur papa pour leur bébé car il était formidable avec Rose et Hugo ainsi que ses petits garçons. Ron rassuré sourit avant de poser quelques questions à sa compagne puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose au sujet des grossesses depuis la naissance d'Hugo en 2001. Pansy répondit à toutes ses questions et estima que sa grossesse devait dater du mois de juin. De toute façon, les nouveaux sorts de médicomagie permettraient à un guérisseur ou un médicomage de leur donner rapidement tous les renseignements nécessaires grâce à un sortilège spécifique.

Ron souriant acquiesça puis voulut se rendre à Saint-Mangouste tout de suite dans ce cas. Pansy amusée lui proposa d'attendre demain mais son compagnon euphorique insista tant et si bien qu'il obtint gain de cause. Ils retournèrent à la Ger et laissèrent donc les enfants à la garde de Kenji arrivé depuis peu sous le prétexte de devoir finir quelques cubes. Une fois parvenus à destination, Ron entraîna sa compagne à l'accueil afin de s'enregistrer avant d'attendre leur tour. Toutefois, la chance leur sourit car le médicomage Susan Bones ne détenait pas beaucoup de patients ce matin et les prit donc rapidement en charge une demi-heure plus tard.

Ron ravi accompagna donc Pansy au sein du cabinet où Susan les accueillit chaleureusement :

« _ Bonjour Ronald, bonjour Miss Rogue : que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien, Pansy a fait un test de grossesse moldu : c'est positif mais on voudrait être certain qu'elle est enceinte. Claironna Ron rayonnant.

- Oh, je suis étonnée de vous voir ici car la clinique de Green-Silver Wood a l'air très performante d'après le journal. Avoua Susan surprise.

- Le personnel est en congé aujourd'hui puisqu'il y a l'inauguration du village mais Ronny ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain pour consulter un médicomage. Bon je reconnais que c'est pareil pour moi. Confessa Pansy heureuse.

- Ah dans ce cas, je vous comprends. Affirma Susan souriante._ »

Ensuite, Pansy s'installa sur la table d'auscultation afin de laisser la sorcière l'examiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Susan Bones confirma la grossesse aux futurs parents euphoriques. Elle lut le dossier médical de sa patiente et lui ordonna de se ménager en raison de ses difficultés lors de sa dernière grossesse. Susan lui prescrivit également la prise de la potion _Naraantsuya _dés ce soir pour éviter des complications. Ron inquiet écouta alors religieusement toutes les recommandations de Susan à l'égard de Pansy et les enregistra dans un coin de son esprit. Ensuite, la sorcière demanda à la future maman la date de ses dernières menstruations avant de pointer sa baguette sur le ventre nu de la jeune femme puis elle prononça un sort particulier afin de déterminer avec exactitude la date de la conception de l'embryon.

Susan Bones fixa la date à la nuit du 9 au 10 juin sans se douter du ravissement du couple en train de songer à la valeur symbolique de cette conception lors de leur nouvelle première fois ensemble. Ron radieux baisa la main de sa compagne qui ancra son regard profondément amoureux dans le sien tout en caressant tendrement son ventre grâce à son autre main. Ensuite, le sorcier confessa sa curiosité face à ce sort totalement inconnu pour lui puis Susan affirma qu'il existait depuis 2002 même si les médicomages de la vieille génération ne l'utilisaient pas. Enfin, la sorcière demanda à sa patiente des détails sur l'échographe sorcier dont parlait Nott dans son interview avant de songer sérieusement à se rendre à _Green-Silver Wood_ afin d'en discuter avec lui après avoir entendu tous les détails fournis par Pansy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple put sortir après une énième recommandation à la future-maman puis Ron entraîna sa compagne manger un morceau à la cafeteria de Sainte-Mangouste car elle n'avait toujours pas pris de petit-déjeuner depuis ce matin. Pansy confessa son dégoût à la vue de la nourriture mais la jeune femme s'efforça de le surmonter afin de ne pas rester le ventre vide. Ronald radieux observa amoureusement sa belle avant de s'esclaffer après sa plaisanterie :

« _ A partir de maintenant, je te rebaptise _Ronny One-Shot_ car je ne pensais pas tomber enceinte du premier coup. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je suis un Weasley et nous sommes connus pour notre famille nombreuse. S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment des Belettes mais des lapins pour vous reproduire aussi vite. Renchérit Pansy hilare.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf puisque tu es tombée enceinte de suite en 1997 puis Hermione également lors de nos essais. Enfin tu as confirmé la donne en me donnant de nouveau un beau bébé dés le premier soir. Affirma Ron souriant.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu es _Ronny One-Shot. _

- Je n'étais tout pas seul. _ Rappela-t-il malicieusement_ J'ai bien planté la graine magique, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien si ton terreau n'était pas fertile ce soir-là. Plaisanta-t-il tout en caressant tendrement son ventre.

- Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Reconnut Pansy sincèrement surprise.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

- Après la naissance de Ronan, je suis restée très faible pendant des mois au point de ne plus avoir de cycles. Mes menstruations sont enfin revenues l'année dernière mais mon cycle est devenu irrégulier depuis. Enfin, j'aurais trente-sept ans en octobre donc c'est plus difficile de rester enceinte à cet âge-là. Révéla Pansy.

- Mais on y est arrivé et c'est l'essentiel. Dit Ronald.

- Oui c'est vrai, au fait, tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, l'essentiel c'est que tout se passe bien pour le bébé et toi. Tu sais, je suis déjà très heureux ainsi car il me semblait impossible de devenir de nouveau papa un jour avant notre rencontre. Confessa Ron ému.

- En tout cas, il va falloir te réhabituer aux couches et aux biberons. Plaisanta Pansy.

- Pas de soucis, de toute façon, je me suis déjà un peu entrainé grâce à Kaiden. Rétorqua le sorcier souriant.

- Ronny : Mafalda Prewett avait raison. Réalisa Pansy songeuse.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Les runes nous ont conseillé de cesser de pleurer notre enfant car il nous a été rendu. Ensuite, Mafalda m'a donné un collier censé m'aider durant ma grossesse donc je suppose qu'elle a du deviner mon état avant nous. Estima Pansy.

- Tu crois ?

- Ce serait logique. Puisque les runes ont dit de ne plus pleurer, ni tenter de changer le passé mais d'aller de l'avant grâce à notre nouvel enfant. Affirma Pansy._ »

Ensuite, le couple euphorique finit par retourner à la Ger mais ne dit rien à personne afin de savourer ce nouveau bonheur en toute intimité pendant encore quelques temps. Ensuite, Ron et Pansy se préparèrent tout en discutant des prénoms. Par contre, ils refusèrent de nommer leur bébé Ronan ou Perle. En effet, ils ne voulaient pas donner à leur enfant des noms déjà attribués à un nouveau-né décédé et la potion Bébé contenant la fille de Pansy malheureusement détruite au cours de sa dispute avec Toorj. De toute façon, il leur restait encore beaucoup de temps pour se décider. Ron souriant confessa cependant son désir d'emménager rapidement dans leur nouvelle maison mais aussi de trouver un beau berceau pour accueillir leur enfant même s'il resterait encore bien au chaud à l'intérieur du ventre de sa maman pendant un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Les deux sorciers finirent de se préparer puis ils transplanèrent à Green Silver Wood pour rejoindre le reste de la communauté afin d'accueillir dignement le Ministre. Theodore les salua avant de leur demander de l'aide pour terminer les derniers préparatifs. Les anciens bannis étaient conscients de devoir faire bonne impression et s'activaient donc de leur mieux pour rendre cette journée la plus agréable possible à tous leurs visiteurs. Une demi-heure plus tard, Naraantsuya transplana en compagnie de son fils, sa mère ainsi que ses petits-enfants soigneusement peignés pour l'occasion.<p>

Enfin, le Ministre transplana sur la place de _Green-Silver Wood_ en compagnie de plusieurs membres du Ministère ainsi que de nombreux aurors dont Harry souriant. Des musiciens jouèrent aussitôt un air solennel en guise de bienvenue puis les membres du Conseil de la Communauté y compris Ronald vinrent à la rencontre du Ministre en train d'observer le tapis rouge étendu sous ses pieds. Shacklebolt resta agréablement surpris par la vision de toutes les bannières de la Grande-Bretagne exposées aux fenêtres des établissements communaux ou brandies entre les mains de tous les villageois présents.

Ensuite, Lauren et Kushi s'avancèrent afin de lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs ainsi que les clés de _Green-Silver Wood_ posées sur un coussin en velours rouge. Certes, ils ne s'agissaient pas de véritables clés mais le Ministre était conscient de leur valeur honorifique, symbolique et politique. En effet, ce don était une manière de le remercier pour avoir permis le retour des Expulsés puis la création de leur communauté. Enfin, ce geste représentait aussi un accord tacite sur la reconnaissance de l'autorité du Ministère par le Conseil de la Communauté même si les habitants géraient leur village de façon autonome.

D'ailleurs, le Ministre était ravi de toutes les initiatives des Expulsés dont la création de ce village qui porterait un vent de nouveauté au sein de leur monde paralysé par sa léthargie totale depuis la fin de la seconde guerre. Enfin, cette communauté apporterait également un second souffle à l'économie sorcière anglaise grâce à ses différentes activités. La vie sociale des sorciers serait également ravivée par ces gens en raison de toutes les soirées estivales prévues par les anciens bannis. De plus, cela inciteraient les Britanniques à sortir de chez eux pour faire plus de rencontres. Ensuite, le Ministre chassa ses pensées afin d'écouter les discours de bienvenue prononcé par les membres du conseil sous les flashes des photographes de _Green-Silver Wood News_, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le _Chicaneur_.

Dennis Crivey également présent parmi les curieux, se mit à photographier tous ces gens lui aussi. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un pincement au cœur que le sorcier songea à son frère mort durant la bataille. Malgré son désarroi après l'annonce de son décès, Dennis avait insisté auprès de ses parents inquiets pour retourner à Poudlard car il se sentait incapable de renoncer à la magie. Enfin, c'était également une manière pour lui de commémorer Colin en poursuivant son éducation au sein de l'école pour laquelle son frère s'était battu. Après la fin de ses études, Dennis était ensuite devenu un photographe professionnel aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans celui des sorciers. Toutefois, Crivey était bien heureux d'exercer aussi chez les Moldus afin de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins car le nombre réduit de mariages ou de naissances chez les sorciers contraignit plusieurs photographes professionnels à fermer leurs boutiques.

Enfin, Dennis fréquentait aussi le monde moldu pour rester auprès de ses parents affaiblis depuis la mort de Colin. Mr et Mrs Crivey éprouvés par la mort de leur fils, ne tenaient absolument pas à perdre leur cadet, ni à l'éloigner à cause de leur homophobie initiale. Aussi, ils avaient tenté de comprendre son choix puis finirent par l'accepter au bout d'un moment puisque Dennis était heureux ainsi. Le seul bémol concernait leur préoccupation face à la solitude de leur enfant qui collectionnait simplement des aventures sans lendemain en raison de ses difficultés à s'attacher à quelqu'un à cause de sa peur d'affronter un nouveau décès tragique. Les deux Moldus auraient donc été heureux de le voir adopter un bébé ou louer les services d'une mère porteuse, néanmoins, Dennis refusait l'idée de devenir volontairement un père célibataire.

Trois mois plus tôt, il avait révélé par inadvertance l'une des capacités du monde magique à ses parents abasourdis qui applaudirent aussitôt cette possibilité offerte par son autre monde. Depuis, ils insistaient de plus en plus pour le voir chercher un mari sorcier afin de fonder une famille ensemble puisque la magie permettait à deux homosexuels de donner le jour à un enfant. Toutefois, Dennis doutait fortement de trouver un compagnon parmi les sorciers britanniques connus à Poudlard ou même l'un des anciens Expulsés revenus au pays car ces gens étaient des membres de la Maison Serpentard dont provenaient les assassins de Colin…

Une minute plus tard, Dennis chassa ses pensées afin de suivre les gestes de Ronald Weasley vêtu d'une élégante robe sorcière. Le rouquin se mit à discuter amicalement un petit moment avec le Ministre puis Crivey ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment un Gryffondor pur et dur dans son genre pouvait maintenant s'afficher avec une Serpentarde au point d'intégrer la communauté de cette dernière. Certes, Miss Rogue ne fut jamais un Mangemorte, néanmoins, il y avait toujours une sorte de tabou sur les relations entre les deux maisons. Or le couple ne se gênait pas pour les briser sans se soucier de la curiosité générale. D'ailleurs, le Ministre semblait heureux de ce fait puisqu'il finit par avouer publiquement sa satisfaction à la vue d'un si beau couple avant de demander la date des noces.

Ron et Pansy souriants affirmèrent envoyer bientôt les invitations puis le Ministre déclara attendre la sienne avec impatience car il serait honoré d'assister à une telle cérémonie. Dix secondes plus tard, Kingsley utilisa un _Sonorus_ pour se faire entendre de tous et affirma que cette union symbolisait la réunification de leur société auparavant désunie par la guerre, les préjugés ainsi que l'expulsion injuste de nombreux Serpentards. Ensuite, il observa les beaux chalets en bois avant de louer le coté esthétique mais aussi écologique de leur village. Une minute plus tard, le Ministre s'adressa de nouveau à la foule pour effectuer son propre discours. Au cours de son allocution, il affirma encore une fois son ravissement pour le retour des anciens Expulsés avant de souhaiter une longue vie ainsi que toute la prospérité possible à ce nouveau village sorcier sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

Enfin, un immense buffet apparut sur la place pour le plus grand plaisir de toute la foule pendant que le Ministre finissait par entrer au sein du bâtiment communal où se trouvait la salle du conseil de la communauté. Kingsley observa d'abord la propreté des lieux avant de visiter plusieurs services puis la salle du conseil où il admira l'immense table en chêne, le tapis, la belle cheminée, les sièges de velours, la carte de la Grande-Bretagne, sa photographie officielle également présente dans tous les offices du Ministère ainsi que plusieurs tableaux dont le portrait de Severus Rogue qui répondit poliment à son salut. Kingsley Shacklebolt profita de cette opportunité afin de s'excuser auprès du maitre des potions pour ses doutes à son sujet durant la guerre. En guise de réponse, le sorcier fit un vague signe de tête et reprit sa position habituelle.

A la fin de sa visite, le Ministre fut satisfait par son inspection et discuta avec chaque membre du conseil dont Ron qui lui garantit encore une fois la neutralité de ses pairs envers les autres sorciers issus des différentes Maisons de Poudlard. Kingsley Shacklebolt acquiesça tout en observant la soudaine prestance du Gryffondor mais aussi l'éclat de ses yeux sans pouvoir imaginer la joie de Ronald après la découverte de la grossesse de Pansy. En son for intérieur, Kingsley songea au changement spectaculaire du rouquin manifestement redevenu aussi pétillant que durant son adolescence depuis ses retrouvailles avec Miss Rogue.

En revanche, Hermione lui semblait de plus en plus amère voire torturée par ses propres démons. Kingsley Shacklebolt était convaincu de ses doutes sur le bien-fondé de l'adoption de ses enfants par Roger et tenta de l'inciter à y renoncer, néanmoins, elle continuait de refuser. Face aux tourments de la Gryffondor, le Ministre se demandait parfois si la Loi sur le Mariage était une bonne chose. Certes, l'application d'une loi similaire permit à la société sorcière de ne pas s'effondrer en 1444 après une guerre sanglante, cependant, les sorciers étaient alors conscients du danger mais surtout consentants.

Or, la vision d'Hermione mariée précipitamment puis malheureuse incita le Ministre à retarder à plusieurs reprises la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage initialement prévue le 2 mai. Enfin, Kingsley se demandait s'il devait absolument imposer trois enfants aux nouveaux foyers même si cela permettrait de repeupler leur monde. En effet, le Ministre était horrifié par le projet d'Hermione désireuse d'arracher deux enfants à leur père afin de les donner au second mari et pouvoir en concevoir seulement un seul pour obtenir le quota demandé.

Kingsley s'efforça de chasser ses pensées dérangeantes, cependant, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas modifier la loi sur le Mariage afin de lui donner un aspect moins martial et promouvoir certaines initiatives pour favoriser les jeunes couples. Le Ministre secoua la tète et se promit de réfléchir sur ces choses plus tard avant de suivre plusieurs membres du conseil afin de visiter le reste des structures communales.

Pendant ce temps, la foule dégustait avec délices le magnifique buffet tout en admirant les chalets, villas et cottages en bois entrevus. Les sorciers attendaient également l'ouverture des magasins afin de les visiter mais aussi recevoir les « cadeaux » promis par les commerçants en échange d'une simple visite de leur boutique et ce sans obligation d'achat. Toutefois, ils durent patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'inauguration de toutes les structures publiques par le Ministre car les commerçants n'ouvriraient pas avant.

Les sorciers curieux décidèrent donc de suivre le cortège de Kingsley Shacklebolt avant de visiter avec curiosité la maternelle, la crèche, le centre de loisirs, l'école primaire mais aussi la clinique et le bureau de poste. Au cours de la visite de la clinique, Nott donna des explications très claires sur le fonctionnement de l'échographe sorcier avant de plaisanter en demandant s'il y avait une femme enceinte dans la salle afin de pouvoir effectuer une démonstration pratique. Ron inquiet observa sa compagne mais fut rassuré par son silence poli. Après la visite, elle lui confia discrètement son désir de vivre le moment de la première échographie de leur bébé en toute intimité et non comme un événement de foire. D'ailleurs Théo avait seulement plaisanté car il n'entendait pas non plus effectuer une telle chose en public.

Durant la visite des établissements scolaires, les parents furent agréablement surpris par les salles de classes joliment décorées, les jeux destinés aux élèves de la maternelle, la petite bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, le réfectoire et la cuisine étincelante de propreté ainsi que la cour de récréation séparée en deux pour ne pas mélanger les bambins de la maternelle à ceux du primaire. La directrice de l'établissement Tracy Davis présenta son équipe d'enseignants qualifiés reconnus par le Ministère mais aussi la guérisseuse de l'établissement, le cuisinier ainsi que le reste du personnel. Elle parla également des programmes avant de confirmer l'absence d'apprentissage de la magie car l'école proposait exclusivement un enseignement concernant des notions générales avant l'entrée à Poudlard.

Les rares parents acquiescèrent car la visite des écoles les rassura sur les intentions des ex bannis. Ils songèrent également que cet établissement offrait la possibilité à leurs enfants d'apprendre bien plus de choses qu'à la maison. Aussi, ils se promirent de se renseigner sur les modalités d'inscription puis Ginny également intéressée affirma à Lily l'inscrire afin de lui permettre d'étudier d'avantage mais aussi passer du temps avec d'autres enfants. Ensuite, les Britanniques curieux admirèrent également le centre de loisirs puis la piscine et rêvèrent de se baigner dans un aussi bel endroit avant de sourire à la vue du petit magasin où il était possible d'acheter des maillots de bains ainsi que tout le nécessaire.

Enfin, l'horloge de l'édifice municipal sonna l'ouverture des boutiques. Les sorciers curieux se précipitèrent aussitôt dans l'artère principale tout en admirant encore une fois au passage les chalets fleuris des habitants de _Green-Silver Wood_. Les femmes dont Ginny qui laissa la garde de sa fille à son père Arthur, se ruèrent d'abord dans la boutique de Millicent Bullstrode. La propriétaire souriante accueillit joyeusement ses visiteuses en compagnie d'une partie de ses vendeuses qui offrirent d'élégantes pochettes de soirée à toutes les sorcières ravies. Ces dernières s'extasièrent également sur la décoration des lieux avant d'explorer minutieusement chaque étage puisque Millicent avait séparé ses collections en plusieurs sections. Ainsi, des clientes se ruèrent sur le prêt-à-porter, d'autres sur des tenues raffinées et certaines restèrent sans voix face à l'espace dédié aux robes de mariées mais aussi celui des vêtements sur mesure. Des jeunes femmes gloussèrent également devant le rayon de la lingerie et celui des maillots de bains. Chaque section était dotée de cabines d'essayages mais aussi de caisses, ce qui permit à toutes les clientes intéressées d'essayer leurs coups de cœur avant de les payer.

Une fois munies de leurs achats, plusieurs sorcières visitèrent également la boutique de cométiques de Pansy où les vendeuses offrirent à toutes les clientes un beauty case généreusement empli à ras-bord de différents échantillons de crèmes de beauté, gels douches, lotions corporelles, capillaires mais aussi des shampoings... Les messieurs qui accompagnaient ces dames de très mauvais gré, ne furent cependant pas oubliés et restèrent agréablement surpris par la vision des trousse de toilette données par les deux vendeuses avant d'observer avec intérêt les échantillons de gels de rasage, shampoings, mousses ou after-shaves présents à l'intérieur sans se douter de l'ingéniosité de Ron. En effet, c'était lui qui avait convaincu sa compagne de ne pas se contenter d'offrir des échantillons mais de les insérer dans des petites pochettes ou des beauty-case après avoir vu la réaction de ses enfants devant les kits de produits cosmétiques achetés au supermarché l'autre jour.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy fit enfin son apparition en compagnie de Ron qui dissimula un sourire de triomphe à la vue de Fleur en train de dévaliser la boutique afin d'envoyer des produits à toute sa famille en France. Il nota ensuite la discussion de Cho et Jin Chang avec l'une des vendeuses puis les salua poliment tout en jetant un regard compatissant sur son ancienne camarade de l'AD fraîchement divorcée de son mari moldu. D'après les rumeurs, ce type avait pris peur face à la magie développée par leurs enfants et finit par quitter sa famille pour ne pas affronter ces choses. La jeune femme le salua chaleureusement puis lui demanda si Pansy était disponible car elle avait besoin d'un conseil spécifique. Ron acquiesça et alla chercher sa compagne en pleine conversation avec sa seconde vendeuse. La sorcière promit de le rejoindre d'ici peu puis finit de renseigner de sa collaboratrice avant de s'approcher des trois autres. Après les salutations d'usage, Cho entra dans le vif du sujet.

« _ Eileen : toutes tes lignes de cosmétiques m'ont l'air très bien mais je t'avoue que mon intérêt se porte surtout sur celle spécifique pour les Eurasiens. Toutefois, je me demandais si c'était vraiment adapté à mon type de peau.

- Il y a des produits pour tous les épidermes parmi la ligne destinée aux personnes eurasiennes donc tu devrais d'abord tester les échantillons glissés à l'intérieur du beauty case que tu as reçu avant d'acheter quoique ce soit. Comme ça tu trouveras ce qui te correspond le mieux puis tu reviens. Répondit Pansy souriante.

- Mais ces produits sont vraiment adaptés à nous trois ? _ Demanda Jin Chang en observant les cheveux brillants de Pansy._ Vous savez j'ai toujours du mal à me coiffer ou trouver un shampoing adapté à mes cheveux. Confessa-t-il.

- J'avais les même problèmes que vous avant car je ne trouvais pas de produits spécifiques en Asie ou en Occident. Un jour, ma grand-mère s'est lassée de mes lamentations et m'a incité à inventer ma propre potion. A la fin, je suis parvenue à élaborer un premier élixir pour mes cheveux puis toute une ligne a suivi. Confessa Pansy.

- Euh, vous avez des produits de ce genre pour les hommes aussi ? Je ne voudrais pas devoir piquer ceux de ma sœur qui vit chez moi en ce moment. Affirma Jin tout en taquinant Cho.

- Oui, ils sont situés du coté des hommes mais je pense que Steffy vous a déjà probablement offert une trousse avec des échantillons spécifiques. Déclara Pansy en interpellant discrètement sa collaboratrice.

- Oui c'est exact. Répondit Steffy souriante.

- Parfait, alors je vais les tester dés ce soir et je vous propose pour le prix _Sorcière de l'année_ si vous me débarrassez de mon problème car la lotion _Lissenplit_ ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Je n'en peux plus de ressembler à mon caniche : on m'a bien conseillé de me raser, néanmoins, autant profiter de mes cheveux tant qu'ils sont encore là. Plaisanta Jin.

- Je connais ça pas vrai Ronald ? S'amusa Pansy.

- Vous devriez voir l'état de ses cheveux le matin sans sa lotion : c'est un mélange entre Rogue, le balai-brosse de Rusard et Hermione. S'esclaffa Ron.

- C'est quoi votre secret dans ce cas car je vous ai vu avec des cheveux extrêmes lisses l'autre fois au mariage et là vous arborez de jolies boucles ? Demanda Jin abasourdi.

- Testez le petit flacon de lotion capillaire dans votre trousse et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Ca m'a changé la vie. Affirma Pansy.

- Tu as aussi des produits pour enfants j'ai vu ? L'interrogea Cho curieuse.

- Oui il y a des produits de puériculture, des gels douches et des shampoings pour les bambins. Enfin, Ginger a ouvert une boutique spécifique pour les enfants où tu peux trouver des vêtements, de la layette, des accessoires et des jouets si tu as besoin de quelque chose._ »

Les Chang discutèrent avec Pansy et Ron des conditions des eurasiens puis la Serpentarde écouta les lamentations de Jin fatigué de s'entendre surnommer Jet Li par l'ex belle-famille Moldue de Cho. Ron plaignit silencieusement Chang avant d'écouter aussi son récit sur son unique voyage au sein de la Chine sorcière avec sa mère anglaise veuve depuis peu et sa petite sœur Cho. Lors de ce séjour, les deux enfants se sentirent différents des sorciers chinois car ils ne connaissaient aucun mot de leur langue paternelle, ne savaient pas manger avec des baguettes, ni rester debout sur un balai et ne pratiquaient pas les arts martiaux ou la magie orientale. D'ailleurs, leurs cousins se moquèrent de leur ignorance et ils ne se fréquentaient que très rarement depuis.

Pansy comprit leur désarroi car elle-même avait oublié le mongol lors de son arrivée en Mongolie en raison des sortilèges d'Amnésie subie et dut réapprendre la langue mais sa famille se montra très compréhensive et ne se moqua jamais d'elle, ni de ses difficultés initiales avec les baguettes. Par contre, la jeune femme reconnut avoir souffert des critiques de certains sur son teint soi-disant trop cadavérique pour une vraie Mongole ainsi que leurs doutes sur son attachement à son pays maternel après le quiproquo au sujet de ses soi-disant origines chinoises. Toutefois, elle parvint à s'intégrer et prouver sa valeur au point que ses détracteurs s'étaient finalement tus cette année.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenji rejoignit sa sœur avant de saluer les Chang. Jin curieux l'interrogea aussitôt sur son local :

« _ Vous avez un restaurant qui s'appelle _Les Délices de l'Asie_ c'est ça ?

- Non : c'est un petit local où je travaille en tant que traiteur donc je prépare des plats à emporter. Répondit Kenji.

- Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous ouvert du coté moldu ? Demanda Jin curieux.

- Pour deux raisons : la première c'est que mon père m'a acheté cette maison donc je ne paye pas de loyer et enfin la seconde c'est que les moldus apprécient la cuisine asiatique. Donc je suis certain d'avoir des clients de ce coté de la rue. Répondit Kenji.

- Mais vous avez ouvert aussi un accès pour les sorciers. Contesta Cho.

- Oui, je voudrais tenter d'habituer progressivement les sorciers britanniques à ma cuisine avant d'ouvrir mon restaurant ici. Ils ne sont pas habitués à ces choses donc je dois les convaincre de venir goûter mes plats à la boutique pour leur donner envie de venir au restaurant ensuite. Expliqua Kenji.

- C'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Cho.

- Au fait tu as trouvé ta perle rare ou pas ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non… Je ne sais pas comment faire. Se lamenta Kenji.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Cho.

- Eh bien, je cherche deux vendeuses : une pour le coté moldu et une pour s'occuper de la clientèle sorcière mais seules des gamines moldues sont venues me voir pour le moment. Se lamenta Kenji.

- Et elles ne vous ont pas donné satisfaction ? L'interrogea Cho songeuse.

- Je n'ai rien contre les gamines mais l'une d'elle est restée scotchée à son portable au lieu de servir les clients, une autre a refusé d'endosser l'uniforme puis la dernière a tenté de piquer dans la caisse. Enfin, aucune sorcière ne s'est présentée donc il va me falloir chercher quelqu'un en Asie.

- Vous voulez exclusivement des vendeuses asiatiques ? Demanda Jin.

- Mes vendeuses ne doivent pas être forcément des asiatiques: je recherche simplement deux personnes polies et responsables donc la couleur de leur peaux ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, elles doivent se plier à mes règles et porter leur uniforme. Enfin, je n'aime pas les tatouages non plus car j'ai vécu un moment au Japon où seuls les mafieux se font tatouer. Depuis, j'ai gardé une certaine méfiance envers les tatouages.

- Mais pourquoi l'une des filles n'a pas voulu endosser votre uniforme : il est si court que ça ? S'amusa Jin.

- Pas du tout : il s'agit d'une jolie robe longue chinoise mais elle fait plouc d'après la gamine. Or je tiens une boutique de restauration asiatique pas un bar hawaïen : donc la décoration et l'uniforme doivent d'adapter au cadre, vous comprenez ?

- Juste. _ Dit Cho._ Et si vous preniez une sorcière qui puisse aussi s'occuper des Moldus ?

- Ce serait le rêve mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse à mon offre d'emploi du coté des sorciers.

- Votre vendeuse devrait travailler combien d'heures durant la journée ? S'enquit Cho.

- Eh bien elle travaillerait entre onze heures et quinze heures puis de dix-huit heures à vingt-et-une heure trente mais bon seules les gamines répondent à mon annonce. Elles sont trop jeunes et je ne suis pas tranquille. Toutefois, aucune trentenaire ne voudra jamais travailler pour moi dans ces conditions. Déplora Kenji.

- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Cho.

- Ces femmes détiennent déjà des postes bien plus intéressants que celui de vendeuse dans une petite boutique comme la mienne. Donc je ne trouve personne et ça m'embête car je ne peux pas toujours demander à ma mère ou ma grand-mère de m'aider. Révéla Kenji.

- Dites, vous pouvez me donner l'adresse de votre boutique ? J'aimerai commander quelque chose un de ces jours. Expliqua Cho.

- Tenez voici ma carte. _ Dit Kenji._ En attendant l'ouverture de mon restaurant, je vous conseille de prendre un thé au salon japonais de Yuki situé dans le parc asiatique. Elle va l'ouvrir cet après-midi et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Reprit-il._ »

Ensuite, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit sur Toorj toujours imposant dans son deel sorcier et ses fils. Le sorcier grimaça à la vue de toutes les clientes mais Kushi insista pour voir la boutique de Maman au point de contraindre son père à entrer dans ce _truc de bonne femmes_ selon les propos de Toorj. Pansy les salua puis le petit groupe la rejoignit après s'être frayé un passage dans la foule. La jeune femme embrassa ses quatre enfants et saisit Kaiden ravi de pouvoir rester dans ses bras un moment. Tandis que, Ron faisait les présentations, Chang observa avec attention son homologue mongol qui le salua poliment sous l'œil inquisiteur de ses enfants. En effet, Toorj leur avait promis de changer et ne plus se comporter en sinophobe. L'espace d'un instant, Toorj décontenancé observa donc les deux sino-anglais présents devant lui mais il poursuivit ses efforts d'ouverture d'esprit afin de ne pas décevoir ses gosses déjà déstabilisés par ses erreurs quatre ans plus tôt. Aussi, il serra également la main des deux sorciers conscients de ses efforts pour changer car l'histoire de Pansy était connue de toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière.

Ensuite, Cho observa le bambin dans les bras de Pansy puis lui trouva une grande ressemblance avec sa maman avant de rester surprise par les dénégations de la jeune femme car ce n'était pas son fils. Ensuite, Jin et Ron restèrent sans voix face aux regrets de Toorj mais ce dernier clarifia ses propos en affirmant parler ainsi en raison du désintérêt de Tsetseg envers le bambin. Il estima également que le jour où le gamin se déciderait à dire _Maman_ à quelqu'un ce serait certainement à Pansy et pas sa génitrice. Ron acquiesça en songeant à l'injustice de la vie car ce bébé serait bien plus heureux avec eux si seulement ils pouvaient l'adopter…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà que pensez-vous de la grossesse de Pansy ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous le village ou les locaux visités et que pensez-vous des personnages entrevus ?<strong>_

_**Bonne Nuit !**_


	42. Chapter 41 L'officine de Pansy

**Bonjour à tous et merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de suivre la fiction. Dans cette partie, la journée d'inauguration continue.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Adrian montrait le village à un couple d'amis sorciers allemands curieux venus le voir en compagnie de leurs enfants qui étudiaient à l'institut de sorcellerie allemande en compagnie de Saskia avant son départ pour l'Angleterre. L'adolescente était d'ailleurs ravie de leur visite car ils resteraient quelques jours chez eux. A leur arrivée, Adrian s'était excusé auprès de ses amis pour son absence au déjeuner mais Anna avait affirmé avoir tout préparé avant de lui montrer des plats typiquement allemands. Aussi, le Serpentard était serein au sujet de ses enfants qui ne seraient donc pas seuls ce midi puisque lui-même devait manger avec les autres. Ensuite, le sorcier chassa ses pensées à la vue de sa demeure puis montra son beau chalet à ses amis avant de rester surpris par un flash. Adrian furieux se tourna aussitôt afin de détecter le photographe et s'avança rapidement vers le blondinet surpris :<p>

« _ Cette zone résidentielle ne fait pas partie des endroits où les photographes sont autorisés à prendre des clichés pour la publicité du parc immobilier du village, ni les journaux de demain. Aboya-t-il.

- Euh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne suis pas un journaliste mais un simple photographe free-lance et je ne pouvais donc point m'en douter. S'excusa Dennis surpris.

- Ah… Bon ce n'est rien alors mais puis-je vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous photographier ma maison dans ce cas ? S'enquit le Serpentard curieux.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'admirer vos fleurs, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Dennis.

- Ce sont des Edelweiss. Expliqua Adrian.

- Oh je croyais qu'elles poussaient seulement en Suisse ! S'exclama Dennis surpris.

- On peut en trouver dans les zones montagneuses de plusieurs pays. Celles-ci viennent d'Allemagne et nous les avons emmené avec nous au moment de notre départ car c'étaient les fleurs préférées de Klaus mon défunt mari.

- Oh je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Vous pouvez vous approcher si vous voulez les photographier de plus près. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas nous prendre en photo mes enfants ou moi, ni mes amis.

- Merci._ »

Dennis s'approcha donc d'avantage avant d'effectuer plusieurs clichés après avoir salué les autres sorciers dont les enfants. Mathis curieux finit par lui demander des détails sur son appareil et révéla au sorcier que son défunt papa était un moldu lui aussi. Crivey abasourdi observa le propriétaire du chalet puis estima que les expulsés semblaient manifestement bien s'être départis de leurs préjugés sur les Moldus si un Serpentard s'était marié avec un soi-disant sang-de-Bourbe.

Le photographe contempla l'homme en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. De son coté, Adrian observait avec curiosité ce blond aux yeux bleus dont l'attitude avec son appareil photo lui paraissait familière. Il se demanda si tous deux se connaissaient à Poudlard mais ce fait lui semblait improbable car Pucey fréquentait très rarement les élèves des autres maisons. Toutefois, la pose du photographe lui rappelait quelqu'un même si le sorcier ne parvenait pas à trouver son nom, néanmoins, il finit enfin par se souvenir du Gryffondor pétrifié avec son appareil photo dans les mains après l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets à Poudlard. Adrian lança alors :

« _ J'ai trouvé : vous êtes Colin Crivey le petit photographe de Gryffondor !

- Non je suis son frère Dennis : Colin est malheureusement décédé à Poudlard. Rectifia Dennis.

- Oups pardonnez mon indélicatesse. S'excusa Adrian.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je dirais que nous sommes tous les deux de grands gaffeurs. Tenta de plaisanter Dennis.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, mon mari Klaus regrettait souvent de ne pas savoir maitriser des sorts de magie lui aussi, sinon, il m'aurait jeté des _Bloclang _à longueur de journée. S'esclaffa Adrian sans se douter de l'illumination soudaine de ses traits.

- Votre époux n'était donc pas un sorcier né moldu mais un véritable moldu ? S'étonna Dennis.

- Non, vous imaginez ma peur de subir un rejet au début mais finalement il a très bien pris ma nature sorcière et sa famille aussi. D'ailleurs, la magie nous a permis de concevoir deux enfants ensemble pour le plus grand ravissement de mes beaux-parents ravis de devenir grands-parents.

- Ah maintenant, j'ai compris : vous êtes Adrian Pucey celui qui parlait de l'école moldue dans son interview. Réalisa Dennis.

- Oui c'est moi. Confirma Adrian._ »

Les deux hommes conversèrent un moment puis Adrian finit par inviter le Gryffondor à l'intérieur où ses amis étaient déjà en train de décapsuler de bonnes bières allemandes. C'est ainsi que Dennis abasourdi se retrouva dans le salon d'un ancien banni avant de siroter une chope de bière avec Friedrich et Anna les amis bavarois d'Adrian sous le regard des enfants en train de jouer avec la console. Ce fait surprit Dennis mais son hôte affirma que l'électricité était disponible au village pour tous les sorciers désireux de s'y connecter. Ensuite, il finit par prendre congé de ses invités mais invita Dennis à rester avec ses amis avant de partir déjeuner avec les autres…

* * *

><p>Après le succulent repas, le Ministre prit congé des membres du conseil avant de saluer d'un geste de la main les nombreux sorciers encore présents au restaurant. Ensuite, Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit afin de visiter les différentes boutiques lui aussi. Entre-temps, Pansy en profita pour retourner encore une fois à la table de Toorj et des enfants afin de veiller à ce que ses fils ne le fassent pas tourner en bourrique. En effet, son ex avait refusé de déjeuner à la Ger avec les enfants en l'absence de leur mère et emmena donc sa marmaille au restaurant avant de faire de son mieux pour gérer les caprices de Kaiden désireux de rejoindre Pansy. Aussi, la sorcière s'était toujours assurée que tout allait bien en effectuant plusieurs allers et retours, ce qui lui permettait également de se rendre aux toilettes.<p>

Ses déplacement n'étaient cependant pas passés inaperçus aux yeux du Ministre secrètement ravi. Kingsley avait travaillé bientôt longtemps chez les aurors pour ne pas noter certains détails. Or, il connaissait les problèmes de Ron qui avait ensuite un sortilège d'Oubliette sur lui-même pour les oublier d'après Hermione. Aussi, le rouquin ne se rappelait pas de ses difficultés pour procréer donc il n'avait pas demandé à sa compagne d'élaborer une potion Bébé. Shacklebolt en conclut que la grossesse de Miss Rogue était le fruit de leurs amours et non d'une potion. Ce fait ravissait particulièrement le Ministre car ce bébé était la preuve de la justesse de ses hypothèses sur la possibilité des Britanniques (atteints de stérilité partielle seulement) de procréer naturellement avec des personnes saines comme les Expulsés au lieu de passer par la case Potion Bébé. Les anciens Bannis ne se doutaient de rien mais les autres sorciers accepteraient avec joie la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage après l'annonce de la grossesse spontanée de Miss Rogue…

Ensuite, Ron accompagna Pansy jusqu'à son officine car la jeune femme avait voulu l'inaugurer cet après-midi seulement. Elle affirma profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer l'un de ses élixirs spécifiques afin de combattre les nausées dues à la grossesse. Ronald sourit tout en imaginant son ventre s'arrondir durant les prochains mois puis lui ouvrit galamment la porte arrière de l'officine où Naraantsuya les attendait déjà. Les deux sorcières se préparèrent aussitôt et saluèrent leur mari ou père déjà dans l'un de ses cadres. Durant ses préparatifs, Pansy endossa la panoplie offerte par son père puis Ronald affirma aussitôt revoir Rogue en féminin ce qui satisfit totalement Severus. Une minute plus tard, Adrian les rejoignit les deux femmes en compagnie de Saskia puis tous deux enfilèrent leurs robes respectives : celle de potioniste pour le père et celle d'assistante pour sa fille ravie.

En effet, Saskia avait proposé à Pansy de travailler à l'officine durant tout le mois d'aout. La Serpentarde avait alors demandé à l'adolescente si elle ne souhaitait pas passer le reste de ses vacances à s'amuser mais la jeune fille réitéra son désir de travailler à l'officine ou au laboratoire. Pansy connaissait la précision et la minutie de Saskia manifestement héritée de son père Klaus d'après Adrian. La Serpentarde estimait qu'elle serait parfaite pour aider sa mère l'après-midi puisque les enfants des Bannis continuaient de suivre des cours le matin. Saskia pourrait aussi aider Scorpius mais aussi Noyan si les deux garçons devenaient ses apprentis. Toutefois, la sorcière avait d'abord demandé son avis à Adrian car l'adolescente était encore mineure. Son ami avait rappelé les seize ans de sa fille et s'était réjoui face à l'initiative car il connaissait son désir de suivre sa voie. De plus, sa collaboration à l'officine lui permettrait de détenir une vision pratique de ce métier afin de décider si c'était vraiment la profession de ses rêves ou non. Aussi, Pansy avait donc accepté volontiers la proposition de Saskia aussitôt régulièrement enregistrée auprès des autorités pour son activité salariée.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Scorpius observait la devanture de l'officine avec frénésie sous le regard de Patrick hilare qui l'invita à profiter de cette belle journée en continuant de visiter les fabuleuses boutiques présentes au lieu d'une officine mais son cousin s'entêta à attendre l'ouverture officielle tout comme son père également présent. Durant le mois de juillet, le jeune homme avait eu plusieurs entretiens avec la sorcière très satisfaite par ses brillants résultats aux Aspics et lui proposa donc de se soumettre à plusieurs tests au début du mois d'aout. Si le résultat était concluant, le jeune homme effectuerait une période à l'essai durant trois semaines puis deviendrait définitivement son apprenti en septembre. Depuis, Scorpius ne cessait d'attendre impatiemment les fameux tests et estimait les passer bientôt puisque la maitresse des potions avait manifestement fini de régler ses affaires.<p>

En effet, la jeune femme ne lui fit aucune confidence sur la création du village mais elle affirmait s'occuper de lui après la fin de certains travaux. Ensuite, Scorpius s'interrogea sur la fameux Noyan néanmoins, le Serpentard n'était pas inquiet face à ce rival car la sorcière affirmait pouvoir former plusieurs personnes sans problèmes. Enfin, Pansy avait rassuré Draco sur l'égalité des chances de son fils face au jeune Noyan Panshriij ainsi que l'absence de préjugés à son égard.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le nom des Malefoy était tombé en disgrâce et seul le mariage de Draco leur permit de conserver un certain standing. Le sorcier avait donc perdu sa superbe même s'il s'efforçait de conserver toutes ses habitudes aristocratiques.

Après la naissance de son enfant, le Serpentard se rongea souvent les sangs pour l'avenir de Scorpius toujours regardé avec méfiance à Poudlard. Bien que le jeune homme n'ait jamais manifesté la moindre animosité envers les élèves des autres Maisons, ces derniers se montrèrent toujours suspicieux à son égard et il frayait donc le moins possible avec les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, sa prudence fut souvent prise pour de la condescendance et la méfiance s'accrut à son égard. Scorpius avait du aussi lutter contre Rose Weasley pour tenter de briguer les meilleure notes durant toute leur scolarité. Si la jeune fille s'était montrée supérieure dans de nombreuses matières, elle ne parvint cependant jamais à battre Scorpius en potions. Draco avait toujours été très fier de son fils et tenta de l'aider de son mieux à réaliser son rêve de devenir un maitre des potions. Malheureusement tous les potioniste britanniques refusèrent la candidature d'un fils de Mangemort. Aussi, Draco était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Pansy pour accorder une possibilité à Scorpius sans se soucier de ses origines, son histoire avec lui ou des méfaits de Lucius à son égard.

Aussi, lorsque le journal lui était arrivé ce matin, le Serpentard avait affirmé se rendre au village malgré les protestations de sa mère inquiète car les Malefoy s'isolaient depuis vingt ans pour éviter les représailles. Scorpius affirma l'accompagner également puis Lucius curieux expliqua attendre quelques jours pour visiter l'endroit afin d'éviter la foule. Les plus jeunes Serpentards dont Patrick louèrent également la création de ce village car cela montrait la ruse de la Maison sous un jour bien plus favorable. Les jeunes gens s'étaient donc tous précipités ici dés matin avant de rester abasourdis par l'ingéniosité des anciens camarades de leurs parents. Ils dévalisèrent également les boutiques mais Scorpius avait été déçu de devoir attendre l'après-midi pour visiter l'officine de Pansy.

Patrick inquiet l'avait alors interrogé sur son béguin à l'égard de Miss Rogue, néanmoins, il fut rassuré par les propos de son cousin sur son admiration pour le talent de la maitresse des potions et non des sentiments amoureux. Le jeune Parkinson s'était alors mis à plaisanter sur son charme envers Rose Weasley avant de s'esclaffer face au regard paniqué de Scorpius. Certes, la demoiselle était bien plus agréable depuis son changement d'attitude, néanmoins, le fils de Draco ne lui faisait rien espérer, ni ne montrait aucun signe d'affection à son égard. Enfin, Scorpius bondit à la vue de l'ouverture des portes et voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur mais son père le retint fermement à ses cotés avant de lui conseiller d'attendre un peu afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Pansy une fois la foule des curieux partis. En guise de preuve, Draco lui montra les clients en train d'entrer puis son fils comprit son point de vue et attendit.

Entre-temps, les personnes qui avaient connu Severus Rogue avant sa mort, ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir la même impression que Ron à la vue de la Serpentarde dont les gestes ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son père orgueilleusement positionné dans son cadre. Le Gryffondor observa sa compagne ainsi que son personnel répondre aux questions, servir les clients mais aussi offrir à chaque visiteur des petits coffrets emplis de différents flacons de potions miniatures afin de leur faire tester les produits et les inciter à les acheter par la suite. Ensuite, Ronald finit par les aider également tout en plaisantant avec Adrian. Au bout d'un moment, ils purent souffler un peu puis Toorj et les enfants firent leur apparition avant de discuter avec eux. Enfin, Adrian finit par noter l'arrivée de Dennis Crivey.

Le Gryffondor était encore abasourdi par sa rencontre avec Adrian ainsi que les deux enfants Pucey-Meyer manifestement en admiration devant leur père qui faisait de son mieux pour les élever seul depuis le décès de leur second papa. D'ailleurs, Crivey était resté particulièrement impressionné par ce fait car lui-même se sentait incapable de s'occuper d'un gosse ou d'affronter une grossesse. Il avait observé l'intérieur chaleureux de la maison malgré le joyeux désordre causé par l'emménagement récent. Dennis s'était aussi attardé sur les photos de cette famille avant de se demander si des choses de ce genre ne donneraient pas un peu de sel à sa propre vie. Le sorcier chassa ses pensées puis admira les parois en bois de l'officine étincelante de propreté, les bocaux puis le comptoir. Adrian le salua avant de lui remettre le petit coffret empli d'échantillons. Dennis curieux contempla le logo similaire à celui de l'enseigne et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« _ On ne se refait pas chez les Vert-et-Argent. Gloussa-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous, nous sommes des Serpentards. Affirma Adrian souriant.

- C'est curieux quand même votre attachement viscéral à votre Maison car Poudlard est fini depuis longtemps et beaucoup de sorciers ne songent plus à leur ancienne maison après la fin de leurs études.

- C'est inné chez les Serpentards : une fois entré au sein de la Maison, vous restez lié à elle toute votre vie. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Révéla Adrian.

- L'exil nous a aussi rapproché les uns des autres car nous avons subi les mêmes choses. Certes, nous ne pouvions pas nous voir tous les jours en raison de nos vies différentes mais nos liens sont cependant devenus plus forts et nous nous maintenions en contact. Enfin, nous nous sommes toujours organisés pour nous entraider que ce soit durant notre exil ou ici depuis notre arrivée. Intervint Pansy.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé des Serpentards solidaires entre eux. Confessa Crivey.

- Nous sommes avant tout des sorciers britanniques et nous pouvions nous remémorer nos souvenirs mais aussi de notre pays durant nos réunions. Ajouta Pansy.

- Vous avez toujours eu envie de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Dennis curieux.

- Ce fut notre rêve pendant des années même si Pansy et moi estimions pouvoir revenir seulement de temps en temps puisque nous étions mariés à des étrangers. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle beaucoup d'entre nous sont encore célibataires. Expliqua Adrian.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, vous pourriez être plus clair ? Interrogea Dennis surpris.

- Eh bien, la plupart d'entre nous avaient peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer si notre conjoint étranger refusait de nous suivre ou retenait les enfants près de lui pour nous contraindre à rester dans son pays. En ce qui me concerne, Klaus m'avait fait parfaitement comprendre son désir de rester en Allemagne : aussi nous serions venus ici seulement pour des vacances s'il était encore de ce monde. Révéla Adrian.

- C'était pareil pour moi : Toorj avait promis d'acheter une maison en Grande-Bretagne pour y séjourner régulièrement si on m'autorisait à revenir un jour mais il insistait sur le fait que notre vie était en Mongolie.

- Et vous avez accepté ? Demanda Dennis surpris.

- On fait beaucoup de choses par amour. _ Affirma Adrian_ Mais mes enfants m'ont convaincu de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne quand on m'en a donné la possibilité car c'était un nouveau départ pour nous trois puisque Klaus n'est plus là. Compléta-t-il.

- Il y a d'autres mariages mixtes parmi vous ?

- Pas beaucoup car nos amis se sont soit mariés entre eux, soit contentés d'aventures dans l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer un jour sans être entravés par un conjoint pas forcément désireux de les suivre. Vous savez, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours pour nos conjoints étrangers qui étaient conscients de notre nostalgie ou encore notre envie de rentrer puisque notre exil n'était pas volontaire. Déclara Adrian.

- Et vous Miss Rogue vous regrettez votre choix ? Interrogea Dennis.

- Non car j'aimais mon ex mari et nous étions très heureux ensemble avant notre séparation. Toutefois, les choses ont changé après son départ en 2014 et maintenant ma vie est ici auprès de Ronald, néanmoins, j'espère pouvoir séjourner souvent en Mongolie plus tard car elle fait aussi partie de moi. Répondit Pansy.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous engager en tout cas, personnellement, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Confessa Dennis.

- Vous finirez bien par trouver votre princesse un jour. Plaisanta Adrian.

- Ce serait plutôt le prince charmant en ce qui me concerne. Expliqua simplement Dennis.

- Alors dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser : c'est donc le Prince Charmant que vous finirez par trouver un jour. Rectifia Adrian soudainement bien plus intéressé par le sorcier plutôt mignon.

- Peut-être le rencontrerez-vous ici même ? Intervint malicieusement Pansy en observant Adrian dont elle connaissait le penchant notoire pour les blonds aux yeux bleus..._ »

Adrian jeta d'ailleurs un regard meurtrier à son amie avant de s'empresser de changer de sujet en demandant au Gryffondor des détails sur ses photographies. Dennis affirma de nouveau être un photographe free-lance et s'occuper aussi bien de mariages, baptêmes, communions moldus que d'événements mondains sorciers, les publicités et tant d'autres choses, cependant l'activité était au point mort chez les sorciers donc il travaillait d'avantage auprès des Moldus. Ron et Pansy sursautèrent puis se contemplèrent un instant avant de discuter un instant entre eux. Une minute plus tard, ils demandèrent à Dennis des détails sur ses services car le couple cherchait un photographe professionnel pour photographier mais aussi filmer leur mariage.

Crivey demanda la date de la cérémonie puis affirma être disponible ce jour-là. Ensuite il leur fixa un rendez-vous à son studio afin de discuter des détails avant d'observer les photographies de la famille Rogue accrochées au mur. Pansy lui révéla l'habitude de la famille Rogue qui effectuait un portrait chez un photographe professionnel une fois l'an en janvier avant la mort de son père ainsi que son expulsion. La jeune femme avoua également en avoir fait de même avec sa propre famille tous ans jusqu'en 2014 puis elle continua la tradition mais sans Toorj. Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Dennis s'il pourrait aussi photographier son père qui serait également présent à la cérémonie depuis son cadre. Le photographe affirma régler ses jeux de lumière durant la prise des clichés afin de le photographier également.

Ensuite, Dennis songea à un détail et proposa aux deux femmes de renouveler cette tradition familiale aujourd'hui puisque c'était l'inauguration de l'officine. Pansy acquiesça puis contacta son frère qui lui promit de venir dans une minute. Entre-temps, Naraantsuya et sa fille saisirent donc le portrait de Severus puis le tinrent contre elles sous le flash de Dennis. Deux minutes plus tard, Kenji rejoignit sa famille après avoir endossé sa propre robe noire afin de poser ensemble. Enfin, le photographe voulut également faire poser les enfants en compagnie de leur mère.

Toutefois, Pansy proposa également à Ronald de poser ensemble et de commencer ainsi leur propre tradition du portrait de famille annuel. Ron souriant enlaça donc sa belle tout en posant discrètement sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa promise. Le sorcier songea avec joie qu'un futur petit sorcier serait également présent sur cette première photographie à trois à l'insu de tout le monde. Ensuite, il sourit à Kaiden en train de pleurer depuis les bras de son père gêné car le petit garçon désirait rejoindre le couple et tendait les bras à la jeune femme. A la fin, Pansy le saisit puis l'enfant s'accrocha à elle mais aussi Ron sous le flash de Dennis.

Deux minutes plus tard, Adrian dut également poser en compagnie de Saskia malgré son refus initial mais il finit par retrouver son entrain face aux compliments de Dennis sur son aspect très photogénique. Le photographe finit par prendre congé puis Scorpius ne résista pas plus longtemps et profita de l'accalmie pour se précipiter enfin à l'intérieur. Son père amusé le suivit aussitôt sans se douter de l'arrivée de Rose Weasley en train d'observer le manège de l'homme de ses rêves.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, Scorpius admira la propreté étincelante des lieux, les parois en bois, les cadres ainsi que tout le mobilier. Il contempla également Miss Rogue si imposante dans sa panoplie noire avant de noter Saskia vêtue d'une robe d'assistante. Le jeune homme inquiet se demanda si la petite Allemande l'avait supplanté mais l'accueil chaleureux de Pansy le rassura légèrement. Son père curieux observa l'officine puis salua l'assistance dont Severus Rogue dans son cadre avant de féliciter son ex :<p>

« _ C'est une très belle officine Pansy et manifestement très moderne.

- Merci pour tes compliments Draco, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour offrir les meilleurs services possibles. Affirma-t-elle tout en observant ses parents.

- C'est une affaire de famille en sorte. Estima Draco.

- C'est exact : nous rêvions de monter notre propre officine mais aussi un laboratoire tous les trois avant la mort de mon époux. Révéla Naraantsuya.

- C'est fait maintenant car Père est près de nous et nous aide également par ses précieux conseils ainsi que ses indications. Affirma Pansy.

- Et puis je viendrais vous aider à brasser quelques potions en cas de besoins. Renchérit Kenji qui détenait le diplôme de potioniste même s'il préférait largement sa cuisine à un laboratoire.

- Et toi Saskia tu as décidé d'arrêter l'école pour devenir l'apprentie de Miss Rogue ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet.

- J'en serais ravie Scorpius mais Pansy ne prend pas d'apprentis s'ils n'ont pas leurs Aspics. Je vais donc travailler l'après-midi seulement ce mois-ci en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard. Se lamenta Saskia.

- Jeune fille tu finis d'abord ta scolarité et c'est un ordre. Intervint Adrian d'un ton sévère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Papa : je ne songe pas à arrêter l'école maintenant car cela me priverait de nombreuses opportunités dans le monde des potionistes.

- Bien. Décréta Adrian rassuré.

- De quelles opportunités parlez-vous jeune demoiselle : je croyais qu'un potioniste était soit enseignant, soit l'employé d'une officine ? Interrogea Draco curieux.

- Pas seulement, il peut aussi devenir préparateur de potions dans un hôpital mais aussi un chercheur au sein d'un laboratoire public ou privé. Toutefois, ce genre de postes est d'abord réservé à des maitres de potions ou des potionistes très qualifiés. Aussi, des Buses ne suffisent pas pour ce genre de choses. Expliqua Saskia.

- Donc Scorpius pourrait avoir plusieurs choix de carrière. Estima Draco.

- Oui, il aura aussi la possibilité d'intégrer le département des Mystères, celui des Aurors et ton fils pourrait aussi créer son officine, voire, son propre laboratoire avant de vendre ses propres produits s'il le souhaite. Renchérit Pansy.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de laboratoire, j'espère pouvoir visiter celui que vous avez implanté ici un de ces jours. Tenta Scorpius.

- Bien entendu Scorpius, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que vous passerez vos tests quand Noyan sera également présent. Révéla Pansy.

- Ce jeune homme devrait arriver quand ? S'enquit poliment Draco pendant que son fils reprenait son souffle après avoir été rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'était pas évincé par Saskia.

- Eh bien aujourd'hui ou demain en fonction du décalage horaire. Ensuite, je contacterai Scorpius pour fixer une date précise. Répondit Pansy.

- Parfait. Dit Draco.

- En attendant, jeune homme j'espère que le travail ne te fait pas peur car il faut beaucoup de rigueur, de patience et d'expérience avant de devenir un potioniste. Tu es conscient que personne ne te fera de faveur ici même si tu es un Serpentard et tu devras donc obéir aux instructions de la maitresse des potions ? L'avertit Adrian afin d'éviter des malentendus si le gosse entendait profiter du fait que Pansy était une femme pour tenter de lui imposer ses caprices.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis conscient de devoir apprendre beaucoup de choses et je demande simplement la possibilité de faire mes preuves sans la suspicion causée par mon nom. Affirma Scorpius._ »

Adrian acquiesça avant de dissimuler sa stupéfaction à la vue de Rose sur le seuil. Le potioniste curieux se demanda par quel miracle la « petite » Rose Weasley était venue saluer _Belle-Maman_ _Pansy_ au sein de son officine. En effet, la jeune fille semblait s'être radoucie depuis son voyage en Irlande avec le couple, néanmoins, le Serpentard trouvait ce changement trop radical en si peu de temps très suspect puisque les gosses de Ronald se comportèrent comme de vraies saletés envers le couple d'après les ragots colportés après le repas d'anniversaire d'Hugo en mai.

A l'insu de son mari, Pansy partageait sa méfiance même si elle ne disait rien à son futur mari afin de ne pas le blesser. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était soulagée de pouvoir s'occuper de l'organisation du mariage avec son compagnon sans devoir y faire participer les jeunes gens puisque Ron préférait lui aussi ne pas mêler leurs enfants aux préparatifs. Aussi, il avait incité ses enfants à profiter de leurs journées en attendant leur voyage en Australie au mois d'aout. Ainsi, Rose et Hugo viendraient seulement le jour du mariage ou la veille. Pansy avait approuvé l'initiative de son compagnon car elle ne désirait aucunement révéler des détails sur leurs préparatifs aux jeunes gens de peur de les voir ensuite les révéler à leur mère manifestement de plus en plus abattue ou torturée par la jalousie d'après une confidence d'Harry. Or, la Serpentarde se méfiait de cette tarée depuis l'épisode du polynectar et ne voulait donc pas la voir tourner autour d'elle le jour de son mariage.

Cette question était le seul point de discorde des deux tourtereaux sur l'organisation de leur mariage. En effet, Hermione représentait un énorme problème pour les tourtereaux incapables de finir le plan des tables à cause d'elle et ils ne pouvaient donc toujours pas envoyer leurs invitations non plus. Au cours de leurs différentes conversations sur le sujet, Ron avait réitéré à plusieurs reprises son propre refus d'inviter son ex, néanmoins, il ne savait comment l'éviter car lui-même s'était rendu au mariage des Davies. Aussi, le Gryffondor estimait malvenu de les ignorer et ne voulait pas non plus peiner ses enfants certainement désireux de le voir inviter leur mère. Toutefois, Pansy ne voulait pas du tout de la présence d'Hermione ce jour-là. Dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre son point de vue, la sorcière avait fini par demander à son compagnon s'il apprécierait la vision de Toorj parmi les invités.

Bien que Ron maintenait des rapports très courtois avec le Mongol, il ne souhaitait aucunement la présence de l'ex de Pansy durant la cérémonie. De plus, le Gryffondor s'était déjà retrouvé dans une telle situation et refusait de l'imposer à un autre homme, néanmoins, sa compagne lui avait justement fait remarquer que ses fils jouissaient des mêmes droits que Rose ou Hugo : aussi, si les jeunes gens faisaient venir leur mère au mariage, les petits garçons détenaient alors le droit d'inviter leur père eux aussi. En effet, il ne serait pas juste de favoriser les deux jeunes Weasley au détriment de ses propres fils.

Toutefois, Pansy s'imaginait très mal se marier en présence de son ex et refusait également de l'humilier en l'exposant au regard de l'assistance durant la cérémonie. A la limite, la sorcière acceptait de l'inviter pour manger un morceau de gâteau au cours de la soirée si vraiment les enfants y tenaient mais elle ne contraindrait absolument pas Toorj à venir assister au mariage. La jeune femme confessa également à Ronald son malaise à l'idée de la présence d'Hermione le jour de leur union. Son compagnon avait compris son trouble, néanmoins, il ne savait toujours pas comment résoudre la situation. Toutefois, la jeune femme chassa ses pensées et songea que son compagnon finirait par se ranger à son avis maintenant afin de ne pas la déstabiliser durant sa grossesse détectée ce matin.

Ensuite, Pansy salua gentiment Rose gênée qui observait la boutique depuis le seuil sans oser entrer même si elle souhaitait rejoindre Scorpius. Toutefois, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage car elle fut soudainement poussée à l'intérieur puis un pop sonore annonça la fin d'un transplanage dans son dos. Pansy sourit aussitôt à la vue d'un beau jeune homme Mongol qui s'excusa galamment en anglais auprès de Rose pour sa brusquerie involontaire due à son erreur de calcul puisqu'il était convaincu de transplaner directement à l'intérieur de l'officine.

Ensuite, le jeune homme ajusta son deel avant de saluer affectueusement Pansy ainsi que les petits garçons. Les jumeaux ravis sautèrent aussitôt sur Noyan leur parent et ami qui fit toujours de son mieux pour les protéger des moqueries à l'école mongole avant leur départ en avril. Le Mongol s'amusa avec eux tout en saluant poliment l'assistance sans se soucier de la curiosité de Scorpius. Ce dernier examina attentivement l'asiatique avant de sursauter à la vue du transplanage de plusieurs mongols dont un couple de vieux sorciers.

Draco abasourdi observa tous ces gens qui saluèrent bruyamment l'assistance dans un anglais empreint d'un fort accent mongol avant se précipiter sur Pansy, Kenji, leur mère et même Ron ravi de les revoir puis le petit groupe voulut aussi effleurer Severus Rogue toujours dans son portrait. Une minute plus tard, Naraantsuya présenta son cousin Batbold et sa femme Serin puis leurs enfants dont Noyan le cadet âgé de dix-sept ans. Batbold acquiesça avant d'expliquer que ses petits-enfants mais aussi beau-fils ou belles-filles viendraient plus tard afin de ne pas encombrer l'officine s'ils se présentaient tous en même temps. Enfin, sa sœur Dolorgmaa viendrait également avec ses enfants dont Gyrin. Draco surpris ne put s'empêcher de poser une question au couple :

« _ Si j'ai bien compris : toutes les personnes présentes sont donc vos enfants seulement ?

- Oui, je n'ai eu que quinze enfants. Déplora Serin tout en observant affectueusement sa petite tribu.

- Mes compliments Madame, Monsieur : vous aimez beaucoup les enfants. Estima Draco abasourdi.

- Oui mais vous savez tous les sorciers mongols sont comme nous. Affirma Batbold.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Draco abasourdi.

- Oui nous aimons les familles nombreuses et puis il faut bien s'occuper durant les longues nuits d'hiver. Répondit Batbold souriant.

- Donc il y a beaucoup de familles comme la votre ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

- Chez les Mongols sorciers oui: vous verrez rarement des couples avec un ou deux enfants seulement. Odval a eu seulement une fille parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu se remarier, sa fille Naraantsuya a donné le jour à deux enfants uniquement en raison de ses problèmes. Par contre, Pansy a pu avoir plusieurs enfants parce qu'elle a amélioré la potion Naraantsuya._ »

Rose abasourdie observa alors tous ces gens en les considérant encore pire que les Weasley pour leur facilité de reproduction puis Ron la présenta à tous les Mongols. Au cours des présentations, la jeune fille resta surprise par la vision d'une femme très ressemblante à Pansy même si elles n'étaient pas sœurs. Batbold nota sa stupeur également partagée par Malefoy puis affirma que sa chère Naé encore célibataire malgré ses trente-trois ans était souvent prise pour sa cousine. Pourtant, un examen plus attentif des deux femmes permettait de noter leurs différences, notamment la taille largement supérieure de sa fille comparée à la petitesse de Pansy, ses cheveux bien plus courts mais aussi le teint de lait de Pansy qui ressemblait à une mozzarella. La jeune femme amusée acquiesça puis Naé taquina sa cousine avant de poser avec elle sous le flash de Naraantsuya.

Serin ramena cependant l'ordre en faisant apparaître les cadeaux de toute leur famille afin de fêter l'ouverture officielle de l'officine. Pansy extasiée remercia aussitôt ses cousins pour les nombreux assortiments d'ingrédients, de plantes très rares, le matériel de potioniste dernier cri et le _khadag_ mongol. Rose surprise écouta alors les explications de son père sur cette écharpe de soie bleue échangée entre les mongols durant plusieurs occasions ou déposée auprès des monuments religieux. Apparemment d'autres civilisations asiatiques détenaient une coutume de ce genre comme les tibétains mais ces derniers donnaient un autre nom à l'écharpe. Ensuite, Rose observa la Serpentarde accrocher l'étole à l'une des parois à coté de celles précédemment offertes par Naraantsuya et Odval sous les applaudissements des Mongols.

Ensuite, Ron observa avec curiosité le porte-bonheur en forme de chat offert par Naé. La mongole expliqua qu'il était censé attirer des clients dans la boutique mais aussi la richesse ainsi que la chance. Le Gryffondor souriant affirma en acheter un pour la _PR&RW_ dans ce cas avant de rester agréablement surpris par les propos de Naé qui affirma y avoir déjà pensé mais le lui donner seulement lors de sa visite au siège de leur entreprise. En attendant, Rom contempla les mouvements du félin en train d'agiter l'une de ses pattes antérieure voire les deux par moment. Pansy l'installa dans la vitrine puis Noyan affirma être prêt pour se soumettre à ses tests dés maintenant :

« _ Je suis à ta disposition dés maintenant Tante Pansy.

- Moi aussi ! Intervint aussitôt Scorpius.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Tante Pansy: ce n'est pas ta cousine éloignée ? Demanda Saskia curieuse.

- Chez les Panshriij nous appelons ainsi les cousins plus âgés que nous: c'est moins formel et plus affectueux. Expliqua Noyan.

- Pouvons-nous commencer les tests maintenant ? Intervint Scorpius pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le Mongol.

- Un peu de patience, jeunes gens ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui mais nous le ferons mardi si cela vous convient. Répondit Pansy.

- Mardi c'est très bien pour moi. Affirma Scorpius heureux de détenir enfin une date précise.

- Je vais prier Gengis Khan de faire défiler rapidement les heures jusqu'à mardi tout en errant comme une âme en peine dans ta Ger. Plaisanta Noyan.

- Tu ne rentres pas en Mongolie ce soir ? S'étonna Toorj qui intervint enfin dans la conversation.

- Non, Tante Pansy m'a invité à rester chez elle en attendant les tests afin de m'habituer au fuseau horaire très différent du notre. Expliqua Noyan.

- Noyan : si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu pourrais venir ici demain afin de donner un coup de main à Tante Naraantsuya. Plaisanta Pansy.

- Volontiers, Tante Pansy si Tante Naraantsuya veut bien de moi. Affirma Noyan souriant sans se soucier de l'effet de son sourire sur Rose et Saskia.

- Je plaisantais Noyan : profite de ton temps de libre pour t'amuser demain. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Bien, les garçons qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Demanda aussi Noyan.

- Noyan: mes enfants sont encore trop petits pour sortir dans les bars en ta compagnie. Par contre tu pourrais profiter de la fête sur la place ou aller au pub jusqu'à l'heure de ton couvre-feu. Répondit Pansy.

- Papa… Tu n'as quand même pas dit ça à tante Pansy. Se lamenta Noyan.

- Tu n'es pas un sorcier anglais mais mongol : la majorité est à dix-huit ans chez nous donc tu feras ce qu'on te dit. Répliqua son géniteur.

- Mais…

- Pas un seul mot Noyan: si jamais Pansy m'avertit de ton retard, je te jure d'utiliser le rite du sang pour te rejoindre afin de te faire une jolie scène en public avant de te rapatrier illico en Mongolie. L'avertit Batbold.

- Parce que ce rite oriental est valable aussi pour les pères ? Intervint Saskia curieuse.

- Oui, les papas peuvent même l'utiliser dés la grossesse de leur compagne. Par contre, il faut attendre que la future maman en soit à sa dixième semaine pour ne pas provoquer de flux d'énergies trop puissants qui peuvent faire du mal à l'embryon. Expliqua Ron souriant tout en songeant aux explications de sa compagne.

- Comment ça peut fonctionner si le bébé n'est pas encore né ? Demanda Saskia surprise.

- Oh c'est simple: la future maman transplane jusqu'au papa quand ce dernier utilise le rite ou c'est lui qui la rejoint de cette manière. Cela permet ainsi au sorcier de retrouver rapidement sa compagne enceinte si elle a besoin d'aide. Expliqua Toorj tout en lorgnant discrètement sur la silhouette de Pansy après les propos de Ron.

- C'est aussi un excellent test de paternité au cas où un homme douterait de la bonne foi de sa femme. Estima Rose.

- C'est vrai et puis c'est aussi utilisé à la maternité sorcière mongole pour éviter les confusions entre les bébés depuis qu'un malheureux échange a eu lieu en 1960. Révéla Serin.

- Mais tout le monde accouche à la maternité ou il y a encore des mères qui donnent naissance à la maison comme chez les Malefoy ? Demanda Scorpius curieux.

- Certains nomades préfèrent encore accoucher au sein de leur yourte avec l'assistance d'une guérisseuse et d'autres dans leurs palais mais la plupart se rendent à la maternité. Répondit Serin.

- Par exemple, Pansy fut la première et unique _Katoun_ ou _Lady _Adiriig à se rendre à la maternité en raison de ses grossesses difficiles au lieu d'accoucher au palais. Expliqua Toorj tout en se remémorant avec émotion la naissance de ses trois premiers fils avant de songer que le prochain bébé de la jeune femme ne serait malheureusement pas de lui.

- La mère de Kaiden n'a pas voulu se rendre à la maternité ? C'est une sorcière née moldue pourtant. S'étonna Pansy.

- Non: elle a écouté ma mère sur l'importance pour l'héritier des Adiriig de naître au palais. Répondit Toorj.

- Bah chacun ses idées mais ça n'a pas du être facile même avec l'aide d'une guérisseuse. Estima Pansy.

- Elle n'en a pas voulu et a accouché seule avec ma mère comme dans les anciennes traditions des sangs purs. Expliqua Toorj.

- Ah bon, ta mère a du en être ravie vu que je n'ai pas voulu le faire. En tout cas je suis prête à parier sur la pâleur de ton teint comme lors de la naissance des jumeaux ou de Severus. Vous auriez du voir votre père qui ressemblait vraiment à une mozzarella ces jours-là, il a même dit : « _Pansy,_ _tu ne me feras jamais prendre une potion pour porter notre prochain bébé car il est hors de question pour moi d'accoucher ou de souffrir comme ça »_. Moi je l'ai bien fait même si ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- Ah bon, _Papa_ était aussi blanc que toi et nous Maman ? Pourtant, il lui faudrait beaucoup de poudre de riz pour nous ressembler. S'amusa Toorjii.

- C'est clair : il est bien plus foncé que nous donc ça devait être vraiment quelque chose. Maman tu n'aurais pas une photo quelque part pour qu'on puisse observer _Papa_ transformé en Pierrot ? Renchérit Nansal hilare.

- On ne se moque pas jeunes gens : vous comprendrez mon état d'esprit lorsque vos femmes ou vos maris donneront le jour à vos premiers enfants. Protesta leur père gêné mais heureux de s'entendre enfin appeler de nouveau _Papa_ par les jumeaux au lieu de _Mr l'auror_ _sauveur de la Mongolie_.

- Les enfants, votre papa n'était pas le seul à être blanc car je le fus moi aussi durant la naissance de Rose et Hugo. Vous verrez quand ce sera votre tour et vous ne pouvez rien faire face à la souffrance de votre conjoint. Affirma Ron.

- Pansy, ce n'est pas gentil : il était tout blanc mais Toorj était là comme durant mon accouchement et fut d'un grand soutien. Le pauvre, je lui ai même labouré le bras à force d'y planter mes ongles lors de la naissance de Mathis. Modéra Adrian.

- Il n'était pas là pour Kushi. Rappela sèchement son amie.

- Je suis profondément désolé pour mes erreurs Pansy, enfin si ça peut te consoler, je n'étais pas là pour les échographies de Kaiden, ni sa naissance non plus. Avoua Toorj.

- Et tu étais où ? Lui reprocha Pansy.

- Tsetseg a fait ses échographies en mon absence parce qu'on se disputait tout le temps. Ensuite, elle a accouché durant le raid où nous combattions des Kazakh toi et moi avec tous les autres aurors. Ce jour-là, tu t'es sentie mal donc je t'ai suivi à la maternité au lieu de me rendre au palais. Répondit l'auror.

- Toorj, tu aurais du te rendre au palais au lieu d'attendre de mes nouvelles : la mère de Kaiden avait certainement besoin de ton soutien. Protesta Pansy surprise.

- Non car elle voulait accoucher seulement avec des femmes près d'elle selon la tradition Adiriig. Alors bon, je n'avais pas ma place au palais à ce moment-là et je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Par contre, besoin Adrian avait raison sur le fait que j'étais un idiot pour rester devant la porte au lieu d'entrer au moment de la naissance de Kushi en 2014. Révéla Toorj.

- Tu étais là ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Malgré mon délire (qu'il n'y a pas besoin de réexpliquer encore une fois), je m'inquiétais quand même au point de venir à la maternité après avoir reçu ton patronus. Aussi, quand le médecin a annoncé à tes amis que tout s'était bien passé, je me suis senti mieux avant de rentrer chez moi. Avoua Toorj penaud.

- C'est vrai Pansy, nous l'avons vu mais il nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire et Toorj était là aussi en 2016. Intervint Adrian.

- Toorj, tu aurais du entrer : c'était fini entre nous mais j'avais besoin de ton soutien. Enfin, tu aurais pu voir Kushi puis nos autres fils aussi au lieu de débarquer seulement quatre ans plus tard. Déplora Pansy.

- Euh: la réflexion n'est pas mon fort sur ces choses et puis j'étais censé les renier afin de ne pas souiller la mémoire de mon père. Aussi, je ne voulais plus m'approcher de vous pour éviter de craquer. Confessa-t-il d'un ton piteux.

- Merlin tu es incorrigible. Soupira Pansy.

- Par contre, je peux t'élaborer un bon plan pour exterminer des ennemis durant les raids si tu veux. Affirma Toorj afin de changer de sujet et ne pas s'attarder sur cette confession pénible en public ainsi que trop tardive._ »

En son for intérieur, Pansy soupira sur l'immaturité de son ex qui restait encore un grand gamin par moments et elle fut bien heureuse de compter maintenant sur un véritable mari car Ronald détenait la tête sur les épaules. Ensuite, la jeune femme émit le vœu que Toorj ait appris de ses erreurs. L'auror acquiesça en affirmant être présent pour les enfants maintenant. Par contre, il tut ses regrets pour la perte de leur maman avant de retenir un soupir en songeant à sa vie commune désastreuse avec Tsetseg qui devenait de plus en plus agressive, voire bizarre. Le Mongol ne dit rien à Pansy, néanmoins, il s'inquiétait face aux longues absences de Tsetseg toujours par monts et par vaux depuis la naissance de leur fils au point de le confier aux elfes de maison durant l'absence du papa.

Certes, Kaiden était pris en charge par sa nounou, cependant les soins d'un elfe ne remplacerait jamais sa maman. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la raison pour laquelle Tsetseg se rendait si souvent dans différents bars, cafés ou salons de thé moldus. Toorj était rassuré sur sa fidélité puisqu'elle rencontrait seulement des femmes moldues parmi lesquelles ses anciennes amies d'école primaire, néanmoins, elle aurait pu emmener Kaiden au lieu de le laisser au palais. Le Mongol retint cependant un soupir car sa compagne n'était pas la seule en cause.

En effet, Tsetseg et lui éprouvaient une honte immense à la vue de leur fils manifestement très lent pour tout. Ils avaient donc cessé de le présenter à la presse au bout de quelques mois depuis l'année dernière afin de ne pas montrer ses problèmes aux yeux des autres et ne donnèrent plus de réception au palais pour éviter de l'exposer. Le bambin détenait une apparence normale, néanmoins, il ne marchait toujours pas et ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose non plus. Aux yeux de Toorj, ce gosse semblait même retardé malgré les dénégations d'un médicomage qui ne le considérait pas non plus autiste. Le spécialiste lui avait conseillé de lui faire rencontrer d'autres enfants pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille mais Toorj n'osa jamais l'emmener chez ses amis et Tsetseg ne voulut pas non plus l'envoyer dans une garderie moldue. Aussi, le bambin restait seulement avec ses nounous durant les absences de son papa qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider mais s'impatientait facilement.

Toutefois, Pansy avait changé les choses en lui demandant de présenter le gamin à leurs fils qui finirent par l'accepter auprès d'eux. Depuis, l'enfant semblait s'animer un peu en leur compagnie mais surtout celle de Pansy et Weasley au point de prononcer enfin quelques mots de temps en temps. Aussi, Toorj le leur laissait volontiers dans l'espoir de le voir s'épanouir auprès de ces gens même si cela faisait jaser les amis de son ex. Au bout d'un moment, le Mongol s'efforça de chasser ses pensées au lieu de méditer sur ses malheurs, les bizarreries de sa compagne mais surtout la probable grossesse de son ex femme si Weasley connaissait aussi bien le rite du sang… D'ailleurs, Toorj ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense jalousie à l'idée que le Britannique était peut-être parvenu à lui donner une fille contrairement à lui qui fit tomber la potion Bébé contenant Perle sur le sol...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Rose songeuse analysait les propos du Mongol et réalisa enfin que les hypothèses de sa mère étaient bien erronées sur le motif de séparation des Adiriig. En effet, Hermione insistait sur le fait que Kushi ne devait pas être le fils de l'auror furieux après la découverte de l'adultère commis par sa femme. Autrement, ce type n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille pour un soi-disant quart de sang chinois. Toutefois, les explications sur le rite du sang démontraient que l'auror était certain de sa paternité puisqu'il abandonna Pansy bien après les premiers mois de sa grossesse. Aussi, ce crétin la quitta vraiment pour les raisons invoquées précédemment dans les articles de Rita Skeeter en avril.<p>

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de plaindre silencieusement la Serpentarde et même les enfants pour l'immaturité du Mongol, néanmoins, ce type semblait faire de son mieux afin de réparer ses erreurs tout en essayant de renouer contact avec ses enfants. Rose se sentit donc incapable de le critiquer car cet homme était bien moins vicieux ou manipulateur que sa propre mère qui tentait d'échapper aux conditions contraignantes de la Loi sur le Mariage grâce à l'adoption de ses premiers enfants par Roger. Hermione ne cessait de rabâcher à ses enfants ses convictions sur les regrets de Ron pour la perte de son Eileen en 1997 ou le décès de leur fils le seul enfant jamais désiré par Weasley. Elle insistait également sur le fait que Ron ne voulait pas d'Hugo et qu'elle dut donc boire la potion à son insu pour pouvoir lui donner le jour.

Durant leur enfance, les petits Rose et Hugo choqués crurent aveuglement aux propos de leur mère, néanmoins, la jeune fille se demandait maintenant si sa mère n'avait pas tort. Après tout, Ron et Pansy affirmaient préférer se retrouver seulement maintenant car ils n'auraient pas voulu passer à cotés de leurs enfants respectifs. Aussi, ils ne s'attardaient pas sur le passé mais faisaient des projets d'avenir même si le couple s'efforçait de dissimuler sa peine profonde pour la perte du petit Ronan. Enfin, Ron ne semblait plus violent aux yeux de la Rose adulte malgré son exubérance ou ses manières souvent brusques qui lui faisaient peur durant l'enfance.

De plus, il semblait manifestement plus posé auprès de Pansy. Rose s'interrogea aussitôt sur la transformation de Ronald car il était difficile pour un adulte de changer, néanmoins, elle finit par réaliser qu'il était déjà probablement ainsi même en l'absence de la Serpentarde. Rose comprit enfin la raison de son attitude précédente probablement dictée par son accablement face à une femme souvent agressive et le rejet de ses propres gosses. Aussi, son exubérance ou ses cris étaient certainement une tentative d'obtenir leur attention mais sa famille ne réalisa jamais son abattement. Ce pauvre type devait certainement se sentir très isolé et ne savait pas comment régler ses problèmes, ni à qui en parler.

La jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et se demanda comment lui demander pardon pour sa bêtise. Rose ne savait pas non plus comment lui parler du projet de sa mère sans le blesser puisque l'adolescente était totalement consentante au début. Enfin, Rose avait entendu un jour les petits Rogue parler de la petite sœur tant désirée par _Maman et Ron_ mais il n'y aurait jamais un nouveau bébé Weasley si personne n'avertissait le couple au sujet de la stérilité partielle du futur papa. Contrairement à Hugo, Rose ne voulait pas laisser son père dans l'ignorance, ni ne jalousait un éventuel cadet. Elle serait même heureuse de voir son géniteur enfin profiter pleinement des petites joies quotidiennes en présence d'un bambin qui ne le repousserait pas cette fois-ci. Aux yeux de Rose, ce serait également plus sain que de laisser le couple se fourvoyer dans ses illusions avec Kaiden.

Rose contempla de nouveau Ron mais n'osa pas lui en parler car le courage lui manquait. Toutefois, elle décida de chercher les documents conservés par sa mère sur les analyses de Weasley et de se débrouiller pour les lui faire parvenir de manière anonyme. Ses réflexions furent ensuite interrompues par Noyan :

« _ Bon c'est bien joli ces explications mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais faire ce soir. Feignit de déplorer Noyan pour tenter de désamorcer la gêne de l'assistance après les confessions de l'auror.

- Il y a certainement plein d'endroits où tu pourras t'amuser au lieu de me casser les pieds. Se moqua Naé.

- Dites-donc vous trois : vous allez où d'habitude ? Demanda Noyan en s'adressant aux jeunes gens.

- Au _Chaudron Baveur_ ou aux _Trois Balais_ jusqu'à présent mais je pense rester ici ce soir afin de tester le pub du coin et aller danser sur la place ensuite. Affirma Scorpius.

- Saskia tu connais ce pub ? L'interrogea Noyan.

- C'est sympa car on y trouve aussi toutes sortes de bières allemandes au lieu de devoir se contenter de la bière anglaise. Répondit Saskia.

- Eh Saskia, ne dénigre pas la bière anglaise ainsi ! _ Protesta Scorpius. _ Tu verras : elle est bien meilleure que celle des Boches ou des Irlandais. Reprit-il en s'adressant à Noyan.

- Ajoutez-y la bière belge ou la Cerveza Espagnole puis le compte est bon. S'amusa Adrian.

- Ok, je vous suis afin de tester tout ça bon on se retrouve à quelle heure chez tante Pansy ? Questionna Noyan.

- Pourquoi ne pas manger un morceau tous ensemble ici directement ? Proposa Saskia.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire, que je ne vais jamais au pub. Confessa Rose gênée pas du tout habituée à sortir le soir.

- Ah bon, alors on ira sans toi dans ce cas. Commenta Scorpius ravi car il ne souhaitait pas passer sa soirée avec un pot de colle pareil.

- Allez Rose, laisse tes livres de coté pour une fois et sors un peu avec nous ! L'encouragea Saskia dans l'espoir d'aider cette fille à sortir un peu de sa réserve.

- Allez viens t'amuser au pub, il y a une première fois à tout. Insista Noyan.

- Elle a peur des Serpentards, laissez-la rentrer chez elle. Rétorqua Scorpius.

- Bon je ne suis pas un Serpentard mais ma maison était également verte et argent pour mon plus grand plaisir. Toutefois, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux car on ne va pas te manger ! S'esclaffa Noyan.

- Rosie vas-y et amuse-toi un peu. Bon ne fais pas de bêtises quand même et ne rentre pas trop tard. L'encouragea Ron.

- Non mais ca ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça en public ! Protesta Rose cramoisie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Ron : je ramènerai ta fille à la Ger saine et sauve avant mon couvre-feu puisque je dois rentrer bien avant l'aube moi aussi sinon mon paternel me fera la honte du siècle en utilisant le rite du sang pour me rejoindre et me faire une scène en public. S'esclaffa Noyan.

- Euh, je dors chez ma mère. Précisa Rose.

- Tu peux dormir chez nous si tu veux. Proposa Ron.

- Merci mais je préfère rentrer chez Maman.

- Bon tu sais transplaner ? Demanda Noyan à la jeune fille manifestement peu dégourdie.

- Oui. Répondit Rose.

- Alors tu transplane là-bas quand tu veux rentrer. Trancha Noyan.

- Tu fêtes quand tes dix-huit ans ? Demanda Scorpius curieux au Mongol.

- Le 1er septembre donc mon été est foutu mais bon je me rattraperais cet automne. Répondit Noyan.

- T'as pas du fêter ton anniversaire souvent puisque c'était le jour de la rentrée. S'esclaffa Saskia.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! _ Confirma le Mongol._ Mais cette année, je ne vais pas à l'école donc ça va être la fête totale ! S'exclama Noyan.

- Scorpius tu vas te lier d'amitié avec ton concurrent ? Intervint Draco surpris.

- On n'est pas concurrents M'sieur puisque Pansy peut nous prendre tous les deux si nous réussissons nos examens. Et puis, je préfère effectuer mon apprentissage dans une ambiance sereine au lieu de devoir rester sur mes gardes. C'est pareil pour toi non ? Demanda Noyan.

- Pour moi c'est bon si tu ne me fais pas de crasse. L'avertit Scorpius d'un air de défi.

- Un Panshriij ne fait pas de mauvais coups ou du moins, il agit seulement ainsi après avoir été attaqué. Révéla Noyan.

- Ça suffit vous deux : personne ne se fera de coups fourrés dans mon établissement ! Un laboratoire est un lieu où la prudence est requise et je ne tiens pas à le voir exploser, ni prendre feu à cause de vos bêtises. Intervint Pansy d'un ton sévère.

- La maitresse des potions a raison car j'ai vu bon nombre de crétins finir brûlés à cause de leur inattention. Ses laboratoires, les serres et l'officine ne sont pas des lieux de récréations. Renchérit Adrian afin de s'imposer auprès des garçons si l'un d'eux entendait profiter du fait que Pansy était une femme.

- Chez moi, les apprentis ne se tirent pas dans les pattes mais apprennent à travailler ensemble sinon c'est la porte. Ce sont vos capacités qui m'intéressent mais si vous vous montrez trop infantiles, il n'y aura pas de places pour vous au sein du laboratoire ou de l'officine même si vous êtes les fils de Draco et Oncle Batbold. Les avertit Pansy.

- Je ne te décevrais pas Tante Pansy. Promit Noyan.

- Moi non plus. Affirma Scorpius sincère car la sorcière était la seule qui daignait lui donner une chance de démontrer ses capacités sans se soucier de son nom.

- Bien : durant votre apprentissage, vous serez amenés à réaliser certaines des potions les plus simples parmi celles proposées à la vente. Donc c'est mon nom qui serait mis en cause, si certains produits rataient ou devenaient nocifs à cause de vos bêtises. Aussi, vous ne tenez pas à ruiner ma réputation, ni me faire regretter mon choix n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy en employant le ton autrefois utilisé par son père.

- Non, on fera de notre mieux ! Promirent les deux garçons. _»

La sorcière acquiesça et leur rappela qu'un potioniste trop vantard ne faisait jamais grand-chose contrairement à un collègue concentré, humble et travailleur. Aussi, la jeune femme les enjoignit à faire preuve d'humilité puisqu'ils commenceraient au bas de l'échelle comme tout le monde. Draco surpris tenta de protester, néanmoins, son fils l'enjoignit aussitôt à se taire avant d'affirmer comprendre le point de vue de la maitresse des potions car de bons résultats aux Aspics ne suffisaient pas pour lui donner les connaissances acquises par un potioniste au cours de son apprentissage. Le jeune homme évoqua notamment le fait que le domaine de la botanique était bien plus vaste que les serres de Poudlard et il devrait donc découvrir l'existence de nombreuses plantes ainsi que leurs vertus mais aussi apprendre à les reconnaitre puis s'en occuper.

La connaissance des plantes mais aussi des ingrédients étaient deux éléments fondamentaux pour l'élaboration d'une potion. De plus, un potioniste ou mieux encore, un maitre des potions ne fabriquaient pas sa potion en regardant seulement une recette dans un livre. Il devait apprendre à percevoir le moindre frémissement de son chaudron et prendre des initiatives en cas de besoin mais aussi savoir comment traiter correctement ses ingrédients ainsi que maitriser ses outils. Enfin, un potioniste se devait d'être patient et minutieux car l'élaboration de nouveaux élixirs, onguents ou potions prenaient parfois des années. Ainsi, Miss Rogue inventa de nombreuses potions au cours des deux décennies mais dut probablement s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour les améliorer. Aussi, Scorpius était conscient des difficultés mais aussi du long chemin à suivre s'il souhaitait vraiment devenir un maitre des potions un jour et il n'entendait pas faire preuve d'arrogance en refusant de suivre les directives de sa future enseignante. Le jeune homme pria donc poliment son père de ne pas s'en mêler mais de le laisser suivre sa propre voie tout seul afin de montrer sa valeur sans avoir recours à l'argent de sa mère ou l'ancienne morgue des Malefoy.

Draco resta favorablement impressionné par le discours de son fils et s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Pansy pour son intromission. La jeune femme accepta ses excuses tout en dissimulant sa satisfaction après le discours de Scorpius qui avait compris les caractéristiques du métier. Il lui restait seulement à savoir si le jeune homme se révélerait aussi prometteur que ses propos le laissaient supposer.

Pansy se montrait toujours très juste avec ses apprentis car elle détestait le favoritisme ou les flagorneries de certains jeunes gens auprès de ses collègues. La Serpentarde donnerait donc une chance à Scorpius sans se laisser aveugler par les préjugés mais ne dorloterait pas non plus Noyan malgré leur parenté. Elle-même ne fut pas épargnée lors de son apprentissage car son père était extrêmement exigeant et ne lui fit jamais de cadeau. Toutefois, cette rigueur lui permit de devenir l'un des maitres de potions les plus en vue grâce aux principes inculqués par son géniteur.

Ensuite, elle se reprit avant de proposer aux jeunes gens de sortir s'amuser dés maintenant. Noyan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entraina même Rose, Saskia ainsi que Scorpius avec lui sans se douter de l'agacement du Serpentard face aux regards énamourés de Miss Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de Dennis, Noyan et Scorpius mais aussi de l'inauguration du village. D'après vous, Rose va-t-elle finir par avouer ses secrets à son père ou une autre personne ? Enfin que pensez-vous des convictions du Ministre ?**_


	43. Chapter 42 Des Perles et des Escarpins

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**La journée d'inauguration continue et la fiction aussi :)- **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan observait avec intérêt les bureaux de la petite station de radio située dans un très beau chalet puis songea que les Serpents n'avaient pas lésiné sur la qualité de leur matériel. L'ex chroniqueur des parties de Quidditch de Poudlard se serait damné pour bénéficier de ces choses dans son ancienne radio. L'évocation de cette dernière fit pousser un soupir au sorcier qui songea à tous ses déboires en raison de son incapacité à gérer une station.<p>

En effet, si Lee Jordan avait maintenu en haleine les élèves de Poudlard grâce à ses commentaires au cours des parties de Quidditch puis la population sorcière avec son émission _Potterveille_ durant la guerre, les gens s'étaient ensuite rapidement lassés de ses émissions. Le sorcier tenta de renouveler son répertoire à plusieurs reprises, néanmoins, il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver son public. Le Gryffondor s'était donc décidé à devenir un chroniqueur sportif pour le compte de plusieurs radios même étrangères mais il finissait toujours par être viré à cause de ses digressions parfois extrêmement longues ou ses commentaires partiaux.

En désespoir de cause, Lee Jordan avait fondé sa propre station cette année, néanmoins, nul ne l'écoutait plus et il se sentait à bout de course, lessivé ainsi que fauché. Certes, il lui restait encore un peu d'argent mais cela finirait comme tout le reste. Georges lui avait bien proposé de remplacer Ron durant son congé sans solde, cependant, Lee se sentait vivant seulement devant un mégaphone magique ou un micro. Aussi, le sorcier s'était décidé à mettre son orgueil de coté et tenter sa chance du coté des Serpents manifestement en train de chercher des chroniqueurs sportifs.

En attendant d'être reçu, Lee Jordan se traita de taré pour oser se présenter chez des Serpentards qui malgré leurs propos pacifistes depuis leur retour, ne seraient pas certainement ravis de revoir celui qui ne cessait de les dénigrer durant les parties de Quidditch à Poudlard. L'espace d'un instant, le Gryffondor songea à se retirer en catimini mais une secrétaire lui annonça alors que la directrice de la station était prête à le recevoir. Lee fut donc contraint de pénétrer dans le bureau avant de rester sans voix face à la vision d'une superbe jeune femme en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux sombres. Le sorcier fasciné dévora des yeux l'éblouissante sorcière à la peau d'ébène, ses formes divines et sa crinière soyeuse en train d'auréoler le visage le plus sexy jamais entrevu jusqu'à présent. Lee Jordan la compara aussitôt à son idéal féminin entrevu sur les journaux moldus de Dean Thomas durant leur scolarité dans les années 90 et se retint pour ne pas la surnommer de vive voix _Naomi Campbell_.

Le Gryffondor tenta de se ressaisir mais resta subjugué par la voix sensuelle de la Serpentarde qui l'invita à s'asseoir. L'homme accepta le siège tout en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur le décolleté de cette diva. Cette dernière amusée et consciente de son effet, ne put s'empêcher de titiller son interlocuteur :

« _ Lee Jordan… Qui aurait cru se revoir après toutes ces années…

- Euh… Nous nous connaissons ? Demanda Lee tout en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier une beauté pareille.

- Oh tu m'as probablement oublié mais moi pas avec le joli surnom que les jumeaux et toi m'aviez octroyé. Affirma la Serpentarde tout en savourant la gêne du Gryffondor.

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tenta Lee Jordan confus.

_- Parme la morve_ ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? Susurra la jeune femme tout en se penchant vers le Gryffondor en train de se fracturer l'œil droit devant son décolleté malheureusement trop sage pour ses goûts.

- Non : Parme la gamine toujours en train de se moucher ? Hésita Lee Jordan abasourdi.

- Tout juste : je suis Parme Barak directrice de _Green Silver Wood Radio_ et Serpentarde… Confirma-t-elle tout en se délectant comme un chat avec sa proie.

- Euh…

- Bien alors maintenant voyons ton Cv : Lee Jordan : chroniqueur sportif de Poudlard, viré de toutes les radios sorcières même australiennes et américaines à cause de ses digressions. Lut rapidement la Serpentarde tout en se calant confortablement dans son siège.

- Bon si c'est pour te moquer, je connais la sortie et salut. Affirma-t-il en se levant.

- Assied-toi car je n'ai pas fini. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Demanda le Gryffondor tout en reprenant son siège.

- Tu dois savoir que tes émissions étaient très suivies par les exilés durant ton séjour aux USA car tu étais le seul sorcier britannique dont on entendait la voix. Toutefois, personne n'a jamais osé te contacter car tu te serais probablement moqué de nous.

- Je ne pensais franchement pas avoir des fans parmi vous. Confessa Lee surpris.

- Tu as une voix du tonnerre Lee Jordan mais tu la gaspilles à cause de partialité ainsi que ta tendance à te disperser au lieu de concentrer sur le jeu. Toutefois, ton nom est très connu parmi les sorciers britanniques et tu pourrais bien donner un peu de peps à la station en commentant les parties. Estima-t-elle.

- Sérieux ? Demanda Lee Jordan abasourdi.

- Voilà ce que je te propose : on va te faire tester plusieurs types d'émissions en compagnie d'autres chroniqueurs en attendant la coupe de Quidditch. Si d'ici-là tu me prouves tes capacités à te concentrer, tu partiras couvrir la coupe en Italie en compagnie de ton ou tes collègues si j'arrive à convaincre Ginny Potter de se joindre également à nous. Expliqua Parme.

- Je ne te décevrais pas. Promit Lee Jordan.

- Tu as intérêt car je ne supporte pas la médiocrité et tu as du talent à revendre alors ne me fais pas regretter mon choix. Autrement, je te jetterai volontiers dans l'Etna si tu ridiculise la radio, le village ou les Serpentards à cause de tes commentaires. Affirma Parme d'un ton très sensuel.

- Quand je commence ? L'interrogea Lee Jordan.

- Demain matin à huit heures mais tu peux venir assister à la soirée de ce soir où la radio sera présente afin de divertir le public.

- Alors à ce soir.

- Dans ce cas à ce soir mais n'oublie pas : les ex bannis t'ont donné une chance donc ne les déçois pas en recommençant tes bêtises comme à Poudlard.

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas agir si tu tiens à rester ici. Ordonna Parme tout en allumant une cigarette._ »

Lee Jordan subjugué se serait damné pour prendre la place du porte-cigarette en train d'effleurer les lèvres de cette Serpentarde féline et coquine mais bcbg ainsi que trop couverte pour ses goûts. Il finit par se ressaisir puis sortit tout en se demandant ce qui l'attendait dans le nid de ces Serpents où leur Venus d'ébène était en train de l'embraser comme une vulgaire cigarette. Le Gryffondor sortit de la station puis marcha le long des ruelles afin de changer les idées, néanmoins, Parme Barak ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées. Lee Jordan finit par se ressaisir avant de se promettre de la défaire de son carcan de préjugés ainsi que son décolleté au moins un soir... Absorbé par ses phantasmes soudains sur Parme Barak, Lee Jordan bouscula Hermione sans s'en douter avant de poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

><p>La Gryffondor vexée se redressa avec l'aide de Roger puis voulut continuer l'exploration du village. Au cours de sa visite, la sorcière était restée abasourdie par l'ingéniosité des Serpentards qui recréèrent une espèce de petit village suisse avec tous ces superbes chalets en bois et la profusion de fleurs. Il ne manquait plus que la neige pour se croire vraiment dans les Alpes suisses. Le parc asiatique était également une merveille tout comme le salon de thé japonais de la délicieuse Yuki. Hermione ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer de dépit en songeant à toutes les infrastructures crées par ces satanés Serpentards.<p>

La Gryffondor avait été forcée de reconnaitre l'utilité des deux établissements scolaires manifestement bien conçus pour des sorciers. Elle avait également feuilleté les manuels en vente à la jolie librairie et les trouvait parfaits pour des enfants. Hermione s'était même retenue pour ne pas pleurer à la vue des livres dédiés à la matière _Découverte des Moldus _bien plus développés que ceux vendus chez _Fleury&Bott_ pour les cours sur les moldus dispensés à Poudlard. Or, Miss-je-Sait-tout ne parvenait absolument pas à comprendre comment des sorciers perclus de préjugés comme les Serpents étaient parvenus à rédiger des œuvres aussi complètes et simples pour toutes les classes de primaire.

Encore une fois, Hermione se sentit dépossédée de l'une de ses prérogatives car tout le monde s'était toujours adressé à elle pour ce qui concernait les moldus, néanmoins, le Ministère finirait par lui préférer les auteurs de ces livres manifestement bien mieux informés que la jeune femme. En effet, la sorcière n'avait jamais pris l'_Eurostar_, ni même l'avion, ne fit aucune échographie durant ses grossesses suivies par le vieux médicomage des Weasley et ne possédait aucun Smartphone. Décidément, Hermione s'était assoupie sur ses lauriers elle aussi au point de délaisser totalement son monde pour celui des sorciers sans se soucier de se mettre à jour sur les phénomènes de société moldu.

A la fin, même Ron était parvenu à la dépasser sur la connaissance du monde moldu puisqu'il avait pris l'Eurotunnel et l'avion. Ce type semblait aussi se rendre d'avantage dans le monde moldu d'après Harry également amusé par le fait de voir Ron pianoter sur un ordinateur à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Il ne manquait plus que de voir le rouquin utiliser un Smartphone et Hermione était bonne à placer dans le musée des Antiquités moldues aux yeux de la population sorcière…

La Gryffondor tenta de se ressaisir avant d'observer la jolie pochette de soirée offerte en guise de cadeau publicitaire au cours de leur passage à la boutique de Millicent puis la cravate en soie obtenue par Roger chez Flint. D'ailleurs, le couple y avait retrouvé Bill en train de s'acheter différents vêtements dont un costume. Roger aurait bien voulu en essayer un lui aussi, néanmoins, il avait noté l'affliction de son épouse et ils étaient rapidement sortis. Hermione chassa ses pensées puis contempla son époux avant de lui confesser son sentiment d'échec car elle n'avait pas su réformer la société sorcière comme ces va-nu-pieds de Serpentard s'apprêtaient à le faire.

Roger protesta aussitôt en parlant de ses lois en faveurs des elfes de maison mais aussi des loups-garous. Hermione esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir, néanmoins, la jeune femme finit par estimer que ce n'était pas suffisant car elle n'était jamais parvenue à imposer certaines innovations aux sorciers. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir pensé à créer une crèche, une maternelle, une école primaire, ni même un centre de soins pour les enfants dyslexiques. Elle avait également toujours pris Goyle pour un sombre crétin mais ce sorcier démontra toute sa finesse dissimulée sous sa couche de graisse en créant une association afin d'aider les personnes qui souffraient du même problème que lui durant l'enfance.

Or, Hermione se repentait maintenant de ne pas avoir noté le problème de Goyle à Poudlard, ni tenté de l'aider avant de se battre pour imposer au Ministère des mesures afin de détecter tous les enfants dyslexiques dans l'espoir de les aider grâce à des orthophonistes moldus ou sorciers. Malheureusement, la Gryffondor s'occupa seulement des lois en faveurs des créatures magiques ainsi que de sa progéniture tout en rongeant son frein à cause de sa vie conjugale frustrante avec Ron. Toutefois, si l'énergie consacrée à sa frustration avait été déversée dans la lutte pour la création d'un monde meilleur, c'est elle qui aurait pu transformer positivement la société bien avant le retour des Serpentards.

Sans compter, les revirements du Ministre qui n'ordonnait toujours pas la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage prévue initialement en mai. D'ailleurs Hermione blessée se sentait flouée par ce report car Roger et elle s'étaient mariés en vitesse pour échapper aux effets de la loi au lieu de profiter tranquillement de leur relation amoureuse. Cette précipitation avait également crée des tensions entre eux puisque Roger ne voulait pas de Ron au mariage, ni brutaliser Pansy en l'enchainant après son arrivée au tribunal en avril. Au bout d'un moment, le Serdaigle s'y était plié mais il refusait maintenant de se rendre à leur mariage ou de la laisser s'y rendre seule si Weasley finissait par les inviter. En effet, Roger estimait leur présence déplacée et ne souhaitait aucunement se ridiculiser en public si Ron décidait de se venger de leurs mauvais tours ce jour-là.

De plus, l'auror ne voulait pas voir sa femme finir blessée par la vision de Weasley en train de roucouler avec Pansy le jour de son mariage. Hermione agacée n'aimait plus Ron, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas être mise de coté par le gratin de la société sorcière certainement présente ce jour-là, ni passer pour une faiblarde en refusant une invitation par ailleurs toujours pas arrivée. Toutefois, ce fait ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure car Harry affirmait que les futurs époux étaient manifestement encore en train de choisir les motifs des invitations. De plus, la jeune femme refusait de laisser Rose et Hugo s'y rendre seuls. Ce dernier gêné avait d'ailleurs refusé de devenir l'un des garçons d'honneur de Ronald mais ce dernier mit son refus sur sa peur de blesser sa mère et ne se vexa pas. Rose soulagée avait été plus chanceuse car Pansy ne lui demandait rien du tout et encore moins de devenir l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Les jeunes gens ne connaissaient donc aucun détail sur les préparatifs des deux tourtereaux et ne purent fournir aucun renseignement à leur mère dépitée. Pire encore, Hermione s'énerva à la vue des télévisions offertes par leur père et refusa de les laisser les installer dans leurs chambres, néanmoins, les jeunes gens la firent capituler en menaçant de s'installer chez leur père qui les aiderait probablement à installer ces écrans plats. Hermione fut donc contrainte de céder mais observa ces choses d'un mauvais œil avant de soupirer à la vue des bouteilles de coca d'Hugo ou du film _Titanic_ manifestement devenu un objet de culte pour Rose puis l'arrivée d'un set de DVD intitulé _Twilight _et un autre sur des _Avengers _de la part de leur père.

Hermione tenta de chasser ses pensées mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en songeant à l'épanouissement soudain de Ron manifestement heureux auprès de Pansy selon Rose. Après la conversation de ce matin, la jeune fille avait également insisté sur le fait que la Serpentarde appréciait les attentions de Ronald et ne le repoussait pas comme Hermione le fit souvent. Rose ne donna pas beaucoup de détails sur la scène entrevue mais elle affirma que ces ceux-là s'aimaient sincèrement. Certes, tout n'était pas rose mais les cris succédaient rapidement à la discussion où tous les griefs étaient mis sur la table puis le couple réglait ses problèmes. Ron se sentait donc l'égal de sa compagne car il avait son mot à dire et n'était pas du tout son larbin. Hugo avait approuvé les propos de sa sœur en affirmant se souvenir des ordres stipulés par sa mère à leur père durant des années.

Hermione choquée avait tenté de protester, néanmoins, son fils lui avait remémoré leurs disputes suivis de ses ordres exécutés par Ronald de mauvais gré. Durant son enfance, Hugo considérait le comportement de sa mère normal car il était habitué à ces choses, néanmoins, le jeune homme se rendait maintenant compte de ses erreurs et ne voulait absolument pas vivre la même chose. Rose rappela également à sa mère le traitement mesquin toujours réservé à ce pauvre homme accablé de cris, reproches mais aussi les critiques les plus acerbes possibles durant toute leur vie commune ou du moins, dés que la jeune fille fut en âge de comprendre leurs propos. Rose confessa sa propre honte au souvenir de toutes les vexations subies par Ron qui devait vraiment déployer des trésors de patience pour les supporter tous les trois. Certes, il leur fit souvent honte par son exubérance commune à tous les Weasley ou encore ses manières brusques, néanmoins, c'était leur père et elle refusait de le renier après avoir compris toutes ces choses.

Hermione chassa ses pensées puis Roger tenta de la distraire en lui proposant de visiter la boutique des jumelles Carrow où la jeune femme reçut un joli pendentif fantaisie en guise de cadeau publicitaire et Roger un porte-clés. Ensuite, l'auror voulut offrir un beau bijou à son épouse qui oublia momentanément ses problèmes à la vue de la magnificence des joyaux…

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy accueillit d'autres Panshriij dont son cher cousin Gyrin puis Viktor Krum qui salua gentiment ses fans avant de discuter joyeusement avec son amie. Ron en profita pour s'éclipser de l'officine en affirmant à sa compagne se rendre au bureau de la <em>PR&amp;RW<em>. Ensuite, Ronald euphorique sifflota tout le long du trajet avant de s'arrêter devant l'atelier des jumelles Carrow. Le sorcier entra en saluant joyeusement les jumelles mais se renfrogna légèrement à la vue d'Hermione et Roger, néanmoins, il décida de ne pas remettre son projet à plus tard à cause d'eux.

Ron salua donc poliment le couple puis se dirigea vers Flora qui soufflait un peu après le départ des nombreux visiteurs et clients car les dames ne résistaient pas longtemps avant de convaincre ces messieurs de leur acheter quelque chose. La Serpentarde sourit au Gryffondor et se rapprocha de lui avant de lancer un _Assurdiato_ pour leur permettre de parler en toute intimité sans être entendus par Hermione manifestement très curieuse. Une fois tranquillisée sur le fait de pouvoir parler en toute intimité, Flora surprise interrogea Ronald :

« _ Quel bon vent t'amène Ronald puisque vos alliances ne sont pas encore prêtes ?

- Je voudrais offrir un bijou à Pansy aujourd'hui. Expliqua le sorcier souriant.

- C'est pour une occasion spéciale ou juste un petit cadeau ? Demanda Flora songeuse.

- Disons que c'est pour une occasion très spéciale et je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose d'inoubliable pour commémorer ce grand jour. Répondit-il.

- As-tu déjà une idée précise ou tu me laisse te montrer quelques merveilles ?

- Eh bien, Pansy aime beaucoup les perles mais n'en a plus depuis qu'elle a remisé dans son coffre les bijoux offerts par Toorj. Votre camarade Mafalda Prewett lui a donné un collier de perles et je lui ai offert des boucles fantaisie pour que Pansy puisse créer un set. Toutefois, aujourd'hui est vraiment un jour très spécial alors je voudrais lui offrir un vrai bijou cette fois-ci.

- Ton choix se porte donc sur les perles. Estima Flora.

- En fait, j'ai vu qu'elle regardait souvent le collier exposé dans votre vitrine quand nous somme venus l'autre jour donc je voudrais celui-là. Révéla Ron.

- C'est un très beau collier raffiné et discret : il serait parfait pour de Pansy. Approuva Flora.

- J'essaie de deviner ce qui lui fait plaisir. Avoua Ron.

- En tout cas, tu as très bon goût car sa bague de fiançailles est magnifique. Renchérit Flora souriante.

- Désolé, si je ne me suis pas servi chez vous mais je l'ai vue dans la vitrine en France et c'était la bague parfaite pour Pansy. Expliqua Ron gêné.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis Ron : l'essentiel c'est de trouver le bijou parfait pour chaque occasion et de rendre ta compagne heureuse. Tu sais on ne va pas se formaliser si tu n'achètes pas tous tes prochains cadeaux ici. Le rassura Flora souriante.

- Merci… _ »

Flora souriante voulut aller chercher le bijou mais Ron s'affola en voyant Hestia s'approcher également de la vitrine afin de saisir le collier pour le montrer aux Davies. Toutefois, Flora fut plus rapide que sa jumelle avant de s'emparer délicatement du bijou sans se soucier de la stupeur du couple. En revanche, Hestia devina la raison de son attitude puis elle proposa aussitôt d'autres colliers aux Davies trop abasourdis pour réagir. De toute façon le couple observait déjà plusieurs parures car Hermione était en admiration devant tous les bijoux et ne parvenait pas à choisir.

Toutefois, la jeune femme se ressaisit et protesta à la vue de Ron en train d'admirer le collier montré par Flora. Cette dernière étonnée s'excusa d'un ton suave car elle ne s'était pas aperçue de son intérêt pour ce bijou mais la Serpentarde n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Ensuite, Hestia tenta d'apaiser sa propre cliente en affirmant qu'elle trouverait certainement son bonheur parmi les autres collections. A moins que Mrs Davies ne souhaitait patienter quelques semaines afin d'obtenir une réplique de ce collier. En son for intérieur, Hermione outrée refusa d'endosser une copie d'un collier acheté par Ron à sa geisha de malheur. Elle affirma donc choisir autre chose tout en feignant de s'intéresser aux bijoux mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur son ex en train de contempler ce magnifique collier.

Effectivement, Ron admira la blancheur des perles mais aussi leur éclat puis estima ce collier vraiment parfait pour le cou délicat de Pansy. Flora approuva son choix car la jeune femme pourrait l'utiliser en plusieurs occasions ou même tous les jours si c'était son souhait puisque sa longueur n'était pas excessive. Ensuite, la Serpentarde lança un nouvel _Assurdiato_ et prit la parole :

« _ Pansy sera ravie d'une telle preuve de romantisme. En tout cas, je serais heureuse à sa place si le futur papa de mon enfant m'offrait un cadeau pour fêter ma grossesse.

- Mais comment tu as deviné ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Eh bien, Pansy n'a pas vraiment fait honneur au repas pourtant délicieux et s'est souvent déplacée sous le prétexte de surveiller les enfants mais à mon avis, elle courait aux toilettes à cause de ses nausées non ?

- Décidément, on ne peut rien vous cacher à vous les Serpentards. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Nous sommes très observateurs mais pas tous, les autres n'ont donc pas encore compris. Vous allez l'annoncer quand ?

- On veut attendre au moins la fin de la douzième semaine.

- Bon alors motus et bouche cousue : votre secret restera le mien pour l'instant. Affirma Flora.

- Merci.

- Franchement, j'espère rencontrer un homme dans ton genre Ronald car tu es très romantique quand tu veux.

- Eh, je ne suis pas une fille._ Plaisanta Ron._ Mais bon c'est Pansy qui me transforme ainsi car je ne me comportais pas comme ça avant. Reprit-il.

- Tu as quand même bien du faire preuve de romantisme avec ton ex non ?

- Oui mais j'étais manifestement toujours à coté de la plaque : que ce soit pour le choix des fleurs ou des bijoux donc ce n'était pas souvent apprécié.

- Ronald, je peux être sincère sans te heurter au sujet de la mère de tes premiers enfants ?

- Dis le fond de ta pensée.

- Comment tu as fait pour résister toutes ces années avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Depuis son arrivée à l'atelier tout à l'heure, elle se montre autoritaire avec nous et semble blasée.

- Franchement, j'avais fini par m'habituer car c'était ma femme ou du moins, je le croyais. Les sorciers ne sont pas habitués aux divorces comme les moldus, ni les annulations de mariage donc j'acceptais la situation pour ne pas blesser mes enfants. Par contre, je revis avec Pansy : c'est vraiment l'aube d'une nouvelle vie pour nous deux.

- Je vous souhaite vraiment beaucoup de bonheur: vous le méritez vraiment après tous vos déboires respectifs. Affirma Flora.

- Merci.

- Par contre Ronald ne te vexe pas car je suis triste pour la perte du petit Ronan, néanmoins, j'espère que le bébé sera une fille cette fois-ci car Pansy n'en a jamais eu et pense souvent à la petite Perle malheureusement perdue à cause de la chute de la potion.

- Je sais donc je souhaiterais avoir une fille moi aussi mais si nous avons un petit garçon, le prochain bébé sera conçu avec une potion afin de donner cette joie à la maman. Promit Ron._ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore quelques instants sur la naissance prématurée de Ronan puis son décès inattendu durant l'accouchement de Pansy alors inconsciente ainsi que de la potion Bébé contenant Perle. Ron acquiesça en songeant aux confidences de sa compagne sur l'élaboration d'une potion durant son mariage avec Toorj après la découverte du sexe de Kushi lors de l'échographie. Le couple avait donc décidé de procéder à une potion pour donner le jour à une fille qui aurait du être leur dernier bébé mais la séparation des deux sorciers provoqua également la disparition de la potion qui fut brisée par le couple durant une altercation à son sujet.

Ensuite, Pansy accablée finit par « oublier » ce détail avant de se créer des illusions sur l'utilisation de la potion durant sa grossesse surprise en 2016. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ressentit un malaise après le raid auquel elle dut participer ce jour-là, ce qui entraîna la naissance prématurée de Ronan puis son décès sans que sa mère ne se doute de rien en raison de son inconscience durant la naissance. Ensuite, la jeune femme accablée s'efforça de se reprendre avant d'apprendre la vérité seulement en mai au sujet de son bébé.

Par une étrange ironie du sort, le bébé était né le même jour que Kaiden fortement haï par ses frères au début pour cette raison car les petits garçons le considéraient alors comme un usurpateur qui vola la place de la soi-disant Perle avant d'accepter son existence seulement cette année. D'ailleurs, le bambin semblait plus heureux auprès de sa fratrie mais surtout Ron et Pansy qui adoraient ce petit garçon. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de déplorer que Merlin n'ai pas inverti les sorts de ces deux enfants ou transformé Kaiden en jumeau de Ronan afin de lui permettre de bénéficier d'une situation familiale plus stable. Flora approuva ses propos puis lui souhaita la naissance d'un beau bébé afin de changer de sujet. Ensuite, la sorcière positionna soigneusement le collier dans un bel écrin sous le regard envieux d'Hermione qui ne se doutait pas de la nature des propos échangés en raison de l'_Assurdiato_ lancé précédemment.

En revanche, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout vexée admira silencieusement la beauté de ce bijou et songea avec dépit à la « laideur » des présents offerts par son ex qui ne fit jamais preuve d'un tel goût durant leur vie commune. Toutefois, la conscience de Miss-Je-Sait-Tout finit par lui remémorer ses remarques acerbes face aux cadeaux reçus de la part de Ronald entre 1998 et 2005. A la fin, ce pauvre type déçu et désemparé cessa de prendre des initiatives avant de se contenter de l'emmener choisir son cadeau dans les magasins afin de ne plus commettre d'impairs. Aussi, Hermione ne recevait jamais plus de surprises de sa part et les bouquets de fleurs se raréfièrent hormis durant leurs prétendus anniversaire de mariage.

La Gryffondor retint un soupir en songeant à la métamorphose de Ron puis la jeune femme vexée se demanda ce que sa geisha pouvait lui donner de plus. Hermione ressentit un profond sentiment d'échec devant une transformation si éclatante et s'interrogea encore une fois sur les raisons de ses propres échecs non seulement conjugal mais aussi comme mentor car elle ne sut pas détecter les capacités de Ronald manifestement dissimulées tout au fond de lui. Afin de se consoler, Mrs Davies songea aux désirs limités de ce troll manifestement content d'avoir trouvé une poupée insignifiante toujours pendue à ses lèvres et soumise. La soumission mais aussi les flatteries de la geisha devaient probablement s'être démontrés suffisants pour raviver l'orgueil de Weasley qui profita du Cube inventé par sa Mongole débile pour se propulser sur le devant de la scène.

Hermione estima que Miss Rogue était peut-être douée pour ses potions cependant ses capacités limitées devaient s'arrêter là. Autrement, elle ne songerait jamais à confier ses affaires à Ron, ni épouser ce type aussi délicat qu'un véracrasse. D'ailleurs, même Lavande ne voulut pas rester longtemps près de lui malgré sa situation désespérée. Toutefois, la conscience d'Hermione lui martela que ses propos étaient simplement dictés par la jalousie face à la vision d'un Ron heureux et maintenant florissant au sein de sa propre entreprise. De plus, la prospérité de la _PR&RW_ reposait sur les actions de ce type d'après les propos de Pansy publiés dans l'article de ce matin. Or, Hermione restait vraiment surprise de ce fait car Ronald ne fut jamais ambitieux auparavant, ni se semblait doté des capacités nécessaires pour faire marcher une entreprise avant cette année.

Mrs Davies retint un soupir en songeant aux propos de Rose au sujet de sa tendance à rabaisser son ex afin de se servir de lui comme d'un bouc-émissaire durant leur vie commune frustrante. En effet, la jeune femme se sentait toujours rongée par la culpabilité puisqu'elle n'était pas certaine du choix de Ron s'il ne fut pas touché par le sortilège d'Amnésie. La jeune femme dépitée songeait également à Roger heureux auprès d'une autre sans se douter de ses regrets. Hermione jalouse et troublée par ses doutes, s'en prit de plus en plus à Ron abasourdi qui tenta de se rebeller au début avant de laisser tomber après avoir noté l'agressivité de ses soi-disant enfants à son égard s'il osait critiquer Maman.

La honte envahit Hermione au souvenir de son attitude hystérique ainsi que ses critiques acerbes envers ce pauvre type manifestement devenu soumis de peur de briser leur prétendue famille en manifestant son mécontentement. Il sacrifia ainsi une partie de sa vie d'adulte en restant sous le joug de la jeune femme et ses enfants pour tenter de maintenir son foyer uni. Ensuite, ce pauvre homme dut également se sentir émasculé en raison de son abstinence durant leurs dernières années de vie commune puisque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout refusait de se laisser effleurer.

Toutefois, Hermione estima que Ron semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête au point de construire une nouvelle vie avec sa poupée asiatique minuscule. Ensuite, la jeune femme contempla discrètement la silhouette de Ron manifestement affinée depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy puis nota l'éclat de ses yeux si bleus. L'espace d'un instant, Mrs Davies troublée eut l'impression de revoir le jeune Weasley de dix-sept ans dans les traits de cet homme redevenu très séduisant en quelques mois seulement. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'envier Pansy parvenue à transformer ce troll en un homme séduisant et manifestement très amoureux pour lui offrir des bijoux d'un goût aussi exquis.

Hermione s'efforça de chasser ses pensées puis observa les colliers avant de tomber sous le charme d'un sautoir de perles très onéreux. La jeune femme retrouva aussitôt le sourire face aux propos de Roger sur le fait que rien n'était trop beau pour sa chère épouse. Ensuite, le couple se dirigea vers la caisse où Ron était déjà en train de payer son achat puis Hermione battit des cils avant de traiter son mari de grand fou. Une minute plus tard, elle glissa intentionnellement le prix de cette merveille dans la conversation afin de le notifier à Ronald dont le cadeau pour Pansy était bien moins cher.

Malheureusement pour elle, le sorcier ne lui donna aucune satisfaction et arbora un visage impassible. Pire encore, le rouquin se demanda si son ex retombait en enfance pour se comporter ainsi avant de plaindre Roger manifestement incapable de réaliser le manège de sa femme.

En son for intérieur, Ron songea au refus de sa compagne de laisser Hermione assister à leur mariage. Au cours de leurs conversations à ce sujet, Pansy inquiète avait manifesté ses doutes sur les gestes de Mrs Davies cependant prise à son propre piège lors de l'incident du polynectar. Ronald n'y crut pas, néanmoins, il commença à se demander si les soupçons de Pansy ne détenaient pas quelques fondements.

A présent, le Gryffondor donnait raison à Pansy pas du tout désireuse d'inviter Hermione manifestement capable de tout tenter pour gâcher leur cérémonie si elle se comportait en gamine comme maintenant. De plus, la grossesse de Pansy modifiait beaucoup de choses car la future maman ne devait pas s'agiter et Ron refusait de lui imposer une source de stress supplémentaire à cause de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Aussi, le sorcier estima devoir trouver une parade pour éviter la présence de son ex ou la limiter au maximum. Après le paiement de son achat, Ron se tourna afin de sortir avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le couple. Hermione salua son ex avant de lui reprocher son coté cachottier. Le sorcier surpris prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu ne nous as rien dit sur la création de ce village ou sur ta charge de conseiller. Déclara-t-elle.

- C'est un projet qui est né à partir d'une initiative de Gregory et nous avons décidé de n'en parler à personne avant d'être certain de son bon fonctionnement. Rétorqua Ron.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler quand même car c'était à moi de superviser la réalisation de vos structures similaires à celles des Moldus comme vos deux écoles ou la crèche. Après tout, je suis bien plus qualifiée que vous pour parler de mon monde. Pérora-t-elle.

- Nous n'avions pas besoin de tes services car Pansy et Adrian connaissent parfaitement les écoles moldues puisque leurs enfants les ont fréquentées. Rétorqua Ron légèrement agacé.

- Ce sont des sorciers et pas des nés moldus donc vous auriez du me contacter pour mettre au point les programmes scolaires de la première école primaire sorcière britannique. S'entêta Hermione vexée.

- La communauté n'a pas eu besoin d'aide extérieure pour l'élaboration des programmes, ni la rédaction des livres scolaires car certains anciens bannis sont des enseignants très qualifiés. D'ailleurs, Mac Gonagall a confirmé la parfaite organisation des programmes ou encore des livres scolaires. Répliqua froidement Ron.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas des Moldus ! Protesta Hermione vexée.

- Nous nous sommes inspirés des structures moldues c'est vrai mais nous les avons adapté à notre monde et le Ministère a approuvé notre projet. Donc tout est en règle et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de tes services. Bon je vous souhaite une bonne journée et surtout de bonnes vacances en Australie. L'interrompit Ron afin de prendre congé.

- Attends, nous devons régler un problème. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Lequel ? Soupira Ron.

- Les invitations ne sont toujours pas arrivées et nous devons pouvoir nous organiser afin d'être certains de pouvoir venir ce jour-là. Dit-elle.

- Eh bien, les enfants peuvent venir chez moi dés la veille s'ils le souhaitent, sinon, ils peuvent transplaner le jour même.

- Mais tu ne nous a toujours pas communiqué la date, ni l'heure de la cérémonie. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Les invitations devraient être envoyées bientôt mais j'en parlerai directement aux enfants.

- Et Roger et moi ? Insista la jeune femme.

- Franchement, vous devriez plutôt profiter de vos vacances tous les deux plutôt que de perdre une précieuse journée en transplanant ici pour mon mariage. Répondit Ron.

- Je suis totalement d'accord. Affirma Roger soulagé de ne pas devoir participer à cette farce.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de transplaner. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Vous devriez rester en Australie ce jour-là au lieu de venir à mon mariage où vous serez exposés à la curiosité publique. Tenta Ron.

- Tu plaisantes : les regards en coins ne m'ont jamais fait peur. Affirma Hermione d'un air de défi.

- Hermione: il a raison et puis ce n'est pas notre place. Désolé Weasley, je n'avais absolument pas envie de t'inviter à notre mariage mais c'est Hermione qui a insisté. Intervint Roger.

- Pas de soucis Davies car je te comprends parfaitement. De plus, Hermione tu ne veux quand même pas me regarder m'unir à Pansy ou lui prononcer des mots d'amour durant la cérémonie ? Je peux t'assurer que la vision d'un ex en train de se marier avec une autre personne n'est pas une belle chose. Tu ne devrais donc pas venir car cela pourrait te blesser.

- Ne te fais aucune illusion : je ne vais pas pleurer, ni me précipiter sur toi à l'autel pour t'empêcher de te marier ! S'esclaffa Hermione.

- Je le souhaite de tout cœur pour toi sinon c'est Roger qui en souffrirait pas moi, sans compter, le ridicule de la situation puisque tu recevrais un refus cinglant de ma part. _ Répliqua Ron sans se soucier de vexer son ex. _ Ecoute, Hermione je vais être franc : ta présence n'est pas vraiment souhaitée durant la cérémonie et celle de Toorj non plus. D'ailleurs, il serait certainement ravi d'éviter ce genre de choses d'après Pansy. Reprit Ron.

- Quoi, je t'ai invité à mon mariage mais toi tu ne le fais pas ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Si Toorj ne vient pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais venir. Répliqua Ron.

- Et notre amitié tu en fais quoi alors car nous avons été amis depuis Poudlard et sommes partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes ensemble. Enfin que vont dire mes enfants ou les gens ?

- D'abord ce ne sont pas TES mais NOS enfants. _ Précisa Ron. _ Ensuite, je pense qu'ils sont devenus assez matures ces derniers temps pour comprendre la situation. De plus, il ne serait pas juste de te faire venir si les fils de Pansy seront privés de leur papa ce jour-là.

- Mais… Commença Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de mais: ce serait très gentil de ta part de ne pas t'imposer ainsi. Enfin, si jamais tu reçois une invitation ce sera seulement pour le vin d'honneur ou la soirée après l'arrivée de la pièce montée et encore seulement pour faire plaisir aux enfants s'ils le souhaitent vraiment. Autrement, je préférerai éviter. Trancha Ronald._ »

Ron salua poliment les deux sœurs Carrow secrètement ravies face à la déconfiture totale de Miss-Je-Sait-Tout manifestement pas habituée à être remise en place par son ex. Le sorcier sortit puis songea que cette discussion fut manifestement bien plus facile que prévu puis il se rendit à son bureau au cas où Pansy aurait l'idée de s'y rendre et s'étonnerait de son absence…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Naé amusée rectifia son identité après avoir été interpellé par un certain Jin Chang abasourdi face à sa ressemblance avec Pansy. Toutefois, le sorcier finit par noter leurs différences dont une de taille puisque la Mongole arrivait à sa hauteur contrairement à la Serpentarde bien plus petite sans ses talons. Ensuite, la jeune femme chercha la boutique de l'artisan chausseur tant apprécié par sa cousine puis observa la devanture de la boutique et resta sous le charme des superbes escarpins exposés à la place d'honneur. La Mongole se demanda s'ils s'agissaient des fameuses chaussures décrites par sa cousine un soir après son arrivée en Mongolie.<p>

Une minute plus tard, elle franchit le seuil de l'établissement et resta abasourdie par son élégance. Une vendeuse souriante la salua avant de lui tendre le petit cadeau publicitaire remis sur simple visite. Ensuite, Naé expliqua venir de la part de sa cousine Pansy avant de révéler son désir d'acheter une paire de chaussures pour le mariage. Toutefois, la jeune femme confessa avoir du mal à trouver des escarpins à sa taille avant de révéler sa pointure. Certes, Naé avait conscience de se présenter assez tard, néanmoins, elle n'était pas parvenue à transplaner en Angleterre ou à Milan avant aujourd'hui.

La vendeuse acquiesça puis la pria d'attendre un instant avant de se rendre à l'arrière-boutique afin d'avertir Greg. Ce dernier soupira face à l'impudence de la Mongole qui aurait du venir bien avant, néanmoins, il décida de faire une exception car il s'agissait d'une cousine de Pansy. Le Serpentard se dirigea donc dans le petit salon où sa collaboratrice avait installé la jeune femme mais le sorcier resta sans voix à la vue de Naé. Bien qu'il l'ait entrevue seulement le jour du mariage de son amie, Gregory n'était jamais parvenu à oublier cette Mongole aussi grande que lui et si souriante. Toutefois, le sorcier n'avait pas osé l'aborder car les femmes de ce genre ne le regardaient jamais.

Il se ressaisit puis salua la Mongole toujours aussi ravissante que dans ces souvenirs. Ensuite, Gregory affirma comprendre son problème et lui demanda des détails sur sa robe ainsi que ses accessoires. Naé montra aussitôt à l'artisan ses achats effectués chez Millicent avant de confesser son embarras :

« _ Je ne porte jamais des escarpins car ce ne serait pas commode chez moi, aussi, pourriez-vous pratiquer quelques sortilèges sur les chaussures afin de m'éviter de tomber toutes les deux secondes ?

- Bien entendu, vous portez seulement des bottes d'habitude ?

- Je détiens aussi des baskets moldues mais ma mère pleure souvent sur le fait que je suis un garçon manqué et sur mes grands pieds peu féminins. Plaisanta Naé.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça car chaque femme détient de beaux pieds mais ils ne sont pas mis en valeur si vous n'en prenez pas soin. Bon, montrez-moi vos petons._ »

Naé se pencha pour ôter ses bottes mais s'escrima sur leur fermeture avant de jurer comme un charretier. La Mongole contrite se souvint cependant de la présence de Gregory hilare et s'excusa, néanmoins, le sorcier affirma en avoir vu d'autres. Ensuite, il s'assit près de la jeune femme puis saisit délicatement l'un de ses mollets afin de la déchausser lui-même. Naé abasourdie resta surprise par la délicatesse de se type plutôt corpulent mais dont les mains détenaient un toucher incomparable. Elle se laissa donc déchausser tout en observant l'homme contempler ses pieds avec attention. De son coté, Greg ne s'attendait pas à des chevilles aussi fines sur une femme aussi grande et trouva ses pieds plutôt mignons même s'ils n'étaient pas dotés de vernis. Il prit leurs mesures puis demanda des détails sur les goûts de sa cliente. Cette dernière confessa aussitôt son manque d'attrait pour la mode et l'aide précieuse de la sorcière Millicent Bullstrode pour choisir sa tenue destinée au mariage.

Greg pensif lui proposa donc de dessiner plusieurs esquisses puis elle reviendrait à la boutique afin de choisir ensemble le modèle de ses rêves demain ou après demain. Naé acquiesça aussitôt :

« _ C'est parfait, vous êtes mon sauveur !

- N'exagérons pas ! S'amusa Gregory.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien entendu.

- Les chaussures exposées dans la vitrine sont celles que vous avez prêtées à Pansy lors d'un bal à Poudlard ?

- Vous connaissez cette histoire ? S'étonna Goyle.

- Oui, Pansy nous en a parlé en 1998 puis mes sœurs et moi rêvions toutes de les endosser ainsi que de rencontrer son chevalier servant.

- Disons que je l'ai aidé de mon mieux. Modéra Greg secrètement flatté.

- Vous l'avez sauvée !_ Affirma Naé _ Sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu se rendre à ce bal. En tout cas, c'est mon cavalier qui aurait été ravi de m'éviter durant le mien car j'ai planté mon talon aiguille sur son pied la seule fois où j'ai porté des escarpins. S'esclaffa Naé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : il n'y aura aucun risque pour votre mari cette fois-ci avec tous les sortilèges lancés sur mes chaussures. Lui promit Goyle hilare.

- Je suis célibataire et donc sans cavalier pour le mariage. De toute façon, je ne sais pas danser alors je resterais probablement assise toute la soirée.

- Et qui l'a dit : on parie que je vous apprends à danser ou du moins à ne pas écraser les pieds de votre partenaire au mariage ? Rétorqua Greg souriant.

- D'accord la première danse vous sera réservée mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite. Dit Naé.

- Pas de soucis… Rétorqua Greg._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione : jalouse ou simplement dedaigneuse ? <strong>_


	44. Chapter 43 Kaiden et Pansy

_**Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour l'interruption de la fiction pendant plusieurs jours mais je suis en plein travaux chez moi donc j'ai du mal à pouvoir me connecter ou réecrire certaines parties (je voudrais vraiment les baguettes de Ron et Pansy pour faire tous les travaux d'un coup snif). En tout cas, merci à Nounette pour sa review. J'ai écrit trois chapitres mais je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à tous les poster en meme temps (reprise des travaux d'ici peu). **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Toorj proposa aux enfants de se rendre à la boutique ouverte par Ginger l'amie de Maman où ils trouveraient de nombreux vêtements, accessoires mais surtout des jouets. Kushi souriant voulut aussitôt y aller tout comme ses frères ravis à l'idée de recevoir probablement quelque chose, même une simple babiole de la part de leur père s'il leur proposait de se rendre là-bas. Toorj insista également pour que Pansy les accompagne puis Naraantsuya affirma pouvoir se charger de l'officine par ailleurs vide maintenant puisque les curieux visitaient les autres boutiques à présent.<p>

La Serpentarde suivit donc ses enfants et son ex sans se douter du trouble de l'auror jaloux du fait que ce n'était pas son bébé qui poussait dans le ventre de la jeune femme mais celui de Weasley. Bien que, Toorj avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de réconciliation de sa première épouse durant des années, il se sentait maintenant profondément perturbé par la perte irrémédiable de Pansy. Certes, Toorj était devenu dingue à la vue du ventre arrondi de la sorcière en 2016 mais le gosse était ensuite décédé donc il ne la vit pas s'occuper du bébé d'un autre homme. Par contre, l'auror assisterait maintenant aux mamours de Weasley à l'égard de Pansy et devrait aussi supporter la vision du morveux qui prendrait la place de Kaiden dans les bras de la jeune femme…

Ensuite, le Mongol jaloux songea à la perte tragique de Perle causée par sa propre bêtise puisqu'il fit tomber la fiole. Toorj se renfrogna aussitôt car Pansy ferait finalement le deuil de leur fille grâce à celle fournie par Weasley d'ici quelques mois. L'auror observa Kaiden tout en songeant que ce n'était pas lui mais Perle qui aurait être dans ses bras maintenant s'il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de quitter SA femme avant de se vautrer dans le lit de Tsetseg… Le père honteux finit cependant par se ressaisir et marcha d'un bon pas afin de suivre le rythme des jumeaux manifestement excités par la perspective d'un cadeau.

Au passage, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au salon d'Harper manifestement plein et firent tous leurs vœux au coiffeur ravi. Enfin, le petit groupe parvint à la boutique de Ginger répartie sur plusieurs étages. Les jumeaux voulurent aussitôt se rendre à celui des jeux de leur âge sans se soucier de la layette, les accessoires pour la petite enfance, ni l'espace vêtements ou chaussures. En revanche, Pansy aurait bien aimé visionner la layette mais ne dit rien avant de suivre Kushi afin de voir les jouets destinés aux bambins de son âge. Toorj l'incita aussitôt à s'amuser dans l'aire de jeu mise à disposition pour les enfants des clients puis invita Pansy à s'asseoir en sa compagnie et celle de Kaiden qui désirait se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ensuite, le Mongol prit la parole afin de recevoir une réponse à sa question:

« _ Alors, c'est pour quand l'arrivée de la cigogne magique chez les Weasley ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Ronald ne connaissait pas l'existence du rite du sang pour les pères lors de notre discussion en juin sur celui effectué par les mères. Donc j'en déduis que ce sujet a été probablement abordé après la découverte de ta grossesse. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai, j'attends un bébé pour le début du mois de mars ou la fin février. Révéla Pansy.

- Les enfants seront contents d'avoir une petite sœur. S'efforça de dire Toorj pour ne pas montrer son soudain dépit.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir car aucune échographie n'a encore été faite.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as de nouveau tenté ta chance de manière classique ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Oui et alors ? Se défendit-elle.

- Alors rien mais une potion t'aurait permis de concevoir une fille comme pour… Perle. Soupira Toorj tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler au souvenir de sa bêtise lamentable. »

* * *

><p>Toutefois, ses souvenirs affluèrent aussitôt à la mémoire :<p>

« _ _Les époux Adiriig se trouvaient dans le cabinet de leur médicomage prêt à effectuer l'échographie sorcière afin de déterminer si le fœtus allait bien mais aussi son sexe. Une minute plus tard, les images apparurent puis les parents admirèrent leur bébé quelques instants. Pansy et Toorj émus se contemplèrent tout en se serrant la main. Enfin, le médicomage souriant leur montra un détail avant d'annoncer l'arrivée d'un quatrième petit garçon. Lord ou Khan Adiriig remercia alors sa femme pour lui avoir donné quatre beaux enfants. Pansy salua tendrement son bébé sur l'écran mais confessa son dépit de ne pas avoir eu de fille. Le médicomage lui conseilla de tenter encore une fois d'ici un an ou deux, néanmoins, le couple confessa son indécision en raison des problèmes de la maman à chaque grossesse. Un quart d'heures plus tard, les époux sortirent du cabinet mais Toorj nota la légère déception de Pansy._

_Depuis sa première grossesse, Lady ou Khatoun Adiriig s'était occupée de sa maisonnée au lieu de retourner à Durmstrang. La jeune femme s'était contentée de son travail à l'école de sorcellerie locale assez bien rémunéré mais manifestement moins stimulant qu'à Durmstrang. Elle fit également de son mieux pour s'intégrer à la société sorcière mongole et rendait son époux très heureux. Ce dernier fou amoureux songea que sa femme méritait d'avoir enfin une petite fille puis il lui proposa de préparer une potion afin de donner le jour à un cinquième bébé. Pansy surprise hésita, néanmoins, l'envie d'une fille était tellement forte qu'elle finit par accepter peu après. _

_Le couple annonça donc à leurs enfants l'arrivée prochaine de Kushi puis de leur petite sœur plus tard. En tant que maitresse des potions, Pansy détenait toutes les capacités nécessaires pour concevoir un embryon de sexe féminin grâce à une potion similaire à celles crées pour la conception de Saskia et Mathis. Elle effectua donc les prélèvements nécessaires sur son mari avant de s'escrimer sur son chaudron pendant plusieurs semaines. Une fois sa potion prête, la jeune femme utilisa de nombreux sorts afin de la préserver en attendant son utilisation puisqu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas avant l'été 2014, voire, janvier 2015. Le couple plaisanta également sur le sexe d'un hypothétique sixième enfant s'il décidait d'en avoir un autre après leur première fille puis Toorj estima lui donner un autre garçon puisqu'il ne savait manifestement pas faire de filles. Pansy hilare s'esclaffa avant de le mettre au défi de prendre la potion Bébé afin de donner le jour à leur fille cette année. Toorj paniqué refusa mais finit par en rire avec elle et lui demanda de choisir un prénom pour leur prochain nouveau fils après leur fille. Pansy amusée affirma l'appeler Kaiden mais n'y songea plus au bout de deux minutes car il s'agissait seulement d'une plaisanterie pour le moment. _

_Malheureusement, la soudaine folie de Toorj en février 2014 provoqua d'abord la perte de Perle dont la fiole se brisa au cours de la dispute des deux époux puis la destruction de toute la famille. Entre-temps, l'auror chercha d'oublier son épouse mais n'y parvint jamais avant de se demander en 2016 si le sang chinois de Pansy détenait vraiment de l'importance. En effet, la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à tout tenter pour le sauver au lieu de laisser leurs ennemis s'en prendre à lui au cours d'un raid meurtrier... Toorj voulut donc retourner au bercail mais Tsetseg lui annonça sa grossesse et le contraignit ainsi à rester près d'elle. Ensuite, le Mongol crut devenir fou de rage au moment du dépôt de l'attestation de grossesse de Pansy auprès du Bureau des Aurors quelques semaines plus tard. Son ex mari abasourdi se demanda qui était le père de son gosse avant de s'en prendre violemment à la future maman accablée lorsqu'elle tenta de lui faire croire de porter leur fille. Toorj la traita de menteuse avant de lui rappeler la destruction de leur potion Bébé mais Pansy insista tout en affirmant l'aimer toujours. _

_Toorj lui ordonna de cesser de dire des mensonges puis le mongol grommela longuement sans se soucier de sa peine, ni de l'élan de pitié des autres aurors envers la réserviste Panshriij. Cette dernière s'efforça de dissimuler sa peine les mois suivants tout en continuant de participer aux raids puisque le médicomage la déclarait apte malgré ses difficultés de plus en plus nombreuses. Pendant que le ventre de la mère de Kaiden s'arrondissait de plus en plus sous les yeux émerveillés de son soi-disant mari ainsi que de toute la haute-société mongole, celui de Pansy ne prenait pas beaucoup de dimensions et n'attirait aucunement l'attention hormis celle de ses amis, des Panshriij mais aussi de Tsetseg jalouse qui tenta de convaincre Toorj de renvoyer Pansy du bureau des Aurors. A l'insu de Tsetseg, la Serpentarde aurait bien aimé quitter le service afin de ne plus rencontrer Toorj de plus en plus hargneux à son égard mais sa démission ne fut jamais acceptée car ses collègues avaient besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Les raids devenaient cependant de plus en plus pénibles pour la jeune femme non pas pour des difficultés physiques puisqu'elle se contentait de tuer ses adversaires de loin grâce à des informulés ou prenait la fuite sous sa forme d'animagus mais à cause de son énorme stress causé par l'attitude glaciale de Toorj. _

_En effet, si le Mongol démontrait seulement une indifférence polie envers la jeune femme et lui parlait le moins possible avant sa grossesse, il finit par la prendre en grippe ainsi que ce futur bébé qu'elle tentait de lui refiler au lieu d'en parler au véritable père. En raison du célibat notoire de Pansy toujours en train de pleurer son Toorj, toute la communauté sorcière estimait que son ex mari avait du l'engrosser en profitant de sa faiblesse un soir... L'auror vexé avait vainement tenté de démontrer son innocence à son entourage mais surtout Tsetseg qui le traita de sale traître pour l'avoir trompée avec son ex. Toorj excédé s'en prit ensuite à Pansy inquiète. _

_Toutefois, Toorj inquiet finit par regretter son attitude au moment où Adrian l'avertit que Pansy était en train d'accoucher même si elle était à trente-deux semaines de grossesse seulement. L'auror se précipita donc à la maternité avant de rester sans voix quand le médicomage lui annonça la mort de l'enfant. Le sorcier livide songea à son attitude méchante envers Pansy ce matin lorsqu'elle refusa participer au combat ce matin à cause de sa fatigue. Toutefois, les aurors étaient submergés par les terroristes Kazakh qui avaient pris plusieurs otages et commençaient à les tuer un par un. Face à cette situation tragique, Toorj avait donc balayé les protestations de la future maman d'un revers de main car toutes les forces disponibles seraient les bienvenues._

_Face aux protestations de Pansy, il lui avait également rappelé qu'elle n'était pas encore en congé maternité et risquait donc une peine très grave en cas de désertion. La jeune femme fut donc contrainte de suivre les autres mais le couvrit d'insultes sous le regard approbateur de ses collègues inquiets de la voir participer aux combats dans son état. Toorj chassa ses pensées puis demanda au médicomage si la participation de la jeune femme à la bataille avait provoqué la naissance prématurée de l'enfant mais il reprit son souffle après la réponse négative du médicomage car les contractions de la future maman étaient commencées bien après. Aussi, ce n'était la faute de personne si l'enfant était né prématurément. _

_Ensuite, le médicomage parla de l'hémorragie de l'auror réserviste Panshriij encore inconsciente. Par contre, le spécialiste regretta l'absence de couveuses chez les sorciers qui ne possédaient pas la technologie des moldus. En effet, ces derniers auraient peut-être pu tenter de maintenir le nourrisson en vie grâce à leur technologie puisque les potions administrées par l'équipe soignante sorcière n'eurent aucun effet sur ce nourrisson bien trop faible pour survivre. Toutefois, le médicomage gêné estima que Gengis Khan s'était probablement montré charitable en rappelant ce bébé près de lui car ce pauvre enfant aurait probablement souffert de séquelles bien trop importantes. _

_Après ses explications, le médicomage retourna ensuite auprès de Pansy encore inconsciente pendant que Toorj hébété s'était assis sur un banc dans le couloir. Le Mongol resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant de très longues heures avant de sursauter à la vue du médicomage inquiet. Ce dernier lui apprit alors l'incinération accidentelle du bébé de Pansy maintenant plongée dans un profond désarroi depuis son réveil… La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui passait et réclamait sa fille mais également Toorj... Aussi, le spécialiste demanda au Mongol d'aller voir Pansy mais Toorj honteux refusa d'affronter la jeune femme car il se sentait responsable de cette tragédie malgré les dénégations du médicomage. _

_Toorj finit donc par fuir loin da la maternité et décida de boire un verre pour se changer les idées. L'auror se rendit cependant du coté moldu de la capitale mongole afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses camarades en train de fêter leur victoire mais qui délaisseraient leurs verres afin de le massacrer s'ils le considéraient eux aussi responsable de la mort du bébé de Pansy. Ses collègues étaient les rares sorciers mongols à soutenir Pansy car elle partageait les mêmes peines qu'eux et ils ne se souciaient donc pas de son grand-père chinois. D'ailleurs, Toorj agacé n'appréciait pas du tout Kumbat son second qui lui fut imposé par le bureau des Aurors. Kumbat ne le supportait pas non plus car il était lui-même marié à une femme mongole dont le père était chinois et se foutait des regards en coins de certains contrairement à Toorj. Aussi, Kumbat ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son supérieur et rêvait de lui botter le derrière pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. _

_Toorj ne tenait donc pas à attirer l'attention sur lui dans un local sorcier car Kumbat mais aussi leurs collègues lui reprocheraient de nouveau son attitude. Toorj se rendit donc dans un établissement moldu où il vida plusieurs verres de vodka dans l'indifférence générale. Au cours de sa beuverie, l'auror estima avoir fait son devoir en ôtant la vie à de nombreux assaillants aujourd'hui, néanmoins, une petite vie innocente périt également par sa faute même si le médicomage estimait que le bébé de Pansy serait né quand même aujourd'hui. Toorj s'efforça de se retenir mais de nombreuses larmes finirent par perler à ses yeux en songeant à ce pauvre gosse maintenant décédé. Au bout d'un moment, le Mongol finit par rouler sous la table puis se réveilla seulement au moment où le tenancier du bar le jeta dehors._

_L'auror hébété resta alors deux bonnes heures dans le caniveau avant de transplaner chez lui où sa mère rayonnante lui annonça la naissance de son premier fils. Cette affirmation fit sursauter l'auror toujours ivre qui estima avoir trouvé la solution à ses problèmes en effaçant toutes les traces des autres gamins afin d'oublier la mort du bébé de Pansy. Il alla ensuite voir son fils et lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de songer au prénom choisi par son ex au cas où un nouveau fils fut né de leur union. Dans un lapsus, Toorj prénomma donc son propre enfant Kaiden puis s'endormit sur le sol pour cuver sa vodka sans se soucier du reste. Toutefois, il regretta d'avantage Pansy à la vue de l'attitude de Tsetseg les jours suivants : la jeune femme s'occupait de leur fils seulement devant les journalistes et refusait également d'allaiter son enfant pourtant très faible ainsi que minuscule. _

_Le médicomage des Adiriig avait rassuré le père sur la faiblesse du bébé due à sa naissance difficile au palais puis Toorj avait cherché une nounou mais nulle femme ne voulut allaiter Kaiden après l'annonce de la tragédie vécue par Pansy. Toorj s'était alors adressé à l'hôpital car il savait que certaines femmes dont son ex faisaient toujours don de leur surplus de lait au lactarium sorcier. Par chance, des employés trouvèrent une donneuse disponible puis du lait maternel fut donc envoyé au palais Adiriig où la nounou elfe de Kaiden l'utilisait pour donner le biberon au nourrisson…_ _

Toutefois, Toorj avait fini par nourrir des doutes cette année après sa réconciliation avec son ex en avril mais surtout la vision de la gentillesse de Pansy envers le bambin malgré ses origines. Bien que l'enfant soit né le même jour que le petit Ronan, Toorj ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer un tel attachement à Kaiden de la part de son ex femme. Aussi, il s'était finalement renseigné sur l'identité de la donneuse au lactarium en juin avant de recevoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Ce jour-là, il aurait voulu finir six pieds sous terre en songeant que la Serpentarde fournit son lait au lactarium pour aider le petit Kaiden malgré tous les outrages infligés par le père. Pire encore, Toorj avait interrogé la nounou elfe qui lui révéla avoir plusieurs fois frappé à la porte de Pansy afin d'obtenir d'avantage de lait. La Serpentarde fragilisée par la mort de son propre enfant, ne put alors s'empêcher de s'occuper de Kaiden quand la nounou lui laissait allaiter l'enfant à l'insu de tous.

Toutefois, l'elfe ne l'emmena plus chez Pansy après avoir noté le petit gâteau et les cadeaux préparés par la jeune femme pour le petit Kaiden le jour de son anniversaire 15 décembre 2017. La nounou inquiète s'était alors rendue compte de la fragilité de la jeune femme en train de substituer inconsciemment son bébé décédé avec Kaiden et ne voulut donc pas la faire souffrir d'avantage. Aussi, elle avait attendu que la sorcière ai fini de s'occuper du bambin pour le ramener au palais. Pansy s'était ensuite interrogée sur le silence de l'elfe les jours suivants puis fut contrainte d'accepter la situation, néanmoins, elle avait profité du déménagement en avril pour tenter de revoir Kaiden en proposant à Toorj de le présenter enfin à leurs enfants… Toorj tenta de chasser ses pensées mais ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait du frapper à la porte de Pansy tout de suite après avoir noté le désintérêt de Tsetseg pour son propre fils. En effet, la Serpentarde se serait volontiers occupée de lui et Toorj aurait probablement pu rentrer au bercail. Malheureusement, sa bêtise l'incita à délaisser la jeune femme qui pourrait fort bien finir par se désintéresser de Kaiden maintenant que Weasley lui donnerait un autre enfant.

L'auror se ressaisit puis observa Kaiden avant de se repentir honteusement pour ses pensées précédentes sur le fait que Perle aurait du être à sa place. Après tout, l'enfant n'était aucunement responsable des gestes de son géniteur et ne devait pas en souffrir même si Toorj se repentait amèrement de ses bêtises. Le Mongol se demanda comment réparer ses erreurs et obtenir le pardon à la jeune femme mais surtout la prier de ne pas abandonner Kaiden maintenant qu'un autre bébé allait pointer le bout de son nez.

De son coté, les propos échangés avec Toorj replongèrent Pansy dans le passé au point de songer douloureusement à la perte de leur fille mais aussi Ronan. Toutefois, la jeune femme s'efforça de chasser ses pensées car elle devait aller de l'avant même si ses deux enfants ne seraient jamais oubliés. Pansy posa sa main sur son ventre tout en songeant à sa nouvelle vie heureuse auprès de Ronald et en remercia discrètement Gengis Khan. Ensuite, la voix de Toorj la ramena à la réalité :

« _ Pansy, je voulais te dire que je regrette vraiment toutes mes erreurs.

- Je sais Toorj alors cesse de te torturer.

- J'ai tué notre fille Perle et ton fils Ronan ce que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. Rétorqua Toorj.

- Ne dis pas ça car tu ne les as pas tués. Protesta Pansy.

- Ah non ? La fiole contenant Perle est tombée sur le sol par ma faute puis tu as accouché à trente-deux semaines après ta participation aux combats parce que je t'ai forcée à venir. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener avec nous ce jour-là même si le médicomage te déclarait apte. Regretta Toorj.

- Ne songe plus à ça car nul ne pouvait prévoir un tel dénouement. D'ailleurs le médicomage a parfaitement été clair sur le fait que j'aurais accouché quand même ce jour-là avec ou sans raid. Dit Pansy.

- Je ne peux pas oublier mes conneries : notamment la destruction de la potion Bébé contenant Perle. A présent rien ne nous la rendra jamais et je regrette vraiment la perte de notre petite fille. _ Confessa-t-il._ Enfin, j'aurais du comprendre tout de suite que quelque chose clochait au sujet de ta dernière grossesse et t'aider à résoudre ce mystère au lieu de t'enfoncer d'avantage en te malmenant durant tous ces mois… Je suis désolé pour ton fils Pansy mais il n'était manifestement pas viable d'après le médicomage. Regretta-t-il.

- Théodore m'a dit qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de séquelles à cause de sa cryogénisation bien trop longue. Confirma tristement Pansy.

- Si ça peut te consoler un peu les Esprits ont fini par me punir comme tu l'avais prédit en 2014. Affirma Toorj.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Protesta Pansy surprise.

- Tu as bien dit que les Esprits me puniraient pour ma cruauté lorsque je t'ai chassé du palais avec les enfants ? Rappela Toorj.

- Oui mais j'étais en colère contre toi et je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Avoua son ex.

- Pansy : les Esprits m'ont puni car mon fils est très lent et probablement débile comme Ronan le serait devenu s'il avait survécu. Estima Toorj.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises : Kaiden n'est pas débile ! Toorj ton gosse ne voyait pratiquement personne hormis des elfes ou toi donc il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'approfondir son langage, ni même de développer une vie sociale avant de rencontrer ses frères ! Aussi, il a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour se développer et prendre de l'assurance. Protesta Pansy.

- Tu me promets de ne pas oublier Perle si ton nouveau bébé est une fille ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas et mon futur enfant ne l'éclipsera jamais, ni les garçons. Déclara Pansy.

- En tout cas, ton gosse sera chanceux car il va naître au sein d'une famille très unie contrairement à Kaiden : Weasley me semble déjà gaga de votre bébé même si tu es enceinte de quelques semaines seulement donc ce sera certainement un papa gâteau. S'esclaffa Toorj.

- C'est un peu comme une nouvelle première fois pour lui car son cadet a déjà dix-sept ans. Expliqua Pansy.

- Il te rend heureuse ?

- Oui très. Confessa Pansy.

- Alors je suis content pour toi car tu mérite de trouver enfin la paix auprès d'un homme responsable et toujours présent contrairement à moi. Dit Toorj dans un soupir.

- Tout finira par s'arranger également pour toi aussi avec la mère de Kaiden. Tenta Pansy.

- Laisse tomber : Tsetseg passe plus de temps avec des amies dans des cafés moldus qu'avec son fils ou moi. En ce moment, elle n'arrête pas de faire de gros retraits puis de dépenser dans des boutiques de luxe moldues sans se soucier de Kaiden cloîtré au palais quand je ne l'emmène pas ici avec moi. Révéla l'auror.

- Et ta mère ne s'occupe pas de Kaiden ? S'étonna la sorcière.

- Pansy ta grossesse t'as ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ? Ma mère n'a jamais changé une seule couche, ni chanté une berceuse de sa vie : ce sont les elfes qui m'ont élevé. _Rappela Toorj._ A présent ils font pareil pour Kaiden car sa mère et la mienne ne s'intéressent pas à lui.

- Je pensais que ta mère serait une mamie gâteau envers Kaiden puisque c'est un bébé 100 pour cent Mongol selon ses critères contrairement à nos fils. Se justifia Pansy.

- Ma mère ne le regarde jamais puisqu'elle le considère débile en raison de sa lenteur. Tsetseg ne s'intéresse pas à lui non plus depuis sa naissance même si j'ai tenté d'aider cette mégère en l'envoyant chez le psychomage dans l'espoir de soigner sa dépression postpartum. Révéla Toorj.

- Ma grand-mère m'a empêché de voir les journaux mais il parait que ta compagne s'occupait amoureusement de votre fils d'après les photographies. S'etonna Pansy.

- En présence des journalistes, Tsetseg ressemblait à la meilleure des mamans mais elle rendait le bébé aux elfes dés que ces gens étaient partis. Ensuite, nous avons fini par espacer les interviews afin de ne plus exposer Kaiden de peur que les gens se moquent de lui. Avoua Toorj.

- Pauvre enfant. Soupira Pansy.

- Je fais ce que je peux mais ça ne remplacera pas sa mère. Par contre, je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Affirma Toorj.

- Mais…

- Pansy tu as toujours donné ton surplus de lait au lactarium sorcier après la naissance de tous nos enfants. Je ne m'en doutais pas mais tu le fis également en 2016 malgré le décès de Ronan. Il m'a cependant fallu quatre ans pour réaliser la vérité et je ne saurais donc jamais comment te remercier pour ton geste car ton lait a beaucoup aidé Kaiden. L'interrompit Toorj.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier tu sais car c'était un geste automatique pour moi après toutes mes grossesses. Au début, je ne savais même pas que ce lait était destiné à Kaiden. Répondit Pansy.

- Tu aurais pu cesser après l'avoir su et pourtant tu continuais de donner ton lait. Insista Toorj.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Kaiden si tu es parti ou si mon fils est mort. De toute façon mon lait aurait été envoyé au lactarium moldu s'il n'y avait pas eu de petits prématurés sorciers donc cela ne faisait aucune différence à mes yeux. Rétorqua Pansy.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre la signification du mot _Maman_ quand tu t'occupais de nos enfants. Je t'aimais plus que tout et tu m'avais donné ma seule famille. Toutefois, j'ai ensuite déprécié ma chance en te chassant comme une malpropre au lieu de prendre soin de toi. Mes erreurs me hanteront toute ma vie car il m'a fallu quatre ans pour comprendre que mon père ne se retourne pas dans sa tombe à cause de ton soi-disant sang chinois mais à cause de mes conneries. Déplora le Mongol.

- C'est du passé : tu ne dois pas songer à ces choses mais plutôt à la manière de régler tes problèmes avec Tsetseg pour le bien-être de Kaiden. Insista Pansy afin de changer de sujet.

- Pansy je sais que tu as vu Kaiden avant le mois d'avril. Révéla Toorj.

- Je… C'est sa nounou qui me l'a emmené parfois parce qu'il semblait avoir besoin de lait supplémentaire et le lactarium ne vous en envoyait pas assez. C'est comme ça que j'ai su à qui était destiné mon surplus quand Kushi était repu._ Se justifia Pansy penaude. _ Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais je me suis mise à aimer ce bébé et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente même si je le voyais seulement une demi-heure de temps en temps…

- Ne te justifie pas car je ne peux que te remercier pour ta gentillesse. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy expliqua à Toorj que Ron le savait également mais pas les enfants. Elle parla de son choc le jour où la nounou elfe se présenta chez elle avec le bébé dans les bras. L'elfe affirma alors savoir que son ex maitresse donnait son lait au lactarium puis lui révéla l'identité du petit bénéficiaire avant de lui demander de l'allaiter ou utiliser un tire-lait sorcier pour lui donner d'avantage de lait car l'enfant en avait besoin. Pansy choquée tenta de refuser et voulut même renvoyer la nounou au palais mais la jeune femme ne résista pas devant les pleurs du nourrisson manifestement très fragile. La Serpentarde était très malheureuse sans son bébé et ne put donc s'empêcher de s'attacher à cet enfant même si elle était consciente qu'il ne serait jamais son fils. La sorcière le nourrit donc souvent mais regrettait la brièveté de ses rencontres avec l'enfant car la nounou le ramenait rapidement au palais après la tétée.

Ensuite, l'elfe prit probablement peur à la vue du petit gâteau d'anniversaire et des cadeaux préparés pour le bambin le 15 décembre 2017 puis cessa de l'emmener. Aussi, Pansy avait profité de l'occasion en avril pour le revoir avant de le présenter aux garçons. Le bambin semblait l'avoir oublié mais pas elle qui fit de son mieux pour se rapprocher de lui pendant ses visites. La sorcière jura ne vouloir voler la place de personne, néanmoins, elle s'était vraiment attachée à ce garçonnet et voulait l'aider de son mieux après avoir compris ses problèmes. La jeune femme gênée demanda pardon à Toorj pour ses gestes ainsi que ses mensonges mais l'auror refusa de l'entendre parler ainsi. Le mongol troublé lui révéla également que Tsetseg ne fit rien pour Kaiden lors de son anniversaire, ni lui car il avait combattu durant un raid toute la journée et s'en souvint seulement après son retour au palais à 23h.

Toorj songea que les Mongoles allaitaient leurs enfants jusqu'à leurs trois ans voire, plus longtemps. Les sorcières donnaient aussi le sein sans problèmes à d'autres bébés que les leurs afin d'aider une maman ou un nourrisson en difficulté. Les sorciers mongols étaient pro allaitement au point de regarder avec suspicion les gens qui donnaient du lait maternisé aux enfants. Les seules mères qui ne s'attiraient pas l'opprobre pour ces choses étaient celles qui ne pouvaient pas allaiter pour des raisons de santé ou le manque de lait. Les autres sorcières compatissaient alors ces femmes et les aidaient de leur mieux en leur proposant leur propre lait. En revanche, Tsetseg avait ordonné de donner du lait maternisé moldu au bébé et délaissa totalement le petit Kaiden sans se soucier de la stupeur de Toorj habitué aux mamours de Pansy envers leurs bébés. Il reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Tu n'as volé la place de personne car Tsetseg se fout de Kaiden hormis pour son héritage. Tu sais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : si Kaiden finit par dire Maman un jour, il s'adressera probablement à toi et pas Tsetseg. Tu as fait plus pour lui depuis sa naissance en le voyant de temps en temps seulement que sa génitrice…

- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Modéra Pansy.

- Non c'est la vérité : Kaiden passe tout son temps avec sa nounou quand il n'est pas chez toi. Franchement, j'aurais du frapper à ta porte avec Kaiden dés sa naissance afin de te le confier mais aussi te demander également une petite place dans ta Ger pour moi si possible. Regretta Toorj.

- Je n'aurais jamais chassé Kaiden mais toi … Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais accueilli chez moi après notre bagarre. Confessa Pansy.

- Je sais mais j'aurais tout fait pour me faire pardonner. Je ne dis pas ça pour semer la zizanie dans ton couple puisque tout est définitivement fini entre nous, néanmoins, je regrette sincèrement ma bêtise car nous aurions pu régler tous nos problèmes en 2016. Confessa Toorj.

- Tu devrais tenter de régler les tiens avec Tsetseg au lieu de songer à notre ancienne vie. Conseilla Pansy.

- Je reste avec Tsetseg seulement pour ne pas perdre Kaiden car elle m'a menacé de demander sa garde exclusive en cas de séparation. Or le Magenmagot ne me donnera jamais la garde conjointe de mon fils après mes actes démentiels pendant quatre ans pour tenter de lever l'ADN de nos enfants. Confessa Toorj inquiet.

- Tu ne pense pas pouvoir trouver un arrangement avec Tsetseg ? Demanda Pansy soucieuse.

- Impossible car elle ne veut pas d'une garde conjointe donc je suis coincé. Enfin, je fais ce que je peux pour Kaiden mais il a beaucoup de retard Pansy et ça m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à m'occuper correctement de lui car ma patience est très limitée.

- Ce beau bébé a un peu de retard c'est vrai mais il ne me semble pas du tout débile donc tu verras que Kaiden finira par s'épanouir. Par contre, tu as besoin d'aide au lieu de te replier sur toi-même.

- Je ne sais même pas si je serais encore vivant le mois prochain donc figure-toi si j'ai le temps d'aller voir un psy ! Répliqua-t-il précipitamment pour ne pas lui avouer sa psychothérapie entamée depuis peu.

- Ne dis pas ça : tu vas survivre comme les autres fois. Rétorqua Pansy inquiète.

- La guerre sera totale cette fois-ci donc nos enfants sont heureusement à l'abri ici. Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Kaiden car sa mère s'en fout et veut continuer sa vie luxueuse en Mongolie au lieu de s'exiler comme d'autres femmes des aurors s'apprêtent à le faire.

- …

- Je risque de partir en mission d'infiltration au Kazakhstan où nos _chers ennemis_ se sont refugiés mais que vais-je faire de Kaiden ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander cependant pourrais-tu l'héberger Kaiden afin qu'il ne soit pas seulement entouré d'elfes si sa mère s'en va encore pendant des jours ?_ Demanda Toorj inquiet._ Enfin, si tu veux toujours l'accueillir chez toi maintenant qu'un bébé Weasley va pointer le bout de son nez. Reprit-il anxieusement.

- J'adore Kaiden et je ne compte pas le délaisser même après la naissance de mon propre enfant. Toutefois, je ne peux pas l'accueillir à la maison pendant des jours sans l'accord de Ronny donc tu dois en parler avec lui également. Le rassura Pansy.

- Je le ferai et merci vraiment pour ce pauvre gosse. Franchement, je t'ai déprécié pendant quatre ans mais maintenant, les regrets me hantent chaque jour d'avantage car j'ai troqué une perle rare contre une mégère. Soupira Toorj

- Ne sois pas aussi flatteur _Khan Adiriig :_ j'ai mes défauts moi aussi. Souviens-toi de notre bagarre en 2016 quand je t'ai balancé mon balai en pleine poire. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Je le méritais et ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à toutes les raclées que tu aurais du me donner pour me mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Répondit Toorj.

- Au fait, je n'ai jamais osé te le demander mais pourquoi tu as appelé ton fils Kaiden ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

- C'est du à un lapsus : quand on m'a présenté mon fils, je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue en l'appelant Kaiden comme le bébé que nous aurions du avoir si je t'avais donné un autre petit garçon après Perle.

- Tsetseg ne le sait pas au moins ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Non mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir donné ce prénom à Kaiden car c'est un peu ton fils aussi maintenant. Insista Toorj pour convaincre Pansy de recueillir définitivement ce bébé chez elle si lui-même finissait par périr au cours du conflit. _ »

Ils parlèrent encore un moment puis Toorj songeur estima que le témoignage de Pansy en sa faveur devant le Magenmagot lui permettrait peut-être de quitter Tsetseg sans devoir renoncer à Kaiden. Il se promit d'y réfléchir et emmena ses cadets voir les jumeaux en train de vadrouiller avec Severus pendant que Pansy transplanait au bureau de la _PR&RW. _

* * *

><p>Ron souriant la salua aussitôt avant de lui demander si tout allait bien. La future maman confirma se sentir mieux grâce à l'élixir qui avait dissipé ses nausées mais elle affirma que c'était lui son meilleur remède à tous ses bobos avant de l'embrasser. Ensuite, la jeune femme se blottit contre son compagnon sans se soucier du reste puisque le bureau était fermé aujourd'hui. Les tourtereaux purent enfin se relaxer un peu sur le canapé extrêmement confortable puis Pansy révéla à son compagnon les détails de sa conversation avec Toorj. Ronald confirma aussitôt son intention d'accueillir Kaiden chez eux car l'arrivée de leur bébé ne modifiait en rien son affection pour cet enfant.<p>

Ensuite, la future maman affirma se sentir enfin heureuse auprès de lui et ne changer ce moment pour rien au monde. Ron cajola sa compagne avant de caresser doucement son ventre puis il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme après sa proposition de se rendre ensemble au magasin de Ginger afin de visiter l'espace puériculture. En effet, même si Pansy détenait encore les anciennes affaires de ses enfants, le couple désirait acheter quelque chose de neuf pour leur bébé. Les futurs parents euphoriques se rendirent aussitôt à la boutique avant d'observer avec attention tous les articles de l'espace puériculture. Ron contempla également les berceaux tout en savourant cet agréable moment avec sa douce Pansy aussi excitée que lui. Il s'amusa aussi devant les jouets puis nota un ours en peluche et songea aussitôt au sien transformé en araignée par les jumeaux durant leur enfance.

Ron ne résista pas longtemps et saisit une peluche afin de l'offrir au bébé dés sa naissance avant d'en prendre une seconde pour Kaiden. Le sorcier les montra ensuite à Pansy qui approuva son choix puis tous deux observèrent également les rayons pour les futur(e)s mamans et papas enceint(e)s. La jeune femme examina les vêtements de grossesse avant de se diriger vers le coin des bibelots installés par Ginger pour appâter les futurs parents. Deux minutes plus tard, la sorcière saisit discrètement un mug à café doté de l'inscription _World's Best Daddy_ afin de l'offrir à Ronald plus tard. Elle s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de payer son achat à l'insu de son compagnon et le dissimula dans son sac. La jeune femme rejoignit Ron qui était retourné du coté des berceaux. Le sorcier les trouvait jolis, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'ils étaient très impersonnels. Ronald ne dit rien à sa compagne mais il émit secrètement le vœu de parvenir à réaliser de ses propres mains le lit de leur bébé ainsi que celui de Kaiden puisque le petit garçon resterait avec eux un petit moment. Ensuite, il entraîna sa compagne à la caisse pour régler l'achat des peluches.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils y trouvèrent les garçons chargés de plusieurs paquets en compagnie de leur père. Pansy surprise voulut protester, néanmoins, la jeune femme comprit que Toorj tentait de compenser un peu son absence puis finit par le laisser faire car il s'agissait simplement de quelques jouets. Ensuite Kushi parla à sa mère de très jolies maisonnettes et confessa son envie d'en acheter une avant de demander la permission à Ron surpris. En effet, Toorj acceptait de la lui offrir seulement si Ronald et Maman étaient d'accord puisque cette cabane serait installée sur leur terrain.

Kushi voulut aussitôt la montrer au rouquin puis tout le petit groupe le suivit avant d'admirer les mini châteaux, les cabanes en bois, les mini donjons ainsi que les maisons des lutins. Il observa les prix et faillit l'acheter lui-même mais le Gryffondor se souvint des efforts de Toorj pour se rapprocher de Kushi qui lui préférait encore Beau-Papa Ron. Or, le Gryffondor songea qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout la vision de Roger en train d'usurper sa place et refusa donc d'empiéter sur le rôle du Mongol. Aussi, Ronald incita Kushi à remercier son papa pour ce très beau cadeau. Kushi s'exécuta donc auprès de son père ravi de récupérer un peu d'attention de la part du petit garçon.

Ensuite, Toorj affirma à son fils monter sa cabane aujourd'hui ou demain, néanmoins, il regretta secrètement de devoir toujours se rendre à la Ger de son ex ou emmener ses enfants dehors puisque leur présence n'était pas souhaitée au palais. Toutefois, les choses pourraient changer s'il se décidait enfin à acheter une maison à _Green-Silver Wood_ comme le lui conseillait le couple. Ainsi, le Mongol disposerait de son propre jardin où il installerait une autre cabane afin de s'amuser avec Kushi sans Ron dans les parages. Il demanda donc à son fils de choisir sa cabane puis la lui offrit tout en promettant de venir en chercher une seconde plus tard. Kaiden s'agita également à la vue des jouets mais son père ne fit pas attention à lui car il s'occupait de Kushi. Toorj agacé par ses petits cris finit même par donner l'enfant à Pansy puis Ron fit aussitôt apparaître l'un des deux nounours avant de l'offrir au bambin ravi. Kaiden curieux écouta alors Ronald lui parler de _Teddy Bear_ avant de porter l'oreille du nounours à sa bouche.

Après leurs achats respectifs, les jumeaux demandèrent à Ron de montrer le bureau de la _PR&RW_ à leur père curieux. Les sorciers se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau où Toorj resta agréablement surpris par la décoration mais aussi le chiffre d'affaires montré par Ronald plutôt orgueilleux de ses résultats en si peu de temps. Entre-temps, Pansy s'éclipsa un instant avec les enfants désireux de préparer des boissons grâce à la machine à café offerte par Arthur. Toorj se décida alors à prendre la parole :

« _ Je n'ai jamais encouragé Pansy à promouvoir ses inventions mais je comprends maintenant leur potentiel grâce à vous.

- Pansy a beaucoup d'imagination pour adapter des objets moldus à notre monde. Aussi, nos débuts prometteurs sont dus à son esprit brillant car je me charge simplement de vendre les Cubes. Répondit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Pansy et je la crois car elle ne connait rien en gestion ou marketing. De plus, une idée aussi brillante soit-elle ne vaut rien sans une personne capable de la mettre en valeur. Donc je dirais que vous êtes complémentaires tous les deux.

- Merci.

- Prenez soin d'elle: ses grossesses la rendent toujours plus faible. Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur quand elle attendait Kushi et je ne l'ai pas aidé non plus durant la dernière en 2016. Soupira Toorj.

- N'ayez aucune crainte : Pansy ne risque rien cette fois-ci car notre bébé n'aura pas les mêmes problèmes que Ronan. De toute façon la maman sera très suivie durant sa grossesse. Affirma Ron.

- Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir su l'aider et surtout de l'avoir convoquée pour le combat. Toutefois, elle était apte et ne présentait aucun problème d'après notre médicomage. S'excusa Toorj.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute car elle aurait accouché quand même ce jour-là. Rétorqua Ron.

- Peut-être mais j'aurais du entrer dans la salle d'accouchement comme elle me l'a demandé. Cela m'aurait peut-être permis de sauver votre fils à défaut de ma fille. Dit Toorj dans un lapsus.

- Comment ça ? Demanda aussitôt Ron abasourdi.

- Eh bien, vous savez que Pansy et moi avons vécu ensemble avant notre mariage ?

- Oui.

- Je voulais me marier avec Pansy dés ma majorité mais ma mère refusait de me laisser l'épouser. Alors j'ai quitté le palais puis on a monté notre yourte Pansy et moi afin de s'installer ensemble sans se soucier du reste, néanmoins, ma compagne ne voulait pas se marier tant que ma mère ne l'accepterait pas. Toutefois, je pensais la convaincre de devenir ma femme si nous avions un bébé donc j'ai tout tenté pour l'inciter à enfanter en 2000. Expliqua Toorj.

- Vous êtes dingue : cela aurait pu la tuer puisque sa propre version de la potion Naraantsuya n'était pas encore prête! Protesta Ron.

- Mais non car je lui avais proposé de porter moi-même notre premier bébé. Affirma Toorj.

- Vous ? Mais si vous étiez malade au moment de la naissance de vos enfants. Rétorqua Ron surpris.

- Bah, je n'avais encore aucune idée sur le déroulement d'un accouchement donc j'étais d'accord pour porter notre premier enfant. Ensuite, quand Pansy attendait les jumeaux, nous sommes allés visiter les maternités du coté des Moldus afin de voir s'ils détenaient des techniques différentes de celles des sorciers. Et c'est là que j'ai vu un truc vraiment génial : les couveuses. Expliqua Toorj.

- Les quoi ?

- Ce sont des sortes de boîtes qui servent de cocons à des bébés nés prématurément et les aident à grandir au sein d'un endroit protégé. C'est un peu comme le ventre de leur maman. Par contre, ce truc n'existe pas chez les sorcier donc les grands prématurés ont des difficultés à survivre même grâce aux potions des médicomages.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris vous pensez que Ronan aurait peut-être pu survivre s'il était né chez les Moldus ? Demanda Ron soudainement plus attentif.

- Je ne peux pas vous le garantir à cent pourcent mais les médecins moldus auraient placé votre fils en couveuse. Donc qui sait si Ronan ne serait pas en vie s'il avait pu bénéficier de tels soins.

- Je… Nott dit que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi puisque Ronan devait avoir de très gros problèmes. Dit Ron troublé.

- C'est vrai mais nul ne peut savoir si les Moldus n'auraient pas pu aider ce bébé. S'entêta Toorj.

- Au fait, Pansy a dit que vous allez peut-être vous absenter pendant plusieurs jours ? Demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, ce qui m'amène à vous parler de Kaiden. Hésita Toorj.

- Kaiden est le bienvenu chez nous car nous aimons beaucoup cet enfant. Le rassura Ron.

- Vous en êtes certain : je veux dire, ce n'est pas votre fils, ni votre beau-fils donc rien ne vous oblige à une telle générosité envers un enfant qui ne vous est rien. Commenta Toorj surpris.

- Je vous l'ai dit : j'aime beaucoup ce bambin donc il n'est pas question de le laisser en Mongolie s'il est en danger. Enfin, Kaiden ne sera jamais mis de coté même après la naissance du bébé. Affirma Ron.

- Vous êtes vraiment un type bien donc ça me rassure de savoir mes enfants dont Kaiden auprès de vous en cas d'attaque des Kazakhs. Confessa Toorj.

- Vous allez certainement régler ça rapidement. Tenta de modérer Ron.

- Ce n'est pas certain car la minorité sorcière Kazakhe installée en Mongolie serait ravie de soumettre tous les sorciers mongols ou de nous expulser afin de garder le contrôle de tous les territoires. Cette fois-ci, le Ministère en a assez et semble prêt à proclamer la guerre totale. J'ai donc vraiment peur que mes ennemis finissent par réussir à positionner ma tête au-dessus d'une pique cette fois-ci. Déclara Toorj.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont fait avec le précédent chef des aurors donc je ne m'attends pas à un meilleur sort si je finis entre leurs mains. Vous savez que Pansy m'a déjà sauvé en m'évitant de subir une décapitation en 2016 ?

- Oui je le sais mais c'est Odval qui m'en a parlé car Pansy n'aime pas évoquer les batailles des aurors. En tout cas, je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez accepté de succéder à votre prédécesseur malgré sa décapitation ? S'enquit Ron abasourdi.

- A l'époque, Pansy affolée m'a traité de crétin trop ambitieux et elle a tenté de me convaincre d'y renoncer mais c'était mon rêve depuis longtemps alors je ne l'ai pas écouté. Toutefois, cela ne me fait plus rêver à force de voir des atrocités ou de trembler à l'idée de finir comme mon prédécesseur. J'ai vraiment peur de ne pas voir mes enfants grandir et que Kaiden ne finisse très mal si sa mère empoche son héritage après ma mort et l'abandonne dans un coin. Confessa Toorj honteux.

- Kaiden ne restera pas seul car nous le garderions définitivement avec nous si jamais Tsetseg le délaissait. Le rassura Ron qui comprenait parfaitement l'anxiété de l'auror.

- C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part. En tout cas, je ferai modifier mon testament pour vous léguer une somme d'argent afin de pouvoir aux frais de Kaiden. Vous recevrez aussi les elfes qui sont à son service pour vous dédommager de tous les dérangements causés. Affirma Toorj abasourdi par la générosité de Weasley car il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'un tel geste si les rôles étaient inversés.

- Ce n'est pas pour l'argent que nous le faisons mais parce que nous tenons beaucoup à Kaiden. Rétorqua Ron.

- Je sais mais j'y tiens car Kaiden deviendrait une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir s'il restait chez vous, sans compter la fatigue de Pansy durant les prochains mois. Aussi des elfes en plus vous aideront quand ils ne seront pas occupés avec Kaiden.

- Je suis père moi aussi donc je peux comprendre votre tourment mais j'aurais recueilli Kaiden même sans argent vous savez.

- Merci vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire car notre situation est plutôt insolite.

- Toorj on ne vivra jamais ensemble comme dans les séries moldues regardées par ma belle-mère mais nous sommes deux adultes matures et capables de collaborer pour le bien-être des enfants. Vos fils ont déjà assez souffert de votre absence donc il n'est pas question de semer d'avantage le trouble en se lançant mutuellement des provocations.

- Vous êtes vraiment surprenant car mes amis moldus se plaignent souvent des nouveaux compagnons de leurs ex. Déclara Toorj.

- Roger Davies m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs au point de tenter de me voler mes propres enfants donc je sais ce que ça fait quand le nouveau compagnon de la maman attaque l'ancien. Aussi, je ne tiens pas à répéter ses gestes envers vous. D'ailleurs puisque nous parvenons à avoir une conversation franche et sans aucune animosité, je voudrais savoir ce que vous comptez faire le jour du mariage ? S'enquit Ron.

- Sincèrement: je préférerais ne pas y assister. Répondit Toorj.

- Qu'en pensent les enfants ?

- Ils souhaitent ma présence mais franchement ce n'est pas du tout ma place, néanmoins, je ne peux pas décevoir mes enfants après toutes les peines subies par ma faute. Donc c'est un vrai casse-tête. Confessa Toorj.

- Et si vous veniez seulement au vin d'honneur ou au moment de la pièce montée ? Comme ça les enfants sont contents et vous évitez la cérémonie ainsi que le repas de noces. Proposa Ron.

- Ce n'est pas mal comme idée : d'ailleurs, ce serait très bien après la pièce montée car les gens vont danser sur la piste après avoir mangé et ne font plus attention aux autres. En revanche, le vin d'honneur se transformerait en cauchemar pour vous comme pour moi car tout le monde se mettrait à faire des comparaisons entre nous deux et ce serait très gênant. Enfin, les invités s'attendraient à me voir rester au repas, ce qui ne me plairait guère.

- Pourquoi mon ex n'est pas comme vous ? Se lamenta Ron.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Toorj.

- Elle souhaiterait une invitation en bonne et due forme afin de venir dés le début. Mes enfants m'ont contraint à aller au mariage de leur mère mais je n'aurais pas résisté plus de cinq secondes sans Pansy près de moi. Déplora Ron.

- Les Britanniques sont toujours très surprenants à mes yeux. Se contenta de répondre Toorj.

- Ce ne sont pas les Britanniques mais Hermione qui est étrange. Spécifia Ron.

- En tout cas, j'espère que vous parviendrez à la convaincre de venir seulement après la pièce montée ou mieux encore : pas du tout. Sinon, les enfants vont tout faire pour me convaincre de venir en même temps qu'elle. Se lamenta Toorj.

- Franchement, je n'ai rien contre vous donc je ne songerais pas à vous provoquer, ni vous humilier ce jour-là mais je vous souhaite de tout cœur d'éviter cette corvée. Je suis allé au mariage de mon ex et ce fut très dur car tous les invités me fixaient afin de guetter la moindre réaction de ma part. Affirma Ron.

- Ce fut probablement un cauchemar. Renchérit Toorj.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire : de plus, le marié a tout tenté pour me provoquer dans l'espoir de déclencher une bagarre. Fort heureusement, Pansy était là pour me calmer sinon, je refaisais le portrait de Davies sur le champ avant même l'arrivée de la mariée... Confessa Ron.

- Le fumier : il a tenté de vous faire passer pour le méchant en vous incitant à le frapper devant les autres ! S'exclama Toorj surpris.

- Exact et mon ex nous a ensuite placé avec des invités censés nous ruiner la soirée à Pansy et moi. Avoua Ron.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à affronter des trucs pareils. Donc voulez me faire plaisir si jamais votre ex vient à votre mariage et me contraint à rester tout le long du repas ? Pria Toorj.

- Dites toujours puis on verra bien.

- Veuillez me faire la faveur de me placer à la même table que cette Hermione afin que je puisse lui empoisonner son repas par mes sarcasmes. Ah, placez aussi Nott avec nous car c'est un vrai Serpentard vicieux quand il s'agit de rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un. Or je vous parie qu'il se fera un plaisir de ruiner la journée de votre ex s'il considère qu'elle ruine la journée de sa très chère « sœur » Pansy... Oh, vous pourriez aussi rajouter Kenji et la journée de Mrs Davies sera un véritable enfer. Déclara Toorj.

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi venimeux. S'esclaffa Ron.

- On apprend des choses à force de vivre avec une Serpentarde. Se contenta de répondre l'auror._ »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes au cours desquelles, le Mongol parla également du désintérêt de Tsetseg à l'égard du bambin ainsi que de ses menaces pour le retenir auprès d'elle. Toutefois, il estima que le témoignage de Pansy en sa faveur pourrait peut-être l'aider à changer les choses. Toorj fit également entrevoir à Ron la possibilité de garder définitivement Kaiden chez eux si le Mongol parvenait à prouver l'abandon de l'enfant par la maman et donnait le statut de tutrice à Pansy. Ronald prudent ne dit rien, néanmoins, il se promit d'en parler à Pansy après le séjour de Toorj au Kazakhstan car tous deux aimaient sincèrement Kaiden. De plus, le rouquin refusait de voir le bambin finir en pâture pour les chiens des ennemis de Toorj si le garçonnet restait en Mongolie à cause de sa mère. Entre-temps, Toorj satisfait nota la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du Britannique puis estima pouvoir compter sur son appui plus tard afin de convaincre Pansy de témoigner en sa faveur.

Enfin, Toorj réaffirma son intention de léguer au couple une importante somme d'argent mais aussi les elfes attachés à Kaiden si l'enfant finissait par s'établir définitivement chez eux. Toutefois, l'auror soupira en songeant à sa propre fille et Ronan puis émit le vœu de trouver un _Retourneur de Temps_ afin de réparer ses erreurs. Toorj affirma être conscient des risques, néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas de remonter le temps sur vingt ans mais seulement quatre ans pour Perle et dix-neuf malheureux mois pour Ronan. Aussi, une intervention de quelques minutes serait largement suffisante pour lui permettre de faire léviter la potion Bébé jusqu'à Pansy en 2014 afin de sauver son enfant. Ensuite, il emmènerait la jeune femme à la maternité moldue en 2016 pour donner de meilleurs soins à Kaiden puis Toorj pourrait retourner à leur période actuelle sans problème.

Ron songeur se remémora les propos de Pansy sur la présence d'un _Retourneur de Temps_ dans une boutique de Seoul, néanmoins, il conserva un silence prudent avant de demander à Toorj des détails sur les couveuses. Au bout d'un moment, l'auror se tut à la vue de son ex et des enfants puis ils changèrent de sujet. Enfin, le Mongol proposa à ses fils de retourner sur la place où était organisée une loterie pour petits et grands d'ici peu. Le couple affirma rentrer se reposer un peu avant de souhaiter bonne chance au petit groupe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En Mongolie, l'allaitement est vraiment un mode de vie et les enfants sont allaités très longuement. Seules des femmes qui travaillent en ville sèvrent leurs enfants rapidement. Autrement, les mères allaitent durant des années si possible. Attention, je ne fais ici une critique aux femmes qui donnent le biberon car c'est unb choix personnel tout à fait respectable. La question de l'allaitement dans le récit est utilisé pour montrer certains cotés de Tsetseg. Ce n'est pas non plus une apologie de Pansy mais simplement pour faire noter le rapport étrange entre Tsetseg et son fils. <strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous des agissements de Toorj ou de ses intentions au sujet de Kaiden ainsi que de Pansy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que Pansy voyait Kaiden à l'insu de tous ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le choix de Ron et Pansy d'accueillir Kaiden chez eux en cas de nécessité ?**_

_**Enfin, le petit Ronan aurait-il pu survivre s'il fut mis en couveuse malgré la prédiction de Mafalda Prewett ?**_


	45. Chapter 44 Mensonges Mensonges

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite de la fiction où Ron commence à fomenter un plan. Pour toutes les anciennes lectrices, beaucoup de choses ont été modifiées dans cette partie donc je vous conseille de la lire.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Une minute plus tard, le couple transplana à la Ger où Pansy voulait se reposer un peu en attendant le souper en compagnie de nombreux Panshriij invités pour l'occasion. Une fois dans leur chambre, la jeune femme sortit aussitôt son cadeau de son sac et le tendit à Ron agréablement surpris. Le sorcier ouvrit le petit paquet avant de rester profondément ému par le mug mais aussi le petit billet écrit par sa compagne où elle confessait son bonheur de donner le jour à leur enfant car il était le meilleur des papas à ses yeux. Le Gryffondor ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre Hermione toujours acerbe avec lui durant ses grossesses et la joie de Pansy. Les petites attentions de sa compagne pouvaient donc sembler anodines à plein de gens mais pas pour lui qui n'en reçut jamais.<p>

Aussi, il était vraiment touché par son geste puis sa compagne affirma avoir pensé au mug car il raffolait de thé durant son travail. Aussi, cela lui semblait un cadeau adapté de la part de leur bébé. Ronald la remercia aussitôt avant de saluer l'enfant dans son ventre. Enfin, il saisit son présent et le tendit à la jeune femme intriguée par cette boîte joliment enrubannée. Elle défit aussitôt le papier avant de rester sans voix face à la beauté du collier. Pansy abasourdie le contempla un moment tout en jetant plusieurs regards à Ronald souriant puis elle lui sauta au cou avant de le remercier. Le Gryffondor apprécia l'exubérance de Pansy si rafraichissante après les regards en biais de ses ex les rares fois où il leur fit des surprises. Enfin, Ronald prit la parole :

« _ Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour célébrer ta grossesse.

- Merlin Ronald: ce collier est magnifique mais tu n'en avais pas besoin de m'offrir un présent tu sais. Ta présence suffit à mon bonheur et tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Affirma-t-elle tout en prenant la main de son compagnon afin de la poser sur son ventre.

- C'est à moi que tu le fais Pansy car je n'espérais plus devenir père encore une fois, ni avoir à mes cotés une maman aimante qui me considère comme le meilleur des papas avant de te rencontrer.

- Tu l'es à mes yeux Ronald et je ne pouvais pas non plus rêver d'un meilleur beau-papa pour mes quatre fils. Je t'aime tellement !

- Pansy si jamais notre premier bébé est un garçon, nous utiliserons une potion pour avoir une fille la prochaine fois si tu veux bien.

- Ce n'est pas forcé Ronald, je voudrais une petite fille c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour remplacer Perle.

- Je le sais Pansy mais je voudrais vraiment cajoler une petite poupée avec ta frimousse.

- Moi aussi mais je souhaiterais également un diablotin avec tes cheveux roux cependant ça c'est plus difficile. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- On verra bien en février ou mars. Dit Ron souriant avant de lui attacher le collier.

- Il est magnifique Ronald… Merci !

- C'est à moi de te dire merci pour illuminer ma vie.

- Mon bonheur est complet à tes cotés. Confessa Pansy.

- Il nous manque seulement Perle et Ronan pour que notre vie soit parfaite. Pansy tu n'as jamais songé à aller chercher le _Retourneur de Temps_ entrevu à Séoul pour sauver le bébé en 2016 ? Demanda Ron.

- J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois Ronald mais il ne faut pas jouer avec ces choses.

- Mais si tu pouvais avoir tous tes enfants à tes cotés, tu serais heureuse. Insista Ron.

- Oh oui mais je n'ai pas agi à temps Ronny donc c'est trop risqué maintenant. Regretta Pansy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plus de quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis la perte de la potion Bébé et Ronan est décédé il y près de vingt mois. Donc il ne s'agit pas de remonter le temps de quelques heures Ronny mais de plusieurs années. Or, cela signifierait vivre dans l'ombre durant toutes ces années et reprendre ma place aujourd'hui si tout se passe bien mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Ah bon tu ne peux pas revenir de suite ? S'étonna Ronald en songeant aux propos de Toorj.

- Ronny: je ne connais aucune magie capable de me ramener dans le futur. De plus, je devrais me cacher afin de ne pas rencontrer mon double sinon l'un de nous deux mourrait.

- Quoi ?

- Si je remontais dans le temps, il y aurait mon double en train de vivre ma vie : deux Pansy ne peuvent cependant pas exister au même endroit et à la même époque si mon double découvre mon existence. Une découverte de ce genre entrainerait donc ma disparition ou celle de la seconde Pansy. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que Dumbledore a conseillé à Harry et Hermione de ne pas se faire voir par leurs doubles quand ils ont sauvé Buck ainsi que Sirius. Estima Ron.

- Oui mais ils ont remonté le temps pendant quelques heures seulement. En revanche, je devrais le faire sur une période bien plus longue et ce serait trop risqué car une mauvaise manipulation me condamnerait ensuite à errer sans fin jusqu'à ma mort si je ne parvenais pas à reprendre ma place. Aussi, je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes autres enfants, ni leur équilibre en les rendant orphelins à cause de ma soudaine disparition.

- Il est hors de question de te perdre Pansy dans ce cas car tu es mon univers. Affirma Ron avant de la serrer contre lui._ »

Après un baiser, Pansy finit par s'allonger avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil sous le regard de Ronald qui loua Merlin pour sa chance.

* * *

><p>Le Gryffondor songea à la douceur de sa compagne mais finit par se rembrunir en pensant à leur fils malheureusement décédé ainsi que la petite Perle jamais née. D'après Nott, le petit Ronan détenait probablement de nombreuses séquelles et ils devaient donc remercier Merlin de l'avoir rappelé à lui, néanmoins, Ron ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher de songer aux fameuses couveuses moldues évoquées par Toorj. Il ne put s'empêcher d'échafauder dans son esprit plusieurs manœuvres pour lancer un <em>Imperium<em> à Toorj afin que ce type entre dans la salle d'accouchement puis emmène Pansy à la maternité moldue. L'espace d'un instant, le sorcier songea à en parler au Mongol mais il y renonça de peur que la tentation de tout changer ne soit trop forte pour ce type. En effet, Toorj était malheureux auprès de Tsetseg et serait certainement ravi de s'envoyer à lui-même les documents prouvant l'absence de sang chinois de Pansy afin d'éviter la répudiation de sa femme en 2014.

Or, Ron n'entendait absolument pas renoncer à sa compagne Pansy : aussi, le sauvetage des deux enfants était une chose et le don du _Retourneur de Temps_ à Toorj en était une autre. Le Gryffondor contempla sa compagne endormie puis son cœur se gonfla d'amour à son égard. Enfin, les valeurs de son ancienne Maison l'incitèrent à préparer soigneusement un plan en ces jours afin de sauver leur bébé mais aussi la fille de Pansy. Toutefois, Ronald n'était pas d'un naturel patient et décida donc d'agir tout de suite puisqu'il s'agissait seulement de lancer un _Imperium_ à Toorj pour qu'il emmène Pansy à la maternité. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron profita donc du sommeil de sa compagne afin de questionner Odval au sujet des circonstances du dernier accouchement de la jeune femme. Il rejoignit la vieille Mongole en train de paresser dans le fauteuil avant de lui poser de nombreuses questions. L'aïeule surprise soupira puis confessa avoir cru perdre sa petite-fille au moment de son réveil car Pansy s'était alors renfermée sur elle-même après l'annonce du décès de son enfant.

La jeune femme sombra dans une profonde dépression mais Odval la contraignit à se reprendre afin d'élever ses enfants terrorisés par la vision de leur mère prostrée sur son lit pendant des jours et qui se levait seulement pour utiliser un tire-lait sorcier afin de donner son lait à Kushi et le restant au lactarium. Ensuite, Odval nota les allées et venues de l'une des elfes de Toorj mais la laissa faire après avoir noté que l'allaitement du petit Kaiden permettait à la jeune femme de se reprendre. Effectivement, Pansy finit par se relever pour ses enfants, néanmoins, le décès de sa soi-disant fille devint un sujet tabou à la maison même si la maman suivit une thérapie avant de se rapprocher du bouddhisme et du christianisme pratiqués par les moldus afin de faire son deuil. Si Kushi ne comprit pas vraiment la situation, les jumeaux et Severus en voulurent énormément à leur père mais surtout Kaiden le soi-disant usurpateur. En effet, ce bébé innocent devint le coupable idéal à leurs yeux car ils considéraient que Toorj aurait fini par rentrer à la maison au moment de son sauvetage par leur maman en 2016 si Tsetseg ne le retint pas auprès d'elle grâce à sa grossesse.

A présent, les enfants acceptaient leur cadet, néanmoins, ils en voulaient encore à leur père pour avoir choisi Tsetseg au lieu de leur mère. Aussi, le sujet restait toujours tabou entre eux même si la vérité sur Ronan avait un peu remis les pendules à l'heure. Ron acquiesça en songeant à la petite urne cinéraire enfermée dans une jolie boite colorée positionnée sur l'autel bouddhiste de la famille puisque Pansy pratiquait vaguement cette religion même si elle l'avait adapté à ses manières.

Aussi, Ronald l'avait souvent vue allumer des bâtonnets d'encens devant l'autel mais aussi prier face à son crucifix tout en espérant obtenir de cette manière le repos éternel pour Perle et Ronan que ce soit grâce à Bouddha, Gengis Khan, Merlin ou Jésus. Pansy désirait aussi aider les deux enfants à se réincarner dans une vie meilleure sans se soucier de suivre vraiment les règles du bouddhisme puisqu'elle suivait les siennes. Après avoir constaté l'absence de fanatisme, Ron l'avait laissé continuer son manège qui ne nuisait à personne et lui permettait de surmonter la perte des deux enfants. Ensuite, le sorcier chassa ses pensées avant de poser d'autres questions à Odval surprise.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron décida de demander James la cape d'invisibilité autrefois détenue par Harry puisque le gamin était devenu son nouveau propriétaire. Il tenta donc de localiser son neveu avant de le retrouver sur la place de _Green Silver Wood_ où l'extraction de la tombola aurait lieu d'ici peu. Le Gryffondor se précipita sur son neveu et le prit à part afin de lui parler. James surpris observa son oncle manifestement surexcité car son visage était couleur brique puis ses gestes de plus en plus désordonnés puis s'inquiéta avant de prendre la parole:

« _ Euh, oncle Ron ce n'est pas moi qui ai traité Hugo de _Mr-Je-Sais-Tout_ ennuyeux mais Albus car ton fils nous cassait les oreilles.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Euh rien… Tu voulais me parler ? Tenta James pour dévier la conversation.

- Oui. Affirma Ron.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- J'ai besoin d'un tout petit petit petit service. Claironna Ron pour amadouer son neveu.

- Lequel ? Interrogea James fort heureux de changer de sujet.

- Pourrais-tu me prêter la cape d'invisibilité ? Demanda son oncle.

- Euh… C'est que je ne veux pas la perdre. Rétorqua James mal à l'aise.

- Je te la rendrais très vite. Tenta de le rassurer Ron.

- Oncle Ron, tu n'es pas très soigneux d'après Maman donc je ne veux pas la perdre si jamais tu l'oublie quelque part. Hésita James.

- Je vais l'utiliser chez moi et tu la retrouveras d'ici moins d'une heure avec cinquante gallions en prime. Affirma Ron d'un ton convainquant.

- Euh oncle Ron, je ne veux pas d'argent. Protesta James abasourdi.

- C'est seulement un petit cadeau en guise de remerciement pour ton aide et puis tu n'as pas envie d'acheter d'autres billets pour la loterie ou des jeux chez Ginger ? Tenta Ron décidément influencé par les Serpentards depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy.

- Oui mais ce ne serait pas juste. Protesta James indécis.

- Ecoutes James : tu me rendrais un très grand service car j'ai besoin de ta cape pour faire une très jolie surprise à Tata Pansy. Donc il n'y a rien de mal, si je veux te récompenser. Insista Ron.

- Tu ne vas rien faire de mal avec la cape ? Demanda James inquiet.

- Mais non: c'est juste pour préparer une surprise à Tata Pansy en guise de cadeau de mariage. Le rassura Ron en souriant.

- Tu aurais du me le dire de suite oncle Ron, dans ce cas, je te la prête.

- Merci: allons la chercher chez toi alors ensuite je te ramène ici._ »

Ron saisit son neveu afin de transplaner sans se douter de la présence d'Harry curieux sur la place. L'oncle et le neveu se retrouvèrent rapidement chez les Potter où James indécis saisit avec révérence sa cape avant de la montrer à Ronald. Ce dernier le rassura de son mieux en affirmant l'avoir utilisé à de nombreuses reprises en compagnie d'Harry. Enfin, le rouquin lui promit de la lui ramener très vite puis lui tendit une petite bourse emplie de gallions en guise de remerciements. Face aux protestations de James, Ron affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour sa fratrie et lui afin d'acheter de nombreux billets de tombola. Dans de telles conditions, son neveu accepta puis son oncle le ramena sur la place avant de transplaner de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Ron se rendit d'abord à la banque afin de retirer une immense quantité de gallions du coffre de la <em>PR&amp;RW<em> pour régler l'achat du _Retourneur de Temps_. Ensuite, le Gryffondor transplana à Seoul où il chercha la boutique décrite un jour par sa compagne. Une fois devant l'édifice, le Gryffondor radieux se précipita à l'intérieur puis observa avec étonnement les bâtonnets d'encens, les parois rouges et noires du local, les estampes asiatiques exposées sur les murs mais aussi les statues de dragons ainsi que de nombreux serpents... Une très belle sorcière vêtue d'un hanbok traditionnel coréen se redressa à sa vue et demanda dans un anglais hésitant si elle pouvait l'aider. A l'aide de son cube, Ron s'exprima aussitôt dans un coréen parfait :

« _ On m'a dit que vous aviez un _Retourneur de temps _à vendre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Se défendit aussitôt la Coréenne méfiante car très peu de clients de confiance connaissaient ce secret jalousement gardé par son père.

- C'est Pansy Panshriij qui m'envoie. Affirma Ron.

- Pansy vraiment… Commença la coréenne avant d'utiliser la légillimancie sur le rouquin.

- …

- Je vois… Etes-vous certain de savoir utiliser cet objet ? Demanda la vendeuse.

- Je ne l'ai pas utilisé mais mes… Amis l'ont fait donc je sais comment s'en servir. Conclut-il tout en peinant sur le terme ami au sujet d'Hermione.

- Vous connaissez les risques si jamais vous effectuez une mauvaise manipulation ? Pansy n'a jamais osé l'utiliser même si mon père a tenté plusieurs fois de le lui vendre après la mort de son enfant. Révéla la Coréenne.

- Je sais mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Vous l'avez ou je dois attendre le retour de votre père ?

- Le _Retourneur de Temps_ est ici mais avez-vous les moyens de l'acheter ?

- Dites votre prix et ne perdons pas de temps. Affirma Ronald. _ »

La Coréenne demanda une certaine somme mais Ronald impatient ne tenta même pas de contracter et sortit l'une de ses nombreuses bourses avant de la déposer sur le comptoir. Les yeux de la vendeuse s'illuminèrent puis elle compta soigneusement les pièces avant d'aller chercher le _Retourneur de Temps_. La jeune femme revint et le lui tendit tout en lui demandant s'il était certain de son choix. L'espace d'un instant, Ron eut l'impression de voir une Eve asiatique lui tendre la pomme auparavant offerte par le serpent. En effet, le Gryffondor connaissait maintenant cette histoire biblique moldue et se sentit comme Adam. Toutefois, le sorcier songea à sa douce Pansy et leur petit Ronan puis acquiesça avant de saisir le petit sablier en argent pendu à une chaine. La Coréenne reprit cependant la parole :

« _ Ecoutez : vous semblez vouloir changer beaucoup de choses mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez toutes les informations nécessaires. Avoua la jeune femme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien savez-vous l'heure exacte ou le jour à laquelle l'ex mari de Pansy a fait tomber la Potion Bébé par exemple ? S'enquit la Coréenne.

- Vous marquez un point. _ Reconnut Ron. _ Je vais donc d'abord m'occuper de mon fils puis je retournerai dans le passé afin d'en faire de sauver Perle plus tard.

- Réfléchissez : votre fils est mort il y a près de vingt mois donc vous devrez attendre tout ce temps pour retourner à la date d'aujourd'hui. L'avertit la Coréenne.

- Cela ne me fait pas peur. Rétorqua Ron.

- Ah non ? Et si vous rencontriez votre double et qu'il prenait votre place ? Insista la Coréenne.

- Dites-donc vous faites peur à tous vos clients comme ça ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Non mais vous êtes différent car vous agissez par amour et je n'ai donc pas envie de vous voir mal finir. Avoua la Coréenne époustouflée par l'intensité des sentiments du rouquin envers Pansy pour prendre un tel risque.

- Et que me conseillez-vous alors ? Je ne veux pas abandonner mon idée car il m'est impossible de vivre normalement en sachant que mon fils aurait peut-être pu survivre si sa maman avait accouché chez les Moldus. Expliqua Ron.

- Un autre homme est venu me voir mais je lui ai menti en affirmant ne pas posséder de _Retourneur de Temps_. Ce n'est pas un bon occlumens donc j'ai vu qu'il avait de bonnes intentions et un artefact capable de voyager dans le futur. Aussi, vous pourriez vous aider mutuellement avant de revenir ici ensemble. Proposa la Coréenne.

- De qui parlez-vous ? S'etonna Ron.

- De moi. Intervint une voix derrière lui. _ »

Ron surpris se tourna aussitôt avant d'observer Toorj mais aussi Harry inquiet. Le rouquin surpris serra fortement le _Retourneur de Temps_ dans son poing et leur fit face sans se démonter face aux reproches de son beau-frère qui lui rappela que l'utilisation de ce genre d'objets était illégale. Toutefois, Ron raviva la mémoire de Potter sur ses agissements afin de sauver Buck mais aussi Sirius durant leur scolarité. Harry affirma en avoir conscience, néanmoins, il s'agissait alors de remonter quelques heures et non plusieurs mois. L'auror inquiet avoua son inquiétude et déconseilla à son ami de s'embarquer dans une telle aventure, encore moins tout seul.

Ronald tenta de dévier la conversation en lui demandant comment il avait deviné ses intentions. Harry expliqua l'avoir vu transplané et s'être interrogé sur la soudaine joie de son fils qui venait d'acheter une énorme quantité de billets. L'auror demanda à son enfant d'où provenait l'argent nécessaire puis James avoua les faits. Toorj également présent comprit les intentions de Ronny après leur conversation puis il les révéla à Potter dans un lapsus. Ensuite, le Mongol voulut rejoindre le rouquin à Seoul mais Harry le contraignit à l'emmener également. Toorj acquiesça puis reprit la parole :

« _ Vous ne possédiez pas de _Retourneur de Temps_ hein ? Lança-t-il à la Coréenne d'un ton accusateur.

- Les intentions de cet Occidental sont bien plus pures que les vôtres donc je l'ai vendu à ce type plutôt qu'à vous. Rétorqua la vendeuse d'un ton tranquille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que les miennes ont de moins pures que les siennes puisque je veux simplement sauver ma fille et son fils ! Protesta Toorj.

- Cet homme ne possède aucune autre intention. En revanche, vous désirez conserver le Retourneur de Temps après votre retour à notre époque puis modifier le cours de la prochaine guerre si jamais les choses allaient mal pour les Mongols. Or, il n'est pas question de vous laisser modifier le destin de tout un peuple selon vos désirs. Répliqua la Coréenne.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez proposé de le contacter pour agir ensemble ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que vous pourriez surveillerez mutuellement tous les deux et ne laisserez donc aucun d'entre vous dévier de votre objectif. Répondit la sorcière.

- C'est juste. _ Reconnut Ron._ Donc Toorj vous possédez un artefact permettant de voyager dans le futur ? Demanda-t-il.

- En tant que chef des aurors, j'ai eu l'occasion de rendre souvent au département des Mystères mongol où j'ai vu un artefact particulier qui permet de voyager dans le futur. Par contre, il ne peut pas nous ramener en arrière, ce qui incite le Ministère à garder cet objet secret. Expliqua Toorj.

- Donc vous pourriez « l'emprunter » pour pouvoir revenir rapidement à la date d'aujourd'hui après avoir modifié le passé. Conclut Ron.

- Oui ce serait une possibilité si nous parvenons à trouver un accord. Dit Toorj.

- Que voulez-vous modifier dans le passé ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Je voudrais simplement éviter de briser la potion contenant Perle et assister à la naissance de mon fils Kushi. Ensuite, nous emmenons Pansy à la maternité moldue au moment de la naissance de votre fils puis je vous ramène ici. Proposa Toorj à Ronald.

- Vos requêtes sont raisonnables donc ça me va. Dit Ron.

- Euh, vous avez testé votre artefact au moins ? Demanda Harry à Toorj.

- Non mais ça marche apparemment car des aurors l'ont utilisé dans les années 70 et se sont retrouvés parmi nous sans pouvoir retourner en arrière. Avoua Toorj.

- C'est de la folie. Déplora Harry.

- Harry tu ne peux pas nous comprendre car tes enfants sont tous en vie. Alors laisse-nous partir sans faire d'histoires. Intervint Ron.

- Bon d'accord mais je viens avec vous. Trancha Harry afin de ne pas laisser Ron partir seul avec le Mongol car il ne se fiait pas de lui._ »

Toorj acquiesça avant de leur proposer de se rendre en Mongolie afin qu'il puisse aller chercher l'artefact. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux beaux-frères s'assirent dans un parc de la ville d'Oulan-Bator pendant que l'auror se rendait au Ministère. Harry profita de son absence pour demander à Ron s'il était conscient des risques car Toorj pourrait fort bien profiter de leur voyage dans le temps pour les duper. Après tout, ce type serait ravi de se rabibocher avec Pansy s'il empêchait son double de quitter la jeune femme.

Ron affirma avoir conscience des risques, néanmoins, Toorj était le seul qui possédait un artefact leur permettant de retourner dans le futur sans encombre. Harry suggéra aussitôt de le lui voler avant de partir tous les deux dans le passé mais son ami affirma ne pas connaitre tous les détails nécessaires pour retracer Pansy au moment exact de son accouchement, ni celui où Toorj brisa la potion Bébé. Enfin, le rouquin estimait avoir besoin de l'aide de Toorj au moment de la naissance de Ronan car il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvaient les fameuses couveuses. Harry voulut protester mais se tut à la vue du retour du premier mari de Pansy.

Le Mongol sortit un objet de sa poche et leur montra une espèce de montre à gousset :

« _ Voilà, il suffit de changer l'heure et la date avant de l'actionner pour se rendre dans le futur. Expliqua le Mongol.

- Cela me semble trop simple. Estima Harry surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Les _Retourneurs de Temps_ ne sont pas compliqués non plus. Rétorqua Ron.

- Avec ça, nous pourrons rentrer rapidement au lieu de nous cacher pendant de très longues années. Bon allons chez moi où nous pourrons prendre du matériel. Proposa Toorj.

- De quoi avons-nous besoin ? L'interrogea Harry surpris.

- J'ai des potions de polynectar dans l'ancien laboratoire de mon ex. Donc nous allons les prendre avec nous afin de permettre à Weasley de prendre mon apparence et assister à la naissance de son fils.

- Pansy vous faisait du polynectar ? S'étonna Harry.

- Bah oui, ça nous servait à confondre nos ennemis quand elle prenait mon apparence puis on les attaquait à deux. Révéla l'auror._ »

Ensuite, les trois hommes se rendirent au palais Adiriig où les Britanniques restèrent abasourdis par la magnificence des lieux. En revanche, Toorj regrettait d'avoir troqué sa petite Ger où il vivait heureux avec Pansy contre cet endroit devenu sinistre sans sa petite famille. Les trois sorciers parcoururent les longs couloirs du palais avant de se heurter d'abord à la mère de Toorj rapidement jugée acariâtre par les anglais puis Tsetseg. Cette dernière jeta simplement un regard de dédain aux trois hommes avant de retourner à ses luxueux paquets afin de faire l'inventaire de ses nouveaux achats…

Enfin, ils parvinrent à destination puis Toorj ouvrit une lourde porte en bois. Les Britanniques surpris observèrent alors les lieux bien plus simples et chaleureux que le reste du palais. Toorj ne leur fit pas visiter toutes les pièces mais les deux beaux-frères réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'aile autrefois occupée par l'auror et sa famille à la vue des dessins d'enfants ainsi que des nombreuses photographies du couple mais aussi des enfants. Toorj avança rapidement afin d'éviter de pleurer face à un tel gâchis puis songea qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis le départ de Pansy. Le sorcier chassa cependant ses pensées et ouvrit une dernière porte avant de leur montrer le laboratoire de son ex. Harry observa avec stupéfaction les nombreuses fioles rangées sur les étagères pendant que Toorj saisissait les différents flacons de polynectar.

Ensuite, il demanda aux deux hommes de le suivre derrière les étagères afin de ne pas être découverts par Pansy ou lui-même dans le passé puisque leur dispute survint dans ce laboratoire. Les trois hommes se dissimulèrent dans un coin puis Ron se débrouilla pour passer la chaine autour de leurs trois cous avant de demander la date mais aussi l'heure exacte de l'incident à Toorj. Ensuite, les deux autres hommes se turent afin de le laisser compter en silence les tours de sablier nécessaires. Durant sa progression, les pensées de Ron s'agitèrent à plusieurs reprises car la peur s'instilla dans son esprit en songeant aux conséquences s'il se faisait prendre ou pire s'il ne parvenait pas à rentrer. La vision de sa douce Pansy en train de caresser son ventre ce matin lui revint à l'esprit et l'incita à abandonner son projet, néanmoins, la perspective de sauver Ronan le convainquit de poursuivre. Malgré ses tremblements, le Gryffondor reprit donc le compte des tours afin de ne pas se tromper et parvint enfin à son but avant de fermer les yeux…

* * *

><p>Au bout de trente secondes, Ron les rouvrit en entendant des cris stridents puis Harry abasourdi et lui observèrent en silence la dispute des conjoints Adiriig depuis leur cachette. Les deux hommes peinés observèrent les pleurs d'une Pansy au ventre rebondi qui suppliait son mari de ne pas les abandonner. Toorj honteux observa la fureur de son double et voulut le faire taire mais il ne trouva pas sa baguette judicieusement subtilisée par Harry deux secondes avant leur départ. Le Mongol furieux fut donc contraint de laisser les choses en l'état au lieu d'empêcher son double de quitter sa femme. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de l'auror en songeant qu'il perdrait définitivement Pansy mais il finit par se ressaisir à la vue de son double en train de saisir la potion Bébé.<p>

Entre-temps, Pansy paniquée tenta de la reprendre des mains de son mari cependant l'auror fit glisser la fiole sous les cris de son épouse. Toutefois, les deux époux abasourdis observèrent l'apparition d'un loup géant qui se précipita sur le flacon avant de le rattraper au vol. Muni de son précieux butin, l'animal rejoignit Pansy et le déposa dans les mains de la jeune femme. Cette dernière surprise eut l'impression de reconnaitre son conjoint quand il se transformait en animagus. Le loup posa sa tête contre son flanc et se laissa caresser, néanmoins, la future maman resta ensuite sans voix face à la disparition soudaine du loup promptement couvert par Harry qui l'avait rejoint après avoir endossé la cape d'invisibilité. Malgré les réticences de l'animal, Harry l'entraina avec lui près de Ron puis il utilisa la montre à gousset (également volée à son collègue mongol) afin de se rendre dans le futur.

Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent donc dans la même pièce mais quelques semaines plus tard. Ensuite, Toorj reprit sa forme humaine sans se soucier de la surprise d'Harry pas du tout au courant de ses capacités contrairement à Ron. Ensuite, le Mongol consulta la montre à gousset restée en possession d'Harry puis fut rassuré par le fait qu'on était bien le 21 avril 2014 soit le jour de la naissance de Kushi. Ron acquiesça et estima que cet artefact marchait finalement très bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se rendirent à la maternité où ils revêtirent la cape fort heureusement assez grande pour les accueillir tous les trois si les deux anglais se tassaient. Ensuite, Toorj repéra rapidement son double assis dans son coin tout en subissant les remontrances d'Adrian. Après le départ du Serpentard, Harry endormit le Mongol de 2014 toujours assis puis Ron et Toorj le glissèrent sous la cape avant de l'enfermer dans les toilettes pour le dissimuler aux autres. Deux minutes plus tard, leur complice prit la place de son double avant de demander à la guérisseuse de le faire entrer auprès de Pansy sous le regard surpris des amis de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry prirent un thé à la cafeteria afin de patienter. Potter ne put alors s'empêcher d'interroger son beau-frère :

« _ Tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne modifie le passé ?

- Harry : il n'a pas de baguette donc Toorj ne peut rien faire.

- Il pourrait prendre celle de Pansy. Contesta Potter.

- Toorj n'a pas de _Retourneur de Temps_ et tu détiens sa montre à gousset. Donc il est coincé et ne prendra pas non plus le risque de rencontrer son double puisque cela pourrait le tuer. Répondit Ron.

- Je ne suis pas tranquille. Avoua Harry.

- Je ne le suis pas non plus mais Toorj a rempli sa part du contrat jusqu'à présent donc laisse-le réparer ses erreurs. Tu sais je comprends son désir car nous détenons probablement la même envie de changer notre passé. Avoua Ron.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Harry.

- Eh bien Harry j'aime vraiment mes enfants, néanmoins, la possession du _Retourneur de Temps_ change beaucoup de choses. Confessa Ron.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis désolé mais Hermione m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs donc je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir retrouvé ma Pansy dés le mois de mai 1998. Confessa Ron.

- Ron tu ne veux pas changer toute ta vie, ni celle des autres en modifiant les choses en 98 quand même ? Protesta Harry.

- Je n'ai rien dit lors de l'anniversaire d'Hugo pour ne pas blesser mes enfants quand Hermione m'a interrogé au sujet de mon choix mais c'est Pansy qui serait devenue ma femme si personne ne m'avait jeté un sortilège d_'Amnésie_. Révéla Ron.

- Tu dis ça par dépit après le départ d'Hermione. Contesta Harry choqué.

- Non Harry. De plus, Hermione aurait été également plus heureuse dés cette année-là. Tu sais, je crois même qu'elle aimait déjà Roger Davies en 1999. Dit Ron.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête pour inventer des trucs pareils ! Protesta Harry.

- Elle m'écrivait rarement au début de l'année avant de cesser à partir de janvier. Ensuite, j'ai noté son regard attristé sur ce type lorsque je suis venu la chercher à la gare à la fin de son année scolaire en 1999. A mon avis, Hermione était donc déjà amoureuse de lui mais elle est restée avec moi à cause de notre mariage et s'est aigrie au cours des années. Affirma Ron réaliste.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- J'en suis convaincu donc je n'éprouve aucun scrupule à l'égard d'Hermione.

- Mais… Commença Harry.

- Laisse donc Toorj apprécier ce petit moment de bonheur car c'est l'un des derniers qu'il aura avec Pansy avant que je n'entre en action afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure… L'interrompit Ron. _ »

Harry abasourdi s'efforça d'encaisser le coup tout en sirotant son thé. Au bout d'un moment, l'auror finit cependant par comprendre le point de vue de son ami totalement dénigré par Hermione durant des années. En revanche, Ron était maintenant heureux avec Pansy et ne voulait donc plus songer à son ancienne vie. En son for intérieur, Potter estima que ce n'était finalement pas Toorj le plus dangereux des deux mais Ron lui-même car le rouquin était en possession du _Retourneur de Temps_ et pourrait fort bien remonter le temps jusqu'en 1998 afin de retrouver Pansy sans se soucier des enfants…

L'auror chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue du joyeux groupe désireux de fêter la naissance du petit Kushi. Harry et Ron se baissèrent aussitôt avant de se couvrir avec la cape d'invisibilité. Entre-temps, Adrian offrit une tournée générale de vodka avant de boire cul sec à la santé de Kushi et de Pansy. Ensuite, Nott confessa sa surprise à la vue de Toorj puis évoqua l'illumination de la future maman après son arrivée dans la salle d'accouchement. Certes, l'accouchement fut assez difficile puisque le bébé se présentait par le siège, néanmoins, la présence de Toorj permit à la maman d'affronter la délivrance dans de meilleures conditions.

Milly curieuse demanda si le Mongol retournerait donc au bercail. Son ami estima un tel dénouement possible car Toorj s'était vraiment bien occupé de Pansy qui s'accrocha à lui durant tout l'accouchement. Il n'en dit pas plus mais songea que les attentions de ce type, le baiser échangé entre les conjoints après la naissance de l'enfant ainsi que les larmes de l'auror à la vue de son fils démontraient parfaitement le désir de Toorj de retrouver sa famille.

Toutefois, Nott ne se doutait pas de la présence de Ron et Harry dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Aussi, il était loin d'imaginer les gestes des deux hommes qui rejoignirent Toorj resté auprès de Pansy afin d'utiliser la force pour l'emmener avec eux si nécessaire. Lors de l'arrivée des deux sorciers, les heureux parents étaient en train de poser avec leur bébé sous le flash d'Odval. Toutefois, un frôlement rappela à Toorj la réalité : l'auror aurait voulu rester mais il était conscient de devoir suivre les deux autres afin de donner une chance au petit Ronan.

Toorj s'éloigna donc à regret sous le prétexte d'acheter des fleurs avant de quitter la maternité en compagnie d'Harry et Ron maintenant délestés de la cape. En son for intérieur, le rouquin plaignit l'ex mari de Pansy car lui-même ne désirait aucunement s'éloigner de sa compagne après la naissance de leur enfant en 2016. Toutefois, il ne se doutait pas des intentions de Toorj désireux de profiter de la moindre opportunité pour semer les deux autres dans le futur afin de rester auprès de sa famille et même du petit Ronan s'il parvenait à survivre.

* * *

><p>Deux minutes plus tard, Toorj demanda aux deux hommes d'endosser la cape afin de le suivre au bureau des aurors puisque Ron et lui tenaient à empêcher Pansy de participer au raid du 15 décembre 2016. Dix minutes plus tard, les trois hommes s'enfermèrent dans les vestiaires des aurors. Harry utilisa de nouveau la montre à gousset puis les sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce mais deux ans plus tard. Potter surpris observa depuis la fenêtre l'immense couche de neige qui recouvrait la ville. Pendant ce temps, Ron consulta le calendrier et confirma qu'on était bien le 15 décembre. Toorj acquiesça puis leur demanda de se cacher dans les énormes casiers présents dans le vestiaire car son double arriverait d'ici une minute et Pansy également. Harry surpris lui fit noter qu'il s'agissait du vestiaire des hommes mais son collègue mongol affirma que les autres aurors étaient déjà prêts. Aussi, Pansy était certaine de ne rencontrer personne d'autre.<p>

Effectivement, Toorj vint seul puis commença à se dévêtir au lieu d'endosser son armure. Harry nota la surprise du Mongol et se demanda si la présence de ce type au moment de la naissance de Kushi n'avait pas modifié le futur. Ron inquiet s'interrogeait également mais ressentit un profond soulagement après l'arrivée de Pansy avant de s'émouvoir à la vue de son petit ventre rond souligné par sa tunique. Le sorcier contempla amoureusement la jeune femme et voulut sortir du casier pour l'effleurer mais Harry le retint aussitôt près de lui. Ensuite, les trois hommes restèrent surpris par les manières polies des deux sorciers entre eux. Pansy saisit son sac et le posa sur un banc puis demanda à Toorj s'il était prêt. Le sorcier acquiesça sans se douter de la stupéfaction des trois spectateurs après sa demande innocente sur le bébé. Son ex affirma se sentir bien puis Toorj inquiet reprit la parole :

« _ Personne ne t'a vu au moins ?

- Nan.

- C'est que Tsetseg serait capable de nous jeter un _Avada Kedavra_ si elle nous voit ensemble après toutes les rumeurs sur nous deux. Insista Toorj.

- Désolée, j'ai essayé de rétablir la vérité au début mais nul n'y croyait. S'excusa Pansy.

- Tu n'as personne dans ta vie donc c'est difficile de croire que ce gosse est issu d'un autre homme que moi. D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que ta grossesse surprise ne me plait pas du tout car cet enfant a pris la place de Perle. Dit Toorj

- Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec moi à la maternité en 2014 au lieu de sortir sous le prétexte d'acheter des fleurs afin de t'enfuir de nouveau. Répliqua Pansy d'un ton aussi coupant qu'un couteau tranchant.

- Pansy je ne me souviens pas de ces choses. Réitéra Toorj.

- Je sais : la legillimancie m'a prouvée ton innocence. Par contre, je ne te comprends pas ton attitude car tu disais m'aimer au moment de la naissance de Kushi puis tu as recommencé à m'ignorer avant de te marier avec Tsetseg cette année. Donc comment aurais-je pu donner naissance à Perle dans ces conditions ? Par ta faute, elle restera probablement dans sa potion jusqu'à la fin de mes jours puis sera détruite au moment de mon décès pour mon plus grand regret. Lui reprocha Pansy,

- Je sais mais bon tu n'as pas fait mieux que moi en gardant ce gosse issu de nulle part. Pansy : les examens de ton médicomage ont prouvé l'absence de viol et la légillimancie m'a parfaitement démontré ton ignorance sur les circonstances de la conception de ce gosse. Aussi, un Kazakh a du probablement te droguer durant l'un des raids avant de profiter de ta faiblesse. Aussi, tu devrais donc avorter. Rétorqua Toorj.

- J'aime cet enfant donc il est hors de question pour moi de m'en débarrasser. Affirma Pansy tout en caressant son ventre.

- C'est le fils de l'un de nos ennemis : tu n'aurais pas du le garder. Dit Toorj.

- C'est mon bébé à moi et c'est tout. Rétorqua son ex.

- Ah oui : alors pourquoi tu veux me faire passer pour son père ? La défia Toorj.

- Eh : tu as accepté le marché donc ne te plains pas ! Protesta Pansy.

- Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement après avoir failli crever à plusieurs reprises sans ton aide ces derniers mois ? Je ne te reconnais pas Pansy car tu n'as jamais fait de chantage. Déplora l'auror.

- Je fais ce que je peux pour préserver mon bébé de la haine des autres puisque je suis incapable de dire comment il a été conçu ou de fournir l'identité de son père. Enfin, je t'offre mon aide en échange de ta soi-disant paternité et de quelques visites aux enfants qui seraient heureux de te revoir. Donc ce chantage est fait pour la bonne cause. Insista Pansy pour se convaincre du bienfait de ses actions.

- Tu es cruelle avec les enfants car je finirai par leur lever mon ADN. Aussi tu ne devrais pas m'imposer de les revoir puisqu'ils souffriront d'avantage par la suite. Affirma Toorj.

- C'est Tsetseg ou c'est l'âge qui te rend de plus en plus con au point de continuer à renier tes enfants ainsi ? L'accusa Pansy peinée.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter: je ne voulais pas te quitter mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement à cause de ton sang chinois sinon mon père serait devenu fou dans sa tombe. Dit son ex.

- Toorj : si ton père se retourne dans sa tombe ce n'est pas à cause de mon sang chinois, ni celui de ses petits-enfants mais pour se voiler la face devant tes actes immondes. Répondit Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla Toorj livide qui mettait son père défunt sur un piédestal.

- Mais si: ton père a honte de toi et les Esprits te feront également payer cher tes actes misérables car aucun Mongol digne de ce nom n'abandonne sa famille. Le menaça Pansy.

- Non les Esprits ne me feront rien ! Hurla Toorj superstitieux.

- On verra bien… En attendant, je veux que tu viennes voir les enfants demain et dés aujourd'hui tu vas dire aux autres que tu es le père de mon fils. Ordonna Pansy.

- Tu ne fais rien sans rien maintenant : auparavant tu m'aurais offert ton aide sans aucune contrepartie ! Dit son ex.

- Je ne t'impose pas ces choses pour m'amuser Toorj mais mon « chantage » permettra aux enfants de te revoir demain donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Enfin, je ne te demanderai pas de te faire passer pour le père de mon bébé si je trouvais un autre papa de substitution. Expliqua Pansy.

- Tu aurais pu demander à tes amis de t'aider ! Protesta Toorj.

- A qui ? Théo m'aurait fait avorter et Adrian est homosexuel donc il ne serait pas crédible comme amant !

- Et Gregory ?

- Greg aime quelqu'un alors je ne gâcherai pas ses chances en me faisant passer pour sa maitresse.

- Et Gyrin ?

- Quelle horreur: Gyrin est comme un frère pour moi ! De toute façon il ne me rendrait pas ce service car il est heureux avec sa femme et je ne sèmerai pas la pagaille entre eux à cause de la soi-disant paternité de mon bébé.

- Et Viktor Krum ?

- Il est marié !

- Et le professeur de botanique de Durmstrang ?

- Il est marié lui aussi. Donc le seul homme fiable disponible c'est toi. Affirma Pansy.

- Je suis marié moi aussi ! Protesta son ex.

- Oui je sais merci mais ta Tsetseg est venue me narguer jusque devant ma Ger avec sa robe de mariée avant de me pourrir la vie en exposant son ventre sous mes yeux. Donc, je n'ai pas de scrupule face à ta petite jeunette et puis tu es le seul homme crédible car personne ne croit à la paternité d'un touriste sorcier avec qui je me serais amusée. Affirma Pansy.

- Et Ruben De la Vega ? Insista Toorj.

- J'ai besoin d'un homme fiable et pas d'un type qui finirait par insister pour coucher avec moi car Ruben ne résisterait pas longtemps. Donc tu es le seul hétéro disponible qui ne me touchera pas puisque je te dégoûte maintenant: aussi tu es mon seul espoir de protéger mon bébé des médisances. Répondit Pansy.

- Tu ne me dégoûte pas du tout mais ton sang chinois oui : Pansy renonce à ton ADN maternel et je répudierai Tsetseg afin de me remarier avec toi sur le champ car tu es la seule femme de ma vie. Avoua Toorj.

- Hein ?

- Je suis parti seulement à cause du sang chinois de ta mère mais tu n'en aurais plus si tu ôtais son ADN donc nous pourrions reprendre notre vie commune. Je serais aussi un gentil beau-papa pour ton gosse ou mieux son père car on peut lui modifier son ADN et lui donner le mien. Ensuite, nous donnerons le jour à Perle. S'enthousiasma Toorj.

- Non je ne céderai pas à un chantage de ce genre. De toute façon, tu es marié à une autre et vous allez voir un bébé donc c'est trop tard pour nous deux. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Pourtant tu me fais bien chanter toi ! Insista Toorj dépité.

- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir mais parce que je suis désespérée : c'est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour t'obliger à voir les enfants et protéger mon bébé de la haine des autres si jamais son père est un Kazakh. D'ailleurs mon cadet s'appellera Kaiden comme nous prévoyions de prénommer notre fils si nous en avions eu un autre après Kushi. Expliqua Pansy.

- Mouais tu es bien une Vert-et-Argent pour inventer des trucs de fous… Déplora Toorj.

- Serpentard un jour… Serpentard toujours : il faut bien que je protège tous mes enfants. Enfin, ne te plains pas car je vais t'aider à rester en vie en échange de ton aide…

- Bon d'accord je ne démentirai plus les rumeurs mais confirmerai ma paternité dés maintenant. J'irai aussi voir les enfants demain en échange de ton aide. Ça te va ? S'enquit Toorj.

- Oui. _ »

Ensuite, les deux anglais curieux observèrent les rites de magie noire effectués par Pansy qui utilisa un peu de son sang et celui de Toorj pour tracer de nombreux signes sur tout le corps de son ex mari seulement couvert d'un caleçon. Ron ne fut cependant pas jaloux car les gestes de la jeune femme n'avaient rien de sensuel. Une fois le rituel fini, le Mongol revêtit son armure puis la sorcière utilisa sa baguette pour y répandre le contenu d'une fiole. Elle procéda de la même manière afin d'appliquer sa mixture sur toutes les armes de son ex. Ce dernier finit par s'estimer prêt et Pansy lui souhaita donc bonne chance avant de manger l'une des pommes d'amour réalisées par Hie ce matin. Toorj plaisanta aussitôt sur ses envies de femme enceinte et l'incita à ne pas abuser des sucreries.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des vestiaires sans se douter de la présence des trois hommes en train d'analyser les propos échangés par les deux ex conjoints. Ron fut cependant le moins surpris par l'opportunisme de Pansy car il avait compris que sa compagne inquiète agissait ainsi dans l'espoir de protéger leur bébé. En effet, la jeune femme craignait probablement des représailles si quelqu'un la soupçonnait de fréquenter un kazakh puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas fournir l'identité du papa en cas d'interrogatoire. Pire encore, la sorcière estimait que son enfant était issu d'un abus, néanmoins, Ron était touché par l'amour de Pansy envers leur bébé sans se soucier des circonstances de sa conception.

Ensuite, Toorj estima également son comportement logique puis s'estima heureux de bénéficier de la magie de son ex car il avait failli périr à plusieurs reprises entre 2016 et 2017. Enfin, Toorj était content d'avoir non seulement assisté à la naissance de Kushi mais de revoir aussi ses enfants au moins une fois demain avant l'année 2018. Par contre, il déplora la perte de sa fille Perle car Pansy ne lui donnerait jamais naissance. Ron surpris affirma le contraire mais Toorj attristé rétorqua que Pansy aurait besoin d'un peu de repos après la naissance de Ronan et n'utiliserait donc pas la potion. Ensuite, elle rencontrerait son Ronny puis ne s'encombrerait donc pas de Perle. Le Mongol détourna son visage pour ne pas montrer sa peine aux anglais gênés qui ne surent pas quoi répondre. Toutefois, Ron trouva la solution en lui proposant d'utiliser le _Retourneur de Temps_ une dernière fois afin de donner la potion à Pansy des années plus tôt. Ainsi, la petite Perle naîtrait à l'avance et ne serait donc pas mise de coté.

Toorj soulagé retrouva un peu d'espoir et accepta cette solution. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois hommes sortirent du vestiaire puis observèrent le double du Mongol parler avec le médicomage qui estimait Pansy apte au combat et ne comprenait pas la décision du chef des aurors de la renvoyer chez elle. A la fin, Pansy alla se changer puis revint au bout de quelques minutes. Une fois la jeune femme de retour, les Britanniques admirèrent silencieusement son armure ainsi que ses armes. Harry nota également les écussons de la Mongolie, la Grande-Bretagne sur la cape de la jeune femme avant de dissimuler un sourire amusé à la vue de celui des Serpentards.

Ensuite, le chef des aurors caressa ostensiblement le ventre de son ex avant de parler à leur petit Kaiden adoré sans se soucier de l'ébahissement de ses collègues puisque leur supérieur avait toujours tenté de nier sa paternité jusqu'à présent. Enfin Toorj affirma venir voir les enfants demain avant de saisir galamment le bras de la jeune femme pour transplaner ensemble sous le regard abasourdi de ses hommes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà que pensez-vous de la décision de Ron d'acheter le Retourneur de Temps puis de retourner dans le passé en emmenant non seulement Harry mais aussi Toorj avec lui ?<strong>_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les actions ainsi que les propos de Ron mais aussi ceux de Toorj ?**_

_**Enfin Pansy a-t-elle raison de dissimuler son ignorance sur le père du bébé et de mentir sur la paternité de Toorj ? Ce dernier fait pourrait-il avoir des conséquences sur le futur du bébé ? De plus, son chantage est-il raisonnable ? **_


	46. Chapter 45 La couveuse et Saejin

**_Rebonsoir ;). Le voyage de Ron, Toorj et Harry continue mais vont-ils parvenir à réaliser tous leurs objectifs d'après vous ?_**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Ron inquiet voulut aussitôt suivre les aurors puis Toorj le rassura en affirmant l'emmener sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes transplanèrent donc également avant de se retrouver près des sorciers qui ne se doutèrent pas de leur présence. Par contre, Ronald soulagé vit le Toorj du passé ordonner à Pansy de rentrer maintenant que le médicomage n'était pas là pour les voir. La sorcière hésita, néanmoins, Toorj affirma s'en sortir grâce à ses sortilèges et lui promit de venir demain. Une minute plus tard, la future maman retourna à sa Ger puis Ron inquiet transplana à sa suite et attendit la suite des événements pendant que les deux autres hommes restaient au village sorcier pas loin.<p>

La sorcière embrassa ses quatre enfants avant de se retirer dans sa chambre où elle appliqua un sortilège sur un miroir très ancien appartenant autrefois à l'arrière grand-mère d'Odval. Ron surpris nota l'apparition du reflet de Toorj dans le miroir et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact magique mongol manifestement en possession des Panshriij. Il conserva la cape d'invisibilité puis contempla le raid en compagnie de Pansy qui semblait vouloir veiller sur Toorj durant les combats. La sorcière rassurée constata sa survie à la fin de l'affrontement et rendit au miroir son aspect normal avant de s'allonger.

Elle s'endormit rapidement sous les yeux de Ron qui put enfin lever la cape et s'approcher d'elle. Le sorcier ému effleura doucement son ventre puis le bébé curieux face à ce nouveau contact se mit à bouger sans imaginer l'émotion de son géniteur. Ron ébloui observa sa compagne et la trouva vraiment très belle dans son état. Il ne vit donc pas l'heure de la retrouver en 2018 afin de vivre sa nouvelle grossesse ensemble puis assister à la naissance de leur second enfant…

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy se réveilla et voulut manger car elle se sentait en pleine forme sans se douter de la stupeur du Toorj du futur contacté par Ron. Les deux autres sorciers curieux rejoignirent donc Ronald en utilisant des sortilèges de dissimulation pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la future maman. Toorj abasourdi observa son ex et s'interrogea sur ce soudain changement de programme. Toutefois, Harry estima que la connaissance des faits par la future maman puisqu'elle ne prenait pas son fils pour Perle et son rapport courtois avec le Toorj actuel avaient du limiter le stress de la jeune femme qui finirait donc peut-être par accoucher à terme. Son discours fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un aigle puis Pansy curieuse observa le paquet tendu par le rapace avant de lire une carte de vœux envoyée par son ex qui la remerciait pour son aide et lui conseillait de déguster ses friandises spécialement achetées en Angleterre à son intention.

La future maman ouvrit donc le paquet puis battit des mains à la vue des superbes pommes d'amour parfumées à la cannelle. Elle admira également la teinte vermillon des pommes et ne put résister à la tentation. La jeune femme saisit donc une pomme avant de la croquer à pleine dents sans se soucier du reste. Ensuite, Pansy s'assit sur son canapé pour regarder la télévision mais elle finit par ressentir des douleurs lancinantes dans le bas-ventre. La future maman demanda aussitôt de l'aide à sa grand-mère inquiète qui transplana avec elle à la maternité sorcière après avoir demandé à la femme de Batbold de s'occuper des enfants. Les trois hommes utilisèrent aussitôt la cape et les suivirent à l'établissement où les médicomages prirent rapidement la sorcière paniquée en charge.

Les spécialistes estimèrent qu'elle allait accoucher ce soir car ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour retarder l'accouchement. Ron inquiet écouta leurs propos puis se ressaisit après l'intromission de Toorj dans son esprit. Ce dernier s'excusa pour l'utilisation de la légillimancie sans sa permission mais Weasley était dissimulé sous la cape avec eux. Or, le sorcier devait utiliser la potion afin de prendre son apparence au lieu de trainer. Enfin, lui-même devait distraire son double pour éviter son intrusion… Ron se ressaisit avant de suivre les autres aux toilettes afin d'ôter la cape.

Toorj lui tendit alors l'un de ses deel pour lui permettre de se changer. Ronald acquiesça et saisit également la fiole de polynectar tendue par le Mongol. Il tenta de ne pas songer au goût horrible de la potion quand Harry et lui se substituèrent à Crabbe ainsi que Goyle. Toutefois, le sorcier soulagé constata que la saveur de ce polynectar était bien plus agréable que la précédente puisqu'il s'agissait d'une odeur de viande grillée. Par contre, le rouquin resta surpris par la vision d'Harry soudainement plus grand que lui avant de se souvenir de la taille de Toorj.

Il endossa donc le deel du Mongol au lieu de conserver ses propres vêtements devenus trop grands. Ensuite, Ron sortit et se présenta auprès de l'infirmière afin de rejoindre Pansy sous le regard surpris d'Odval ainsi que des Serpentards. Le médicomage refusa car il devait pratiquer une intervention délicate sur la jeune femme et seuls les membres du service étaient autorisés à pénétrer au sein du bloc mais Toorj s'immisça de nouveau dans l'esprit de Ron et lui conseilla d'insister car son statut de chef des aurors lui ouvrait de nombreuses portes…

Ron reprit donc la parole :

« _ En tant que Khan mais surtout chef des Auror, j'insiste pour entrer afin de soutenir la mère de mon enfant.

- Mais…

- Il suffit Guérisseuse : faites-moi entrer ou je vous conseille de chercher un autre emploi dés maintenant car j'irai voir votre directeur afin de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle je ne ferais plus aucune donation à cet hôpital. Menaça Ron afin d'imiter Toorj.

- Bon vous pouvez passer… Dit seulement la femme car les donations des Adiriig étaient les plus généreuses. _ »

Ronald put enfin entrer et suivit l'infirmière tout en conservant précieusement le Cube pour se faire comprendre des Mongols. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin toujours grimé sous la forme de Toorj se présenta donc dans la salle d'accouchement sous le regard surpris du médicomage. Ce dernier voulut le faire sortir mais Pansy à demi-inconsciente réclama l'auror, Odval, sa mère défunte, Théodore, Adrian ou le papa de son bébé car elle ne voulait pas accoucher seule. Le médicomage ne prêta pas attention à ses dernières paroles puisque la jeune femme était en plein délire.

En revanche, il finit par laisser « Toorj » rester car sa présence aiderait probablement la mère de son enfant. Le spécialiste lui demanda donc simplement d'endosser le nécessaire et de revenir aussitôt. Ron s'exécuta puis revint auprès de la jeune femme de plus en plus faible mais encore consciente. Pansy étonnée observa cependant « Toorj » et se demanda la raison pour laquelle il était là même si ce n'était pas Perle mais l'enfant d'un autre qui naîtrait ce soir. Toutefois, le médicomage réclama son attention puis lui expliqua qu'elle ne sentirait pas la douleur car il avait endormi une partie de son corps. Pansy inquiète acquiesça puis Ron demanda des détails sur cette intervention.

Le médicomage affirma devoir procéder à une césarienne magique en urgence car le bébé ne survivrait pas longtemps autrement. Ron inquiet acquiesça tout en serrant la main de la parturiente paniquée qui s'accrocha à lui. La jeune femme ne voyait pas grand-chose car un immense drap était positionné devant elle. Ensuite, le médicomage pointa sa baguette magique sur l'abdomen ainsi que l'utérus avant de procéder à la césarienne magique. Ronald observa ses gestes et resta sans voix devant l'opération mais il se ressaisit pour rassurer Pansy inquiète. La jeune femme troublée par les effets des potions antidouleur n'était pas certaine de ses idées, néanmoins, elle prit la parole car l'attitude de son ex clochait. En effet, il se montrait extrêmement tendre et l'encourageait comme si c'était son bébé qui était sur le point de venir au monde :

« _ Qui es-tu ?

- C'est moi Toorj _Petit Bouchon_. Tenta Ron.

_- Are you sure? _Demanda Pansy en anglais.

_- Yes I Am._

_- No._

_- What?_

_- You have a British accent unlike my ex husband._ Répliqua Pansy car l'accent britannique de ce soi-disant Toorj était bien trop parfait contrairement à celui de son ex mari dont l'inflexion mongole s'entendait parfaitement quand il s'exprimait en anglais.

_- I_…

_- Why are you here: speak or go away now!_Menaça Pansy qui était prête à le faire chasser de la salle s'il continuait de garder le silence.

_- Euh… You bear my baby and I want to see our child so I take a polyjuice potion in order to look like to your ex husband._Expliqua Ron afin de lui faire comprendre la raison pour laquelle il utilisa du polynectar afin de ressembler à Toorj et pouvoir assister à la naissance de leur enfant.

_- You fathered my baby?_Demanda Pansy paniquée à la vue du type qui engendra son fils grâce à la magie ou un viol soigneusement dissimulé puisqu'il était indétectable lors d'un examen minutieux par son médicomage.

_- Yes my Dear._

_- So Damn Bastard why you raped me?_ Protesta la jeune femme en détresse.

_- No, no: we made love Honey, there's no rape!_Dit Ronald pour la rassurer sur l'absence de viol. Il ne releva pas l'insulte de Pansy dont la peur mais aussi la colère étaient normales puisqu'elle croyait leur enfant issu de la violence.

_- But when? I don't remember a love story with a man in these years… I had only a British boyfriend in the past but we were very young and your voice is very different._ Dit Pansy épuisée mais consciente que ce type ne pouvait pas être Draco Malefoy dont la voix était très différente.

_- You'll understand later Pansy._Répondit Ron.

_- But I want the truth now!_Insista Pansy pour obtenir la vérité maintenant.

_- We were together in the past My Love and I fathered our baby in 1997._Révéla Ron.

_- Are You serious?_Demanda Pansy abasourdie car elle n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme que Toorj et encore moins en 1997.

_- Yes but you don't remember yet: in 1997 you were pregnant with my baby and you used a special potion from Salem's hospital in order to help him to survive. _Révéla Ron en lui parlant de la potion utilisée à Salem en 1997 pour sauver leur bébé.

_- Oh My: I remember something about this special potion because Theodore said it to me one day.__But I didn't know that I used a potion like this in 1997! Is my baby ok now after this long pregnancy?_ S'inquiéta Pansy en songeant aux propos de Theodore au sujet d'une potion spéciale utilisée par les médicomages à Salem afin de tenter de sauver certains embryons. La jeune femme terrorisée se demanda également si le bébé allait bien après une « grossesse » ou incubation aussi longue.

_- Pansy I return here in order to help him so don't worry._Tenta Ron pour la rassurer sur la raison de son voyage dans le passé afin de sauver leur bébé.

_- Where do you come from?_S'enquit Pansy épuisée mais curieuse à propos de ce type venu du futur.

_- I come from 2018._Avoua Ron conscient que la jeune femme serait surprise du fait qu'il venait de l'année 2018.

_- Oh my… You come from the future because the baby isn't ok!_Réalisa Pansy paniquée car ce type ne serait pas remonté dans le temps si le bébé allait bien.

- Euh… Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas l'anglais et j'ai besoin de votre attention Miss Pansy. L'interrompit le médicomage en mongol.

- Oui…._ »

Ron inquiet soutint sa compagne paniquée de son mieux à cause de ses propos. Le sorcier affirma que tout irait bien et lui promit d'organiser une grande fête pour célébrer la naissance de leur fils. Pansy groggy acquiesça mais le rouquin nota que les effets de la potion antidouleur commençaient à se dissiper. La parturiente gémit de plus en plus puis une guérisseuse lui donna une nouvelle dose de calmants. La jeune femme la prit avec avidité et continua de suivre les indications du spécialiste sous les encouragements de Ron inquiet face à son épuisement. Les guérisseuses donnèrent d'autres doses de potion antidouleur à la sorcière qui sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Toutefois, Pansy étourdie parvint à garder un peu de lucidité durant le reste du travail puis elle entendit un faible cri avant de demander à voir son bébé.

Ron profondément ému observa aussitôt le minuscule poupon ensanglanté mais en vie avant de verser une larme. Il affirma à la jeune femme que cet enfant était magnifique puis Pansy extrêmement faible réclama encore une fois son fils. Toutefois, l'équipe médicale inquiète s'affaira autour du bébé en proie à des difficultés respiratoires. Ronald se ressaisit puis songea aux propos de Toorj sur les couveuses :

« _ Je veux que mon fils soit transporté d'urgence à la maternité moldue où il sera mis en couveuse ! Ordonna Ron en imitant le ton de Toorj.

- Mais Khan Adiriig nous n'allons pas envoyer l'un de nos bébés là-bas ! Protesta une guérisseuse choquée.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le sauver ? Demanda Ron.

- Franchement : les potions n'agissent pas vraiment sur lui… Hésita la guérisseuse.

- Alors portez-le immédiatement chez les moldus comme ça nous tenterons tout pour le sauver ! Aboya Ron.

- Mon bébé… Intervint faiblement Pansy inquiète.

- Tout ira bien _Honey_. _ La rassura Ron. _ J'exige que vous l'emmeniez immédiatement sinon vous ne recevrez plus aucune donation de la part des Adiriig ! Tonna Ron.

- Il a raison : je suis un sorcier né Moldu et les gens de mon monde ont inventé des couveuses pour les prématurés. Donc cet enfant obtiendrait d'avantage de soins là-bas. Intervint le médicomage.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais envoyé un bébé là-bas. Dit la guérisseuse.

- Il y a un passage au quatrième étage qui permet aux médicomages de transporter un blessé ou un malade à l'hôpital moldu en cas d'urgence. Or, je dirais que ce bébé a besoin des soins moldus. Insista le médicomage.

- Bien. Dit Ron.

- Guérisseuse : préparez le bébé pour le transport, Khan Adiriig vous m'accompagnez ? Demanda le médicomage.

- Bien entendu ! Répondit Ron.

- Où vous emmenez mon bébé ? Je veux le voir et le garder avec moi ! Protesta faiblement Pansy.

- Tout ira bien Honey : les Moldus ont des couveuses et l'une d'elle sauvera notre fils.

- I want Kaiden my son… Insista Pansy en pleurs.

_- His name is Ronan and not Kaiden Honey._ Précisa Ron.

- Faites-le lui voir Khan puis nous partons._ »

Ronald ému put saisir son bébé minuscule et le montra à Pansy en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de sourire faiblement à son bébé et lui dire _je t'aime_avant de noter sa tache de naissance sur le poignet droit puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience totale. Ron inquiet s'affola aussitôt mais le médicomage affirma que les guérisseuses résorberaient rapidement l'hémorragie de la parturiente. Ensuite, le spécialiste lui demanda de le suivre afin d'emmener le bébé chez les Moldus. Le rouquin ému serra doucement contre son cœur son nourrisson emmitouflé dans des langes puis il suivit le sorcier jusqu'au quatrième étage. Harry et Toorj étaient dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité derrière la porte de la salle d'accouchement en attendant la sortie du rouquin. Aussi, ils le suivirent aussitôt pendant qu'Odval affolée attendait la fin des soins de Pansy pour pouvoir se rendre au chevet de sa petite-fille.

Ronald inquiet suivit le médicomage qui lui montra un objet utilisé comme portoloin pour rejoindre la structure moldue. Les deux hommes l'utilisèrent aussitôt puis se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital où ils lancèrent un sort de confusion à une infirmière qui les conduisit donc au service de néonatologie avant de placer le bébé en couveuse. Un second sort de confusion lancé aux membres de ce service convainquit les Moldus de la naissance de l'enfant quelques minutes plus tôt dans l'une des salles d'accouchement de l'hôpital. Ensuite, un spécialiste se chargea de donner les premiers soins au nourrisson pendant que le médicomage retournait à l'hôpital sorcier.

Au bout de trois heures, le pédiatre vint voir le papa mais fut surpris par la vision d'un occidental roux à la place du Mongol entrevu tout à l'heure. En effet, les effets du polynectar s'étaient dissipés, néanmoins, Ronald lança discrètement un nouveau sort de confusion au moldu qui ne prêta donc plus attention à l'apparence du papa. Par contre, le rouquin abasourdi resta sans voix face aux propos rassurants du moldu qui estimait que le bébé né à 32 semaines n'était pas en danger pour le moment puisque ses problèmes respiratoires s'étaient calmés. Le spécialiste affirma cependant le laisser en couveuse pour la nuit et surveiller son évolution avant de faire le point demain matin.

Ensuite, le pédiatre emmena Ron dans l'une des petites chambres réservées aux bébés prématurés puis laissa le sorcier auprès de son fils. Le sorcier ému observa son enfant couvert de tubes puis sortit de sa poche le second nounours acheté aujourd'hui et le déminiaturisa à l'insu des Moldus. Enfin, il demanda à l'une des infirmières s'il pouvait faire installer la peluche près du bébé. La jeune femme accepta puis le papa l'observa positionner le nounours dans un coin de la couveuse. Ensuite, Ronald contempla de nouveau son fils et le trouva magnifique avec ses yeux marrons en amande, sa tache de naissance sur le poignet ainsi que sa toute petite touffe de cheveux brune avec de très légers reflets roux. Ron inquiet nota cependant sa petitesse, sa maigreur et son regard fuyant, néanmoins, il n'en était pas surpris puisque Nott lui avait parlé des séquelles probablement subies par le bébé. Toutefois, Ron ne s'en soucia pas pour le moment car il était simplement heureux de voir son fils en vie. Le rouquin le prit en photo depuis son Smartphone puis lui parla doucement afin de ne pas lui faire peur à cause de sa grosse voix :

« _ Bonjour Ronan ou Kaiden si Maman tient à t'appeler ainsi.

- …

_- Daddy _est fier de toi car tu t'es montré très courageux et fort comme un petit lion aujourd'hui. Maman l'est également tu sais : elle ne peut pas venir tout de suite à cause de sa fatigue mais tu la verras certainement demain matin. Affirma Ron tout en effleurant la paroi de la couveuse puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore toucher son fils.

- …

- Nous t'aimons beaucoup Bébé, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. Avoua Ron tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer ses larmes.

- …

_- Daddy_ va rester ici avec Maman et toi après avoir quitté Hermione. Ensuite, je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à bien grandir afin de sortir de ta couveuse. Dit Ron à son fils.

- Je ne te laisserai pas modifier autant de choses Ron. Intervint Harry derrière lui.

- Harry ? Dit Ron en se tournant aussitôt.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment car tu dois retourner avec nous dans le futur. Dit l'auror.

- Harry mon fils et Pansy ont besoin de moi tout de suite donc il n'est pas question de les abandonner ! Protesta Ron.

- Ton fils va bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu donc il n'a pas besoin de toi maintenant. Insista Harry d'un ton sévère.

- Tu plaisantes : Ronan est un bébé prématuré et Pansy est très faible en ce moment donc je veux rester auprès d'eux ! Rétorqua Ron furieux qui prit cependant soin de ne pas élever la voix en présence de son bébé enfin endormi dans sa couveuse.

- Je croyais que Toorj était dangereux mais c'est toi qui risque de tout modifier pour tes convenances personnelles ! Protesta Harry.

- Pardon ? Je suis revenu à tes coté durant la chasse aux Horcruxes et j'ai ainsi perdu Pansy pendant des années mais personne ne me séparera de ma compagne cette fois-ci, ni me volera la première année de mon bébé! Décréta Ron.

- Et Rose et Hugo tu y as pensé : tu vas leur briser le cœur en quittant leur mère maintenant. Tenta Harry.

- Mes gosses ne se soucient pas vraiment de moi Harry puisqu'ils m'ont toujours préféré leur mère et même Roger depuis l'année dernière au point de décorer notre arbre de noël avec ce type. Alors, mon départ ne changera rien pour eux mais Pansy et moi pourrons être heureux dés maintenant en compagnie de notre fils. De toute façon, je n'oublierai pas mes premiers enfants qui me verront très souvent. Tenta Ron pour justifier sa décision.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça et puis tu as pensé à Toorj ? Tenta Harry.

- Quoi Toorj ?

- Ce type aurait voulu rester auprès de Pansy après la naissance de Kushi mais il a fini par nous suivre afin de sauver Ronan. Enfin, tu lui as promis de l'aider à remonter le passé pour qu'il puisse donner la potion Bébé contenant Perle à Pansy bien avant leur séparation ou la naissance de Ronan. Toorj compte sur toi et te fait confiance au point de t'avoir accompagné ici donc tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant !

- Je peux toujours l'aider et revenir ici ensuite si tu ne tentes pas de m'en empêcher. Protesta Ron.

- Fort bien Ron, voilà ce que je te propose : on remonte le temps pour donner la potion bébé à Pansy puis Toorj et moi te déposons ici si tu tiens encore à rester à ses cotés en 2016. Ensuite, nous retournons dans le futur lui et moi. Mentit Harry.

- Bon d'accord ça me va. _ Céda Ron confiant._ Daddy reviens tout de suite mon bébé et ne te quittera plus, ni Maman. Dit Ron à son bébé endormi avant de le saluer._ »

Ensuite, les deux hommes rejoignirent Toorj en train de les attendre à la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Le mongol demanda des nouvelles du bébé et fut rassuré par les propos de Ronald. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il avait déjà un plan en tète pour donner la potion Bébé à Pansy. Toorj acquiesça puis proposa à ses deux complices de remonter le temps en janvier 2000 au moment où son ex femme et lui s'installèrent dans leur propre Ger. Ron estima que c'était une bonne idée puis entraîna les deux autres dans un endroit plus discret afin d'utiliser le _Retourneur de temps_.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, les Britanniques suivirent Toorj qui sortit de l'hôpital moldu avant de les faire transplaner dans la steppe enneigée. Le Mongol leur montra alors de loin un jeune couple puis Harry abasourdi observa l'harmonie mais aussi l'amour profond qui se dégageait de Toorj et Pansy manifestement très amoureux... Les tourtereaux finirent de monter leur propre Ger puis la sorcière inquiète demanda à son promis s'il était certain de vouloir renoncer à son palais afin de rester auprès d'elle. Le jeune homme affirma aussitôt préférer une vie simple mais heureuse à ses cotés plutôt que de finir prisonnier dans une cage dorée ainsi que sans amour.<p>

Il affirma aimer son _Petit Bouchon_ plus que tout avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa fiancée qui répondit à son baiser sans se douter de la présence des trois hommes ou l'amusement des Britanniques à la vue des cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Ensuite, le Toorj du futur saisit la potion Bébé toujours dans sa poche et demanda à Potter de lui rendre sa baguette car il devait faire léviter la potion jusqu'au couple. Harry affirma cependant s'en charger lui-même puis fit lentement léviter la Potion jusque sous le nez des deux amoureux surpris. Le jeune Toorj abasourdi la saisit puis nota son écriture ainsi que celle de Pansy avant de lire l'étiquette :

__ Notre petite Perle chérie a été conçue en 2014 et nous voulons lui donner naissance le plus vite possible. Papa Toorj et Maman Pansy t'aiment déjà du plus profond de leurs cœurs Chérie car tu es la plus belle Perle de l'univers à nos yeux. Nous avons donc hâte d'utiliser la potion Bébé afin de te voir pointer le bout de ton nez comme tes frères.__

Ensuite, Toorj interloqué lut le petit mot de son double ajouté en-dessous à l'insu des deux Britanniques :

__ Je suis le Khan Toorj Adiriig mais aussi le chef des Aurors Mongols et nous sommes le 29 juillet 2018. Je vous envoie la potion de Perle depuis le futur car notre fille risque de ne pas voir le jour si vous attendez l'année 2014 pour lui donner naissance. En fait, j'ai brisé la potion à cause d'un incident en 2014 avant de remonter le temps pour la sauver cette année-là puis les circonstances m'ont contraint de voyager de nouveau dans le passé afin de vous la donner maintenant. A toi Pansy je voulais te dire que je t'aimerai toujours malgré mes futures conneries et à toi mon double, je te conseille de ne jamais déprécier ta femme, ni le bonheur qu'elle te donnera toutes ces années._

_Maintenant la décision de donner le jour à notre fille Perle est entre vos mains mais surtout faites-la venir au monde avant 2014 sinon mes efforts auront été vains. Par contre, évitez d'utiliser la potion en 2006, 2007 et 2014 car nos fils naitront durant ces années-là. En effet, Pansy va améliorer la potion de sa mère en 2005, néanmoins, le jeune Toorj pourrait porter le bébé si vous voulez lui donner le jour avant. Enfin, Toorj ta femme ne détient aucun ancêtre chinois donc aime-là sans te soucier des ragots et surtout ne retourne jamais au palais auprès du cerbère qui te sert de mère…__

Les jeunes gens perplexes lurent à plusieurs reprises les deux textes puis estimèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Par contre, Toorj inquiet estima que son double du futur vint probablement leur rendre visite afin de leur donner la potion Bébé depuis le futur et lui éviter un sort funeste. Pansy songeuse acquiesça et jugea plus prudent de ne pas chercher à en savoir d'avantage sur leur avenir. Afin de lui changer les idées, Toorj la taquina sur l'heureux présage envoyé par les Esprits pour saluer l'installation de leur Ger. Pansy plaisanta aussitôt sur la grossesse de son promis. Ce dernier très impulsif saisit alors la fiole et l'ouvrit aussitôt avant de boire son contenu sans se soucier des cris de Pansy inquiète.

Ensuite, il affirma ne rien sentir de particulier mais Pansy rétorqua qu'il devait aller d'urgence à l'hôpital afin de modifier son corps et obtenir un utérus magique durant neuf mois. Le sorcier insouciant acquiesça avant de transplaner avec elle sous le regard des trois hommes. Une fois seuls, Toorj s'esclaffa en estimant être bien une tête brûlée sans cervelle pour avoir bu la potion sans réfléchir mais au moins sa fille naîtrait et il pourrait la voir grandir. Harry acquiesça puis estima que la petite Perle serait donc âgée de presque dix-huit ans à leur retour. Toorj songeur affirma devoir donc s'habituer à l'idée de ne pas voir un petit bébé mais une adolescente.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Ron intervint pour rappeler à Harry son intention de retourner auprès de Ronan toujours en couveuse. Harry soupira mais Toorj affirma comprendre le point de vue de Weasley avant de s'assurer cependant de son choix :<p>

« _ Vous êtes certain que c'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

- Oui. Répondit Ron.

- Vous avez conscience que nous ne pourrons pas retourner en arrière pour venir vous chercher si vous gardez votre Retourneur de Temps avec vous ? Insista Toorj.

- Je sais mais je veux rester ici.

- Je comprends et puis c'est mieux pour Ronan mais aussi Pansy. Renchérit Toorj.

- Vous approuvez son choix ? Intervint Harry interloqué.

- Potter : son fils est en couveuse et Pansy est faible donc je comprends parfaitement son envie de rester auprès d'eux. Vous croyez que je n'en aurais pas fait de même si cela me fut possible en 2014 après la naissance de Kushi ? Répondit Toorj.

- Tu vois Harry : même lui me comprend mieux que toi. Intervint Ron.

- Potter n'a pas vécu la même chose que nous donc il ne peut pas comprendre. _ Trancha Toorj. _ De plus, vous avez sauvé ma fille en me permettant de remonter le temps donc je vous dois une fière chandelle. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance parce que vous en aurez besoin si vous voulez tuer votre double afin de prendre sa place avant de quitter votre ex. Dit Toorj.

- Comment avez-vous deviné mes intentions ? Demanda Ron.

- J'aurais fait pareil si on m'avait donné la possibilité de rester en 2014. Affirma Toorj.

- Ron c'est vraiment ton choix définitif ? Insista Harry.

- Oui.

- Bon alors je vais d'abord te ramener en 2016 puis nous rentrerons chez nous Toorj et moi. Mentit Harry._ »

Harry changea la date et l'heure de la montre à gousset avant de saisir les poignets des deux autres hommes pour retourner ensemble dans le futur. L'auror ne se doutait cependant pas de la curiosité de Toorj sur les modifications obtenues grâce à son message laissé au jeune Toorj qui n'abandonnerait donc pas Pansy en 2014. Toutefois, il resta surpris par la vision de la steppe au lieu de la maternité après leur arrivée à destination. Ron partagea sa surprise mais estima que c'était normal :

« _ Nous sommes partis d'ici tout à l'heure donc il est normal que nous nous retrouvions ici mais en 2016.

- Oui vous avez raison mais je croyais retrouver la Ger. Avoua Toorj dans un lapsus.

- Ah bon, vous ne l'avez pas démonté après votre installation au palais ? S'enquit Ron surpris.

- Euh non… Mentit Toorj dépité et inquiet.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, il est temps de nous saluer car je vais filer à la maternité et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant deux ans. Harry mon frère : prends soin de ma sœur et des enfants. Quand à vous Toorj je vous souhaite bonne chance. Dit Ron.

- Bonne chance à vous aussi et au petit Ronan surtout. Répondit Toorj sincère car il acceptait enfin sa défaite puisque son double avait manifestement du abandonner sa femme malgré son message. _ »

Toutefois, Harry mal à l'aise prit son courage à deux mains après avoir subtilisé le Retourneur de Temps à son ami durant sa discussion avec Toorj. Il rendit d'abord la baguette à son collègue mongol puis décida de leur dire la vérité :

« _ Ron tu n'as pas besoin de filer à la maternité.

- Hein ?

- Ronan n'y est pas. Dit Harry.

- Quoi ? Potter les voyages vous ont ramolli le cerveau ou vous vous êtes trompé de date ? Demanda Toorj inquiet.

- Non : je vous ai ramené à la date d'aujourd'hui soit le 29 juillet 2018 mais surtout dix minutes après notre départ pour Seoul Toorj et moi. Révéla Harry.

- Harry : tu n'as pas fait ça ? Rugit Ron furieux et désemparé.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse : vous l'avez berné ! Moi je voulais rentrer mais pas lui ! Insista Toorj.

- Ne jouez pas au bon samaritain car vous auriez tous deux modifié le passé selon vos convenances personnelles. Enfin, soyez déjà heureux que je ne vous dénonce pas au Magenmagot. Rétorqua Potter.

- Le Magenmagot anglais ne peut rien me faire et celui de la Mongolie a bien d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment que de s'occuper de moi. Par contre, je pourrais vous dénoncer Vous et puis vous avez empêché Ronald de rester auprès de son fils prématuré. L'accusa Toorj.

- Ce n'est pas grave Toorj : je vais repartir tout de suite. Affirma Ron tout en cherchant vainement son _Retourneur de Temps_ dans sa poche.

- C'est moi qui l'ai Ron et c'est pour ton bien. Affirma Harry avant de détruire le _Retourneur de Temps_ et transplaner à _Green-Silver Wood_.

- Sale fumier ! Rugit Ron avant de se lancer à sa poursuite en compagnie de Toorj._ »

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes bredouilles retournèrent à la Ger de Pansy. Ron ému observa alors un garçonnet dans les bras de sa compagne et voulut se précipiter sur leur petit Ronan mais la jeune femme surprise rectifia l'identité du petit Kaiden. Ron livide observa l'enfant puis réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien du petit Kaiden avant de demander où se trouvait leur fils. La sorcière soudainement attristée révéla à son compagnon accablé le décès de leur bébé quelques heures après son arrivée à l'hôpital moldu. La jeune femme en pleurs confessa également son sentiment de culpabilité car elle était inconsciente au moment de sa mort et ne fut donc pas présente pour lui. Ron tenta de se ressaisir à la vue des larmes de sa compagne en affirmant que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Toorj éprouva une immense peine pour son ex mais aussi Weasley avant de sursauter à la vue du double de Pansy à l'âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Saejin curieuse observa l'accablement de sa mère, celui de son beau-père puis le regard embué de son père avant de demander si tout allait bien. Toorj se précipita sur sa fille surprise par cette manifestation d'amour paternel car son père affirma être heureux de sa naissance. L'adolescente hilare lui demanda s'il avait bu pour se montrer aussi sentimental tout d'un coup avant de le renverser sur le sol par une prise de karaté.

Sa mère soupira puis lui ordonna de ne pas traiter son père ainsi mais la jeune fille affirma que c'était un jeu. Ensuite, elle haussa les épaules face aux conseils de sa génitrice. En revanche, Toorj hilare observa sa fille manifestement un peu garçon manqué sur les bords mais qui ne manquait cependant pas de féminité puisqu'elle endossait de jolis vêtements. La jeune fille affirma être ainsi parce que c'était son père qui l'avait porté pendant sa grossesse avant sa naissance le 9 septembre 2000. Ensuite, elle souleva la chemise de son père pour montrer à l'assistance sa « blessure de guerre ». Toorj curieux observa alors une légère cicatrice sur son abdomen et comprit qu'elle était due à sa césarienne magique.

Ensuite, il demanda à sa fille pourquoi elle se faisait appeler _Saejin_ et non Perle. L'adolescente amusée lui rappela aussitôt que c'était lui qui avait voulu l'appeler _Perle de l'univers_ en coréen car elle était alors sa perle la plus précieuse en compagnie de Maman. Toutefois, la conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Hugo en compagnie des fils de Pansy. Le jeune homme soulagé affirma rendre ces monstres à leur sœur qui battit aussitôt des cils avant de le remercier pour les avoir gardé quelques minutes.

Ron accablé par son échec, ne put cependant s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à la vue du trouble de son fils manifestement sous le charme de Saejin. Cette dernière semblait consciente de ce fait et s'en amusait manifestement beaucoup. La jeune fille affirma être venue chercher sa mère mais aussi Ron et _Papa_ partis à l'improviste avant de demander à Ronald la raison pour laquelle il portait un deel bien trop petit pour lui. Les deux hommes gênés se demandèrent comment justifier leur départ mais ils oublièrent ce sujet à la vue d'Harry penaud qui n'osa pas regarder Ronald dans les yeux après avoir appris le décès de Ronan en couveuse de la bouche de Ginny surprise par la question de son mari. L'auror aurait voulu réparer son erreur en ramenant son ami dans le passé afin de lui permettre d'assister son fils jusqu'à la fin mais il avait déjà détruit le _Retourneur de Temps_ ainsi que l'artefact de Toorj pour éviter un nouveau départ des deux sorciers.

Ron observa l'accablement de Potter et ne dit rien, néanmoins, il détourna son regard et serra sa compagne contre lui. Ensuite, les enfants voulurent assister à la loterie puis Toorj affirma les emmener afin de laisser le couple rester seuls. Ron lui jeta un regard reconnaissant puis le rouquin promit aux garçons que Maman les rejoindrait bientôt. Le petit groupe sortit joyeusement sans se douter du trouble d'Harry ou de Ronald. Ce dernier jeta un regard glacial à son beau-frère et lui ordonna de le laisser tranquille pour le moment avant de s'isoler dans sa chambre en compagnie de Pansy surprise.

* * *

><p>Une fois seuls, Ron se traita de crétin puis demanda pardon à sa belle pour ne pas être parvenu à sauver leur fils Ronan. Pansy abasourdie protesta puis exécuta la requête de Ron avant d'utiliser la légillimancie sur lui afin de voir ce dont il voulait lui parler. La Serpentarde interdite observa les faits et gestes des trois hommes puis contempla son compagnon avec admiration. La jeune femme prit ensuite la parole :<p>

« _ Ronald tu ne pouvais pas sauver Ronan.

- Mais j'aurais au moins pu rester auprès de lui au lieu de le laisser mourir seul dans une couveuse moldue. Protesta Ron accablé.

- Il est manifestement mort dans son sommeil moins d'une minute après ton départ selon le médecin. J'ai conservé son nounours… Avoua Pansy.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment l'accouchement mais l'image de notre bébé oui et ça c'est grâce à toi Ronny puisque tu as remonté le temps pour tenter de sauver notre fils. Par contre, je ne me doutais pas que tu étais son père avant l'épisode de la pensine en mai. Avoua Pansy.

- Non ? S'étonna Ron.

- Non car je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais puisque les médecins t'ont décrit comme Toorj. D'ailleurs mon ex est même venu à l'enterrement du bébé. C'est à cette occasion qu'il a revu les enfants au moins une fois.

- Comment ça : il n'est pas venu les revoir ensuite ?

- Non.

- C'est bizarre. Estima Ron.

- Ronny, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir tenté de sauver Ronan mais aussi permis à Toorj de nous envoyer la potion Perle en l'an 2000. Toutefois, tu as vu que nous ne pouvions pas sauver notre fils et il est temps pour nous d'aller de l'avant. _ Hésita Pansy. _ Je n'oublierai jamais Ronan mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans le passé, ni l'imposer à notre nouveau bébé. Tenta la jeune femme inquiète.

- Tu as raison Honey mais c'est dur de laisser Ronan partir après l'avoir vu… Dit Ron dans un soupir._ »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Ronald voulut sortir afin de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Par contre, il comprit la prédiction des runes viking utilisées par Mafalda Prewett qui lui conseillaient déjà de ne pas modifier les choses. Toutefois, Ron estima que l'arrivée de Saejin dans leur vie en valait la peine. Enfin, il pouvait finalement mettre un visage sur son bébé... Ronald chassa ses pensées et confessa à Pansy son désir de serrer Kaiden dans ses bras un petit moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que le voyage dans le temps de Ron, Toorj et Harry vous a plu. Alors que pensez-vous des conséquences de leur voyages : cela valait-il la peine ou non d'après-vous ? D'après vous, que s'est-il passé pour provoquer la mort surprise du petit Ronan ?<em>**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le geste d'Harry: aurait-il du laisser Ron faire son choix ou a-t-il bien fait de le ramener ?_**


	47. Chapter 46 Saejin et Hugo

_**Bonsoir à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Après un retour assez particulier, Ron doit commencer à se reprendre de sa déception et aller de l'avant tout en observant certains changements (pour les anciennes lectrices, vous trouverez de nombreuses modifications également). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple sortit enfin puis marcha lentement afin de permettre à Ron de se remettre un peu avant leur arrivée au village. Le sorcier troublé confessa cependant à sa compagne recommencer sans hésiter le voyage dans le temps car il avait ainsi pu assister à la naissance de Ronan et voir leur fils. Pansy acquiesça car elle-même était heureuse de l'avoir vu avant ses funérailles. Ensuite, elle se tut après l'apparition de Hie qui leur confia Kaiden manifestement désireux de rester dans les bras de Ron d'après son père. Le rouquin comprit aussitôt la raison du geste du Mongol et l'apprécia avant de saisir le garçonnet.<p>

L'odeur mais aussi le petit corps chaud de l'enfant blotti contre lui apaisèrent légèrement Ronald qui s'efforça de se reprendre pour ne pas inquiéter sa compagne enceinte mais aussi le bambin extrêmement sensible. Le sorcier surpris eut cependant l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Ronan sur le garçonnet mais il chassa aussitôt cette pensée absurde. Ensuite, Kaiden poussa un petit cri et s'accrocha au sorcier qui comprit son désir avant de jouer avec lui quelques minutes pour le plus grand plaisir du bambin. Enfin, Ronald demanda à Kaiden s'il avait envie de participer à la tombola lui aussi puis Pansy tenta de changer les idées de son compagnon en parlant des nombreux lots proposés.

Toutefois, Ron affirma avoir déjà gagné le gros lot et ne plus jamais risquer de la perdre avant de l'embrasser puis il caressa son ventre. Pansy se compara alors à un _Kinder surprise _avant d'expliquer ce dont il s'agissait à son compagnon qui demanda au bébé de ne pas trop les faire languir en février ou mars. Une minute plus tard, Ron haussa un sourcil légèrement moqueur face à la soudaine envie de sa compagne puis estima pouvoir lui trouver sa friandise au bar-tabac-presse de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_. Il serra d'avantage Kaiden contre lui et saisit doucement Pansy afin de transplaner discrètement près de la petite localité moldue avant de se rendre à l'établissement où la future maman put acheter sa friandise et en prit également pour les enfants.

Ron observa la jeune femme ouvrir le premier œuf afin d'en donner des petits morceaux à Kaiden puis le sorcier réalisa la joie du bambin face à cette friandise et se promit d'en racheter. Ensuite, Kaiden voulut le petit jouet à l'intérieur du chocolat mais Pansy saisit le nounours offert par Ronald pour le distraire. Le bambin oublia aussitôt le gadget et reprit son _Teddy Bear_ avant de réclamer de nouveau les bras de Ron ravi. Ensuite, Pansy expliqua à Ronny que les jouets insérés au sein de ces surprises étaient trop petits pour être donnés à Kaiden qui risquait de les avaler par inadvertance. Ron acquiesça et amusa donc le bambin avec le nounours.

Ces gestes simples ne lui faisaient bien évidemment pas oublier sa peine, néanmoins, cela lui permettait de se changer les idées et surtout aller de l'avant grâce au bambin dans ses bras. Ensuite, Pansy lui révéla le désir de Naé de reproduire ces œufs en versions sorcière et de les commercialiser. Ron approuva cette idée puis ils reprirent leur marche afin de se rendre à _Green-Silver Wood_. Une fois parvenus sur la place, les tourtereaux retrouvèrent d'abord les jeunes gens qui les saluèrent tout en affirmant attendre l'extraction de la loterie. D'ailleurs Noyan avait acheté des billets pour Rose et lui malgré la gêne de la jeune fille pas du tout habituée à recevoir les attentions d'un garçon. Le jeune Mongol tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette jolie fille sous le regard amusé de Saskia.

En revanche, Scorpius surpris se demandait ce que l'asiatique pouvait trouver à cette rouquine déjà vêtue comme une vieille sorcière guindée. Toutefois, il estima la couleur rouille de la crinière de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme un motif de curiosité pour Noyan probablement désireux de s'amuser avec une rouquine après avoir connu seulement des filles asiatiques. Le Serpentard ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander si le Mongol parviendrait à déniaiser cette adepte du pédantisme probablement jamais embrassée de toute sa vie. Toutefois, Scorpius chassa ses pensées puis observa Noyan et estima pouvoir collaborer sereinement avec lui car ce type n'entendait aucunement entamer une compétition entre eux au laboratoire. L'évocation de l'édifice arracha un mince sourire à Scorpius qui ne voyait pas l'heure de passer les tests élaborés par la maitresse des potions. Le Serpentard était resté impressionné par les capacités de la jeune femme à la vue de l'amélioration de l'état de son grand-père. Bien que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas encore guéri, le vieux sorcier ne souffrait plus de tremblements convulsifs et crachait moins de sang grâce à la nouvelle potion de Pansy. Aussi, Scorpius désirait fortement devenir l'apprenti de cette femme car la Serpentarde ne se contentait pas de reproduire les potions enseignées dans les livres mais était manifestement en mesure d'en créer de nouvelles.

Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées à la vue du premier mari de son héroïne en train de les rejoindre avec toute sa horde d'enfants. Scorpius ne dit rien, néanmoins, il se demanda la raison pour laquelle la sorcière s'était embarrassée d'autant de mioches au lieu de s'en contenter d'un seul. Toutefois, son statut d'enfant unique ne lui permettait peut-être pas de comprendre les avantages d'une fratrie. Scorpius observa donc avec curiosité l'arrivée joyeuse des garçons et Saejin en compagnie de Toorj qui feignit de se plaindre de ses cinq _Terreurs Mongoles_ comme il les surnommait parfois.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'observer de nouveau Saejin qui avait hérité de sa mère ses beaux yeux noirs en amande ainsi que la délicatesse de ses traits ciselé dans l'ivoire. Ensuite, le sorcier nota également l'arrivée de son fils qui simulait une certaine indifférence mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler discrètement Saejin. Ronald se demanda alors si son fils finirait par tenter sa chance avec Saejin un jour et émit silencieusement le vœu que personne n'entrave leur histoire d'amour comme l'être immonde qui lui fit oublier Pansy pendant vingt ans en lui lançant un sortilège d'_Amnésie_.

Toutefois, Ron nota la soudaine crispation des traits du visage de son fils à la vue d'un jeune homme asiatique vêtu à la dernière mode qui s'approcha de Saejin avant de saluer poliment les parents de l'adolescente. Toorj répondit poliment à son salut, néanmoins, son regard inquiet, voire, agacé n'échappa pas à Ron. En revanche, Pansy se montra bien plus aimable avec Munkhe le petit ami de sa fille. Le jeune sorcier était également le fils de Kumbat le second de Toorj. Ce dernier avait promis à ses enfants de faire amende honorable et ne faisait pas attention aux ancêtres chinois du jeune homme, néanmoins, il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir sa fille à peine rencontrée s'éloigner déjà de lui en fréquentant un garçon.

Ron comprit la jalousie de son fils et retint un soupir car Hugo n'était manifestement pas chanceux en amour. Ensuite, il fut distrait de ses pensées par la question de Kushi curieux à la vue des traces de chocolat sur le visage de sa mère. Ron parla aussitôt du _Kinder Surprise_ sans se douter de susciter ainsi les réclamations du petit garçon mais aussi du reste de la fratrie pourtant plus âgée. Pansy leur tendit aussitôt les chocolats sous le regard surpris d'Hugo face à la joie de Saejin pour une friandise débile. En revanche, Toorj comprit que sa fille était manifestement aussi gourmande que sa maman et se promit de la gâter un peu en ces jours. Le Mongol ébloui ne cessait de contempler son enfant si belle et douce comme sa mère mais également fantasque comme lui. L'auror éprouvait un peu de peine pour Weasley qui n'avait pas retrouvé Ronan mais il était heureux de rencontrer enfin sa Perle à lui.

Ensuite, Toorj contempla Kaiden manifestement heureux dans les bras de Weasley légèrement plus serein grâce à la présence du bambin. Dans un moment de lucidité, le Mongol regretta franchement que Kaiden ne soit pas le fils de Pansy et Ron car l'enfant serait bien plus heureux avec eux qu'en sa compagnie ou celle de Tsetseg de plus en plus absente. Toorj chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue de Pansy en train d'humer les parfums de l'un des stands de friandises puis observa Ronald lui laisser le bambin afin d'aller acheter une pomme d'amour. L'auror profita de son absence pour utiliser la légillimancie afin de discuter discrètement avec Pansy. La jeune femme répondit à ses questions sur l'apparition mystérieuse de la potion Bébé en l'an 2000. Par contre, la Serpentarde nia innocemment la présence d'une seconde étiquette sur la fiole sans se douter de confirmer les soupçons de Toorj qui changea cependant de sujet pour le moment. En son for intérieur, le sorcier inquiet estima que quelqu'un avait du lui lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ mais aussi à Pansy car son message destiné au jeune Toorj aurait du l'empêcher de quitter sa femme en 2014. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'auror se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas tenté de les séparer sciemment en 2014 car lui-même ne s'expliquait toujours pas sa folie qui l'incita à chasser sa famille mais il conserva un silence prudent en attendant d'y voir plus clair...

* * *

><p>Enfin, Ron revint et tendit la pomme d'amour à Pansy avant de distribuer des friandises aux enfants. Par contre, Kaiden intrigué s'intéressa d'avantage à la belle boule rouge dans l'une des mains de Pansy puis tenta de la saisir avant de pousser un petit cri de dépit. La sorcière finit donc par détacher un quartier de pomme avant de le broyer en petits morceaux pour donner la becquée au bambin. Ce dernier surpris apprécia cette saveur inédite et poussa de nouveaux cris pour en réclamer encore. Son père amusé estima le voir devenir un grand amateur de pommes d'amour comme Pansy avant d'affirmer que la jeune femme en mangeait beaucoup durant sa dernière grossesse en 2016.<p>

Pansy acquiesça tout en s'occupant de Kaiden devenu grognon après son refus de lui donner un autre morceau car la sorcière trouvait cette pomme d'amour bien trop sucrée pour un bébé. Par contre, elle applaudit le bambin qui prononça _App App_ pour dire _Apple_. Ensuite, Ron le reprit dans ses bras puis il caressa tendrement le ventre de Pansy. Bien que discret, son geste fut malencontreusement noté par Rose abasourdie qui s'interrogea sur une éventuelle grossesse de la Serpentarde ou non. La jeune fille inquiète se demanda si son père était vraiment parvenu à lui donner un enfant malgré sa stérilité partielle ou si ce bébé n'était pas plutôt le fruit d'une relation adultérine de Pansy et Toorj souvent présent à la Ger. Rose inquiète se demanda alors si elle ne devrait pas faire part de ses doutes à son père et lui révéler sa stérilité partielle, néanmoins, la fille de Ron ne voulait cependant pas agir de manière imprudente, ni blesser le couple en parlant de trahison si jamais le futur bébé était bien de son père. Elle décida donc d'attendre la suite des événements pour agir.

Pendant ce temps, Ron fut distrait par l'arrivée de Naé en compagnie de Greg qui avait manifestement laissé sa boutique à sa collaboratrice afin d'assister à la tombola. Le sorcier curieux observa le Serpentard un peu plus animé que d'habitude en compagnie de la Mongole et commença à se demander si Gregory était intéressé par la cousine de Pansy. Naé salua à grands cris le petit groupe avant de se joindre à eux tout en entrainant Greg dans son sillage. Les autres Panshriij finirent par arriver également puis Rose et Scorpius curieux observèrent tous ces Mongols réunis avant de les trouver très chaleureux. Ils se montraient même courtois avec Toorj manifestement pardonné par ses enfants ainsi que Pansy. Rose comprit alors la raison pour laquelle Ron se sentait bien au milieu de ces gens de culture différente mais très gentils.

Quelques instants plus tard, la vision du petit groupe d'asiatiques attira l'attention des Chang à présent en compagnie des enfants de Cho. Jin s'approcha aussitôt avant de rester agréablement surpris par la beauté de toutes les célibataires présentes. Ensuite sa sœur présenta à l'assistance sa fille Mei qui entrerait à Poudlard cette année et son fils John âgé de quatre ans. Kushi s'intéressa aussitôt au garçon de son âge puis tous deux se mirent à jouer ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Cho curieuse observa Toorj manifestement venu sans sa compagne et se demanda où se trouvait cette femme en cette fin de dimanche après-midi.

Toutefois, elle chassa ses pensées car la loterie allait commencer. En raison de l'inauguration du village mais aussi de leur envie d'attirer de nombreux clients dans les prochains jours, les commerçants du village avaient puisé dans leurs stocks afin d'augmenter le nombre de lots à gagner. De toute façon, les marchands participant à l'opération avaient déjà largement récupéré leur mise initiale grâce à la vente des billets puisque les sorciers en manque de distractions s'étaient rués sur la billetterie. Enfin, les perdants pourraient toujours se rattraper sur les pochettes surprises vendues à deux gallions après la loterie. Une minute plus tard, Parme Barak monta sur le podium avant de saluer toute l'assistance. Lee Jordan également présent resta agréablement surpris par son charisme qui incita les gens à écouter avec attention son discours de bienvenue, les présentations des différents commerçants mais aussi sponsors participant à l'opération. Elle expliqua également le déroulement de la tombola où les lots seraient directement remis aux gagnants après la présentation de leurs billets.

Enfin, l'extraction commença pour le plus grand plaisir des petits et grands. Durant le jeu, Ron amusé loua la chance de sa fille qui remporta une petite robe d'été issue du magasin de Millicent grâce au ticket offert par Noyan. Ce dernier conseilla alors à Rose cramoisie d'inaugurer sa nouvelle tenue ce soir au pub dans l'espoir de la voir réaliser son âge véritable au lieu de continuer à imiter sa mère, voire, sa grand-mère vu le choix de ses vêtements. Saskia nota la gêne de la rouquine et décida de l'aider en affirmant devoir se changer également puis elle l'invita à la suivre chez son père Adrian tout à l'heure. Saejin intervint en lui proposant également de venir à la Ger. Rose abasourdie hésita mais finit par accepter de se rendre chez Saskia afin de passer un moment tranquille au lieu de retrouver l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison maternelle ou de songer à une possible liaison de Pansy avec son ex à la Ger.

Ensuite, la jeune fille brandit son billet en l'air puis un sorcier transplana à ses cotés afin de vérifier son numéro. Une fois certain qu'il s'agissait du billet gagnant, le villageois remit donc le lot à l'adolescente. Quelques minutes plus tard, Noyan remporta un bijou de pacotille avant de l'offrir aussitôt à Rose Weasley surprise tout en esquissant son sourire le plus charmeur sans se soucier de la stupéfaction de Scorpius. La jeune fille cramoisie observa l'élégant sac en papier et voulut refuser mais Noyan insista pour lui donner le pendentif puisqu'il ne risquait pas de l'endosser. Rose abasourdie finit par le remercier avant de suivre le reste de l'extraction tout en songeant à la gentillesse inattendue de ce type.

L'extraction des lots suivit son cours puis Naé ravie gagna l'un des Cubes de la _PR&RW_ avant de l'observer. La jeune femme affirma alors pouvoir enfin s'exprimer correctement dans d'autres langues que le Mongol ou l'anglais au lieu de commettre encore des impairs. Elle révéla ainsi la perte d'un prétendant chinois à cause de ses difficultés en mandarin. Cho curieuse lui demanda des détails puis Naé confessa avoir probablement prononcé une phrase malheureuse qui mit Yu Sun en rogne puisqu'il rompit aussitôt et finit par quitter le restaurant sans même se soucier de payer la note... Toutefois, Naé ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son départ mais songea que Pansy parlait couramment le mandarin ainsi que le chinois moderne. Elle demanda donc à sa parente de lui traduire ses propos avant de les lui répéter devant tout le petit groupe. Si, la Serpentarde s'efforça de conserver un air impassible, Toorj et Kenji ne parvinrent pas à retenir leur hilarité. Ensuite, Toorj finit par conseiller à Naé d'utiliser le Cube lors de son prochain rendez-vous avec un chinois car elle avait comparé le petit oiseau de ce pauvre type à une nouille totalement défraîchie...

La jeune femme rougit aussitôt mais Cho tenta de la sortir de ce mauvais pas en changeant de sujet. Elle interrogea donc Toorj sur sa connaissance de la langue chinoise. Le Mongol affirma l'avoir appris durant sa formation d'auror et affirma parler aussi bien le mandarin que le chinois contemporain tout comme Pansy. Ensuite, la Serpentarde demanda à sa parente si elle avait déjà emmené tout son matériel pour préparer le gâteau de mariage. Naé affirma avoir déjà tout déposé à la Ger puis Gregory surpris lui demanda si elle savait donc cuisiner. La Mongole révéla être une pâtissière-chocolatière professionnelle et réaliser aussi des glaces pour le local de son patron. Greg curieux lui demanda aussitôt la raison pour laquelle, elle ne s'installait pas à son compte puis Naé lui parla de la concurrence déjà très présente dans le quartier sorcier d'Oulan-Bator.

Greg lui conseilla alors de tenter l'aventure à _Green Silver Wood_ qui ne possédait pas de glacier, ni de chocolatiers ou de pâtissiers. Pansy taquina aussitôt son ami sur sa passion pour les glaces mais finit par encourager Naé elle aussi. Batbold songeur affirma alors à sa fille l'aider à monter son entreprise au niveau financier si jamais l'idée la tentait. Ensuite, Kushi voulut tenter sa chance en achetant des pochettes surprises puis entraîna sa fratrie, Munkhe et son père avec lui. Par contre, Toorj céda volontiers Kaiden endormi à Ronald secrètement ravi de garder le bambin encore un moment.

Ensuite, il proposa à Pansy de rentrer après avoir averti Toorj qui leur promit de ramener les enfants plus tard. Le couple retourna donc à la Ger sans se douter de l'inquiétude de Rose si la Serpentarde ne portait pas le bébé de Ron et tentait dissimuler son aventure avec Toorj ou même Adrian son collègue potioniste car ce type pouvait fort bien être bisexuel. Toutefois, elle finit par chasser ses pensées afin de suivre les autres jeunes gens sans s'attarder sur ces questions délicates.

Ensuite, Cho et Jin curieux parlèrent avec les Panshriij des relations entre ces derniers et les Chinois. Batbold expliqua la raison de leur propre ressentiment due à l'occupation chinoise pendant la période communiste moldue. En effet, les Chinois s'imposèrent auprès des mongols moldus puis les sorciers en firent de même, Aussi, les sorciers Mongols partagèrent la liesse de leurs compatriotes moldus après la fin de régime communiste et purent également chasser les chinois présents au sein du Ministère de la Magie mongol avant de reprendre leur vie en main. Toutefois, il faudrait encore bien des décennies pour apaiser la suspicion des Mongols par ailleurs inquiets face aux prétentions de la minorité Kazakhe qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des sorciers ou moldus mongols en otage lors de leurs assauts.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ron et Pansy retournèrent dans leur chambre où le sorcier coucha Kaiden dans le petit lit installé à son intention durant ses visites à la Ger avant de le border. Aux yeux de Ronald, l'enfant n'était absolument pas un substitut de Ronan, néanmoins, il s'attachait de plus en plus à ce petit garçon et espérait convaincre Pansy de témoigner en faveur de Toorj si nécessaire pour s'assurer sa permanence dans leur vie en cas de séparation entre ses parents. Ensuite, Pansy tenta de lui parler d'Harry manifestement accablé tout à l'heure. Ron affirma comprendre que son beau-frère n'était pas responsable de la mort de leur fils mais il l'avait berné pour le ramener ici au lieu de le laisser auprès du bébé. Aussi, le rouquin avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner son geste. La jeune femme discuta un moment avec lui puis tous deux s'efforcèrent de se changer les idées.<p>

De son coté, Rose suivit Saskia chez elle avant de rester stupéfaite par la beauté de toutes les fleurs présentes aux fenêtres mais aussi les bordures du petit jardin. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, la jeune fille fut également surprise face à l'atmosphère chaleureuse du chalet malgré le désordre évident. Saskia révéla leur emménagement depuis peu mais affirma tout ranger en compagnie de son père le week-end prochain. Rose trouva cependant l'endroit vraiment très bien et confessa adorer leurs décorations en bois. Saskia affirma que son père Klaus adorait la menuiserie et réalisa donc ces objets pour décorer leur appartement berlinois même s'il n'était pas un menuisier professionnel. Enfin, le mobilier venait d'Allemagne mais aussi de Suisse où sa famille se rendait souvent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente emmena Rose à l'étage puis la fille d'Hermione observa avec curiosité sa chambre bien plus désordonnée et colorée que la sienne. Ensuite, Saskia ouvrit son armoire sous le regard curieux de son invitée qui admira aussitôt sa garde-robe avant de réaliser la pauvreté de la sienne extrêmement limitée mais surtout similaire à celle de sa mère. A la vue des vêtements sorciers ou moldus de Saskia, Rose réalisa honteusement combien cette gamine de seize ans était bien plus dégourdie qu'elle-même pourtant âgée de dix-huit ans. Toutefois, la Gryffondor avait passé toute son adolescence sur les livres et ne s'était jamais souciée de ces choses futiles selon sa mère, néanmoins, quelques couleurs chatoyantes pouvaient mettre un peu d'allégresse dans la vie. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que donnait Saskia en train de lui montrer différents vêtements pour obtenir son avis. Rose s'anima un peu puis la fille d'Adrian lui proposa d'utiliser la salle de bain du haut pendant qu'elle-même occuperait celle du bas. La jeune fille voulut protester mais Saskia insista et lui proposa de la lingerie avant de lui montrer la sienne. Rose cramoisie affirma revenir dans un instant et transplana chez elle pour se procurer le nécessaire.

Toutefois, la jeune fille observa ses sous-vêtements à ceux de Saskia qui sans être vulgaires étaient assez mignons. Rose prit conscience d'un détail et les trouva ressemblants à ceux qu'elle utilisait durant son enfance puisque ses soutiens-gorges ressemblaient à ses premières brassières à onze ans. L'adolescente réalisa maintenant la raison de la surprise de Pansy lors de leurs achats au supermarché mais la Serpentarde s'était manifestement tue pour ne pas la vexer. Fort heureusement ce fut elle et non Saejin qui vit son choix, sinon, Rose aurait probablement subi ses moqueries. La fille d'Hermione était dotée d'une poitrine menue et n'avait jamais songé à la mettre en valeur, néanmoins, elle ne tenait pas à défigurer ce soir face aux autres. Certes, personne ne verrait sa lingerie mais l'idée de porter ses dessous habituels sous une aussi jolie robe ne lui plaisait pas.

En effet, Rose avait l'impression que ce vêtement était comme une entrée dans une nouvelle vie. Aussi, elle décida de se rendre à la boutique de Millicent en émettant le vœu de la trouver encore ouverte. Par chance, la boutique de Millicent mais aussi de nombreux commerces hormis l'officine et l'épicerie resteraient ouverts jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Aussi, Rose put se rendre en catimini dans le rayon lingerie avant de s'attarder sur les dessous. La jeune fille très timide n'osa pas choisir de la lingerie audacieuse mais elle fut conquise par un ensemble plutôt mignon et surtout de son âge. Elle paya rapidement son achat avant de retourner chez Saskia encore en train de choisir ses vêtements pour ce soir puisque son premier choix ne lui plaisait plus. Enfin, l'adolescente se décida puis les deux filles s'enfermèrent dans leurs salles de bains respectives. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Rose osa enfin sortir et retourna dans la chambre de Saskia surprise par la finesse de sa taille toujours dissimulée par ses chemises et ses jupes en tweed.

L'adolescente la complimenta aussitôt pour sa prestance car la robe mettait particulièrement en valeur ses jambes finement galbées. Ensuite, la fille d'Adrian montra toutes ses chaussures à Rose et insista pour la voir endosser des talons hauts. Devant la maladresse de Rose face aux produits de maquillage, Saskia entreprit de la maquiller légèrement avant de lisser ses cheveux puis les coiffer sans se soucier de la gêne de la fille d'Hermione qui n'osa pas lui avouer que sa mère furieuse avait jeté la lotion capillaire offerte par Pansy avant de lui interdire de l'utiliser. Deux heures plus tard, Rose abasourdie ne reconnut par la jeune fille élancée et rayonnante dans le miroir en pied avant de remercier Saskia. Cette dernière proposa de lui donner quelques cours de maquillage un de ces jours puis l'encouragea à se mettre en valeur au lieu de se cacher sous ses tenues d'écolières.

Pendant ce temps, Noyan avait décidé de faire un tour à la boutique de Marcus Flint afin d'acheter quelques vêtements. Le jeune homme adorait son deel, néanmoins, ses atouts étaient malheureusement invisibles sous son manteau. Aussi, il s'acheta quelques vêtements puis rentra à la Ger de Pansy afin de monopoliser la salle de bains avant l'arrivée de Saejin. Cette dernière furieuse fulmina contre son cousin mais aussi les garçons en général avant de raconter à sa mère les gestes de Munkhe qui s'était attardé sur le décolleté d'une blonde pulpeuse. Les jeunes gens s'étaient ensuite disputés puis séparés. Pansy tenta aussitôt de la consoler mais ce fut Toorj qui rendit le sourire à sa fille en lui promettant de casser le balai de ce petit crétin pour la venger si ça lui faisait plaisir. L'adolescente le remercia puis lui donna son accord sous le regard désolé de sa mère qui l'incita à ne pas se venger mais plutôt se montrer supérieure en affichant une grande indifférence à l'égard de ce garçon. Saejin surprise lui rappela qu'elle-même s'était vengée de Draco Malefoy mais sa génitrice affirma que sa vengeance fut plus subtile.

A vingt-heures moins cinq, Noyan sortit enfin de la salle de bains avant de s'esclaffer face aux commentaires de ses jeunes cousins sur ses muscles ainsi que ses nouveaux vêtements. Saejin hilare retrouva aussitôt son enthousiasme puis estima que sa prochaine conquête lui tomberait dans les bras dés ce soir après l'avoir vu ainsi. Ron également présent observa ce jeune homme au physique athlétique mis en valeur par sa tenue et estima que Rose avait du vraiment lui faire une forte impression pour qu'il fasse autant d'effort. En tant que père, le Gryffondor était partagé entre sa fierté de voir enfin sa fille reconnue pour sa beauté mais aussi sa crainte face à ce garçon fort capable de s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de changer de petite amie. Toutefois, il estima devoir laisser Rose grandir et enfin prendre son envol au lieu de rester tapie dans ses livres tout en laissant sa jeunesse filer entre ses doigts.

Aussi, il souhaita une bonne soirée au jeune homme et lui recommanda de rentrer avant une heure du matin sinon Pansy serait contrainte d'avertir Batbold. Noyan lui promit de rentrer à l'heure mais demanda à sa parente s'il pouvait inviter ses nouveaux amis à la Ger, ce qui lui éviterait de rester seul ce soir. Pansy s'esclaffa devant le regard inquiet de Ron puis elle rappela à son jeune parent de bien se comporter avec Rose dont le papa dormait à la Ger lui aussi. Noyan leva aussitôt les mains en l'air en affirmant ne détenir aucune mauvaise intention mais simplement désirer s'amuser et discuter avec ses nouveaux amis ainsi que Saejin. Ron penaud ne dit rien mais il fut bien content de l'intervention de Pansy qui avait ainsi fait comprendre à Noyan de ne pas aller trop vite avec Rose.

Ensuite, le Gryffondor bougonna après les moqueries de Toorj sur son attitude trop protectrice avec sa fille mais le Mongol devint livide au moment où Saejin affirma se faire une beauté pour sortir ce soir. Les jumeaux hilares prirent aussitôt le Smartphone de leur mère afin de photographier l'auror avant d'affirmer détenir maintenant un cliché de leur père avec le fameux teint blanc précédemment décrit par leur mère. Cette dernière leva ensuite les yeux au ciel en entendant son ex mari demander à Saejin de bien se couvrir jusqu'aux pieds car il risquait de faire froid ce soir...

Sa fille affirma vouloir s'amuser un peu et non chercher un nouveau petit ami dés ce soir. Toorj ravi acquiesça puis l'encouragea à chercher un fiancé après ses trente ans seulement. De toute façon un idiot ne lui servirait à rien donc elle était très bien toute seule et Papa lui fournirait tous les plus beaux cadeaux du monde... Enfin, Toorj n'entendait absolument pas laisser sa petite princesse au premier venu car elle ne devait aucunement subir ce que lui-même fit endurer à sa maman. Saejin hilare affirma le savoir puis lui révéla son intention d'imposer un serment inviolable à son futur mari qui devrait s'engager à ne jamais la quitter, ni abandonner leur famille s'il tenait vraiment à l'épouser. Pansy inquiète soupira car sa fille était restée traumatisée par la séparation du couple en 2014 au point de ne plus croire au véritable amour même si elle eut des petits amis. Toorj honteux bafouilla des excuses sous le regard surpris d'Hugo qui n'avait encore jamais vu Saejin exposer l'une de ses faiblesses jusqu'ici.

Enfin, le jeune homme suivit son père et Toorj afin de jouer avec les fils de Pansy désireux de tester les nouveaux jeux acheté par leur père en attendant le souper préparé par les elfes. Malgré sa gêne, Toorj avait accepté l'invitation de Ron lorsqu'il avait raccompagné les enfants à la Ger à dix-neuf heures cinquante. De toute façon, il ne s'agissait pas d'un repas intime puisque les Panshriij mais aussi les Weasley et les Potter seraient là. Ces derniers furent les premiers à arriver puis Harry penaud observa le regard peu amène de Ron avant de baisser la tête. L'auror aurait préféré éviter de venir mais il n'avait pas su inventer un mensonge convainquant auprès de Ginny.

Le rouquin fit semblant de rien puis entraîna Harry inquiet avec lui sous un prétexte anodin. Une fois seul l'auror prit la parole :

« _ Ron je…

- Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon fils est mort cependant tu aurais du me laisser auprès de lui comme je te l'avais demandé. Hurla Ron blessé après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_.

- Je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir écouté mais le médicomage avait dit que le bébé allait bien donc je ne pouvais pas imaginer un tel dénouement. _ S'excusa Harry penaud. _ Enfin, il valait mieux rentrer pour toi sinon tu serais resté bloqué dans le passé pour rien. Tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Mais c'était mon choix Harry : j'aurais pu être près de mon bébé durant son dernier souffle puis assister à son enterrement. J'aurais pu aussi aider Pansy à se reprendre d'un tel choc ! Tu sais: elle fait semblant que tout va bien pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais la perte de Ronan lui fait autant de mal qu'à moi. S'égosilla Ron furieux.

- Je comprends ta colère mais tu as aussi deux autres enfants qui avaient besoin de toi ici. Protesta Harry faiblement.

- Mes enfants ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à moi et tu le sais fort bien.

- Je suis désolé Ron: je croyais agir pour ton bien sans me demander si c'était vraiment le mieux pour toi. Crois-moi, je m'en repentirai toute ma vie. Confessa Harry honteux.

- Comme le fait d'avoir servi de garçon d'honneur à Davies ? Lança Ron.

- Je ne voulais pas mais Hermione a insisté et… Tenta Harry.

- Tu n'en as jamais eu que pour Hermione Harry : même durant mon soi-disant mariage tu parlais plus à Hermione que moi. L'interrompit Ron excédé.

- Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher c'est que nous travaillons tous les deux au Ministère.

- Harry tu m'en veux toujours pour mon départ durant la chasse aux Horcruxes n'est-ce pas ? Soupçonna Ron.

- Non ! Hurla Harry sincère.

- D'accord tu m'as pardonné mais tu te sens quand même bien plus complice avec Hermione ta sœur de cœur que moi. Je l'ai toujours su dés le début Harry donc ce n'est pas la peine de nier. Affirma son beau-frère.

- Ron…

- Tu es désolé je sais. Bon retournons auprès des autres et changeons de sujet. Rétorqua Ron avant de retourner dans la salle principale._ »

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, Rose intimidée suivait Saskia dans les rues de <em>Green Silver Wood<em> afin de se rendre au pub. La jeune fille abasourdie observa des garçons se retourner sur son passage puis se demanda si un peu de maquillage, une jolie coiffure ou une robe la rendait si différente. La fille d'Hermione légèrement déçue en conclut que les apparences étaient essentielles pour beaucoup de garçons de son âge. Entre-temps, Noyan était déjà à l'intérieur avec Scorpius surpris par la musculature du Mongol ou encore ses vêtements à la mode. Il se posa quelques questions puis finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Dis moi, c'est pour Rose Weasley tout ce cirque ?

- Quel cirque ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

- Allez, tu t'es changé pour l'impressionner ? Demanda Scorpius hilare.

- Disons qu'un peu de mise en valeur ne nuit à personne non ?

- C'est vrai mais t'as pas besoin avec elle car personne n'a jamais voulu sortir avec Weasley fille donc elle ne te résistera pas longtemps. Affirma Scorpius.

- Et alors en quoi ça peut m'intéresser le fait qu'elle n'ai pas eu de mec avant moi?

- Rien mais je voulais seulement te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour lui plaire. Tenta Scorpius pour ne pas vexer le Mongol.

- Je devais m'acheter des vêtements occidentaux ici donc ma tenue ne me sert pas pour plaire à cette fille mais éviter de me faire remarquer toutes les cinq minutes à cause de mon deel._ »

Les deux garçons changèrent de sujet, néanmoins, Scorpius se promit de ne plus jamais critiquer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout devant Noyan manifestement très intéressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Malefoy nota l'arrivée de Saskia ravissante dans sa tenue mais resta surpris par la vision de la fille à ses cotés. En revanche, Noyan esquissa un gentil sourire et leva la main pour signaler leur présence. Durant le trajet des deux filles, il observa la jolie rousse dont le joli visage était valorisé par le maquillage et nota avec plaisir qu'elle portait le bijou fantaisie gagné à la loterie.

Le Mongol accueillit donc chaleureusement les deux filles avant de leur tendre les menus. Ensuite, il fit de son mieux pour mettre Rose à l'aise après les confidences de Scorpius sur son inexpérience. Au cours du repas, Noyan parla également de la Mongolie et Saskia de l'Allemagne. Les quatre jeunes gens finirent par tenter de comparer leurs systèmes scolaires respectifs avant de changer de sujet afin de se détendre devant leur repas. Rose resta agréablement surprise par la répartie de Noyan manifestement très intelligent mais qui n'en faisait pas étalage à tout bout de champ. La jeune fille ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'interroger sur son désir de faire son apprentissage aussi loin de chez lui.

Le Mongol affirma désirer apprendre les techniques de sa parente dont le talent était reconnu partout. De plus, elle ne se contentait pas de reproduire des potions mais était capable d'en créer de nouvelles, ce qui n'était pas à la portée de tous les potionistes ou maitres des potions. Enfin, les apprenti sortis de chez Pansy étaient très appréciés pour leur savoir-faire et détenaient de très bons emplois. Saskia confirma ce fait avant de confesser son désir de commencer son propre apprentissage le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, elle devait passer ses Aspics d'abord. Scorpius l'incita à la patience puis demanda à Noyan s'il avait eu l'occasion de voir Pansy s'occuper de ses apprentis.

Le jeune homme affirma qu'elle était parfois sévère mais juste et ne s'intéressait pas aux lèches-c..s. Aussi, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas compter sur leurs flatteries pour échapper à leurs corvées dont le récurage de chaudrons ou l'entretien des plantes. Scorpius acquiesça tout comme Saskia puis Noyan demanda à Rose ce qu'elle comptait faire à la rentrée. La jeune fille parla de sa future formation en droit à Londres avant d'interroger Noyan sur sa famille manifestement très nombreuse. Le Mongol s'exécuta avant d'évoquer ses nombreux frères et sœurs dont Naé mais aussi Bohdan qui vendit les poêles magiques mongols à la communauté de _Green Silver Wood_. Bohdan était d'ailleurs à l'école de sorcellerie mongole tout comme Naé lors de la scolarisation de Pansy là-bas. Rose curieuse en profita pour l'interroger sur l'intégration de sa soi-disant future belle-mère au sein de l'établissement en 1998.

Noyan affirma qu'elle s'était vraiment appliquée et était très appréciée par ses camarades. Ces derniers s'amusèrent également à la vue du soudain coup de foudre de Toorj Adiriig pourtant connu pour tous ses flirts puis ses nombreuses déconfitures car la jeune fille n'était pas intéressée entre eux. Les Verts-et-Argent mais aussi le reste de l'école hilare comptèrent alors les nombreux refus infligés par Pansy ainsi que l'entêtement de ce type désireux d'obtenir son attention par tous les moyen au point de couper ses cheveux auparavant en bataille et se soumettre à une opération moldue pour ne plus devoir endosser des lunettes. En effet, Pansy ne voulait pas d'un petit ami et encore moins de _l'Harry Potter mongol_ censément aussi casse-cou que l'original. A la fin, elle finit par céder à sa cour avant de se fiancer avec lui.

Ensuite, Toorj refusa de céder au chantage de sa mère pas du tout désireuse d'accueillir Pansy comme sa belle-fille chez elle. Le futur auror se retrouva donc momentanément déshérité ainsi que mis à la porte par sa chère maman. Après son départ du palais, le jeune homme vécut donc simplement de son salaire durant sa formation d'auror sans l'argent des Adiriig. Pansy et lui avaient pris une petite Ger simple mais fonctionnelle afin de vivre ensemble. Toutefois, un bonheur ne venant jamais seul, Toorj utilisa une potion Bébé concoctée par sa promise pour donner le jour à Saejin puisqu'une grossesse était alors trop dangereuse pour Pansy. Durant sa grossesse, le sorcier insista cependant auprès de sa compagne afin de se marier au moins chez les Moldus puis il emmena sa belle au palais des mariage mongols le 14 février 2000 afin de célébrer leur mariage. Les jeunes mariés furent ensuite très heureux ensemble au point que la mère de Toorj dut s'incliner au bout de plusieurs années. Les tourtereaux se marièrent donc également selon le rite sorcier en présence de cette femme le 14 février 2005 et Saejin rencontra enfin sa grand-mère paternelle ce jour-là.

Après la séparation de ses parents, Saejin se sentit cependant trahie par son père qui était son héros à ses yeux et ne lui parla plus jusqu'à leur rencontre cette année. Ensuite, Toorj fut contraint de laisser Pansy partir avec les enfants en Grande-Bretagne le 24 avril. Il tentait de réparer ses erreurs auprès de ses gosses en venant les voir le plus souvent possible ici, néanmoins, Saejin ne lui faisait plus confiance ni aux hommes en général et en faisait parfois baver à Munkhe à cause de ses crises de jalousie souvent injustifiées. Toutefois, les événements semblaient lui avoir donné raison ce soir au point qu'elle venait de quitter son petit ami. D'ailleurs, Saejin les rejoindrait d'ici peu avec Hugo qui l'attendait afin de ne pas la laisser seule en ce moment. Rose inquiète songea aussitôt à son frère qui tenterait probablement sa chance auprès de cette fille devenue libre, néanmoins, la fille de la Serpentarde lui semblait bien trop fourbe pour lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, beaucoup de jeunes hommes se tournèrent sur le passage de la jolie Saejin avant de rester surpris par son accompagnateur totalement inattendu, néanmoins, les sorciers se souvinrent que _Mr-Je-Sais-Tout_ était le fils de Ronald Weasley le fiancé de Pansy. Aussi, ils ne considérèrent plus Hugo comme un rival mais une espèce de frère par alliance de la jeune fille.

Ensuite, Saejin se dirigea vers la table de son cousin avant de saluer toute la compagnie sans se soucier des regards admiratifs de certains garçons. Après leur repas, Noyan proposa à Rose de se rendre sur la place où un bal avait été organisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose agréablement surprise se sentit désirée car personne ne l'invitait jamais. Aussi, elle fut heureuse de suivre le petit groupe afin d'aller danser.

* * *

><p>Ils se rendirent donc sur la place où la fête commençait déjà à battre son plein grâce au DJ de <em>Green-Silver Wood Radio<em> sous le regard intéressé de Lee Jordan. Ce dernier était impressionné par le professionnalisme de ce type qui avait manifestement travaillé aussi bien du coté moldu que sorcier. Ensuite, Lee Jordan observa les illuminations de la place mais aussi les tables mises à disposition pour les clients d'une petite buvette spécialement montée pour l'occasion.

Enfin, les jeunes gens mais aussi les trentenaires, quadra et même quelques quinquas s'amusaient volontiers sur la piste car la musique diversifiée permettait à tout le monde de danser.

A peine arrivé, Noyan repéra d'autres jeunes cousins Panshriij et les présenta aussitôt aux trois autres. Rose observa ces gens arrivés manifestement au moment du repas puis discuta un peu avec eux. Toutefois, le Mongol n'entendait pas la laisser s'éparpiller auprès des autres et la poussa donc galamment sur la piste pour s'amuser ensemble. La jeune fille s'amusa donc au milieu des autres avant de répéter également les mouvements d'une chorégraphie enseignée par Parme Barak tout en faisant quelques commentaires depuis son mini micro magique pour chauffer l'ambiance mais aussi animer l'émission rediffusée en direct sur les ondes sorcières.

En son for intérieur, Lee Jordan admira non seulement les mouvements divins de cette panthère mais aussi son professionnalisme et sa voix sensuelle. Il comprit également la raison pour laquelle cette femme dirigeait la radio car elle semblait également tout contrôler depuis la piste de danse. Le sorcier finit par s'approcher de sa Naomi Campbell version sorcière qui l'observa et lança un _Assurdiato _avant de lui poser une question :

« _ Tu veux te présenter dés ce soir sur les ondes ?

- Sérieux ? S'enthousiasma Lee Jordan.

- La radio est très organisée mais laisse aussi la place à la spontanéité par moment. Or, ce soir tout le monde a envie de s'amuser sur la piste ou derrière son poste donc à toi de me montrer ce que tu sais faire. Par contre, je ne veux pas de moqueries sur les gens c'est clair ?

- Très clair. Répondit Lee Jordan.

- Tu es là pour détendre les gens, les amuser et non te moquer ou te disperser dans des commentaires inutiles car les auditeurs veulent écouter la musique.

- Bien,

- Alors viens avec moi sur le podium._ »

Les deux sorciers se rendirent d'abord auprès du DJ afin de discuter avec lui. Le Serpentard écouta les instructions de Parme puis lança le Jingle de la station. Ensuite, Lee Jordan saisit un mini micro magique sous le regard de la directrice qui profita de la petite pause pour saluer le public présent ici ce soir mais aussi les auditeurs sur les ondes. Ensuite, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« _ Ce soir nous avons un invité très spécial connu pour sa verve légendaire et ses commentaires décalés. Les années passent mais l'enthousiasme est toujours là et qui de mieux pour animer cette soirée que… Lee Jordan ! S'écria-t-elle avec emphase.

- Bonsoir à tous que vous soyez présents avec nous sur la piste ce soir ou derrière votre poste pour écouter _Green Silver Wood Radio_. J'espère que vous êtes chauds ce soir ? Hurla Lee Jordan.

- OUI ! Répondirent les jeunes gens dont Rose aussi excitée que les autres.

- Alors nous allons danser ensemble jusqu'au bout de la nuit et toi derrière ton poste tu vas t'y mettre aussi ! Affirma Lee Jordan._ »

Une minute plus tard, le sorcier de nouveau heureux devant son micro rejoignit la piste et se mit à danser avec les autres tout en lâchant parfois des commentaires. Toutefois, Parme veillait au grain en lançant un _Assurdiato _sur le micro de Lee Jordan quand elle ne voulait pas le laisser couvrir la musique par sa voix. Le sorcier surpris la laissa faire puis réalisa que les « pauses » infligées par la panthère semblaient rendre ses interventions plus intéressantes aux yeux des autres car les gens n'étaient pas lassés par ses commentaires. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lee Jordan commença à prendre conscience de la justesse des reproches de ses ex patrons sur sa tendance à faire de trop longues digressions qui finissaient par ennuyer les autres. Il continua donc à chauffer l'ambiance par moments tout en ne protestant pas quand Parme lui imposait ses « pauses ».

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur à la Ger puis Toorj contrarié reçut un message de Tsetseg qui affirmait rester chez ses parents ce soir car sa mère était malade. Il songea avec agacement que ce serait encore l'elfe ou lui qui devrait s'occuper de Kaiden ce soir. Toutefois, Ron lui proposa de le laisser ici car le petit garçon s'était déjà rendormi après son repas. Toorj finit par accepter avant d'affirmer se rendre sur la place pour surveiller Saejin sans se soucier des moqueries des autres parents. Ensuite, Ron affirma en faire de même pour sa fille puis Naraantsuya affirma veiller sur les enfants en l'absence du couple.<p>

Tous les invités suivirent donc les tourtereaux sur la place du village avant d'observer la piste. Si Harry voulut aussitôt s'asseoir à l'une des tables de la buvette dans l'espoir de convaincre Ron de rester avec lui et continuer leur discussion, son ami suivit aussitôt les autres sur la piste afin de s'amuser un peu après avoir contrôlé que tout allait bien pour Rose. Naé observa le type de danse en estimant ne blesser personne puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de danser en couple. Elle s'amusa donc avec les autres sans se soucier du reste avant de rester surprise par l'agilité de l'artisan chausseur également présent. Toutefois, sa réaction n'était rien comparée à la stupeur des ex Gryffondor présents car nul n'aurait imaginé une telle agilité de la part de Goyle malgré sa corpulence.

Au bout d'un moment le DJ diffusa un peu de musique romantique pour les couples afin de permettre aux autres de souffler un peu mais surtout dépenser de l'argent à la petite buvette montée ce soir. Naé inquiète décida aussitôt de quitter la piste afin de ne blesser personne mais Gregory ne la laissa pas s'échapper et lui proposa de commencer les leçons de danse maintenant. La Mongole surprise l'avertit du danger, néanmoins, le Serpentard la rassura de son mieux en parlant du sortilège _Allègepieds_. Naé curieuse finit donc par le suivre et resta surprise par la fraicheur des mains de ce type avant de se positionner selon ses indications. Ensuite, elle commença à danser lentement mais finit par s'amuser car Gregory semblait se moquer de ses pieds souvent écrasés. En son for intérieur, le sorcier remercia cependant l'existence du sortilège qui lui évitait bien des déboires mais n'en dit rien à la jeune femme et la retint à ses cotés sous le regard amusé de Noyan assis avec son petit groupe ainsi que Patrick Parkinson abasourdi par l'apparence de Weasley fille dont les cheveux ébouriffés étaient maintenant maitrisés en une cascade de boucles savamment ondulées.

Le jeune Serpentard estima que le maquillage valorisait également la figure de cette fille d'habitude toujours collée à ses bouquins et vêtue de ses horribles robes informes. Patrick apprécia discrètement ce changement tout en observant son cousin mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par Rose. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs incessamment sollicitée par Noyan qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser un autre type l'approcher. Patrick observa la jeune fille tout en se demandant si elle allait enfin éclore ou si elle resterait encore un bourgeon trop apeuré pour s'épanouir. Ensuite, il contempla le couple Weasley-Rogue en train de danser sur la piste et resta encore une fois surpris par l'harmonie des deux danseurs ainsi que leur tendresse évidente. Noyan nota son regard puis s'esclaffa à la vue du baiser des tourtereaux sur la piste avant de comparer ces deux « vieux » à des gamins de quinze ans.

Saejin lui interdit aussitôt de se moquer de sa mère puis Saskia déplora le manque de romantisme de Noyan avant de confesser rêver de rencontrer un garçon de son âge aussi romantique que Ronald Weasley. Scorpius lui jeta un regard ironique et l'encouragea à grandir un peu mais l'adolescente insista. Ensuite, Rose surprise songea à l'absence de romantisme de son père auprès de sa mère Hermione puis demanda à Saskia des détails sur ses propos. L'adolescente rappela aussitôt la demande en mariage effectuée par Ron lors de leur séjour en amoureux en France. Certes, les tourtereaux ne donnèrent aucun détail, néanmoins, les yeux brillants de Pansy à son retour parlaient pour elle d'après son père Adrian. De plus, Ronald Weasley démontra également son attitude chevaleresque en demandant la main de sa compagne à ses enfants même si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Enfin, Pansy semblait vraiment très heureuse avec lui, aussi, Saskia émit le vœu de rencontrer un type dans son genre. Saejin acquiesça en affirmant accepter un tel beau-père mais elle confessa sa haine envers cette horrible Tsetseg.

Noyan acquiesça avant de lancer un pari sur la date de naissance du premier bébé Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij car ces ceux-là entendaient devenir parents le plus vite possible d'après Naé. Scorpius abasourdi calcula qu'ils détenaient sept enfants à eux deux puis demanda la raison de ce désir incongru à leur âge. Le Mongol s'esclaffa puis évoqua sa propre fratrie très nombreuse avant de confesser avoir rarement rencontré des familles avec moins de dix enfants chez les sorciers mongols hormis celle de Pansy. D'ailleurs c'était toujours un sujet de taquinerie sur les ex époux Adiriig qui avaient attendu un moment pour donner le jour à un nouvel enfant après la naissance de Saejin. Cette dernière confessa cependant sa colère initiale en 2006 car elle ne voulait pas partager ses parents. D'ailleurs, la fillette finit même par frapper son père hilare pour le punir d'avoir provoqué un « gros ventre » à sa mère. Ensuite, elle s'était entichée des deux petits monstres qui changèrent sa vie en 2006 puis la fillette fut également ravie de l'arrivée surprise de Severus à cause d'un oubli de potion contraceptive de leur père.

Rose songeuse tenta d'obtenir des détails supplémentaires puis Saejin confessa que sa mère ne pouvait pas utiliser de potions contraceptive, ni la pilule moldue après ses accouchements car elles annulaient les effets de la potion _Naraantsuya. _Or Pansy devait utiliser cette potion pendant encore trois mois après la naissance de ses bébés. A l'arrivée des jumeaux, son mari affirma donc prendre ses précautions mais il l'oublia parfois avant de recevoir des _Stupéfix _de la part de la sorcière quand elle découvrit sa grossesse surprise quelques semaines après son premier accouchement seulement.

Saejin hilare affirma se souvenir des cris de sa mère puis des tentatives de son père pour la calmer en lui offrant des friandises. Ensuite, sa génitrice donna le jour à Severus mais contraignit son père à utiliser des contraceptifs moldus pour être certaine d'éviter une autre surprise les trois mois suivants. Toorj fut donc ravi quand sa femme n'eut plus besoin de la potion _Naraantsuya_ et délaissa les moyens moldus car Pansy prenait soin d'utiliser la potion contraceptive quand ils en avaient besoin. Par contre, Saejin déplora la distraction de son père au sujet de sa propre contraception puisqu'il se retrouva piégé par Tsetseg. Autrement, Papa serait retourné au bercail en 2016… Rose curieuse posa alors une question à Saejin :

« _ Ton père voulait donc revenir auprès de vous en 2016 ?

- Mon père a eu un seul amour dans sa vie et c'est ma mère à qui il pensera probablement toujours même s'il n'y aura jamais plus rien entre eux. Déclara Saejin.

- Il vous a quitté pourtant en 2014 ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Franchement, nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris son attitude au point que je ne serais pas étonnée si un sorcier avait jeté un _Imperium_ sur lui. Tu sais mon père aurait donné ma vie pour ma mère donc son désir de la chasser en 2014 n'est pas normal même si c'était un sinophobe avant cette année. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans son esprit mais il a changé d'idées à plusieurs reprises.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

- Oui : par exemple, mon père a assisté à la naissance de Kushi et a demandé pardon pour tout à ma mère. Il affirmait également l'aimer puis il est parti sous le prétexte d'aller chercher des fleurs avant de disparaître encore une fois. Ensuite, mon père a recommencé à tourner autour de ma mère en 2016 mais la grossesse de Tsetseg les a empêché de se réconcilier. Déplora Saejin.

- Je pense que la grossesse de ta mère aussi était l'une des causes de rupture définitive. Modéra Hugo.

- Nan : mon père savait que sa grossesse était étrange et ne dépendait pas d'un flirt avec un autre homme. De plus, il devait s'occuper Kaiden donc il aurait accepté Ronan puis serait devenu son beau-papa si Eej l'avait repris à la maison et notre petit frère fut encore en vie. Estima Saejin.

- Tu crois qu'il aime encore ta mère ? Demanda Rose songeuse.

- Je te l'ai dit : mon père a connu l'amour seulement une fois dans sa vie et personne ne pourra jamais égaler ma mère à ses yeux même s'ils refont leurs vies chacun de leur coté. Papa est conscient de toutes ses conneries et comprend parfaitement le choix de Maman donc il n'y a pas de rancœur entre eux, ni d'ambigüité. Sinon ton père n'accepterait pas les visites du mien à la Ger. Insista Saejin. _

Après cette conversation, Rose inquiète conserva ses impressions pour elle, néanmoins, ses doutes au sujet de la paternité du bébé de Pansy s'accrurent si la Serpentarde était bien enceinte et son ex oubliait souvent sa contraception. Elle se promit d'enquêter pour déterminer d'abord si la geisha était enceinte ou non avant d'aviser. Toutefois, Rose dut chasser ses pensées car Noyan voulut l'emmener sur la piste en prétextant montrer aux « vieux » la bravoure des jeunes. La jeune fille troublée se perdit donc dans les bras de Noyan jusqu'au moment où la musique redevint plus rythmée. Ils recommencèrent donc à danser sur des musiques endiablés mais Rose aurait aimé continuer de danser avec Noyan encore un moment car c'était le premier garçon qui ne la repoussait pas.

Elle retrouva cependant le sourire après avoir entendu Parme annoncer la tenue d'une soirée salsa demain au pub en présence de Ruben De La Vega qui procéderait d'abord à une initiation pour tous les intéressés à partir de 19 heures. Noyan la contempla puis lui demanda si elle comptait y aller avant de lui proposer de devenir son partenaire après sa réponse positive. Rose accepta volontiers tout en se promettant de revenir à la boutique de Millicent demain afin de renouveler sa garde-robe.

Entre-temps, Goyle demanda à Naé si elle s'était amusée puis la Mongole le remercia pour lui avoir enseigné le sortilège de l'_Allègepieds_ qui lui permettrait de danser sans soucis au mariage. Greg lui conseilla de venir aussi demain afin de participer à la soirée salsa. Naé promit d'y songer avant de demander l'heure puis elle décida de transplaner en Mongolie afin de reposer un peu avant la reprise de son travail. La jeune femme salua donc Gregory sans se douter des espoirs du Serpentard et rejoignit Pansy pour lui dire au revoir. Enfin, elle recommanda à Noyan de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Son frère haussa les épaules avant de tourner autour de Rose surprise par toutes les attentions reçues au point d'oublier momentanément Scorpius surpris par sa soudaine indifférence. Ensuite, Saejin alla se chercher à boire avant de discuter avec son père encore présent pendant qu'Hugo se tenait en retrait et Saskia discutait avec une amie. Patrick hilare profita de l'absence des autres jeune gens pour demander à son cousin s'il était jaloux du Mongol mais son cousin affirma plutôt remercier Merlin si Noyan le débarrassait enfin de cette sangsue. Greg qui s'était assis à la table voisine, lui conseilla de faire attention à ses propos ou ses gestes car il pourrait fort bien les regretter plus tard. Scorpius répondit aussitôt par la négative mais Goyle lui parla de la chanson _l'Anatroccolo Sposato_ du chanteur moldu Gigi d'Alessio et l'invita à réfléchir sur les paroles.

Devant l'ignorance de Scorpius, Greg la résuma brièvement en parlant de la douleur d'un jeune homme qui refusa longuement d'accepter son amour pour une adolescente jugée très laide par tout le monde au point d'être comparée au vilain petit canard. Toutefois, cette fille finit par se transformer en un superbe cygne sous les yeux surpris de ce garçon. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ancien vilain petit canard finit par tomber amoureuse d'un autre type sans se douter des sentiments de son ancien tourmenteur qui ne cessa jamais de l'aimer et vécut seulement de regrets. Scorpius s'esclaffa et rassura le Serpentard en affirmant ne pas s'intéresser à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Les jeunes gens et Goyle observèrent les deux sorciers avant de reprendre leurs verres. Ensuite, les deux garçons retournèrent sur la piste.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Pansy allèrent s'asseoir eux aussi car la future-maman se sentait un peu fatiguée. Le Gryffondor alla lui chercher quelques friandises avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de Greg qui leur proposa de partager son « petit » en-cas. Ensuite, ils discutèrent quelques minutes durant lesquelles Gregory leur résuma sa conversation avec Malefoy junior . Ron surpris demanda au Serpentard si Scorpius détenait donc des sentiments pour Rose malgré sa froideur évidente à l'égard de la jeune fille. Greg confessa son ignorance, néanmoins, Malefoy junior allait probablement finir par la perdre d'ici peu et s'en mordrait les doigts s'il tenait à elle car Noyan entendait manifestement devenir le petit ami de l'adolescente.<p>

Ronald bougonna un peu à l'idée de voir sa fille sortir avec un garçon mais Pansy lui conseilla sagement de la laisser s'épanouir sinon elle finirait par s'aigrir. Ron inquiet lui demanda ce qu'elle entendait dire puis la jeune femme gênée confessa ses impressions sur un contrôle plutôt rigoureux de la part d'Hermione sur Rose. Certes, Pansy elle-même n'entendait aucunement laisser Saejin faire n'importe quoi mais il ne fallait pas non plus brimer les adolescentes, ni les surveiller sans cesse de peur d'une éventuelle grossesse. La Serpentarde hésita un instant, néanmoins, elle demanda à son compagnon s'il n'avait pas noté plusieurs différences ce soir.

Face à l'etonnement de Ron, Greg lui affirma que Rose s'habillait déjà comme une femme de quarante, voire cinquante ans d'habitude. Ses vêtements étaient très élégants mais beaucoup trop austères pour une fille de son âge... Ronald intrigué réfléchit à ses propos puis Pansy lui montra discrètement la petite robe d'été dont la longueur était raisonnable ainsi que l'air soudainement plus enjoué de Rose auparavant toujours affublée d'une bouche pincée. Greg affirma également reconnaitre les chaussures de Saskia achetées chez lui et encouragea Ronald à donner un peu d'argent de poche à sa fille pour lui permettre de renouveler sa garde-robe afin de ressembler aux ados de son âge.

Ronald le rassura aussitôt en affirmant envoyer régulièrement de l'argent de poche à ses enfants, néanmoins, ils semblaient l'utiliser pour des livres jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, le Gryffondor affirma leur en donner également demain sous le prétexte de disposer de plus de gallions pour leurs vacances en Australie d'ici peu. Pansy approuva son idée puis Greg ne put s'empêcher d'émettre le vœu de voir Hugo imiter sa sœur car ce garçon lui donnait l'impression de s'adresser à un homme d'affaire moldu et non un ado de dix-sept ans. Ron songeur contempla aussitôt son fils mal à l'aise près de la piste pendant que Saejin était allée danser après avoir salué son père qui venait de transplaner en Mongolie. Dix secondes plus tard, Ronald remarqua enfin le costume en tweed endossé par Hugo avant de contempler les autres garçons dont Munkhe, Noyan. Scorpius ou Patrick.

Certes, les vêtements de Malefoy junior semblaient très bien coupés, néanmoins, il n'endossait pas un costume pour danser à une soirée en plein air, ni Patrick. Certains garçons endossaient même des jeans moldus comme ceux d'Harry dans leur jeunesse. Enfin, Munkhe endossait une tenue sorcière à la mode chez les asiatiques. Aussi, Ron réalisa enfin le décalage entre son fils et les ados de son âge bien plus décontractés. Quelques jeunes gens de sa Maison arrivèrent à la fête et parlèrent un peu avec Hugo manifestement moins pédant d'après les observations de Ron depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, néanmoins, son fils ne détenait plus la moindre assurance depuis l'abandon de son ton _Mr-Je-Sais-Tout_.

Le Gryffondor contempla son enfant un moment et se demanda comment l'aider puis Greg lui suggéra indirectement une idée en parlant de la décision d'Harper d'ouvrir son salon demain même si le lundi était son jour de fermeture habituel. Le Serpentard affirma comprendre son choix car beaucoup de clients n'avaient pu se faire coiffer aujourd'hui en raison de l'affluence record. Or, Harper ne détenait aucun concurrent en Angleterre puisqu'il n'y avait plus de coiffeur sorcier à Londres depuis longtemps. Ron acquiesça car les sorciers britanniques se faisaient couper les cheveux par un membre de leur famille ou un elfe pour les chanceux qui en possédaient un.

Ensuite, les trois sorciers parlèrent de l'ouverture du spa d'Harper mercredi. Ron acquiesça car il était curieux de visiter cet endroit avec Pansy qui partageait la passion d'Harper pour ces choses. D'ailleurs le Serpentard et elle fréquentaient souvent le spa sorcier de Seoul ou celui présent dans un onsen japonais moldu avant le retour de Pansy en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, Harper avait sursauté en apprenant la vente de son cher spa sorcier à Seoul en mai et l'avait racheté sur un coup de tête. Le sorcier laissa ensuite le personnel en place dont le directeur qu'il connaissait très bien. Toutefois, Harper ne voulait pas devoir toujours calculer le fuseau horaire pour se rendre à son Spa de Seoul et avait donc entrepris la construction du premier spa sorcier britannique à _Green-Silver Wood_.

Il ne l'ouvrit cependant par aujourd'hui car le sorcier considérait le spa comme un lieu de détente sacré et ne voulait aucunement transformer cet endroit en un parc d'attraction pour les sorciers britanniques curieux. En tout cas, une partie de son personnel coréen était maintenant logé à _Green-Silver Wood_ pour assumer tous les soins et les services proposés mais aussi former les futurs employés britanniques. Ensuite, Greg loua le sens des affaires de Ron qui avait élaboré un très bon contrat avec Harper afin de proposer aussi les produits cosmétiques de Pansy parmi ceux présentés à la petite boutique du spa.

Ronald acquiesça puis lui parla également du système moldu des cartes de fidélités ainsi que des bons cadeaux avant de parler de ceux mis en place par ses soins à la boutique de sa compagne mais aussi celles de Flint, Milly, Harper pour son salon ainsi que le spa. Ensuite, il tenta de convaincre Greg d'y songer. Le Serpentard promit d'y réfléchir puis ils changèrent de sujet à la vue d'Adrian en compagnie de Théodore qui vint les saluer. Ce dernier leur parla aussitôt de Susan Bones manifestement intéressée par la formation proposée pour l'échographie.

* * *

><p>Ils discutèrent un moment au bout duquel Ron nota le regard noir de Saejin en direction de Munkhe en train de flirter avec une jolie blonde pulpeuse de son âge. Pansy fit un signe discret à sa fille qui la rejoignit puis Hugo la suivit aussitôt sous le prétexte de devoir saluer son père avant de rentrer chez lui. Ensuite, Saejin s'installa auprès de sa mère avant de maudire Munkhe puis elle lui souhaita de se casser la figure sur son balai. Pansy tenta d'apaiser sa fille mais Theodore demanda à l'adolescente si elle souhaitait se venger de Munkhe :<p>

« _ Oui mais je n'ai pas encore choisi mon arme. Confessa Saejin.

- La meilleure chose à faire c'est de ne plus te soucier de lui et vivre tranquillement le reste de ton été. Conseilla sa mère.

- Pansy : c'est toi qui dit ça après avoir rendu Malefoy dingue de jalousie à la vue de ton soi-disant béguin pour Ron en cinquième année ? S'esclaffa Nott.

- Pauvre Malefoy : il ne comprenait plus rien et a tout fait pour te reconquérir. Ajouta Greg.

- _Honey_ : raconte-moi tout cette fois-ci ! Insista Ron amusé.

- Eh bien disons que Draco et moi nous disputions tout le temps puis il m'a quitté avant d'aller voir ailleurs. Toutefois, j'y tenais encore même si j'avais très envie de me venger de lui. Confessa Pansy penaude.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es intéressée à Ron ? Demanda sa fille.

- Oui mais c'était seulement pour rendre Draco jaloux au début car je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de Ronald l'année suivante seulement. Expliqua Pansy cramoisie.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi Ron et pas un autre : il te plaisait déjà ? Demanda Saejin.

- C'était le garçon le plus craquant de toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avec ses yeux bleus, ses muscles ainsi que sa taille de géant. Avoua Pansy rougissante sous le regard flatté de son compagnon.

- En plus il était parfait car Malefoy ne le supportait pas du tout puisque les Weasley étaient considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang. De plus, le blondinet était complexé par la taille de géant de Ron alors il a failli finir à Sainte-Mangouste quand ta mère s'est mise à encourager son adversaire au stade. Enfin, tu devais la voir chanter _Weasley est notre roi_ devant lui ou se pavaner avec le maillot de Ron après l'avoir chipé dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Renchérit Nott.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Ron hilare.

- Tu aurais du voir l'expression de Malefoy quand Pansy a revêtu les couleurs des Gryffondors pour se mêler à eux au stade ou quand elle s'est cachée sous les gradins pour faire croire à Malefoy de baver sur toi. La vengeance de ta chérie a été totale car son ex est devenu vert puis il a tout fait pour la reconquérir. Révéla Nott.

- Maman t'as pas tenté d'en faire de même avec Papa en 2014 ? Demanda Saejin curieuse.

- Oui mais ça n'a pas marché et puis j'avais d'autre choses en tete car je devais m'occuper de vous.

- Dis-donc je pourrai rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Munkhe si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider… Commença Saejin.

- Attention : ne fais pas n'importe quoi Saejin car un type pourrait penser que tu l'allumes si tu le dragues un peu trop. Intervint Pansy inquiète.

- Non Eej, je ne pensais pas à draguer n'importe qui mais demander à un garçon fiable de m'aider à rendre Munkhe un peu jaloux. Expliqua Saejin.

- Je ne vois pas où tu pourrais le trouver. Rétorqua sa mère.

- Dis-donc Hugo tu n'aurais pas envie de danser un peu ? Tu es resté seulement sur le bord de la piste tout à l'heure. Commença Saejin tout en lui adressant un sourire craquant.

- Euh… Je n'aime pas danser. Avoua Hugo.

- Tu as déjà dansé au moins une fois pour dire ça ? Insista Saejin.

- Non. Avoua Hugo penaud.

- Alors on va danser ce soir et tu m'aides à rendre Munkhe jaloux. Il est complexé par sa petite taille donc ça va lui faire un choc de nous voir ensemble puisque tu es un géant contrairement à lui ou moi. Claironna Saejin.

- Et qui te dit que je veux participer à ton plan débile ? Se défendit Hugo.

- S'il te plait Hugo… Et puis je demanderai à ma mère de te faire conduire en échange. A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire en compagnie de mon père ? Il te faut bien des leçons de conduite avant de passer ton permis non ? On pourrait même les faire ensemble si tu veux. Insista Saejin sous le regard amusé de Ron.

- Bon d'accord mais c'est seulement pour les leçons de conduite : ne te mets pas en tete n'importe quoi car je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Mentit Hugo soudainement penaud après avoir dit une bêtise pareille.

- Pas de soucis Hugo je ne songe aucunement à te courir après. Par contre, ne te vexe pas mais on va laisser ta veste ici. Répondit Saejin. _ »

Hugo tenta de protester néanmoins, Saejin le convainquit d'utiliser sa baguette pour métamorphoser ses pantalons en jeans avant de modifier également ses chaussures ainsi que sa chemise. Ensuite, Saejin lui demanda de se baisser et lui ébouriffa les cheveux car elle détestait sa coiffure plaquée en arrière. Ron songeur ne put alors s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui-même en compagnie de Pansy si les circonstances ne les avaient pas séparés. Ensuite, Hugo gêné suivit Saejin mais n'osa pas lui avouer son sentiment de ridicule avant de tout oublier une fois la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Malgré sa maladresse, le jeune homme se mit à danser pour la conserver à ses cotés avant de lancer un regard triomphant aux autres types surpris.

Ron sourit légèrement devant la joie de son fils puis il nota la fatigue de sa compagne et voulut rentrer même si les Serpentards protestèrent face à leur départ car il était seulement vingt-trois heures. Ensuite, Ron serra Pansy contre lui avant de transplaner sans se douter du regard de Rose dans leur direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ron envers Harry ou des regrets de ce dernier ? D'après vous, Toorj a-t-il raison de se poser des questions ? Enfin que pensez-vous de Saejin ?<strong>_

_**Bonne Nuit et à bientot !**_


	48. Chapter 47 Le père de la soi-disant amie

_**Bonsoir à tous, l'intrigue prend place petit à petit et la vérité commence à ressurgir mais il faudra encore du temps bien entendu :)- En tout cas, merci à Judie pour sa review, cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir que des lectrices de la première heure continuent de suivre la fiction malgré sa réecriture. **_

_**A bientot et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ron câlina Kaiden à son réveil puis utilisa deux des aigles de sa compagne afin d'envoyer des petits paquets à ses enfants. Ces derniers surpris lurent à plusieurs reprises leurs lettres respectives où Ronald s'excusait pour sa distraction de la veille car il avait oublié de leur donner des bons cadeaux pour les boutiques de <em>Green-Silver Wood<em>. Le Gryffondor affirmait également s'être souvenu de son envie de s'acheter des vêtements mais aussi des accessoires avant son week-end à Wissant puis les invita à profiter de ces bons pour préparer leur voyage en Australie. A la fin, il leur souhaitait même un bon shopping et affirmait les rencontrer peut-être dans la journée puisqu'il devait aller chez le coiffeur. Les jeunes gens abasourdis trouvèrent également à l'intérieur des paquets une belle petite somme destinée à chacun pour leur voyage en Australie. Rose ravie observa alors le bon d'achat valable chez Millicent dont le montant généreux lui permettrait de renouveler sa garde-robe. Hugo abasourdi observa également le sien destiné à la boutique de Marcus Flint puis tous deux notèrent aussi ceux en provenance du salon de coiffure et même la boutique de cosmétiques de Pansy.

Rose euphorique voulut se rendre aussitôt à Green-Silver Wood mais Hugo lui proposa de se rendre d'abord à la Ger afin de remercier Ron ravi devant leur enthousiasme. Ensuite, Noyan profita de l'occasion en affirmant venir avec eux car il devait non seulement se rendre chez le coiffeur mais aussi s'acheter d'autres vêtements. Ron proposa alors de se rendre tous ensemble chez Harper qui lui avait fixé un rendez-vous très tôt ce matin afin de pouvoir rafraîchir ses cheveux avant d'aller travailler à son bureau. Les jeunes gens le suivirent donc au salon où Rose resta sans voix face au raffinement des lieux mais aussi l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait. Une femme souriante la prit aussitôt en charge pendant que les hommes furent aussitôt entourés par trois coiffeurs.

Harper s'occupa d'abord de Rose très indécise et lui montra plusieurs coiffures avant de s'éclipser un moment pour la laisser faire son choix. Il en profita pour s'occuper lui-même des trois hommes et s'attaqua d'abord à Ron puisqu'il s'agissait seulement de couper les pointes. D'ailleurs, le coiffeur plaisanta sur son prochain rendez-vous la veille du mariage mais ne lui donna aucun détail sur la coiffure de Pansy. Ensuite, il proposa différentes coupes à Hugo qui fit rapidement son choix après s'être remémoré de la coiffure crée par Saejin hier soir. Harper approuva aussitôt son idée avant de couper rapidement ses cheveux tout comme ceux de Noyan. Une fois la coupe effectuée, l'une des coiffeuse prit sa relève pour sécher et coiffer les trois hommes. Pendant ce temps, Harper retourna auprès de Rose afin de discuter un peu.

La jeune fille lui confia porter toujours des chignons extrêmement tirés d'habitude en raison de ses cheveux touffus. Toutefois, Rose voulait maintenant changer d'apparence tout en conservant un peu de longueur si possible. Harper finit donc par lui proposer son idée avant de la détendre de son mieux. Une minute plus tard, Ron salua Rose avant de sortir afin d'ouvrir son bureau. Pendant ce temps, les garçons se rendirent chez Flint où Noyan ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue des choix d'Hugo manifestement convaincu de devoir s'habiller comme un « vieux ». Il décida donc de prendre discrètement les choses en main et l'entraina du coté de prêt-à-porter destiné aux jeunes gens. Ensuite, il choisit plusieurs vêtements pour lui-même tout en incitant Hugo à en essayer également. A la fin, le fils d'Hermione abasourdi s'observa plusieurs fois dans la miroir et se sentit plutôt pas mal grâce aux tenues proposées par Noyan. De plus, ce style-là semblait plaire à Saejin donc il finit donc par les acheter toutes avant d'observer le Mongol sélectionner également plusieurs accessoires. Hugo l'imita aussitôt dans l'espoir de plaire vraiment à Saejin au lieu de se contenter de jouer le rôle d'un éventuel petit ami devant Munkhe.

Ensuite, les deux garçons se rendirent au pub pour manger un morceau ce qui permit à Hugo de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'Asiatique manifestement très intéressé par sa sœur. Il dut cependant interrompre leur discussion car le patronus de Rose leur indiqua qu'elle venait de sortir. Noyan lui envoya aussitôt le sien pour l'inviter à les rejoindre ici. Rose traversa donc la rue pour se rendre au pub et resta surprise par les regards appuyés de certains jeunes gens mais finit par en sourire. Durant le trajet, la jeune fille s'immobilisa un instant pour contempler son reflet dans une vitrine. A présent sa masse de cheveux touffus et informes était domptée mais surtout valorisait son visage d'après le coiffeur. Rose sourit de nouveau tout en admirant son carré long frangé et romantiquement bouclé. Elle contempla aussi le ton blond-roux clair lumineux de sa chevelure obtenu grâce au toucher magique d'Harper qui avait éclairci les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Rose finit par se ressaisir et poursuivit son chemin tout en souriant à la vie. Sa bonne humeur s'accentua à la vue du regard appréciateur de Noyan qui la complimenta aussitôt pour sa nouvelle coiffure. La jeune fille en fit de même pour les deux garçons puis Noyan lui demanda si elle allait se rendre chez Millicent maintenant ou non. Rose acquiesça avec enthousiasme mais Hugo affirma aussitôt rentrer, néanmoins, sa sœur lui proposa d'abord d'aller voir le bureau de la _PR&RW_ toujours pas visité depuis hier. Noyan voulut alors les accompagner car il ne s'y était pas encore rendu non plus.

* * *

><p>Les jeunes gens traversèrent donc le village et s'arrêtèrent devant un très beau chalet. Ils frappèrent à la porte puis la voix de Ron les invita à entrer. Hugo abasourdi observa l'atmosphère chaleureuse mais aussi élégante de la salle. Une minute plus tard, Ronald descendit les escaliers avec un client qui lui serra la main avant de saluer les jeunes gens. Ensuite, le sorcier rentra dans son pays depuis le poêle magique mongol puis Ron souriant accueillit ses enfants ainsi que Noyan impressionnés par l'intérieur. Il les complimenta sur leurs coupes et leur proposa un café avant de revenir un instant plus tard avec un plateau. Rose resta agréablement surprise par cette attention avant de savourer la boisson dont l'arome était très différent de celui des cafés parfois dégustés chez des amis moldus de sa mère.<p>

Elle finit donc par demander à Ronald la marque de sa boisson avant de rester surprise par sa connaissance des établissements _Starbuck_. Ron confessa sa passion récente pour un bon café et révéla également l'engouement de son père Arthur qui passait le plus souvent possible afin d'utiliser la machine à café. Rose abasourdie posa plusieurs questions à Ronald qui entraîna donc les jeunes gens dans la petite cuisine où ils purent admirer la machine à café, le moussoir mais aussi de nombreux accessoires. Les jeunes gens surpris constatèrent ses nouvelles connaissances des usages moldus depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy. Enfin, Ron leur fit visiter l'étage puis ses enfants notèrent leurs portraits en plus de celui de Pansy, celui de Kaiden et la photographie des mioches de la jeune femme. Une minute plus tard, les garçons redescendirent mais Rose inquiète aperçut le mug avec l'inscription _World's Best Daddy_ puis elle estima détenir maintenant la preuve de la grossesse de Pansy.

La jeune fille dissimula cependant son inquiétude et décida de parler à Ronald :

« _ Tu es heureux de ta nouvelle vie ?

- Oui je suis très heureux mais rien ne me fera oublier ma petite Rosie. Voulut aussitôt la rassurer Ron.

- Tu pense avoir un autre enfant avec Pansy un jour ? Demanda Rose gênée par cette déclaration d'amour paternelle.

- Oui. mais je vous aime aussi Hugo et toi donc personne ne prendra jamais votre place. Révéla Ron.

- Pas même un nouveau bébé ou Kaiden ? L'interrogea Rose.

- Pas même un nouveau bébé ou Kaiden. _ Confirma Ron pour la rassurer. _ Je suis votre papa Rosie et je serais toujours là pour toi ou Hugo. Déclara Ron avant de la serrer un instant contre lui.

- J'ai une amie qui a un gros problème et je ne sais pas comment l'aider… Commença Rose hésitante.

- Quel est ce problème ?

- Ses parents sont séparés. Mentit Rose.

- Ah, ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle mais tu verras que ton amie finira par s'habituer comme toi. Compatit Ron.

- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est que son frère et elle sont issus d'une Potion Bébé. Toutefois, leur père ne s'en rappelle pas car sa femme lui a lancé sortilège d'_Amnésie_ puisque la virilité de ce monsieur en prenait un sacré coup. Expliqua Rose.

- Ce n'est probablement pas évident de devoir accepter sa stérilité et recourir aux potions Bébé. Est-ce que ce type est un sorcier lui aussi ou c'est un moldu ?

- C'est un sorcier. En fait, il n'est pas complètement stérile car sa stérilité est seulement partielle.

- Donc il peut aussi concevoir des enfants selon la méthode classique. Estima Ron.

- Oui mais c'est plus difficile pour lui.

- Mais pas impossible puisque c'est un sorcier et l'aura magique de chaque personne peut surmonter certains problèmes irréversibles pour des Moldus. Je ne comprends donc pas où est le problème ? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien ce monsieur a une nouvelle compagne manifestement enceinte. Donc mon amie se demande si cette femme a trompé son père ou si c'est bien son enfant qu'elle porte. Révéla Rose.

- Ce type peut manifestement concevoir des enfants de manière classique même si c'est plus difficile pour lui donc ce bébé est probablement issu de son union avec sa nouvelle épouse. Aussi, dis à ton amie de ne pas intervenir sinon son rapport avec son père risque de se dégrader. Lui conseilla Ron.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Rose.

- Eh bien cet homme n'apprécierait pas de voir sa fille accuser injustement la femme qu'il aime. Enfin, imagine que ce type impose à sa nouvelle compagne de faire un test de paternité et qu'il résulte positif...

- Oui et alors ? L'interrompit Rose d'un ton impatient.

- Sa compagne se vexera face à son manque de confiance en elle puis la future maman pourrait fort bien le quitter. Ensuite, cet homme serait malheureux sans elle ou leur bébé et ton amie serait responsable d'un tel désastre. Expliqua Ron.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette femme s'énerverait ou le quitterait ! Protesta Rose surprise.

- Rosie comment réagirait Maman si je lui demandais un test de paternité pour Hugo ou toi ? Insista son père.

- Elle serait très mécontente et n'accepterait pas ton manque de confiance à son égard. Reconnut Rose.

- La compagne du père de ton amie réagirait probablement de la même manière. Insista Ron.

- Mais si jamais le bébé n'est pas de ce type ? Contesta Rose.

- Si le couple s'aime, il s'agit certainement de son enfant. Affirma Ron.

- Donc d'après toi, mon amie ne devrait rien lui dire ? Conclut Rose interloquée.

- Non car le bébé est certainement du papa de ton amie donc cette fille ne devrait pas le blesser, ni sa seconde femme par des accusations débiles.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je te parle de ces choses si tu étais à la place de ce type ? S'enquit Rose .

- Non car je ne te croirais pas et je réagirais très mal face à de telles insanités. Affirma aussitôt Ron.

- Tu ne me croirais pas moi ta propre fille ? S'offensa Rose.

- J'ai beau t'aimer plus que tout, je ne laisserai personne accuser Pansy d'une telle chose et le père de ton amie fera pareil. Affirma Ron qui avait fini par comprendre l'identité de la soi-disant amie en question.

- Tu choisirais donc Pansy et pas moi si jamais je l'accusais ? Demanda Rose interloquée.

- Je ne choisirais personne Rosie mais je prendrais sa défense contre toi si tu lui lançais des accusations infondées. Alors, dis à ton amie de ne pas blesser son père sinon elle risque de se le mettre à dos pendant un bon moment. Répondit Ron.

- Cela prouve que tu préfère Pansy à moi au lieu de te comporter en père ! Estima Rose dépitée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai: je serais toujours ton père mais je ne te laisserai jamais l'accuser de choses insensées donc dis à ton amie de ne pas tenter de ruiner la vie de son père en ruinant sa nouvelle famille ! L'avisa Ron d'un ton sévère.

- C'est toi qui dit ça après avoir convaincu Pansy de venir ici au lieu de la laisser en Mongolie auprès de Toorj ? Tu es certain que les gamins de Pansy n'ont pas de peine à la vue de leurs parents séparés par ta faute ? L'attaqua Rose profondément vexée par la prise de position de son père.

- Rosie ce n'est pas ma faute si Toorj et Pansy se sont séparés ! Protesta Ron surpris.

- Non mais tu as ruiné toutes leurs possibilité d'unir de nouveau leur famille en prenant la place de ce type cette année. Dit Rose.

- Rose ne raconte pas de conneries : je n'ai volé la place de personne car Pansy était seule depuis quatre ans quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ! Rétorqua Ron agacé.

- Pansy aurait du te repousser et accepter le retour de son mari en avril. Protesta Rose.

- Pansy a pris la décision de quitter définitivement Toorj avant le début de notre histoire. Répliqua Ron.

- Elle songeait déjà à toi donc son jugement a été influencé par toi. L'accusa Rose.

- Ce n'est pas vrai car je n'ai rien dit pour l'influencer: Pansy s'est tout simplement sentie incapable de donner une autre chance à son mari après les frasques de ce type dont ses tentatives de lever son ADN à leurs enfants ! D'après toi, Pansy aurait donc du reprendre chez elle mais aussi dans son lit un homme qui lui a fait tant de mal ? S'indigna Ron.

- Elle aurait du le faire pour ses enfants mais tu as brisé leur famille en t'imposant à ses cotés. Renchérit Rose.

- Je ne me suis imposé auprès de personne car Pansy était seule et n'aimait plus Toorj depuis deux ans ! _ Se défendit Ron agacé._ Rosie : un mariage malheureux ne rend aucunement des enfants heureux. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le savoir puisque tu as assisté à de nombreuses disputes entre Maman et moi. Poursuivit Ron.

- Mais…

- Nous aurions mieux fait de nous séparer tout de suite ta mère et moi car vous étiez alors petits. Ainsi, vous vous seriez adaptés plus facilement à la situation avant de vivre une enfance plus sereine sans vos disputes. L'interrompit Ron furieux sans pour autant avouer son agacement croissant face à ses accusations débiles.

- Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis car Maman s'est sacrifiée pour nous en restant avec toi ! Protesta Rose dans un lapsus.

- Ce n'est pas gentil non plus ce que tu me dis là Rose car ta mère ne m'aimait manifestement pas et restait donc avec moi seulement pour vous deux dans ce cas ! Réalisa Ron blessé.

- Je suis désolée de te l'avoir révélé sans aucun tact. S'excusa Rose penaude.

- Rosie je suis ton père bon sang et pas ton pote donc comment peux-tu me traiter ainsi ou me traiter de briseur de familles ? S'insurgea Ron peiné.

- C'est bon, je t'ai dit que j'en suis désolée donc n'en fais pas tout un plat. Protesta sa fille agacée.

- Tu veux que je te dise : pour moi la décision de ta mère ne fut pas un sacrifice mais de la lâcheté car elle aurait du me quitter bien avant l'année dernière. Ensuite, Hermione se serait précipitée auprès de son Roger Davies tout de suite, voire, même dés l'année 1999. Rétorqua Ron furieux ainsi que blessé par les propos de sa fille.

- Tu savais qu'elle aimait Roger ? Demanda Rose interdite.

- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre ces derniers mois mais j'ai fini par réaliser plusieurs choses. Tu sais j'ai fini par me souvenir de son regard désespéré au moment de sa descente du Poudlard Express en juin 1999 à la vue de Roger en train de s'éloigner. Toutefois, ce type ne voulait pas de ta mère puisqu'elle était mariée et Hermione s'est donc aigrie en restant avec moi au lieu de tout m'avouer. Dit Ron blessé.

- Je… Elle n'a rien fait avec lui avant votre séparation. Précisa Rose.

- Au point où on est, je m'en moque Rose. Par contre, elle n'aurait pas du rester avec moi dans ces conditions. Répliqua son père furieux.

- Mais le divorce n'existe pas chez les sorciers donc une séparation est très mal vue. Contesta Rose.

- Hermione s'est aigrie parce qu'elle restait auprès de moi seulement par peur du quand dira-ton ou des conséquences sur sa carrière au Ministère. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Insista Ron.

- Non: elle ne voulait pas nous blesser en nous éloignant de toi. Protesta Rose.

- Au vu de votre manque de considération à mon égard tous les trois, ce n'est certainement pas pour moi que vous êtes restés. Tu sais quoi ? Il vaut mieux subir les regards en coin comme Pansy et moi l'avons fait après le départ de nos partenaires respectifs plutôt que de devenir malheureux comme ta mère durant des années. Décréta Ron blessé.

- Mais nous étions des enfants donc Maman ne voulait pas nous faire souffrir… Protesta Rose surprise.

- Les enfants de Pansy sont bien plus heureux que ton frère et toi maintenant car ils vivent dans un environnement bien plus équilibré depuis que leurs parents ont mis les choses au clair.

- Mais ils ne vivent pas tous ensemble sous le même toit. Contesta Rose.

- C'est vrai mais Toorj et Pansy maintiennent des relations courtoises entre eux au point de passer du temps ensemble pour faire plaisir à leurs gamins. Ces derniers sont donc plus heureux ainsi au lieu d'assister aux disputes de leurs parents s'ils furent restés sous le même toit comme ta mère et moi.

- Bon changeons de sujet : tu aimes vraiment ma coupe ? Tenta Rose troublée par les propos de son père.

- Oui, Hugo est pas mal non plus comme ça. _ Affirma Ron pour ne pas s'attarder lui non plus sur un sujet pénible. _ Tu es allée chez Milly ou pas ?

- Pas encore mais je vais y aller maintenant.

- Amuse-toi bien. Lui souhaita Ron pressé de la voir partir. _ »

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Rose penaude sortit en compagnie d'Hugo et Noyan sans se douter de l'agitation de son père. En effet, le rouquin troublé savait qu'aucun couple sorcier ne s'était séparé hormis Hermione et lui depuis des années. Certes Cho divorça cette année cependant son mari son ex mari était un moldu donc la soi-disant amie de Rosie ne pouvait pas être sa fille. Aussi, Ron estima que Rose avait du le voir caresser le ventre de Pansy puis s'interroger sur sa grossesse avant de décider de lui révéler son problème de façon indirecte. A présent, Ron inquiet se demandait s'il était vraiment stérile. Certes, sa stérilité semblait manifestement partielle puisqu'il conçut un nouvel enfant, néanmoins, le sorcier voulait des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations car Hermione lui avait manifestement lancé un sortilège d'<em>Amnésie<em> à son insu.

Pire encore, la jeune femme ne lui révéla pas ses problèmes de santé après leur séparation ou le début de son histoire avec Pansy. Ron songeur ne put donc s'empêcher de se demander si le premier sortilège d'_Amnésie_ subi en 1998 n'était pas également l'œuvre d'Hermione puisque les Mangemorts n'auraient porté aucun intérêt à des souvenirs de ce genre. Malgré ses doutes, Ron avait du mal à imaginer son ex faire une chose de ce genre, néanmoins, Rose venait de trahir l'un des secrets de sa mère en lui révélant indirectement la raison du second sortilège d'amnésie subi. Aussi, Ronald interloqué estimait qu'Hermione était maintenant l'un des suspects possibles car elle détenait un mobile pour provoquer également son amnésie en 1998.

Ron ne se considérait absolument pas un apollon, cependant, Hermione semblait très amoureuse de lui en 1998 au point d'insister pour se marier tout de suite. Lui-même croyait l'aimer à la folie avant de déchanter mais le sorcier tenait vraiment à sa femme et tenta de sauver leur amour durant des années. Ron tenta de se ressaisir mais il songea également à l'attitude irascible de sa compagne au cours de leur vie commune ainsi que son hostilité envers Pansy dés leur premier rencontre en mars même si la jeune femme n'avait pas révélé sa véritable identité ce soir-là. Tout à coup, Ron se souvint des crises de jalousie d'Hermione quand ils rencontraient des femmes asiatiques dans la rue les premiers temps de leur union. Ronald surpris ne comprenait pas son attitude à ce moment-là mais le Gryffondor voyait maintenant les choses sous un angle très différent.

En effet, le sorcier se demandait si Hermione ne craignait pas que la vision d'une asiatique puisse lui remémorer son histoire avec Eileen. Certes, l'hypothèse de Ron était pour le moins farfelue, néanmoins, elle lui semblait de plus en plus plausible, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement. Il songea aussi aux propos de Pansy sur l'utilisation du polynectar par Hermione et estima ses doutes plus que fondés dans ce cas. En revanche, le sorcier ne donnait aucun crédit aux doutes de Rose sur sa paternité car il était conscient de l'intensité de l'amour de Pansy à son égard. S'il y avait bien une personne sincèrement amoureuse de lui: c'était elle qui finit par mettre ses peurs de coté après les désillusions subies à cause de Toorj et lui fit confiance au point de lui ouvrir son cœur. Enfin, la jeune femme était très heureuse de porter leur second enfant après la perte du premier dont elle pleurait encore le décès même si Pansy s'efforçait d'aller de l'avant.

Aussi, Ronald refusait de laisser sa fille insulter sa compagne ou lancer des accusations infamantes avant de distiller son venin auprès des autres. Le rouquin ne voulait pas non plus troubler la future maman devenue soudainement aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine à ses yeux depuis la découverte de sa grossesse. Le sorcier peiné n'acceptait pas non plus les remarques de Rose sur le soi-disant sacrifice de sa mère durant leur vie commune. Au contraire, l'homme s'estima victime des manipulations d'Hermione car la jeune femme le traitait toujours comme un bon à rien malgré ses efforts pour assurer un train de vie décent à sa famille mais aussi s'occuper de ses enfants même si ces derniers ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Toutefois, Ron estima ce fait maintenant compréhensible si leur mère leur farcit l'esprit avec des propos de ce genre. Pire encore, Rose semblait avoir repris son fiel puisqu'elle n'hésita pas à lui reprocher de briser une autre famille.

Or ce n'était pas vrai car Pansy était seule lors de leurs retrouvailles fortuites en décembre l'année dernière. Aussi, Ron ne vola la place de personne, ce que comprenait parfaitement les enfants de sa compagne après avoir été chassé de la maison par leur père quatre ans plus tôt. De plus, Toorj ressemblait à un crétin mais il était cependant bien plus correct qu'Hermione ou Rose depuis cette année car le Mongol ne tenta jamais de manœuvrer ses gamins pour lui pourrir la vie, ni d'inventer des horreurs sur son compte ou de semer la zizanie entre Pansy et lui. En revanche, Rose osait insinuer de manière perfide que la jeune femme le trompait probablement avec un autre homme et lui refilait son bébé adultérin.

La jeune fille ne se doutait cependant pas du voyage dans le temps de son père qui avait vu les difficultés de Pansy durant sa dernière grossesse puisqu'elle se croyait victime d'un viol non détecté par le médicomage ou une magie utilisée par un Kazakh malveillant pour l'engrosser. La sorcière inquiète avait donc tenté de protéger son bébé de son mieux en attribuant sa paternité à Toorj mais elle le fit avec le consentement de ce dernier en échange de ses services. De plus, Pansy était accablée par la perte de Ronan et éprouvait donc une grande joie à l'idée de donner le jour à leur nouvel enfant l'année prochaine. Aussi, la jeune femme ne songeait aucunement à aller voir ailleurs.

Enfin, la sorcière était heureuse avec lui et ne considérait pas du tout leur vie commune comme un « sacrifice » contrairement à Hermione. Certes, Ron n'était pas aussi cultivé qu'Hermione, Rose ou Hugo mais Pansy s'en foutait totalement. La jeune femme l'aimait comme il était et ne voyait pas l'heure de son retour le soir ou à midi afin de passer du temps ensemble. Elle riait également à ses blagues et lui disait franchement si quelque chose n'allait pas puis tous deux en discutaient avant de résoudre la situation. Pansy parlait également de tout et de rien avec lui sans l'exclure contrairement à Hermione. Son regard amoureux à sa vue parlait aussi pour elle donc Ronny ne croyait pas du tout aux affirmations débiles de Rose car la jeune femme l'aimait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier inquiet décida de se rendre auprès de son vieux médicomage afin de consulter son dossier médical et déterminer si Rose avait raison ou non sur sa stérilité partielle. Ronald consulta sa montre puis ferma momentanément son bureau avant de se rendre dans une petite ferme située pas très loin de <em>Loutry Ste Chaspoule<em>. Quelques minutes un vieil homme surpris salua le sorcier et se leva de son fauteuil à bascule positionné sur la petite terrasse de sa maison. Le vieux médicomage insista pour faire entrer Ronald à l'intérieur puis lui offrit un verre de sherry. Ron le remercia avant de discuter un petit moment avec cet homme qui connaissait la famille Weasley depuis de nombreuses décennies et soigna tous ses membres jusqu'à sa retraite. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Ronald sur son léger embonpoint puis le rouquin affirma avoir déjà perdu de nombreuses livres grâce à une nourriture plus équilibrée ainsi que de l'exercice. Le médicomage plaisanta également sur l'effet de l'amour car son petit Ronald semblait bien plus rayonnant que lors de leur dernière rencontre des années plus tôt.

Ron acquiesça puis profita de cette familiarité pour demander au vieux médicomage son dossier médical. Le vieil homme surpris affirma qu'Hermione avait déjà repris leurs deux dossiers ainsi que celui de leurs enfants au moment de sa retraite deux ans plus tôt. Ron esquissa aussitôt une grimace de dépit puis l'ex médicomage inquiet lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le rouquin le rassura en affirmant se sentir en bonne santé, néanmoins, il désirait faire un check-up avant son mariage. Son interlocuteur contempla Ron et se décida à prendre la parole :

« _ Je ne suis plus ton Médicomage Petit Ron mais je connais ton dossier. Donc as-tu une raison spécifique pour désirer le consulter maintenant ?

- Je suis stérile ? Demanda aussitôt Ron.

- Ta stérilité n'est pas totale Petit Ron. Répondit le vieux sorcier.

- Je peux donc concevoir un enfant de manière traditionnelle ? S'enquit Ron.

- Oui même si ce n'est pas facile. Je suis content que quelqu'un ai fini par te lever ton sortilège d'_Amnésie_ afin que tu puisses te marier en toute connaissance de cause au lieu d'épouser Miss Rogue sans te douter de rien.

- A vrai dire, je suis toujours sous l'effet du sortilège mais j'ai entendu ma fille en parler donc je suis venu ici pour vous demander des explications car Rose risque d'accuser Pansy d'adultère. Avoua Ron inquiet

- Petit Ron tu peux avoir des enfants de manière traditionnelle même si ce n'est pas facile donc discutes en d'abord avec Miss Rogue avant de lui lancer des accusations pareilles. S'affola le vieil homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur : Pansy m'aime vraiment donc j'ai confiance en elle. Par contre, j'ai besoin de savoir le contenu de mon dossier afin de pouvoir la défendre mais aussi empêcher ma fille de la blesser en lui lançant des accusations débiles. Le rassura Ron.

- Eh bien Petit Ron tu n'acceptais pas ton problème quand Hermione et toi avez réalisé vos difficultés puis tu t'es apparemment lancé un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ après la conception de vos potions Bébé d'après les propos d'Hermione. Révéla le médicomage.

- Je suppose que je n'étais pas assez mature pour accepter mes problèmes. Mentit Ron qui estima qu'Hermione avait dissimulé son propre gestes aux autres en faisant croire que c'était lui le responsable de son amnésie soudaine.

- Petit Ron: la virilité n'a rien à voir là-dedans donc tu peux rendre ta compagne très heureuse sous la couette comme tout le monde. Insista le médicomage.

- Oui je comprends ce que vous entendez. Affirma Ron en songeant aux réactions de Pansy entre ses bras le soir.

- Bon ça me rassure.

- Et puis je vais devenir de nouveau papa vous savez et sans besoin de potion cette fois-ci. Donc, je me sens un homme comme les autres. Avoua Ron.

- J'en suis très content pour toi Petit Ron et je ne le dis pas seulement à cause de tes problèmes mais aussi parce que tu pourras ainsi faire le deuil de ton premier fils si les rumeurs sont vraies. Estima le médicomage.

- Oui._ Confirma Ron tout en songeant à son premier bébé si beau mais si minuscule au sein de sa couveuse. _ Mon premier bébé avait même quelques reflets roux dans ses cheveux vous savez ? Rajouta-t-il.

- Ah oui ? C'est très rare qu'un enfant eurasien détiennent des reflets roux tu sais ? S'amusa le médicomage.

- Oui donc je ne pense pas que notre second bébé soit doté de tels reflets lui aussi mais on ne sait jamais. Plaisanta Ron.

- C'était certainement un beau petit gars. Et toi tu es enfin heureux ? Demanda le sorcier.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est bien Petit Ron : la vie t'offre une seconde opportunité et tu dois la saisir sans t'attarder sur ton passé.

- Je le ferai mais pouvez-vous me dire si j'ai transmis mon problème à Rose et Hugo car je ne sais rien à leur sujet ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Par chance non car les potionistes chargés de créer les potions Bébé ont fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas ce genre de choses. Par contre, dis à Miss Rogue de consulter votre médicomage pour qu'il puisse déterminer si votre bébé en a hérité puisque sa conception fut spontanée et non assistée. Conseilla le médicomage.

- Ce sera fait, merci pour votre conseil. Répondit Ron. _ »

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment puis Ron sortit en estimant devoir en parler rapidement avec sa compagne afin de lui éviter un choc si les accusations de Rose la prenaient au dépourvu. Enfin, tous deux devaient faire faire des analyses pour déterminer si le bébé allait bien. Entre-temps, Pansy reçut un appel et se rendit aussitôt au bureau de la <em>PR&amp;RW<em> pour annoncer à Ron la livraison de leur maison en kit mercredi. La jeune femme transfigurée par la joie ne s'aperçut pas du trouble de Ronald à peine revenu au bureau. Toutefois, le sorcier se ressaisit à la vue du visage radieux de sa compagne puis la serra sa compagne contre lui en songeant qu'elle était devenue toute sa vie. Enfin, Ron se promit de ne jamais laisser personne les séparer encore une fois et prit la parole :

« _ _Honey_ nous avons un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Euh…

- Ce n'est pas grave si on ne peut pas monter la maison mercredi tu sais on peut le faire ce week-end. Tenta de le rassurer Pansy.

- Non, non je ne vois pas l'heure de la monter donc nous le ferons bien mercredi. Affirma Ron.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- J'ai un souci de santé et notre bébé pourrait fort bien en hériter. Expliqua Ron.

- Ronny tu es malade ? Demanda Pansy livide.

- Non Honey mais j'ai découvert la raison du second sortilège d'_Amnésie_ sur moi. La rassura Ron.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je suis atteint d'une stérilité partielle mais apparemment, je n'ai pas supporté ce fait et je me serais donc jeté un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ pour oublier ce détail. Expliqua Ron tout en omettant ses soupçons sur Hermione pour le moment.

- Ronny tu en es certain ? Je veux dire : tu ne me sembles pas stérile puisque tu as conçu quatre enfants. Affirma Pansy interdite.

- Mon problème est partiel Honey donc je peux aussi concevoir de manière traditionnelle même si c'est plus difficile. _ Précisa Ron. _ Ainsi, nous avons conçu Ronan en 1997 puis notre nouveau bébé cette année mais Hugo et Rose sont issus d'une potion Bébé. Ajouta-t-il.

- Ronny… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. _ Confessa Pansy abasourdie._ Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller bien mieux Honey mais bon j'ai vu bien pire. Répondit Ron en songeant à la vision de Ronan en train de s'endormir dans sa couveuse sans que le papa ne se doute de son décès quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu le prends vachement bien dis-donc. S'exclama Pansy surprise.

- Disons que je me console en songeant que mon problème ne nous a pas empêchés de concevoir deux bébés donc je suis un homme comme les autres. Affirma Ron avant d'effleurer le ventre de sa compagne.

- Ce n'est pas ta semence qui fait de toi un homme mais ton talent, ton grand-cœur, ton courage ainsi que ton humour. C'est ça l'essentiel et puis ta virilité fonctionne très bien donc ne te mets pas martel en tête pour ces choses. Renchérit Pansy.

- Oui je sais. La rassura Ron. Par contre, mon ancien médicomage m'a recommandé de demander au tien de faire des analyses pour savoir si notre bébé a hérité de mon problème ou non. Tu as pu obtenir un rendez-vous ou pas pour ta première visite ?

- Eh bien nous pouvons nous rendre cet après-midi même à la clinique car Théodore n'a pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Sinon, nous pouvons nous y rendre jeudi puisque je suis occupée au laboratoire demain et la maison arrive mercredi.

- Pansy, je ne veux pas te brusquer mais je voudrais que tu fasses les analyses le plus vite possible afin de savoir si le bébé détient la même chose que moi ou non. Avoua Ron inquiet.

- Oui, je t'avoue que je serais plus tranquille moi aussi. Ronny, il faudrait également faire un test de paternité magique. Estima Pansy.

- Pourquoi ça : j'ai totalement confiance en toi ! Protesta Ron surpris.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas voir les gens douter de ta paternité plus tard à cause de ton problème.

- Honey je n'ai aucun doute sur ta fidélité. Insista Ron.

- Ronny j'en suis consciente, néanmoins, c'est pour le bien du bébé afin que personne ne puisse lui faire de la peine plus tard en insinuant des horreurs sur son compte. Je suis eurasienne donc notre enfant sera probablement tipé lui aussi et n'aura peut-être pas de reflets roux comme Ronan. Aussi, les gens dont Hermione pourraient jaser à la vue de ses traits puis décréter que le père est un Asiatique quelconque. Expliqua Pansy inquiète.

- Hm, je n'y avais pas pensé mais tu as probablement raison. Reconnut Ron en songeant à l'attitude de Rose._ »

* * *

><p>Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis se rendirent à la clinique afin d'obtenir un rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. La réceptionniste de la clinique les salua et invita le couple à se rendre directement au bureau de Theodore qui n'attendait aucun patient pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage les reçut avant de les féliciter après l'annonce des tourtereaux tout en les taquinant sur le futur prénom du bébé. Ronald hilare lui conseilla alors de se trouver enfin une nouvelle épouse et donner le jour à ses propres Théo ou Théodora juniors. Nott feignit aussitôt de se lamenter sur les déboires d'un pauvre veuf mais Pansy lui rappela toutes ses aventures depuis deux ans à l'insu de la petite Lauren et lui ordonna d'entamer enfin une relation sérieuse avec une femme désireuse de devenir la seconde maman de l'enfant. Theodore acquiesça avant de reprendre un ton sérieux pour demander des informations à la future maman.<p>

Ensuite, il fronça les sourcils après les aveux de Ron sur sa découverte et affirma faire effectuer différentes analyses afin de déterminer si le bébé détenait donc quelques problèmes. Ensuite, Pansy dut d'abord se peser avant de s'éclipser derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme s'allongea sur la table d'examen pendant que Ron se tenait légèrement en retrait durant l'auscultation. Après un examen minutieux, la future maman put se rajuster puis Nott retourna à son bureau. Il affirma que tout semblait normal pour le moment et invita le couple à ne pas s'affoler. Ensuite, le médicomage demanda d'autres informations :

« _ Quel nom de famille souhaitez-vous donner au bébé sur mon registre car vous n'êtes pas mariés et je ne sais donc pas comment nommer votre enfant sur la documentation de la clinique. Spécifia Nott.

- C'est _Bébé Weasley_. Précisa aussitôt Pansy heureuse de voir l'un de ses enfants porter le nom de son papa.

- Ecris plutôt _Bébé Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij_ car je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul. Ajouta Ron souriant._ »

Ensuite, le médicomage reprit la tension de la future maman avant de lui prescrire de nombreuses potions en plus de la_ Naraantsuya_. Theodore recommanda à la future maman de se ménager un peu sous le regard inquiet de Ron. Il continua sur le sujet en parlant de l'âge de Pansy :

« _ Pansy: loin de moi l'idée de me comporter en goujat mais tu vas avoir trente-sept ans en octobre. Donc ta grossesse est plus risquée que les précédentes.

- Je ne me vexe pas car c'est un fait avéré.

- Quels sont les risques pour Pansy ou le bébé ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Le risque de fausse-couche ou de naissance prématurée augmente avec l'âge. D'autant plus, que Pansy a vécu une grossesse très difficile en 2016 donc elle ne doit pas s'agiter. Elle devra également bénéficier d'un suivi plus important qu'une autre future maman plus jeune Toutefois, il n'y a rien de grave Ron aussi, ne t'inquiète pas car tout devrait se dérouler parfaitement si ta femme se ménage.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? S'enquit Ron.

- Il va te falloir la soutenir et ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours pour toi tu sais entre ses moments de peur, les doutes, la fatigue due à son état ou encore ses crises de nerfs comme toutes les femmes enceintes. Répondit Nott.

- Je suis désolée Ronny, je vais essayer de faire attention. Promit Pansy contrite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, je sais déjà que ce sera seulement du à ton état et non un acte volontaire. La rassura Ron en songeant qu'elle ne serait de toute façon jamais aussi ignoble qu'Hermione toujours acerbe avec lui même en l'absence de grossesse.

- Je vais également procéder à des examens sur le bébé pour déterminer s'il a hérité de ton problème Ron. A propos, à quand remontent tes derniers examens médicaux ? S'enquit le médicomage.

- Euh, je ne m'en souviens pas. Confessa Ron.

- Alors, je voudrais te soumettre à plusieurs examens toi aussi. De plus, cela nous permettrait de détecter ou non la présence d'autres problèmes de santé génétiquement transmissibles au bébé. C'est de cette manière que l'ancien médicomage de Pansy a découvert que Saejin détient le même problème que sa mère. Expliqua Nott.

- D'accord et n'oublie pas le test de paternité. Ce n'est pas pour moi car j'ai totalement confiance en Pansy mais pour que les gens n'inventent pas des horreurs sur le compte de notre bébé plus tard. Précisa Ron.

- Oui je comprends et je vous suggère d'en effectuer d'autres dans des structures moldues ou étrangères également. Dit Nott.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy.

- Parce que des gens pourraient dire que j'ai falsifié le test pour te couvrir Pansy. Ils diraient également que tu as soudoyé quelqu'un à Sainte-Mangouste si vous vous rendez là-bas. Donc le mieux serait de faire au moins un test chez les moldus et un autre auprès de sorciers étrangers mais pas à Salem car des personnes malveillantes diraient que je connais tout le monde là-bas, ni en Mongolie.

- D'accord. Acquiesça Ron.

- Bon très bien Ron, je suis content de ta coopération car c'est très important. As-tu des questions? Aucune demande n'est idiote et il est normal d'avoir des interrogations pour un futur papa.

- Pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas mais merci car je risque probablement de te contacter plus tard.

- Aucun souci, Ron les médicomages sont là pour aider les futurs parents. Enfin, je voudrais également faire faire des analyses sanguines et d'urine à Pansy afin de vérifier son état mais aussi le risque de diabète gestationnel ou non. Tu vas également te soumettre à un check-up complet Ron. Donc présentez-vous demain matin au laboratoire de la clinique vers sept ou huit heures car il faudra être à jeun. Ensuite, vous pourrez prendre votre petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

- C'est quoi le diabète gestationnel ? S'enquit Ron curieux.

- Durant la grossesse, les femmes enceintes peuvent développer du diabète à cause d'un taux de sucre trop élevé dans le sang et ça peut entrainer des complications. Toutefois, les futures mamans ne sont pas toutes concernées donc le test de dépistage sur Pansy est une simple mesure de précaution pour l'instant. Expliqua Nott.

- Donc Pansy doit faire attention à sa consommation de produits sucrés. Enregistra Ron.

- Oui, attention de ne pas la priver non plus, si elle ne détient aucun problème mais il vaut mieux éviter les excès. Spécifia Nott.

- Ok c'est noté. Affirma Ron déterminé à diminuer les achats de _Kinder Surprise_ pour Pansy après ces explications.

- Bon alors vous revenez demain matin pour les prélèvements sanguins et vous pouvez déjà retirer les kits nécessaires pour les analyses d'urine avant de les ramener lors de votre visite demain. Par contre, je vais déjà procéder aux prélèvements sur votre essence magique si vous le permettez. Dit Nott.

- Aucun problème. Affirma aussitôt Ron qui laissa Nott s'approcher de lui avec sa baguette pour effleurer sa tête. Il observa ensuite le médicomage extraire un mince filament argenté avant de le déposer dans une fiole. _ »

Après en avoir fait de même sur la future maman, Nott fit rallonger Pansy qui souleva son haut et le laissa positionner sa baguette sur son abdomen afin de lui permettre d'effectuer également un prélèvement sur l'embryon grâce à la magie. Enfin, Théodore affirma les contacter au moment des résultats puis il discuta encore un petit moment avec eux. Le couple affirma annoncer la grossesse à leurs familiers à la fin du troisième mois seulement mais Nott souriant fit le pari de ne pas les voir résister longtemps. Il déclara les contacter le plus vite possible après les résultats des examens puis leur donna également rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante avant de donner à Ron un petit volume sur l'échographie sorcière réalisé par ses soins. Theodore affirma que les livres rédigés par le créateur de l'échographe sorcier étaient très bien, néanmoins, ils étaient bien trop techniques pour les futurs parents. Aussi, le Serpentard avait rédigé ce bouquin à l'intention des parents avec l'approbation de Park Dun Min.

Ron remercia Nott et voulut le payer mais le médicomage affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la part de la clinique à tous les futurs parents qui consultaient ici. En effet, la vente de son volume traduit et imprimé dans plusieurs langues lui assurait des royalties assez confortables pour qu'il puisse les acheter au nom de la clinique afin de les offrir à ses patients. Théodore affirma également effectuer la première échographie de Pansy lors de leur prochain rendez-vous avant de les saluer.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Noyan était retourné à la Ger afin de s'amuser avec ses jeunes cousins en train de se chamailler dans la piscine. Le Mongol ne cessait cependant de penser à Rose Weasley mais il n'en dit rien. Noyan adorait les filles compliquées et était donc très intrigué par la jeune anglaise auréolée par une aura mystérieuse à ses yeux. Certes, le jeune homme n'était pas amoureux contrairement aux suppositions de Scorpius mais il était déterminé à découvrir ses secrets et lui ôter ses complexes. Toutefois, Noyan estimait devoir agir avec tact puisqu'il s'agissait de la belle-fille de tante Pansy qui n'apprécierait donc pas leur flirt en cas de problèmes...<p>

En attendant, il retint un sourire malicieux à la vue d'Hugo qui s'était décidé à les rejoindre sous un prétexte quelconque afin de montrer sa nouvelle coiffure à Saejin. Cette dernière approuva son choix puis voulut aussi voir ses achats sans se douter de la satisfaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier finit même par s'asseoir sur l'un des transats près de l'adolescente tout en s'efforçant de ne pas toujours loucher sur ses formes mises en valeur par son bikini. Ensuite, Saejin lui proposa de conduire ensemble aujourd'hui car son père passerait la chercher à la Ger afin de lui donner sa leçon cet après-midi. Hugo surpris demanda quelle voiture le Mongol comptait utiliser puisqu'il n'en possédait pas ici puis la jeune fille affirma qu'ils utiliseraient la vieille jeep de sa mère.

Le fils de Ron estima que Pansy ne serait pas d'accord avant de rester sans voix face aux dénégations de Saejin. L'adolescente hilare expliqua que ses parents étaient capables de mettre leurs griefs respectifs de coté pour le bien-être de leurs enfants malgré les conneries de Toorj pendant quatre ans. Donc, les deux sorciers avaient discuté de la situation de Saejin quand ils l'avaient inscrite à l'auto-école de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ en juillet puis s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Toorj utilise la jeep afin de la faire conduire quand la maman n'était pas disponible. Enfin, cette situation était provisoire car le papa avait décidé d'acheter non seulement une maison en Angleterre mais aussi une voiture.

Hugo surpris acquiesça puis envia secrètement la bonne entente des parents de Saejin car les siens ne risquaient pas d'agir de la même manière. Il ne put également s'empêcher de songer honteusement à son propre comportement envers son père quand ce dernier habitait encore avec eux. Le jeune homme mal à l'aise tenta de chasser ses pensées mais ce fut pire car il revécut alors son attitude méprisante envers Ronald après son accident de voiture en septembre. Hugo honteux songea aussi à ses propos tenus le jour de son anniversaire. Toutefois, ses remords laissèrent la place à la jalousie après l'arrivée du couple puis l'agitation du petit Kaiden qui tendit les bras à Ron ravi. Le sorcier joua aussitôt avec le bambin sans se douter de l'animosité d'Hugo qui craignait de voir ce gosse lui piquer sa place… Il s'efforça cependant de dissimuler son dépit puis Ron attendit le repas pour annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de la journée aux enfants :

« _ La maison nous sera enfin livrée mercredi.

- Wow nous allons enfin vivre chez Heidi ! S'enthousiasma Kushi.

- C'est qui Heidi ? Demanda Hugo.

- C'est l'héroïne d'une série moldue qui vit dans un chalet en Suisse. Expliqua Saejin.

- Hei hi Hei hi ! Reprit Kaiden tout en s'agitant.

- Oui et maintenant mange une petite bouchée _Baby_. Dit Ron souriant au bambin tout en lui tendant une cuillerée de purée sans imaginer la jalousie d'Hugo.

- Il y aura des chambres pour tout le monde donc vous pourriez venir choisir vos propres meubles avec nous Hugo ou plus tard et Rose également. Intervint gentiment Pansy.

- Euh oui… Dit Hugo tout en estimant pouvoir en profiter pour se rapprocher de Saejin s'il dormait près d'elle…

- Ahh, j'aurais enfin ma salle de bains à moi au lieu de la partager avec mes monstres ! S'enthousiasma Saejin tout en taquinant ses cadets.

- Et nous on continuera de t'embêter le soir en venant te chatouiller les pieds durant ton sommeil. Rétorqua Toorjii._ »

Ensuite, Ron expliqua à Hugo qu'ils avaient déjà acheté du mobilier pour l'instant stocké chez un artisan sorcier suisse situé à _Klosters-Seneus_ dans le canton des Grisons. Le couple détenait aussi des meubles moldus encore soigneusement emballés en provenance de l'enseigne suédoise, les meubles mongols de Pansy, certains colis restés chez un ami artisan japonais en attendant d'être livrés ainsi que d'autres pièces de mobiliers issus d'une boutique sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Ils avaient aussi trouvé de très jolies choses à la brocante de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en juin. Enfin, Ron s'était amusé à créer plusieurs choses en bois depuis le mois de juin en prévision de la future décoration de la maison. Le sorcier proposa ensuite à Hugo de choisir ses meubles avec eux un de ces jours afin de pouvoir décorer sa propre chambre.

Au cours de la conversation, Ron et Pansy lui révélèrent également la tenue d'une fête pour célébrer l'arrivée de la maison afin de respecter une tradition mongole que Ronald comparait à la pendaison de la crémaillère tombée en désuétude chez les sorciers britanniques. En général, la fête se tenait sur trois jours chez les Mongols pour réserver le premier à la visite de la famille, le second à des amis proches et le troisième aux autres connaissances, néanmoins, le couple inviterait tout le monde le même jour car ils étaient déjà très occupés entre les préparatifs du mariage ainsi que leurs activités. Hugo acquiesça puis Ron proposa à Pansy de l'organiser mercredi soir puisque la maison serait très rapidement montée grâce à l'aide d'Haje et Hie mais surtout la centaine d'elfes de maison prêtés par les Panshriij qui avaient dejà promis au couple de les leur laisser lors de l'arrivée du kit de construction.

Noyan acquiesça avec enthousiasme avant de contacter son père qui se chargea de diffuser la nouvelle auprès de tous les Panshriij qui affirmèrent de nouveau envoyer leurs elfes mais venir également afin de participer à la construction de la maison…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'esprit de déduction de Ron ou de sa prise de position en faveur de Pansy dés le début ? Enfin comment trouvez-vous la jalousie de Rose et Hugo: puérile, normale ou déplacée ?<strong>_


	49. Chapter 48 Scorpius et Noyan

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la fiction où Pansy et Ron préparent les nouveaux objets qui seront vendus par la PR&RW pendant que Scorpius et Noyan passent leurs test. **_

_**A bientot et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Après le repas, Ron et Pansy retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives après avoir salué Toorj venu voir ses enfants avant de donner sa leçon de conduite à Saejin. Le Mongol accepta d'emmener Hugo ravi de passer du temps avec la fille de ses rêves sans se soucier du reste pour le moment. Au bout de quelques heures, Pansy retourna à la Ger où les elfes s'occupaient des animaux ainsi que du jardin en compagnie des enfants. La future maman en profita pour se détendre un peu dans sa chambre après avoir bu sa potion <em>Naraantsuya<em>. La jeune femme tenta de lire mais elle finit par poser le bouquin et regretta de ne pas avoir encore de télévision ici. Certes, elle avait raccordé son terrain aux services moldus depuis son installation en avril, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne possédait encore aucun raccordement aux câbles électriques puisque le kit électricité de la maison serait livré seulement demain.

Pansy songea un instant à transplaner chez elle à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour regarder l'émission _Four Weddings_ (Nda version originale britannique de _4 mariages pour 1 lune de miel_) mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée après sa longue journée. La jeune femme saisit donc sa tablette heureusement chargée avant de regarder l'une de ses vidéos effectuées lors du Naadam sorcier de l'année dernière où Nansal gagna la course de chevaux sous les applaudissements de tous les Panshriij. En revanche, Toorjii remporta la compétition de lutte mongole dans sa catégorie et Severus celle de tir à l'arc. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas pu participer aux jeux du Nadaam cette année en raison de leur installation en Grande-Bretagne mais surtout les risques encourus si jamais les Kazakhs cherchaient à s'en prendre à eux à cause de leur filiation Toorj.

Une heure plus tard, Ron la surprit en train de regarder sa tablette mais Pansy la posa aussitôt sur le lit avant de l'accueillir joyeusement. Le Gryffondor heureux de cet accueil l'embrassa longuement puis lui demanda comment s'était passée son après-midi. Ensuite, il s'interrompit en entendant les cris en provenance de la tablette. Pansy lui montra aussitôt les vidéos de ses enfants puis Ron se souvint de ses explication sur le Naadam qui était à la fois un festival mais aussi une fête nationale promulguée afin de célébrer l'indépendance de la Mongolie moldue par rapport à la Chine. Il avait lieu chaque année les 11 et 12 juillet à Oulan-Bator et se composait de 3 sports traditionnels mongols : le tir à l'arc, la course de chevaux et la lutte mongole. Des Naadam locaux avaient également lieux dans les différentes régions et étaient bien plus intéressants d'après Pansy.

Les sorciers célébraient eux aussi le Nadaam où les chants traditionnels mais aussi les sports étaient de rigueur. Chez les Moldus, les courses de chevaux étaient effectuées par les enfants, cependant, les sorciers avaient crée deux catégories afin de permettre la participation des adultes dans l'une d'elle. Enfin, les deux autres compétitions étaient réservées aux adultes chez les Moldus mais avaient été ouvertes aux enfants dans des épreuves spécifiques chez les sorciers. Ces derniers participaient aussi à deux courses de balais également subdivisées en deux catégories l'une pour les adolescents à partir de onze ans et l'autre pour les adultes. Enfin, il y avait aussi les compétitions de danses sur balais ainsi que de combat.

Ron acquiesça car sa compagne lui avait montré ses coupes gagnées au début des années 2000 dans les catégories danses en couple sur balai avec son ex mais surtout celles de tir à l'arc régulièrement pratiqué par Pansy. D'après Nansal, Toorj gagna régulièrement les compétitions de combat mais aussi les courses de chevaux avant de se retirer des jeux en 2014. Ron avait noté la fierté du jeune garçon quand son père avait confessé avoir assisté à sa victoire l'année dernière et le prouva en lui montrant un film sur son Smartphone. Toorjii et Severus furent aussi informés de sa présence lors de leurs compétitions puis les enfants déplorèrent son entêtement à refuser de les voir à ce moment-là. Toorj penaud s'était encore excusé pour sa bêtise sous le regard sévère de Pansy puis ils n'en avaient plus reparlé.

Toutefois, Ron ne ressentait aucune jalousie à la vue de ces coupes car il n'y avait aucune ambigüité au sujet de la relation entre Pansy et Toorj contrairement aux accusations sous-jacente de Rose. Par contre, le sorcier déplora le fait que les sorciers ne possédaient pas de système vidéo car cela leur permettrait de conserver les souvenirs de leurs fêtes familiales ou autres. Certes, il existait bien le système de pensines mais ces dernières étaient très rares. Aussi, les sorciers possedaient seulement leurs photographies.

Pansy gênée confessa alors détenir un moyen de photographier et même filmer à la manière des moldus mais avec la magie, néanmoins, elle n'osa jamais lui en parler de peur de faire de l'ombre à Georges. Ron étonné lui demanda la raison de sa crainte puis la jeune femme lui rappela sa démonstration en décembre avec l'appareil de son frère. Ronald lui confia alors l'abandon de ce projet car Georges avait retrouvé l'inspiration pour de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Ensuite, il voulut voir l'appareil inventé par Pansy.

La jeune femme l'entraina donc dans sa remise où Ron curieux observa l'amas d'objets puis se promit de les examiner sérieusement après le mariage. Entre-temps, Pansy ouvrit un coffret et saisit un objet similaire à son Smartphone. D'ailleurs le « joujou » en question s'appelait _Magic'Mobile_… Ron curieux observa le miroir sur le devant puis l'espèce de coque en bois au dos. Il nota également un trou sur la coque et réalisa la présence d'un mini objectif. Pansy affirma aussitôt avoir acheté l'objectif chez un marchand sorcier coréen qui vendait et reparait des appareils photos. Ensuite, elle l'avait rétréci grâce au sort _Reducto_ afin de l'adapter à la taille de sa coque en bois. Enfin, Pansy colla un morceau de miroir de l'autre coté avant l'enchanter puis elle inventa un sort pour permettre à l'objectif de capturer l'image de transmise par le miroir.

La sorcière saisit son _Magic'Mobile_ et montra à Ron l'image entrevue dans le miroir. Le sorcier acquiesça avant de l'observer lancer un simple sortilège _Imago _de son invention puis resta sans voix en entendant le clic comme celui d'un appareil photo. Il nota ensuite l'apparition de la photographie sur la partie miroir tout en observant la jeune femme lancer un sortilège _Memoria _ pour la stocker dans la mémoire interne, Ensuite, Pansy lança un _Initiare Vidéo_ avant de filmer la pièce et conclut sa vidéo par _Finis Video_. Ronald abasourdi interrogea sa compagne sur le sort de la photographie et la vidéo effectuées maintenant. La jeune femme affirma les stocker dans une espèce de pensine de son invention qui ressemblait à une mini carte mémoire moldue. Elle expliqua à Ron que son invention n'était bien évidemment pas une véritable pensine mais elle utilisait ce terme pour simplifier la compréhension des sorciers pour ces choses.

La jeune femme ouvrit la coque puis montra à son compagnon le mini étui collé sur le dos du miroir. Elle affirma également transformer les images mais aussi les vidéos comme des filaments de souvenirs similaires à ceux extraits de la mémoire des sorciers. Ensuite, ces souvenirs étaient enfermés dans des petites fioles en attendant leur utilisation dans une pensine. Enfin, Pansy referma la coque puis affirma avoir inventé une manière d'imprimer les photographies obtenues. La Serpentarde chercha alors quelques minutes dans son fouillis et saisit du papier photo acheté chez un ami photographe sorcier japonais.

Une minute plus tard, Pansy positionna son joujou sur le papier et posa sa baguette avant de lancer un simple _Impressio_. Ron resta encore une fois sans voix à la vue de l'impression instantanée de la photographie sur le papier. Ensuite, Pansy réduisit le papier au format de la photo puis la tendit à son compagnon abasourdi. Toutefois, la jeune femme affirma ne pas fabriquer ce papier et estima devoir plus judicieux de faire développer les photographies chez un photographe plutôt que d'acheter le papier à chaque fois. Ron acquiesça avant de l'interroger sur le visionnage de la vidéo. La jeune femme lança alors un un _Accio Magic'TV_ et _Accio Magic'boitier_. Un grand miroir dans un cadre en bois fit aussitôt son apparition ainsi qu'un boîtier puis Pansy positionna son premier appareil vers le boitier pour y déposer la vidéo comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir destiné à une pensine.

Ensuite, Pansy lança simplement un _Initiare Video_ sous le regard stupéfait de Ronald qui observa le film reproduit sur le miroir qui ressemblait énormément à un écran LCD moldu. La jeune femme confessa pouvoir en faire de même sur un grand écran de cinéma comme ceux des moldus après avoir crée son propre écran à l'aide d'une simple toile. Ron songeur voulut voir la _Magic' Toile_ avant d'observer la projection de la vidéo sur cet écran géant bricolé par sa compagne. Le sorcier songea aussitôt à la télévision des moldus puis demanda à Pansy s'il était possible de retransmettre une vidéo en direct et à quelle distance. La jeune femme répondit s'être filmée dans sa Ger en Mongolie en décembre l'année dernière afin de tester la portée du sort qui fonctionnait un peu comme une espèce de portoloin capable de transmettre les images mais aussi les sons.

Lors de son essai, Theo utilisa le second _Magic'TV_ de Pansy et put ainsi la voir depuis son propre salon à Salem. Ensuite, il activa un _Magic'Mobile _prêté par la sorcière et communiqua avec elle à travers le miroir de leurs appareils. Ron inquiet interrogea sa compagne sur le sort des objets prêtés à Theodore avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à leur vue dans le fouillis puisque Nott les lui avait restitués. Il voulut aussitôt tester le second _Magic'Mobile_ afin d'appeler sa compagne amusée. Cette dernière lui demanda de pointer sa baguette sur le joujou et de prononcer le sortilège _Possesso Magic'Mobile Ronald Weasley_. Ron s'exécuta aussitôt puis Pansy se rendit dans une autre pièce avant de lancer un _Clamo Ronald Weasley_. Son compagnon stupéfait entendit alors une sonnerie puis lança un _Respondere_ enseigné par Pansy avant d'observer sa compagne dans le miroir puisque la jeune femme tenait son _Magic'Mobile_ tourné vers elle. Il lui parla aussitôt et resta agréablement surpris par la qualité du son. Ensuite, Pansy mit fin à la communication avant de revenir auprès de son compagnon.

Entre-temps, Ronald s'assit sur le premier coffre venu en songeant au génie de sa compagne qui avait pratiquement posé les bases de la téléphonie magique, l'internet sorcier et la télévision magique sans se rendre compte de l'importance de son invention. Cette dernière finirait probablement par révolutionner le monde sorcier mais elle serait restée dans le cagibi de Pansy s'il ne l'avait pas interrogé sur ses prétendus joujoux. Ronald prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Pansy rassure moi : tu as bien déposé un brevet pour tes _Magic'TV, Magic Mobile_, _Magic'Toiles _et _Magic'Boitier_ ?

- Oui sinon Odval me cassait les oreilles encore une fois.

- Sainte Odval: je lui construirais un monument un jour. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pansy tu pourrais révolutionner notre monde avec ces objets et tu le sais fort bien. Alors dis-moi la vérité : pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté de les commercialiser avant notre rencontre ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'étais seule avant de te rencontrer Ronald et personne ne m'encourageait hormis Odval car je me cachais dans la steppe depuis ma répudiation.

- Mais tu pouvais tenter quand même de les commercialiser non ?

- Je me sentais incapable d'affronter les gens Ronald après m'être fait d'abord expulsée de la Grande-Bretagne en 1998 puis répudiée par mon mari en 2014. J'avais bien trop honte. Confessa Pansy.

- Tu n'es plus seule maintenant car je serais toujours là pour toi. _ La rassura-t-il. _ Mais ne minimise plus tes inventions qui ne sont absolument pas des joujoux. Reprit-il.

- Promis.

- Bon maintenant dis moi comment t'est venue l'envie d'inventer ces objets sur le modèle moldu ? L'interrogea Ron.

- Quand mes enfants et Odval dormaient en 2014, je me sentais seule comme un chien Ronny même devant mon écran LCD. Certes, je travaillais sur mes potions mais il y avait toujours des moments de vide où je broyais du noir. Alors, j'ai commencé à développer l'idée d'un Smartphone sorcier et de la télé avant de finir ces inventions en décembre 2017. Expliqua Pansy.

- Tu as mis seulement trois ans ? S'étonna Ron.

- Mes nuits solitaires étaient toutes dédiées à ces choses._ Expliqua la jeune femme gênée. _Par contre, la télé sorcière ne sert à rien sans programmes et je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour présenter des émissions ou réaliser des films. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- On verra ça plus tard.

- Ronny mon domaine c'est mon laboratoire, le reste c'est toi qui gère car je n'entends pas délaisser mes potions pour faire des affaires ou écrire des soap-operas comme les moldus. L'avertit Pansy inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer la partie administrative, la production et la commercialisation de ces inventions mais certainement pas diriger des films ou des émissions. Par contre, Parme serait parfaite pour ça. Estima Ron.

- C'est vrai, elle a même travaillé pour une petite télé moldue locale américaine. Dit Pansy

- Pansy : la coupe du monde de Quidditch sera seulement vue par les spectateurs présents au stade mais pas les autres qui seront donc scotchés à leurs radios. Toutefois, je suis persuadé que beaucoup se damneraient pour visionner les parties depuis la _Magic'TV_. Affirma Ron.

- Mais Ronny, la coupe commence dimanche soir: on ne pourra donc jamais produire des télés à temps pour tous les clients. Protesta Pansy inquiète.

- Pour tous les particuliers non mais ta toile géante serait parfaite pour la place de Green-Silver Wood, sans compter l'installation de quelques télés dans des pubs. Estima Ron.

- Ronald l'événement serait ainsi diffusé en mondovision comme lors de la coupe de football moldue, si jamais des pubs étrangers achètent la _Magic'TV_ ! Réalisa Pansy abasourdie.

- La _PW&RW_ a vraiment de très beaux jours devant elle grâce à toi Pansy. Confirma Ron souriant.

- Non, Ronny c'est grâce à nous deux car toutes ces inventions resteraient dans ma remise sans toi. Une idée peut être très belle mais elle restera comme une lettre morte sans personne pour lui donner vie et s'investir. Or, c'est toi qui crois en ces idées et va les promouvoir puisque j'en suis incapable. Donc ce sont nos œuvres à tous les deux parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé à l'utiliser durant la coupe.

- On est complémentaires. Estima Ron souriant et heureux d'être pris en considération par sa compagne.

- Ronny je songe à une chose : les moldus payent des droits de diffusion, il faudrait donc en parler avec les organisateurs de la coupe, le département des sports ou le Ministère. Dit Pansy.

- Tu as raison, je m'en occuperai demain. Pour le moment, nous devrions en discuter avec Parme. Est-ce que tu se sens de lui parler ce soir, je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais la coupe commence dimanche soir. Dit Ron.

- Je me suis reposée donc ça va. Le rassura-t-elle._ »

Afin de ne pas fatiguer sa compagne, Ron s'occupa du transport de la _Magic'TV_, le _Magic'Boitier_, la _Magic'Toile_, et les _Magic'Mobile_ dans leur bureau. Ensuite, Pansy contacta sa mère et lui demanda de veiller sur les enfants en leur absence. De toute façon, ils étaient encore en train de s'amuser avec les elfes et ne se rendirent pas compte du départ de leur maman après l'arrivée de leur grand-mère. Une minute plus tard, Pansy rejoignit Ronald grâce à la poudre de cheminette puis il affirma tout préparer pour leur démonstration.

Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan venait de finir une émission avec l'un des chroniqueurs de la radio et se sentait heureux devant son micro. Les « pauses » imposées par Parme lui avaient permis de réaliser de nombreux détails sur les méthodes des chroniqueurs rencontrés durant la journée. D'ailleurs, Lee Jordan était resté surpris par le professionnalisme de Rita Skeeter qui détenait certes une langue acérée mais savait capter les auditeurs durant ses chroniques. Ainsi les indices de Médiamétrie indiquaient un nombre important d'auditeurs scotchés à la radio durant son émission quotidienne même si elle avait duré seulement une dizaine de minutes. Après son intervention, Rita expliqua même à Jordan l'importance de savoir capter ses auditeurs et retenir leur attention au lieu de les lasser par des digressions trop longues.

Lee Jordan avait acquiescé et apprit beaucoup de choses auprès de tous ses confrères ou consœurs aujourd'hui. Il s'était même amusé dans une émission satirique animée par Dylan un Serpentard déjanté mais tous deux prirent soin de ne jamais parler de politique. Le Gryffondor se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise auprès des Serpents finalement pas si mal depuis la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Lee Jordan chassa ses pensées et sortit du studio avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Parme où il resta surpris par la vision de Molly Weasley. Cette dernière souriante le salua puis révéla avoir accepté de faire un essai pour donner ses conseils ainsi que ses recettes de cuisine dans une petite émission culinaire hebdomadaire à partir de jeudi.

En effet, Parme affirmait avoir entendu parler de ses talents culinaires par Goyle mais aussi Pansy. Or ces deux amants de la bonne chair s'y connaissaient en cuisine et la Serpentarde désirait donc faire profiter tous ses auditeurs du talent culinaire de Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière flattée avait donc décidé de faire un essai jeudi puis elle salua les deux sorciers avant de retourner chez elle. Ensuite, Parme interrogea Lee Jordan sur ses impressions et ne fut pas surprise par ses commentaires. La jeune femme estima qu'il s'était grandement amélioré depuis hier, néanmoins, il devait persévérer dans ses efforts car la retransmission radiophonique de la Coupe du Monde était un événement crucial pour la radio. En effet, la station était train de tout faire pour prouver son professionnalisme aux auditeurs.

Lee Jordan acquiesça puis affirma apprécier Stuart le chroniqueur sportif de la radio. Parme fut ravie ce fait cependant, elle confessa espérer convaincre Ginny Weasley de se joindre également à eux. La sorcière hésitait encore même si la Serpentarde affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de concurrence déloyale envers son premier employeur puisqu'elle commenterait en direct les matches à _Green Silver Wood Radio_ et pourrait continuer d'écrire sa chronique sportive dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. D'ailleurs de nombreux journalistes moldus agissaient également de cette manière sans aucun souci. Lee Jordan curieux demanda à Parme si elle connaissait donc le monde moldu puis la Serpentarde lui révéla avoir travaillé dans différentes radios moldues en plus de celle où elle était employée aux USA avant son retour ici. La jeune femme affirma également s'être investie au sein d'une télévision moldue locale avant de regretter l'absence de télés dans le monde sorcier.

Lee Jordan curieux demanda comment elle avait pu s'installer aux USA contrairement à Pansy qui put seulement s'y rendre durant ses études. Parme soupira en affirmant que son amie fut malheureusement plus pénalisée que les autres en raison de sa condamnation pour trahison à la patrie mais aussi le monde sorcier dans son ensemble contrairement aux autres bannis « condamnés » pour des soi-disant délits mineurs. Ils interrompirent cependant leur conversation après l'apparition de la tête de Ron dans la cheminée. Ensuite, le rouquin pria Parme de venir le voir à la _PR&RW_ afin de lui montrer une invention révolutionnaire pour la diffusion de son émission lors de la coupe du Monde.

Parme intriguée accepta de venir et entraîna Lee Jordan avec elle. Les deux sorciers se rendirent donc au siège de la _PR & RW_ avant de rester abasourdi par la vision d'un miroir positionné sur un piédestal d'un coté et une toile blanche de l'autre. Ensuite, les deux sorciers abasourdis sursautèrent face à la vision de leurs doubles sur ces deux objets. Pansy souriante montra alors son _Magic'Mobile_ puis Ron se lança dans un discours sur les potentialités de la _Magic'TV _et de la _Magic'Toile_ sous le regard brillant de Parme.

La Serpentarde réalisa aussitôt l'impact d'une telle invention lors de la retransmission de la coupe du monde et se rua sur Pansy pour l'embrasser afin de la remercier pour cette invention merveilleuse à ses yeux. La jeune femme révéla alors à Ronald son expérience de la télévision moldue et affirma les aider à lancer leur projet. Le couple précisa cependant ne pas désirer produire des émissions, ni des films mais seulement songer à commercialiser leurs appareils. Parme rayonnante affirma alors se charger de créer la première télé sorcière car elle détenait de nombreuses idées pour produire des émissions mais cela prendrait bien évidemment du temps pour tout mettre en place.

Pour l'instant, l'objectif principal restait la diffusion en direct des matchs mais aussi la création de _Green Silver Wood TV_ qui serait bien évidemment à la radio. Lee Jordan anxieux lui demanda si ce genre de choses ne feraient pas disparaître la radio sorcière mais Parme le rassura sur la coexistence des deux systèmes dans le monde moldu. De toute façon, la future télé n'émettrait pas forcément tout le temps au début puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas diffuser d'œuvres moldues et devrait en créer eux-mêmes. Aussi, Parme estimait donc diffuser seulement les matches de Quidditch de la coupe puis ceux du championnat pour le moment après avoir acquis les droits de diffusion.

Ron inquiet intervint aussitôt pour parler de ce fait mais Parme le rassura en affirmant s'en occuper dés ce soir afin d'obtenir les autorisations non seulement des organisateurs mais aussi des différentes équipes ainsi que des Ministères. Certes, il s'agissait d'un investissement pour le conseil de la communauté mais les retombées financières seraient énormes car les gens viendraient à _Green-Silver Wood_ afin de voir les matches diffusés uniquement sur la toile géante pour l'instant en attendant la production des télévisions individuelles. Parme proposa également d'instaurer la gratuité des places lors de la diffusion des matches afin de s'attirer une bonne publicité. Durant les parties, les gens consommeraient probablement beaucoup de boissons ou de la nourriture à la buvette.

Enfin, les publicités avant les parties permettraient de promouvoir les produits des commerçants de _Green-Silver Wood_ ou même ceux du _Chemin de Traverse_ s'ils payaient leur publicité. Parme affirma également tenter de vendre la diffusion des matches à l'étranger si Ron leur produisait plusieurs _Magic'Toiles_. Enfin, le Cube permettrait la traduction des commentaires des chroniqueurs dans plusieurs langues sans compter celle des publicités. La sorcière continua d'exposer ses idées pendant un bon moment puis demanda à Ron de contacter Ginny curieuse qui accepta de venir avant de rester sans voix face à la _Magic'TV_. Parme en profita aussitôt pour la convaincre de signer un contrat avec la radio mais aussi la future télévision même si elle serait très limitée pour le moment. Parme observa également le _Magic'Mobile_ puis affirma en acheter trente pour la station et autant de _Magic'TV_ ainsi que les _Magic' Boîtiers_ mais aussi des _Magic'Toiles_ géantes. Ensuite, elle tourna autour de ses futurs chroniqueurs avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Bien: Ginny tu ne serais probablement pas contre une garde-robe spécialement dédiée à tes prestations à la télévision ou encore un coiffeur personnel si Harper nous prête l'un de ses collaborateurs ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'en serais ravie ! S'écria Ginny.

- Bien, tu en bénéficieras toi aussi Lee Jordan tout comme Stuart.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un coiffeur, ni d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Protesta Lee surpris.

- Tu seras vu par des centaines, voire, des milliers de personnes si j'arrive à faire diffuser l'émission dans des pays étrangers. De plus, la retransmission télévisée de la Coupe sera une première mondiale dans notre monde : tu ne voudrais donc pas sembler débraillé ou te présenter avec une barbe de deux jours à un tel événement ? Insista Parme.

- Hum… Non. Concéda Lee Jordan.

- Bon, J'attends au moins trois _Magic'Mobile_, autant de _Magic'Boitiers_ et deux _Magic'Toiles _géantes pour dimanche soir Ronald car nous pourrions ainsi retransmettre l'ouverture de la coupe puis la première partie. Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir m'en fournir au moins un de chaque pour vendredi : comme ça mes collaborateurs pourront s'entrainer afin de filmer correctement les parties ? Demanda Parme.

- Pansy m'a expliqué les différentes phases de fabrication et cela ne devrait pas nous poser problème puisque nous travaillerons ensemble pour cette première partie de la commande. Assura Ronald.

- Bien, la _PR&RW_ a de beaux jours devant elle et grâce à vous le monde sorcier va sortir de son immobilisme ! Après la coupe, je vais former mes journalistes afin qu'ils aillent couvrir les événements à l'étranger et nous aurons ainsi une vraie chaine d'information complète ! Affirma Parme les yeux brillants._ »

Ron acquiesça puis parla des prix avec Parme qui accepta de débourser la somme demandée sans sourciller tout en songeant convaincre le conseil de la communauté de payer les droits de diffusion. Le Gryffondor promit de lui porter le contrat de vente demain ou jeudi, voire, vendredi au plus tard. Ensuite, Parme observa la fonctionnalité très simple du _Magic'Mobile_ et estima que Pansy avait crée non seulement le premier téléphone magique mais aussi le premier Smartphone. Ensuite, elle partit avec Lee Jordan encore abasourdi par les evenements puis Ginny observa Pansy légèrement fatiguée et lui conseilla de rentrer se reposer. Sa future belle-sœur acquiesça avant de retourner à la Ger en compagnie de Ron sous le regard curieux de Ginny…

Une fois rentrée, Pansy montra à Ron comment assembler ses inventions. Le sorcier admira également l'astuce de sa compagne qui avait appliqué un sort particulier sur ces objets afin de les rendre visibles seulement à des sorciers et non un moldus. Certes, Ronald connaissait des sorts de Repousse-moldus mais sa compagne était allée plus loin en inventant un sort qui rendait ces objets invisibles à toute personne dénuée d'aura magique. Ainsi, les non sorciers ne verraient jamais l'une de ces inventions ni n'entendrait le moindre son puisque ce dernier était également inaudible pour les moldus. Le sorcier estima donc que Pansy avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Ensuite, Pansy envoya Hie chercher de la toile blanche au magasin de tissus puis l'elfe revint moins de dix minutes plus tard avec de nombreux rouleaux de plusieurs mètres. La jeune femme remercia Hie avant de proposer à Ron de fabriquer ensemble des _Magic'Toiles_. Ronald aida sa compagne puis tous deux découpèrent d'immenses toiles Pansy lança ensuite des sorts pour les assembler entre eux par magie mais aussi les protéger des déchirures, de l'usure ainsi que de la pluie ou autre. Ensuite, elle les plia soigneusement en attendant que Ronald fabrique le cadre nécessaire autour de chaque toile. Après le repas, Ron saisit les documents fournis par Pansy afin de préparer les papiers nécessaires pour la commercialisation de leurs nouveaux produits…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Scorpius radieux se leva de bonne humeur et voulut se préparer à l'avance sans se soucier du regard amusé de son père au petit-déjeuner. Draco ne lança cependant aucune taquinerie car il comprenait l'état d'esprit de son fils heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves auprès d'un maitre des potions au lieu de recevoir l'énième refus poli à cause de ses origines. Si le jeune homme réussissait ses tests puis la maitresse de potions se retenait satisfaite de sa période d'essai, Scorpius pourrait alors commencer officiellement son apprentissage en septembre.<p>

Draco souhaitait donc de tout cœur voir son fils parvenir à réaliser son rêve en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de devoir s'exiler en Australie ou en Nouvelle-Zélande pour trouver un maitre disposé à le prendre. D'ailleurs, Astoria partageait son avis et avait encouragé leur enfant de son mieux durant ses révisions au cours du mois de juillet. La sorcière n'était pas forcement très appréciée par les autres en raison de sa morgue, néanmoins, elle restait une bonne mère toujours soucieuse du bien-être de son fils. Ce dernier l'adorait et se confiait souvent à elle lors de ses problèmes. Aussi, la famille Malefoy n'était pas si froide que ça au sein de leur maison.

Au bout d'un moment, Astoria ne put s'empêcher de caresser affectueusement les cheveux de son fils qui feignit de protester pour la forme mais était très heureux de cette marque d'affection. Ensuite, il confessa à ses parents ses états d'âme :

« _ Vous savez combien j'ai attendu ce jour pour faire mes preuves mais maintenant cela me semble si difficile.

- Pourquoi cela serait plus difficile maintenant qu'hier ? Demanda calmement Draco pour inciter son fils à s'exprimer sans aucune honte.

- Et si jamais j'échouais et Miss Rogue ne voulait pas de moi ? S'inquiéta Scorpius.

- Eh bien, tu essayeras auprès d'un autre maitre ou tu solliciteras un autre essai auprès de Pansy l'année prochaine. Suggéra Astoria.

- J'ai noté ta passion lors de ton discours dimanche à l'officine alors si tu veux un conseil, sois toi-même Scorpius et tout ira bien. L'encouragea Draco.

- Tu crois ? L'interrogea Scorpius inquiet.

- Pansy n'a aucun préjugé envers toi donc tu auras vraiment l'occasion de démontrer tes capacités. Enfin, je suis déjà très fier de toi quelque soit le résultat Mon Fils car tu vas faire tes preuves par toi-même et sans mon appui ou l'argent de ta mère.

- En tout cas, j'espère vraiment être pris et me montrer aussi bon que Noyan. Dit Scorpius.

- Pansy a dit qu'elle peut vous prendre tous les deux donc vous aurez chacun votre chance et elle ne fera pas de comparaison entre vous durant ce test. Affirma Draco.

- Donc tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter car ce n'est pas une partisane du favoritisme. Renchérit Astoria.

- Tu sais, elle est capable de trouver du bon en chaque sorcier au point d'avoir tenté d'aider Gregory à faire ses devoirs à Poudlard. Je trouvais ça bête mais elle persistait et il est parvenu à obtenir des Buses grâce à ses encouragements. Révéla Draco songeur.

- Père: j'ai noté que vous n'avez pas cherché à revoir Mr. Goyle depuis les commémorations même s'il a dit un mot en votre faveur lors de son allocution publique : votre amitié est donc si compromise ? S'enquit soudainement Scorpius.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment mes parents m'avaient habitué à me comporter et je me sentais alors vraiment supérieur aux autres. Vincent et Gregory m'ont été « attribués » comme camarades par nos familles mais je les traitais plus comme mes servants qu'autre chose. Alors, il m'était difficile de réaliser combien leur présence mais aussi leur amitié comptait pour moi et je regrette vraiment la perte de notre amitié. Soupira Draco.

- Mais vingt ans ont passé donc cela pourrait s'arranger non ? Tenta Scorpius.

- Ce n'est pas facile Scorpius. Répondit simplement son père.

- Père, vous m'avez appris à ne pas baisser les bras et à me relever en cas d'échec. Aussi, je vous invite à en faire de même pour tenter de vous rapprocher de Mr Goyle.

- Je te promets d'essayer Scorpius mais pas maintenant car mes pensées seront toutes destinées à toi aujourd'hui. Rétorqua Draco.

- Je ne vous décevrais pas Père. Promit Scorpius.

- Tu ne me décevras pas Scorpius quel que soit le résultat car je suis fier de toi. Assura encore une fois Draco vraiment orgueilleux de son fils._ »

Enfin, Scorpius retourna dans sa chambre afin de prendre ses affaires puis il se rendit dans le hall où l'attendaient ses parents pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Astoria sourit affectueusement à son fils et Draco lui donna une bourrade amicale avant de l'observer transplaner à _Green-Silver Wood_. Quelques instant plus tard, Scorpius se dirigea vers l'officine où Pansy l'attendait afin de se rendre au laboratoire ensemble. Le jeune homme fut rassuré par sa gentillesse puis Noyan arriva une minute après lui et le salua chaleureusement.

Ensuite, la sorcière proposa aux jeunes gens de parcourir le village à pied afin de se rendre au laboratoire. Ils la suivirent aussitôt avant de rester éblouis par la vision de l'édifice en bois flambant neuf et de la serre. Pansy leur fit d'abord visiter les installations où les deux sorciers admirèrent le matériel sophistiqué, la serre ainsi que les différents laboratoires. Enfin, la sorcière les conduisit au vestiaire en affirmant les attendre dans sa serre d'ici quelques minutes. Après son départ, les deux garçons se changèrent rapidement et déposèrent leurs affaires dans les casiers mis à disposition. Noyan observa Scorpius puis ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Je suis un peu nerveux et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Reconnut Scorpius.

- Tu sais beaucoup de gens veulent effectuer leur apprentissage avec Tante Pansy mais elle sélectionne très peu de candidats donc j'espère être à la hauteur car certains m'ont accusé d'avoir obtenu un essai seulement à cause de notre parenté. Confessa Noyan gêné.

- Il y a aura toujours des envieux pour tenter de diminuer tes capacités. A Poudlard certains disaient que j'étais le meilleur de la classe en potion uniquement à cause du fait que l'enseignant de potions lui-même issu de Serpentard mais ce n'est pas vrai. Miss Rogue va donc nous juger selon nos capacités et pas notre nom de famille.

- Bon, il va falloir y aller sinon elle va nous attendre. _ Estima Noyan _ _Good Luck_ comme disent les Anglais.

- Merci et à toi aussi ! Répondit Scorpius sincère. _ »

Les jeunes gens sortirent enfin et se dirigèrent vers la serre entrevue quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils trouvèrent la maitresse des potions mais aussi Adrian sur le seuil. Le Serpentard salua les deux garçons puis tendit à Pansy la liste des commandes. La jeune femme la lut rapidement avant de donner ses directives au potioniste et finit par s'adresser aux jeunes gens. Ces derniers furent ainsi chargés de recueillir les ingrédients parmi les plantes présentes dans la serre et d'aller chercher d'autres composants dans la réserve. Pansy leur fournit une liste différente à chacun puis leur demanda de tout porter au laboratoire.

En attendant leur retour, Adrian et elle prépareraient d'autres potions. Les potionistes saluèrent donc les jeunes gens puis retournèrent dans l'un des laboratoires afin de reprendre leur travail. Après leur départ, les deux garçons consultèrent leurs listes respectives et observèrent le matériel mis à leur disposition. Noyan prit son kit puis commença à se diriger vers la partie de la serre qui l'intéressait. En revanche, Scorpius lut soigneusement le nom des potions demandées et calcula la quantité d'ingrédients nécessaires pour le nombre de chaudrons requis durant l'élaboration d'une telle commande. Enfin, il saisit les ustensiles et parcourut les allées de la serre.

Le jeune Serpentard s'efforça de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la beauté des spécimens détenus par Pansy qui conservait cependant les plantes plus rares dans sa serre personnelle toujours positionnée sur son terrain. Au cours de ses recherches, Scorpius se souvint des cours du professeur Londubat et le remercia silencieusement pour l'enseignement des techniques qui lui permettraient de couper délicatement les feuilles requises sans ruiner la plante. Il fit donc de son mieux pour recueillir ces ingrédients tout en prenant soin de réajuster la terre de chaque plante effleurée. Durant son labeur, Scorpius se sentit en paix avec lui-même car les serres étaient toujours un petit paradis à ses yeux.

Le professeur Londubat s'était d'ailleurs aperçu de sa passion et lui fit donc confiance pour l'entretien de certaines plantes durant la scolarité du jeune homme. Toutefois, son amour pour les potions dépassait le reste, aussi, l'enseignant ne fut pas surpris par son choix puis lui souhaita bonne chance. Scorpius chassa ses pensées mais se sentit plus serein après cet intermède dans la serre. Aussi, c'est d'un pas plus assuré qu'il saisit ses sacs de feuilles, pétales ou autres avant de les peser. Une fois certain de détenir la quantité requise, le jeune homme se rendit dans la réserve où il nota la propreté ainsi que l'ordre de tous les bocaux soigneusement étiquetés sur les étagères. Scorpius impressionné observa certains ingrédients considérés introuvables mais manifestement en possession de la maitresse des potions.

Le Serpentard ressentit l'envie de les examiner, cependant, il s'efforça de maitriser sa curiosité car ce n'étaient pas les ingrédients demandés par la jeune femme. Scorpius se dirigea donc vers une autre étagère afin de recueillir le nécessaire avant de retrouver Noyan. Ce dernier le salua puis affirma avoir enfin terminé et attendit le Serpentard pour retourner ensemble auprès de la maitresse des potions. A leur arrivée, les deux adultes levèrent la tête de leurs immenses chaudrons sous le regard des jeunes gens impressionnés par la taille de ces récipients.

Amusé par leur réaction, Adrian affirma que cela devait les changer de Poudlard. Scorpius acquiesça puis Pansy expliqua détenir des chaudrons de différentes tailles en fonction des potions, la quantité demandée mais aussi leur complexité. Ainsi, un simple élixir curatif destiné à la clinique en grande quantité pouvait se faire dans un récipient comme celui-ci mais pas une potion tue-loup bien trop complexe et précieuse. Noyan hocha la tête puis Pansy confia son chaudron à Adrian pendant qu'elle examinerait les ingrédients portés par les jeunes gens.

Scorpius fut le premier à déposer sa cueillette dans des récipients disposés à cet effet sous le regard de Pansy mais aussi Adrian qui veillait également sur les chaudrons. Les deux sorciers observèrent attentivement les gestes de Malefoy junior et apprécièrent silencieusement sa minutie ainsi que le soin avec lequel il disposait ses ingrédients. Ensuite, Pansy lui posa quelques questions avant de vider le premier récipient sur la balance afin de le peser. La jeune femme nota le poids obtenu puis remit les ingrédients à leur place et pesa tout le reste. Une fois la pesée finie, Pansy complimenta Scorpius pour sa précision avant d'inviter Noyan à lui montrer ses ingrédients.

Le Mongol déposa à son tour sa récolte sous le regard des potionistes qui notèrent silencieusement de légères différences avec Scorpius bien plus minutieux. Toutefois, les deux sorciers ne firent aucune remarque car le jeune homme était âgé de dix-sept ans seulement et n'était pas encore un potioniste mais un simple apprenti. De plus, il prenait soin de ne pas écraser les feuilles, ni les pétales, donc Noyan n'était aucunement brouillon et pouvait s'améliorer. Pansy pesa les ingrédients puis complimenta également le jeune homme pour sa précision.

Ensuite, elle donna des directives aux jeunes gens qui se placèrent devant leurs tables respectives et se chargèrent de broyer les ingrédients. Pendant ce temps, Pansy retourna sur son chaudron après avoir remercié Adrian puis tous deux s'occupèrent de leurs potions tout en observant discrètement les gestes des deux garçons extrêmement consciencieux mais pas du tout habitués à devoir s'occuper d'une telle quantité d'ingrédients durant leurs cours. Toutefois, ils comprirent ainsi la différence entre la réalisation d'une potion maison et l'élaboration de produits destinés à la vente. De plus, ils étaient conscients que les potions d'aujourd'hui étaient destinées à la clinique de _Green-Silver Wood_ mais également l'hôpital mongol. Aussi, les deux établissements devaient pouvoir bénéficier de potions en quantité suffisante.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy et Adrian baissèrent les feux de leurs chaudrons puis les laissèrent mijoter le temps nécessaire. Ils purent enfin se consacrer aux jeunes gens qui continuèrent de travailler sous leurs regards attentifs. Pansy nota leur légère fatigue et leur montra un geste d'apparence anodine mais qui leur permettrait de ne pas ressentir de crampe aux poignets. Les deux garçons observèrent attentivement les mains de la jeune femme avant de l'imiter puis ils se sentirent mieux. La maitresse des potions les encouragea à continuer ainsi puis Adrian observa le labeur des jeunes gens et l'estima correct pour des gosses à peine sortis de l'école.

Il était aussi très agréablement surpris par l'humilité de Malefoy junior qui n'émettait aucune plainte face à la masse de travail demandée et ne se montrait aucunement prétentieux comme son père à Poudlard. Certes, ce gamin était son portrait craché, néanmoins, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là à ses yeux car Draco n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler autant sans sourciller et encore moins sous les ordres d'une femme. Ensuite, Adrian contempla le jeune Noyan dont la bonne volonté était évidente. Il finit donc par décider d'aider les jeunes gens et utilisa un sortilège pour coller les deux tables en face l'une de l'autre. Le Serpentard demanda aux garçons de s'approcher puis il leur montra quelques techniques avant de les aider à préparer les ingrédients.

Scorpius admira ses gestes puis se décida enfin à lui poser quelques questions :

« _ Vous avez fait tout votre apprentissage en Allemagne ?

- Oui. Répondit le potioniste.

- Mais ça n'a pas été trop dur pour comprendre la langue ? S'enquit Noyan curieux.

- Je l'ai apprise sur le tas auprès de mon maitre qui me donnait cependant ses ordres en anglais au début. Donc, je voulais à tout prix apprendre le plus vite possible l'allemand afin de pouvoir poursuivre correctement mon apprentissage car mon maitre m'avait averti qu'il m'enseignerait seulement les bases tant que mon niveau en langue ne serait pas correct. Expliqua Adrian.

- Les méthodes d'apprentissages sont-elles différentes d'un pays à l'autre ? L'interrogea Scorpius.

- Non, c'est plus ou moins pareil partout. Par contre, certaines potions ne sont pas connues par les autres continents et il faut donc trouver un maitre disposé à vous l'enseigner. Ainsi, la maitresse des potions a souvent voyagé, notamment en Amérique du Sud et fut traitée comme une apprentie par les sorciers qui lui ont montré leur art. Ensuite, elle a pu utiliser son savoir pour créer de nouvelles potions. Répondit Adrian.

- J'aimerais être capable de pouvoir en faire autant un jour. Confessa Scorpius.

- Rien ne t'en empêche si tu te montres tenace, patient et humble car la création d'une nouvelle potion demande parfois des mois, voire des années de travail. Je te conseille cependant de finir ton apprentissage d'abord puisqu'il te faudra apprendre de nombreuses choses avant de pouvoir t'installer à ton compte. Affirma Adrian.

- Oui je sais que la connaissance est essentielle mais je m'aperçois qu'il faut aussi une bonne endurance. Constata Scorpius tout en observant la quantité d'ingrédients dont il devait encore s'occuper.

- Ce n'est pas forcement tous les jours ainsi mais un potioniste et plus encore un maitre des potions doit être en mesure de fournir toutes les potions demandées. Certes, ta famille a de l'argent Scorpius mais saurais-tu gérer ton propre laboratoire ou encore te consacrer seulement à tes propres recherches dés maintenant si tes parents t'achetaient le nécessaire pour monter ta propre affaire ? L'interrogea Adrian.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas car nous sommes là depuis quelques heures seulement mais ça m'a suffi pour comprendre que le métier de potioniste est bien différent de la vision que j'avais durant les cours à Poudlard. Avoua Scorpius.

- Bien, tu es réaliste et c'est essentiel. _ Approuva Adrian._ Et toi Noyan qu'en penses-tu ?

- Le métier de potioniste ou mieux encore le titre de maitre des potions ne sont pas faciles à obtenir, néanmoins, le labeur ne me fait pas peur: aussi, je ferais de mon mieux pour y parvenir en suivant l'apprentissage de la Maitresse des potions si elle m'accepte. Déclara Noyan.

- Bien parlé: j'ai vu trop d'idiots convaincus d'être les meilleurs potionistes du monde avec seulement leurs Aspics en poche et finir ensuite à la rue à cause l'explosion de leurs chaudrons. Donc souvenez-vous toujours de rester attentifs face à vos préparations et de ne pas vous distraire à cause d'un égo démesuré. Affirma Adrian._ »

Ensuite, Pansy et Adrian aidèrent les jeunes gens à finir leur travail. Au bout d'un moment. La jeune femme constata qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner puis leur proposa de partager son repas aujourd'hui. Les garçons acquiescèrent tout comme Adrian avant de la suivre dans la salle de repos de l'édifice où les elfes de maison étaient en train de finir de dresser la table. Pansy les remercia puis les quatre sorciers firent honneur au repas. Ensuite, la jeune femme donna une demi-heure de pause aux garçons qui se détendirent un peu pendant qu'elle retournait à la Ger afin de retrouver Ron en train de construire de nombreux appareils pour satisfaire la commande de Parme. Elle en profita aussi pour passer un peu de temps avec ses enfants avant de retourner au laboratoire.

Adrian revint également une minute plus tard puis ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur les jeunes gens. Ces derniers firent leur apparition dix minutes plus tard avant de suivre les nouvelles consignes de Pansy. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant deux chaudrons et furent chargés de réaliser les potions dont ils avaient recueilli les ingrédients ce matin. Les jeunes gens les réalisèrent rapidement avant de les transvaser dans les fioles et les étiqueter avec leurs noms. Les deux garçons satisfaits crurent le test fini mais ils tombèrent des nues au moment où Pansy leur tendit deux recettes différentes et leur demanda de les réaliser.

Les jeunes gens lurent les recettes à plusieurs reprises car ils s'agissaient de potions plus complexes et totalement inconnues qui ne faisaient pas partie de leurs manuels scolaires. Toutefois, ce fait ne les troubla pas outre-mesure puisqu'ils étaient justement ici pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ils retournèrent donc chercher les ingrédients nécessaires avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Durant leur labeur, Adrian retint un sourire car ces gamins considéraient une potion banale pour un potioniste comme une œuvre extrêmement importante. Toutefois, il ne se moqua aucunement d'eux puisque lui-même apprit à la faire seulement durant son apprentissage. En attendant, il admira la bonne volonté des jeunes gens attentifs à leur chaudron et capables de rester concentrés au lieu de se disperser en bavardages inutiles.

Contrairement aux affirmations de ses anciens collègues à la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_, Adrian n'était pas un être froid et sans âme, néanmoins, il privilégiait la sécurité avant tout après avoir vu un de ses amis apprentis perdre la moitié de son visage lors d'une explosion de son chaudron en 2000 à cause de sa propre distraction. Depuis, le Serpentard parlait seulement si nécessaire ou quand il était certain que le contenu de son chaudron ne risquait pas d'exploser en cas d'inattention passagère. Aussi, Adrian se trouvait très bien avec Pansy également intransigeante sur les normes de sécurité, l'hygiène et la concentration pendant l'élaboration des potions. Tous deux pouvaient donc passer de longues heures en silence à deux mètres l'un de l'autre sans se vexer. Enfin, Pansy se moquait de la sexualité de son ami et ne lui faisait jamais de remarques contrairement à d'anciens collègues dont les plaisanteries douteuses agaçaient le Serpentard.

Durant leurs moments de libres en dehors du laboratoire, Adrian plaisantait parfois avec Pansy sur ses nuits avec Ronald et elle le taquinait sur les siennes mais leurs blagues restaient bon enfant et surtout discrètes car tous deux étaient très réservés sur ce sujet contrairement à Théodore. Ce dernier détenait une apparence froide au premier abord mais c'était un homme généreux et attentif à sa fille ainsi que ses patients. Ses amis tentaient de lui présenter de charmantes jeunes femmes cependant Nott se contentait de papillonner discrètement à l'insu de Lauren car nulle ne parvenait à éclipser sa femme défunte à ses yeux.

Adrian chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue des jeunes gens en train de montrer leurs potions à Pansy qui les jugea acceptables avant de leur proposer un nouveau test. Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons surpris furent priés de préparer la potion de leur choix. Noyan et Scorpius purent donc souffler un peu le temps de choisir une potion avant de retourner de nouveau chercher des ingrédients. Ensuite, ils travaillèrent sous la surveillance discrète de Pansy qui préparait sa propre potion. Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons annoncèrent la fin de leurs travaux puis saisirent des louches afin d'en déposer un échantillon dans leurs fioles respectives avant de les présenter à la maitresse des potions.

La jeune femme fit venir Adrian puis elle leva la première fiole à la hauteur de leurs yeux avant de l'agiter discrètement. Ensuite, la Serpentarde pria Scorpius de lui expliquer les étapes de sa préparation mais aussi les raisons de son choix. Le jeune Malefoy confessa n'avoir jamais fait cette potion avant, néanmoins, il avait noté les ingrédients présents au sein de la réserve et ne put résister à la tentation. Le Serpentard parla ensuite des différentes étapes de sa préparation avant d'évoquer les vertus de cette potion connue pour ses propriétés régénératives sur les membres inferieurs des malades. Pansy acquiesça avant d'interroger Noyan sur la sienne.

Le Mongol parla donc de sa potion _Naraantsuya_ sous le regard amusé de Pansy puis il affirma avoir eu l'occasion de noter son efficacité sur elle mais ne put jamais la créer puisque la recette n'était pas enseignée à l'école. Noyan confessa cependant sa surprise car il n'imaginait pas une telle complexité, néanmoins, le jeune homme émit le vœu de ne pas avoir gâché ses chances puisqu'il tenta de rivaliser avec l'une de ses créatrices. Pansy répondit par la négative et loua l'audace des deux aspirants. Ensuite, elle proposa un autre test aux jeunes gens. Ces derniers restèrent cependant surpris par sa requête car la Serpentarde leur proposa de collaborer ensemble avant de leur donner le nom de la potion désirée.

Les deux garçons acceptèrent puis lurent la recette avant de se rendre de nouveau à la serre où ils durent apprendre à travailler ensemble puisque leurs méthodes n'étaient pas les même. Les deux aspirants apprentis firent aussi de leur mieux pour préparer leur potion sans heurt sous le regard des deux autres. D'ailleurs, Adrian retint un éclat de rire à la vue de leurs visages concentrés et leurs chuchotements pour tenter de communiquer sans déranger les potionistes. En revanche, Pansy ne dit rien car elle songeait à ses prochaines potions élaborées dans une autre salle. La jeune femme nota cependant les efforts des deux garçons et en fut ravie.

Enfin, elle finit la sienne et utilisa son matériel pour transvaser le contenu de son chaudron dans différentes fioles pendant qu'Adrian utilisait un alambic. Ensuite, les jeunes gens présentèrent leur œuvre à Pansy qui l'observa un moment avant de la montrer à son collaborateur. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis reprit son travail tout en retenant encore une fois son hilarité face au visage anxieux des deux garçons. Toutefois, Pansy les félicita pour leur potion même si elle estimait ne pas pouvoir la vendre car ce n'était pas encore parfait. Les jeunes gens s'affaissèrent mais Pansy les rassura en affirmant qu'ils apprendraient à l'améliorer au cours de leur apprentissage. Légèrement rassuré par ses propos, Scorpius osa enfin prendre la parole :

« _ Est-ce que cela signifie que vous êtes satisfaite de notre travail ?

- Votre labeur et votre attitude m'ont satisfait. Reconnut Pansy.

- Sommes-nous donc engagés tous les deux ? S'enquit Noyan.

- Eh, bien vous détenez tous deux les qualités requises et je serais donc heureuse de vous prendre sous mon aile si vous êtes intéressés par une formation avec moi. Confirma Pansy.

- Je suis plus qu'intéressé ! Affirma aussitôt Noyan.

- Moi aussi ! Intervint Scorpius radieux.

- Bien alors que diriez-vous d'une période à l'essai durant le reste du mois d'aout puis vous deviendrez officiellement mes apprentis en septembre ? Proposa Pansy.

- Où je dois signer ? S'enthousiasma Noyan.

- Du calme, voici les contrats : prenez le temps de les lire et vous me donnerez votre réponse avant lundi prochain au plus tard. Modéra Pansy.

- Pas besoin de réfléchir, je signe tout de suite. Affirma Noyan.

- J'insiste car un contrat d'apprentissage ne se fait pas à la légère. Durant votre formation, vous devrez travailler avec moi et ne pourrez plus changer de maitre. Rappela-t-elle.

- C'est la base de tout contrat d'apprentissage donc je ne vois pas ce qui peut nous faire changer d'avis. S'étonna Scorpius.

- Etes-vous certains de ne pas vouloir faire d'essai avec un autre maitre avant de vous décider ? Votre formation est aussi un investissement pour moi car je voudrais vous garder au laboratoire ensuite ou du moins les premières années après votre cooptation en tant que potionistes. Enfin, si vous entendez devenir également maitre des potions vous devrez suivre une autre formation plus longue sous mon aile ou auprès d'un autre maitre. Expliqua Pansy.

- Je resterai toujours ici car vous êtes la seule maitresse des potions qui regarde les autres au-delà des apparences en Grande-Bretagne, alors vous détenez tout mon respect. Sans vous, j'aurais du m'exiler en Australie ou en Nouvelle-Zélande dans l'espoir de trouver un apprentissage. Affirma Scorpius.

- Je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux comme enseignante et je resterais donc en Angleterre pendant plusieurs années sans problèmes. De toute façon, le transplanage me permettra de retourner en Mongolie durant mon temps libre. Estima Noyan.

- Bien vous avez conscience que les apprentis ne passent pas seulement leurs journées devant le chaudron ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui.

- En tant qu'apprentis, vous recevrez mes enseignements et nous réaliserons différentes potions ensemble mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous devrez donc également m'aider à entretenir la serre, m'assister dans la recherche d'ingrédients en cas de déplacements et travailler à l'officine quelques heures par semaine. _ Précisa Pansy. _ Aussi, prenez le temps de lire le contrat et faites moi savoir votre réponse avant lundi. Reprit-elle.

- Bien entendu. Déclarèrent les jeunes gens.

- Mais… Le salaire proposé est largement supérieur à ceux proposés par les autres maitres ! Constata Scorpius surpris en lisant le contrat.

- La maitresse des potions prend soin de tous ses employés dont les apprentis. N'oubliez jamais ça même lorsque vous serez des potionistes ou des maitres de potions. Intervint Adrian.

- Je vois ça, on a également la possibilité d'être logé dans l'un des chalets de _Green-Silver Wood_ au lieu d'une petite chambre au-dessus du laboratoire comme chez les autres maitres puisque la loi les oblige à loger les apprentis. Renchérit Scorpius agréablement surpris.

- Ce n'est pas une villa non plus mais le chalet est fonctionnel et vous pourriez y loger tous les deux._ Modéra Pansy. _Par contre, ce n'est pas une obligation : Noyan peut rester chez moi au lieu de transplaner tous les jours depuis la Mongolie et vous Scorpius pouvez demeurer au Manoir si vous le souhaitez. Précisa-t-elle.

- Comment dire: je ne veux pas vous vexer, ni mes parents mais mon choix est vite fait entre la liberté et la vie auprès de personnes plus âgées en train de me couver toute la journée. Affirma aussitôt Scorpius.

- C'est normal Scorpius donc vous ne me vexez pas. Par contre, ne présentez pas les faits ainsi à votre mère. Lui conseilla Pansy amusée.

- Au fait, ne vous amusez pas à organiser des fêtes monstrueuses car des sorts vous empêcheront d'introduire de l'alcool sorcier ainsi que moldu mais aussi des drogues illicites et même des cigarettes à l'intérieur du logis. N'oubliez pas que la maison reste la propriété de la maitresse des potions : aussi, vous ne voudriez pas la voir recevoir des plaintes pour vos bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Révéla Adrian.

- Non, non on sera sage à la maison et on s'amusera au pub._ Promit Noyan. _ Par contre, les filles sont autorisées à entrer ? S'enquit-il.

- Les filles sont autorisées à entrer mais je décline toute responsabilité et c'est d'ailleurs écrit dans le contrat. Par contre, Noyan tu resteras chez moi jusqu'à ta majorité le mois prochain à moins que tes parents ne t'autorisent à t'installer au chalet avant. Précisa Pansy.

- Je vais supplier Eej de me laisser m'installer au chalet en lui faisant ma plus belle tête de _bébé à sa maman_ et elle finira par convaincre le « vieux ». S'esclaffa Noyan.

- On ne parle pas ainsi de ses parents, voyons. Lui reprocha doucement Pansy.

- Bon en tout cas, n'oubliez pas une chose messieurs. Dit Adrian.

- Laquelle ? Demandèrent les garçons en chœur.

- Il faut toujours nettoyer vos instruments mais aussi votre espace de travail avant de partir.

- Juste ! S'écrièrent les jeunes gens. _ »

Ils s'attelèrent tout de suite à la tache et ne firent aucune difficulté non plus pour s'occuper de la serre avant de retourner au vestiaire. Les deux garçons enfin seuls laissèrent éclater leur joie un moment puis Scorpius transplana au Manoir et Noyan en Mongolie pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. Ces derniers furent ravis pour lui, même si leur fils s'installerait en Angleterre pendant plusieurs années. De toute façon, ce fait les rassurait car ils étaient ainsi certains de ne pas le voir s'enrôler sur un coup de tête afin de combattre les Kazakhs si les prédictions de Toorj au sujet de la future guerre s'avéraient justes.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius radieux annonça la nouvelle à ses parents fiers de lui mais surtout très heureux de le voir réaliser son rêve. Ils écoutèrent ensuite son récit et apprécièrent l'honnêteté de Pansy qui lui laissait le temps de la réflexion. De plus, la jeune femme l'incitait à lire correctement le contrat avant de le signer, ce qui démontrait son sérieux aux yeux des parents. D'ailleurs, les deux époux voulurent aussitôt l'éplucher avec leur fils afin de pouvoir le conseiller au mieux. Draco nota d'abord le montant du salaire très honnête contrairement aux payes de misère accordées aux apprentis par les autres maitres. De plus, Pansy accordait également un jour de congé hebdomadaire aux apprentis et même des vacances annuelles.

Astoria étudia également la proposition de logement et eut un pincement au cœur en songeant au départ de son fils, néanmoins, le chalet était bien mieux qu'une misérable chambre au-dessus du laboratoire comme le proposait les autres maitres. Scorpius observa sa mère inquiète et confessa que Pansy ne comptait pas l'obliger à loger là-bas. Aussi, il affirma rester à la maison si son départ blessait sa génitrice. Cette dernière hésita, cependant, elle songea à son mari totalement soumis à son père au point de ne pas oser prendre son envol loin du nid familial puis Astoria refusa d'en faire de même avec Scorpius. Aussi, elle l'encouragea à s'installer au chalet afin de devenir plus autonome. De toute façon, la mention des sortilèges jetés sur la maison la rassura car son fils ne pourrait pas s'enivrer une fois seul, ni faire usage de substances illicites. Scorpius protesta en affirmant ne jamais se droguer puis Astoria l'apaisa en déclarant lui faire confiance.

Ensuite, le jeune homme heureux observa son père souriant qui réitéra sa fierté à son égard puisqu'il était le premier Malefoy à réaliser ses objectifs sans l'influence des siens ou de l'argent. Scorpius acquiesça et émit le vœu de le rendre plus fier encore lorsqu'il deviendrait un véritable potioniste.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ron travailla d'arrache-pied mais il était satisfait des contrats rédigés ainsi que de la paperasse établie pour commercialiser les <em>Magic'TV, Magic'Mobile, Magic'Toile<em> et _Magic'Boitiers_. Durant son labeur, le sorcier songea à la solitude de sa compagne pendant quatre ans et son manque d'assurance évident depuis. Il avait également deviné qu'elle s'était autant investie dans la création de ses soi-disant joujoux pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ses problèmes ainsi que la mort de Ronan en 2016. Ron estima que Pansy et lui avaient été très éprouvés par leurs déboires respectifs, néanmoins, cela leur permettait maintenant d'apprécier leur présent et de prendre soin de leur relation. A présent tous deux s'aimaient vraiment au point de retrouver confiance en l'avenir grâce à leur amour mais aussi à leur plus belle promesse en ce moment nichée dans le ventre de la future maman.

Ron sourit en s'imaginant en train de pousser la poussette puis apprendre à son enfant à faire du vélo mais aussi jouer avec lui au quidditch si ça l'intéressait plus tard. Il songea également aux futurs Noëls où Pansy et lui aideraient non seulement le bébé mais aussi Kaiden ainsi que les enfants de sa compagne à décorer la maison. Ronald ne voyait donc pas l'heure d'aller acheter leur propre sapin dés l'exposition des articles de Noël dans les vitrines cette année. En attendant, le Gryffondor comptait les jours jusqu'au rendez-vous fixé par Theodore pour procéder à l'échographie décrite dans le livre offert par le Serpentard pour le préparer à cette vision unique…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de la future formation de Noyan et Scorpius auprès de Pansy mais aussi Adrian ? Enfin comment trouvez-vous les nouvelles inventions de la PR&amp;RW ?<strong>_


	50. Chapter 49 La construction de la maison

_**Bonsoir à tous, la fiction continue avec la construction de la maison. Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla avec un sourire sur ses lèvres et réveilla Pansy avant de la saisir afin de la porter jusqu'à la salle où les elfes apprêtaient déjà le petit-déjeuner. Ronald les remercia puis s'assit en compagnie de la sorcière tout en plaisantant avec les enfants également levés. Severus follement excité prit la parole :<p>

« _ C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu construis la maison Ron ?

- On va la commencer ce matin puis nous verrons si nous parvenons à la finir avant ce soir ou non. Confirma Ron souriant.

- J'espère qu'elle sera finie comme ça nous la verrons à notre retour puisque Maman nous fait passer la journée avec Papa. Répondit Severus.

- Les enfants c'est mieux pour vous car vous finiriez par vous ennuyer ici. En revanche, votre papa veut vous faire visiter des maisons donc vous passerez une très bonne journée avec Kaiden et lui. Expliqua Pansy tout en songeant que le bambin avait été ramené par son père en Mongolie hier soir.

- Mais nous on voulait voir la construction de la maison ! Insista Nansal.

- Vous pouvez toujours venir de temps en temps dans la journée mais Maman a raison : vous serez mieux avec votre papa que sur le chantier. Estima Ronald.

- Bon alors on viendra vous voir de temps en temps. Décréta Toorjii.

- Papa peut venir aussi ? Demanda Nansal gêné à Ron.

- Bien entendu. Affirma Ron conscient du besoin de l'enfant d'être rassuré sur la continuité des visites de son père chez eux même après le démontage de la Ger et la construction de la nouvelle maison.

- En tout cas, ça devrait avancer vite avec l'aide des Panshriij mais aussi des 102 elfes de maison. Estima Severus.

- C'est clair, on va vous aider à monter votre petit nid douillet en moins de deux ! Déclara Noyan également présent.

- Même Gyrin va venir puisque sa journée de travail sera finie d'ici peu. Son père le fera donc transplaner avec lui. Intervint Pansy.

- Pauvre Gyrin: il risque d'être accaparé par mon père. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Ça ne le dérange pas et puis ils se sont déjà arrangés hier entre eux pour se rendre au centre commercial moldu pas loin puisque Mr Weasley lui prêtera sa voiture. Estima Noyan.

- Ce serait certainement l'une des plus grandes joies de mon père. Affirma Ron.

- Au fait puisqu'on parle de voitures vous allez en utiliser une lors de votre mariage moldu ? Demanda Noyan curieux.

- C'est possible. Répondit Ron._ »

En effet, le Gryffondor avait aussi insisté pour se marier également au village moldu après avoir réalisé que la jeune femme entendait déclarer leur bébé à l'office d'état-civil moldu comme pour ses premiers enfants. Aussi, Ron tenait à être présent sur l'acte de naissance en tant que mari et non un simple concubin pour la loi moldue. Enfin, il était aussi au courant de l'union civile des ex conjoints Adiriig célébrée au palais des Mariage d'Oulan-Bator le 14 février 2000 donc le sorcier désirait épouser Pansy de cette manière lui aussi.

Au cours d'une conversation à ce sujet, la jeune femme lui avait expliqué que Toorj avait insisté pour se marier au moins chez les Moldus avant la naissance de leur fille puisque Pansy refusait de le faire chez les sorciers si la mère de Toorj n'acceptait pas leur union. La jeune femme avait fini par accepter car ils étaient enregistrés à l'office d'état-civil moldu tous les deux. De plus, le couple entendait y déclarer Saejin dés sa naissance afin de pouvoir l'inscrire à l'école moldue ensuite. Ce mariage permit également à Toorj d'obtenir la citoyenneté anglaise moldue au bout de plusieurs années. Après la séparation du couple en 2014, le Mongol aurait souhaité annulé leur mariage civil grâce à la magie en faisant disparaitre l'acte de mariage des registres, néanmoins, Pansy s'y opposa fermement. Ainsi, leurs quatre premiers enfants portaient toujours le nom de leur père dans le monde moldu mais plus celui des sorciers mongols, ce qui les peinaient énormément. Enfin, Toorj fut contraint de procéder à une séparation légale moldue puisque Pansy refusait une annulation d'un mariage. La procédure se solda donc par un divorce officiel en juillet 2014.

Ron curieux avait ensuite observé les clichés de ce mariage moldu très simple comparé à la magnificence de la cérémonie sorcière mongole en 2005. Pansy expliqua ce fait par le manque de moyens du jeune couple qui vivait de ses propres salaires seulement et voulait économiser pour l'arrivée de leur premier bébé porté par Toorj. Certes, Odval aurait voulu leur offrir une belle cérémonie mais ils insistèrent pour tout payer eux-mêmes. Aussi, le couple organisa simplement une petite fête au sein de leur Ger puis se vêtit de tenues élégantes mais discrètes avant de se rendre au palais des mariages en compagnie des Panshriij. Gyrin servit de témoin à Pansy et son épouse à Toorj puis ils photographièrent les mariés. Sur les images, Ronald avait noté également l'absence d'une tenue blanche car Pansy endossait une robe de mariée asiatique rouge. Il s'était ensuite mis à songer à sa propre cérémonie bâclée à Las Vegas puis voulut offrir à sa belle une nouvelle vie sur tous les plans en organisant un joli mariage à la mairie du village de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_. Ronald estimait ainsi s'unir à sa douce Pansy dans les deux mondes et officialiser leur amour partout.

Aussi, Ronald s'était fait enregistrer lui aussi au village puis ils se soumirent aux procédures nécessaires afin de pouvoir se marier également chez les moldus. Ainsi, les tourtereaux s'uniraient selon trois rites le jour de leur mariage. Ce fait avait légèrement surpris leurs familiers mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer à l'idée au point qu'Arthur ne voyait pas l'heure d'assister à une cérémonie civile moldue. Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées pour répondre à Noyan qui admirait de nouveau tous les objets en bois façonnés par le Gryffondor depuis des années mais aussi les derniers durant le mois de juin pour décorer la future maison.

De plus, Ronald avait également réalisé un portail en bois au cours des deux derniers mois puis une jolie boîte aux lettres moldue en forme de chalet où il incisa tous leurs noms de famille. Le sorcier laissa même un espace pour y insérer également celui des Adiriig pour le plus grand ravissement des enfants qui ne voyaient pas l'heure d'être de nouveau reconnus. Quelques jours après sa réalisation, Ronald avait ensuite accroché la boîte aux lettres à coté de leur portail en bois sous le flash de Pansy. En effet, le couple avait décidé de clôturer le terrain et installa donc des palissades tout le long grâce à la magie avant de planter également de nombreux cyprès durant le mois de juin. Les automobilistes moldus sur la route ne voyaient rien donc d'autre que les cyprès ou le superbe portail en bois sans se douter de la présence des garages de Pansy plusieurs centaine de mètres plus loin.

Le couple avait également posé la dalle de béton où serait construite la maison située loin de la route. Les sorciers avaient également décidé d'aménager une petite partie de leur espace pour le rendre visible aux moldus au cas où ils devaient recevoir quelqu'un. Les elfes de Pansy furent ainsi chargés de ratisser la partie du terrain attenante au portail jusqu'à leur maison puis de créer un chemin en pierre praticable par les véhicules avant de planter une belle pelouse. Ensuite Naraantsuya ravie avait aidé les deux elfes à planter de nombreuses bordures fleuries typiquement anglaises ou _mixed border_ mais aussi des arbustes, des arbres ainsi que de nombreux rosiers dés le mois de juin. Pansy et Ron collaborèrent également avec eux à la création d'un bassin de jardin puis d'un petit kiosque en bois avant d'acheter du mobilier de jardin ainsi que des lampes solaires pour éclairer le jardin la nuit. Le couple avait également acheté des lampes de jardins moldues puis des lustres, des appliques, des lampes ou autres avant de les déposer dans un coin en attendant l'arrivée de la maison.

La Ger avait été déplacée plus loin afin de ne pas encombrer le futur chantier mais Ron ne se lassait pas de parcourir la distance nécessaire pour se rendre près de la dalle de béton afin d'admirer le beau jardin réalisée dans cette partie du terrain. Il aimait également écouter le murmure de l'eau tout en contemplant les nénuphars ainsi que les poissons dans le bassin. Pansy s'asseyait souvent près de lui tout en discutant tranquillement de leurs journées respectives. Le sorcier s'était également promis d'arranger aussi le reste du terrain tout en laissant cependant une petite partie à l'état sauvage pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants qui adorait s'amuser dans leur propre espace ou s'y balader avec leurs chevaux. Ces derniers bénéficiaient maintenant d'un bel enclos et une grange neuve tout comme les moutons. Les volailles détenaient aussi un poulailler remis à neuf par les bons soins des elfes. Enfin, les aigles de la famille ainsi que Coquecigrue le vieil hibou de Ron n'avaient pas été oubliés et possédaient donc une très jolie volière. Les elfes étaient également ravis de leur chalet aménagé selon leurs goûts avec la bénédiction de Pansy.

Sous les encouragements de Ron, la jeune femme s'était aussi aménagée une petite portion de terrain pour elle-même avant de l'entourer d'une palissade en bambou. Ensuite, Pansy avait fait venir Yuki l'amie de Kenji qui l'aida à recréer un mini jardin japonais légèrement similaire à celui de son petit salon de thé à _Green-Silver Wood_. Grâce à la magie, les deux sorcières purent planter un érable du japon, des cerisiers à fleurs mais aussi des bambous sans devoir s'inquiéter du climat puisque les sortilèges permettraient à ces plantes de résister par tous les temps. Les deux femmes installèrent aussi un tout petit bassin de jardin japonais doté d'une fontaineen bambou traditionnelle. Dans une partie de l'espace restant Pansy disposa une table basse japonaise et des coussins d'extérieurs sur le sol pour se donner l'impression d'être au Japon. La jeune femme aimait se ressourcer dans cet endroit et même s'y entrainer aux arts martiaux en compagnie de ses enfants sous le regard intéressé de Ron qui admirait aussi le talent de Toorj.

Depuis leur retour du passé, le rouquin avait noté aussi la dextérité de Saejin manifestement aussi brillante que son père par ailleurs très orgueilleux de ce fait. La jeune fille avait également provoqué la fierté de ses parents en devenant la première de sa promotion lors de ses Aspics mongols cette année. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore ce qu'elle désirait faire comme métier. Aussi, Pansy et Toorj l'avaient convaincue de se rendre à Poudlard pour y effectuer une septième année et passer ses Aspics britanniques tout en réfléchissant sur son avenir. Toutefois, Ron avait noté la passion de Saejin pour les arts martiaux ainsi que ses regrets pour l'absence d'un dojo sorcier. Aussi, il ne serait pas étonné de la voir devenir enseignant d'arts martiaux un jour, ni d'assister à l'ouverture d'un établissement ici en compagnie de Toorj si l'auror finissait par s'installer à _Green-Silver Wood_.

Ensuite, le Gryffondor songea à son initiation au rituel du thé japonais par Yuki lors de leur visite au salon de thé. Ron avait apprécié ce moment très zen au point de tenter de le répéter de son mieux avec sa compagne les jours suivants. Aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment l'imiter mais ils aimaient siroter leur thé dans leur petit jardin asiatique et ne se souciaient pas du reste même si le couple continuait de se rendre souvent dans au salon de thé de Yuki. Enfin, Ron admirait régulièrement le petit potager entretenu par les elfes et aimait bien se promener dans la serre de Pansy située près de son laboratoire personnel positionné assez loin de la future maison ou même de la Ger. Un bruit ramena le sorcier au présent puis il se rendit à la salle de bains...

* * *

><p>A huit heures dix, Kenji mais aussi les hommes de la famille Panshriij arrivèrent en compagnie de leurs cent elfes. Deux minutes plus tard, Toorj transplana en compagnie de Kaiden afin d'emmener ses enfants. Ces derniers insistèrent cependant pour attendre l'arrivée des camions. Le Mongol fut donc contraint de rester et assista donc aux explications de Ron qui détenait déjà le double du plan de construction. Durant le discours du rouquin, Toorj l'observa tout en songeant avec amertume qu'il aurait du être à sa place puis il ne put s'empêcher de contempler également Pansy manifestement radieuse ce matin. Au cours de ses réflexions, l'auror se remémora sa promesse de lui construire une jolie maison en bois rien qu'à eux des années auparavant. Malheureusement, il finit par l'oublier et s'endormit sur ses lauriers au sein du palais <em>Adiriig<em> au lieu de transformer leur petite Ger en une maisonnette.

L'auror retint un soupir en songeant à son aveuglement et s'interrogea encore une fois sur les circonstances qui empêchèrent manifestement le Toorj du passé de conserver le souvenir du message qu'il lui avait laissé sur la fiole. D'ailleurs, Pansy ne s'en souvenait manifestement pas non plus donc quelqu'un s'était débrouillés pour effacer leurs mémoires afin de les séparer. Autrement, Toorj ne serait jamais retourné au palais, ni séparé de sa femme après la lecture du message. Il s'efforça cependant de chasser ses pensées avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement après l'arrivée des camions à huit heures vingt. Ron radieux alla aussitôt ouvrir le portail avant de laisser les véhicules parcourir l'allée et se garer à proximité de la dalle de béton. Les Moldus déposèrent tout le matériel avant de faire signer les documents au couple puis ils repartirent aussitôt. Ronald souriant promit alors à Pansy de lui construire la maison de ses rêves aujourd'hui sans se soucier de la tristesse de Toorj qui proposa aux enfants de le suivre et quitta rapidement le terrain afin de dissimuler son accablement.

Après son départ, Gyrin discuta avec Arthur puis tous deux affirmèrent faire un tour au centre commercial. Le Mongol saisit les clés tendues par Mr Weasley et le suivit au Terrier afin d'utiliser la Fiat 500. Pendant ce temps, Ron coordonna les actions des sorciers présents ainsi que des elfes afin de déballer tous les éléments du kit dans un ordre précis dans l'espoir de ne rien égarer. Ensuite, le Gryffondor leur montra de nouveau les plans puis les 102 elfes s'attaquèrent à la construction des fondations sous le flash de Pansy.

Les sorciers les aidèrent de leur mieux puis le chalet commença rapidement à prendre forme. Pansy voulut également participer à la construction mais Ronald la relégua aux taches les plus légères afin d'être certain de ne pas risquer un incident dans son état. Ensuite, la Serpentarde dut s'interrompre car Toorj fit transplaner le petit Kaiden auprès d'elle car le bébé ne cessait d'hurler _An Sy An Sy_ dans l'espoir de retourner à ses cotés. Ronald ne dit rien mais fut secrètement ravi de pouvoir garder le bambin avec eux. Le Gryffondor était heureux de construire enfin la maison et se sentait vraiment sur le point de commencer enfin une nouvelle vie heureuse avec Pansy. Ronald remercia sincèrement tous les Panshriij présents mais aussi les 102 elfes de maison dont la rapidité ainsi que la précision l'impressionnèrent encore une fois.

Le petit groupe fit une pause à midi au moment où Naraantsuya et Odval servirent un copieux repas à tout le monde. Les enfants se présentèrent également en compagnie de leur père surpris par l'avancée rapide des travaux puisque les fondations mais aussi le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que le premier étage étaient déjà construits. Les gamins voulurent aussitôt visiter les lieux puis l'emmenèrent avec eux afin de suivre les explications de Ronald. Ce dernier leur montra d'abord le perron doté d'un auvent ainsi que d'une petite terrasse devant une jolie porte. Le sorcier l'ouvrit afin de les entrainer à l'intérieur où les garçons observèrent d'abord l'entrée assez spacieuse. Ensuite, ils visitèrent l'immense future salle à manger-salon où les elfes comptaient monter la cheminée tout à l'heure, la future cuisine dotée d'une entrée secondaire, la présumée bibliothèque, une salle de bains encore à réaliser et un WC indépendant. Les enfants admirèrent également la baie vitrée déjà montée par les elfes dans l'immense salle à manger-salon avant de se ruer sur la terrasse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils descendirent avec Ron au sous-sol où se trouveraient la buanderie, le cellier et l'atelier du Gryffondor qui y installerait rapidement son établi. Toorj nota également la présence du tableau électrique puis les enfants voulurent monter à l'étage où ils notèrent avec joie les cinq chambres, une autre censée devenir leur salle de jeux mais aussi les deux salles de bains. Toutes les pièces étaient maintenant dotées de l'électricités, des chauffages ainsi que de la plomberie. Kushi réalisa aussi la présence de balcons dans les chambres.

Une fois redescendu au rez-de-chaussée, Toorj complimenta tout le monde pour la rapidité des travaux. Ronald affirma devoir encore installer les fenêtres, les portes, le plancher mais aussi les poêles mongols offerts par Bohdan, sans compter, la construction des deux derniers étages et des combles, néanmoins, Toorj continua de considérer le chantier extrêmement rapide car les cloisons étaient déjà montées tout comme les escaliers, le tableau électrique et la plomberie jusqu'au premier étage inclus. L'auror s'efforça cependant de ne pas songer qu'il aurait pu offrir une aussi belle maison à Pansy des années plus tôt au lieu de paresser dans son palais. Il finit par se ressaisir et voulut emmener ses enfants déjeuner au restaurant mais ils insistèrent pour rester. Aussi, le Mongol se retrouva donc contraint de manger avec les autres malgré son envie de quitter au plus vite ce chantier en train de le narguer.

Au cours du repas, Pansy interrogea son ex sur ses propres recherches mais Kushi répondit à la place de son père en affirmant avoir vu trois belles maison presqu'aussi grande que celle-ci. Toorj gêné acquiesça avant de révéler avoir regardé les demeures située dans un quartier manifestement huppé puisque les maisons de Goyle mais aussi de Viktor Krum s'y trouvaient. Pansy comprit de quoi il s'agissait car Gregory avait fait construire également quelques villas luxueuses en bois ainsi que des chalets. Toutefois, Toorj finit par avouer son désir d'établir sa maison près du parc asiatique. La jeune femme estima que c'était une bonne idée puis elle salua Toorj et souhaita une bonne après-midi aux enfants avec leur père à la fin de leur repas. En revanche, Kaiden hurla à fendre l'âme quand Toorj voulut l'emmener puis l'auror excédé le laissa donc à la sorcière.

* * *

><p>Après leur départ, le sorcier montra les plans à sa compagne puis ils tentèrent d'imaginer les différentes pièces du second étage sans compter les combles. Enfin, Pansy lança un <em>Tempus <em>et saisit discrètement sa fiole avant de boire la décoction _Naraantsuya_ sous le regard attentif de Ron qui prit la parole :

« _ _Honey_, tu es certaine de pouvoir continuer ? Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

- Mais oui Ronny, je ne me fatigue pas beaucoup en lançant des sorts tout en m'occupant de Kaiden. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Tu es restée longtemps debout, il faudrait peut-être t'asseoir un peu. Conseilla-t-il.

- Ronny, je suis enceinte, pas malade même si dois faire un peu attention. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de faire une pause s'il le faut. Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Promis ? S'assura-t-il

- Promis Ronny: je veux t'aider le plus possible mais je ne prendrais aucun risque pour le bébé. Jura-t-elle tout en posant la main du rouquin sur son ventre.

- Bon alors ça va mais au moindre signe de fatigue, tu t'assois ou tu vas t'allonger à la Ger. Recommanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Juré.

- Bien alors allons-y._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers et les elfes reprirent leur labeur qui avança rapidement. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de photographier les sorciers ainsi que la centaine d'elfes présents tout en les remerciant pour leur aide et leur demanda comment les récompenser. Les Panshriij amusés lui ordonnèrent aussitôt de prévoir beaucoup de vodka mais aussi de la nourriture pour la fête de ce soir afin de célébrer la construction de la maison. La jeune femme souriant affirma que c'était déjà prévu car ils organiseraient un barbecue géant. Noyan surpris lui demanda si elle ne ferait pas aussi quelque chose à l'intérieur puis fut rassuré par sa réponse positive car les sorciers mongols n'imaginaient pas faire une pendaison de crémaillère sans s'être attardé au moins un instant auprès du feu de leur poêle.

Au bout d'un moment Pansy reprit une gorgée de potion _Naraantsuya_ avant de retourner à la Ger pour contacter le pub de _Green-Silver Wood_, le _Chaudron Baveur,_la boutique de son frère retourné à son travail et même celle où travaillait Naé afin de s'assurer que ses commandes seraient bien livrées à temps. Pendant ce temps, les elfes et les sorciers finirent les deux autres étage ainsi que les combles à quinze heures avant d'y installer l'électricité, les prises, les câbles, les chauffages, les poêles ou encore la plomberie. Haje contacta alors sa maitresse qui rejoignit le chantier en compagnie de Kaiden avant de rester sans voix à la vue de la maison pratiquement finie.

Ron souriant les salua depuis l'un des balcons du troisième étage avant de fixer la dernière fenêtre grâce à un sort. Une minute plus tard, Noyan apparut à l'une des lucarnes des combles et affirma que l'électricité fonctionnait maintenant dans toute la maison tout comme la plomberie grâce aux doigts de fée des elfes de maison. Ron radieux rejoignit sa compagne sur le perron puis saisit son bras pour lui fit visiter la maison de fond en comble car il voulait lui montrer les amélioration effectuées en son absence. La sorcière observa aussitôt le plancher déjà installé partout, les plinthes, les cadres des fenêtres ainsi que des baies vitrées selon les pièces, les portes également montées, les chauffages dans les pièces, l'installation d'un poêle magique mongol à tous les étages et même les combles.

Au cours de la visite, Pansy admira également leur suite parentale spacieuse située au second étage. Cette suite était dotée d'une salle de bain privée mais aussi d'un beau balcon. La sorcière s'extasia face aux lambris sur les mur et nota la luminosité de la pièce grâce à la baie vitrée. Elle resta ensuite sans voix à la vue de la petite cheminée où Ronald avait encastré un mini poêle mongol. Le Gryffondor affirma qu'elle pourrait ainsi utiliser la poudre de cheminette depuis leur chambre ou même simplement contempler le feu à travers la vitre. Ensuite, Ron souriant ouvrit une porte communicante et coulissante qui leur permettrait de se rendre rapidement dans la chambre voisine destinée au bébé. Le Gryffondor lui montra ensuite les trois autres pièces ainsi que la salle de bains qui complétaient leur étage. Kaiden curieux poussa des petits cris à la vue de toutes ces choses inédites pour lui puis Ronald souriant affirma qu'une chambre était également prévue à son intention.

Ensuite, le couple se rendit également au troisième étage destiné à Saejin, Hugo et Rose (mais aussi Noyan puisqu'il vivait à la Ger en ce moment) afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité puisqu'ils étaient des adolescent ou des jeunes adultes dans le cas de Rose. Ron entraina ensuite sa compagne explorer les combles aussi spacieux que les autres niveaux de la maison et facilement aménageables en cas de besoin plus tard puisqu'un poêle magique, des chauffages, la plomberie ainsi que l'électricité y étaient déjà installés. Pansy acquiesça tout en notant la luminosité de cet immense espace grâce aux lucarnes.

Une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune femme agréablement surprise admira également la belle cheminée fixée dans l'immense salle à manger-salon avant de remercier son cousin Bohdan pour le don de tous les superbes poêle magiques mongols dont le mini encastré dans la cheminée de la suite parentale, celui la cuisine et un autre déjà installé dans la future bibliothèque. Bohdan affirma que ce n'était pas grand-chose après toute la commande de poêles obtenue grâce à elle à _Green-Silver Wood. _Elle gratifia aussi tous les elfes d'un généreux pourboire afin de les récompenser pour leur zèle et les remercia chaleureusement. Ensuite, Ron souriant constata qu'il était seize heures seulement puis lui proposa d'installer les sanitaires mais aussi quelques meubles dés cet après-midi.

Pansy acquiesça puis les Panshriij demandèrent l'heure du début de la fête avant d'affirmer revenir à vingt-et-une heure trente. Ils saluèrent le couple et rentrèrent chez eux après leur avoir laissé les cent elfes de maison à leur disposition pour le moment. Ensuite, Pansy heureuse confessa à son Ronny radieux son impression de vivre un rêve et émit le vœu de ne jamais se réveiller si c'en était un. Le Gryffondor la pinça doucement pour lui prouver qu'il s'agissait de la réalité avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui demanda ensuite de nouveaux détails sur l'organisation sur la cérémonie qui aurait lieu ce soir puisqu'un chamane mongol viendrait bénir la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj revint en compagnie des enfants avant de rester surpris par la beauté de ce chalet en bois extrêmement chaleureux et élégant à la fois. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer aussi les balcons, la jolie toiture mais aussi les baies vitrées. Le Mongol songea à une histoire moldue souvent lue par Pansy puis incita Ron à imiter Roméo un soir afin de grimper au balcon de sa Pansy-Juliette. Toorj contempla également le jardin soigné par les elfes en estimant se trouver dans un petit coin de paradis, néanmoins, il conserva ses regrets pour lui car ce petit bijou n'était pas le sien mais celui de Weasley.

Malgré son trouble, l'auror fut contraint de suivre ses enfants désireux de visiter les deux autres étages et les combles avant de s'efforcer de conserver un air impassible face à la porte soigneusement close de la suite parentale. Ensuite, il félicita le couple pour sa belle maison mais ressentit un profond embarras après la question de Kushi sur sa présence ou non à la fête de ce soir évoquée par Ron. Ce dernier affirma aussitôt que son papa était invité puis Toorj le remercia et voulut rentrer chez lui un moment pour ne pas montrer sa peine aux autres. Dans son trouble, l'auror laissa volontiers Kaiden ici sans se soucier de ce gosse qui le liait malheureusement à Tsetseg.

Après son départ, Kushi prit alors la parole :

« _ Je veux choisir ma chambre maintenant !

- Tu as l'embarras du choix Kushi. Répondit Ron souriant.

- On veut continuer de dormir ensemble ! Affirmèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

- Et moi je veux être dans une chambre loin de vous alors. Plaisanta Severus.

- Saejin nous avons pensé te placer au troisième étage en compagnie de Rose, Hugo et Noyan puisque vous êtes plus grands mais tu veux peut-être rester avec tes frères ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non je reste au troisième sans mes monstres. De plus la future salle de bains incluse dans toutes les chambres de cet étage me plait bien. S'esclaffa Saejin.

- Mais non Perle, reste avec nous au premier, c'est plus drôle : il y a cinq chambres et notre future salle de jeux ! Affirma Toorjii.

- Nan: je serais bien toute seule sans devoir partager ma salle de bains avec vous. Répondit Saejin.

- Alors nous monterons souvent te voir pour t'embêter. Affirma Nansal.

- Bien, je t'attends petit Khan mais prépare-toi à mes ripostes. S'esclaffa sa sœur.

- Et toi Kushi tu veux dormir près de Maman ou rester avec tes frères ? Demanda Ron.

- J'suis pas un bébé comme Kaiden donc je reste avec les autres ! Hurla Kushi en bombant fièrement le torse._ »

Les enfants entrainèrent les adultes au premier étage avant d'observer toutes les chambres dotées de lambris et d'un parquet en bois. Severus voulut aussitôt la chambre du fond spacieuse et claire mais les jumeaux surpris lui demandèrent s'il ne souhaitait pas rester près de la salle de jeux comme eux. Leur frère affirma aussitôt préférer cette pièce située à l'arrière de la maison. Il expliqua également détenir une vue superbe vue sur le jardin zen de Maman depuis la baie vitrée où il pourrait installer ses petites plantes sur le balcon. Enfin, le jeune garçon estima être ainsi au calme loin d'eux ainsi que de la salle de jeux. Les trois garçons se chamaillèrent aussitôt mais ils furent rapidement séparés par Ron tranquille car il s'agissait simplement d'un jeu entre eux. La fratrie visita les autres pièces puis Pansy lança un sortilège pour empêcher les enfants d'escalader les balcons en bois de toute la maison ou de passer la tête à travers les barreaux car elle craignait les incidents en cas de chahut entre les membres de la fratrie. Une minute plus tard, Kushi choisit la chambre en face de celle de Severus puis les jumeaux décidèrent d'utiliser la pièce la plus spacieuse puisqu'ils refusaient de se séparer. Ainsi les enfants détenaient tous une chambre avec un balcon car seule la petite salle de jeux n'en détenait pas.

Ensuite, Kushi demanda innocemment aux adultes où Kaiden dormirait durant ses séjours. Ron expliqua que son cadet s'installerait probablement avec les garçons au premier étage plus tard mais resterait au second dans une chambre près de celle des adultes pour le moment car il était encore petit et pouvait donc avoir besoin d'eux la nuit. Kushi songeur acquiesça après avoir vu son père s'énerver au moment où Kaiden avait mouillé sa couche ce matin à force de s'agiter en hurlant _An Sy._Ensuite, Saejin le changea rapidement mais Toorj l'envoya aussitôt auprès de Pansy. Kushi chassa ses pensées puis écouta Ron affirmer que Rose mais aussi Hugo seraient également très bien au troisième étage en compagnie de Saejin. Toorjii acquiesça et estima que le second étage serait donc celui des adultes et Kaiden.

Ronald acquiesça puis contacta Naraantsuya et Odval qui revinrent visiter le chalet. Les deux femmes poussèrent aussitôt des cris d'admiration à la vue du superbe chalet puis l'immense salle à manger-séjour mais aussi l'espace de la future cuisine. Elles visitèrent toute la maison avant d'accepter de garder les enfants. Les deux mongoles conservèrent également Hie près d'elles après son retour afin de tout préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

Enfin le couple emmena les elfes dans une salle construite au sein de la Ger pour stocker tous leurs biens achetés depuis les deux derniers mois. Ron leur montra donc les meubles de l'enseigne suédoise moldue, ceux achetés chez un artisan sorcier japonais et un autre artisan sorcier suisse qui les livrèrent hier puisque la maison devait être construite aujourd'hui. Le couple demanda donc aux elfes de les monter. Ensuite, Ron ravi observa le grand canapé d'angle de couleur claire découvert dans la boutique sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ainsi que les coussins gris perle, beiges, blancs et marrons voulus par Pansy puis le fit positionner par les elfes selon ses instructions. Une fois le divan installé, Naraantsuya admira le contraste entre la clarté du canapé et le mur en bois avant de l'estimer parfaits pour recevoir les invités mais aussi passer de belles soirées en famille. Entre-temps, Pansy déploya un tapis en compagnie d'Haje aux pieds du divan sous le regard de Kushi qui s'amusa aussitôt à s'allonger dessus.

Enfin, Ron euphorique observa la belle table de salle à manger en bois réalisée pour accueillir douze personnes ainsi que les chaises coordonnées mais aussi une table basse pour le coin salon achetées à l'artisan suisse. Les tourtereaux avaient également acheté chez lui des meubles en bois similaire aux cuisine équipées moldues mais sans l'électroménager, de belles bibliothèque ainsi que les chambres à coucher de la maisonnée. Ronald ravi ne voyait pas l'heure de se retirer dans sa jolie chambre ce soir afin de dormir avec Pansy dans un lit enfin choisi ensemble au lieu d'utiliser encore celui acheté par la jeune femme après sa répudiation. Pendant ce temps, les 101 elfes restanys montèrent tous les meubles, les sanitaires, les accessoires, la literie ainsi que l'éclairage sélectionnés par la famille.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy euphorique alla admirer sa cuisine équipée où il ne manquait que son cher électroménager moldu avant de rejoindre Ron en train de disposer les chaises autour de la table. Les deux sorciers observèrent leur salle à manger-salon encore un peu nue sans décorations hormis l'éclairage installé par les elfes. Toutefois, cette pièce était déjà très belle ainsi à leurs yeux. Ensuite, Ronald prit la parole :

« _ Honey, ça va te sembler bizarre mais je me sens enfin à la maison à trente-huit ans. Non pas que ta Ger me déplaise mais ce n'était pas mon chez-moi et mon appartement à Londres non plus.

- Ce n'étaient pas des maisons construites ou décorées par toi donc ton point de vue est logique. De plus, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous deux. Affirma Pansy en se blottissant contre lui.

- Tu ne vas pas regretter ta Ger Pansy ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Non car nous allons vivre dans notre propre maison et j'ai toujours rêvé de posséder un chalet en bois depuis que je suis toute petite. Enfin, pour ce qui est de la Ger, elle ne sera pas démontée ce soir, ni demain en raison de tout ce que nous devons faire en ces jours. Donc j'aurais le temps de m'habituer puisqu'on peut toujours la laisser en place pour le moment car le terrain est très spacieux et on ne la voit même pas d'ici. Affirma Pansy.

- Juste.

- Par contre, j'espère pouvoir l'utiliser de nouveau en Mongolie un jour car mon second pays me manque. Soupira-t-elle.

- Un jour, la menace Kazakh finira et nous y retournerons de temps en temps . Lui promit Ron.

- Et tu pourras enfin suivre la transhumance des sorciers nomades. _ Plaisanta Pansy._ Oups Ronny quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dix-huit heures pourquoi ?

- Nous avons oublié un détail monumental. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- Lequel ? S'étonna Ron.

- Nous n'avons pas encore installé les rideaux ainsi que les stores.

- Merlin c'est vrai ! Réalisa Ron hilare._ »

Ronald accompagna donc Pansy à la Ger chercher tout le linge mais aussi les stores achetés au magasin présent sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. En effet, la yourte ne possédait pas de fenêtres donc la Serpentarde n'acheta aucun rideau. Par contre, le couple était conscient de devoir en acheter pour sa maison. Aussi, Ronald avait donc suivi Pansy à la boutique deux semaines plus tôt sans se soucier de la curiosité des clientes. En son for intérieur, le Gryffondor s'était toujours senti une espèce d'invité chez son ex qui avait choisi l'ameublement ainsi que toute la décoration sans lui laisser l'occasion d'émettre une opinion ne serait-ce que pour la teinte du papier peint de leur chambre. Aussi, il voulait donc participer à tout cette fois-ci et s'était moqué de la surprise des bonnes femmes.

De plus, Ronald désirait secrètement acheter une nouvelle parure de lit pour fêter dignement l'inauguration de sa chambre avec sa compagne au lieu d'utiliser encore les draps de Pansy. Si les garçons avaient laissé carte blanche à leur mère, Saejin voulut choisir ses propres rideaux ainsi que son nouveau couvre-lit. Le couple l'avait donc laissé faire avant de lui donner l'argent nécessaire. Ensuite, les tourtereaux s'étaient occupés du reste.

Ron finit par chasser ses pensées puis utilisa plusieurs sortilèges afin de suspendre les rideaux ou les stores dans toutes les pièces. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aida également Pansy à accrocher les toiles achetées à Wissant, celles prises à un peintre moldu près du village, les tableaux vendus par Ethan, ceux achetés sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ainsi que des photographies et le portrait de Severus Rogue. Enfin, Ronald ravi alla chercher toutes ses œuvres en bois avant de chercher le lieu adéquat pour chaque création.

Enfin, le Gryffondor installa son matériel dont l'établi dans SON atelier. Ce lieu sans prétention était cependant un havre de paix aux yeux de Ron heureux de détenir définitivement SON coin exclusif pour réaliser ses hobby. Il songea également à un détail puis convainquit Pansy d'utiliser une partie des combles afin de détenir son propre petit espace personnel. Pansy ravie y installa donc un beau tapis mongol, son métier à tisser, des objets décoratifs et du mobilier de sa Ger auquel la jeune femme tenait particulièrement. Cela lui donna ainsi l'impression de posséder un petit coin de Mongolie en Angleterre.

A dix-neuf heures, le couple décida de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et remercia encore une fois les 100 elfes des Panshriij avant de les gratifier d'un autres généreux pourboire. Les elfes retournèrent ensuite auprès de leurs maitres et allèrent prendre un peu de repos. Malgré leurs protestations, les elfes de Pansy furent invités à en faire de même par leur maitresse. Ensuite, Kenji revint avec non seulement les plateaux commandés par sa sœur mais aussi un repas préparé à l'intention de toute la petite famille pour fêter joyeusement la fin des travaux. Ron le remercia et fut heureux de diner en famille dans sa nouvelle maison avant d'aider Pansy à faire manger Kaiden finalement resté pour la nuit. Rogue également présent dans son cadre se sentit lui aussi serein dans cette atmosphère très chaleureuse.

Ensuite, Pansy voulut border les cadets mais Kushi refusa de se coucher et Kaiden manifestement excité s'accrocha aux bras de Ron hilare pour ne pas finir au lit lui non plus. Kushi expliqua alors à sa mère son désir d'assister au début de la fête. La sorcière finit par acquiescer avant d'inaugurer le nouveau linge de maison en donnant le bain aux deux petits avant de les habiller avec des deel neufs. Les autres enfants se préparèrent également tout comme tout comme Ron qui en avait acheté un spécialement pour l'occasion. En effet, le Gryffondor tenait particulièrement à respecter la tradition sorcière mongole où un chamane était invité à bénir les nouvelles maisons ainsi que ses habitants. Ron n'était point superstitieux, néanmoins, il fut profondément malheureux durant des années et recevait donc volontiers cette bénédiction pour sa nouvelle vie. Naraantsuya, Kenji et Odval reçurent les trois autres buffets préparés par les deux pubs ainsi que le local où travaillait Naé. Une fois prête, Pansy les rejoignit afin de les aider à tout installer puis commença à faire bouillir l'eau du thé car la tradition recommandait d'en préparer en permanence au cours de la pendaison de la crémaillère.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Rose et Hugo se préparaient pour la fête prévue à vingt et une heure trente et ne purent s'empêcher de relire leurs cartons d'invitation envoyés par les tourtereaux lundi. Rose observa de nouveau les recommandations du couple sur un transplanage discret à plusieurs mètres de la route afin de pouvoir se présenter à pied devant le portail en bois ou en voiture pour les automobilistes. La jeune fille nota aussi le passage où le couple dispensait leurs invités de l'obligation de porter un cadeau, néanmoins, Hugo avait estimé que personne ne se présenterait les mains vides à une pendaison de la Crémaillère et tous deux s'étaient donc rendus hier sur le <em>Chemin de Traverse<em> afin d'acheter un présent pour le couple.

Les jeunes gens ne s'etaient cependant pas rendus sur le chantier aujourd'hui et se demandaient si leur père était vraiment capable de finir leur maison en un seul jour même avec l'aide des Panshriij ou de leurs cent elfes. Ensuite, Hugo changea de sujet en taquinant sa sœur cramoisie sur Noyan. Il confessa également son soulagement face à sa décision de ne plus courir après Scorpius Malefoy puis voulut tout savoir sur ses sentiments au sujet du Mongol. Rose affirma ne pas pouvoir parler d'amour pour l'instant mais ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Il fut aussi très gentil au cours de la soirée salsa et ne lui fit aucune avance après avoir compris sa gêne.

Enfin, Noyan avait également transplané depuis la Mongolie après sa conversation avec ses parents au sujet du résultat de ses tests et vint la trouver avant de prendre un verre avec elle au _Chaudron Baveur _hier soir. Il finit même par la raccompagner jusque devant le portail de la maison puis retourna à la Ger sans lui faire peser l'absence de baisers ou autre. Rose confessa se sentir troublée par la délicatesse de Noyan conscient de ses peurs ainsi que patient. Hugo surpris le compara aussitôt à un preux chevalier puis jura à sa sœur inquiète de ne pas se moquer de ce type plutôt gentil. Il affirma même trouver ce Noyan vraiment très bien et confessa son soulagement de savoir que le Mongol la traitait avec autant d'égards contrairement aux garçons de Poudlard.

Rose lui rappela leur attitude précédente qui ne plaidait pas en leur faveur, ni n'incita les garçons à s'intéresser à elle. Hugo acquiesça puis lui conseilla de prendre un peu la vie comme elle venait et flirter avec Noyan. Nul ne pouvait dire s'ils finiraient par se marier un jour mais sa sœur devait un peu profiter de la vie au lieu de s'interroger plus tard sur ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu avec ce type même si ça ne devait pas marcher entre eux. Rose acquiesça puis Hugo lui demanda où elle avait rangé leur cadeau pour la pendaison de la crémaillère, Cette dernière partie de la conversation fut entendue par Hermione rentrée un peu plus tôt en compagnie de Roger. La Gryffondor curieuse demanda aussitôt des détails :

« _ De quelle pendaison de crémaillère vous parlez ?

- Ron et Pansy nous ont invités à une petite fête pour célébrer la construction de leur maison aujourd'hui. Expliqua Rose.

- Ils ont construit une maison et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

- Cela ne te regarde pas il me semble. Répondit Rose.

- Tu ne me réponds pas sur ce ton, tu entends ? Je suis ta mère et tu me dois le respect ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Oui mais il ne me semble pas que tu devrais te mêler des affaires de ton ex. Répliqua poliment Rose.

- Elle a raison : la pendaison de la crémaillère de ton ex ne te regarde absolument pas car tu n'es pas du tout la femme de Weasley mais la mienne. Dit froidement l'auror agacé.

- Je le sais fort bien. Protesta Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Demanda Roger.

- Parce que les gens disent que Ron montre enfin sa valeur maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour le rabaisser. Avoua Hermione dépitée.

- Ce n'est pas complètement faux. Se laissa échapper Hugo dans un lapsus.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea sa mère.

- Maman tu n'arrêtais pas de lui crier dessus ou de le rabaisser tout le temps puis on a fini par t'imiter avant de l'abandonner comme un chien en septembre l'année dernière ! Rappela Hugo.

- En revanche, il est heureux avec Pansy bien plus gentille que toi. Avoua Rose.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda sa mère choquée.

- Non car Pansy ne lui prend pas la tête sauf lors de leurs disputes mais ils se réconcilient très vite après avoir vidé leurs sacs. Papa est donc bien plus serein avec elle et se sent apprécié au point de rentrer volontiers au bercail le soir. Par contre, il était malheureux avec toi donc j'espère ne jamais me marier avec une femme dans ton genre. Affirma Hugo.

- Mais... Tenta Hermione choquée.

- Le fait de fréquenter Saejin m'a fait comprendre qu'un peu de divertissement ne nuira pas à mes études. Je n'ai jamais rien fait hormis lire des bouquins contrairement à Saejin qui est pourtant la première de sa promotion pour ses Aspics mongols. Déplora Hugo.

- Que veux-tu dire Hugo ? Intervint Roger curieux.

- Saejin m'a proposé d'essayer son vélo un jour puis de monter sur son cheval avant finir par me relooker l'autre soir. Cette fille ne s'est jamais moquée de moi, même après ma chute de son vtt mais je vois bien sa surprise quand elle note mon ignorance au sujet de pleins de trucs manifestement basiques chez les moldus. J'ai cru également mourir de honte quand j'ai vu que Papa était bien plus à l'aise que moi non seulement sur l'avion mais aussi une bicyclette ! Il a cependant tenté de me rassurer en affirmant s'être cassé la figure plusieurs fois au début et m'a ensuite appris à faire du vélo. D'ailleurs, Papa me prête le sien quand je veux en faire avec Saejin mais il va m'en acheter un afin que nous puissions en faire ensemble tous les deux. Révéla Hugo.

- Hugo… Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir appris ces choses, je n'imaginais pas que cela pouvait avoir de l'importance pour toi. Réalisa Hermione stupéfaite.

- Le petit Severus voudrait passer tout son temps sur ses bouquins mais sa mère trouve le moyen de les lui faire délaisser par moments pour qu'il aille jouer avec les autres. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'un vélo, ni tant d'autres choses mais toi oui donc tu aurais du agir comme Pansy afin de nous apprendre ces trucs et les enseigner aussi à Papa. L'accusa Hugo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ses enfants qui te fait tant envie à part les gaver de sucreries ? Demanda sa mère vexée.

- Elle regarde les dessins-animés avec Kushi ou joue à la console avec les plus grands. Ils font du cheval, du vélo et s'amusent ensemble dans leur piscine. Pansy les emmène également au fastfood parfois et Ron nous a proposé d'y aller avec eux un de ces jours après une séance de cinéma. Son ami Théodore a parlé à Pansy et Papa d'un parc d'attraction qui s'appelle Disneyland en France puis ils ont décidé de nous y emmener un de ces jours ! Affirma Hugo.

- Ce sont des choses futiles qui ne développent pas les capacités de ses enfants mais les ramollit. Décreta Hermione.

- Ça les ramollit tellement que Saejin a obtenu ses Aspics haut la main même en s'amusant ainsi ! Ils ne font pas que des trucs futiles puisque Pansy fait donner des leçons de piano mais aussi de violon à certains de ces gosses. Rétorqua Hugo.

- Ce sont des détails. Tenta Hermione gênée pour se défendre.

- Tu savais que Kaiden a déjà pris l'avion à son âge et meme Grand-père Arthur l'a fait avant nous ? Je me sens vraiment nul comparé à eux. Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais emmené au cinéma ou fait prendre un avion puisque tu détenais assez d'argent pour le faire ? Insista Hugo.

- Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de faire ces choses car je me suis isolée des Moldus après la mort de mes parents. Avoua Hermione penaude.

- Mais tu n'as pas pensé à nous ? T'aurais du voir l'expression ahurie de Pansy quand elle a réalisé que nous ne savions même pas ce qu'était une pizza ou du coca même si notre mère est une née moldue. Répliqua Hugo.

- Elle s'est certainement moquée de moi ! Protesta Hermione vexée.

- Non: Pansy n'a rien dit et a simplement commandé un menu pizza à chacun pour nous faire essayer ces choses. La défendit Hugo.

- Hugo… Tenta sa mère.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup de choses en devenant un Je-Sais-Tout ennuyeux au lieu de m'amuser comme les autres. L'interrompit le jeune homme.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi… Confessa Hermione penaude.

- Tu veux que je continue à vider mon sac Maman ?

- Oui.

- Quand Pansy ne peut pas s'en occuper, c'est Toorj qui donne des leçons de conduite à Saejin et il m'en a donné une à moi aussi l'autre jour. Je l'ai également vu discuter normalement avec Pansy au sujet de leur fille au lieu de se chamailler comme Papa et toi le faisiez. Poursuivit Hugo.

- Et alors ? Demanda sa mère.

- Alors ce type a fait les pires conneries du monde contrairement à Papa mais Pansy le traite bien mieux que toi tu le faisais avec mon père qui ne t'as jamais rien fait de mal lui ! Pansy prête même sa vieille jeep à Toorj pour qu'il puisse faire conduire la fille puisque ce type ne possède pas encore de voitures ici. Ils ont également l'intention de se rendre ensemble chez des concessionnaires pour trouver une petite voiture afin de l'offrir à Saejin si elle obtient son permis. En fait, ces gens vont agir comme Papa voulait le faire lors de mon anniversaire avant que je l'insulte. Expliqua son fils.

- Hugo, je t'ai offert une superbe voiture donc ne te plains pas ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Maman je t'en remercie mais j'ai compris que Papa avait raison après l'accident de Rose puis le montant des frais de réparation occasionnés. Je ne veux donc pas de cette voiture : aussi, vous devriez la rendre Roger et toi. Avoua Hugo.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Hugo ? Demanda Roger soudainement satisfait.

- Oui, je te remercie Roger pour ce superbe cadeau mais je préférerai conduire une _Fiat 500_ bien moins chère ou une _Mini Cooper_ que ce véhicule bien trop puissant pour moi. Confessa Hugo.

- Nous pouvons y songer si ta mère accepte. Approuva aussitôt Roger ravi de récupérer son argent au lieu de trembler à l'idée d'un nouveau carnage si Hugo réduisait son Audi A7 dans le meme état que celle de Rose avant les réparations.

- Mais enfin Hugo tu veux vraiment un de ces trucs minuscules ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Maman j'ai dix-sept ans pas trente-huit donc ta voiture est belle mais elle est pour les « vieux ». Dit Hugo penaud en reprenant les termes de Saejin.

- Tu vois Hermione que j'avais raison lors de notre discussion l'autre jour ? Tes enfants commencent à réaliser leur âge réel au lieu de continuer à se prendre pour des quadragénaires. Alors laisse Rose se maquiller ou s'habiller comme elle veut du moment que ça reste décent. Enfin, permets aussi à Hugo de choisir la voiture de ses rêves. Affirma Roger.

- Mais j'ai l'impression de perdre mes enfants car c'est Ron qui les incite à tous ces changements : j'ai peur qu'il ne tente de me les enlever grâce à ses cadeaux. Avoua Hermione.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas Maman car nous t'aimons mais laisse-nous vivre notre vie.

- Bon après cette conversation pénible, que diriez-vous d'aller tester le spa sorcier de _Green-Silver Wood_ dont parlait la radio ce matin ? Proposa Roger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Dit Hermione._ »

Les jeunes gens sortirent peu après puis Hermione effondrée s'accrocha à son mari qui la rassura de son mieux sur le fait que ses enfants ne la renieraient jamais meme s'ils commençaient enfin à sortir un peu du giron maternel. Roger la consola puis lui proposa de se changer les idées en allant visiter ce fameux spa. Hermione acquiesça et le suivit à l'édifice où elle resta sans voix à la vue du raffinement des lieux mais aussi toutes les prestations proposées à des prix très accessibles. Elle finit donc par se détendre un peu en compagnie de Roger.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Arthur ravi conduisait sa Fiat 500 sous la surveillance de Gyrin qui lui donnait parfois des conseils. Le sorcier avait donc pu profiter de la présence du cracmol pour obtenir une leçon de conduite supplémentaire quand Gyrin ne prenait pas le volant. En effet, les Panshriij avaient sollicité Gyrin considéré comme le spécialiste des molduset le cracmol avait accepté d'acheter en leurs noms tous les cadeaux inscrits sur la liste de mariage moldue déposée au centre commercial par le couple afin de pouvoir les leur offrir durant la Pendaison de la Crémaillère. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le seul motif. Aussi, Gyrin avait donc repris le volant afin d'emmener Arthur à une heure de route de Loutry. Son nouvel ami sorcier était resté sans voix à la vue du cadeau particulier prévu pour Ron. Arthur s'était pratiquement ému face à l'attachement sincère de ces gens pour son fils même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.<p>

Il avait ensuite aidé Gyrin de son mieux pour installer ce cadeau dans la remorque achetée par le cracmol afin de pouvoir le tracter grâce à la Fiat 500. Les deux hommes avaient ainsi passé la journée ensemble durant laquelle Gyrin tenta d'expliquer de nombreuses choses à Arthur sur le monde moldu. Il lui avait aussi révélé que sa famille ne le considérait absolument pas comme un paria et s'affichait à ses cotés sans se soucier de sa condition de cracmol. Il affirmait également s'être aussi habitué à l'absence de magie et vivre très bien auprès de sa propre famille chez les moldus. Par contre, Gyrin ne révéla jamais à sa femme ou ses enfants l'existence du monde magique puisqu'aucun d'eux ne disposaient de dons pour la magie. Au cours de la journée, le Mongol avait également invité Arthur à la brasserie de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ et était même allé chercher Molly curieuse en voiture afin de ne pas la laisser seule pour le déjeuner. Les deux sorciers passèrent un excellent moment avec le Mongol au point de lui promettre de venir le voir en Mongolie un jour. Ensuite, ils avaient proposé à Gyrin de se reposer chez eux en attendant la fête de ce soir.

Vers vingt heures trente, le couple réveilla donc Gyrin afin de lui donner le temps de se rafraîchir mais aussi se restaurer un peu avant la fête. Entre-temps, Ronald avait préparé le barbecue avec Kenji puis le rouquin observa alors de nouveau son beau jardin. Ensuite, il sourit à la vue de toutes les illuminations sorcières et moldues parsemées sur la pelouse ainsi que le long du chemin de terre mais aussi des garages. Il contempla également le kiosque avant d'admirer le salon de jardin installé plus près de la maison avec ses canapés en rotin ainsi que sa table basse puis le coin repas ainsi que les piscines. Le Gryffondor s'attarda aussi la balancelle où Pansy aimait s'allonger avec lui. Ron estima que son bonheur serait enfin complet après leur mariage et la naissance du bébé mais aussi la permanence de Kaiden dans leur vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà j'espère que la construction de la maison vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la demeure ou encore de l'éclat d'Hugo ?<strong>_

_**A bientot !**_


	51. Chapter 50 Pendaison de la Crémaillère

_**Bonsoir à tous, J'ai découpé en deux parties la Pendaison de la Crémaillère afin de ne pas la transformer en pavé indigeste. En Mongolie, cette célébration s'étend sur trois jours mais pour des raisons de praticité Pansy et Ron la réduisent à une seule soirée. Les Mongols préparent énormément de nourriture, du thé en permanence et laissent leur cheminée ou le poele allumé durant les réjouissances. Ils pendent également un fil pour que les gens puissent y déposer des billets s'ils portent de l'argent comme cadeau (c'est trés apprécié en Asie). Par contre, dans la fiction j'ai ajouté les bourses de gallions puisque les sorciers n'ont pas de billets de banque. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si Pansy et Ron ont leur cheminée allumée en cette saison. ;)**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>A vingt-et-une heure vingt, les Potter transplanèrent près du portail puis Lily admira longuement la boîte aux lettres en forme de chalet dont les sorciers n'avaient jamais imaginé l'existence puisque la famille transplanait directement à la Ger d'habitude. Ses frères la taquinèrent face à son éblouissement mais ils restèrent également impressionnés par la minutie des détails du chalet également doté de petites fenêtres et même un joli balcon. Albus intrigué examina donc la maisonnette avec plus d'attention avant de trouver la fente qui permettait au facteur moldu d'insérer les lettres reçues ou les prospectus. Ensuite, James nota enfin les noms gravés sur la base du chalet : <em>Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij <em>et demanda à son père la raison pour laquelle oncle Ron semblait avoir laissé un espace supplémentaire. Harry rappela alors le nom du père des enfants de Pansy et estima qu'Oncle Ron l'ajouterait au moment où Toorj pourraient enfin reconnaitre officiellement ses gosses sans aucun danger.

Harry gêné aurait préféré ne pas venir même si Ron manifestait seulement une indifférence polie à son égard après leur altercation dimanche et non de l'hostilité, néanmoins, il ne trouva aucun mensonge convainquant pour éviter de se rendre chez son beau-frère ce soir. Potter émit silencieusement le vœu d'obtenir le pardon de Ronald un jour avant de retenir un soupir. Ensuite, la petite famille sonna avant d'observer le portail en bois s'ouvrir rapidement. Les Potter sourirent à la vue de toutes les illuminations du jardin avant de marcher sur le sentier. Comme à chacune de ses visites, Ginny resta sous le charme de toutes les fleurs mais aussi les arbres présents. Elle observa encore une fois avec envie les rosiers avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le bassin également illuminé par quelques lampes disposées sur les cotés. Lily la suivit joyeusement et admira les petits poissons ainsi que les plantes aquatiques. La fillette entra également dans le kiosque un moment avant de s'asseoir sur un banc en compagnie de sa mère pour admirer la vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Potter reprirent leur marche mais Lily voulut s'arrêter à l'aire de jeux de ses amis afin de s'amuser quelques instants grâce aux balançoires ainsi que le petit toboggan installé par Ron pour Kushi et Kaiden. Enfin, elle découvrit la cabane en bois achetée dimanche puis montée par Toorj hier après-midi. La fillette voulut rester là mais sa mère la convainquit de les suivre en lui promettant de la ramener chez Tante Pansy et Oncle Ron demain. Le petit groupe passa ensuite devant les piscines, le salon de jardin, le barbecue mais aussi la belle table ainsi que les chaises sous la tonnelle également illuminée pour la fête de ce soir. Au bout de quelques secondes, les Potter parcoururent une dizaine de mètres afin de découvrir la maison construite aujourd'hui. Toutefois, rien ne les attendait à une telle vision et ils restèrent donc sans voix à la vue d'un beau chalet de montagne à la fois élégant mais surtout chaleureux avec toutes ses fenêtres éclairées pour l'occasion. Harry se souvint vaguement d'un dessin-animé regardé par Dudley durant leur enfance puis se crut soudainement dans les Alpes suisses.

Ses fils n'étaient pas du tout des adeptes du romantisme ou des lieux bucoliques, néanmoins, les deux adolescents se sentirent également sous le charme de cette superbe demeure. Ensuite, ils observèrent les balcons aux trois étages et s'imaginèrent jouer à un lancer de bombabouze d'une fenêtre à l'autre en compagnie des jumeaux dés demain. Loin de se douter de leurs pensées, Ginny admira la lavande de Provence plantée près du beau perron en bois puis elle voulut entrer. La famille grimpa donc rapidement les marches avant de contempler le beau banc en épicéa fabriqué par Ron ainsi que les hortensias bleus disposés dans des jarres en terre cuite par les elfes tout à l'heure. Harry observa également la superbe porte en bois doté d'un très joli vitrail puis s'attarda devant deux décorations positionnées de part et d'autre sur les cotés de la porte. Il admira aussitôt la précision des deux bas-reliefs en bois où le sculpteur avait incisé une rose Tudor l'un des symboles de l'Angleterre sur le premier et un _Sayambo _mongol sur le second. Ginny admira aussitôt la précision de l'œuvre tout en se demandant si Ronald en était l'auteur. Enfin, elle se décida à frapper le battant avant de sonner également.

Une minute plus tard, Ron et Pansy souriants leur ouvrirent avant de les saluer chaleureusement. Par contre, Ronald se montra plus réservé envers Harry penaud mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire noter leur différend aux autres. Les Potter les complimentèrent pour leur belle maison ainsi que leurs deels endossés pour l'occasion. Ensuite, la famille examina l'entrée illuminée par quelques appliques sur les murs. Lily curieuse observa également les porte-manteaux, le placard à balai mais aussi un meuble bas où était posée une jolie lampe en fer forgé devant un miroir doté d'un très beau cadre en bois richement décoré. La fillette contempla ce dernier puis demanda aux adultes où ils l'avaient acheté. Ron souriant révéla l'avoir réalisé lui-même mais s'esclaffa face à sa demande sur le napperon posé sous la lampe avant d'affirmer ne pas s'intéresser à la broderie. Par contre, Tante Pansy pouvait lui en parler puisqu'elle broda cet ouvrage en janvier. Sa compagne acquiesça tout en observant Ginny contempler avec envie de superbes orchidées fièrement dressées dans leur vase posé sur une étagère au-dessus d'une jarre chinoise placée de l'autre coté de l'entrée. Pansy affirma lui en offrir une à son anniversaire puis sa future belle-sœur ravie la remercia.

Enfin, le couple entraîna ses invités dans le couloir composé de lambris très clair afin de ne pas assombrir l'espace. Harry curieux observa quelques cadres mais aussi quelques décorations avant d'estimer que le couple était parvenu à décorer son couloir sans le surcharger. Il nota la porte de la cuisine ouverte puis Naraantsuya penchée devant la bouilloire positionnée sur le poêle, se releva à leur vue. Ginny entra aussitôt dans la salle et tomba sous le charme de cette pièce spacieuse et joliment décorée mais surtout fonctionnelle grâce à ses nombreux espaces de rangements en bois ainsi que son immense plan de travail. Par contre, elle confessa sa curiosité face aux espaces vides puis Pansy révéla leur intention d'acheter de l'électroménager moldu samedi pour compléter la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Albus observa avec envie toutes les victuailles présentes sur la table de cuisine mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en approcher car Ron les invita à les suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger-salon.

Les Potter abasourdis restèrent un instant sur le seuil tout en louant les dimensions spacieuses de cette superbe pièce. Ginny admira également les lignes épurée du mobilier en bois qui évitait ainsi de donner une impression surchargée à la pièce dotée de lambris. En revanche, Harry s'attarda plutôt sur la belle cheminée allumée puis salua les enfants qui se précipitèrent sur les siens afin de s'amuser ensemble. Ensuite, Pansy invita les parents à s'assoir sur le canapé et voulut leur servir du thé afin de respecter l'une des traditions sorcières mongoles. Les époux Potter agréablement surpris apprécièrent le confort de ce divan dont la couleur claire donnait une touche particulière à la pièce. Ils notèrent aussi un détail et s'extasièrent également face à la baie vitrée avant de saluer Severus Rogue présent dans l'un des cadres accroché sur l'un des murs.

Une minute plus tard, Harry posa sa tasse sur la table basse en noyer puis observa tous les assortiments de gâteaux, pâtés, friands et autres mets présents avant d'estimer que le couple pouvait nourrir un bataillon de sorciers ce soir avec toute cette nourriture. En revanche, Ginny admira d'avantage le bouquet de fleurs au centre de la grande table rectangulaire du couple. Elle finit par se lever pour tester l'une des chaises et resta surprise par son confort grâce à son rembourrage en tissu. Mrs Potter complimenta aussitôt Pansy pour son bon goût mais sa future belle-sœur affirma que le mérite du choix de ces chaises ou encore la table en revenait à Ronald souriant. Ce dernier confessa leur intention d'acheter d'autres meubles mais seulement après le mariage car ils étaient trop occupés pour y songer maintenant.

Ensuite, les garçons voulurent entrainer les petits Potter dans leur petite salle de jeux. Les conjoints Potter curieux finirent par les suivre avant d'admirer d'abord l'escalier ainsi que la rambarde magnifiquement ouvragée. Ginny contempla aussi les appliques sur les murs puis resta impressionnée par les dimensions du premier étage. Les enfants firent également visiter aux cinq Potter leurs chambres respectives spacieuses, claires et chaleureuses grâce aux beaux meubles en bois mais aussi les décorations. James et son cadet s'extasièrent face à la salle de jeux des enfants Panshriij et se crurent au paradis des jouets. Ils demandèrent aussitôt la permission aux parents de rester ici en compagnie de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps leur mère nota la présence de la cinquième chambre restée vide puis interrogea le couple sur son destinataire mais Nansal répondit aussitôt à la place des adultes :

« _ Ce sera celle de notre petit frère Kaiden quand il sera plus grand. Mais pour l'instant, il va dormir en haut avec Maman et Ron pendant son séjour à la maison quand Papa devra combattre contre les Kazakh.

- Kaiden va vivre ici. Réalisa Ginny surprise.

- Oui il y a énormément de place pour tout le monde, donc il aura sa chambre lui aussi. Affirma Ron.

- Ron, Pansy : vous êtes conscients que Kaiden n'est pas votre fils ? S'inquiéta Potter.

- Bien entendu Harry et nous n'aimons pas Kaiden comme un substitut de notre bébé mais pour lui-même. Précisa Ron.

- C'est clair. Renchérit Pansy.

- Je pleurerai toujours notre bébé mais il n'est pas question de le remplacer par Kaiden car ce ne serait pas juste envers ce petit garçon ou notre fils. C'est le frère des enfants et nous l'aimons beaucoup . Aussi, nous refusons de le laisser risquer sa vie en Mongolie si la guerre éclate. Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange Harry. Répondit aussitôt Ron tout en dardant un regard sombre à son beau-frère penaud.

- Tu ne tente pas de remplacer Ronan ? S'enquit Ginny inquiète.

- Non Ronald ne remplace pas notre fils car nous savons que Kaiden n'est pas notre bébé mais cela ne nous empêche pas de l'aimer et l'aider de notre mieux. Répondit Pansy agacée par l'intervention des Potter qui ne pouvaient absolument pas les comprendre puisque tous leurs gosses étaient heureusement en vie.

- Pansy a raison : nous ne faisons aucun amalgame. Enfin, Kaiden est un enfant innocent qui ne mérite absolument pas de vivre en danger. Alors, si nous pouvons le sauver de la guerre, je ne vais certainement pas lui fermer notre porte parce que vous avez peur de me voir le prendre pour mon enfant, ni parce que c'est le fils de l'ex de Pansy. Décréta Ron.

- Mais Toorj aura ainsi une occasion supplémentaire de s'incruster chez vous. Insista Harry.

- Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux de Toorj car il n'y a aucune ambigüité entre Pansy et lui. Moi-même je remercierai Toorj s'il accueillait Rose et Hugo chez lui en cas de danger. Nous sommes tous les deux pères donc nous nous comprenons. S'insurgea Ron sous le regard admiratif de Pansy ainsi que de ses enfants.

- Je comprends ton point de vue mais c'est surprenant. Avoua Harry abasourdi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend Harry car nous t'avons toujours accueilli chez nous depuis le jour où les jumeaux et moi sommes venus te chercher à Privet Drive. Rappela Ron.

- Tu as raison. _ Estima Harry penaud._ Je m'excuse pour mon insensibilité. Reprit-il en songeant à l'accueil reçu sous le toit des Weasley lors de sa première visite alors qu'il était simplement l'ami de Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Harry, je comprends que cela puisse surprendre beaucoup de gens. Intervint Pansy.

- Mais nous côtoyons Kaiden pratiquement tous les jours puis nous avons appris à le connaitre et à l'aimer. Le sang n'est pas la chose plus importante donc je ne vais certainement pas risquer la vie de cet enfant en le laissant à la merci des Kazakh à cause de son ADN ou de votre peur ridicule de me voir le transformer en Ronan. Renchérit Ron._ »

* * *

><p>Afin de changer de sujet, Pansy proposa aux Potter de visiter le second étage. Les deux époux suivirent donc les tourtereaux pendant que les enfants restaient dans la salle de jeux. Au cours de la visite, Harry resta sans voix à la vue de leur suite parentale extrêmement spacieuse. Ginny admira le lit en bois, le tapis mongol, la coiffeuse, l'armoire, les tables de chevet mais aussi le miroir en pied. Elle observa également avec curiosité le paravent chinois de Pansy qui expliqua aménager derrière leur petit coin salon dés l'installation de leur future télé avant de montrer à sa belle-sœur les fauteuils inclinables extrêmement confortables. Ginny nota alors la présence du mini-poêle mongol encastré dans la cheminée. Ensuite, Pansy fit coulisser un panneau en bois afin de lui montrer leur salle de bains privée. Ginny poussa aussitôt des cris d'admiration à la vue des meubles en bois, des vasques en céramique, du miroir, ses accessoires mais surtout la belle baignoire ronde ainsi que la cabine de douche également présentes. Entre-temps, Ron fit voir à Harry la seconde porte coulissante qui donnait sur la future chambre de leur bébé. Il profita de la distraction des deux femmes pour s'expliquer avec son beau-frère :<p>

« _ Je ne fais pas une fixation sur Kaiden.

- Ron… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout et je ne dors plus depuis que Ginny m'a annoncé la mort de Ronan dans sa couveuse en 2016. Avoua Harry contrit.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si mon enfant est décédé donc cesse de te crucifier comme disent les Moldus. Répondit Ron d'un ton sec.

- Mais tu me tiens responsable du fait que tu n'as pas pu l'assister jusqu'au bout. Rétorqua Harry troublé depuis dimanche.

- Harry: tu ne peux pas comprendre ma douleur alors je préférerai que nous cessions d'en discuter. Tu resteras toujours mon beau-frère si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Précisa Ron.

- Mais suis-je encore ton ami ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Oui… Mais il me faudra du temps pour non pas oublier mais disons te pardonner ton geste.

- … Je comprends que tu as besoin de temps et je ne te demande pas plus qu'une chance de poursuivre notre amitié au lieu de tout jeter en l'air. Avoua Harry grandement soulagé.

- Oui mais ne juge pas mes choix, ni mes actes envers Kaiden. Insista Ron.

- Je ne veux pas te critiquer mais simplement t'éviter de souffrir d'avantage le jour où Toorj vous lèvera cet enfant. Se justifia Harry.

- Il ne le fera jamais car Toorj ne saurait pas à qui le confier puisque la mère de Kaiden ne s'en occupe pas. Insista Ron._ »

Enfin, les deux hommes rejoignirent les femmes sur leur balcon avant d'admirer le panorama. Ronald indiqua également un point à son beau-frère qui aperçut enfin la Ger à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la maison mais aussi le laboratoire de Pansy placé encore plus loin ainsi que les différents édifices pour accueillir les animaux dont la volière. Harry songea de nouveau à l'hypothétique chambre du petit Kaiden puis s'interrogea sur l'existence ou non de celles des enfants d'Hermione avant de poser une question :

« _ Où comptez-vous loger Rose et Hugo si jamais ils décident de venir dormir chez vous un soir ?

- Harry, cela ne nous regarde pas ! Intervint Ginny.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Gin. Répondit Ron.

- Désolé. S'excusa Harry.

- Nous comptions vous montrer leurs chambres ensuite car elles sont au troisième étage tout comme celles de Saejin ainsi que de Noyan durant sa permanence ici. Donc ils seront très bien là-haut et pourront même recevoir leurs amis. Expliqua Ron.

- Pour l'instant, nous y avons installé seulement les lits achetés par Ronald lors de son emménagement sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ et des rideaux car c'est à eux de choisir l'ameublement de leurs chambres. Ajouta Pansy.

- Mais Noyan habite encore avec vous et non au chalet destiné à tes apprentis ? L'interrogea Harry

- Oui car Noyan n'est pas encore majeur selon la loi mongole. Aussi, il restera avec nous à moins de convaincre sa mère de le laisser s'installer au chalet dés cette nuit. De toute façon tout est déjà aménagé là-bas grâce aux meubles achetés chez Ikea il y a deux semaines. Enfin, le poêle mongol également présent a été relié au réseau de cheminette. Répondit Pansy.

- C'est quoi Ikea ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

- C'est une enseigne de magasins moldus qui vend des meubles à tous les prix. Or, Pansy a préféré acheté du mobilier simple mais fonctionnel pour ses apprentis plutôt que de dépenser une fortune chez un artisan car Merlin seul sait comment Noyan et Scorpius tiendront le chalet. En effet, deux gamins dans la même maison ça promet selon moi. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Ils vont habiter ensemble ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Oui ces deux garçons ont réussi leurs tests et un maitre doit fournir le logement à ses apprentis d'après la loi. Alors j'ai acheté un chalet pour y loger mes apprentis présents ou futurs le mois dernier. Expliqua Pansy.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ces deux gamins te détruisent ta maison durant leurs fêtes ou autres ? S'étonna Harry.

- J'ai jeté de nombreux sortilèges qui les empêcheront d'introduire de l'alcool ou des drogues illicites. Enfin, j'enverrais mes elfes contrôler la situation de temps en temps afin de remettre les choses en place si jamais les gamins se comportent mal. Révéla Pansy.

- Tu as pensé à tout hormis les filles. Estima Ginny.

- J'ai fait spécifier dans leur contrat que je ne suis pas responsable de leurs actes ou des événements survenus au chalet s'ils invitent quelqu'un que soit un petit ou une petite ami(e). Avoua Pansy.

- Je rectifie : tu as vraiment pensé à tout. Pouffa Ginny.

- C'est clair, je ne veux pas de problèmes.

- Pansy est une femme réfléchie._ Renchérit Ron._ Elle est loin d'être une personne trop crédule comme moi. Ajouta-t-il tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer encore une fois aux propos de Rose et les manipulations d'Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas du tout crédule Ronny mais confiant, c'est différent : tu place donc ta confiance dans certaines personnes. En revanche une personne trop crédule croit à n'importe quoi, or tu es loin d'être un idiot. Rectifia Pansy.

- Si tu le dis _Honey_, maintenant vous voulez visiter le troisième étage ainsi que les combles ou pas ? Demanda Ron pour changer de sujet. _ »

Ensuite, Ronald proposa de se rendre directement au troisième étage afin de ne pas leur montrer la chambre prévue pour Kaiden tout près de leur suite parentale. Les Potter les suivirent donc au troisième puis les quatre adultes redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard afin de permettre aux tourtereaux d'accueillir d'autres invités manifestement arrivés d'après le bruit de la sonnette. Ron retrouva aussitôt son sourire à la vue de sa fratrie, ses belles-sœurs ainsi que ses neveux ou nièces. Tous ses familiers restèrent ensuite impressionnés par l'immense pièce à vivre et firent honneur au thé tout en s'extasiant sur la décoration, la cheminée et la baie vitrée d'où ils pouvaient admirer le beau jardin illuminé. Au cours de la conversation, le couple remercia les Weasley et les Potter pour leurs présents avant de déposer sur une table située dans un coin de la pièce afin de les exposer. En effet, Pansy expliqua que les Mongols exposaient en évidence les cadeaux reçus durant la pendaison de la Crémaillère afin d'honorer leurs invités.

Ensuite, Bill curieux demanda la raison pour laquelle un fil pendait entre l'un des pans de mur et la cheminée. Ron expliqua alors la tradition mongole selon laquelle les invités accrochaient leur cadeau au fil s'il s'agissait d'argent. Chez les Moldus, ils s'agissaient de positionner des billets sur le fil mais les sorciers accrochaient des bourses emplies de gallions. Bill acquiesça puis observa le couple ouvrir leurs cadeaux et sourit à la vue de l'illumination Fleur ravie face aux remerciements enthousiastes de Pansy pour son assortiment de linge de maison brodé par une brodeuse sorcière française très connue. L'épouse de Bill confessa à Pansy avoir noté un de ses napperons un jour, ce qui lui fit comprendre sa passion pour ces choses. Aussi, elle avait songé à lui offrir du linge de maison. Pansy affirma adorer les motifs ainsi que la qualité du tissu avant de l'étudier quelques minutes en sa compagnie puis Fleur lui donna l'adresse de la brodeuse. La Serpentarde affirma aussitôt lui rendre visite plus tard avant d'admirer encore une fois la nappe, les serviettes ainsi que le chemin de table. Enfin, elle s'extasia particulièrement face à la couverture de bébé réalisée au crochet par Fleur elle-même.

Ron souriant apprécia également ce présent avant de remercier chaleureusement Fleur ravie qui avoua avoir songé à leur offrir de la layette pour leur porter chance. L'ex _Mademoiselle Delacour_ resta vraiment touchée par l'enthousiasme sincère de Pansy manifestement francophile puisqu'elle parlait avec elle en français sans son cube. En effet, son accent britannique assez prononcé prouvait l'absence de l'utilisation du Cube qui corrigeait automatiquement les accents des utilisateurs. En son for intérieur, Fleur apprécia donc la courtoisie de Pansy et fut bien heureuse de détenir enfin une belle-sœur attirée par son pays natal puisque les autres étaient très gentilles mais ne s'intéressaient guère à la France. La sorcière avait également songé aux enfants de Pansy puis leur offrit des petits cadeaux à chacun. Les cinq Panshriij agreablement surpris remercièrent aussitôt le couple pour leur gentillesse.

Kaiden ne fut pas non plus oublié puisque le couple lui offrit une petite cape pour enfant avec une capuche en forme de tête de nounours qui ravit les tourtereaux. Content de voir enfin les talents de sa femme appréciés à leur juste valeur par un membre de la famille, Bill révéla que Fleur l'avait tricoté elle-même puis Pansy sincèrement impressionnée complimenta Fleur pour ses doigts de fée. Ensuite, la jeune femme affirma la mettre à Kaiden dés les premiers jours de grisaille et loua également la prévoyance de sa belle-sœur car la cape était plus grande, ce qui permettrait à l'enfant de l'utiliser au moins pendant deux, voire, trois hivers. La Française affirma avoir noté la petitesse du garçonnet puis Bill renchérit en avouant sa surprise vu l'âge du bambin.

Ron acquiesça, néanmoins, il rappela discrètement à son frère la taille de l'ex mari de Pansy dont les gamins n'étaient pas très grands. Bill hocha la tête en observant Saejin minuscule comme sa mère cependant il resta interdit devant l'une des mimiques de Kaiden très ressemblante à celle de Ron au même âge. Toutefois, le sorcier estima que son imagination lui jouait des tours et ne dit rien. Ensuite, Pansy remercia Ginny pour son service à thé avant de s'esclaffer avec Ron à la vue de leur caricature offerte par Georges également hilare. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple posa les cadeaux sur la table et se rendit de nouveau sur le perron pour accueillir leurs autres invités dont Dennis Crivey chargé de photographier mais aussi filmer la fête.

Au moment de son arrivée, Harper taquina le couple sur leur absence lors de l'inauguration de son spa tout à l'heure mais il leur offrit des abonnements à l'établissement en affirmant les attendre demain pour tester tous les services offerts. Une minute plus tard, Greg se présenta lui aussi en compagnie de sa mère dans son fauteuil roulant. La vieille sorcière étreignit Pansy et lui tendit leur présent avant de sourire face au ravissement de la jeune femme à la vue d'un très beau service de flûtes en cristal de Bohême. Pansy remercia chaleureusement Mrs Goyle qui s'était souvenue de sa fascination pour les propres flûtes de la mère de Greg utilisée par les deux amis durant leurs jeux afin de tenter d'imiter différents sifflements. Ensuite, les Goyle saluèrent l'assistance puis Ron installa confortablement la mère de Gregory près de la cheminée car la vieille dame avait toujours froid même en été en raison de sa faiblesse.

D'autres invités se présentèrent également à la porte dont une amie chinoise de Pansy qui offrit au couple six beaux canards, six poules et six oies pour augmenter les animaux de leur petite basse-cour. Au cours de leur entretien, Ron imita sa compagne en s'inclinant pour remercier la jeune femme puis Odval affirma s'occuper des animaux avant de les emmener. Un couple chinois se présenta également puis Harry curieux nota le petit sachet en tissu rouge entre leurs mains. Le couple les remercia longuement avant d'accrocher la bourse au fil enchanté par un sortilège afin de résister au poids des différents sacs. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Rose et Hugo firent également leur apparition avant de rester sans voix à la vue de la superbe maison puis de la décoration. Ils offrirent ensuite deux lampes au couple qui les remercia chaleureusement. Enfin, Ron s'excusa une minute auprès de leurs invités afin de montrer un détail à ses enfants pendant que Pansy restait avec les autres.

* * *

><p>Une fois seuls, Ron conduit les jeunes gens au troisième étage et leur montra leurs chambres. Hugo abasourdi observa les jolies pièces spacieuses et claires ainsi que toutes deux dotées d'une salle de bains personnelle. Ensuite, Ronald affirma avoir seulement installé provisoirement ces lits et les rideaux en attendant leurs propres choix pour la décoration. Rose ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :<p>

« _ C'est vraiment trop gentil, il ne fallait pas…

- Vous faites donc partie de ce foyer vous aussi. Rétorqua Ron.

- C'est vraiment une très belle maison, on se croirait dans les Alpes Suisses. Poursuivit Rose.

- Je suis content que cela vous plaise. Affirma Ron.

- Cette maison me semble un petit paradis. Dit Rose sincère.

- Nous irons faire les magasins ensemble ou je vous donnerais une bourse de gallions et vous choisirez vos meubles vous-même pour vos chambres. Proposa Ron.

- C'est toi qui as fait les bas-reliefs présent sur les deux cotés de la porte ainsi que la boîte aux lettres en forme de chalet ? Demanda soudainement Rose curieuse.

- Oui, la _Rose Tudor_ représente l'Angleterre et le _Sayambo_ la Mongolie. Enfin, la boite aux lettres est un cadeau pour Pansy puisqu'elle reçoit du courrier moldu. Révéla Ron.

- C'est magnifique: tu as fait ça sans la magie en plus d'après Harry. Intervint Hugo vraiment impressionné.

- La menuiserie est l'un de mes hobbies : vous vous souvenez de mon établi dans le garage de Maman avant que je ne l'installe au Terrier ?

- Oui mais nous étions alors incapable d'apprécier tes œuvres. Regretta Hugo penaud.

- Je peux toujours vous offrir quelque chose maintenant. Affirma Ron souriant.

- J'aimerais bien un aigle comme celui qui est sur l'une des étagères dans votre séjour. Tu l'as fait en songeant à Pansy ? L'interrogea Hugo.

- Oui.

- Tu as aussi réalisé d'autres animaux ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

- Oui j'ai sculpté des chevaux, des aigles, un pékinois comme Opale, une belette comme Brownie mais aussi des loups pour les enfants car Toorj est un animagus déclaré comme Pansy. Ensuite, Saejin m'a également demandé un chat puisqu'elle est fan d'_Hello Kitty_ puis Kushi m'a fait réaliser des lapins similaires à ceux des contes de Beatrix Potter. Enfin, j'ai aussi fait un ours pour Kaiden. Révéla Ron.

- Il y a aussi d'autres beaux objets en bois au rez-de-chaussée mais mon préféré c'est le cadre du miroir dans l'entrée. Confessa Rose troublée pour changer de sujet.

- Il a apparemment beaucoup de succès car Lily en voudrait un aussi. Je vous en ferais donc un à chacune. Proposa Ron.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'en serais vraiment ravie… Merci. Hésita Rose.

- En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup cette maison qui semble si chaleureuse. Par contre, ce n'était du tout pas ainsi du temps où tu vivais avec nous. Regretta Hugo.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su vous offrir un foyer uni mais je vous aime les enfants et je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureux. Répondit Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car nous n'étions pas faciles à vivre, ni Maman. On n'a jamais apprécié nos moment avec toi, ni même regardé tes créations en bois pourtant très belles, sans compter les fois où nous t'avons mis de coté. Affirma Rose.

- On peut toujours rattraper le temps perdu car il n'est jamais trop tard. Au fait, voulez-vous visiter la bibliothèque ? Proposa Ron.

- Vous avez une bibliothèque ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Oui Pansy a beaucoup d'ouvrages en tous genres et dans plusieurs langues donc vous aurez l'embarras du choix entre d'importants traités de potions, des romans historiques, des fictions à l'eau de rose, _Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages _et même les _Fables de Beedle le Barde_. Plaisanta Ron.

- Je n'imaginais pas Pansy acheter un livre sur le Quidditch. Avoua Hugo surpris.

- C'est celui des jumeaux. _ Expliqua Ron._ Nous avons aussi des livres moldus. Révéla le sorcier._ »

Les jeunes gens curieux le suivirent avant de rester agréablement surpris par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette bibliothèque où un feu crépitait joyeusement dans le poêle mongol allumé pour la fête. Rose admira aussitôt les bergères en velours bleues, le tableau au mur et les superbes bibliothèques emplies de livres. Elle nota également le tapis puis proposa à Ron de retourner dans la pièce à vivre où les invités devaient l'attendre.

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour, les jeunes gens observèrent Ronald saluer les personnes arrivées entre-temps. Yuki offrit aux tourtereaux un kimono à chacun puis un <em>Maneki neko<em>, c'est-à-dire, la statuette d'un chat porte-bonheur au couple ainsi que cinq plus petits destinés aux enfants. Au cours de la discussion, elle expliqua à Ron la véritable origine de ces chats ensuite repris comme porte-bonheur par les Chinois. La sorcière affirma également que ce n'était pas réservé seulement aux magasins car tous les Japonais en possédaient un chez eux afin de s'attirer un peu de chance. Ron souriant observa alors la statuette du chat et remercia chaleureusement la sorcière. Ensuite, un second Japonais offrit des estampes à Pansy, un service à saké et un set décoratif de trois superbes sabres japonais à Ronald impressionné par la beauté de ces lames. D'autres Asiatiques se présentèrent également avant d'offrir des bourses rouges au couple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Park Jin Su vint trouver le couple en compagnie de son mari un sorcier né moldu ainsi que leurs enfants. Le couple offrit à Pansy euphorique le nouveau Smartphone de sa marque coréenne adorée et une tablette numérique à Ron. Ensuite tout le monde se mit à rire car Nott se précipita aussitôt sur Ronald hilare pour lui offrir un Smartphone avec le logo en forme de pomme. Theodore s'esclaffa aussitôt à la vue de l'expression de Pansy mais resta ensuite sans voix à la vue de tous les portables coréens soudainement brandis par Park Jin Su et sa famille. Pansy s'amusa aussitôt à titiller Nott en l'invitant à passer enfin à la concurrence. Il affirma aussitôt garder sa pomme chérie avant de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin. Toutefois, Nott se reprit assez vite et offrit un superbe service de table au couple en affirmant malicieusement vouloir manger dans ces belles assiettes lors de son prochain repas chez eux…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hugo abasourdi reconnut Munkhe manifestement venu avec ses parents. Le jeune homme stupéfait apprit alors que le père de ce garçon était non seulement le second de Toorj mais aussi un grand ami de Pansy dont il prit toujours la défense face aux agissements débiles de son ex. Après le don d'un tapis mongol et la statue d'un grand dragon chinois Feng shui en pierre de jade, les deux époux offrirent également une écharpe de soie bleue au couple. Les tourtereaux le remercièrent avant de l'accrocher au lustre pendu au plafond. Face à la curiosité des Britanniques, Pansy expliqua qu'il s'agissait du Khadag : une écharpe votive ou de félicité selon les circonstances. Ainsi ses amis voulaient lui souhaiter tout le bonheur possible au sein de leur nouveau foyer. Ensuite, d'autres Mongols vinrent également avant de donner des Khadag au couple ainsi que leurs présents dont quelques chèvres et deux vaches laitières.

Au bout d'un moment, Viktor Krum se présenta avec sa famille puis il offrit un somptueux présent aux tourtereaux et discuta un moment avec Pansy qui reçut également la visite de ses anciens collègues de Durmstrang dont son remplaçant souvent malade, Youri le professeur de russe, l'enseignante de métamorphose mais aussi l'enseignant de botanique ravis de la revoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville se présenta également en compagnie d'Hannah puis le couple offrit une superbe plante aux tourtereaux. Ensuite, Neville curieux conversa longuement avec son collègue de Durmstrang pendant que Luna offrait un porte-bonheur à Ron et Pansy interloqués face à l'étrangeté de cet objet mais qui la remercièrent sincèrement pour son cadeau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny resta sans voix à la vue de Lavande mais surtout de Draco et Astoria légèrement inquiets, Daphné, Blaise, sa femme, son fils, Patrick ainsi que Scorpius. En revanche, les ex bannis présents ne dirent rien puisqu'ils avaient déjà été avertis de leur venue. De toute façon, les anciens exilés connaissaient les jeunes gens qui aidaient leurs enfants au cours des révisions. Enfin, ces gens n'entendaient pas copiner avec les Malefoy mais ne leur montraient aucune hostilité non plus car ils étaient enfin rentrés au pays et comprenaient la nécessité de maintenir des relations courtoises avec eux. Aussi, ils les saluèrent poliment d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre leurs conversations après avoir observé les cadeaux luxueux offerts par les Malefoy, les Zabini mais aussi Daphné.

Après l'arrivée des Malefoy Ron songea au caractère conciliant de Pansy qui avait accepté de le laisser inviter certains membres de l'AD dont son ex Lavande puis il s'était entêté à la convaincre de faire venir également les Malefoy mais aussi Blaise ainsi que Daphné. En effet, Ronald estimait injuste d'inviter certains de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard mais pas ceux de Pansy. Enfin, Ron avait confessé à sa compagne hilare son sentiment de satisfaction à l'idée de démontrer à Seamus mais aussi Dean Thomas qu'il n'était pas fini dans le caniveau avec sa pinte de bière comme ils le prétendaient au moment de sa rupture avec Hermione.

Par contre, le couple s'était mis d'accord pour lancer plusieurs sorts afin de limiter la circulation des leurs invités qui pouvaient donc seulement accéder à l'entrée de la maison, le jardin de devant et la salle à manger-séjour ainsi que le WC indépendant doté d'un lave-main. Ils avaient également utilisé d'autres sortilèges pour empêcher l'accès des convives aux garages, l'arrière de la demeure ainsi que le reste du terrain. En effet, les tourtereaux n'entendaient pas laisser les gens fouiner chez eux en montant aux étages supérieurs, ni les laisser s'aventurer librement sur leurs terres. Ainsi, les sorts lancés empêchaient également quiconque de se rendre au laboratoire de Pansy, la Ger, les édifices des animaux, le chalet des elfes en train de se reposer ainsi que les garages. Seuls leurs familiers n'étaient pas touchés par les effets des sortilèges et pouvaient donc accéder à ces zones. D'ailleurs, le couple fut bien heureux d'avoir pris ces précautions au moment de l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter venue fouiner après avoir eu vent de la fête.

Toutefois, la sorcière subissait les effets des sorts à son insu et resta donc dans les zones autorisées après avoir offert son cadeau au couple. Elle observa alors Draco Malefoy parler quelques instants avec son fils puis tenter de se rapprocher de Gregory. Ce dernier songea à l'attitude d'Astoria en mai et se raidit aussitôt, néanmoins, il finit par accepter la main tendue par Draco pour ne pas blesser Scorpius également présent. Le jeune homme se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« _ Mr Goyle: mon père regrette vraiment son attitude passée envers vous mais aussi votre ami défunt. Enfin, vingt ans sont passés, aussi, ne serait-il pas temps de vous réconcilier ? Tenta-t-il.

- C'est difficile Scorpius après toutes ces années. Rétorqua poliment Gregory.

- Je comprends votre point de vue mais Père a vraiment changé vous savez. Insista Scorpius.

- C'est possible mais je ne tiens pas à redevenir son larbin. Répliqua Greg.

- Je ne songe pas à ça Greg car ce n'est plus le petit Malefoy arrogant qui te parle mais le Malefoy adulte. Intervint Malefoy.

- Et que veut le Malefoy adulte ? Demanda Gregory.

- Je veux m'excuser auprès de toi pour tout et retrouver notre amitié.

- Tes excuses sont acceptées, pour l'amitié ce n'est pas gagné par contre. Tu veux autre chose ? Répondit Greg.

- Je souhaiterais être de nouveau accepté parmi vous car nous sommes très isolés ma famille et moi tout comme les Zabini ainsi que les rares ex Serpentards restés au pays. Répondit Malefoy.

- A qui la faute ? Vous avez graissé la patte des juges afin de pouvoir rester ici au lieu de nous suivre en exil. Tu ne peux donc pas débarquer avec la bouche en cœur pour tenter de récupérer ton statut de « prince des Serpentards. ». Estima Gregory.

- Je ne veux pas de ça, ni commander la Maison : mon souhait est simplement de retrouver enfin des personnes amicales au lieu de rester isolé pour ne pas affronter la méfiance générale dés que je mets un pied dehors. Affirma Draco.

- Draco, nous avons souffert durant notre exil et on vient à peine de rentrer au bout de vingt ans. Il nous est donc difficile de songer à toi ou les autres planqués sans méfiance. Déclara Gregory.

- Je sais mais nous sommes vraiment seuls ici car tout le monde nous regarde avec suspicion. Révéla Draco.

- Mes parents ont vécu une espèce d'exil eux aussi Mr Goyle puisque nous avons toujours été exclus par les autres. Renchérit Scorpius.

- Nous ne sommes jamais invités nulle part Astoria et moi hormis chez Blaise ou Daphné. Aussi, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir l'invitation de Pansy : tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait de voir enfin des gens comme nous ici... Avoua Draco.

- Pansy est plus conciliante que les autres. Estima Greg.

- Je sais et crois-moi je m'en veux pour ma lâcheté à son sujet. En tout cas, je n'arrête pas d'arpenter les rues de votre petit village car c'est le premier lieu public où je me sens bien au lieu de devoir raser les murs comme sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Confessa Draco.

- Père passe souvent devant votre boutique mais il n'ose pas entrer car il craint votre réaction. Ajouta Scorpius.

- Je n'ai jamais chassé personne à part les mauvais payeurs. Donc tu peux rentrer sans craindre de recevoir un mauvais sort. Bougonna Gregory.

- Mr Goyle, vous m'acceptez bien moi, pourquoi pas mes parents ? Tenta encore une fois Scorpius.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs actes Scorpius et aucun d'entre nous ne songerait jamais à s'en prendre à des gosses innocents. Par contre, tu ne peux pas nous forcer la main ou précipiter les choses comme tu tentes de le faire. Les choses ne sont pas immuables Scorpius donc rien ne dit que nous ne parviendrons pas à un compromis plus tard. Répondit Gregory.

- Je ne te demande pas plus Greg : prends ton temps pour réfléchir et fais moi savoir. Affirma Draco empli d'espoir.

- En attendant, je ne te lancerai pas un _Stupéfix_ si tu viens visiter ma boutique au village ou celle de Milan. Répondit Goyle._ »

Scorpius ravi observa aussitôt l'air réjoui de son père avant de les laisser seuls. Après son départ, Greg réitéra ses propos, néanmoins, il refusa de recevoir Astéria qui ne s'était toujours pas excusée auprès de Milly ou lui. Draco acquiesça puis il alla prendre un verre avant de tenter de parler à Millicent. Pendant ce temps, Pansy curieuse se demanda ce que faisaient les Panshriij dont Gyrin avant de contacter ce dernier. Le cracmol la rassura sur sa venue d'ici peu après avoir fini son discours avec Arthur et Molly sans lui révéler sa surprise. La Serpentarde était cependant rassurée sur le sort de son cousin puis elle attendit les Panshriij avant de se distraire en observant le manège d'Adrian en train de discuter avec Dennis Crivey. Pansy se demanda si son ami allait enfin se jeter à l'eau ou non avec le photographe.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy reçut la visite de l'un des elfes de Toorj qui le pria de contacter son maitre à travers l'un de ses poêles pour pouvoir converser en toute discrétion avec elle mais aussi Ronald. Ce dernier suivit donc sa compagne avant de discuter avec l'auror à travers le poêle de la Ger puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore reliés au réseau de cheminette. Toorj leur confessa aussitôt sa gêne à l'idée de venir mais les enfants insistaient depuis tout à l'heure au point d'utiliser le Smartphone de leur mère pour le contacter. Toutefois, Papa ou <em>Aav<em> en mongol s'imaginait très mal assister à la pendaison de la Crémaillère d'Eej et son nouveau mari. A force d'entendre les cris de ses enfants, Toorj songea à un détail et estima pouvoir se présenter à la Ger s'il portait des cadeaux destinés aux enfants. Ron éprouva aussitôt de la pitié pour ce type puis accepta sa proposition.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Toorj extrêmement mal à l'aise se présenta donc sur le seuil de la maison où ses enfants se précipitèrent aussitôt pour l'accueillir. Leur père aurait voulu leur donner ses cadeaux sur le pas de la porte et rentrer chez lui mais les jumeaux l'entrainèrent avec eux au salon. Hormis les ex bannis qui le connaissaient déjà, les Britanniques curieux observèrent aussitôt le Mongol afin de détailler l'ex mari de Pansy. Les femmes le trouvèrent très séduisant et bien mieux bâti que Weasley malgré sa petite taille, néanmoins, le souvenir des frasques de ce type évoquées dans les articles de Skeeter refroidit rapidement leur enthousiasme. L'auror fit semblant de ne pas noter la curiosité des gens avant de féliciter les rois de la fête pour leur jolie maison. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration avant de se traiter intérieurement d'idiot car c'était lui qui aurait du offrir cette demeure à Pansy.

Ensuite, Toorj tendit d'abord des télévisions LCD à tous ses enfants qui trépignèrent de joie à la vue de la console de jeux moldue dernier cri. Le Mongol leur donna aussi des microchaînes ainsi que des casques sans fil pour écouter leurs musiques respectives sans se disputer entre eux. Ensuite, l'auror offrit le jeu de ses rêves à Kushi ravi puis il montra un petit panier à sa fille curieuse. Une minute plus tard, Saejin poussa un cri de joie à la vue d'un chat blanc entrevu à la _Ménagerie Magique_ lors de la sortie avec son père sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ cet après-midi. Toorj s'était souvenu de son engouement pour ce Sacré de Birmanie et était donc allé l'acheter après en avoir discuté avec Pansy ainsi que Ron puisque le chat vivrait chez eux.

Sa fille ravie le remercia puis caressa l'animal afin de l'apaiser avant de l'appeler _Kitty_. Toorj lança également un sort pour le protéger des gestes malencontreux de ses cadets qui ne pourraient donc pas se montrer brusques ou faire du mal à l'animal par inadvertance. Ensuite, la jeune fille songea à un détail puis demanda à ses parents de l'aider à faire accepter _Kitty_ par les autres animaux. Les deux adultes s'éclipsèrent donc avec elle un instant afin d'emmener le chat rencontrer ses nouveaux amis. L'animal apaisé par les deux animagus se laissa approcher par Opale curieuse, ses chiots et Brownie. Les animaux acceptèrent aussitôt cette nouvelle compagne après avoir subi les sortilèges des deux adultes.

Pansy rassurée retourna donc dans le séjour avec les autres puis Toorj offrit à sa fille des accessoires pour son chat mais aussi de nombreux objets _Hello Kitty_ afin de décorer sa nouvelle chambre. Saejin euphorique remercia son père qui s'efforça de retenir une larme car ce n'était pas lui qui vivrait avec ses enfants mais Weasley... Le Mongol se ressaisit puis proposa à sa petite tribu d'aller en haut afin d'installer leurs cadeaux. Nansal ravi regretta seulement de ne pas pouvoir regarder la télé puisque Maman avait donné son antenne parabolique à sa mère et devait en acheter une nouvelle. Toorj affirma tout installer quand même car ils pourraient toujours jouer avec leur console et Saejin décorerait sa chambre en attendant l'arrivée de l'antenne. Il les suivit donc en haut où le Mongol fut bien heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'assistance mais sa tristesse ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Cho peinée pour ce pauvre type même s'il méritait son sort après avoir jeté dehors sa femme enceinte ainsi que leurs enfants en 2014 avant de les abandonner pendant quatre ans.

A l'insu de Cho, Ron partageait sa pitié, néanmoins, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité envers Toorj car la place auprès de Pansy était libre depuis près de quatre ans lors de leur rencontre. Enfin, sa compagne l'aimait lui et non plus l'auror après toutes ses frasques. Par contre, le Gryffondor n'entendait pas prendre la place de ce type auprès des enfants car lui-même connaissait le déchirement face à l'éloignement de ses gosses au profit d'un beau-père en train de les gâter comme Roger le fit au début avec Rose et Hugo. La pensée des jeunes gens troubla Ron qui estima cependant Toorj bien plus chanceux que lui au moins sur un point car ses gosses ne le traiteraient jamais comme de la m…e, ni n'accuseraient injustement sa femme de porter l'enfant d'un autre comme Rose le fit de manière indirecte.

Toutefois, il chassa ses pensées car ses parents venaient d'arriver puis il s'empressa d'aller les accueillir avec Pansy. Arthur et Molly s'extasièrent à la vue de la maison avant d'offrir aux tourtereaux une horloge sorcière similaire à la leur. Mr Weasley présenta également au couple la cafetière et le moussoir ainsi que toutes les dosettes possibles avant de révéler la découverte d'un _Starbuck_ à Exeter par Gyrin sur son Smartphone. Le Mongol le fit donc conduire jusque là-bas aujourd'hui afin d'y prendre un café ensemble mais aussi acheter ces choses. Ensuite, le père de Ron affirma le rejoindre car son nouvel ami l'attendait au Terrier en compagnie des Panshriij puisqu'Arthur voulait leur montrer sa maison. Le sorcier rassura Pansy sur l'arrivée de ses cousins d'ici une demi-heure avant de transplaner chez lui pendant que Molly ravie visitait la maison avec son fils...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait décidé de rendre visite au couple elle aussi sous le prétexte de vérifier le comportement de Rose en présence de Noyan. Au début, Roger refusa de la laisser s'y rendre, néanmoins, il finit par accepter dans l'espoir de la voir retrouver sa raison à la vue de Weasley heureux avec une autre femme. L'auror rappela cependant à sa femme de ne pas se présenter les mains vides. Hermione avait donc acheté des pâtisseries en estimant que les deux gloutons Weasley-Rogue seraient contents de pouvoir s'empiffrer. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'attendait également à trouver une demeure quelconque mais resta surprise dés le portail à la vue de la très jolie boîte aux lettres. La jeune femme la contempla attentivement puis ne put s'empêcher d'en désirer une similaire pour sa propre maison.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à franchir le seuil avant de s'immobiliser à la vue du magnifique jardin. Hermione admira les bordures fleuries puis nota le saule pleureur, l'érable, le chêne, le frangipanier, le jasmin, l'acacia, les lilas, les magnolias, toutes les variétés de roses possible ainsi que les fleurs d'oranger dont le parfum l'enivra. La sorcière observa aussi les tulipes, les gueules de loups, les œillets d'inde, les crochus, les iris, le mimosa et les bégonias mais grinça des dents à la vue des pensées. Par contre, elle tomba sous le charme du bassin au point de s'approcher pour l'admirer. Hermione contempla longuement les fleurs aquatiques tout en s'apaisant grâce au murmure de l'eau. La jeune femme trouva cet endroit vraiment féerique et estima que la présence des petites lampes donnait une touche de romantisme en plus.

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne put alors s'empêcher de songer à son propre jardin abandonné depuis le départ de Ron qui s'en était occupé toutes ces années. Certes, Roger lançait bien quelque sort pour couper l'herbe mais les fleurs s'étaient fanées faute de soins et les arbres faisaient grise mine. Hermione réalisa soudainement que son jardin était bien plus accueillant avant sa rupture avec Ron puis elle envia les propriétaires de cet endroit enchanteur. Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière se décida à s'éloigner du bassin pour son plus grand regret mais elle s'étonna à la vue d'une petite voiture rouge en train de rouler sur le chemin de terre. Toutefois, sa surprise fut à son comble quand le véhicule s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis Arthur passa la tête à travers la fenêtre pour lui proposer de monter à bord. Hermione abasourdie observa un détail :

« _ Arthur mais vous conduisez ?

- Oui je suis en train de passer mon permis de conduire et j'ai tous les papiers nécessaires pour pouvoir rouler en compagnie d'un conducteur expérimenté en attendant d'obtenir mon permis. Révéla Arthur rayonnant.

- Ah… Arthur mais qui est à coté de vous si Ron n'a plus son permis ? Demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Je vous présente Gyrin le cousin de Pansy : il a son permis international mongol depuis plus de vingt ans et même son permis britannique puisqu'il l'a passé au cours d'une année d'étude passée à Londres. Répondit Weasley senior.

- Bonsoir. Lança poliment Gyrin.

- Bonsoir._ Répondit Hermione surprise._ Arthur: c'est la voiture que vous avez gagné ?

- Oui elle te plait ? Demanda son ex beau-père.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle plait à Hugo. Rectifia Hermione.

- Oui. Tu es certaine de vouloir marcher car il y a encore plusieurs centaines de mètres à parcourir avant la maison donc on t'emmène si tu veux. Proposa Arthur.

- Non je vous remercie Arthur car je voudrais marcher pour admirer pleinement cet endroit

- Bien alors à plus tard car nous devons continuer la distribution des cadeaux. Révéla Arthur.

- La distribution ? L'interrogea Hermione surprise.

-Oui, Gyrin est le spécialiste du monde moldu chez les Panshriij alors ils l'ont chargé d'acheter les cadeaux moldus présents sur la liste de mariage déposée au centre commercial par Pansy et Ron.

- Mais pourquoi veulent-ils les offrir maintenant puisqu'il s'agit simplement d'une pendaison de crémaillère ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Parce que les Moldus et les sorciers mongols offrent toujours des objets utiles pour la maison ou de l'argent lors d'une pendaison de crémaillère. Alors on a décidé d'offrir aux tourtereaux de quoi améliorer leur petit nid._ Intervint Gyrin. _De toute façon, on dira à Pansy et Ron de déposer d'autres listes de mariage afin de pouvoir leur offrir un cadeau au moment de la cérémonie. Reprit-il.

- Bon maintenant nous devons te laisser Hermione car on est en train de transporter les cadeaux devant la maison puisque les Panshriij les attendent pour pouvoir entrer. Ajouta Arthur avant de la saluer sans se soucier de sa stupeur._ »

Ensuite, Hermione reprit sa marche avant de rester surprise face aux deux piscines mais aussi l'aire de jeux des enfants de Pansy et réalisa l'absence de balançoires dans son jardin durant l'enfance de ses gosses. Ces derniers ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais rendus dans un parc, ni ne firent du toboggan. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comprit donc la raison du désappointement de ses enfants à la vue des activités probablement pratiquées par les bâtards de Pansy. A présents, ils se sentaient maintenant lésés ainsi que privés d'une partie de leur enfance contrairement aux mioches de la Serpentarde qui s'amusaient souvent et allaient même au fastfood… Hermione blessée se demanda la raison pour laquelle cette sorcière minable fit découvrir le monde moldu à ses gosses contrairement à elle qui s'isola après la mort de ses parents.

La Gryffondor s'efforça de poursuivre son chemin avant d'observer le salon de jardin mais aussi le coin repas doté d'un barbecue manifestement décoré pour la fête. Elle imagina aussitôt la félicité de Ron en cet endroit car il devait probablement aimer faire griller de la viande. Hermione se ressaisit afin de continuer son « périple » mais l'accablement la saisit de nouveau à la vue de la maison. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout observa ce chalet tout droit sorti d'une boule de neige ou des films bucoliques sur Heidi mais en version plus contemporaine. La jeune femme abasourdie contempla longuement cette superbe demeure briller de mille feux grâce aux illuminations probablement allumées pour l'occasion.

Elle ne put s'empêcher noter le contraste entre cette demeure chaleureuse grâce à ses matériaux en bois et la froideur de sa maison pourtant élégante, voire, imposante. Hermione se demanda aussitôt la raison pour laquelle un bon à rien comme Ron tout juste bon à dévorer les restes et sa geisha pouvaient détenir un tel petit havre de paix contrairement à elle. Hermione jalouse refusa cependant de laisser son ex lui voler Rose et Hugo en les convainquant de rester dans cette belle maison au lieu de rester avec elle. Miss Gryffondor grimpa donc les marches puis s'efforça de ne pas admirer la beauté des bas-reliefs ou du banc en bois avant de sonner...

* * *

><p>Une minute plus tard, Ron et Pansy souriants se présentèrent donc à la porte mais ils restèrent sans voix à la vue d'Hermione. Si le couple avait accepté d'inviter Toorj pour faire plaisir aux enfants car ils connaissaient son coté discret (par ailleurs encore une fois démontré par sa permanence dans la salle de jeux avec les gosses), les tourtereaux ne songèrent nullement à convier Hermione chez eux. Pansy observa son compagnon du coin de l'œil avant de rester surprise par la contraction de sa mâchoire comme s'il se retenait pour ne pas envoyer son ex au diable. Toutefois, cette attitude fit très plaisir à Pansy car si elle se moquait de l'ancienne relation de Ronald avec Lavande, la Serpentarde n'appréciait pas du tout Hermione après sa tentative de coup fourré lors du mariage de cette imbécile en avril. Malgré son ressentiment, Pansy conserva cependant un air impassible pour ne pas donner satisfaction à la femme en face d'elle, ni lui donner l'occasion de se plaindre d'eux si jamais ils faisaient un esclandre à sa vue.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Ronald s'efforçait de conserver son calme au lieu d'interroger Hermione sur les sorts d'amnésie subis. Le Gryffondor contempla sa compagne soudainement froide à la vue de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais polie puis décida de l'imiter pour le moment afin de ne pas provoquer de scandale, ni ruiner leur très belle fête ou pire encore agiter Pansy qui avait besoin de sérénité en ce moment. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Hermione quelle surprise, nous ne t'attendions vraiment pas !

- Je croyais votre petite fête limitée au cercle familial avant d'apprendre par Lavande que les membres de l'AD étaient également invités. Répliqua Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas invité tout le monde : qui voudrait de Marietta Edgecombe ? Rétorqua Ron.

- En tout cas, vous semblez avoir invité beaucoup de personnes. Rétorqua Hermione vexée d'être manifestement comparée à cette femme puisqu'elle ne reçut aucune invitation.

- En Mongolie, la Pendaison de la Crémaillère a lieu pendant trois jours mais Ronald et moi avons décidé de la limiter à ce soir seulement donc nos invités sont nombreux. Expliqua Pansy après avoir glissé son bras sous celui de son compagnon secrètement flatté par sa jalousie.

- Et moi je suis venue spontanément puisque mon invitation a probablement été perdu par l'un de tes aigles Pansy. Dit Hermione tout en se retenant pour ne pas gifler cette insolente.

- Mes aigles savent très bien s'orienter... Commença Pansy furieuse.

- Pansy, Ron, pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps à rentrer ? _ Les interrompit Molly en les rejoignant sur le perron._ Hermione que fais-tu ici ? Reprit Mrs Weasley d'un ton soudainement plus froid.

- Bonsoir Molly, je suis venue pour participer à la fête mais aussi m'assurer que Rose et Hugo vont bien. Répondit Hermione en insistant sur ce dernier point.

- Ils vont très bien. Répondit sèchement Ron.

- Bon, puis-je entrer ou c'est une coutume mongole de laisser ses invités sur le pas de la porte ? Rétorqua Hermione.

- En Mongolie, nous accueillons toujours volontiers nos invités surtout quand leur arrivée est une aussi agréable surprise. Ironisa Pansy.

- Bon alors, je suis heureuse d'être aussi bien accueillie par tes soins Pansy... Répondit Hermione du même ton.

- Bien entendu: entre donc _ma Chère Hermione: _ta visite m'honore vraiment tu sais... Répliqua Pansy malgré son désir de lui balancer un bon _Stupéfix _pour l'éjecter très loin de la demeure. _ »

Ron jeta un regard empli d'excuses à Pansy qui le rassura par un léger baiser sans se soucier du regard torve d'Hermione ou les sourires des invités dans le couloir en train de suivre la conversation. Les sorciers retournèrent cependant dans le salon pour ne pas signaler leur présence. Pendant ce temps, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout franchit la porte et ressentit un profond malaise à la vue de la belle entrée mais surtout le petit bas relief en forme de chalet où Ron avait gravé l'inscription _Home Sweet Home_. La sorcière s'efforça de poursuivre son chemin sans s'attarder devant les décorations du couloir, néanmoins, elle resta sans voix face à l'immense pièce chaleureuse où se tenaient les invités. La jeune femme observa le feu crépitant joyeusement dans la belle cheminée et la superbe table où de nombreux mets invitaient les convives à se régaler. Elle retint également un soupir à la vue du design épuré des meubles qui épousait parfaitement la teinte des lambris mais sans surcharger la pièce.

Hermione gênée sentit sur elle le regard des invités avant de toucher le fond à la vue du regard désapprobateur de ses enfants gênés par sa présence. Elle nota également Draco Malefoy parmi les invités et se retint de son mieux pour ne pas lui flanquer son poing dans la figure à la vue de son sourire sardonique. Entre-temps, Pansy conserva un air impassible et conduisit son « invitée » jusqu'au divan où Miss-Je-Sais-Tout put observer la magnifique baie vitrée. Hermione tendit ses pâtisseries au couple qui la remercia poliment avant de les poser auprès des autres présents. Ensuite, Hermione eut l'occasion de voir le couple remercier chaleureusement leurs visiteurs successifs même pour de tous petits objets sans se soucier de leur valeur commerciale...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de la première partie ainsi que des réactions des uns et des autres ? <strong>_


	52. Chapter 51 Le chamane et Mafalda Prewett

_**Bonsoir de nouveau, voici la suite de la pendaison de crémaillère. Je conseille aux lectrices de la première version de lire ce chapitre car il y a beaucoup de changements :)**_

_**Bonne Nuit et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, Pansy surprise nota un détail puis se rua sur la nouvelle venue avant de l'accueillir avec beaucoup d'égard. La rouquine amusée l'observa et affirma arriver à point nommé pour la pendaison de sa crémaillère avant d'hurler un <em>Serpentard un Jour - Serpentard Toujours !<em> repris par tous les Serpentards y compris les Malefoy, Blaise et même Mrs Goyle... Ensuite, Pansy présenta Mafalda Prewett à ses camarades mais aussi les Weasley. Molly tenta de se rapprocher de la jeune femme, néanmoins, cette dernière n'oubliait pas la mise à l'écart de son père à cause de son statut de cracmol et se contenta de lui adresser quelques propos polis avant de se tourner vers Pansy en train de lui tendre une tasse de thé.

La sorcière parla de sa visite à ses parents puis sa promenade sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ avant de rejoindre le village de Green-Silver Wood et finit son tour par la maison de Pansy. La flamboyante rousse parlait avec animation sans se soucier de l'agacement d'Hermione quand Miss-Je-Sais-Tout apprit que Mafalda effectuait des tirages de runes. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

« _ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard. Les runes anciennes ne devraient pas être utilisées à des fins mercantiles ou pour attirer les foules. Reprocha Hermione.

- Tout le monde a le droit de suivre ses propres croyances. En tout cas, les runes ne sont pas seulement utilisées pour interpréter de vieux parchemins comme à Poudlard. Répondit Mafalda.

- C'est ça : les runes anciennes ne sont plus utilisées de nos jours donc je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autres. Persifla Hermione vexée.

- Les runes anciennes sont encore très utilisées pour pratiquer certaines formes de magie dont la Blanche. Mais il est certain que leur apprentissage réel n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde car même des crétins pourraient traduire des textes si on leur donne le nécessaire pour le faire. Répliqua Mafalda tout en adressant un sourire ironique à Hermione.

- Eh, ne me traite pas de crétine sous prétexte que je suis une née Moldue ! Protesta Hermione.

- Je ne le fais pas mais libre à toi de te considérer ainsi si tu te vois de cette manière. _ Dit Mafalda._ Par contre, sache que je n'ai rien contre les nés moldus car je suis moi-même née de l'union entre un cracmol et une Moldue. Précisa Mafalda.

- … (silence d'Hermione remise en place en public).

- Si tu te rappelle bien de tes cours de Runes anciennes, tu devrais savoir que certains sorciers érudits mais surtout très capables font vraiment des tirages. Ajouta Mafalda souriante.

- Je sais mais ils sont très rares donc je ne crois pas en tes dons. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Tu veux faire un tirage Mrs Davies ? Proposa Mafalda.

- Non… Refusa Hermione.

- En tout cas, je vois que tu t'es beaucoup isolée du monde moldu Hermione et c'est dommage. Affirma Mafalda.

- Tu sais faire autre chose que tirer les runes ? Se moqua Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Oui j'ai passé tous mes Aspics avant d'étudier pour devenir avocate aussi bien auprès des sorciers en Irlande du nord que chez les Moldus une fois mon bac en poche. Enfin, j'ai aussi mon diplôme de comptable moldu, ce qui m'a permis de remplacer mon père à son cabinet durant sa maladie. Expliqua Mafalda.

- Wow Mafalda tu as non seulement réussi à obtenir ton diplôme de fin d'études mais aussi à devenir avocate dans les deux mondes puis comptable. Par le caleçon de Merlin: je croyais Granger la plus intelligente de nous tous mais tu l'as dépassé puisque tu as mené à bien tes études dans les deux mondes ! Affirma Draco vraiment impressionné.

- Et en plus c'est une Serpentarde : ce n'est pas beau tout ça ? S'enorgueillit Nott._ »

Mafalda sourit et répondit à toutes les questions sans se soucier du dépit d'Hermione furieuse contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir passé son diplôme moldu contrairement à cette femme.

* * *

><p>Enfin, Pansy souriante entendit les voix des Panshriij mais Naraantsuya affirma les accueillir avant de demander aux tourtereaux surpris de rester ici. En effet, les Panshriij transplanèrent avec leurs familles puis attendirent l'arrivée de Gyrin dans le jardin. Arthur déminiaturisa tous les cadeaux puis aida Gyrin à distribuer les paquets respectifs aux Mongols qui se présentèrent finalement au salon tout en admirant la maison. Les amoureux les accueillirent aussitôt avant de les remercier pour les Khadag qu'ils accrochèrent au lustre. Ensuite, Noyan les complimenta pour leur ameublement effectué en quelques heures seulement. Une fois les salutations effectuées, les Panshriij affirmèrent malicieusement avoir cherché des cadeaux pour la pendaison de la crémaillère parmi la liste déposée par les tourtereaux au centre commercial moldu. Aussi ils chargèrent Gyrin de s'occuper des achats avec Mr Weasley aujourd'hui puisqu'eux-mêmes n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose. Ensuite, Batbold hilare conseilla au couple de déposer d'autres listes de mariage chez des commerçants sorciers ou moldus car ils avaient épuisé celle-ci et ajoutèrent donc d'autres articles pour pouvoir fournir un cadeau chacun. L'assistance abasourdie observa alors le déploiement de tous les paquets entreposés près des autres cadeaux.<p>

Les sorciers peu ou pas du tout habitués au monde moldu observèrent avec curiosité ces objets dont l'électroménager comme le réfrigérateur américain, le lave-vaisselle, la machine à laver, la cuisinière avec sa plaque de cuisson en vitrocéramique, le congélateur ou la hotte aspirante. Ensuite, Arthur réjoui montra aux autres la crêpière, la sorbetière, l'appareil à cupcakes, le robot pâtissier, la fontaine à chocolat, le gaufrier mais aussi le four micro-onde, le cuiseur-vapeur, la friteuse, le wok et l'aspirateur, un ordinateur portable à chacun des deux amoureux surpris car ce n'était pas sur la liste, un pc, une imprimante WIFI multifonction, des téléphones fixes sans fils... Enfin, Pansy resta sans voix à la vue des cadeaux de Gyrin qui avait sélectionné une chaîne hifi, un énorme téléviseur LED 3D pour sa cousine adorée, un lecteur DVD-Blue-ray et un home cinéma pour le séjour. Il avait aussi acheté une microchaîne mais aussi un second lecteur DVD Blu-ray ainsi qu'un petit téléviseur LCD pour la chambre des tourtereaux.

Content de son effet sur sa cousine en admiration devant la télé encore plus grande que celle donnée à sa mère Naraantsuya, Gyrin sortit enfin sa plus belle surprise aux yeux de Pansy : l'antenne parabolique la plus sophistiquée sur le marché afin de pouvoir capter tous les programmes de la Mongolie depuis l'Angleterre. La jeune femme abasourdie observa tous ces objets et s'inquiéta du prix mais Gyrin affirma avoir gagné énormément d'argent grâce au pourcentage obtenu sur la vente de sa laine puisqu'elle lui avait confié la gestion de son troupeau. Enfin, les Panshriij rassurèrent leur parente en affirmant qu'il s'agissait simplement de quelques « miettes » puis Odval affirma à Harry surpris que les Panshriij gagnaient beaucoup d'argent grâce à la vente de la laine de cachemire. Certes, Pansy détenait moins de profits qu'eux mais seulement parce que son troupeau était le plus petit parmi ceux de ses familiers.

Hermione ne put cependant s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy, je te rappelle l'existence de la Loi sur le détournement d'objets moldus donc tu devrais rendre ces objets avant de commettre un délit en utilisant la magie pour les faire fonctionner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione: la maison est déjà dotée de l'électricité, le gaz et l'eau chaude car nous avons fait installer tout le nécessaire depuis notre installation. Répondit vertement Pansy.

- Ah… Sut seulement dire Hermione vexée par cette nouvelle remise en place.

- Pansy connait fort bien la Loi Hermione et n'a donc pas besoin de tes conseils. Intervint Ron agacé par le comportement de son ex.

- D'ailleurs l'employé de la compagnie téléphonique devrait venir cette semaine ou la prochaine pour nous installer la ligne. Ajouta Pansy.

- Alors j'aurais un nouveau numéro dans mon Smartphone. Affirma Arthur euphorique.

- Oui on l'aura tous Papa, je te le rajouterai. Confirma Ron souriant.

- Tu vas le lui rajouter où ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Sur son Smartphone. Répondit Ron.

- Arthur a un Smartphone ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie

- Oui moi aussi et alors ? Répliqua Ron.

- Mais vous savez vous en servir ? S'enquit Hermione abasourdie.

- Oui. Affirma Ron en lui montrant le sien._ »

Au début, Hermione refusa de croire Ron au point d'estimer qu'il détenait un simple jouet, néanmoins, elle fut contrainte de ravaler ses propos au moment où son ex composa un numéro pour appeler Gyrin. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se sentit alors en-dessous de tout car Ronald venait de la dépasser au sujet de la technologie moldue. Une minute plus tard, les Panshriij tentèrent de changer de sujet en affirmant avoir aussi pensé à Ron surpris. Ce dernier protesta aussitôt car tous ces cadeaux étaient largement suffisants, néanmoins, Batbold affirma malicieusement savoir que la technologie moldue était la passion de Pansy et non la sienne même s'il détenait un Smartphone. Aussi, les Mongols s'étaient décidés à lui offrir trois choses puisqu'il deviendrait non seulement le mari de leur parente mais aussi un peu mongol après leur mariage. Ensuite, ils lui offrirent d'abord une paire de botte, un balai mongol avant de demander au sorcier de les suivre à l'extérieur car le troisième cadeau ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la maison. Ron intrigué sortit avec les autres puis resta sans voix à la vue d'un cheval attaché près d'un van pour chevaux. Les Panshriij ravis face à sa stupéfaction ainsi que son regard heureux, l'entourèrent avant de laisser Batbold prendre la parole :

« _ Tous les sorciers mongols détiennent un cheval alors nous voulions t'en offrir un issu de nos propres élevages. Toutefois, la petite taille de nos animaux ne nous semblait pas adaptée à ta stature de géant. Confessa Batbold.

- Aussi, nous avons chargé Gyrin notre spécialiste des moldus de trouver des chevaux disponibles en Grande-Bretagne. Expliqua Noyan.

- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris l'existence des chevaux _Shire_ comme cet animal. Ajouta Gyrin tout en caressant le cheval._ »

Gyrin parla alors à toute l'assistance de cette race de cheval de trait britannique originaire du nord de l'Angleterre. Cet animal détenait également le record du plus grand cheval du monde et se montrait manifestement très docile au point d'être surnommé le _Gentil Géant_. Il révéla également l'achat du cheval chez un fermier à une heure de route d'ici. Après l'achat de l'animal la semaine dernière, le paysan moldu accepta de le garder en attendant la fête de ce soir. Aussi, Gyrin était allé le chercher aujourd'hui en compagnie d'Arthur. Ron ébloui remercia chaleureusement tous les Panshriij puis demande le nom du cheval :

« _ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Le fermier l'avait baptisé Goldwyn. Révéla Gyrin.

- Hello Goldwyn. Tenta aussitôt Ron ébloui.

- Voici ses papiers mais aussi ceux du van qui t'appartient dés maintenant Ron. Enfin, il y a aussi une selle. Affirma Gyrin en lui tendant les documents ainsi que la selle. _ »

Ensuite, Ronald euphorique s'approcha de l'animal avec Pansy et les enfants excités prévenus par Odval avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Goldwyn. Il caressa longuement son encolure tout en admirant son pelage ou encore ses fanons très abondants. Le sorcier parla doucement à l'animal manifestement très docile puis il tenta de le sceller sous le regard admiratif des sorciers britanniques hormis Hermione dépitée. Une fois, Goldwyn scellé, Ron saisit délicatement Kushi et Kaiden ravis de monter sur l'animal. Ronald n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter un cheval avant de rencontrer Pansy qui l'initia à l'équitation, néanmoins, les chevaux de la jeune femme détenaient une petite taille par rapport à lui. En revanche, ce beau géant lui semblait parfait et il avait très envie de le monter tout de suite. D'ailleurs sa compagne l'encouragea à le faire puis elle fit descendre ses enfants avant d'applaudir son compagnon qui monta en selle. Gyrin détacha alors la longe du cheval avant d'observer Ronald guider lentement Goldwyn pour aller au trot sous les flashes de Dennis Crivey, Nott, Pansy mais aussi Arthur euphorique.

Les Weasley admirèrent leur frère, beau-frère ou fils sur son destrier avant de songer que les Panshriij étaient vraiment très affectueux avec lui. Ensuite, Ronald fit faire une halte à Goldwyn pour saisir galamment Pansy ravie puis il l'installa devant lui tout en l'aidant à tenir Kaiden toujours accroché à la jeune femme. Une minute plus tard, les tourtereaux sourirent à Dennis en train de les photographier tous les trois. Enfin, le couple pria ses invités de les excuser un instant car ils devaient installer Goldwyn à l'écurie. Ron reprit aussitôt les rênes puis guida le cheval jusqu'aux écuries sans se soucier du dépit d'Hermione franchement pas ravie d'assister à l'exposition du soudain coté chevaleresque de Ronald...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Naraantsuya invita l'assistance à rentrer à l'intérieur car le chamane arriverait bientôt puisque tout le monde était enfin présent. Effectivement, l'officiant se présenta une demi-heure plus tard au moment du retour du couple. Hugo surpris observa alors ce sorcier imposant dans tous ses atours puis le Mongol s'exprima dans un anglais correct grâce au Cube offert par le couple. Le sorcier put ainsi parler librement et pria poliment l'assistance de rester silencieuse durant la cérémonie. Il expliqua également que le rite débuterait d'abord par une bénédiction de la part des mères des deux propriétaires de la maison. Le chamane demanda donc au couple mais aussi à tous les membres de la maisonnée de s'approcher. Les enfants de Pansy rejoignirent aussitôt les tourtereaux avant d'observer avec curiosité l'immobilité de Rose et Hugo invités à les rejoindre par Ronald.<p>

Les jeunes gens gênés hésitèrent un instant mais un regard sévère de la part d'Hermione les convainquit de rester à leur place malgré le dépit de Ron. Par contre, Toorj ne fit aucune difficulté pour donner Kaiden au couple afin d'inclure l'enfant dans la bénédiction puisque le Mongol estimait qu'une protection supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal à son fils probablement en danger d'ici peu si jamais il retournait en Mongolie. Ensuite, Molly déjà informée sur le rite, se rapprocha de Naraantsuya afin de joindre leurs mains sous une écharpe de soie bleue (le Kadhag) où Odval déposa un énorme bol de thé fumant. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'abord du couple puis Naraantsuya prononça une litanie en mongol avant de les observer s'incliner devant elles pour recevoir la bénédiction maternelle de leurs génitrices au sein de leur nouveau foyer. Enfin, Ron fut le premier à boire une gorgée de thé puis Pansy et les enfants suivirent. Kaiden viscéralement accroché à Pansy s'exécuta lui aussi avec l'approbation de son papa inquiet au sujet de l'avenir de cet enfant si jamais lui-même venait à mourir sous les coups des Kazakhs. Dans un moment de lucidité, Toorj songea que Tsetseg utiliserait leur fils pour accéder à son héritage avant de l'abandonner dans un orphelinat puisque tous deux le considéraient retardé.

Le Mongol estima devoir non seulement rendre son nom à ses premiers enfants mais aussi trouver le moyen de donner la garde de Kaiden à Pansy au plus vite afin qu'elle puisse emmener l'enfant en Angleterre en cas de danger ou le décès du papa. Il songea également au fait que Pansy réclama la bénédiction du chamane après leur installation au palais comme lors du montage de leur Ger ainsi que la naissance de Saejin d'après les récits de sa fille, néanmoins, le Mongol ne l'estimait pas nécessaire au Palais Adiriig et ne fit pas procéder au rite. Sa femme s'était donc rendue elle-même auprès de l'officiant afin d'obtenir une bénédiction sur sa personne puis fit bénir également tous leurs autres enfants après leur naissance. A présent, Toorj soudainement superstitieux, se demanda s'il n'avait pas attiré les mauvais esprits sur lui en ne se soumettant pas à la bénédiction contrairement au reste de la famille maintenant heureuse en Angleterre pendant que lui souffrait de toutes ses erreurs… En revanche, Hermione fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'elle assimilait à des superstitions du Moyen-âge. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme tenta de critiquer discrètement cette cérémonie débile avec Harry mais ce dernier furieux lui chuchota de se taire ou partir tout de suite si elle était incapable de respecter les croyances des autres. Ensuite, Mafalda Prewett intervint en conseillant à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de ne pas s'attirer la colère des Esprits en troublant ainsi la cérémonie. Hermione vexée se renfrogna aussitôt sans se douter que ses propres critiques étaient le fruit de sa jalousie à la vue du bonheur manifeste du couple dans sa belle maison si chaleureuse.

Une minute plus tard, le chamane entraîna la petite famille près de la cheminée et saisit son encensoir. Ensuite, le couple s'inclina respectueusement pour recevoir l'encens ainsi que la bénédiction de l'officiant qui posa ses mains sur les têtes des deux sorciers avant de prononcer une litanie en mongol puis il les aida à se relever. Le chamane posa également ses mains sur le ventre de Pansy pour bénir tous les futurs nouveaux-nés du couple qui l'avait discrètement averti de la grossesse de la future maman. Cette bénédiction fit particulièrement plaisir à Ronald heureux de voir le bébé recevoir cette protection lui aussi puis il observa le sorcier bénir tous les enfants dont Kaiden en train d'hurler pour retrouver les bras de Pansy. A la fin de son oraison, le chamane reprit son encensoir et aspergea la cheminée ainsi que la pièce afin de bénir toute la maisonnée, leurs défunts dont Severus Rogue dans son cadre, le mari d'Odval, le petit Ronan et Frederick Weasley, les elfes de maison du couple, l'assistance ainsi que les animaux. Ensuite, le sorcier saisit un verre de vodka et trempa son doigt à l'intérieur avant de faire une offrande aux esprits du feu, du vent puis il proclama la fin de la cérémonie.

Pendant ce temps, Ron n'aurait su dire si la bénédiction ou les propos du chamane influencèrent son esprit, néanmoins, le Gryffondor se sentit de nouveau serein. Entre-temps, Dennis prit une photographie de toute la fratrie au complet puis le photographe fit poser le couple radieux avant d'effectuer une photographie des tourtereaux en compagnie de Kaiden heureux d'avoir retrouvé de nouveau sa Pansy. A la fin de la séance, les deux sorciers offrirent de nombreux mets au chamane et Pansy lui glissa discrètement une petite bourse rouge dans les plis du deel. Ensuite, la jeune femme alla border ses cadets en compagnie de Toorj puisqu'il était présent cette fois-ci. Le Mongol surpris observa la petite chambre préparée pour Kaiden puis estima que cet enfant serait bien mieux avec la jeune femme. Il se promit donc de trouver une solution avant de rester un moment dans la salle de jeux avec ses autres fils ainsi que les enfants des convives présents. Ensuite, Saejin l'appela puis l'auror l'aida à installer tous ses objets _Hello Kitty_ dans sa chambre sans se soucier du ridicule de la situation car il était heureux de passer un moment avec sa fille. D'ailleurs Toorj fut particulièrement ému par la vision de l'énorme peluche Hello Kitty manifestement achetée avant la naissance de sa fille par lui-même d'après Pansy.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les Panshriij saisirent les bouteilles de vodka et proposèrent au couple de porter le premier toast afin de trinquer tous ensemble pour le plus grand plaisir de Viktor Krum. En tant que maitre de maison, Ron prit donc la parole en premier pour remercier d'abord les Panshriij et les elfes de maison pour leur aide précieuse aujourd'hui avant de saluer également toute l'assistance présente. Ensuite, il but une gorgée pendant que Pansy feignit de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre puis attendit le moment propice pour le poser. Après ce premier toast, les Panshriij animèrent la fête par leurs plaisanteries et leurs chansons mongoles. Viktor Krum se joignit aussitôt à eux pour s'amuser sans se soucier d'écorcher les paroles. Il finit par saisir sa femme Irina et Pansy afin de chanter aussi une chanson bulgare ensemble. Youri se prêta également au jeu avant de leur faire interpréter des chansons russes puis les Coréens entraînèrent la maitresse de maison avec eux afin de chanter aussi des chants de leur pays. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Serpentarde chanta également la chanson <em>Secret Garden<em> du groupe _A-Pink_ à Ron flatté. Harper taquina alors Pansy en lui proposant de la teindre de nouveau en rousse comme l'une des chanteuses mais la jeune femme amusée refusa.

Par contre, elle songea à un détail à la vue de Greg en train de contempler Naé et s'approcha aussitôt de son ami surpris pour l'inciter à chanter des chansons moldues italiennes. Gregory cramoisi voulut refuser mais son amie lui chuchota que Naé adorait ce genre de chansons même si elle ne comprenait pas leur signification. Le Serpentard se ressaisit aussitôt puis demanda à Pansy de lui fournir la version instrumentale de plusieurs chansons avant de lui donner les titres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter faillit donc tomber de son siège face à la prestation de Goyle en train d'interpréter magistralement une chanson moldue intitulée _Con Te partirò_ sous le regard admiratif de Naé. Toute l'assistance y compris Hermione et Draco Malefoy sincèrement impressionnés se joignit aux applaudissements de Pansy ainsi que Mrs Goyle. Gregory intimidé tenta de modérer l'avalanche de compliments reçus puis il finit par interpréter également _Vivo per Lei_ avant de finir par _Aspettavo Te_ tout en contemplant Naé. Charmées par la voix du Serpentard, bon nombre de sorcières célibataires oublièrent sa corpulence avant de rêver d'obtenir l'attention d'un homme capable de chanter ainsi.

Ensuite, Goyle mit fin au concert improvisé puis Batbold invita tout le monde à profiter du barbecue avant de sortir pour cuisiner en compagnie de quatre de ses fils. Les invités les suivirent puis Naraantsuya fit aussitôt apparaître le buffet dans le salon de jardin. Ruben de la Vega s'installa également devant une platine de DJ achetée chez les moldus dix ans plus tôt. Il prit aussitôt les commandes de la fête avant de la commenter en compagnie de Lee Jordan ravi de pouvoir utiliser son micro magique pour animer la soirée. Afin de mettre tout le monde d'accord, Ruben diffusa plusieurs types de chansons ce qui permettait aux danseurs de s'amuser et aux spectateurs assis de ne pas être assourdis par la musique pendant leur repas puisque les Panshriij faisaient léviter des plateaux chargés de victuailles issues du buffet pour servir tous les convives pendant que d'autres s'occupaient du barbecue.

Afin de faire participer également Mrs Goyle à la fête, d'autres Panshriij saisirent respectueusement la sorcière assise sur sa chaise roulante avant de la transporter dehors après lui avoir arrangé un coin dans le salon du jardin. Ainsi, la vieille dame se retrouva sous un joli dais où des sortilèges avaient été appliqués pour produire un courant de chaleur perpétuel chargé de réchauffer ses vieux os fragiles. Greg remercia aussitôt les familiers de Pansy puis il alla chercher une assiette pour sa mère. Après son retour, sa génitrice l'incita à s'amuser un peu avant de lui jurer se trouver très bien ici avec Odval restée près d'elle pour se reposer également.

Grace au buffet, le barbecue, la musique de Ruben mais aussi la verve de Lee Jordan, la fête se déroula joyeusement sous le regard envieux d'Hermione qui n'était jamais parvenue à obtenir un tel succès durant les siennes même lors de son mariage. Au cours de la soirée, les Mongols se défirent également leurs deel afin de danser plus commodément avec les autres. Greg en profita pour inviter Naé sous le regard ravi de sa mère qui émit silencieusement le vœu de voir son fils trouver enfin une épouse avant d'interroger Odval sur cette sorcière. Daphné engoncée dans ses vêtements de deuil s'assit près des deux femmes, néanmoins, Ernie Mac Millan la rejoignit pour la distraire un peu au lieu de la laisser s'ennuyer puisque son deuil ne lui permettait pas de s'amuser.

Entre-temps, Hannah se décida enfin à parler avec Théodore le directeur de _Green-Silver Wood Clinic_ :

« _ Votre village est vraiment bien organisé avec toutes ces structures qui permettent aux femmes de travailler. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en bénéficier quand mon premier fils est né au lieu d'arrêter ma carrière. Révéla-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours travaillé au _Chaudron Baveur_ Mrs Londubat ? S'étonna Nott.

- Non, je suis guérisseuse mais j'ai démissionné de Sainte-Mangouste pour m'occuper de mon premier bébé puisque ma mère très âgée n'était pas en état de le garder. Franchement, je ne me doutais pas de l'existence de structures pour accueillir les bébés comme la votre, sinon, je n'aurais jamais arrêté de travailler à l'hôpital. Avoua Hannah.

- Notre société sorcière est vraiment à la traîne pour ce qui est la parité des hommes et des femmes. Attention, ce n'est pas parfait chez les moldus non plus mais ces structures aident beaucoup les mamans. Reconnut Theodore.

- Mr Nott, je vais peut-être vous sembler un peu brusque mais auriez-vous besoin de personnel à la clinique ? Demanda Hannah.

- Nous sommes effectivement à la recherche de personnel pour le moment donc nous pourrions fixer un rendez-vous pour en discuter sérieusement dans quelques jours si vous êtes intéressée Mrs Londubat. Répondit Théodore.

- J'en serais ravie car j'ai toujours voulu reprendre mon métier mais c'était impossible avec mes enfants.

- Et que comptez-vous faire de votre pub dans ce cas ? L'interrogea Nott songeur.

- Mes parents l'avaient acheté pour me permettre de travailler tout en tenant mes enfants dans l'appartement situé au-dessus mais je pense le vendre si j'obtiens un poste à la clinique.

- Vous ne comptez pas le mettre en gestion ?

- Non, car je voudrais quitter cet endroit au lieu d'y habiter. La gestion d'un pub n'est pas facile toute seule et mon mari travaille à Poudlard donc il ne peut pas m'aider. Enfin, ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour élever mes enfants donc nous allons déménager si nous vendons le pub.

- Vos enfants ont quel âge ?

- Matthew va entrer à Poudlard cette année et Connor ira à l'école primaire de _Green-Silver Wood_ la journée puis mon mari rentre chez nous le soir. Donc, je pourrais enfin travailler sans devoir m'inquiéter de savoir mes gosses dans l'appartement au-dessus du pub.

- C'est une très bonne idée Mrs Londubat. Vous pourriez également vous installer à Green-Silver Wood si l'un des chalets vous intéresse. Suggéra Theodore Nott._ »

Le Serpentard lui sourit tout en songeant à la possibilité pour les ex bannis de s'insérer parmi les commerces présents sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ grâce à l'achat du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il se promit donc d'en parler au conseil de la communauté avant de fixer un rendez-vous à Hannah pour un entretien d'embauche…

Pendant ce temps, Draco tentait de redorer son image en s'efforçant de prouver son changement d'attitude aux ex bannis polis à son égard mais toujours très méfiants face à ses belles paroles emplies d'humilité. Toutefois, Pansy en parla avec Ron qui approuva son idée puis elle entraîna Malefoy dans la danse sous le regard de l'assistance abasourdie par la grâce du Serpentard qui fit ensuite danser Lavande Brown mais aussi Ginny puisqu'Harry ne voulait pas danser. Des hommes célibataires présents parmi les ex bannis finirent alors par se décider à inviter des femmes à danser. Ces sorcières agréablement surprises acceptèrent aussitôt sans se soucier de la rivalité de leurs anciennes Maisons à Poudlard ou du fait que ces hommes étaient d'ex Serpentards. Leurs compagnons d'infortune issus de Poutsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor les observèrent puis s'approchèrent enfin des ex bannies célibataires pour leur proposer de danser également. Les jeunes femmes ravies les suivirent donc sur la piste improvisée sous le regard attentif d'Harry.

Ce dernier estima alors que l'histoire d'amour de Pansy et Ron était en train de rapprocher les membres de la communauté sans aucun besoin de la Loi sur le Mariage. Il se promit aussitôt d'en parler à Kingsley demain dans l'espoir de le convaincre d'abandonner ce stupide projet. En effet, Harry était convaincu de voir des ex bannis fréquenter des sorciers restés au pays avant de fonder de nouvelles familles sans aucun besoin de subir le joug du Ministère, ni de fuir à l'étranger pour ne perdre leurs pouvoirs magiques retirés par les autorités sorcières britanniques en cas de refus d'obéir à la Loi sur le Mariage…

Entre-temps, Noyan fit danser Rose de plus en plus troublée dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Mongol la fit tournoyer en-dehors de la piste improvisée afin de s'éloigner des autres avant de la conduire au kiosque. Rose admira aussitôt le bassin aquatique puis eut l'impression de se trouver dans un conte de fée. Noyan amusé affirma cependant ne pas pouvoir se transformer d'avantage puisqu'il était déjà un prince charmant. Par contre, il la rassura sur le fait de ne jamais devenir un vilain crapaud même après un baiser. Rose rougit puis son accompagnateur changea de sujet en lui montrant une luciole près d'eux avant de l'inviter à faire un vœu. La jeune fille en fit un et se tourna vers le Mongol tout près d'elle.

Elle se décida enfin puis Noyan l'enlaça et s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres tout en faisant preuve de délicatesse car il était conscient de l'inexpérience de Rose. Le Mongol l'aida donc à se détendre avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour lui donner un vrai baiser. La jeune fille resta surprise un instant mais son instinct ainsi que son désir lui firent entrouvrir les siennes pour répondre à son invitation. Rose éblouie se laissa alors submerger par la passion entre les bras de Noyan tout en estimant ne jamais oublier son premier baiser de toute sa vie…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Hermione agacée observa la joie ambiante et vida son cinquième verre de vodka tout en s'interrogeant sur ses propres échecs. Elle songea aussi à Rose en train de s'amouracher d'un mongol débile au point de s'abaisser à lécher les bottes de Ron pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Pansy la cousine de ce Noyan de malheur. Ensuite, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout observa également son fils Hugo discuter avec des enfants d'ex bannis sans se douter de l'épanouissement du jeune homme en compagnie de jeunes gens de son âge qui ne connaissaient pas son ancien coté Je-Sais-Tout-Bis. L'adolescent s'illumina d'avantage au moment où Saejin rejoignit enfin les autres mais n'imagina pas la colère de sa mère pas du tout désireuse de le voir s'afficher avec le clone de Pansy.<p>

La sorcière observa également Ron radieux auprès de sa geisha de malheur qui finit par lui chuchoter quelque chose et voulut s'asseoir un moment. Toutefois, Mafalda Prewett se présenta de nouveau puis lui conseilla de ne pas laisser la jalousie envenimer son cœur puis l'incita à dire la vérité car les Runes affirmaient que de nombreux mensonges jalonnaient sa vie. Hermione furieuse s'éloigna aussitôt de cette femme puis demanda à Ron de le suivre avant d'héler Hugo inquiet.

Le Gryffondor observa froidement son ex puis Pansy manifestement inquiète mais il la rassura en affirmant revenir bientôt. Ensuite, Ron entraina délibérément Hermione vers le portail dans l'espoir de la convaincre de partir après leur conversation. Une fois seuls tous les trois, le Gryffondor lança un _Assurdiato _et l'interrogea :

« _ Que veux-tu Hermione ?

- C'était quoi cette bénédiction à laquelle tu voulais faire participer les enfants tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est tout simplement un rite mongol pour bénir une famille lorsqu'elle s'installe dans sa nouvelle maison. Expliqua Ron.

- Je n'étais pas incluse dans ton rite. L'accusa-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu ne fais pas partie de mon foyer donc ça ne te concerne pas. Dit Ron.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à y inclure mes enfants non plus ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas seulement tes enfants mais les NOTRES car je suis leur père! Hurla Ron.

- Ils ne vivront jamais ici c'est clair ? Rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Ils sont majeurs et peuvent faire leurs choix. Insista Ron.

- Hugo reste avec moi et c'est tout. Répliqua Hermione.

- Laisse-le faire son choix : Hugo, Papa serait ravi de t'accueillir et Pansy aussi.

- Euh… Bredouilla Hugo.

- C'est ça: quelle belle famille recomposée vous faites en volant les enfants des autres ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Je ne vole aucun enfant.

- Ah non : pourtant tu as inclus Kaiden dans ta bénédiction familiale ! Dit Hermione.

- Kaiden fait partie de notre famille donc il est lui aussi inclus dans la bénédiction. De plus, il va probablement vivre avec nous pendant un bon moment si la guerre éclate en Mongolie. Expliqua Ron.

- Mais il a de la famille pour s'occuper de lui en cas de décès de ses parents? Demanda Hugo

- Kaiden a encore trois grands-parents mais c'est tout car la fratrie de Toorj est décédée depuis des lustres et Tsetseg est enfant unique. Malheureusement pour lui, ses grands-parents maternels sont malades donc ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper et la mère de Toorj s'en fout. Son père a bien des cousins éloignés, néanmoins, personne ne voudrait de Kaiden en cas de guerre car ils auraient bien trop peur des représailles de la part des Kazakh. Révéla Ron.

- Et toi tu n'as pas peur d'attirer des gens malveillants ici et de tous nous faire tuer à cause de ce gosse ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- En cas de besoin, Kaiden disparaîtra rapidement du monde sorcier mongol en étant déclaré mort aux yeux de la population donc nous ne risquons absolument rien. Rétorqua Ron.

- Et qu'en sais-tu ? Insista Hermione.

- Les Kazakh se moquent des gosses de Toorj qui vivent maintenant en Angleterre donc ils ne se soucieront pas de Kaiden non plus. De toute façon, cette conversation est inutile car la guerre ne sera peut-être jamais déclarée. Affirma Ron.

- Mais si jamais elle avait lieu et Kaiden se retrouvait seul au monde après le décès de ses parents, que feriez-vous de lui dans ce cas ? Demanda Hugo.

- Il resterait avec nous. Révéla Ron.

- Tu accepterais d'élever le gosse d'un autre homme ? S'exclama Hugo abasourdi.

- Hugo, je peux aimer un enfant même s'il ne détient pas mon ADN. On ne devient pas seulement père grâce à sa semence mais en veillant sur son enfant. L'Adn n'est pas tout : que fais-tu des liens du cœur ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison mais de là à accepter le gosse d'un autre homme chez toi. Modéra Hugo surpris.

- Tu vis bien avec Roger non ? Rappela Ron.

- Oui mais nous sommes les enfants de Maman donc Roger doit nous accepter. Par contre, toi tu dois déjà supporter les cinq gosses de Pansy alors pourquoi devrais-tu en plus t'occuper d'un enfant qui n'est rien pour vous ? Décréta Hugo.

- J'aime beaucoup Kaiden donc il n'est donc pas question de l'envoyer à l'orphelinat s'il finissait seul au monde. Affirma Ron.

- Papa: ce n'est pas Ronan donc vous ne devriez pas transformer Kaiden en un substitut. S'inquiéta Hugo partagé entre son anxiété et la jalousie.

- Ce n'est pas un substitut et nous l'aimons pour lui-même donc ne t'inquiètes pas Hugo. De toute façon, il ne ressemble pas du tout à Ronan alors je ne fais aucune confusion. Tenta Ron pour rassurer son fils.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda le jeune homme abasourdi.

- Je… J'ai une photo de Ronan._ Avoua Ron en sortant son précieux cliché de sa poche pris lors de son voyage dans le temps. _ Tu vois : Ronan avait des cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets roux ainsi qu'une tache de naissance sur son poignet. Donc il est très différent de Kaiden.

- Je viens de penser à un truc : si vous adoptiez Kaiden, vous pourriez utiliser une potion pour lui donner votre ADN comme la loi vous l'autorise à le faire. Dit Hugo songeur tout en contemplant la photo de son demi-frère.

- Oui son père nous a même donné son accord si jamais nous finissions par adopter Kaiden, néanmoins, je n'obligerai jamais ce bébé à s'y soumettre car l'Adn n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments. Rétorqua Ron.

- Ce serait quand même mieux de lui donner votre Adn si vous deviez l'adopter. Et puis comme ça vous auriez un enfant commun Pansy et toi. Conseilla son fils dans un lapsus.

- Et qui dit que je ne peux pas concevoir un enfant avec Pansy ? Répliqua Ron tout en observant attentivement la réaction de son ex afin de savoir si elle dirait enfin la vérité ou non.

- Euh… Ton âge ? Inventa Hugo pour ne pas lui révéler la vérité sur sa stérilité partielle.

- Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ? Renchérit Hermione tout en songeant à son échec plus que probable.

- Hugo, je ne suis pas encore un vieux croulant impuissant mais un homme normal de trente-huit ans en pleine possession de ses moyens. On verra dans vingt ans si tu seras encore convaincu que seuls les gamins de dix-sept ans peuvent détenir une vie sexuelle épanouie ! S'indigna Ron vexé.

- Euh… Sut seulement dire son fils penaud.

- Tu te vois vraiment pouponner de nouveau à trente-huit balais Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pansy ne me considère absolument pas trop vieux pour ça. _ Affirma Ron très impatient d'annoncer la grossesse de sa compagne pour enfin clore le bec d'Hermione._ Enfin, ne me dis pas que vous n'y songez pas non plus Roger et toi puisqu'il a lui-même perdu son seul enfant et veut certainement connaitre de nouveau les joies de la paternité. A moins que tes inquiétudes à mon sujet soient dues à des difficultés dont tu m'aurais caché l'existence ? Tenta Ron pour l'inciter à vider son sac.

- Non. Rétorqua Hermione tout en se demandant s'il se doutait de quelques chose.

- Bon, je vais retourner m'amuser ! Affirma Hugo pour mettre fin à cet entretien pénible._ »

Ses parents l'observèrent partir tout en se regardant en chiens de faïence. Hermione contempla longuement Ron dont le soudain éclat la faisait sentir minable car ce n'était pas elle qui parvenait à le rendre ainsi. La jeune femme aimait Roger, néanmoins, ses doutes toutes ces années continuaient de la tarauder car elle estimait n'avoir jamais été vraiment aimée par Ron.

L'ancienne Hermione de Poudlard n'acceptait toujours pas cet échec, ni le fait d'avoir été supplantée par la Serpentarde. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la sorcière ne parvenait pas à panser les blessures du passé et se sentait toujours considérée comme une Sang-de-Bourbe par les Serpentards. Elle ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de leur imputer également sa stérilité causée par le sort d'un Mangemort. A l'insu de tous, Hermione jalousait secrètement les Serpentards relégués dans les Cachots durant la bataille à cause du cri de Pansy et par conséquent sauvés de cette malédiction.

Hermione était donc incapable d'accepter la relation de Ron et Pansy car cette femme lui vola non seulement l'amour de Ron mais aussi sa sérénité puisqu'elle vécut dans la peur de voir débarquer la fameuse Eileen un jour. Toutefois, la sorcière s'efforça de chasser ses pensées après la demande de son ex :

« _ Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls dis-moi pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu m'as exclu ce soir donc ça m'a énervé. Expliqua la sorcière.

- Hermione, c'est toi qui m'as exclu de ta vie en me quittant le 1er septembre. Dit Ron.

- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de tout me prendre : mes amis et les enfants. Rétorqua son ex agacée.

- Je ne t'ai rien pris contrairement à toi qui as permis à Roger de décorer notre arbre de Noël avec NOS enfants. L'accusa Ronald.

- C'est juste un arbre de Noël Ron. Modéra Hermione surprise.

- Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel mais celui que je décorais pour nous quatre avant l'arrivée de ton cher Roger. Tu m'as fait très mal ce soir-là puis tu as continué en m'imposant de passer Noël avec vous dans TA maison déjà modifiée comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu entre nous. Dois-je également te rappeler que tu m'as fait assister à ton mariage ? Rétorqua Ron.

- Que veux-tu de moi ? Je croyais que notre amitié pouvait perdurer mais nous avons fini par nous haïr de plus en plus.

- Je suis désolé moi aussi mais nous nous faisons beaucoup trop de mal à chacune de nos rencontres, alors il vaut mieux les espacer. Nous devons maintenir des relations courtoises pour le bien des enfants mais les prochaines fêtes auront lieu chacun chez soi.

- Tu veux que je t'envoie ton cher sapin pour le prochain Noël dans ce cas ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Non car je vais en acheter un autre avec Pansy pour notre premier Noël au sein de notre foyer. Rétorqua Ron.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais comporté avec moi comme tu le fais depuis que tu es avec elle? Demanda la jeune femme jalouse.

- Hermione, tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas mais j'étais ainsi au début. Toutefois, tu n'as pas cessé de me rabrouer après ton retour de Poudlard en juin 1999 avant de me rejeter de plus en plus. Donc mon amour et ma tendresse pour toi ont cédé la place à la colère, la tristesse puis l'indifférence sauf que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me l'avouer. Avoua Ron.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te rejetais pas !

- Ah non ? Avant, je n'aimais pas quitter mon travail le soir car seul Pattenrond m'accueillait à mon retour chez toi avant sa mort. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé seul quand les enfants étaient à Poudlard et toi au bureau jusqu'à l'aube afin de m'éviter. En revanche, je suis maintenant heureux de rentrer chez moi où Pansy m'aime et m'accueille à bras ouverts.

- Je t'ai aimé moi aussi ! Protesta Hermione soudainement blessée par ses propos.

- Oui mais c'était probablement une passion éphémère et nous avons ainsi gâché notre amitié. Hermione, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu aimais Roger Davies dés l'année 1999 cependant tu es restée avec moi car tu te croyais mariée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais rassure-toi je ne t'ai pas trompé. Reconnut Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important Hermione : nous aurions du nous séparer depuis des années si tu étais malheureuse avec moi.

- Ron…

- N'essaie pas de mentir car j'ai bien vu la différence entre ton éclat auprès de Roger au début de ton histoire et ta froideur en ma compagnie. Moi-même, je me sens maintenant heureux avec Pansy et je ne reviendrais absolument pas en arrière. L'interrompit Ron.

- Tu n'en avais que pour elle dés le début ! Se laissa échapper Hermione dépitée dans un lapsus.

- Alors c'est bien toi qui m'as lancé un sortilège d'_Amnésie _en 1998 n'est-ce pas ? Hurla Ron.

- Non c'est toi-même.

- Certainement pas ! Se défendit Ron.

- Ce ne fut pas volontaire : nous nous disputions tous les deux car je vous ai surpris un soir avant d'attendre ton retour à la tente pour t'en parler. Ensuite, je me suis énervée au point de vouloir te dénoncer mais tu as alors tenté de me lancer un sort d'_Oubliette_. Alors… J'ai lancé un _Expelliarmus_ pour me protéger mais le sort a ainsi rebondi sur toi. Je ne t'ai pas effleuré : c'est toi-même qui t'es lancé le sortilège. Insista Hermione soudainement soulagée de se libérer du poids d'un tel secret.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. Avoua Ron abasourdi.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'interroger sous l'effet du _Veritaserum_ si ta chérie t'en fournit et tu verras que c'est bien la vérité. Insista Hermione confiante.

- Pourquoi tu m'as caché ces choses toutes ces années au lieu de me laisser faire ma vie ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

- Au début c'était parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te retirer le sortilège d'_Amnésie_. Ensuite, tu semblais m'aimer quand tu m'as embrassée à Poudlard ce soir-là. Enfin, ta copine ne semblait plus s'intéresser à toi puisqu'elle n'était pas venue te chercher après la victoire ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Donc j'ai voulu faire preuve d'opportunisme mais bien mal n'en a pris car tu as commencé à regarder les asiatiques au bout de quelques mois sans te douter de la chercher de manière inconsciente. Avoua Hermione soulagée par sa confession.

- Tu aurais du me le dire car nous pouvions nous séparer tout de suite puisque les enfants n'étaient pas encore nés. Enfin, Roger et toi vous seriez mis ensemble bien avant.

- Je me suis pas sentie de te laisser seul car ton Eileen semblait avoir disparu. Affirma Hermione.

- Foutaises : ce sont des excuses bidon. Protesta Ron.

- …

- Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as jeté un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ pour me faire oublier ma stérilité partielle ?

- Tu… Tu le sais ? Réalisa Hermione abasourdie.

- Oui._ »

Ron lui révéla aussitôt la tentative de Rose pour discréditer Pansy puis les soupçons du sorcier sur l'identité de la soi-disant amie de leur fille. Aussi, il était allé voir le vieux médicomage de la famille Weasley qui confirma sa stérilité partielle mais réaffirma qu'il pouvait cependant concevoir également des enfants de manière classique même si c'était plus difficile pour lui. Hermione acquiesça avant de réaliser que Ron ne se doutait pas du reste puisqu'il était toujours sous le sortilège. Elle se demanda s'il fallait en parler, néanmoins, la jeune femme estima plus prudent de conserver le silence car ce crétin serait fort capable d'avertir les anciens bannis de la stérilité totale ou partielle d'une bonne partie de la population restée au pays. Or, ces serpents n'étaient pas des imbéciles et comprendraient aussitôt les raisons qui incitèrent le Ministère à les rappeler au pays avant de fuir.

Ensuite Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

- Parce que tu en faisais une maladie et tu voulais détruire la potion Bébé contenant Hugo. Révéla Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Ron bouleversé.

- Ron tu estimais que notre mariage était un vrai désastre et tu ne voulais donc pas donner naissance à un second bébé.

- Est-ce que j'ai tenté de briser la fiole ?

- Non, tu te contentais de crier et tu m'as interdit d'utiliser la potion donc…

- Donc ?

- Donc j'ai pris la potion même si cela t'as mis en rogne. Ta colère m'a fait très peur alors je t'ai lancé deux sortilèges pour te faire oublier ta stérilité partielle puis les circonstances de la conception de nos enfants.

- Ils le savent ? Demanda Ron songeur.

- … Oui. Avoua Hermione hésitante.

- Alors c'est pour ça que mes enfants me détestaient durant leur enfance hein ? _ Réalisa Ron choqué._ Mais Hermione j'ai beau crier, je ne fais jamais rien de plus ! Pourquoi tu leurs as dit ces choses ?

- Ça n'allait pas entre nous et je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai fini par me défouler un soir en leur racontant ma version des faits. Confessa Hermione.

- Mais tu es folle ? Tu m'as dénigré aux yeux des enfants qui m'ont ensuite délaissé ! _ S'insurgea Ron._ Je vais aller leur parler tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Rentre chez toi maintenant car Roger doit t'attendre. L'interrompit Ron.

- Mais tu es en train de me chasser ! S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

- C'est toi qui m'as chassé l'année dernière Hermione, pas moi. Toutefois, Roger doit s'inquiéter et tu ne voudrais pas le blesser en restant plus longtemps chez moi pendant qu'il t'attend ? Ne lui fais pas subir ce que tu m'as infligé. Lui conseilla Ron.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hermione tu m'as rendu malheureux par tes brimades, tes gestes ou tes remarques acerbes mais je résistais de mon mieux par amour pour nos enfants. Par contre, Roger sera probablement moins patient que moi car vous n'avez pas de gamins ensemble et il pourrait donc tenter de demander l'annulation de votre mariage par un moyen quelconque. Aussi, rentre chez toi afin de le rassurer au lieu de venir ici ou tenter de t'incruster à mon mariage. Déclara Ron.

- Tes propos ressemblent à un adieu car je ne suis pas invitée ici, ni au mariage. Conclut Hermione surprise.

- Nous avons toujours nos enfants en commun et ce sera notre lien pour la vie. Aussi, nous nous verrons probablement de temps en temps lors des occasions importantes comme leurs mariages respectifs mais pas plus. Encore moins maintenant que je sais ce que ta bêtise a provoqué ! Hurla-t-il avant de retourner à la fête_ »

Hermione abasourdie resta seule et se dirigeait vers le portail quand elle repéra Toorj Adiriig en train de partir lui aussi après avoir salué ses enfants. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout estima alors que ce type était en partie responsable de ses problèmes car s'il fut resté auprès de sa poupée eurasienne en 2014, Ron serait resté médiocre et Pansy vivrait avec son Mongol d'opérette.

La jeune femme blessée transplana chez elle où Roger inquiet observa son épouse manifestement déprimée qui lui raconta tous ses déboires. Au cours de leur conversation, la jeune femme reconnut également ses torts avant d'affirmer ne plus se rendre chez Ron sauf en cas de nécessité après avoir assisté à son bonheur sous le regard de son mari ravi. Ensuite, l'auror la consola de son mieux et lui fit couler un bain avant de la cajoler pour la réconforter.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Toorj Adiriig nota la femme rousse manifestement en train d'attendre quelqu'un devant le portail. Il la salua poliment et s'apprêtait à transplaner quand elle le retint par le bras afin de lui parler :<p>

« _ Toorj Adiriig tu ne peux pas partir sans un tirage de ma part.

- Hein ?

- Je dois te faire un tirage. Insista Mafalda.

- Euh Miss Prewett. Commença Toorj inquiet car Pansy lui avait parlé de cette femme ainsi que de ses propos.

- Toorj Adiriig tu as déjà offensé les Esprits de la steppe à plusieurs reprises donc ne les offenses pas encore une fois par ton refus. Précisa la jeune femme.

- Bon d'accord. Dit le Mongol soudainement très superstitieux. _ »

Mafalda l'entraina dans le kiosque déserté par Rose et Noyan avant de saisir ses runes pour effectuer un tirage sous le regard inquiet de Toorj. La jeune femme reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Tu as commis de très graves erreurs mais certaines n'était pas vraiment de ton fait.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

- Beaucoup de mensonges t'entourent Khan Adiriig et tu as été trahi plusieurs fois par tes proches. Par contre, tu peux avoir confiance en Pansy qui te soutiendra toujours même si tu n'es plus l'homme de sa vie. Expliqua Mafalda.

- Qui m'a trahi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais les Runes te donnent un message : _**Méfies toi des membres de ta maisonnée et gardes les yeux ouverts car d'autres trahisons te guettent. Enfin, ajuste les choses au sujet de tes enfants mais surtout du Petit.**_ Révéla Mafalda.

- Hm en gros: j'ai été trahi à plusieurs reprises par des proches et je risque de l'être de nouveau. Enfin, je dois redonner mon nom à mes premiers enfants et veiller à ce que Kaiden reste ici avec Pansy au lieu de rentrer en Mongolie où il serait en danger. Conclut Toorj pensif.

- C'est à toi d'interpréter le message Khan Adiriig car je ne suis que la messagère.

- En tout cas merci pour votre tirage. Dit Toorj tout en lui tendant une bourse pleine de gallion.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça car ce sont les Runes qui m'ont ordonné de te rencontrer ce soir. Répliqua Mafalda.

- J'insiste afin de vous remercier._ »

Ensuite, Toorj inquiet retourna chez lui en s'interrogeant sur les trahisons évoquées par Mafalda. Pendant ce temps, Ron voulut chercher ses enfants mais il trouva Rose enlacée à Noyan. La jeune fille rougit, cependant, son père salua gentiment les jeunes gens puis décida de remettre les explications à plus tard. Il retourna donc auprès de Pansy dont la vision lui rendit un peu de sérénité. La jeune femme amusée lui montra le manège d'Hugo et Saejin en train de se faire passer pour un couple aux yeux de Munkhe vert de jalousie. Ronald nota les yeux brillants de son fils, ce qui le convainquit de ne pas lui ruiner sa soirée à cause de ses propos.

* * *

><p>Après la fête, Hugo voulut d'ailleurs rester là puis s'installa dans sa chambre. Ensuite les tourtereaux furent bien heureux de pouvoir enfin rester un peu seuls et se reposer après une telle journée. Pansy alla contrôler le sommeil de Kushi et Kaiden puis s'assura que les garçons étaient bien dans leur lit vu l'heure tardive. Ensuite, Ron voulut se coucher mais la Serpentarde demanda à son compagnon surpris de le suivre d'abord aux garages. Ron s'exécuta tout en s'interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle, sa compagne l'entrainait là-bas. Une fois arrivé devant les boxes, il songea à l'insistance de Pansy pour acheter un autre garage double deux semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme souriante lui demanda aussitôt d'ouvrir l'un d'eux.<p>

Ron curieux s'exécuta puis resta abasourdi par la vision d'une petite voiture un peu similaire à la Mini de sa compagne. Il nota également l'énorme nœud papillon en tissu sur le toit du véhicule avant de se poser de nombreuses questions car Pansy n'avait pas besoin d'une quatrième voiture et lui-même ne pouvait pas conduire. Sa compagne lui demanda cependant si son nouveau véhicule lui plaisait. Ensuite, elle présenta ce modèle moldu intitulé _Chatenet ch 26_ _Spring_ doté de toutes les options possibles dont les jantes en alu ou les antibrouillards avant. Pansy expliqua également qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule considéré comme un quadricycle léger. Ce genre d'engin pouvait donc être conduit par des personnes sans permis ou soumises à un retrait. Ronald abasourdi réalisa alors un détail :

« _ Pansy tu as acheté cette voiture pour moi ?

- Oui, c'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi : elle te plait ? S'enquit sa compagne souriante.

- …

- Oh, elle ne te plait probablement pas. Je suis désolée Ronny si ce cadeau t'a offensé mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. J'aurais du te consulter d'abord… S'excusa Pansy penaude.

- …

- Mais je peux la revendre puis on cherchera quelque chose d'autre ensemble. Il y aussi le modèle _Ligier SJ 50 Elégance_ mais je pensais que la _Chatenet _t'aurait plu car ça ressemble un peu à la Mini. Reprit la jeune femme inquiète.

- Pansy tu plaisantes ? Elle est magnifique ! S'enthousiasma Ron après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Ronny tu m'as fait peur par ton silence au point que je craignais de t'avoir offensé. Avoua Pansy soulagée.

- Non, non c'est que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et je suis resté sans voix. Merlin, Pansy je ne sais pas quoi te dire hormis Merci! S'écria Ron euphorique qui oublia ses problèmes pour le moment.

- En fait, je voulais te l'offrir seulement le jour de notre mariage mais ensuite il m'a semblé plus prudent de te la montrer avant pour que tu puisses t'habituer à la conduire. Alors quand on a décidé de faire la _Pendaison de la Crémaillère_ ce soir, j'ai pensé te l'offrir à la fin de la fête quand nous serions restés seuls. Avoua Pansy souriante.

- Pansy je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau. Affirma Ron ému.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! S'enthousiasma Pansy.

- Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi ce soir car j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps d'y songer. Regretta Ron.

- Ronny tu plaisantes : tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux ici. _ Déclara-t-elle tout en posant la main de son compagnon sur son ventre._ Enfin, tu m'as offert un superbe collier de perles dimanche puis construit la maison en bois de mes rêves aujourd'hui ! Donc c'est largement suffisant comme cadeaux. Renchérit-elle.

- Je n'étais pas tout seul pour la construire. Modéra-t-il.

- Oui mais sans toi, on n'aurait rien compris au plan de construction mes cousins et moi donc la maison serait restée dans son emballage en attendant de trouver une équipe de constructeurs moldus. Bon maintenant veux-tu tester ta nouvelle voiture tout de suite ou demain ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Mais tu es certaine que je peux la conduire ? Demanda de nouveau Ron émerveillé comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

- Oui c'est une voiture sans permis. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas te prendre un véhicule plus gros comme ceux de la catégorie quadricycle lourd car la suspension de ton permis ne te permet pas de les conduire. Donc ce véhicule a seulement deux places mais ça te suffit largement pour des petits déplacements.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des voitures sans permis. Confessa Ron curieux.

- Je l'ignorais également mais je l'ai appris à l'auto-école de _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_ le mois dernier puis j'ai demandé aux moldus si quelqu'un pouvait m'en vendre une. Ensuite, un type est venu me voir le lendemain puis m'a proposé d'acheter celle de son fils qui venait d'avoir son permis. Ce papa m'a fait un bon prix car il veut acheter maintenant une voiture d'occasion pour son gosse.

- Voilà pourquoi tu as voulu acheter un autre garage double ! Réalisa soudainement Ron.

- Oui comme ça tu peux la garer sans problèmes. Révéla Pansy souriante.

- Je peux rouler avec tout de suite ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui.

- Je peux aller partout avec ? S'enquit Ron.

- Tu peux circuler sur les petites routes et même en ville donc c'est parfait pour te rendre au village, au centre commercial pas loin en utilisant la route secondaire ou même dans les alentours. Par contre, cette voiture ne peut pas aller sur l'autoroute, ni les voies rapides. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ça me suffit largement pour t'emmener diner quelque part comme dans les films où les hommes conduisent leurs femmes au restaurant. S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Oui et j'en profiterai bien volontiers durant les prochains mois si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu sais j'adore le cinéma mais je conduis beaucoup moins durant mes grossesses et le transplanage devient pénible pour moi à partir du cinquième mois donc mes déplacements sont plus limités. Aussi, ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu pouvais m'emmener au centre commercial en voiture pour faire les courses ou voir des films. Affirma Pansy.

- Aucun soucis, je t'emmènerais où tu veux ! _ S'exclama Ron ravi. _ Par contre, comment on fait pour assurer une voiture ? Reprit-il pour ne pas refaire la même erreur que l'année dernière.

- C'est déjà fait : j'ai contacté mon assurance pour assurer le véhicule et toi avec en tant que second conducteur donc tous les papiers sont en règle. Le rassura la jeune femme.

- Merlin, tu es vraiment unique, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Personne ne m'a jamais encouragé ainsi ! Affirma Ron.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Ronny, je t'aime et c'est tout. Répondit Pansy souriante.

- Dis Pansy : ta robe de mariée pour la cérémonie moldue rentrerait dans cette voiture ? Demanda Ron empli d'espoir.

- Oui. Affirma Pansy en songeant au dépit de Ron quand il avait vu des films britanniques où le marié conduisait la voiture et s'était rendu compte de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Aussi, la jeune femme avait été ravie d'apprendre l'existence de ces VSP avant d'acheter celle du gamin.

- Alors si tu le veux bien, c'est moi qui conduirais après notre mariage pour revenir ici. S'enthousiasma Ron ravi de pouvoir se pavaner en voiture à la mairie du village comme les autres mariés.

- D'accord, on fera décorer ta voiture pour l'occasion avec les fleurs et la pancarte _Just Married_ comme les mariés moldus ! Renchérit Pansy souriante. _ »

Ron ravi l'embrassa aussitôt puis il observa la voiture sous toutes les coutures avant de s'installer au volant. Le sorcier fit démarrer le moteur et s'amusa face au bruit mais il rassura sa compagne car cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Par contre, Ronald resta surpris par tous les accessoires dont l'autoradio puis Pansy lui proposa de faire un tour. Le Gryffondor heureux oublia tous ses soucis et démarra avant de discuter avec sa compagne. Grâce à l'insistance de Pansy pour lui faire conduire la Mini sur le terrain, Ron n'avait pas perdu la main devant un volant. Il se sentit donc à l'aise dans sa nouvelle voiturette et l'apprécia bien plus que l'A7 achetée tout seul en aout l'année dernière.

Certes, le véhicule était largement bien plus petit et beaucoup moins sophistiqué mais cet engin offert avec amour par Pansy représentait le summum aux yeux de Ronald au point de ne l'échanger pour rien au monde avec un autre. Le Gryffondor sortit donc du garage avant de franchir le portail pour se rendre sur la route. Ensuite, Ron conduisit prudemment jusqu'au village avant de se garer près de la brasserie déjà ouverte à six heures du matin. Il en profita pour offrir un bon petit-déjeuner à Pansy agréablement surprise. Au bout d'un moment, ils rentrèrent chez eux où Ron euphorique gara sa voiture dans son box.

Enfin, le couple retourna à la demeure où Ronald souleva Pansy afin de lui faire franchir le seuil de leur suite parentale où il lança un_ Assurdiato_ afin de ne pas réveiller la maisonnée profondément endormie...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous Mafalda ou encore ses tirages de runes. Enfin, que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Hermione et Ron puis la confession de la jeune femme ?<em>**

**_Bonne Nuit !_**


	53. Chapter 52 La première diffusion

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, voici la suite :)**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ronald décida de profiter du fait que Rose et Hugo étaient restés chez lui pour leur parler après le petit-déjeuner. Durant le repas, le sorcier observa tous les enfants puis estima que leur rapports s'étaient sensiblement améliorés entre eux. Il estima ce fait du à l'engouement de ses enfants pour Saejin mais aussi Noyan. En effet, Rose semblait soudainement plus épanouie depuis hier soir et Hugo était légèrement plus souriant même si Saejin le considérait simplement un ami pour le moment. Ensuite, il s'attarda sur Kaiden toujours accroché à Pansy car le bambin n'avait manifestement pas apprécié leur séparation momentanée lorsque Toorj l'avait reconduit chez lui en Mongolie.<p>

Ron inquiet se demanda ce que l'avenir réservait à Kaiden puis songea aux propos de Toorj lors de sa visite au siège de la _PR&RW. _Il émit donc silencieusement le vœu de voir l'auror maintenir sa proposition et confier le bambin à Pansy un jour. Enfin, Ron chassa ses pensées et profita du joyeux brouhaha pour emmener ses enfants dans la bibliothèque car cet endroit lui semblait plus propice à leur discussion plutôt que la pièce à vivre ou la cuisine. Effectivement, les jeunes gens se détendirent à la vue des rayonnages avant de s'asseoir confortablement dans les bergères. Ronald les observa un instant avant de prendre :

« _ Les enfants je vous demande pardon pour mon idiotie qui ne m'a pas permis de comprendre la raison de votre trouble durant des années.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Rose.

- Hier soir, Maman et moi avons discuté de ma stérilité partielle ainsi que de ma colère après son utilisation de la seconde potion Bébé. Révéla Ron.

- Ah… Dit seulement son fils abasourdi.

- Hugo, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette absolument pas ta naissance. J'ai beau hurler ou gesticuler comme un demeuré par moment mais il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de prendre la fiole et de la briser. Ta mère a eu peur et a mal interprété mes propos. Tenta Ron.

- …

- Je vous demande pardon si vous avez eu peur de moi durant toute votre enfance au point de me prendre pour un ogre ou pire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute car nous aurions pu en parler avec toi. Nous avons cru être les personnes les plus intelligentes de Poudlard, cependant, l'intelligence ne se mesure pas au nombre de livres lus mais par le bon sens démontré. Estima Rose.

- Vous étiez des enfants puis des adolescents donc c'était dur pour vous d'en parler avec moi et encore moins après les propos de Maman. Modéra Ron.

- Et Maman tu lui as pardonné ? Demanda Hugo.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais un jour mais je vous promets d'essayer si c'est votre souhait. Répondit Ron. Hugo, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là : donc ta mère a bien fait d'utiliser la potion mais elle n'aurait pas du le faire à mon insu, ni me lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ car nous aurions pu en discuter et tout se serait arrangé avec le temps. J'étais gaga de toi à ta vue au moment de ta naissance donc je ne regrette absolument rien. Insista le sorcier.

- Je me suis toujours senti un usurpateur et encore plus depuis que tu nous as révélé l'existence de Ronan. Confessa Hugo troublé.

- Tu n'as pris la place de personne Hugo car tu es mon fils et je t'aime autant que Ronan ou Rose. Insista Ron.

- Mais tu aurais pu avoir une vie bien plus heureuse avec Pansy et lui si Maman t'avait avoué ton amnésie tout de suite afin de te permettre de rechercher Eileen. Insista Hugo.

- Je n'aurais probablement pas retrouvé Pansy puisque je ne me rappelais même pas son visage. Aucun de nous deux ne se doutait de rien après que Pansy soit également victime des sortilèges d'amnésie donc nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés même si j'avais publié une annonce dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Enfin, elle est partie en Mongolie pendant près de vingt ans et a refait sa vie.

- Tu ne l'as pas totalement oublié puisque tu regardais souvent les Asiatiques. Remarqua Rose.

- C'est vrai mais j'aurais probablement cessé de les regarder si je fus heureux en ménage. Avoua Ron.

- Tu crois ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Oui : Pansy n'a jamais regardé personne pendant son histoire d'amour avec Toorj car elle était heureuse. Ensuite, nous avons d'abord ressenti une forte attraction mutuelle et une profonde amitié quand nous nous sommes fréquentés parce que nous étions seuls à en crever tous les deux.

- Mais tu l'aimais déjà. Insista Rose.

- Une partie de mon subconscient peut-être, cependant, ce n'est pas notre passé qui nous a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais le présent. D'ailleurs Pansy m'aime pour ce que je suis devenu maintenant et non pas pour notre flirt juvénile dont elle ne se souvient même pas.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris : Pansy et toi n'auriez jamais ressenti d'attractions, ni ne vous seriez remis ensemble si vous étiez heureux avec Maman et Toorj. Estima Hugo songeur.

- C'est ça donc je ne veux pas vous voir culpabiliser pour votre existence car je vous aime et c'est tout : vous n'avez jamais été un repli et ne le serez jamais. Insista Ron avant de les enlacer._ »

Ensuite, Hugo troublé affirma devoir aller se doucher afin de rester un peu seul et réfléchir mais il se sentait déjà plus serein comme si un poids venait de se libérer de ses épaules.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Kenji s'activait à préparer tous les assortiments prévus pour ce midi puis reçut la visite surprise d'une femme du coté de sa boutique ouverte aux sorciers. L'homme s'y précipita aussitôt et salua l'une des amies chinoises de Pansy qui était présente à la fête hier soir. La jeune femme lui expliqua séjourner chez des amis pendant ses vacances en Angleterre puis lui révéla son désir de les remercier pour leur hospitalité en leur offrant un diner asiatique. Toutefois, le mari ne pouvait pas se déplacer de chez lui donc la sorcière ne pouvait pas l'emmener au restaurant, Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne savait pas cuisiner mais elle avait songé à Kenji dont les plats présents à la fête la rassurèrent sur ses talents culinaires. Kenji se rengorgea sous ses compliments puis composa rapidement avec elle un menu avant de lui promettre de le livrer chez ses amis à midi.<p>

Ensuite, la sorcière repartit puis Kenji reprit sa préparation avant de demander à Odval de le rejoindre vers 10h30. Afin de ne pas fatiguer sa grand-mère, le sorcier disposa ses assortiments dans le comptoir afin qu'elle serve seulement les clients ou reste assise en attendant leur arrivée. La vieille Mongole le rejoignit aussitôt car elle souhaitait aider son petit-fils, néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas l'heure de voir Kenji trouver sa vendeuse. D'autant plus qu'il allait bientôt ouvrir son restaurant qui serait enfin monté par les elfes demain et lui laisserait donc la gestion de la boutique pendant un bon moment… Ensuite, Odval remonta le store de la vitrine en attendant l'ouverture de la boutique du coté moldu à onze heures puis elle se ressaisit à la vue d'une jeune femme qui patientait devant la porte. Cho lui sourit puis la vieille mongole intriguée lui ouvrit tout en se demandant la raison pour laquelle cette cliente s'était présentée avant l'ouverture.

Cho curieuse observa les lanternes rouges puis l'immense jarre chinoise, les deux orchidées, le Maneki neko, les estampes japonaises au mur avant de s'attarder devant l'immense comptoir empli de différents assortiments de nourriture. Ensuite, elle finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Bonjour Mrs Panshriij, nous nous sommes vues hier à la pendaison de la crémaillère de Pansy et Ron.

- Bonjour Miss, pardonnez ma titubance initiale mais j'ai parfois la mémoire qui flanche. S'excusa Odval.

- Oh, ne vous excusez pas Mrs, nous nous sommes vues seulement quelques minutes hier parmi la foule. Précisa gentiment Cho.

- Ah alors ça me rassure. Vous désirez quelque chose en particulier parmi toutes ces bonnes choses Miss ? Demanda Odval.

- A vrai dire, je voudrais parler avec votre petit-fils Kenji si c'est possible.

- Il est à la cuisine mais je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. Affirma Odval._ »

Odval s'éclipsa un instant afin de parler à Kenji surpris qui mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de la jeune femme très distinguée rencontrée dimanche. Il se ressaisit puis délaissa un instant sa cuisine en songeant que la sorcière voulait probablement commander un repas comme sa cliente chinoise. Kenji rejoignit donc la salle avant de saluer poliment la jeune femme :

« _ Bonjour Mrs Chang que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour Mr Panshriij, à vrai dire, c'est peut-être moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous si ma candidature vous intéresse puisque vous avez manifestement besoin d'une vendeuse. Tenta Cho.

- Vous êtes intéressée ? Demanda Kenji surpris.

- Oui… J'avais l'impression que vous désiriez une personne un peu plus âgée que vos précédentes employées mais vous avez peut-être changé d'avis. Hésita Cho.

- Absolument pas c'est que cela m'a surpris car vous me semblez très distinguée donc je vous imaginais travailler dans un endroit bien plus raffiné que ma boutique. Avoua Kenji.

- J'étais une femme au foyer avant mon divorce donc je n'ai aucune expérience professionnelle reconnue, ni de références et personne n'emploie de personnes inexpérimentées de mon âge. Précisa Cho.

- Ah, je comprends dans ce cas.

- J'ai cependant mes Aspics puis sous l'influence de mon mari j'ai passé mon bac puis un diplôme de comptable moldu. Ajouta Cho.

- Mrs Chang vous êtes trop qualifiée pour travailler ici: vous devriez travailler dans un cabinet ou à votre compte dans ce cas. Protesta Kenji surpris.

- Je n'ai pas d'expérience hormis celle de la gestion des comptes de l'entreprises de mon ex mais je le faisais au noir donc ce n'est pas reconnu dans le monde moldu, ni chez les sorciers. Révéla Cho.

- C'est vraiment dommage.

- Oui mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre donc je cherche un emploi et votre offre m'intéresse si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre employée. Insista Cho.

- Eh bien j'avoue que votre candidature m'intéresse mais vous êtes certaine de vouloir travailler ici au lieu de tenter votre chance dans un cabinet de comptables ?

- Il fait un début à tout et puis vous m'avez l'air d'une personne honnête donc vous m'inspirez confiance.

- Fort bien Mrs Chang donc je vous propose un contrat de trois mois pour le moment dont quinze jours à l'essai afin de voir si notre collaboration nous convient à tous les deux. Si nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits, votre prochain contrat sera à durée indéterminé. Voulez-vous me suivre à la cuisine afin que nous puissions en parler pendant que je continue la préparation de mes plats ? Proposa Kenji.

- Avec plaisir Mr Panshriij._ »

Cho suivit donc Kenji à l'arrière-boutique avant d'observer la cuisine rutilante de propreté. Ensuite, elle admira discrètement les gestes précis du cuisinier tout en écoutant sa proposition. Kenji lui demanda également des renseignements sur ses prestations en tant que comptable car le sorcier en cherchait un. Cho lui promit de lui présenter un devis pour ses services de comptabilité avant de suivre Odval jusqu'à une pièce petite mais propre et lumineuse grâce à la fenêtre. La Mongole lui montra le vestiaire ainsi que l'uniforme évoqué par Kenji. La jeune femme rassurée constata que la robe chinoise était bien décente comme l'affirmait Kenji et ne fit donc aucune difficulté à l'enfiler après le départ d'Odval de la pièce. Cette dernière resterait cependant avec elle les premiers temps pour l'aider et lui expliquer la bonne marche de la boutique car Kenji se contenterait probablement de cuisiner tous les assortiments avant de leur laisser tout gérer pendant qu'il s'occuperait de son restaurant...

* * *

><p>A onze heures, Ron et Pansy allumèrent la radio pour suivre en direct la première émission de Molly finalement programmée le matin. La sorcière se sentit intimidée au début mais elle finit par se mettre rapidement à l'aise grâce aux questions de Parme sur la cuisine. Molly prit même de plus en plus d'assurance au point de faire preuve d'humour sur les taches ménagères. Pendant ce temps, les tourtereaux assemblaient le plus d'appareils possibles afin de les proposer à la vente après la diffusion du premier match de Quidditch. Le Gryffondor avait déjà déposé les documents nécessaires pour la commercialisation de ces nouveaux produits pendant que Parme s'était intéressée à la question des droits de diffusion. En raison de l'ignorance totale des Ministères de la Magie des différents pays, les autorités demandèrent donc des sommes similaires à celles versées par les radios. Les équipes ainsi que les organisateurs de la Coupe en firent de même avant d'accepter de donner aussi quelques interviews. Parme satisfaite avait donc pu obtenir rapidement l'achat des droits de diffusions par le Conseil de la communauté de <em>Green-Silver Wood<em> réuni en urgence. Harper avait alors songé aux publicités moldues et en parla à tous les autres commerçants ravis de pouvoir publiciser leurs produits…

Ron avait également amélioré le design des premiers _Magic'Mobiles_ sous le regard admiratif de sa compagne. Ainsi, les coques en bois devinrent bien plus légères ainsi que colorées grâce à la magie afin de pouvoir satisfaire les goûts des futurs clients. Ronald s'était également amusé à inciser plusieurs motifs sur les coques des mobiles avant de sourire à la vue de la joie de Pansy face au _Sayambo_ présent sur la sienne. Ron s'était aussi ingénié à affiner les coques des _Magic'TV_ afin de les faire ressembler le plus possible à des écrans plats et créa un dispositif très fin pour soutenir les _Magic'Toiles_. Vers treize heures, le Gryffondor livra tous ses appareils à Parme ravie de recevoir l'intégralité de sa commande sans problèmes puis Pansy et lui enseignèrent aux techniciens de la radio l'utilisation de ces appareils.

Ensuite Ron invita Park Jin Su, Viktor Krum ainsi que Dennis Crivey chez lui afin de leur montrer les appareils. Le Coréen féru de technologie moldue fut le premier à manifester son enthousiasme en se précipitant aussitôt sur Pansy car elle allait permettre aux sorciers de sortir de leur immobilisme sans pour autant risquer la sécurité de leur monde puisque ces appareils étaient indétectables par les Moldus. Il passa aussitôt une commande au couple afin de se préparer à l'assaut des futurs clients. Ron souriant affirma avoir déjà plusieurs appareils disponibles et promit de lui envoyer sa commande dés aujourd'hui. Le Coréen ravi affirma utiliser un _Magic'Boitier_, un _Magic' Mobile_ et une _Magic'TV_ dés dimanche afin de pouvoir diffuser la coupe du monde dans le local de son mari au sein du quartier sorcier de Seoul. Krum voulut acheter plusieurs appareils lui aussi puis les deux hommes se rendirent auprès de Parme ravie pour obtenir les droits de rediffusion du premier match.

Ensuite, Dennis examina attentivement le _Magic'Mobile_ puis se convainquit rapidement des avantages de cette technologie puisque l'impression des photographies serait gérée par des photographes sorciers contrairement aux images numériques du monde moldu. Mieux encore, les sorciers feraient certainement bien plus de photos grâce à cet appareil, ce qui permettrait ainsi aux rares photographes sorciers free lance britanniques encore présents d'augmenter leur chiffre d'affaire très bas. En effet, la production des appareils photos sorciers était pratiquement inexistante depuis plus de quinze ans et seuls les photographes employés par les journaux travaillaient donc régulièrement.

Toutefois, les _Magic'Mobile_ allaient certainement relancer le marché de la photographie. Aussi, Dennis pouvait enfin songer à ouvrir une échoppe dans le monde sorcier. Ron souriant acquiesça puis lui parla de son idée car lui-même ne tenait pas à ouvrir un magasin. Aussi, le rouquin proposa de lui fournir un local à _Green-Silver Wood_ mais aussi du matériel à titre gracieux pendant un an en échange de la vente des _Magic'Mobiles_ dans sa boutique. Si l'expérience se révélait concluante, Dennis pourrait ensuite acheter le local au couple ou le louer afin de poursuivre son activité. Crivey accepta aussitôt le marché tout en songeant déjà à organiser sa boutique.

Toorj également présent lors de la démonstration était resté abasourdi par ces engins puis confessa son intérêt pour le _Magic'Mobile_. En effet, cet appareil lui permettrait de contacter les autres aurors instantanément au lieu de devoir envoyer des _Patronus_, des hiboux ou d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Toorj inquiet estima cependant que cette superbe invention ne devait pas être révélée au public mongol, ni au Kazakhstan pour l'instant sinon, les Kazakh pourraient fort bien en acheter eux aussi. L'auror tenta donc de convaincre Pansy de ne pas les publiciser là-bas afin de permettre aux aurors de garder un avantage sur leurs ennemis. La Serpentarde inquiète refusa de voir ces appareils transformés en armes de guerre, néanmoins, Ron lui rappela patiemment l'absence de sorts violents ou autres au sein de ces objets. Enfin, les aurors s'en serviraient seulement pour communiquer entre eux, effectuer des photos ou des vidéos. Donc, ils ne risquaient pas de les utiliser pour tuer des gens.

Pansy rassurée finit par accepter de ne pas publiciser ces produits en Mongolie, ni au Kazakhstan pour le moment. Ensuite, Toorj affirma en parler tout de suite avec le Ministère afin de commander ces merveilles. Le couple lui prêta deux _Magic'Mobile_ pour les montrer au Ministre et lui enseigna rapidement comment les utiliser. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj retourna rapidement en Mongolie où il fit irruption dans le bureau du Ministre qui se montra très intéressé par ces appareils après sa démonstration. Le dirigeant affirma passer rapidement une commande à la _PR&RW_ et regretta seulement de devoir momentanément dissimuler la nationalité mongole de la créatrice de ces œuvres. Toutefois, le Ministre affirma lui octroyer un nouvel ordre de Gengis Khan après la guerre pour tous ses grands services. L'homme ne put cependant s'empêcher de déplorer le départ d'une femme si brillante loin de leur patrie puis observa Toorj penaud avant de lui demander s'il ne détenait aucun regret pour la perte de son épouse. L'auror tenta de répondre de manière posée mais son dépit ne passa pas inaperçu...

* * *

><p>A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Pansy consulta sa montre puis constata qu'il était seize heures seulement. La jeune femme proposa donc à Ron de se détendre un peu. De toute façon, Adrian avait pu assurer les commandes en ces jours. Son compagnon acquiesça puis contacta Rose et Hugo curieux qui acceptèrent de les suivre. A la fin, Noyan voulut également les suivre afin de rester avec Rose puis Kushi rappela à sa maman l'existence de Lauren ainsi que de Mathis. Pansy finit donc par contacter leurs pères respectifs ravis qui lui laissèrent volontiers leur progéniture. En raison du nombre d'enfants présents, Pansy estima plus prudent de ne pas transplaner et décida donc d'utiliser sa voiture afin de les emmener même si cela signifiait effectuer plusieurs voyages jusqu'au centre commercial pas loin.<p>

Toutefois, la sorcière songea à un détail puis demanda à Rose surprise si elle voulait conduire sa vieille jeep assurée pour plusieurs conducteurs même occasionnels. La Gryffondor abasourdie acquiesça puis Pansy affirma prendre les enfants avec elle dans le SUV pendant que les jeunes gens monteraient dans la jeep. La petite troupe se dirigea donc vers les garages où Ron ouvrit les boxes des voitures sélectionnées. Rose se glissa aussitôt au volant de la Jeep pendant que son frère s'asseyait à l'arrière sous le prétexte de laisser la place de devant à Noyan mais surtout pour rester près de Saejin. Une fois assise, la Gryffondor resta agréablement surprise par les options présentes même si ce véhicule datait un peu puisqu'Odval l'offrit à Pansy lors de l'obtention de son permis de conduire à vingt ans. Rose l'estima cependant très bien pour son âge et comprenait parfaitement la décision de la Serpentarde de lui confier seulement cette voiture au lieu de son SUV bien plus récent. D'ailleurs Rose était encore stupéfaite face à cet élan de générosité car elle n'avait pas épargné cette femme durant les premiers temps de sa relation avec Ron. Toutefois, la Serpentarde détenait manifestement un caractère bien plus généreux que sa mère Hermione.

Ensuite, elle sourit à Noyan qui lui fit signe de sortir la voiture avant de refermer le garage. Une minute plus tard, Noyan s'installa à ses cotés pendant que Pansy activait le mécanisme pour installer la banquette arrière présente dans le coffre. Une fois tout le monde installé, la Serpentarde fit signe à Rose de la suivre avant de sortir de la propriété pour se rendre au centre commercial. Une fois au cinéma, Noyan resta aussitôt abasourdi par la vision de toutes les affiches où étaient représentés des moldus mais aussi des créatures bizarres colorées, voire, poilues pour certaines. Ron curieux partagea sa surprise puis Pansy expliqua avoir sélectionné un film d'animations tout public pour les enfants avant de leur demander s'ils souhaitaient les suivre ou choisir un autre genre. Les jeunes gens totalement dépaysés affirmèrent cependant accompagner le reste du groupe.

Tout le monde suivit donc Pansy à la caisse où elle prit des places ainsi que des lunettes pour un film d'animation en 3D avant d'expliquer aux sorciers la raison du port de ces lunettes durant la séance. Noyan intrigué observa les verres carrés colorés et le trouva horribles mais ne dit rien. En revanche, Ron curieux observa le hall du cinéma et se sentit aussi joyeux que les gosses de Pansy ravis de retourner dans un tel complexe puisqu'ils y allaient parfois à Oulan-Bator. En revanche, Kaiden ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et se recroquevilla dans les bras de Ronald car il découvrait un monde totalement inconnu pour lui. Une fois leurs billets en poche, la future maman accompagna les enfants au stand des friandises avant d'acheter des bonbons mais aussi d'énormes paquets de pop-corn ainsi que des bouteilles de coca-cola à chacun.

Ils se rendirent ensuite jusqu'à une salle avant d'observer le parterre de sièges et l'écran géant. Ron comprit enfin d'où venait l'idée de la _Magic'Toile_ puis s'assit près de Pansy en compagnie des enfants. En revanche, les jeunes gens s'installèrent à quelques rangs derrières avant de rester surpris par la soudaine obscurité tout comme Ronald qui observa cependant avec intérêt les bandes-annonces. Ensuite, les spectateurs furent priés d'endosser leurs lunettes afin de se plonger dans l'intrigue. Durant la séance, Ronald s'amusa sincèrement face à cette histoire aux effets spéciaux vraiment très bien faits puisque les Moldus ne possédaient pas la magie. Il observa aussi Pansy s'occuper de Kaiden afin de lui expliquer les passages de l'histoire. Ron ne put alors s'empêcher de s'imaginer répéter ses gestes avec son troisième enfant plus tard.

Le sorcier essaya aussi les pop-corn avant de rester surpris par la saveur de ces choses. Son étonnement était partagé par Rose mais aussi Hugo qui burent également leurs cocas avec avidité car leur mère faisait de leur mieux pour les empêcher d'en acheter. Ils grignotèrent aussi les bonbons tout en suivant la trame et ressentirent le même émerveillement que les jeunes enfants. Dans un moment de lucidité, les jeunes gens regrettèrent de ne pas avoir vécu ces choses au même âge que les gosses de Pansy mais se jurèrent de se lancer enfin un peu à l'aventure du monde moldu au lieu de rester dans les jupes de leur mère.

Après la fin du film, nul n'aurait su dire qui était le plus enthousiaste de Ron ou ses gosses qui suivirent ensuite le couple au fast-food. Si les jeunes gens dont Noyan intrigué par les images des sandwiches ou même les frites mirent du temps pour faire leur choix, les garçons radieux hurlèrent aussitôt le nom des menus pour enfants à la caissière hilare face à un tel enthousiasme. Les jeunes gens abasourdis aidèrent les deux sorciers et Saejin à porter leurs plateaux avant de manger au fastfood pour la première fois de leur vie. Au bout d'un moment, Rose et Hugo observèrent avec un certain pincement au cœur Ron soulever doucement Kaiden pour l'emmener à l'aire de jeux réservée aux plus petits. La fille d'Hermione se souvint soudainement des attentions de son _Daddy _des années plus tôt avant qu'elle ne commence à le rejeter. Rose contempla donc tristement Ronald poser délicatement Kaiden dans l'aire de jeux avant de lui faire un petit coucou. Le garçonnet souriant répondit aussitôt à son salut puis lui lança une balle que le sorcier s'empressa de lui renvoyer doucement. Ensuite, Kushi les rejoignit en compagnie de sa mère puis il s'amusa dans la piscine à balle avec son cadet sous les yeux des deux adultes pendant que Saejin surveillait ses autres frères.

Au cours de son observation, Hugo nota l'harmonie entre les deux adultes puis regretta de ne pas avoir vécu de tels moments durant sa propre enfance car sa mère ne les portait jamais nulle part puisqu'elle considérait ces endroits comme des nids à microbe ou des réservoirs de graisse. Toutefois, Hugo se serait maintenant damné pour s'être diverti au moins une fois dans cette aire de jeu ou avec son père comme le petit Kushi en ce moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple revint à table avec tous les enfants avant de commander des glaces. Certes, leur saveur était inferieure à celles de Florian sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ cependant Rose et Hugo apprécièrent énormément ce moment de convivialité avec les autres. Enfin, Pansy proposa de rentrer mais se ravisa puis affirma laisser la jeep aux jeunes gens s'ils voulaient rester au cinéma ou se rendre au bowling pas loin. Saejin ravie remercia sa mère puis affirma vouloir assister à la séance d'un film d'action présent à l'affiche et insista également pour initier Hugo au bowling.

Le reste du petit groupe retourna au bercail puis les cadets furent bordés après le repas et les plus grands s'installèrent devant la console de jeux. Par contre, Pansy observa l'heure puis confessa à son compagnon son dépit de ne pas avoir pu assister à la séance du superbe film d'actions en 3D car les films pour enfants étaient sympas mais elle aimait recevoir sa dose d'adrénaline devant un grand écran. Ron lui proposa aussitôt d'y aller puisque les elfes pouvaient veiller sur les enfants. Pansy avoua cependant ne pas avoir envie de conduire, ni transplaner car elle se sentait un peu fatiguée. Le Gryffondor ravi affirma donc l'emmener puis il convainquit sa belle de le suivre après avoir averti les elfes. Ron euphorique sortit SA voiture du garage et conduisit Pansy au cinéma. Le sorcier se sentit particulièrement content de lui puis il apprécia le second film bien plus intéressant que celui d'animation pour enfants. Par contre, Ronald ne dénigra aucunement la première séance car ce moment familial lui avait vraiment plu.

Après la séance, Pansy manifestement revigorée par la vision du film, se sentit d'attaque pour quelques tirs au bowling et y entraina Ronald curieux. Le Gryffondor observa les pistes décrites par sa compagne puis imita les Moldus avant de s'amuser sincèrement en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il observa aussi avec curiosité des tables de jeux où des gens utilisaient des bâtons afin de taper dans des petites boules. La Serpentarde expliqua qu'il s'agissait de billard mais elle confessa n'avoir jamais compris ce jeu même si Toorj, Adrian, Greg ou Théo tentèrent de l'initier. Pansy songeuse songea à un détail puis lui conseilla de demander à Gregory de lui enseigner les règles un soir. Ron acquiesça puis ils finirent par rentrer discrètement afin d'éviter de gêner leurs enfants ainsi que Noyan qui venaient d'arriver au local.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, soit vendredi, Kenji, Pansy et Ron suivirent les 102 elfes qui montèrent le restaurant de Kenji ravi en moins d'une heure puisqu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant et non une maison complexe comme celle du couple. Ensuite il rassura sa sœur sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, ni de Ron car les elfes l'aideraient à décorer les lieux en compagnie de Naraantsuya et Odval puisque Cho gérerait la boutique à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il affirma également ouvrir ce soir en organisant un événement spécial grâce au <em>Magic'Karaoké.<em>

Pansy et Ron purent donc s'occuper durant toute la journée de la réalisation des spots publicitaires demandés par les commerçants de _Green-Silver Wood_. le magasin de Park Jin Su, le pub de son mari, celui d'un ami de Krum en Bulgarie, le second Spa d'Harper en Corée du Sud, son salon, les boutiques de Georges, Florian Fortarômes, Mme Guipure, Milly, les jumelles, Greg et Flint, le salon de thé de Yuki, l'école de danse de Ruben de la Vega, le local de Kenji à l'Impasse du Tisseur puis _La Ménagerie Magique_. Ils recrutèrent plusieurs amis afin de les aider mais les sorciers ne réalisèrent pas vraiment la nature des objets utilisés et crurent simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Le soir, le couple n'avait bien évidemment pas fini de tourner tous les spots mais profita d'un moment de répit grâce à l'inauguration du restaurant de Kenji. Ce dernier ému ouvrit les portes du _Dragon de Jade_ à dix-neuf heures sous les applaudissements des Panshriij, Krum, les amis de Pansy et les siens qui furent ses premiers clients. Harry également présent observa d'abord l'architecture typiquement asiatique de l'établissement puis l'imposant dragon en jade sculpté par Ethan. Il nota aussi la présence des lanternes rouges à l'entrée ainsi que la statue d'un chat similaire à celui offert par Yuki à Pansy. L'auror entra rapidement avant d'observer les très belles tables en bois laqués, les tableaux, les lanternes en papiers puis les différents buffets proposés ainsi que le comptoir où Kenji cuisinait certains plats en direct sous les yeux de ses clients.

Le cuisinier prononça un petit discours de bienvenue et expliqua également la formule du buffet à ses clients ravis de ce système. Ron constata également l'intérêt de la formule et comprit la raison pour laquelle John et Nancy ne craignaient pas la concurrence puisqu'ils visaient une clientèle bien plus raffinée. Enfin, Yuki, Cho, Naé, Pansy, Naraantsuya mais aussi quelques Panshriij s'étaient parés de vêtements asiatiques rouges et noir pour s'occuper du service. Ils aidèrent les premiers clients à saisir leurs plateaux et se servir de tout puisque le buffet était à volonté. Les jeunes gens ravis apprécièrent rapidement ce système bien plus amusant à leurs yeux que les restaurants pompeux habituels. Les familles à petits budgets apprecièrent également la formule tout compris où elles n'auraient pas de surprises à moins de demander de l'alcool puisqu'une seule boisson alcoolisée par adulte était incluse dans le menu contrairement au jus de citrouille proposé en quantité illimitée.

Les gros mangeurs comme Greg furent également ravis de pouvoir se resservir au lieu de rester sur leur faim avec une seule assiette. Les Britanniques soulagés constatèrent également la présence des couverts pour ceux qui se sentaient incapable d'utiliser les baguettes. Saejin amusée montra alors à Hugo mais aussi Scorpius, Patrick et Saskia comment les utiliser pendant que Noyan donnait la becquée à Rose.

Pendant ce temps, les parents de Munkhe observèrent le restaurant puis son père Kumbat (qui était aussi le second de Toorj) songea à l'installation des familles des aurors mongols à _Green-Silver Wood_ quand la guerre serait déclarée. Or les épouses dont la sienne ou les maris des aurors allaient se retrouver désœuvrés ici mais Kenji semblait avoir besoin de main d'œuvre supplémentaire dans son restaurant asiatique. Aussi, si ce type acceptait de les employer, ces gens travailleraient et se sentiraient utiles au lieu de se ronger les sangs en l'absence de leurs conjoints. De plus la mère de Munkhe était cuisinière elle aussi et s'était également spécialisée dans la cuisine chinoise donc elle pourrait vraiment aider Kenji. Ce dernier pourrait employer les autres Mongols pour le service, la livraison de plats à domicile mais aussi la confection de repas à emporter puisque Kenji proposait aussi ces choses.

Enfin, Pansy avait aussi parlé avec lui hier soir de l'engouement des sorciers britanniques à la vue de tous les objets asiatiques reçus en cadeaux. Aussi, Ronald et elle avait songé à la création d'une boutique asiatique mais aussi un petit centre d'équitation plus tard car Ronny s'était passionné pour ce sport au point de souhaiter initier d'autres sorciers. Toutefois, le couple ne pouvait pas créer ces choses pour le moment faute de temps ainsi que de main d'œuvre, néanmoins, Kumbat estima le problème des employés serait rapidement réglé s'ils embauchaient également les conjoints des aurors mongols. De plus, cela ne gênerait personne puisque les ex bannis détenaient déjà tous un emploi. Enfin, les tourtereaux pourraient toujours employer des Britanniques si jamais certains désiraient travailler dans ces locaux.

Kumbat en parla d'abord à sa femme puis se rendit à la table de Ron pour en discuter. Le rouquin écouta attentivement ses propos et les estima censés avant de lui promettre d'y songer dés lundi. Le Mongol satisfait acquiesça puis l'observa donner son repas à Kaiden pendant que Toorj s'occupait de Kushi mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Saejin avait assisté à la conversation et intervint aussitôt afin de suggérer à son père surpris d'ouvrir également un dojo. Elle révéla à Toorj la passion des enfants d'Harry Potter mais aussi des gosses des Weasley pour les arts martiaux depuis qu'ils les avaient vu s'entrainer. James était également devenu vert de jalousie face à Nansal debout sur son balai. Aussi, les enfants et les adultes seraient certainement intéressés par des cours d'art martiaux en tous genres.

Or, beaucoup de Mongols pratiquaient ces choses donc les maris des aurors qui seraient ravis de travailler de cette manière. Toorj réfléchit puis approuva l'idée de son enfant mais resta sans voix face à sa proposition de donner des cours lui aussi plus tard quand il quitterait le service des aurors. Après tout, Papa entrainait ses agents et détenait un diplôme pour ça donc cela ne devait pas lui poser de problèmes. Le mongol lui promit d'y songer un jour avant de grimacer après l'apparition du _Magic'Karaoké_ au bout d'un moment. Toorj hilare affirma à Ron qu'il était bien content de ne pas devoir s'occuper de tous les futurs fans de Pansy cette fois-ci et lui laissa volontiers la charge de les remettre à leur place.

Toutefois, Ronald ne vit rien de particulier si ce n'est sa compagne expliquer le système de son M_agic'Karaoké _similaire à un _Magic'Boitier_ et une _Magic'Toile_ avant de chanter une chanson de Celestina Moldubec. Par contre, il comprit que le Mongol était manifestement très étroit d'esprit car Pansy ne faisait rien de mal en chantant ou en encourageant les autres à participer. Le premier sorcier à se lever fut Krum ravi qui la rejoignit avant de chanter une chanson bulgare sous les encouragement de ses amis et quelques éclats de rire bon enfant, néanmoins, le Bulgare ne vexa aucunement car le but du jeu était de chanter pour s'amuser. Ensuite, Goyle prit le relais avant de laisser sa place à un ami de Park Jin Su qui avait entrainé tous ses amis avec lui puisque les Coréens adoraient les Karaokés. Ces sorciers furent ravis de pouvoir chanter enfin des chansons sorcières et conseillèrent au mari de Jin Su d'acheter lui aussi un _Magic'Karaoké_ pour son local.

Ron amusé contempla les Britanniques et les Asiatiques s'alterner au micro puis Pansy nota enfin la présence de Lee Jordan avant de lui proposer d'animer la soirée. Le Gryffondor ravi prit donc sa place puis encouragea les convives à chanter à tour de rôle. Au bout d'un moment, Greg s'approcha de Draco et lui ordonna de venir chanter lui aussi. Draco cramoisi refusa au début mais il finit par accepter après avoir reçu les encouragements de tous les ex bannis. Afin de se faire enfin accepter, le père de Scorpius se rendit donc au centre de la scène improvisée et chanta les paroles de la chanson en train de défiler sur la _Magic'Toile_. Hormis les Serpentards, les Britanniques restèrent surpris par son timbre de voix puis Pansy hilare affirma qu'il faisait craquer toutes les filles de sa maison grâce à son talent caché.

Pendant ce temps, Noyan et Rose contemplèrent le ciel étoilé depuis la terrasse du restaurant où les couples les plus romantiques dinaient à la lueur des chandelles loin de l'agitation du Magic'Karaoké. En revanche, John et sa femme s'empressèrent de nettoyer leur propre restaurant après le départ des derniers clients et rejoignirent illico le local de Kenji afin de chanter eux aussi. Ils finirent même par tenter de répéter une chanson bulgare en compagnie de Krum hilare qui fut le dernier à quitter le Karaoké.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Pansy et Ron reprirent les reprises des spots publicitaires. Certes, cela ne ressemblait pas à ceux biens plus sophistiqués des Moldus mais c'était déjà énorme pour des sorciers pas du tout habitués à cette technologie. Ensuite, Pansy confessa sa peine à l'idée de ne pas diffuser ses produits en Mongolie. Ron finit par contacter Toorj puis le Mongol songea à la gentillesse du couple qui s'occupait toujours de Kaiden et leur proposa de trouver un compromis. Ainsi, une <em>Magic'TV<em> et son boitier fut donc installée dans l'un des pubs sorciers d'Oulan-Bator mais la publicité du _Magic'Mobile_ n'y serait pas diffusée.

Le dimanche matin, Pansy aida Ron à effectuer le montage des publicités pendant que Parme donnait ses derniers conseils aux trois présentateurs sportifs dont Ginny légèrement intimidée malgré son air espiègle. Ensuite, les chroniqueurs de la radio parlèrent longuement d'une surprise à _Green-Silver Wood _ce soir avant d'inviter les sorciers à les rejoindre sur la place afin de suivre véritablement en direct les événements de la Coupe de Quidditch.

A treize heures, Ginny salua son mari ainsi que ses enfants avant de suivre le reste de l'équipe en Italie. La jeune femme fut agréablement surprise par la vision des structures italiennes avant de tomber sous le charme de la campagne toscane où se déroulerait le championnat. Parme les entraina d'abord sous leur tente dans le carré réservé à la presse et aux radios afin de leur permettre de déposer leurs affaires. Ensuite, la jeune femme les emmena au stade pour visiter le poste d'où ils couvriraient toutes les parties. Parme voulut également procéder à quelques essais et fit de son mieux pour détendre Lee Jordan, Stuart ainsi que Ginny.

Vers dix-sept heures trente de nombreux curieux commencèrent à affluer sur la place de _Green-Silver Wood_ afin de satisfaire leur curiosité. Toutefois, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la vision d'un immense parterre de chaises, ni une toile blanche géante. Des sorciers de la station radio les invitèrent à s'approcher avant de les inviter à choisir un siège. Ensuite, les serveuses de la buvette leur proposèrent une première boisson mais aussi un sandwiche gratuits afin de les faire patienter. Les sorciers s'installèrent donc confortablement sur leurs chaises tout en discutant entre eux. Ronald se présenta également avec toute sa petite famille qui s'assit rapidement pendant que Pansy et lui allaient saluer le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt installé dans une tribune d'honneur mais aussi quelques personnes influentes dont des journalistes étrangers contacté par Parme qui les avait invité pour l'occasion. Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple rejoignit ensuite les employés de la station afin de les aider à finir leurs derniers préparatifs.

Pendant ce temps en Italie, Ginny était coiffée par Harper en personne pendant que ses collaborateurs s'occupaient des deux hommes. La flamboyante rousse ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa nervosité malgré ses sempiternelles litanies sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple match comme les autres. Toutefois, Harper affirma la comprendre mais l'incita à se détendre car elle finirait par oublier la présence du _Magic'Mobile_. Le Serpentard l'invita à considérer cette expérience comme un jeu. D'ailleurs, Parme disait plus ou moins la même chose à Lee Jordan et lui conseilla de s'imaginer en train de commenter une partie à Poudlard. Par contre, la Serpentarde affirma lui raser ses dreadlocks ou se faire un collier avec ses trente-deux dents, si jamais, il se permettait de recommencer ses commentaires partiaux ainsi que ses remarques. Lee Jordan grommela un peu mais le sorcier resta ensuite subjugué sous le sourire enjôleur de Parme qui lui promit de passer toute la nuit ensemble s'il faisait bien son travail.

Lee Jordan rêvait de défaire la tenue trop sage de cette panthère depuis des jours et se promit donc de la contenter afin de pouvoir découvrir ses trésors cachés à la fin de la partie... Absorbé par ses rêveries érotiques, le sorcier ne s'aperçut pas de l'hilarité de Stuart en train d'imaginer la réaction de son collègue tout à l'heure quand leur patronne lui ferait faux bond. Toutefois, ce genre de pensées lui permit de se détendre également afin de se concentrer sur leurs objectifs, Stuart était un chroniqueur sportif confirmé qui travailla pour plusieurs radios sorcières au cours de sa carrière. Toutefois, l'homme avait toujours eu la bougeotte car il ne se sentait jamais chez lui si loin de l'Angleterre. Sous l'influence de Parme, Stuart s'était également intéressé aux télévisions moldues trois ans plus tôt au point de s'emballer en imaginant la rediffusion des matches de Quidditch chez les sorciers, néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela fut possible un jour. Aussi, le sorcier se sentait maintenant heureux d'être rentré au pays et qui plus est de participer à un tel projet.

Entre-temps, Ginny émue reçut la visite surprise de ses enfants ainsi que son mari venus l'encourager. Mrs Potter retrouva aussitôt son sourire et se sentit de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle s'esclaffa face aux pitreries de Lily puis promit à ses fils un match du tonnerre. Ensuite, la jeune femme embrassa son mari qui lui souhaita bonne chance avant de ramener tout son petit monde à _Green-Silver Wood_ où ils trouvèrent rapidement des places. Harry surpris nota également la présence d'Hermione et la rejoignit pour la saluer. Mrs Granger-Davies répondit à son salut avant de confesser sa stupeur à la vue des autorisations fournies par tous les Ministères, la fédération internationale de Quidditch, les organisateurs de la Coupe et même les équipes. La jeune femme prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Harry la _PR&RW_ est vraiment en mesure de diffuser des parties en direct sans détourner des objets moldus comme l'affirme les notices déposées par Ron ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu leurs appareils mais Ginny si et il n'y a rien de moldu, si ce n'est la forme des objets. Tout semblerait fonctionner grâce à la magie comme pour le _Magic'Karaoké_ qui détient lui aussi toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour la diffusion des chansons. Confirma Harry.

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé un sorcier capable de réaliser une telle chose car les membres de notre société sont englués dans leurs habitudes depuis des décennies et ne cherchent aucunement à changer les choses d'habitude. Confessa Hermione surprise.

- Apparemment l'amour de la technologie moldue a convaincu Pansy de sortir des sentiers battus pour imaginer la première télévision sorcière puis Ron a manifestement amélioré ces inventions d'après elle et Parme les a affiné également.

- Certes, Pansy est la muse de Ron maintenant… Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton amer.

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors rien Harry: je me sens seulement flouée comme si Ron m'avait dissimulé ses capacités durant notre vie commune avant de les exposer au grand public seulement maintenant. Avoua Hermione.

- Il ne les a jamais caché mais nous n'avons probablement jamais su les voir toi et moi. Estima Harry.

- Ron se comportait comme un type banal avant leur rencontre. Protesta Hermione dépitée.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Hermione : c'est nous qui nous sommes éloignés de lui à cause de notre déception face à son refus de devenir auror puis nos obligations respectives. Aucun de nous ne lui accordait assez d'attention et il a fini par se renfermer sur lui-même avant de se convaincre de sa soi-disant nullité. Fort heureusement, la chance a enfin fini par lui sourire cette année.

- En tout cas, le Ministre devrait plutôt œuvrer à la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage au lieu de perdre son temps en assistant à un match. Rétorqua Hermione vexée.

- Cette loi injuste ne devrait pas être promulguée et tu le sais très bien. En tout cas, tu devrais éviter de te ridiculiser encore une fois en conseillant à Pansy de ne pas utiliser d'objets moldus car il n'y a aucun appareil de ce genre ici ce soir. Répondit Harry.

- Merci de ton précieux conseil Harry. Ironisa Hermione froissée._ »

La jeune femme finit par retourner à sa place avant de dissimuler une grimace de dépit à la vue de Rose en train de se bécoter avec ce Noyan de malheur. Elle observa sa fille vêtue comme les autres adolescentes et se sentit dépossédée de son enfant. Hermione retint un soupir avant d'aller saluer le Ministre puis s'assit auprès de Roger tout en rongeant son frein car les places près de Shacklebolt étaient manifestement réservées aux membres du conseil de la Communauté de _Green-Silver Wood_ et rien n'avait été prévu pour elle.

Une minute plus tard, Parme fit son apparition devant la _Magic'Toile _afin de prononcer un discours pour saluer les spectateurs mais aussi les auditeurs en train d'écouter la radio. Elle remercia toutes les personnes présentes pour leur intérêt envers le village et promit que la surprise serait à la hauteur de leur attente. La jeune femme expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la télévision moldue aux sorciers intrigués mais surtout incapables de comprendre le concept sans une démonstration pratique. Ensuite la jeune femme laissa la parole à Ronald Weasley pour présenter la technologie sorcière développée par la _PR&RW_ aux journalistes:

« _ Mr Weasley, si les propos de Miss Barack sont exacts, nous allons pouvoir assister au premier match comme si nous étions dans le stade ? Demanda un journaliste curieux.

- Oui c'est exact car des images seront projetées sur la toile, ce qui nous permettra d'y assister. Toutefois, rien ne remplacera jamais la vision d'une partie en direct au stade. Répondit Ron.

- Mr Weasley pouvez-vous nous expliquer brièvement comment ça marche ? L'interrogea un autre journaliste perplexe.

- Eh bien vous voyez cet objet ? _ Demanda Ron en montrant le _Magic'Mobile__ Cela fonctionne un peu comme un miroir magique qui vous permet de voir depuis chez vous ce qui se passe dans le lieu où se trouve un miroir similaire. Donc, un objet de ce genre se trouve également en Italie en ce moment et va nous permettre de regarder la partie à travers lui. Par contre, c'est trop petit pour pouvoir la montrer à tout le monde en même temps. Aussi, les images seront reflétées sur la toile ici présente. Expliqua Ron en désignant la toile.

- Comment s'appelle cet objet magique entre vos mains Mr Weasley ?

- Il s'agit du _Magic'Mobile_ déjà en vente chez certains commerçants. Enfin, la toile que vous voyez derrière moi est la _Magic'Toile_ puis le boitier ici présent est un _Magic'Boitier._ Ce dernier va nous permettre de diffuser sur la _Magic'Toile_ les images reflétées par le _Magic'Mobile_.

- Il faut donc posséder ces trois objets pour pouvoir obtenir les images ? L'interrogea une journaliste allemande.

- Pas nécessairement : la _Magic'Toile_ est réservée pour des diffusions devant un énorme groupe de personnes. Par contre, une _Magic'TV_ comme celle-ci _ Désigna Ron en touchant l'écran plat posé près de lui_ permet de regarder les images chez soi ou dans un local public s'il en est doté. Enfin, le _Magic'Mobile _a aussi d'autres usages.

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur les capacités du _Magic'Mobile_ ? S'enquit la journaliste curieuse.

- Le _Magic'_Mobile vous permet de contacter instantanément un sorcier qui en possède un lui aussi. Vous pouvez également faire des photographies puis les faire imprimer chez un photographe notamment Mr Dennis Crivey qui ouvrira son établissement à _Green-Silver Wood_ demain. Enfin, le _Magic'Mobile_ est aussi capable de filmer des moments importants de votre vie que vous voulez conserver pour toujours mais ne pouvez pas le faire puisque les pensines sont plutôt rares.

- Que deviennent les choses « filmées » comme vous dites ? S'enquit un journaliste.

- Ces choses sont ensuite conservées dans le _Magic'Mobile_ jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de les effacer ou de les stocker dans le _Magic'Boitier_. Ils peuvent être visionnés sur le _Magic'Mobile_ mais aussi sur la _Magic'TV_, voire, _la Magic'Toile_ si vous les avez déposé dans le _Magic'Boitier_.

- Comment peut-on « filmer » ?

- En gros, vous utilisez le _Magic'Mobile_ comme un miroir où vous voyez tout ce qui se passe autour de vous avant de le conserver dans la mémoire. Ensuite vous pouvez le revoir sur l'écran comme si vous plongiez la tête dans une pensine afin de voir vos souvenirs ou ceux déposés par une autre personne. Expliqua Ron.

- Est-ce que vous avez détourné de la technologie moldue pour réaliser ces choses ou tout est magique ? S'enquit un journaliste

- Non mais nous nous sommes effectivement inspirés de la technologie moldue et plus précisément du Smartphone pour créer le _Magic'Mobile_. Répondit Ron.

- Risque-t-on d'enfreindre la loi en utilisant ces objets ? Demanda également une journaliste de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Non car notre appareil est totalement réalisé à partir de composants issu du monde magique achetés auprès de fournisseurs sorciers puis nous les assemblons nous-mêmes. Donc, il n'y a rien de moldu à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Ces objets fonctionnement exclusivement grâce à la magie et sont incompatibles avec ceux du monde moldu. D'ailleurs un moldu ne peut pas les détecter car ils sont soumis à des sorts d'invisibilité et de silence en leur présence. Les rassura Ron.

- Mais les sorciers nés moldus ou les sang-mêlés peuvent quand même les voir ?

- Oui bien entendu, les sorts concernent seulement les moldus dépourvus de magie. Répondit Ron.

- Le _Magic'Mobile_ permet vraiment à deux personnes de se contacter même si l'une d'elle est très loin ? S'enquit un autre journaliste curieux.

- Oui vous allez en avoir la preuve maintenant. Affirma Ron souriant._ »

Ron saisit aussitôt son _Magic'Mobile_ et lança le sort adéquat afin de contacter Pansy assise parmi les spectateurs abasourdis qui l'observèrent lui répondre. La jeune femme parla avec Ron puis tourna le miroir vers elle afin de lui montrer son visage. Ensuite, Ron filma l'assistance avant de diffuser son petit film sur l'écran. Les sorciers abasourdis s'observèrent aussitôt sur la toile puis ils restèrent émerveillés par ces inventions tout comme Kingsley Shacklebolt qui n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un capable d'adapter la technologie moldue à leur monde.

En revanche, Hermione dissimula sa jalousie car elle-même n'était jamais parvenue à introduire des innovations issues du monde moldu parmi les sorciers. La jeune femme s'interrogea encore une fois sur la raison de ses échecs avant de maudire silencieusement Pansy de toutes ses forces. En revanche, Harry sincèrement impressionné applaudit à tout rompre le couple tout comme le reste de l'assistance. Ron sourit puis remercia les sorciers avant de demander à Dennis Crivey de le rejoindre afin de montrer à l'assistance le procédé d'impression des photographies. Le photographe se présenta aussitôt sur l'estrade puis photographia le rouquin avant de déposer son propre _Magic'Mobile_ sur le papier photo sorcier. Il lança aussitôt la formule pour imprimer la photographie obtenue et l'exposa aux yeux de l'assistance abasourdie.

Ron intervint de nouveau en affirmant que tous les futurs acquéreurs de _Magic'Mobile_ pourraient développer leurs photographies au studio de Mr Crivey qui ouvrirait demain à Green-Silver Wood ou chez tous les autres photographes sorciers agrées après une formation gratuite auprès de la _PR&RW_ d'origine anglo-mongole. Le Gryffondor parla également de la _PR&RW_ comme d'une société tournée vers l'avenir dont la technologie tout en respectant les codes sorciers. Aussi, ces objets magiques étaient indétectables mais aussi inaudibles pour des Moldus non sorciers. De plus, ces innovations seraient utilisées pour améliorer leur société et non nuire aux photographes puisqu'ils détiendraient l'exclusivité de l'impression des photographies. Enfin, une formation gratuite serait aussi accordée aux professionnels désireux d'apprendre à filmer les événements pour offrir également cette prestation durant les mariages ou les fêtes. Ensuite, Ron présenta sa compagne comme son associée ainsi que la créatrice de ses objets avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre.

L'assistance y compris le Ministre applaudit frénétiquement la jeune femme qui rejoignit donc Ronald et Dennis Crivey. Pendant ce temps, les quelques _Magic'TV_ et _Magic'Toiles_ déjà vendues à l'étranger étaient en train de diffuser la scène filmée par l'un des employés de la station. Toorj constata cependant avec soulagement que les sorciers présents au pub ne virent pas les passages où était exposés le _Magic'Mobile_. Aussi, la Mongolie sorcière serait seulement au courant de l'existence d'une espèce de miroir magique mais pas du reste. Par contre, le Ministre et lui furent satisfaits de la mention de l'influence mongole dans la _PR&RW _ aussitôt applaudie par les sorciers présents au pub puisque Pansy précisa avoir commencé à projeter ses objets en Mongolie puis Ronald les affina à _Green-Silver Wood_.

* * *

><p>Enfin, Ron fit un signe discret à l'un des operateurs de la station pour lancer les publicités. Les sorciers abasourdis réagirent aussitôt comme les enfants à la vue des images. Certains les observèrent avec un peu d'appréhension mais la plupart s'émerveillèrent à la vue de l'apparition des symboles de la Rose Tudor et du <em>Sayambo<em> aussitôt salué par les spectateurs mongols enthousiastes. Ensuite, toutes les personnes en train d'observer les écrans poussèrent des cris de surprise à la vue du logo de la station _Green-Silver Wood Radio&TV _puis l'assistance contempla avec curiosité les publicités, certes bien plus naïves que celles des moldus pour des personnes habituées à la télé comme Dennis, mais impressionnantes aux yeux des sorciers.

Afin de ne pas heurter leur concurrente, Flint mais aussi Milly avaient accepté de laisser l'honneur de la première publicité à l'atelier de Mme Guipure également présente à _Green-Silver Wood_ ce soir. La sorcière ravie nota aussitôt l'éblouissement des sorciers à la vue de la vidéo sur sa boutique et fut également très satisfaite de son propre discours traduit dans plusieurs langues grâce aux cubes des spectateurs étrangers curieux. Ces derniers admirèrent ses tenues classiques et élégantes endossées par Cho, Fleur Delacour, Georges Weasley, sa femme Angelina, Tracey Davis, les jumelles Parvati, Adrian et leurs enfants respectifs ainsi que Saejin mais aussi Noyan pour attirer la clientèle asiatique très dépensière au sujet des vêtements de luxe.

Les sorciers en train de regarder les images depuis le continent se promirent de se rendre à Londres sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ à Londres afin de visiter sa boutique. Leurs enfants poussèrent également des cris de joie à la vue des animaux présents au sein de la _Ménagerie Magique_ puis insistèrent pour y aller dés demain. Ils restèrent aussi curieux à face la démonstration des articles de Georges souriant qui invita les touristes petits et grands à venir visiter sa boutique durant leur passage à Londres. Ensuite, les femmes s'extasièrent à la vue des bijoux exposés par les sœurs Carrow dans leurs deux ateliers. Elles admirèrent la finesse des joyaux endossés par Cho, Fleur Delacour, Angelina ainsi que les jumelles. Les sorcières apprécièrent également la vision des chaussures de Goyle avant de se montrer très intéressées par les Spa d'Harper où ses employés firent une démonstration de tous les services proposés.

Le coiffeur visionnait les publicités depuis la _Magic'TV_ de Parme en Italie et se sentit très fier à la vue de sa propre publicité où il coiffait ses modèles dont Milly, Marcus, Fleur Delacour, Angelina, Georges, Jin Chang, sa sœur et Lee Jordan. Les deux premiers furent également ravis de l'impact de leurs propres publicité. Les spectateurs admirèrent les tenues arborées par Fleur Delacour, Adrian, Cho, les jumelles, Saejin, Hugo et Noyan. Ensuite, Florian sourit à la vue de la sienne où Pansy très gourmande avait pris soin de filmer les superbes glaces tout en les détaillant avec passion. Or sa voix très douce enflamma les spectateurs désireux de goûter ces superbes coupes tout de suite. Les spectateurs étrangers curieux découvrirent aussi les différentes boutiques de _Green-Silver Wood_ avant de s'attarder sur les deux restaurants de Green-Silver Wood mais aussi le salon de thé de la belle Yuki.

Ensuite, les gens observèrent avec attention plusieurs séquences vidéo. Sur la première, Yuki se trouvait devant son salon de thé à Green-Silver Wood et contactait sa mère à Kyoto. Ensuite, le second film montra Ruben De la Vega sur la _Plaza Mayor_ à Madrid en train de parler en espagnol à un ami installé à Quito. La troisième séquence illustrait une conversation entre Fleur près de la Tamise et sa mère en train de marcher dans le quartier sorcier parisien. La quatrième provoqua les rires de l'assistance à la vue de Georges qui lançait une plaisanterie depuis Londres à Ronald assis à son bureau au siège de la _PR&RW_ . La cinquième scène représentait la conversation de Parme avec l'une de ses cousines éloignées en Afrique puis les jumelles Parvati contactèrent une parente à New Delhi sur la sixième. Enfin, Odval contactait Batbold devant sa Ger en Mongolie. Impressionnés par la capacité du _Magic'Mobile_ sur d'aussi longues distances, les spectateurs écoutèrent religieusement les explications volontairement simplistes mais aussi imagées pour l'utilisation du _Magic'Mobile_ fournies par Ron ainsi que Pansy dans le dernier film. Toutefois, la publicité du _Magic'Mobile_ ne fut pas diffusée en Mongolie ni au Kazakhstan pour le moment afin de ne pas dévoiler cette technologie aux Kazakhs.

* * *

><p>Enfin, les spectateurs poussèrent des cris d'émerveillement à la vue de Ginny Weasley Potter, Lee Jordan et Stuart Zender dans leur tribune au stade. Le Ministre loua aussitôt avec frénésie cette avancée technologique britannique mais modéra ses propos avant de souligner l'apport très important de la Mongolie afin d'apaiser Pansy dont le regard noir ne lui avait pas échappé. De son coté, son homologue mongol loua la créativité de sa concitoyenne Pansy Panshriij puis demanda à Toorj penaud comment il put abandonner une femme aussi brillante pour une poupée sans cervelle comme Tsetseg. Sincèrement impressionné, le Ministre Mongol avoua ses regrets de ne pas avoir rencontré Pansy avant Toorj car il aurait été ravi de posséder une épouse de ce genre à sa place et ne se serait pas du tout soucié de son sang chinois fantôme. Au bout d'un moment le sorcier regretta sincèrement le départ de Pansy de la Mongolie au point d'accuser Toorj de ce fait et le traita de crétin sans se soucier de le vexer ou des applaudissements des autres mongols présents dont Kumbat ravi d'assister à la déconfiture de son chef...<p>

Pendant ce temps, Ginny nerveuse nota le signe du sorcier en train de les filmer avec son _Magic'Mobile_ et réalisa enfin d'être en direct. Stuart nota sa nervosité ainsi que celle de son collègue avant de prendre les choses en main :

« _ Bonsoir à tous Sorcières et Sorciers, je suis Stuart Zender et voici Ginny Potter ainsi que Lee Jordan connus des Britanniques pour leur amour du sport. Nous sommes en direct depuis le stade de Quidditch réalisé à l'occasion de la coupe du monde en plein cœur de la campagne toscane. D'ici quelques minutes, nous assisterons tous ensemble à la cérémonie d'ouverture de cette nouvelle coupe du monde puis à la première partie. Nous commenterons donc ce grand moment historique non seulement pour le Quidditch mais aussi toute notre société puisqu'il s'agit la première diffusion en direct d'un événement dans le monde sorcier. A présent, je passe la parole à mes collègues.

- Bonsoir à tous chers auditeurs de _Green-Silver Wood Radio_ et chers téléspectateurs puisque l'émission est transmise aussi bien sur l'écran que sur les ondes. Déclara Lee Jordan qui s'était enfin ressaisi et utilisa le terme téléspectateurs enseigné par Parme.

- Bonsoir c'est un grand moment pour nous tous et nous espérons partager tous les événements de la Coupe du Monde en direct avec vous aussi bien à la radio qu'à l'écran. Ce soir, la première partie nous permettra d'assister à la rencontre en direct entre la Bulgarie et l'Italie le pays organisateur du championnat. D'ailleurs, cette coupe du Monde est la dernière pour Viktor Krum le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe nationale Bulgare. Intervint Ginny.

- Oui: Viktor Krum nous a semblé particulièrement motivé ainsi que déterminé à briller au cours de cette partie mais aussi tout le championnat. Ajouta Lee Jordan.

-A ce propos, nous tenterons d'interviewer Viktor Krum avant le coup d'envoi puisque nous allons d'abord assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture ! Compléta Stuart._ »

Les spectateurs abasourdis observèrent alors le gros plan sur le stade effectué par l'un des sorciers chargés de manœuvrer les _Magic'Mobiles_. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les personnes qui ne possédaient pas de billets pour le stade purent enfin voir la cérémonie d'ouverture avant de s'émerveiller face aux feux d'artifices commentés par les trois chroniqueurs maintenant assez détendus pour effectuer leur travail. Pendant ce temps, Ron souriant répondit aux questions des journalistes anglais ou étrangers et se laissa volontiers photographier en compagnie de Pansy qui lui laissait cependant volontiers la parole.

Loin de lui, l'idée de reléguer sa compagne dans un coin, mais Pansy n'aimait pas promouvoir des objets car elle préférait largement le calme de son laboratoire et ne détenait pas la patience de répondre aux clients ou commerçants à moins qu'ils ne lui parlent de potions. Certes, Pansy ne ferait jamais preuve d'impolitesse, néanmoins, Ronald avait compris qu'elle n'aimait pas le contact avec le public. Ronald ravi avait donc accepté d'endosser le rôle de porte-parole de leur société et fit plusieurs démonstrations de leurs produits face aux journalistes.

En son for intérieur, le Gryffondor songea à son ancienne vie où il était toujours dans l'ombre et rêvait d'obtenir un peu d'attention. A présent, Ron était enfin connu pour lui-même au lieu d'être toujours étiqueté comme _Meilleur ami de l'Elu_ ou _Mari d'Hermione Granger_. Une fois, il s'était également senti blessé quand des sorciers étrangers l'avaient appelé _Mr Granger_ au cours d'une réception au Ministère où Hermione l'avait contraint de venir. Par contre, personne ne l'appelait _Mr Rogue-Panshriij_ mais _Mr Weasley_ car Pansy et lui détenaient chacun leur domaine sans s'écraser respectivement.

Ronald répondait donc volontiers aux questions sous les flashes des journalistes britanniques et étrangers follement excités par toutes ces nouveautés. De son coté, Kingsley Shacklebolt ressentait une immense fierté pour l'éclat soudain de la Grande-Bretagne aux yeux des communautés sorcières grâce à ces nouvelles inventions. Il regretta seulement l'expulsion d'Eileen Rogue-Panshriij en 1998 car la Grande-Bretagne devait maintenant partager le mérite de ces superbes inventions imaginées par Miss Rogue avec la Mongolie où elle s'était rendue après son exil.

Ensuite, Shacklebolt chassa ses pensées à la vue de Viktor Krum sur l'écran. Le Bulgare était très orgueilleux d'être le premier joueur à passer en direct sur la _Magic'TV_ pour le plus grand bonheur de sa famille mais aussi des clients du pub sorcier de son ami en Bulgarie. Il répondit donc volontiers aux demandes de Ginny, Lee Jordan ou Stuart avant de retourner à son vestiaire pour se préparer.

Les spectateurs abasourdis applaudirent cette interview puis leur joie fut à son comble au moment du coup d'envoi. Ils restèrent ensuite scotchés devant l'écran tout en commandant régulièrement des boissons ainsi que des sandwiches à la buvette où les gallions étaient en train de s'accumuler dans la caisse puisque seul le premier en-cas était gratuit. Durant la diffusion, Scorpius ébloui admira toutes ces inventions qui étaient sur le point de redorer le blason des Serpentard. Entre-temps, Ron annonça que la vente des _Magic'Mobile _en Grande-Bretagne se tiendrait pour l'instant à la boutique de Mr Dennis Crivey. Enfin, Mr Park Jin Su détenait également plusieurs appareil en Corée du Sud. Par contre, il confessa aux journalistes se tenir à la disposition d'autres commerçants britanniques ou étrangers pour la vente des objets magiques dans le reste du monde. Ensuite, Georges l'interrompit en annonçant l'ouverture de la boutique officielle de la _PR&RW_ d'ici peu avant de faire un clin d'œil à son frère.

Une minute plus tard, il mit fin à l'interview et affirma à Ron qu'il devait vraiment créer son propre magasin en plus du bureau. De toute façon, de nombreux locaux commerciaux étaient encore disponibles. Autrement, il pouvait ajouter une extension à son chalet mais la boutique allait vraiment devenir nécessaire. Ron songeur acquiesça à la vue du soudain engouement des sorciers de tous les âges pour les _Magic'TV_. Or Dennis Crivey affirmait être photographe et non vendeur de télévision, ni de toiles. Aussi, Ronald estima devoir vraiment songer à ouvrir une boutique afin d'y commercialiser ces objets mais aussi les prochains.

Le rouquin finit donc par rejoindre Pansy pour en discuter puis la jeune femme approuva son idée d'ouvrir une boutique puis le Gryffondor affirma l'ouvrir rapidement puisque plusieurs de leurs chalets encore vides. Par contre, Ron estima devoir engager quelqu'un car il ne pourrait pas tout gérer en même temps entre le bureau et le local commercial. Pansy acquiesça puis ils durent retourner auprès des autres sorciers en train d'hurler avec enthousiasme à la vue des prouesses de Viktor Krum sur son balai. Pansy l'applaudit avec ferveur tout comme Ron qui ne détenait plus aucune once de jalousie envers le Bulgare depuis longtemps. A la fin de la partie, Krum échevelé mais ravi donna une nouvelle interview aux trois chroniqueurs sportifs qui le félicitèrent pour la victoire éclatante de son équipe. Ensuite, Viktor retourna dans son vestiaire pendant que les journalistes sportifs continuèrent de commenter la partie un moment avant de rendre l'antenne.

A la fin de l'émission, les spectateurs abasourdis observèrent la _Magic'Toile _redevenue blanche puis applaudirent le couple mais aussi les organisateurs pour ce magnifique spectacle. Enfin, les journalistes assaillirent de nouveau Ron qui répondit à leurs questions avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui en compagnie de ses familiers. Pansy alla aussitôt contrôler le sommeil de Kaiden ainsi que de Kushi déjà ramenés par les elfes de maison pendant que les plus grands demandaient à Ron s'il serait possible d'obtenir un _Magic'Mobile_. Harry également présent félicita son beau-frère pour cette superbe invention mais le rouquin précisa que le mérite en revenait à Pansy. Cette dernière entendit ses propos et refusa de le laisser diminuer son propre rôle car le _Magic'Mobile_ serait encore dans une boîte sans lui. Ron flatté acquiesça puis embrassa sa compagne sur les cheveux avant de répondre à une demande d'Harry ravi de pouvoir tester l'appareil de Ron pour contacter sa femme grâce au _Magic'Mobile _de Parme.

Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan participa à la petite fête organisée par Parme pour célébrer l'événement. La Serpentarde ravie était en train de discuter avec plusieurs personnes désireuses d'acquérir les droits de diffusions pour leurs pays. La jeune femme leur parla aussi de la _PR&RW_ qui fournissait les objets magiques nécessaires et les enjoignit à contacter Ronald Weasley pour obtenir ces merveilles. Ensuite, Parme put enfin se détendre après le départ de tous ces gens puis Lee Jordan souriant s'approcha avec des verres afin de trinquer ensemble. Au bout de deux toasts, il posa sa main sur le genou de la sorcière qui le repoussa poliment. Le sorcier lui rappela ses propos mais la Serpentarde sourit avant de s'excuser pour avoir oublié de préciser qu'ils passeraient la nuit à préparer les prochaines émissions... Lee Jordan s'efforça d'encaisser le coup mais se promit de trouver le moyen de séduire cette satanée Serpentarde un de ces soirs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu: que pensez-vous de la diffusion de la coupe du monde, la réaction du public, les publicités ainsi titude d'Hermione ?<strong>_


	54. Conclusion

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Tout d'abord merci à Nounette pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je voulais d'abord vous informer que les aventures de Ron et Pansy ne s'arrêtent pas ici même si la fiction sera signalée comme complète d'ici quelques minutes. Aussi, vous trouverez la suite de la fiction dans La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent III. Ainsi cela permet aux personnes qui le veulent de conclure ici cette aventure sur une note joyeuse puisque la PR&RW prend son essor, la maison est construite, Ron connait son problème et Pansy attend un heureux événement pour la plus grande joie de son compagnon.**_

_**Pour les autres, je vous invite à guetter la mise en ligne de La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent III pour découvrir la suite mais aussi la résolution de certains mystères. Il y aura bien évidemment le mariage de nos tourtereaux ainsi que différentes tempêtes qui risquent de se profiler à l'horizon. Je vous rassure, j'aime mes personnages donc la fin sera heureuse.**_

_**Certains se demanderont pourquoi je coupe la fiction en plusieurs partie : en fait c'est du au fait que c'était devenu un pavé monumental avant sa division en septembre. Cela permettra donc à tout le monde une lecture plus agréable car la lecture d'une longue fiction de 150 chapitres peut rebuter bien des personnes. Enfin, c'est aussi un moyen pour chacun de retrouver facilement ses chapitres préférés comme je le fais moi aussi quand je lis les fictions d'autres auteurs.**_

**_Voilà alors à bientôt pour tous ceux qui veulent continuer et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu la fiction ou m'ont laissé des reviews !_**

**_FIN_**


End file.
